Bones
by Elielephant
Summary: He saw her at Shabondy and found her interesting, so interesting that he wanted her on his crew. Thanks to her captain his chance went flying by. But now, he found her at the most unexpected of places and he won't let that chance slip past him again.
1. Prologue: Change of Promise

So this is a story that I have been working for awhile now. It's been read, reread, revised, changed dramatically many, many times, but there still might be mistakes that I have missed. Here is the prologue. Long, wordy explanations, but necessary. A friend said I should have a prologue to introduce the characters, which really is Law and my OC.

**Edited!** **It's not by a lot though...but I will probably come back to it again soon.**

**Edited (Again): Gosh, it's been so long since I read this chapter...like months, but it is summer time so I'm editing the chapters for grammar things and maybe updating some scenes since after a year of writing I think I have gotten better, maybe by a little. I changed up a few things here and there, a few terms from what they were before and sentence structure.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Change of Promise.<p>

The curtains were still and lifeless as the sky outside was a pure hue of blue on the other side of the large open window engulfing the wall she was looking through. Ameria sighed deeply, closing her eyes momentarily before continuing to stare out at the endless lengths of horizon and she thought about all that had happened in the past few weeks.

The Straw Hats had made it to Shabondy Archipelago, the last stop before the dangerous seas of the New World. They had made the plan to get the bubble coating for the Thousand Sunny so they could travel to Fishman Island, but sadly their plans were put on hold. As soon as they got there, they found out that the man who put the bubble coating on ships was missing for six months, and also Camie the mermaid had gotten kidnapped by slavers when Luffy and the others went to the amusement park. She was almost sold has a slave to a World Noble, but they saved her just in the knick of time, of course. Though, with the cost of having an Admiral of the Marines come. Luckily, they didn't battle with the Admiral, but they were separated by one of the Shichibukai Pirate Warlords, Kuma.

The cyborg that they had fought at Thriller Bark had used his devil fruit powers and made each of them disappear without a trance before they could even make it back to Sunny. The only reason she was still with Luffy was because he grabbed hold of her screaming he wasn't going to lose the last of his friends, and crew, right before his eyes.

After that, everything was a blur.

The wind rushed passed her, going so fast it was hard for her to keep her eyes open. She could feel Luffy's bone crushing grip, holding tightly to the last of his crew before the separation of the others. Then she felt the impact of the earth from under her, even when Luffy had taken most of the blow, but she wasn't like her rubber captain. The sudden impact knocked her out instantly and when she woke up, she was surrounded by women looking at her with curious eyes.

They had asked her questions of the outside world, most of them having to do with men and weather. Before she was overrun, a woman with short, chopped blonde hair and large brown eyes wearing an Amazon outfit shooed them away. The woman introduced herself as Margret and said she would tell Ameria everything that had happened when she was unconscious, but first she had to get out of her ripped up clothes. She had ushered Ameria into a change of clothing and then began to fix her tangled and heavily knotted black hair.

Margret had started her story off by saying Luffy had gotten in trouble because they were on Amazon Lily Island, an island of only women. So when the Snake Princess of the island and Pirate Warlord, Boa Hancock, found out that a man dared set foot on her island, she was furious. She made Luffy battle for his life against her two younger sisters. Though, Margret didn't have all the details on the battle because she was turned to stone for trying to defend him. But in the end, Luffy won the battle, which in truth didn't surprise Ameria one bit. Luffy had a habit of beating the odds, plus winning the friendship of his former enemies; it was a normal thing that happened.

After the battle, the Snake Princess had a meeting in the privacy of her palace with him. Then shortly after, Luffy and Hancock were off to Impel Down because his brother, Ace, was going to be executed. That was all Margret knew at the time and she didn't know anything else, but as the weeks past by, word of Ace's death and his captain's, Whitebeard, traveled the world quickly and the whereabouts of Luffy was still unknown.

Ameria sighed again, rolling over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling to see the ornate design of snakes and jungles gracing the marble around them. She tried to use that to get her mind out of the past, but it didn't help much. She closed her eyes, her mind rushing with emotions of how Luffy and the others were doing and if they were safe and she tired to put the uneasy feelings of worry aside by shaking her head. With her mind somewhat cleared of the tormenting thoughts, she tried to drift off into a peaceful sleep, though it never came in the end.

Ameria woke up to the feeling of a long fingernail poking into the flesh of her cheek. She opened her eyes lazily, looking at the familiar brown eyes of Margret, who always did this when she wanted her to wake up whether it was just to talk or if it was time for a meal. The Amazon Lily warrior hovered over her, a smile on her face that looked rather giddy compared to other days, and confused Ameria. Margret's green snake even looked happy, the reptile that was wrapped scarf-like around her neck shifted its body so its large head was in her face. The snake stuck its tongue out, kissing her nose, making her twitch at the ticklish feeling.

"Luffy's back," was all the native Amazon Lily warrior said with a perky note in her tone.

The words struck her like a hammer. Ameria abruptly sat up, her sleepy eyes snapping open fully awake and the swift, sudden movement gave little time for Margret to avoid it, the blonde barely dodging her head as she took a startled small step back. Ameria ignored the look on Margret's face and hurriedly questioned: "Where is he?"

Margret looked at her with wide eyes, yet she still answered. "He's at the bay, but—" The warrior didn't have time to finish before Ameria was rushing out of the room.

Her bare feet barely made a sound as she sprinted passed the surprised maids of the palace, though she had no idea where she was going since she never left her room without Margret as her guide, but as long as she could find some dust, she could easily find the bay.

"_Stop!_" Someone yelled from behind, probably another woman warrior, but Ameria didn't listen to the command and she continued on, turning around corner after corner to find some kind of exit, but then she reached an obstacle in her path. The women warriors of the island formed a human blockade in the hallway, yelling at her that the women of the island weren't allowed to go to the bay, only the warrior class.

Ameria ignored their protest, because the rules of the island didn't really apply to her. She shifted her weight back to slide under the blockade's battle stance of open legs. Then with a twist of her body after she was on the other side, she rolled over into a crouch and then did a back flip onto the railing of an open window behind her. The women warriors quickly turned around, coming at her, reaching out hands to grab anything to stop her, but were too late because Ameria pushed her feet against the railing and jumped, gliding down through the air.

The gasps and screams of the women on the ground below were blocked out by the sound of the wind running through her thick black hair and passed her ears. Time around her began to feel slow as she focused her mind and energy around her, closing her eyes to concentrate, allowing a soft eerie grey hue to engulf her hands. Then the ground began to shake, causing more chaos. Dust started to spiral up wildly like a tornado, but then the thin powder started to build up slowly, gaining in weight and size until the images of bones formed. The bones whirled around with the force of the wind, clicking together to create a large skeletal dragon that started to emerge from the circling dust, flying up quickly to meet her fall. Her feet landed graceful on top of the dragon skull, making the slightest _tap_ as they hit the smooth cartilage, like it was the tiny _tick_ on the hour allowing time to return to normal when the undead beast took off.

Ameria didn't know exactly where the bay was, but time was not an object as her dragon circled the small island. Wind passed freely through her Amazon Lily clothing that Margret gave her and also her hair that the blonde warrior worked hard on turned to nothing but a knotted mess once more. What she looked like meant little to her as she scanned her surroundings, and on the far east side of the island, she caught sight of a yellow painted ship with a familiar Jolly Roger on it.

The Heart Pirates; no wonder the women of the island weren't allowed there, but that wasn't going to stop her and with a small twist of her body, the dragon's bone body creaked as it turned in the direction of the bay.

The crew of the Heart Pirates below panicked as the dragon started to land. The magic woven wings forced intense winds upon the crew, knocking men over as others screamed shielding their eyes. The mighty undead dragon's claws dug into the rough solid ground with ease as it landed with its head held high, showing an unspoken law of respect.

Ameria stood tall perched on the dragon's skull head as she looked down upon the men below. "Where's Luffy?" Her demand carried over their heads of the gasping men staring up at her as the dragon's neck creaked with each lifeless breath, dust falling from rubbing joints. She really didn't realize just how intimidating she looked from atop of the skeletal head since she _was_ wearing the Amazon Lily warrior outfit; the men must have known that the women of the island could get violent, _extremely_ violent.

The men just stared wide eyed at her as she jumped down from her post at the dragon's skull, her bare feet touching the ground lightly with a small _tap_ while the bands of gold around her wrists and ankles jingled as she stood up to full height. She walked with her head held high, passing the men staring at her with mixed emotions of shock and fright. Ignoring all the looks, she continued straight ahead of her at the captain of the Heart Pirates.

He was easy to point out from the crowd since all his men wore thick baggie white boiler suits, whereas he wore a black and yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger on the front; a sneering smiley face that had a 'T' like design sticking out from the edges of the circle. Plus, his hat and jeans had an interesting spotted like design on them that were hard to miss in the crowd. He stood there eyeing her curiously with his arms crossed over his chest, showing off the tribal tattoos on his forearms, hands and the word _DEATH_ on his left hand's fingers as he tapped them against his forearm. He looked about ready to say something smug through his smirking lips, but she didn't allow him the pleasure.

"Where's Luffy?" She questioned in that demanding tone again, standing in front of the pirate captain looking down at her.

The look on the his face changed from a mild interest and curiosity to an angry glare almost in a snap, like she hit a nerve hard, making the shadows under the brim of his signature brown spotted white fuzzy hat grow darker. "Miss, I do _not_ like to be ordered around." He stated coldly, stepping closer to use his height as an advantage.

She was playing with fire here, but she ignore it and stared bitterly into his eyes, not caring at all about what he said, but only for the answer to her question. The coldness in his voice didn't affect her at all; the only thing on her mind was Luffy's wellbeing; he was considered missing not only to the world, but as her, and it was for far too long. So, she repeated the question a third time. "Where is Luffy?"

The pirate captain's scowl hardened, growing deadlier by the minute the more she questioned him with an obvious implied order.

"Captain Law," a new voice came from the side, making her glance that way to see a large fishman coming towards them. He was bandaged heavily along his chest from what she could see from under his long Japanese style robes as he tried to walk calmly—despite the pain from his injures—over to the glaring couple. "It's best we don't upset the women of the island. They are helping us."

"Tell me where Luffy is." Ameria demanded for the fourth time, ignoring the fishman's comment.

Law's jaw locked in anger, and she could see every muscle in his body tense from the tone in her voice. "He's asleep." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Let me see him." She said, stepping closer, her glare now razor sharp against his steely grey stare.

"_No_." He stepped closer as well, making her crane her neck back just to look him in the eyes.

"Then I'll stay here and wait from him to wake up." She declared quickly, stepping away from the uncomfortable position and closeness, then she turned on her heel to sit under a nearby tree.

"But aren't the women of the island not suppose to be here." The fishman asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. "But their laws don't apply to me since I'm part of the Straw Hats," and with that said, she sat down and leaned against a tree for support, closing her eyes to shut out the stares the men were giving her.

* * *

><p>Law had to admit she was an interesting character. He knew she was interesting when they met informally back at the Auction House when those Marines took an <em>odd<em> interest in her compared to the normal pirate, calling her a _mage_. He would admit he was fascinated by her powers, but of course he didn't have time to examine them thoroughly back then, but now he did.

As she stayed there at the camp with his crew for the past few days he got a good look at her powers. From the looks of it, she could control and create bones at her very whim. Whenever his crew got a bit of courage to talk—which was more than likely to flirt with her because that was just how his crew was—she would show off her many animal and human like skeletons that would shield her from their approach. Though, just the sight of the undead beings would scare his men away, running with tails in between their legs, so the skeletal creations never got the chance to show their true power and skill, but he was still intrigued and he wanted to see more.

He was surprised she didn't have a higher bounty of 60 million beli when he saw all she could do, but it may have had to do with her fighting style rather than her power, so it must have been just all show.

Throughout her stay at the camp he questioned her many times about her powers, about the soft light gray glow that would come to her hand or what the swirl of dust meant. Was there a special trick, magic words to say, or even if she could make more complex beings, but he failed with getting explanations. She would only gave him simple one word answers of _yes_ and _no_ or maybe a small phrases of _I can_ or _I could_ rather than a full sentence.

Despite her secretiveness, she was a powerful person and to him, seemed like a prefect member to his crew; her powers were beyond belief and if used correctly could get him anything, but her loyalty to Straw Hat was seemingly unbreakable. She would probably die rather than join a different crew; she was only sitting there dealing with the stares and questions because of her captain. If he couldn't break her then he could use the _you-owe-me_ card on Straw Hat, but then her loyalty to him would be nothing. She would try and escape from his crew whenever she had the chance which was something he didn't want; her feeling like she was a prisoner. He had to get her to join on her own, which was testing his patience with her simple one word answers to all his questions.

He decided he had to at least get her wondering about his questions rather than getting her to answer them and with that, he started to walk casually over to her like he would any other day when he wanted to ask her question. "Hello, Miss Bones." He greeted, leaning against the other side of the tree she was sitting at.

"Captain Trafalgar." She acknowledged shortly.

There was silence as Law pondered what to ask her, scratching at the small patch of hair at his chin. Asking her about her powers wouldn't get him anywhere since she refused to speak about it. So, the promise of achieving more power was out, but there was still one question that he hadn't asked her because he was too interested with her abilities and trying to get her to answer his questions in a complete sentence rather than a simple word.

"Why did you join Mister Straw Hat's crew?" He finally asked, looking down at her sitting figure at the base of the tree.

"I have my reasons," was her answer, never looking away from watching his men work on his yellow submarine.

"And what would that be?" He pressed on the subject.

She let on a soft sigh, closing her eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat, Captain Trafalgar."

"But satisfaction brought it back, Miss Bones." He finished the saying with a smug smirk.

She was silent for a moment then she turned her full attention towards him. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." He answered her bluntly.

"I'm looking for something," she replied, but then added. "Now, leave me alone."

Law decided to ignore her demand. "And what is it that you are looking for?" He asked another question.

"None of your business." She snapped at him, turning away to look at the sub again.

Law smirked, she shouldn't let her walls down so easily. Now he knew where to plant the seed. "How are you going to find_ it_ if you're stuck on this island?" He questioned further, following her trail of sight to the sub.

"I'm not going to be stuck here _that_ long." She scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"How do you know?" He inquired, looking at her again, a smirk still present on his lips. "You might be here for years."

"I have animations that can look for me. You have seen what I can make." She retorted, glaring up at him.

"But what if it takes say, a year for your animations to find _it_. Then it will take a year for the animation to get back, then another year for your animation to take you to_ it_. Over all a waste of three years when it could have taken one." He explained casually, watching her face twist into anger, which made him smirk because she was easily connecting the dots.

"What are you saying, Captain Trafalgar?" She questioned, venom in her voice.

"Join my crew, Miss Bones." He told her bluntly, not trying to beat around the bush anymore. "You can find what you want in a year rather than three with Mister Straw Hat." He proclaimed boldly, sending her a smug smirk.

She shot up from where she was sitting to stand at full height to him; despite the fact she was shorter then him. "_I will not abandon Luffy_," she seethed, jabbing her finger to his chest to emphasize her point. "Plus Luffy is _not_ the type to stay in one place for long. I'll be on my search again before you know it, _Captain Trafalgar_." She spat, glaring at him with steady blue eyes before turning on her heel, retreating to a different tree on the other side of the bay.

Law just watched her leave without a word. He didn't need to get a last word on the matter. He knew his words were already racing in her mind. He planted the seed, now he just needed to let it grow.

* * *

><p>Ameria sat curled up in a ball of furious anger after her bitter talk with <em>that<em> pirate captain. The thought of_ that_ man asking her to join his crew was unbelievable, unthinkable and personally made her sick. Leaving Luffy just like that, she would never do. He watched his brother die right in front of his eyes and also his crew be scattered to places around the world. He needed her more than anything right now and all she wanted to be there when he woke up. True, she was on a mission, but Luffy wouldn't stay here that long, right?

Luffy had a habit, though a bad one at that, of going off even when he was badly injured because that was just how Luffy was. When he wanted to do something or go somewhere he did it at all costs and no matter the obstacle, but there was something that was still nagging at her.

Law's words were digging in her mind like a plow, growing questions and thoughts that shouldn't even come to mind, let alone ponder about them. What if Luffy was going to stay on the island longer than she thought and she would have to wait years. The reason why she joined his crew so long ago was because she was looking for something and Luffy said if she joined he would help her, but Law told her something that twisted and turned in her mind.

He had been right when he talked about her animations travel, and she felt extremely stupid for forgetting about it herself; she blamed misplaced emotions. But anyway, her bones couldn't travel at some inhuman speed; they weren't that special. Then adding on how much energy and power it took to send her animations out long distances, it would be impossible. They were connected to her magically, and it drained her empty when she over used of energy. It weakened her; simple as that.

She couldn't wait, like Law said, three years. Despite the fact some of her animations could fly, no matter the size or shape they took, they used up more energy because she had to weave her magic through the skeletal wings to give them flight. She was in a bind if Luffy decided to stay longer, she needed a plan B, but joining the Heart Pirates was not an option.

...Or was it?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a long piercing scream that echoed through the small camp, and the familiar voice made her jump up, looking towards the water. The sub began to shake, large waves forming in the still water around it. Then sirens and alarms rang from the swaying metal vessel followed by the crew's cries of protest and panic mixed all blended together.

Then she heard the rushed footsteps as Law and the fishman ran to the edge of the bay where the rocking sub was docked and in a loud rumbling roar, the metal at the top of the sub warped violently. Something was trying to pound its way through the sheets of thick metal, and it gave out after only two hits and something shot out into the sky then tumbled to the ground.

It was Luffy and he was covered in bandages from head to toe, breathing heavily on all fours. Then shifting onto his knees, he roared like a feral beast before leaping to his feet, his eyes wide in blank shock as he screamed his brothers name: "_**ACCCE!**_" and then darted away, running wildly as he pulled at his short messy black hair while the Heart Pirates yelled at him to stop and calm down or else the worst would happen.

Ameria stood there, her eyes wide and her jaw slightly slack; seeing Luffy in such state of emotional shock was..._overwhelming_. She never truly thought of how Luffy would be when he woke up. He didn't even seem to remember seeing Ace die or even remember him dying at all. She just continued to watch Luffy run, screaming where Ace was, even after throwing off a dog pile of men that tried to stop him when he tripped to the ground. To get away from the chaos around him, Luffy ran through the large cloth barrier into the thick jungle ahead.

And that is what snapped her from the froze state. "_Luffy!_" She cried and got her ass into gear to comfort her friend and captain, but strong arms wrapped around her from stomach, stopping her in the attempt.

"Don't. He's unpredictable right now." Law said calmly from behind.

Ameria froze again, staring out at where Luffy had disappeared in the maze of towering tree trucks and snake-like vines, but his screams could still reach her ears, ringing over and over like a record. "But he _needs_ me." She told him in a small voice.

"Mister Jinbe is going after him," Law countered. "Just stay here, there is nothing you can do." He said bluntly, releasing her from his hold.

She slumped to the ground when he let her go, his words cutting deep. She brought her legs up to her chest, hugging herself from under her large Amazon cloak and asked herself: was there really nothing she could do? Luffy was unpredictable; through his wild craze of mindless running, he didn't notice her. He didn't hear her call after him...so maybe there was nothing she could do...

Then she heard Law shift his weight so he was kneeling next to her and he place a hand on her gently, as if to comforter her, but he did no such thing.

He leaned in close to her and whispered: "Do you really think he will be leaving anytime soon like that," and then he stood up and walked away.

She stared at his back as he went over to talk to his men about the damage Luffy had caused. Even after she saw the state of her captain he was _still_ trying to get her to join his crew. Back to her original train of thought: he made her sick.

* * *

><p>Luffy's screaming had died down as she waited quietly by herself curled up under a tree, wondering what was going through his head right now. She didn't know how it felt to lose a brother; both of hers were still alive along with her sister; so she wouldn't know what Luffy was going through. If it was one of her brothers that had died right in front of her eyes she would probably be in the same state as Luffy was in. That's why she had made the decision to stay with Luffy. He needed someone close to him in his time of need and she was the last remaining member of his crew that was still with him. Her mission could wait just a bit longer, she hoped.<p>

She looked over to where the Heart Pirates were gathered, apparently a Sea King had been killed by a man, who she remembered from the Auction House in Shabondy Archipelago. His name was Rayleigh, but liked to be called Ray-san, and he started to talk to Law for a minute, but then Law turned away from him and started to bark orders to his men about getting ready to leave.

As his men hurried to meet their captain's orders, Law walked casually over to her again. "Hello, Miss Bones." He greeted her with his smug smile always present on his lips.

She remained silent; she really didn't want to talk, and if she did, it wouldn't be with him.

"My offer still stands. We are leaving now, but if you don't care to join us now then we will wait a few hours after we get out of the Calm Belt." He stated smoothly then turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I hope to see you again, Miss Bones." He added, his smirk widening as he walked away.

She had to give him credit, even though she made her choice and he _knew_ she did, he was still trying, but she wouldn't budge from her decision. She just watched the Heart Pirates taking crates and barrels of supplies that the Amazon ladies of the island had given to them and in no time at all, they were all on the sub, sinking beneath the waves. Only minutes after Law left, Luffy came back, his old hyper self, which was a relieving sight to see, especially when he demanded meat. And right on time, meat was presented to him by the Snake Princess and her sisters themselves, and in no time at all, Luffy was chowing down on meat to his heart's content.

Though, Hancock didn't let the chance slide to sneak a glare towards Ameria while Luffy talked, while eating still, to Rayleigh about how he should wait before traveling to the New World.

It was easy to tell that the Pirate Warlord was in love with Luffy, the constant blush gave that away even to the blind, and she was obviously jealous and angry at a relationship that didn't exist between her and Luffy. Ameria tried to give Hancock a _he's-just-my-captain-and-friend_ look, but it didn't look like the Pirate Warlord was going to believe it. So, she just sighed and went back to listening in to Luffy and Rayleigh's conversation.

Luffy argued a bit, but after awhile, he decided that it was for the best to wait two years so everyone could get stronger. With his mind made up, the others left, leaving Ameria and Luffy alone. Hancock had to be dragged away by her sisters because she didn't want to be away from Luffy, or him to be alone with Ameria. She just let out a long sigh at the way the Pirate Warlord was reacting to a situation that did not exist; there was nothing like that between her and Luffy.

Once the screeching of Hancock died to nothing but a small buzz, Ameria finally spoke up. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked, hugging her knees to her chest for warmth from the cold night after Luffy had completely finished his last piece of meat.

"Oh, I'm a lot better now, I was really sad Ace died, but I still have my dream and crew to think about." He answered, smiling his large goofy grin as always, but then he frowned. "Darn, I'm out of meat already," he pouted, tossing the bone aside over his shoulder.

She laughed lightly at his comment and the look on his face, but then continued with the former conversation. "I'm glad you're okay, I was really worried about you; everyone was."

The childish pout as his expression quickly changed back to a happier one. "You shouldn't worry about me, I'm a tough guy." He waved her off, but then he asked: "But did anything interesting happen to you when I was out?"

"Yeah…" She started then paused, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Law asked me to join his crew."

"Whoa, really!" He shouted, looking at her with wide eyes. "But, you're apart of my crew! That's against the rules!" He huffed, crossing his arms and pouted once more.

"Don't worry I won't go," She eased him with a reassuring smile, but then she frowned, remembering what Law had told her. "But he even got as low as to say he'll help me."

Luffy perked up at the sudden tone in her voice and he looked over at her curiously. "With what?"

"My mission," was all she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he admitted, tapping his chin thoughtfully with a single finger. "What are you looking for anyway? You never told us." Luffy commented, swaying back and forth crossed legged on a small tree stump that was his seat.

She pressed her lips into a thin line of thought, debating whether she should or shouldn't tell him. "It's a mission for my Master, my teacher." She started out, deciding it wouldn't hurt that much to give Luffy the basics of her mission. "You see, he's...sick and I'm on a mission to find his mask, which is supposed to be on one of the islands on the Grand Line, but I have a gut feeling it's in the New World." She looked down sadly at her feet. "He's dying, but I know he is a strong willed man like you and everyone else on the crew and I know he won't go down easily without a fight. So I can wait the two years for everyone." She ended, looking up at Luffy and smiled.

"No," Luffy stated bluntly.

She looked at him bewildered and confused. "What?"

"You need to find Law and go with his crew." Luffy said, staring at her with a serious expression.

"But, I'm part of your crew Luffy..." She trailed off as he started to explain over her.

"I know, but this is a life or death mission Ameria!" He shouted, shooting up from his seat. "You can't wait around here for two years! Your teacher is dying waiting for you and you can't just sit around waiting for me!" He exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips.

"But, Luffy if I go I can't help you with your dream to get to One Piece and become King of the Pirates and I promised I would." She tried to reason with him.

"Well we just have to make a new promise then!" He declared loudly. "If you find the mask before I get to One Piece then you come back and join my crew again or if I become King of the Pirates before you find the mask then you come back and I'll help you find it." He proclaimed, looking at her happily, smiling ear to ear.

She sighed, shaking her head lightly; only Luffy would think up of something like that, and with a smile, she looked back up at him and stood up. "It's a deal, Captain Luffy," she said, holding out a hand.

"Good!" He happily yelled, taking her hand and giving it two firm shakes, but then he twirled her around and shoved her towards the water of the bay.

She chuckled lightly, but didn't say anything, only allowing the grey hue of her magic to come to her hands.

"Now go find Law!" He screamed after her as she summoned her skeletal dragon from the dust below and went off into the night sky, but as he waved goodbye to her, he stared to jump up and down frantically. "_Oi, oi!_ I forgot to tell you not to drown, so don't lose your energy on the way there!"

She laughed at the advice. "And you rest up!" She called back to him.

"_You know I won't!_"

Ameria just continued laughing as she waved good bye to her captain.

* * *

><p>I tried to explain everything and give a reason for everything. Hope it made sense to everyone in the end...and I don't know if Luffy is OoC at the end...do you think he is? I tried to make him blunt and goofy in a smart way like he is sometimes.<p>

Oh and yes, I started the story in a totally random spot. I noticed that other stories started in the auction house with a girl being sold as a slave, somewhere in Shabondy where she is being chased, hiding, or just casing trouble somewhere before Law goes to the Grand Line, or somewhere before Shabondy. So, I thought I would be different and start on the amazing Amazon Lily Island! Though I don't know if Ameria could actually even be there with Luffy. Kuma, I think, could use his power in anyway he wanted right? So he could in a way right? But if you don't like that then I'm sorry, it was how I started the story.


	2. Chapter 1: New Crew

So here is chapter one! This is where you will meet all the other characters: like Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Bart, and all my OCs I put in there. Also, in this chapter, Ameria's 'bone' magic is explained a little more, which is suppose to make her powers a bit, well, less over powering. Like I said: I'm trying to make her a balanced character that isn't mary sue.

**Edited: Err...I feel like I was too perky with my author notes when I first started posting this story. Eh, whatever. Hopefully there isn't much I have to change in this chapter, but knowing me, I have tons of stuff I need to fix because I'm a lazy person and half assed editing in the beginning. Now I need to do over 50 chapter of editing(minus 10 because I have a beta now). My advice to you all it not to half ass your editing, it will be terrible in the end when you have to go back and read through it all _again and again._**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Crew.<p>

Law waited patiently on the deck of his submarine, looking up at the clouds being gently tossed by the wind for his soon to be newest member. He knew she would come, he baited her, hooked her, now she was being reeled in by herself just like he hoped she would. Though there was that slight chance she wouldn't come, but by the way she acted after their conversation, he knew she had thought about it. She was coming because he planned it out, simple as that.

"Captain?"

His thoughts were interrupted by his title being called and he glanced over his shoulder: "Yes, Cleon?" He asked the older man that was his navigator.

"You're still waiting for Bones." His navigator stated, shaking his head from under his plaid cap.

"Yes," was his all he said before turning away to search for his newest member again.

"How do you know she'll even come, Captain?" Cleon continued the conversation, stroking his black-grey beard.

"Well, I hope Mister Strawhat kept his end of the bargain." Law replied, looking back over his shoulder to show his navigator the smug smirk tugged on the corner of his lips.

Cleon's eyes grew wide from shock behind his thick farmed glasses at the response. "You talked to Strawhat about this?"

"No," Law answered bluntly. "But I'm sure she did," he added, chuckling slightly at the thought.

"You never cease to amaze me, Captain." Cleon laughed lightly with a small shake of his head. "I knew you were clever, but this is over the top."

Law's response back to Cleon's remark never came because the familiar winds of intense force swarmed around them, making the sub rock in between the waves. He looked up, seeing the bone dragon came from the skies above, zooming closer into his field of vision so that he could see the image of the bone mage perched high on top of the creation's head. That made him smirk, and his grin only widened when she jumped gracefully from the skull, her bare feet making the slightest _tap_ on the wooden floor of the deck as the gold bands around her ankles and wrists chimed together and then the dragon soon returned back to its former dust state, being drifted away by the gentle winds of the sea.

"Glad to see you are joining us, Miss Bones." He said, looking towards her from where he was leaning against the railing, a smug look still on his face.

"Likewise, Captain Trafalgar." She replied, ignoring the look he was giving her and nodded.

"Well, you seem to be taking this rather well. I thought you would be a bit more hostile." He admitted truthfully.

"_Well_, my Captain said I should come so I can finish my mission," was her response.

Law's smug smile was replaced with a frown. "Miss Bones," he started to said slowly while walking towards her. "Mister Strawhat isn't your captain anymore. _I am_." He stated, his voice cold and his stare was hard from under the brim of his hat, making the shadows grow darker. "So the only one you will be calling _Captain_, is _me_. Is that clear?"

"Yes, _Captain_." She spat out the last word with disgust and Law's jaw clenched with rage as he glared down at her, but she continued before he could retort back to her disrespecting statement. "Do I get my own room, _Captain_?"

"Yes," he answered her through gritted teeth, aggravated with the tone she was using with him.

"Then, may I go there. I need to rest." She informed him, looking away from the pressure of his intense stare.

"Of course." He released the tense in his jaw, trying to calm down. "Mister Cleon will show you." He told her, motioning to his navigator that had been watching awkwardly to the side.

"Ah yes, right away, Captain." Cleon said hurriedly with a nod. "Follow me, Bones." He ordered in a gruff voice, turning away towards the entrance to the sub and she hurried off after the now grouchy navigator.

When the large metal door behind Law made its echoing clang with closure he let out a long sigh. _So much for not being hostile, _he scowled bitterly at the thought.

* * *

><p>Ameria followed Cleon through the narrow metal halls of the sub as he scolded her, warning her about the <em>captain's<em> bad side. She was barely paying attention to him as he spoke though. She was too busy thinking, _again_, about what had happen in less than 24 hours: she had changed crews, which was something she didn't like.

Law and his crew were different then the Strawhats. Law had a supreme control over his crew, like any captain would, but the Strawhats crew was carefree and lazy in a way.

Nami, the navigator, usually made all the calls even if Luffy didn't like it, but she still almost always got what she wanted. Then the girls of the ship, Nami, Robin, the archeologist, and herself usually didn't have to lift a finger because Sanji, the crew's love struck cook, would insist that he do it or get another of the crewmates to do it. Then Luffy, Usopp, the long nosed sniper of the ship, along with Chopper, the small reindeer and doctor, and the cyborg and shipwright, Franky, would be consist entertainment for everyone; except for Zoro, the ship's first-mate and swordsman, who was always asleep. And lastly Brook, the ship's skeletal musician that they met at Thriller Bark would grace them with songs throughout the night.

Over all, she had loved the Strawhats crew, she was free to roam the ship with little question or be somewhere without someone escorting her, like the situation she was in now.

Cleon had stopped talking and now was grumbling to himself as they passed other crew members in the hall. They looked at her with large smiles and wave kindly to her with redden face. That's when she realized she was still wearing her somewhat revealing Amazon Lily clothing when her golden bracelets chiming together as she waved blankly back them.

She had a feeling her time here with the Heart Pirates was going to get...uncomfortable, but the thought ended with a sharp turn to the left and a few paces down the hall and her guide stopped in front of an oval metal door.

"Here we are, Bones." He huffed, opening the door for her.

"I have a name, you know." She told him as she stepped passed him into the room.

The navigator just grunted and turned on his heel to leave.

"It's Ameria, Mister Cleon." She called out after him.

"And it's just Cleon." He called back over his shoulder, walking away and he turned around the corner again.

She listened to his footsteps fade away as she closed the door to her room, but when she looked around the small, cramped space she couldn't even call it a room. It was a dimly lit like the rest of the sub, filled with crates packed in tightly and shelves that were littered with papers within boxes. The only _roomy_ object in her room was a small bed crammed between stacks of crates.

She sighed and collapsed on the mattress, messing up the folded blankets on top; it was better than nothing_._

"What is this? A closet? You had a bigger room on the Sunny and you shared it with two other women!" A voice exclaimed as her cloak began to rustle.

"Tanker." She groaned, closing her eyes in annoyance as her animated familiar emerged from the cloak's folds.

The small skeleton looked around the storage space, his double pair of skeletal arms hooked to his clothed hip-bone as he examined the room, going around and around in a circle as his eyes scanned the area. "They are treating you like cargo." He confirmed with a nod after his inspection.

"I'd rather be here then sharing with a bunch of men." She countered, glaring at the small skeleton, but then her cloak began to shift again as her other familiar moved out from under it. "Oh, hello Shnell." She greeted, patting the top of the smaller skeleton's head gently with a warm smile as he sat quietly beside her.

"He gets a warm welcome but not me? I'm offended." Tanker said with hurt laced in his voice, crossing all of his arms over his chest.

"You're a rude familiar, speaking your mind a little too freely," she answered, but then continued with a question. "Why do you think I even made Shnell?"

"_I am not a reject!_" Tanker exclaimed loudly, throwing all four bone hands into the air.

"I never said that." She relied calmly.

"But you implied it." He said, pointing two accusing fingers on separate hands at her. "At least_ I_ can attack." He stated proudly, beaming with his head held high.

"_But_, you have terrible aim." She retorted simply.

"Is your goal in life just to bring me down?" He questioned her with a hollow glare.

She remained silent and blinked her eyes.

Tanker gasped. "It is, isn't it! I feel so hurt and unloved!" He cried dramatically, falling to the metal floor and placing his hands where his heart should be.

"Go to sleep, Tanker." She sighed, finally having enough of him and she lifted the fabric of her cloak up. "You too, Shnell."

Shnell, who had been quietly watching the banter of his master and companion, crawled into the folds of the cloak once more, followed by a grumbling Tanker. Once her familiars were safe inside the folds of the magic woven in her cloak to protect them, she laid back down on the bed to stare at the same cool steel ceiling, trying to relax, despite her situation.

Then loud, painful banging rang in her ears violently as she tried to relax peacefully.

She propped herself on her elbows and peered at the door and rolled her eyes at it, flopping back down on the bed and burying her head under the pillow, ignoring the person completely. Then there was a loud crashing sound of the door hitting the wall next to it and she looked up from under her pillow at the intruder.

"Oi, when someone knocks, the _polite_ thing to do is answer or say somethin'." A man said, stepping in and glaring down at Ameria from under the bill of his black baseball cap.

"_Nigel!_ Don't be rude, she's a lady!" Another man followed in after him, wearing a ridicules looking hat that made Ameria give him an odd look, but he didn't seem to notice it.

"But she was rude first, Brodie." He snapped back at his crew mate, but Brodie ignored the fuming Nigel and turned to Ameria.

"Sorry about the _rude_," he glanced at Nigel, giving him a scolding glare and then looked back to her. "Awakening, Miss Bones." He apologized for a grumbling Nigel.

"Ameria," she corrected.

"What?" Brodie looked at her confused, tilting his head to the side.

"My name is Ameria," she said again. "Not Miss Bones."

"Oh, ah, sorry about that, too." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"_Nigel! Where are you?_" Someone called from the hallway, and then two men wearing the same Heart Pirate white suit walked into her room. "There you are..." The one who entered first trailed off as his gaze traveled to Ameria. "Oh...hi there." He said, waving shyly.

"Who are you talkin' to?" The man behind him asked, looking over the ginger's shoulder and saw Ameria waving slightly confused at both of them. "Oh...hi..." he echoed his friend.

"Idiots." Nigel mumbled under his breath.

The ginger snapped out of his daze, glaring at Nigel. "Oi, shut up, _fatty!_"

"I am _not_ fat!" Nigel barked.

"Are too!"

"_Are not!_"

"Um, excuse me?"

"**What!**" They both snapped at Ameria.

She just blinked at the glaring men. "Um, well," she coughed lightly. "Who are you people?" She motioned towards them with her finger and the man who had a penguin hat stepped forward, pushing passed the two angry men.

"Sorry about those two," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "They don't know how to act in front of a lady." He winked at her. "But anyway I'm Penguin, like the hat says." He pointed to his hat with the word printed on it in black letters. "And I'm the head mechanic on the sub." He beamed proudly with a grin.

"_Hey!_" The ginger with a green mushroom top and pink brim hat cut in. "You're not the only head mechanic, we _both_ are." He looked back towards Ameria with a large grin and put his hand to the steel wall, patting it. "I'm Shachi and we're the ones that keep this sub afloat."

"Oh," was all she said, causing the two head mechanics to be slightly chest fallen at her lack of enthusiasm. "And you?" She looked towards the man with the similar suit, but with an odd cow-shaped hat atop his short brown hair.

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "I'm Brodie and I'm the Captain's medical assistant."

Her eyes widened slightly. "So you helped with Luffy?" She asked eagerly.

"Yep." He stated proudly with his hands on his hips.

She gave with a warm smile. "Thank you." She told him kindly and the two head mechanics began to grumble about how it was unfair, but she ignored that and looked to the last one to yet introduce himself.

He sighed, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I'm Nigel and I'm just a regular mechanic on the sub."

"So you're unimportant." She said bluntly, making him glared at her.

"I may be '_unimportant_' in your eyes, but I out rank you, so you're the bottom of the barrel here. So don't be talkin' about _unimportant,_" He said, pointing at her with a finger. "But like everyone here, no matter what level they are, has a job, so that means _you, _too, _brat_," He added on in a childish way.

"And what would that be?" She questioned him with an eyebrow raised.

Nigel's face twisted into a wicked grin with a mischievous look in his eyes and said: "I'll show you," then grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her from the bed to the narrow hallway outside with the two head mechanics telling him to get back to work after he was done. Nigel dragged her down the narrow hall to a room with an open doorway and pushed her in. "I may be a regular mechanic, but you're the _laundry lady_ for the whole sub." He told her, pushing a cart of dirty, sweaty, and greasy white suits in her direction with an evil smirk. "You have to wash all the crew's clothes, and there may only be twenty six of us, but we do have more than one suit and the washer can only hold _so_ many suits at a time."

She just blinked at him then at the carts, but then she looked to the door when she heard someone coming.

It was Brodie, and he came in carrying a large basket of white, bloody towels, which made her think that he either was extremely fast in getting them or that he brought them along with him to her room. "Sorry for the extra work Ameria, but you also need to wash all these towels, too." He told her, handing her the basket. "And make sure you use bleach." He reminded then left as quickly as he came.

Ameria looked at the basket of towels, and then to the cart of clothes then back at Nigel who was still smirking like he had won the battle, like there was even one to begin with. "That's it?" She questioned with slight surprise in her voice, making Nigel's smirk fall to a frown.

"This doesn't bother you?" He questioned.

She shook her head.

"Not one bit?" He asked.

"Nope," was her answer.

"_How?_" He yelled. "I can barely stand the smell in here!"

She ignored his complaint and just started to pull towels from the basket then put them into the washer.

"_How!_" He repeated, stomping his foot to the ground, trying to get her attention.

"Phineas," was all she said.

"_Arrugh!_" Nigel let out a frustrated growl at her answer, but then he turned away, stomping from the room in an angry fit because he lost the battle that Ameria didn't even know she was in.

She just shrugged her shoulders without a care as he left and continued her assigned '_job_' she was given.

After she had got the first load of grimy suits done with the washer, she easily transferred them to the large drier and started another load in the washer. The smell didn't bug her as much as Nigel hoped it would. He didn't know about her older brother, who could make her life a living hell when he won bets at poker. He made her older sister, Caitlin, and her self wash all his clothing by hand for a month once. They couldn't get the smell of sweat, blood, grass, and hell knows what else out of their skin and hair for months after. So this smelled like a field of wild flowers to her rather than dirty laundry.

She just sat on top of the washer that was gently humming from under her, swinging her legs gently back and forth as she waited. She had to admit it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, though the men gave her _those_ kinds of looks as they passed the laundry room. Waving at her sweetly and giving her compliments, it was only because of her outfit. She still had the Amazon Lily outfit since she had nothing else at the moment. She looked down at the revealing clothing with a disapproving look; she needed to get new stuff at the next island.

"Oi, _brat_."

She snapped away from her thoughts, looking to the doorway to see Nigel scowling at her.

"Captain wants everyone on deck," he told her and then turned on his heel, disappearing from view.

She nodded and hopped down from the running washer and went to catch up to Nigel's retreating form, following him around corners and up stairs to a large door that led to the sub's deck. The sweet smell of salt filled her senses and she sighed in relief as the wind blew through her hair, but when she looked around the deck, she noticed that she was being stared at. The men were waving at her shyly, light pink blushes on their cheeks while others were looking over shoulders to get a peek at her.

"Thank you for bringing Miss Bones, Nigel."

Ameria looked over to see her new _captain_ lounging on the deck using his first-mate polar bear as a pillow, and with that same smug smirk plastered on his face. "Is there something you need, Captain?" she asked, deciding to listen to Cleon's warnings though she only listened half-heartily she still got something out of it.

"Yes," He answered shortly and to the point. "I want you to fight Nigel."

"What?" She stuttered, looking at him in confusion, but then she looked towards the blonde mechanic.

Nigel chuckled darkly, starting to crack his knuckles. "Sounds like a plan, Captain." He said a smirk spread on his face.

She just blinked in confusion; was he_ really_ that upset with her about something as little as opening the door when he knocked and the laundry thing? If he was, then that was screwed up.

Nigel started to walk away and stood across from her on the other side of the deck and the rest of the crew spread out, forming a circle as they leaned against the railing. Nigel took a fighting stance as Ameria just stood there watching him in confusion; fighting with her animations was _impossible_ for her level of magic to be used in the middle of the ocean, but that didn't seem to faze Nigel. He took her confusion as an opening and charged at her quickly.

She over came her pondering and side stepped his incoming punch. His fist made wind rush past her with a _whooshing_ sound, but that didn't stop him from switching his weight to bring a kick to her, which she dodge again by jumping away. This hit and dodge went on between the two like a graceful dance, but Nigel's frustration was getting to him quickly.

"Why don't you use your stupid bones, brat?" He huffed as he chased after her, swinging another punch when she stopped for a moment.

She ducked his fist and ran quickly around him. "I can't make animations out of thin air." She called back as he started to chase her again.

"What do you mean?" He heaved, catching up to her quickly.

"I need dust to make bones, _duh_." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"So you have nothing to attack with?" His brow rose with curiosity as he aimed a foot at her gut.

She jumped back, avoiding the thick heel of his boot, but when she skidded back, she thought for a second and stopped in her tracks from trying to run again. "I do have something..." She trailed off as she reached mindlessly inside her cloak. The crew around her gasped in delight thinking they were going to get a show, but she stopped when she grabbed Tanker by his eye sockets and flung the four armed skeletal familiar at the rushing Nigel.

"What the f-" Nigel's voice was drowned out by Tanker's screaming, muffling the end of his sentence as Tanker's small, cloth covered bone body collided with his head.

"_Ameria!_" Tanker screeched in a high pitched voice, clinging to Nigel's bewildered head. "_You destroyed my eyes!_"

"You're a skeleton, you don't have eyes." She told him bluntly.

"You like to crush my dreams." He said, hurt clinging to his words.

Nigel, finally getting over his sudden shock, ripped Tanker from his head. "What the _fuck?_" He asked in confusion, pointing at the pile of bones on the wooden deck.

"Oh, that's Tanker, my familiar. I made him when I was younger," she answered the implied question.

"I thought you needed dust to make your bones." Nigel snapped, glaring at her like she lied about what she said moments ago.

"Tanker is different from my animations, he has a mind and soul." She explained, looking at the mindlessly babbling skeleton on the deck. "Despite him being a failed animation."

"And whose fault is _that!_" Tanker exclaimed, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

She scowled at the talking skeleton and walked over to him, kicking his small form violently over deck like he was a football and Tanker screamed that he would be back as he tumbled to the waves below with a splash. After she heard the satisfying sound of nothing, she nodded to Nigel and went back into the sub, having a whole deck staring after her.

* * *

><p>"Captain, should I go get her?" His first-mate asked from beside him, looking towards the doorway that the bone mage entered only a few minutes ago.<p>

"No Bepo, I got what I wanted to know." Law smirked as he leaned against the railing.

So, she can't use her bone magic if she doesn't have dust. Though this answered the question of how her bone making magic worked, but new questions were raised. Did it have to be dust? Could it be something else like ash or dirt, something similar to dust? Could this power be evolved so she didn't need dust? Also what importance did the familiar have? How is it different? Does it have powers as well? Though there were more questions he could wait a bit longer for the answers. He had plenty of time, she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

><p>She had never been great with fashion. That was Caitlin's expertise, but she knew what was bad and what was good, and this was one of those times as she stared at the piece of white clothing she was holding.<p>

"What?" Nigel asked, slightly annoyed at her staring.

"What is_ this_?" She asked in return, shaking the article of clothing in her hands.

"It's your uniform. Everyone wears that suit." Nigel huffed.

"Captain doesn't," she countered.

"He's the captain," he retorted.

"The bear doesn't," she countered again.

"He's the first-mate, and the only difference is it's orange," he retorted, his brow starting to twitch.

"That large man with scars doesn't," she countered for a third time.

"We don't have a suit big enough!" Nigel yelled in frustration, his cool finally gone.

Penguin, who had been watching the banter, snickered at Nigel's flushed face, earning him a glare from the blonde mechanic.

"Look," Nigel sighed to calm himself down. "It's either _this_," he pointed to the suit, "Or _that_." He pointed to the Amazon Lily clothing she was wearing.

"Please wear _that_." Penguin pleaded with a small blush on his face.

"Pervert." Nigel muttered under his breath loudly, though Penguin didn't hear it or acted like he didn't.

"I'd rather be fashionable than wear," she glanced at the white suit again. "_This,_" then she threw it back at Nigel, hitting him in the head.

Penguin did a silent cheer as he walked out with Nigel, who was mumbling about her being an ungrateful brat.

She sighed and rolled her eyes; men just didn't understand the importance of fashion to a girl, but she pushed the thought aside and when back to shoving more laundry into the washer. Time ticked by slowly, going into another hour than another and another until she sighed in total grief. It just never seems to end, forget what she said about it not being that bad; she hated doing things over and over again, like folding clothes and then placing them in clean baskets.

"Knock, knock," well that was something new, and she turned towards the friendly voice, mimicking the sound on the hard metal wall.

"Hey Brodie." She smiled, relieved that someone normal care to see her; because he seemed to be the only one nice, in a non-flirtatious way, to her since she came aboard.

"Hey, I came to get to you, it's time for dinner." He returned the smile.

"Really, what time is it?" She asked, standing up to follow him to the galley.

"It's eight. I know it's late, but that's usually when we have dinner." He told her apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." She waved him off. "I lost track of time completely," which was true, but still, it felt like it was later in the night...

He didn't seem to notice that is what she meant by it and he just smiled at her before he continued to lead the way to the galley. After a few twist and turns along with going up a flight of stairs, the smell of food filled her nose and she realized just how hungry she was and thought that food was going into her stomach sounded like a very good idea at the moment, but as they entered the room, the men looked at her with happy smiles and in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. So to avoid their gazes, she stuck close to the medical assistant as he walked closer to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sal." Brodie greeted the chef from behind the counter that was serving food as they made their way to the front of the line since the other men let them cut, which wasn't surprising.

"Hey ther lad," the thick accented man said and he looked over to Ameria, raising a grey eyebrow in interest. "So yer ta new lass ta crew's chattin' 'bout?" He looked her up and down. "Guess tem rumors er true t'at yer quite ta looker." He laughed, serving her a bowl of a thick broth.

"Oh," was all she said, starting to shift back and forth on her feet uncomfortably, taking the bowl from his hands.

"Don't ya worry lassy, Capt'n won't let nothin' happen ta ya." He said with a reassuring smile. "An' either will I," he added, slamming his serving spoon on the head of a crew member that was staring at her.

She returned the smile, nodding at him and then quickly turned to follow after Brodie, trying to ignore the looks the men were giving her as she followed him to a table.

"Really dude?" The familiar annoyed voice reached her ears and she looked around the medical assistant's form to see none other than the blonde mechanic.

"Nigel, don't be rude." Brodie scolded, sitting down and he left a small space between him and Nigel so she could sit there as well.

Nigel just rolled his eyes as she sat on the bench next to him; though she knew he didn't like her that much, she felt the safest next to him and Brodie at the moment because they weren't _staring_ at her like _that. _Then Nigel, Brodie and the others around her started a conversation about something the captain had said earlier in the day. She tuned out the conversation as she ate her food in silence, it wasn't like Sanji's fine cuisine, but it was food in her stomach and she was hungry. After she was done, she stayed put, which didn't seem to bother anyone around her and she decided to examine her new crew mates with curious, wandering eyes.

They all wore the same outfit with the exception of the captain, the first mate, and the rather large man. The outfit was a single white, baggie boiler suit that had the Jolly Roger on the back and placed on the left pocket on the chest and dark brown boots to finish it all off. The only different thing the crew members had on was their hats. They all had a different hat of all shapes, colors and sizes. It was the only thing that gave the crew personality. Even the captain wore a hat, which left her wondering.

"Where's Captain?" She asked aloud.

Nigel stopped talking, pointing with his spoon to her left. "He's over there with the '_important'_ people." He air quoted the word.

She looked over where he had pointed and saw that Law was sitting with his two head mechanics, his navigator, his first mate, and the big fellow, but this just led to another question, making her turned to Brodie. "Why aren't you sitting with him?"

Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Brodie rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Captain usually makes plans with those guys. I just help with medical stuff." He laughed lightly.

She looked at him curiously, but waved it off as Nigel started up a conversation again. She decided that she would leave and go back to her room, but there was a problem. "I don't know how to get to my room." She declared, interrupting Nigel again.

The men around the table overwhelmed her with offers to show her, but Nigel mumbled something about them being a bunch of perverts and that he would take her and Brodie got up, too, following them out of the galley to her room.

"Tomorrow I can give you a tour of the sub if you want." Brodie offered her as they walked down the hall.

Ameria smiled back at him. "That would be really helpful," and it looked like the medical assistant was going to start up with some more small talk to pass the time, but they then Nigel spoke up.

"Here we are." Nigel huffed at the metal door to her room.

She blinked; that was quicker than she thought...but she shook her head and looked towards the blonde mechanic. "Thank you." She said, flashing Nigel a friendly smile as she opened the door.

"Whatever," Nigel grunted, turning away but then added: "G'night, brat," as he waved over his shoulder.

"Good night, fatty." She called after him in return as she closed the metal door, but even through the thick metal she could hear him scream _I'm not fat_.

* * *

><p>The largest and former newest member of the Heart crew sat alone on the deck of the sub, staring up at the night sky, the wind tossing his long black hair behind him. It was all peacefully until he heard mumbled cursing and the sounds of something tapping on metal. There was a splashing sound of water hitting the deck, and as Jean Bart looked over his muscular shoulder he saw the small skeletal being from earlier that evening.<p>

"Stupid, heartless woman." It mumbled, ringing out the soaked robes clinging to its frail body. The skeleton stopped its string of unreadable curses when it noticed it was being watched. "Where's that no-good-for-nothing mage's room?"

"Through that door, down the hall to the right, three flights down the stairs, keep going straight then to the left, and it's the first door on the left." Bart replied, pointing towards the door that led to the inside of the sub.

"Thank you kind large sir." The skeleton said gentlemen-like with a bow then it walked over to the door and began to struggle with opening the large metal door, causing more cursing to stream out about the girl.

Bart looked back to the stars trying to ignore the pile of bones banging on the metal door; maybe he shouldn't have told him after all...

* * *

><p>There, chapter one is done. I hope that everything made sense and that Ameria's magic is explained better, but it will be better explain in later chapters too a long with her familiars.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: First Island

Here's chapter two, and sorry if it feels slow and boring, nothing really happening yet, but the action will come by next chapter, or at least I think so...

**Edited**: Only some things, but still it was changed.

**Edited (Again): I didn't change much up in this chapter, just grammar stuff and sentence structure. Though I probably still miss stuff because I suck at editing royally. **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Island<p>

Ameria stood eagerly at the railing of the Heart Pirate's submarine. She could finally see land, oh sweet _glorious_ land. She hadn't seen land floating peacefully around the ocean's waves for three weeks and she was ready to have her feet hit the familiar feeling of solid, dry, _glorious_ land. Plus she needed new clothes ASAP.

The looks her new crewmates were giving her were staring to, for a better word, creep her out. At first, it was just friendly smiles and waves, but it started to get, more _in_ _depth_. They would play with her hair when she was at sitting in the galley for meals, or when she was walking down a hallway they would reach out and touch her arm or cheek. Also when she was working on loads of laundry, which never ended, they would come in and flirt, asking her questions about things that made her quite..._uncomfortable._

She started to get a little scared on the sub, well at least when she was alone.

Though Penguin and Shachi flirted with her also, they usually came to her rescue, but followed shortly to flirt with her mildly compared to their other crew mates forwardness.

Brodie was also there for her since they had both became quite good friends as the weeks went by on the sub. When he had free time, Brodie would be with her in the laundry room, though he never helped, and he would just sit there chatting aimlessly with her, talking about anything that came to his mind. The cow-hat man didn't even seem to care that she wasn't talking back, he just liked the fact that she was listening to him. Brodie could fend off the hungry men of the sub, but once he was gone she was all alone, until Nigel came of course.

Nigel and Ameria had a..._love-hate_ relationship, mostly a hate relationship. He would protect her from the other members of the crew, but he would still call her a _brat_ and then make rude sly comments to her whenever he could. She always got him though.

After Brodie had given her the grand tour of the sub, because the _captain_ failed to, she knew where the engine and boiler rooms were. So every now and then she would sneak down there, she had ditched the golden jingling bands, and looked for her _favorite_ black cap wearing blonde. She would gingerly slide passed pipes and boilers to reach the sweating, _unimportant_ mechanic and then she would come up from behind him, earning her a well deserved uncharacteristic yelp from Nigel. She was surprised when she did it the first time; she had expected her fingers to run into soft hips, but rather she jammed her small fingers into what she felt were cement bricks.

Guess he isn't fat, was the only thought on her mind when he chased her out of the boiler room while she held her bruised fingers in tight fists to her chest.

_That_ experience led to the embarrassing explanation to Law on why she wanted ice packs. He just shook his head as he placed two small bags of ice on each of her hands, then walked away to look after what ever doctors look after when they aren't treating patients.

"Careful, Miss Bones. You don't want to fall over."

She snapped away from her memories, looking over her shoulder to see Law frowning down at her. She quickly shifted her weight onto her feet so they were planted firmly to the ground. He always likes to sneak up on people from behind, but she pushed the trivial thought aside and looked up at him. "Sorry, Captain." She said politely, remembering all that was told to her from the blonde mechanic. Nigel had told her if the captain's frowning it means he's upset or going to be angry and Brodie told her all the terrible things he could do to a person, though he never did anything like that to his crew she still didn't want to find out; she heard the rumors, and they weren't pretty.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" She asked curiously as Law put his hands on the railing and sighed.

"We're running low on money." He answered shortly, but truthfully.

"Oh," was her simple reply. She was used to never having money actually; Nami would hoard every single beli captive when Ameria was with the Strawhats, so this was nothing new to her.

"Which means we have to stay on the sub." he sighed again. "I was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed."

Ameria didn't reply and just stared back out at the incoming land. The minutes ticked by and soon the sub was docked at a small town on Sailor's Cove that seemed to have everything a, well, sailor would need. With wooden shacks filled with fishing gear and supplies and then quick-stop shops that ran through the streets. When she was done examining the island, she bounced off the sub's deck, looking through the crowd to find her _favorite_ Heart Pirate. "_Nigel!_" She called out as she saw the familiar black cap.

"What is it, brat?" He grunted, carrying an empty crate from off the sub to the wooden dock.

"Will you go shopping with me?" she asked sweetly with a smile to match.

"What?" He looked at her oddly then said: "Go ask Brodie," and he jerked his head towards the brunette walking off the sub behind Law.

"I did," was her reply, which was true.

"He said no?" Nigel asked.

"He had to help Captain with getting more medical supplies. So he couldn't go with me." She explained shortly.

"I don't wanna go." He answered her original question with a scoff, putting the crate down with a _bang_ as it hit the wooden boards of the dock. "I've been crammed in the boiler room for three weeks having _someone_ bugging me the _whole_ time." He glared at her from under the brim of his hat. "Last thing _I_ want to do is spend _my_ free time with _you_." He told her with a huff, crossing his arms.

"Please?" She put her hands together, asking again like a little sister would ask her older brother.

"No means no, brat." Nigel said firmly.

"No means no to what, Mister Nigel?"

"_Oi!_" Nigel yelped, jumping a bit. "Captain, give me a heart attack why don't cha." Nigel put his hand over his chest to settle his startled heart.

Law eyed his mechanic for a second then focused back on the conversation at hand. "No means no to what?" He asked again.

"She wants me to go shopping with her." Nigel told him, rolling his eyes.

"I think that's a good idea." Law confirmed with a nod.

"_What!_" Nigel exclaimed as Ameria smiled.

"We can't have Miss Bones walking alone," he looked her up a down. "In _that_."

Ameria blushed looking at her feet; she really wanted out of this outfit,_ fast_.

"Fine, fine." Nigel threw his hands up in defeat then grabbed Ameria by the wrist, pulling her into town. "Now I'm a babysitter." He grumbled, leading her along the dusty streets.

The town was busy despite the small crammed paths that led to the many shops and stores the little island had to offer. Men around the two Heart Pirates gave her _those_ looks that she had been getting from her crew for the past three weeks and the women gave her curious looks of distaste and disapproval, but Ameria ignored them for the most part. She was too busy window shopping for the right clothing store.

Law had given her a rather small amount of money, not that she minded, money was money and worked its charm on girls everywhere. So the more expensive shops were out of the question, but she was never really a big shopper anyway.

Looking around the sea-side stores, she finally spotted a decent shop that didn't seem too expensive or too cheap. She grabbed hold of Nigel's arm, making him grunt from the sudden jerk, and pulled him to the door. He grumbled the whole time she was looking through racks of pants, shirts, and other things. She found a simple red sleeveless top that was long and not too low cut; she was going to stay away from cleavage showing clothing for a _long_ time.

"You can't get that." Nigel said.

She looked at him with confused blue eyes. "Why not?"

"It's red," was all he said.

"So...?"

"Our colors are white," he explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought it would be yellow…" she trailed off, thinking back to the Heart Pirate's large yellow submarine.

"I mean the _crew's_ uniform is white," he elaborated more clearly this time.

"Oh," she said, putting the piece of clothing back and went back to searching. She looked again through the rack trying to find more white clothing. Then she found another sleeveless top just like the red one, but in the _crew's_ color and she held it up for Nigel's approval.

He just rolled his eyes and mumbled a _whatever_.

She took that as his form of saying its okay. So, she grabbed a few more of the white colored top; she couldn't just have one pair to live on. Walking over to another part of the store with Nigel in tow, she looked through shelves of pants. It was rather easy to find a pair white ones, but none of them looked appealing to her. They either looked too baggy or the ends would flare out, and in the world of Caitlin; those type of pants were 'totally' out of fashion. So, she browsed through until she found a pair of white jeans that were tight fitting from hip to ankle. She nodded at it, knowing that Caitlin would approve, and then showed it to Nigel.

"It's white," was his answer.

She took that as his approval of her choice of pants, but then she realized something very important. She was going to be wearing white on the sea; water didn't mix well with white, and on a sub full of men. She pressed her lips into a thin line, frowning at all the white clothing she had in her arms. She started to look around again for something she could wear underneath her cloths. Coming across black leggings, she quickly grabbed a few pairs.

"Why are you getting those?" Nigel asked from over her shoulder.

"Water and white don't mix," she repeated the same thing that she thought about.

Nigel was silent for a moment then his eyes widened, finally getting the hint. "_Oh_." He dragged out the word, finally getting it as she picked up a few black undershirts from another shelve. "Finally we're done." He huffed, smiling to the door like it was heaven when she had all her clothes picked out.

"Um, sorry but no." She told him bluntly and pointed a finger to her right.

"Why not?" Nigel questioned and his gaze followed in the direction of where she was pointing. "Oh shit." He cursed. "I'm staying right here. _You_," he pointed at her. "Can go other _there_ by yourself."

She shrugged her shoulders at him and started to walk over to where she had pointed: the women's underwear. She looked through racks of lacy undergarments to find something plain; she was sick of fancy looking things, but she stopped looking through the rack as she heard shuffling feet and a familiar grumbling. "I thought you were going to wait over _there_?"

"I got bored." Nigel mumbled with his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, how sweet, you missed me didn't you." She said sweetly, pinching his cheek.

He slapped her hand away. "I did _not_. I just got sick of standing there alone."

"Sick of standing alone in a _women's_ store." She corrected, earning a light punch to the arm and a muffled _shut up_.

Nigel stood next to her waiting quietly with a light pink tint to his cheeks as she looked and pushed away hanger after hanger after hanger of underwear. "Why is it so _difficult_ for women to pick out clothes?" He whined out in irritation after a few minutes.

"Because we want to look good." She answered.

"Well, why does it matter what you pick when you know no one will see it." He snapped, talking about the situation at hand.

"_Well,_ it didn't matter until you showed up." She scoffed.

"What the hell?" He looked at her in annoyed confusion.

"You know what I'll buy, so therefore you will know what it will look like." She explained easily.

"But I am _never_ going to see it on you!" He exclaimed louder then he wanted to, making heads turn and stare at him.

"Really Nigel, _really_?" She questioned him with a wicked smile, laughing when his face turned beet red.

"Just hurry, wills ya." He said quickly, turning away.

She just laughed again and picked all the things she needed quickly to save Nigel from further embarrassment. "There, all done." She smiled back at the still blushing Nigel.

"_'_Bout time." he grumbled, walking over to the cashier.

She started to follow him, but on the way over she noticed something that caught her eye and she drifted away from Nigel.

"Where are you going?" He scowled, chasing after her.

"This," She ignored his question and held a rather large zip-up jacket with a hood in between her fingers.

"Why do you want that thing?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"I need something to put Tanker and Shnell in."

"How do you do that?"

"With a little bit of magic." She answered, adding the jacket to her pile of clothes.

"Eh, don't really care," he shrugged his shoulders. "You're lucky that it's white. Now let's hurry up and get outta here." He walked back on the trail to the cashier, grabbing her wrist this time so she didn't run off again.

* * *

><p>Law sat at the local bar in the town of Sailor's Cove, rubbing the cringes in his neck. Money was low, and he barely had enough for essential supplies, like food, fresh water, medical supplies, and restocking up on tools and parts for the sub. He could live without a real bed and a nicely cooked meal; his bed on the sub wasn't the best or the food Sal made wasn't fine dining but, they all lived fine with it for the months they have sailed until they reached island after island. Now that they were short on beli things were tight, and adding in Ameria and her expenses didn't help him manage his budget either.<p>

He could always plunger the small town, but he heard there was the marine fort, Red-Arm Base, was just a day away. Not that he didn't like a good fight, he just wanted to stay low for awhile after what happened at MarineFord. He had seen enough marines for the time being.

As Law pondered about their next course of action and their current money issue, Brodie nudged him in arm. He looked over at his medical assistant, who was jerking his head slightly to a pair of men to their right.

"Did ya hear 'bout what the marines found?" the first man asked his drinking companion.

"Nah, what'd they find?" his friend looked curiously at him.

The first man leaned in closer, keeping his voice low, but Law's sharp ears could still hear. "They found an ancient chest filled to the brim with gold worth hundreds of millions, maybe even worth _billions_." He whispered.

The second looked skeptical at the first. "Really now? That seems bit too far fetched to me."

"But it's true!" the first defended.

"Did you see it yer self?"

"No, but I heard some marine captains talkin' 'bout it today when theys' were here."

The second man nodded at it thoughtfully. "Well, might be true then."

After that Law tuned out the rest of the conversation, his mind clinging to the words '_worth hundreds of millions or billions'_ and looked back to his medical assistant. "Brodie."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Looks like we will be seeing more marines earlier then I had expected." Law said with a smirk as he got up to leave the bar.

* * *

><p>Ameria walked out of her room and did a small spin. She was finally in her new clothes and out of the old Amazon ones. After they had gotten her clothes she realized she still needed shoes. Nigel seemed to be fine with shoe shopping rather then clothes shopping. He <em>mothered<em> her about getting comfortable _brown_ shoes; he still kept to the _crew's_ uniform, which really didn't bother her and she picked out a simple pair of brown work boots that could handle different kinds of weather that the Grand Line had with its unpredictable islands. Nigel was satisfied that their trip to the shoe store was quick and they left back to the sub after, but he wasn't too happy that Ameria made him wait outside her room so he could see her new clothes.

"What'd ya think?" she asked him, holding her arms out wide.

"It's big." He replied shortly, referring to her white jacket.

"Well it's cozier then that cape was." Tanker moved his head from around her waist to lounge comfortably out of the half-way zipped down jacket.

"It almost reaches your knees…" Ignoring Tanker, Nigel tugged at the hem of the jacket that went down to her to her mid-thigh.

"I like how it's long." She said, pulling down at the hem as well.

"Plus it covers your hands." He pointed to her fingers that stuck out from the sleeves.

"I think it gives me an innocent look, don't cha think?" he asked him child-like, rolling back and forth on her heels and her hands clasped behind her back.

"I think it makes you look like a _brat_." He smirked as she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him, like a _brat_ would.

"Ah, young love, tis it not so sweet, like babies breathes flowers." Tanker said in a dreamily like voice, pressing the back of his bone hand to his skull.

"_What!_" Nigel snapped with flushed cheeks. "I do _not_ like her!" He shouted, pointing at the bone mage who was blinking at the comment.

"Like who?" Brodie asked from the side walking up to him, having the same sneak up ability as his captain.

"No one." Nigel replied angrily, crossing his arms over his chest with a muffled huff.

"Okay…" Brodie stretched out the word, and then looked to Ameria. "I see you got your new clothes."

"Yup," she smiled happily with her hands on her hips. "But I had to stay within the '_dress_' code."

Brodie laughed and Nigel glared at him. "Ah, well anyway, it's time for dinner."

"Really?" Ameria asked, titling her head to the side in thought. "It's early or did I lose track of time again?"

"It's early." Brodie confirmed with a small nod. "Captain has something to say, so he ordered we have it earlier than usual." He explained shortly, making Ameria and Nigel both nod and walk with Brodie to the galley up on the second floor of the sub.

The crew was either sitting down eating or in line waiting to get their food from Sal. The men seemed to notice her new clothes; they seemed disappointed that she wasn't wearing her Amazon clothing anymore, but they complemented her on her new outfit, though they asked if she would ever go back to _that_ outfit, she bluntly told them _no_.

Dinner wasn't the best they had had in the past few weeks. The serving size was smaller then usual and was scrapes of what Sal could put together. The men would complain or ask for more, which led to them being hit upside the head with a large serving spoon and being scolded about being grateful for getting any food.

In the middle of dinner Law stood up, gaining the attention and silence of his entire crew.

"You all probably know we are short on money by now." He told them, getting straight to the point. "While in town, I thought of ways to get more beli in our pockets and I heard from some sources that the marines are hoarding some…valuables." He said the last word slowly and looked out to his crew. "Don't you think we should get them off their hands. The marines are _busy_ men." He smirked smugly to his crew, which were smiling along with him, eager to follow their captain.

Ameria, on the other hand, sat quietly in between Brodie and Nigel who were grinning like fools.

When she was with the Strawhats they had never went out of their way to steal money, Nami the only exception. Plus, the Heart Pirates were a bit more violent, well, _a lot_ more violent. She could see in her future that she would be killing men for the sake of getting money, which really didn't float her boat. Maybe she could just knock the marines out when they were fighting. It's what she did most of the time with the Strawhats, who didn't seem to care as long as the enemy wasn't in their way. No one ever seemed to die at the hands of the Strawhats. They would always come back after they fought in the weirdest of places to help or cause trouble. The Heart crew on the other hand, didn't seem like the type of people who would spare a life, despite the name of the crew; it was all too ironic.

Law's little speech was done and the crew was eagerly talking about the upcoming battle and treasure that would come out of it. They seemed to have a lot of faith in their captain. Maybe it was because he was a doctor or that he seemed to have a way with words; she thought back to when they were on Amazon Lily and the way he got inside her head. He didn't need to be a doctor to mess with someone on the inside, though he could to it literally.

She felt out of place with everyone talking about what was to come when she was sitting there quietly. Excusing her from the table, she said good night to her table mates and left the galley.

The walk back to her room was slow. The twist, turns, and stairs just didn't seem to ease her mind. She couldn't kill people for money like Law wanted to. It was simple as that. Her thoughts running deep inside her head recalled memories of her past that she didn't even notice footsteps behind her.

"Going to bed so soon, Miss Bones." Law said, walking up next to her.

She jumped a little as his voice penetrated her mind and she looked up towards him with a nod.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked her smoothly, glancing down at her and watching her shake her head in response. "I don't like being lied to, Miss Bones." He told her calmly, but the coldness within gave her a slight chill.

"It's nothing," was her answer.

"It must be something if you're behaving like this." He looked down at her fully.

"I'm fine." She voiced out the lie, picking up the pace in her step to avoid his question, but he stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her arm.

He stared at her for a moment, letting the fact that he disapproved of the constant lying. "Come by my office later." He ordered, looking her in the eyes with cold steel eyes. "I want to speak with you there."

She didn't answer back, but nodded her response again and he held his gaze a minute longer then released his hold and she watched as he walked away, rubbing her arm. Great, now she was in trouble

* * *

><p>Ameria hated moments before she got scolded. It had happened all the time when she was growing up. When she would get in trouble along with her siblings they would stand outside the room of their mother's office, waiting as long as they could before Cain, her eldest brother, would knock on the door. They would hear the stern voice of their mother giving permission to enter and then they walked in a single file through the door, fanning out so they were side by side as they faced her desk from oldest to youngest. Their mother would continue to look at her papers, writing down things and acting as if they didn't even come in until she would put her quill back inside its pool of ink.<p>

She would prop her elbows on the table and lace her fingers together, resting her chin on top and stare at them. When she began scolding them she was calm and stern, and her blue eyes were cold with disappointment that her children dare misbehave, but that wasn't the scariest part. When their father found out about it all hell broke loose. He would scream and yell at them, saying how stupid they had acted or question what was going through their heads, asking if they even had their heads on when they did something. The look in their father's amber eyes was nothing of that of their mother's. It was fiery and full of red anger.

She hated being scolded. So she was having one of those long pauses outside Law's office, but Cain wasn't here to knock on the door for her.

Ameria took a deep breath in and then out, slowly bringing her knuckles to the heavy metal door. There was no answer. She waited another moment before trying again.

"_It's open._" Law's voice was muffled by the metal, but she could barely make out what he had said.

She slowly opened the door and peeked through the small crack it made. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes," he said, never looking up from examining the papers on his desk. "Come in."

She pushed the door open a little more so she could slide in through the crack. After pushing the door shut with her back, she walked to his desk and stood quietly in front of him, her eyes adverted slightly to the ground, looking at the tips of her boots. She felt like she was back at the home again, waiting for her mother to look up from her paper work, but it wasn't like those times.

Law sat there working, the low lighting giving his face a grim look from under the brim of his hat, making the sideburns running along his jaw and the small patch of hair at his chin darker than usual, like they were increasing the shadows for his expression. The only thing that seemed out of place was the shine that his small double hoop rings in his ears gave off when the light shone on them. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Bones." He finally spoke up, still looking at the papers scattered on his desk.

"Nothing is wrong, Captain." She repeated the little white lie like before

Law looked up at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I told you, Miss Bones," his eyes were cold. "I do _not_ like being lied to."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" She questioned.

"You acted differently from the rest of the crew about the plans for tomorrow." He told her calmly. "Do you have a problem with killing marines, Miss Bones?"

She remained silent; he was right on the money, like always.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but as a pirate of _my_ crew you will be killing people. I don't know how you fought with Mister Strawhat's crew, but you are no longer apart of his crew. The rules have changed Miss Bones, and the rules are _mine_ to make and if I say you are to kill marines, then you follow _my_ orders." His stare was hard behind the shadow of his hat. "_Is that clear_?"

She swallowed. "Yes, Captain." She said in a small cracked voice.

He stared at her a moment longer, his face unreadable, and then he gestured with his hand towards the door. "Go," he ordered. "You're dismissed."

She nodded her head in respect and as calmly as she could, she walked out.

With the metal door safely shut behind her she bolted to her room, not even giving crew members a second glance as she ran by. When she opened her door it creaked loudly with the sudden force it was given and she slammed it shut, making it echo loudly in her small room. She leaned her back against the metal of the closed door and looked wearily down at her feet.

"I'm not trained to kill for greed." She whispered to her captain that couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Just something I want to explain since it might have sounded weird when reading.<p>

When Law was in the bar, I tried to make it like he was after money and not supplies. Because in truth, either thing he did he would have the marines after he no matter what he did, so he chose the one that would give him more, hence the "worth millions, hundreds of millions or billions."

Usually, or at least I think, people would follow after where more money would be rather then a little, like Sailer's Cover since it is small and probably not worth the effort Law would need to plunder it, and since he is a pirate, he would do anything to get the most treasure in one place, which means sucking up the fact that he doesn't want to see marines and go steal from them.


	4. Chapter 3: Blood and Gold

**Edited: The former author's note was cheesy...so here's this instead. :D I'm not changing a lot of things, only grammar and sentence structure. If I went through everything then it would take me months...and I'm not up to doing that now. Maybe when Bones is complete I will go through all the chapters and edit. Don't count on it though.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece, but everything else, plot and OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Blood and Gold<p>

Law didn't seem to notice as Ameria used her bone magic in a _non_-killing way. The whole crew was so caught up in battle that no one seemed to notice that she hadn't killed anyone; she didn't even go out of her way to knock them out. She only sent her bones out to protect the backs of her crewmates, which seemed like the right thing to do rather then kill marines, but she was still helping the crew. So it was a win-win situation since it helped her crew and she could still live by what was right, plus Law didn't notice. That was the most important part.

"_Miss Bones._"

She felt a grip wrap tightly around her arm and she turned to see Law glaring at her with angry grey eyes.

"Why aren't you attacking." He demanded coldly.

She looked up at him with nervous eyes; crap, he _did_ notice._  
><em>

"Since you can't follow my orders properly," he said before she could speak. "I'll give you a different job."

Just then, a marine came charging them from behind, but didn't make it far when the Heart crew's first-mate, Bepo, kicked him violently in the chest, sending him flying back and taking a few other marines with him to the ground. Law, unfazed by the battle around him, continued to speak. "You're going to go up to that tower and get the treasure." He jerked his head in the direction of the tallest tower at Red-Arm Base.

"Alone?" She asked, glancing at the building slightly nervous.

"Yes, _alone_." His voice was dangerously calm. "I believe it's in there. Make a small bone creation and fly up there. It should be a single old chest." His grip tightened on her arm. "_Is that clear_." His glare hardened.

She just nodded quickly, doing what she was told and focused her energy to a small point on the ground. The dust began to swirl from under her as her hands began to glow the soft grey and a skeletal like owl shifted from under her feet. Grabbing a firm hold on the owl's rib cage, she jumped onto its back and the wings began to hiss with her magic. A clear flow of energy woven between the bone wings, making colorful glowing sparks as the magic increased with power and with a small jump, the bird took flight.

The marines reacted quicker then she had hoped when she took flight, sending cannon balls her way or shooting their rifles at her. The owl's light body dodged quickly even with her weight kneeling on top of its spine and flying swiftly over towards the tower that Law had pointed at and she started to look for an opening. She circled a few times around the large red cement building until she found a large enough window for her owl to enter through.

Once inside, the bone owl knocked marines over left and right with either its large wings or intense winds. The trip to the top was quick and painless, for her at least. Crushing the door with the owl's skull head, the wooden door scattered into pieces around the room. Law was right. There was a single old looking chest in the corner of the room. To make sure she got the right one she tried to open it, but it was locked tight. She started to shake it with all her strength and when she heard the clinging of coins inside she knew that it was the one.

Motioning for her owl to come over, she used her magic to enlarge its rib cage so the chest could fit comfortably inside, but with the extra weight, it would make the owl go slower. So she had to be careful on the way back to the sub.

After the chest was secure, she reclaimed her spot on top of her owl and it took off for the journey out of the tower. Going down on the inside was easier than she thought, even with the extra weight. The marines didn't have rifles only sabers, probably because of the close corridors they were in. Her owl just knocked them aside like before, but once she was outside it wasn't easy anymore. It took more effort and energy to dodge cannon balls and gun shots thanks to the slowness of her skeletal owl.

She heard a blast and bang from her left and looked to see a cannon launch a ball in her direction and she quickly moved backwards, letting the iron ball pass by her with a loud gust of wind, and cutting off her hearing for a split second.

_Pain._

Pain was all she felt next. She let out a scream as she grabbed the back of her right leg. She felt a shot of agony run up she spin as a warm feeling liquid slipped between her fingers. The owl began to lose flight and the magic wings started to disappear slowly as it dove down to the battle field below.

Ameria tried to keep focused on not crashing to the ground, but it was no use. She couldn't think with all the pain in her body spreading.

"_Ameria!_" she heard someone shout over the chaos of all the fighting as she started to slip from off her bone creation. Wind started to rush past her quickly, but instead of feeling the cruel impact of the earth below she felt a pair arms catch her with an _oof_; It was Nigel.

"Back to the sub!" Law ordered over the sound of gun shots and cannons. "Penguin, Shachi! Get the chest!"

Everyone followed the orders, finishing out one last punch or kick to a marine before running to the sub. She felt Nigel pick her up and carry her back to the sub. Ameria froze. She tensed in his arms and her eyes grew wide. Dizziness over came her and she stared to lose focus of the sounds around her. Her breath quickened as her heart started to race.

Nigel didn't seem to react to the way she was acting and just hurried to the sub. He didn't even notice when she had lost all conciseness in his arms.

* * *

><p>Law walked into his office where his two head mechanics and first-mate were waiting for him. He watched and cleaned his hands off with a towel as Penguin and Shachi worked at the lock placed on the chest they had retrieved from the marine's base hours ago. His first-mate was also watching the mechanics work from behind until he noticed that his captain had walked in.<p>

"Is she alright, Captain?" Bepo asked Law as he walked over to where they were grouped.

"She's should be fine. I was able to remove the bullet from her leg, but she won't be able to walk for a few days. To make sure she is completely healed I'm making her stay in the infirmary for two weeks. She needs all her strength for the New World." Law concluded, tossing the towel aside on his desk. "But how is the lock coming along?" He asked, turning his attention to the mechanics.

"It's almost done, Captain." Shachi grunted as he picked the lock with a thin metal needle.

"God, the marines must of really wanted keep this safe." Penguin patted the top of the chest. "They must have replaced the lock with a new one."

Shachi rolled his eyes ans said: "Duh, if it was the original lock we could have taken it out with a hammer. Probably even just used our bare hands to rip it off," and with a satisfying _click_ the lock was open and dropped to the floor and Shachi and Penguin got up off the ground and made way for Law.

Law smirked at the chest in front of him. The marines needed to keep their men's mouths from opening too much and speaking too loudly. Though the more they did that the better it was for him. He knelt down in front of the chest and placed firm hands on the lid, pushing it up to see his spoils, but his eyes widened with what he saw. There was no shine of gold or glittering gems scattered across the inside of the chest. Law abruptly stood up, kicking the chest forward with the heel of his boot, making the old lid snap off in pieces while the contents of old newspapers and metal coins spilled out. Worthless items. Law was tricked and he was furious.

"What the hell?" Penguin cursed as he saw the papers and metal fall and roll onto the floor.

"It was a trap?" Shachi questioned, bending down to pick up a piece of metal that rolled towards him.

"Obviously," Bepo confirmed.

"_Shut up!_" The mechanics yelled in annoyed unison.

"I'm sorry..." The bear hung his head.

Law remained silent as his crew was bickering behind him. He flexed him fingers at his side, realizing he had them curled into tight fists of fury. He was tricked and he didn't like being tricked, especially by marines, but this time it was different. He was tricked and a member of his crew had been wounded badly because of it. He could feel his jaw clench as he stared down at the fake treasure. The next time he saw marines, they would pay dearly.

* * *

><p>Brodie was humming a small tune as he cleaned the various medical tools that his captain had used to remove the bullet from the bone mage's leg. The blood swirled and mixed with the water, making a light pink color to the bubbles that didn't seem to bother him.<p>

"You're weird, ya know." Nigel said from his spot next to a sleeping Ameria.

"Why's that?" He looked back confused at his friend.

"You're humming songs while cleaning bloody tool like they're dishes." Nigel shook his head in disgust.

"Well, some dishes are tools too…" Brodie trailed off, pondering the thought that dishes were eating tools.

"But they aren't the same thing!" Nigel exclaimed with a snap, turning away to stare back at Ameria. He started to grumble and folded his arms on the side of her bed, resting his head on them.

"You're worried about her." Brodie commented, turning off the water and placing the damp tool on a towel to the side with the others.

"Well aren't you?" Nigel snapped back.

"Nope," Brodie looked at her sleeping form. "Captain said she should be fine, so she'll be fine."

Nigel mumbled something, but was muffled by his arms.

"What was that?" Brodie cupped his ear, but before Nigel could repeat himself, Bepo opened the door.

"Nigel, Penguin said '_Get your ass back to work_'," the polar bear quoted word for word.

Nigel hesitantly stood up from his seat and walked away slowly to the door of the infirmary with his hands in his pockets.

Bepo moved aside to let the mechanic out, then stepped in himself and took Nigel's spot by the bed. "Captain said she's going to be fine." Bepo repeated his captain's words.

"Of course she will." Brodie confirmed, placing dirty towels in a basket. "But how's the treasure? Was it good?" He asked the bear eagerly.

Bepo just shook his head and said: "It was a trap."

Brodie's eyes opened wide with shock. "What?" He stuttered out, not believing his ears.

"The marines planned it, probably to capture us," Bepo explained. "Captain is furious, so I suggest not talking about it around him for a few days, maybe weeks."

"Weeks?" Brodie raised a curious eyebrow at the bear while he bent down to pick up the basket filled with towels.

"He was mad because the marines tricked him, but he's furious because Ameria got shot." Bepo explained and Brodie nodded at the reasoning. Law would be furious if one of his crew had gotten injured for no reason and this was one of those times.

"It's probably worse though," the bear continued. "Since he was the one who told Ameria to go up there in the first place and she got injured for nothing."

"So he's that mad that he is blaming himself?" Brodie asked.

"He won't admit it, but I feel he is," Bepo said with a shrug.

Brodie just nodded and looked down at the basket in his hands. "Bepo."

"Yes?"

"Could you stay here with her?" he asked, looking back up at the bear. "She should be waking up soon and I don't want her to be here alone when she does."

Bepo nodded his furry head and Brodie started to walk to the open infirmary door, but turned around to the bear again.

"Do you think I should see if I can get these blood stains out of her boots and clothes?" Brodie asked and Bepo just nodded his head again then turned back to watch the sleeping girl as Brodie closed the door to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The control room's machinery hummed lightly as radars beeped in a slow rhythm. Law was standing at a table filled with maps and charts with his navigator planning on their next course of action.<p>

"We could always go back to Sailor's Cove?" Cleon suggested, placing a finger on the map of the island they were on the other day.

"I'd rather not." Law said calmly. He didn't want to see the face of the island that brought him into that trap, plus there could be an ambush waiting for them once they got there and his men weren't ready for another battle so soon.

"Well," Cleon paused looking over the maps again. "The only place we can go back to is Shabondy."

"Then that's where we'll go."

"But Captain, we're still low on beli." Cleon pointed out sternly. "We wouldn't have the money for supplies, plus we will need extra since we're going to the New World. We might even want to triple our normal supplies." He advised.

"That's why the ocean sails more then one ship, Mister Cleon." Law glared, he didn't like being lectured by his crew.

Cleon swallowed hard. "What do you mean, Captain?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Simple, we sink any ship we see on the way to Shabondy and salvage the valuables."

"_Any_ ship?"

"Yes." Law's eyes were cold. "Is that a problem, Mister Cleon?"

"No, Sir." Cleon said hurriedly and began charting a route to the last island before the New World.

Law watched his navigator write hurried notes and tell the men stationed around the room orders and call down to the engine rooms. He stuck his hands into his pockets and felt something prick this palm. His brow furrowed together in confusion as he glanced down at his awkward feeling hand. Digging in his pocket, his fingers wrapped around two warm circle-like objects. He pulled them out and when he opened his hand he looked at two pairs of false eyes staring back. They were Ameria's earrings: solid gold snake hoop earrings that were beautifully detailed and had two emerald diamonds for each set of eyes.

"Where'd you get those?" Cleon asked, watching him closely.

"I took them off Miss Bones when I operated on her." Law replied smoothly.

Cleon nodded and stroked his beard. "That's right, and didn't she have a few gold bracelets like that as well?"

Law's eyes glinted and he smirked. "I believe you're right, Mister Cleon." He looked towards his navigator. "Plan for the quickest route to Shabondy."

Cleon gave his captain a confused look.

"It looks like we won't need to sink any ships after all." Law explained smoothly and he walked towards the door to retrieve the hoarded gold stash in their newest member's room.

* * *

><p>When Ameria woke up on the sub, she usually saw steel towering over her head with pipes rushing warm and cold water throughout the sub, but not this time. She still saw the same steel ceiling with pipes, but she also saw a polar bear. It took her a few minutes to realize she was staring at the captain's first-mate. She knew who he was, but never actually talked to him in the few weeks she had been with the Heart Pirates.<p>

"Good afternoon." Bepo greeted her.

She blinked. "Hi," and she gave him a small wave.

"Captain said you're going to be fine." He told her.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You got shot in the leg." Bepo answered bluntly.

"_What?_" She stuttered, looking at him bewildered, but noticed she couldn't move her right leg without a shot of pain running up her spine. Panicking, she looked around the room and saw the dim light shining on a row of beds, steel filing cabinets, and glass cupboards for medicines: she was in the sub's infirmary. "How long do I have to stay _here_?" She asked, gesturing to the bed.

"About two weeks," Bepo answered shortly.

"_Really?_" She whined, sloughing against the angled bed. "That seems a little over excessive, don't you think?"

"Captain wants to make sure you're fully healed for the New World." Bepo explained. "He might even make you stay here longer just to be safe."

"I'm going to be so bored." She groaned, running her hands down her face in agony; it was almost as bad as getting shot in the freaking leg and it looked like Bepo was about to say something else, but the door creaking open stopped him from saying what was on his mind.

"Oh good, you're awake." Brodie smiled as he walked through the doorway.

"I wish I hadn't though." She mumbled softly to herself.

"What was that?" He questioned, cupping his ear.

"Nothing." She replied with a smile.

Brodie stared at her, but then just shrugged his shoulders. "Well," he started, reaching into the basket that was tucked under his arm. "I was able to get a lot of the blood out of your boots," he said, holding them up then replaced them back and looked through the contents of the basket again. "But your pants are ruined," and he showed her the dark blood stain that had settled into the fabric and started to turn a dark brown around the lower part of the pant's leg.

"It's okay," she sighed. "I care always make them into shorts. I don't like to waste things," but then her eyes opened wide when something important hit her on the head like bricks. "_What the hell!_" She yelled in a high pitched voice, looking under the blanket to see she was wearing only a hospital gown then she looked up at the confused faces of Brodie and Bepo. "Who took my clothes off!"

"Captain." Bepo answered bluntly.

She looked wide eyed at the bear and covered her chest feeling exposed. "That's so _disgusting_!" she started to flare her legs from under the blanket, having a fit like a child would, but then remembered she had a wounded leg as pain traveled through her body.

"Hey, stop! Your wound will open if you do that!" Brodie rushed to her, dropping the basket to the floor to try and calm her down.

"I feel so _violated_." She cringed at the thought of Law undressing her.

"Captain's not like that." Brodie reassured her calmly. "He's a doctor so he doesn't see it like…_that_." He said the word slowly.

"If you say so…" she mumbled, bringing her left leg to her chest and hugging it and then looked over at the bear next to her for comfort. "Bepo."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story?" She really needed something to take her mind off of things, and _fast_.

The bear was silent for a moment. "Once upon a time," he started slowly, unsure if it was ok or not. "There were three bears…"

Brodie chuckled at the scene before him and walked away to reorganize the cleaned infirmary tools.

* * *

><p>Nigel couldn't work at all. He was supposed to be fixing the piping for the boiler in room C14, but Ameria kept coming to his mind. When he saw her falling out of the sky with all that blood running down her leg he panicked. Doing the first thing that came to his mind he ran to where she was falling and caught her.<p>

He admitted that he _was_ worried about her. It's not that he liked her in that kind of way; she got on his nerves too much for that. She was like a little sister to him, an annoying one at that. So he waited outside of the surgery room until the captain was done and he waited for her to wake up, that is until Penguin decides to tell him to 'get his ass back to work'.

He rolled his eyes; the guy was jealous over nothing. Then he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor while he walked, but snapped his head up when he heard something open in front of him. "Captain?" He looked at Law walking out of a room, Ameria's room, carrying a box. "What're you doin' here?" He questioned, eyeing the boxed filled with Ameria's gold Amazon jewelry.

"Miss Bones decided to share her spoils with the crew since we are low on money." The pirate captain answered.

Nigel didn't response back to his captain, but rushed right passed him. She was awake and Brodie didn't even have the nerve to tell him; the bastard. He pushed passed other crew members with his hands, throwing them into walls or through open doors. They yelled and shouted curses at him, but he easily ignored them. When he saw the infirmary door he slowed down and stopped to catch his breath, he didn't want her to think he worried over her _that_ much, and opening the door slightly he didn't expect the scene he would see.

"…and then the three bears lived happily ever after. _Thee end_." Bepo concluded and Ameria clapped happily, making the fuzzy polar bear blush a slight shade of pink.

She must have noticed that she was being stared at because she turned her head in Nigel's direction. "Nigel!" She yelled happily, holding her arms opened wide.

"What are _you_ doing?" He snapped at her angrily.

She pulled back her arms slightly, giving him an odd look. "Well, I wanted a hug…"

"Why?" He glared at her.

"Because you saved me." She smiled, clapping her hands once then holding her arms out again, wiggling her fingers childishly.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" He pointed to Bepo, ignoring Ameria. "_You're_ supposed to be doing _your_ job!"

"I'm sorry..." Bepo hung his head low.

"And _you!_" he pointed towards Brodie. "_You're_ just a _bastard!_"

Brodie blinked, looking at him confused. Then he made a popping sound with his mouth. "Oh, I see now." Brodie laughed, knowing what Nigel was talking about.

"It's _not_ funny!" Nigel fumed at his laughing friend.

"Nigel…"

"_What!_" He snapped towards the bone mage.

"What's wrong?"

"He was worried about you a lot." Bepo said bluntly.

"Aw, really." She said sweetly.

Nigel rolled his eyes at her, but then he remembered his captain was the reason why he even knew she was awake or why he even came to the infirmary at all. "Ameria."

She turned towards him with a questioning look.

"Why'd you give the Captain all your gold when we got that treasure at the marine base?"

"I just woke up a half an hour ago, and I haven't seen him since the battle." She looked at him in confusion.

"Nigel, didn't you hear?" Brodie asked him.

"Hear what?" Nigel and Ameria questioned in unison.

"It was a trap and the marines tricked us." Bepo blurted out, straight to the point.

"_What!_" Nigel yelled. "So there's no treasure!"

Bepo shook his head.

"And he took _my_ gold!" Ameria looked to Nigel who nodded. "That's _not_ fair!"

"He's the Captain, Ameria." Bepo reminded her. "Plus we need money if we want to go into the New World."

"It's not about the gold or the money!" she snapped at him angrily. "It's the fact that he just took it, if he actually had the decency to ask or even tell me he was taking it, I would have agreed. But _no_," she dragged out the word. "He just gets to take it because he's the _captain_, just like he can just take my clothes off because he's a _doctor_."

Nigel and Brodie turned slightly red at the awkward conversation that was coming up.

"Men always come up with excuse to invade a woman's privacy." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest then looked over at Bepo. "You're the only one that I can trust now, Bepo."

Bepo just blinked and stared at her with his round, button black eyes. "I'm happy that I can help?" He asked her in confusion.

* * *

><p>He rubbed his temples while sitting at the large ornate desk in his office that was decorated with expensive pictures and statues that he bought to relax him, but they didn't help at all. He sat there listening to his assistant chew out one lone marine cowering in front of him. Her constant yelling and barking was giving him a migraine. He sighed, closing his eyes and sloughing in his seat while he tried to focus the loud, and sometimes rather annoying red head from his mind, but failed to do so.<p>

"_How stupid can you be!_" She screamed at the shaken marine.

"But..." he tried to defend himself, but was cut off.

"_No buts!_" she yelled loudly, drowning out his voice. "We need her _alive_, what apart of the word _alive_ do you not understand!"

The marine remained silent, looking at his feet.

"Abigail." The man sighed out from behind his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_What!_" the woman snapped towards him with angry emerald eyes.

The man's eyes grew cold. "Do not use that tone when you are talking to me, Miss Abigail."

The woman's features, lightened on her scowling face. "I'm sorry, Sir." She said calmly, backing down slightly and the marine gave a small sigh of relief.

"I apologize for her behavior." The man said towards the marine, gesturing to the red head with his hand. The marine stood still as the man held his gaze on him then waved his hand to the door. "You have done nothing wrong and no punishment will be brought. You are dismissed."

The marine straightened his posture, clicking his heels together and saluting to the man. Then, the marine quickly turned on his heels and left the room.

"_Why_ did you do _that_?" The woman asked harshly as soon as the door closed with a small _click_. "He could have _killed_ her."

"But is she dead Abigail?" The man glanced at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Well, no."

"Then, there is no problem." He relaxed in his cushioned seat further.

"But, what if the wound gets infected and she dies." She pointed out abruptly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then whose head will it be on?"

The man looked at her with a smirk. "You obviously don't know about Trafalgar Law, do you?"

"Of course I do!" she defended. "He's a doctor from the North Blue that just had a raise in bounty _three times_ in the past few weeks."

"That's right, Abigail." He looked at her with a smile on his lips. "He's a _doctor_. A good one and I know for a fact he wouldn't let a wound like _that_ get infected." He propped his elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his head against it closing his eyes. "He's smart for grabbing the girl when Strawhats missing. She is quite useful isn't she? Especially considering where she is from and who she is."

"She seems weak if you ask me." The woman told him bluntly with a straight face. "Who gets shot like that?"

"It was the extra weight," the man sighed.

The woman turned away slightly red for forgetting about the fake treasure. "Of course, I knew that." She lied.

"It doesn't matter what you know or didn't know." He told her calmly. "She is quite the interesting character and is very useful." He paused. "If she's on the right side, of course."

* * *

><p>So a lot happened here, or at least I think so.<p>

The last part with the mystery man, well he is an important characters and his identity doesn't get revealed _way_ later on in the story, so stay tuned to find out who it is. It might surprise you...

And also, do you think it was OoC for Bepo to tell Ameria a story? I thought it was cute, but some may think it's OoC and bad for the story.


	5. Chapter 4: Master's Teachings

So here is chapter four. I have really been looking over my story a lot and editing things in the previous chapters, also worked out Ameria's character so she won't turn out to be a mary sue.

**Edited: Okay, so this is the last you will see these edited signs. I'm still going to edit, but I'm not changing up the chapters a lot. Editing it hours worth of work people, and as much as I love _Bones_ and my other stories, I don't want to change _everything_ I see, besides grammar and sentence structure.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC's and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Master's Teachings<p>

Ameria was bored out of her mind, plain and simple. During her long and dreary days in the infirmary, Brodie was kind enough to give her things to work on, like turning her ruined pants into shorts and helping him clean tools by drying them. Also, Bepo came to visit her once a day to tell her a story about bears living in the woods or sailing the sea and all the happy adventures they would have, but then Law would come looking for him and his stories were cut short.

Then her three favorite mechanics would visit her, too, asking how she was feeling and trying to do things to make her feel better. Though Shachi and Penguin would try things she really didn't want, but Nigel was quick to hit them upside their heads, making a bitter argument break out between the three mechanics. When things started to get out of control, Nigel was quick in telling them, and then dragged them out of the room, that they needed to get back to work. She also had some visits from Law as well, but it gave her the same feeling she did had in the galley before they went to Red-Arm Base.

When he talked to her or asked a question on how her leg was doing, he was seemingly furious, and also calm and relaxed at the same time, like if the wrong word was said he would snap. It was uncomfortable being around him, but she didn't let it show.

If there was one thing she learned about uncomfortable situations with Law is running away or showing signs they bothered her made everything worse, like when she ran away from the situation in the galley. It had gotten her in trouble and she didn't want that again; she hated to be scolded. Which meant sitting in that uncomfortable moment until Law left, but then she was back to living her boring life in the infirmary for two whole weeks. So she didn't know which one was worse.

"We're docking soon." Brodie said, fixing some files in a cabinet.

"Why tell me that when I can't even leave the room, let alone the bed." She mumbled out in annoyance, watching as he placed the last file in the cabinet drawer.

"Well, I thought that you might be happy about it." He said with a smile and shut the metal cabinet with a _click_ as the drawer locked into place.

"Why?" She huffed.

"Because that means you only have one more week of being here." He chirped happily as he walked across the room to the door.

"And that means I've wasted a week of my life being here." She said in a sarcastically happy voice to mock him.

He stopped walking and looked at her, cocking a brow. "Why are you so negative?"

"Why are you so positive?" She snapped back.

"Is that a bad thing?" He inquired with a smirk.

Ameria opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. He was just like the captain, having a way with words, or it was her bottled up anger and boredom of being locked up making her act stupid.

Brodie just smiled happily despite it all. "Well, Captain wants me up on deck, so I'm off." He said, waving goodbye to her as he walked out the door, leaving her all alone.

Ameria sat there in silence, staring at the door, and then sighed heavily when the sound of the medical assistant's boots clicking against the floor faded away. "Sometimes I wish I had just listened to Law in the first place." She said to the empty room, slouching in her bed. If she had actually attacked the marines like Law told her in the first place she could be off walking around and not being trapped like a caged bird and she could have avoided the whole getting shot in the air and almost becoming a pancake on the ground.

She sighed again, closing her eyes to try and sleep it off, but then a slight tug on her sleeve brought her from that. "Shnell?" She looked down at her smaller skeleton familiar crawling out from under the covers.

He looked up at her with hollow holes for eyes, glowing soft velvet red and the little bone familiar shook his head, causing his large jaw to chatter.

She looked down at him questionably, her brow rising slightly. "You think it was good I didn't listened to Law?"

Shnell nodded his skull and made his jaw chatter again, and he began fumbling with the clothing wrapped around his small skeletal body and he pulled an amulet out for her to see.

Her eyes widened as she saw the metal gleam in the dim light of the infirmary. "You have this?" she took the necklace gingerly in her hands. "I thought I lost it…" She trailed off as she stared at the amulet in her hands.

Her master's amulet.

* * *

><p><em>A young girl of eight raced through the halls of her mother's fortress because she was late for her daily lessons. She huffed as she ran out of the thick wooden doors to the outside of the inner courtyard and the s<em>_oldiers all greeted her and waved when she dashed by, but she barely had time to talk or even give a proper hello. She had to hurry, so she ran carefully down the large hill that led to the temple, but she ended up tripping as her foot caught onto a root, causing her to have an ungraceful fall as her face collided with the ground._

"_Owe..." She whined as she wobbled to her hands and knees, rubbing her sore nose that turned a slight red from the sudden impact to the hard ground._

"_Child, are you alright?" The voice that questioned her from above was familiar, kind and gentle with a small hint of humor laced in his worried words as she snapped her head up to look._

"_Master Aichki!" She swiftly stood up to her feet. "I am sorry I'm late!" And she bowed quickly to the man dressed in thick, brown robes and an amulet hanging from his neck with a simple skull etched into the metal; the symbol of necromancy. _

_He just chuckled lightly at her when she peeked up at him she saw on his tanned face was a friendly smile. _"_Don't be silly, child." He knelt down, placing both hands on her small shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. "You're not late. I am just simply earlier." He ruffled her short, messy black hair. _

_She blinked her blues eyes at him, looking into his dark brown ones and grinned at him. _"_If you say so Master!" She replied happily and ruffled his own short brown hair, making him laugh out loud._

"_Come, shall we go start your lesson?" He asked as he stood up to his full height, holding out his hand for her. _

_She nodded eagerly and wrapped her small fingers around his large hand. __Her master guided her to the tall, stone temple and through the heavy wooden doors of the building, passing the lines of benches that faced the alter located at the head of the room, laced with flowers, gold and gems. She started to rush to the side when the door to the small room where she had her lessons started to come into view around marble pillars._

"_Slow down, child." He laughed lightly as she stared to pull him roughly in the direction. "There is no need to rush." _

_She just looked up at her master and smiled, tugging him along faster through the door of the room as she pushed it open. _

_The room was covered with shelves from floor to ceiling, filled with tomes and texts of magic, rules, and legends. In the middle of the book-filled room was a small table covered with open texts and unrolled scrolls and two small stools were pushed under the wooden surface. She hurried her master into the room, releasing her hand from his and jumping up on the one of the stools at the table facing her master as he calmly sat down in the other. _

"_Will I be learning my first spell today, Master?" She looked at him eagerly with bright blue eyes._

"_Not yet, child," He said and watched her eyes drop with disappointment. "But soon, you still need to know all the laws of the system."_

"_But, I have already learned all that!" She whined out dramatically, slouching over and resting her chin on the wooden table's surface._

"_You have," he confirmed with a small laugh. "But it's very important that you know all everything for your protection."_

"_Why's that, Master?" She questioned, though she already knew the answer, but it never hurts to ask. Maybe the answer would be different._

_"Since the Demon War that the traitor Caden brought to our nation long ago, the Council had made rules for all mages to make sure nothing like that happened again, so it's important to know them all."_

"_But does it really have to take forever to learn." She struck out her bottom lip and pouted; the answer was the same as always. "I feel as if I learned it all already over and over."_

"_It's important," he repeated. "So we had to go over things and explain them in full detail." he explained with a small smile._

"_But I think I'm ready!" She exclaimed with a huff._

"_Ready for what?" He asked with a canny smile._

"_To learn my first spell, of course!" She stood up on her stool, her open palms slapping down on crinkled papers scattered on the table._

"_Then explain all the rules for me." He smiled at her amused._

_"But Master, that will take forever!" She plopped down onto the cushioned chair, crossing her arms._

"_Then summarize it." He chuckled with the small smile growing wider with amusement at the way she was acting. _

_"Well, um..." she tapped her chin thinking while her master watched her with diverted eyes. "Well, the Council made the 12 level system because of the Demon War."_

"_And why did the Demon War start." He asked, resting his head on his propped up elbow. _

"_Because Caden misused his powers as a grandmaster." _

_"And why did he misuse his powers?"_

_"Because he wanted to over throw the King and Council." She nodded her head as the history of her island came to her mind. "That is why the system was put in place, so no one would gain power to do something like that again." _

"_That's right," he nodded to confirm her simple explanation. "And what are the most important rules they they out in place that year after the war."_

"_That mages couldn't start learning magic until the age of seven and they must be taught by a master or grandmaster mage but they had to learn all the rules and laws first." She rolled her eyes at the rule, making her master let out a small chuckle. __"Then after that they became a level one mage and they learn their first spell, and that is the familiar spell."_

"_That's right," he repeated with an entertained smile at the rising impatience of his student from all the repeating she had to do._

"_And if a mage wants to gain in level then they have to preform tests in front of the council member of the magic they are learning."_

_"Which means?"_

_"It means that a necromancer needs the Necromancer Council Member to watch him or her test." She said in a matter of fact tone with a small huff. Then she gave her master a worried look at the thought. "Is it scary?"_

_"What is?" He questioned her with a curious eyebrow raised._

_"The test, is it scary." She repeated the question._

"_Why do you ask that?"_

_"Being tested like that sounds scary..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet dangling from her stool._

"_The test is simple if you follow the rules and do what he tells you and it will be fine." He reassured her with a smile and wave of his hand. "Just follow your mother's shining example and not your father's and you should do fine." _

"_What about father?" She looked back up at him, making him frown from the subject he had brought up._

"_Well, your father is..." he paused, motioning his hand in a circle to think of the right words. "a bad example to follow, not because he isn't a mage, but because he is..." he paused again, thinking for the words to say. "Well, evil is the best way to put it. If he wasn't an assassin for the Council and if your mother wasn't his wife he would be a terrible man. Killing for only greed and himself because it pleases him. He is just as corrupt as the world outside our island." _

"_Father kills for himself…because it pleases him..." she whispered softly, looking down at her feet again. _

_Her master's frown deepened at the saddened and worried look on her face. _"_Well, not exactly." He tried to reassured her with a small smile. "He usually kills for a…reason, like when the council sees someone who is a threat so they send him to...deal with it."_

_Her mood seemed to be lifted a little knowing that he father was there to protect the nation island from danger__ and she smiled up at her master, but the familiar gentle smile and humorous look in his eyes were replaced with a serious face._

_He looked her in the eyes. "That is something I never want you to do Ameria." His tone made her snap to full attention, especially at hearing her name and eyed him with a questioning and concerned look. "I never want you to kill like your father does. For greed. It leads to things that can't be fixed." _

_She nodded her head slowly. "I understand, Master." She said in a small voice and looked down at her hands in her lap. _

"_Child," he spoke up again after a silent pause in their conversation and she looked towards him again. "What do you think of your father?"_

_The young girl smiled. "I love him still, no matter. Mother still loves him and married him even though he might do bad things, so I won't stop loving him either, just like her." _

_He looked at her with surprised eyes then smiled at her. _"_That is a wise answer."_

_Ameria smiled widened. "Thank you, Master." _

_Her master smiled in return, but then stood up from the table, making the legs of the stool scratch against the stone floor. __"It's time for us to head back." He looked towards a clock sitting among the books. "It's late and we have a big day tomorrow." He said with a smile._

"_Why's that Master?" She hopped down from her stool at the table._

"_Because you will be learning how to make a familiar tomorrow." He smiled down at her._

"_But, you told me I wasn't learning anything." she glared at him with her cheeks puffed out, angry that he had lied to her about learning her first spell._

"_I said you weren't today, but I never said anything about tomorrow." He laughed, ruffling her hair again._

"_Master you're so mean!" She called after him, trying to fix her already messy hair as he walked away._

"_Oi! Earth to Ameria!" The voice seemed harsh and didn't blend in with the gentle face of her master when he turned around to speak to her again._

"_What?" She called out after him in confusion._

"_Earth to Ameria!" the voice was sharper and didn't mix with the laughing figure in front of her. _Nigel snapped his fingers in front of her, bringing her out of her day dreams.

"Huh?" she looked around confused.

"Took you long enough, brat." Nigel rolled his eyes at her day dreaming. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes!"

"Oh…" she looked down at the amulet in her hands and fiddled with the metal chain in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nigel asked after she suddenly got quiet.

She looked back up at him and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing, I guess I'm just happy."

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah," she held up the amulet that brought back her memories. "I thought I lost this when I was separated from the Strawhats back at Shabondy, but Shnell had it all along." She hugged the metal amulet to her chest.

"Is it that important to you?"

"Yes," she looked back down at the amulet, gently brushing her fingers across the detailed metal. "It's my Master's, he gave it to me and he is the reason why I'm here."

Nigel watched her closely. "Why did he send you here?" He chose his words carefully.

"To find something of his he sent away." She answered, still dazed by the metal necklace in her hands.

"To find what?"

"To find his…" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say and clamped her mouth shut.

"His what?" Nigel questioned again in confusion.

She remained silent.

Nigel waited a few moments then put his hand up in defeat. "Sorry, didn't mean to pry, brat. Just wanted to give you dinner." He said, setting the plate of food on the table he was holding in his other hand and quickly left the room.

As soon as the door closed, she let out a shaky sigh. "That was a close one." She whispered to herself.

"You don't say." Tanker said, coming out from under the covers. "Why don't you just tell him, he's like one of your b-f-f-s."

"Because it's better if they all didn't know anything." She said simply. "He wouldn't understand anyway."

"So," Tanker dragged out the word. "Won't it be easier to find with them all helping?"

"I can't drag them into this!" She snapped at him and glared at the small skeleton next to her. "You know what can happen Tanker."

"Okay, okay! I know the rules just like everyone at home, like all the other familiars." Tanker put all four hands up in defense. "Just trying to help. You are taking on a big task here."

"I know," she sighed out, relaxing her angry features to a calm look while she slouched back into her bed. "Sorry I snapped like that. I just want to hurry and find Master's mask and get him better. I don't know how much time he has left…" she frowned at the thought of her sick master.

"It's okay girlie." He patted her arm lovingly. "You know he's okay and probably doing fine since your mom is the one taking care of him and I know what you're going through." He paused. "Well not really, but I just wanted to be a good familiar and help."

She patted him on the head. "Thanks for trying." She smiled down at him but, she knew that nothing he could do could help her for what was going to come.

* * *

><p>Nigel walked the halls of the sub to find his captain. Shachi said Ameria had agreed to come if Law helped her find something, but she wouldn't tell him. It seemed off that she wouldn't tell, that's why he was so wary of her at first; he thought she would bring danger to his crewmates, but his outlook on her had changed over time of course.<p>

He had information now though, and he thought that maybe his captain didn't know and could help him. Ameria may be his friend, though he wouldn't admit it, but he still had a whole crew to worry about.

What if this '_mission_' puts the crew in danger like he thought when he first heard of her arrival, then the captain at least had the right to know about it so he could act accordingly to situations so no one got hurt or even died. In the end she'd understand if she got upset, he'd just explain what he thought and she'd get over it. Simple.

At the door to his captain's office, he knocked shortly at the metal with his knuckles, waiting to see if his captain was inside. Everyone on board always knocked at the captain's office, his private corridor's, and the infirmary, with the only exception of Brodie who was his medical assistant, but he would still knock if he knew the captain was in the there.

"It's open." He heard the muffled voice of the pirate captain and Nigel opened the door calmly and walked in. "Don't use your foot to close my door, Mister Nigel." Law commented without looking up from his work on the desk as Nigel kicked the door shut with the back of his boot.

"Ameria as loose lips, Captain." Nigel said rather bluntly, making Law stop what he was doing and look at him.

"Excuse me, Mister Nigel?"

"Shachi told me that Ameria only joined because she's lookin' for somethin'." Nigel explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's correct." Law confirmed shortly.

"Well, she almost told me what it was."

"But, she didn't tell you." Law stated.

"No," he could feel his captain's annoyance growing. "But, I know why she is looking for it and who she is looking for."

There was a glint in Law's eyes and a smirk spread across his lips. "Really, Mister Nigel?" he relaxed in his chair. "Please, do tell."

"Well," Nigel started out. "She said the whole reason she is here is because of her '_Master_'. Then she said something about looking for that _something_ that her '_Master_' wants. And the reason he sent her is because he _sent_ that _something_ away for some reason. I tried to ask what it was but, she figured what she was doing."

Law frowned and was silent for a moment, taking in the small bit of vague information that was presented to him, then he waved his hand towards the door. "Thank you, Nigel. You may go."

Nigel nodded his head and turned on his heel towards the door, opening in it and closing it, not with his foot, and left.

As he walked out, he shoved his hands in his pockets, knowing his captain would question her later. She would probably be mad but, would explain his reasons to her later.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miss Bones." Law said, leaning against the door frame of the infirmary.<p>

Ameria was used to having her captain coming in sometimes during the day, but today the uncomfortable feeling she had around him felt different and she didn't want sit and deal with it. She just wanted to bury her head under her blankets and tell him to go away. Just the way he said her _nick-name_ brought chills down her spine; he was on a mission for answers. She was familiar with him speaking to her like that on Amazon Lily when he asked her many questions that she had the right not to answer to, but now, he was her captain and he had rights that took away hers. "Hello." She greeted him, trying to ignore the terrible feeling in her gut saying this is _bad, really bad._

Law looked to Brodie and jerked his head to the door and the medical assistant got the message and left the room, leaving just Ameria and the pirate captain.

Law walked calmly over to her bed, sitting down on a near by seat and noticed the amulet that was now hung around her neck. His fingers gripped it in his hand as his thumb traced the skull design in the middle. "Is this from your Master?" he questioned.

Ameria froze; how did he…_Nigel_. Oh, she was so going to get back at the stupid blonde mechanic later.

"Well?" Law waited.

She just nodded.

"So he sent you on this mission to find something."

She nodded.

"Because he sent that something away."

She nodded again.

"How does one 'send' something away?"

She remained silent.

"I want an answer, Miss Bones." He ordered calmly.

"Magic." She replied simply.

"How so?"

"I don't know how the spell worked." She answered him shortly.

"I don't like being lied to, Miss Bones, you know that." He reminded her coldly.

"But, I really don't know." She said truthfully. "He is a grandmaster mage. I don't understand most of his spells. We are on completely different levels of what magic we can do." She inwardly kicked herself for saying that, but if she didn't tell him the truth he would know and force her to tell him.

Law was silent for a moment, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "If I order you to tell me what you're looking for, will you tell me?"

She shook her head slowly, knowing fully he would get mad, but prayed he would just move on from it.

Law was silent again. "Then tell me about the levels you mentioned."

Ameria looked at him, half relieved and half panicked, but mostly panicked. It's not that she didn't want to tell it's just she _couldn't_ tell. The laws of her homeland didn't want the outside world to know about their system of magic, or even the island nation at all, the only exception were the marines. For those who were allowed to leave the island had to keep it a secret and if someone told anyone on the outside about the system punishment was brought and it wasn't pretty, but right now, seeing Law angry wasn't going to be pretty either. So she decided to vaguely explain and hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Well," she started then paused to think of the right words to keep it short and simple, but still satisfied her captain's questions. "My Master and I are mages like I said, but we are considered necromancers." She paused again to see if he would question, but he remained quiet, waiting for her to continue. "Necromancers," she explained. "Are mages who can control and reanimate the dead."

"So you can bring back someone from the dead." He asked curiously.

"Of course not, we aren't miracle workers," she rolled her eyes. "We can't bring life back, only recreate it."

"I see," Law said smoothly. "Now tell me about these levels."

"Well, with all types of mages there are levels that are ranked from lowest to highest, and with each level you learn new spells. My Master is a grandmaster and I am his apprentice." It was true that she was her master's apprentice, but it still didn't go into full detail. Not that Law noticed as he continued to question her.

"What kind of other spells do you now?"

She decided that telling him about her spells wouldn't be that bad, since he would probably see them sooner or later. "I can see sense spirits and make bone creations from dust."

"What else?"

"That's it, besides making my familiars, but that's only done once or twice."

"So you only know three spells?" Law looked slightly taken back.

"I can make orbs for light, too." She added on.

"And that's all?" The stunned look in his face didn't change.

"Yes," she sighed out. "But I would know more if I wasn't on this mission and…" she snapped her mouth shut; too close for comfort of almost saying something about the system.

"And what, Miss Bones." Law glared at her, but she closed her eyes and shook her head.

She didn't want to get in trouble, not again, but she couldn't tell him about the system. It was forbidden.

"Miss Bones," his voice was cold as he continued to glare at her. "Tell me."

"I can't." She whispered out softly, turning her head away from him to avoid his gaze.

"Can't, or won't." Law's voice was harsh and he stood up, grabbing the collar of her shirt, forcing her look him in the eyes. "Let me tell you something, Miss Bones." He said, bringing her face inches away from his and she could feel his breath, which was surprisingly warm despite him being a cold, heartless man. "You may have a useful power, but I have made it far in the Grand Line and to the Red Line without something like that on my crew. So if this _mission_ of yours turns out to be a danger to me or my crew, you will regret the out come." The look in his eyes was murderous. "So I suggest you tell me everything right now."

"But, it's not dangerous, Captain." She said in a small shaky voice, but Law didn't seem to believe it.

Law glared harshly at her for what seemed like hours, but then he released the tight grip from her shirt, letting her slump down onto the bed. Doing the unexpected, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him again. "You're pale. You should get some rest." He suggested, acting as if he wasn't the reason why she gotten so pale or that he even cared, and he took his hand away from her chin and walked out of the room.

After he left she did what she wanted to do in the first place, hide. She pulled the blankets over her head and curled in a tight ball. _Nigel was an idiot_, was the only thought going through her mind as hugged her knees closer to her. She didn't know what was worse: the Council's wrath or Law's.

* * *

><p>So this chapter had a big flash back in it about Ameria's childhood and you meet her Master.<p>

And this is the chapter that explains Law wanting Ameria to join his crew. It all has to do with this line, "_He is just as corrupt as the world outside our island." _The island is explained more in later chapters, but this just explains that the island thinks the world around it is corrupt with greed, which was like Law in the prologue. He wanted something that wasn't his because he is a 'greedy' pirate and fits the islands definition of the outside world. That was what I was trying to get at.


	6. Chapter 5: Escape?

Well, here's chapter five. Really don't have to say much, but this is a longer chapter then the other ones and sorry if there are any errors that I missed.

So enjoy and thank you for the reviews, views, alrets, and favorites!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Escape?<p>

For the past week left of her '_jail time_', Ameria avoided Nigel. When someone would knock on the door she would quickly hide under the blankets and pretend to be asleep.

Brodie, at first, didn't seem to understand, but when Nigel would come in asking if she was awake he got the picture. Luckily he was on her side. Brodie would say she was asleep and to try coming back later and Nigel would grumble something she couldn't hear from under the blankets then close the door and leave.

But now, she was finally free from the bed and she gladly jumped off of it, stumbling a little bit when she tried to stand because she hadn't felt her feet on the ground for two weeks straight. Thankfully, Bepo caught her just in time before she hit the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Careful." Brodie warned a little bit too late.

"Could of told me that before I decided to jump down." she clung to Bepo's furry arm, her legs starting to get used to the feeling of being on solid ground again.

"Oh..." Brodie rubbed the back of his head. "My bad…" he laughed lightly.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked, looking around the room, eager to get out of the thin hospital gown she was wearing.

"Over there." Brodie pointed to a basket on a table. "They're all clean too."

"Will you be able to get to them?" Bepo asked as she let go of his arm.

"Yeah." she gave the bear a reassuring smile. "I just wasn't used to it at first." She told him, walking perfectly to her waiting clothes. "I can't wait to get out of this thing." She chirped happily. "But, where do I change?" She looked around the room for something to change behind; she didn't want to go around the sub in a hospital gown.

"Here." Brodie pulled at a light blue colored curtain hanging in the corner of the room.

She nodded and stepped behind it, hidden from view. She carefully removed her master's amulet from around her neck and placed it gingerly on a counter top to the side, and then felicitously tore off the hospital gown from her body, changing quickly into her pants as she tried to ignore the cold biting at her exposed skin. Just before she could even button the top of her white jeans the door opened and Ameria went still.

"Oi. Where is she?" She heard Nigel ask.

"She left." Brodie lied.

"Then why's Bepo here?" Nigel snapped.

"Why can't Bepo be here?"

"He's never here unless the Captain's here!"

"Are you saying that Bepo can't be anywhere without the Captain?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm sorry." She could just picture Bepo's head lower from behind the curtain.

"Ok, stop," Nigel paused. "Where is she? Because I know she's here."

She could hear his foot steps getting louder and closer.

"_Oh crap…"_ she panicked as she saw his hand come on the edge of the curtain.

When she saw his face come around the fabric she did the first thing that comes to mind of any girl. She slapped him.

"Hey!" He yelled, holding his burning cheek. "Why'd you do…" he trailed off, staring at her with red stained cheeks.

"When we went shopping that one time, I was joking when I said _that_!" she squeaked in a high pitched voice, covering her exposed upper body.

Nigel's face got redder and he covered his eyes with his hands. "_Sorry, sorry, sorry_! I just wanted to talk to you!" He shouted from behind his hidden face.

"Oh, about how you ratted me out to the Captain?" she snapped at him, forgetting the bit of embarrassment as it was replaced by anger.

Nigel removed his hands from his face, all signs of his embarrassment melted away as he glared at her furiously. "I told the Captain that because he had the right to know!"

"Not from you!"

"I told him for the protection of the crew!"

"But I did nothing wrong!"

"We don't know that!"

"You're calling me a liar now!" she questioned harshly.

"No, I'm just looking out for the crew unlike you!" he roared, using his height as an advantage by towering over her.

"You _jerk_!" she screeched, not effected by his height looming over her. "I care about this crew, too! I just want some privacy!"

"Some things can't be if they put other people in danger! So stop being a _brat_!"

"Then you stop being a _fatty_!"

"I'm gonna _strangle_ you!" He growled out, reaching his limit as a vein bulged under the brim of his hat on his forehead and he grabbed at her neck roughly.

"Not if I do it first!" She instinctively reached out for his neck, too.

They were literally at each others throats and screaming at each other so loudly that they didn't notice the door to the infirmary open.

"What's going on?" They heard their captain question as he pulled at the curtain's edge.

Law just stood there and blinked at the scene before him: Nigel and Ameria had hands wrapped around each others necks looking up at him with reddened face.

"Miss Bones." He said calmly. "Where is your shirt?" He looked at her top-less self only wearing a bra.

"_Oh crap…"_ she thought again, looking around at the room.

Brodie had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks and turned his head away in the other direction, trying to avoid the awkward situation. Penguin and Shachi, who had come in with Law, were suffering from nose bleeds and were trying to cover them with their hands. Nigel was in the mess with her and looked just as bad as she did and all signs of embarrassment bubbled back to his cheeks. The only ones that seemed to remain calm through all this were Bepo and Law.

"Everyone out." Law ordered.

No one moved as the awkwardness and embarrassment planted their feet to the ground.

"Now." He glared at them and they all started to hurry out, but he grabbed Ameria by her bare shoulder before she followed his orders not meant for her. "Stay." He told her calmly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Worst two weeks of my life." She whispered, embarrassed as she finished getting dressed and pulled her amulet back around her neck, her fingers instantly wrapping around the circle medallion at the end as she walked to the door.

She slowly opened the metal door a crack, peeking outside and there was Nigel, Brodie and Bepo. She really didn't want to see any of them after what had just happened, it was just too embarrassing, but she stood tall and faced the situation. She'd be living with these guys for a while, and she needed to move on, and no better time then the present.

Letting out one deep breath to drive out the embarrassment, she opened the door the rest of the way and slowly walked out, but before anyone could say anything she held up a hand for silence.

"Let's just put it all behind us, ok?" She told them, forcing a smile while they all looked at her with still reddened faces, minus Bepo.

The thick feeling was still in the air, so she let out a small cough to excuse herself from the situation that obviously wasn't going to go away as quickly as she thought or wanted.

"So...I think I'll head to my room..." She said slowly, giving them a small parting wave before turning on her heel and started down the hall to the stairs. She could hear Nigel mumble something and heard his footsteps travel in the other direction, but she didn't bother with figuring out what he said. He probably felt that same thing she did and wanted to leave too.

"_This is going to be a long day..."_ She thought with a frown as she jumped her way down the stairs to her small room on the third floor.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll be ok?" Brodie asked the crew's first-mate after Nigel had left saying he had work to do that day and wanted to get it all done with before they left the next morning, so now it was just Bepo and him.<p>

"I think she'll be fine." Bepo reassured. "She seemed fine when she came out."

"Yeah, but girls are masters at hiding their true feelings and emotions." Brodie pointed out.

Bepo just blinked.

"Well, anyway," Brodie coughed. "I wonder if there is anything we can do for her."

"But she's fine." Bepo repeated.

Brodie rolled his eyes. "Bepo," he looked at the bear. "In the past two weeks she got stripped by Captain."

"So he could operate, and you said it wasn't like _that_." Bepo quoted.

"But still, people will feel violated, but anyway, then she had all her jewelry stolen from her."

"She said it was ok, just not the fact that Captain didn't tell her about it and he went through her things."

"Exactly. And then Nigel did something to her."

"I don't know what that was about."

"I know right, and lastly she had a whole room of guys stare at her top-less."

"She had a bra on."

"True, but still, it's embarrassing Bepo."

Bepo nodded at what he said and then a long silence stretched out between them.

"Maybe we can give her something?" Bepo suggested, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Brodie looked at him confused.

"Don't girls like gifts?"

"Hmm, you're right Bepo, they do, but what should we give her…" Brodie trailed off, thinking of a present for the bone mage. Then he snapped his fingers together. "I got it! Come on, Bepo."

Brodie started to race down the hall with Bepo following close behind. He opened the door to his room that he shared with some other crew members and went straight to his bunk, looking through his belonging.

"Come on, where is it…" Brodie tossed things over his head, his mind focused on the thing he was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Bepo asked, avoiding objects being thrown carelessly at him.

"Ah-ha!" Brodie yelled victoriously, ignoring Bepo's question and held up a piece of wool cloth in his hands.

"What is it?" Bepo questioned, looking over Brodie's shoulder to see what the medical assistant had in his hands.

"My old hat." Brodie smiled up at the bear. "Come on!"

Bepo followed the hyper medical assistant down the stairs to the third floor where Ameria's room was. When they got to the room Brodie knocked on the door.

"Ameria, can we come in?" he asked through the door.

"Sure." Her voice rang louder then normal so he could hear her through the thick metal.

"We got a present for you." He smiled cheerfully at her as he opened the door slowly.

"What is it?" she tried to look at what he was holding behind his back.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

She looked at him cautiously, and hesitantly closed her eyes.

Then he took his old green hat and plopped it on her head. "Ta-dah!"

She reopened her eyes and blinked, taking off the hat to get a better look at it. It was dark green that had flaps to cover her ears and long strings that hung from the ends. On top of the hat was a big green pom-pom and on the front in black letters was the word 'DOC'.

"A hat?" she looked at him and placed it back on her head.

"Yup, almost everyone in the crew has one, so I thought you might like one, too." He smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you." She returned the smile, adjusting the hat on her head.

"It was my idea." Bepo reminded everyone.

"Thank you, too, Bepo." She smiled up at the bear.

"You're welcome, Ameria." He patted her shoulder with the palm of his paw and tried to avoid scratching her with his claws.

"Now let's go!" Brodie tugged at her arm. "This is the last day we'll be here and since you're all healed up I'm sure you want to stretch your legs out."

"Oh hell, you know I do." She laughed while he pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Though she was still kind of embarrassed about what happened earlier that day, she was happy with her new hat. Funny how presents always make a girl feel better. When she walked by the other crew member's on the sub they all gave her approving looks and nods about the hat as well. She was becoming more like a crew member and not just a person with female organs they were living with.<p>

As soon as she stepped outside of the door to the deck she smelled the fresh air and sighed happily at the wonderful scent. It was good to finally be free.

"Nice hat." Penguin complimented her with a smile.

"Thank you!" she returned the smile, tugging on the strings of the hat then releasing them with a light _snap_.

"It's good to see you're ok, too," Shachi added in. "After what-" he was cut off by Penguin punching the back of his head. "Hey!" Shachi gripped his head in pain.

"Don't talk about _that_!" Penguin hissed to his friend, slightly pink as he tried to avoid the topic of what had happened.

"Oh...oops…" Shachi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ameria coughed to regain their attention. "Well," she moved on to a different subject, trying to put _that_ in the past. "I think I might go into town…"

"Not alone, Miss Bones." She jumped slightly as Law came up from behind her. "It's not the safest place to walk around here by yourself." He reminded her of all the slaver and bounty hunters out on the prowl, trying to get a glimpse of money walking around.

"Oh."

"So Penguin and Nigel will be joining you."

"Aw," Shachi whined. "Why does he get to go?" he pointed to Nigel who was putting a barrel down off to the side. "He's an _unimportant_ mechanic and I still need to get things."

"You're an ass." Nigel mumbled under his breath, annoyed with the ginger.

"I heard that, fatty." Shachi snapped at the blonde mechanic and glared. They would have continued to argue if Law wasn't staring them down angrily.

"Penguin, pick up the remaining supplies that we need. Here's the address." he ignored the other two mechanics and moved on to the more important matter, handing Penguin a slip of paper. "I went to the store yesterday, but they didn't have the necessary items, so everything should be packed and set when you go there today. We are leaving as soon as you get back."

"I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow, Captain?" Bepo spoke up, confused on the sudden change of schedule.

"I'd rather not waste anymore time here."

Ameria felt he was directing that comment at her and she looked down at her boots guilty, feeling blamed for the sudden stop in their journey to the New World.

"Come on, brat." Nigel grabbed her by the wrist, breaking her gloomly mood. "Let's go." And he dragged her off of the sub's deck with Penguin following closely behind.

As the three pirates walked around the bubble filled island, Ameria had the urge to go see Shakki. If anyone would know where her crewmates from the Strawhats were and if they alright, it was her. She seemed to know everything even if she knew so little about a subject, but there was a problem. Dumb and dumber here, wouldn't let her go, or better yet, wouldn't even let her get a word in. They were too busy arguing about stupid mechanic things to even notice her trying to ask to make the quick stop. The only reason why she hadn't gotten away before is because Nigel still held a firm grip on her wrist. If she wanted to go see Shakki, then she needed an opening, and with her wonderful luck she found one.

"Hey, look at that!" she pointed with her free hand at some weird looking shiny tool, glistening brightly in the window's display at a mechanical shop.

The two men gasped in awe and went running over to it with Nigel letting her wrist go, but she needed something else. As soon as they found out she was missing they would go after her and she didn't want to get dragged away before she could even see Shakki. So she came up with a simple plan: find a decoy.

She scanned the crowds in front of her quickly until she found at girl just about her height with long black hair and blue eyes. "_Perfect."_ She smiled, rushing over to the girl to pluck her from the group of people walking by.

Ameria grabbed the girl quickly by the hand from the street and before the girl could protest Tanker and Shnell came out of her jacket, making the girl's mouth seal shut in fear as the skeletons clung to Ameria's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Ameria reassured with a smile, taking off her jacket and placing it on the girl and then her hat.

Then she stepped back and examined her work. It didn't look like her over course, but at first glance it did, minus the fact the girl wore an extremely short skirt and tons of make up. It would look more like her if she gave the girl her necklace too, but that was never going to happen. Her precious amulet would stay around her neck and only her neck, and that was that. So the simple decoy that somewhat looked like her would have to work. Ameria placed the girl by the two mechanics and to her liking, the girl stayed put, and when Nigel and Penguin were done looking, Nigel grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her along.

"You're a terrible person." Tanker commented from her shoulder and she just shrugged.

It was the only way in her mind, plus nothing really bad could happen, right? She would probably get in trouble with Law later, that is if he found out, so she was going to make her trip to Shakki's short and quick before the mechanics could get back to the sub.

The walk to Shakki's bar was rather difficult. She kept on getting lost and as a woman she didn't mind asking for directions, but in a place like Shabondy it was a bad idea. So she was careful to only ask _friendly_ looking locals who worked at _friendly_ looking stores. Soon, after asking about five different people, she found the bar perched on a hill under a massive and old looking tree.

"Hello?" She peeked in through the cracked door after she had climbed the many steps to the top.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ameria." She heard the older woman say from behind the counter with an amused look in her eyes.

"Hi Shakki," she smiled, walking fully in the room. "It's good to see you again." and she took a seat at the bar that Shakki was standing behind.

"Of course, Hun." Shakki smiled back, blowing a small puff of smoke from her cigarette. "How's life with the Heart Pirates?" she asked, placing a cup of tea in front of Ameria.

"How did you know that?" She was slightly more taken back then she should have been, she knew Shakki was good, but not _that_ good.

"Because of this." Shakki pulled out a newspaper and took out two wanted posters.

One was the familiar picture of her new captain that had his bounty of 200 million beli raised to 280 million beli. The second was of her. It was a new picture of when she was at Red-Arm Base and she was in mid-flight on her owl dodging a cannon ball with grace. On the bottom it said _Bones:_ _Member of the Heart Crew,_ along with a 10 million beli raise to her 60 million original.

"Oh crap…" she looked down at the poster. She should have known that it was going to happen, but never thought that the marines would get a picture in a battle field like _that._ They could get pictures in the weirdest of places and weirdest of times.

"Why'd you join up with his crew?" Shakki asked with a curiously smile, propping her elbow up on the counter and resting her head in her hand. "Is it because of his handsome looks?"

Ameria let out a short laugh. _That_ was a ridiculous thought in her mind. "No, of course not," she shook her head smiling, still chuckling at the random comment that came up. "Luffy said I should go, I didn't want to, but he said I needed to."

"Really? So what happens in two years when everyone sees you're not coming back?"

"I think they already know..." She drew out the conclusion slowly and looked down at the poster again. "Plus, I explained everything to Luffy, on what I was looking for and why and that's when he made the decision that I should go with Law. So he will probably tell them."

"What _are_ you looking for?" Shakki asked with a curious eyebrow raised, interested in the answer that was kept hidden for so long from her crew.

"It's a secret that only my true Captain knows." Ameria answered with a smirk and wink.

"I think Luffy would be happy to hear that." Shakki smiled at the thought.

"Yup," Ameria smiled back, but then sighed and remembered her new captain. "But, Law would be furious." and Shakki laughed at the look on Ameria's face.

* * *

><p>"I'm tellin' ya Nigel, we should've gotten it!" Penguin argued with the '<em>unimportant'<em> mechanic.

Nigel just rolled his eyes at the '_important_' head mechanic. "I'm not saying I don't want it but, we don't have the money for it." he reminded him with a slightly annoyed tone. "What we got from selling the brat's gold is for all the supplies and I'm pretty sure the last of what we got is what you're carrying in your hands." Nigel pointed a finger at the boxed.

Penguin looked down at them, shifting his hold on them to get a better look. "What's this stuff anyway?" he eyed at the boxes curiously.

"I don't know, it's probably last minute doctor stuff." Nigel shrugged, not really caring what supplies his captain needed to get.

"I didn't think doctor stuff would be in pink boxes…"

"Then think of it as a _salmon_ color if you think it's bringing your ego down as a man." Nigel suggested with another roll his eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Penguin shouted back, turning a faint pink.

"Forget it." Nigel waved the subject aside about egos as the Heart Pirate's yellow submarine came into view and they walked over to where Law was standing, watching his men carry supplies on board. "We're back!" Nigel called out to the back of his captain.

Law turned around slowly then stiffened and stared, making the two mechanics feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Is it because of the pink boxes...?" Penguin looked down at them again, wondering if he got the wrong order or if it was just the color.

"Who is _that?_" Law questioned slowly.

"Who?" Nigel asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"_That_." Law pointed to the girl behind Nigel.

"It's the brat, Captain." Nigel rolled his eyes, not even turning around.

"Tell me, Mister Nigel," Law crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "When has Miss Bone's _ever_ worn mini-skirts and make up?"

"_What?_" Nigel and Penguin spun their heads around with a snap and had a long look at the girl behind them. From first glance is looked like Ameria, but it wasn't her.

"Oh _shit_." Nigel cursed. He knew this was not going to be a good day for him anymore.

"She escaped!" Shachi cried from next to his captain, making Law's eyes snapped open and grow dark at the thought.

The girl behind Nigel let out a small yelp and shifted to hide behind him in fear.

"Mister Nigel, Mister Penguin." Law's voice was cold and calm. "I think it would be best for you to find Miss Bones."

The two mechanics gulped.

"_Is that clear_?" Law's eyes had a killing glint to them.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the two afraid mechanics saluted and dashed off, forgetting about the girl they had brought with them and left her with their now angry and almost blood-thirsty captain.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave the girl back there?" Penguin asked in mid-run.

"Who gives a fuck!" Nigel yelled back at him. "Worry about your own hide not hers!"

The two ran frantically around town, asking if they saw a girl with black hair, blue eyes, wearing all white, a green hat and amulet with a skull on it. Everyone was saying no, until they met with an old lady sweeping the front step of her store.

"Hey excuse me!" Penguin went over to her and the woman snapped from her sweeping daze to look up a him. "Have you seen a girl wearing all white and green hat pass by?"

"Hmm, I believe I did…" the old woman nodded her head slowly in thought.

"Really!" Nigel spoke up with a gasp.

"Did she have black hair about this long?" Penguin motioned to just below his shoulders.

"Oh yes she did!" the woman nodded again, but faster and with a smile.

"And blue eyes?" Nigel asked, adding in on the questioning.

"Oh yes!" The woman's nodding speed increased again

"Yes!" Nigel cheered, pumping both fists into the air because he wasn't going to get killed by his captain for losing her now. "We found her!"

"Oh, I don't think this is the right girl, dear." The woman frowned deeply and changed to shaking her head slowly.

"_What!_" Nigel and Penguin yelled and looked at her with shock.

"You see dear," the woman explained. "This girl also had two interesting skeletons on her shoulders and was heading to Shakki's bar over there." She pointed to a large hill with a building at the top.

"Hey lady, that is her!" Nigel snapped back before running off in the direction.

"Um, thank you ma'am." Penguin thanked the woman and followed after Nigel.

"Aw, youth." She smiled fondly at the words. "I wish I could still run like that." And she continued to sweep at the small steps to her store.

"Was that any way to treat her after she helped us?" Penguin scolded Nigel as he caught up.

"I don't care as long as we find the brat!" Nigel yelled at him.

They went running up the stairs, rushing to the door and Nigel would have ran clear through it if with wasn't opened just a crack. Nigel stopped, skidding on the tile flooring and pointed an accusing finger at the bone mage sitting at the bar talking to a woman with short black hair, smoking a cigarette.

"Brat!" he growled out through gritted teeth.

"Uh, oh," Ameria looked at Nigel then back at the woman with amused eyes, making Nigel's anger boil at the way she was acting; he was going to be in a lot of trouble because of her. "Looks like I'm in trouble."

The woman just laughed.

"Damn straight, you're in _so_ much _fucking_ trouble. I could of gotten _my_ head ripped off because of your _fucking_ trouble." Nigel hissed, fuming that she had such a laid back attitude to the situation of the captain being angry with them.

"Penguin, don't let him hurt me." She gave the head mechanic a longing and sad puppy dog stare.

"Nigel, don't be so mean. She only wanted to see her friend." Penguin scolded him, turning a slight pink.

"Hey don't use your girl powers!" Nigel yelled at her, pointing his finger back at her. "It's cheating!"

"What?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side and looked confused.

"_That's it_!" he marched over to her angrily and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist from behind.

Ameria tensed. Her hands gripped tightly to his hands and her legs curled up.

"Um…" Nigel looked down at her, curling up in a tight ball in his arms.

Penguin blinked.

The woman at the bar chuckled. "Well this is interesting…" the woman gave a curious smile.

"What's wrong with her?" Penguin asked, looking at the woman behind the bar.

"Your captain's a doctor." She said simply. "He'll figure it out."

"Well, ok then, let's go." Nigel huffed and walked out the door.

They walked back to the sub with people eyeing them curiously. They stared at Ameria curled up in a ball type position in Nigel's arms. Penguin and Nigel didn't say anything. Their captain was a doctor and would tell them what was wrong.

"What did you do!" Shachi yelled as the two other mechanics returned.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Nigel looked down at the frozen girl.

"How long as she been like that?" Shachi tried to look at her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"Um thirty minutes…?" Penguin guessed.

"What did you do, Mister Nigel?" Law came up and startled the group.

"He doesn't know." Shachi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Law looked at the odd positioned girl and tried to force her head up, but she was as stiff as a board. He moved his fingers around her neck, trying to reach her pulse.

"Is she dead?" Nigel asked.

"No she isn't dead." Law sighed out, annoyed at the question, but the speed of her pulse was abnormal and she was frozen like this for that long. It could only mean one thing. "Mister Nigel, carry her carefully to her room." Then he looked to Penguin. "And may you please take _her_ back to town." He pointed to the frighten girl off to the side sitting on a crate without Ameria's jacket or hat. "And Shachi take the boxes that Penguin dropped to the infirmary."

The three mechanics nodded and walked of to do what they were told.

"_She is turning out to be more interesting then I thought._" Law watched as Nigel carried her away.

* * *

><p>After setting sail from Shabondy, Law walked calmly to the bone mage's room. She had to answer an important question, plus he had to tell her another thing. When he got to the room he didn't bother knocking and just opened the door noisily to see her resting on her bed.<p>

"Hello, Miss Bones." He walked in through the doorway.

"Um, hello, Captain." She greeted him shyly from her bed.

Law closed the door to give them a bit more privacy on the topic he was about to bring up. "I bought the things you will need for your menstrual cycle." He said casually, as if it was nothing.

She turned a bright pink. "Oh um, thank you. I was running out…"

"You had some?"

"I had a few left over from when I was at Amazon Lily. Of course theirs were a tad different, but I gave them to Shnell for save keeping." She explained shyly, and shifted her eyes away from him to avoid the awkwardness of the subject.

"I see." He nodded, ignoring her actions. "Also about today-"

"I'm sorry about that, Captain." She turned her attention back to him and was quick to cut him off to apologize. "I just wanted to see a friend and I tried to tell Nigel and Penguin but they wouldn't listen." He walked closer to her, but she continued to go on. "I wasn't trying to escape or anything like Shachi said, I said I would join your crew and-" he put his finger to her lips, silencing her rant.

"I wasn't talking about that, Miss Bones." He smirked at her. "But, it's good to know you are loyal to me even if you run off."

She shooed his hand away and turned her head away from him.

"This is about your fear."

She snapped her head back towards him. "What?" she asked, trying to act as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but there was a slight stutter in her voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it exactly."

She was silent for a moment, gripping at her blankets then loosening and then gripping again, thinking about how she should tell him. "I have a fear of being picked up off the ground by people." She whispered simply to the point.

"And why is that?"

"Phineas." Was all she said with a glare not directed towards her captain and she turned over in her bed so she was facing away from Law with her blankets wrapped tightly around her, leaving and ending the conversation at that.

* * *

><p>So being picked up off the ground is Ameria's fear, and I reassure that this fear won't take away from the story or anything, like Ameria always being picked up. In fact, I think it only happens two or three other times in the other chapters I've already written out.<p>

This is all I have to say again...so until next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Site Seeing

This chapter gave me a few problems when I was writing it, lots of different ideas about how it would be and things, but this is how it turned out. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Site Seeing<p>

Law lounged in his chair, supervising the control room and waiting for everything to be set. Cleon had to take certain precautions since they were going into the New World and going under the Red Line. The navigator wanted to be on the safe side rather then the sorry one.

Through the large window that spanned across the room, Law could see the land mass called the Red Line, the only obstacle from him getting into the New World. His sub didn't need the bubble coating like other ships did, so he could have gone to the New World instantly if he wanted to. Though, he didn't at that time, for one, it would be careless of him if he went straight into the New World without getting any new supplies and also because he was just a relaxed type of person who took his time, but his patience was another thing.

"Are you almost done, Mister Cleon?" he asked his navigator who was quickly marking things down on charts. The noise of the constant scratching of the pen was giving Law a headache along with boiling impatience.

"Almost, Captain." Cleon was short with his answer.

Law just sighed and reclined further into his seat, his nodachi resting against his shoulder. He propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair and rested his head on it, closing his eyes to focus out the abnormal scratching in the room. He heard small taps approaching him, adding to his list of abnormal sounds.

"Captain?"

Law opened one eye and turned his head slightly to see Ameria looking at him. She was standing next to his seat and bent over so she could see his face.

"Yes, Miss Bones?"

She turned her head so she was looking forward out the window. He could hear the squeaking of her boots rubbing together. "Could I watch the submarine go under?" she asked sheepishly, looking back at him.

"Did you finish your chore?" he questioned her and she turned away from him again, looking guiltily out the window in front of her.

"No…" she said in a small voice.

"Then should I let you?" he asked her, amused with a smirk spreading across his lips.

"No…" she whispered sadly back, looking at the floor.

"Then you answered your own question." He looked away towards the window again.

"Please?" she tried one more time in an innocent pleading manor.

Law's eyes furrowed together in thought as memories slowly started to bubble to the surface of his subconscious when he looked at her again.

_That_ word had caused him so much trouble back then. It would start with a question of want, something _she_ wanted or something _she_ wanted to do. When he didn't want to waste money or time, _she_ would beg and plead, clinging to his arm saying _that _word, over and over. _She_ would start to cry burying _he_r face in his arm saying _that_. He hated when _she_ cried, not because he hated to see _her_ cry, but because _she_ wouldn't stop until _she_ got it and _she_ knew it worked everything. That he would break down and do whatever _she_ wanted or buy the worthless thing _she_ wanted so _she_ would stop. _Her_ tears were fake just like when she said _that_ word, but with Ameria, it felt different. When she said _that _word seemed sincere, like it meant what it was suppose to mean. It wasn't to annoy him into giving up something to her, but asking to reconsider one more time.

Law could tell by looking at Ameria that he had been staring at her longer then he had thought. Her head tilted to the side in confusion, and she started shifting uncomfortably in her awkward angled position next to him.

"No." he repeated, waiting for the protest and the begging to begin. She just couldn't be different from _her_.

"Ok." She nodded sadly, straightening her posture so she was standing up.

Law blinked at the turn of events. It was different with Ameria. He started to frown when he heard the small taps of her toes against the metal floor, but then mentally shook his head.

"_She lives on the sub, she can come up anytime."_ He thought to himself. _"That's if she finishes her chore first, of course."_

* * *

><p>Wash, dry, fold. That was the normal day for Ameria, of course when she wasn't being attacked, chased, or hospitalized. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to watch the sub go under. She had never really seen clearly what was under the sea and there were no windows on the lowest floor of the sub. The <em>captain<em> said no and that was finally, even when she said please. Though he must have thought about it based off the way he stared at her or he was thinking about how stupid she was for saying please after he already said no.

"Next time I'll say please first." She huffed, picking up a basket of clean, neatly folded clothes and stood up to leave the room to put the basket in crew member's room on the floor while the loads in the washer and drier were running.

"Say what when?" Shachi peered around the door frame as he was walking by.

"Oh, nothing." She lied sweetly with a smile, walking out of the room. "What's that?" she jerked her head to the large box he was carrying to move subjects along.

"This," he shifted his hold to a different angle. "Just some parts for the boilers and its piping. They have a bad habit of acting up." He explained walking next to her.

"Or Nigel just doesn't do his job right." She smiled thinking back to the blonde mechanic always complaining about the boilers.

"That could be it, too." He smiled at her, and then frowned. "Didn't you say that you wanted to see the sub go under?"

"Yeah, I asked Captain."

"What'd he said?"

She gave him a look.

"Ah, stupid question."

"Yeah, I really wanted to see…" she trailed off looking down sadly at the clothes.

Shachi nudged her with his is arm. "Hey, don't be so gloomy." he smiled at her warmly. "Doesn't suit your pretty face."

"Aw, thanks Shachi." she nudged him back playfully. "That's sweet of you."

Shachi was about to say something, but Nigel stepping out of a room and grabbed him by the ear.

"No flirting on the job you hobo." Nigel glared down at the ginger.

"I ain't a hobo, you _fatty_!" Shachi barked.

"I'm not fat, you _hobo_!" Nigel yelled back.

Ameria took this time to walk away, laughing at her crewmates. In a way they always made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Nigel worked on that stupid boiler again in C14. It was always acting up, which was pain in his ass. The pipes would leak, the boiler would over heat and he had to replace the coil so many times he lost count. Even when he had both the '<em>best'<em> mechanics working on it with him it was still a pain in his ass, times two.

"Man this sucks." Penguin said, lying on the floor, tightening a loose bolt on some piping that was over head.

"Does it do this all the time?" Shachi asked, leaning against a wall, eyeing the boiler with suspicion.

"Yes," Nigel grunted, fixing another loose bolt. "I swear this thing is out to get me." He glared at the object like it was mocking him secretly behind his back.

"Wouldn't surprise me with the way you take care of it." Shachi mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, _hobo_." Nigel snapped and glared that the ginger.

"No, you _fatty_." Shachi snapped and glared back.

Penguin watched the two with an entertained smirk on his face and chuckled at the constantly bickering mechanics, but his soft laugh was drowned out as the sirens started to go off throughout the room.

"Looks like the boiler will have to wait." Shachi said, running to the main engine room. "Time for this baby to go under!" he yelled over his shoulder to the other two mechanics behind him.

* * *

><p>Ameria could hear the sirens going off that told the crew the sub was going under. She sighed, walking back to the laundry room. She had thought about going back up to the control and opening the door just a crack to see what it looked like, but she didn't want to upset Law. Being scolded wasn't on her list of things she wanted to do again.<p>

"_It's not like I don't live on the sub,"_ she thought. _"I could see it any day."_

Which was true, but this was different. The sub would be going under the Red Line, a whole body of land. She knew it just had to look amazing; the different fish that lurked in the dark waters and the monsters, too. She just found it so interesting what could live under the sea, hidden from the world above. It was almost like what lived in the depths of the ground.

Her master had told her stories of places where deep within the earth, miles and miles below the ground the dead walked freely without the need for someone to control them. He told her that only the most experienced necromancers could travel to those places, making contracts to the undead to summon them just like a summoner mage would with demons, devils and other monsters.

When she was little, she thought he was just telling her that to make her behave or else the undead would come up and take her away to the bottoms of the earth, but as she grew older the thought began to interest her. Going down to where the skeletons roamed free, while the ghasts and ghouls danced by fire's shadows and the ghosts sang their never ending songs just painted a detailed picture for her and she wanted to see. Though it was something she couldn't see, but at least she could still see what's under the rolling waves of the sea.

"_I'll have to tell Master all my stories from traveling once I find his mask."_ She thought with a smile on her face, and clutched her hand around the smooth metal of his amulet and her palm pressed against the etched out design of the skull.

The thought of seeing him again was always what kept her moving, even if the going was tough. He was important to her and she just couldn't live with the fact that he had fallen ill because of _that_. She frowned at the incident slowly coming back to her mind, but roughly shook it away and held tighter to her master's amulet.

"_I'll save him no matter what._" she thought with a determined look in her eyes that brought a smile to her face at the goal.

"What's that face for?" Tanker asked curiously, crawling out of her jacket to cling to her shoulder while she walked.

"Just thinking." She said mindlessly, looking up at the ceiling with a smile still lingering on her lips.

"Of what?" he questioned, his interest rising steadily.

"Someone." She said the word childishly as if it was a giggle.

"Oh, I see." he had a devious look in his hollow glowing eyes. "Is it Law? Because it's _painful_ to see you two flirting like this."

"_What_?" the word was like water flying out of her mouth.

"Come on!" Tanker whined the words, dragging them out slowly. "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you earlier?" he moved around so he could place his hands on her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Yes?" she pushed him off her and he dodged back to her was gripping to one of her shoulders from the back before he fell to the ground. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"He looked at _you_ with longing and want." Tanker said dreamily, resting his skull into her hair.

"Then why did he tell me no, 'oh-wise-one-who-knows-everything-about-love'?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Because he is confused about his feelings and didn't know how to react to you being so close." Tanker said dramatically, placing a hand to his forehead.

"And I think you hit your skull too hard." She mumbled, flicking his forehead roughly.

"Ameria, sugar." Tanker said, sounding like an old wash woman. "Put them dots together honey, he's seen you naked, gone through your room, and seen you naked again." He took a dramatic pause. "He's wants to have sex with ya!"

Ameria looked at Tanker with wide bulging blue eyes.

"Then the only reason he wanted me on the crew was because he wanted me as his _sex toy!"_ she exclaimed in a hushed whisper with bright red cheeks.

"Most likely." Tanker bluntly said in a flat, uncaring tone.

"I can never look at _that_ man the same way." She shivered, hugging herself for comfort as the thought started to make her face grow pale and the red hue disappeared from her cheeks. "I feel so _violated._"

* * *

><p>The days went by and Ameria never really saw Law, but she really thought over what Tanker had said. Which she came to a conclusion: it was <em>bullshit<em>.

Tanker was just trying to mess with her, it was like a game for them, always getting on each others nerves, so really she had nothing to worry about. Though, the thought still got to her when she saw Law at meals or when he was on the third floor to talk to his head mechanics, but she pushed it aside easily.

After awhile the sub found their first island of the New World, Evergreen Mountain, and Ameria got up on deck, stretching her aching muscles. In her time being with the Heart Pirates she never got to see the light of day anymore. Her skin, which usually had a soft light tan to it, was now a pale peachy white.

"_I feel like a ghost."_ She thought, examining her hand in the light and tried to see if it was transparent for the sun to go through.

"Miss Bones." She jumped at the voice of her captain.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"I need you to accompany me today." He told her simply.

"_Crap…"_ she thought in dread, but didn't let it show. Last thing she wanted to do was be hanging around Law, but she would have to anyway. "Of course, Captain."

"Hold this." He handed her his nodachi. The sword was heavier then she thought and he watched her with an amused look at his face.

"_Jerk…" _After a moment of regaining her balance, she leaned the sword, that was taller then her and probably taller then her captain, on her shoulder.

"Are you ready now, Miss Bones." He mused with a smirk on his face

"Yes." She said dully and walked after her captain. _"Wasn't this usually Bepo's job."_

The day was so boring, she didn't know how Bepo could do this _all_ the time. Law spent most of his time in the medical stores looking at medicines, tools, and other things that a doctor would need. He didn't speak to her at all, he barely even looked at her; he would only glance her way every now and then, probably to make sure she didn't run off. Not that she could anyway. It would be hard to run away with a sword that she could even barely carry.

After all the medical things were picked out and purchased, he had Brodie go and take it back to the sub along with some other men to help. Then all he did was walk around the small town's market where stalls were placed, begging people who passed by to look.

The shops and stalls all had lucky charms hanging from them or placed fully in windows or boards across the edges of roofs. The locals of the town seemed to all be wearing the same necklace as well. It looked like a dream catcher to filter out the nightmares from their sleep.

"_Must be a superstitious type of town."_ She eyed a woman wearing the necklace sweeping at the foot of her store that had wards and charms dangling from windows and rafters.

Along with the abundance of charms hanging from every possible thing, there were many jewelry stalls with fast talking merchants telling woman how beautiful they would look in this and this and that. Then the woman would beg and plead husbands or boyfriends to buy it for them and the man would give up some money to make his girl's eyes glitter like the gems on the ring or necklace she was given.

"Hey you, miss!"

She shook her head and blinked, turning to see and short, fat man with finely combed hair looking at her. She looked around for a second, then back at him and pointed to herself, motioning the question if he was talking about her.

"Yes, you." He laughed and ushered her over eagerly with his hand.

"What is it?" she asked with a curious eyebrow raised, looking at all the jewelry hanging around the stall.

"I was just thinking," he said smoothly and held up a necklace. "When I was holding up this finely crafted, which was by the way, done by hand, would look around your beautiful neck." He moved the necklace with a rose dangling from a long chain closer to her.

She glanced to the side to see Law had followed her to the stall, and then she looked back at the necklace. It looked well crafted and beautiful. It was a simple rose craved from rudy, or a gem that looked like it. The petals were finely detailed and every line and fold looked natural and realistic and the sun high above made the gem glitter and sparkle under the light. If Caitlin was here she would have gotten at least a hundred of them in a heart beat, but not Ameria.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I already have a necklace that can't be replaced." She answered the implied question, holding the metal skull medallion around her neck. Her master's amulet was something that could never be replaced.

So with that being said, she simply turned on her heel to leave, ignoring the man yelling protests behind her as he tried to change her mind by flailing the necklace in the air.

"You didn't like it, Miss Bones?" Law questioned her after walking a few minutes in silence around the crowded and busy streets of town.

"Well, I'm not the _flowery_ type of person." She explained with a shrug.

It wasn't the real reason she didn't get it; she could have gotten it for her sister, but she didn't want to bring up her master to Law again. It would just bring up questioned she did not want to answer.

"What if he did have something?" he asked smoothly.

"I have no money, and I wouldn't waste it on jewelry." She told him, remembering when he took her Amazon jewelry, though it had gotten her mad at first she got over it, but the she clamped her mouth shut when she saw him stop abruptly in the middle of the street and frown. "Is something wrong?" she asked nervously, knowing that he might be upset or angry with her.

"No." he told her bluntly and went on walking again. "The crew is at the bar. Let's go there."

She just blinked at him in confusion at the way he had acted. "_What's up with him?" _she asked herself as she chased after Law to the bar.

When they got to there, she learned a valuable lesson: Penguin could conjure up some pretty _stupid_ ideas sometimes. At first, it seemed like fun, but really it wasn't. The head mechanic decided that the crew should '_celebrate'_ at the local bar for making it safely into the New World, and everyone agreed, even Law did. Now the idea seemed stupid since twenty six men were running wild and drunk in a seedy, seaside bar.

Watching them was just embarrassing. The Strawhats crew could get away with acting like this because they acted like this on a daily basis. Ameria had, at first deiced to stay, not drink and watch, which she thought would be funny, but wasn't, because Penguin and some of the men had a surprise for the crew. The men started dancing to lively music with not waitress, but with the local brothel's ladies. That's right; they invited the _prostitutes_ to help with the party.

"_I can't believe Law agreed to this?"_ she looked at him in disgust, but his back was turned away from her as a big busty whore flirted with him sweetly, running her hand delicately over the tattoos on his arms and hands.

"I guess he doesn't like you after all." Tanker corrected himself as he crawled from her jacket, yet again.

"Oh, really now?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Obviously," Tanker blurted out. "I guess he was just pretty lady deprived and he needed something to look at after being away from them so long."

Ameria swore she could feel her jaw hit the floor.

In fuming anger, she threw Tanker at Penguin, her revenge at him, the old saying killing two birds with one stone, making Tanker scream and cling to the pirate's head. Ameria didn't wait for the reaction because she had already left the bar. She marched through the now empty streets to the out skirts of town and sat down in the roots of a large tree, taking in the comfort of the darkness and quiet.

"_Tanker calls me terrible when he's just as bad."_ She thought angrily to herself.

She did call him a reject all the time so this was probably his way at getting back at her. So she had it coming but, it still hurt.

"_Maybe I won't call him that anymore._" She remembered all the times she called him that.

In truth it wasn't nice even if it was true. Maybe Tanker was telling her the same thing. Telling her that she wasn't pretty and though it's a terrible thing to say it was the truth.

"_I wish I could go die in a hole."_ She thought, having a miserable feeling wash over her.

_Dance with us child of death._

She snapped her head up at the sound invading her ears in the quiet night by the vacant woods. _"What…"_

_Come dance mage of death_.

"_Ok now, this is weird…"_ she thought, standing up looking warily into the woods that the whispers were coming from.

_Whispers of joy do you seek._

Ameria walked deeper in the thick trees, trying to find the sound.

_Come deep in the mountain's peek._

Ameria walked further and further into the woods. The under brush was thick and branches clung to her clothes and she walked carefully so not to trip on any over grown roots. Then she saw a huge towering wooden wall covered with charms and wards with pieces nailed hurriedly to the wood.

She pressed her lips in a thin line. "_This doesn't seem like a good idea."_ But the whispers started to come back to her, singing their song for her to join them.

So she jumped the fence, well she used her bone magic to create a skeleton that lifted her with it's large hands so she could easily jump over the top of the wall of wards. With the sound of her feet hitting the rocky ground, she looked up and saw she was at the base of the evergreen covered mountain of the island.

"_I think I shouldn't go Law would…" _she paused and thought back to her captain enjoying himself. "_He's ok at whore party, so, I'll go."_ She thought bitterly, looking for a cave to travel inside the mountain.

* * *

><p>Traveling in a cave would probably scare most girls to death, cowering in fear at every little sound and shadow, but not Ameria. The darkness gave a thrill to her that traveled across her body and went through her like a virus.<p>

The caves dark shadows echoed the song she heard. The chilling voices blended together to make one. It was hypnotizing, and made her follow. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her thanks to her necromancy magic; it wasn't a spell, but more like a perk to having the type of magic. It was like she was seeing in black and white. She looked around at the pools of inky black and the soft dark shades of gray that the cave gave off. Being in true darkness gave her a feeling that nothing else could. Excitement.

Her light footsteps carried her quickly through the caves deeper and deeper. The farther she got, the more she wanted to run and she couldn't stop. If someone could see her now they would probably think she looked like a mad woman for running head first into the dark depths of a cave smiling like a fool. Though, the moment of shear joy was abruptly interrupted by her tripping and tumbling head first into a cavern.

"Dumb rocks." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"_Hello."_ A rough, chilling voice welcomed her.

She looked up to see a large shadow looking down at her. Its dark blood eyes stared down at her as its body seemed to shift to and fro like a breeze was hidden in the depths of the mountain.

"Hello." She waved with a smile.

The shadow eyes flickered with confusion, but settled after a moment, back to its original blank stare. "_You are unafraid of me?"_ the shadow began to shift around her, eyeing her curiously.

"My Master taught me not to be afraid of spirits." She held tightly to the amulet. "Unless they are evil, of course."

"_You are a necromancer?"_ the shadow's inky finger brushed against the metal of the amulet.

"I am, but this is my Master's." she smiled, holding up the amulet in both hands for the shadow to see. "Are you a spirit that's trapped here?"

"_No, I am not."_ The shadow answered her shortly.

"Then why are you here?" she looked up into the eyes of the dark being before her.

"_The question is child, why are you here."_ The shadow replied.

"Oh," she looked around the cavern. "I heard these voices…"

"_Ah, you mean my creations."_

"Where are they?" she looked around the cavern. "Are they hiding?" she said with a small humorous laugh and smile.

"_You ask too many questions, child."_ The shadow bluntly stated.

"Master said that was bad habit of mine when I was little." She shrugged her shoulders, thinking back to when she was learning her spells and the questions would just pour out, making her master irritated in an amused way.

"But, I still have one more questions."

The shadow was silent so Ameria when on.

"My Master told me that spirits have two forms."

The spirit gave a thick throaty laugh. "_Yes, I do have another form, my true form."_

"May I see it?"

"_If you prove yourself worthy I shall, little child of death."_ It smiled a sharp grin from within the pools of darkness cloaking him.

Calling upon his power making the walls of the cavern dance and glow with a dark purple light. The shadow spoke in ancient tongues as the voice she heard earlier started to separate in many around her. From the ground a small army of ghouls tore up from their shelled prisons and looked mindlessly at the purple walls and ceiling.

Ameria gasped in awe around her.

The spirit created beautiful animations of humans that they looked like life like. The ghoul's skin was not falling off or ripping like what she saw other necromancers summon, but the skin was perfectly in tack, like it was still fresh, but only was a deep shade of forest green, some even still had the whites of their eyes instead of a hollow black hole that housed a small red glow.

The undead beings became to grab and pulled at her clothes gently. "_Dance, dance, dance."_ They sang as one again.

Ameria smiled and hopped down from the rock she was sitting on a moved within the ghoul's circles.

The_ Damhsa An Bháis_ was something her master had taught her when she was young, he said it would help her in the future. It was how the necromancy mages pleased the old gods of death. The twisted and turns one's body must learn and the footsteps of it as well are difficult, but once learned, it cannot be forgotten.

Ameria circled around gracefully with the undead while the shadow watched with much pleasure and joy in its shadowy eyes. Before long the dance was done and the animations grew silent slipping back into the ground.

"_You have proven yourself worthy."_ The shadow began to shift and shrink.

The clouds of darkness seem to blow away and the spirit's true form started to show. Her eyes opened wide when she saw a man no older then herself, staring at her with a fair smile.

"You seem surprised." His voice was smooth and melted all the roughness that was in his former shadow's voice.

He was robed in black that was wrapped around him, hiding almost all of his body but, for his boots which we cover with black steel armor, but a similar necklace was laced around his neck.

"Well," she looked away embarrassed for staring. "I usually thought spirits were supposed to be _old_ looking."

The spirit laughed at her. "Well as you can see, I am nothing like that." he spread out his arms, revealing the same steel armor on his forearms and hands.

"Yeah, I can see," she blushed, looking down a little. "By the way," she looked up at him again. "What is your name?"

The spirit smiled warmly to her. "_An Amhránaí Bás_, the Death Singer."

"Um..." she looked at him, blinking. "Can I call you Bas for short?"

* * *

><p>More on Bas next chapter and Ameria has a super fun adventure of course!<p>

Also I gave Law a background, sorry if some people don't like that but I gave him one. Everyone one has a past right?


	8. Chapter 7: An Amhránaí Bás

Don't have much to say here...other then that 'super duper adventure' Ameria has, isn't that super...but still fun because it has the new character Bas.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <em>An Amhránaí Bás<em>

Law was going to kill Penguin later and anyone who was apart of _that_ plan. If he had known they spent their money, which they had gotten from ships along the way as _parting gifts_, on those women, he would have said no. Since he had already agreed to it before he knew, he couldn't just say no, plus he didn't think brothels took refunds and he was too busy thinking about what had happen the other day anyway.

He had decided to an experiment with Ameria about how she would react to the same situations as _her_. He knew that all women were different, but what happened had struck a cord that traveled through his memories about _her_ and it was starting to irk him for most of the voyage. So he had a simple plan: ask Ameria to accompany him into the town and compare.

Ameria didn't complain about holding his nodachi, even when she nearly dropped it and she had gotten it to lean in a comfortable way against her shoulder as they walked. She also walked carefully next to him, so not to hit him or anyone else for that matter with his sword.

Whenever he had asked _her_ in the past to hold his sword or go anywhere with him, _she_ would complain and whine about doing something else or that it was too heavy and tall. If that merchant had told _her_ that _she_ would be beautiful with _that_ necklace _she_ would have done the same thing _she_ always did when _she_ wanted something, using _that_ word.

Ameria didn't even think of asking him to buy it, let alone ask him for money. The words of the merchant went right over her head and she didn't want it despite all the compliments.

Ameria acted different from _her_.

"Captain?"

Law's thoughts were interrupted and he looked around to see Bepo.

"Have you seen Ameria?"

Law looked around the room of the tavern with his men moaning with hangovers and headaches from last night. His eyes scanned the hats in the area for the bone mage's green one with the word 'DOC' amongst the rest, but it wasn't there. "No, Bepo." He answered after his search. "I haven't seen her since yesterday night."

"She left in the middle of the party last night."

Law frowned at his first-mate. "She didn't come back?"

Bepo shook his furry head and Law let out a long sigh.

"Let's go look for her." Law rose from his seat, handing Bepo his nodachi.

Law careful stepped passed his groaning crew to the front door. When he opened the door the morning sun spilled into the room and his men began to complain, whining for him to close it and Law ignored them as he stepped outside with Bepo not even bothering to shut it on the way out. With his hat shielding his eyes from the bright sun over head, he began to walk through the busy town once more in search for the bone mage.

"Do you think she's alright, Captain?" Bepo asked, shielding his eyes with one of his paws.

"I'm sure she is."

"She could be in trouble, Captain." Bepo pointed out.

"I know she could." Law frowned.

"She might be in trouble right now."

"Bepo. You're not making the situation better."

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head sadly.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Both pirates snapped their heads to the new voice and looked over to see a small old man, gazing up at them with a younger man standing next to them, both wearing bright green robes and their necks decorated with charms for luck.

"Yes." Law answered shortly.

"The woman all in white?" The old man questioned.

"And with a green hat." Bepo added on.

Law glanced at his first-mate before answering. "Yes."

"She's gone." The younger man answered bluntly with an annoyed look on his face.

Law glared at the younger man. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"She went into the woods. That's why she's gone." The old man explained. "There is an evil demon that lives there. He uses his powers of song to draw in people, then they are never seen again."

"Really now." Law said dryly, not believing the old man's tale.

"Show more respect, he is the elder of the island." The younger man glared at Law, puffing out his chest slightly in anger.

Before Law could comment on how he didn't like to be ordered around, the elder spoke again.

"Please forgive him, he is young." The elder looked towards to man next to him. "You should show more respect as well." He scolded him.

The younger man just crossed his arms in a childish huff and looked away in irritation.

"Your friend stands no chance of living against that demon." The elder looked back to Law.

"And why is that." He demanded, his jaw tightening in anger.

"The demon is said to summon an army of the undead to attack the living that comes into his domain at the mountain. All that go there never come back."

Law felt his jaw relax and he smirked smugly at the old man. "It seems she is going to be alright Bepo."

"Obviously." Bepo blurted out and the man snapped his head in Law's directions.

"What!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "How can you say that! She's probably dead right now!"

Law just continued to smirk smugly at that him. "She's fine and I know she is." Law stated then turned on his heel, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away. "Come, Bepo."

"Aye, Captain!" Bepo called out and followed closely behind his captain.

* * *

><p>"See there! That's the sub!" she pointed to the bright yellow spot at the docks where she could see the Heart Pirate's submarine.<p>

"It's yellow?" Bas questioned.

"I didn't pick the color."

"Do you know why it's yellow?"

"To make a statement?" she guessed with a small shrug.

"If that is the reason then it is working quite well." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Ameria laughed, nothing makes a better statement then a bright yellow submarine.

Bas walked away from the edge of the mountain's peek and took a seat on a nearby rock. He moved over to one side and patted the empty spot next to him in invitation for her to sit next to him.

She smiled and happily jumped over to sit next to the spirit.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He looked out at the view of the ocean from high atop the mountain.

"Is that why you stay here?" she asked him, shivering slightly in the coldness of morning biting at her through her clothes.

"No, I stay here so I can continue to add to my collection."

"Oh," her eyes widened. "So for the privacy?"

"No, for the people."

She stared at him. "What?"

"You see," he started to explained. "My creations are the people who have listened to my songs and failed to pass my test."

"What's the test?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry," he gave her a reassuring smile. "You already passed."

"I did?"

"Yes, it was the dance."

"But, people who aren't mages don't know the dance. Hell, if they aren't a necromancer they can't!"

"I know."

"Then why do you make that the test." She snapped at him. "It's not right at all!"

"Then how do you think I should do it?" He asked, leaning back on his hands and looked at her with amused eyes.

"You…" she paused and pressed her lips into a thin line as she thought.

What else could he do? If this was how he got animations for his collection, then there was no other way, but the inncocent shouldn't be brought into it.

"You could come with me?"

He looked at her with a curious eyebrow raised, asking for more of an explanation.

"Well, my Captain, he likes killing and you like killing for your collection and I don't like to kill. So we can both help each other out here if you come with me." She explained all in one long breath.

"Why should I go with you?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, still eyeing her curiously.

"Well, you aren't trapped here so what's stopping you."

Bas was silent and thought about it. "I suppose you are right."

"So you will come?"

"No quite."

"Awe."

"I will,_ if_, you can bring me something."

"And what's that?"

"I need one of the dream catcher pendents." He told her simply.

"The ones the locals wear?"

"Correct."

"So if I get one, you'll come."

"I shall."

She stood up with a determined look burning in her eyes. "Ok, Bas!" she started to summon her small skeletal owl as her hands glowed the soft grey. "I'll be back!" she called after him as the owl took flight in the morning light.

"Wait!" but his words were drowned out by the owl's winds. "I forgot to tell you where to get them..." Bas watched as the bone mage flew off on her owl. "Eh," he shrugged. "She'll figure it out."

Ameria decided to land in the woods instead of town because she would probably scare the poor locals to death and she needed one of those charms if she wanted to get Bas to come with her. It was like she was helping everyone in a way, at least she thought so.

"_So getting the charm for Bas helps him kill people. Bad._

_Helps me, because I don't have to kill people. Good._

_Law gets what he wants. Bad._

_The town gets rid of Bas and his killing ways. Good."_ She thought out on her fingers and decided it was an ok plan because everything canceled out.

"_Now I just need to find a charm…"_ she looked around the stalls to see if she could find one, but it was harder then it looked.

She would see one, but then it turned out to be slightly different and didn't give off the '_real'_ charm feeling of protection from evil and to filter the deadly songs from their ears. When she was looking over another stall with the dream catcher charm she felt someone bump into her, making her bump into someone quite muscular.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked up at the person. "Oh, hello Bart." She waved up at the tall man next to her.

"Hello." He greeted her.

She hadn't seen him that often now that she thought about it, she only saw him in the galley. "You weren't at the party last night." She told him, but felt rather stupid because he obviously knew that.

"I didn't want to go." He didn't seem fazed by her comment or how she felt after she had told him the obvious.

"Why not?"

"It was loud. I could hear it all the way from the sub's deck." He told her bluntly.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, remembering how the crew had been and acted while she was there for the short time. "It wasn't that great anyway. I left before it even started."

Bart just grunted at what she said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" she called out to him making him turn around again. "Could you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"I'm looking for something."

Bart looked at her curiously. "Which is?" he crossed his arms.

"Well," she started to explain. "The locals here have these cool looking dream catcher charms and I want a real one not a fake one like these." She pointed to the ones at the stall.

"I see." Bart relaxed a bit, uncrossing his arms. "I'll help you then."

She clapped her hands together and started to walk along side him. The two Heart Pirates looked from stall to stall, finding nothing that looked like the local's dream catchers.

"Why don't we ask a local?" Bart suggested after looking at each stall on the street for the charm.

"That's a good idea." She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. _"I should have thought of that in the first place."_

Ameria and Bart scanned the crowds for a local wearing the special charm, and Bart found one first.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He asked politely, tapping her shoulder.

The woman started to look up from sweeping the stoop of her store. "Yes, how can…" she started as her eyes locked onto Jean Bart's large and towering form.

"My companion here," he pointed to Ameria, and she waved and smiled sweetly at the woman. "Would like to know where you get those charms." He pointed to the necklace around her neck.

"The temple." She woman said in a small shaky voice and pointed down a road to their left.

"Thank you." He said then turned away from her with Ameria right behind him.

"You really scared that lady." Ameria commented as they walked to the temple and Bart just grunted.

The inside of the temple smelt of incense that burned at Ameria's nose. She used her overly large sleeve to try and block most of the string scent, but it wasn't working. As she choked on the fumes through the fabric of her jacket, a tall man in light green robes came their way and had many of the dream catcher charms around his neck.

"May I help you?" he questioned them with a curious, but friendly look.

"Yes." Bart answered for them, since Ameria was overwhelmed by the burning smell in her nose. "She wants one of those." He pointed to the charms around the man's neck.

The man gave a warm smile. "Of course but, it must be blessed by the elder and he isn't here right now. He will be back soon, so please wait here." And the man walked away towards a doorway then disappear behind a curtain that veiled it.

While they waited, Ameria still tried to overcome the burning smell. She should have been used to the smell because of the temple back at home, but this type smelled so thick and overwhelmed all her senses, like the temple's purification idea was a bit of an over dose.

It took her a few minutes to get passed the smell and by then, the elder and his companion came back to the temple from their early morning walk. When the elder walked through the large wooden doors, his eyes opened with shock at the two pirates standing in the hall.

"Don't worry, he's actually very nice." Ameria was quick to jump in, thinking the elder was staring at Bart and his imitating form.

"What!" the younger man pointed at her in utter shock. "How are you alive!"

Bart and Ameria stared at him blankly.

"We saw you go into the woods! You should be dead!"

"Do I look dead, Bart? I know I look pale, but is it _that_ deadly looking?" She asked the large man next to her.

"No."

"Good. That's what I thought." She nodded her head thoughtfully, agreeing with him.

The man was pulling at his hair in confusion and babbling nonsense about how it could even be possible as he walked off further into the depths of the temple.

Ameria coughed to regain the elder's stunned attention. "Well, any who, could I have a dream catcher charm, please?" she asked him kindly and the elder simply nodded his head slowly.

The tall man from before hurried to the group from the veiled doorway and handed the elder a small charm ready for a blessing along with a small golden bucket filled with water to the brim.

The elder said an old pray then dipped the charm in the water before giving it to her with curious and still stunned eyes.

"Thank you!" She said as he handed her the charm and then she ran out of the temple, Bart keeping up with her as she raced through the streets of the town, holding the charm victoriously to her chest while the her other hand held onto her master's necklace.

She wondered what he master would say when he saw that Bas was traveling with her now. Would he be proud of her? She smiled at the thoughts of her master's praise, but then focused back on where she was running to and she started to head towards the outskirts of town where the tree line was. When she finally skidded to a stopped by the thick woody patch out side of town and vacant of locals, she turned to Bart, who was still right behind her.

"And thank you to you, too!" she thanked him with a childish smile, giving his large body an awkward hug.

"You're…welcome." He patted her head uncomfortably at the sudden affection.

"Now off I go to Bas!" she cried out loudly, summoning her owl again and she just barely heard Bart asking who Bas was.

Flying through the air, she saw that Bas was right where she had left him a few hours ago, sitting on a rock over looking the town and sea.

"Took you long enough." He said as she landed to the ground with grace and her owl turned back to dust.

"Sorry, it took me longer to find then I thought." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Did you get it?" Bas asked, getting straight to the point and she held the small dream catcher charm out for him to see in response. "Was it blessed by the elder?" he questioned further, taking it from her hands and examining it thoroughly.

"Yep! Watched him do it myself."

"Good." He smiled at her. "Now I can make the vessel."

"The what's it?"

"The vessel." Bas rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. "So I can get off the mountain."

"So you were trapped here!"

"No, the villagers put the charm fence up not to keep me in, but people out."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No."

"Right." She dragged the word out skeptically.

Bas ignored her and focused his magic to the ground below him. His hands started to glow the dark shade of purple that was in the cavern the other night. The dust started to swirl forming a skull and the charm began to glow transforming into a small, beautiful light green orb.

"Pretty." She awed in wonderment, making Bas smirk. Then the skull and orb started to mix together and the glowing was gone.

"Done."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"What now?"

"Hold this." He handed her the skull.

"Huh?" she looked down at the skull in her hands then back up, but when she looked Bas was gone. "Where'd you go!" she yelled, looking around the mountain's peek for the lost spirit.

"I'm in here now." The skull spoke and lifted from her hands and started to burn a brilliant bright green and its eyes glowed the dark shade of purple.

"Whoa! Why are you in there?"

"Don't you know what a vessel is?"

"Oh..."

"Oh is right, now let's go. I grow tired of this mountain now that I can go."

The skull returned to its normal looking self and fell into her hands. She summoned her owl again and jumped up on to the owl's rib cage while holding tightly to Bas's skull vessel so she wouldn't drop it.

She flew back into the woods, landing safely to the ground out of sight from the town and started heading for the sub. The first thing she had to do was find Law, sadly. He would probably be mad at her for running off, and then get scolded. She hated being scolded, with such a passion too, but some things couldn't be avoided since she did kind of run off and was missing all night and day. She headed for the sub at the docks in search of her captain, and unfortunately he was there.

"Hello, Captain." She said from right behind him, hoping to get him back for all the times her did it to her.

"Hello, Miss Bones." He didn't even move the slightest from his spot watching the crew carrying things on and off the sub. "Where have you been?"

"Well, I went around town with Bart." She told him, trying to at least get on his good side and maybe he wouldn't ask about last night.

"And last night?"

"I left..." It couldn't be avoided.

"Why?"

"If you were a girl in my position wouldn't you." Maybe if she gave him a good enough reason he wouldn't get mad.

Law paused for a moment and thought about what she had said. "I suppose I would." He told her truthfully with a shrug.

She smiled that her plan for not getting scolded had worked.

"Ma'am?"

Law and Ameria looked behind them to see the elder looking up at them with a confused and curious look on his face.

"How did you survive?" he asked her, his words were laced with stunned confusion like he had been when she first saw him.

"Survive what?" she looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"The mountain." He pointed to the evergreen coated peek. "The demon there takes all that enter inside."

"Oh," she looked at the skull in her hand. "I trapped him." She lied smoothly and the old man's eyes widened.

"How?"

"This." She held up the skull for him to see.

The man's eyes began to open wider with shock and his body began to tremble.

Law looked at the situation in amusement, a smirk on his face.

"That is he. The demon, I can feel his dark power." He said in a shaky voice and Ameria put the skull in her jacket, handing it to Shnell without the old man seeing him. "You have done this island a great deed!" he replied with a large grin, over coming the sense of fear in his body as soon as Bas was out of sight. "How can I ever repay you."

Law's eyes began to gleam when the question was said. "Well, Mister Elder." he said slowly and his smirked widened. "My crew and I are low on money." He put his arm around Ameria's shoulder to emphasize the captain and crew bond. "And having money is quite important when traveling the sea."

"Yes, I'll get you anything, _anything_ you need for your travels. It is no object to me nor this town with what you have done for us." He smiled happily, nodding at the two pirates and then rushing off into the crowds to exclaim the great news that the demon was gone forever.

"And here I thought you had gotten yourself into trouble, Miss Bones." He whispered in her ear before walking away.

"_Well,"_ she thought, watching him leave to talk with Cleon about all the new and free supplies they would be getting. _"He milked it for all it's worth."_

"Ameria!" she heard her name being screamed then felt four boney arms wrap around her neck. "I was so worried about you!" Tanker cried, and if he had eyes he would probably be balling like a baby.

"I'm fine." She laughed, patting his head.

"I sat and waited all night and day for you to come back." He sobbed and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I said that!"

"It's ok Tanker; it's only the truth, right?" She smiled sadly at him and he gasped at the words.

"No it's not! You're very beautiful and I'm sure he will love you!"

Ameria's face turned a bright red at the thought. Her and Law? Preposterous.

"Love who?" Nigel questioned, walking up to her and making Ameria shoved Tanker into her jacket out of embarrassment that he would tell Nigel that, too.

Nigel just stared at the odd reaction then shook his head. "What the hell? You have a crush on someone, brat?"

"No!" she squealed in an high pitched voice, making Nigel give her an odd look. "Tanker is just messing around with me because I called him a reject and is joking around by saying that someone likes me. It's no biggy really…" She told him nervously with a laugh.

"Uh, huh." Nigel looked at her suspiciously. "If you say so. Now come on, we have work to do." He ushered her to follow him back to the sub, her cheeks still burning bright, scarlet red.

* * *

><p>So in the end Law had the town cleaned dry because Ameria was their hero and they would do anything for her crew. Since Law was the captain and was given the chance to have unlimited free things, he took it with open greedy arms.<p>

Then there was the '_demon_' thing, though Ameria really never told Law about Bas, he knew about it, but not about that it was a _him_. Bas was quiet for the most part unless she was alone in her room and he would talk to her. It was nice to have someone around that she could talk to about the same things and not have to explain every single little thing or worry about spilling the beans about her homeland's rules.

Her friends on the sub though, didn't seem to understand Bas at all, just stared at the plain skull head, like they were doing right now.

"What's so special about it?" Nigel said poking the skull with a finger.

"Does it really have an evil demon in it?" Penguin asked.

"Does is grant wishes or somethin'?" Shachi questioned.

"Don't you all have jobs to do other then be in my room?" Ameria looked at the mechanics staring and poking at Bas's vessel.

"No." they all replied and Ameria ran her hand through her hair in irritation.

"Whose keeping the sub afloat then?" she quoted, trying to get them to leave.

"The _unimportant_ mechanics." Shachi answered with a wave of his hand, making Ameria groan at her failed plan.

"Would you all please stop poking me." Bas spoke up for the first time in front of people.

All the mechanics screamed bloody murder as the skull began to float and burn its light green flames with glowing purple eyes and they ran to hide behind Ameria.

"Was it something I said?" Bas asked Ameria.

"Eh," she shrugged. "Just startled them, Nigel will say something soon, don't worry."

And Nigel did.

"What the fuck!" he cried, pointing at floating skull.

"What rude language." Bas sighed, his purple eyes fading as if he was closing them.

"They're pirates, what do you expect." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, you're a pirate, too, brat!"

"Touché."

"Ok, stop." Nigel put his hands out and closed his eyes. "What is that?" He point at the skull again.

"I am _An Amhránaí Bás._" Bas introduced himself, moving his skull as if bowing.

"Bas for short." Ameria chimed in.

"Yes, and that means the Death Singer."

The mechanics blinked.

"So the legends of the island were true?" Penguin stuttered.

"Are you going to kill us?" Shachi asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Bas laughed out at the question. "You aren't worthy for my collection!"

"I think I feel offended in away." Nigel admitted truthfully at the insult.

"Same."

"I know, right."

"Oh," Bas's voice got low, his purple eyes shifting into amused slits. "Do you want to be apart of my collection?"

"**No!**" they all screamed and started running for the door.

"Sorry, Ameria! Gotta go to work!" Shachi yelled back to her and Ameria sighed, getting up to go to the now opened doorway.

"Thanks, Bas." She sighed happily, closing the door and flopping on the bed at the peaceful room with no questioning mechanics and she could finally enjoy her privacy.

"Anytime, Ameria," he chuckled. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>I think I made Bart grunt a lot in this chapter, making him seem gorilla like...but then I made him polite...It reminds me of the BoiWare game Hordes of the Underdark where there is a polite and gentleman like ogre who is also a wizardmage. That's just my two cents on that but eh.

So the romance will start soon, though nothing big in the next chapter, just little things between Law and Ameria that really aren't romantic just scenes of them interacting.


	9. Chapter 8: Law and Bones

The next chapter is here.

And I must say that I'm really happy with all the reviews I got about Bas. He was a tricky character to make actually...could you believe he was a bit more romantic in earlier development? Well he was...but didn't like it so I redid him and made the Bas that people seem to like. Oh, and I'm also glad people like Tanker, too.

And one more thing, Bas isn't really a 'demon', he is a spirit, but the people of the island call him a demon because they don't really know what he is and you know old little villages peg things they don't understand that use magic as demons, witches, devils, etc. But I guess he could be called a demon, too, but in the story he is known as a spirit, so whatever floats your boat.

Oh and there will be two guest appearances in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Law and Bones.<p>

Ameria turned out to be useful to Law, _very_ useful. She was not pirate material since she seemed to have '_trouble_' with fighting and killing marines, but she brought gold in for him, and that he approved of greatly. The act at the last island was genius, but his mechanics say that the skull is truly cursed, which didn't surprise Law in any way.

He always thought Ameria would be the type of girl to go off on an adventure and bring back something cursed and then _he_ would have to clean it up somehow. She was different, which brought him back to why he was thinking about her.

She had come up to the control room again where he was observing the underwater seas as the sub pushed beneath the waves, probably to ask something about how long it would be until they reached the next island or complain about how long the journey was taking so far since they were at sea for a month and there was no sign of anything. She may of acted different, but still, it was something he expected since half of his crew had already come up about it already.

"Captain?" she leaned over to look at him from the side of his chair.

"Yes?" He was going to make this short and then send her back down to the third floor to work.

"Could I borrow one of your books?" she asked shyly while a small embarrassed blush came to her cheeks.

Law blinked. He wasn't expecting her to ask that at all. "Books?" he repeated the word slowly and she turned away blushing a darker shade of red.

"Brodie said you have a lot of books in your office. I really never saw them that time I was in there."

"But they're medical books, Miss Bones." He pointed out to her.

"I'm a necromancer, Captain." She smiled, and Law noted she had never smiled like that at him before or even smiled at him. Ever. "Reading your books might help me."

"I see." Was all he said and stood up, motioning for her to follow.

It was an interesting turn of events in his mind, because the same memories started to float to the surface again because of Ameria's different ways compared to _her_. _She_ hated his books. _She_ said they took away time he could be spending with _her_. That's one of the reasons why he always read them back then. It was a way to get away from _her_ and _her_ foolishness.

When he got to his office, the memories of the past disappeared with the ringing of metal as he opened the door and let Ameria step in.

She quickly scanned the room for the shelves and spotted them in the corner. With a small hop in her step, she crossed the room with a smile on her face and Law could only shake his head at her childish skipping.

The bone mage brushed her finger tips gently over the spines as her hand gracefully went across book after book. She examined each title until she found one and careful took it from its spot.

"Can I borrow this one?" she asked, holding up the book for him to see.

A book about the skeletal structures and workings. Of course.

Law just simply nodded his head.

"Thank you." She gave him _that_ smile again, and then she bounded out of the room with the book hugged close to her chest.

It didn't stop though, her book borrowing. After a few days she would come back to his office, return his book and ask for another one. He would nod and she would smile _that_ smile at him, then hop over to his shelves and place the borrowed book back in its proper space and scan the titles for a new one that would peeked her interest. When she found one she liked she would show it to him and ask for permission to take that one, he would nod and she would smile _that_ smile.

After one of her visits, he actually went over to his shelves to see how she treated his books. When he pulled one out that she had borrowed he saw that the book looked as if it wasn't even taken. The corners of the pages weren't bent, which Law hated and would scold Brodie when he folded them, and the pages weren't ripped. She not only wanted to borrow his books, but she took care of them as well. Ameria acted different then _her_.

In the past when he was reading his books one day, _she_ came in and careless took a book from his shelves and flipped mindlessly at the pages, looking as if _she_ was trying to rip them from the bindings. Then _she_ carelessly tossed it to the ground as if is was trash, and whined about how he could read something like that. He hated that about _her_.

Pushing the sour memories aside, Law decided to entertain himself on Ameria's book borrowing habit. It had been a few weeks since they left the previous island and like most people did, he got bored.

She came back to his office like any other day, knocking first of course, and opened the door, holding the book she had borrowed to her chest.

"Hello, Captain." She greeted shyly.

"Hello, Miss Bones." He smirked. "Enjoy the book?"

"Oh, yes." she smiled with a nod. "It was very interesting. I knew about the basics about the muscle system, but this has taught me so much more about it!" She told him enthusiastically as she walked over to the shelving in the corner of his office.

She placed the book back in the shelving and began her search for a new one. After finding one that looked interesting to her she carefully took it out of its place and held it up to him. "Can I borrow this one?" she asked, smiling.

"No." he told her bluntly, with a smirk spread on his lips. He didn't even pay attention to what book it was and he was expecting a question to why she couldn't, but he didn't get it.

"Oh." the smiled faded from her features, replaced by embarrassment and she forced her eyes on the book's cover to avoid his amused gaze. She didn't say anything else and just put the book back, leaving quietly.

Law was surprised by her actions, but then again he wasn't. He was ready for her to throw questions at him, but she listened to him without question. Just like anyone in his crew should and as the days turned into weeks, Ameria didn't go to Law's office again asking for books.

The situation was starting to irk him, and Law started to drum his finger tips against his desk as he looked at the books across the room. He knew which one she wanted. He had been staring at it for days when he was there trying to work. He tried to rip his gaze from the shelve and to the charts in front of him, but he just couldn't do it.

He stood up from his chair abruptly and walked to the book that was fogging up his sight for far too long and slid it out from its home then tucked it away under his arm and left to go find the bone mage on the third floor. If he wanted to get any work done he just needed to give her the book, then he would finally get some peace in his office.

When he got to the third floor of his sub, Law found her in the laundry room, sitting on top of the washer as it hummed softly under her and she was holding the skull in her hands that she had gotten from the '_cursed_' island of Evergreen Mountain they had visited months ago.

"Yes, Captain?" she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and lowered the skull to rest in her lap as he walked over to her.

"Here." He gave her the book from under his arm and her eyes opened wide.

"But...I thought you said I couldn't borrow it..." She took the book gingerly from his hand.

"I changed my mind." He replied shortly.

"Oh..." she said, gently running her fingers over the cover with _that_ smile on her face.

"_She's so pale…"_ he thought, frowning down at her.

When he had first met her, she had a light tan that graced her features, but that disappeared when she started to be down in the lowest part of the sub, working for hours on the third floor.

"Miss Bones."

"Hmm?" she looked up at him.

"Why don't you go up to the deck."

"But, I'm not done with my chore yet…" She motioned to the carts still filled with dirty clothing and the washer and drier still running.

"That's alright. You look like you need the sun right now."

"Oh..." she looked back at the book. "Can I take this with me?" she asked, holding up it.

"Of course." He nodded to her small question.

"Thank you, Captain." She hugged his from around his waist in a quick a sudden movement before darting out the door. "I promise I'll take care of it!" she yelled back at him with her skull and book in hand as she race down the halls to go up to the deck.

"_She is really different__…"_ He thought, stepping out of laundry room with a lingering feeling that stayed at his waist as he headed up to the deck himself, but not before he checked in with his mechanics.

* * *

><p>She just sat there in the middle of the deck reading with a smile on her face. Law was watching her, well more like watching Penguin and Nigel who were suppose to be washing the deck. He had caught them slacking off down in the engine room and decided they needed a change in scenery, too.<p>

Ameria had taken off her jacket and was sitting on it cross legged with her little skeleton familiars sitting beside her as she read the book in her lap.

Nigel was telling her to move so he could mop, but she ignored him; too engulfed in the printed words in front of her, and he just moved around her frustrated.

Penguin was leaning against his mop, snickering at Nigel and Nigel wasn't too pleased about that, and Law knew what was going to happen next. So he just closed his eyes and pretended not to see until he heard protesting and screaming.

Law heard the thud kicking of someone's, more then likely Nigel's boot, hit something, Penguin's mop, and the yelp as someone, Penguin, fell and the sound of someone, Nigel, hitting the deck in hysterical laughter.

Law sighed and opened his eyes, but stared at what he was seeing. He had gotten everything right except for one fact: Penguin was standing in front of Ameria, and they now were lip-locking with each other. Ameria's back to the ground and Penguin right on top, in between her legs and the book she was holding sandwiched close between them.

Law felt something in him snap and he glared at the situation.

"Ack!" Penguin pulled away in embarrassment after a bit longer then he should have. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry Ameria."

She didn't say anything.

"Nigel, what's your problem!" Penguin snapped towards the blonde mechanic, red blazing in his cheeks.

Nigel couldn't answer him; he was laughing so hard on the floor of the deck, rolling around like a child being tickled by their grandparent.

"Mister Penguin." Law walked up to the group, glaring down at them. "I think you should go check on the engine."

"Um, aye, Captain." Penguin nodded and awkwardly stood up, giving Ameria one last apology before heading back down in the sub.

"Miss Bones." He held out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand in hers and with one swift move of his arm she was standing on her feet again. Brushing her self off, she then bent down to pick up his book and held it tightly to her chest, looking down at it embarrassed.

"Mister Nigel." He glared down at the laughing blonde mechanic and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his suit and yanked him to his feet. "Breath in and out."

The pirate did as he was told and soon his laughing fit had died down to small chuckles.

"Miss Bones, since the deck still needs to be cleaned, you will be taking Mister Penguin's place." He held out the mop to her.

"Yes, Captain." She looked down at her feet to hide the blush swarming at her cheeks. "But, can you hold this for me?" she held out his book.

"Of course." He took the book from her hands and replaced it with the mop. "Now get to work you two and no goofing off." He ordered firmly. "I'll put this in your room, Miss Bones."

She nodded and began to work.

Law walked back into the sub wondering why he got so mad over something so little. He decided that he would just ignore it, drop off the book in Ameria's room and go to the infirmary. He needed to work on organizing the files anyway.

* * *

><p>There was a light tap that echoed in the infirmary and Law looked up from his filing cabinets and towards the metal door. He really wanted to be left alone to finish his work, but someone might have need for him and as the doctor of the crew he needed to look over them, though they could always go to Brodie if they needed something.<p>

"It's open." He called and began to organize the files again, placing them back in the sliding drawer or on the table next to him to be put in a new one for storage.

"Captain?" it was the voice of his bone mage.

"Yes, Miss Bones?"

"Um…" she started to walk in and the room's lighting gave her now red skin a dark glow that glanced off her shoulders and arms were a smooth and painful looking crimson hue along with the tip of her nose. "I have sun burn..."

"I can see, Miss Bones." He smirked.

"Do you have anything to help with the burning…?"

"Yes." He put his files down and went through his supply cabinet, grabbing a bottle of blue gel from the shelving. "Here."

"Thank y-ouch!" she cried as she moved her arm, twitching in pain.

"Have a seat, Miss Bones." He sighed out, motioning to one of the beds in the room.

She walked stiff-like, trying not to move her arms as much as she could, but her face twisted in pain as she had to use her arms to sit up on the bed.

He gently grabbed her hand, moving her arm gently, but she still flinched at his touch. "Hold still." He ordered calmly and took his free hand, opening the cap of the bottle by popping it up with his thumb and squeezed the gel on her arm.

He put the bottle down and gently started to work the cooling agent onto her arm and she started to relax to his touch as he spread the cooling gel up and around her shoulders and down her arm. "Keep your arm like this." He held it in the position he wanted so the gel would dry. Then he moved around the bed to do the same to her other arm. He repeated the process and after he was done he ordered, "Now stay like that until it dries."

"How will I know if it's dry?" she asked as he walked away to the sink, using the back of his hand to turn on the faucet.

"It won't feel sticky anymore." He replied, washing his hand and dried them with a towel near by, then he went back to his waiting files.

The minutes ticked by and the only sound in the room was the rustling of papers and the sliding of metal cabinets, but a new sound entered the air as Ameria's feet hit the tiled floor.

"I think it's dry." she said, looking over her arms.

"Then you can go." He said, placing another file in the sliding drawer before looking at her. "If it starts to burn again come back and I'll give you more."

"Ok," she said, heading to the door. "And thank you, Captain." She flashed him a smile before exiting.

Law just shook his head. "_She's just so different…"_

* * *

><p>Ameria arched her back as she walked out of the sub with Nigel right behind her. They had been locked away in the bottom of the sub for almost four long months. They had plenty of supplies to last that long, thanks to Ameria's wonderful deeds that Law milked willingly until every last drop was gone.<p>

"God, my back is killing me!" Shachi twisted his body until he heard his spine crack.

"Everyone's is you, _hobo_." Nigel rolled his eyes in irritation at the head mechanic.

"Shut up, _fatty_." Shachi glared.

"No you, _hobo_."

"Guys, for once can you stop fighting." Penguin shook his head at the two arguing mechanics. Then he turned his gaze towards Ameria and abruptly turned away blushing.

"What's with him?" Shachi perked an eyebrow up at his mate's reaction to the bone mage, who also turned a slight pink.

"Oh," Nigel's face broke out in a grin of amusement. "You don't know?" he asked with a gasp in his voice.

"No?" Shachi crossed his arms, staring at Nigel's curiously.

Nigel just grinned devilishly. "Well..." Nigel said, holding the word out. "Penguin and Ameria just had a make-out session on deck was all." Nigel explained as if it meant nothing to the world

"_What!"_ Shachi roared, his face flushed red. "You did _that_?" he pointed a finger towards Penguin.

"It was _Nigel's_ fault!" Penguin pointed at Nigel.

"_What!"_ Nigel yelled, fuming that his plan back fired.

Ameria, who had been standing awkwardly in the middle of all this, took this time to tell them that she was going to go into town and if someone would like to come with her they should speak up. They didn't hear her. So she just shrugged her shoulders and left the bickering mechanics.

"Captain!" She called up to the deck where she saw Law standing. "I'm heading into town!"

"Alright." he nodded. "Try not to get into trouble. I heard there are marines near by, and I don't want unnecessary problems."

She gave him a thumb's up and smiled before running away.

The town on New-Side Island was larger then on Evergreen Mountain island, but it lacked the lucky charms hanging in every window and evil killing spirits or '_demons_' hiding inside mountains that tried to gain people for his undead collection.

Ameria peeked through windows, looking at what they had to offer and seeing if she could buy something entertaining for when she was on the sub. Law's books wouldn't always be there to entertain her while she waited for loads of laundry to be done. One can only read a book so many times. When she walked passed a mirror store she had to do a double take on it and she took a step back to stared back at herself.

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a mirror in forever, quite the opposite actually. She had seen one everyday in the bathroom on the sub for the past six months she had been with the Heart crew, but right now, it she looked different, probably because of the brighter lighting.

Her skin wasn't ghost like anymore and now had that soft tan she had so long ago. Of course, she had to go through the process of being burnt a nice shade of red first, then the embarrassing pealing of it afterwards, but now she looked tan and she didn't look quite as dead. She nodded at the image in the mirror before turning on her heel to continue her walk through town, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, stepping back to give the stranger she walked into some room.

"Hmm." Was all the man said and took out some cards and began to hold them up.

She tilted her head to the side and stared at him.

He had lazy looking eyes, strange thin looking triangles on his forehead, also a weird cross tattoo on his neck and long blonde hair. When he was looking at the cards, he shifted back a little startled when one of his cards began to burn black.

"Oh..." she looked down as the burning card fluttered to the ground.

"That is a bad omen." The man declared.

"Oh?" She looked back at him with a curious eyebrow raised.

"You will cause me bad luck with your touch."

"What!" the men behind him started to yell and glare at her with deadly eyes. "Then she must die!" They drew out their swords and other weapons and started to advance towards her.

"Oh!" Ameria's eyes opened wide as the men charged at her, but she evaded by running.

Why she was running she really didn't know, she could use her bone magic with all the dust around her, but she was still out numbered, so running and summoning was her best plan of action at the moment.

She brought the light gray glow to her hands and summoned skeletons to fight. Some of men still chased after her while others stayed back to fight her odd a misshaped skeletons of humans and animals.

"_Damn it!"_ she cursed in her mind when she saw she was still being chased by a large number of men and she continued to summon more skeletons. After a good ten minutes she had to stop using her magic because she couldn't keep creating them when she was running.

"_God, I need to work out more."_ She thought wearily, she never had to do this much running and fighting by herself in a long time.

Then she thought of Bas, but her plan of using her spirit contract went down the drain because she had left him on the sub with Shnell. For some reason her smaller bone familiar wanted to polish the vessel, and sat down quietly in the middle of her bed and moved the spare rag across the skull's smooth bone. Somethings her familiars did baffled her and she couldn't answer why.

But she had more important things to worry about, and she glanced over her shoulder, seeing that only two men were chasing her now.

"_Eh, I can shake them off."_ She decided with a nod, taking a sharp turn right, but hit the ground hard.

"Ouch…" she moaned out, rubbing her aching head and wondering why there was a wall in the middle of an alley.

When she looked up to see the secret brick-wall she had run into and she saw nothing of that sort, but she wished she had.

"Hello there." The red-head known as Eustass "_Captain_" Kidd said in a sly tone and the look in his eyes was dark and full of murder as he grinned devilishly down at her.

Ameria may not be scared of things like being in the dark or the sight of the undead like most people should be, but she still got scared. Like when she was scared of being on the sub alone her first month and the council's punishments, but this was different.

Ameria felt that this man gave her the same freeze in fright feeling when she felt someone swept her off her feet. She looked up at him and saw a grin that would scare a devil and his mother away until they were safe in the darkest parts of hell oh, so far way.

If it wasn't for his evil demeanor and aura, she would have thought he looked quite comical with his miss-match clothing. His pants were pitch black, but had odd shaped yellow poke-a-dots that spotted them and he had a long and large fur coat with spikes by the high collar was draped over his body, one arm in its proper sleeve and the other wasn't. The coat framed the strap that went across his bare chest to show off his large dagger and gun and goggles on his forehead finished off his strange outfit, but Ameria dared not say anything about it. He brought out her worst fears without evening touching her. Just like _him_.

He continued to stare down at her with his devil's grin. Then with a swift move of his hand, he pulled out his gun.

Ameria shielded her face with her arms and she left her heart stop when she heard two shots, but felt nothing. Then she heard two _thuds_ hit the ground behind her.

"Hawkins men are so annoying." He sighed out in irritation, and a clicking sound echoed off the wall's of the alley as he replacing his gun back in its proper place. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He told her in what he tried to call a reassuring voice, but she knew if she was looking at his face and not the inside of her eye lids, the words wouldn't match. "You're part of Law's crew aren't you."

She removed her arms slowly from her face to look back up at him wordless as she saw his large grin still plastered on his lips.

"You scared her, Kidd." The blonde man wearing a full head mask beside him said.

"I think you're right, Killer." Kidd laughed harshly, making Ameria flinch. Kidd reached forward and pulled her by the scruff of her shirt just above her breasts, making she squeak softly. "Why don't we walk." He told her placing his arm loosely around her shoulders, bringing her close to his chest and giving her a good view of his weapons as he started to walk down the alley, pulling her along.

She didn't pay attention to where he was taking, her thoughts kept rushing through her head, which was really only one.

"_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…"_ Kept repeating in her mind as Kidd took her to what seemed to be a bar.

Kidd threw open the door as if he owned the place, which he probably did in the eyes of everyone there. In one small corner of the room were the local patrons that were brave enough to stay there while Kidd's crew took up half the space, leaving a single row of empty tables for separation.

Kidd strode over to his crew, pulling Ameria along, who was clinging to him for dear life since he was the one keeping her alive at the moment and struggling would only get her into more trouble then she needed. Law was going to be mad at her now...

The crew didn't even seem to care about the fact that she was there; they just continued to drink at their mugs and laugh away.

Sitting down in a chair in the middle of the mess he called a crew, Kidd sat her down in the chair next to him while the man, Killer, took the other seat and she was sandwiched by two of the most deadliest and violent rookies.

*As Morrigan would say: _lovely_.

Kidd looked over to the bartender and jerked his head, demanding that he get them drinks. The man yelped in fright and quickly got three cups of ale and handed it off to a serving girl. The poor girl looked as if she would have rather sold her soul then walk six feet to Kidd, but she shuffled her feet quickly with her head to the floor, moving around tables, chairs, and legs. She placed the tray on the table and left with a hot step in her feet, leaving everything behind.

"So," Kidd spoke up, handing Ameria a cup. "Why would a Strawhat join up with Law?"

Ameria just took the cup and gripped it tightly.

"Awe, you don't have to be scare." He draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close again. "I'm just curious about you like I'm sure Law was."

"What?" she blinked up at him, confused on why he would be interested in her or why he would even care that she was with Law's crew. But they were rivals, so it did make sense after she thought about it or it was just because he was corrupt with wanting greed and power like she had learned since childhood about the outside world.

"So she speaks." Kidd's grin widened. "I saw you fight at Shabondy."

"Oh." Her voice was soft, but it was loud enough for him to hear and continue to speak.

"I found it interesting." Kidd admitted with a small shrug, rolling his shoulders a bit. "But not enough to…go after it." He said slowly with a large grin. "But it didn't peek at my interest again, that is, until I saw this." He freed his hand that was holding his mug and moved it up and someone handed him a piece of paper then he slapped her wanted poster on the table. "Bones of the Strawhats goes off and joins the Heart Pirates. Now that got me wondering 'why would she do that'. Then I thought 'Law must have seen something in her if he wanted her to join his crew'." He leaned in closer to her. "What'd Law promise you that Strawhat couldn't." he whispered in her ear.

She looked down at her lap and Kidd started to laugh at her reaction.

He's making her seem corrupt like he was, only wanting something that didn't have a purpose, like money and power. She was looking for something to save someone important to her, there was nothing corrupt about that.

"_I need to get out of here."_ her mind finally thought of something new to say as angry thoughts swarmed her mind, but she didn't let it show because she still kind of valued her life.

She clicked her tongue as Kidd howled in laughter and Tanker's head popped out barely enough so he wouldn't be seen. For once the talkative skeleton didn't say anything.

"_Find Law."_ She mouthed the words and Tanker did a serious salute and stealthily moved his way to the hem of her jacket and slipped out, crawling to make his way to the still open door.

"So why'd Law ask you to join?" Kidd asked and she looked back up at him to be greeted with his grin still plastered on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"He never told you?"

She shook her head.

The smile was replaced with a frown, if he was like Law then he was going to get mad at her.

"_Me and my big mouth."_ She thought staring down at the floor again. _"Are rather my actions."_ She rolled her eyes inwardly at herself.

The minutes ticked by as Kidd drummed his black fingernail tips against the old wooden table in thought. "Hmm," he hummed out, breaking the silence. "I think I know why now." He grinned, pulling her closer to him making her head press against his chest. "You're a very pretty girl."

It didn't feel like a compliment.

"From what I could tell you have a nice rack there as well." His grin widened as her stared down at her chest.

She felt so violated, yet again by a pirate captain.

"He probably wanted you as his little squeeze." He whispered in her ear huskily as his arm started to warp her into a death lock.

She could feel the muscles in his arms flex against the skin of her neck, blocking off air. Gasping for breath, she weakly tried to pull away his arm.

"Mister Eustass, I think it would be wise of you to let her go." The voice demanded calmly, but with a cold chill.

"Law." Kidd growled out between clenched teeth, tightening his grip on her neck making her yelp in pain. Then the next thing she knew, she was on the ground behind Law with the Heart crew, gasping for breath.

Then a woman's shriek and a loud snap rang through the air.

When Ameria looked up, holding her aching neck, she saw a lifeless girl where she was seconds ago in Kidd's death lock. Kidd did _not_ look pleased.

"Now that I have my crew member back I will be taking my leave, Mister Eustass." Law said simply, picking her up roughly by her shirt strap and pulled her out of the bar.

They were all silent on the way back to the sub and she could feel Law's grip on her shirt tighten with anger as the sub came into view. He wouldn't look at her as he barked orders to his men telling them to move out and finish carrying supplies on board. Then when he finally looked at her; the look in his grey eyes shone with deadly angry.

"I told you _not_ to get into trouble, Miss Bones." His glared hardened and his jaw clenched.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Captain." she stuttered, looking at her feet.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." He hissed, grabbing her roughly by the chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I told you I didn't want to have unnecessary problems on my hands, and Kidd himself is someone that has problems flock to him, and if something were to happen to..." He stopped mid-threat, closing his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she waited for him to finish. He had never been this mad at her before.

"Go." He released her chin, never finishing what he was originally going to say. "We leave first thing in the morning."

She nodded her head and quickly fled from his sight.

* * *

><p>* Ok so Morrigan is actually from Boiware's game called Dragon Age.<p>

So ahem...disclaimer: I don't own Morrigan, her awesome sarcastic attitude, and her quote.

Now you may also ask why Kidd didn't fight or go after Law, well that's because Hawkins came into the bar all mad because Kidd killed his men, so they fought and destroyed the bar after the Heart Crew left.

Also that reminds me that I have news! I'm working on a Kidd fanfiction. too. It will be like a spin off to Bones, but it's process will be really slow because I'm working a lot on Bones, but I'll be putting the first chapter up soon, so look out for that!


	10. Chapter 9: Fights and Taverns

So here's chapter nine, and did you know it's Law's birthday (according to One Piece Wiki) and it's also mine, haha.

But that's not important, what is important is Bas. People seem to like my little shadow spirit more then I thought, which makes me happy, and that leads to more Bas in this chapter!

So read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Fights and Taverns<p>

The metal piping above creaked as the waves moved the sub to and fro in the black waters of night and echoed through the darkness around Ameria as she laid wide awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep ever since her little run-in with Kidd. Her nerves were getting to her and she was scared to go to sleep because images of Kidd crept into her mind with him slowly choking the breath out of her or snapping her neck in two.

She tried so many things to get her mind off of it at night, like the classic counting of sheep, so then maybe she would have boring dreams about sheep then nightmares of her death. That didn't work, so then she tried to think of what Law was going to say to her; he had never finished, but that only made her remember why Law was mad at her, which brought her full circle back to Kidd. It seemed like nothing could stop her mind-messing nerves so she could get one night of peacefully sleep.

"Ameria."

She heard Bepo's muffled voice from behind the door, making her yelp in fright and grip tightly to her blanket's hem. She took a few calming breathes before she answered the bear on the other side of the door. "Yes?" she said as she sat up in her bed.

"Captain wants to see you."

"_Great."_ She thought getting out of bed and putting on her boots.

He was probably going to finish the scolding session that he left hanging, and that isn't want she wanted. One, because she was going to get scolded, and two, because she didn't want to be reminded of her nightmares.

She opened the door slowly and Bepo was there waiting for her and he then escorted her to the Law's office. When they got there, she just stood at the door, waiting.

"Aren't you going in?" Bepo asked from where he stood at her side.

"I'm going to be scolded."

"Probably."

"I know, so I'm waiting as long as I can before I have to go in."

"Why?"

"I always did this when I was little until my older brother knocked." She shrugged at her short explanation.

Bepo knocked for her.

"Thank you, Bepo..." She sighed out in small annoyance.

"You're welcome." Bepo told her as he heard the muffled voice of his captain coming from the other side of the door. "Good luck." He wished her and walked away, the sound of his boots fading away as he turned a corner.

Now she had to go in, _great_.

She opened the door a crack and peeked her head in. "Captain?" she looked through the door a crack.

"Come in, Miss Bones." He ordered, his elbow propped up on his desk that held his head while his fingers rubbed his forehead in concentration as he focused on the papers in front of him and not her.

He was silent for a moment as his eyes continued to scan over the paper and ignored her even when she was fully in room and standing before him. Then he drew his gaze from the papers and looked her dead in the eyes. "I want to apologize for getting upset like that."

"Oh..." She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Though," he went on and ignored the surprised look in her eyes. "I know it wasn't you're fault, you could have caused problems, Miss Bones."

The surprised look quickly changed back to a frown.

"You're lucky you didn't get killed."

She started to look down at her feet; she hated being scolded or lectured in a negative way just as much has she hated the moment before.

Then she heard him breathed out a long sigh. "Ameria, look at me."

She snapped her head up at the sound of him actually calling her by her god given name. He never once called her that, she even thought he forgot it or actually didn't know it.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said with a frown and the look in his eyes, they seemed glossy and full of worry against the dim light of the room.

"I'll try and not to be as much of a burden, Captain." Was all she came up with to say, she didn't know how to respond to what he said or even the way he was staring at her.

Law looked at her for a long moment, his borrows furrowed together as if thinking of something else to say, but then his faced relaxed and was calm again when he waved his hand towards the door. "You're dismissed."

She nodded her head and left, slightly confused. "_That was weird..."_ she thought as she went back to her room.

He was acting different and it was weird, almost awkward. She still got scolded, only mildly though, but a scolding is a scolding. It was different though because of the way he looked at her that and that threw her off. It seemed out of character for him in her opinion.

_"Maybe I could ask someone about it tomorrow._" she thought with a nod as she entered her room again. "_But now I need to try and get some sleep..._" she looked warily at her bed, knowing that Kidd was going to appear in her wandering mind's memories.

And she was right, he entered her dreams to turn them into nightmares.

Nightmares, they just never seem to go away once something terrible happens. They haunt someone's dream like a ghost watching over a graveyard, just waiting to catch a person by surprise from behind a crooked tree or headstone and scare the living daylights out of them. Then the person always comes back even though they know the ghost is there, and they still run in fear. That is how Ameria felt about her nightmares of Kidd.

She knew when she fell asleep he would come grinning that large devilish grin and she couldn't stop him from choking the life out of her or ending it with a large snap to her frail neck. He scared her and if was affecting her, bad. So bad, that she woke up screaming into the night.

When she was little, she would go running out into the halls of her home, frantically looking for her parent's rooms, but they were too far away and she didn't want to go running into the dark. She was already scare enough. So she went to Cain's room across the hall, storming into his room and jumping under his covers until morning came. Cain wasn't here now though, but the closest thing she had was Nigel. So she ran to him.

Her bare feet echoed through the hall as she ran, and when she got to the door she opened it violently, making it slam against the opposite wall. The men in the bunks screamed while others held heads in pain from hitting ceilings pipes or bottoms of the bed above.

"What the fuck!"

She heard the familiar yell and ran to it, diving under Nigel's covers, and somehow rolled over his body, and curled up in a tight ball against the wall.

"What the hell, brat!" he screamed at her as she shook from under his blankets.

"I had nightmare..." She said in a shaky voice, poking her head out from the edge of the blanket.

"So you came and woke me up just for that?" He scowled at her.

"No…" she looked at him with frightened eyes. "I wanted to know if I could stay here…"

"No." Nigel huffed crossing his chest, but the room didn't agree with him.

"Nigel, you're such an ass!"

"Let her stay, she's scared to death!"

"Heartless bastard!"

"Ok, fine!" Nigel yelled at them, shaking a fist in the air, telling them to shut up, but the men ignored him and cheered in their beds. "Don't know why they want you to stay since you're in _my_ bed not _theirs_." He grumbled to her, lying back down with a flop and messing up his already messy blonde hair.

She smiled and curled up tightly against the blankets and he rolled his eyes at her childish actions.

"G'night, brat." He mumbled out quietly still slightly annoyed, but more tired then anything and rolled over so his back was turned to her.

"Night, Nigel." She said with a smile, finally falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Ameria woke up slightly confused when she saw the bottom of someone's bunk above her and not the pipes in her room. It took her a few minutes to remember that she had went running into the dead of night looking for Cain, but found Nigel instead.<p>

"Mornin'." She heard Shachi say as he sat on the edge of his bed, putting his boots on.

"Hey…" she sat up in the bed and waved to him tiredly. "Sorry about last night…"

"Nah, it's fine." He waved her off. "But you scared all of us a bit at first. We thought we were under attack."

"Oh." She swung her feet over the edge of Nigel's bunk and looked at Shachi, thinking that this was a perfect time to ask him about how Law acted the night before because everyone else was gone and would be less awkward. "Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." He grunted, pulling his boot over his foot.

"Yesterday," she started. "Captain looked at me funny."

Shachi stopped working on his boot and stared at her. "Where is this going?"

"Well, he looked all worried about me and said he didn't want to see me get hurt." She explained.

"But, Captain is concerned for all his crew." He shrugged and continued to pull his boot over his foot then stuff the hems of his suit's pants legs into them.

"_But_ concerned and worried aren't the same thing! Concerned means you care for the general welfare of everyone and worried means you care for the general welfare of someone important to you."

Shachi stopped again and looked back at her. "No, I think they mean the same thing."

"Whatever," she moved the subject aside with a wave of her hand. "Then he actually called me by my name, too"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"He always calls me Miss Bones; he's _never_ called me Ameria for the almost seven months I have been here."

Shachi just shrugged his shoulders and started to put his other boot on. "Well, I don't know what's up with Captain."

Ameria opened her mouth to response back to him, but the alarms of the sub replaced her voice.

"The sub's under attack!" Shachi exclaimed with wide eyes, rushing to put his foot in his boot messily and scrambling out the door.

Ameria quickly followed him through the sub's halls to the deck. Passing by her room, Tanker and Shnell were waiting for her at the edge of the door and they jumped up and clung to her shoulders, bouncing up and down against her back as she ran.

The deck was a mess. The crew was knee deep in marines coming from ships around them. This didn't faze Shachi and he went charging into battle along side the other Heart Pirates, throwing a punch and kick at any marine in hopes to send them over board. Jean Bart's powerful swings sent marines over the railing of the sub left and right, but they would only be replaced with more. Bepo was close to his captain's side, watching Law's back as he used his devil fruit power.

Law would make his light, transparent blue dome and once the enemy was inside he used his nodachi to cut the screaming men's body parts into pieces. Then with a wave of his hands the body parts would swarm and float around him, mixing and matching up the pieces in different forms and shapes, heads of the marines screeching out in startled terror all the way as they saw that they were attached to another marine limbs.

"Ameria, watch out!" Tanker cried, pointing behind her.

She was so caught up in watching the battle that she forgot that she was _in_ the battle. Grabbing Tanker by the skull, she threw him cross the deck at the in coming marine, while dodging another.

"Ameria."

"Bas?" She looked over her shoulder to see Shnell was holding the skull as she ran from another marine's sword.

"Break the seal so I can fight for you."

"How do I do that?" she questioned, ducking as the marine's sword cut the air over her head.

"Put your thumb on my forehead and say 'release'."

"That's it?"

"Yes, now do it!" he ordered harshly and she quickly rolled out of the way of an incoming bullet and shoved her thumb on the skull's bone forehead shouting the word.

"Release!"

The skull shot up in the sky from her hands, burning the familiar dark purple hue and Bas's shadow-like form started to emerge. The blackness around him shifted and moved, encircling his body, then slowly his dark metal armored boots hit the deck with a _clunk_.

"Ah," he sighed out longingly, stretching his arms out wide and making the shadows around him shift from the movement. "It is good to be free." He looked around the deck to see he was being stared at. "Well, now you will all make _excellent_ pieces to my collection." He grinned at the marines around him. "Shall we begin?"

Bas's hands began to glow purple as his eyes grew dark and his small grin grew into a devilish smirk. The marines around him started to scatter away with frighten eyes, but it was too late.

With a loud hissing sound that screeched over the deck, shadow like hands came from the spirit's dark, cloudy mass that was shifting around his body like a shield. The shadow hands plunged into the marines' backs, going straight through their chests, pulling out their hearts.

The marines fell to the deck lifeless masses with blank wide eyes, making a chain reaction of other marines near by to flee from the spirit as more shadows started to form from Bas's magic and swarmed at the lifeless marines. The shadows grazed across the wooden deck and engulfed the marines lying dead in their way into their inky blobs, feasting on them until there was nothing left and disappearing from the deck completely.

The battlefield got quiet.

"_Retreat_!" A marine captain yelled hurriedly at the remaining men on deck and they swarmed off like bees back to their hive.

"Well," Bas put his hands on his hips and frowned. "That's no fun at all." He said, disappointed when he saw all the marines leaving on their battle ships.

"Miss Bones, who is _this._" Law demanded coldly, walking across the deck to her and glared at Bas.

"Please," Bas smiled at him kindly. "I can introduce myself. I am _An__ Amhránaí Bás, _the Death Singer, but she calls me Bas for short." He motioned to America with his hand.

"You're the cursed skull?" Bepo asked, walking up to stand next to his captain.

"He's not cursed." Ameria corrected the bear. "I asked him to come with me back at Evergreen Mountain, and the only way he could get passes the charmed wall around the mountain is if I made a vessel for him using a blessed charm." She explained to him and everyone else who was staring at the spirit on deck next to the bone mage.

"So that's why you wanted the charm. To make a vessel." Bart commented, crossing his arms over his large chest.

"Yes, so now I have Bas." She smiled over towards the spirit.

Law continued to glare at Bas. "I see." he finally said after a moment. "He isn't going to hurt my crew." He directed the question to her.

"Of course not." Bas answered for her and shook his head, laughing lightly. "I only fight what Ameria tells me to. We _did_ make a contract."

"We _did_?" she looked at him confused.

"Yes, we _did._"

"I don't remember signing anything."

"That's because we made the vessel, not signed a paper."

"Oh."

"Oh is right, now." He said picking up the empty skull and replaced it in her hands again. "I have to go back and work on my new pieces." Then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Miss Bones." Law walked over to her.

"Yes, Captain." She said, getting ready for her scolding and looked down at the skull in her hand.

"_That_," he pointed to Bas's skull. "Better not cause unnecessary problems, so make sure you only use it when you truly need it." He advised and walked away.

Ameria stared off after her captain, blinking in confusion at his odd way of scolding her again.

"He doesn't like me that much, does he?" Bas stated from his skull.

"Eh," she shrugged, breaking her small state of confusion. "I think he just doesn't like you stealing his thunder."

"Probably." Bas would have shrugged his shoulders if he had them at the time.

* * *

><p>She never thought that she would be in a seedy, sea-side bar with her crew that was wildly drinking and dancing with whores, <em>again<em>. But yet her she was, sitting off in the corner of the dimly lit pub at the new island filled with Heart Pirates dancing or drinking wildly.

Law was about to have a fit with Penguin when he saw the _lovely_ ladies slink in like snakes, but it wasn't Penguin's fault, this time. Apparently the girls saw the sub and since the Heart crew's _wonderful _captain was infamous, and the most attractive out of the rookie bunch, they made their way to the bar for a good time and, of course, money. So in all, it was Law's fault and, he wasn't too happy when Ameria had pointed that out.

That's why she was sitting far away from her him, who was currently being sexually harassed by yet another big busty whore. The woman was curled up on his lap trying, and failing, to give him a '_taste_' of what she '_gots_', which in Ameria's opinion was probably diseases.

But Ameria couldn't help trying hard not to laugh at Law's uncomfortable predicament, but he must have had a sixth sense because he snapped his head in her direction and glared, which only made her giggles escape. But then the next thing she knew she was sitting on his lap and the whore was now pouting in her seat over where Ameria wanted to be.

"What the hell?" she glared at her amused and smirking captain.

"Devil fruit powers do work their charm, don't they, Ameria."

She just continued to glare, even though he did call her by her _true_ name this time. "_Ha, ha_." She laughed sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Can I go now please? You got what you wanted since _she_ is gone." she pointed to the woman in the corner who was still pouting

"No." he told her bluntly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ewe." Ameria tried to push him away and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Not enjoying yourself?" he smirked, holding her tighter.

"Why would I!" she snapped, blushing at the predicament she was in now.

"You say one thing, but your face says another." His smirk widened.

She decided that saying nothing was the best plan for the moment and turned her face away from him. Looking around the room she tried to find something or someone that could get her out of this, and then she saw Nigel, good old Nigel.

"Oh, look it's Nigel." She pointed at the blonde mechanic on the dance floor. "I think I'll dance with him." She tried to pull away from Law's grasp, but it was like an iron lock. So she did the next think that came to her mind.

She pulled his hat down over his eyes roughly, making him let go of her fix his awkwardly placed hat. Taking the golden opportunity to flee, she quickly jumped from Law's lap and dashed onto the dance floor where Nigel was expertly spinning a girl to someone else and she plopped herself in the girl's place.

"Oi, what the hell, brat?" he looked down at the bone mage shifting her body into the dance position with one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"You were my escape ticket."

"From Captain?" He looked over at the pirate captain glaring at her. "Looked like you two were gettin' cozy though." Nigel teased as she spun her gracefully around the wild dance floor and she rolled her eyes at his childish tease.

"He only used me to get away from that whore."

"The one with the nice ass?" he looked towards the woman crawling slowly back to her prey as Law was busy scowling to the air.

"Ewe."

"What, I'm an ass guy."

She glanced over her shoulder. "So that's why you don't like me." She said with a thoughtful nod.

Nigel didn't say anything, but blushed at the awkward topic, though he brought it up in a way.

"You're a very good dancer, by the way." She commented, changing subjects to a less awkward one.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes, annoyed with the compliment.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Reminds me of my life before I was a pirate." He explained shortly.

"What were you before you were a pirate."

"I was the son of a noble."

"Really," her eyes opened wide with shock. "You're nobility, too?"

"Too?"

"Well," she paused, inwardly kicking herself at saying a bit too much.

And why did it always have to be Nigel? But hey, better then Law, right?

"Well, your story first. Why'd you become a pirate?"

"Simple, I didn't want to marry some snobby, spoiled rotten brat." He shrugged. "I snuck to the docks a lot and Law needed good mechanics so I said I would join his crew."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He repeated, smirking. "Now you."

"Well," she drew out slowly, it wouldn't be that bad since it didn't have to do about the system, and he did tell her about his private life first. "I'm not the type of nobility like you, or your snobby, spoiled rotten wife-never-to-be."

He gave the statement a short laugh.

"My mother is a commanding officer of a fortress and she is a mage as well."

"Is your mom a marine?" He eyed her cautiously.

"Oh heavens, no," she laughed elegantly at the question. "She is a mage general of Fortress Locks and fights for Lord Daminan." She said all in one breathe.

"Where the hell is that and who it that?"

"Well, it is my home and he is the ruler of the land, _duh_."

"Where is it all?"

"It's in the West Blue."

"You're from the West Blue?"

"Yup!" she smiled at him. "Though not many people can get to my island nation."

"Why's that?"

"Because there is a magical fog that surrounds it making it impossible for ships to reach the island in the middle, then there are giant impassible mountains that are after the fog and there is a small harrow opening that can fit just about one marine warship and then there is a sea filled with monsters more deadly than sea kings."

He gave her a look that she absolutely crazy. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Lots!" she lied with a giggle. _"I guess it better if he thinks a lie…I have a big mouth sometimes…" _she inwardly kicked herself again, stupid Nigel knew how get her mouth running, probably because he was like a brother to her.

"You're going crazy now." He sighed, annoyed and shook his head.

"You bet, pretty boy!" and she kissed his cheek, trying to add to the drunk airy effect.

"Hey!" he scowled at her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were married." She teased him with giggle.

"Ok, stop," he stopped dancing and pulled her off to the side. "I think we both need a little break. Ok?" he said the last word slowly as if he were talking to a five year old.

"If you say so, honey." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes like a tipsy woman would.

Nigel just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being stared at.

* * *

><p>The party started to calm down and some of the men went upstairs to bed with, '<em>guests<em>' while others stayed down stairs drinking and relaxing. Ameria was sitting with Brodie, who she felt she hadn't seen in months and he was quietly humming a song to himself while holding his cup.

"You're always humming." She comment to the cow-hat man.

"It's relaxing." Brodie shrugged his shoulders. "And doesn't it fit the mood of a bar to always sing?"

"Yeah, but you're humming so it's different, but singing does always happens in bars, like back at home." she rested her chin in her hand. "The bar there, men would be up almost half the night singing until their wives would come and drag them home by the ear." She shook her head smiling at the memory.

"Was it that loud you could hear it from your room?" he asked.

"No," she laughed. "My father always brought me there."

"Really?" his eyes grew wide that a father would bring a child to a rowdy bar with drunk men probably swinging tables and chairs around as dance partners.

"Don't worry he took care of me," she told him with a reassuring smile. "Beside it was the type of bar where everyone knew everyone. So I had little to fear when I was a young."

"Oh," Brodie relaxed. "What were the songs like?"

"They were songs about heroes and their adventures stuff like that. The drunken tunes." She smiled humorously at the thought of watching huge, hairy drunken men sing songs like little kids about noble heroes. "My father was the one who taught me how to sing, too."

"I thought mothers were the ones that did that."

"My mother couldn't carry a tune if she had all the lessons in the world." She laughed; remembering how her mother would try and sing her to sleep, but then her father would always have to take over.

"Could you sing a song for me?" Brodie asked.

"Just because my father is a good singer doesn't make me a good one."

"Please?" The medical assistant clasped his hands together in front of him. "Just one?"

She eyed him for a second, then let a soft sigh out, giving in to his puppy dog pout. "Fine, but just one."

She put a finger to her chin and tapped it lightly, thinking about a song she should sing. The only one that really stuck out to her was _Devil Slayer McCrane_, since it was the biggest bar tune from home.

With the song decided upon, she took in a deep breath and sang out the old tune taught to her by her father.

"_Hip, hop n' trop _

_Down the lop._

_A devil n' demon in the way_

_But, McCrane will stop them in the way,_

_All to save the day!" _She sang the jig like the rough drunken men in the tavern did when she was young, though her voice carried more of a feminine note to the tune.

"_McCrane, McCrane!_

_The man who saved the day,_

_By killin' those along the way!_

_Ha!_

_That's ole McCrane!"_

"_He went to the devils,_

_He went to them demons_

_And sent them hurlin' back ta hell,_

_With all his power as well!_

_Ha! Dear ole McCrane!"_

As she sang the song, her voice started to drift across the room to the ears of her crew mates and they wandered over with curious eyes.

"_McCrane, McCrane!_

_The man who saved the day,_

_By killin' those along the way!_

_Ha!_

_That's ole McCrane!"_

"_He may be no mage,_

_But gots to his age_

_With all of his rage_

_Of killin' those in his way! _

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_That's dear ole McCrane."_

"_McCrane, McCrane!_

_The man who saved the day_

_By killin' those along the way!_

_Ha!_

_That's ole McCrane!"_

"_When Caden came to town,_

_Oh, that boy was slick_

_With all his devil tricks_

_But, ha!_

_That didn't stop McCrane!"_

"_McCrane, McCrane!_

_The man who saved the day_

_By killin' those along the way!_

_Ha!_

_That's ole McCrane!"_

The other crew members easily caught onto the tune and words of the chorus and joined in with her, then let her continue on the pallet.

"_He went to put him in his place!_

_Dragged the devil through the hoops,_

_Up to them ropes of ending hopes _

_Just to save the day!_

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_That's good ole McCrane!"_

"_McCrane!_

_McCrane!_

_Devil slayer McCrane!_

_The man who saved the day!_

_Devil slayer McCrane!_

_By killin' those along the way!"_

"Hold it out now!" she yelled after the last note and the others caught on has they followed her lead.

"_That's~_

_Good~_

_Ole~_

_Devil~_

_Slayin'~_

_McCrane~_

_Hoo-raw! _

_McCrane!"_ She yelled out the last note along with her crew, letting it ring through the rafters and the crew began to clap for her and whistle as Ameria took a deep bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week!" She smiled happily and Brodie just shook his head and laughed, clapping along.

* * *

><p>"<em>You failed again<em>!" the red headed woman screamed at two marine captains.

They flinched at her piercing screech and avoided all eye contact.

"How hard is it to capture one little _girl_!" she spat out the word.

"Miss Abigail," the man at that desk pinched the bridge of his nose. "The mission was to see if the rumors were true. We aren't making the move to capture her just yet."

"But she killed so many men with that _thing_!" the woman snapped back, but the man ignored her.

"You two have done your job, thank you for the report." He waved his hand to the door. "You both are dismissed."

The two captains saluted to the man and turned quickly on their heels to flee the room.

"You better hurry up this operation, Sir." The woman spat, crossing her arms. "I'm getting sick of this goose chase."

"All in good time," the man relaxed in his chair and smirked. "All in good time."

* * *

><p>Finally Bas's powers are shown! So this is how he fights and also why he fights, remember, he only came with Ameria to add to his collection. Law doesn't get a good impression of the spirit, not because of the fighting, but because a certain pirate captain said he was going to make the marines pay for tricking him, and his thunder was just stolen. Oh my.<p>

And that song, I totally made that up. I was really tempted to use an Irish song like Rocky Road to Dublin or Whiskey in the Jar, but you aren't technically allowed to use songs lyrics...so I made up a song; I'd rather be safe then sorry. I actually made two, but the first one didn't work after I rewrote everything, so I came up with this one.

That's all I have to say in my little note at the end, so thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: The Fun House?

So this is probably my favorite chapter. It is actually a 'plug in' chapter and I wrote it is because when I was looking over chapter nine and the former chapter ten that is now chapter eleven, and I saw something dire. Which would make the reader go _"...what?"_

That's right; I made the terrible mistake of a rushed romance. Law and Ameria never really had a whole chapter just to themselves to let a relationship grow, I have hinted throughout the story about it and had small little moments, but now I just need the one last thing to make it a romance. To do that, I made this chapter, though I'm afraid it might be mary-sue...but this is the only chapter I have like this, so its up to you to decide what you think about it.

Also a little warning: I use tons of foreshadowing in my story, but there is a certain object at the end, and that has **nothing** to do with foreshadowing of any kind. You'll know what I mean when you get to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or questions towards the end, which a friend told me them when he found them on the internet, so credit goes to rightful owners. But I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Fun House?<p>

The day after the party at the bar on the island of Rattler's Cap was a long one. Almost everyone had hangovers and were sleeping them off either in a room or just on the floor where they passed out. Those who didn't have hangovers went into the town to finish getting needed supplies and loading the sub for when they would leave the next day.

Law on the other hand, heard some rumors from the bartender that morning that on the island there was apparently a haunted house filled with a precious treasure worth more then pure gold. That peaked his interest, _a lot_, so while the rest of his crew was carrying out his orders or resting up, he and his bone mage went on a treasure hunt.

"Why am I the only one going?" she asked, shuffling her feet across the dusty ground, still sleepy from the rude awakening by her captain.

"Because your expertise is with the haunted." He answered her shortly.

"But what if it isn't haunted?" she challenged him.

"Then it will be a lot less complicated to get the treasure." He retorted, ending the conversation.

They continued to walk along the path that the bartender said led to the house. The tree's leaves were thick over head, making the dirt path darker then it should be and the over all feel of the woods was eerie. Then like a curtain being drawn apart, the house came into view. A large three story grey wooden building, with black slate shingles and a tall iron fence that surround the over grown grass and of course, a locked metal gate blocked their path.

"What do you think, Ameria?" Law turned to her with an amused look.

"Looks like the typical haunted house." She sighed out, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes in mild disappointment. It was just too simple.

"Then shall we get started?" he questioned her, kicking the dust under his foot, giving a silent order to make a dust creature to get them into the property because he didn't want to bother with the lock.

She sighed again, focusing her magic to the dust under foot and made two large skeletons that grabbed a hold of their feet, pushing them upward to the top of the fence. They both easily jumped over the top and landed softly to the tall grass on the other side.

"Your magic does come in handy, doesn't it?" He told her smoothly with a smirk spreading across his lips as they walked along the over grown path up to the rickety old house.

"Guess it does have its perks when there is dust around." She shrugged with a small smile. Her magic could be handy when she wanted to jump a fence, fly a short distance or fight something.

As they reached the long porch of the house they noticed that the dust wasn't settle like it should have been.

"Looks like someone was here recently." Law commented as he looked down at the shuffled footprints in front of the door.

"The man at the bar said that someone was here a few days ago." Ameria reminded him about what the bartender had told them about the house and all the treasure seekers that try and enter it.

"And he also said he didn't come back." Law added on the last bit that Ameria hadn't mentioned that the bartender told them, but it was more like a warning that Law ignored. "You still want to risk it?"

"Ha, haunted houses like these are child's play for me." She grinned, amused at the question.

"Glad to hear." Law smirked at her answer as he opened the doors to the inside.

The foyer of the house was large and a giant staircase was the only thing in the room that beckoned them to climb up to the second floor. Ameria walked slowly through the doorway until Law grabbed her by the arm.

"This seems off." He declared, looking warily around the room with a cautious eye. "Someone was here a few days ago, but the dust is thick like there hasn't been life for years."

Ameria blinked a few times at him then turned her attention to the room, and he was right. There was a thick coat of dust on everything, except for the spot on the floor where they were standing. She looked down, but instead of seeing the brown and off white tiled floor that spanned from wall to wall, she only saw black darkness as their weight gave out from under the two pirates and they went falling into the unknown.

"Ouch…" she moaned out, rubbing the sores she had gotten from the fall.

"Ameria, where are you?" she heard Law call out into the darkness, because the trap door they had fallen through closed with a loud _bang_.

"I'm right…" she trailed off as she realized that he couldn't see her, but she could see him because of her necromancy magic. Remembering her flashlight spell, she used her magic to make a small orb of soft grey light. "…here." She finished with a smile once she could see his face in light.

"I guess that is a useful spell after all." He smirked at the floating grey orb in front of them. He remembered her telling him about it months ago, but had never seen it until now. "And I guess I can see why no one came back." He looked around the room and saw piles of bones of people who also fell in.

"Looks like we're stuck…" she looked around the room with a frown. "I could use my magic to try and force the trap door open." She suggested while looking upward.

"That won't be necessary." Law told her.

"Why not?" she looked back at him in confusion.

"There's a tunnel." He pointed with a finger towards an opening.

"Oh…" she blush a slight pink for not noticing that before.

"Come on." Law stood up and held out a hand for her. "That treasure is waiting to be stolen" he smirked and she smiled back, taking his hand. He pulled her up to her feet in one single movement and they both headed to the tunnel's entrance, following the small grey orb.

The tunnel was narrow with a low ceiling and Law had to bend forward to make sure his head didn't hit the rocky surface. They walked in silence; the only sound was when their feet hit the floor or when they tapped a pebble with their toe, making it skip off further down the tunnel. About five minutes passed by and the two found a metal door.

"This probably leads to the cellar." Law presumed, testing the knob to see if it was locked or not.

To their luck, the door opened with a creak as Law pushed it forward. Cautiously, they both looked through the crack to see if there was going to be trap like in the foyer, and a small glance to each other, they nodded in agreement that nothing was there; in the open at least.

"The floor looks really beat up." Ameria commented when she examined the room more closely once inside from the light her orb gave off.

"I wonder what it's from…" Law knelt down, running a hand along the large dents and scuffs in the floor boarding.

There was a loud rumbling sound, and large barrels that lined the cellar's walls started to thrash in their holders violently. Then there were loud snaps of ropes breaking and loud crashes as the barrels moved from their holders and started to tumble towards them.

Law, being quick to react to the situation, jumped from his crouched position and grabbed for his stunned bone mage's hand. As the barrels started to roll around the room wildly, he dodged passed barrel after barrel with Ameria in tow until they reached the stairs, climbing up to avoid the barrel's rolling and swaying movements.

"That was a close one…" she looked down at the wildly moving barrels of death below her.

"Do you think it's magic?" he questioned her, not even out of breath from all the running and dodging he did.

"I don't feel anything, and it's not the ghosts here either. None of them seem strong enough to do _this_ kind of damage."

"I see." He looked down at the mess of barrels then looked to the door at the top of the stairs. "Let's keep moving."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled up at him and followed his steps up to the door, but then she noticed something. "You can let go of my hand now."

He looked back at her for a second then her hand. He didn't say anything, but let go and continue up towards the door.

The room that they came to was the kitchen. Light from the outside poured into the room from the dusty window's glass and Ameria turned off her orb of light, making it disappear with a _snap_. The kitchen was the classic black and white tile floor, with grey wooden paneling and old looking kitchen appliances covered in dust from top to bottom.

"Do you think it has traps here, too?" she asked, looking around the room and watching where she placed her feet.

"Most likely. Not many people could survive the barrels, but people can still get by." He make a small gesture with his hand towards them, since they did get pass it. "So be on your guard."

Just has the words left his mouth, Ameria stepped into the room and felt her stance stagger to one side as the tile under her foot slide down.

Law saw her weight shift to one side and he instinctually reached out and grabbed her from behind. He moved his own weight back roughly until he felt the hard impact of the wall and Ameria ramming into his chest. They both watched as sharp kitchen and butcher knifes fell from the ceiling, impaling the tiled floor underneath, inches from their toes.

"Oh my..." Ameria breathed out after she saw all the knifes across the room, holding tightly to Law's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think there is only one big trap per room." Law concluded after the three run-ins they already had. "It should be safe now." he released her from his hold and started to step around knifes sticking out of the floor with Ameria right behind him.

They walked slowly through the dusty hallways and noticed that rooms were boarded up heavily with thick wood.

"It's almost as if what's here wants us to follow a certain path." Ameria commented as her fingers brushed against a dusty wood plank nailed against a door.

"That makes it easier to look then." Law smirked over his shoulder at her. "Now _you_ only need to worry about the traps." he reminded her with an amused look.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" she huffed, turning a slight pink and placing her hands on her hips. It wasn't her fault that the traps were triggered.

"The first two times, no, but the third yes it was." He told her bluntly, with a smirk still on his lips.

"You're not suppose to be so blunt about it." she muttered quietly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want me to lie?" he mused with questioning eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes I do." she replied back just as bluntly, but in a childish way.

"Alright," he chuckled. "It's not your fault." he lied.

"Thank you, but that doesn't make me feel better." she told him shortly.

"If you say so." he shook his head, chuckling at her response.

The conversation was cut short for the moment as the pair walked into the large foyer again where they had first fell through the floor. It looked like they were the first people ever to walk across the floor in a long time since the dust was like a thick, hazy sheet across the large chamber.

"The trap door was in this room so let's just head up the stairs." Law suggested while leading the way across the room, making dust clouds as his feet hit the floor.

The stairs had an extremely thick layer of dust as they walked up to the second floor and creaked with loud moans that echoed in the large room. Though, Law was sure the there were no traps he was still cautious and glanced back ever so often to check on his bone mage. Then with a final creak and moan, the steps branched into a hallway at the top.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Ameria looked left and right down the hall to each of the door ways.

"Left." Law said simply, pointing in the direction with a finger. "The other end as a boarded up door."

Ameria looked to the right and saw that the doorway was indeed boarded up, leaving the left one the only way up.

So they continued their journey of the second floor, wary of any traps that were lurking in hidden places. Ameria thought that most people didn't get to the second floor because of the heavy dust build up that it was void of traps, but no sooner then she thought this was when her ankle ran into a thin wire, making a hissing sound.

Law reached out and grabbed the hood of her jacket and pulled her into back to his body as a large guillotine blade almost the width of the hall came from the ceiling and pierced the floor, causing the dust to make a large hazy brown cloud.

"That was close." she saw Law speak through the reflection of the blade's shine.

"Too close for comfort." she gulped while staring at her wide eyes in the blade.

"This should be the only one so let's go around." Law said, grabbing her hand again so she would leave her stunned spot. Moving to the side of the hall, Law guided her around the blades edge so she was safely on the other side.

"This is just too crazy..." she shook her head, trying to get over all the death threats she felt were being thrown at her since she had entered the house.

"It's just not your lucky day." Law shrugged at her while he headed to the door.

"Its not that!" she cried out, feeling embarrassed that it probably was, but she still tried to deny it.

"Then what is it?" he questioned her, turning around to face her with an amused smirk on his face.

She opened her mouth to retort back, but she closed it again. Maybe it was just her luck down in the dumps, but the thought was tossed aside as she felt Law grab for her hand again, pulling her back to his body. She felt the wind and heard the _whoosh_ of a giant moon shaped axe travel in front of her.

In fear, she gripped to Law's hand with both of hers at his chest as she watched the axe swig back and forth, cutting through the wooden floor like butter and scattering the dust in sharp clouds.

"Oh my..." she repeated the small phrase.

"I think you're quite unlucky today." Law announced again with a smirk.

"Well," Tanker came out from her jacket, deciding that he would have a comment in the conversation too. "It _is_ Friday the 13th and remember that cat from this morning?"

"_What_?" she stuttered out, feeling her face pale as she remembered the _black_ cat that ran out in front of her this morning, but was too tired to notice it.

"So you are really unlucky today." Law teased in a playful tone, watching her hands grip tightly to his.

"I don't know if I want to go up anymore..." she said in a quiet voice.

If it was the most unluckiest day of the year and she worsened that luck with a black cat crossing _and now_ she was in a death trap of a house, she didn't want to play along anymore. It wasn't fun like a haunted house.

"You could always use your magic." Law pointed out with a small shrug.

"Why didn't you mention that before!" she snapped at him, turning red at her own embarrassment about forgetting she could use her bone magic to scout ahead and clear the traps for them.

"I was too busy saving you." he replied shortly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Ameria grumbled unintelligible words under her breath as she called forth the grey glow to her hands and created a human size skeleton. It looked at her with a blank stare with glowing eyes, waiting for her to give him orders on exactly what he was to do. She pointed to the door and the skeleton nodded his head, understanding the motion and started to reach for the doorknob.

"Wait!" she cried, pushing out a hand in front of her while the other still held Law's.

The skeleton froze to look at her again.

"You're a good solider for doing this Jeffery. Be brave." And she saluted the skeleton she named while it mimicked her motion then reached out for the knob again.

The skeleton opened the door, making a thin layer of dust rain on his creaking bones as he walked into the room.

"Jeffery?" Law questioned in an amused tone, looking down at her.

"Wouldn't you want to be given a name if you were going in a death trap?" she challenged him.

"Maybe, but Jeffery can't die. He's a skeleton." Law pointed out with a smirk.

Ameria opened her mouth to remark back to him, but the sounds of arrows zooming in the hall next to them interrupted her. She gripped to Law's hand again, her eyes closed and she flinched at every sound coming from behind the wall.

"_Poor Jeffery…"_

The arrows made sharp tapping sounds as they pierced the wall they traveled to. Then there were the sounds of blades swinging violently back and forth at a fast pace. Next the sounds of rapid gun fire echoed in the air, hitting the walls, floors and ceiling on the other side of the wall. They even heard the sound of water being filtered into the room, and then saw it flow out of the doorway, washing dust on the floor to reveal the wooden floor.

"Jeffery…" Ameria frowned sadly at the bone chips floating on the murky water.

"You can always fix Jeffery." Law pointed out.

"I know, but it will never be the same…" she hung her head, sulking for the lose of her creation and Law patted her head in comfort.

In the hallway next to them there was a long silence and they waited for a few more minutes before going in. It was a mess. There were arrows impaled in the floor or the wall beside them as they walked in. The floor had deep cuts from the blades that stopped swinging because they ran into the walls on the opposite side. Then bullet holes scattered the walls, floor and ceiling, but across the water soaked room, Jeffery was on the other side waving with his only arm left.

"Jeffery!" she cried out happily as she to her skeleton and slipped on puddles as she went, making Law chuckle under his breath. She brought the skeleton into an almost bone crushing hug before happily making him a new arm. "There! Good as new!" she smiled when Jeffery moved his new arm, rolling his shoulder.

"But not the same." Law quoted.

"_But_ it will be ok." She retorted and Law just shook his head with a smile, going ahead to the door in front of him.

He was about to open it, but Jeffery had stepped in front of him and took the knob, opening it slowly. There was a plain, small, square room with a door on the left wall.

"There's something on it." Law looked closer and saw a plaque nailed to the door under the thick layer of dust.

Jeffery took his cue and walked further into the square room, walking all around to the four corners and nothing went off.

"Looks safe." Ameria carefully stepped into the room with Law watching her back closely, just in case something did pop out and try to kill her again.

They went over to the door, and Law swiped his hand across the plaque, then shook it to remove the dust that transferred and read what the plaque said.

"Answer these questions, answer right you may pass, answer wrong, rainstorm." Law read aloud.

"What's rainstorm mean?" Ameria squinted her eyes trying to read the fine print, looking confused.

"A punishment probably."

"So it's the punishment for answering wrong? A rainstorm?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Ok then…" she drew out skeptically. "What's the question?"

"How do you put a giraffe in a refrigerator." Law quoted the words.

"That's stupid," she gave him an odd look. "A giraffe can't fit in a refrigerator!"

After she said the words cold water poured down on her soaking her clothes to her skin.

"I guess that's not the answer, but you did figure out what rainstorm meant." Law chuckled at her shivering.

"I-i-i-t's no-t-t-t fu-uny-y." she chattered through her teeth, glaring at him while she hugged herself, trying to find warmth.

"Actually I found it quite humorous." He told her, smirking down at her. "And you can fit a giraffe in the refrigerator. Just open the door and put it in."

A small ding went off and the door opened to a new small, square room with a door and dust cover plaque on the other side.

Law flashed her a smug smirk and she just glared.

Since the last room didn't have traps and Law came to the conclusion that this one wouldn't either, but he still let Jeffery check out the room to make sure. After the skeleton gave the group an 'ok' nod, they walked into the room and looked at the new question.

"How do you put an elephant in a refrigerator. Power." He read what the new plaque said with the question and punishment.

"Power? What kind of punishment is that?" she looked curiously at the words.

"I don't know but the question is simple at least."

"I know, it's like the last one. You open the door and put it in." she repeated what Law said for the last question.

Then she felt something hit her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her and sweeping her off her feet, crashing to the floor.

"Owe…" she moaned out, wrapping her arms around her stomach where the old fashion boxing glove had hit her.

"That's not the answer. You have to take the giraffe out first, then put the elephant in."

Like before, there was a small ding and the door flew open to the new room.

Law knelt down to her side and helped her up, draping her wet arm around his shoulder and wrapped his around her soaked waist, walking into the next room. Once again, Jeffery stopped him and checked the room, then giving a thumbs up that it was ok.

Law stepped through the doorway and read the new question. "The Lion King is having a convention and all the animals must attend. Which one won't be there? Pop."

"Pop?"

"We'll see what it is when you get it wrong."

"I won't get it wrong! The animal has to be a sloth because it's lazy."

Then a small machine whooshed out from a secret compartment right in front of her face making a loud popping sound ring in her ears, frightening her. She let out a high pitched yelp and wrapped her arms around Law's neck.

"You're getting me wet." He told her, feeling the water start to cling to his own clothing.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled, turning a slight red and backed away from him. She never got like this. The house was making her paranoid.

"And the answer is the elephant because it's still in the refrigerator."

The ding chimed and the door opened to a new room.

Jeffery checked the room out and nodded his ok and Law went straight to the door and plague for the fourth time.

"There is a river full of crocodiles. How do you get across? Energy" Law read.

"Energy?"

"It could be anything." He shrugged. "Just don't get this one wrong."

"Well since all the question seem to have to do with a refrigerator, so use that to get across?" she asked him in a questioning voice, but the punishment machine didn't seem to understand the tone.

She felt a stinging and shocking sensation run through her body as something poked her in the side.

"Ouch!" she cried, jumping away from the stick that had electrocuted her and bumped into Law.

"All the animals are at the convention. You just swim across." Law answered with a chuckle and the ding went off opening the door to a stairway on the left.

"Finally!" Ameria yelled out in relief. "Something that won't hurt me!"

"There still might be traps though." Law pointed out.

"Don't ruin this for me." She snapped at him.

Law just put his hands up in defense with a small smile and let Jeffery in to examine the stairway. As the skeleton's bone feet stepped slowly up the stairs, the two pirates watched and waited for something. Nothing happened. Jeffery had gotten to the top of the stairs easily.

"This must be the end." Law smirked and he heard Ameria sigh out in relief again that all the death threats were gone.

They followed Jeffery's steps up the stairs to the old attic door at the top. Jeffery still on the protective side, opened the door for them. Inside wasn't dusty and old like the rest of the house. It looked brand new, filled with a bed, table with chairs, small kitchen and other house hold items that all looked lived in. But what surprised them the most was they large machinery at the other end and large black curtain, failing to hide it all with the humming and loud beeping.

"Who's there?" Law called out.

There was no answer.

Law walked over to the curtain with Ameria and Jeffery right behind him. He pushed back the curtain to reveal a small withered old man wearing a suit, top hat and long cape with a high collar.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." He said quickly and pulled the curtain back.

"I think I will." Law said simply, pushing the curtain open again.

"Ok, ok," the man put up his hands in defeat. "You got me, but you had fun right!" he looked up at them with a large toothy grin.

"Fun!" Ameria fumed. "We almost got killed multiple times!"

"But that's what a fun house is suppose to be. Filled with dangers at every corner and riddles to solve. Oh! That is what a fun house is to be." The old man gushed happily, jumping up and down.

"This was a fun house? Not a haunted one?" Law questioned, slightly amused at the turn of events.

"Haunted houses are so old! The same thing always every single time. Scare a person here, scare a person there over and over no matter the different scenes." The old man shook his head in disgust, but then smiled. "But a fun house is always different and can always be changed to something different, so many different times! That's what makes it fun!"

"Why a fun house?" Law asked, getting more curious of the situation rather then angry like he should have been.

"It is a long story of love, my dear friends." The old man said in a wise voice, making the two pirates and Jeffery look at one another then stare at the old man.

The man didn't notice this and continued on with his story. "I once worked on the island of Tranquil, it was an amusement park, but the name was the polar opposite of the place. It was full of thrills and dangers! Something different at every corner, nothing the same everyday!" the man looked into his memories and smiled wildly at extreme pictures in his mind.

"I worked at the park's fun house. Circus Cap is what they called it, and I made every little detail in that house. I was the best in the business! I could make new thrills and challenges in only two days flat whereas others take years to think of new plans for a new thrill in a fun house." He beamed proudly at himself, then his eyes got all dreamy and misty eyed. "And that is where I met my wife, she loved fun houses just as much as I did. It was love at first sight and we got married, living happily in this house for 30 years but then," the look in his eyes turned grim and depressed. "She died of poisoning."

The three looked at him and blinked at the silent pause and pray he said for his deceased wife, then a determined look burned in his eyes furiously.

"So I vowed that I would make the greatest fun house of all time!" He yelled with a passion to the ceiling, pumping both of his wrinkled fists into the air and cackled like a maniac.

Then his laughing fit stopped abruptly. "And you are the only people to make it to the top in 40 years, congratulations!" he smiled happily at the three with a cheeky grin.

"Ok, so wait." Ameria looked at him with confused eyes. "You make this fun house because of your wife…"

"Sure did!"

"But everyone thinks this house is haunted…"

"_What_!" the man's eyes opened wide with horror that people think his house was a boring old haunted house. "But its not!"

"They also think there is a treasure here, too." Ameria added on.

"Oh, that, well I kinda do have a treasure, tehehe." The man laughed with a creepy smile while scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" Law spoke up, finally getting to see what he wanted all along.

The man patted his pockets, mumbling to himself with a concentrated expression as he looked for his treasure. Then his eyes brightened and he pulled out a small black box.

"Here you go." He handed the box to Law willingly. "Since you did finish my fun house."

Law took the box and opened it up to see and shining diamond ring. "Is this your wife's engagement ring?"

"Sure is!" the man smiled fondly at the piece of jewelry. "It's my treasure, but I don't need it anymore, so give it to your girlfriend, you two make quite a nice couple." He complimented innocently.

"_Girlfriend_?" Law questioned and Ameria stuttered out in a high pitched voice.

"I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just part of his crew!" she tried to explain while her cheeks turned a dark red and waving her hands frantically in the air. "And stop staring at me!" she cried, dashing out of the room with everyones eyes on her, even her familiars had come out to stare at her.

"She's a keeper isn't she." The man laughed with a nod, watching her run out of the room.

"Yes she is, yes she is." Law agreed with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>First things first, that ring means <strong>nothing<strong>, and has **nothing** to do with marriage in the future. In truth, I hate it when OCs marry cannon characters. I feel it takes away from the story if its not done correctly.

Also, I hope you didn't think Ameria was being mary-sue with all the saving Law had to do.

So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I do, and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 11: A Silly Idea

So here's the next chapter. The holiday is a few months off, but eh, oh well. It's how I start the romance off.

And that's right, this chapter really sparks the romance part of my story, though I'm probably bad at writing romances, but that's up to the reader to decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Silly Idea.<p>

Ameria stared at the pile of dirty white clothes in a basket on the floor of her storage space of a room, then back at the pair of white shorts in her hands. The _laundry lady_ of the sub was out of clothes.

"How is this even possible?" She slipped on the pair of hand-made shorts that she had never worn. "I usually get all my stuff washed." She looked down at the shorts and saw her black leggings that were always hidden under white jeans because her large jacket covered the shorts completely. "Why didn't I get all my stuff washed?" she questioned herself further.

"Probably because of Law." Tanker answered her, moving from around her waist from within her jacket to look up at her.

"Hmm..." Ameria hummed, her lips pressed into thin lines as she thought back to memories of the past two weeks. "You're probably right." She said, nodding her head.

Law had been acting strange ever since the _'fun'_ house back at Rattle's Cap. He had been asking her to do other things, like go up on deck with him to survey the ocean or to help him sort something in his office, a storage room, and sometimes the infirmary. It was like he didn't want her to leave his side and it was taking away from her one and only important chore.

Ameria wanted to make sure that the whole crew had clean clothes; they didn't smell that great even with clean suits and she didn't want to have them smelling even worse. So, she just barely ever got their clothes done, but never hers. Now she was stuck going to her first winter island, Frost-Kindle, in shorts.

"Brat." Nigel's voice came form the hallway and he knocked lightly on the metal with his knuckles on the door before he came in. Walking through the doorway, he didn't wait for her response, but stopped when he saw her in just her leggings and jacket.

"Where are you pants?"

She lifted up the hem of her jacket to show the shorty-shorts.

"Oh." His brows furrowed in confused interest at the new set of clothing she usually didn't wear.

"For some reason I haven't been able to get my clothes washed." She explained, fixing the hem of her jacket so it looked neat again.

"But you get the crews done." He pointed out shortly.

"It's first on my do-to list."

"Good to hear, brat." Nigel smirked smugly a her.

"Well, if I didn't you all would smell like crap."

"Oi." Nigel's smirk dropped and he glared at her. "Thought you could handle shit smells."

"I can, but smells spread and that's what I don't like." She smiled innocently up at him.

"Whatever." Nigel rolled his eyes and turned on his heel sharply towards the hallway again. "Now let's go. We're already docked and Captain's waiting." Nigel said as he started to walk away down the hall to the third levels stairway.

"For what?" she asked his, jogging lightly to catch up to his pace.

"For you, _duh_." He mimicked the word she had used a few times against him.

"He's been acting strange, hasn't he?" she said to Nigel, implying the question if he had noticed the same thing as they walked down the second level hallway after they left the stairway.

"Eh." Nigel shrugged, answering her question that he didn't. "I don't see anythin' different."

"He always keeps me close to him though."

"Maybe he wants to keep an eye on you." He poked her in the cheek, reminding her of the fun house.

After they had gotten back, she had told Nigel and Brodie the story about all the traps and how Law always saved her in the nick-of-time. Of course, she left out the ring part. It was rather embarrassing.

"I doubt that's the reason." She turned away, her cheeks heating up slightly from the memory, but then turned back as he started to head up the stairs to the first level.

"Maybe your cursed skull guy?" he told her matter-of-fact like tone over his shoulder, knowing the Law didn't like the spirit one bit.

"Bas isn't cursed." She said simply as they reached the door that led to the deck.

"If you say so, but I don't see anythin' different with Captain. You're just going crazy." Nigel didn't let her response as he pushed her out of the door to the deck.

_Cold_. It was _cold_. Ameria could feel it the instance she stumbled through the metal doorway onto the deck.

The frigid air bit at her thinly dressed body and she hugged herself, trying to warm up. When Nigel stepped out and stood next to her, he was as fine as a whistle. His thick suit protected him from the frost's harsh bite and he only put on a single pair of gloves to protect his fingers and a black scarf around his neck.

Hurrying to the heat source next to her, clinging to his body searching for more warmth to her own shaking and freezing form.

"Oi! What the hell, brat." Nigel eyed her, hugging him like a teddy bear.

"I-I-I-I'm-m-m-m-m c-o-o-o-l-l-l-d-d" she chattered through her teeth, clutching tighter to his suit and pulling herself closer to his chest.

"Miss Bones." Law walked over to them, looking at her with a curious gaze.

He had replaced his normal pair of spotted jeans with black snow pants and his hoodie was now covered by a thick, light-grey coat that had his Jolly Roger stamped on the front, and he still had his signature brown spotted white hat.

"Where are your pants?"

"Her jacket covers them, Captain." Nigel answered for her since she was violently shaking as she clung to him for warmth.

"I see." Law replied with a small nod. "Then I guess I'll be taking Miss Bones into town so she can get the proper gear for the weather."

She didn't move from her spot at the implied ordered, and stayed put at Nigel's side, shaking at the cold air around her.

Law sighed when he saw she wasn't about to move and walked over to her, gently ripping her grip from Nigel.

She felt the sudden lose of warmth from her body, so she went to the second closed heat source, which was Law.

Law looked down curiously at his bone mage that curled her arms around his body, then looked towards Nigel, who was also looking at the situation with curious eyes.

"You have work to do, Nigel." Law said, breaking the mechanic's gaze.

"Aye, Captain." Nigel saluted lazily and stalked off to start his work of carrying off empty crates and barrels from the sub's deck and storage rooms.

"Come on, Miss Bones." Law turned his attention to his bone mage still clinging to his side, and gently pushed her away so he could walk.

When he started to walk away he noticed she still didn't move and stayed planted in the spot on deck, hugging her arms around her body.

Law sighed again and walked back to her, putting a gloved hand on her back and slowly guided her from the deck and into town that was on Frost-Kindle.

The frosty winds around her were making her shake more violently, and her body acting on instincts started to draw closer to the heat from Law again.

Law paused for a moment to look down at his bone mage as she huddled close to him for warmth again, but turned his attention back to the town when he saw a store that sold winter gear and moved towards it.

The small bell positioned at the top of the door rang when the two walked in.

"Pick something out, Ameria." He told her as he gently nudged her in the direction of the gear.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded, then turned back to the store.

The store was filled with colorful coats, hats, scarfs, and gloves, hanging on racks or shelved in a decorative way. She browsed around the displays of coats as she rubbed her hands together, and she stopped when she spotted the warmest coat in the store and hugged it to her body, rubbing her redden cheeks to it in pleasure and warmth, and it was even white just for Nigel's '_crew colors'_ sake.

Then she traveled down the narrow, carpeted pathways of shelves to look at the gloves on display, and her sister's matching fashion sense started to drift back as she scanned over the different colored gloves. On the last leg of shelves, she found a simple pair of dark green gloves to match her 'DOC' hat, and added it to the coat she had bundled in her arms.

Lastly, she went around the store to look for more suitable clothing for the weather, and she came across racks of thick winter clothes. Scanning over the fabrics made for winter and added a long sleeved shirt that would cover up to her neck for extra warmth along with a simple pair of white snow pants. She liked the black one better, but she knew Nigel would have a fit if he saw her wearing another color but white.

Looking back down at the bundle of clothing and gear her in arms, she smiled at the thought of being warm and started to walk back to Law.

"Is that all?" Law asked as he turned his attention to her skipping back to him.

She nodded her response and they went over to a cashier to pay for everything.

She didn't even bother to use the changing room since she was just going to put all her new winter gear over her normal clothes, she was too cold to care anyway. Like she didn't care as the cashier looked at her curiously and a bit shocked.

First she threw off her jacket, and she kind of threw it at Law, but he just simple caught it, and pulled the longer sleeved shirt over her head. After fixing her hair from the sudden shirt addition, she kicked over her boots and jumped into her new snow pants, then knelt down to put her boots back on, fixing the hem of her pants so they covered her boots.

She shoved her semi-frozen fingers into her new gloves, wiggling each one in its new home, and to finish it off, she shrugged her coat over her shoulders, but she had a bit of trouble with zippering it up since her warming fingers were trapped inside her gloves.

Law let out a sigh, for the third time, as she helplessly tried to move the zipper up and he stepped closer to help her with the problem, grabbing the zipper and set it in place then zippered it up to the end.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him warmly for the help, but frowned at the expression he was giving her.

He was looking down at her with a thoughtful look on his face as he still held the zipper in his hand.

"Is something wrong?" She looked up at him with a confused look.

He didn't answer.

"Captain?"

He blinked his eyes, snapping from his blank daze when she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I was thinking." He let go of the zipper and took a step back, giving them both some room.

"Oh." She gave his reason a small nod, though she was curious on what he was thinking about, but said nothing. She didn't like it when people asked her private questions, so she didn't do the same. But really, who stops to think about something when they hold a zipper?

"Let's head back to the sub." His voice brought her out of her thoughts and questions, and he handed her jacket back that he had draped over his arm.

She draped it over her own arm and felt the limp fabric start to breath life as Shnell and Tanker came out of the folds to cling at her shoulders. When Law saw the everyone was set, he led the way through town and back to the sub.

"Oi! Captain!" Shachi yelled to Law, ushering him over by waving his hand as he saw his captain walk closer to the sub.

Law wandered over to the ginger that had called his name and stood in front of him silently, waiting for what his question would be.

"There's going to be a big Christmas festival tonight." Shachi told him a small statement that was laced with an implied question.

"I see."

"So…" Shachi's voice was slow and questioning, waving a hand in a circle in front of him, motioning for his captain to answer that implied question he already stated.

"Why not." Law shrugged his shoulders, not caring if his crew were to have a bit of fun and celebrated the holiday.

The whole crew seemed to be listening carefully to what Law's answer would be with keen ears and they all started to cheer, throwing hats up in the air at the answer. They were almost all natives of the North Blue, so the snowy holiday was the biggest one the sea would celebrate.

"But if you don't do your work you're not going." Law crossed his arms, still being firm about it so no one would slack off on their jobs to keep the sub up to date.

The men around Ameria scrambled to get crates and barrels on and off the sub so they could all go to tonight's town-size party, and she decided to do the same.

"Where are you going, Ameria?" he asked her while she started to walk away from him so she could also finish her work.

"I need to finish my work, Captain." She eyed him with a questioning look, watching him as he pressed his lips in a thin line, thinking about what she had said.

"I see." Was all he said before turning away from her to watch his men work on getting the sub ready.

She looked at his back a moment longer with a confused look, but then shook her head and started to head down the docks to the sub.

"He sure is acting strange." She told Tanker as they walked to the sub's deck so she could finish up the crew's, and hopeful her laundry, too.

"If I had eyes I would roll them."

"Why?" she looked over at him curiously.

"Are you sure you're the one without eyes?" Tanker asked while shaking his skull head while she rolled her eyes at him at what he was implying.

The skeletal familiar would not stop going on and on about what had happened at Rattler's Cap, and how it meant that Law '_loved_' her. It was a silly idea; one, because people don't just fall in love like that, it was extremely cliché, though maybe _like_ could be an emotion that comes out of something like that, but not love. And two, it just wouldn't happen...or would it?

She stopped and paused a moment on the stairway down to the laundry room, letting the thought roll around in her mind, but then smacked her head to let the idea fall out of her ear.

It was a silly idea.

* * *

><p>The festival on the island was a real party, not the stuff that the men of the crew called a party at the taverns. For one, there were no whores at this one. The Heart Pirates actually danced with normal girls in the snowy town square, decorated in banners and snow bathed with warm yellow lights alongside the smell of warm food mixed with hot chocolate in the air.<p>

The girls also looked nothing like whores who wore tight revealing dresses, but the girls of the town were all dressed in gowns that were hidden by elegant looking coats that fit their bodies to the curls of their hips, and then would flare out in a ball gown type fashion. Fur laced around the hems and collars of each coat while decorative hats and gloves were placed in their proper places, adding a polished look to the wild dancing in the center of town.

Brodie thought it would be a fun idea for her to get something like it for the festival as well. She thought it was a bad idea to ask the captain for something she would only wear once, but surprisingly he was ok with it. So Brodie and Ameria went back into town to look for something that suited her taste and found an outfit like the other girls had on that was a dark navy dress and a dark velvet colored coat with matching hat and gloves.

After much difficulty in the dressing room with putting on the fancy dress, the two pirates headed back to the square to meet up with the rest of the crew and they were already in full swig like the festival itself by drinking and dancing merrily with the town's folk.

The music was lively as the band played among the small flurries of snow, and that brought memories back of her home at Fort Lock. So grabbing Brodie by the hand, she pulled him into the song with the other couples as men spun the girls around in fast, graceful circles along the dance floor in the square.

As she was dancing with Brodie, he spun her around quickly and she wasn't excepting to be in the arms of another man and looked a little surprised when she saw someone else from her crew. The crew member just laughed at the shocked look on her face and continued dancing until he spun her around to Nigel.

"I feel dizzy." She commented as Nigel spun her around to the rhythm of the music.

"Not used to these kinds of dances?" he teased her, spinning her a bit faster then the music was going.

"No it's not that." She laughed, easily keeping up with his new pace that he set. "I'm used to them, but just haven't danced like this is a while. This is how everyone danced back at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she smiled back to the memories of home when their own festivals would take place in the courtyard all through the night. "I grew up in the mountainous country side, so dances like this are nothing to me, but like I said: I just haven't done one like it in a long time, so it felt dizzy at first."

"So you're a country brat." He laughed with an amused look in his eyes.

"I guess you could say that." her smiled widened and she added in her own laugh.

Nigel looked at he a little stunned that she would say that; he wasn't used to having her agree with him on the somewhat implied insult of his given nick-name for her. "And you're proud of that?" he looked at her with shocked eyes.

"If it sums up that I'm a native of Fort Lock, then yes."

"Huh?"

"It's based of the name of the fortress, silly." She giggled and shook her head. "Remember Fortress Locks? It's called Fort Lock for short."

"Never heard of it besides the last time you told me about it."

"Of course because-" she started but, was cut off when Nigel twirled her to someone else.

As her eyes focused back on the dance and her new dance partner, she saw she was dancing with a man from the town. He looked about her age, with short, blonde hair and pale skin and he smiled down at her gentleman like.

"You are quite the beauty." He complimented her with a smile on his handsome face.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed slightly.

It was different when someone who wasn't a pirate or a salesman after her money complimented her on her looks. It felt nice to her in a way. It was normal, well, as normal as it came when it came to strangers.

"I have never seen you in town before, are you new here?" he asked.

"I am, though, I'm here with my crew."

"So you will be leaving soon." It came out more of a statement rather then a question.

"Yeah, but I'll have to stay until the log post sets."

"Oh, yes, until then, maybe I can show you around town."

"But first I think I should know your name." she gave him a curious look that that signaled her to be slightly wary of the man.

"Oh, my name is Jonathan, and your's?"

"Ameria."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He smiled at her sweetly and she returned with a small smile.

The lively dance came to a close as the dancers and the people standing by and on the dance floor started to clap for the band. Then a new song started up again, a slow song.

"Shall was dance again." Jonathan bowed shortly to her, holding out his hand, and she shrugged her shoulders with a small smile as she placed her hand in his.

She could tell by the look in his eyes he was only be kind and his offers were innocent, so another dance would be fine. Plus, even if she was wrong, she had a whole infamous pirate crew to come back her up, and her magic could work some wonders if she got into some bad predicaments.

Jonathan led her through the dance with ease along with the other dancers as the music went on with gentle notes, and he was smiling down at her the whole time.

His smile reminded her of when she was back at Lock and the other mage students were together at the festivals in the torch lit nights of the courtyard. And that brought back memories of being smiled down at by a certain someone, making the memories quickly go from sweet to sour and she frowned and that made Johnathan take notice and was about to say something, but a new presence loomed over the two dancers.

"Mind if I cut in." It felt more like a demand then a question, and the two looked up to see the familiar pirate captain rookie.

"You're Trafalgar Law." Jonathan's grip on Ameria tightened, moving her to the side slightly as if to shield her from the pirate.

"He's my Captain." Ameria tried to ease him with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Jonathan didn't relaxed the slightly, and he released Ameria from his tight grip. "I guess I don't mind then." He quickly stepped away from Ameria and fled to the outer circle, disappearing into the crowds around the square.

"Geez, Captain." She looked off to where the Jonathan had vanished to as Law took his place. "You scared him."

"That was the point."

"What?" she snapped her head back up to look at him, but he said nothing.

Law brought her back into the dance, and there was a silence that hung in the air between them as he spun her around slowly to the music.

"You look pretty tonight." He complimented her, breaking the silence over head.

"Thank you." She looked up at him with a smile, but he wasn't even looking down at her.

She just let out a soft sigh and continued to let him spin her through the dance until it was over. As the last few notes were held out and rang over the dancers, the song came to an end and then everyone clapped for the band again. She was about to step away, but he kept his grip firm on her hand and waist, pulling her closer.

"Again?" he asked, leaning over to look her in the eyes with a smirk as the new song started to pick up in speed and he didn't even let her answer before he had her spinning on her toes.

"Captain!" she breathed out in a panicked state, looking down at her almost off the ground feet.

"Yes, Ameria?" He asked with a smile, but before she could answer, he, like everyone else around him did with their female partner, picked her up off the ground as he placed his hands on her hips and she gripped to his shoulders tighter then normal, and he spun her around, two feet away from the ground.

She froze.

When he looked up at her, the happy smile that dancing brought to his face disappeared. "Ameria?" he looked at her with worried eyes when he saw the look of shock wide in her eyes. Then his eyes widened when he remembered her fear of being picked up off the ground by people and he quickly put her feet back to the ground then pulled her away from the dance and crowds.

"Are you alright?" her grabbed her shoulders and shook gently at them, trying to shake the fear out of her.

She took deep breaths in and out when she could feel the snowy ground below her again. Her hand was placed over her pounding heart, trying to stop the racing. Closing her eyes she took one last breath out. "Yes." She opened her eyes again and gave him a weak smile of reassurance. "I'll be alright now, but I want to sit down for awhile." She said in a soft voice.

"Alright." He nodded his head and took her hand, guiding her to some seats outside of where the main festival was taking place.

She slowly took a seat on the bench, letting her hands fall into her lap as she sighed in relief.

Law took a seat next to her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as a silence started to string through the air around them, expect for the loud music going on in the background. "I'm sorry." Law apologized, breaking the silence.

"It's alright, it was just the music." She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that music could make a person get carried away sometimes.

"I was careless, and I shouldn't have forgotten like that."

"It's alright." She repeated and added in a small smile, trying to reassure him that it was okay. "Don't worry over something so little."

"But it isn't little to you."

"No, but it's my fault I have it affect me." She pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulders at her comment, then turned his gaze away from her and to the people passing by. The silence slid its way into the atmosphere around them again, until Law turned his attention back to her.

"Why are you afraid of that." He asked, wanting to know why and how someone has a fear like that.

She debated whether or not to tell him. She usually didn't talk about her private life, but she had known Law for a while now, and the look in his grey eyes were full of interest of the subject with a curious eyebrow raised from under the brim of his hat.

"Well..." she decided it wouldn't hurt if she told, as long as it didn't get carried away to something she knows she shouldn't say. "I have an older brother named Phineas, and when we were younger he was the one that watched me, and whenever he picked me up he would drop me, say sorry and that he wouldn't do it again, but he just kept on doing it over and over. He treated it as a game almost."

Law's brows furrowed together in sight concern about the story. "How old were you?"

"Four."

He looked taken back by the age. "How long did this go on?" he pressed on with the questions.

"For a year actually. My parents were away and my other two siblings were out training with their teachers. So it was just me and Phineas."

"Was anyone else watching you?"

"My mother's companions." she said simply and when she looked over at him, his eyes opened a small fraction at the thought that so many people would let something like that happen to a toddler. "Let's just say they bickered a lot amongst themselves so, they didn't have much time to look after us the way they should have." She scratched her side of her head and gave a nervous laugh.

Her mother's mage companions never got along, and fighting would always erupt in the worst of places at extremely bad times, which was never good.

"What did your parents do when they got back?" Law's voice drew her back to the conversation at hand and she put those memories aside to bring back the ones he questioned about.

"Oh. They both were _furious_. Though my mother's calm when she's angry, but my father he is…" she paused, trying to think of the right words just like her master would do to describe her father. "Well, best way to put is he's evil." she retold the same quote her master told her.

"Evil?" Law's concern did a 360 and turned into a look of curiosity at the word and an amused glint was in his grey eyes. "Did he do something that bad to them?"

"No...but he did tell them:_ 'if it wasn't for me being held back by my mountain-tavern-whore-of-a-wife, I would have gutted you all with my pocket knife from the inside out, then skinned your worthless, slimy hides and sold it to a merchant to make leather chew toys for the war dogs and boiled your insides in a soup and feed you to your families_'." She quoted what her father had said when she was spying on him yelling in his thunderous rage at her '_care-takers_' when he was away, though it only got him in trouble when he called her mother a whore...when he was mad, he was mad at everyone, and that meant insults would come out about everyone even if they weren't true.

"I think I like the way your father thinks." Law smirked at her.

"And I think he would approve of your ways, too" she returned with an agreeing smile.

"Do you think I will meet this genius of a man?" He asked while interest and curiosity still gleamed in his eyes.

"Probably not." she told him bluntly.

"And why's that?"

"Not many outsiders can get to the island I'm from." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Where is it?"

"The West Blue."

"You're from the West Blue?"

"Mhm." she hummed with a nod, her lips pressed in a thin line.

She had a feeling things were getting out of hand now, and the look in Law's eyes told her that he was going to question her more that she told him what part of the world she was from.

"Where is the island exactly?"

She debated again whether or not to continue. She couldn't lie since he would know she was lying, and she just couldn't avoid the conversation now that it was brought up, so she just decided to keep it simple. It would should be okay then.

"It's in the south eastern part of the ocean, but even knowing that wouldn't help you find it." she shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Why not?"

"Because there are three barriers that protect the island." she explained. "There is a confusing fog, an almost impassable mountain and the a sea fill with deadly sea monster."

She told Nigel that, though he thought she was drunk, it was just better to keep the explanation simple.

"All that to protect a single island?"

Now that was a harder question to answer. If she answered in the wrong way, it would lead to questions that directly had to do with the council and their magic, and it was forbidden to go around telling people that, but that same look in Law's eyes told her she just couldn't get out of it, so she had to disguise the words even more in her explanation.

"The higher ups think the world outside is corrupt with power and greed."

Law seemed to be pleased with the answer because his face relaxed in to a smirk. "Well, I have to agree with them on that."

"_Well_, they'd be happy that you think that." she returned with a small smile. "And at least you didn't call me crazy." she added on lightly to the end, remembering Nigel again as she saw him pass and disappear in the crowds by the square.

"What do you mean?" his features changed again as he looked over at her with questioning eyes.

"When I told this to Nigel he thought I was crazy." she shrugged simply.

"You talked about it with Nigel." Law's smile disappeared.

"Well," she started, not noticing the change in Law's attitude. "It all started when you used your devil fruits powers to get rid of that whore at the bar that one time and I went to dance with Nigel. Remember?"

Law nodded his head, frowning at the memory, but Ameria still didn't notice and continued on with her story.

"So it all started out when I told him he was a good dance and he said he was nobility and I was like me too and then I went into explaining it all to him and such then in the end he said I was drunk." She huffed, crossing her arms in a childish pouted. "I didn't have a single drop of ale that night, too."

"Tell me what you told him." Law demanded, his frown deepening.

"I told him that my mother is the mage general of Fortress Locks under the rule of Lord Daminan. Then he asked who he was and where that was. I answered that Lord Daminan is the ruler of the land and that Lock was my home in the West Blue. And that's where the fog, wall and monsters thing came in and he told me I was drunk." She blabbed her explanation to him.

"I see." Law said shortly.

"I really miss home now that I have been talking about it a lot." She sighed out, looking longingly out in the distance as she thought of her family, friends, and everything that has to do with home; especially her master. "But as soon as I find what I'm looking for I can go home." She smiled and lightly patted her knees with both hands, and remembered to choose her words wisely.

"You're going to leave?" he looked at her, moving a bit closer.

"Only reason I'm here is because of my mission. Once I'm done I have no reason to stay."

She thought of her master again, and the finishing line to her goal felt closer then before as the vision of her master being well and healthy again appeared in her mind, but then something hit her image of her master and she slapped her knees again at the images of her former pirate crew.

"Oh, wait I do! I told Luffy I would join his crew again if I found it before he became King." She remembered the promise she told her rubber captain all the way back on Amazon Lily.

Law didn't seem to like that statement. "Really." he spat, scowling angrily at her. "You made a promise like that. Is there something between you and Strawhat."

"Of course not." she didn't like the tone he was using. "He is my former Captain, I didn't have those feelings for him, but he is important to me."

"And that's all he'll ever be. Your _former_ Captain." His scowl deepened with intense eyes.

"Yes, _Captain_." She stood up and walked away from Law with a furious step in her heels.

Ameria stomped away to a quiet part in town, the music soon only a buzz in the background and she sat down in a huff on a crate, annoyed with her _captain_.

Law could get on her last nerves. First he was fine, then he was a jerk, then kind and gentle, then he was a flat out ass. She was only with Law's crew because Luffy said she should go with him to find the mask to save her master. Plus _he_ was acting like a _brat_ saying that she and Luffy had a '_thing_'. So far that was two people already who thought that when it was _not_ like that.

"_What was up with that anyway?"_ she thought bitterly towards her _captain_, crossing her arms.

"Ameria."

She rolled her eyes at the voice. "What." She didn't even look up at Law as the crunching of snow under his feet stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." His voice seemed abnormally soft.

"What?" she questioned again, looking up at him with confused blue eyes at the un-Law-like voice.

"I said: I'm sorry." He sighed as he sat down next to her on another crate.

"Why did you act like that anyway…?" she glanced at him curiously as he looked straight ahead.

"I don't want to lose you." He told her, keeping his eyes away from her.

"I'm still apart of your crew, so it's not like I'm going anywhere now." She rolled her eyes again at the blunt and captain-like answer.

"That's not what I meant." He looked at her with a funny daze in his eyes.

"Oh?" she raised a curious eyebrow as he started to lean forward.

He grabbed her chin gently and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her.

"Oh." she said quietly as his thumb brushed against her lips.

He didn't say anything, just kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Since Brodie had the idea of getting her the new outfit for the festival, Ameria still have mountains of laundry to do, but she simply ignored all of it and went straight to her room. Sleep was all she wanted to do after what had happened between her and Law.<p>

It was funny since just that morning, she thought the idea of Law liking her and her feeling the same was silly, and now, here she was...liking her captain that clearly liked her back.

She could feel heat rise to her cheeks and she moved faster along to her room, hoping the the pink in her cheeks would disappear when she got there, and when she did, she let out a calm breath, thinking that she looked normal again.

"What's up with the face?" Tanker questioned her while she opened the door.

She looked at the skeleton in confusion and tilted her head to the side. Reaching up, she gently pressed her finger tips to the skin of her cheek to see if she felt something there, and she felt heat, making the blush darken ten fold since now she walked in not looking normal and now just made it worse.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Tell me what happened!" Tanker cried out like a giddy school girl wanting all the hidden details and jumped from his spot on her bed and wrapped his bone arms around her neck to stare at her intensely with his red glowing eye sockets.

"It's private." She bluntly told him and glared, but the blush just continued to darken and that only made the familiar want to know more.

"As your familiar I have the right to know." He told her sharply and waved a single boney finger in her face. "Now tell me everything!" his giddy excited voice returned.

She just continued to glare at the nosey skeleton, trying to get the obvious hint across that she wouldn't tell, but then she heard the sound of rushed boots coming from the hall and Brodie skidded to a halt in front of the doorway.

"Did it really happen?" The medical assistant asked in a hurried and rushed voice.

"You know!" Tanker squealed in excitement and turned to Brodie for answers.

"Tanker, shut up!" Ameria yelled at the skeleton, but she was easily ignored because the medical assistant continued on with his explanation.

"Bepo told me that he heard from Penguin who heard from Shachi who heard from Nigel who saw you and the Captain _kiss_."

"_Really!_" Tanker nearly fell to the floor. "I knew this day would come!" he cried out in joy that was laced with happy laughter, but all Ameria could do was place her embarrassment that has shown on her face in her hands and mumbled out.

"Does anyone respect my privacy anymore?"

* * *

><p>Oh my...this became my longest chapter yet...over 7000 words...and I hope no one got bored by it...<p>

And sorry if the romantic scene was weak, not good with romances, but writing them makes them better right?

But anyway, hope you like this chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: Crew Adventures Part I

I'm happy that people liked the last chapter, but for this chapter it's more about the crew. There is a little Ameria and Law in it, but I wanted to have a fun little break before I get into the so called 'drama' a romance brings into any story.

So there are two parts and it's crew focused and I hope you will like it. I also hope you think it's funny because I was going for humor, but people have different senses of humor. When I was writing this chapter at first though, it was suppose to be cute, but I actually stopped in the middle of one part and laughed saying 'this is ridiculous', and I made sure the characters thought that, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Crew Adventures I: Bones is sick!<p>

The day was like any other day for Nigel. He was the first to get up in the room that he shared with the other mechanics and use the bathroom that he shared with his roommates and also Ameria.

He had done the basics: shower, teeth, hair that was then covered by his hat, and get dressed. Then, he went to work on the pain-in-his-ass boiler in room C14 before breakfast. Same old, same old, but then he saw the group of men from his room outside the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" Nigel asked as he tried peering over shoulders to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ameria didn't take her shower this morning." Someone answered him.

Nigel stop looking over shoulders and looked at the person who answered with a blank stare. "What the fuck." Nigel's stare turned into a glare and he started to push people aside, slightly pissed at the awkward response. "What the fuck is going on here?" he directed his question to Shachi and Penguin who were examining the bathroom.

"Ameria hasn't woken up yet." Penguin informed him with a frown.

"So, what the hell does _that_ have to do with the _bathroom_?" Nigel placed his hands on his hips, glaring at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"We couldn't smell the stuff she uses after she gets out of the bathroom." Shachi shrugged. "All we could smell was your cheap smelling axe."

"It is _not_ cheap." Nigel snapped at him sharply. "And how can you even tell that!"

"The room smells like you." Penguin pointed out.

"I meant Ameria, how can you tell!" Nigel took off his hat and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, trying to calm himself down.

"Well it smells like…well I don't really know what it is, but it just smells fresh I guess." Shachi explained with a shrug.

"Maybe someone cleaned the bathroom." Nigel retorted with an irritated jeer.

"It didn't smell like _cleaning_ crap, _fatty_." Shachi crossed his arms and glared at the blonde mechanic.

"It's too early in the morning for that, _hobo_." Nigel pointed a finger at him, then turned to the men gathered around the doorway. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just over slept or something."

"She never over sleeps." Someone pointed out.

"Yeah, she's always busy doing laundry."

"Yeah Nigel, why'd you give her that job, you heartless bastard."

"Ok, stop!" Nigel shouted at everyone, and glared at the man who insulted him. "You _all_ are over reacting. She'll be at breakfast, now I'm going there so I don't get stuck in line." Then Nigel turned on his heels and left for the galley.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ameria?" Brodie questioned as he sat next to her empty seat.<p>

Nigel just shrugged at the question and stabbed his eggs with a fork. "I don't know, but the guys say she didn't take a shower this morning." He rolled his eyes as he shoved the fork full of eggs in his mouth.

Brodie was silent for a moment and blinked slowly. "How do they know that?" he stared at Nigel, wondering how they would even know that and why.

"Byi w'at s'e uss in t'e s'ower, s'ampoo, body was'," he paused to shallow his food. "Like the hell I know."

Brodie pressed his lips in a thin line. "Hmm." He hummed, trying to think of what happened to the bone mage as Nigel stuck another fork full of food in his mouth.

"Where's Ameria." The table jumped at the voice of their captain, and Nigel nearly choked on his eggs.

"We don't know." Brodie answered, first to recover from the startle as someone patted Nigel's back roughly.

"She probably never left her room." Nigel swallowed his food, but glanced down at his plate as something caught his eye and he started picking through his eggs.

"Did you check her room, Mister Nigel?" Law questioned him.

"She's your girl friend, you ch-FUCK!" someone kicked him from under the table. "Fucking bastard." He muttered under his breath.

Law pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Brodie."

"Yes?"

"Let's go see Miss Bones. She might need medical attention."

"Aye, Captain." Brodie stood up from his spot at the table and followed after Law to go to the bone mage's room on the third floor.

"Oi, Brodie!"

Brodie looked back at Nigel.

"Can I have your eggs? I think there's _something_ in mine."

"Sure…" Brodie dragged out the word and stared as Nigel took his plate. Then he shrugged, running to catch up again to Law.

Law and Brodie made a quick stop to the infirmary, since it was along the way. Brodie quickly put a bag together full of the items that Law might need, like medicines, bandages and other things just in case Ameria was in trouble. Then they were off to the bone mage's room.

"Ameria." Law called through the door and rapped his knuckles against the metal.

There was a muffled noise that they took as her saying come in or something along those lines.

When Law opened the door, he saw Ameria curled up tightly into a ball under the blankets on her bed, shivering violently. Walking calmly through the doorway with Brodie at his heels, he sat down on the edge on the bed, making Ameria shift more tightly under her blankets as she rolled to his weight.

"Ameria, what's wrong?" Law tried to get a look at her from under the tightly wrapped blankets around her.

"Uuh…" her voice was small and weak as she started to peek from under the edge of the blank. "...I don't feel so…" she stopped mid-sentence and started to cough harshly.

Law moved aside the rest of the blankets to see her pale face and sleepy looking eyes staring up at him weakly, barely able to stay open. He frown at the sight, and put the back of his hand to her forehead. "You're warm."

"I feel like dying…" She told him weakly and shifted tightly under the blankets again.

"You won't be dying. It's just a fever." he pushed aside the blankets so her face was showing again.

"But I feel like I am going to die…" she trailed off as a violent chill ran down her back.

Law just gently brushed his hand against her pale cheek. "You won't." he told her softly.

Brodie, starting to shift uncomfortably where he stood, decided that his captain didn't need his help anymore and took his leave, slinking back to the doorway and slowly shutting the door behind him quietly.

* * *

><p>When the crew found out Ameria was sick they were worried, but Law said she should be fine after a few days of rest and they would be staying on the island of Violet's Maine where they were docked for a while until she was feeling better.<p>

So now three mechanics, a medical assistant, and a bear sat in a cleared out galley, moping for the lost of the cheerful little bone mage.

"How did she get sick anyway?" Penguin asked as he rested his head by his propped up elbow.

"It was the weather change from the winter island." Brodie explained shortly.

"But we left there weeks ago!" Shachi said, looking at Brodie with wide eyes. He knew people could get sick from sudden weather changes, but not over a course of three weeks.

"The third floor of the sub probably was colder even after we felt the island because of the water." Brodie shrugged. "So when we got closer to the new island the water temperature changed and so did the temperature on the third floor."

"As one of the head mechanics, I think I know that." Shachi scowled lightly. He didn't like being explained to about that, he knew about it, but just forgot for a second. No big deal.

"Then why did you ask?" Brodie questioned him with an amused look, making the ginger glare at him with an irritated scowl.

Bepo looked back and forth between the two. "I hope she feels better." he chimed in as he saw the Shachi about to retort back to the question, starting an argument.

"We all do Bepo." Nigel sighed out. Even he was depressed without her around, though he wouldn't admit it to her.

"Instead of all ya lads sittin' in me galley, why don't ya go n' get er somethin'." Sal came up to them with his hands resting on his hips, holding tightly to his sometimes deadly serving spoon.

"Like what?" Nigel whined, resting his chin on the table.

"I gave my mom flowers when she was sick." Brodie blurted out.

They all looked at him with funny expressions.

"What?"

"You're saying we should get her flowers?" Nigel asked slowly, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Why not." Brodie shrugged. "It might make her feel better."

"What would we even get her? Roses?" Shachi questioned in a mocking tone.

"What're you trying to do, confess your love to her?" Nigel looked at him annoyed.

"I'm a mechanic, not a florist." Shachi glared at Nigel. "It's the only flower I know."

"It would be bad idea away." Penguin spoke up. "Captain would kill you." He pointed out, reminding them of Law and Ameria's little relationship.

Though she said it's nothing like _that _and even if it was it was her '_private_' life, but no matter how private she wanted to be on the subject, they still saw. Since the captain of the crew kissed her in front of them because he didn't care, especially in the galley, which would always make the bone mage blister with embarrassment.

"Why don't ya go pic er some flowers." Sal repeated the suggestion. "T'is's ah spring is'and afer all."

"He's right." Brodie nodded. "We should go do that since we all have nothing to do."

They all nodded in agreement along with the medical assistant, standing up from the galley's table then filing out of the the room into the hall and headed up to the deck.

"Fin'lly, some peace n' quiet." Sal sighed out as he continued to clean his galley and kitchen.

The three mechanics, medical assistant, and bear walked through the little town on Violet's Maine to get to the forest that laid behind it. It was a sunny day, fresh from the light drizzle from the night before, and smelled of blooming bubs everywhere, while the bees hummed their buzzing melodies as they traveled from flower to flower.

The short trip through the woods led them to an open field of colorful flowers that never stop growing on the spring island. Then, the five went different ways throughout the field to pick the flowers for their sick female companion.

"Ok, **stop**!" Nigel suddenly yelled loudly in annoyance to the scattered group. "_We. Look. Ridiculous_!" he said the words in a chopped frustration, throwing the flowers he was holding to the ground and then he spread his arms out wide, motioning to the flower field around them that felt like it was going to burst with rainbows and kittens.

"I know, I feel a bit fruity myself…" Penguin admitted with an embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Pirates just don't do these things…" Shachi added as he stared at the bundle of flowers in his hand warily.

"So you don't want to help Ameria feel better?" Bepo asked them.

"We do…" the mechanics all said.

"Then just pick more flowers if you want to help." Bepo told them, while picking another white daisy.

"I think we have enough though, Bepo." Brodie confirmed as he looked around at all the flowers they had picked.

They all got together and made a big bundle of flowers out of their smaller bundles. Nigel was left holding the large thing of colorful flowers, but then shoved it into Bepo's paws.

"Bepo you carry them." Nigel told the bear.

"Why?"

"Because it won't look weird for a walking, talking bear to carry a bunch of frilly flowers."

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head.

The walk back to the sub was an awkward one. The mechanics walked ahead of Bepo and Brodie, their egos of being pirates getting to them.

"Guys," Brodie spoke up from the back of the group as the others went up the gangplank. "I need to go back into town and look for some herbs for salves and, well other stuff, I forgot we were running low." He waved good bye and went running away from the sub.

"That bastard ditched us." Nigel breathed out, annoyed that Brodie left when this was _his_ idea.

"Guess he didn't want a wounded ego, too." Penguin added on as they started to head into the sub.

They quickly moved Bepo along so that they didn't have to worry about what the other crew members would think or ask if they saw the crew's first-mate carrying a large bundle of hand picked flowers. At the door of the sub's bone mage, the mechanics let out a small sigh of relief because no one saw them, then Nigel tapped lightly on the metal door.

"Come in..." He could barely hear her voice through the hard metal door and he actually had to press his ear to the cool steel metal to hear her.

"Hey, brat." He opened the door slowly to see if anyone was inside and there was no one except Ameria who was curled up in her blankets. "We got you something to make you feel better." he told her as he stepped into the room with the others right behind him.

"Really?" she sat up in her bed, her blankets wrapped tightly around her.

The two head mechanics nudged Bepo forward and closer to the bone mage's bed.

He stumbled a bit from the sudden movement, but easily regained his balance. "Here you go, Ameria." Bepo handed her the flowers.

"You all got me flowers..." she smiled sweetly at them as she took the flowers from the bear's paws. "That's so sweet guys, thank you…" She hugged the flowers in her hands.

"Well, just wanted to make you feel better is all." Shachi rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Make who feel better?"

The three mechanics face paled as they heard the familiar voice of their captain behind them.

"It was Bepo's idea!" They all spun around and screamed, pointing at the confused white fuzzy bear then rushed out passed their captain.

"What was Bepo's idea?" Law asked, stepping in the room, but still looking back at his retreating mechanics.

"These flowers." Ameria smiled, holding the bundle up.

"You got her flowers?" Law questioned his first-mate.

"It was actually Sal's idea, but Brodie suggested flowers." Bepo admitted bluntly.

"So you and Brodie got them?" Law asked amused.

"Yes, along with Penguin, Shachi, and Nigel."

"Then why did they say it was your idea?"

"Because they didn't want to hurt their egos." Bepo blurted out and Law sighed while Ameria giggled.

* * *

><p>The next day the group of five pirates sat yet again in Sal's galley. Law had commented to them on the flowers, but they said it was <em>all <em>Bepo's idea again, that is, until Law said Bepo told him the truth and they hung their heads low in shame and embarrassment for being caught picking flowers _then_ lying about it to their captain, _twice,_ but Law just waved it aside.

"Can't believe you ratted us out, Bepo." Nigel grumbled from his seat.

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head.

"Stop being mean to Bepo." Brodie scolded Nigel.

"Why ar ya in me galley agin." Sal glared at the group, his serving spoon gleaming in the light like a sword.

"We have nothing to do." Penguin whined out in agony with his head on the table.

Being on a spring island with frilly flowers was more then they needed to be on the island. Even if Ameria was sick.

"Don't ya have jobs to be doin'?" Sal asked, rolling his eyes.

"We have other _unimportant_ mechanics working on that." Shachi waved it aside with his hand.

"Ya still worried 'bout er?" Sal questioned with a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes." They all said miserably, with heads hung low and feeling of depression hanging over them. It wasn't the same around the sub without her, even though she could get under foot on the third floor.

"Well, get somethin' fur er agin." Sal suggested carelessly with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"No way man, not again." Nigel narrowed his eyes at the thought, remembering the embarrassment of flower picking.

"T'en make er somethin'." Sal suggested another idea so he would get them out of his galley.

"I'm _not_ doing arts and crafts now," Nigel's glare hardened at the idea. "That's just stupid."

"Then make er some tea. If ya get some I will even let ya use the kitchen." Sal offered, trying to get them to leave of he could clean.

"Don't you have tea on ta sub?" Shachi questioned, looking curiously up at the chef.

"Have ya ever seen tea on the sub?" Sal rolled his eyes in annoyance and Shachi scowled at him.

"Well," Brodie coughed to get the group's attention. "When I was in town yesterday, I heard of this one herb that when it is made into a tea can help the throat, and she does have a nasty cough."

"So all we have to do it go into town a buy some?" Penguin asked.

"Well...they didn't have it in stock. We would have to look ourselves."

"Is it in a field of frilly, fruity, ego burning wild flowers?" Nigel questioned with a glare.

"No." Brodie answered shortly.

"Then it seems like an o.k. plan to me." Nigel stood up with a nod at the plan. "Is everyone in?"

They all nodded with him and left the galley the same way the other day.

"Well," Sal shook his head after they left. "At least I get me galley an' kitchen ta meself fur a few hours." He chuckled to himself as he hurried to clean them both so he wouldn't have the other pirates in his way.

The five went back into town, _yet again_, and then the forest, _yet again,_ but now in search for herbs for tea instead of flowers. Which the mechanics thought was a bit manlier then flower picking, just by a bit though.

Since the only one who knew what the plant looked like was Brodie, he was the one looking for it. While he was off searching for the plant with Bepo, the mechanics stood close by staring at an _unidentified_ flying object off in the distance.

"What is_ it_?" Nigel asked, watching the object closely.

"It looks like a flying rug." Penguin commented.

"An _ugly_ flying rug." Shachi added in.

"Are those…legs?" Nigel squinted his eyes looking at it.

"Nah, its rug, it doesn't have legs." Penguin told him with a slight jeer in his tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, it's like, one of those weird lookin' shaped rugs?" Shachi questioned.

"I don't think so." Nigel said, looking at it curiously and suspiciously.

"It's a rug, I'm yelling ya." Penguin protested.

"It's a weird colored rug then, its black and yellow." Shachi added, tilting his head to the side.

"But, Captain wears black and yellow." Nigel told him.

"Yeah, but he's not a rug." Penguin scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"What's that pointy thing at the end?" Shachi leaned in closer, trying to get a better look at it.

"I don't know," Nigel looked back at it. "What _is_ that thing?"

"Is it a special type of rug, so it has something like that?" Penguin looked at it with a curious eye brow raised.

"Why is a flying rug in the forest anyway?" Shachi asked the obvious.

"I have no idea." Nigel admitted.

"Same here." Penguin shrugged.

"Is it even a rug?" Shachi looked back at it, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Let's fine out." Nigel picked up a stone and chucked it at the '_flying rug_'.

The rug bobbed when the stone hit it and started a loud buzzing that cut through the air like a knife.

"Holy shit! It's a _bee_!" Penguin screamed, his eyes opening wide.

"It's a fucking _huge_ bee!" Shachi yelled, pointing at it.

"_Run_!" Nigel cried as the large bee came buzzing from its disturbed nap, flying quickly towards the three mechanics.

"Nigel, you _idiot_!" Shachi and Penguin screeched as they ran away from their doom.

They ran fast through the trees, like rabbits running away from a fox, a rather large fox. Then they crossed paths with Brodie and Bepo.

"Hey guys I found…" Brodie was cut off by the sound of wind passing by.

"Run for you life~!" Nigel yelled back, holding out the last word.

Brodie blinked at them then looked back the way they had come from and saw the bee.

"Bepo, could you take care of that please?" He sighed out in small irritation.

"I guess I can." The bear shrugged his furry shoulders and Bepo jumped into the air and screamed his infamous '_ayis_' and round house kicked the bee away, smashing it into a tree trunk far, far away. "There you go, Brodie."

"Thanks, Bepo. Now let's get back to the others."

"Right." The bear nodded and followed after the medical assistant.

After the five regrouped, they headed straight for the sub's kitchen, since Sal said they could use it to make the tea. When they got there they saw that the galley and kitchen were vacant of the sub's chef and Brodie started to work on getting the herbal tea done. While he did that, the three mechanics and bear sat at a small wooden island within the room, playing a small game of poker.

"I win again!" Nigel cried victoriously, throwing down his royal flush.

"Aw man, now I have to do your chores." Shachi sulked since he lost a bet, saying Nigel wouldn't win again.

"Why doesn't Ameria ever want to play with us?" Penguin asked, remembering all the times they had asked the bone mage to play, but she always said no.

"I think she said somethin' about how bad she is at the game, or how her brother was really good." Nigel shrugged his shoulders.

"So she can't play is what you're saying." Shachi stated.

"Obviously." Penguin rolled his eyes.

"We should force her to play one time, think of all the money I could get." Nigel said with a devilish grin.

"She won't do it. She'll probably think we're asking her to play strip poker if you try and force her." Shachi told them.

Then they all stared at each other, blushing furiously at the picture he just painted.

"Ok, day dreaming is over." Brodie's words popped their thoughts like a needle. "It's done so let's go give it to her."

The three mechanics and bear, who had been quiet the whole conversation, nodded and left, leaving the kitchen a mess in the process.

They walked the halls and down the stairs back to the bone mage's room then coming to the door, Nigel knocked lightly on the metal, and this time he could hear her voice ring a bit louder as she said come in.

"Oh," she sat up in her bed, her face looking less pale then the other day. "Hi, guys" she waved weakly to them with a small smile.

"We brought you some tea to help with the cough." Brodie said with a kind smile, handing her the cup.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled warmly at them and gently took the cup, taking a sip. "It tastes a bit funny though." She looked up at them, licking her lips thoughtfully.

"You know how much trouble we went through to get that, brat." Nigel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You guys did nothing but get chased by a giant bee and play poker." Bepo pointed out and reminded everyone.

"Shut up, Bepo!" Nigel snapped to him.

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head low.

"Nigel, I didn't say I didn't like it." She laughed lightly. "It just tasted funny to me is all."

"Well, whatever." He huffed.

"What are you all doing here again?"

The group jumped at the voice of their captain again.

"I'm sure you all have jobs waiting to be done. Correct?" Law asked, leaning against the doorframe.

They all nodded.

"Then go do them." He jerked his head to the hallway and they all went rushing out.

"They're only trying to make me feel better, you know." Ameria told Law as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know," he brushed a strand of loose hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "But they still have jobs to do. Just because you're not doing anything doesn't mean they don't have to either."

"Sounds like they're having more fun then me at least." She pouted and he put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Your fever is going down. We should be able to cast off by tomorrow." He concluded, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"You know," she looked at him curiously. "We didn't need to stay docked just because I'm sick."

"I have my reasons to."

"Oh?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You want to know?" he smirked at her.

"Well," she dragged out the word. "It _has_ peeked my interest."

"I see," he leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "It's a secret."

"_Well_ that explains everything." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I knew you would understand." His smirked widened as he kissed her cheek.

"You're going to get sick if you keep doing that you know." She warned him.

"I'll take my chances." He smiled and gently patted her cheek before he got up and left.

"Twenty hundred beli says he gets sick." Tanker bet and Ameria just rolled her eyes, falling back into the blanket's of her bed.

* * *

><p>Nigel once again was working on the boiler in room C14 that was a constant pain in his ass, with the two <em>'best'<em> mechanics on the sub as well, making the pain in the ass-ness double by two.

"I hate this boiler!" Nigel snapped, kicking at the boiler's hard body only to stub his toe. "Fuck…" he gritted his teeth as he held his foot.

"I wonder why it keeps acting up…" Penguin trailed off as he tightened a screw on the boiler's shell. "Do you think there might be something in the piping?

"I checked the pipes, changed the coil, everything and it still won't stop and stay fixed!" Nigel gritted through his teeth.

"I think it's all Nigel's fault not the boilers." Shachi grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why's that?" Nigel snapped back at him, dropping his foot back to the ground with a stomp.

"Because you're always the one that was 'trying' to fix it. You probably did something." Shachi rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how pissed Captain would be if he had to replace it?" Penguin cringed at the thought. "Replacing one of these would cost a fortune."

"If it's broken you're so dead." Shachi glanced at Nigel.

"If what's broken whose dead?" Law asked, walking into the room.

"Um nothing Captain, nothing." Nigel said quickly. "Just the boiler acting up but, these two think it's broken but, it's not. So don't worry." Nigel laughed nervously.

Law just stared at them as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest. "Strip Poker with Miss Bones."

The mechanics felt all the blood flush from their faces like water down a drain.

"Who...told you that, Captain?" Penguin fidgeted nervously where he was standing.

"Bepo."

The mechanics pale faces turned to red in fury.

"Where's that bear, I'm gonna strangle him." Nigel gritted through his teeth, storming out of the room with the two head mechanics.

"Don't go killing my first-mate." Law told them, but they were already going into a bear hunt. He waited a moment then the spoke up again. "Oh, and watch for Sal, he's hunting you down, too." He warned to them, but they were already out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Holmesz, you were right when you asked if Ameria was going to get sick, but I think it was a little different then you had thought...I think.<p>

So I hope you liked this chapter, and get ready for the next installment of Crew Adventures!


	14. Chapter 13: Crew Adventures Part II

Part two of the crew's adventures is here!

I'm glad people liked the last one, something different from normal, and for the question about why Law pretty much let Sal's rage out on the mechanics wasn't because of lying or the strip poker thing. It was actually because of Bepo: no one threatens Law's little (large) fuzzy, wuzzy, kong-fu panda, I mean, polar bear.

Also, Sal is again in this chapter, and his accent will probably _never _be the same. It's just one of those things that is always changing, but I think it's okay because Sal is meant for humor, not seriousness.

With that said, read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything from Disney, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Crew Adventures II: Disney Isle!<p>

As the weeks went by, the crew could see that their captain was changing ever so slightly. They didn't understand what was happening at first, but then they took a really long look at their captain as saw what it was: Ameria, which Nigel called them all a bunch of idiots because they couldn't see that.

Law seemed happier when he was around her, and he didn't snap or get annoyed at them like he used to when they did something wrong or asked one question too many, but it was only when Ameria was around. It was like all his attention was focused on her.

At first they thought it would be bad for their captain, especially when he was in battle, but it was quite the opposite. He was more violent and aggressive in battle, always making sure he could see her. Not that she needed it though; she was capable of defending herself thanks to Bas, which the crew believed their captain was watching, maybe even competing with.

So the crew agreed that the, as they would say, '_lovey-dovey_' relationship was okay, and that they should tell her that they were totally fine with her going out with the captain, but when they told her this she said it was nothing like that.

"Nigel!" Ameria cried out, stomping her foot on the ground. "It's not like that with me and Captain!"

"Oi, don't yell at me!" Nigel snapped, crossing his arms and scowled at her. He was the one that the crew volunteered to tell her, but he, being like a teasing older brother, decided to use the word '_lovey-dovey_' to describe what he meant by going out.

"I'm going to yell until it gets into your thick head!" She shouted at him, and then turned on her heel, storming off in the other direction so he wouldn't have the last word in their conversation.

Nigel rolled his eyes in irritation and annoyance as she went storming away in a huff from him acting like a _brat_.

He turned on his own heel, walking off the other way and went back to the galley with his hands deep inside his pockets, grumbling about much of an annoying brat that she was or could be. When he walked in through the doorway of the galley, he saw that Penguin, Shachi, Brodie, and Bepo were all patiently waiting for him to return.

"Well," Penguin noticed Nigel shuffling in. "What'd she say?"

"She said _it's nothing like that with me and Captain_." He sat down, mimicking what she had said in a high pitched voice. "But we all know _that's_ B.S." he snorted as he plopped down into a seat next to Brodie

"What if it isn't like that with Captain." Brodie interjected. "I mean, they haven't really '_changed_' the level they are on in the past two months."

"Maybe you're right." Shachi nodded, agreeing with Brodie. "Could just be she's a girl and he's a guy kinda thing."

"Er all ah bunch of idiots if ya tink that!" Sal came up from behind them with his hands on his hips, clutching his serving spoon. "Just look at tem!" He pointed his spoon behind them.

There was Law and Ameria sitting on the other side of the galley. She was talking animatedly about something while Law just listened with a smile on his lips.

"Look at em smile!" Sal jabbed his spoon in the direction of his captain.

"When did they get there?" Nigel looked at them baffled because Ameria had walked off _away_ from the galley so she couldn't have gotten there that fast, but somehow she did.

"Captain smiles all the time." Bepo pointed out, ignoring Nigel's confused moment as he stared at the couple like they shouldn't be there.

"But t'at," Sal waved his spoon at the couple. "Is ah non-mu'derous-sadist-bloodthi'sty-smug-smi'k," he jabbed his spoon in the air towards Law again. "T'at's ah smile." The group looked at Law then back at Sal again.

"So he's happy." Nigel shrugged. "Big deal, it's just the brat."

"Eh's not just happy, lad." Sal shook his head slowly, waiting for the moment to let his wise-age speak up. "Eh's in love."

The group stared at him with their jaws hitting the table, except for Bepo.

"Then why doesn't she say she's loves him, too?" Bepo asked. It was obvious they liked each other, but when the word love was brought up the bone mage always denied it.

"Eh prolly ha'nt said anythin' ta er." Sal shrugged.

"I wonder what he would be like if they just told each other that." Bepo pondered, looking up at the ceiling and tried to picture it in his mind.

Then Nigel had an epiphany.

"We need to get Captain and Ameria together!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone, slapping a hand to the table top to get everyone's attention.

"Why?" Penguin raised a curious eyebrow at the hushed out burst.

"Just think," Nigel explained. "Captain would be happier and wouldn't snap at us all the time and not just when she's around. Also she'd be out of my hair." He added on shortly at the end.

"I get the feeling you're doing this _only_ for your own benefit." Shachi muttered under his breath, but Nigel still heard it.

"Would you rather have _ah mu'derous-sadist-bloodthi'sty_ captain or _ah non-mu'derous-sadist-bloodthi'sty_ captain?" Nigel quoted Sal's words. "Who's with me?"

They all exchanged looks, thinking of the good that would come out of this and nodded in agreement to Nigel's proposition.

"Good." Nigel nodded slowly at them and smirked. "Next island we are getting them together."

* * *

><p>The next island was the strangest one yet. It was an entrainment park, also a restore, but the location was odd since, because it was in the middle of the New World, most dangerous place in the Grand Line also the, well, world. There were hundreds and thousands of ships docked there, most of them passenger ships to bring people over safely to the island across the Grand Line.<p>

"Welcome to Disney Isle!" A tall man in a pure white suit with a pink tie that had his brown hair combed over to the side greeted the crew walking in from the docks.

"Thank you, Mister…" Law trailed off as he curiously looked at the man from under the brim of his hat.

"I'm Walt Disney, owner of this island." He smiled at them warmly and held his hand out for Law.

"I see." Law said emotionlessly and shook the man's hand lazily.

"If you're wondering the log post takes about a day to set, so please enjoy yourself on my island." Disney stepped to the side, ushering them in with his arm.

The island sparkled with large stone castles and heroes seemed to bounce and dash around every corner to save beautiful, long haired damsels in distress. The island seemed to have special places where its visitors could spend time and enjoy rides or watch plays of heroic tales unfold for their entertainment.

Law looked with a wary eye at all the things around him, but Ameria seemed entangled in the glitter and gems the island had to offer, wanting to explore the curious places and she rushed off to start her adventure. Law followed after her, to make sure she would be okay, of course.

"This is it guys." Nigel turned to his partners in crime, pounding his fist into his open palm.

"This place seems fruity…" Penguin trailed off, looking at all the thinks that would be in a little girl's fairytale and dreams.

"Yeah," Shachi nodded in agreement. "I don't want a repeat of _that_ time." He cringed at the flower field thought.

"We're doing this for Captain." Bepo reminded him.

"Are you sure this will work, Nigel?" Brodie questioned the blonde with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Of course it will!" Nigel exclaimed, placing his hands to his hips in a defensive way.

"Do you have a plan?" Penguin asked him with a thoughtful look.

"Nope!" Nigel beamed as the others around him face palmed in frustration. "Don't worry though," he tried to ease them. "I got an idea."

Nigel looked over to where Ameria and Law were currently standing. She was looking in the sky, almost gushing hearts over the fact that they were _actually_ flying carpets in the sky. Parents took children up there to enjoy the views of the island above or to get them out of their own hair, but also there were couples slowly making their way across the sky above with '_lovey-dovey'_ looks in their eyes just before they kissed.

"There." Nigel pointed to a stall that had a sign that said _A Whole New World_ nailed on the top and where carpets were being rented out and he quickly dashed over to the man at the stand.

"Hey, can I have one of those flyin' rug thingies." Nigel wiggled a finger that scanned over the stall that had displays of multicolored carpets hanging on walls, from the ceiling and in large bins.

"Sure kid." A man in a cheesy turban said, smacking his lips against a piece of gum and held out his hands. "40,000 beli and you get it for one hour."

"What the hell!"

"So you don't want one?" the man asked, but Nigel dug through his pockets and rooted out the money.

"Here." He grumbled, slapping the bills on the counter.

"Thanks kid," he snatched the money and jerked a lazy thumb to the inside of his shack, blew a bubble and let it pop, then continued with what he was going to tell the pirate. "Careful which one you pick."

"Whatever." Nigel muttered, annoyed with the expensive price just to rent a rug for an hour and walked into the shack, grabbing the first rolled up carpet he could find. Then he jogged over to Ameria. "Hey brat!" he called to her, waving a hand in the air and she turned her eyes away from the sky.

"Hmm?" she hummed, still with a glazed look in her eyes as she glanced back up to the sky.

"Look what I got." He smiled and said the words like a big brother would try giving something to a little sister to get her out of his room.

Her eyes opened wide and she squealed, seeing Nigel flipped open the carpet up with a snap. She snatched it from his hands and gave the black and orange flying carpet a good look. "It's so pretty." She said dazed-like as her eyes seemed to glitter and gleam, even though the thing had flames stitched into its seams.

"And you know what," his grin widened. "It can fly too."

She gasped in delight.

"You and _Captain_," he emphasized the last word, making Law look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Should go up on it."

"Sounds like fun!" she cried as she spread the carpet out. She flipped the carpet to the ground and shuttered slightly before it started to hover a few feet from above the ground. "Oh." she said with an airy note as she pressed her hands down on the carpet's airy surface and she climbed up on the stitched surface, sitting gracefully down on her knees then patted the spot next to her, inviting Law to join.

Law looked at her with curious eyes, then the carpet, then at Nigel. He simply shrugged his shoulders and got on the carpet, relaxing out next to her.

Ameria patted the carpet and it slowly made its way into the sky, but the take off after that didn't go as planned though. She screamed and held tightly to Law's neck, who didn't seem phased by the carpet's immense speed. He was just holding a hand to the top of his hat, making sure it didn't fly off with the wind.

Nigel gawked at the carpet flying out of control then his head snapped back to the stall. "_Hey_!" he fumed as he stomped back to the stall. "What the fuck!" Nigel pointed to the carpet that his captain and Ameria were on as it sped around the sky like crazy with flames coming out of the ends,

"I told you to pick carefully." The man snorted. "And no refunds."

Nigel let out a frustrated growl and threw this hat to the ground.

"Nice going, _fatty_."

"Shut up, _hobo_!"

"Now that is a flying rug." Bepo pointed out, remembering the bee incident.

"**Shut up**!" all three mechanics roared at the bear.

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head sadly.

In the end, Nigel's carpet plan didn't work. After Ameria and Law had gotten off, she was shaking like she was dipped into ice cold water then left out in a blizzard. She didn't even let go of Law after she had gotten off, not that he was complaining, so it wasn't a complete failure in a way.

Though, Nigel's ideas didn't stop there. He and the others continued to stalked after them, which Law knew right away that they were, but Ameria too caught up in the dream like island around her, didn't seem to notice, so he didn't say anything for the time being.

The next plan of Nigel's was when Ameria had wandered into one of the many elaborate and ornate castles on the island. Her feet guided her through the wide halls until she was embraced by a ballroom that was decorated with paintings of angels across the ceilings and gold, marble structure with gold framing everything. She just stood there in awe with Law next to her, looking at the angels design above them.

Nigel needed to move things along, and as if I cue, the strangest thing happened.

"Can I help you dears?" A talking tea pot appeared next to the group, sitting on a moving tea chart.

"Um…" Nigel blinked repeatedly at the pot. "Yeah…we are trying to get those two together." He pointed to Law and Ameria.

"I can help with that," The pot smiled. "But I need 20,000 beli first."

"Hobo, you pay for this one." Nigel turned to the ginger.

"Me! This is your idea!"

"Yeah, but I paid for the first one and you're part of this '_idea_' too."

Shachi grumbled under his breath as he pulled out the money.

"Thank you dears." The pot's smile widened.

After the talking pot got her money, she flounced away on her tea chart to the couple. She said something, making Ameria smile in delight and Law just shrugged as they took a waltz dancing position. The pot began to sing and an orchestra started to play nearby as Law began to spin Ameria gently around the room to the music.

"Where's the music coming from?" Brodie looked around, baffled and bewildered.

"Like the hell I should know." Nigel rolled his eyes, not caring about the music and only if his plan would work.

"Maybe it's a sound system." Bepo suggested.

"Nobody cares, Bepo." The mechanics snapped at the bear.

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head low.

The plan seemed to be working perfectly. Ameria and Law seemed to be dancing closer and closer together, that is, until the pot finished up her song,

"_Tale as old as time__  
><em>_Song as old as rhyme__  
><em>_Beauty and the beast_." The pot sang and it looked as if Law was about to say something to Ameria when all hell broke loose, thanks to a failed spell gone wrong.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tanker busted out laughing like an old man high on drugs and alcohol, hanging limply out from Ameria's jacket. "That's just _TOO_ funny BWHAHAHAHA! Ameria a '_beauty_' and Law a _beast_! BWHAHAHAHAH!"

Ameria's brows furrowed together in anger at Tanker and her cheeks were blazing a hot tomato red. She threw the familiar to the ground and kicked him violently out a large open window near by.

Nigel, gritted his teeth in frustration as Ameria stomped out of the ballroom to a different hall with Law looking amused right behind her.

Next Nigel got the couple into a free boat ride; he thought this was prefect because it was _free_. The group of five hid behind trees and bushes by the pond and watched.

They did nothing.

They just sat across from each other on the little row boat talking. Besides Ameria every now and then dipping her hand into the calm water or reaching up to touch a leave, they didn't move; nothing at all.

Nigel was getting impatient with them because he was trying to do them a favor, along with getting her out of his hair.

"Nigel."

"What, Bepo." Nigel grumbled, annoyed at his failing plan.

"Why do you want to get Ameria out of your hair?" The bear asked. "I thought you liked having her around." Bepo remembered when she was sick Nigel had really missed the bone mage.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nigel answered shortly in a flat tone.

Bepo just blinked his little black eyes at him.

"Ameria was in our room talking with Nigel about something the other day…" Shachi started to say with a wicked smirk plastered on his face as he watched Nigel's cheeks blister a dark shade of red.

"_Don't, hobo_!" Nigel snapped back at the ginger.

"…and she found his porn." Penguin finished off with a smirk.

"_Arrrugh_!" Nigel buried his face in his hands, while the others laughed around him.

"What are you all doing?" a deep Jamaican voice said from in front of them.

"What the hell?" Shachi blinked at the talking crab in front of him.

"We're trying to get those two together." Brodie pointed to Ameria and Law sitting in the boat, still doing nothing.

The crab looked behind him from his perch on a piece of long pond grass, then turned back. "I can help if you want," the crab offered with a smile. "But for 30,000 beli, of course."

"Of course…" Penguin muttered as he gave up the money to the crab's small claws.

"Ok boys, time to work our magic!" the crab called to a bunch of birds, fish, and other animals living in the pond.

The crab and his friends began singing and playing a romantic song around the couple in the boat. As the song went on, the fish would jump out of the water singing and spin the boat around. Ameria seemed to enjoy the music and show around her with a gentle smile, but Law didn't care, that is, until the crab sang something.

"_Sing with me now__  
><em>_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
><em>_My, oh, my__  
><em>_Look at the boy too shy__  
><em>_He ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
><em>_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
><em>_Ain't that sad__  
><em>_Ain't it shame, too bad__  
><em>_You gonna miss the girl._"

Law seemed a little taken back by the words, and even glared at the crab.

Nigel gritted his teeth as he saw his captain stiffen with anger in the boat.

As the crab sang on, the group noticed that Law slowly started to lose his angry tension and moved closer to Ameria. On the edges of their seats, they waited for them to kiss, but that came crashing down. Two eels appeared from out of the murky waters just as the couple was about to kiss and tipped the boat over, with Law and Ameria falling out of the boat with a splash.

The group of five was about to jump in for their captain, since they didn't know how deep the water was and he had devil fruit powers, so he would sink like a rock when it came to falling in, but they relaxed with a sigh of relief as Ameria pulled Law up in chest height water. The couple flipped the boat back over to its proper position and climbed back in, sopping wet from head to toe.

Law glared as Ameria handed him his dripping hat back. Placing the wet fuzzy mop on his head, he started to row back to shore with a shadowed scowl from under his wet hat.

Nigel was frustrated yet again with the sour turn of events for his plan.

It was getting dark now and the group had made no process in getting Law and Ameria any closer. The couple was now completely dry and they were walking in a large Greek garden, decorated with marble statues of gods and heroes all around group watched as the couple walked slowly down marble stairs under trees and the starry night.

Ameria stopped to reach up and grab one of the many white flowers that hung from every tree in the garden, twisting and twirling the steam in her hands with a small smile as they walked over to a fountain and sat close together.

Law took the flower from her hands and was about to put it behind her ear when all hell broke loose, again for the fourth time.

As the group was huddled behind a bush, something had run into Brodie's back, causing a chain reaction as the three mechanics, a medical assistant and a bear tumbled out of the underbrush into the open like dominos.

Law just sat that there and stared at them stacked in a pile on the ground, still holding the flower in mid-air, but Ameria stood up furious.

"You've all been spying on us!" she glared at them, her cheeks flushed with fury and embarrassment.

The five just stared up at her, unable to say anything.

"That's invading _my privacy_! This is _my private_ life! Don't invade it!" Then she turned to Law who had been quietly watching. "And you're not even saying anything?" she snapped at him.

"I knew they were there the whole time." He smirked at her with a small chuckle, which wasn't the right thing to do or say.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" she cried, but then let out a sharp groan of frustration, giving him no chance to answer her. "I feel so _violated_!" she yelled and stomped away.

Law watched her leave, and then snapped his head back to his piled crew and glared at them. "Tell me why you spied anyway." He demanded harshly, annoyed with them.

"Um," Nigel scratched the side of the head, thinking of how to put it. "We were helping you?" he answered, unsure if that was the right answer to say.

"With what."

"To get with Ameria," Bepo blurted out easily. "Sal said you were in love with her."

Law just stared at them with a blank expression on his face. "We aren't in love." he told them all bluntly after his long silence.

"Who'd'ya think you're kidding!" Nigel exclaimed, jumping up onto his feet again and throwing his hands in the air. "She's like the Earth and Heaven to you."

"Can't keep it hidden." Shachi shook his head has he started to stand up, brushing dirt from his suit. "We can see right through it."

"You can't conceal it." Brodie shrugged his shoulders before he stood up and rubbed his sore back, wondering what had violently bumped into him with horns.

"I won't say it." Law said simply. "Being in love is just too cliché." He told them and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes in frustration.

"You can't keep on denyin'." Penguin rolled his eyes while he helped Bepo from the ground.

"God! Just own up to it!" Nigel yelled out in anger, running his hands down his face in irritation at his captain's stubbornness.

"No." Law's jaw started to clench in anger that his crew weren't listening to him and trying to shove emotions down his throat.

"Just look at the grin she gives you." Bepo pointed out innocently with a claw. "You're in love."

"You're like doing flips!" Shachi shouted.

"I won't say I'm in love." Law's glare sharpened on his crew, getting more annoyed with them by the second and he turned on his heel to go back to his sub for the night.

"It's ok to be in love!" Brodie called out after him, waving his arms in the air as Law walked away angrily, gripping the flower in his hand to death.

The five watched as their captain left without giving them a second glance.

"Nice going,_ fatty_."

"Shut up, _hobo_!"

* * *

><p>Nigel walked through the sub, scowling that he wasted 40,000 beli on nothing. He was trying to help them, plus the added perk to get Ameria out of his 'stuff', and none of this plans had worked because something always came out to ruin it.<p>

Now he just made Law and Ameria mad at each other, Ameria more upset at Law then anything because he didn't tell her they were pretty much being stalked and Law more upset at his crew for trying to tell him something he obviously was, but wouldn't admit. Then, Nigel started to feel a bit guilty for messing with the couple's relationship now that he thought about it.

"You owe me, fatty."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay you back."

"What's up with you?" Shachi questioned, confused on why Nigel didn't call him his usual nick name.

"It's nothing." He waved it off, then stopped and turned around on his heel. "I need to go get some blankets from the storage room."

"Sure…" Shachi drew out suspiciously, but shrugged it off his shoulders and continued on his way to his room.

Nigel walked to the storage room on the third level where the crew had extra supplies if needed. He really didn't need blankets, but he wanted to think about a way to get his captain and the bone mage's relationship back, he was the one to blame, though he wouldn't admit it because Shachi wouldn't let him live it down. As ideas on way to fix the relationship came to his mind he opened the door to the storage room and stopped, not expecting to see what he saw.

They didn't notice he was standing mouth gapping open and staring there at them for what felt like scarring hours to Nigel as he watched them pretty much have a make out session right in front of him, but then Ameria felt his presence there and broke off from Law abruptly, turning her head away embarrassed at the awkward situation she had be found in.

"Is there something you need, Mister Nigel?" Law asked in an expressionless tone, though the look on his face was obviously annoyance that he was interrupted.

"Nope." Nigel said flatly, putting up a hand and walked out the door and shut it behind him, making an loud banging echo.

Then he walked back bewildered to his room, the thought about getting a blanket and ideas on how to get the two back together completely overwritten by the image of what he just saw.

"What's with the face?" Shachi eyed him curiously, seeing Nigel's eyes the size of bowling balls and his jaw hung wide open when he walked zombie-like into the room. "And I thought you were getting another blanket?"

"You know," Nigel started saying slowly, ignoring what Shachi had asked about the blankets. "I think Ameria just got me back for scarring her for life with my porn."

Shachi's eyes started to bug out, thinking something different from what Nigel had saw in the storage room. "Did you see her doing _it_ with Captain?" he gasped in complete shock, his mouth opened wide and his jaw almost hitting the floor.

Nigel stared at him with a disgusted look written on his face from the question. "Never mind," Nigel started to shake his head violently to get rid of the image. "I think _that_ image just scarred me for life."

* * *

><p>And that's the end!<p>

You know, you could consider this Ameria and Law's first date...or second if you count the fun house as one.

Well, hope you liked this little Disney Piece!


	15. Happy Halloween!

Happy Halloween!

For this special chapter, it takes place before Law and Ameria have a relationship, but when Law realizes he likes her, so between chapter 10 and 11.

Also, I wrote another song which was inspired by _Remains of the Day_ from _Corpse Bride_. Original, Ameria was going to sing the song, but Ameria said she isn't the best singer, and even in the mist of her favorite holiday I don't think she would sing. But there is a certain spirit who is known as a singer, and that's all I'm going to say.

This is shorter then a normal chapter, but this is a special. So happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own OCs, song and plot

* * *

><p>Halloween Special: The Skeleton dance!<p>

The smell of fallen, crisp leaves lingered in the air as the wind blew the scent across the docks and the sound of small feet rustled leaves quickly along with the giggling of children, and Nigel watched three small children run passed him, dressed up in colorful costumes with long capes, fake fur, and pointed hats. He stumbled back to let the giggly children run their coarse to a store's window display of paper bats, rubber figures of mummies and vampires all surrounded by plastic spiders and cotton webs, but what the children's eyes glued to as their fingers pressed against the window's glass, making a foggy haze as their eyes gleamed at the colorfully wrap sweets of sugar.

"Sugar high brats." Nigel muttered quietly to himself, but then he got a mouth full of dirt as his own brat jumped on his back and took him to the ground with a large dust covered _thud_.

"Look Nigel!" she squealed out childishly as she forced his head up from looking at the dirt and to the decorated town. "It's Halloween!"

"What'd you expect on an Autumn Island." Nigel grumbled with an irritated scowl as he spit out pieces of dirt from his mouth. "Now would you mind getting off me?"

"Oh." Ameria made a small, but happy pop as she jumped off Nigel's back and then helped him up off the ground.

Nigel dusted his white suit off the best he could with a small glare. "Don't you think you're a little too old to be excited about Halloween?" he questioned with an annoyed look.

"She's a necromancer Nigel and Halloween is all about zombies and skeletons." A voice said from behind the mechanic and bone mage, making Nigel jump with a small yelp.

"God damnit Brodie!" Nigel spun around to face the medical assistant. "Don't do that! We already get enough of that from Captain."

Brodie just let out a small laugh and shrugged him shoulders with smile.

"He's right though, Nigel." Ameria added in happily. "Halloween is the time the skeletons come out and dance!" she exclaimed and did a small cheerful twirl.

"But Halloween as to do with monsters, too. Like werewolves." Nigel pointed out as a small child came running passed them decked out in fake, fuzzy brown fur and plastic, pointy teeth.

Ameria watched as the child, followed by more in other costumes of witches and vampires, went running by and an idea popped into her head. "We should get costumes!" she cried out in glee, grabbing both men's wrists and dragging them into a near by store.

"Oi! Wait!" Nigel protested as he was pulled along through the doorway and the bell at the top rung as the door hit it.

"Yeah, Ameria!" Brodie agreed with the blonde mechanic. "I need to help Captain with getting supplies."

"That can wait." She told them and glanced over her shoulder to give them a large smile as she pulled them along the aisles to the costumes.

The hallway smelled of new plastic and rubber, and the sounds of cheesy Halloween phrases rang through their ears as children repeatedly pressed the buttons on costumes and decorations from other aisles.

"Look at all this stuff!" Ameria jumped up and down excitedly and picked up a costume that was hanging on a rack. "This is prefect for you Nigel." She held up the pig costume to his chest.

Nigel gave her an angry annoyed glare. "I hate you."

"But it _is _prefect Nigel." Brodie teased with a smirk.

"Shut up." Nigel shot the glare towards the medical assistant.

"Ok, ok." America put the costume back before anything bad happened. "Now, let's pick out some real costumes!" she yelled happily as she dove into the costume racks and pulling the other two along forcible with her.

For the next few hours, Ameria tried on costume after costume and then threw costumes at the two men. She tried on costumes of long dresses covered in fake gems with crowns, and super hero outfits with long silky capes. Then she threw costumes of full animal suits and other ridiculous outfits at the mechanic and medical assistant.

"Really?" Nigel questioned her with an annoyed look as he glanced down at the vertical stripped pants, large baggie white shirt, and triangle shaped hat with a feather sticking out.

"What? It's a pirate costume." She looked at his expression in confusion.

"I don't need a costume for what I am!" He glared at her and threw the hat from his head to the floor.

"Ok fine, what about this one?" she held up a different one.

Nigel put his hand to the chin and examined the outfit with a wary eye.

It was all black with a long floor length cape that had a high collar. He took the costume from the bone mage's hands and rubbed the fabric in between his fingers. It felt smooth, so he didn't have to worry about being in something that was itchy like that stupid bear suit he was forced in. The accessory was also reasonable instead of the stupid hats and wigs he had to put on and he only had to wear a simple pair of fake, pointed teeth.

"Seems ok." Nigel nodded after the long thoughtful silence.

"Great!" Ameria clapped her hands together with a large smile, then she turned to Brodie. "What one are you going to pick?"

"Oh, me." Brodie quickly fumbled through the costumes and picked out a random one. "This one." he held up a costume of a plain white sheet with two holes for eyes.

"That's so lame." Nigel commented bluntly.

"So." Brodie glared at the mechanic. "It's simple _and_ a classic."

"And unoriginal."

"And a blood sucker isn't?"

Ameria stepped in between the two glaring pirates, halting the rising, heated argument. "It doesn't matter what the costume is as long as you dress up." She told them simply as she pressed a hand to each of their chests and pushed them apart.

The two men shot one last glare before they backed down from their bickering.

"We all good now?" she looked back and forth between them and asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

They both nodded slowly.

"Good, now let's get in our costumes!" she squealed, grabbing up her own costume and headed back into the changing room.

"Oi, brat. What's your costume?" Nigel questioned.

"It's a surprise." She shot them a sly grin over her shoulder.

The two male pirates exchanged a look of somewhat concern, but pushed it aside as they each headed into a curtain covered changing room. Brodie really didn't need to go into the changing room since he was only putting a sheet over his head, so he was the first one to emerge from the curtains. Then it was Nigel, and he was wearing the slick black suit and the cape was draped over his shoulders with the high collar framing his face.

"You look fancy." Brodie commented teasingly through his sheet.

"You look like you fell out of bed." Nigel retorted, and Brodie glared through the holes of his costume, not that Nigel could tell.

"Guys, I thought you said you were good!" Ameria exclaimed in a scolding tone as she pushed back the curtains to reveal the costume she picked, and Nigel felt his jaw drop and Brodie helped him pick it off the floor.

She was dressed in a silky short and tight blood red dress with matching fake horns in her hair and a pair of leather black boots all wrapped up with a red leather belt around her waist that had a rubber arrow pointed tail attached to it.

"Holy shit." Nigel blinked back the shock. "That's a short dress."

"It's not that short!" Ameria said, slapping her hands to her sides. "See! It passes my finger tips!"

"I guess the tightness makes it seem short." Brodie explained with a small shrug.

"I guess, but do you like it?" Ameria asked as she twisted to look behind her.

"Eh…I guess?" Nigel replied and scratched the back of his head. "Why did you pick that costume anyway?" he decided to change the topics quickly.

"I was going to be a witch, but when you said you didn't need a costume for what you are; I decided that I shouldn't be a spell caster and be something different, so I picked this!" she held out her arms wide after her explanation.

"That makes sense." Brodie nodded, but his eye got a glance at outside and saw people dressed in costumes under the cover of night. "We better go…Captain is probably mad since we have been gone for hours now..."

"Oh crap." Ameria's smile melted into a frown. "I totally forgot about him."

The bone mage quickly gathered up her things and her familiars, and headed out the store with Brodie and Nigel right at her heels, hoping that Law didn't get mad at them for disappearing for the last couple of hours. They walked through the now crowded town, filled with people dressed in dozens of costumes, and they easily pointed out the Heart Pirates and captain among the rest.

"Captain!" Brodie called through the noise of little kids running by.

Law turned when he heard the voice of his medical assistant, but his eyes, and the rest of his crew's, fell on his bone mage.

She started to fidget nervously where she stood and tried not to make eye contact with any of them. "Um…stop looking at me like that…" Ameria finally said as she slid behind Nigel and felt the same feeling she did back on the first few months on the sub.

"Why are you dressed like that, all of you?" Law asked them with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Well…it's Halloween…so I thought it would be fun to dress up." She answered in a small voice of Nigel's shoulder.

"I see." Was all Law said.

"So we're not getting in trouble?" she asked, earning a sharp nudge in the side from Nigel.

"Shut up!" he whispered harshly into her ear.

Law just looked down at them curiously with an amused smirk, but the smirk damped when a loud screeching noise intruded his ears and the muttered of other annoyed voices.

"Sorry about that folks!" a man dressed as a zombie in a fancy suit said over a microphone. "But anyway, its time for the Halloween Bash Contest! First up is Blood Fangs!"

The crowd began to cheer as the band came onto the stage, and started to play away at their guitars, basses, and drums.

Law looked at the concert with little interest, but took a seat at a nearby outdoor café to watch the show and his crew stood around him like a protective shield behind the crowd.

Band after band played and the crowd was getting more hyped with each new song that even the Heart crew was getting into; Law even had a small smirk on his face from the music, but there was one person who did not enjoy the music.

"What is this?" Bas harshly questioned from Shnell's hands as the smaller skeletal familiar clung to the bone mage's shoulder.

"It's music…" Ameria replied as her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"I know that." Bas's glowing purple eyes rolled in the eye sockets of his vessel. "But this isn't Halloween music."

"It isn't?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then what is?" She humored him with a light smile.

"I'll show you." Bas said in a low voice that made the bone mage lean closer to the skull to hear what he had to say.

Bas whispered his plan into her ear, and the confused look on her face slowly changed to an entertained one.

"Let's do it." She grinned after Bas finished explaining his plan, and then went over to Nigel, grabbing onto his shoulder so she could talk into his ear over the loud music. "I'm going to the stage, tell Captain not to worry!"

"What?" Nigel yelled over the music, but Ameria was already gone and headed to the stage. Nigel just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the band, but his gaze was met with his captain's.

"Where's Ameria going?" he asked sternly over the music.

"I don't know." Nigel said loudly for his captain to hear and shrugged again. "I couldn't hear her over the music. She probably went to the bathroom, no need to worry."

"And that was the band Banshee's Screech!" the zombie announcer yelled into the microphone again as the girls dressed in white dresses with faces covered in white make up walked off stage and the crowd gave them one last round of applause.

"Now." The man continued. "For the last band, it was last minute, but in the spirit of Halloween we allowed them to participate. So please give them a warm welcome to Bas!" he clapped and the crowd started to roar along with him.

Law shot Nigel a glare as the stage lights went out and only a single spot light was lit.

There was the echo of heavy sole against the wooden flooring, and then a figure started to move towards the spot light. The crew recognized him as Bas, but instead of his normal robes laced around his body, he was dressed in a black suit with white pimp stripes and matching hat.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman." Bas said in a smooth voice that made all the women move closer to the stage to fawn at his appearance. "I'm here to sing you a song, a_ real_ Halloween song. So let us begin." With a large swooping motion on his hand, Bas directed the eyes of his viewers to a piano that was now spot lighted, and being played by a skeleton with a black bow tie.

"Woah!" The Heart crew heard someone exclaim from the back of the crowd. "Those animatronics are great!" and the person next to them nodded vigorously with a large smile.

"If only they knew." Shachi said, shaking his head.

"I know right." Penguin nodded in agreement.

"Shh, the show is starting." Bepo said and put a single claw to his lips.

"Then you shut up too, Bepo." Penguin snapped at the bear.

"I'm sorry…" the bear hung his head.

"It's starting." Shachi whispered and turned to watch the skeleton move his fingers along the keys of the piano slowly.

Bas grabbed onto the old styled 1920s microphone in front of him, and he started to sway slowly to the soft music coming from the piano.

"_Let me tell you a tale,_

_That happens late at night."_ Bas's sung out the words smoothly and make the girls squeal at the sound of his voice.

"_At the grave stones _

_And into the tomes._

_On one night,_

_And tonight is that night._

_All the skeletons come out_

_To…" _

"_Dance!" _A skeleton jumped out from curtains and screamed out over Bas's voice and made the people in front jump up in a sudden fright at the new presence.

The skeleton at the piano put more pressure on the keys with its bone fingers as it made the piano pick up speed, moving the slow music into an up beat jazz that made people want to dance. The curtains drew open in a quick flash to reveal a whole band of skeletons playing saxophones, trumpets, and more in black bow ties.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the skeleton greeted the crowds over the new jazz music playing with a bow in a similar suit as Bas. "Elvis may have left the house years ago, but Jeffery is now here!" he cackled widely, grabbing onto another old style microphone that was handed to him from someone off stage and started to sing.

"_Here we come!_

_Here we go!_

_It's the night_

_To be in the light_

_And do what the skeletons do!" _Jeffery leaned forward closer to the crowds and brought the microphone with him and he started to tap the foreheads of different masked and non-masked people in the front row.

"_Rap and tap,_

_Down the map!_

_Across the graves_

_Into the skeletons dance!_

_So lets all join in_

_And do the skeleton dance!" _Jeffery pulled away from the crowd below him and let go of the microphone's stand to do a quick spin on his heels as the saxophones started to play out louder then softer as Jeffery began to sing softer.

"_Run, run little rattler,_

_Go with a squeaky jaw!_

_Down past the graves," _

Jeffery let out a laugh as the band started to play louder again. "_And into the dance!"_

The band started to play widely again, and Bas along with Jeffery started to dance in a 1920's style along with the music, tapping their heels in front of them then the tip of their tops behind them over and over as they swung their arms back and forth.

Jeffery broke the dance and did another spin to the microphone, grabbing its stand and saying in a sly tone. "Now let's add a little twist...ladies." Jeffery motioned to the side and out came two women dressed in silver, sequined flapper dresses with matching caps.

"Is that…Ameria?" Brodie questioned everyone, and Law's brows furrowed together as he examined them.

The first girl had smooth forest green skin and velvet, red glowing eyes, but the other girl was a peachy pale with shiny black hair. And Law saw that it was indeed Ameria, but at first glance it was hard to tell since her hair was rolled up so tightly that it reached her ears, and her lips were painted with a dark red gloss.

Jeffery let out a short hollering laugh, spinning around, and then he gave Bas a high five before walking over to the two girls and started to spin them around.

"_Dance, dance,_

_It's time to dance."_ Bas started to sing again, making the girls in the crowd go wild.

"_So lets all do it the skeleton way,_

_And lets all do _

_The skeleton dance!"_

"So let's dance!" Jeffery cried out with happy glee, grabbing Ameria's hand and pulled her into a dance along with the music.

Bas followed suit, grabbing the other girl's hand and danced to the music of saxophones and trumpets along with the piano. The heels of their shoes clucked and the tips of their toes tapped against the wooden floor as the two pairs danced together to the music. Then Jeffery spun Ameria around to Bas, and he spun himself to the microphone singing again and snapping his fingers.

"_Rattlin' bones,_

_Hangin' jaws._

_Don't matter who you are._

_We're all the same,_

_No matter the name._

_Doin' it the skeleton way,_

_Dancing the skeleton dance." _Then he pointed to Bas. "Take it away!"

Bas walked over to the microphone, grabbing the stand with one hand while the other snapped to the music and he started to sing, making the girls freak out again.

"_Hey, hey!_

_It's the night._

_So get up on your feet,_

_Just like the skeletons do._

_Just follow the tune,_

_And soon you too,_

_Will be doin' what the skeletons do." _

"Hey!" Jeffery yelled, bring the attention back to him and started to sing.

"_The skeleton dance is what we do._

_Can you do it too?_

_Come on and show me,_

_Your best skeleton moves!"_ he motioned for the crowds to dance along and no one started to dance until Bas started to, and all the girls started to follow the moves, pulling boys into the dance as well.

"Talk about mob mentality." Nigel commented bluntly.

"Girls always follow hot guys." Penguin grumbled.

"It's almost like the zombie dance." Shachi ignored what his fellow mate said and crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"Isn't that the monster mash?" Brodie questioned.

"No, that's a song name, not a dance." Nigel answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on you guys need to dance, too!" some girls dressed up as angels came running up to the four pirates, grabbing their hands to pull them into the dance.

"What, wait!" Shachi stumbled into the dance along with the other three.

The three mechanics and medical assistant looked awkwardly around the people in costumes dancing along with the leaders on stage. The girls pulled them into the dance further until they were forced to dance along, but just as the three were getting into it, the dance was coming to a close.

"_And that's how the skeletons dance!"_ Bas held out the last few notes, and the costume covered crowd scream of love, mostly from the women as heart coated their eyes.

The zombie man ran from his seat at the edge of the stage and grabbed a microphone. "How was that!" he clapped as he went back onto the stage, and the crowd roared with agreement again. "I think I know who the winner is! Bas and Jeffery, you get fifty thousand beli!"

Law smirked when he heard that, he knew that the spirit wouldn't need that money. "Seems like he is more useful then I thought." he leaned back in his seat, watching as _his_ money move across the stage to the spirit.

Ameria went over to Bas's side as the spirit got the money from the zombie announcer.

The spirit noticed that the bone mage was next to him, and brought her into a side hug, kissing her cheek in the heat of the moment and excitement of winning.

Law's relaxed body stiffened at the scene he saw, and scowled angrily. "I changed my mind. He isn't."

* * *

><p>I just loved the idea of a jazz singing skeleton, and the idea was in my head for a good Halloween chapter.<p>

So I hope you liked that little song I made up.

And again, Happy Halloween!


	16. Chapter 14: Piece in a Rock

I'm glad that people liked the Halloween Special, and to answer your question sweetchill, the name of the song is simply called _The Skeleton Dance_.

So now, no more funny busy with frilly flower fills, finding tea leaves, or flying rugs that are actually big bees and back on track with the _real_ adventure of the whole crew and not just the five members plus Sal.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Piece in a Rock.<p>

Ameria was sleeping soundly in her bed that was sandwiched in between crates like she would any other night on the sub. Curled up underneath the blankets for warmth and snoring softly into her pillow as the night went on. Though, she usually didn't get tossed from her bed in the middle of the night.

The sub jerked violently to the left, forcing Ameria from her blankets as she tumbled and slammed into the opposite wall. She grunted when her back smashed into the metal wall and she felt her spine rattle. But the rattling inside of her was drowned out by the bangs of objects hitting the floor hard and she shielded her head with her arms as boxes poured down on her. She scrambled to dodge falling crates as the sub moved violently again to the right and she made a break for the door to get out of her now dangerous room.

"What's going on!" she screamed over the sirens going off throughout the hall once she was out of her room, then the sub lurched again, throwing her to the ground. Hurrying to picked herself up off the ground, she started to run towards the control room to get her answers of what was happening.

It wasn't the greatest plan Ameria had ever had: going up stairs when the sub could throw her anywhere at any given moment, but she didn't notice that until she was almost tumbling backwards. She caught hold of the metal railing before it could do that much damage; the only thing she has to suffer through was a bruised leg caused from the sharp metal steps.

"Ouch." She hissed grabbing her lower leg in pain after the sub calmed down for a brief moment.

Ameria couldn't let her leg be a burden at the moment though, and she continued to race up the remaining stairs despite the pain and just in time to avoid almost being thrown down the steps, but she still got a taste torment when she was tossed to the wall on the other side of the doorway. The control room was just ahead of her and she waited for the sub to calm for a spit second and when that moment came, she sprinted to the doorway only for the sub to pick up in speed making her trip and fall onto the control room floor.

"What are you doing here?" Law grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up on her feet to brace the next violent jerk to come.

"I wanted to see what was going on." She told him and wrapped her arms around his, holding on tightly as the pilot wrenched the wheel to the side again.

"We ran into a volcanic area." Law gritted through his teeth and his fingers clenched the back of his seat for support.

"What?" she looked up at him with wide eyes, but his eyes were glued to the window of the control room. Ameria followed his gaze and gasped when she saw hundreds of mini volcanoes erupting under the water.

The man piloting the sub continued to jerk the wheel back and forth as someone else yelled to him where to go and Cleon screamed orders down to the engine rooms over the sirens while he braced himself for the unpredictable movements of the sub.

"I knew something bad was going to happen!" Cleon shouted over the sirens and alarms that were going off over head. "We just had it too easy!"

"Mister Cleon," Law glanced at the navigator. "Stop complaining and get us out of here." He ordered calmly.

"I'm working on it Captain." Cleon said, grinding his teeth.

The sub continued to mauve roughly through the molten lava maze, jerking left and right to avoid out bursts of fiery rocks being spit out at them and the crew was sweating at the intense heat of it all; the sub was being boiled like a vegetable in a stew.

"There!" Cleon shouted as he saw a speck of clear blue ocean.

The pilot looked at the area and steered choppily towards the opening, dodging more flames that came its way. With a rushing sling forward, the sub flew out passed the flaming wall of underwater fire, and the pilot pulled back sharply, bringing the sub to a slow and calm speed.

"That was a close one." Cleon removed his hat and swiped the back of his hand across his sweaty brow with a long sigh of relief.

"We're going to need to be more alert." Law concluded. "We have had it easy so far, but this is the New World. We can't let our guard down."

"You got that right." Cleon snorted. "Vacation time is over, this is serious now."

"Cleon, keep an eye out for anything. I'm going to check up on the rest of the crew." Law ordered his navigator and he uncurled his fingers that were digging into the back of his chair.

"Aye, Captain." Cleon nodded and went to surveying out the window of the control room.

Law started to walk away from his chair's side and to the doorway with Ameria following, but a shot of pain rain up her spine. That's when she remembered she hurt her leg. She had been so focused on what was happening that she didn't even feel the pain after the the first stinging sensation until now. Rolling up her pant's leg, she saw a nasty blue and purple bruise forming in the middle of pale skin and she let out a soft moan.

Law heard her and stopping walking to glance over at her, and he saw the bruise. "Ameria what happened?" he looked down at her and frowned.

"I wasn't thinking straight and ran up the stairs…"

"I see." He knelt down and was about to pick her up, but she shooed his hands away. Law tilted his head to the side, looking at her oddly, and then clicked his tongue, remembering her fear. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her to her feet and helped her walk out of the room. "I'll take you to the infirmary to put ice on that bruise."

"Ok…" she furrowed her brows together.

"What's wrong?" He glanced down at her confused face.

"I feel like I forgot something…" Then it hit her. "Oh, no Tanker and Shnell!"

"What?"

"They're stuck in my room!"

"Stuck?"

"It kinda got destroyed…"

"How?"

"It was a storage room with a bed in it."

"Hmm," he hummed. "After we go to the infirmary I'll look for them."

"No," she shook her head. "You need to check on the crew."

Law simple nodded as they came to the infirmary door.

The room was a mess: beds toppled over and cabinets opened with all the contents inside spilled across the floor. Law ignored the disarray, stepping over bottles, papers and medical equipment until he reached one of the beds lying on the ground. He put the bed in its proper place right side up and motioned for Ameria to have a seat with a wave of his hand. Following his steps across the disorganized room, Ameria sat on the bed while Law got an ice pack for her blooming bruise and she hissed in pain when he put the ice over the colorful patch forming on her skin.

"Hold it there until I get back." He told her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room to go check on the crew.

She did what she was told, but only for a few minutes. She took the ice pack off and scooted off the bed, gently placed her feet on the floor. A small shiver of pain ran up her spine and she limped out of the room. The pain was starting to blister from the bruise and she leaned against the wall for support, walking with a slightly numb leg to the stairs so she could search for Tanker and Shnell. Though Law said he would look for them for her, she was worried about her little skeletal familiars.

They're the reason why she has magic and if she lost them, then her power slip away like water through her fingers. Even though she does abuse Tanker, like kicking him into the sea or out windows, but that isn't the same as getting crushed by tons of heavy crates. They were only made out of bone; enough weight on them and they could get crushed and die. That's why they were always hidden in her jacket with a magic spell in place; so they wouldn't get crushed.

The door to her room was still wide open from when she had left in the hurry to see what was going on with the sub. Crates and boxes were scattered across the floor, toppled over each other, and blocking any way of getting through easily. She pushed away the large wooden boxes filled with who knows what; she never really snooped in the crates to see what was inside, and moved them to try and find her familiars.

She found Shnell first. He was curled up under her bed, holding Bas's vessel close to his little bone body and his chattering jaw had fallen off from the sudden tosses he had received. Popping the one size too big jaw back into its accurate place, Ameria continued her search for Tanker. She pushed crate after crate, trying to ignore the rising pain from her bruise.

"I told you I would look."

She jumped at the voice and spun around to see Law leaning against the door frame with a frown on his face and his arms folding across his chest. "I was worried about them…" she trailed off, looking at her feet and getting ready to be scolded for not listening to orders.

"We better hurry and look for the other then." Law sighed, walking in to help her.

She watched him as he lifted crates with ease out of the way, but shook her head from watching, remembering her missing little Tanker.

After a couple of minutes of moving boxes and crates, Law found Tanker partly smashed between two crates. Ameria gasped when she saw his limp arm hanging out and rushed to retrieve him from the cramped place, ignoring the pain in her leg and scooped him up in her arms. When he didn't speak or even move she got a sudden surge of fright that he was silenced for good, but then his small bone hand twitched ever so slightly, she let out a large sigh of relief with a smile spreading on her lips.

"Your leg will get worse if you keep walking on it." Law commented to her after she safely tucked away her familiars in her jacket.

The small smile for relief slowly melted into a guilty frown. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet again. She heard Law let got another sigh then he walked over to her and lifted her chin up.

"Look at me when I talk to you."

"I'm sorry." she repeated.

"You're starting to sound like Bepo." He chuckled at her apologizing for things like his first mate did.

"I'm sor-" but she stopped herself when Law let out another laugh and smirked.

"Come on." he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

She nodded her head to him as he supported her weight against his to ease the agony forming in her leg.

* * *

><p>The crew was all cautious of the next few weeks; Cleon had been right when he said they had it easy for the first ten months in the New World, but now their luck was changing. The sea got more dangerous and there were many times they thought the sub and crew wouldn't make it. Lady Luck was on their side though, but only for the most part. The sub got out of most situations with a large dent or a scratch that led to a small leak and the crew itself only got minor wounds, like a cut or a bruise. Nothing the mechanics and doctor of the sub couldn't fix, though there was only so much they could without new supply. They were running low on a little bit of everything and the crew couldn't fix everything on the sub without being docked.<p>

"Is there an island coming up?" Law asked his navigator from his normal seat in the control room.

"I think we picked up on one." Cleon replied with a nod, glance over his shoulder at his captain. "Though with what we're experiencing on the sea, I don't know how the island will be."

"It's fine." Law reassured him. "I'll take a small group with me to get the supplies."

"That will take more time though, Captain." Cleon pointed out.

If Law only took a small group, then they would have to find someway to get everything back to the sub or wait until the island was deemed safe so that the rest of the crew could help, too.

"I'm aware of that, Mister Cleon."

"Aye, Captain." Cleon was quick to end the conversation before upsetting his captain.

Cleon was also right about an island coming up. It was small and nothing more than one big mass of black rock. A village looked to be carved into the stone and lights from the house's square windows poured to the darkness outside.

Once docked, Law and his small group of Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Jean Bart went out onto the rough path to the small mountain town for needed supplies while the rest of the crew looked over what the sub would need for repairs and tried to fix what they could while they waited.

Ameria leaned against the railing on deck, looking out at the dark colored island, watching the windows of the stone houses flickering in the distance as people would pass by them, but something didn't feel right about the island they were docked at. Though there were people living here, it felt dead to her.

"Do you sense it?" a voice questioned her and she looked to her jacket, seeing Shnell move out and holding onto Bas's vessel. The skull started to burn its bright green flames as its eyes glowed the dark shade of violet and hovered into the air next to her.

"It seems so dead here…" She trailed off as her brows furrowed together as she examined the island.

"They aren't here. That's why."

To most, the statement wouldn't make sense, but to her, it was crystal clear. "So that's it then? I can't sense spirits."

"Precisely."

"Why is that? I can always feel spirits, even faintly underwater."

"The sea takes many lives." Bas replied simply.

"But what's wrong with this island…"

"Something could be here, but I can't sense it for some reason."

"Can't sense what?" Brodie asked, walking up to them and leaned against the railing next to Ameria.

"Spirits." Ameria replied shortly.

"You can do that?" Brodie asked with a curious eyebrow raised and tilting his head to the side.

"It's a spell I learned as a necromancer." Ameria shrugged.

"Can you talk to them, too?"

"I can, but they don't always talk back."

"What about Bas?"

"I'm different." Bas answered him.

"Why's that?" Brodie questioned the hovering skull.

"I'm a spirit of necromancy, where as the spirits we are speaking of are humans passed on." Bas explained.

"So you're talking about sensing ghosts." Brodie said, dumbing down Bas's explanation.

"Yup." Ameria gave him a confirming nodded. "And Bas and I can't seem to sense any here."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Brodie asked, thinking that not having ghosts on an island would be a good thing because they could make a person paranoid after awhile.

"Not always." Bas shook his skull vessel at the comment. "There could be something here drawing the spirits away or not, but one can ever be too sure about these types of things."

"But you said you didn't sense something, but there has to be something if we can't sense the spirits." Ameria pointed out.

"Hmm..." the skull hummed in a low note of thought, his purple eyes fading as if closing them, then they reappeared. "Maybe if I weren't in the vessel and on the island I could pick something up."

"Captain wouldn't like that." Brodie said bluntly.

Law told everyone to stay put on the sub and wait for him to return, plus the fact that Law didn't like Bas.

"The Captain of this sub does not tell me when or when not I can come out and when I can go on the island. It is all up to Ameria." Bas remarked, his purple eyes narrowing into a glare.

"I'm sure he won't mind…" Ameria said in a sheepish tone. "This island gives me a weird vide, like I need to search it in a way."

"He'll get mad if you leave the sub Ameria." Brodie warned her. He knew that the captain didn't like it when his orders weren't followed and he knew it would be bad news if she left, especially with Bas.

"It'll only be for a few minutes." She shrugged the concern off with a small smile. "I just need to see if Bas senses something."

Ameria waved off anymore warnings from Brodie before walking off the deck and to the end of the dock to the main island. The ground was solid: no grass, no dirt, no dust, nothing; just simple hard molten ash. She felt a bit uncomfortable about walking around with nothing to protect herself with, she needed dust to make bones, but she did have Bas with her.

Though the initial reason she brought Bas along with her from Evergreen Mountain was to satisfy Law's need for killing, but he could also help her when she couldn't use her magic for her bones when she was alone in a place with no or little dust.

"This should be good." Ameria looked around and saw that the sub was still in view, just in case Law did come back. "Are you ready?" she asked the skull in her hands.

"I'm ready as I'll ever been."

"Ok, then." She put her thumb to the smooth bone of the skull. "Release." The shadows stormed out into the sky, they shifted and spiraled around until Bas's true form was standing firmly on the ground.

"Ah…" he sighed and stretched out his back. "I felt cramped in there."

"Do you sense anything?" Ameria asked, cutting to the chase of the important matter at hand about the ghost-less island.

"Hmm," Bas closed his eyes and focused on the island. "I do." He answered and turned back to her with a smile. "It's here."

"What is?" she tilted her head the side in confusion on what he meant.

"What you are looking for."

"It's here!" she screeched, a smile widening on her face that he master's mask was on this island.

"Yes and no."

"What…" the smile faded to a baffled frown.

"Only part of it is."

"Part?"

"I don't understand myself." Bas shrugged his shoulders at the question. "But maybe once we get it we'll understand for sure."

"But Law…"

"I thought you didn't want him to know."

"We…me and him…we have been through a lot now…" She tried to explain with a blush rising in her cheeks, making Bas sighed out and shake his head.

"This is more important Ameria; you don't know when he will be back. If you're worried about not being able to protect yourself it's ok because you have me." Bas ignored the fact that she wasn't worried about getting hurt.

"I know but…I feel…"

"Your Master is dying Ameria." Bas said in a flat tone, not reasoning with her and getting to the importance of her mission. "He cannot wait much longer, Law can."

Ameria gripped tightly onto the amulet around her neck. No matter how much she liked Law, her master was more important, and Bas was right, Law can wait, but her master can't.

"Ok, let's go." Looking back at Bas with a determined look in her eyes, though there was a frown on her face.

"Good." Bas smiled. "Now follow me."

* * *

><p>"Just a little bit further." Bas urged her on as they made there way up a rocky slope. The rocks were all smooth and she would slip constantly on them, if it wasn't for Bas then she would have fallen to her death by now.<p>

"Here." Bas grabbed her hand and pulled her up to a small opening into the mountain. "Hmm, I won't be able to fit in this passage, but I know it's down there somewhere. So you'll have to crawl down and I'll go down in my shadow form."

"But, I could get trapped down there…" Ameria gave him a worried look and glanced at the tunnel.

"Since when have you been afraid of the dark?" Bas smirked at her.

"It's not the dark!" she huffed out angrily. "It's the being trapped underground part!"

"You're a necromancer, so be one with the ground." He laughed.

"Ok fine," she mumbled, and held out his vessel. "But you go first."

"As you wish." Bas bowed with a large humorous grin and his body started to melted into a shadowy mass that shifted into the hole.

Ameria looked down the small hole again and swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn't like when she went running freely down into Bas's old carven in a mountain. This was crawling down a small hole that looked like if you took the wrong move or placed your hand in the wrong place then you could be crushed to death. That was something she didn't want to happen to her, but it was for her master. So taking a deep breath in and then out, she pulled herself up into the small girl size hole that she would have to travel down into to get to the '_part_'.

The stone on the inside seemed rougher then it did on the outside, which she was thankful for since she was traveling down hill and going back up would be impossible if the inside was anything like the outside was. She was crouched down on her hands and knees slowly making her way down the shaft.

"_At least the dark doesn't bug me."_ She rolled her eyes inwardly at herself.

The light from the entrance was blocked out by a larger stone not far from it, and it was night time to boot, so it was pitch black within the small wormhole she was wriggling through. She still had her necromancy magic for the dark, but the whole passage was in a dark shade of gray. Though she was thankful that it wasn't black or else she would have missed and fallen into a small carven that the small hole let out of.

"This is it Bas?" She asked the spirit once she had crawled out of the tunnel and stood up straight in the room.

Bas's shadowy form shifted again and he turned into his human-like true form. "Yes, and it's close." he said once he was in his true form, his head barely touching the top of the carven.

"Where is it?" She questioned in a hurried to with a small, sharp edge to it.

"Hmm, it's under the ground…" He answered and kneeled down, starting to dig through the abnormally soft dirt below him.

After a few minutes of shifting the dirt around, his fingers brushed against something hard. "Here it is." He said with a smile after removing it from the small hole of dirt he had dug it out of. "Before we examine it more, let's go back outside. There is better light there then a simple dark gray."

"Let's go then." Ameria nodded eagerly after he had found the part that he sensed.

Once Bas had returned back into his shadow form, Ameria handed the fragment to Shnell and she headed her way back up the shaft. Climbing quickly up the passage as she could, she pulled her self out of it once she saw the opening and plopped down on her feet.

Bas shifted into his true form again and turned to her with an out stretched hand. "Alright Shnell, hand me the piece."

Shnell handed the small piece taken from inside the mountain to the spirit.

The spirit examined the fragment in between his fingers with a curious eye. It was smooth and rounded on one side and the other was jagged and rough but, all lined and plated with gold.

"This is his mask." Bas nodded. "Part of it anyways."

"How did it get broken?" Ameria peered down at it, letting her fingers glide across the familiar golden fragment.

"Your Master must have used powerful magic. He must have done it on propose though."

"Why'd you think that?"

"He's in hiding right?"

Ameria nodded, confirming his question.

"Well, you see, the council uses the masks to find grandmasters that hide themselves. A grandmaster can hide by not using higher level spells, but the mask gives out a powerful energy that a council member can track. But if the mask is broken so is the energy it gives off."

"But he sent it away, so why did he have to brake it?"

"Because the mask and mage are connected. If you find the mask, you can find the mage."

Ameria was silent for a moment, taking in all the new information that Bas had explained to her. Then a new problem came to her mind and her hands gripped onto the her master's amulet again.

"If the council can't sense a broken mask, how will I find it? "

"Well you noticed it when we came here didn't you."

"The spirits?"

"Yes," Bas nodded slowly. "I can feel a powerful spell coming from the fragment. It is pulling in the spirits on this island. He must have put it on there so that you would look for the source, and then find the mask fragment here. Now that I have the fragment with me I gave feel the magic pulling to you. So others won't sense it, just you, and also me because of the contract we made." Bas waved the fragment in front of her face. "He planned it all out for you."

Bas was expecting to see a smile come to her face, but the conversation only seemed to worsen her mood at the thought of her master, clutching the necklace around her neck in a death grip, and he decided to move his speech to the end.

"Your Master is clever and smart." Bas smiled. "I wish to meet him in person once he is better."

She smiled back at him weakly, but the frown returned just as quickly to her face, remembering someone else who was smart and clever, and probably was looking for her now.

"We should get back to the sub now…." She turned to look in the direction that the sub was at, only a small, yellow speck from where she was on top of the rocky mountain.

"He's probably tearing up the sub right now." Bas said with a laugh, making Ameria's frown deepen at the thought.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p>To Ameria's luck, Law wasn't tearing up the sub or doing anything drastic. He was just leaning against the railing of the deck, waiting for her quietly. Even in the darkness of night, she could see his body stiffen when she walked over to him.<p>

"Where have you been." He demanded, cold and emotionless.

"Well, I went to look around…" she started to explain slowly.

"I told everyone, including you, not to leave the sub."

"I know but…"

"We don't know what is on this island, it's getting dangerous now."

"I know but…"

"Something could have happened."

"I know but…!"

"Stop trying to make excuses!" he finally snapped and glared at her with cold eyes that were full of fury. "When I order something you follow it. You don't go off and do something because of your sixth sense."

She remained quiet and looked guiltily into his eyes.

"Something could have happened to you, and we wouldn't know where to look."

"But we're on a small island…"

"A small island that could have something hidden on it that we don't know about or understand."

"But I'm back…doesn't that count for anything…?" she asked in a quiet voice looking down at her feet.

"No it doesn't because you went against my orders that I gave." He scowled at her.

"I'm sorry Law…" her voice was soft and she looked back up at him again.

He didn't answer her; he just looked straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact with her. "Go." He finally said after a long silence.

She hesitated a moment, but did what she was told. Like any member of the crew does, listen to the captain.

* * *

><p>So, I felt that Ameria should make progress in her mission, and when I was writing I tried to figure out a way to make it work and that's when I thought of the idea of a broken mask and finding the pieces.<p>

And also, this is the start of a bit of drama, romances have them, but its only really big in the next couple of chapters then it not as bad.

I hope it doesn't turn people off to the story.


	17. Chapter 15: Privacy

I hated the original version of this chapter, with a passion. It was, I feel, poorly constructed and just had elements in it that I didn't like, but I thought it was the only way to move the plot along, so I left it like that for awhile, then I did a lot of editing to my story, thus changing this chapter plus a few more, making me a bit happier with the plot flow and all.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Privacy.<p>

There was a light tapping on Law's door while he relaxed in his private corridors on the small couch placed among his bed, dresser, and book shelves. Since he was the captain, he had a bit more of a living space then the rest of his crew, though it was small.

"It's open." He called from his spot, not even looking up from his book and he heard the door creak open and the shuffling of feet across the floor.

"Captain?"

Law's jaw clenched tight and his body stiffened at the voice. It was Ameria. He was still mad at her about running off on an unknown island against his orders and with that _thing_.

"Yes, Miss Bones." He kept his voice calm, despite the anger boiling deep inside him.

"I wanted to say sorry again." Even without looking, he knew she was looking down at her feet. "You know, for today."

"Just don't do it again." He was short with her.

There was a long pause and he heard the squeaking of her boots rubbing together as she probably thought of what to say next.

"I wanted…to show you something." She said quietly after the prolonged silence and he looked up at her.

She wasn't wearing her jacket or her hat like normal and he noticed the tan on her shoulders was starting to fade again while her hair had grown long passed her shoulders, trailing half-way down her arm since the original length she had when she joined his crew.

"What is it?" he asked her as he closed the book in his hands with a small slap, pressing the pages back together.

She was clutching something close to her chest, and hesitantly she opened her palms to show him.

Law took it from her hands and examined the small piece of metal, flipping it over and over in his hand. It looked like it was broken off from something, with a smooth rounded side that changed quickly to a rough course edge. Also, it was gold all throughout it: gold plating, gold detailing and design.

"What is it?" he asked again, examining it as she sat down next to him.

She hesitated another moment as she wrung her hands together and slowly said. "What I've been looking for."

His eyes opened a faction as she said that, and then settled back as he continued to examine the piece of metal in his hands.

"Well, part of it." she went on with a weak smile.

"Really..." He said in a soft curious voice while twisting and turning the gold section in his hand.

"Yes..." she nodded slowly. "It's a part of my Master's mask."

"So that's what is it…" he trailed off, placing a hand to his chin in thought.

"He sent it away because there was a bit of trouble…" she looked down at the small piece in his hands with a deep frown. "But now he's sick, and the mask is the only way to heal him."

"Why was there trouble in the first place?" he glanced at her curiously from the corner of his eye and raised a single eyebrow.

"Remember when I told you about the spells and levels?"

"Yes."

"Well..." she started, continuing to wring her hands in her lap nervously. "The higher ups of the island, they make the rules on the spell levels and they said it's forbidden for low level mages to learn higher level spells unless they are that level. And let's just say there was a loop hole and I learned a higher spell and he got in trouble for it."

"Why did he teach you the spell?"

She was quiet for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line of thought and wrung her hands together more roughly. "Because I was curious about a certain spell. So he decided that it would be an…experiment since it wasn't like the exact spell, but the higher ups found out and they got mad."

Law nodded slowly as he stared at the fragment in his hands, then turned back to her. "But what's the importance of this?" he waved the fraction in the air slightly.

"It's a power source...I think?" she guessed, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I really don't know, only those who have one understand it, but I know it's the way to heal him."

"I see…" he turned back to the piece, gazing into the detailed metal long and hard. "Do you know why he separated it?"

"Bas told me it was so the higher ups couldn't track him through his mask."

"Hmm..." he cupped his chin with his hand again, covering his mouth as his thumb ghosted over his cheek in thought. "Will these higher ups send someone to look for you?"

"I don't think they will." she shook her head. "They are only after my Master, and they can't track the mask because it's broken."

"What if they figure out how to? Will they come after you?" he repeated the question.

"They can't track it because the energy it gives off is broken and they already can't find me because of my low level spells, if I had higher ones then they could, so everyone should be safe." She smiled, but Law was silent as he thought over everything, and something didn't add up in his mind.

"Ameria." he looked at her. "Why did you tell me?"

"Oh." she looked down at her lap, pink spreading across her cheeks. "We've been through a lot…so I thought…I should tell you…" She replied in a sheepish tone, glancing away from him.

"So if I hadn't of kissed you, you wouldn't have told me." He smirked slyly at her and leaned back lazily against the cushions.

"What?" she stuttered, looking back at him with her cheeks burning bright red. "No! That's not…it's not like that…" she fumbled with the words.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, ending her confused rant. "You have your reasons." he smirked at her as he pulled away. "But I'm glad you told me anyway, and I will help you find the rest of your Master's mask." he told her, grabbing her hand and placing the piece back in the palm of her hand.

Her fingers curled around the metal and she looked back up with a warm smile on her face as her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him into a hug.

Law was stunned for a moment; Ameria usually never was like this with him.

"_Maybe I won't be mad at her for the disobeying my orders."_ he thought as he hugged her back tightly. _"Just this once."_

* * *

><p>There was a warm feeling pulsating into Ameria's cheek as she stirred in her sleep. It wasn't a feeling she was used to when she usually fell asleep in bed, but then again, she didn't even feel like she was in her bed based off the odd yet, comfortable position she was awakening from. When her eyes fluttered open she saw a room that was decorated with shelves and not the crates usually in her room. Shifting to see where she had ended up, and noticed she had fallen asleep sitting up, curled up on a couch, leaning against another body, and that other body was her captain, on his couch, in his room.<p>

He was lounged lazily against the seat with his head leaning back that forced his hat over his eyes and his legs were propped up on a small table while his arm was relaxed on the back of the couch and the other was wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

Trying not to wake him, she slowly moved his arm away, pushing away from him gently then tip toed out of the room and shut the door as softly as she could.

As she started to walk away, she let out a small sigh of relief. It felt good telling Law what she was looking for off her chest. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever, plus Law _was_ helping her.

Though maybe he was right. If they didn't have a '_relationship_' then she probably wouldn't have told him, or wouldn't have cared that he got mad at her when she left. But now that she had a piece of the mask, she was one step closer to healing her master, and leaving Law.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and thought about leaving Law. She had gotten close to him over the past few months. It was clear to everyone that they liked each other, but everyone called it love. Though she said she doesn't love him, could she actually love him?

She abruptly and violently shook her head and gripped onto her master's amulet until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't fall in love with Law. She may like him, but her master was more important to her then a relationship with someone she liked, maybe even more then liked, but she would _not_ let it get in the way of healing her master.

With one last shake of her head, she pushed the troubled thoughts from her mind and continued down to her room. When she got there, Tanker was sitting patiently on her bed, and had a fit as soon as she stepped in through the door.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, putting all four bone hands to his hips and tapping his foot, acting like a motherly figure.

"I slept with Law." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"You did _what_!" He screamed in shock, putting his hands to his skull in utter and complete shock at the statement.

"It wasn't like _that_!" She squealed in a high pitched voice at him, her cheeks blazing at the thought Tanker put in his mind.

"Uh, huh…" Tanker held out the words in a skeptical manor and crossed all his arms.

"I'm just going to get started on my stuff." she waved him aside, still blushing at the thought. "Believe what you want, but it was _nothing, _I repeat: _nothing_ like that." She grabbed clean clothes and shut the door with a _bang_ before Tanker could get another word in.

She stormed down the hall to the bathroom with a scowl on her face. Tanker was always saying things like that, she should be used to it by now since whenever he brought up her relationship with her captain being more then like, she would usually just shrug it off. But now, hearing _that_ just made her think that their relationship was more, leading her to the conclusion that it would get in the way of her mission, and that was something she wasn't going to let happen. But she shook her head to get rid of all thoughts and opened the door to the bathroom, shutting it with the same force she used to close out Tanker.

After she got ready for the new day, she went to the laundry room and got started on doing her chore. The laundry was a never ending mountain in her mind. She had been doing it for months and never once had it stopped for a day. Though there were mostly mechanics on the sub, so the suits were always covered in grease or wreaked of sweat, so the reason for a mountain of never ending suits was always explained in the end.

At first, she didn't mind doing the laundry, it gave her something to do away from the crew she didn't want to be apart of, but it was slowly changing. She liked to be around the crew members and wanted a bit more free time like they would have, though it would never happen since she had to wash all day long.

"I'm starting to hate this job." She muttered, putting folded clean towels into plastic basket.

"Hate what?" Shachi asked from the doorway.

"Oh, nothing." She put on a smile, but frowned at the expression of total seriousness on his face. "Is something wrong?" she looked worriedly at him as he leaned against the doorway and Nigel, along with Penguin came in with the same look.

"We heard you slept with Captain." Nigel answered her bluntly, folding his arms over his chest.

"_What!_" she squeaked out in a high pitched voice and could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Who-who told you that?"

"Tanker." They all replied in unison.

"_I'm gonna crush his bones to dust."_ She threatened the skeleton in her mind. "Ok, first off I did 'sleep' with the Captain, but not in the way your dirty minds are thinking."

"Right." Penguin rolled his eyes.

"It's ok if you did, I mean, its not like we can stop you or anything." Shachi shrugged his shoulders. "Just be careful is all."

Ameria's brows furrowed together at the last thing the ginger said. "You think he might do something bad to me?"

"He has done stuff in the past." Penguin added on.

"That doesn't make me feel better." She said dryly.

"What I mean is he can be a bit...cruel is all." He told her.

She felt her brows rise from shock. "So you're saying he might sexually _abuse_ me?" She looked at them wide eyed and a worried feeling washed over her.

"No, no, no!" Shachi said quickly, trying to fix Penguin's mistake. "Nothing like that, just the fact that being the Captain and, you know, _lover_ might get to him."

The keyword made her eyes narrow at the three men. "We aren't lovers okay; we just have a relationship nothing more." She crossed her arms over her chest, and gave them an annoyed look for still trying to say that.

"Hey stop being a brat; we're just trying to help."

"I can handle my own private life thank you very much, _fatty_."

"Oi! I'm _not_ fat!"

"Whatever." she scoffed and picked up the basket of towels. "If you don't mind I'll be going to the infirmary." She huffed, walking right passed them out the door.

"_It's my private life! They have no reason to butt in like that,"_ she fumed in the depths of her mind. "_Well, they weren't exactly butting in, but they wanted to know about my private life, which is violating it! And I'll kill Tanker for spreading rumors, too."_ She pounded on the door of the infirmary and heard Law's questioning voice on the other side.

"What's wrong?" he frowned at the reddened sour face she was giving to the basket of towels in her hands.

"Tanker is spreading rumors." She bluntly answered and violently dropped the basket to the floor in a heap.

"About what?"

"About us having _sex_ because we slept in the same room!" she stomped her foot to the ground in irritation at her familiar. "Then I had the _three stooges_ come and hammer me about it. And now the whole sub probably knows about the rumor and no one will believe that it _wasn't _like _that_!" She grabbed at her head in frustration with her cheeks blazing a bright red with embarrassment at the thought.

Law just blinked with a blank face, but it quick melted to a small smile. "You're just paranoid." he replied with a chuckle looking back at his files. "Nothing like that will happen, and I'm sure if you say you didn't the crew would believe you."

"But still, I don't even want it to be brought up." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?"

"Because it's _my_ private life."

"I think there's more to it."

"There isn't."

"Is it because you're a virgin?" he questioned her teasingly.

Ameria's eyes narrowed into two dangerous slits, but her cheeks rose into the color of cherries. "Now _that_, is asking too much about my private life."

"That response makes me think you are." he continued to tease her.

"**_Stop!_**" she shouted at him with clenched fists at her sides and a deep shade of red covering her face.

Law's eyes went wide behind the shadow from his hat at the sudden sharpness in her voice that he never heard before and a dark look in her eyes that seemed cold.

"That's _private_! _Extremely_ _private_! And don't tease me about that stuff either!" Ameria added on with a snap as she stormed back out of the room with red color cheeks, ignoring anything and everything Law called out after her.

All these questions about sex, lovers, and virginity all had to do with her private life was making her feel umbrage; couldn't anyone just _stop_ asking questions like that? Why did everyone have to direct questions at her about her private life and her relationship with Law? Her sex life was _not_ important, and her relationship was _nothing_ more then a like relationship, not a _love_ one, and she wouldn't let it become more because her master was more important.

But...the more the questions came up about her loving Law, the more her cheeks would flare up with heat from thinking about it, which was something that needed to stop in her mind. But she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt about snapping at him like that; it wasn't like her was trying to get her to answer the question, but she was still in fury about everything else that happened. So to clear her mind, she went back to the laundry room to finish her chore while she held her master's amulet close to her chest, hoping to end the chain of conflicting thoughts, then later, she would apologize to Law. If she remembered to, that is.

* * *

><p>In room C14, the three mechanic, again, worked on Nigel's pain in the ass boiler. Though not really, as they were talking about what had happened with the crew's bone mage.<p>

"Ameria got pretty mad at us…" Penguin frowned as he lounged against a smooth piece of machinery.

"Eh." Nigel shrugged from his spot on the floor. "She'll get over it. She hates it when people invade her 'private' life." he air quoted the word.

"But, we weren't trying to…" Shachi protested, leaning against a wall. "We just don't want something bad to happen in Captain's relationship again."

"Again?" Nigel ears perked at the word. "He had a relationship before?"

"Yeah." Shachi nodded, making Nigel blink in shock, but the ginger ignored him and continued. "Penguin, Captain, Bepo, me and five others grew up on the same island and-"

"Really?" Nigel cut him off and stared at him with wide blue eyes. "I didn't know that. Well, I figured Bepo did, but not _that_ many people."

"It was never brought up, so never talked about." Shachi shrugged, indifferent about the subject.

"So he, _really_, had a girl friend back then?"

"She was a childhood friend of yours." Shachi started. "He grandfather owned a big sub making company, that's where I and Penguin learned about mechanics."

"That's not important." Nigel huffed with a wave of his hand, making Shachi narrow his eyes at the blonde mechanic.

"Well, anyway." Penguin coughed, continuing the story. "She had always liked Captain, and I guess things kinda fell into place from there and they went out, but then he started to be cruel to her in a way."

"What do you mean by 'cruel'?" Nigel looked at him curiously, and slightly worried for the bone mage's sake.

"He started to hate being around her, and no one knew why. She was always a nice and sweet girl." Shachi said, picking up the spot that Penguin took over.

"Did he break up with her?"

"In the worst way possible."

"What'd he do?"

"First, he got all the guys together and said we were going be pirates." Shachi started. "And we worked to get a small sub and he didn't tell her about leaving, but she found out." Shachi frowned at the memory coming back to him. "We left one night and she came running to the docks crying and begging him to take her with him or not even go at all so he wouldn't leave her and he just stood there with his back turned to her the whole time."

"He wouldn't even look at her?"

"Not even a glance."

"Was she the reason he left?"

"Doubt it." Penguin spoke up with a small shrug. "He had family issues that aren't for me to tell. That's probably why he left."

"Do you think he might do that to Ameria?" Nigel questioned them with furrowed brow of thought under the brim of his black cap.

Shachi and Penguin were both silent, giving each other a sideways glance before looking back at the blonde mechanic.

"I don't know…" Shachi said after the pause. "That's why I was worried if she got too close to Captain it might happen again for no reason."

Nigel leaned back on his hands to look up at the ceiling and stared quietly, thinking of what was said. "I think we should tell her this." He announced after his thinking break.

"That's not a good idea." Penguin shook his head slowly. "I think Captain should tell her about his past."

"He won't tell her." Nigel bluntly said. "I'm sure he won't."

"Maybe he will." Penguin counter with a small shrug.

"And you don't go telling her or anyone, Nigel." Shachi warned. "This is _Captain's_ private life, and him getting mad at you is on a _completely_ different level than Ameria."

"Ok, fine." Nigel sighed in defeat and flopped to lay down on the floor, crossing his arms under his head.

He looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look because there was still something nagging at the back of his mind: he couldn't picture his captain having a girlfriend in the past.

* * *

><p>Tanker paced back and forth, his bone feet tapping against the metal floor as he walked from one crate to a wall.<p>

Ameria sat in front of the skeletal figure, watching him go one way then another while Shnell was curled up in her lap, holing on tightly to Bas's vessel as always.

"So." Tanker finally spoke after the prolonged silence. "I think we need to have a meeting and group discussion about Law and Ameria's relationship." He directed the announcement towards Shnell and Bas, even though Ameria was right there.

"This is ridiculous." Ameria bluntly stated, but a pink blush of embarrassment still crepted up onto her cheeks.

"I agree. This is pointless." Bas added on in agreement.

"So we need to make a plan for them on the next island to go on a date." Tanker said more to himself since the others weren't with his meeting anymore, but he still ignored their comments. "Though Disney could have been their first date, but it was a failure due to all the problems, so it won't count!" he declared with a point to the air with his finger.

"Tanker!" her voice rose like her blush deepen to a crimson red, the thought of her a Law on a, _real_, date was just…she didn't even have a word for it, but if there was one it would be along the lines of uncharacteristic.

"It's okay, sweetie!" Tanker waved a hand, pushing her embarrassment aside, but the bone mage couldn't. "I can take care of all the details!"

"Tanker!" she yelled, hiding her rose colored cheeks with her hands.

"How can you do anything when you're a one and half foot tall skeleton?" Bas bluntly asked.

"You two are _lovers_ now! I have to make sure everything is fine and dandy. It's my job as your familiar!" Tanker exclaimed and ignored Bas's blunt out burst.

"Tanker." she said his name for the third time while running her hands through her hair, trying to calm down her nerves. "We aren't lovers."

"But you _want_ to be lovers, do you not?" Bas asked from his place in Shnell's hands.

"See!" Tanker motioned with his hand to Bas. "He agrees with me!"

"I never said I agreed, I just asked a question." Bas corrected harshly.

"Well then, whose side are you on?" Tanker hooked his hands to his hips and glared at the skull.

"I believe I would have to agree with Ameria on this subject." Bas declared. "How could two people be in love if you know nothing about the other?"

"But Law knows a lot about me now." Ameria commented.

"_But,_ you know nothing about _him_. The only thing you do know is the obvious about him: he's a pirate captain and doctor from the North Blue."

"I don't like it when people ask about my private life so why should I ask them." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly. That's why you two will never be lovers."

Ameria was taken back by Bas's blunt, and harsh words. "I wouldn't say that..." she said in a shy voice; having someone just come out and say what that hurt her more then she had original thought it would.

"But if he won't open up, and if you won't ask, then the relationship will go no where. It will most likely '_crash and burn_' like people say now a days."

"That's not true." Ameria started to glare at the skull.

"She's right!" Tanker agreed with a fast nod. "He does too love her. I have an eye for these things." he pointed to his hollow eye socket.

"Has he ever told her 'I love you'?" Bas challenged the four armed skeletal familiar.

"No but-" Tanker started but was cut off by Bas.

"Then that settles that. He doesn't love-" Bas didn't finish his sentence as Ameria abruptly stood.

Shnell tumbled from her lap still holding on tightly to the spirit's vessel.

"I'm leaving." was all she said with a scowl on her face, looking down at the bones around her and she stormed out of the room, still hearing Tanker and Bas bickering about the conversation and the turn of events as she walked further and further away.

Of course Law and her weren't lovers, and she knew that and told herself that. She didn't know why what Bas said made her react that way, maybe it was because she was falling in love with Law.

"No." she shook her head violently and gripped her master's necklace.

She wouldn't fall in love with him, but she still had a relationship where they both liked each other, so maybe knowing more about Law wouldn't hurt. She talked about times from her past and her family along with other things with him, so it would be ok if she did. At least she thought so.

Ameria started to head up the stairs to Law's office, but when she knocked there was no muffled voice, so she checked the infirmary next. Brodie was there and he told her he hadn't seen Law since dinner. The last place she checked was his room, but it was silent just like his office. Ameria was about to give up, that is, until she ran into Jean Bart.

"Hi Bart." she waved to the tall and muscular man. "Have you seen Captain?"

"He's on the deck." he answered her while pointing up.

"Oh." she her gaze followed his finger and then she started to walk towards the stairs. "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder.

Jean Bart just mumbled a '_you're welcome_' and continued on his way.

The wind carried the smell of salt to her nose as she opened the door and the sky was dark with stars dotting the blackness of night. The moon gave a faint glow to the world below it, highlighting the lone figure at the end of the deck, looking out at the dark ash like island.

She slowly closed the door the walked across the wooden boards. "Hey." she gave Law warm smile as she walked up next to him, leaning against the railing.

Law didn't say anything, but glance over his shoulder.

"How much longer will we be here?" she asked as she stared out at the black mass of rock around them.

"Two more days."

"Oh."

There was a long awkward silence that hung in the air. Ameria fidgeted in her spot against the railing. She had come up there to talk to Law, but she had frogs in her throat and couldn't say anything, it was harder to ask questions then she thought.

"Is something wrong?" Law broke the silence.

"No, just wanted to talk." she shrugged her shoulders and tucked some hair behind her ear that the wind misplaced.

"About what?"

"About you." she said with a nervous smile, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

Law was silent for a moment, and the tense rose. "Why?"

"Just curious I guess." she felt her face start to flush with embarrassment and her fingers started to hurt as she twisted them in her hands.

"What do you want to know?" he questioned her.

"I don't know," she laughed nervously, looking back out at the island to avoid his stare. "Maybe about your life before you were a pirate and your family." she looked back at him, but Law looked away and stared back out into the night of the island. The silence between them started to grow again, bringing a thick awkward fog around them.

"I grew up studying and researching." he finally spoke.

"About medical things?"

"Yes."

"What about your family?"

"I have a mother, father, and brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes."

"What do they do?"

Law just shrugged his shoulders, hinting to her that he didn't want to answer the question.

Taking in the hint, she remained silent and played with a strand of her hair, curling it around her finger.

She respected people when they wanted privacy because she wanted them in the long run to respect hers, so she didn't pursue in asking more about the topic. He answered most of her question at least, and she figured since he was doctor and he grew up studying the trade, his family must be doctors, too, but it was only a guess. She still had more questions on her mind; she didn't know if he would answer them or not, but she could only try.

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat from the pause, she continued. "Why did you become a pirate?" she asked.

"To get away." he said shortly.

Ameria just shrugged it off the simple answer, and left it at that, but there was still something that was bothering her and caused the tension to rise higher in her throat. The awkwardness started to cling to her mercilessly, suffocating all of her thoughts. Her mind was a clouded mess and she felt a pressure increasing on her shoulders that she couldn't shake off.

"Do you love me?" she blurted out the question and almost slapped herself for saying it. Thinking about love for the past few hours had really messed with her mind, and now it was out in the open and she watched as Law froze and his body became a statue.

He didn't look at her just continued to stare out into the darkness. "No."

The word cut her to pieces. She felt everything inside of her get ripped to shreds by a two letter word until there was nothing but a pile of what was left of her heart and soul. Her body began to swarm with heat from embarrassment, burning away the pile into nothing. Why was she reacting like this? She told herself all day, and in the past, that they weren't lovers, so hearing him say that he didn't love her should have been a relief, right?

"Oh."

Law didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at the rocks in front of him, his face blank and unreadable under the brim of his hat.

Ameria mustered all of her strength into pushing herself away from the railing and walking down back into the sub.

Was it that bad? She had being telling herself for months that she and Law didn't love each other, so having a confirmation on the subject should have been a relief since she wouldn't be side tracked from her mission. So it should have been good, but then why could she feel the tears staining her cheeks?

* * *

><p>Ouch, that's gotten hurt, and Law and Ameria just fixed their relationship too...but there has to be problems in a relationship going from like to love. It's a step by step process, and Law is making it go backwards. Bad Law. Though, kinda is Ameria's fault too because she snapped at him, but he should have seen in coming since it was her private life, though it was more of a tease in the side then a question answer thing. And she kept saying she wasn't in love and he wasn't either, but being told '<em>no<em>' to the question '_do you love me_?' is gonna hurt no matter the person or how far the relationship is in.

How will Law and Ameria get out of this mess now? And will they get out of it? This question are to be answered in the upcoming chapters. So stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 16: Thorny Roses

Here's chapter sixteen, well, plus two, so eighteen, but you get the picture.

I feel like I should thank all the people you have read, added to favorites, story alerts, and reviewed, so, thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Thorny Roses.<p>

The next few weeks passed by and an awkwardness hung around Ameria no matter where she was or who she was with. She was always thinking about what Law said, _always_. The word seemed to cling to her like a parasite, constantly eating away at her emotions into her very soul and making her body heat up with embarrassment. She tried to push the feelings away by holding on tightly to her master's amulet and think of him, his kind ways and to see him again, but Law's word ripped through the images and memories.

The feelings would disappear sometimes though, but only for moment. The times when Nigel would elbow her when in the galley, questioning about why she was zoned out or when Brodie would visit her in the laundry room, asking if she was okay. She would wave it off with a sweet smile saying she was fine, but then the feelings would rise up like a meter when she thought of the answers to their questions. Though, Nigel would shrug it off and move on, but Brodie wouldn't let it slide.

"Okay, Ameria," Brodie came walking in through the door with his hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she tried to look as confused and baffled as possible while she held her master's necklace in her hands tightly. She knew he meant the way she had been acting, but it was a sore subject that she didn't want to bring up.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." Brodie rolled his eyes while shutting the door with the sole of his boot and walked over to her. "You've been trying to hide something for weeks and I can tell," and he sat down on the bed next to her with a plop. "Girls may be masters at hiding emotions, but _I_ can see right through the act." he looked her intensely in the eyes while pointing to one of his grey-blue eyes to emphasize the point. "Now tell me everything."

"It's nothing really…" she lied with a sweet smile.

He ignored the smile and gave her a look saying _I-know-that's-a-lie-and-I-know-you-know-I-know-tha t._ "Tell me, Ameria."

"I don't…want to," she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance, looking away from him with embarrassment running through her body.

"Does it have to do with Captain." he asked her bluntly.

"_What!_" she stuttered in an abnormally high pitched voice, snapping her head back at him while a pink blush ran across her cheeks. "No it doesn't!"

Brodie gave her a look, seeing that he hit it right on the nail.

"Okay…maybe…just...a little."

He continued to stare.

"_Okay!_ So…maybe its more than that..." she mumbled softly.

"So, what happened?" He spoke again when he was finally getting somewhere.

"I…" she paused and bit her lip. "I asked Captain some questions." She could just feel the heat from the rejecting answer, and embarrassment overcame all of her senses.

"Why did you ask Captain questions?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know more about him."

"Why?"

"Just because he knew a lot about me, so I thought I could ask."

"So you wanted to ask questions to deepen your relationship with him." It sounded more like a flat out fact then a question.

"No! I just thought…it was fair…"

"Did he answer your questions?"

"...He did."

"Then was it one of the questions that he answered."

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Brodie said and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what was the question?"

She was silent as she twisted her hands together; she knew she couldn't ignore the question. And at least Brodie was trying to help her, so she should at least let him help, right? "I asked him if he loved me." She said so softly that Brodie didn't pick up on it.

"What was that?" he cupped his ear and leaned towards her.

"I asked him if he loved me, alright!" She yelled with red cheeks.

He jumped back, startled. "Why did you ask _that?_" Brodie looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"I don't know." She groaned and rested her head in her hands. "With everyone saying we had a lover's relationship I thought I would ask."

"What did he say?"

"Isn't it obvious." she said dryly through her fingers.

"Well," Brodie huffed. "That's just jerkish." he frowned, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I know he's my Captain, but damn, that's low since you loved him."

"Who said I loved him?" She snapped, removing her head from her hands to glare at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He repeated her quote with a small smirk.

Ameria just stared at him and frowned.

She said she wouldn't fall in love, but no matter how much her mind told her body, her heart wouldn't listen. So yes, she fell in love with Law, but she wasn't going to let it get in the way of her mission. In the end though, it did because of her big mouth and everyone's assumptions that were technically true, and now it was affecting her completely. It was like she was doomed when he kissed her. Sometimes she hated a woman's way of falling in love over little things. Damn all those womanly things, damn then all to hell.

"Now smile, because everything will be okey-dokey." Brodie grinned happily, and to brake her train of thought, he squashed her cheeks together, moving her head up and down with his hands to make her nod. "Yup, that's right."

She lightly slapped his hands away from her face and rubbed her sore cheeks, giving him a warm smile. "Thanks."

"Any time sista." he waved her off happily, giving her one last comforting hug.

She laughed lightly at Brodie's humorous attempt to make an accent, but it was short lived as the sub's alarms start to echo in the small space.

"_Shit!_" He cursed, jumping from the bed and dashing out of the room to the hallway to follow the alarms from above.

Ameria was quick to follow after him, rushing behind the frantic medical assistant that galloped up the steps and skidded around corners until he ran through the doorway to the sub's deck. It was covered with Marines as the Heart Pirates defended their pride and joy with their signature kung fu fighting style. The heels of boots clashed with swords and the pirates gracefully dodged bullets from rifles. Just like last time, the crew fought against what seemed to be an unlimited supply of Marines boarding their home no matter how many they were pushed off the sides or fell to the deck in a bloody heap.

Brodie was quick to jump into the fighting along side his fellow mates, but Ameria fumbled with her jacket, trying to reach for Bas's vessel from Shnell's tiny skeletal hands as Marines started to swarm her. She dodged the swords, forgetting about the spirit and worried more about her own life as the swinging blades continued to close in on their target. It was getting more difficult to side step the incoming sharp edges as they rained down on her, one after another with no breathing room in between each strike. Then there was a stinging in her arm as she saw a Marine's blade sliced through her jackets sleeve, reaching the lays of skin underneath and a cry of pain escaped her lips while she clutched her bloody arm.

The Marine started to bring back his sword again for another strike or ending blow, but Tanker finally was able to emerge from her jacket with a frantic look craved in his skull face. The four armed skeleton fumbled with his own robes until he found a clear bottle and quickly threw it at the Marine with a huffed grunt.

The Marine paused, watching as the empty bottle hurtled towards him and his eyes grew wide when the inside started to form a red gas and it smashed to the ground two feet away and blew him away.

"**Retreat!**" A marine captain yelled after he saw the explosion and red clouds pool into the air and the Marines foot soldiers quickly jumped from the pirate sub's deck and scurried back aboard their own ships, leaving stunned pirates on a messy and bloody deck.

"Is it just me or are they acting weird." Nigel asked aloud as he watched the Marine warships sail away quickly.

"This is the second they just ran off for no reason." Penguin answered, baffled that marines did a similar retreat months ago.

"Well, Bas was actually a good reason." Shachi pointed out, earning nods of agreement that is was a good reason for anyone to run away if they didn't want to get their hearts ripped out, from the spirit or their captain that is.

"_Ameria!_" Brodie yelled, ignoring the mechanics when he saw her clutching the blood soaked sleeve after the red clouds had drifted away in the small breeze. "Are you alright?" He asked, rushing over to her with the worried mechanics behind him.

"I've had worst," she gritted through clenched teeth.

"Mister Brodie," Law came up from behind the group, startling them like always when he snuck up on them. "Take Miss Bones to the infirmary. I'll be there shortly." he ordered, giving no explanation on why he wouldn't take her himself.

Brodie simply nodded his head in understandment and guided Ameria to the room to await her check up with the captain.

Ameria's teeth ground together with each step she took; the pain from the sword was unbearable, which seemed odd since the cut should have only reached through a few layers of skin and should have only caused an annoying stinging rather than unbearable pain.

Once in the room, Brodie told her to sit on one of the beds while he gathered up supplies. He picked up a roll of white bandages, some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and other things like thread, needles and pain medicines, and other things. Ameria didn't think_ all_ that was needed for a simple cut, but the pain killers seemed like a good idea to have in her mind... Then after the supplies was taken care of and placed neatly on a table next to her, he had her removed the jacket that's sleeve was now trenched in crimson blood.

"This is probably ruined now." He told her while looking over the sleeve.

"Probably." She frowned sadly down at it; she had that jacket for almost a year and it held so many memories for her.

"I can still try and wash it for you if you want." he offered her with a weak smile, but they both knew the blood was already settling in the fabric's white threads, staining them forever and bleach wouldn't help it at all. It would only make it have an white stain to the off-white color of the jacket. Overall making it look terrible.

"And I'll drop off Tanker and Shnell at your room along the way. I know how protective you are of them, plus I don't think Sal wants Tanker getting into his kitchen again." Brodie reminded her of what happened when Tanker got out and went to Sal's kitchen and made a mess of all his spices and integrants, trying to make something that even Ameria couldn't answer the question of why.

"Okay, just be careful with them..." she answered with a nod, but Brodie's attention turned to his captain walking in through the doorway after he had finished talking.

"Thank you, Mister Brodie. You can go," and Law jerked his head towards the door.

Brodie remained silent and left the room hesitantly, knowing how Ameria felt about the pirate captain, but left anyway. He slowly walked out of the doorway with Law shutting the door behind his medical assistant and he walked calmly over to her, gently taking her arm in his hand and examining the blood-caked wound across her arm. And she flinched at his touch with a look of pain crossing her features.

Law noticed her facial expression and a mild look of concern worked its way into his brows as he continued to examine her arm. "It's not as deep as I thought." He mumbled to himself, sounding a bit relieved, but also a hint of confusion was hidden under his tone.

Ameria didn't say a word and stayed quiet while he handed her two pills of medicine and she plopped them in her mouth, forcing them down without any water as Law worked on cleaning the shallow cut so it wouldn't get infected then wrapped the bandages around it when he was done.

"Thank you," she forced herself to speak calmly in the uncomfortable and awkward aura swimming around her as Law tightened the last knot. She didn't want him to think something was wrong, and she hoped his understanding of women was at Nigel's level and not Brodie's, but when she tried to leave he wouldn't let go and kept a firm grip on her arm. "Can...I go now?" She asked, looking longingly at the door for an escape.

"Ameria..." he started, but then paused as if trying to regain his thoughts. "I_—_" his sentence was cut off when the muffled sound of an explosion was heard, shaking the floor under them.

Law abandoned his current thought and rushed out of the infirmary, heading to the third floor where the sound and vibration came from with Ameria following after at his heels, curious and worried of what had happen.

"_Captain!_" Penguin yelled as he saw Law rushing towards him. "The boiler in C14 exploded! And Nigel's burnt badly!"

Ameria's faced paled when she heard that and she raced around her captain and the head mechanic into the room.

There was still settling smoke with scorched metal scraps scattered on the ground and hot water was splashed across the floor, giving the smoke an extra foggy screen from the steam. Ameria heard painful moaning and turned her head to the sound and gasped in fright. Nigel was lying on the ground; his shoulder and leg were exposed to flash crisp, ashy burns on his heated flesh along with small burns on his face and cuts in his suit from where the metal had went through, and Ameria ran to his side after taking a second to scan over the sight.

"Nigel!" She cried, kneeling down next to him and cradled his head protectively, which only made him groan loudly in pain as the burns twisted on his skin.

"Don't," Law knelt down beside her and glared sharply from behind the shadow of his hat. He made her put Nigel's head back to the floor gently and he pushed her roughly out of the way behind his back. While Law examined Nigel burns and cuts, Ameria placed her hands gently on his shoulder to look over at what he was doing, but he would shift every time she would try and glance at her friend. "Penguin, Shachi." Law finally spoke up. "Take Nigel to the surgery room."

"Aye, Captain." They said in unison, walking over to Nigel. They both gently lifted the blonde mechanic off the floor, carefully carrying him out of the room and Law grabbed Ameria by the arm when she started to follow them out.

"Don't." He repeated.

"But Nigel's hurt. I need to be there for him." she protested, looking at the doorway where the mechanics disappeared.

"Just go to your room."

"I'm not a kid." She snapped, turning her head towards him and glared; looking him in the eyes for the first time in weeks.

He just stared at her with a blank expression. "It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." He told her calmly.

"Fine." She snapped shortly, ripping her arm away from his grasp and stormed off to her room to worry over Nigel in small silence, just like the space.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Brodie came knocking on her door and in a flash, she rushed to the door, ignoring the medical assistant until he moved his arm in front of her before she could even make a dash to the infirmary.<p>

"Captain doesn't want anyone visiting."

"That's stupid." She glared at him.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Brodie brought his hands up in defense.

"I know." She sighed and plopped back down on her bed. "I'm just worried."

"He's fine." Brodie reassured with a smile.

"But I want to sit with him like he did for me." She thought back to when she had gotten hurt and Brodie had told her the Nigel had waited outside the surgery room and waited by her bedside until Penguin told him he needed to get to work.

"Well, maybe in a few days you can ask Captain." Brodie suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe." she sighed out again, knowing that Law wouldn't.

And she was right.

Law wouldn't let her in the room no matter how many times she asked even when she was polite and said please. Ameria was starting to get frustrated with her captain's stubbornness, completely forgetting about the fact that she should have been feeling embarrassed, but right now Nigel was more important. Plus, she didn't even know why Law was being this way.

"Can I _please_ see Nigel now?" She begged Law again for the third time that day.

"No," Law answered emotionless for the third time that day.

Ameria glared as he turned his back away from her. She was really getting sick of this.

Fed up with Law's actions, she finally got the courage to simply go to the infirmary and visit Nigel. When she heard his muffled voice and not Brodie's, she panicked slightly, but sucked it up and opened the door.

"Leave," was all Law said when he saw her poke her head through the door.

Ameria ignored him and turned her attention to the beds lined against the wall. In one of the beds she saw Nigel sleeping peacefully with white bandages wrapped around his arms and head. She let out a sigh and smiled at him in relief, knowing that he was okay and she saw it with her own eyes. Then she felt a sharp pressure on her shoulder that was leaning against the door. With a loud _bang_ the door shut in her face. Law was mad at her, and something inside of her didn't care to fix it. Without a second glance, she turned away from the metal door and walked back to her room.

Five days past by since the incident and Nigel was allowed out of the infirmary again, but he had to go easy on work, not that he complained. But Ameria almost had to make him go back because she hugged him so tightly that it irritated his burns and cuts, rubbing them harshly against the bandages so bloody almost surfaced.

Nigel was thrilled to get out of that bed and cramped room, but he wasn't too happy to hear about the boiler. The explosion blacked out his memory of what actually exploded in his face and his face paled when he heard it was his pain-in-the-ass boiler and that it had to be replaced.

Penguin reassured him that he wouldn't have to pay for it and that he wasn't going overboard either. They had just enough money in their budget to replace it. Now, they just needed to find an island that made parts for _pirate_ submarines, and for the better part they found one, and crawling with Marines, too.

Law took a small group onto the island while the rest of the crew stayed on the sub to look over any other damages and to check the storage rooms of what they needed to have restocked before they were to head out again.

"It won't be easy findin' a place to get what we need for anything." Nigel complained to Ameria as they walked with Law's normal scouting group of Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Bart.

Nigel got to tag along probably because he felt guilty about the boiler and wanted to see the new boiler replacing his old one and Law probably didn't want Ameria to run off again so he kept her within arm's reach to keep her out of anymore trouble, though she wished she could have just stayed on the sub this time.

The feelings Ameria had when she thought of Law were slowly only becoming a small sting to her heart rather then a large stab wound. It was easier to think and she felt happier, and it all had to do with Nigel. Though, she wished he didn't have a boiler explode in his face for her to get out of her love rut, but at least he was better. She could also hold onto her master's amulet without thoughts of Law coming to interrupt her images of her master being in good health after she found his full mask. That was all that mattered right now that she could clearly think of her mission and that Nigel was better of course, but she still didn't want to be around Law just because of the way he was acting.

He had been acting stiff and cruel to her for the ever since Nigel was in the infirmary. Law knew that Nigel was like a brother to her, but he wouldn't let her go visit him, no matter how nicely or how many times she asked. It made her frustrated and irritated to be around him right now.

"Oi." Nigel nudged her in the arm.

"What?" She snapped out of her inner thoughts and looked at him.

"You zoned out again." He told her simply.

"Oh."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No…"

"I said: it looks like it will be hard to find anything we need in this place." He repeated.

"Oh," she nodded her head. "I think you might be wrong about that." Ameria looked around the tall steel building. "Seems to be filled with ship and sub places."

"I didn't mean that part." Nigel shook his head. "I meant the Marines. They're crawling all over the place here. Just like cockroaches, annoying and never ending."

She couldn't help but giggle at Nigel's comment, but then frowned when she scanned the area around them. "But, it doesn't look like we're the only pirates there either…" Ameria glanced at the other treasure hunting groups with Jolly Rogers stitched into clothing and carved into weapons, talking to shipwrights and mechanics about repairs or buying new equipment, and even recruiting someone new.

"Good point," Nigel admitted with a shrug. "But Captain is kinda infamous due to the the Auction House and helping Strawhat escape the War. He will definitely be on the Marine's list and there will be bounty hunters here, too." Nigel's face started to turn into a worried expression. "Hope nothing bad happens. But with my luck something will, I just know it.

"_But,_ don't you think that these pirates would be on the 'Marine's list' since they're in the New World, too." She tried to reassure him.

"Maybe." Nigel shrugged. "But, still, I have a bad feeling in what they call, Rolling Coins City. Just the name makes it sound like something bad will happen."

"You're just a bit paranoid." She smiled at him teasingly. "Nothing bad is going to happen. There is, like, a one in a million chance that something bad will happen to us with all these other pirate crews around."

"Maybe, maybe." Nigel said, still sounding worried, and ending the conversation there.

Ameria just shrugged it off and decided to take in the city and buildings of Rolling Coins around her.

The city itself was large, but only one side filled with companies that made and sold ships and subs along with building and repairing parts and other side was the higher end of town was different, literally. The side of town that had the companies was lower and closer to the water, whereas the higher end of town was perched high above them on other builders and man-made platforms.

The group walked through the lower end of the city, passed dozens and dozens of giant smoke towers coming from large metal buildings that housed huge, muscular workmen going in and out. Ameria felt uncomfortable as a group of workers leered at her, looking at her body up and down as they smoked their cigarettes and cigars. They stared at her like they could see right through her and she felt they could. She felt naked without her jacket and being a girl in this part of town wasn't a good idea, period, but the men didn't try anything thanks to her captain's infamous deadliness and sadistic ways in fighting. Though she still would have felt safer if she had Bas with her, but he was left on the sub along with Tanker and Shnell because she had no jacket to place them in anymore, another reason why she felt naked.

"Hey, Captain." Shachi spoke up, bringing the group's attention to him and the building he was pointing at that had a sign saying _Northern Blue Vessels_ across the top in large navy-blue, metal letters. "That's the company we got our sub from."

Law didn't say anything but nod, confirming the statement and walked through the crowded street of workers and other pirates towards the heavy set of metal doors for an entrance.

The inside was just like the outside: steel everywhere. Though the inside was actually, and surprisingly, fancy. There was a large metal desk, shaped in a way that would be seen in a designer's magazine rather then a sub-making factory, and it was at the far end of the room, surrounded by large, leafy plants and the room had modern pictures of colored shapes in odd patterns that hung on its walls. Behind the desk there was a large glass window that gave the customers a good view of the building docks hidden from the outside world under its roof.

Subs were lined up everywhere with workers using power tools to place parts together, building them or fixing them. Men were carrying crates and large metal parts from and to the submarines, wearing oil stained jean overalls and they all have bright orange caps on their heads with the company's name on the front, but was only tainted with the same oil spots on their overall, hiding some of the letters and making different words. From the window, all the men looked like ants; large, hairy, muscular ants working to fulfill the customers' orders.

Law and his head mechanics walked over to the main desk to talk business with the short, black haired secretary about having a new boiler put in and what the cost would be for having it done quickly so they didn't have to stay on the island longer then necessary. As the three men talked with the grouchy and irritated woman, the sound of high heels clicking against the metal ground caused the annoyed woman to flinch and her eyebrow to twitch in irritation from behind her thin glasses.

There was a loud screech that echoed in the air.

In the doorway to the side there was an elegant looking woman wearing a teal green, strapless summer dress that cut just above her tanned knees. Her long platinum blonde hair waved perfectly around her face as she stared with large make up coated emerald eyes at Law and a rose colored blush formed on her cheeks, making her already blushed cheeks darken. Her eyes began to form perfect, crystal clear tears and her cherry red lips began to quiver as she ran to Law in a girlish fashion with her eyes closed tightly, and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

He took a step back, startled as the woman clung to him tightly, her shoulders shuttering as they rose up and down from her crying.

"Rose?" Bepo questioned himself aloud with a confused air around him, like he knew who the mysterious woman was that was clinging to his captain like a long lost love while Penguin and Shachi shouted, recognizing the woman with wide shocked eyes.

"Rosie! Is that you?"

"We haven't see you in years!"

They exclaimed, looking at the girl who currently had her face smashed into Law's chest, sobbing and probably messing up all her make up as it stained his clothing.

The three who didn't know who she was, which was Nigel, Jean Bart, and Ameria, stared at the situation with confused eyes and bewildered looking faces, watching at the Law came over the sudden shock of someone running to him and bringing his poor waist into a bone-crushing hug, and peeled the woman off with much effort surprisingly and to stare at her wide eyed.

Then a light bulb went off in Nigel's brain when he remembered his conversation with the two head mechanics.

"Is that Captain's ex?" Nigel spoke up and asked curiously to the fuzzy polar bear next to him, making Ameria stare at him wide eyed with the words having a great impact on her mind, not that anyone noticed, and Bepo looked taken back in shock that Nigel knew about it.

"Yes," Bepo nodded slowly. "And how did you know that?"

Ameria tuned out Nigel's explanation and the rest of the world around her as one thought clung to her mind: Law had a girlfriend?

* * *

><p>Rose, Rose, Rose. <em>She<em> is the girl that Law pretty much can't stand. And by the time she leaves, I hope you feel the same because to sum up Rose's character is '_the girl you love to hate_'.

Originally, Rose was going to be the cook (I can't see Rose being the cook since I have Sal now) that loved Law, but I felt it would just cause more drama then I wanted in the story, but I still wanted her in it. So, I came up with this little plan to get her back into Law's life and cause drama since that's what she was made for, but now I can kick her out when I feel like it, hehe.

Also, I got a review the other day about Law's new character design. I looked it up, and since it's not a full body one, I don't know if I should change his outfit now, soon or later. What do you think?


	19. Chapter 17: A Cat for Books

**After almost, more or less, two years of writing, I'm editing this chapter and many more due to the character named Rose. She is by far one of the worst characters I have ever created and she _needs_ to be fixed. So, with the help of my beta reader and friend, praeses, we conducted the mission called Operation Redo Rose. This may not concern you new readers out there, but this is just a heads up that a massive amount of editing as gone on, I suppose. Hopefully, what I have done will make Bones a better story than before. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: A Cat for Books.<p>

Ameria sat there quietly in the company's fancy and spacious lounge with the rest of the pirate group as Rose continued to chat away, clinging to Law's arm as if she were glued to the thing. Rose was telling her story about why she was there and not back at their home, which was that her mother had died from an illness and her grandfather was the last of her living relatives and he wanted her to be with family. So, her grandfather, who was the owner of the biggest submarine manufactures in the Grand Line and North Blue, got her onto one of his best subs and brought her here to his main headquarters as quickly and safely as he could, and she had been there for two year already.

Rose then tightened her grip on Law's arm, making the pirate captain mildly glare as her long, red painted nails dug into the sleeve of his shirt. Rose was oblivious to the look, and she just continued to smile away and continued on about how it was like to live in the city. How she had helped her grandfather with his factory and she gushed with giggles about how excited she was that they had stumbled upon this island of all places when they needed to have their sub's boiler replaced no less. She was also so happy and thrilled to see all the familiar faces and new ones, too.

Ameria felt sick with jealousy, even when Rose smiled kindly at her. Granted the bone mage and pirate captain were in a rather large rut at the moment, it didn't change the feeling she had for him, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. They were there, stuck in her mind with glue until something else would peel it away. As of now, nothing peeled it away. Therefore, she continued to feel uncomfortable where she was, no matter the happy mood her mates were giving off.

Finally though, Law got everyone on track with the important boiler issue they were having: the boiler. That needed to be dealt with before they could move on at all. Rose then offered with a sweet smile that her grandfather would pay for a new boiler, since Law's father and him went way back. She also said to would be made and replaced quickly. And finally, she added on a place for them to stay at a fancy hotel on the other side of town while they waited for it all to be done. Nigel was relieved that the replacement would be free, and he slouched in his seat sighing with a smile, which made Rose giggle and Nigel blush slightly.

Ameria, though, still felt that bitter feeling in her gut and she stood up, which triggered Law to get up then the train reaction of the group and Rose to stand up as well.

The group, along with Rose, headed back to get the sub so it could be moved into the company's hooded docks for repairs. Rose had also offered to have the factory's men fix anything else that the sub needed to have repaired. The crew was all curious about the new, beautiful tag along and Shachi explained that she was a childhood friend of the captain's and them. The men awed, understanding and nodded; that made perfect sense when they saw her clinging to their captain.

Ameria could only roll her eyes. _Oh_, they had no idea. But, she didn't feel like explaining to the crew; she felt like she needed to take a walk and clear her head. So, Ameria went over to where the sane people were outside the group questioning Rose. "Cleon, can I have some money?" She asked the single and only sane person left in that group, besides herself, of course.

"Why?" He questioned without looking up from his charts lay out on a crate.

"I want to get a new jacket since my old one got ruined after the last fight we had with the Marines." She explained.

Cleon made a grunting sound from the back of this throat, letting it slide as a reasonable explanation and dug through his suit's pockets. "Here," and he slapped the beli in her hands, then looked back to his charts. "This is all you get."

"It should be enough," she smiled at him. "Thanks."

He just waved a hand to her, still looking at the inked papers as she walked off in the direction opposite of the submarine and ship factories to the higher end of the city to find the shops.

The city on the higher side of Rolling Coins City was bustling with people in colorful high end fashions and tall stores filled with merchandise that would make a person go broke. Finding a store that would sell something to her for her small amount of money was harder then it looked as she gazed through windows most of the time, looking beyond the store's glass that held manikins dressed in outrageously expensive clothing that was worth more than anything she had probably ever seen.

Why does a doll need to wear all this stuff anyway? It was pointless, especially when she eyed the price tag of a pair of shoes through the window that was worth more than all the clothing she had bought all together in probably her life. She started to grow tired of looking at the fake people wearing clothing worth more than her own skin, literally too since her bounty was a large sum of 70 million beli and some prices were more then that, but she kept moving on.

After what seemed like a hundred different stores she finally found a shop that had a sale and she prayed that this one would have a jacket like her old one. Ameria went into the store and looked through rack after rack, pushing jacket after jacket away, trying to find one that matched her taste, and Nigel's _crew color_ sake, in the disorganized out of season clothing that was ninety-nine percent off compared to everything else. Finally, she found a white zip-up jacket that was over sized like her old one, but it have some light gray detailing on it of skulls and thorns.

Nigel can suck it, and she paid for the jacket that wasn't completely white.

After she headed out of the store, she started to head back to the sub only to run into Nigel and Brodie as soon as she stepped out onto the sidewalk with her newly purchased jacket in a bag probably worth more then the jacket in it.

"There you are brat." Nigel greeted her like usual and a scowl on his face. "Where have you been? We just got chewed out by Captain."

"I went to buy a new jacket..." she held up the glossy looking paper bag that seemed to shine under the sun. "And I told Cleon where I was going."

"You did?" He questioned her, taking the bag from her to look at the jacket. "Hey! It's not white!"

"So no one asked him," she rolled her eyes. "Of course, since you all were busy. And it is too white." She retorted back harshly. "It just has a pretty design, plus your suit has the Jolly Roger on it, so ha." She pointed out, sticking her tongue out at him childishly, but Nigel took it as a bratty way.

"Oi, that's different." Nigel glared at her. "And stop being_—_"

But he was cut off as Brodie grabbed each of their shoulders pushing them forward violently to move them along.

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Brodie semi-yelled at them with a happy chirp. "Let's just go to the hotel where everyone else is, okay?" and he pushed the two glaring pirates towards their destination.

* * *

><p>A man stood leaning against the wall, wearing a pair of dark faded jeans, black coat and gray hat to hide is short black hair and cover his ears. He watched as the people passed by, wearing fancy and expensive outfits that made a sea of bright colors and patterns while their jewelry chimed together and shined brightly in the sunlight. One would think he would stand out with his dark clothing, but the clothes fit in with the expensive fashion, so he was easily over looked as a local. He scanned the crowds of people passing by him with little care in the world and then he saw a patch of pure white and a little spot of dark green. He smiled when he saw his target while he gazed at the long red mark running down her arm, and he knew that his plan worked.<p>

Bones had been a marine target since they found out she was a mage from _Regnum carcere_. They were always trying to root out the ones that were traveling since the main island would never even listen to reason on why they should have their mages join the marines. The nation was secretive and strict. Only letting in a select people to negotiate that turned out to always fail in the end. So the marines looked far and wide for the ones that left the island, but they held their secret close, hiding from marine recruiters and slipping through their fingers like grease.

When one showed herself so openly, the higher ups just couldn't back down on trying to take her in. The mages of the island were quite useful and powerful and she was no exception. She was a necromancer: from what the marines who have been to the island say they can control and create the undead. So in theory she could make an army of the undead. That would be very useful in fighting, since hers didn't disappear with salt or need shadows, like a certain pirate warlord needed. Her new toy was also useful, though deadly at the same time. He lost a lot of men to that monster, but he hoped in the future that it would be killing pirates and thugs, not marines.

She was a slippery one though with the Straw Hats, able to disappear from his grasp every time he thought he had her; but with the Heart Pirates, he could easily get her in his hands all thanks to Law. Oh, how he loved when a plan worked out in his favor.

He followed her through the masses of people going by. She was easy to keep track of, wearing all white that clung tightly to her body and long, thick black hair that traveled halfway down her back and the wool dark green hat atop her head. He had to admit, she was quite beautiful.

She went into a store and he decided to lean against a wall that hid him in the shadows of an alley so he could keep an eye on the door. After a few minutes she exited the store to have her fellow Heart Pirates come her way. She argued with one, and then the other started to push them in a new direction. The man continued to follow the three after a few minutes passed by. They were easy to spot in the crowds of people thanks to the full white outfits, plus their bickering was noticeable and easy to hear among the chatter of people walking by.

A few more minutes ticked by and the three pirates led him to an expensive looking hotel called _Le tour de marbre _on the higher end of this side of the city. He smiled as they walked in without a care in the world that they were just being followed and he turned away, satisfied with getting the much needed information on where they were going to be staying.

"Abigail will be pleased when I tell her it is time to move along with the plan," he mumbled to himself, walking away to his headquarters set up in the city's iron castle.

* * *

><p>They had returned to the hotel, and the first thing she saw was Rose. She was merrily chit-chatting with the crew, making them laugh and smile. Ameria still had an unsettling feeling about the other girl, but maybe it was just because of the title she once held. When Ameria thought about it, Rose <em>didn't<em> hold the girlfriend title anymore, which meant that Rose and Law never worked out. There was a reason the two broke up and maybe, maybe they were only friends now. They were all mature adults, right? So, she should be a mature adult, too. Plus, it'd be nice to talk to an actual girl for once instead of guys all the time.

Walking over to the platinum blonde that sat on a couch, Ameria, feeling more comfortable, smiled and asked. "Can I sit here?"

Rose returned the smile and scooted over, making room. "Of course!" she replied cheekily and patted the white leather cushions. "A friend of Law is a friend of mine."

"Right," Ameria nodded and sat beside her. "So, you are Law's childhood friend. He never talks about his past much."

"Yeah," Rose sighed and shook her head. "He's always been secretive; he was like that when we were kids, but that's why I love him so much~" she squealed girlishly. "He's quite the bad boy type and all."

And Ameria was bombarded with stories she would have done better without. True, it was normal for girls to go on about their crushes or the one's the loved, especially to friends, but Ameria just _met_ this girl. She didn't want to hear about all this; Rose's Lost Case to the rebirth of the item called Rose and Law. The bone mage had feelings for Law still, and once again, Ameria felt that uncomfortable feeling again.

"So..." Ameria spoke up once Rose was finished with her rant. "You still really care about him."

"I still_ love_ him," Rose sighed with a heavenly smile. "And I still considered myself to be his girlfriend, and I know I can make Law see that, too!" She said with a determined look in her emerald eyes.

"But..." Ameria slowly said. "What if he moved on, you know? What if he likes someone else?"

"Impossible," Rose laughed, shaking her head as if it were a silly thought conjured up for the sake of a joke. "There's no other girl he would have feelings for but_—_" then she paused sharply and stared at the bone mage long and hard. "You mean _you?_"

Ameria nodded with a sheepish smile. "Yeah..." she replied with a blush. "We are going through a bit of a rough patch, but I still think we are a bit of a couple_—_"

"And doesn't that tell you something!" Rose bitterly snapped, her thin brows knitting together. "You two getting into a fight right before I come back into his life must be fate," she declared, staying up abruptly. "Law still loves me, and will _never_ love you," and then she stormed away.

* * *

><p>The ceiling of her room seemed like Ameria's best friend at the moment. She had been staring up at it for who knows long since Law wouldn't let her go out into the city again. He wouldn't let her go back to the sub either to get her familiars, even with Cleon confirming she told him where she was going that on day. Law still wouldn't let her leave the hotel, and truthfully, for the most part she actually didn't mind.<p>

She liked being in solitude after what Rose had told her. Her mind rationalized that Rose was merely jealous to hear that Law had another woman in his life, but her gut said the words were true. She wouldn't lie; it hurt. Granted, Law said he didn't love her, but that didn't disregard how she felt. Though she tried to deny it, in the end, she couldn't. The damage had been done and that was.

But, holding close to her master's amulet, the thoughts of Law melted away. She may only have one of the mask fragments that her master left behind, but that meant she was one step closer and she wasn't going to let any feelings about Law get in the way of that again.

Nodding to the ceiling, she agreed that she shouldn't care about what Law thought or felt. The only thing that was truly important was her master's health and safety.

* * *

><p>Law tapped the top of the desk in his rented room and stared out at the rising sun's light peeking up from behind the horizon of the sea, thinking about what happened.<p>

_Tap_. She was being a hypocrite; asking about his private life when she hates being asked about it. It took him weeks to find out anything about her powers then months about her family life, then she comes walking up and asks personal questions after she blew up on him.

_Tap_. Though, sex and family are on opposite sides of the spectrum.

_Tap_. They did have a relationship...

He paused.

_Tap_. Was there still a relationship?

When his mind didn't respond, he pinched the bridge of his nose in complete frustration.

He screwed up. Simple as that.

He didn't mean it the way he had said the word; he liked her but didn't love her, right? That was still something he was auguring about, but anyway, the way she acted after he said that, told him she felt different. He could have sworn he saw her cry, which had made him feel worse and that was something that shouldn't have bothered him, since he didn't even know if she did.

They were both silently agreeing that their relationship wasn't like that and that they just liked each other and not loved. Falling in love on the sea, during dangerous times, and more importantly, he being a pirate captain just didn't mix well, but sadly, emotions build and can't be controlled. Then Ameria came and asked a question like _that _when he was dealing with unnamed emotions, just didn't help anything.

At first, his pride of being the captain and admitting something like that bothered him, got to him badly and he felt like his crew's avoid-ego-crushing-situations habit was rubbing off on him. So, he decided that he would just let everything go on as normal and hopefully everything would sort itself out. That was a stupid plan on his part.

She changed. She was always quiet, always looking down with a frown on her face in deep thought and clutching her master's amulet until her fingers turned white. He knew whenever she held that necklace something was racing through her mind, and he knew it had to do with him. He had finally decided that enough was enough and was going to tell her that he didn't mean it like that, but then the boiler exploded not only in Nigel's face, but also his.

The way she acted towards Nigel had never bothered him before, _ever_. Law knew that they had a somewhat sibling like relationship, always bickering and sometimes caring. But when she worried over Nigel when he was in the infirmary, really bugged him. Law actually tried to keep her away from Nigel, he realized that was a stupid plan too because she started to get irritated with him and he tried to move it aside by bring them both with his scouting group.

Then Rose came.

Law never thought he would _ever_ see _her_ again and never wanted to especially with Ameria right there when he was trying to fix his mistake. Rose was as clingy as ever. That upset him; he tried to be gentle when shrugging her off since she was pretty much paying for everything and he didn't know what she would do if she got upset.

Now with Rose forcibly interjecting herself back in his life, he hadn't been able to talk with Ameria let alone see her. The whole reason why he said she couldn't leave was so he could at least talk to her. He was able to get a glance at her when she came to get food, but to take her plate up with her to her room before he could escape Rose's grip and talk to her. Then that's when he remembered what some locals were saying in the lobby, and that lead him to a new plan.

Rising slowly from his seat, he headed to the door so he could wake up his bone mage in the room across the hall.

He had heard rumors of the next island being a chilling, haunted place with secrets and treasures, guarded by an unseen force. Upon hearing that, he thought it would make a perfect excuse to be alone with Ameria.

"Ameria." Law gently patted her cheek.

She stirred in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath and hugged the blankets closer to her body.

"Ameria." He tried again, shaking her shoulder slightly this time.

"What...?" she moaned sleepily, looking up at him from behind her blanket.

"I need you to come to the library with me."

"Why..." she sat up, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"I heard rumors about the next island being haunted and I want you to help me research."

"Oh..." she nodded her head and removed the covers from around her.

He offered his hand to help her out of the bed, but she ignored it and walked right passed him to get her things so she could get ready for the day. Law shoved his hands deep into his pockets and left the room to wait for her outside in the hall with the feeling of a small hint of embarrassment rush over his body.

It didn't go as he had planned. Ameria was still quiet as ever and walked a short distance from him. He thought that maybe he should try and start a conversation, but then _she_ came along.

"Law!" Rose cried happily, making him flinch at her high pitched yell. "I went to the hotel, but the manager said you left!" She shouted to him as she bumped into an elderly woman carrying bags of fresh food. "Oops sorry," Rose weakly smiled to the old woman, and was about to help, but Ameria was quick to help the woman up and her groceries. Rose, seeing that the elderly woman was taken care of, clung to his arm like a magnet. "Where are you going?" Rose asked and smiled up at him.

"To the library." Law answered shortly and Rose frowned when he said that.

"But it's _so_ boring there." she whined loudly. "We should go somewhere exciting! I know this weapon's shop that can polish your sword," she suggested, patting his nodachi case.

"I can do that myself," he countered, shrugging her off. "I need to do research on an island with Ameria."

"Really..." Rose mumbled quietly, her brows furrowing in thought as if she were thinking of another place to go.

"Captain," Ameria looked over her shoulder as she balanced two paper bags in her arms. "You can go on ahead. I'm going to help her." she said, directing her statement towards the elderly woman while she shifted the two bags in her arms.

Law was about to protest, but Rose opened her mouth first.

"That's a great idea!" Rose gushed sweetly, flashing a pearly-white smile at Ameria and the woman. "Come on, Law," she pulled at his arm. "I'll show you where the icky library is."

Law let out a groan on frustration: he hated when his plans didn't work.

* * *

><p>Walking along the alleyways leaving the higher end of town, Ameria followed after the short elderly woman that Rose so rudely ran over. The alleys slowly became more narrow with crates cramped into tight spaces and grim shadows fell over them from dark buildings plastered closer together with lines of twine running from windows to hold sheets and clothing to dry in the early rays of sun.<p>

"Thank you for helping me, dear." the wrinkled woman smiled over the bag she was carrying.

"You're welcome," Ameria returned the smile. "My mother always taught me to help the elderly."

"I'm not_ that_ old." the woman heartily laughed out with a grin, and then stopped in front of an old rotten door. "This is it." she said, fumbling with her pockets looking for the key. With a _click_, the door was open and the woman ushered Ameria to come in.

It was a small one room apartment that was kept as clean as possible despite the rotting walls and floor boards. There was a bed in one corner along with an old patched up living-room chair and a small kitchen area on the other side that housed a small stove that had a double purpose as a fire place and a table with two small stools that sat under it.

"Just put the bags on the table, dear." the woman pointed to the cleared surface. "I'll get you something for helping me."

"Ma'am that isn't necessary." Ameria declined the offer politely while setting the bags down, but before she knew it the old woman had put a small kitten in her hands.

"There you go, dear." the woman smiled down at the kitten barely the size of Ameria's hand.

"A cat?" Ameria blinked at the animal and the kitten blinked back with a soft meow coming from its throat.

"Yes," the woman chuckled. "It's the last one left. The mother died when she was giving birth and I was able to sell the other kittens but this one."

"Why not this one?" Ameria asked, looking warily at the cat cupped in her hands.

"Because the pet store thought she had a disease since she's so small, so they wouldn't take her." the woman explained with a sad frown.

"Did you have someone check her for anything?"

"I don't have the money to have her checked out, but I think you can since you know Trafalgar Law."

Ameria's eyes widen when she heard the mention of her captain's name. "But I don't think he's a vet ma'am..."

"It's worth a try," the woman smiled. "Plus I think he'll look at her for free when you have her rather than me."

"Well," Ameria looked back down at the cat. The little kitten was adorable. "I guess I could ask him. Do you want me to bring her back after he's done?"

"No," the woman shook her head and smiled. "It's my payment to you for helping me."

"Alright." Ameria said with a wary tone, still unsure.

"Don't worry about it," the woman shrugged her off with a grin and wave of her hand. "I think she would feel more at home with you then me anyway." the woman laughed.

Ameria just nodded to her and left the small room to find her captain about the might-be-sick-kitten in her hands.

* * *

><p>The constant, careless page turning was driving Law up the wall, just like it had in the past. Rose was whining and complaining the whole time, not even bothering to read what was on the page. He tried his best to ignore it, but only got snippets of what the island was like.<p>

In the first book he had read, people heard rumors that it was cursed or haunted. That an eerie fog is constantly around it and the natives of the island are always pale from the lack of sun and scared to dead of something. The next thing Law tried to look up was the local legends of the island, but that is where Rose was irritating him.

"Law~" she whined out, leaning back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling. "This is _so_ boring. Are you sure we have to do this? A bookstore would be better. I know where, like, three really good ones are, and they have super nice medical books."

He ignored and continued to read.

The island wasn't always like that. It started to change when the king of the land disappeared suddenly and the fog started to form. The fog is extremely thick and many ships crash into the surrounding rocks there, making some say that there is a sea monster living in the waters that causes the fog and that the rocks are actually the monster attacking the ships that enter its domain.

"Law!" Rose whined again, louder than the last time, but he continued to ignore her as she went on with another suggestion other than the library.

The fog itself was rumored to either make the natives go insane because they had the feeling of always being watched or that something was actually there scaring them to death. There are legends that say there is a being there that sucks the life out of the natives there ever since there king disappeared over 100 years and anyone who tried to take his place would die, too.

"_Law!_" She yelled sharply, slamming her hand down on the page he was reading.

"What?" He asked her emotionlessly, trying his best not to snap.

"I'm bored." she stated calmly. "Let's go somewhere."

"You didn't have to come." He replied, taking one of her fingers and peeled her hand away from the page.

"But I wanted to spend time with you." she said sweetly, reaching out to hold his hand across the table they were sitting at. "I want our time together to be memorable—"

He pulled it back roughly. "I need to finish."

"Please, Law! I don't like it here!"

"Then leave."

"But I don't want to!" She pouted. "I want to be with you!"

"Then help me research."

"But that's just too boring!" She whined, leaning back further in her chair until it was standing on its back legs, and he wished it would fall over, but sadly, it didn't.

Law could feel himself about to snap and he couldn't, since her grandfather was so generous to pay of the boiler and their stay, he didn't want to have the chance to pay him back. "Fine," he sighed through clenched teeth. "I'll just take the books with me." he hated the complaining and whining, plus he needed Ameria's knowledge anyway.

Rose placed the chair back on all fours and gladly jumped out of her chair to race to the door.

Law took his time collecting the books he would need on the legends and tucked the two away that had the most promise and started to leave. The librarian didn't say anything as he left her library with her books. She just sat behind an open book, glancing every now and then at his smirking bounty poster on the board next to her.

Rose was already outside, tapping her foot impatiently. When she saw him step out of the doors, she beamed at him with a loving smile as she wrapped her arms around his free one. "It's still early enough to get breakfast." She implied the blunt suggestion.

"I know," was all he said

"Do you want to go get something?" She asked, squeezing his arm.

"I should go find Ameria." He still avoided the question.

"I'm sure she's okay." Rose sighed, shaking her head at his worry. "Now, come on, I know this really cute little café." She gushed, pulling Law to the shop across the way.

Pirates didn't do _cute_ little cafés, especially a pirate captain who was also a supernova. Pirates in general don't do _cute_ things period, though Disney Isle was the only exception in his book. But this time wasn't, yet here he was sitting in a ridiculous looking café with a French-like decor on the inside and with a more ridiculous French name of _En marbre café_. The tables all had a glass top and the chairs had plush velvet cushions and were made of iron that was detailed so finely that it couldn't be considered a metal anymore.

"Is there anything you want?" She asked sweetly, looking at the menu.

"No." He bluntly told her.

"Come on, Law," she giggled girlishly. "There has to be something you want. I want his to be special."

"There isn't." He replied shortly.

There was something he wanted and that was to get out of the stupid café, find Ameria and go back to the hotel and finish his research, but when the waitress came to them, Rose ordered two coffees even though he protested against it.

"I told you I didn't want anything." Law glared at her.

"It's okay, silly." She waved it off, ignoring the growing scowl on his face.

Rose went on talking about things that Law easily tuned out and he was even about to just open one of the books and read it, not even caring that she would probably snap at him angrily about it, not that he would hear, she was already tuned out. Then she would probably slap her hand on the book again making him pay attention to her or she would just take the books. But he didn't get to put this plan in action because the waitress had returned with two steaming cups of coffee.

The smell seemed familiar to him; he knew that smell from somewhere. He knew the smell of coffee well, but this one seemed different and he couldn't put his finger on it from where it was from.

"Here," she handed him a mug. "You'll like it. Trust me." she smiled sweetly.

Law took the cup despite him not wanting it in the first place, plus, now he was curious about the familiar smell invading his senses. He took a small sip and was surprised at what he tasted. "Is this—"

"Yup, it is." she cut him off quickly with a smile. "It's Chilla, the only coffee bean that can grow in the North Blue's harsh winter islands. This place as it imported only once a year so it's really expensive but totally worth it." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, gripping his fingers in a loving way. "I thought you would want a little taste of home." She said in a sweet tone.

When Law looked at her smile, it didn't seem to fit. It almost had a smug feeling to it, plus it felt like she wasn't even looking at him.

He was right. Rose was smiling smugly to the pair of blue eyes that he couldn't see.

* * *

><p>Ameria's home island of <em>Regnum carcere <em>is a very rough translation of the phrase Prison Realm in Latin. Since Ameria's magical island is very protective and keeps to itself, I thought it would be a good name because not only does it keep people out, but also people in.

But naming the island was actually very difficult. I have a whole list of what it could have been: _Tortor_, which is Latin for jailed or _Carcerem_, Latin for jail/prison. I also tried _Nullan Regnum_ and that means Magic Realm in Latin. This is only a few of what it could have been, and I hope that you like the choice of name that I picked.

**Beta read by praeses**


	20. Chapter 18: It's Time

The beginning seems a bit drama filled, but I love the ending. It's one of my favorite parts.

This is a bit on the shorter side compared to my other chapters, but I hope the stuff inside makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: It's Time.<p>

The question was _why?_

Why did she feel jealous?

She came to a conclusion that she wouldn't worry over a silly emotion such as love, not until her master was back in tip-top shape. Her master was more important, and she told herself many, many, _many_ times she wouldn't fall in love with Law, even though she kind of did, but that wasn't the point. The point was she wasn't going to let it affect her. She had more important things to do than worry about than some guy she would end up leaving after she found her master's mask. But then the thought of leaving Law made her heart tighten.

_No_, she shook her head of the thought and grabbed her master's necklace in her free hand while the other held the kitten. She wasn't going to let that happen, she couldn't get attached like that to him; her master was who she needed to worry about. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but it only made her head spin.

Ameria started to feel dizzy; more dizzy then she should have been. She knew heartbreak could mess up a person, but not like _this._

The world around her was becoming hazy and blurry, like she was spinning in circles for hours on end within a misty fog found high on mountain tops back on her little island home in the West Blue.

The little kitten started to cry in her hand that was started to hold tighter to its little fur body and her other hand screamed in pain from the thin metal edge of the medallion starting to pinch the skin on her palm. Ameria relaxed her clammy hands from around the metal and the kitten, then decided the best decision was to place the animal in her new jacket's pocket for safe keeping since she didn't have Shnell or Tanker with her. The small bundle of fur easily slipped into the jacket's large pocket so Ameria didn't have to worry about holding her too tightly or even dropping her.

Walking started to make her head throb with pain and she clutched at her forehead, begging it to stop.

It all was just too intense for something like as little as lost love; love could make heads spin, but not _this _bad. She rubbed her forehead, pushing up her hat as she tried to ease the pain. She knew she was upset, but still, it felt like her brain was going haywire. Squinting her eyes as the peoples clothing around her flashed brightly into her eyes, her head started to pound when it shouldn't have and she forced her eyes into a narrow glare. What was going on?

She stopped in the middle of the streets and no one seemed to care as they bumped and pushed passed her with shoulders and purses. Turning into an alleyway to get away from the careless people and their colorfully printed clothing that made her eyes sting to cause more pain to swell in her head, she slid slowly down a wall to sit and she held gently to the pocket that housed the kitten to make she was alright.

"At least you're okay…_"_ Ameria sighed shakily to the kitten when she felt the small animal shift comfortably in her pocket, but then her breathing got heavy and her head started to pound harder against her skull, it made to see the dark colors of the alley and it started to hurt her eyes as she tried to stay focused on the fading lights.

Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a second it would all go away and then she can head back to the hotel for a nap to sleep whatever it was off. She thought it was a good idea and let her eye lids close. Then complete darkness fell around her.

* * *

><p>Law<em> finally<em> got rid of Rose.

He told her that he needed to go 'check up on something very important' for the crew.

She wanted to go with him, and it looked like she was ready to beg and cry if he told her no, even if it was in a public place. She had done it before, she would do it again. But he told her that he needed her to go back and check on the crew for him to make sure they didn't get into trouble. Rose beamed brightly when he asked for her help, not even a thought popping into her air-filled mind that he was only saying that to get rid of her. Skipping away happily, she left him to head back to the hotel.

Law let out a sigh of relief that his plan had worked compared to his others and he started to look for his lost bone mage among the crowds of colorfully dressed people. "Now where could she be…" Law mumbled as he scanned the groups of people passing by aimlessly.

He had no idea where to start.

Ameria didn't have money so she wouldn't be shopping, not that she was the shopping type anyway. She only got things she needed and would rather go off and find a cursed item then buy one. Then he remembered he told her he wanted to go to the library earlier that morning. He started to head back to the quiet and vacant building and scanned the area around it, just in case he saw her going in or leaving, but there was no sign of her.

Law went back through the doors and searched the library, looking down every row of bookcases and going up to level he could get to. She wasn't there either. Ignoring the frighten librarian again on his way out, though he was tempted to ask her his she saw Ameria, but decided against it, he headed back to the hotel himself, looking through the crowds of people again along the way. There _still_ seemed to be no sign of her.

Ameria would be easy to point out in the sea of bright colors around him with her all white outfit and dark green hat, plus the fact that he just knew it would be her even if she was wearing something else, but when he reached the hotel he hadn't spotted his bone mage yet.

Rose was chatting away with some of his crew in the hotel's expensive looking lobby, giggling and smiling away and he took that chance to sneak passed her. Using the large chairs, decorative shelves and large leafy plants as cover, he make it unnoticed to the stairs and then climbed them to go check the last place he thought Ameria would be.

As he opened the door to her room, it was silent.

Law let out a sigh. "Where could she have gone…?" He would admit he was slightly worried that she got into trouble.

But she could take care of herself; at least he hoped so since she didn't have her familiars or Bas. He started to regret not letting her go to the sub to get them, but it was in the company's docks and the lower side of the city and he didn't want her to go there alone. Though he could have used that as an excuse to be alone with her, but he just knew Rose would say something and ruin his plans just like she did today.

"I might have to wait until we got off the island…_"_ he sighed again, and that was something he didn't want to do. Shutting the door, he waved all the concerns aside and focused back on the books he had taken from the library. He didn't want Rose to find him again and to make sure he would only be seeing Ameria; he stayed in the bone mage's room and started up his research again. "Hopefully this plan works better than the others," and he cracked open the dusty old text.

* * *

><p>"We finally got her and you want to do <em>this!<em>" Abigail fumed, her fist balled up at her hips.

"It's all part of the plan." The man sighed, annoyed with his assistant. Her constant screeching was irritating and pretty much scared all his men. Why did he have to be paired up with her again, and he frowned with a soft sigh when no good reason came to mind. Maybe it was just the higher-ups trying to get a good laugh and kick out of life.

"Marrying her off to some rich guy doesn't seem to fit this part of the plan." She scoffed with her nose held up in the air.

The sharp tone in her voice snapped him from his inner thoughts and he glared at her. "You know my poison takes a while to settle in completely." He reminded her, annoyed.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with her marrying some rich guy?" She asked again.

"She isn't going to be marrying him or anyone, Miss Abigail," the man pinched the bridge if his nose, closing his eyes in frustration. It felt like she didn't even listen to his plans, and he sure that he explained the this to her once already.

"Then why is it part of the plan?" She challenged.

"So, that Law comes and gets her, of course." He stated simply, repeating what she had already forgotten.

"You're going to give her back after all the planning and following them? Are you insane!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

The man sighed. "It's easier to steal her from a bunch of pirates this way."

"I still don't get it?" Abigail shook her head, her long red hair swaying with the movement. "Why not just keep her locked up until the poison settles."

"Because Law will come after her either way we do it. And I'd rather not have causalities come to our men." He looked at her lazily, yet an irritated twitch came to his brow.

"Well, don't you think there'll still be killing either way?" She asked with a mocking note in her tone.

"He'll come alone if he thinks she's getting married," he replied smoothly.

"How do you know _that?_"

"Because it will be..._personal._" The man said slowly with a smirk, watching his assistant's eyes grow wide.

"Does he love her or something?" She asked, bewildered.

"No," the man bluntly rebuked. "Just feelings for her that is different from the rest of his crew. Love is _too_ strong of a word for him."

"Okay…" Abigail dragged out the word slowly. "But why are we even kidnapping her if you already used your poison. This seems like a totally waste of time." she told him, rather annoyed with the plan that he was unfolding.

"Because I need to make sure my poison _did_ get into her system, oh, and also," he paused with a smirk, he remembered that he left his out when he explained the plan. "For my own entertainment."

"This isn't a game." Abigail stated with a dark glare.

"I know, I know," he waved her off with his hand and smirked. "Just a chance to mess with _Trafalgar Law_, now, I couldn't miss an opportunity like that. We go _way_ back and all," he chuckled at that thought.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But what happens when _prince_y loses his wife?"

The smirk on his face melted into a frown. "I told you: she's _not_ marrying anyone, Abigail."

"Really?" she spat, rolling her eyes again at him.

"Yes," he replied shortly. He was starting to get irritated even more with her attitude and the fact that she didn't listen the first time. "It's all a fib. Though there is a prince of this island, I am only using his name to get what I need."

"That's twisted," she shook her head. "How will you know if it will even work?" She added on with a snobby tone.

"Because I have it all planned out, Miss Abigail." He replied with a lazy smirk. "And everything has gone according to plan already, has it not?"

Abigail slowly nodded her.

"My plans always work because I plan them out. Simple as that." He smirked at her smugly.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set and the crowded streets seemed to be busier than they were during the day, causing Nigel to keep on bumping into strangers and strangers kept on bumping him into Brodie.<p>

"I'm starting to hate people." Nigel muttered under his breath as someone ran into his shoulder violently.

"It's the night life Nigel." Brodie shrugged with a laugh.

"Night life sucks in the city then." Nigel glared daggers to the man behind him who bumped ever so rudely into his shoulder "Plus the whores are more expensive." He added on casually.

"You're going to get a disease one of these days." Brodie bluntly told him with a serious face.

"I haven't yet, so until then, help me find a one." Nigel scanned the crowds of people, looking for the right girl to _entertain_ him for the night. "Well, one that looks good. I don't want a diseased one; it will prolong that disease you said I will get someday from doing this."

"No... And all whores probably have something." Brodie looked at him with disgust. They may be friends, but sometimes, he just didn't need to know about Nigel's... Habits.

"Not all of them. Only the cheap ones do." Nigel pointed out as he scanned over the crowds again.

"So you're going to spend a fortune on a girl just to sleep with her?" Brodie looked at him with a slightly worried look that Nigel was going to do something so stupid.

"Well if I find a hot willing one, I won't need to."

"Hot willing one?"

"You know, one that just does it for the fun, not money. And those are the ones more cautious of who they do it with because if they get the wrong guy then nothing good will come out of it, so they are usually clean." Nigel explained, like it was nothing in the world.

"There are whores like that?" Brodie looked at him curiously.

"Do you want me to find you one?" Nigel offered, making Brodie blister a dark shade of red.

Nigel started to laugh, but stopped when a girl ran into his chest when he wasn't paying attention.

She fell down backwards, her long red hair covering her eyes, while Nigel only took a small step back from the impact. Before Nigel could say anything, the girl quickly picked up her purse, leaving only her newspaper behind.

"Hey!" Nigel waved the papers in the air. "You forgot this!" but the girl was already swallowed by the crowds.

"What is it?" Brodie looked down at the wrinkled papers in Nigel's hands.

"Looks like a special edition of the newspaper?" Nigel guessed, squinting his eyes to read the title: **LATE NIGHT ROLLING COIN NEWS**: _The Prince has a Bride!_ in the dim light of night and street lamps.

"Who's the prince?" Brodie questioned, looking over the large readable bolded print on the paper.

"The prince is the son and heir of all the iron and steel factories in the entire world." Nigel strained his eyes and scanned over the words on the paper. "I feel bad for any girl who has to marry this brat." he scoffed, thinking about the poor girl who had to marry him, but a thought came to him. "Well, she probably a brat, too, so they'll make a prefect bratty couple."

"Who's the girl?" Brodie asked, ignoring Nigel's comment about the prince and his bride-to-be being a prefect bratty couple.

"I don't know," Nigel looked to the paper again and squinted his eyes so he could read it. "The bride and wife-to-be is a young woman who is rumored to be a former pirate for the infamous Straw Hats crew and is even said to be a part of a new crew now..." Nigel started to read the last few words slowly and looked at Brodie. "Do you think...?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday..."

The two Heart Pirates stared at each other a long time before dashing back to the hotel. Nigel plowed his way through the masses, pushing people roughly out of his way as Brodie followed quickly at his heels.

They skidded on the marble tiles into the lobby of the hotel and looked at the manager, who was typing on his computer, eyes glued to the screen of names and numbers racing up and down as he scrolled the mouse.

"Where's our Captain?" Nigel asked out of breath, still clutching at the newspaper in his hands and resting the other on the counter.

"He's in the lounge." the stuffy manager scoffed, not even looking towards the two huffing, out of breath pirates, but he wrinkled his nose in disgust when he glanced at Nigel's oil stained hand on his desk.

Nigel rushed down the hall to the room, not even insulting the manager for acting rude. As the mechanic ran into the room, he saw his captain sitting in one of the large chairs surrounded by small tables and plants. Taking no time to rest his lungs, Nigel raced to Law, but tripped over a chair leg, falling flat on his face with an '_oof_'.

"What's wrong, Mister Nigel?" Law glanced down at him with a questioning look as the mechanic let out a small groan at the pirate captain's feet.

"Is Ameria in her room?" Nigel asked, overcoming the pain in his nose and taking deep breaths while he laid on the floor.

Law's posture changed and he stiffened as he looked down at Nigel when he mentioned the bone mage's name. "No."

"Then look at this?" And still lying on the ground, Nigel waved the abused papers and handed them to Law.

Law took the paper and skimmed over the words lazily. His blank stare started to turn into an angry glare as he read on. "Where did you get _this_?" Law waved the paper; his eyes had a murderous glint to them.

"Some girl dropped it when she bumped into Nigel when she went running by." Brodie answered him, with his hands on his knees, still taking in gulps of air for his lungs.

Law was silent and stared back at the printed paper. "I'll go get her."

"Captain you can't go alone!" Nigel exclaimed, jumping up to his feet from his spot on the floor. "It's like a castle, there'll be guards and all that shit! There'll even be Marines there, too! You'll never get through alone!"

"I am going to get her," Law repeated, grabbing his nodachi that was leaning against the arm of his chair. "You two will get everyone and head to the sub then stay there until I get back." he ordered as he left the room.

Nigel looked out after his captain with a shocked expression, but shook it away. "He's going to be so pissed at her." Nigel commented when Law was gone.

"No," Brodie shook his head. "I think it's will be different this time." he said, knowing the truth of how his captain felt while Nigel looked at him confused.

* * *

><p>The bed was warm and comfortable. The blankets under her were silk and plush under her body as she stirred awake from her sleep and the pillow was the same, cradling her head gently with its silken cover. It seemed to make her pounding head ache melted away and the thought of her passing out in an alleyway seem to disappear as well.<p>

It was almost like nothing happened at all,_ and that made_ a smile spread across her lips, then Ameria's eyes shot open and she sat straight up in the bed when she remembered the alley, her headache and passing out.

"Where _am_ I…?_"_ She questioned, looking around the room cautiously.

It was large and had been painted a deep color of crimson red and a marble fire place was set across the room burning brightly, adding warmth to the space. The room was decorated with fine, dark forest green chairs and fresh plants that were blooming with white flowers, giving the place a woodsy feel.

She got up out of the bed and heard her kitten start to meow on the silken blankets. Ameria leaned over, scooping up the small bundle of fur and cradled it, stroking her thumb across the velvet silk ribbon around its neck.

"Something doesn't feel right… Why am I in a place like this, hmm?_" _she asked the kitten in her hand; it only meowed back, and she sighed at the obvious wordless response she got.

She felt different, and as she reached for her master's amulet she saw she was in a new outfit, but that wasn't what concerned her; it was the fact that her necklace was gone.

Looking frantically around the room, searching for her missing precious item, she saw it placed gently on top of her other clothes. Wasting no time she crossed the room with haste, but stumbled when walked, though she didn't let it effect her and she continued to walk towards her necklace.

She gingerly picked up the metal chain with her free hand and looped it around her neck until she felt the familiar presence back against her chest, smiling warmly as she looked down at her amulet, but then took full notice to her outfit.

She looked over to her side and faced a mirror, staring at her new appearance. She wore a long dress that's color matched the ribbon around her kitten. The dress showed off she bare shoulders and more cleavage then she would have liked and her hair was fixed up neatly in loose curls that framed her face and traveled down her back. She twirled around to see the back of the dress and she felt her feet wobble.

"Who puts heels on someone when they are just going to put them in a bed…?_"_ she asked the kitten as she leaned down to lift the hem of the dress from over the heels to get a better look at them.

The kitten just meowed in a soft whiny voice.

"I should probably take these off, eh." She told the kitten, bringing it up to her eye level.

The kitten meowed again in response, while blinking its eye repeatedly like it was saying yes.

She couldn't help but giggle at the kitten that seemed to response to everything she said, and quickly kicked off the shoes and let out a small sigh as her bare feet touched the solid ground, but then a look of horror came over here.

"Who the hell took my clothes off? If it was some creepy guy I swear to the heavens I will beat his face in_."_

"You don't need to worry about that. It was the maids that dressed you."

She jumped at the voice behind her and spun around to see the new voice that rang through her ears. Her gaze locked with the man at the doorway, and a gasp escaped passed her lips while staring wide eyed with stunned shock when that made her jaw go slack when she saw the face that spoke to her. "You... You're..." she trailed off, staring at the familiar smirk playing on his lips.

The man just closed his eyes and chuckled in a deep voice that was slightly different than what she was used to. It seemed smoother with a lighter edge than the dark on that she knew all too well, and the man reopened his eyes to stare at her with an amused look. "Close, but no."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	21. Chapter 19: Truth of Thorns and Roses

The mystery of the mystery man is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Truth of Thorns and Roses.<p>

"I'm his brother." He said shortly, watching her eyes grow wide with shock.

He wasn't surprised when she thought he was his little brother; they did look alike. They both had the same tan skin, dark black hair and stormy grey eyes. The only things that separated him from his brother was that he had no tattoos, each of his ears were only pierced once, his chin was actually smooth and he didn't look like he was lacking much needed sleep. Also their taste in clothes was a given difference.

He had a basic marine like uniform; a white button up shirt, with a few buttons undone at the top to show a bit of his tanned chest. His shirt was tucked in his black marine pants and his pants tucked into his matching boots. Then to finish it off he had his long marine's coat draped over his shoulders. He also was built slightly more than his brother, thanks to boot camp training for hours on end to ready him for battle on the high seas and on the land.

How she thought he was Law baffled him, but still didn't surprise him.

"You're...his brother?" She repeated slowly, taking in the information to process what he just said over and over while watching him walk into the room and relax out into a seat that was near the fireplace.

"That's right," he smirked. "I'm Trafalgar Justice, Law's older brother," and she just stared at him with wide blue eyes. He chuckled lightly. "Didn't he tell you?"

"He did," she answered slowly. "But he didn't say you were a Marine," and she eyed him cautiously, her body growing stiff.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Justice chuckled, lounging back in his seat further and kept his gaze on the bone mage. "He does hate anything that has to do with the Marines."

"Don't all pirates." She retorted dryly.

"Hmm, touché." He smirked at her response. "But he hates them on a..._family_ level, making it quite personal."

"Why's that?" She inquired curiously.

"Come sit down," he motioned to the seat next to him. "It's a long story."

She was hesitant to make her way over to him, taking slow steps one at a time. She sat in the chair next to him, falling gracefully down into the cushions, her cat still cradled in her hand while the other held tight to her amulet that hung around her neck.

"Now, I think the best place to start is with our father." Justice explained, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "He was a Marine once, but due to an injury he had to be hospitalized and that's where he met our mother, who was his doctor, but that's unimportant."

"I think your own parents meeting is important, or else you wouldn't even be here." She said emotionlessly

"And either would Law." He chuckled, but waved it aside and continued on with his story. "So anyway, after a few months there, our mother gave the bad news that he would have to retire from the Marines because the injury had affected him internally around he's vital organs. This devastated him because he had a dream to make his mark in the world, but he came up with a new one. He married our mother shortly after he left the hospital and said that he was going to have a son live on his dreams. And he had two." Justice paused and looked at her.

She was sitting there quietly listening to him and watching him. He couldn't help but examine her more closely now that they were face to face. For one she didn't even look like a pirate anymore. She looked like a noble young woman, waiting for her prince charming to come, and someone would be coming, but far from anything like a prince charming.

He wondered how Law would react to her in this dress up, Justice's eyes glancing and down on her body. And he wondered how Law would react to the situation, but he pushed his thoughts aside, and the smirk threatening to cross his lips, and continued on with his story.

"So our father tried to raise us to be Marines, but that didn't work out to well since we both wanted to be doctors like our mother," and he let out a short laugh, remembering when they had told their father that. He wasn't happy when he heard that, especially with what Law said. "I was able to compromise by saying I'll be both, but Law wanted nothing to do with the Marines. He hated them and loathed the idea of having a dream that wasn't his pressed on him and he told our father that and they ended up fighting over it day and night for years." He frowned at the thought of how the fighting had affected their mother.

The poor woman sick beyond belief, and there was nothing the doctors could do to fix it since it was something emotional. Justice had confronted Law about it, but it only made it worse. True that he always teased his little brother over the younger years of their lives and Law would do his best to ignore him when ever he could, but when the condition of their mother was serious, and he thought that Law would listen to him, but that didn't happen, the exact opposite did.

"Finally, Law had enough and disappeared. Next thing we know he has a bounty poster in the newspaper. Our father was furious and hates him to this very day." Justice crossed his arms over his chest with a grim look crossing his face. "Our mother went into a depression after that. She lost her son to piracy and then her husband wishes him dead. She doesn't even have the energy to get out of bed anymore," and his frowned deepen at the thought of his mother's condition worsening with each newspaper of Law's bounty rising higher and higher. "He caused the family a lot of pain and trouble." Justice concluded, slouching against the back of his chair and waited silently for her to soak up everything he had said.

She just sat there with her lips pressed in a thin line of thought as she gripped tightly to the metal amulet around her neck. "I'm sorry," was all she said after a long silence and she looked at him with saddened eyes.

"It's not your fault." Justice shook his head with a flat chuckle.

"I didn't know..." she trailed off, looking down at her kitten in her lap with a frown and fiddled with the chain of the necklace.

"He didn't tell you, so of course you wouldn't know," he paused and stared at her. "But do you wish he would be more open with you?" He asked her curiously.

"Well..." she glanced up at him, but then looked down at her lap again. "...yes." she answered softly.

"But you know he won't tell you things, especially about himself." He informed with a rather lazily sigh.

She already knew Law wouldn't. "I know..."

Justice smirked to himself when he heard her answer; everything was going according to plan. "Don't you wish you could work under someone who will answer _all_ your questions?" He asked, leaning over to place a hand on top of hers.

Her head snapped up and she stared at him, so focused on him that she didn't hear the rushed footsteps in the hall.

Justice's smirk widened.

"_Don't touch her_." Law demanded as he skidded to a stop at the open doorway, clutching his nodachi in a hand until his fingers were a pale, snowy white.

"Law!" She yelped, her head spinning around to look at her captain.

Law just glanced at her, but then did a double take to face her fully, letting his look linger as his eyes swept over the dress she was wearing.

Seems he liked it, and Justice chuckled at that, which made Law snap his attention back to him with a dark scowl. "Well, hello there little brother, how are you doing this fine evening?" Justice mocked and continued to smirk at his younger brother.

"I said: _don't touch her_." Law repeated, as his glare sharpened at his older brother.

"Now, now," Justice tsked tauntingly. "Is that anyway to treat someone who's helping you?"

"What?" Law bit out while his jaw clenched with anger.

"Do you really think I would let such a _beautiful_ lady get married off when her heart belongs to the sea?" Justice teased him, watching his younger brother fume furiously behind his mask of calm anger. As much as Justice loved to watch his brother's bottled fury start to over flow, he turned his attention back to the bone mage. "Your things are over there." He pointed to a table with her clothes folded neatly on top.

"Oh," she said it in a way that she had known but forgot about it and turned to look, then back at him. "Thank you." She nodded her head in small appreciation.

"Anytime," Justice smiled kindly at her. "And I hope we meet again," and he brought his lips to her hand, just for kicks.

Justice could just feel Law blistering with deadly anger on the other side of the room, and he could only smirk against the skin of the bone mage's hand. Annoying Law was one of his favorite pass times.

But then the bone mage awkwardly stood up from the chair, reclaiming her hand back and walked over to her things and then to Law and he roughly grabbed her by the hand, dragging her out of the room as quickly as he could.

Justice just shook his head and chuckled. "Does he like her more than I thought?" he pondered aloud, but pushed it aside for the time being. "But now I need to tell Abigail that this part of the plan is complete."

* * *

><p><em>Justice.<em>

Law never thought he would see him, and with Ameria no less. That just pissed him off. The way he was acting all cozy with her just made everything inside of Law boil with anger. Justice really knew how to press his buttons, and that pissed him off even more. What he hated the most was that fact that he kissed her. It may have been only her hand, but a kiss was still a kiss, and that made Law hate it even more.

Everything seemed odd as he raced through the mansion's halls. The only sound besides the constants steps they took while they ran. Everything was silent.

There were no guards, both when he came through the first time and now there weren't any when he was leaving. Also there was a large break in the defenses outside. It didn't strike him as suspicious when he was going in, he was a bit preoccupied at the time, but now it all seemed too easy.

Law slowed down his pace as the door with a large garden on the other side that he had come through before. He scanned the area around him and saw the same thing. It was thick with trees and flower beds that glowed slightly from the small lights around them, but no guards in sight. He was cautiously pulling Ameria along through patches of shadows that a tree or large bush gave off, always keeping a keen ear and eye looking across the area just in case someone would come around the corner, but no one came. Once out of the garden and in a maze of large neatly trimmed trees, there was a wall that needed to be jumped.

"I can't climb in a dress..." she craned her neck to look at the top.

"There's dust." Law pointed out, kicking his boot to the ground to emphasize the small point in his words.

"Oh," she laughed sheepishly and gently scratched her cheek nervously, embarrassed as she watched the cloud of dust float into the air. She started to use her magic and the ground under Law began to shift as two large skeleton hands wrapped around his feet. With a jerking motion up, the skeletons flew out of the ground so they was level with the top of the wall.

Law jumped to the smooth surface and turned to Ameria who had done the same. As quickly as she jumped to the wall she was jumping down to the ground. Even in a floor length dress she was able to land gracefully to her feet and he followed her down, landing next to her. He grabbed for her hand again, holding onto it tightly and hurried back to the sub.

* * *

><p>The crew waited patiently on the sub's deck like they were ordered, watching and waiting for their captain to return with the bone mage. They were worried about him going into a guarded palace that was probably filled with marines, but orders were orders and they all went to the sub and stayed put, waiting for them on the edge of their walls of nervousness.<p>

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Brodie asked aloud, breaking the thick silence overhead.

"Captain should be fine," Bepo answered. "He knows how to defend himself."

"We know that, Bepo," Nigel snapped and rolled his eyes at the bear. "Don't need to remind us."

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head low.

"How do you even know it's her?" Rose asked, waving the newspaper in front of Nigel's face. "This is the only paper that I have seen all night about this _wedding_ thing. I'm personal friends with the Prince; I'd know if he were getting married, and to Ameria no less. It is probably a trap..."

Nigel glared at her, annoyed with her waving the paper in front of his face, and he was started to get annoyed with the fact that she was calling him a liar. Sure, he was a pirate, but when it came to his crew, he'd never lie to them, especially when someone was in danger. "Maybe she was running to the printer," He retorted with a snap, thinking about the redhead he bumped into earlier the evening.

Rose glared back at him, not liking his attitude. "They type it out and make _many_ copies, not just one and then go somewhere else to copy it." She rebutted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It makes more sense that way, right Shachi?"

The ginger nodded. "It does make more sense."

"Zip it, hobo." Nigel scoffed towards the head mechanic before turning back to the platinum blonde. "Maybe they do it different here." Nigel suggested in a mocking tone, standing his ground.

"They don't," Rose huffed, rolling her eyes. "I kinda live here, you know."

"How would you know for sure, huh?" He snapped, towering over her as he glared down at her.

"Because I_ live_ here," she snapped back a little louder then Nigel, ignoring the fact that he was trying to use his height as an advantage against her in their fight.

The crew looked back and forth, watching the angry bickering between Nigel and Rose, their faces blistering with red rage as the fought against each other to be the winner of the argument.

"Look it's Captain and Ameria!" Someone yelled and all heads turned.

Law walked up onto the deck holding Ameria's hand, the bone mage visibly looking out of place since she wore a red gown that belonged in a fancy ballroom full of rich snobs. And, she was also holding something in her other hand along with her clothes tucked under her arm, but it was too dark to tell what it was. Not that the crew cared as they crowded her, telling her how worried they all were and how glad to see she was back safely.

Nigel noticed as Rose started to tremble with anger, her fists were balled up at her sides and started to turn white from the lack of blood reaching them. Why she was angry, Nigel didn't now, but in a split second, he saw what it was when she went running through the pack to Law. She was shamelessly jealous of the situation.

"_Law!_" She cried, wrapping her arms around him lovingly, and successfully pushing Ameria away from him. "I was so worried about you!" She sobbed, face burying deeply into his chest

Law blinked down at her. "...I see," was all he said, emotionlessly as he gently pushed her to the side. Then he turned to his men. "Get ready to leave," he ordered the crew. "We set sail in a hour," and everyone nodded in agreement and started to go do their duties to get the sub prepared. Though, before Ameria could get too far, Law grabbed her by the shoulder, whispering something softly into her ear, which made Rose's cheeks prickle red with jealousy. Though, the couple ignored it, and Ameria nodded before going on her way.

Nigel was the last one to enter the sub, spotting the bone mage as she fumbled down the steps, but before he followed after his mates, he stopped when he saw that Rose had blocked Law from going back into the sub.

"Law, I need to talk to you." She said sheepishly as Nigel listened from the shadows of the doorway.

"What is it?"

"I'm coming with you." She declared, her tone sounding very determined.

"No." Law answered otherwise.

"You're not leaving me again like last time!" Nigel heard her foot stomp on the wooden deck. "It wasn't fair and you know it!"

"That doesn't matter. The answer is still no."

"Then... Then how are you going to pay back Grandfather!" Nigel heard the mocking tone in her voice and his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"You said he would take care of everything, free of charge." His captain had the same feeling of confusion.

"I said he would take care of everything, but that doesn't mean you don't have to pay him back." She almost snapped.

"You tricked me?" Nigel could sense his captain's anger rising.

"No, _you_ just simply misunderstood. So Grandfather says that you will take me with you so he knows he will get his money back."

"How much do I exactly owe him?"

"300 million beli for the boiler replacement, it had to be custom made for your sub since they had none like it in stock and it was made in overtime so you could get it quickly and all the other repairs that were done to your sub. Then 200 million for the four day stay at the hotel. It _is_ the most expensive in the whole city," She explained, making Nigel gawk in silence. "So in totally you owe 500 million beli." She ended with a satisfied huff, probably beaming in delight if Nigel could see her.

"I see." Laws gritted through clenched teeth.

"So is the answer still no?"

There was silence for a moment. "...Is this about the money, or Ameria?" His captain then counter questioned.

Rose was briefly silent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It is, isn't it," his captain dryly said.

"This is about the money, Law," she huffed. "Remember, your father works for Grandfather now. He can easily make a call to change that. So, is it still a no?" She repeated.

The silence continued on, and Nigel could only imagine the look on his captain's face. "Looks like I can't say that it is." Law gritted in defeat.

"Great~" she gushed happily. "I'll just—"

Nigel left before he could hear the last of what she was going to said. He stomped down the metal steps and turned the corner, accidentally running into Brodie.

"Oh, sor—" Brodie looked at Nigel's scowling face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you like Rose?" Nigel asked with an annoyed snap, ignoring Brodie's question.

"Well, she's Captain's childhood friend." Brodie said slowly and avoided the question.

"Do you like her?" Nigel repeated just has harshly.

"No," Brodie sighed out guiltily. "Not really."

"Good," Nigel nodded to him. "Because I hate her guts." He spat out, thinking about the _flower_ girl that had passed the line of _brat_ going to the world of _bitch_.

* * *

><p>Ameria changed out of the silk dress and put on her normal clothes with a thankful sigh. Being back on the sub seemed refreshing and she was glad she was going to be leaving the island soon; too much drama was on this island, anyway. Tanker was curious about why she had them locked away for days in the room. She told him the whole story and when he heard about Rose, he did flips. He tried to hex the girl and curse her for trying to ruin the relationship he worked so hard to get together, but Ameria just told him to go to sleep. Tanker looked at her with an odd expression, asking why and she simply remained quiet. In the end, Tanker did what he was told, crawling back into the new jacket's folds with Shnell and Bas.<p>

Tanker was also curious about the new kitten she had gotten. She said it was a gift and left it at that.

Ameria named her Glory, she didn't know why, but the name just popped into her head and she thought it would be cute, plus it reminded her of her father. The kitten seemed to like the name, even if it was a reminder of a man that was probably more bloodthirsty then Eustass Kidd.

Ameria rested across the metal floor of her room. Her hair fanned out all around her while the small cat tumbled over the curls in her hair. Whenever Ameria would say the cat's name, she would let out a soft, happy meow. Despite all that had happened over the few days, little Glory was able to put a smile on her face.

"Ameria?" Law opened her door slowly; he had said he wanted to talk to her, but she didn't think it would take him that long. She figured it was captain issues, so she cast it aside and she craned her neck so she was looking up at him, but his attention was drawn to the animal playing in her hair. "You have a cat?"

"I've had her the whole time," she said. "Didn't you see her?"

"I had other things on my mind." he told her calmly. "But when did you get her?"

"That lady gave her to me when I helped her with her bags."

"She gave you a... _Cat_ as payment?"

"Well…" she paused, remembering the real reason why the woman wanted to give her the kitten. "She wanted you to look at her."

"Why?" he inquired, looking down at her curiously.

"She thought she was sick because of her small size."

"I may be a doctor, but I'm not a vet."

"That's what I said." She smiled at the thought, noticing that Law started to smile, too. "So I guess I'll have to go see a vet now." She sighed, running her finger across the kitten's head, making her purr out happily.

"I could still look over her." Law told her with a shrug, walking into the room. "I may not be a vet, but I've learned a bit about animals thanks to Bepo," and he sat down cross legged on the floor and untangled the cat from Ameria's hair. Law held the cat carefully in his hands, examining the small furry body. He checked the animal's paws, ribs and other places, making Glory cry out loudly at the strange man holding and touching her with his fingers. "Well," Law spoke after he was done. "She is actually a he, but other than that I don't see anything wrong physically. There might be something more, but it's hard to tell without the right equipment."

"Oh... Well, I guess I might have to see a vet now anyway…" Ameria frowned and sat up in a normal position in front of Law, taking the cat from his hands. "And I guess the name I picked sounds bad now, too..."

"What do you name him?" Law asked, correcting the gender of the cat.

"Glory."

"Glory?" He questioned, with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Why Glory?"

"It was my father's motto." she answered with a shrug. "_Find Glory_."

"That seems inspiration for a man like him." he smirked, remembering how she said he was an over all evil person that would do more sadistic things them himself.

"The second part is _to get all the riches in the world even if it's a blood bath_." She finished the whole saying off with the quote her father had told her many times while she was growing up, but then he would be scolded by her mother for telling his daughter such terrible things.

"Now that's more like it." Law laughed lightly and smiled, but then he frowned, remembering why he had come to her in the first place. "But I came to ask you something."

"Is it about Justice?" She asked.

"Yes." Law nodded grimly. "What did he want?"

"He didn't ask for anything. He just talked to me." She told him simply with a small shrug.

"He didn't say anything about the Marines wanting something or anything?"

She shook her head, Justice didn't want anything; he might have implied something, but she didn't catch on.

"Then what did he tell you?"

"About your family."

"He did…" Law looked taken back and turned his eyes to the ground where he was sitting in thought. After a few minutes he looked back up and was about to say something, but flinched when he heard the familiar clicking sound of heels on metal floors echo in the hallway.

"_Law~_" the voice sung out his name in a high pitched note as Rose appeared in the doorway. "Where is my room going to be?" she asked him sweetly with a large smile on her face.

"On the second floor, it's being cleared out now." He told her in an expressionless tone, not even looking at her.

"Okay~" she cooed, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the floor to the hallway next to her. "I need help with all my bags." she stated as she dragged him away from the room.

Ameria stared out at them as they disappeared. The sub seemed less comfortable now and the island seemed a whole lot better than it did a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	22. Chapter 20: The Bets

So this week I did a lot of editing to my story like, grammar and fixing the formatting so it's easier to see who is talking, things like that. Nothing that would really pop out; the only thing that would stand out is the fact that I changed my commas and buts around the right way. I started writing this in the summer, so I don't know if it was the sun or lack of schooling, but I switched the commas and buts, but I fixed it, excepted for the commas and buts in dialogue. Why? I felt lazy, and I'll fix that when I go back and edit again probably.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Bets.<p>

The new boiler was good, Nigel had to admit that. It didn't leak, he didn't need to replace the coil daily, and it didn't let out unwanted steam or worst of all, blow up in his face causing him tons of pain and then boredom of being in the infirmary for two whole weeks. All the old problems seemed to disappear like the old boiler had, but a new problem came into room C14 now that the boiler was replaced and that was Rose.

He didn't like her and she _knew_ he didn't like her, and well, she tried to fix that.

Nigel would be minding his own business, doing his work like any good mechanic on the sub would do: fixing a loose screw or tightening a bolt here or there on the machinery so that everything would be working smoothly for the sub, then the unwanted sounds of heels would echo in the background, getting closer and closer, making Nigel flinch at each and every click against the metal floor. Then he would hear her shrill voice pierce the air, calling his name like a gushy marshmallow that couldn't sing and _god_ he hated it. She tried talking, giggling, just about anything to get him to notice her affections towards him, but that just made him hate her more.

Then, the other crew members would think he was just a heartless bastard for being mean to '_sweet_' little Rose because she was so '_kind_' and '_nice_'. And when Nigel told them about the money thing, they were dumbly okay with it because it wasn't Rose's idea but her _grandfather's_, which they said was _totall_y different.

_Not_, was the only thing that went through Nigel's head when he heard his fellow mates say that. He even bet that Rose planned this from the start so she would have to come, just because of Law and Ameria's relationship. That through his mates for a loop, considering they were just talking about money issues and now they were talking about relationship ones. And that's when then deemed him to be a crazy jerk. Granted, Nigel could be like that sometimes, but this time he wasn't. Yet, no one bothered to believe him.

So for the time being, until Rose was officially only a bad memory in his mind, Nigel would stowaway in Ameria's room for hours until Shachi or Penguin would come and tell him to get his ass back to work.

Brodie also found Ameria's room as a safe haven from Rose, who seemed to be having the same problems with her as the mechanic was.

The platinum blonde headed fiend must have read the medical assistant's mind, because she knew he didn't like her either, and Nigel was a bit more obvious with his hate towards her, but Brodie was a bit more oblivious.

Nigel questioned if she even had devil fruit powers, but the way she went on and on about swimming told him otherwise. She talked too much about anything and everything. It just made Nigel want to gorge out his ears to stop her voice from reaching his eardrums. He just hated her that much he would even try to inflict pain upon himself, which is never a good sign for anything.

"God I hate her! She's so fuckin' annoying, god damnit!" Nigel cursed out at the woman causing torture in his life. "No wonder Captain broke up with her in the first place!"

The three were currently in Ameria's room, lying on the floor with their legs swung over on top of her bed with little Glory pawing at a loose string on Nigel's suit's pants and Shnell cleaning Bas's skull vessel with a spare rag.

"We're getting your bed dirty Ameria..." Brodie pointed out, ignoring Nigel's rant that he heard for the past few weeks about Rose.

"I don't like her either," Ameria answered Nigel, but avoided his comment about the captain. "And I have to wash my sheets anyway." She shrugged her shoulders, answering Brodie.

"Shouldn't you be in the laundry room, anyway?" Nigel asked her, tilting his head to the side so he could see her.

"I have a load in, and Tanker's in there watching it for me." Ameria replied.

"Tanker would get eaten alive trying to get those clothes out." Nigel commented, thinking about the little skeleton opening the door and being buried by a mountain of heavy wet clothing.

"He's going to get me when it's done." She added, correcting herself and the image inside of his head.

"But won't he wander off somewhere?" Brodie looked over at her, slightly worried that the familiar would get it trouble with Sal, again.

"I gave him a book." she said shortly.

"One of Captain's books?" Brodie's eyes opened wide with worry. That's worse the getting in trouble with Sal.

"Good god _no!_" She shook her head frantically at the thought. "I gave him one of mine to read."

"When did you get books?" Nigel questioned her.

"Shnell," she shrugged her shoulders simply. "Apparently he had a whole bunch of stuff in his robes still. Master's necklace, my notebook, sketchbook, stuff from Amazon Lily."

"What did he have from Amazon Lily?" Nigel eyed her curiously.

"Stuff." She answered.

"_That_ stuff?" Brodie asked, looking like he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes," she confirmed. "_That_ stuff."

"What the hell?" Nigel looked at them confused; he didn't like being out of the loop.

"It's nothing," She waved him off with a twist of her wrist. "But anyway, he found my old notebook and Tanker wanted to read it so I let him."

"What's in it?" Brodie asked.

"Just some notes on spells, legends and other things that I wrote down over the years, ugh, noting taking was the worst, but Master made me do it. And then Shnell also had my sketch book," she held a small leather covered book in front of her in the air. "Master made me sketch things too, which wasn't any fun either," she frowned with a sigh.

"Lemme see." Nigel plucked the book from her hands and held it up from where he was laying on the ground. He was surprised that she was actually good, when he flipped through the pages of ink drawing of bone creatures. "Better than I thought brat," he nodded, impressed with her work.

"Master said it's easier to create something when you know exactly what it looks like. So for _years_ he made me sketch skeletons over and over, it gets rather boring after a while...and that's all I can really draw."

Nigel nodded again, understanding, and continued to flip through the worn pages until they all heard a light tapping on the door.

"Come in!" Ameria yelled to the door and Shachi walked in followed by Penguin.

"Nigel, what're ya doing here _again?_" Shachi looked down at the blonde mechanic.

"I was bored," Nigel shrugged, still flipping through the pages of the notebook. "Now that the boiler's replaced I have tons of free time."

"But there are other things that need to be fixed and taken care of." Penguin pointed out in a scolding way.

"I'll do it later." Nigel waved it off, tossing the book down on Ameria's stomach with a _flop_ after he was done.

"Okay..." Shachi dragged out the word slowly, knowing that he probably wouldn't do anything. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"_Nothing~_" The three on the floor sang out in unison, failing to try and hide something, that something being that they were hiding from a certain someone. That someone being Rose, but they couldn't tell the head mechanics that since they were childhood friends with her. That would be quite an odd predicament.

"Uh, huh," Shachi crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that something was going on, but didn't know what exactly.

"I think my clothes are getting old." Ameria randomly said, trying to change the topics while she shifted into a normal sitting position on the floor.

"I think they're fine." Shachi shrugged, actually taking the bait.

"But white's getting old," she continued on the subject and pulling at the straps on her shirt then releasing them with a _pop _against her skin.

"Then wear something else." Brodie suggested, adding to the conversation and changing to sit next to her.

"Like your Amazon Lily outfit." Nigel suggested absentmindedly while shifting his body to sit upright, thinking about Ameria and Brodie talking about Amazon Lily stuff so the idea popped into his head randomly.

"Yeah…" Penguin coughed lightly while a blush crept across his cheeks. "That would be something different."

"No," she answered bluntly.

"I dare you to." Nigel said, trying to make things interesting.

"Don't be so childish." She rolled her eyes in annoyance at his behavior.

"What about a bet then?" He smirked.

Ameria was silent as she thought it over. "Okay, what would it be if we did a bet?" She asked.

"First person to get Cleon's glasses wins." Nigel knew how the navigator was protective of his glasses and never let anyone near them. He was a blind as a bat without them, but Nigel knew a way to get the glasses.

"And I'm guessing if you win I wear that outfit, but what would I get?" She questioned

"Pick something." Nigel shrugged his shoulders, indifferent with what the bone mage picked.

America tapped her chin, thinking it over and then a wicked smile widen across her lips. "Okay," she said slowly. "If I win, _you_ have to wear it," and she gently tapped his nose.

Nigel's face paled at the thought of him wearing _that_ outfit, making the other three men in the room snicker. He glared at them to shut up and he knew he couldn't back down now. He suggested it and didn't want to be made fun of for backing down from his own bet, but he also didn't want to wear _that_. "Fine. You're on." He held out his hand, deciding to go with it. He would win anyway.

"Okay," she grinned and shook his hand.

"**Ameria!**" Tanker screeched at the top of his non-existing lungs. "**Soup's on!**"

She sighed at the stupid phrase her familiar had said. "We'll start after I finish this load."

* * *

><p>The stakes were high, well for Nigel it was. Ameria had worn the outfit already once, but he hadn't, plus it would be a tad bit embarrassing for him to have to wear an Amazon Lily outfit for women for the rest of the day. But it would be hilarious to see the blonde mechanic walking around and working in <em>that<em> get up. The thought just tickled her pink. So Ameria had to win. For the sake of laughing at Nigel.

"Are you ready?" He asked her when she came walking to the control room's door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she smiled. "Is Captain in there?" She glanced through the crack in the door.

"N~_o_pe," Nigel made a popping sound when he said the word. "Shachi and Penguin got him to go do a sweep of all the machinery in the engine room, so he shouldn't be back for a few hours."

"Good," she sighed out in relief. "It would be too awkward to have him in there, too."

"Yeah, whatever." Nigel shrugged, indifferent of the feeling. "Do you want to try first?"

"We aren't going at the same time?"

"Nah, it's more interesting if we go one at a time. To see what the other one does without being rushed." He explained with a smirk.

"Okay, well I'll go first then."

"Alright," Nigel's smirk widened. "Ladies first it is," he said tauntingly and opened the door the rest of the way for her, bowing mockingly.

Ameria hadn't been in the control room since that day the sub ran into the volcanic mess months ago. Nothing had changed; the machines still hummed and the radars still beeped in the same low rhythm with three crew members watching the colored screens light up. Cleon was even still in his same spot at the table filled with charts and maps, always marking down something new in his messy, short hand.

"Hey, Cleon." She smiled at him when she walked over, glancing down at his newest sea chart.

"Captain's in the engine room." Cleon grunted, marking something down on the paper.

"I'm not looking for Captain," she said as she rolled back and forth on her heels childishly.

"Then why are you here?" He asked in an airy annoyed tone.

"To ask you a question."

"What's it?"

"Can I see your glasses?"

Cleon stopped writing and stared at her. "What?"

"Can I see your glasses?" she repeated.

"I heard you the first time," he scowled.

"Oh, well, can I?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to?"

"Because I think they're cool."

"I see."

"So can I?"

"No."

"Plea—" but before she could even finish the phrase, Nigel came barreling into the room, tackling a startled navigator.

"Wha—!" Cleon's voice was muffled by Nigel's body tackling him to the ground.

Nigel easily plucked the glasses from Cleon's head and held them up high in the air. "I win." He announced smugly as he turned to the stunned bone mage.

"_Nigel!_" Cleon roared, his face blistering red from anger. "Give me my glasses!" and Cleon waved his hands in front of him, but Nigel was already on the other side of the room.

"Catch!" Nigel tossed the glasses to a blind man.

Cleon panicked a split second, but sighed in relief when his glasses landed on his lap with a _tap_. Before Cleon could even put his recovered glasses on, Nigel grabbed Ameria by the wrist and pulled her out of the room right passed a confused Law.

"What's goin—?" Law started to question when Nigel and Ameria dashed quickly away to the stairs.

"Just askin' Cleon a question!" Nigel yelled to Law over his shoulder as he ran away.

"_They were_ **_not!_**" Cleon shouted back from the control room, sounding offended that they lied about the situation and to the captain no less.

Ameria didn't have time to even look at Law's face before she was dragged down a flight of stairs, down a hallway and a sharp turn to the left, and then she was forced to a skidding stop at the door of her room where Shachi, Penguin, and Brodie were waiting.

"Who won?" Brodie asked the question on the edge of his seat.

"I came out victorious." Nigel declared proudly, his fist on his hips, looking up as if a spot of holy light was on him.

"Only because you tackled him!" Ameria exclaimed, scowling that he just rushed in on her.

"Eh," Nigel shrugged his shoulders, not caring even the slightest. "Captain was comin', I improvised and won. So now, you lost the bet. _Haa-ha,_" he pointed at her smugly. "Now you get your change of clothes, you should be happy brat." Nigel smirked as she shuffled into the room, slamming the door shut once she was inside. "_We'll be waiting._" Nigel laughed through the door.

Ameria let out a long sigh.

She told herself she would never wear _that_ outfit again and now here she was, shifting through one of the empty boxes she used for clothes she wouldn't wear again or for at least a while. Like the snow gear and dress she got at the winter island, the red silk dress she got and the Amazon lily outfit, which was the only outfit that caused too much unwanted trouble.

As she was putting it on, she thought about why she even kept it. It had caused her much trouble with the crew when she was first came a year ago. She even told them she would never wear it again, yet here she stood in the revealing outfit.

"Awe, don't you look _so_ cute." Nigel cooed mockingly as he pinched her cheeks when she came out and she slapped his hand away, only making Nigel laugh at her red cheeks.

Brodie didn't seem fazed by the fact she was wearing the revealing clothes again, he only smiled a humorous grin.

Shachi and Penguin on the other hand, had dark blushes on their cheeks.

She hadn't worn something so flashy in a while, besides the silk dress, but they seemed more worried about her rather then what she was wearing at the time. "I look terrible." She looked miserably down at her feet. She hated this outfit, she really did.

"What, _no!_" Penguin said quickly and held out the last word, shaking his head repeatedly back and forth.

"You look totally fine Ameria!" Shachi added in, but then he turned his head away embarrassed because what he said could be taken the wrong way.

She groaned and turned away from them, pressing her head against her door. Luckily her long cape hid her back from them. She missed her hat. That's the one thing she wanted back, but it didn't match, and she was a bit of a sucker for when it came to matching clothes. It was important to fashion of course; just like her sister had told her in the past. But luckily she still had her amulet around her neck, no matter if it clashed with fashion or not, it was always her exception.

"Why did you tackle Cleon, Mister Nigel?" Law asked, startling the group and Ameria could feel her cheeks start to heat up.

_Oh, crap._ She didn't want him to see her in this thing again, and she started to panic; luckily her face was hidden from view.

"Me and Ameria had a bet." Nigel admitted.

"Oh really, and it was the first one to get Cleon's glasses wins, right?"

"Yup," Nigel chirped, sounding a bit too happy. "And Ameria lost so she has to wear her Amazon Lily clothing the rest of the day."

Law was silent for a moment. "I see," he said calmly after the long pause. "If you're done playing games, I suggest you all go back to your work."

They all said their _ayes_ and left, but Law grabbed Ameria by the shoulder before she could escape quickly back into her room.

"Ameria, I need to ask you some questions." He told her after the other men's footsteps faded away.

"About what?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch like her embarrassment.

"About the next island." He told her calmly. "I did research on it, but I need your input on it still."

She nodded her forehead against the metal door.

Law removed his hand from her shoulder and she could hear him starting to walk away.

She slowly pushed herself away from the door and followed after him. As she walked after Law, the other men in the crew would stare at her wide eyed in shock or confusion covered by pleasure. Either way, she scowled at them to stop. She had expected Law to go to his office, maybe even the control room, but not his _bedroom_. She would have expected the infirmary before his bedroom, but nonetheless, she was panicking when they grew closer to the door.

Law stopped and he opened the door, letting her in first.

She hoped he couldn't see the word panic written across her face.

"Have a seat," he ushered to the couch they had fallen asleep together on, and she slowly made her way over to the couch while Law shut the door and went over to some shelving, retrieving two books between the others. "Read over these pages." he instructed, pointing to one page then another in the other book.

She did as she was told and scanned over the words.

The first book said that island was cursed, or at least it was rumored that it was and a thick fog was always hanging over it. That reminded her of the fog that protected her home back in the West Blue. Only the king knew how to put it up though and the council, too, but the king's magic is what kept it up. So it couldn't be magically fog, or at least she thought so.

Then the next book talked about the different legends. The first one said there was a legend about a sea monster that makes a fog around the island. That was a possible thought, but since she mother was a summoner mage, she knew that a creature summoned didn't have the power to do that.

The next legend was completely different from the first. It said that an unseen force caused the people to go insane or were scared to death by that unseen force. Now that seemed fishy, and red flags went up about the use of magic again, but what it could be she didn't know.

After she was done reading she looked back up at Law, and he was staring. Staring at her like he could see right through her and it made her feel quite uncomfortable. "St—stop staring at me..." she squeaked while a blush rose to her cheeks. She wanted to slap herself for sounding so panicked.

"Hmm." He snapped from his dazed look and looked at her normally, not even noticing her panic.

"Well, um," she coughed slightly, trying to get over the uncomfortably feeling she was getting around him. "I think there might be magic involved."

"How do you know?"

"The fog reminds me of the barrier back at home." She explained. "It's a magical fog so that could explain why the people of the island see things, also why they think it's cursed."

"So a mage is there." Law drew out in conclusion.

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "Only the higher ups can make magical fogs that do that sort of thing."

"Do you think there could be something else or someone else that can?"

"I don't know, I never learned anything like it from Master and the sea monster legend isn't possible because the ones at home can't use magic like that."

Law leaned back into the cushions, crossing his arms as he thought it over. There was a long silence as he stared off into space. He nodded to himself and turned his attention back to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Law flinched and Ameria jumped at the sound of the door hitting the wall behind it.

"_Law~_" Rose sang out as she walked into the room, but stopped when she saw Ameria. "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Actually, yes I did." Ameria laughed nervously, feeling the awkward tension rise in the air around her.

"I guess that explains the outfit." Rose sighed and shook her head. "But, anyway," she waved it off. "Could you leave? I need to talk to Law. It's important. Something..._private_, I hope you understand," she cheekily said.

Ameria glared, knowing that was just a cover up, a terrible one, by the way. She was about to get up because she didn't want to see Rose gush and cuddle Law like a teddy bear; it still made her sick with jealousy, but Law had a different idea though and held her shoulder, pinning Ameria to the seat.

"Rose," Law said coldly as he glared at her. "You may be a guest on my sub, but you will still follow the rules that I make."

"Really?" Rose tilted her head in confusion. "But don't guest get special privileges?"

"No." Law's voice remained dangerously calm. "Not on my sub, so you will follow _my_ rules, such as knocking. My crew always knocks on my doors, and you will, too. _Is that clear_."

"I understand that, but Law," she continued. "I'm not just a..._guest_, now am I?" She sweetly asked.

Law was emotionless for a moment, but then a wicked grin crawled to his lips. "Of course not, you aren't _just_ a guest, which means you have _work_ to do."

"Wh—What?" Rose blinked, bewildered since that was not the answer she wanted. "W—work?"

"That's right, work," Law replied smoothly. "From the crack of dawn to midnight you will be helping Sal in the kitchen. And don't get him mad; there's a reason why he usually works alone."

"Y—You can't be serious, Law!" Rose cried with wide eyes. "That's not fair!"

"Actually, I think it's quite fair since I am the one in charge, am I not?" He questioned curtly. "You said so yourself; you aren't a guest. Therefore you have work to do. Also, refer to me as _Captain_ from now on; we aren't friends at the moment," then he turned to the bone mage. "Ameria, you may go," and he finally released the grip he had on her shoulder.

"Yes, Captain." Ameria nodded and stood up to leave.

And as she walked past Rose, she heard Rose say under her breath the words: "_Suck up_."

Ameria stopped in her tracks to scowl at the platinum blonde.

There was a difference between respect and sucking up. Ameria would have loved to explain it in full detail with Rose, but it wasn't worth her time. So, she stayed somewhat mature and rolled her eyes and left the room. Though... In the pit of her gut, she still wanted to do something nasty; this wasn't the first time Rose insulted her. And the first was the worst, saying that Law would never love her. _Oh_, that made her angry, but she cooled down by holding onto her master's amulet. She wasn't going to let that affect her, right? ...Right?

And that's when the classic angel vs. devil experience happened on her shoulders.

"_It won't work plus it's the wrong thing to do_." Her inner angel said, pulling at a strand of black hair to keep the bone mage on the right track.

"_Screw it!_" Her inner devil retorted angrily and yanked a lock of black hair in the other direction. "_Just do it! Don't listen to her,_" and the devil shoved a finger in the direction of the angel.

"_But it won't work!_" the angel cried, tugging the bone mage's hair again.

"_But that bitch deserves it!"_ The devil jabbed a finger in the direction of Law's closed office door.

_"You'll get in trouble!" _The angel countered.

_"Law hates her just as much! If anything he'll praise you!" _the devil sneered with a mocking smirk.

_"So! But, it still won't work!" _the angel huffed with her hands on her hips.

"_I bet you it will!_" The devil taunted.

_"I don't do bets." _the angel huffed again as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_"Then how about a gentleman's wager?"_ the devil said smoothly.

_"But we're girls..." _the angel blinked in confusion.

_"Gentlewoman's wager then." _The devil corrected with an annoyed roll of her eyes.

"_Fine... I guess that makes it better..." _the angel said slowly in thought.

_"Good, if I win you have to get me that new weapon I saw today."_ the devil ordered smugly with a smirk.

_"Then you have to get me that new set of wings in the magic corridor if I win_." the angel told the devil simply.

"_Deal_." The devil huffed and they both disappeared with a _poof_.

And with her consciences in check, both agreeing to get back at the little blonde fiend, Ameria started to plot the perfect plan in mind, then like a lightbulb going off when she stepped at the door of her room, she had the perfect scheme.

Going to Tanker, she grabbed him by his bone ankles, shaking him upside down from over her bed until all his clear bottles came out. She tossed the familiar over her shoulder and stared to shift through the bottles until she found the one she wanted.

Then sneakily, making sure that Rose was still in Law's office, she went into the overly dressed up room that the blonde was staying in and placed the bottle on the bed and then booked it back to her room, slamming the door of her own room with a _bang_.

"Why'd you do that!" Tanker glared at her while gathering up his bottles from the bed so he could place them back into his robes.

Ameria just held a finger to her lips, telling him to be silent and wait.

Then there was a muffled explosion and a loud, piercing woman's scream.

Ameria couldn't help but laugh, wishing she could have seen the ashy faced with burnt, poofy hair that belong to that certain someone's face, and she barely heard her inner devil saying: "_Get me my pitchfork, bitch._"

* * *

><p>A <em><strong>Special Tanker Glass Bomb<strong>_. **Warning**: _results many vary, and Eliephant is not responsible for any, burns, cuts, bruises, scares, hair bills, medical bills, sub repair bills, or anything that has to do with paying back for lost items lost in sudden blasts of flames._

Sorry Rose. Looks like you're out of luck.

**Beta read by praeses**


	23. Chapter 21: Foggy Maze

This is probably my favorite little arc so far in the story. Why? Well, I hope you will see by the end of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Foggy Maze<p>

The low mist pooled around his throne of grey and white skulls that his magic had collected over the decades since he first came to the eerie island. Small patches of blue, red and white orbs of lights floated throughout the room, making the walls glow their faint colors and reflect off of the mist. He lounged lazily in the chair, inspecting a new white skull in his hands.

It was fresh and smooth, the smell of how the foolish man had died still lingered around it. The smell was old to him; he was getting bored of this island and the greedy treasure seekers trying to find gold within his domain when there never was or will be. His treasure was bones, which was something that any man would call worthless, but he thought they were foolish if they said that. Bones meant everything to anything in the world, that is what he always said.

Then, the air around him began to tighten. A thick feeling wrapped around his throat, making him sneer at the senses he had waited for, but didn't want to come. The cloaked man let out a furious growl, his long, red nails digging into the skull like butter, shattering it to dust within the palm of his hand as his fingers enclosed into a trembling fist.

"**_Homes!_**" He roared out, making the old stones in the room tremble and he jumped down from his throne of bones. His bare feet slammed violently to the ground, causing bones to scatter around the room and to shake the stone even harder.

"Yes, Master," a light green ghost showing the image of a withered old man in a butler's suit appeared from the wall.

"Do you feel that?" The man hissed, his lips pulled into a sharp sneer from below his skull shaped mask.

"I do not Master." The ghost answered shortly, his face staying passive, used to his master's fits of anger.

"It's a mage, Homes." The man spat harshly, words full of hate. "The damned new council has finally found me and they are trying to take me back! They are _fools_ for even trying." He sneered at the thought.

"You do not even know if they were looking for you." Homes stated simply, staring blankly at his master's trembling body, full of fury towards his homeland's mages.

"Oh yes they were," the man sneered out and glared behind the mask. "Ever since the new system, they treated me and everyone different."

"But before you left they still treated you as—"

"_Don't say _**_that _**_word_!" he roared out at the ghost, Homes not even making the slightest flinch at the screech. "_I hate _**_that _**_word!_ We weren't what they called us, but ever since _him_, they treated us like prisoners in our own home!" He walked around the room angrily, crushing the bones from under his monstrous feet.

"Since Caden, Master?" The ghost questioned, his blank face turning slightly curious at his master.

"No, Caden's not the reason I left that _island_ a hundred and fifty years ago," he sneered. "It was because of that _devil!_" He spat out the last word hate, fuming in anger, his back turned away from the ghost as his shoulders started to tremble with bottled fury.

"But you did not like it when you were there, Master." The ghost pointed out simply.

"_But_ I had _freedom!_" He spun around quickly to face the green mist of a man. "Ever since after the war, the twelve of us were treated like _prisoners_; they were indirectly blaming _us_ because of Caden's rebellion, thinking that since _we_ made him a grandmaster that it was _our_ fault!" the man roared out, his voice scattering the floating orbs of colorful mist away from him in fear. "_I_ am _no_ criminal." he said coldly in a low voice. "I left and now the Council is trying to take me back and that will **_not_** happen." He declared, swiping his arm through the air, making the mist around him shift, to emphasize his point.

"Well, what shall we do then, Master?" The ghost questioned, referring back to the mage coming to the island.

The scowl on the man's lips turned up right into a devilish smirk, flashing his jagged and sharp teeth.

The ghost shuttered in his transparent form. His master's raging fits never scared him since they happened all the time, but the look his master got when he was going to do something evil and deadly always made the ghost have a chill of fear run down his misty form.

"I'm gonna scare the little mage." The smirk of a devil widened slowly as he said the words, and then he started to break out in a loud, throaty laugh at the thought. "_Oh,_ _that is what I'll do_."

* * *

><p>The fog was nothing like Law had experienced before. It not only looked thicker than normal, but when he walked out onto the deck of his sub, he could feel the mist heavily on his shoulders, literally. There was a lingering weight around him and the fog gave off a chilling blast of air when he walked further into it, making him want to go back into the comfort of his sub.<p>

It was odd as he examined his arm that was now covered thickly with little drops of water like dew in the mornings: the fog around him would actually instantly condensate from just the warmth of his body. This did happen, true, but he didn't it would be so quick... Though Law hadn't been in many fogs when he was at sea, since his sub could go under it, he knew this didn't feel normal.

"Bepo," Law turned to his damp first mate. "Go get Ameria for me."

"Aye, Captain." Bepo nodded his furry head, making small droplets fall to the deck.

Law needed Ameria to see this. With her knowledge of magic she should be able to see if this was a magical barrier of some sort, because this just wasn't normal, at least in his mind it wasn't. The island started to come into view through the fog, like a curtain being open so the stage could be seen and lit. And he saw how dead looking it was. The trees were all misshaped and black, withering close to the tall yellow patches of grass growing only to fall back to the ground from the lack of sunlight. Even the beach looked dead and drained of all its lively energy with the dark grey sand that the waves would gently crash upon.

"Captain," Shachi spoke up from next to him. "Looks like we aren't the only pirates here," and the ginger pointed to a large diamond cloaked, wooden ship that flashed a black flag with a sneering Jolly Roger of a skull with diamonds stitched around it.

"Hmm.," Law looked lazily towards the ship docked at the run town port with little care; nothing to worry about in his mind.

"They are probably powerful if they are here in the New World." Shachi pointed out.

"They might," Law shrugged. "Or they could have just been lucky. But no matter; if we get into a fight we can still easily take them," and Shachi looked ready to reply to his comment, but the ginger was interrupted when the sound of heavy boots came form behind. Law's eyes turned away from the other pirate ship and to his first mate that had returned alone. "Where's Ameria?"

"Tanker said she won't come out." Bepo answered shortly.

"Why not?" Law questioned him, raising a brow at he curious statement.

"He wouldn't say." Bepo shrugged his furry shoulders.

Curious, Law went to see why his bone mage wouldn't leave her room, or even speak through the door. That was a cause for alarm, but he wouldn't let it sink in until he knew what was wrong. He walked back down into his sub with Bepo and Shachi following at his heels and as they got closer to the third floor, Law could hear the pounding of Nigel's fist to the metal door as he screamed for her get her ass up and out of the room. Though, when the blonde mechanic felt Law's presence, Nigel stopped and took a step back, giving his captain room.

"Ameria," Law tapped on the door with his knuckles lightly. "Open up."

"_She's isn't coming out!_" Tanker yelled through the door.

"And why not?" Law questioned the familiar, slightly annoyed that Ameria wouldn't answer him personally.

"_Because!_" Tanker avoided the question.

"Then I'm coming in to get her." Law declared, reaching for the handle.

"_It's locked!_" Tanker scoffed.

"I'm the Captain," Law stated. "I have a key."

"_Oh, well,_" Tanker sounded dumbfounded. "_Then, come in, I guess._"

Fumbling with his pocket, Law pulled out the skeleton key for his sub and placed it in the lock. With a machine _click,_ the door opened slowly and he stepped in. "Where is she?" Law looked around the room when he didn't see Ameria i sight.

"She made a fortress out of your crates." Tanker jerked two skeletal thumbs to the back of the room from where he was on the bed next to Shnell, who was holding Bas's vessel and the small kitten was curled up in between the two familiars, sound asleep.

Law raised a curious brow at the small skeleton and walked calmly over to the crates. When he turned the corner around a crate, he began to worry now that he saw her in a state he had never seen her in before. She was sitting against the wall, her back pressed against it as far as she could get it, hugging her knees as she trembled in fright. Her crystal blue eyes were wide on her paled face and her teeth were chattering together as she shook in a small ball surrounded by crates. She was petrified.

"Ameria..." Law knelt down in front of her, reaching out his hand.

At the movement Ameria reacted violently. She shifted her back closer to the wall, if possible, and removed her arms from around her legs and pressed them to the wall, trying her best to get away from his hesitant hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked her calmly and slowly.

She didn't say anything, just stared up at him wide eyed and breathing heavily.

"You need to get up," Law ordered gently, reaching his hand out again. "We're at the island."

Her eyes opened wider and her breath quickened into sharp breaths. "_**No****!**_" she screeched, trying to kick his hand away, but he dodged it quickly by jumping out of his crouched position in front of her.

"What the hell!" Nigel cursed when he saw his captain jumped away from the crates.

"What's wrong?" Shachi questioned with a worried look on his face.

"She's scared to death." Law answered shortly as his brows knitted together in concern.

"Of what?" Bepo asked.

"I don't know." Law shook his head. He would have thought that an island like this would be in her element, but she was terrified. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

"I think I can help." Bas suggested from his vessel within Shnell's hands.

"That won't be necessary." Law replied emotionlessly.

Bas ignored the pirate captain as Shnell took him to Ameria. The smaller skeletal familiar hopped from the bed's covers and walked calmly around the crates to where she was hidden. There were light whispers that Law couldn't make out, and a dark violet light started to form in the corner of the room then a _bang_ pierced the air.

"Ouch..." Bas clutched his head from where he hit it on a pipe.

Law smirked; that's was what he gets for not listening.

Bas overcame the throbbing pain in his head and kneeled down in front of Ameria, disappearing from view. Then there was a light snapping sound of electricity and a small squeak from Ameria before she went silent.

"What did you do?" Law narrowed his eyes at Bas as he saw the spirit cradle an unconscious Ameria in his arms.

"I knocked her out." Bas shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing to worry about. "We need to get her on the island and she wouldn't go awake. Personally, I think you should just leave her on the sub."

Law ignored the spirit's two cents and coldly said: "Don't do it again."

"_Humph._" Bas grunted with an arrogant huff, and rolled his eyes before leaving the room with the others.

* * *

><p>After they had docked on the island, they saw a small old wooden sigh with the name <em>Marsh Well's Haven, Population: —. <em>The number had clearly been craved out due to if constantly being changed.

His crew looked warily at the sign, Law ignored it and continued on past it. Law took his normal scouting group to search the island along with Bas carrying Ameria. And he was lucky that Rose couldn't leave because Sal had the posh princess nose to the grind stone with work in the kitchen. She wasn't a great cook, and Sal had to teach her or else something bad would happen, such as food poisoning. Also, the platinum blonde refused to come out due to Ameria's little prank.

Rose, and everyone else for that matter, knew that it was his bone mage that did the little stunt. But when Rose told him about he, he ignored her completely and went to find his bone mage and her for it. _Excellent work, but next time make it bigger, though not on the sub_, is what he had told her, and he felt they were having a moment, yet it was ruined when a failure of a familiar stepped in, saying he wanted praise too because it was _his_ glass bomb.

But anyway, the point of this little story was that Rose would just have been a thorn in his side if she were to come onto the island with him.

The island was covered in a thick blanket of dew. The fog seemed heavier than when Law was on the sub's deck. It wasn't natural to him, but he couldn't confirm anything about it being magical or not. Ameria was scared out of her senses and didn't like being on the island, and she had a fit when her mind gained consciousness. She woke calmly at first, but then something inside her seemed to snap as her eyes opened wide with shock. At first, Law thought it had to do with her fear of being picked up off the ground, but her side effects proved it was something different.

She didn't freeze the way she should have when her feet were off the ground, but she thrashed violently in Bas's arms and managed to successfully punch the spirit in the face, much to Law's enjoyment, and tumble to the ground while the spirit held his throbbing nose.

Scurrying to her feet, Ameria tried to run back to the sub and to the safety of the crate fortress in her room, but Penguin blocked her with his body, following her movements by side stepping back and forth as she tried to get around him. It went on for a few minutes until she grew tired and just clung to his body instead. She clutched his suit with a death grip, her body trembling and teeth clattering again. Her head darted back and forth with wide eyes, looking over his shoulder and in front of her as if something would dash out and kill her.

"I never thought she would be scared in a place like this..." Shachi breathed out, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Do you think she senses something?" Bepo looked around, trying to see if he could catch the thing on the mage's mind or maybe his nose would find something out of the ordinary.

"I don't think so," Bas answered with a nasally voice, pinching and rubbing his nose as he tried to ease the pain. "I don't sense anything on this island that could be affecting her in any way."

"But the fog is abnormal." Law commented, motioning his arms out to the thick clouds around them.

"Fogs make things damp." Bas's voice was laced with annoyance as if reading Law's mind about the water.

"But they don't make you feel like you have a pressure on your shoulders." Law retorted, almost snapping his reply back to the spirit.

"Maybe," Bas shrugged, not caring about the odd weather on the island. "But I do know magic as well, and I can't sense anything in this." he waved a hand around, making the fog shift. "It's probably just the island's weather. We are in the New World, so each island will have different weathers and problems added to it."

"Can't they cover a spell with a spell or somethin'?" Shachi questioned, trying to prove his captain right, despite Bas's explanation.

"I don't know, there isn't been a spell like that," Bas crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in thought, then opened them again. "At least I think so. If there is, it is very old magic that no one knows about."

"Well," Law looked around towards the village, veiled smoothly by the fog as if it were behind hazy glass. "We won't find anything out if we don't head into town."

The group nodded at their captain, expect for Bas who went back inside his vessel since his job of getting Ameria off the sub was accomplished, though Ameria still tried to escape Penguin's grasp.

She would try to duck up his arm only for him to twirl around and grab her again. The further they got on the island the more scared she got and the more she tried to get back to the sub. By the time the group had traveled through the glassy fog to the village, Penguin was carrying her awkwardly in front of him with his arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't run away.

The village was a simple one street town with rundown buildings that looked dark and gloomy from the mist around them. The natives of the island wore long black cloaks and were deathly pale, just like the book Law read had said. They also exhibited the same effects Ameria was having, but on a milder level.

Their trembling bodies only shook every now and then and their sunken in eyes were only a factor of how wide hers looked like. This only made Law think that there was magic involved. That is, if magic affected those who use it differently than those who don't.

"Well, well, _well,_" a snobbish like voice came from a pair of swinging doors that led to what seemed to be the tavern and inn of the town. "If it isn't the _Surgeon of Death._ Never thought I'd see a rookie like you get this far into the New World. Thought you would have died first day into your trip." The voice then let out a rotten, mocking laugh. The man who had spoken was leaning lazily against the door frame looking smugly as the diamonds flashed and gleamed all over his clothing from the lights perched on the top of his boots.

The locals seemed to avoid the man, shielding their poor, glazed over eyes from the brightness.

Law simply ignored the man's comment, but did answer back his middle finger. He didn't like being talked down by rival pirates, and his usually mocking politeness he gave to others turned to a rude, jack-ass attitude.

The diamond covered man did not like that.

"_Oi,_" he sneered with a dark scowl. "Show some respect to the Captain Daniania Don of the Daniania Monda Crew." he said with a sense of pride and his crew started to show themselves from behind him, glowing just as brightly as their captain and scaring the poor light deprived locals.

"I never heard of you so why should I?" Law replied with a smug smirk.

"Why you…" Don's pride, and ego, was popped, making him glare at Law furiously for daring to disrespect him, a captain who was in the New World longer then him. "I should teach you those manners you never—" he started taking large steps over to Law until a small trembling man walked slowly into his path.

"S—sir," the old man chattered through shaky teeth. "Ar—re you the one t-that sent the scout?" after he asked the question, the man quickly adverted his eyes from the diamond captain to shield his eyes from the unnatural light that was on the captain's clothing.

"Yeah," Don scoffed and looked down at the man trembling in front of him annoyed. "And what of it?"

"We—l—ll…" the old man spoke up again, but still looked away. "We—e found—d him."

"Then why hasn't he reported to me." Don rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with his annoyance for the conversation rising.

"We—e war—rned you..." the man squeaked out in fear and pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the scout.

The expression on the diamond captain's face looked confused and annoyed as his gaze followed the length of the old man's arm. The man was pointing to a group of crowded people wearing the similar full body black cloaks and pale faced skin with wide sunken in eyes. Out of curiosity, and the need for any useful information on the island, Law followed the gleaming diamond crew over to where the natives were huddled.

The black cloaked people made way for the diamond captain and crew, scattering out of the way to avoid the shine from his clothing and Law's curiosity peeked to a new level when he saw one of the diamond crew members run to the side frantically and then violently threw up what was in his stomach.

Law stepped forward to see what would cause a supposedly feared pirate to vomit his insides out and the smell of fresh blood and rip, rotting corpses entered his nose, so potent that the awful stench invaded his mouth.

There was a mess on the ground that was, or used to be the scout. From Law's medical out look, it seemed that a single puncher wound to the middle of the scout's chest was the cause of it all, forcing the bones of the scout out since they were no where to be found. It looked as even they were pulled out of it in one single tug because of the sharp cleanness of the muscle structure since Law could see the the man's body was turned completely inside out. All the scout's organs were barely hanging out to the limp muscles and tissues and were bleeding heavily, pooling around the dismembered man and streaming to the feet of those close enough to it.

"Wh—what..." the diamond captain stuttered, shaking at the sight of his dead crew in such a horrid state.

"Yo—ou we—r—re wa—r—rned..." the man repeated in a shaky voice, his eyes never looking directly at the diamond captain.

"This is going to be an interesting island." Law smirked, thinking of the new challenges up ahead.

"Oi!" The diamond captain snapped towards Law angrily. "Can it Trafalgar. Your crew is no better."

"Really?" Law looked back to see his crew wasn't disturbed by the gory scene in front of them because they were used to _his_ ways of killing, then Law looked back at the diamond captain with a questioning look.

"Just look at her!"

Without turning around, Law knew who he was talking about. "She's upset for another reason." Law shrugged his shoulders, but he felt that Ameria could have felt disturbed by the scene, though he wasn't completely sure.

"Sh—h—he's affected by Bones…" the old man trembled in surprise, his eyes opening slightly wider.

"Bones?" Law frowned and looked at the man with a curious tilt of his head, remembering Ameria's Marine given nick-name.

"That is the being here…Bones…all he wishes it for the bones of those who go into his domain." The man raised a shaky finger to a path that lead into a forest that went deeper into the island.

"Well," a smirk spread across Law's lips. "I think we need to go there to meet with Mister Bones then." Law frowned and shook his head as the name came rolled off his tongue. He didn't like the sound of that.

"You're really messed up, Trafalgar." The diamond captain shook his head in disgust.

Law didn't respond and just tipped his hat to him in a smug manor with his middle finger towards the other captain and walked away, making the diamond captain mutter something under his breath and scowl.

"Do you think it's smart to take Ameria further into the island, Captain?" Bepo asked when they walked away.

"I don't think she will let anyone take her out of town." Law frowned deeply and looked at her still clinging to Penguin with a tightening death grip. "But we still need more information on the island. So Penguin, you stay here with Ameria and see if you can find anything out about why she is acting like _this_." He motioned to his bone mage's frightened state. "And while you do that, the rest of us will look for this Bones." He corrected his use of the name.

Penguin nodded shortly, and as he carried off Ameria to find someone that could help him find out why she was scared to death of the fog covered island of Marsh-well's Haven, Law and the others started to go deeper into the fog outside of the town, walking along the muddy path where the fog became denser and heavier. About twenty minutes in the whole group was soaking wet and slouched over with the feeling of extra weight on their shoulders as they trudged along.

"I hate being wet…" Bepo sulked as his usual fluffy fur was dripping water and dangling in his small button sized eyes.

"The mud isn't that great either." Shachi grunted as his foot got stuck and then pulled it out from the mud underneath with another loud grunt.

"And neither is that thing over there." Bart bluntly said, pointing to something walking slowly towards them.

It was a mismatched being of the sorts, the arms and legs were of different widths and sizes as if seemed to drag itself to the group. The being used a large muscular arm to claw at that the muddy ground, advancing to them on limp legs. Its face was covered by a large skull mask, but a dark liquid still dripped from the bottom edge as is let out a low throaty growl.

"Are you Bones?" Law questioned it, unfazed by the being slowly coming at them that was clearly there to kill them.

"Captain," Shachi sounded slightly shaken, and tried to hide his fear by talking as calmly as he could. "I don't think it can talk…"

"Well," Law smirked back at the creature smugly. "If this is Bones and if we kill it maybe whatever he did to Ameria will end."

Law took a step towards the creature, causing it to stop and tilt its masked head to the side in curiosity and confusion on why the man in front of him was not cowering in fear at its presence.

Law removed his nodachi that was resting on his shoulder, like always, and unsheathed it lazily with a smirk. "Ready to begin." He took a fighting stance and the creature overcame curiosity with a mix of confusion and let out a furious growl at the challenge.

"_Room_."

The creature's curiosity came back quickly as it looked around the transparent blue sphere around them. It saw the man across the way swing his sword widely back and forth, though he was on the opposite side of the dome and no where near him yet. Then the creature let out a confused growl as it saw its leg in front of its masked eyes.

"_Shambles._"

And Law smirked as his fun began.


	24. Chapter 22: Bones to Sane

So, this chapter gives you more of a little insight into Ameria's homeland, kinda.

And I apologize for any errors within the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Bones to Sane.<p>

The room was lit by small over-used, and probably never replaced, candles: on books, tables, windowsills and even the floor, melting years of hot wax down into a pool of hot liquid around their rusted holders. The dim light gave the room a spooky and eerie feeling, which was over all creepy and Penguin did _not_ like it one bit, but he tried to keep his cool and remain calm for Ameria's sake, who was still scared to death. He didn't know if him beginning a bit jumpy would affect her, too, and he really didn't want to have to chase her if she decided to run for the sub again.

The old man who had shown them the dead body from the diamond crew was the mayor of the small one street town and said that he could help explain and answer anyway questions that the head mechanic had, so the mayor led Penguin, while he still awkwardly carried Ameria in front of him, to his house.

So now, while the mayor tried to be a polite host and was making them two warm cups of tea, Penguin sat in the supposed parlor of the house with rundown and broken windows that were covered up with thick dark curtains and beaten down chairs and tables with candles everywhere.

He was wary of the chair he was sitting on, cautious that it just might give out from under him as he sat with Ameria trembling on his lap so she wouldn't run away. It was truly an awkward position for him to be in. He hoped his captain wouldn't kill him for this, though it really couldn't be helped.

"Here you are." The mayor said in a slightly shaky voice, but not as bad as when he was outside, probably due to the fact that he wasn't around the shining diamond captain burning his poor light deprived eyes. His hand was trembling only a little, but still enough to make the china cup clattered on its saucer when he handed it to Penguin. "Now what is it that you would like to know?" the mayor sighed in relief as his old bones creaked when he sat down in a worn out and dusty arm chair across from Penguin.

"First, I want to know what's exactly going on with her." Penguin jerked his head to Ameria, since his arms and hands where busy holding his tea and the bone mage.

"That is the affect of Bones." The mayor repeated and a grim look traveled across his face at the mention of the dreaded name.

"But we just got here, and none of the people from the other crew here are like this." Penguin told him, remembering the other crew and his own mates never even shown the slightest hints of acting like the bone mage.

"To tell the truth, I don't know why she is affected by Bones." The mayor admitted with a small, but weak shrug. "All I know is he doesn't like people going into his domain and punishment is brought to those who go there."

"Where is his domain?" Penguin asked in a curious tone, looking warily at the man sitting across from him.

"It is towards the inner island, the castle that used to be for the king is now his domain." The mayor explained simply, his frown deepening and the wrinkles on his face growing larger with each passing minute.

"Is he like the new king?" Penguin questioned.

"In a way I guess you can say that he is." The man sighed out with a long shaky breath. "Though it is not our choice that he is. He came here 150 years ago and killed our king and anyone who tried to get in his way." He shuttered violently at the stories that were told to him over time of what Bones was like back then. "You saw one way he kills, but he has many more."

"Has he ever come to town before?"

"Never," the mayor shook his head, looking relieved in his wrinkled face. "He has his minions to do that. They are just as violent as he is. This island used to be filled with large towns, filled with happy people and families, living normal lives, but it all dropped down to one." He frowned deeply at the sad thoughts and memories about the other towns in the kingdom slowly disappearing to the one named Bones.

"You mean this is all that's left of the people on the island?" Penguin questioned with wide eyes. There were only about fifty people here, maybe even less. To think that this island used to be a whole kingdom filled with hundreds maybe thousands of people just blew him away.

"Yes," the mayor nodded his head sadly. "The other towns tried to over throw him, but that all ended in a bloody massacre… and…and…" the mayor's voice began to quiver and hot tears began to stream down his withered face as he began to shake uncontrollably in his seat and quickly placed his head in his hands. "It…was _horrible_!" he sobbed behind his hands and tears; shaking his head trying to get rid of the images of death and murder that had followed and tortured him for decades.

Penguin watched and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

This character, Bones, was probably something from Ameria's magical homeland. Law and the rest of the crew had no doubt about it. But from the way the mayor was reacting to the actions and powers of Bones, it must have been years of torture and lost, and all in tons of bloodshed. He began to worry for the safety of his captain and crew, hoping they were alright.

* * *

><p>Bones, as the villagers called him, though not his true given name, sat perched on his high throne of skulls again, tapping his long red nails against the arm rest in irritation. He could <em>still<em> sense that group of people, four to be exact, walking around his domain for two _whole_ hours. They should have been killed within the first twenty minutes upon leaving the village and entering the forest to his domain. He started to rub at his exposed chin under his skull mask in thought: he needed to do something.

"_Homes!_" He called out to his ghost companion after he had finished thinking.

"Yes, Master?" the green see-through ghost butler appeared from the stone walls.

"I'm going for a little stroll. Something's bugging me." He jumped down from his throne with grace and started out of the bone filled room.

"Yes, Master." Homes repeated with a deep bow before disappearing into the wall again.

The former castle was thick with skulls that he had collected over the years and black over grown vines with throne weaved through the old, crumbling stone's cracks. Some people would stop and admire their collection, but not him. The bones he took from the foolish treasure seekers and traitorous villagers made him bored. He only used the bones for his magic to create the best of the best animations, just for his own entertainment, of course.

The air outside was fresh and he took a deep breath in and sighed out happily. For some reason being out in the open air was calming to him rather then being in the castle with the ghosts of his victims floating about. The little red, blue and white orbs of mist whispering constantly in his ear could drive him insane after over a hundred years; with little threats and pleads, making him remember all that he had done. Was it suppose to make him _regret_ or feel _guilty_, yes, did it work, no. But they continued and never stopped, which drove him mad. So he was truly happy to get out once in a while for a walk or to kill, either one was calming for him.

He quickly leapt through the misty and black forest inhabiting the island, jumping from tree branch to tree branch as he went to the first out post where he set his minion if anyone were to be crazy enough to come walking through his island. When he got there, he had the feeling of surprise run over him for the first time in many years.

His mismatched creature was supposed to scare off the trespassing person and if they didn't leave they were killed, but hey, at least he was nice enough that he gave them one last chance to run away with tails in between their knees with fright. But, this person must have held his ground, but still should have died, but didn't and now his creature was in a new rearranged body, clumped together in a misshaped ball of body limbs, crumbled up together tightly. Its breath was shallow, heavy and slow as it desperately tried to breath from within the deadly form, causing fingers and limps to twitch in unbearable pain as more blood seeped through from under its mask.

He looked down at it and saw his minion was slowly dying from being in that state, and a large smirk crawled onto his lips. "It's _stunning_..." He whispered in an amused tone at the _glorious_ state of horror.

He was impressed. He wanted to meet the person who did this; because he knew it wasn't magic, magic wouldn't affect his magic, so it was probably a devil fruit user. Those things are one of a kind powers and this was an interesting power, but first to fix his minion.

A dark purple flaming glow came to his hands and he violently ripped apart the creature's limbs with harsh swings from his hands, making it growl out in pain as it hovered in the air and was quickly being pulled apart again. Blood started to pool around his bare feet as he re-stitched his minion back to its normal mismatched form using his dark necromancy magic.

"Here you go, buddy." He patted the creature's large arm in small comfort. "Now, tell me which way they went."

The creature pointed with a limp arm deeper into the island.

"So the graveyard, eh?" Bones rubbed his chin. "Thanks pal!" and he slapped the creatures arm making it growl out in pain. "Now get to work!" he ordered harshly before jumping off into the trees again.

Once again he was surprised with what he saw. He was thinking big muscular men in shining, silver armor baring gleaming swords with white stallions, but no. Why he thought this, he didn't know, maybe because he considered himself old fashion or just because he grew up in a land that had heroes like that were sent out to kill his minions.

But anyway, what he saw was a small, grunt giant, a polar bear in an ugly orange jumpsuit, a ginger in a similar white one, and a tall, lanky man wearing a fuzzy hat carrying a sword that was the size of his person. He figured that fuzzy hat was the leader of the group since he was leading the pack to the graveyard.

"Hmm…maybe I should stop them before they enter…" he thought aloud while rubbing his chin, debating with himself whether he should or not.

The former graveyard of the island was only a small patch of land, but once he came, it became bigger and encircled the castle where he stayed like a moat of the living dead. It was his last defense before trespassers could get to his castle, so it was laced with magic traps and every death wish known to man, and beast, in this case with a bear walking around.

So with a nod, approving his own thought and decision that he would stop them, he jumped with a graceful leap on top of the entree way to the graveyard, his bare feet making a loud, dull _thud_ when they hit the long metal pole and he crouched down looking at them with a friendly smirk.

The sound made the ginger jump and yelp in fright along with the bear and the large man looked startled, too, then took a defensive stance after, but fuzzy hat stood calm and just looked up at him.

_Interesting._

"Who are you?" The man with the fuzzy hat questioned, a sound of authority came from him voice, which made the cloaked man's smile falter slightly.

"Don't you think I should be asking the questions here? You _are_ in my domain." he replied back with a large smirk coming back to his face quickly. He figured this was the man who had the devil fruit powers, with his calm aura and able to stick his ground with an unreadable face, he could have easily taken out his minion.

"So you're Bones." Fuzzy hat stated, his voice growing cold.

Now what did he every do to this man, then a thought struck him about the other day. "Were you in charge of that diamond fool, running around? I killed him, if that's what you came for." He waved the matter aside as if nothing.

The diamond covered man was sneaky and was the first in a long time to make it to the castle walls, how he did it, it was probably the diamonds all over his clothing, blinding his poor minions and that was also the first person he had killed personally in the first time in a _very_ long time as well.

"I don't care for him."

"Oh?" He held out the word in curious interest. He probably wasn't in charge of the diamond fool, made sense since he didn't give off the same snobbish aura. This man gave off a deadly aura, one that had to do with _much_ death; an aura he liked. "Tell me then, who you are?" he asked with interest peeking its way up.

"Trafalgar Law."

"Nice to meet you, Trafalgar!" He replied happily with a quick wave, making Law look at him warily. "Now tell me why you're here? I was curious on why you hadn't died yet." he let out a loud howler of laughter, making the bear and ginger jump in startled fright at his roaring laughter.

"Your magic is affecting one of my crew members." Law bluntly stated.

This made the laughing stop abruptly and his smile fell to a frown quickly. "How do you know that I have magic?" he questioned, glaring slightly through his mask, though no one could tell.

"A hunch." Law shrugged, not telling how he got his knowledge, but Bones knew how.

"_Pish-posh!_" He waved a hand in front of his face. "My magic is too weak for that." He lied smoothly, like a pebble in calm running water of a small stream.

"I see." Law said, not believing it.

"Believe me or not, it's not my problem." Bones shrugged his shoulders, knowing that any explanation he tried to lie about his magic wouldn't work on this man. "I only came here to warn you."

"About what?"

"The graveyard of course! It has my creations in there, and they aren't like the one you got back there. So I suggest you turn around." He warned, shooing them away with his hand.

"Captain, I think we should listen to him." The bear spoke up with a shaky voice.

Another interesting thing to him: a walking, talking bear with horrible fashion sense. It was all too much for him.

Law turned around and looked at his crew. They were all shaken from that the sudden appearance. "Alright," Law let out a sigh in defeat, knowing his crew didn't want to take a chance with the graveyard. "We'll go back." And the group started to walk away.

"Oh, and I told my minion not to attack you on your way back!" He called out with a smile, but as soon as the group was gone and hidden by the fog, his face turned into a deep scowl.

Trafalgar was housing the mage.

Hequickly jumped though the tree tops and to his castle once more, storming violently over his bone collection, shattering them to small pieces and dust. "**_Homes!_**" he roared out again. "Get out here **now_!_**"

"Yes, Master? Did your walk not go well." The green ghost asked.

"No, it was fine, but I found out where the mage is hiding and I want you to get them for me, **now_!_**" He ordered out with a furious sneer.

"Yes, Master." Homes bowed and left through the wall to fulfill his master's orders.

* * *

><p>Law and the rest of his scouting group had decided that they would stay at the village's local tavern for the night. Ameria's sudden fright was getting worse; she wouldn't even leave a spot unless someone picked her up and put her in a new place. Law said it would just be a burden to try taking her to the sub and come back, but his crew disagreed.<p>

"I think we should just take her back, Captain." Bepo tried to reason with him while they sat in the run down tavern's dinning area. "She's so scared she won't even move unless someone moves her. It's not safe for her health here." The polar bear worried for the frighten girl, looking over at the stairway that led to their rooms on the second floor.

"No." Law answered bluntly, refusing to answer to his first-mate's reasoning.

"But she isn't of any use to us when she's in this state, Captain." Bepo turned back to his captain and tried again to make him understand, but only got a harsh glare telling him to stop talking.

Bepo yelped in fright at Law's intense stare, then sighed out in defeat. He knew why Law was doing this; it was because of his feelings towards the bone mage, but now it was affecting his reasoning because he probably didn't want her to leave his side.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, Captain?" Bepo decided to change the topic.

"We are going to look for Bones again."

"_What!_" Bepo exclaimed, feeling a frantic rush of fear run over him. He was frightened by the pale masked figure they had met earlier in the day; his animal instincts just tingled all over with bad vibes and he did _not_ want to go back to visit again. "But it's too dangerous Captain!"

"He's the reason why Ameria is acting this way Bepo, he can say he isn't all he wants, but the truth is he knows we know it's him." Law explained to his first-mate, and then his attention turned to the sound of boots walking over to his table.

Penguin plopped down in the seat next to him and let out a long sigh, resting his head on the table. "Ameria is getting worse. She tried to jump out the window."

"What?" Bepo's button eyes opened wide. "But before we got here she wouldn't even move, much less jump out of a two story window!" Bepo turned back to Law. "See Captain? She's getting worse, we _need_ to take her to the sub."

"Is she alright?" Law ignored Bepo and questioned Penguin.

"Yeah, Shachi grabbed her before she jumped out, and he's guarding the window while Bart watches the door."

"Good." Law nodded his head. "Did you find out anything useful today?"

"The mayor told me that Bones came to the island 150 years ago, killed the king and anyone who tried to take over, and that included the other villages. Then he said he has a lot of minions and never shows himself." Penguin shrugged, knowing that his information wasn't in truth useful since they knew almost all of is already. "Did you find anything?"

"We found Bones." Law stated calmly, causing the diamond crew that was there to stop and turn their heads, staring at them.

"You found the guy that scares the locals to death?" Don asked, standing up to make his presence known, though all the diamonds snitched in his clothing made it hard to ignore. "How did you survive?"

Law just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know who killed my crewmember?"

"He did." Law bluntly said, not really caring for the subject.

Don on the other hand did. He scowled darkly from under his diamond studded hat, pushing himself away from the table he was at with his crew and took long strides over to Law and sat abruptly in the chair across from him. "You're gonna show me where this Bones is." Don demanded the order as if he had total authority over Law.

"Try and order me again and I'll take your head off." Law said coldly with a glare.

"I'm going with you no matter what you say anyway." Don declared, returning with his own icy glare.

"You're not going, not just because I say you can't but because I won't let you." Law remained calm, but his anger was boiling deep inside.

Don started to open his mouth again and was about to retort back to the pirate rookie, but Shachi came running down the stairs, his face pale as if he had just seen a ghost.

"C—Captain!" Shachi stuttered, shaking in his boots. "Something took her, something stole Ameria!"

Law's eyes opened wide when he heard that his bone mage was kidnapped, and Don took the other captain's sudden flash of weakness as an opportunity to strike a deal.

"We could help you find your crew member Trafalgar, all my men are here and your's are still at the docks. All we want is the gold." Don smirked. His crew was far bigger than dark doctor's was, and they were all right there, plus they were hundred times stronger the Law's crew, in his honest opinion.

"I told you, you're _not_ coming, and I do _not_ need your help." Law replied back with a snap, his calm disappearing like Ameria did and he turned away to the stairs to see the mess that was in the room his bone mage was in and to look for clues.

"You say that now Trafalgar, but you will say yes." Don smirked as he watched the rest of the Heart Pirates follow their captain.

* * *

><p>Homes had followed out his master's orders just like he was told. He had gotten the girl. Though he was a simple ectoplasm image of a man, he could turn into other forms, though not so human-like. The one he chose was a simple flaming green shadow that could be used as a vessel to hold the girl once he gotten her.<p>

Upon arriving to the tavern in town where she was staying, he waited calmly in the cover of the shadows for the right moment to take her. She must have sensed him there because she tried to jump through the window, only to be stopped by one of her comrades. His master's magic was affecting her on a new level compared to what he did to the villages, though they were scared more out of fear rather than what little magic he put on them. After all the years he had tortured them, he didn't need a lot of magic to keep them under control, nor did he have to place them on travelers. The only exception was the mage, all because his master hated mages from his homeland, but what will he say when he sees she was a necromancer? That was something Homes would find out once he returned.

After Homes had waited long enough, he moved in to take her, scaring her companions in the room frozen solid like his very presence was an ice beam on their bodies and Homes took the mage inside his green shadow form like a water blob adding a single drop to its liquid body, and made a quick trip back to the castle through the earth, placing the girl on the floor of his master's throne room.

His master was sitting lazily in his throne of skull heads looking down at the pale and violently shaking girl curled up in a tight ball on the stone ground, then with a _snap_ of his thumb and forefinger, she seemed to _snap_ for her frighten haze, returning back to a normal shade of skin tone and uncurled her limps quickly to shoot up from where she was on the ground.

"Where am I?" she questioned as her eyes darted back and forth, looking up around the room wildly, then her gaze stopped on the cloaked figure high above her on the pile of bones.

"You're a necromancer, huh..." It was more of a statement rather than a question coming from the man as he lounged in his seat, rubbing the exposed skin at his chin.

"How do you know that?" she clutched at the necklace around her neck, he couldn't have seen the symbol from that far and in this light.

"Tell me," he relaxed further into his seat like he was a turtle in a shell. "Does the name _Sane_ mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't..." she replied in a small voice, unsure if she that was the right answer, since the cloaked man started to stiffen with anger.

"So that damned Council already made everyone forget…in only 150 years…they must have really wanted _that_ to disappear…" he trailed off with a small sneer, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What about the Council?" She looked up at him confused and cautious, watching his body trembling like boiled steam wanting to pop the cork in a bottle. "What's going on? Where am I? And who are you?" the questions spilled out of her mouth like a water fall, expecting and uncontrollable.

The cloaked figure in front of her just looked down at her, his lips in a thin line as if trying to keep his temper in check. It looked as if he was pondering if he should answer her questions, tapping his long red finger nails against the throne's armrest, and when his fingers stopped, he decided to go with a different plan then answer her questions.

"Did the Council send you?" he asked harshly, his lips forming into a hateful scowl and his hands curling into tight fists.

"No…my...Master sent me..." She answered him slowly, cautious of how he may react and she clutched tighter at the medal hanging from the chain of her necklace.

This interested the man, causing his hands to relax. "Why?" He shifted in his seat, leaning forward in interest.

"Because he sent his mask away..." She decided it was in her best interest to be truthful with his man.

"Why would he do that." There was a questioning hint to his intrigued voice as he looked down at her with a small smirk.

"Because I…he…he taught me a loophole spell for a level twelve…when I am only a level three…" She looked down at her feet guilty.

The man was silent, staring at her like she was a blank slate and then in a sudden roar, laughter echoed throughout the room.

Ameria snapped her head back towards the man, staring up at him in disbelief. He was laughing at her, breaking the rules, the laws of his homeland?

"That's rich, so rich that it's _beautiful!_" The man heaved in between heavy breaths, smiling widely at the thought. "I _love_ people like you, breaking the rules, even if it was only a loophole. That's sheer _genius!_" He leaped swiftly down from his throne with grace and landed in front of her, towering over her form with a grin still plastered on his face. "I am known as _Bones_ but my name is Sane, Crazy Sane to be exact, you are in the castle, also known as my domain, and I brought you here because I thought you were a mage sent by the Council. I hope that satisfies all your questions."

Ameria just stared up at him in total and utter confusion. Just a second ago, this, Crazy Sane, had a killing aura around him and it was directed towards her, and now he is acting like they are all buddy-buddy. It made no sense to her, it was complete and utter nonsense.

"Why did you ask if I knew who you were?" Ameria questioned, craning her neck to look up warily at the man looking down at her with a large smile. Then his smile faded in a scowl, making her tense in fright and hold tighter to the medallion in her hands.

"That is because before Caden, _we_ made all the decisions." He sneered, glaring holes through his skull mask, but not directed at her.

"You mean…you choose who higher levels became?"

"It wasn't levels back then, it was novice, magus, master and grandmaster. Simple, no tests, nothing. We just saw the power within a mage and made them the rank they were meant to be."

"So you made Caden a grandmaster?"

"Not just me, but _all of_ _us_." he spat, saying the words like they were venom within his mouth.

"All of_ who_?" She looked up at him with large a confused blue eyes, still showing the fear he gave her from his rising anger.

Sane was silent, a deep and furious scowl on his lips as his body started to tremble with bottled anger again. The topic looked to be a sour one and made him give off the more deadly aura then when she first awoke from on the floor in his throne room.

"Because I like you kid, I'll tell you." He said slowly and calmly, but still had a dangerously cold edge to his voice. "We are the _gods_ of magic." He spat out the single word with hateful distaste, like it was a deadly poison on tainting his tongue and the sound that came out.

Ameria froze.

Was she really in the presence of a _god_, the _god of necromancy?_ No doubt with the look of bones and the feeling of lingering spirits around the room, that this man had powerful magice that couldn't even compare to her master's, or even the council member for necromancy himself. It explained so much, just a simple phrase, why the fog was magically and why it didn't need the magic of the king or council, why she was frozen in fear when she entered the misty haze and why Bas couldn't sense the magic. This _god_, Crazy Sane, overlapped magic with magic to cancel it out. It was old and powerful magic, unlike anything from home.

"_Gods_…" she croaked out the word in disbelieve, her throat felt dry and her body went numb.

"_Yes_." He spat out angrily again, as if furious with himself for just uttering the word one too many times. "But we were _**not**_ that! They may have called us that, but we were _**never**_ what they idolized!" He roared out loudly, leaning and towering over her more, looking down at her more intensely even though he had a mask, and she was glad she didn't have to see the look in his eyes.

"We are only power stored in a shell of a human! Just because we can not _die_ does not make us a _god_!" he yelled louder and leaned closer to her. "They expected everything from us, I knew it was bad because one little slip up and then we get blamed. Pitiful mortals blame what they can because they cannot take the blame caused by themselves, and guess what." His voice got dangerously low that Ameria couldn't even find her voice to speak. "_He_ came and then _we_ were blamed; just like I _knew_ it would be. Then the Council came and treated us like prisoners, like we were _criminals_! They said it was for our '_protection_' to be isolated, saying it was to hide us from the marines, but I didn't believe it! They wanted to cage us forever because they blamed us, and I didn't want that! I wanted _freedom,_ so I _left_." He growled out the words viscously and slowly to make his point as his masked forehead roughly bumped into hers.

Ameria stood still, trying to regain her cool from the loud and intense speech given to her. She took deep breaths in and then out, then passing out a small shutter, she spoke. "Caden did all this?" She breathed out in a shaky and unsure voice.

"_No_." Sane snarled with a growl coming from deep inside his throat. "It was _him_, the devil _Copy Cat_."

Ameria felt like her heart skipped a beat then completely stopped. All the color that was left in her fear stricken face had disappeared and she turned a ghostly pale. That name was _very_ familiar to her. He was the one and only X-ranked devil; he was so dangerous and mysterious that the council had to make a whole new category just for him, but that wasn't the only reason why she was familiar with that name.

"My mother captured him…"

"**_What!_**" Sane roared out, grabbing her by the shoulders and shook her violently, making her tense up again with fright. "_When did this happen and how! It can't be true, it can't be possible_!"

"It is…well was…he…escaped…" Adverting her eyes downward, trying to give her piece of mind. It was all too much to take.

"Sounds just like _him_." He spat with a sneer, pushing her shoulders away from him. He placed a hand to his hooded head as if trying to ruffle his hair. "And here I thought I would finally get to kill that bastard once and for all."

Ameria didn't respond. It was one of those moments where it was best to stay silent and wait for the other party to continue speaking. She waited and watched Sane pace back and forth, crushing and kicking bones with his large, monstrous feet.

"Hmm…" he hummed out in thought, his hand placed firmly on his chin. "Your Captain is looking for you." He stated with a small nod and before she could question him on how he knew about her captain, Sane had already taken a hold of her and threw her over his shoulder and she watched him run and leap out of the castle walls with large and frighten eyes, watching the ground move quickly from under them.

* * *

><p>I tried to make the little 'speech' intense, I don't know if I achieved that, but I worked hard on it.<p> 


	25. Merry Christmas!

I feel bad about putting this special up in the middle of an arc, but it's Christmas...so I couldn't resist.

This is just my little gift to all of you on this fine, snowy day (but no snow where I am, a very sad tale, is it not). And hopefully you will get a kick out of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own OCs and plot that really isn't in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Christmas Special: A Present for You.<p>

All through the island not a creature was stirring not even a mouse, why, one might ask, because all the mothers and fathers of each little home were doing rushed last minute shopping on the day of Christmas Eve. Running and fighting for anything that would put a sparkle in their child's eyes, no matter how many black eyes a father would get or now many scratches a mother would have on her skin, they would fight to almost the death to get that little rubber ball their son or daughter had always wanted.

**_Crash!_**

"_Oooo_!" Nigel hissed and winched when he saw a man sucker-punched another's nose into a display of '_play-with-me_' dolls. "That's _gotta_ hurt."

"No." Penguin corrected and pointed to two women physically, verbally _and_ mentally attacking each other over a plastic dinosaur. "That's _gotta_ hurt."

"Either way." Shachi cut in. "It's going to hurt in the morning."

"Agreed." Penguin and Nigel nodded in unison to the ginger.

"Don't you all have any shame?" Brodie scolded as he walked up from behind them with Ameria by his side.

The three mechanics yelped in surprise at the medical assistant that was just like their captain: terribly sneaky.

"God damnit Brodie!" Nigel fumed with a scowl. "You need to _stop_ doing that!"

"Then stop watching people fight like it's a show!" Brodie retorted with a deep glare while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's funny though." Shachi said.

"You gotta admit that." Penguin added.

Brodie could only sigh and shake his head in slight disgust that his mates found parents wrestling over toys entertaining.

"What's going on anyway?" the bone mage perked up when she eyed two mothers playing tug of war over a designer scarf.

Brodie turned to her and gave her a funny look. "It's Christmas Eve, Ameria." He answered slowly.

Her blue eyes opened wide at the answer. "Are you serious! I totally forgot; it's hard to keep track of the days when there's no calendar on board." She started to have a small panic attack. "I need to get everyone presents!"

Brodie shook his head with a small smile. "That's not necessary beca—" the medical assistant was cut off by Nigel's hand clamping down over his mouth.

"Sounds like a plan, brat." Nigel mused with a smirk.

Ameria started to look wildly around the small, indoor shopping center with fighting parents, trying to think of something to get her fellow crew mates.

The three mechanics looked at her with amusement as her small panic attack turned into an all out freak-mode because she couldn't just run out in a battle field of ferocious, blood eating, bone crushing, violent parents.

Brodie just glared at the blonde mechanic with narrow eyes; Nigel's hand was covered grim from the engine room, and it was now over his mouth. _Gross_.

Then, the bone mage's face lit up when a light bulb went off with an idea and she dropped to the ground in a crouch, running her fingers along the dusty and dirty floor. Shooting back up in a standing position, Ameria's hands started to glow the soft grey of her magic and the dust shifted into four tiny skeletons with top hats and bow ties. With one single _swoosh_; a single skeleton was placed in the open hands of the four men.

They all blinked at the small skeleton standing on their palms.

"Merry Christmas, err, early, I mean." Ameria said with a sheepish smile.

The men looked up at her a blinked, but then the sound of rattling bones forced them to look down at the moving skeletons.

"_Oh~_!" the first one sang in a high-pitched voice.

"_Oh~_!" the second one sang in a medium-pitched voice.

"_Oh~_!" the third one sang in a low-pitched voice.

"_Oh~_!" the fourth one sang in a very low-pitched voice.

"_One the first day of Christmas_." All the skeletons sang in a quartet fashion. "_My true love gav_—" the skeletons were cut off and Nigel violently scooped them up and threw them to ground, stomping his foot repeating on them.

"I **_hate_ **that song!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in pure hatred, his face blistering an angry red.

"_Nigel_!" Shachi hissed, punching him upside the head. "Look what you did!"

Nigel turned from glaring at the ginger and then stared with a guilty look when he saw the sad expression on the bone mage's face.

"Don't worry Ameria!" Brodie went to her side, squeezing her into a bear hug. "Nigel didn't mean it!" the medical assistant shot the blonde mechanic a stern scowl. "And you don't have to worry about the presents either, Sal takes care of that." He told her.

That raised the bone mage's curiosity and she pushed away from Brodie's chest to give him and odd, questioning look.

"Well, you see…" Brodie started to say, looking away with embarrassment as he stepped away from her. "He likes…to dress up like Santa Claus…"

Ameria just stared, with baffled blue eyes.

"It's a long story." Brodie said.

"And Captain just lets him do that?" Ameria questioned, finding it odd that the man known for his cruelty would just lets his cook act like Santa Claus in public.

"I let who do what?"

The group jumped with startle as the voice of their captain snuck up from behind them.

Law looked down at his bone mage with a questioning brow raised.

"Um…it's nothing…Captain." Ameria answered shyly, thinking that the topic would just be a bit awkward for Law to answer.

"I see." Law didn't press with more questions and simply hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side.

Ameria's face broke out into a small blush at the closeness, and she could feel the eyes of her crewmates boring into the back of her head, but when she heard a large crash and she whipped her head around to see a man in a pile of boxes behind where she was once standing.

"Brodie." Law said, ignoring the man who had fallen not so far away from them as he charged back into battle with another father, and looked to his medical assistant. "Go get the medical supplies that we need restocked."

Brodie nodded at the order and turned on his heel, walking away while avoiding toy thirsty parents.

"And you three." Law turned to his three mechanics. "Go check on the engines."

"Aye." They all said it in unison and left, leaving just the bone mage and the pirate captain.

"What about me, Captain?" Ameria looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I thought we could walk around." Law suggested with a shrug. "Though, not here of course." He glanced at the rabid parents almost foaming at the mouth.

"Then let's get out of here." The bone mage smiled lightly, tugging on his hand, but only to be pulled back.

Law snaked his arms around her, bringing their faces within inches of each other and he watched her face swarm with the color red. "You know I don't like to be ordered around." He teased with a smirk.

"It wasn't an ordered, it was a suggestion." She corrected while averting her eyes away from his stare.

Law's smirk widened at the bashful way she was acting, and he closed the small gap between then, letting his lips brush against hers in a small kiss.

Ameria's blush darkened; she didn't like to do things this intimate in public, it was a private matter, even if the public was paying no heed to them whatsoever.

"Now, let's go." Law whispered in her ear, and pulled away from the close embrace, lacing his fingers in hers and walked out of the raging battlefield over toys.

The air nipped at her exposed skin, and Ameria unraveled her fingers from Law's for a second to slip on her winters gloves that were hidden deep in the pockets of her thick winter coat. As soon as her gloves her were slipped on, she replaced her hand back within Law's gloved hand and they started to walk through town.

Most of the smaller stores were closed for the holidays, but some were still open, bustling with people still fighting over things for their children, wives, of husbands, but there was one store that was calm and almost vacant except for a few people within along with the employees. And Ameria was surprised when her captain walked towards the store, since it was a jewelry store.

The bone mage never stamped her captain as a big jewelry man, even though he did have each of his ears double pierced. She wondered if that's what he was looking for, a new set of earrings; everything would be discounted because of the time of the year, so what better day to shop for something one wanted.

Law just scanned over the glittering gems of diamonds and other precious stones within cases, looking over each one as he walked by, but then something caught his eye and he stopped to stare.

Ameria halted along his side, and curiously, she leaned over to look at what captured her captain's eye.

It was a plain silver necklace with a long chain, but the pendant was a circle that had a '_T_' like design around the edge. It looked just like his Jolly Roger, minus the sneering smiley face though.

"Do you like that one, sir?" an elderly man with glasses looked at Law with a wrinkled smile.

Law just glanced up from the necklace to look at the old man, but then turned his attention back to case.

"Would you like it, sir? It's half off the original price; truly a bargain if I might add." The old man chuckled lightly.

"No thank you." Law said simply, straightening his posture and headed to the door.

Ameria blinked as she was dragged away from the store, baffled at why her captain didn't get the necklace. It was rather cheap for such an expensive looking piece, but he didn't get it still, even when it looked like his infamous pirate stamp.

As she wondered and pondered, an idea popped in her mind, and she thought that maybe she could still get someone a present in time for Christmas.

* * *

><p>Nigel was currently throwing snowballs, which had ice in them, violently at a singing ensemble that was singing his least favorite Christmas song.<p>

"_Go to **hell****!**_" he screeched at the top of his lungs at all the cowering men and women, then he turned to Brodie and Ameria, who were both staring at him like he was crazy. "God, I **_hate_** that song." The blonde mechanic grumbled darkly under his breath.

"Okay…" Brodie said slowly and decided to turn his attention to the bone mage rather then Nigel who was cursing quietly at the song that had done nothing to him. "So, what are we doing, Ameria?

"Well." Ameria started out. "I was out with Law earlier, and I decided I wanted to get him a present for Christmas."

Nigel snapped out of his deadly mood and whipped his head around to stare at her. "You get him something, but not us."

"You didn't like my present." The bone mage huffed.

Nigel's deadly mood slipped quickly back into place as the thought of the song he loathed came to mind and he started to grumble darkly again.

"So, why are we here then?" Brodie continued to question her.

Ameria sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with a guilty look in her eyes. "I asked Cleon for more money, and he told me no so I thought—"

"_No_." Nigel and Brodie said in unison.

"Come on guys." Ameria pleaded. "Please; I really want to get this for Captain."

"No means no, brat." Nigel glared at her. "How am I supposed to buy a Christmas whore if I give all my money to you."

Brodie and Ameria just blinked and stared at the blonde mechanic.

"What?" he gave them a questioning look.

"On second thought. I think we can give you the money." Brodie said bluntly, digging through his and then Nigel's pockets quickly and handed the money to the bone mage.

"_Oi_!" Nigel fumed and tried to snatch his money back from the bone mage's hand, but Brodie tripped him.

"Let's go get Captain his present, Ameria." Brodie pushed her quickly along and away from Nigel before the blonde mechanic could dig his face out of the snow.

Nigel lifted his head from the snow, spitting out small ice chunks before heaving himself from the ground and stomping angrily to catch up with the medical assistant and bone mage that were walking into a jewelry store.

The little bell above the door rang as he walked into the store and he scanned passed all the Christmas trees and display cases holding rings, necklaces and other girly things covered in diamonds. Then he saw the bone mage and medical assistant talking to an elderly man with glasses who was looking through a book and he walked over to them.

"What do you mean it was bought!" Ameria exclaimed in a panicked high-pitched voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the log said it was bought not to long ago." The old man said in a guilty voice. "Is there something else you might want to get?"

"I don't think there is anything else he would want." She replied in a gloomy tone with her head hung low.

"Then can I have my money back." Nigel said flatly, earning him a sharp nudge in the gut curtsy of Brodie's elbow.

"Could you tell us who bought it maybe, and we can talk about it with them?" Brodie suggested the idea to the old man.

The old man tapped a wrinkled finger to his chin in thought. "I suppose so, it is Christmas and all." The old man smiled. "But don't tell my boss. He would have a cow if he found out." He chuckled dryly, sticking his nose back into the book as he squinted his old eyes to see who the person was. "Ah, it says that Dallinto Farin was the man who bought it, why, he's the son of the glass company down the street, and he's probably there right now." The old man said and closed the book in his shaky hands.

"Thank you _so_ much." Ameria said in a sigh of relief as she bounded out of the store and down the street, scanning the dark and now vacant town of the town until she spotted a glass store. Skidding to a halt in the snow with Brodie and Nigel right behind her, she darted to the door and opened it quickly before the finely dress man could put the closed sign up on the door.

"Can I speak with Dallinto Farin." The bone mage asked out of breath to the man looking at her in slight disgust.

"You're talking to him, peasant." He said in a snobbish tone that made the bone mage looked at him questioningly.

"_Great_." Nigel muttered under his breath in annoyance with a roll of his eyes. "He's a _real_ brat."

"Out with it, what do you want?" Farin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest while he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I want to talk about the necklace you bought." Ameria told him, ignoring the look on displeasure in his features.

"And what of it." Farin said, almost in a sneer.

"I wanted to know if I could buy it from you, I really wanted to give it to someone."

Farin looked at her in utter shock.

"Please." Ameria almost begged the snobbish man. "I'll do anything for it."

The shocked look on Farin's face slowly disappeared. "Anything, you said?"

"Well, almost anything." The bone mage corrected.

"Then, would you be willing to rearrange the store?" Farin smirked. "You see, my father forced me change the store all by myself! Can you believe that! So, I want you to help me, and then I'll give you the necklace."

"Wait." Nigel cut in. "So you don't want the money?"

"Of course not." Farin scoffed, which put a good mood onto the blonde mechanic's day. "I only bought the stupid necklace because my mother told me to buy something for my fiancé, but I don't even like her." He explained while sticking his nose high in the air.

That irritated Nigel, but he ignored the urge to punch the man just because he wanted to and said instead: "What do you want us to do?"

A wicked smirk widened on the other man's face. "_Well_…"

* * *

><p>The hours went by and by, late into the night as the three Heart Pirates lugged shelves and carefully carried glass back and forth to different spots all over the store just to turn out to be all in the same place when they started except the Christmas tree was now in the corner of the store rather then the middle.<p>

"_Prefect_!" Farin yelled in fake love of the somewhat newly decorated store.

"Finally." Nigel huffed with deep breathes since he had to do all the heavy lifting. "Can we go now."

"And can I have the necklace now please?" Ameria looked up at the man with a mild glare.

"But there is still one more thing I need you to do." Farin informed her smugly.

"Ok fine, what is it?" Ameria's mild glare turned into a full out glare.

"You see, my younger brother who is about your age needs—"

"**No!**" Ameria fumed before the pompous man in front of her. "You said that we were to help you with the store, _not_ anything else!"

"If you want this then you better do as I say!" Farin yelled back at her, whipping out the necklace in his pocket to shove in the bone mage's face smugly.

Ameria stared at the necklace that was _not_ what she wanted.

It wasn't the almost Jolly Roger of the Heart Pirates, but instead was a diamond rose on a silver chain.

Ameria felt her fist ball up tightly at her sides, not because it was the wrong necklace, but because it reminded the bone mage of the two faced, stupid, almost boyfriend stealing _bitch_ that she had traveled with for a bit longer then she would have _ever_ wanted.

Then, in the heat of whip lash from the past, Ameria punched the arrogant man in the face, breaking his already fake nose and stormed out of the glass shop.

"Oh yeah! That's my girl!" Nigel praised her as they followed the fuming bone mage down the street.

Even Brodie smiled and nodded at the comment, usually he would have scolded her, but this was an exception.

But the mood of the bone mage was slowly turning into a dreary one as they trudged through the snow and into the bar.

The crew looked to have all went to bed, probably because Sal made them all; it seemed like he was the only man on board that could order Law around since he only did it once a year. So the three climbed the steps and bid each other a good night, but Ameria was going to have anything, but a good night.

She flopped down on her bed face first with a large groan: mission to get Law a Christmas present was an epic fail.

* * *

><p>The feeling of something tugging at her hair woke Ameria from her slumber, and she slowly lifted her head up from the covers of her bed to look into the small blinking eyes of her little kitten Glory. She smiled and reached to pat the little fur ball's tiny head before she sat up in her bed. Glancing in the mirror, she saw that she fallen asleep with her hat on and grimaced, she would have hat hair. So she pulled the hat from atop her head and pulled her hair back into a messy bun, hoping to hide the hat hair when she went downstairs.<p>

Scooping up Glory in her hands, she headed for the door and slowly walked down the creaky steps to the sound of grown men, and Bepo, screaming like little children. Ameria just stood and stared at her fellow crew mates, with the exception of Jean Bart who stood off to the side with a blank look on his face, as they dove into piles and piles of finely wrapped presents, and then she turned to see Sal dressed up in a red suit, laughing like jolly old Saint Nickolas, but with a thick accent.

She felt her face pale and a weak smile crept to her lips. Sal really did take this Santa business serious…

But she shook it off, scanning over the crew to look for her captain and as expected, she didn't find him in the mess of presents, but rather sitting off to the side at a table with an extremely annoyed look on his face. Guess he didn't like to see his crew acting like idiots.

Ameria stood at the steps hesitantly for a second, thinking over the idea that just popped in her head for what to give Law; since the look on his face didn't look pleasant, she didn't know if he would like it. Swallowing the hesitation sitting in a lump in her throat, she strolled over to her captain, sitting down in the seat next to him.

Law glanced at her from the corner of his eye, eyeing her new hairstyle for a second before turning back to scowl at his crew.

Ameria followed his gaze to the crew, watching them pay no attention to the fact that Law looked ready to murder them if anyone he knew walked through the bar door, but then she turned back to her captain. "Law…"

He started to turn back to face his bone mage. "Hmm…!" there was a small gasp that escaped passed his lips, but was muffled when Ameria placed her lips on his.

Law stiffened in shock, and Ameria thought it was a bad idea to use a kiss as a present and was about to pull away, but Law started to relax and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Ameria knew her face probably looked more red then the glowing neon ones on the Christmas tree, but she ignored the sounds the crew was making as they watched her and Law make out before their eyes.

Then Law pulled away slowly, giving her a light smile before shooting a scowl at his crew.

The Heart Pirates flinched, turning back to their presents quickly.

Law kept his dark gaze on his crew until each one had forgotten him and his bone mage before he turned back to Ameria with a teasing smirk. "Well, that was one hell of a good morning."

Ameria adverted her eyes sheepishly. "Merry Christmas, Law."

Law chuckled lightly. "That was probably the best Christmas gift I've received in awhile."

Ameria looked back at him with a smile. "Really? I was worried that it was going to be bad just because of your mood when I came down, and compared to the other present I had in mind…" she trailed off while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"What was the other gift going to be?" Law mused with a single brow rising in interest.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Okay, well." She started off. "When we were looking around yesterday at that jewelry shop, I saw how you looked at that necklace, so I thought that—" she was cut off by Law putting a single finger to her lips.

He looked at her in amusement, which made the bone mage return a look of confusion as he pulled something out of his pocket. "You mean this necklace?" he asked her with a large smirk as he held up the necklace, but now with the sneering smiley face in the middle.

Ameria's eyes opened wide as she gazed at the necklace in Law's hands. "But the man said…"

"He was old; he must have misread the information to you." Law explained simply with a shrug.

Ameria nodded slowly; that seemed logical, but there was still one thing that wasn't adding up. "But you said you didn't want it…"

Law's smirk widened. "Well, I didn't want the person receiving the gift to see it now."

"Oh." Ameria blushed as Law placed the necklace around her neck.

"I had the Jolly Roger placed on it since you don't really have one on your person, a few good threats and any man will go into working on something in over time. I also got a shorter chain so this one wouldn't interfere with your amulet."

Ameria nodded as she looked down at the necklace smiling back at her, brushing her fingers against it with a gentle smile on her face then looked back up at her captain.

"Merry Christmas, Ameria." Law told her with a smile.

It would have been the mood for Law to kiss his bone mage again, but something always had to go wrong.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_—"

"**Shut up!**" Nigel screeched blood murder while throwing empty boxes at crew members singing his most loathed song in the world. "I **HATE** that song, you stupid bastards!"

* * *

><p>I thought this was a good way to end it, but don't get me wrong, I love the 12 days of Christmas; it's actually my favorite song.<p>

And another Christmas gift; no Rose! If this chapter was placed in the real story, it was after she '_left_', how she left is still questionable. Anyway, I hope you liked the reaction Ameria had when she saw the rose necklace; I think she will hate roses for the rest of her life...now what will Law give her on Valentine's Day...hmm.

Well, that's something to worry about in like two months, and I hope you liked this little Christmas special.


	26. Chapter 23: The Proposition

I'm happy that people really like Crazy Sane, because he is my favorite character in this story, like hands down, I love him.

P.S. Sorry for grammar errors; I always seem to miss some somewhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but OC and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: The Proposition<p>

Law examined the room top to bottom, over and over again, but there was no evidence of someone stealing his bone mage. It was like Shachi had told him: a ghost stole her, what evidence would there be. Though, Law didn't like the idea that something came out of nowhere and took her, but based off of all he had seen at the island already, it seemed like the most likely explanation. Which was still hard to believe in his mind, but still, it is what it is.

"Where do you think she is, Captain?" Bepo asked with a frown, worried for the bone mage's safety.

"_Bones,_" Law stated tightly, a harsh edge to his voice. Law knew it was him, it just had to be, but why? He didn't know, but he was going to find out one way or another.

"Why do you think Bones took her, anyway?" Penguin spoke up, still confused on the whole Bones issue since he didn't see him.

"Something to do with magic probably." Shachi answered him.

"So, we're going back there now." Jean Bart stated rather then questioned.

"Yes." Law told them bluntly, turning on his heel to leave the pitiful space the tavern called a room to find, and maybe even steal back his bone mage.

The group hesitantly followed Law down the stairs, they weren't too keen on hunting for Bones, especially the ones that saw; even Jean Bart's calm composure turned into something they all reached the last step, they noticed that the forty man crew with diamond clothing was completely gone from the dining area of the tavern, leaving only the old withered bartender shaking in his boots at the bar.

Law scowled at the vacant room, knowing that the other captain was most likely waiting for him outside at the edge of town, and sadly, he was right.

"Well, Trafalgar." The diamond captain looked at Law in a snobbish attitude with his nose held high in victory and still acted as if he had authority over him. "Looks like you _did_ want my help after all."

"Just because you're here doesn't mean anything." Law coldly remarked with a harsh glare. "Move. You're in my way."

"Look here, Trafalgar." Don narrowed his eyes at the _rookie_ pirate captain still disrespecting him. "I told yo—" but Don was cut off by the sound of the townspeople panicking to a sudden and unknown fright that washed over them.

First, they froze where they were standing, looking wide eyed with terror all around them, then something in all of them snapped. Their wide, sunken in eyes seemed to bulge out of their pale heads and they began to scream loud, horrid cries of fright. They ran past each other and around the one street town, colliding with one another and falling to the muddy ground as they tried to get safely into their homes from whatever was scaring them with just an aura that the pirates couldn't feel.

Then there was one finally slam from a door and the town became deadly silent.

"What the hell…?" Don looked out at the empty street with a stunned and confused expression on his face, shaking his head in disbelieve that something like that could happen so quickly when nothing was there.

"Ah! Look it's Fuzzy Hat, oh, I mean Trafalgar Law! It's good to see you once more!" A voice yelled from behind them and all pirates snapped their heads in the direction.

Standing in the middle of the path leading to the forest was none other than Bones. He was standing there with a large friendly smirk on his face and had Ameria swung over his shoulder like she was a rolled up rug and he was waving to Law like the were good friends.

"Put her down." Law demanded harshly when he saw his bone mage being pretty much man handled, which he really did _not_ like, and probably scared to death from being picked up off the ground and Bones listened without remark and put her down gently back on her feet.

"Oh my head aching…" Ameria grabbed at her forehead, still dizzy from the quick, and fearful, trip back to town.

"Sorry about that, deary," Bones patted her on the head, which looked more like he was petting her head since his hand swiped her hat from it's place to the ground. "I didn't mean to send you didn't to that fright fest, just brought back some sour memories." He laughed out loud and smacked her back roughly, making her tumble to the dusty ground along side her hat, ruining her white clothes.

"Ow..." She mumbled.

"Oh, my _B_." He apologized and then helped her up. He dusted off her dirty white clothing then picked up her hat, readjusting it on her head until it was prefect, but as he was doing that, he had that feeling he was being stared at by a large group of people, which he was. When he scanned the crowd he saw that a group of diamond covered freaks and alongside them was the group that was with Law. "You," Bones pointed to the diamond captain, remembering the flashy clothing. "So, _you're_ the one you was in charge of the diamond fool."

"And _you're_ Bones, the guy who_ killed_ him." Don gritted out through clenched teeth as his hand went to the hilt of his sword strapped to his hip.

Bones gazed that the diamond captain and crew that followed suit with taking out weapons, amused at the sudden sight. "I did," Bones admitted truthfully with smirk. "People pay the price when they go into my domain, I'm pretty sure the mayor told you _that_ much. Though, I don't know why you're getting all work up over one death," and he pointed to the army of forty ready to strike at the first signal of trouble. "Like seriously? _Geez_."

"He was a member of my crew and we will avenge his death," Don coldly replied, but then he pointed a rude finger towards the doctor pirate captain. "And if you don't like people goin' on your turf, then why the fuck is Law still alive!" Don bit out in anger towards the cloaked man, which made Law glance at the other captain when his name was mentioned in such a...negative sounding way.

"He interested me." Bones replied simply.

"And you don't find diamonds interesting; they are the strongest gem in the world." Don retorted with an arrogant scoff.

"Diamonds are pitiful things." Bones bluntly said in a flat tone and straight face to the diamond captain.

"Really?" Don spat, his anger returning back quickly.

"Yes really." Bones repeated.

"Then what do you find interesting?" Don sneered in an annoyed manor, but wish he hadn't asked when he saw the look on Bones's face.

Bone's lips curled into a large, devilish smirk, showing his sharp and jagged teeth, and the whole aura around him changed from a normal and humorous feeling to a deadly and evil one with just a simple question.

"_Bones_." He drew out in a low tone, making the pirates shudder at the sound of his voice, but for Law who still was able to keep his calm and relaxed composer.

"_Bones_ are what interest me." He repeated out with a low chuckle and happy sneer. "They are important to every man, woman, child, and beast. People can have their muscles and organs, they are important too, but what if you take the bones away? They are _nothing_." He cooed with a happy and sadistic grin. "Bones are what keep a person up and alive! Without bones, the heart would not have protection because the other organs and muscles would crush it! Bones are what keep a person _alive_! Isn't that_ stunning_! The world living on _bones_! _Oh, sweet stunning __**bones~**_!" At the end of his speech Bones let out an evilly hearty and thick laugh, that rang through the air around the large group.

"You're a _sick _and _twisted_ bastard." Don spit out in disgust.

"Why, thank you dear sir." Bones bowed mockingly towards the captain. "And you are an _arrogant_ and _foolish_ bastard, might I add." He added on in a taunting way with a sneering grin.

Don started to tremble with boiling anger. This man killed his crew member, mocked his diamonds, and then mocked him? There was no way he was going to let this man live for what he had done. "You'll pay." Don announced in a low tone that was ready to kill.

"For _what_?" Bones mused in a humorous tone and low chuckle, acting as if he didn't know what the diamond captain was talking about.

"_For everything!_" Don cried, whipping out his diamond blade. "_Attack!_"

And the Diamond crew charged Bones for all it's worth. It happened so fast that not even Law saw it coming. Triggers were pulled and bullets went zooming as feet pounded the ground while blades were held overhead. Law had screamed her name, opened _Room_ in a matter of seconds, but the doctor saw that Bones shielded the bone mage in a heartbeat. Bones stood in front of her with arms held out wide as bullets flew towards him. The lead balls were going to strike their target, but before that moment, Bones's hand burst into a brilliant shade of dark violet and skeleton hands blocked the speeding bullets path.

This did not stop the attack against him though, and the diamond crew continued on with swords at the ready. Then they halted, but not by will. Hands of rotting flesh sprouted from the ground and latched onto the ankles of the front line men before dragging them to the pits of hell. The Diamond crew then grew wary and fearful, stepping back to avoid more hands that came up to pulled withered corpses from the very ground. The living men looked ready to hightail out of there as quickly as humanly possible, but their captain had different feelings.

Don was able to make it around Bones, using his crew as a distraction to reach the man the so rudely disrespected everything Don believed in. The blade was held firmly in his hand, and the smirking Bones looked like he didn't know better and didn't know that anyone was behind him. And with one fell swoop, the world went silent at Bones's head was sliced clean from his neck, hood and all.

"_Ha!_" Don cried out victoriously, and his crew joined in the cheer.

But then suddenly, Don's neck was grabbed tightly by the headless Bones. "_Wait a sec,_" his voice materialized and held up his hand, motioning them to wait.

Then from Bones's severed neck came his spine. The long bone hissed and it snaked out quickly to its target: the lost head. There was a loud crack as the bones connected together, then hissed back with a _snap_. Bones twisted his head around a few times before he cracked his neck from side to side, checking to see if it was well and in the proper place.

"Ah, that's _so_ much better!" Bones laughed happily like it was nothing that his head just came off. "Now, you," he tightened his already harsh grip on the chocking diamond captain. "Leave," and as Bones commanded, Don disappeared from his hand, and the crew also, vanishing in the blink of an eyes. The only thing that could be heard as the crash of something into wood in the background. "There now, those annoyances are gone so we can chat, eh?" Bones looked over to Law and the group behind him.

The group didn't respond to him, they were all too shocked for words, even Law was a little stunned by the show.

So Bones decided to continue on with what he was saying, ignoring the groups' gaping mouths. "Now you're all probably wondering why I'm here."

The group didn't reply, but Bones continued anyway.

"It sorta a long story that's a terribly sour note in the little place called my life, so I'll keep it short."

They just continued to stare and Bones continued again.

"First off, I'm known as Crazy Sane, not Bones, though I do love them, don't you, but anyway, I come from the same island as she," he placed and hand on Ameria's shoulder, who also looked shock, but he ignored it. "And there were some horrid problems that I couldn't stand so I left."

"Why did you leave?" Law finally spoke up, the first one to recover from the odd beheading display.

"Because the Council made new rules and treated me, well it was more like us, but that's a different and unimportant story, but anyway, they treated us like we were prisoners and criminals and I am _neither_ of those things." Sane's voice got lower and he began to grow more angry as the subject that was rearing it's ugly head again.

"The Council?" Law questioned, with a curious eye brow raised. "They are the higher ups Ameria talks about, correct?"

"Yes," Sane scowled at the thought of them. "And I see they still have _that_ strict rule in place, too. I hated that, too."

"What rule?"

"The rule where you _cannot_ speak about _Regnum carcere_ magic and government. It is punishable by death if found out."

"Why so strict, because they think the world is greedy?" Law asked.

"Yes, and also because the Marines are always trying to recruit mages, but the council will never agree to it. They think it's just as corrupt as the pirates they try to stop."

"I see." Law's eyes narrowed at the memory of why Justice was with Ameria. To get her to join the marines was probably the reason. He would need to keep a closer eye on her now, not that he minded anyway.

"That's only the vague explanation on why I left, but it will have to do."

"What did you do to Ameria and why?" Law questioned him.

Sane looked at him for a second in confusion, then his face lit up when he knew what the pirate captain was talking about. "It was the fog, I made it so she would be scared and I did it because I thought she was with the council, but she wasn't, so I took it off."

"So, I was right."

"You were, but at the time I wasn't going to admit it. But I already knew you were housing her. No one but the marines know about _Regnum carcere _and maybe a few people in the West Blue, but they only know rumors or legends. So when you were serious that you knew about magic, you kinda gave her away." Sane let out a short humorous laugh.

"That leads to another question."

"Shoot."

"How did you steal her?"

"Homes."

"Homes?"

"Yes, Homes. Would you like to meet him?" Sane didn't let Law answer as he roared out the name of the green ghost. "_**Homes!**_"

The ghost shifted from the ground and looked curious to his master on why he was called here of all places. "Yes, Master?"

"This is Law." Sane introduced the pirate captain to the ghost then the ghost to the captain. "Law, this is Homes."

"Is he a servant?" Law eyed the ghost curiously, seeing the green misty form was dressed in a butler's suit.

"He's more like a familiar if anything."

"Like Tanker and Shnell?"

"Who?"

"Ameria's familiars."

"Ah, I see, well I haven't seen them yet."

"I would think Tanker would have said something by now at least."

"Oh, there's a reason to that, too." Sane added on, looking like he had just remembered something he had forgotten to tell him.

"And that is?" Law questioned.

"I turned them off." Sane declared simply.

"You turned them off…?" Law trailed over, confused on how someone could turn off a familiar, and would need to know how since Tanker could get on his crew's last nerve, especially Sal's.

"You see," Sane started to explain. "I'm the power source of all necromancy magic, and that's why I can't die. It's like a cycle in a way. But anyway, when a necromancer makes a familiar, it is sort of like a pack between me and the mage. And what that means is I pretty much filter my magic to the familiar, that's what I meant by cycle because I give magic to the mage and the mage gives me immortality, but moving on. So I filter the magic, then that grants the mage their magic ability, like I said."

Law blinked slowly at confusing mush of words. "So what you're saying is if Ameria lost her familiars, say, by them being crushed under a crate, she would lose all her magic?"

"Since she has two, I really don't know. She could have her magic power cut in half for all I know." Sane said, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Why does she have two anyway?"

"She said something about a failed animation."

"Really?" Sane's voice perked up and he looked interestedly down at the still stunned bone mage.

She staring up at him wide eyed, still in shock that his head went flying off, then his spine went from his neck to his decapitated head, placing it firmly back in its proper place. Even though he told her he was immortal, she still looked surprised, though wouldn't anyone.

"Hey, missy." Sane nudged her with his elbow, sending out a small jolt of magic to break the shock.

Her eyes snapped from the stunned look and she shook her head, regaining her composer. "What is it…?" Ameria looked up at him, confused and still a bit dazed by the beheading and reattachment.

"How was your first familiar a failed animation?" Sane asked her curiously.

Ameria blinked at the odd question, she really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation between him and Law, so it felt random to her, and rather embarrassing, too. "I used jitter root instead of jittar root…" she said softly, turning her head away in embarrassment at the mistake she made so long ago. The words were similar and she was only eight, give her a break.

Bones was quiet and just stared at her for a long time, then he started to roar in laughter. "Now _that's_ funny!" he heaved out in between breaths. "A mistake like that would make your familiar a failure no doubt!"

"But he still comes in handy…" she tried to stick up from her little Tanker.

"What can he do?" Sane mused, still a hint of laughter in his voice.

"He can attack." She stated quite simply, leaving out the part that he had terrible aim, because his terrible aim saved her once already when the marines attacked the sub back before they went to Rolling Coins City.

"Hmm," Sane hummed in deep thought. "I guess using the jitter root would help your familiar attack, since it gives them a personality and a different sense of protection without an order, but without the gatter root he would have terrible aim because his personality would be messed up and the gatter root keeps them in line and check, keeping the familiar's mind clear of mess." He drew out the explanation slowly.

Ameria just looked at her toes sheepishly.

"But anyway!" Sane clapped his hands together loudly, moving along and drawing away from the familiars. "That's not important right now. So everyone pay attention!"

Law waited for Sane to continue with an amused look on his face.

The group of Heart Pirates were still in a shocked, and frighten state, though they wouldn't admit it.

And Homes the green ghost was tuning out the conversation slowly because he still had work to do.

"Now the other reason I'm here, besides to drop off Ameria, was to tell you all some great news!" Sane smiled from ear to ear, looking around at the confused and curious pirates. "I'm coming with you all!" he announced in a loud and happy voice with his arms spread wide as if expecting a group hug.

"_**What!**_" the two head mechanics and bear's faces paled at the thought of having Sane come along as they screamed out the word in shock, confusion, and horror.

Jean Bart and Ameria just looked startled at the declaration.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Law questioned, slightly amused by the statement.

"I'm bored on this island." Was Sane's simple response.

"I think you might cause my men a bit of trouble if you came with us." Law told him, glancing back at his pale faced crew.

"I thought you might say that…" Sane smirked. "So that's why _I_ have a proposition for _you_."

"I see." Law smirked smugly, crossing this arms over his chest and becoming every interested in the outcomes from this island. Like he said earlier: this _was_ going to be an interesting island.

"Come this way." Sane ushered with a bow to the side so they could speak in private from the rest of his crew.

Law, amusingly, went off to the side with Sane to get out of ear shot of his stunned crew, so he could listen to what the magical being had to say that would change his mind about letting him come with them.

"Ameria has a contract with _An Amhránaí Bás._" Sane started out slowly with his back towards the pirate captain.

Law glared at the name from the shadow of his hat. "Yes."

"I can see you don't like him."

"But, how did you know he was with us, anyway?" Law gave him a questioning look.

Sane turned around towards Law with a smirk. "When you first came to the island, I could sense that you had ill feelings towards my spirit, plus just by the look on your face right now says it all."

"I see."

"So how would you like it if I said I could make his life a living hell for the rest of your travels." Sane smiled devilishly at Law.

"How so?" Law's interest reached a whole new level at the thought.

"I would just be sharing his vessel, you know, nothing much." Sane said simply, but continued on with a further explanation. "Since I am the source of all necromancy magic and I kinda created _An Amhránaí Bás,_ too, I can do anything within the contract, but break it. So since I can't do that, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I would go inside his vessel and live there. But there is a small catch." Sane added on smoothly.

"And that would be?"

"I would be in a hibernation mode, meaning I can't come out willingly, I could but it takes up much magic to go in and out of a vessel of a contract. It's a long story of why, so lets just say in the old, old, olden times, if the marines would get their hands on one of ,us they couldn't use our magic, got it?"

Law just looked at him with a curious eyebrow raised.

"So, anyway, while I'm chillin' in _An Amhránaí Bás's _vessel, I'll pretty much be making his life hell for you, just for you. Don't you feel luck? How does that sound, hmm?" Sane hummed suggestively, draping an arm around Law's shoulders while he thought it all over.

Though his men where plainly and obviously scared of Sane, he wanted to bring him along. Of course for selfish reasons, which was to make Bas's live a living hell, plus having such a power source on board, even if Sane wouldn't be able to come out, but he was a pirate and could get away with being selfish easily. Plus his men didn't need to worry about Sane coming out and looking for their bones since we would be in a hibernation mode.

"Ok, I accept." Law smirked back at Sane.

"_Stunning._" Sane cooed and quickly turned on his heels to Ameria. "Familiars come out!" he ordered, making the two small skeletons come out from her jacket.

"I feel like I was knocked out for hours…" Tanker whined, his bone fingers gripping to his skull.

"_You!_" Bas sneered out furiously when he saw Sane walking up to Shnell.

"Hello son, how are ya?" Sane greeted him happily and with a large grin.

"Do _not_ pull that one on me!" Bas yelled, making Law watch with much amusement and enjoyment seeing the spirit lose his calm. "You're the one that put me on that island! Do you know how long I was there because they put up a charmed wall?"

"You needed to leave the nest son." Sane said simply, taking Bas's vessel from Shnell's hands.

"_Don't touch me!_" Bas hissed from within Sane's hands.

"But I need to come in there since I'm coming with you now." Sane smirked at the vessel.

"_What!_" Bas roared out. "You _can't_ be serious. Law you _can't_ be serious!" Bas cried out with horror and desperation laced in every word to the pirate captain smirking off to the side.

"Oh yes, I'm actually quite serious." Law mused, the smirk widening on his lips.

"Captain are you sure about this?" Bepo spoke up in a startled and shaken voice.

"It'll be fine, he said he will be in a hibernation mode, so he can't come out." Law explained with a simple shrug.

"How do you know he didn't lie?" Penguin asked with a voice equal to Bepo.

"_Sadly_, he didn't." Bas gritted out annoyed, angry and hatefully at the situation.

"So you all don't need to worry," Sane waved off the concern, but then something important came to his mind. "I need to pack all my stuff! I need to get my bones, my spirits, and minions. Ack! So much I still haven't done! _Homes_!" he turned to the still silent ghost.

"Yes, Master?" the ghost questioned.

"Get my things packed and meet us back at the um…" Sane trailed off at a lose of words. "Where will we be heading?" he turned to Law and questioned.

"My sub at the docks."

"Ah! Ok then, meet us at the docks when you are done." Sane finished his full orders to the ghost.

"Yes, Master." Homes bowed to him and disappeared into the ground once more.

"If it's alright with you I want to wait for all my stuff to be here before I go inside the vessel." Sane told Law, waving Bas in the air.

"That's fine, but now lets go back to the sub and wait."

The group, plus their newest member, started to head back to the sub and Sane was taking in the smell of the sea since he hadn't been to the docks in over a century. The smell was refreshing and made him feel like adventuring out to new worlds, but it would have to wait until his mission was done, which was to kill the devil Copy Cat that ruined his life that was already screwed up.

The crew that was left at the sub was curious and wary of Sane when saw his figure walking over. The two head mechanics and bear wanted to tell them all about him, but Law gave them a warning glance not to. He didn't need a sub full of scared men, so Law just explained the Sane was a spirit like Bas, which Sane nodded eagerly to while tossing Bas up in the air so the spirit would not spill the beans that Sane clearly wasn't.

The crew looked doubtful at the reason, but shrugged it of since the captain had said it would be alright.

The set time for the log post was relatively short, only a few hours, and Sane explained he used his magic to change it. Law was curious on how he could do that and why, but Sane just shrugged saying his magic was just _that_ awesome and that he didn't want people staying on his island for long. That led to the new question of what would happen to the magical fog around the island. Sane said that it would disappear slowly the further he got away from the island and within a few months it would be completely gone, much to the natives luck because they have been light deprived for over a hundred years and the fact that their tormentor was leaving for good.

Law continued to question Sane about anything that came to his mind about magic or the magical island in the West Blue, and clearly Sane didn't care about the punishments that would be brought to him if the council he hated oh so much found out, but Ameria looked uncomfortable when Sane would answer the forbidden questions so willingly, and Law noticed her grip the amulet around her neck in deep, worried thought, then after a few minutes, Homes returned with large suit case.

"Here you are, Master." Homes said in a monotone voice while handing Sane the bag.

"Thanks old chap." Sane said with a smile, grabbing the suitcase then looked to Bas's vessel. "Ready for me to move in son?"

"_No._"

"Well to bad!" Sane barked out with a happy laugh before turning into a dark black cloud, disappearing into the vessel along with his bag and Homes.

The skull vessel began to shutter with power in the air, then with a plop to the muddy ground, the skull was silent.

Ameria walked over to her spirit's vessel and picked it up, handing it to Shnell inside her jacket, but before Bas was out of sight, he said one last thing to Law.

"_I hate you_."

"Oh, I know you do." Law smirked and continued to walk back to his sub.


	27. Chapter 24: Poker games and Uh Oh

First I want to apologize if there is an 'over' use of magic in this One Piece story. Ameria is a mage and comes from a magical island from the West Blue, and magic has been in the story since the beginning and the story can't progress if there isn't magic. So some chapters will have more magic than One Piece while other chapters will be more One Piece then magic.

Also, this story have nothing to do with Fairy Tail; I have read Fairy Tail and my magical world is different from theirs in many different aspects, but I will only say one. One difference is the magic itself. In the last few chapters; Sane says there is twelve 'gods' of magic, which means only twelve types of magic, and in Fairy Tail there is like millions of types of magic, or at least it feels like it.

And I know there is a lack of fighting right now in the story. Action fighting scenes are not my strong point, but I try my best with getting them in.

And Tigereye13, I do not mind your 'analytic eye for errors' because it helps me, and makes my story 'better' in a sense. So, feel free to pick away at more work, it helps me in the long run. Also to answer your question about Sane hating Rose, well if he met her, she would probably be dead, but he can't get out of hibernation mode, so she can't die, sadly.

Well, with all that said, I want to apologize for the long author's note, and I want to thank everyone for reviews, alerts and favorites. Smiles for everyone curtsy of Crazy Sane. :) Because if you love him, then he loves you, too. (As in your bones.)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Poker Games and Uh oh.<p>

The whole crew was bored. They had never felt so bored in their lives before on the sub when they were sailing away on the ocean blue, but they all were _extremely_ bored and had _nothing_ to do.

Since they had the sub repaired at Rolling Coins City, a lot of the machinery didn't need constant tune ups, only a small fix when a screw was loose or when bolt needed tightening. So they cleaned bedrooms, storage rooms, even helped Sal clean his galley and kitchen, which made Rose rather happy with the crew because her load of chores were cut in half. She still had to cook though; she couldn't get out of that. And Nigel was get to get a bucket of popcorn to watch as Sal did what he did best when someone messed up; hit them repeated with his severing spoon until the person got it right.

But, Sal wouldn't allow Nigel to watch, and the blonde was either forced to mop the floors, or hit upside the head very hard with a very hard metal spoon. Nigel took the cleaning job, but you can only clean something so many times, especially when _everyone_ is doing. So, the crew actually volunteered to take turns doing laundry for Ameria, which she had no problem with because she seemed to be the only one who didn't get a break.

So now, she had free time for the first time in over a year since she had been sailing with the crew, and it was _glorious_. Just like when she first saw land after she joined: it was truly _glorious_.

At first, she didn't know what to do with herself, she already read all of Law's good medical books at least twice, heard all of Bepo's stories, he was having trouble coming up with new ones, poor story blocked bear. So the last thing she did was hang out with Nigel, Brodie, and some other crew members, but they liked playing poker, which is a game she didn't like, border-lining loathed, just because of _sour memories_, like Sane would say.

"Can't believe you're actually playing, brat." Nigel commented as he looked over the cards in his hand.

"I had nothing else to do, so I sucked it up." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to look like she didn't care, but she was terrible at the game; she already lost three hands. Luckily they weren't playing with money or else she would be dead broke.

"Why don't you like poker?" A crew member, who was named Sam if she remembered correctly, asked her with a curious red eyebrow raised under his maroon colored cap.

"Because of my older brother." She stated emotionlessly with a straight face.

"Phineas, right?" Brodie asked.

"Yeah, he is such an asshole, I hate him so much sometimes." She glared at the memory of her stupid older brother.

"Why's that exactly?" Nigel questioned, looking curious about the subject as he glanced away from his cards.

"He's just so..._weird_…he's like a trickster, always doing pranks and stuff, and it gets _so_ annoying, plus he is the one that gave me my little fear."

"How old is he?" another crew member named Michael asked her with a small tilt of his blue beanie covered head.

"He's 23 physically, but mentally he's still 4." She told him dryly. "I fold." She stated, slamming her cards down since she had nothing good.

"So, he acts like a brat." Nigel announced with an annoyed huff at the thought and also because she just quit after they started a new round.

"Pretty much," she sighed.

"But you said you had another brother, didn't you?" Brodie asked.

"I do, Cain, and he's the oldest."

"Is he different from Phineas?" Sam questioned.

"They are, like, _complete_ polar opposites. Cain is mature and quiet, but Phineas is stupid and loud."

"So you grew up with two older brothers? That must have been tough." Sam commented to the side.

"I have an older sister too, so it wasn't all the bad. At least someone to talk to about things that a mother shouldn't hear."

"You have a sister?" They all questioned her in surprised unison.

"What does she look like?"

"How old is she?"

"Is she a mage, too?"

"Is she a brat?"

They all questioned her at once, and she just blinked for a second, taking in all their questions then shook her head.

"Ok first answer, she looks kinda, sorta like me, but taller and with brown hair and amber eyes and she actually has a natural all year tan..." she looked down at her pale skin, but shook her head mentally and continued. "She is 23, which means Phineas's twin, no she is not a mage, and no she is not a brat, but she does have a short temper when it comes to Phineas's annoying self, other than that she is really nice."

"Sounds like my type of girl."

"I know right."

"I saw her first!"

"You didn't even see her, you moron."

"Shut up!"

"Um guys…"

"**What!**" they all snapped her, except for Brodie who was just watching the banter between his three other mates with a humorous smile on his face.

"She's engaged."

"Awe~!" they all whined out and Brodie laughed at the looks on their faces.

"That's just rotten luck."

"I know right."

"And we didn't even get to see her…"

"Just shut up about that already, god damn it."

"So anyway," Brodie coughed lightly, turning away from that subject as the other three bickered over the lose of someone they didn't even know. "You seem to have a pretty interesting family Ameria."

"Interesting is an understatement." She rolled her eyes, thinking back to her family back at Fort Lock.

Her twin older siblings bickering over everything at the top of their lungs, causing their deadly father to come out and grab them by the collars to throw them out the window because he found the constant yapping irritating. Phineas always trying to get Cain to flinch, only to get an emotionless stare with an added punch, earning them a scolding from their mother as she barked about the wall she had to replace just a week before. Yes, interesting was an understatement.

"But at least your life has never been boring." Brodie pointed out happily.

"Still staying on the positive side I see."

"I always do."

"I noticed." She smiled at him. "And you're right, I haven't had a boring life, from my odd family to the Strawhats and now here. I should probably write a book." She joked with a laugh.

"That leads to another question." Nigel spoke after he won the bicker battle. "How _did_ you and the Strawhats meet?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"And tons of it."

"Plus it sounds interesting."

"Okay…" she started out slowly with a long sigh. "It started back when I was first going out on my mission. I needed to leave the island, but the only way to do that was with summoner's magic or by boat, I couldn't go by boat, and since my mother and brother both have that magic that's what I used and they were the ones to send me off."

"Wait," Nigel stopped her mid-story. "What's a summoner?"

"It's a mage, like a necromancer, but they summon things, like demons and devils, and anything else in the outer realms. And they can use their magic to teleport people place to place because that's just how their magic works."

"That's just confusing." Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest, the gears in his head turning to understand it all.

"I know, I don't really understand it myself because I'm not a summoner, but that's how my mother said it works." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that answers that, so continue." Sam waved her forward with a hand.

"Okay, so now where was I…"

"Your mother and brother sending you off using their summoner's magic." Brodie reminded her.

"Oh yes, thank you. Well anyway, so they were using their magic. Everything was going well until something wrong happened. I was suppose to end up on Shabondy, but Phineas decides to be funny and say the incantation wrong, so they next thing I know I'm falling through the air in a desert and land right on top of Zoro."

"Ouch." Michael interjected with a small flinch.

"Well, Zoro cushioned the fall, but then the crew was kinda curious about me, and Luffy thought it was so cool that I was a mage and knew magic he asked, or rather demanded, I joined his crew."

"Did you say yes?" Sam asked.

"Obviously, you moron." Michael looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Well, actually, I didn't say yes right away, but I did help them out with what they were doing in Alabasta, and by the end, Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer after he saw me use my magic. Plus I did need to get to Shabondy so it was like a win-win situation in a way."

"So _that's_ when you said yes." Sam corrected himself.

"Yup, and that's pretty much how I came to be a Strawhat."

"Former." Nigel corrected her.

"Can't I still be one at heart?" she challenged with a small smirk.

"Err...I gues—" Nigel didn't get to finish his thought as he was cut off by someone screeching his name loudly, making everyone flinch at the high-pitched sound echoing in the metal room.

"_Nigel~!_" Rose cried, running into the room with an annoying _click_, _click_,_ click_ of her heels as she waved a manicured hand at him. "I have been looking _everywhere_ for you!" And she hugged him tightly around his neck from behind.

Nigel gagged audibly from the pressure and force she thrown upon him, making sure the blonde fiend heard it.

Rose ignored it with a smile, but squeezed his neck more, telling him it didn't go unnoticed. "You're so silly _Nigel~!_"

"I see." Nigel gritted out through his teeth as his brow started to twitch uncontrollably from being so close to her.

"So whatcha doin'~?" she smiled sweetly and leaned over his shoulder to look at his cards.

Nigel slammed his cards down on the table. "Playing poker." He flinched, trying to move his head away from her annoying mouth that was literally in his ear.

"Can I play~?" she sung out sweetly.

Nigel would said otherwise and say she couldn't sing _and_ that it sounded like nails on a chalkboard that's soul purpose was to kill innocent eardrums inside of poor innocent men. "No." he bluntly told her, still trying to get away from her grip that was firmly around his neck.

"Please?" she pouted sadly, but saw that he was in no mood to change his mind so she then turned her attention to the others in the room. "Can I play guys?"

"I don't mind."

"Yeah, why not."

"Sure…"

"…"

"Well, that settles it!" Rose chirped out happily with a large pearly-white grin, plopping down in the seat next to Nigel, and almost pushed Ameria out of her seat to the floor.

The bone mage glared at the blonde fiend and scooted back onto her seat, pushing Rose back in the process.

Rose stumbled over, almost falling out of her seat, and when she regained her balance, she shot a glare towards the bone mage.

The men just stared quietly at the glaring contest, slowly sinking into their seats. A fight between the two women that hated each other wasn't a fun idea if they got into the middle, so they were all ready to hurriedly deal in Rose when the sounds of foot steps echoed in the hallway again.

"I'm sorry to inform you all, but there is still work to be done on the sub." Law told them as he walked calmly into the room.

"Aye, Captain." They all said in relieved unison, but some in relief because of the avoided unwanted cat fight and others just because they didn't want to be around Rose.

"Awe _Law_~_!_" Rose pouted, her lower lip puffed out childishly. "It's _so_ boring, and I was just about to have some fun."

"Ameria." Law turned his attention completely away from Rose, ignoring her since she still didn't call him captain and continued to challenge his authority. "Come with me to the infirmary."

"Why?" Ameria looked at him with a questioning look as she stood up from her chair.

"I'll explain when we get there." He told her shortly, before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

Ameria was quick to catch up to Law, feeling Rose's cold and harsh glare burning a hole in her back, trying to kill her as she left the room.

As Law led the way to the infirmary, she thought about what her captain wanted. She was slightly worried he might experiment on her, just because of all that Sane told him about magic and how it worked, but she shrugged the idea off. If Law was so curious about her magic that made him want to experiment, he would have done it a long time ago. So he wouldn't experiment on her...right?

She didn't get a chance to think the question over as Law came to the infirmary door, opening it for her and ushering her in.

"Have a seat." Law gestured to a chair next to a table with tray on top, filled with thin, sharp needles, cotton balls and gauzes along with bottles with odd smelling liquid that pierced through the thin plasitc.

The idea of experimenting rushed back into her mind, and she gulped. "What's going on…?" she said with concern while she took a cautious seat, watching Law put rubber gloves on his hands with a _snap_.

"I need to do blood work." He told her simply, plopping down in a wheely chair.

Her face paled at the word and she snapped her head in his direction. "Why?"

"Because something has been bothering me." He said, wheeling over and skidding to a halt in front of her.

"And that is…" she looked to him for a further explanation.

"About something Sane said."

"What did he tell you that has been bothering you that needs my blood?" She asked, wishing that Sane wasn't so open about telling everything about her homeland to Law.

"He said that the marines are always trying to recruit mages from your home, correct?"

"They do…" She confirmed with a slow nod.

"So, I thought that Justice was trying to do the same." He still didn't explain to her clearly what her blood had to do with it. It was like he was going at his own pace because he could. That wasn't fair for her, or her blood.

"Now that you mention it…" she snapped away from the unfairness and looked back into her deeper memories, recalling what Justice had told her. "He did ask me if I wanted to work under someone who would be more open with me, or something along those lines."

Law snapped away from his needles and gave her a scolding glare. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

She flinched at the look, the look she hated so much when she was getting scolded. "Because I thought he was talking about you, not himself."

Law's face relaxed into a mild shocked one. "Why did you think that?"

"Because we were talking about you."

"I see." And Law left it at that.

He didn't say anything else as he prepared her arm for blood work. He rolled up her jacket's sleeve to reveal her pale skin and he tied a tight cord round her arm, making the blood vessel pulse again the even whiter skin forming from lack of blood flow. She shivered as he applied a cold and clear liquid to the skin that's smell made her nose twitch. Next, she turned her head away, it was just too weird to watch him stick a needle in her and pull blood for at least a minute.

She felt the small sting as the needle went in and she flinched as it stayed there. It just didn't feel right.

"Relax." He told her calmly.

That's when she realized that her arm was stiff, causing her nerves to feel the irritable needle under her skin and she released the tension, making the little needle disappear almost, like it wasn't even there.

Then a small sigh of relief escaped passed her lips as Law pulled the needle out, and she looked back to see him place a cotton ball over the small pucker then wrapped the gauze around it in a tight knot.

"Now, why exactly did you need my blood?" she asked him again, trying to get the real answer, but she felt distracted by the gauze on her arm, rubbing it slightly because of the sudden irritation.

"Don't touch it." He placed a hand on hers, wrapping his fingers around hers and pulled it away from the gauze. He let his hand linger with hers before letting go slowly so he could get up with the vile of blood in hand. "Because I did some research and found out my brother is known as _Poison Control_ in the ranks of the marines." He told her.

"So you think he poisoned me?"

"I do, but I'll have to check still. It should only take me a few minutes to see." He implied the order that she stay put.

Taking in the order, she stayed where she was at, still poking at the gauze.

It was irritating her, so she couldn't help but try and calm the itchy feeling it gave her. Of course she didn't let Law catch her doing it, but he was too busy examining her blood, anyway. His back was turned towards her, working with medical equipment she never seen before.

Coming from an island that thrives on magic, the need for medical equipment like what Law had was pointless. They had clerics, or better known as healers for that. They used their magic to seal gashes caked with blood or clean veins filled with poisons, they also didn't have medicines either. Though they did have an equivalent to medicine which were antidotes. But when she was first introduced to medicines back with the Strawhats, she was in thunderstuck awe, watching Chopper work with the ingredients for hours, which made the little reindeer beam with pride.

But it was hard to concentrate on the past with the stupid itching feeling, so she continued to poke at the rough feeling bandage, trying to ease the itchy feeling, but it only made it feel worse. So slowly, her fingers started to move under the gauze up...

"I told you not to touch it."

She yelped and jumped at the voice of her captain, snapping her head up to meet his gaze as he started to walk back towards her, taking off his gloves.

"Seems like there is no poison in your blood." Law concluded after tossing the gloves aside in a trash can and sat down in the chair again. "But I still think there is something wrong."

"But nothing is wrong?" she said with a small tilt of her head.

"Have you felt different since your meeting with Justice?" he questioned her like a doctor would a patient, in a professional way, with a monotone feeling like the questions were branded into his brain.

"No."

"Headaches?"

"None."

"Dizziness?"

"Nope."

"Black-outs?"

"Don't think so."

"Hmm…" Law drew out, placing his hand to his chin to scratch the small patch of black hair in thought.

She was silent, watching him think with a deep look of concentration, but then slowly as she thought over his questions, a memory came back to her when she was back at the large sub city. She didn't want to bring it up, but she was already speaking her thoughts.

"There was one time…" she trailed off, then stopped, trying to fix what she was doing, but it was too late.

Law snapped from his thoughts and looked up at her again. "What happened?"

"I had all those things happen to me…but it was before I met Justice…"

"Do you know what caused it?"

She remembered instantly what was the supposed cause, and that was when she saw him and Rose in the cheap little café. It was embarrassing to admit it, and she just wanted to leave it inside her own mind, but sadly the heat rising to her cheeks made Law want to know even more.

"What was it?"

"Well…" she adverted her eyes to her hands in her lap to avoid eye contact, and hoped he wouldn't force her too look at him.

"Ameria, tell me, what was it?" He repeated, and luckily he didn't say anything about her not looking directly at him.

"Well… I saw you and Rose together, alone in a café and when I walked away it kinda…happened." She fumbled with the words stupidly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously and turned her captain.

He was staring at her with a blank look in his eyes.

She turned her head downward, looking at her knees in embarrassment. It was just so awkward to talk about it and seriously, Law was the last person she wanted to talk about it with. As her mind was scolding her heart for acting so stupidly back then over something she had seen Rose do to Law over and over, and for just being embarrassed about it even though it was in the past, she heard something that she never heard her captain say before, _ever_.

"Fuck…" he mumbled out, resting his forehead onto hers.

Ameria never thought she would hear the day that Law cursed. He was always so composed with his emotions in away, like he didn't need to saying a cuss word to show he was tough; just his presence was enough to send men running in the other direction. He didn't get to be known for his cruelty by barking, he got it from biting. Even when Law was angry, whether it was in the heat of an argument or battle, curse words never escaped passed his lips, he was always so calm and collective. So the fact that he cursed was a shock to her to say the least.

When she looked at him, she saw his eyes were closed in deep thought, his brows furrowed together, thinking about what she had say. It made her wonder why he cared. _  
><em>

It wasn't like Law liked Rose. Over the past few weeks it was easy to tell that Law hated her just like Nigel did. The man praised her for blowing up Rose mildly and told her to make it bigger for crying out loud. But, did he think that she got upset over just that? She was upset over a lot of things besides that.

Her fingers wrapped around the metal again and she looked at the skull design.

Her master was on her mind that day. So maybe it was the torn feeling she had for her captain and the importance of her mission that caused her to faint, she didn't know. Her master was sick, on his death bed and dying, she couldn't have love come back into her life when she had something more important to worry about. That was the one reason why her last relationship ended so abruptly; he master needed her and that was that. Nothing would get in the way of her healing her master, but...but her train of thought was interrupted.

Law had moved in to kiss her.

This was the first time in weeks he had kissed her or he even tried to kiss her. Emotions started to twirl around her head, making it spin. She couldn't even count all the feelings running a muck around in her head, but the biggest one was shock. It's always a bad idea to kiss someone who is deep in thought, it turns all the thoughts that are causing turmoil to turn into nothing but mush. She didn't know what to do: pull back, wait for him to, but then, in the end she just relaxed.

A kiss never hurts, right? Especially from the one person she liked.

He must have noticed her sudden shock and stiffness, but he didn't stop to pull away, like he was waiting for her reaction, because when he felt her relax into his kiss, his hand slid up her arm, pressing gently over her skin and the gauze, giving her a chill that she enjoyed when his fingers pressed against the back of her neck. But her and her captain had the worst luck when it came to having a moment.

The door to the infirmary flew open and slammed into the wall with so much force that bottles in glass cabinets began to shake and some even fell over.

Law broke away from her furious, knowing exactly who it was, and he glared at Rose who was glaring at Ameria.

Ameria looked down at her feet to avoid the intense stare; this was awkward.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt," Rose sweetly said, a twitchy smile on her lips. "But I have something important to ask Law? I hope this is nothing important, whatever you were doing."

"I was, uh, only getting some blood work done…" Ameria pointed and tapped the gauze on her arm sheepishly, but still avoid eye contact. It was a true statement at least.

"Well, _that_ certainly didn't look like blood work just now." Rose gritted through her teeth before taking a deep breath in and then out to calmly said: "But, like I said before: I need to talk with Law, if you don't mind..."

"_Rose,_" Law spoke up, his jaw clenched in anger. "Didn't I tell you to knock on my doors?"

"Well, I was worried because I heard from Nigel that you two were going to have sex and I guess I came just in time to stop you." She completely ignored Law's statement and went on with her own explanation of things. "You know a captain shouldn't be involved with members of his crew. It's the same with bosses and employees, you know."

That felt a conflicting and bitter feeling in the bone mage's gut. Ameria's cheeks turn a dark red at the thought about having sex with Law; why did everyone have to say that when she was alone with Law? And her eyes narrowed into a dark glare because Rose insulted in such a sly way.

"_Leave._" Law ordered her coldly, his calm slowly melting from his boiling anger rising inside of him.

"No." Rose flat out refused and glared at him harshly. "I can't let anything bad happen to you, Law. You are important to me."

Law scoffed at the words, and it looked like he had a million things that could rebut that, yet he kept it inside and just scowled at her. There was a silent stare down between the two, and that made Ameria feel extremely uncomfortable in the room, the thick tense was choking her and she wanted to leave. "Where are you going?" Law grabbed her arm as she stood up.

"I feel uncomfortable." She blurted out.

Law just stared up at her, holding her arm and slightly tugging it, suggesting for her to sit back down.

Ameria ignored it. Rose wasn't going to leave so they could finish; she could tell by the feeling of hate swarming around the other girl.

"I see." Law replied emotionlessly and let go of her arm when she didn't take his offer.

Ameria walked out of the room as both North Blue natives stared at her, one wanting her to leave and the other not so much. She heard Rose slam the door close, and she flinched at the sound ringing in her ears loudly, but shrugged it off and continued to walk away from the infirmary and towards the stairs to go to her room on the third floor.

* * *

><p>That little bit on Ameria's time with the Strawhats will turn into a short story in itself. I should get in up within the week hopefully.<p> 


	28. Chapter 25: Blight

This chapter, and arc as a whole, caused me a lot of trouble, but I'm happy with the way it has turned out. Though slightly nervous with it, but I'll explain it more at then end of this chapter.

Also, for all those who have been itching for more action and fighting, well this arc has it, though not as much in the first chapter. If I had left the arc the way it was it would have been rather boring to tell the truth, and since I added actions scenes I actually add two more whole chapters to this arc, which makes me proud.

And replies to reviews:

Trafalgar Riley: Don't call yourself a 'Grammar Nazi', I prefer the term '_editor-that-enjoys-my-writing-and-story-but-wishes -to-pick-out-little-things-to-make-it-better-for-e veryon_e'. That's your new title, and anyone else who wishes to look for mistakes in my story, so feel free to pick away, like I said: it helps me in the long run.

And Tigereye, I'm sorry for the confusion, I meant money not mother. Thank you for pointing that out; it goes on the list of 'really-bad-mistakes'. The other one was when I used the term ruffly for roughly, but what makes it worse was the fact that it was there for weeks and no one said anything...

Also, Iron-Gear Serpant, when I saw your review I could help but tell you right now: '_be careful what you wish for, because you might just get it_.' (so everyone cross your fingers!)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Blight.<p>

Steamers Stream.

That was the next island the Heart Pirates docked at, and it was a _terrible_ experience for them all. If they thought that Rolling Coins had an over abundance of smoke towers pouring out tons of cloudy white smog, then they were in for a _very_ big treat. Steamers Stream was a metal and mineral mining factory island, literally built with thousands and thousands of smoke towers that polluted the air with thick brown smog, clouding the city and ocean around it with a never ending hazy fog.

When the sub was docked and everyone was on the industrial island, coughing fits erupted from every crew's throats, though the only ones who didn't go along with this new trend were Law and Brodie. Law had a bad feeling in his gut when he saw the island through the control room's window, so he went to the infirmary and got two surgical masks for himself and his medical assistant just incase.

While he walked along the soot covered streets, he noticed that most of the people had the same idea as he did. The business and professional-like men and women that wore thick black overcoats, carrying briefcases or purses on shoulders were also wearing masks to cover up noses and mouths, but the less fortunate ones weren't so lucky when he passed by them. The people who sat against walls alongside muddy crates or huddled in alleyways for warmth around fires in metal barrels were wearing only rags to keep warm from the surprisingly chilly island and were constantly hacking out bitter sounding coughs, looking deadly pale and ill in the face that was tinted a slight blue.

Law grimaced at the sight, but it only got worse for his crew because that bad feeling in his gut was sadly a true prediction.

The next day, half of his crew caught the disease that was going around the island and the rest looked as if they were coming down with it, too. The ones that looked to be catching the unknown disease looked like the unfortunate he passed by the other day: pale in the face that was tinted a light blue along with puffy eyes and a bad cough, but the ones who did have it fully looked and acted much worse. Their skin was not just pale and tinted the soft shade of light blue, but was the complete hue of the color, they couldn't even open their eyes as they were caked closed by some unknown sticky, and oddly enough, neon green substance and they had the added harsh, bitter cough that could choke a man.

So now, Law was in his office, along with his medical assistant, first mate, mechanic, and, sadly, Rose, who were the only ones not, or not yet, infected by the disease.

"Do you have any idea what it is, Captain?" Nigel asked him with worried eyes, concerned for the well-being of his fellow mates.

"No, I need to do some tests on the samples I got from Penguin." Law answered with slight annoyance in his voice, not because of Nigel's question, but because he couldn't figure out what was going on with his crew, which was something that didn't go over well in his mind.

"I feel like I have read about this before…or at least something close to it." Brodie spoke up, closing his eyes and placing a hand to his chin in thought, trying to draw back the memory surfacing within his mind.

"Do you remember what book?" Law questioned him, disquisitive if his medical assistant knew something that would bring the unknown disease to light.

"I have an idea, I'd need to check though." Brodie looked to him with pondering eyes, still deep in thought about the book, pages and what it said.

"Then go do it." Law jerked his head towards the bookcase in the corner of his office.

Brodie nodded to the order, walking across the room and started looking for the book among the others.

"I still don't understand how Nigel didn't get it." Bepo bluntly said to everyone in the room, drawing the attention away from the medical assistant pulling books from the case. "I can understand Rose since she didn't go out onto the island because she was with Sal in the kitchen, and also doesn't share a room with anyone, but Nigel did both." The bear explained his reasoning for the sudden out burst and motioned a paw back and forth between Nigel and Rose.

"Maybe I'm just lucky?" Nigel shrugged questioningly, he didn't know either; he had walked along his other mates and slept in the same room with them the whole night, logically he should have gotten sick, but he was fine.

And Law found that interesting indeed.

"That is interesting that Nigel didn't, I may need to take some samples from you, you could be immune to it." Law looked to Nigel and he saw that the mechanic's face paled slightly when he heard that. "I'm not going to do anything sadistic." Law told him bluntly.

"What _exactly_ would you be getting samples of?" Nigel questioned, still not feeling any better about the subject of his captain taking '_samples_' from his body then experimenting on them; he knew how captain could get in 'doctor' mode.

"A small skin and blood sample should be enough." Law answered simply with a shrug.

"That's it?" Nigel's face started to regain its color and he looked relieved when his captain said the word _small_.

"Yes, and I will also be needing samples from you, too, just in case." Law looked to Rose and she just crossed her arms in an angry huff, refusing to answer or look at him. She was mad about the infirmary scene. Not that Law cared anyway.

"Captain! I think I found something." Brodie perked up with a small smile and looked towards his captain with the book open in his hands.

"Is it what we have on our hands?" Law questioned him.

"I don't think so, but it's similar in a way." Brodie admitted guilty with a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "It isn't the exact thing, but close to it."

"How so?" Law asked in an unreadable voice with a look to match.

Brodie couldn't tell if he was annoyed with the answer or relieved, but he continued on anyway. "Remember when we were on Nigel's home island, Trimble Island?" Brodie asked him and Law nodded while Nigel scowled in the background at the thought of his old home, bringing back the memories of him former life. "Well, apparently there's bacterium infection back at his home caused by the smoke stacks on the island and the constant smog because they were burning sea coal, which is why the people's skin turned that blue color because the bacteria that forms in the smog blocks oxygen from getting to the lungs, and I noticed that this island burns sea coal as well. The only difference is the green substance around the eye." Brodie explained, scanning the book's print as he read aloud so that all his information was translated to his captain clearly.

"Then we could just be dealing with an evolved version of the bacteria." Law drew out the conclusion with a small sigh of relief that his crew could easily be fixed up.

"So all we need to do is give the crew the vaccine or somethin'?" Nigel asked with a curious brow raised.

"No," Law shook his head. "This is a different situation; we only need to get antibiotics."

"So we just need to get the antibiotics from the store?" Bepo questioned.

"I don't think this is just an over the counter drug, Bepo." Law informed the bear.

"Why not?" The bear tilted his fuzzy head in confusion.

"If it was over the counter, more then half the people here wouldn't be sick here and wouldn't need to wear surgical masks." Brodie explained to the bear.

"So what do we do now?" Bepo questioned again.

"We need to go to the hospital on this island and see if they have the antibiotics." Law answered.

"What if they don't give it to us?" Nigel spoke up. "Do we steal it?"

"That wouldn't be a wise idea when everyone in the crew is sick." Law shook his head in slight annoyance. "If you can't get it, then I'll just have to make the antibiotic myself." He stated and then he began to give out orders to his crew. "Brodie, you and Nigel will go on the hospital and get what we need, and if you can't get it then search for anything that can help with making it. Rose, cook some soup for the crew, it needs to be plain and nothing fancy, I don't want them throwing up everywhere. And Bepo, you stay with Rose in the kitchen and you will hand out meals when the time comes."

"I don't need to be babysat." Rose snapped at him harshly with a icy glare, but he ignored it and continued on.

"I'll stay here and look over the samples I have just in case worse comes to worse, and that reminds me; Nigel before you go, come with me, I'll get your samples before you head out." Law started to walk for the door, ushering the now pale faced Nigel to follow him to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The streets of the smoggy city were the same as the day before, full of low hanging clouds riddled with bacteria that was that coated the grim, clinging to the people's throats to block precious oxygen that was spread thinly in the air. Nigel wrinkled his nose in annoyance at the hospital smell invading his nose from the mask that Law had given him, after he got his samples from the mechanic no matter how pale faced he got, so that he and also Brodie would have a better chance of avoiding infection.<p>

The first thing they did was go to the city's local hospital to ask about getting antibiotics for their infected crew. But upon arriving and asking the doctors, they looked at them like the pirates were crazy and said that there was no antibiotic for the _virus _going around on the island.

Brodie felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

The doctors said that more then half the city had the unknown virus, some worse then others, and they didn't have a vaccine for it yet, not that a vaccine would help a crew that was already infected.

They called it _Lorem oculos_ because the virus caused a green substance around the eye. The doctors did find small things that would slow the virus and that was drinking clean water to help clear the build up of smog in the throat and fresh air helped the lungs, other then that, there was nothing else that could help the two pirates.

With a grim mood overhead, the pirates were about to leave that is, until a nurse pulled them aside, giving them a small slip of paper.

"Here." She bluntly said and held out the small piece to Brodie. "Go to this address."

"Err…" Brodie looked hesitantly at the paper in her hands. He didn't want to take it the wrong way, but he didn't want to ask either. That's why he had Nigel with him.

"To your address?" Nigel spoke up with a curious eyebrow and a devious look in his blue eyes as he looked the young woman up and down.

The woman glared slightly at the curious look the mechanic was giving her. "No, this is to Lillian's house." She told him with a sharp edge of annoyance in her words.

"So your friend's house?" Nigel questioned, his curiosity rising.

"Do you want to help your crew or not." The nurse finally snapped at the mechanic, fed up with him taking it the wrong way for the second time.

"Yes, we do." Brodie quickly jumped in, snatching the paper from her hand before she could take it away.

"But why do you want to help us? We _are_ pirates." Nigel bluntly stated, making Brodie elbow him sharply in the side.

"I know you're pirates." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid; I think I would know when a member of the Heart crew came in."

"If you know us, then why help us?" Nigel questioned again.

"Because you are the only ones that can help this island." She frowned sadly, looking down at her feet. "This island needs help, and I think that only Trafalgar Law can do that." She said with a serious face, looking back up at both pirates, but before they could even respond, the nurse turned on her heel, leaving two very stunned pirates.

It was odd and abnormal for any one to come up to a pirate and say they needed help, especially saying that only one pirate who was known for his cruelty and was also wanted by the world government could help a whole island, so they were shocked. After the wave went over them, they both shook their heads, looking down at the paper with wary eyes, but went to the address after the nurse had left. So far it was their only lead after the shocking information about the disease being a virus.

The part of town that they went to was thicker with smog then by the hospital, and it was rundown and rotten with grim in every nook and cranny that could fit the slim. The two pirates brought a lot of attention to themselves, thanks to their white suits and surgical masks, but they ignored the greedy eyes, wanting to steal their valuables for treatment or masks for protection.

"Oi."

A voice drew them away from walking and they turned to see a group of ash and dirt covered men wearing thick rags from the cold.

"Ya look too prutty ta be walkin' down ear." The leader of the grimy pack stepped forward.

Nigel just blinked. "Sorry. I don't swing that way."

The leader growled through missing teeth. "Din't mean that, ya ass."

"Too bad I really don't care." Nigel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Brodie, let's go."

Nigel started to lead the way from the pack, shoving the men that formed a circle around them, but the leader didn't like that as the mechanic heard a snarl. The mechanic's ears twitched when he heard the sound of flicking metal and rushed footsteps and he whipped around, grabbing the offending wrist that was about to sink into the back of the medical assistant. With a swift movement, his knee came in contact with the leader's stomach, and before the man could wheeze out a breath, Nigel took the wrist in his grip and flung the whole body into three others behind him.

The pack growled when they saw their leader and fellow members on the ground in groaning pain. Snapping their fuming attention to the mechanic and medical assistant, they swarmed him, only to get a boot in the face or fist in the gut followed by the sound of cracking ribs and noses.

"Pitiful." Nigel scoffed; taking a rag from one of the men's neck on the ground to wipe his hands of blood then offered it to Brodie.

Brodie looked at the dirty piece of cloth and shook his head, reaching in his pocket to pull out his own clean cloth.

Nigel shrugged and tossed the bloody cloth to the ground and stepped over unconscious men with Brodie right behind him.

The medical assistant hopped over the last body, picking up his step so that he was leading the way and he looked at the small slip of paper in his hand again, glancing at the houses until a number caught his eye.

"This is the place." Brodie stopped in front of a little rundown shack in between two large, dirty, brick buildings.

Nigel blinked at it. "Are you sure?" he questioned him with a cautious look, scanning the slums with a wary eye.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brodie confirmed with a nod, showing the paper to the mechanic. "See? It has the same number: 16."

As he said the words, the six's nail popped off from the upper half, making the metal number swing downward so it showed an out of centered 19.

"See." Nigel motioned to the new number. "Obviously _not_ the right house."

Brodie grabbed Nigel by the back of his suit before he could walk away. "This is the place."

"Do we have to…?" Nigel whined out warily, giving Brodie a concerned look as he started to walk to the door and dragged Nigel with him.

At the door, Brodie knocked gently on the rotting wood; he was afraid that with too much pressure and force the door would crumble to pieces. On the inside, both pirates could clearly hear the shuffling of feet getting closer and closer then the door slowly creaked open to reveal a hunched over woman, who wore her age plainly on her face with her sagging wrinkles on wrinkles and multiple brown warts.

"And who might you handsome young men be?" She cooed sweetly in a cracked and withered voice, making Nigel shutter at the sound of her old raspy voice and smile.

"A nurse sent us here from the hospital. She said you could help us with finding a new vaccine for the virus _Lorem oculos_ that's going around." Brodie explained to her, unfazed by her appearance and her actions towards them.

"Ah, you mean Jessica, she is my grand niece, she such a pretty girl, isn't she?" she tittered girlishly.

"A bit too bratty for my taste." Nigel muttered under his breath, earning a sharp nudge in the side from the medical assistant.

"She said something about you helping us with finding a vaccine." Brodie repeated to get back on topic.

"Vaccine?" the old woman stopped giggling and looked at him oddly.

"For the virus, you know, the disease going around." Brodie elaborated.

"Hmm…" the old woman hummed. "Seems like you don't know the story." She said slowly. "Now come in, come in; I'll tell you everything." she opened the door wider for both of them, ushering them inside, and cautiously, they both entered.

The shack was small, only three rooms total. A living area with rundown chairs and rugs for small comfort, and a doorway that led to the bedroom and a bathroom that had a dark curtain up from a bit of privacy, though it probably didn't help much. The whole place smelt of dirt and grim, making Nigel's nose twitch and burn at the stench, even though it was covered by his surgical mask, luckily the old woman, Lillian, according to what the nurse had told them, couldn't see Nigel's nose scrunch up to the horrible smell.

"So, you both don't seem to be infected...yet" Lillian snickered as she sat down on a small chair with a plop, making the dusty smog built up float into the air after she landed on the cushions. "And please, sit, sit! I may be poor, but I still have manors!" she let out small titters of laughter as the two pirates sat down on the sad and raggedy old couch in the room.

"We aren't infected, but our crew is." Brodie told her simply, getting straight to the point.

"I see, so why aren't you two infected yet?" She mused out thoughtfully, more to herself then to them as she ran her hand along her chin,

The pirates glanced at each other as the woman continued to use 'yet' at the end of all her sentence that had to do with the virus.

"Well…" Brodie started. "I wore a mask, but Nigel, we really don't know why he isn't." He explained shortly.

The old woman slowly nodded her head in thought with eyes closed. "Then he must have a resistance to it." She declared, leaning back into the chair's dirty cushions and causing more smog to fly into the air.

"Resistance? Don't you mean immune? This is a virus." Brodie corrected.

"No, no. I mean resistance."

"Why?" Brodie raised a curious brow.

"Because this isn't a virus or bacteria, but a poison." She announced with a large smirk.

"Poison?" the pirates said in unison.

"That's right, this is a poison, not a virus, something is mixing in the air with the smog that is poisoning the people, not the bacterial infection called _Suspendisse ipsum_ from Trimble Island." She explained in a somewhat smoothly through her cracked voice.

"You know about _Suspendisse ipsum_?" Brodie stared at her with wide eyes.

"Who cares about how she knows that!" Nigel snapped. "How do you know about Trimble Island?"

Lillian just snickered in a cackle of giggles. "Because I once lived there." She said simply. "My father was a miner, but he was immune to the bacteria caused by burning sea coal, and I was also because of genes. So, I'm guessing that's why you are immune, too." She glanced at Nigel. "Probably had the genes or you built up immunity to it?"

Brodie raised a skeptical brow, looking at the blonde mechanic, interested in the two options that the old woman had laid out for them.

"Probably the second of the two." Nigel grumbled; talking about his past was always a sour note in his life. "I snuck out a lot."

"That would build up a good immunity." Lillian smirked with a crooked smile.

"But wait." Brodie cut in. "What does that have to do with poison?"

"I don't know!" The woman laughed out loud, swinging her short little legs back and forth. "I just know that he is immune like I am; I know nothing about medical things! I just thought it was logical since I've been here for years as the wife of a miner and haven't got anything!"

The pirates stared at the old woman trembling with humorous laughter.

"Then how can you even help us…" Brodie looked at dumbfound.

Lillian stopped laughing, wiping tears from her wrinkled eyes. "Because I know the antidote for the poison of course." She answered with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell us that the beginning!" Nigel almost shouted.

"Because I was interested in why would weren't sick." She bluntly answered as her smirk widened.

"Why you—" Nigel started to stand up, but Brodie held firm to his shoulder.

"What is the antidote?" Brodie questioned the old woman calmly, though his anger was boiling over as well.

"It's a special pure mineral mixed with water." She bluntly told them.

"_Mineral_?" The two pirates looked at her with confusion.

"And with water, yes." the woman nodded to confirm it with the grin widening on her lips.

"That sounds like a wild goose chase." Nigel blurted out, finding to be nonsense.

"It does." Brodie agreed. "Just adding a mineral to water doesn't sound like much of an antidote."

"Well." The old woman drew out slowly. "Do you have any other ideas?"

The pirates both were silent.

Lillian just smirked knowingly. "Go speak with Moa, he is a miner and can give you a sample of the mineral so you can test it for yourselves, since you don't believe me." The old woman told them with a wave her hand to the door.

"Ok, but one more question." Brodie told her as he stood up from his seat along with Nigel. "Why haven't you told the doctors this?"

"They wouldn't believe a poor old woman like me," she chuckled lightly. "But I think a few pirates might."

The two just looked at each other with a wary expression and said their thanks to the old woman, leaving quickly. They didn't know if it was a good idea to listen to what she told them, but they were desperate to find the cure for their sick crew, even if Brodie was unbelievable flustered with the fact that this went against all he learned in medical school and from Law; adding a rock to water didn't do anything, or at least it shouldn't.

So they went along the city streets again, looking for the mining quarters and walking through the archway leading to it, the smog was the thickest there, making their eyes swell shut with tears because of the stinging. It felt as if the smog was slipping though their mask as Nigel and Brodie coughed, watching the smoke towers in the area pass by, rising high into the sky to make the brown color turn a terrible black.

They were able to find Moa easily, thanks to his store having his name written out in large yellow letters above his little rundown place. Moa was a large gruff man, with pale skin littered with black dust from working years underground, but built a set off muscles in its place that were almost ripping through his shirt, making one almost miss the wrinkles on his face that showed his age.

"What can I get for ya lads?" He asked in a booming voice and large smile that his scruffy black beard encircled.

"Um this woman sent us here—" Nigel started to tell him, but Moa's loud voice boomed over his own.

"Ah, my wife sent ya here!"

"Your wife…" Nigel looked at him dumbfounded with blinking eyes.

"That's right!" Moa smiled brightly, looking dreamily up at the smog that drifted in the rafters on his store. "Quite a beauty, ain't she?"

"Quite…"

"Since ya're here, I'm guessin' ya want the poliuras gem, also known as the pure mineral my darlin' little wife told ya 'bout."

"She said you could give us a sample of this…gem." Brodie clarified, though he still thought this was all nonsense that went against every medical book out there.

"Sounds find ta me, if ya want it means yar gonna try and help fix this mess we have, right?"

"The idea of this antidote seemed to be a bit far fetched…" the medical assistant admitted slowly.

"That's what I thought to, but my wife knows what she's talkin' about."

"How do you know?" Nigel questioned with a curious eyebrow raised. "She doesn't even know how everything contents to everything."

"Well, I'm a miner and always in the smog, and I'm not sick." Moa told them simply, crossing his arms over his chest with a large smirk.

Brodie and Nigel looked at the man before them. He was standing tall and didn't look weak from the hazy smoke engulfing the city around him, and most importantly he didn't have the tinted blue skin or green caked eyes. He looked completely healthy.

"Is that because of this…this mineral mixed with water?" Brodie asked, with wide and bewildered eyes that it actually worked.

"That's right." Moa's smirk widened. "My wife came up with idea of an antidote, don't know how, but she did, and here I am now, fine as a whistle." he let out a long whistle to emphasize his point. "And when we tried ta tell the doctors about it, they wouldn't listen ta us."

"And why wouldn't the doctors listen to you?" Brodie looked at him with a wary eye, but they had a small glaze of shock still over them.

"We're poor people, why would they listen ta us?" Moa challenged with a sad frown.

"But aren't they desperate?" Brodie spoke up with questioning curiosity.

"Doesn't matter how desperate a person is, class will always separate everyone." Nigel scowled, remembering his home and noble life before he was a pirate.

"So that's why you want us to help with the antidote, because if a doctor like our Captain figures it out, then people will try it, correct?" Brodie questioned.

"I'm guessin' that's was Jessica's plan, she said she saw ya in town the other day, must have hatched a plan to get ya ta help; she's a smart cookie ain't she?" Moa chuckled lightly.

Nigel rolled his eyes as the woman was mentioned again; he thought her to be a brat, and he hated brats. "Let's just get this stupid mineral and go." he grumbled, shoving his hands deep within his pockets

"Let me go ta the back and get it for ya." Moa told them with a small jerk of his thumb over his should, and headed towards the back room.

The two pirates heard shuffling of feet and shifting of crates moving through the thin wall and after a few minutes, Moa returned carrying a small box that was swallowed by his large hand.

"There's the samples ya'll need." Moa sent the box down on the counter with a small tap.

"This is it?" Brodie looked down at the small box, it was barely the size of his hand, a much smaller sample then he thought it would have been.

"Minin' the gem is harder then ya think, but if ya know where ta look ya can find it easily, but it's pretty deep down there." Moa patted the box and pushed it towards Brodie. "Now take it and help ya're crew so ya can help the rest of us."

Brodie only nodded his head in thanks, picking the box up from the counter and started to head towards the door.

They didn't know if any of this would work, especially Brodie. It just didn't seem right that a simple mineral would be the answer to all this city's problems, and no one would believe it. So why should they? They didn't in a way, but they needed something that would help heal their crew, so if it meant going on a wild goose chase with a fancy mineral that was said to have pure healing powers, then it meant going on a wild goose chase, all for the sake of their crew that was sick.

"This just sounds unbelievable stupid." Nigel commented as they took a short cut down an alley way. "I mean, I know nothing about medical crap and I know for a fact that this all seems fucking stupid."

Brodie would have said something, but in the moment of fuming anger rising from the mechanic, he hit the ground cold and before Brodie could look over his shoulder, the world went black.

* * *

><p>So, I think you can see why I had tons of trouble with this chapter; it's very medical, and I am no doctor.<p>

But luckily, I have a friend who is studying in the medical field, so I have been asking him questions along with other people so I would get as close to the facts as I could.

At first this was actually about a virus and vaccine, but that didn't work because you can't treat a virus with anything and vaccine can only prevent a virus, not help someone who has it. So that idea was scratched off.

Then my friend suggested a poison, since I can be very imaginative with a poison and antidote without it being very medical, at least I think. But I explain more of what I was getting at in the next chapters to come, but if you have any questions or have concerns please say something and I'll clear it up or fix it.

Also, next chapter has real action, since this chapter really only had a little part.


	29. Chapter 26: Being a Heart Pirate

Thank you everyone that reviewed and said that my medical aspect for this chapter looked to be on track since I really know nothing about it besides what I looked up.

Trafalgar Riley: Of course you can have Crazy Sane hugs. He says he will break through your window later tonight and jump you; I told him that he should use the door, but he said that wouldn't be bad ass. Also, thank you for the edits; I didn't know that 'whereabouts' was one word. You really do learn something knew everyday, huh. And for your comment about the Kidd Pirates...well, they have a lot on their hands right now if you have read my story _His_ _Heir_, though, I think Killer would love to kill Rose; he needs to vent out anger anyway.

Also, thank you everyone else who reviewed and you all get hugs from Bas because Sane is right now climbing a tree for practice, go figure. And for everyone else who read, you will get a special glass bottle from Tanker himself that will change your hair color.

**Warning**:_ may cause extreme itchiness to scalp and skin (use on enemies)._

I feel like this author's note as gone into the '_prizes you win section_', so before I get off track anymore, back to the story.

In this chapter, I did an attempt at action. So please, review and tell me what you think, be honest, but kind while you are being brutal honest.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Being a Heart Pirate.<p>

Laughing.

That's the painful sound that woke poor Nigel from sleep: loud, annoyingly drunk, painful laughing and he was about to scream to his stupid mates to shut the hell up because he had a pounding headache throbbing within his skull along with a sore neck, but then he remembered that all his mates were sick and lying almost dead in their bunks on their yellow submarine.

Shooting up from his spot of a filthy floor, the first thing he felt was his wrists were bond with a thick, itchy rope that was cutting mercilessly into his skin. "Fuck…" he muttered bitterly, fumbling around with his joined hands in the dark trying to find Brodie, who he thought was still with him; at least the medical assistant was before he was knocked out.

There was a rough grunt when both his fists rammed into Brodie's side.

"Ouch." Brodie grumbled with a scowl directed in the general direction of the mechanic.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but you have to remember that you're a rock, Nigel."

"Why, thank you."

"A stupid, brainless rock."

"Oi! Don't be a brat."

"A prefer the term _brat-that-just-owned-you_."

"Shut up, you stupid bastard."

"Shh!" Brodie hushed as drunken howlers of laughter started to erupt from the other side of wall or door; it was too dark to tell.

Nigel leaned over, trying to whisper something, but he blindly bumped heads with the medical assistant.

"Ouch!" Brodie hissed in a low tone for only Nigel to hear. "Rock! Remember; _rock_!"

"Sorry!" Nigel whispered back. "I was trying to tell you we should listen in on them."

"Tch."

Nigel didn't need to see to know that Brodie was rolling his eyes, and he had that feeling that the medical assistant had more qualities like their captain other then sneaking up on people, like the fact that Nigel just annoyed that medical assistant with the obvious.

Blindly, they awkwardly stood up with bond wrists and shuffled over to the sound of men cackling in the room next to them. They both bumped lightly into something solid, which they thought was a wall since doors have that small bounce back effect. Putting their ears to the rough surface, they listened to the best of their ability. Nigel was a bit worried that he wouldn't be able to pick up on anything, but hopefully Brodie also had their captain's keen hearing skills. Though, he didn't need to worry because the men on the other side were too drunk to keep their voices down.

"Damn! Them guys were prutty stupid to fall fer our trap!" The first laughed loudly, and there was a gurgling sound that followed after as the man downed himself another glass of ale.

"It's whats they get fer messin' with us like that, specially _boss_." The term sounded too stressed, like it was almost mocking as the second bellowed away.

"Ya guys sure it was smart ta mess with a bunch of pirates. I mean, them are Trafalgar's boys…" The third sounded timid when he spoke.

"Stop worryin' ya wuss!" the first exclaimed followed by a loud smack and yelp. "There ain't no way that Trafalgar will com after ta us!"

"He's right," the second agreed. "Trafalgar is prolly worryin' 'bout his own crew, heard they all got ta virus, too."

"Prolly in his little lab workin' on curin' his crew or somethin'." The first sniggered. "He won't have ta time ta com after them fools."

"Maybay, but still…" the third trailed off slowly. "It don't feel right. I got this gut feelin' that somethin' bad is gonna happen."

"Stop bein' a worra wart, ya idiot!" The first shouted again followed by another smack and yelp.

"If ya so worried just go feed em or somethin'." The second suggested mockingly and then laughter broke out again.

"Fine!" the third huffed in a fuming breath. "And don't be callin' me in idiot!"

There was more laughing followed by footsteps hitting the wooden floor sharply and banging of pots and pans, more stomping and then light started to flood under the door next to the two pirates.

Nigel didn't even glance at Brodie, but he shuffled over to the other side of the doorframe and pressed himself against the wall and then he looked at Brodie, nodding slightly.

Brodie returned the short nod and they both waited.

The footsteps grew louder and the pirates stood in silence, calm breaths in and out as they waited for the door to open. The hinges creaked as the metal rubbed together and Nigel saw the grimy man stop in the doorway with a jaw hung open in baffled silence at the supposed empty room. Before the man could even shout the escape, Nigel threw his arms over and around the man's neck, choking him by squeezing his arms awkwardly together since his wrists were bond. The man dropped the bowls in his hands, making them clatter to the floor and spilling out the hot liquid all over his pants and the ground. The man tried to hiss in pain, but his voice was lost with each breath he tried to take while prying Nigel's arms away in a failed attempt, but Brodie darted around the door that was hiding his form and sent two fists at the man's stomach, ending the man's misery and knocking him out.

Nigel released his hold from around the unconscious man's neck and he withered to the floor at the mechanic's feet in a cold heap.

Brodie crouched down to the man's body, using his awkwardly close hands to find something to cut the bonds. He patted the man's dirty plaid coat, and his hand felt something abnormal in the pocket at the chest, and wiggling his fingers between the fabrics, he found a small flick blade. With the small knife in hand, he quickly cut the thick ropes around the mechanic's wrists then Nigel did the same for him.

"You okay?" Brodie asked as he rubbed the sour red spots on his wrists.

"Yeah, I'm good, but do you still have the box?"

Brodie looked at him, thinking about the question for a second, then a light dawned on him and he stopped nursing his wrists and started to pat at the pockets of his suit. "No." he answered with a frown.

"Shit." Nigel took off his hat so he could run his fingers through his messy blonde hair. "Now we have to look for it."

"It's probably with this 'boss' they were talking about."

"That guy's ass I totally kicked when he tried to shank you?"

"Probably."

Nigel ran his hand through his hair one more time before he replaced his hat back on his head. "At least we know this will be easy, so let's go. Captain's waiting."

Brodie nodded shortly and followed after the mechanic as he left the room.

Their backs hugged the wall as they took gentle steps along the narrow hallway, sliding along, but then they flinched to a halt when they heard the men from before start talking about the one that was now laying out cold in the little room they left behind, wondering where their third drinking partner had gone off to.

The two pirates froze, listening to the boots against the floor getting closer and louder with each second that ticked by.

"Wha—" the first man tried to exclaim when he turned the corner and saw Nigel against the wall, but the mechanic was quick to cut him off by sending a quick punch to the face with his knuckles, making the jaw crack under the sudden, rushed pressure.

"Oi!" the second man cried when he saw his friend fall to the floor, but Brodie stopped him from advancing by kicking him in the gut with the sole of his heavy brown boots, making the man gasp with a grunt and clutch his stomach while he fell to the floor.

Stepping over the men on the floor, the two pirates stalked through the rest of the building quietly. They weren't really worried about getting hurt within the place filled with who knows how many men, just because they already took out three in a total of three minutes after they escaped in that same time frame.

The place was littered with the foul smelling men covered in grim, but usually when a man is constantly using his knuckles to beat the crap out of another man, bruises form, and as the two pirates continued to cut through men with their material arts skills, no bruises formed what so ever, which was weird.

Sure, they had special training in the fighting style, but that didn't mean they didn't get the same effects from using it, and when Nigel voiced this comment to Brodie, the medical assistant could only shrug. Brodie could only come up with two ideas: one, the men were extremely brittle and weak or two, they had some super human healing powers. So they both agreed that it was the first one hands down, though Nigel would have liked to have super powers; he thought that would have been awesome and completely bad ass.

But the conversation was cut short as they came upon another door with voices on the other side.

"What do ya think these are, _boss_?" The pirates both could feel the stress behind the word again, like the man that was saying it felt he shouldn't be saying it.

"Don't know, but shiny means it's worth a somethin' ta someone." The pirates recognized the voice of the leader of the gang they met, and beat up, earlier that day.

"Specially if them pirates had em, right?" the man questioned curiously.

"Actly." The leader confirmed.

"But wait, _boss_…" the man sounded nervous. "Them guys were pirates from a supernova's crew…"

"Don't worry 'bout it." The leader waved it off like it was nothing. "They won't be awake for awhile, plus their got them hands tied."

"But _boss_…" the man protested again.

"But what." The leader snapped with annoyance.

"Them from Trafalgar's crew, and I heard some nasty stuff 'bout him, he has this girly that can make bones come ta life!" the man exclaimed with fear noticeable thick in his voice.

"Yeah, she's a cutey." The leader said slyly in a husky voice.

Brodie looked to Nigel, who he saw gag slightly, but quickly recovered and returned the look. If Law heard that…

"_Boss_!" the man sounded bewildered with horror that his leader would say something so stupid. "You know that's prolly his gal!"

"Cute little gal like her with a blood thirsty guy like hem? Don't think so." The leader scoffed.

"He better believe it." Nigel mumbled under his breath.

"And he would know it if Captain was here." Brodie whispered back. "He would probably be dead right now."

"I thought you stayed on the positive side of things." Nigel shot him a curious look.

Brodie blinked at him. "Aren't I?"

"That didn't sound positive."

"But he's not important, so it doesn't matter." Brodie bluntly said.

"Ah," Nigel nodded. "Good point."

"Whateva _boss_," the man waved it aside, but there was still a nervous edge in his voice. "But rally, what 'bout these gem thingys?"

"We sell em." The leader answered simply. "Earn us a prutty penny."

Nigel decided that his eavesdropping was done and he shoved the heel of his boot into the thin piece of wood called a door, kicking it roughly from its hinges. "Didn't anyone ever teach you _not_ to steal from pirates? It's bad luck, just like walking in front of a black cat."

Both the men flinched violently as the door flew to their feet, breaking into different large pieces as the wood splintered, and they slowly looked up at the two pirates with a feeling of fear visibly running through their body as then skin turned white.

"Fuck…" the leader hissed with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes growing white and wide with fright.

"Fuck is right." Nigel agreed with a devilish smirk while cracking his knuckles, making the men cringe at the loud and intimating sound. "Now, let me show you about what us Heart Pirates can do."

The men yelped as they saw Nigel come closer, backing up slowly to the wall as the pirate's booted clicked against the wood beams across the floor.

"We give ya the gems! Just don't hurt us!" the leader panicked, ramming his back into wall alongside the other man; trapped like the rats they were.

Nigel just chuckled darkly as he stopped in front of them, his shadowed face looming down upon them with a ghastly smirk and deadly looking eyes. "Now, I wouldn't be a Heart Pirate if I let you go." He said smoothly in a low tone. "Gotta live right under my Captain's infamous name, now don't I?"

With that said he curled his cracked fingers into a tight fist and rained it down onto the lower man next to the leader, sending him back into the wooden wall. The wall splintered as the body rammed with so much force that the man actually broke it, tumbling through the uneven hole.

The leader's face paled to the lightest shade of white possible for a skin tone, staring at Nigel with wide eyes that looked almost whiter then his skin.

"Damn." Nigel looked at his fingers and flexed them. "You guys are so damn weak. Just look at my knuckles." He shoved the back of his hand into the leader's face. "See, no bruises and I must have at least punched fucking forty of you guys."

The leader just stared at him, his skin turning slightly purple from uneven breathing.

"I feel like I'm beating up children, I mean come on!" Nigel shouted as he grabbed the scruff of the other man's shirt. "Worthless scum; can't believe they call you the boss."

The leader opened his mouth to say something, but the mechanic didn't give him that pleasure by breaking his jaw.

Nigel shook his head in disgust, dropping the man to the ground. "Pitiful." He muttered waving his hand to remove blood from his skin.

Brodie just shrugged, walking over to pick the box from the leader's grimy hands. "We got the minerals for the antidote, that's what matters."

Nigel just scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, but then his ears twitched when he heard a snap of two fingers rubbing together against leather, and with an unknown force that lashed out of no where, the mechanic felt his back skid across the floor, making him hiss in pain as his skin felt the rough nail heads sticking out from the old floor broads.

"Nigel!" Brodie whipped around to his fallen mate.

"Minerals…so that's what they are."

An eerie voice made Brodie whip his head back around to the hole in the wall where Nigel punched the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Nigel questioned the dark figure hidden in the shadows with a grunt as he heaved himself back onto his feet.

"The call me…Dannie." The man stepped through, and he was nothing like the other grimy men in the building. "The _real_ boss of this building."

He was clean looking man, smooth skin rather then untamed facial hair and his mouth was covered by a surgical mask, and the pirates took a mental note that upon seeing the mask they realized theirs were missing, but that wasn't important at the moment. The man, Dannie, stepped further into the light, letting it shine against the polished leather clothing he wore with matching hat. Over all; Nigel stamped him as a mobster.

"Good thing I set up this little plan or else I would have missed that important bit of information, so, did I hear correctly that those…minerals are an antidote; for the virus?" Dannie's question brought Nigel out of his examination and back to the situation at hand.

"No." Brodie lied bluntly through his teeth.

Dannie glared darkly from under brim of his leather cap. "Lying to my face isn't a smart idea, boy." He snarled, and then brought his hand up in front of him, snapping his fingers together with his leather gloves.

The ground started to shake, causing the two pirates to stumble over they feet and try to stay balanced at the uneasy feeling. And then suddenly, the floor calmed down and they were able to stand firmly to glare at the mobster, but their stares faltered slightly at the smug look gleaming in the offending man's dark eyes. Then there was the crackling sound of rotting wood, and the two pirates weren't prepared for the vines that sprouted through the wooden boards like snakes, coiling around their bodies into a tight embrace.

"Fuck!" Nigel hissed through clenched teeth, wiggling within the grasp of the plant constricting him, but the more he struggled, the tighter the grip became.

"Now answer my question: did I hear you right?" Dannie repeated, walking calmly over to the struggling medical assistant.

Brodie pressed his lips into a tight thin line, sealing off any response and scowled at the mobster.

Dannie sighed dramatically, shaking his head and shoving a hand in his pocket as the other plucked the box from Brodie's hand and he turned on his heel.

Brodie growled and twisted his twitching fist back, itching to hit the offending man.

Dannie snapped his fingers again quickly, causing more vines to lash out and wrap around the medical assistant's arm before it could even move. "It will never work, so stop trying." Dannie chuckled darkly over his shoulder. "My devil fruit powers won't allow it."

"Tch." Brodie's scowl deepened with annoyance.

Dannie turned fully around and blinked at the look then he started to bark in laughter. "I can tell you're one of Law's men; just looking at you reminds me of him."

Dannie's eyes were closed as he continued to laugh and Brodie took his moment to glance at Nigel.

Nigel nodded.

"You boys are funny." Dannie wiped the corners of his eyes that collected tears. "Now tell me, where did you get these minerals?"

"None of you business, Mister Dannie." Brodie mocked with a smug smirk, just like his captain.

"I think you shouldn't be acting coy, boy." Dannie laughed lightly with a shake of his head. "One, because your life is now in my hands, and two, I may be the boss of the building, but I have higher people above me. So if you don't want my brother picking off your crew sitting in the docks like ducks, I suggest you answer me."

Brodie let out a short laugh. "Like your brother could beat Captain. That's a joke."

Dannie stared blankly at him for a second, but then a smirk found humor in the statement that was seen in his eye, causing him to go into laughter once more, but then he gasped with a growl as something sharp rammed into his shoulder, his hand going to the spot instantly as he felt blood slip passed his leather coat.

"Fuck, I missed." Nigel hissed as he saw the little flick blade he had hidden in his sleeve was wedged in a harmless place, but luckily the pain caused the vines to weaken and the pirates were able to break free.

They both pried at the weakening bonds of plant around their torsos while Dannie nursed his sore shoulder, trying to wedge the flick blade carefully out to lessen the pain. The two pirates pulled and twisted in the grip, trying to make enough room for themselves to snake out of the coiled vines, and then with a _pop_, they slipped out, going into a small crouch when their feet smashed to the floor.

Nigel didn't waste anytime when he felt the stable unbroken floorboards under him and he sprang up from his crouch like a spring, charging the distracted Dannie.

Dannie heard the rushed footsteps and glanced up with another growl, ripping the knife from his shoulder with a grunt. He ignored the burning pain and flicked it towards the mechanic quickly with a sharp twist of his wrist, but Nigel leaned his body to the side, letting the blade zoom passed his face as he ran, just letting it barely graze his cheek to let blood drip to the floor and he brought back a fist. The punch was blocked as Dannie twisted his body to hold up the arm that was unharmed, but he shuttered slightly at the force still. He didn't let the strength of the mechanic distract him though, and he snapped his fingers, making veins grow under the floor boards where the mechanic was standing. With a large jump when he saw the other man bring his forefinger and thumb together, Nigel saw through the devil fruit powers quickly, knowing it took a few seconds for the veins to grow up, and he landed on the other side of the room quickly shifting into a fighting stance.

Dannie chuckled darkly. "Law taught you well, boy."

Nigel just smirked. "Wasn't me who he taught."

Dannie didn't like the smug look he was receiving and a scowl formed on his face. "What you talkin' 'bout boy."

Nigel's smirk just widened, and he waved the other man on with his middle finger, telling him to '_bring it on_'. Guess some of his captain's habits rubbed off on him, too.

Dannie's face turned into a fit of fuming rage as the color red swarmed his face when he saw the taunt and he started to charge the mechanic with his fingers ready, but then he felt a series of pokes on his arms and sides, making him go to the floor in a heap. "What the hell!" he exclaimed when he couldn't move his fingers or his body.

Nigel just laughed darkly towards the immobile mobster on the floor. "Law didn't teach me, but he taught _him_." He pointed to Brodie.

Brodie just scoffed with a scowl at the mobster.

Dannie growled; he made an amateur mistake.

Brodie crouched down and scooped up the box, opening it to check if everything was still there. "Everything's here, Nigel. Let's get out of here."

"Think that you'll get out of here alive?" Dannie started to laugh loudly. "When my brother comes, he'll go after you in a heart beat."

Nigel glanced at Brodie.

Brodie hesitant for a second, his lips in a thin line of thought, but then he nodded slowly towards the mechanic.

Nigel kneeled down over the laughing man, looking down at him with an emotionless expression written out on his face. "I wasn't exactly being honest when I said that Law didn't teach me anything."

Dannie stopped laughing and stared up at the mechanic with a glare.

Nigel ignored it and placed his hands on the neck of the other man and twisted until he heard a cracking _snap_. Then there was a small _thud_ as Nigel released the lifeless head from his hands and he stood up slowly, dusting off his suit. "He taught me to do that." He stated calmly and turned on his heel, stuffing his hands deep within his pockets. "Let's go, Brodie."

Brodie nodded shortly to the back of his mate's head before he walked out of the room to find the way out of the building.

* * *

><p>The two pirates ran across the vacant streets, the soles of their boots clicking against the stone as with heavy breaths as they dashed passed tall buildings caked with a thick coat of brown musty dust. Nigel luckily didn't need to worry about the smog in the air he was breathing in carelessly, but Brodie had his hand over his nose and mouth, trying to muffle the poison's attempts to penetrate his body, making it harder for the medical assistant to get oxygen to his burning lungs. They hadn't stopped running since they left the rundown building, slightly worried about Dannie's 'brother' as they traveled the roads that were brightly lit. When they saw their shadows dance in circles along the surfaces, the pirates came to the conclusion that it had to be late considering that no one was out anymore, not even the bums in the alleys were out doing what they did best: bumming. So they figured that their captain must have been worried because they had be missing since morning and late into the night and maybe even to the early morning, but they wouldn't know until they got back to the sub.<p>

Once the sub was in sight, the two pirates quickly rushed up the gangplank that was resting on the dock and headed to the deck, running to the door and jumping down stairs until the infirmary door was in view. They slowed into a small jogging trot and Brodie opened the door to see their captain still working on studying his samples single handedly with no other outside help but for books.

"Captain?" Brodie asked out of breath as he stepped into the room with Nigel right behind him.

Law was working at counter in the infirmary, straining himself looking at slides through a microscope and trying to figure out what was wrong with his crew. Books were cluttered around his feet and on tables of when he was doing research on anything that could explain what was wrong with his crew. Law was so focused on his work that he didn't notice his two crew members walking through the doorway and standing in the room a good full five minutes, waiting for him to hear and see their presence.

"Captain." Brodie repeated a bit louder for his captain.

Law snapped from his work, turning towards them with a grim look. "Did you get the antibiotics?" he asked with a look of small eagerness in his eyes.

Brodie just blinked for a second; his captain really didn't know that they were gone for hours. "They didn't have one." He answered.

"Tch." Law scoffed, clearly upset, and slightly tired, because he must have made no progress while they were out and he was probably hoping there was an antibiotic.

"But we did find something," Brodie went on to say, though he debated whether he should tell his captain about their little adventure with Dannie the vine devil fruit user. "That this bacteria going around, isn't what it is, but rather a poison."

"A poison?" Law blinked for a second, and then snapped his attention back to his slides. "That would explain why I could figure out what was going on with the samples. From what I saw, the bacteria of _Suspendisse ipsum _wasn't behaving like it should have been. So, I think that may it's this poison you brought up that's attached itself to the bacteria."

"Probably but…" Brodie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The antidote still feels like nothing but fairy tales." He told him and decided that his captain didn't need to worry about a gang hunting them down at the moment. Hopefully they would be able to get an antidote before Dannie's 'brother' came for revenge, if the antidote worked that is.

"What is it?" Law questioned and glanced at the small wooden box Brodie was carrying.

"Well, this bratty nurse sent us to her creepy grand aunt who sent us to her huge husband and we got these," Nigel jerking his thumb at the small box, and he also avoided the fight with Dannie, getting to the hint from Brodie to leave it out at the moment. "Pure minerals, the… poliuras gem, I think is what it was called."

"Poliuras gem? I heard rumors that it's pure like water and air." Law eyed the box with interest. "A priceless gem to some."

"That's what the old woman told us, too." Brodie nodded.

"But she left out the priceless part." Nigel muttered under his breath.

"So I'm guessing this is the key to the antidote?" Law questioned them, ignoring what Nigel had said and started walking over to them.

"She said we needed to add the mineral to water and that's the antidote." Brodie spoke up with a short explanation, handing the box to his captain's out stretched hand.

Law stopped looking at the box and stared at his medical assistant. "That's medically incorrect, Mister Brodie. There is more of a process then adding a mineral to water."

"That's what I told her…"

Law took another moment to look at him, and then turned back to the box, opening the lid to take out a gem. "And, it doesn't explains why Nigel didn't get poisoned." He pointed out.

"She said he was resisted to it because he's immune to _Suspendisse ipsum_." Brodie answered.

"That doesn't make any sense either." Law shook his head skeptically, still looking at the gem in between his fingers with a thoughtful look. "Though, the poison attached itself to the bacteria, it would should still effect Nigel because the poison and the bacteria are to different things."

"I know, I know." Brodie shook his head. "I feel like..."

Law continued to stare at the gem, half-heartily listening to Brodie vent about the illogic of it all. It still seemed far fetched to him, just like his medical assistant thought, it truly went against all the books, but if he was to save his sick crew from this poison in their blood, then he might as well try.

"Captain?" Brodie questioned, snapping Law from his thoughts. "What do you want to do now?"

Law pressed his lips into a thin line of thought. "I will work on the making the antidote." He stated simply and then continued. "Stay on the sub with Bepo and Rose in her room, and don't leave." He ordered, placing the gem back with the others.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help, Captain?" Brodie offered.

Law paused for a second, his lips pressed in a thin line again, and then he nodded towards his medical assistant before turning on his heel, but then something caught his attention. He pivoted back around to face them, staring at his mechanic and that made Nigel shift nervously on his feet from being under his captain's stern gaze. "Mister Nigel." He stared at his mechanic's cheek. "Where did you get that cut?"

* * *

><p>The whole antidote and poison thing will be explained in the next chapter, and sorry if it sounds really bad...my friend said that it sounds possible that a poison can attach itself to a bacteria, but its only possible ans not certain.<p>

And I feel like my fighting scene was weak...but hey Dannie was my first real death that was a focus in my story, so yay for that, though not yay for Dannie.

Fun fact: Did you know that the MMA fighter Houston Alexander can punch someone with 600 lbs of force which is getting hit in the face with a hammer, and then when he is hyped up on adrenaline, he can punch someone in the face with 1000 lbs of force which is like...getting hit in the face with a sludge hammer...ouch.

Too bad Nigel can't do that, haha.


	30. Chapter 27: Shining Moment

Thanks everyone for liking my first real fight scene, and death of a character, and yes, Nigel and Brodie are totally epic, they have to be if they are a member of Law's crew.

And I have noticed that people are missing Ameria...I thought that people would be a bit happier to have a small break from the female OC in the story. But anyway, she won't be in this arc, of course there will be little moments when she is brought up in a conversation, but other then that, she's dead, metaphorically speaking, of course.

But I feel sorry to say that this chapter is rather, wordy... It's the chapter that explains the whole 'bacteria-poison' thing, so it's going to be really Law focused. I tried to avoid a chapter like this, but in the end, I felt like I couldn't. Also, if the whole thing just seems completely whack, I'm sorry. Like I said before: I know nothing about the medical field but for the few things I got off the internet and from my friend who has a better understanding of it all.

Though this chapter is probably boring, there is a special guest appearance in it. :) And, the next chapter will have more action to make up for the dull one here.

Oh and Trafalgar Riley: Your review made my day. Talking to bones, that's amazing, just like Crazy Sane, he would totally go and talk to his bones, probably having a deep in depth discussion with them in the vessel, making a certain spirit very, very, very upset.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Shining moment.<p>

Law could conclude that either the doctors on this island had poor medical equipment or they were just plain stupid because they labeled a thing they couldn't fix a virus. He would admit that he didn't know what was going on, but he was smart enough not to label it a virus. This was nothing like a virus, a virus attacks all cells, but this bacteria was only in the blood. So, when his medical assistant told him about it being a poison it dawned on him that this could actually work; that a poison attached itself to the bacteria, and that made the hard task a simpler one, just because his crew came back with the '_pure_' mineral, the poliuras gem.

The main cause of the poisonous bacteria was clearly something else inside the smog that was infecting the original bacteria that was then affecting the body slightly different. If it was just the regular smog then _Suspendisse ipsum_ would be the out come, but it wasn't that, so it led to a different out come then just the blue tinted skin, which was the green sticky substance around the eyes.

There had to be an _unknown_ variable, which was in the poison, that ran through the blood stream affecting the brain which led to the abnormal light green substance around the eyes, but he couldn't figure out what it was, even after looking at the abnormal symptom. He examined multiple samples of the green substance from different members of his crew, but he couldn't link anything he researched in his medical books about this odd substance.

That's when he thought that mining on the island had something to do with a poison attaching itself to the _Suspendisse ipsum_ bacteria. So the idea of a '_pure_' mineral making an antidote in the end didn't seem to be a fairy tale anymore and more of a theory and that it could work. Maybe. The adding to water thing didn't add up, but he would ignore that at the moment.

But what couldn't go ignored was the amount of the gem in the antidote. He didn't know if the smog affected a person differently, but he theorized that his crew members were just in different stages of the poison, so he figured that adding too much of the gem shouldn't be like an overdose, but he still only had a limited amount.

So with the help of Brodie, who looked like he wanted to bang his head into the counter top just because he wasn't taking this all too well, they started to crush the small gems. It was a simple task since the gem was surprisingly easy to crush, probably due to the fact that they had an air like quality which meant that the gem had holes throughout the center, but a simple smooth surface like water.

After the gems where crushed, Law carefully added a small dose of it to a glass tube filled with water. He was shocked to see the water bubble slightly when the gem made contact and then turn a light aqua color. Twisting the glass tube in his fingers, he examined the antidote, and then he placed a dropper in the tube, taking a small amount and transferred a small droplet on the slide with the poison.

Under the microscope, Law watched and his eyes flickered at what he saw and he stepped aside to let Brodie see.

"Holy shit." Brodie leaned back in shock, and then leaned forward again, looking through the microscope. "That just seems…so impossible…"

Law had to agree with his medical assistant on that one: when the antidote was added, there was an instant reaction, much quicker then it should have been.

Law smirked at the display though; he found the antidote to the thing that was killing an entire island. But he would look at his accomplishment later, because now he needed to test this on one of his crew members; Penguin was the best choice since he was believed to have come down with it first.

Leaving his book cluttered infirmary with Brodie at his heels, he headed down to Rose's room where his non-infected crew members were. The walls of his iron sub were thick, but he could clearly hear Nigel and Rose arguing over something completely unimportant, but when he opened the door the room went silent and there he saw that Nigel was towering over the blonde fiend, looking ready to smack her.

Hmm. Maybe he should have taken his time.

"Did you figure it out, Captain?" Bepo questioned with a slight concerned and eager note to his voice as he saw his captain walk through the door.

"I did, but I still need to test if it will work on a person."

"So what do we do now?" Nigel asked from his spot towering over Rose with a scowl on his bandaged face, and Law couldn't help but remember what his mechanic said on how he got that cut: _I fell_, was his first response, but his stare made Nigel answer correctly with saying he got into a fight.

"Test it on someone who is sick," Rose snapped at him, poking him in the chest roughly to make distance.

Nigel stumbled back slightly with surprise at the force, but then snapped back to a scowl. "Shut it, you b—"

"We don't have time to argue." Law said calmly, interrupting Nigel in the process of his inappropriate comment. Though Law didn't care if Nigel called her that, in truth he thought she was one too, and the word wasn't _brat_, mind you. "Bepo, Nigel, go get Penguin for me. It's a poison and shouldn't be contagious, I'd rather play it safe than be sorry because it's still attached to a bacteria."

"Aye, Captain." Bepo and Nigel said in unison, both stepping passed their captain to head down to the third floor of the sub to retrieve the sick head mechanic.

"Brodie, stay here with Rose. I don't need her getting in the way of anything." Though, he wouldn't have minded if she got infected, but he needed to cure his crew and he didn't need a whiney Rose bothering him.

"I thought I said I _don't_ need to be babysat!" Rose glared her emerald eyes towards the pirate captain.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Brodie spoke up, sounding like he wasn't too fond of the idea, not that Law was doing the test alone, but about being alone with Rose.

Law paused for a second, it was clear to him that his medical assistant didn't like Rose either, and he wasn't known for torturing his crew. "Alright, come with me." He waved him along.

"But I don't want to be left behind! I want to help you, too!" Rose complained and was about to latch onto Law's arm, but he quickly shut the door, taking his trusty skeleton key from his pocket and shoved it in the lock with a glorious _click_. He wondered why he didn't do that more often. "_**Law! This isn't fair!**_" Rose started to scream and bang on the door.

Ah, that's why.

Law turned on his heel, trying to ignore the banging and continued to walk along the hallway towards the infirmary again, but then the thought came to mind and he just couldn't help but smirk, returning to the fact that he had found the antidote for a poison that was killing an entire island.

He wasn't just going to give the island the antidote, now pirates just don't _give_ things to people without a price, plus he still thought they were stupid for calling the poisonous bacteria a virus just like that. He wondered how much money he could actually get from this: million, hundreds of millions, maybe even billions. He didn't know the price yet, or if he even wanted to sell it. Maybe he could just let the information '_slip_' into town that he had figured everything out and when the town officials come he would tell them no or that his sub would already be long gone by the time they got there. Both were tempting ideas, for money or entertainment, which one to choose though, he would pick one when the time came to decide.

Back at the infirmary, Brodie prepared the antidote for Penguin, making it a bit of a larger dose then the sample and putting it into the form of a shot; it was mostly in the blood stream, so adding the antidote there will help it cure him faster. When it was ready, Bepo and Nigel were carrying a barely conscious Penguin in their arms.

The head mechanic looked worse then he did that morning. The substance around his eyes seemed to look thicker and oozed down from the edges of his eyes and down his cheeks like he was crying.

"Place him in the chair." Law motioned to a seat while he took off the dirty rubber gloves from his hands.

The two pirates nodded at the order and carried then placed their sick mate in the cushions gently.

Law put new white medical gloves on his hands with a _snap_ and turned to roll up the sleeve of his head mechanic till it was above his shoulder. Dowsing a cotton ball with disinfectant, Law swiped it over the top of Penguin's upper arm then placed the needle through the skin.

Penguin flinched at the slight pinch the needle gave his body and shuttered after the antidote was injected, and Law noticed that Penguin acted the same way as the poisonous bacteria did in the slide; an instant reaction.

The color in his face started to fade away from the blue hue that was a symptom from _Suspendisse ipsum_, but the green grim in his eyes didn't change.

Law guessed that it could be wiped off without fear of it coming back, and that's what he did. He wetted a towel and wiped it carefully across one of Penguin's eyes until all the grim was away and then flipped the towel over to the clean side and wiped across the other.

"Can you open your eyes?" Law asked the drowsy head mechanic.

Penguin moved his head to and fro with a moan as his brows started to twitch. "Yeah…" he groaned out and slowly opened his eyes.

Law didn't take time to let the mechanic feel relief of actually being able to open his eyes clearly without the annoyance of the green gunk and started to examine his eyes, pulling at the skin above and below the eye to shine a small light at his pupil. Ignoring the fact that Penguin tried to slink away into the cushions of the chair to escape from the hand stretching his skin and bright light that was now blinding his newly returned vision, Law looked to see that his mechanic's eyes were also healthy looking and dilation was normal.

The antidote was a success, though the cough was still present since Penguin let out a horrible sounding one from his throat after Law stepped away from his examination, but that was probably just the side affect of smog in his lung, which should clear up in a few hours or days with fresh air and water.

"Nigel, Bepo, help Penguin to the bed." Law ordered as he took the grimy green towel to the sink to disinfect the cloth.

Nigel and Bepo nodded their heads up and down, stepping over to the shuttering head mechanic to help him over to the bed on wobbly feet.

As Law cleaned and ringed out the wet towel with rubber covered hands, he thought of his options of getting more of the gems to help his crew.

He didn't need the whole city swamping his sub since he figured out how to cure everyone, it would be a hassle to leave, plus he was going to help his crew first and he still didn't even know if he would help this island. But in anyway case, his crew came first, so he needed to get more of the gems without the city knowing, which meant that he couldn't go back to the store that sold them. It would be a waste of his money, though he could easily get it back if he sold the antidote to the city, but only if the city didn't know the gem was the missing key. So the only way to do that was by getting it themselves, but no one in his crew knew anything about mining, causing more of a problem if they went down in the mines carelessly, especially since they probably couldn't get into the mines without suspicions.

"Captain?" Brodie's voice interpreted his thoughts and problems, and Law turned to his medical assistant. "What are we going to do now?"

"We need to get more of this mineral." Law answered him, tossing the towel in a basket to the side and pulled off the gloves, dropping them away into a trash bin. "But I also don't want a whole city at my sub."

"I understand." Brodie nodded shortly, but a frown crossed his features. "But, I can't believe that it worked. It just doesn't fit the definition of medical knowledge that a _rock_ with _water_ would help anything."

Law just shrugged; the world had stranger things. "It had to do with the mining, probably. They must have mined something with the poison in it and it must have attached itself to the bacteria causing the epidemic."

"So, mining _something_ caused this whole thing?" Nigel crossed his arms over his chest, slightly annoyed with the situation. "That's just fucking stupid."

"It might be." Law shrugged his shoulders again. "But it's only a theory, but the more important matter is how we are going to get more of this mineral."

"We just go back to the guy that gave us them in the first place." Nigel stated like it was obvious.

Law rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening, Mister Nigel. I said I did _not _want a whole city at my sub. Going back to the store is giving everyone an invitation."

"So what're we going to do?" Bepo spoke up from his stop next the bed with an exhausted Penguin in it.

"We need to get it ourselves." Law stated simply.

"But we know nothing about mining, and we wouldn't even know where to look." Nigel pointed out

"I know that, Mister Nigel." Law said to the mechanic calmly, but his patience was running thin. "We need to think of something else to get to the mineral because if my theory is right about the poison being from something mined here, then we are in more danger going down looking for it. So we need to think of something."

There was a small silence in the air as the men, and bear, thought of something that could let them sneak onto the island without catching the attention of the city. The floor was open to ideas, and one mechanic thought of one.

"What about Crazy Sane?" Nigel questioned out of the blue, making Law and Brodie look at him with curious eyes and Bepo furry face pale at the name of the magical being they met at the last island.

Though the floor was open to suggestion, this was one that no one was expecting.

Law didn't mind the magical being because, oddly enough, they had on understanding of terms when it came to respect, even though Law hadn't talked to him since the last island.

Nigel suggested it because he heard that Sane was immortal because of the tale he heard about him getting his head sliced off and it magical reattached itself, so he thought that it would be a good idea because it might that the magical being couldn't die from the poison.

Though, neither Nigel nor Brodie really knew about Sane like Bepo did, the magical being scared the poor polar bear and he really didn't want to see him again for a very, very, _very_ long time, which was never to be precise.

"That's impossible." Law waved the idea aside with a hand, making Bepo let out a long sigh of relief.

The fuzzy polar was very glad that he wouldn't have to see the magical being again, and hopefully, once again, never again.

"He is in a hibernation mode so he can't come out of the vessel and even if he did he wouldn't be able to travel because of lack of magic that was used and never replaced, if I remember correctly." Law explained.

"Then what about Bas?" Brodie popped the question innocently in the air, making Law glare at the name. "It would be easier to get him out of the vessel."

"Plus he isn't as scary…" Bepo admitted with his head held low in shame, not that anyone noticed him saying the sentence softly because Law spoke over him as he said it.

"Like he would help." Law said coldly.

"Maybe he will if it helps Ameria." Brodie offered.

That didn't make Law feel _any_ better, but the life of his crew was on the line. He _loathed_ that cursed spirit more then anything, but his crew was more important.

Law's teeth grinded together as his jaw locked together at what he was about to say. "Fine, go ask." He gritted through clenched teeth and turned around to clean the counter off. "But I don't want to see him." He added on with hate filling his words.

* * *

><p>Bas couldn't help but smirk at the situation while he was on the deck of the sub.<p>

Law was almost begging in a way for his help, through his crew that wasn't sick, to get these minerals for the antidote, and how much Bas wanted to tell him no, but this was for Ameria. They did make a contract and the contract stated that he would protect her, so this was like protecting her from the poison. So it meant helping Law get the mineral, and that part he didn't like, helping Law just sounded so wrong with everything he had put Bas through. For one, and probably the only reason, was letting Sane in his vessel.

Having Sane in his vessel was terrible. He was like, no, he _was_ a mooching parasite, like an old fat man drinking beer on a reclining chair for years watching TV while his wife cooked and cleaned for years taking care of children she didn't know she had. Not that he was comparing himself to a woman.

But, hearing that Law needed his help was enough for Bas to pin it as begging, and that just made a grin tweak at his lips at the thought of Law begging. If he was a woman he would giggle, then he shook his head at the thought of all this woman comparing he was doing.

It was awkward.

So, back to his currant train of thought before he got dragged into thinking about Sane.

It was after the mechanic, Nigel, he thought was the name, or was it Niles? Bas never paid much attention to the names of the crew members, but anyway, he came to the Ameria's room, saying they, which included Law, needed help and after a few minutes of arguing, he agreed to it.

Now, Bas was standing out on the deck of the Heart Pirate's sub as the smog around him didn't affect his lungs. Finding the mineral would be easier in his shadow form then his true form, so with a simple magic switch his shadows danced around him until his body was engulfed with the inky blackness.

It was night, though it was hard to tell with the smog covering the sky with the grimy dark brown clouds,and he dashed through alleys to stay hidden from the bright lights of the streetlamps. He hid within shadow after shadow of the deep narrow side streets, traveling through the dirty cobble stone roads until he was in the mining district.

Finding an entrance to a mine was nothing since they were everywhere, but he chose one that didn't have late night workers with bright lights hanging from walls and carts loaded with coal and other hardy minerals that cursed their lungs for the sake of money. The one he decided to travel down was abandoned and boarded up thick with old wooden beams and a large sigh saying '**_DO NOT ENTER_**' in thick black painted letters. It was easy for his shadow form to slip through the cracks and go deeper into the mines, but finding the mineral would be hard in the maze of endless connecting tunnels and caverns.

He had a simple plan though: use his creations to scout for him.

Calling upon the necromancy magic he harbored within his body and soul, his creations erupted from the tunnels old rocky ground, hands jetting out passed the compressed dirt to cling and claw their way out with long rotted nails so they could stand once more on their sluggish feet around him quietly like the good animations they were. Without a word, his black cloaked minions started to burrow into the walls of the mines, digging their way like moles searching for their target within the labyrinth of what seemed to be endless tunnels. They knew what to do on their own and would contact Bas when one of them found it. So for the time being, Bas decided to embrace the darkness around him and exploded the tunnels.

It was calming for him to travel alone in the silence. Being on the sub all the time was noisy and tiring to say the least, even if he never was out because Tanker was always jabbing his mouth about something, mostly about Law and Ameria, which was annoying. Though he could tune out sounds from within his vessel easily, but now that he was always in the vessel with Sane, the man he hated to call…_father_…was there, he never got any peace and…he shook his shadowy head before he could compare himself to something stupid.

Letting out a small sigh, he continued on, his shadowy form flickering in the darkness like a misty cloud with blood colored eyes; he was enjoying these few hours he had to be alone in peaceful silence, but then something struck him like a hard, brick wall.

It was thick smelling, which is saying something since he was in his shadow form and almost nothing could penetrate it. He even had to use his magic to dampen the potent stench from affecting him; it was starting to make him feel dizzy. After the spell was put in place, Bas followed the weakened scent and that's when he saw it.

Monlu-Potis.

The grimy, green oil like substance trickled down the cavern wall's, making the floor spill over with the goop that caused the terrible scent to come into his shadow form. His red eyes narrowed at the mineral, the extremely deadly mineral.

It was the mineral that was probably, no, _was_ the cause to the whole city being sick. The factories built on top of the horrid rocks were probably blocking the smell from seeping through the earth, because he should have smelt it before hand, even on the sub and in the vessel; Monlu-Potis was a mineral that couldn't go unrecognized. It was a usefully mineral, but at a dangerous cost to use it. To best describe it was that it was like the big brother of coal, but it burned slower than coal and hotter, giving it more power then its little brother fossil fuel.

From the looks of the cavern he entered, the entire island must be made up of Monlu-Potis. Leading to the fact that the natives saw that this mineral was a better agent to use in their factories then coal, causing the poison to attach to the bacteria in the smog. They should have known that it was a dangerous mineral, _everyone_ knew what it was.

Back at his magic homeland, it was considered the grimy stone. People, mostly assassins, would use its poison to slowly kill a target and then blame the foundation that was built on the stone. Nobles even used it has a form of torture, but of course due to the incredible illness it gives off, and the council actually outlawed it and only certain select few could have that mineral in the grasps if they had a license in their other hand, that is. Assassins wouldn't really need that though; they sort of worked against the law.

And yes, that antidote was the pure stone called the poliuras gem, but most people didn't know that because the gem was very rare and most only see it for its price rather then its antidote. So really, he knew how to make the antidote in the beginning; that is if he knew what was going on. Though he had a fair idea that it had to do with the grimy stone due to the green slim in Ameria's eyes, the side affect that the stone gives off when a person is poisoned, but the blue skin was what through him off.

He smirked at the thought of telling this to Law. Oh, the pirate captain would be either dumbstruck or angry, most likely both, but can't change the fact that he worked all day and night figuring out what the antidote was when the answer was literally under his nose and could have been done with it and off the island hours ago when the log post had set.

"How silly mortals can be…" he mused quietly to himself with a chuckle, this was turning out to be very entertaining for him.

Then rocks crumbled to his side, and glancing over, he saw one of his creations poked its arm from out of the wall next to him, pulling its forest green head out of the tunnel it created.

The sign that the pure mineral was found.

Bas quietly sighed to himself, slightly depressed that his peace was now coming to a close. He turned to his creation looking at him with hollow, red velvet eyes as it waited for further instructions. Bas just nodded his head, ordering the silent command to show him the gem.

His creation wiggled back into its make-shift tunnel and started to lead the way back to the pure mineral and Bas's shadow form slipped easily into the hole, following after. It was a shorter trip then he thought, much to his disappointment. But he carried on his way, calling for his necromancy magic again to bring his other creations to the new smaller cavern of glistening blue stones. In no time at all, his creations began to store gems in the pockets of their black cloaks until the space was cleared dry of the pure mineral.

"Well, better hurry back to Law." The shadow spirit said sarcastically, and he took his merrily old time hurrying back to the sub, only to be greeted by a _very_ happy Law in the infirmary.

"What took you so long?" The pirate captain snapped towards the spirit as he returned to his true form.

"I had to find the mines,_ then_ look for the gem,_ then_ collect them, _and then_ come back. Now does that seem long to you?" Bas mock with a coy smile as his feet were firmly on the ground again and his shadows were stored away.

"Did you even find any?" Law questioned with a glare as he saw that Bas was empty handed.

"No, I didn't." Bas rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Where are they?" Law's jaw locked in irritation.

"Right here." Bas said flatly with a wave of his arm and the floor of the infirmary spilled over with the small blue gems.

"You didn't put them in anything." Law pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as the gems rolled around his feet.

"I had more important things on my mind then buckets or crates." Bas smirked at his reply.

"Like what." Law snapped and glared at the spirit again.

"The reason why everyone got poisoned, of course." Bas said casually as if it was obvious.

"_What_?" Law's glared turned to a shocked look as he stared at the spirit.

"The grimy stone is here and the island treats it like coal. Funny isn't it." Bas said and let out a small laugh.

Law glared angrily with a small hint of confusion. "Grimy stone?"

"You know, Monlu-Potis." Bas shrugged simply.

Law's angry confusion turned into a furious scowl.

Bas couldn't help but smirk. "I'm pretty sure the higher ups and CEOs here know it's bad, too, but use it because it's cheaper then coal. The whole island is pretty much built on the stone, so might as well use it, right?"

"So my crew got poisoned because some idiot wants to save money." Law's eyes narrowed at the motive.

"Basically, and good for you on figuring out how make the antidote by the way. Now, what are you going to do with it? Sell it and make a pretty penny?" Bas rubbed his fingers together mockingly.

"No, I think I'll go with plan B and let people know I found it and then leave the next day."

"Oh! Now that is _very_ cruel of you Law. Are you sure you want to do that? A good doctor would _never_ let that happen."

"Good thing I'm known for my merciless cruelty, so no one will be surprised, even if I'm a doctor."

"Oh, touché."

Bas couldn't help but smirk at the look Law was giving him. It was twisted with rage at the fact that the people were suffering because of money, no, not the real reason, that would be too kind for a man like Law. It was because his _crew_ was suffering because people of the island wanted to save a few coins.

Stretching his arms out behind his back until he heard his back crack, Bas turned on his heel to leave the infirmary, but then something shook the sub wildly and he stumbled over his metal boots, grabbing a hold of the doorframe so he wouldn't fall.

"**WHERE'S THE BASTARD THAT KILLED MY BROTHER! SLUSH, SLUSH, SLUSH!**" a voice screeched through the air, piercing all the thick metal walls of the sub.

"What the—" Law started to say, but his stopped when he braced himself as his sub started to sway violently again.

"Captain!" the voice of his mechanic came over the screaming barely, and he saw Nigel skid to a halt at the open doorway. "We have a problem…"

* * *

><p>I bet you all thought the special guess would be Crazy Sane because Nigel brought him up, but sadly no. It was Bas! Since he hasn't been out of his vessel since, like, chapter 14, which is a really long time ago!<p>

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and didn't mind the boring-ness of it, but it was needed.


	31. Chapter 28: Slush my Brother!

I, personally, like this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. It has action, though not a lot I think, but I think it's good and I'm getting better at it? Maybe? Sorta? Not really? I don't know.

Trafalgar Riley: Thank you for the EPIC review. I think you're right about EPIC being the word of the day because it's totally EPIC. You're an EPIC reader/reviewer.

P.S. I think everyone who reads/reviews/alerts/favorites is EPIC. Love you all. :) Crazy Sane hugs to you all. Every single last one of you.

RobinFleur194: Thanks for thinking that the last chapter was interesting, and it is nice to have Bas out of the vessel. He must have tons of cramps. Just like a _girl_. Haha, bashing on my own characters is so much fun.

Neeky-chan: That's right! Bas is back, and he will be in this episode (I like how you said episode instead of chapter, makes it sound cooler), and he kicks ass! Also, stilling waiting on the picture you did of him. I'm very excited to see it.

Tigereye13: Rose being locked in her room all the time would be pleasant indeed, but I think the banging would drive poor Law up the wall, and everyone else on the sub. Plus, do you really want to see Rose just starve to death. Or. Would you rather see her go out with a..._bang_, a really big..._**bang?**_ (slight spoiler).

AnnaADDICTED: Thank you on the congratz! Made me rather happy to get that, even if it really isn't the thirtieth chapter. And sorry if some things seemed a bit off in the last chapter...I'm pretty sure it had to do with the medical out look, though I'm not sure, but I tried my best on it. Also, thanks for the edit! Then and than are so easy to mix up.

Holmesz: Now, I don't want to spoil this chapter, but Bas does get to... Do what? Well, that you will find out in this chapter. Also, thanks for the little fact on the documentary. Makes me think I was on the right track with this medical stuff I had going on when you said that. Means allot to me. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Slush my Brother!<p>

Law glared darkly at Nigel who was looking sheepishly at his feet with guilt while clinging to the doorframe. "Why didn't you tell me that the fight you got into was with a gang out to get us because you killed the little brother of the maniac on my deck that is now abusing my sub?" He questioned coldly over the sound of a man screaming in the background.

_**SLUSH, SLUSH, SLUSH****!**_

"Sorry, Captain…" Nigel said slowly, rubbing the bandage covering the small cut on his cheek. "Me and Brodie just thought that you wouldn't want to worry about it and figure out the antidote for the crew."

_**SLUSH, SLUSH, SLUSH!**_

Law just scowled while he held onto the counter at the situation; this could have been avoided if they had told him sooner.

_**SLUSH, SLUSH, SLUSH!**_

Nigel looked back at his feet with guilty eyes. "Sorry…" he hung his head low in shame, just like a certain first-mate that was running awkwardly with the swaying sub to the infirmary with his captain's sword clutched in his paws.

"Captain!" Bepo cried, stopping to a quick halt and tossed the sword over to Law once the swaying had calmed for a second.

Law caught his nodachi with a single hand, his fingers wrapping around the metal case tightly. "Let's go." He ordered, running from the room with Nigel and Bepo at his heels to the deck before the sub's violent swaying started up again.

Bas, on the other hand, decided that he would go too, but at his own slow pace rather then a quick one. Not that he wanted to help Law, but rather because he wanted to waste time before he had to go back to his vessel that was infested by Sane.

When Law, his first-mate and mechanic got to the door, they saw Brodie was already there with a grim look on his face as he waited for them to come up. "It doesn't sound good, Captain…" Brodie leaned against the door leading to the deck for support, gripping onto the handle so he wouldn't fall over as he stared at Law with concern filling his eyes.

"There isn't much we can do but see who is so rude to step on my sub." Law replied in a flat tone with an emotionless expression that masked his true fury; just like he loathed being ordered around, he loathed invaders on his sub, and punishment was always dealt.

"_**SLUSH, SLUSH, SLUSH****!**_" the voice cut through Law's senses as he opened the door, making him flinch and close his eye on a reflex at the dreaded sound almost killing his eardrums while trying to stay up right against the violent swaying.

Law opened his eyes slowly into a narrow glare, but when he looked at the deck, he saw that his sub was being treated like a loose hanging bridge over a stream with a trouble-maker of a child shifting his feet back and forth to make it sway when other kids tried to cross.

The man was large and muscular, his limbs almost ripping the tight leather fabric of his clothing and his forehead was filling with popped veins of fuming fury as his brows knotted close together to make his connected eyebrows look like a prefect 'V'. "_**WHO KILLED MY BROTHER DANNIE! SLUSH, SLUSH, SLUSH!**_" he screamed, shifting his feet back and forth to get the sub rocking even more.

Law heard an audible gulp from his side and he glanced from the corner of his eyes to see Nigel's face pale slightly.

Well, that answers that question.

"Boss Slush! Calm down, they're over there!" a voice shouted and Law turned to a man covered in thick bruises, that were poorly taken care of, in front of a small group of scruffy men in thick raggedy-looking clothing, clinging to his railing as if life depended on it.

"Why does that guy have to pop up everywhere we go, I mean seriously, it's getting fucking annoying how many times I have to kick his ass." Nigel muttered under his breath, making Law glance his way again.

The man swaying the sub, Slush, stopped and turned his attention from screaming to the heavens with a gorilla like quality and to the small party of pirates at the doorway. "Which one of you bastards killed my brother! Slush, slush, slush!" He shouted brutally, though not as loud as before.

Law stared at him for a second, finding the man's speech to be odd, and rather annoying to his ears. "I believe I don't have to answer any of your questions when you're on my property." He answered smoothly with a dark smirk, making Slush's 'v' eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Answer my question: who killed my brother! Slush, slush, slush!" he repeated, looking at Law with a glare filled of burning hatred and fiery revenge.

Law just chuckled darkly, shaking his head lightly. "I don't think so, and how do you know if it was even my men that killed your brother."

"Because he told me! Slush, slush, slush!" Slush jabbed a thick, beefy finger in the direction of the leader standing in front of the small group of men still clinging to the railing with white knuckles.

Law glanced at the man with a dark look in his grey orbs, causing the leader to flinch and slink back in fear under the death look of a glare being directed at him like he was a bull eyes just waiting to be hit dead center in the middle of his eyes.

"And my men would never lie to me! Slush, slush, slush!" Slush continued in a deep, animalistic bellow, moving his feet back and forth to make the sub sway again.

Law gripped to the metal frame work of the doorway, trying to keep his balance as he gritted his teeth. He couldn't fight properly with all this obnoxious movement; he would be at the bottom of the bay if he even tried.

"Slush, slush, slush! I'll kill you all! Slush, slush, slush!" Slush roared as he bared his teeth in anger, flexing his muscles until his leather sleeves ripped to nothing by shreds onto the deck.

"Oh_ fuck_…" Nigel hissed when he saw the bits and pieces of fabric fall down like black colored rain drops and all the veins pulsing against the large man's overly muscular arms.

Law pondered if it was work or steroids that made those muscles.

"Wait! Boss Slush!" the leader called out to the gorilla of a man.

Slush stopped moving his feet and looked over his muscular shoulder with throbbing veins at the nervous looking leader who was shifting back and froth on his feet covered by holey shoes. "What? Slush, slush, slush?" He asked with a grunt of annoyance, his v-brow still twitching from anger.

"Well…" the leader rubbed the back of his oily neck with a small blush. "There's a gal on board that's mighty finely purtty, thought maybe we could take er with us, ya know…"

A deadly aura swarmed around Law that went easily noticed by the other men on deck, and even made his crew inch away at the sparks of death whipping around him.

Then Nigel had an epiphany.

"Ameria?" Nigel questioned with a small look of disgust. "You want Ameria? Seriously? Man, she isn't pretty at _all_, I mean really. I've seen hotter dirty whores then her."

Nigel noticed the back of his captain stiffen as the last words he said and Law slowly turned his head around to face the mechanic.

"_Mister Nigel._" He drawled out in a low, dark tone.

Nigel tired to avoid pulling at the collar of his suit and saying: _is it getting hot in here or is it just me,_ when he felt the look his captain was giving him boring into his eyes to reach his soul because he pretty much just said that a ninety-nine cent whore was pretty then the bone mage, who just so happened to be his captain's girlfriend, but he ignored it to the best of his ability, though a few beads of sweat still trickled down his brow and cheeks. "_But_," he added on quickly. "We have an even _prettier_ girl on board." He forced stress on that horrid word to describe _her_, trying to make himself sound convincing, because as he said_ that_ word about the blonde fiend, he felt like running to the railing and throwing up all his insides. It was just that revolting.

Law's deadly scowl relaxed as he caught on quickly to the plan and smirked; a sign of his approval, which made a small sigh of relieve pass by Nigel's lips.

The leader looked at him stunned, blinking his eyes, but then a large and happy grin started to reach from ear to ear. "Rally!" he asked with much enthusiasm, almost jumping up and down.

Nigel stared at the man for a second, questioning about how sex deprived he must have been, but he mentally shook his head and forced a smirk, nodding his head up and down slowly. "Yup, she's a down right perky blonde that likes way too much make-up and mini-skirts, but you can only have her if you leave the sub."

The leader looked ecstatic, but then his grimy delighted look turned into a nervous one when he looked towards Law. "That okay with ya?"

"Yes." Law said quickly and bluntly.

The leader looked shocked for a moment that the pirate captain was being so willing and pondered why he was also smirking so deviously, but then shrugged it off and turned to Slush with a crooked grin that made children and adults of all ages scream in terror. "What'd ya say Boss Slush! We get a purtty gal instead of kil—"

"_**SHUT UP! SLUSH, SLUSH, SLUSH!**_" Slush screeched at the top of his lungs to the heavens, moving his feet wildly and making water from the ocean slip up onto the deck with each dip to the right and left the sub took.

Law stared, thinking that the large feet would smash through his deck soon, even if they didn't even leave the wood.

"_**WOMEN WON'T BRING BACK DANNIE****!**_" Slush roared, and stared to hit his chest with his fist like a gorilla would do.

Law gritted his teeth together; he couldn't just stay back in the cover of the doorway anymore. "_Room._" He said as calmly as he could, letting the light blue dome encircle his sub trap the offending men on the deck.

Slush just continued to scream bloody murder about killing them all and avenging his brother, not even noticing the dome moving slowly around them, but the small group of scruffy men clinging to the sub's railing all shuttered and shivered, drenched in saltwater and looked terrified at the transparent dome closing them in like trapped rats.

Law took a small wobbly step away from the doorway, and he could have sworn he heard Bepo tell him to get back because it was too dangerous and that he might fall into the water, but any noise was drowned out by Slush's screaming while he hit his body with intense force that it made Law's chest hurt just looking at him. He ignored that though, and focused on the more important task at hand. Whirling the nodachi around from resting on his shoulder and firmly in his hand, Law whipped it out, staggering slightly because of the swaying, but he was still able to successfully cut the air and his opponents from afar.

The men screamed while Slush growled a loud, animalistic snarl as body parts swirled around in the atmosphere with the movement of Law's hands.

Screams filled his ears, and he was wondering why no one was coming to the source of the blood-curtailing sound. He figured that Slush had his hands in the politics of the island maybe, or that he was just that bad that no one would mess with him; not that it bothered Law, he could easily take care of this fool no matter what one it was.

With a swooping motion of his arm and a flick of his wrist, body parts started to connect to different limbs of different men. Loud screeches of agony rose up as Law continued to link the separated body parts with others over and over again until he got a giant ball of wiggling arms and legs. With the last limb in place of his newly created human-man sphere, he let down the blue dome, and it flickered away into nothingness like static on a screen going black, making the ball fall to the ground in a lump with yelps and grunts from different heads voicing the pain.

"Heh." Law smirked and walked smoothly across his calm deck. "This is what happens to people who walk on my property, Mister Slush." He mocked to head of the leading mobster.

Slush just smirked a crooked smile.

Law's own smirk faltered slightly at the look of the leading mobster, but then he felt something cold wrap around his leg, the wetness of the substance seeping through his jeans to his skin. Then with a jerk, the unknown substance twirled him around in the air and flicked him roughly into his sub's railing at the bow of his deck, almost sending him overboard.

"Captain!" he heard his crew cry, but their was uneasiness in their voices from being shaken around some much.

"_Slush, slush, slush…_" the voice of the leading mobster chuckled darkly, making Law snap his head around from looking at the black inky bay water to a pile of grey colored mud slipping out of the cracks of the human ball of limbs, making the men trapped inside fidget at the odd feeling.

Law watched in shock as the mud lumped together, forming a wiggling grey mass as it shifted to and fro to grow bigger, making the outline of a large, human-gorilla body. The mud began to smooth out over the form, losing the grey tone to a pale skin color with pulsing veins on muscles, then a roar came, sending any leftover mud from the form and the leading mobster looked over at the shocked pirate captain with a smug expression on his features.

"That won't work on me. Slush, slush, slush." Slush taunted darkly with a large smirk reaching ear to ear and his v-brow lightened just a tad with humor. "You're in the open now, and now you're dead. Slush, slush, slush." He stated wickedly, sending out whips of muddy-goo to do his dirty work while swaying the sub wildly again with his large feet.

Law stumbled with the rough movements, his hand lashing out to grab the railing to brace himself against the roller coaster of a ride on his sub's deck, but he was still quick when he saw the lengths of mud coming at him and swung his nodachi as it closed in on him, breaking the whips into little droplets that splattered onto his clothing and cheeks.

Slush just continued to laugh wildly at Law's attempts to keep the mud away from him, but it wasn't working.

The swaying sub made it difficult for Law to concentrate on the mud whips flying at him one after another, though he was able to let go of the railing after his feet got semi-used to the swaying feeling, and his body showed a calm composure while swinging his nodachi shakily, but his face showed the look of irritation and frustration as he gritted his teeth together, his jaw locked together in rage; he didn't like to be the one in such a vulnerable position, especially on _his_ sub. His crew couldn't even come to his aid because they were being thrashed a bout at the door, clinging to anything so they wouldn't fall out along with the human ball that plummeted into the sea filled with screams.

Law ground his teeth together; he couldn't keep this up forever, and it was like Slush knew that, too and made it his plan, and that made Law grind his teeth together even more in hate. This gorilla was using _his_ sub against him, and that just pissed him off even more. But something started moving along his body, inching its way up his legs and chest, and when he glanced down he saw all the mud that had littered his clothing move like little worms, wiggling their way up to his neck and in that split second he noticed it, a mud whip latched onto his neck tightly. His sword fell to the wooden deck with a sharp metal clattered and his hands flew to the mud on the skin of his neck, trying to pry the wet, mushy solid from choking him.

"Gotcha ya! _Slush, slush, slush!_" Slush laughed wildly and stopped swaying the sub.

"Captain!" Bepo cried and the three at the door started to charge out, but before their feet could even make contact with the deck, Slush started swaying the sub again with his feet.

Slush turned his attention away from the pirates in the doorway of the sub and back at the struggling pirate captain, grabbing the mud whip in a firm grip with his beefy hands covered in hair and jerked it violently to bring Law within this presence. "Now tell me: who killed my brother? _Slush, slush, slush._" He demanded harshly, pulling Law's closer to his face.

Law gasped for air, unable to speak as he clawed at the mud constricting his neck, so the leading mobster lightened the choke hold so the pirate captain could speak, but when Law could finally breathe, his nose caught a terrible whiff of raw onions from the leading mobster's mouth, making him cough and place a hand over his nose and mouth.

The action didn't go unnoticed and Slush's v-brow knitted together in anger.

"Heh." Law chuckled dryly with a weak smirk behind his hand at the response. "I should let you onto a little secret: I don't like to be ordered around."

Slush's v-brow knotted together even more, the bushy hair almost touching his nose. "Cocky for a guy in a death situation. _Slush, slush, slush._"

Law's smirk just widened, even if Slush couldn't see it. "I've been in worse then this, and I must say that rabid bunnies are more deadly then you." He mocked the leading mobster.

Slush didn't like that comment, and he tightened the mud around the pirate captain's neck again, making Law gasp with a sharp inhale. "Answer me! _Slush, slush, slush!_" he roared into Law's face.

Law's brows twitched with his eyes closed at his skin felt the stench of onions, and then he slowly opened his eyes into a glare. "I wouldn't be a very good Captain if I ratted out my crew like that." He wheezed through heavy pants.

Slush scowled darkly, his v-brows digging together until it touched the tip of the leading mobster's nose. "Since you're the Captain, then you'll die first. _Slush, slush, slush._" He declared coldly in rage, locking a complete and merciless death grip on Law's neck.

Law gasped sharply again, feeling the breath from his lungs disappearing with each and ever constricting squeeze the mud held on his neck. He tried to claw and pry the thick substance from his neck, but nothing was working. As soon as he ripped a chuck of mud away it was replaced by more, coiling around his neck even tighter as he struggled more. He thought he would pass out soon from lack of oxygen, but something made everything freeze.

"It was me!"

Slush stiffened, causing the mud around the pirate captain to relax and whipped his head around, looking at the doorway to see a wobbly Nigel step from the doorway of the sub to the rocking deck.

"I killed your bastard brother Dannie!" Nigel fumed, blistering a bright red of anger with his fist curled tightly until his knuckles turned white.

Slush growled menacingly, whipping out another lash of mud to wrap around the mechanic's neck. "Don't lie to me because you want to save your Captain." He scowled when the mechanic was in his face.

Nigel scrunched up his nose at the smell of raw onions, but mentally shook it off. "I snapped his neck, and damn proud of it, too." Nigel smirked with pride even when he was loosing breath. "Do what ever you want to me, but leave my Captain alone."

"Nigel, stop!" Law ordered him with a weak glare.

Slush stared at Nigel for a second, blinking at the mechanic's request, and stopped all motion of the sub. There was a silence dotting the minute, but then a bright eerie and crooked smirk crossed his lips reaching to the tips of his ears. "How honorable, but sadly, I said I was going to kill you all. Slush, slush, slush." and he tightened his hold of death on both pirates within his mud grasp, making them both gasp from air in a failing attempt.

"Captain! Nigel!" Brodie and Bepo yelled in panicked unison, coming to their captain in struggling need along with the mechanic, but the mud only latched around their necks as well when they tried to charge the leading mobster.

"You can't defeat me! _Slush, slush, slush!_" Slush bellowed in screeching laughter. "My devil fruit powers make me invincible! _Slush, slush, slush!_" he laughed to the heavens wickedly as the pirates tried limply to pry the mud away with their hands from their necks as their legs flailed in struggle.

Law forced all his will to open his eyes just a crack to glare at the leading mobster laughing, but failed to do so when his mind wanted to focus more on regaining the lose of precious O2* from his lungs. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, but his crew shouldn't be dying in this mess even if Nigel is the one who killed this Dannie. He was their captain and took responsibility for his crew no matter what they did, so he had to somehow clean this mess up as well.

He forced his mind to think of something, something that would help them, and that's when he remembered the sudden freeze from the leading mobster when his brother was mentioned. He needed to get Slush to stiffen again like that, that relaxed the mud when the leading mobster was focused on something else. When his brother was talked about that caused Slush to stiffen, so maybe if he could get all the attention on him, his crew could go in for the kill. Or at least get away from the manic trying to kill them all. Either way, he need to get Slush to focus only on him. It could work, it was the only plan he had, anyway.

Law stopped all his struggling, letting his body go limp in the mud grasp, and surprisingly, the mud loosened on his neck, probably thinking he was dying and would be dead soon, which was a rather nasty thought. But, Law pushed the uncomfortable thought aside, taking in deep breaths that went easily unnoticed by the laughing leading mobster in front of him and when Law had enough oxygen in his lungs to speak, he opened his mouth, but then Slush's obnoxious laughing stopped abruptly.

Blood was everywhere, splattering on his cheeks and even entering Law's open mouth, making him gag slightly and spit it out the vile, thick liquid from his tongue. He used the back of his hand weakly to wipe his mouth with a look of disgust and he turned to glare at the leading mobster, but then his eyes opened wide.

Slush stood there with wide eyes that were rolling to the back of his head with his still heart ripped through his back by a shadow hand coming from the doorway leading into the sub.

"Can't use your powers if you have no heart." Bas remarked coolly with a smirk as he walked from the shadows and leaned against the metal doorframe, watching the mud devil fruit user keel over dead with blood pouring from the hole in his chest as the shadow hand ripped away from the gaping hole, taking the heart with it.

The shadow hand slithered back to Bas like a snake, then placed the bloodied organ in the spirit's hand with a squishy _plop_ as the iron liquid trickled between his fingers.

Bas examined the heart for a second, eyeing it curiously then placed it in his other hand then tossed it back to the first, and he continued flip-flopping it back and forth between his hands until he stopped, looking down at it in disgust. He shook his head with a _tsk_, and out stretched his hand, crushing the heart within his grasp, making the blood decorate his midnight colored rode, pale skin, and black hair as he watched the still alive mud whips lose their vine-like forms and flop to the ground to nothing but its true lifeless self.

All the pirates fell to their knees once the mud was only a puddle on the deck and gasped from well deserved breath while nursing aching necks. Law was the first to recover, slowly rising and checking on his crew to make sure they were okay. Beside himself, Nigel was the worst off of the three, and would have bruises on his neck for awhile and maybe have trouble swallowing food, though he didn't like Sal's cooking much anyway; he always said it was 'alive' for some reason. Brodie would only have a red mark for a few hours; maybe a day or two and Bepo's thick fur actually saved him from major damage and Law couldn't see anything as he pushed away the thick white fur to check his first-mate's skin from underneath. Once everyone was looked at, Law stood back up from his kneeling position next to the polar bear and turned towards the spirit.

Bas was looking over the corpse, nudging the large body with his foot while rubbing his chin in thought, making the blood smear even more on his skin, and then he shook his head in disgust. "Pitiful human." He muttered, flicking his purple glowing hand to make a large shadow knock the body into the bay with a _splash_.

"Why did you help us?" Law questioned the spirit curiously from across the deck; he knew Bas hated his guts, of course Law felt the same way, but he still was curious about the unknown reason.

Bas looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I was getting sick of the word 'slush', it isn't catchy at all." he answered simply.

Law blinked for a second, he had to admit that it was a true statement, but he wasn't going say that aloud, and he just shook his head. "The only thing I'm sick of is this island." He replied dryly, and then turned on his heel in the mud to his first-mate, medical assistant and mechanic that were slowly rising to their feet. "With that said, let's get off this diseased riddled piece of rock." He ordered, earning small and weak nods from his men.

Bas just watched the retreating backs of the pirates with an expressionless look, but then when they disappeared against the shadow being cast by the doorway, he smirked wickedly. Since he's out…he might find a good piece for his collection…

"And Bas, get inside your vessel, I don't care if you saved me and my crew, I still hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Bas grumbled and stomped back into the dreaded sub to go back to his living hell—vessel and deal with the torture of Sane, but then he stopped for a second, blinking to the night air and then muttered. "Actually, I think I hate you more, and I will get you back for _that_."

* * *

><p>* O2 is a chemistry thing, though it's supposed to be a subscript, but apparently fanfiction won't let me do that, and if you have taken chemistry then you should know. It's just a force of habit to me now.<p>

Guess who saves the day? Bas does! That's right, my girly little spirit. I'll never let him live down the fact that he compared himself to a woman, haha. So much fun to bash your own characters. But I still love him. He's very cuddly. Oh...he didn't want me to say that. Oh well, his ego just got crushed.

Oh, and I hope you liked Nigel's epiphany. He has a lot of those to come. So when ever you have an epiphany, it's called a _Nigel epiphany_. But, darn that Slush, he should have taken Rose! Though...wouldn't you rather see the blonde fiend got out with..._really big_..._**bang**_? (slight spoiler again).

Also, the rabid bunnies thing, was kinda random and meant for humor and giggles because Law is just like that (also I was playing _Raving Rabbits_ while writing this chapter). Might turn into a little one shot though now that I think about it...no one steal that; it's my idea.

But, I shouldn't be worrying about new things when I should be worrying about _Bones_. I feel that my previous chapters aren't 'New World' worthy, but I had a reason for making them like that in the end. But, I also feel like I was being lazy because I'm terrible at action scenes. So, I was thinking of going back and reediting to make them more interesting, but to do that I would have to add more chapters and I feel that would screw me up. I feel like I'm at a lost cause here and don't know whether I should edit, ignore it and just try to made future chapters better, or just give up in general. Sigh, decisions, decisions, decisions.


	32. Chapter 29: Heroism, no Pranks, yes

So, I decided that I'm not going to add chapters to previous ones or just stop (I can't just stop because _His Heir_ is getting good, gosh darn-it, and if I stop this then I stop my Kidd story because the go together...sooner or later). It was a learning experience that I learned from and will work harder for future chapters to come. But I did take this weekend to go over_ all_ 31 chapters and proofread again. Did you know its very easy to point out mistakes on your Ipod?

Holmezs: Didn't have to wait that long since you reviewed that day I updated, so enjoy this chapter as well! Also, thank you for liking the way Bas and Law reacted. Didn't know if somethings were OoC, like Law talking about rabid bunnies...

MaskedAngel18: I would have to agree with Bas and Law on that one too, slush is so not catchy, and Nigel did put himself in quite a pickle there, luckily he got out of it, of course. Now, for the _really big **bang**_ that will come to the blonde fiend, well no more spoilers, even if they are slight. It will keep you wondering.

Neeky-chan: Thank you for the cookie! But Crazy Sane stole, and I bet it was good, too... But anyway, I hope your computer/printer gets fixed soon, I'm dying over here waiting to see our cuddly (girly) spirit.

KuroHi91: I don't think Law has Haki? If he does, then I had no idea.

Trafalgar Riley: "Art is a Bang!" a quote from Deidara. Oh how I loved him, yet he died. Shame, shame. When you said that you were going to make Charles's spine into a a bracelet I nearly fell out of my seat because of the epicness (that word is still going strong). Now about Bas...he's cuddly yes, is he willing to cuddle like Crazy Sane? No, but you can try.

RobinFleur194: Thank you for thinking that the chapter was good and that you enjoyed it (and also for all the translation you help me with). :)

Tigereye13: Ah, operand conditioning. You remembered that from _His Heir_, didn't you? Though, that would be a good idea, but I think Law would rather just throw her overboard than waste time getting her to listen. Or he can hide in Ameria's room like Nigel and Brodie do, though, he would probably kick them out so he could get _alone_ time with his bone mage. And thank you for thinking that the story is fine as it is, though I will be working to make it better, like always.

HeartOfNewcastle: Editing does confuse people, especially when you add to previous chapters, that's why I was flustered with the idea. But I'm not going to go back and just go forward. And I will not be leaving this story, so don't hate me. :p

Now, for the chapter. Doesn't have much action in it really, it suppose to be humorous, but I don't know if it really is. Up to you to decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Heroism, no. Pranks, yes.<p>

Finding the antidote may have been a success, but finding a way to give it to all of his crew _and_ also get their rooms disinfected was a difficult obstacle; the poison was attached to the bacteria so it still was contagious.

So, Law came up with a simple plan:

First, he had the three healthy men, and bear, in his crew move all tables in the galley to the walls so there would be space for everyone to receive the antidote and recover. Then he had Nigel and Bepo, since they had a resistance to the poison. Nigel for some odd reason that either he or Brodie could explain, and Bepo because he was a bear and the poisonous bacteria didn't affect him as well; still a thing he couldn't explain, but he didn't dwell on it.

Once all the men on the second floor were in the galley and on extra blankets at were laid out for them, Law and Brodie gave the antidote to each of them, giving them the small shot of the aqua liquid they had made while Nigel and Bepo were heaving them to the galley.

After everyone had the antidote and he saw that everyone one recovering quickly, Law ordered that everything in the bedrooms be removed and placed in empty crates to be dealt with after they left the island, and he also ordered that when everyone in the galley was healthy again that the blankets they used be placed in crates as well.

Next, all the men on the third floor were taken care of the same way and Law personally took care of Ameria and also Jean Bart, since for some reason Nigel and Bepo forgot about them. Jean Bart was a simple excuse because he was rather large and both couldn't even attempt hulling him out of the room, but the excuse that Nigel came up when it came to Ameria was a rather poor one. _She isn't a __man_, is what his mechanic told him.

Those were the moments that he wished he could just whack them upside the head, but he didn't, he hit them, as in Nigel because he could never hit Bepo, upside the head with his nodachi, which was totally different.

The recoveries of the crew was going as planned and some men could even go around to help take care of things since navigating and controlling the sub with only four men was a difficult task. But as they got further and further away from the smog coated island, there was something still bugging the medical assistant that he couldn't shake off.

"Captain?" Brodie walked over to Law who was checking up on Cleon to make sure the older man was recovering because he was still a slight shade of blue.

"Yes." Law said shortly as he continued his examination of Cleon's heart rate, placing the stethoscope to the navigator's chest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"After I'm done with this."

Brodie nodded his head simply, even if Law couldn't see him, and waited patiently for his captain to finish looking over the navigator, watching as Law followed with procedure like any good doctor would.

Then Law stood up, finding that Cleon was recovering just fine and at a normal rate for his age compared to the rest of the younger men on the sub, and turning on his heel, he started to walk away, waving a hand shortly over his shoulder and Brodie jogged over to follow after him.

"What's on your mind?" Law asked his medical assistant.

Brodie paused for a split second, pressing his lips into a thin line of thought before he spoke. "Why didn't we give the antidote to the island?" He asked the question that had been clawing mercilessly at his brain for the past two days.

They had figured out that the virus was actually a poison attaching itself to a bacteria and they had the antidote that would help cure an entire island that was plagued for probably decades with the unknown disease and it was a doctor's duty to help those in need. He knew that his captain was a pirate, but he was also a doctor.

"Because I chose not to."

Brodie had a feeling his captain was going to say that. "But Captain, as a doctor it's your job." Brodie tried to reason with him.

"But I'm also a pirate."

"I know that, but—"

"_But_ I'm not a hero, Mister Brodie." Law turned sharply on his heel to face his medical assistant with a glare. "I think I saved one too many islands so far, plus everything I had to go through to get the antidote was a pain."

"But it's not the people's fault." Brodie pointed out.

"Tell me, Mister Brodie." Law's mild glare turned into a scowl, making his medical assistant sink a bit into his skin. "Don't you think that Mister Slush was loud enough to wake the entire city, yet no one came?" Law questioned him coldly.

Brodie just remained silent his lips pressing into a thin line again, but Law didn't give him time to answer and turned around back on his heel, walking away to talk with his two head mechanics.

Brodie was not happy with his captain decision, he was a doctor, and Slush was a brute that probably scared the people on the island to death, he couldn't just leave a whole island to die because of one person, and that is one thing that separated him from his captain.

"I can't believe he did that!" Brodie fumed while he paced angrily back and forth in Ameria's room. He had been venting for almost three hours to Ameria and Nigel about all the things that Law should and shouldn't have done because he was doctor and not just a pirate.

"It's really no big deal." Nigel shrugged indifferently while he relaxed out on Ameria's bed.

"Why are you people always invading my room?" Ameria sighed out nosily. She may have not been there, but she couldn't help but agree with Brodie on this one, but she wouldn't say that outloud, so changing the subject and acting neutral was the best way out.

"Rose." Both men said emotionlessly.

"Ah." That was always a good excuse.

"But that's not important!" Brodie waved the subject aside to focus more on the important one about the antidote and their captain. "As a doctor he should have helped those people!"

"He's known as the '_Dark Doctor_' and '_Surgeon of Death_' for a reason." Nigel said simply and air quoted the words.

"I know, but it just isn't right for a doctor to do that. I mean, I'm a doctor _and_ pirate, but I was willing to give the island that antidote."

"Yeah, but you don't have anger issues." Nigel pointed out.

"Arrugh!" Brodie gripped his head in frustration at Nigel and flopped onto the bed next to Ameria.

"Maybe you do have anger issues…" Nigel thought aloud.

Brodie shot him a glare. "Shut up."

Nigel just put his hands up in defense and went back to taking the full liberty of relaxing on the bone mage's bed; for some reason it was comfier then his own bunk.

"This sucks for all the doctors of the world." Brodie stated, sulking at the mood forming around him as his head fell in his hands.

"It's okay, Brodie." Ameria patted his back gently with a small smile. "Captain just has his moments."

"I wish he had some _good_ doctor moments."

"Maybe one day."

"Or maybe—"

"Okay stop!" Nigel put his hands out to stop the conversation about the captain's doctor ways that was starting to get on his nerves. The captain was a _pirate_ doctor; he didn't need to follow the rules and that included the medical ones. "We need something to do besides vent about crap." He said, shooting a mild glare towards the medical assistant.

Brodie looked up to return the glare.

"Like what?" Ameria asked, breaking the two up since she sat in the middle of them and Nigel rolled his eyes and Brodie placed his head back in his hands.

"I feel like pranking someone, plus I think this guy needs some fun." Nigel declared, reaching over Ameria's back to slap Brodie on the back to break the medical assistant's gloomy mood. "_Serious_ fun."

Brodie lurched forwards from the hit, his head flying away from his hands and he sent the mechanic a dark glare.

"Like who? Cleon?" Ameria raised an amused eyebrow. "He would know we are up to something and I think Captain is in the control room."

"No, not Cleon." Nigel shook his head. "Sal."

"Sal?" the two other pirates questioned in unison.

"Why Sal?" The bone mage questioned further.

"Because I'm sick of his food trying to kill me." Nigel pouted childishly and crossed his arms over this chest, thinking back to all the times he thought he found something in the pirate chef's cooking. "The special soup crap he made for me because my throat was destroyed almost killed me, I swear."

"Really?" Ameria looked at him with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." The small childish pout was replaced by a large smirk widened on Nigel's lips as a thought came to mind. "So…here's what I had in mind…" and he went on to explain his plan.

Both the other pirates at first gave him wary looks, but as Nigel got further into detail, the plan began to interest them. It seemed like an extremely entertaining way to deal with boredom on the sub that was falling back into place because surprisingly the sub didn't receive major damage from Slush, only a rough shaking. Also, it would help Brodie cheer up, but mostly to get him to stop venting because it was driving Nigel insane. By the time Nigel finished his prank speech, Brodie and Ameria had large grins on their faces along with him.

"Sound good?" Nigel asked them with large smirk.

They both nodded, small giggles and laughs escaping passed their lips as they headed to the galley on the second floor. Deep breathes forced them to calm down, relaxing them so that their plan wouldn't be sniffed out by the sub's chef, and by the time they got to the kitchen, they seemed perfectly normal.

Sal was busy at work cleaning his galley, sweeping under tables and chairs so that it would be in tip-top shape for when dinner time came around. He was humming a small sailor's tune, but stopped when he heard three pairs of shoes dirtying his newly clean floors.

"What ar ya t'ree doin' 'ere?" he questioned harshly, staring at their dirty boots.

"Just wanted to ask you a question, Sal." Nigel said innocently.

"Sounds like ya're just goin' to cause trouble." Sal corrected him, threatening jabbing the end of the broom at his stomach.

"Oi! Ouch, that hurts." Nigel yelped when the butt of the broom actually rammed into his gut.

Sal just scoffed.

"No really, Sal." Brodie tried to defend Nigel who was rubbing his hurting tummy. "We want to know how to make baguettes."

"Why's tat?" Sal's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because I've never had one." Ameria said quickly. "My home doesn't have them and Nigel said they were really good."

Sal narrowed his wrinkled eyes at them, scanning for any hints that they were up to something and after his examination, he leaned the broom against a side of a table nearby. "Fine, I'll show ya." Sal huffed in a superior way; like a chef would do when he was about to show off his amazing cooking skills, but Nigel would beg to differ.

Sal led them into the kitchen so he could show the three pirates how to make baguettes and the smell of dinner rafted into the air, hitting them like a wall as they entered the room. The aroma of boiling soup and vegetables lingered in the steam that was let off when the pirate chef showed them to a cleared off wooden island then turn to his cupboards. He got out the basics ingredients for the bread: flour, eggs and water, and placed them on the table with a grunt before showing them the process. He went through the step by step instructions to making them; though while he was doing that, something else was formulating in the minds of the three pirates watching.

When Sal was giving detailed instructions to rolling the baguettes, Nigel gave Ameria a small nudge in the arm, sending her the signal to start the plan.

The bone mage took a gently step back and the two male pirates stepped closer to each other, forming a semi-wall to hide what the bone mage was going to do. It wasn't her that was going to do anything though, but it was Tanker.

Tanker was known, well when he got out on his own, to make the chef's life harder and almost a living hell with all the experiments the familiar would do with his spices. So the small skeleton slipped gingerly to the floor from the hem of Ameria's jacket and crossed the tiled floor to the stove quietly, which was a surprise to everyone that he made it across the kitchen without a sound.

The skeleton was quite familiar with the kitchen and knew that Sal kept all his spices on the shelve just above the stove. With slow, silent movements, he grabbed bottle after bottle, putting a few pinches of who knows what into the bubbling stew. After the stew turned a slight shade of red from the normal reddish brown hue, Tanker turned the stove up higher and made a quick get away to Ameria's jacket while surprisingly still staying quiet.

As Sal continued to teach the three pirates about baguettes, the soup began to over boil as bubbles spilled over the side and sizzled on the hot stove's surface. He heard the hissing of water dripping to the scorching metal and dropped everything he was doing to save his precious stew.

Sal swiped his hand over the back of his forehand as he turned the stove down and everything stopped over flowing. He began to mix the soup again and was about to taste it when he spun around to the three. "Nigel, taste t'is fur me." He told the mechanic and held out the spoon in his hands, filled with the velvet colored stew.

The look on Nigel's face turned from an amused grin that was waiting patiently for Sal to fall for the prank to a pale frown. "What?" He stuttered out, looking at the cradled liquid in the mouth of the spoon.

"Taste. It." Sal repeated jabbing the spoon Nigel's way again.

Nigel looked to his partners in crime for help, but they gave him looks of mixed humor and horror at the situation.

"Ther' somethin' wrong?" Sal raised a grey eyebrow, increasing the wrinkles on his forehead under his chef hat.

"Um, no…" Nigel said slowly, taking the spoon from Sal's hand. The mechanic looked down at the liquid with a deep frown and frighten eyes, unknowing of what the newly monster soup would do to him. Just as he was about to put the spoon to his lips, he roughly took it away. "I can't." He bluntly said, dropping the spoon to the ground and looked at it in distaste when the liquid splashed onto his boots.

"Why not?" Sal questioned, picking his deadly serving from off the counter.

"Because..." Nigel trailed off.

"_'_Cause ya did somethin' ta it." Sal finished for him.

The three pirates looked guiltily down at their toes, waiting to be scolded.

Sal just stared at them blankly for a moment, but then his face twisted into a look of red-rage, and with a battle cry of fury, he swung his spoon, smacking the sides of the heads of each guilty pirate in one fatal swoop, but then swung back to hit Nigel on the other side of the head again.

"Ouch! Fuck that hurts!" Nigel seethed, gripping his head. "Why'd you hit me twice!"

"_'_Cause I know t'is was yer idea!" Sal hissed and whacked Nigel's sore head with his serving spoon again.

"Fuck! Stop doing that!"

Sal just brought back his spoon again, making Nigel flinch in the light that glared off the deadly metal surface, but Sal just sighed to calm himself down. "If ya wanted ta prank someone go an' prank Rose." he told them with a gruff sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" the three stopped rubbing their sore heads and snapped their attention instantaneously with shocked eyes staring at the pirate chef.

"It's easy ta see tat ta four of ya don't like er, so ya wouldn't get in trouble if ya prank er." Sal said with an obvious tone to his voice.

"Four?" Brodie tilted his head in confusion. "But there are only three of us here."

"Ooh, ooh! I count as the fourth one!" Tanker jetted out from Ameria's jacket waving his skeletal hand in the air frantically so he would be noticed by everyone because he too hated the blonde fiend.

"Hmm, guess it's actly five." Sal mumbled more to himself, but the others heard him, too.

"Who's the fifth?" Ameria questioned.

"Capt'n, of course." Sal told them simply with a roll of his eyes.

That's when realization dawned on the three pirates like anvils plummeting down onto their thick skulls. If they played a prank on Sal, they were bound to get in trouble with their captain, but if it was Rose, then they wouldn't because Law didn't like her, which translated to hate; they would probably get praised for pranking the stupid blonde fiend.

"That's brilliant!" Nigel exclaimed, but then another thought dawned on him and he looked at Sal warily. "Wait…how did you know that we didn't like her?"

"It's easy ta see with years under yar belt." Sal said simply with a shrug. "Now getta out of me kitchen n' galley!" The chef waved this serving spoon threateningly over his head so he could shooed the three out of his space.

And they went running like dogs with their tails between their legs, afraid of the deadly serving spoon like everyone, even Law was wary of the weapon.

The three quickly left the galley and rushed to one of the storage rooms, shutting the door with a _bang_ and they all shuffled in quickly, sitting among the crates to formulate a new plan, but this time for the hated blonde fiend. As they thought of new plan, large devious smirks crawled up to the tips of their lips at the idea going around, and they knew it was going to be one hell of a show.

* * *

><p>All through the sub, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse, but there were three very mischievous pirates setting out to Rose's 'private' bathroom across the way on the second floor. No jolly old grin was drawn gently on their faces, but rather large smirks were plastered on them as they carried all the tools for the platinum blonde's early morning surprise, but there one thing bugging the medical assistants mind and he said:<p>

"Is she really going to fall for _all_ of this?"

"Yes." The other two replied. "Because she's _that_ stupid."

* * *

><p>Rose woke up with a large, yawning stretch in her bed, cracking all the bones in her spine and nursing the sores on her back. It was rather uncomfortable on the lumpy mattress, but it would have to do. Love was pain sometime, and as long as she was with Law, she would be a-okay.<p>

She swung her feet over the side of her bed with a cheerful smile and walked around her room to gather up the items she would need for her early morning shower. She didn't want to share a bathroom with a bunch of men, because she knew how some men could be...but there was only two on the floor; the one for the men and Law's private one. She had asked if she could use his, which would bring them closer together if they saw each other in the morning of course, but Law answered the question by turning on his heel and leaving.

That had really brought her down, but she wanted to be on Law's good side, so she compromised by telling the crew she got to have the bathroom first. She had to wake up before the crack of dawn anyway since at the crack of dawn she was in the kitchen helping Sal.

Shuffling across the metal floor in her fuzzy pink slippers, she opened the door and made her way through the vacant narrow halls to the bathroom. Locking the door with a small _click_ after she was in the bathroom, she went on to get ready for the day.

That was one thing she always had to do perfectly, which was making herself look presentable no matter where she was because one never knew who would show up. So she got in the habit of making herself look absolutely amazing every morning, and it got her somewhere since she was now on the sub with the man she loved.

First she took a shower. She undressed from the night's former ware, tossing the clothes in a heap on the tiled floor, and then headed over to the shower, pushing back the curtains to stand under the shower head. But when she turned the handle to let the water pour down on her, it didn't feel refreshing at all, it felt rather…sticky, making her skin prickle uncomfortably as the hair stood up on end, making it feel oily and greasy to the touch. Looking down at the warm water gliding over her skin, she saw a bright pink color rolling down her body and smelled the scent of a small kid's drink she hadn't had for years; why a sub full of pirates had _Kool-aid_ baffled her beyond belief, but that wasn't the problem.

Grinding her teeth together at the childish prank that was played on her, she let it slide; she had to get ready, so she just let the mix run out until the water was once again clear. She sighed as the normal water relaxed her muscles and she reached over to get she shampoo, but grunted at the bottle wouldn't move.

She spent a good five minutes trying to pry the bottle from the shelf, taking an awkward battle stance as she tried desperately to pull her bottle away from it. Then with a _crack_, that almost made her fall to the floor and crack her head, the bottle came off and she saw a white flakey substance that was under it, which was a thick coat of _glue_.

She scowled at the other prank; she would be having a small talk with Law about this when she was done with making herself look prefect.

Moving aside the thoughts of pranks for the moment, she started to focus back on taking her much needed shower and the shampoo bottle in her hand, opening it was what she _wanted_ to do, but it was stuck shut.

In a fit of hormonal, anger rage, she threw the bottle to the shower's tiled floor, but it only pelt her foot, making it feel like a hammer hit her toes. She yelped in pain as she brought her knee to her chest so she could cradle her aching foot in her hands, but balancing and jumping on one foot in a slipper shower wasn't too smart. And that caused her to slide back and fall to the tiled ground on her back with a slushy_ thud_, almost cracking her head open again.

She hissed in pain, but then sat up and slammed her fists to the floor in fury. All she wanted to do was get ready and to do that she needed to open her shampoo. So she stood up, grabbing up the bottle and tried to open it, ruining her perfectly manicured nails trying to claw the cap open and with a one last rake, the cap popped open and she squeezed the contents into her hand.

Nothing came out.

She continued to squeeze the bottle, trying to get something out; she figured that glue must have gotten in the opening and blocked it, so she simply removed the cap, then she thought back to her nails that could have avoided being ruined if she did that in the first place.

Unscrewing the cap, she tried to plop a dot of shampoo in her palm, but noticed that it was being held back by a clear, flimsy plastic. Rose tore the small piece of _plastic wrap_ from the shampoo's rim and threw it to the floor, though it really didn't have much of a dramatic effect because if just fluttered to the tiles.

Finally, Rose was able to get shampoo in her hair and conditioner, letting it clean her long blonde locks.

Next, she needed to wash her body, one, because of the dirty grim from sleep, and two, because she had a shower of Kool-Aid before she started her real shower and she wanted to get all remains of sticky red powder from her skin, but she had trouble with the soap.

It wasn't slippery, it was the opposite, and it was actually stiff. No matter how many times she tried to lather the scented soap on her hands it wouldn't come off into bubbles. After standing there for twenty minutes she started to see that something was peeling off the bar and noticed that it was her clear _nail polish_.

How anyone got into her room and stole her nail polish was beyond her because she stayed in her room most of the time every since that infirmary incident, unless she wanted to talk to Law, of course.

She threw the stiff soap to the ground, furious as hell, but then for some stupid reason it bounced back up and hit her square in the stomach. Rose whined as she clutched her aching stomach, feeling the a bruise was surely going to form at the spot around her belly button.

After taking in a few deep breaths, that caused her to choke slightly because of water getting into her mouth, she started peeling the nail polish from the soap completely with her chipped and ugly nails, the she started to lather her body and rinse.

Turning the water off with a long sigh, Rose stepped out of the shower, happy that she was finally clean and didn't have to worry about getting dirty again. She spoke too soon when she wrapped the soft white towel around her and threw it off almost instantly afterwards when she felt a sticky substance around her body, and Rose grudgingly took another 30 minute shower to remove all the _syrup_ from her skin.

She was beyond furious that someone, and she was pretty sure she knew who, was pulling all these pranks on her, but sadly she had to wait until she was completely done and ready so she was looking perfect _and then_ she would complain to Law about how he needed to keep his crew in check.

Rose got dressed quickly in her designer outfit made out of pure soft silk. It was a simple strapless dress that was a solid grey and came down to her mid-thigh, but extremely expensive and that is why she wore it. Then she strapped on her matching grey heels and worked on her makeup, leaning over the bathroom's counter to see closely into the mirror to make sure every shade and line was prefect. She looked in the mirror, turning her body side to side to look at herself then nodded with a smile at herself.

Last thing she did was brush her teeth and when she opened the medicine cabinet, she find a wonderful surprise of _pennies, peanuts and marbles_ falling over the edge of the cabinet like a waterfall. Rose stomped her foot so hard on the tiled floor that the pointed heel threatened to crack it, but the heel caught onto something and she lost her balance when the marble under her foot made her go backwards

**_Bang!_**

Rose cried in pain as her head collided with the wall behind her. Slipping down to sit on the floor, Rose clutched the back of her head with small whimpers that caused tears to swell at the corner of her eyes. Her fingers gently grazed over the spot, and she gasped when she felt the biggest welt forming in her life. She would totally need to wear a hat to hide _that_.

Once she was done nursing her throbbing head, she stood back up carefully then stalked back to the sink and with a swipe of her arm across the counter, everything fell to the floor with little _taps_ and _cluck_ and rolled around her feet and then she shooed all the dangerous items away so she wouldn't fall again.

She had the right mind just to stomp out there and scream at the top of her lungs, but she hadn't brushed her teeth yet, and she didn't want someone to think she had bad breath. Taking the toothpaste out and violently squeezing it onto the bristles, she started to brush violently at her teeth, but then she spit the contents to the mirror in front of her.

Someone put frosting in her tooth paste container.

Letting out a sharp irritated groan she pulled out one of the crew's toothpaste containers and tried to brush her teeth again.

This was a long morning for her and she didn't know how much longer she could take of this, but finally she was done and now finally she could complain long and loud to Law about what happened to her. Just before she was about to open the door she remembered that she still hadn't gone to the 'bathroom'.

With all the pranks and angry fits she was having she had completely forgot to go.

She lifted the lid to the toilet, stared and then slammed it back down.

It was the last straw, and she didn't know why she snapped when she saw _that_ floating in the toilet bowl, but she did. It must have just been the icing on the cake to see a _rubber ducky_ in the toilet.

Stomping with an angry purpose to Law's office, her heels echoed loudly and she didn't even bother to knock but opened the door with flying rage as it sailed to the wall behind it.

Law looked up at her with a scowl on his face over the newspaper he was reading with the head lines of the newest Fleet Admiral Sakazuki who was formally known as Admiral Akainu capture another pirate or something that Rose really didn't deem important. "What is it?" he questioned with a snap.

"May you please get Nigel, Brodie, and Ameria." She said with a twitchy smile as she glared at the pirate captain. She knew who had done it since they were the only people she knew didn't like her.

Law's scowl deepened. "I don't like be ordered around."

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Just get them, _please._"

Law ignored her and looked at his paper again, but before she could open her mouth again he asked: "Why?"

"Because they are harassing me." Rose pouted angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not right, now is it."

Law looked back up at her, trying not so hard to hide his amusement. "How?"

"I'll tell you when you bring them here."

Law was silent and glanced at Bepo who was standing off to the side watching awkwardly. He nodded his head to the bear and Bepo nodded back understanding the order.

Rose was impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest for the bear to return with the other three pirates and Law's scowl deepened on his face at each and every tap, but luckily the tapping stopped as the door creaked open.

"What is it Captain…" Nigel looked into the room curiously, but trailed off when he saw a very angry Rose, almost looking like a mother who just caught her children in the act of doing something bad.

"Miss Rose thinks you are all harassing her." Law stated simply, leaning back in his chair.

"They have!" Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at the three pirates that were looking down at their toes, not because of guilt, but because they were trying to hide their smirks. "They _glued_ my shampoo bottle to the shelve in the shower, which caused me to _hurt_ my foot then _fall_ on the floor, then they _glued_ the cap and then _put plastic wrap_ over the opening, which _ruined_ my nails. They also put my _nail polish_ on the soap so I couldn't use it, and that caused me to _bruise_ my stomach, oh, and did I say that they put _Kool-aid_ in the shower head? Well they did that, too, and then I had to take another shower because they put _syrup_ on my towel and—_what's so funny!_" Rose screeched at Law, balling up her fists at her sides as she glared at the pirate captain in front of her.

He had his head thrown back in laughter that was building slowly but surely as Rose continued to tell him all the hilarious misfortunes that happened and he couldn't stop the out burst before she finished. It was just impossible.

The three pirates were stunned to see their captain laughing like that; it wasn't a devious or smug chuckle, but a loud humorous laugh, even Bepo was a bit shocked. Not because he never seen his captain laugh like that, but because it had been awhile since Law had laughed that way.

Rose wasn't surprised, but she was furious. This wasn't a laughing matter and she wasn't going to put up with it, especially from someone who should laugh _with_ her, _not_ _at_ her. Turning on the pointed heel of her shoe she stomped her way out of the office, hoping to put dents in Law's metal floor, and slammed the door shut.

Law's laughter went on and rang in the room then slowly it calmed down and he turned to his crew with a smile. "I may not agree with heroism, but I do agree with pranks."

* * *

><p>praeses, if you are still reading this, I still remember when you said you would have liked to see Sal clobber someone with his spoon. So that little part was for you.<p>

Oh, and how I love Sal's inconsistent accent. It always brings a smile to my face.

I actually went online to look up all these pranks. Hope you liked them, and the fact that Rose fell for them all, and I tried to make it painful for her. :)

And looky-look! Ameria's back!

P.S. The rubber ducky belongs to Tanker, and so does the Kool-aid. :D


	33. Chapter 30: He's Back

I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter. Tried to make it funny, and I guess it was. So, pats on the back for me.

Alpenwolf: Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters, I really enjoyed them, especially the one about Rose having rose-tinted spectacles, because you are right, she does. She's just livin' in her own little world that will come crashing down...in a _really big **bang**_. :)

Holmesz: I haven't heard anyone say anything about Ameria's dad in awhile, and he is totally kick ass, and you all will see soon enough, and more about Ameria's mission is soon to come in these next few chapters actually, so your wait won't be long again.

Trafalgar Riley: Thanks for the double review, it's twice the fun and it's epic (I feel that will be an inside joke or something). I'm glad that you were happy with the pranks, because in the end so was I. Crazy, crazy, crazy, now you have to say Sane three times, haha.

Neeky-chan: Like I said in pm: awesome biscuits! For those who don't know, Neeky-chan here drew me a picture of Bas, and it's amazing (she gave him purple hair, isn't that awesome in itself?).

Iron-Gear Serpant: Tanker would love to do that, but he needs to know what kinds to make, so it will take him a while to make. Nigel said: _forget about just pink, let's do the entire rainbow_. But he won't touch her clothes, you're on your own for that one.

MaskedAngel18: Comment to your Dragon Ball Z reference: did you know if you were to crossover anything with Dragon Ball Z, everyone would die because everyone in Dragon Ball Z is ridiculously strong that Luffy would probably die if Goku just blinked? That's just what I heard, at least.

Undertaker's Hattress: Thanks for loving it! (P.S. love your pen name!)

Tigereye13: I don't wear makeup either, so I don't know what people do first. I don't think that Brodie would feel better if Law told him that because it still doesn't help. It's funny because when I wrote the _His Heir_ chapter on operand conditioning, I was learning about it, too, but I'm just going to leave her out of the story than give Rose a chapter. That will make everyone feel better.

praeses: Everyone should be wary of Sal's spoon. It's deadly! Which will be shown in chapters to come. :D I have learned to love having Sal swat someone in the head with his spoon.

Monkey D. Shizuma: Now, you bring up the question everyone wants to know: lemons. Well, this is a T rated story, so I think a lemon would make it M. _But!_ That doesn't mean there won't be _something_. I mean come on, Law is a pirate, and all pirates love the same thing: the sea and booty of both kinds (Dragon Age II quote). And just think how deprived he is, he probably hasn't done a woman since Shabondy! So, to answer your implied question, there will be 'lemons' (if you can call it that), but it will be toned down to T level rather then M.

Now, for the chapter. I'm peterified of this chapters and the next one because I'm afraid that it will make Ameria mary-sue. Though, I worked hard on balancing things out evenly, but I still don't know, you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: He's back.<p>

The view of the new island span across the glass window in the control room, and Law gave the chuck of rock floating there in the middle of his line of vision a deep scowl that looked deadly from behind the shadow of his hat, making Cleon stiffen slightly as he spoke with his captain. Tall, heavy walls with camouflage paint guarded towering building that had the same terrible blotchy navy design on each and every cement stone. It was a marine base, and he didn't care what the name was as Cleon explained nervously about the island's dangers since the marines were obviously there.

Law shot a glare towards his navigator, sending the obvious hint he didn't like to be lectured about things he already knew and the older man stiffened even more until it he looked like petrified wood, and then quickly returned to his mount of sea charts on the table in front of him with shaky hands.

Law knew that docking at a marine base was always dangerous, but they had to since he made the terrible mistake of choosing that certain log out of the three on the post, but that's not what worried him. It was Justice.

He didn't know if his brother was going to be there, but there was a chance, a large one in fact, that he would be and if he was, bad things were going to happen. Bad things to Ameria, to be precise.

Gently biting the tip of his thumb, he thought of ideas how to make sure his bone mage didn't fall into the hands of his older brother again, or any marines for that matter. She could easily just stay close to him, which was something he didn't mind, but Justice was clever and would think of something to get them separated.

Just like Justice knew the back of his hand, Law knew that back of his older brother's.

Or maybe a disguise? She could wear the suit that all his crew wore, it was baggie enough to all her feminine qualities, but her hat and necklace would be a dead give away. She could easily hide the necklace under her clothing and maybe they could switch hats around, but then that might put the rest of his crew in danger, and he wasn't going to have that either.

So the best choice would be that she stayed on the sub under someone's surveillance, but only one or two men because if there were more, then that would be a big red arrow pointing like an invite that they were hiding something: his bone mage. It wouldn't have been his first pick, but for the situation at hand, it was the only logical one that would keep her and the rest of his crew safe.

His crew knew how to avoid the marines, but Ameria was a bigger target then what was let on, so if she was out of view, the danger would lessen by a few notches at least.

Turning on the heel of his boot, Law walked out of the control room as he saw that the sub was about to dock at the miserable piece of rock called an island and he headed to his bone mage's room, though he didn't have to walk far because she started to emerge from the doorway that led to the stairway.

"Ameria."

His voice caught her off guard and she stopped in her tracks startled, jumping slightly, but recovered quickly with a shake of her head from the sound of her name being suddenly called then turned to give him a confused and questioning look as she tilted her head to the side. "Yes?"

"I want you to stay on the sub." He told her simply.

Ameria blinked at the order. "Why?"

"Because Justice might be here and it's safer for you to stay on the sub." He explained.

"But I could just stay in a group or be with you and still be safe." She countered with a small smile.

He sighed, walking up to her completely and grabbed her hand. She didn't flinched away or freeze when he laced her fingers into his then gently cradle her wrist with his other hand; she stayed relaxed and calm. That meant they were back on the level they were on before the whole...question thing months ago. He started to drum his fingers against the back of her hand in thought; his bone mage had death between her fingers, both literally and metaphorically speaking. Literally, because his tattooed fingers with the word 'DEATH' written out were between her fingers, though, the metaphorical side was sadly more complex.

First off, she had the marines after her. With the new Fleet Admiral, who made no exception to any rules would probably kill Ameria because she is a pirate, mage or not; he almost killed a marine at Marine Ford because he wanted the fighting and death to stop. Though, he had a small feeling that she would be left alive just because she was a mage; he didn't know how her home island would react if the marines killed her. So, over all though, if she fell into the hands of the marines, trouble would follow shortly after.

Then there was this magically island that she was from. They were a strict bunch of pricks from what he gathered from Crazy Sane, and one major rule out of many was: it was forbidden to tell people like him, outsiders, about their laws and rules. He knew for a fact in the past that she was simplifying things, but he had originally thought it was just to keep it short, not because she could _die_ from it. Though, this council that runs the place didn't know that she told anyone more then they should ever know, but if they found out, well, death was coming to his bone mage.

He pressed his lips to the back of her hand in a small kiss then sighed; she really had death dancing in her hand, and in so many ways. "It's safer for you to stay on the sub." He repeated with a frown.

He liked how she had wanted to stay by him, but it would just be better for her to stay on the sub. Though he didn't mind watching over her, it was just impractical always looking over her to make sure she was okay, like when they were at Marsh-well's Haven. He wasn't thinking logically there and he couldn't do that again.

"Yes, Captain." She sighed out sadly.

He kissed her hand one last time before letting her go, and with a sulking movement in her steps, she headed back down to her room.

He knew she didn't like to be cooped up in one place too long, especially when the space was small or restricting, but it was the only way to keep her from Justice's hands that could cause more effects then he would ever want.

* * *

><p>Justice had to admit he didn't think Law was going to keep her on the sub.<p>

He had made a list of the things his younger brother was going to do: keep her close to him or in a small group, or maybe even a disguise, and then the last idea on his mental list was her being kept on the sub. Keeping her close to his side was first on the list, but he proved him wrong. Not that it matter what his younger brother did; his poison had settled in nicely to completely take a home in her blood, and now he just needed to add the finishing _touch_ to make it complete. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it had to be done this way, plus, he kind of wished he could see Law's reaction to the final touch. But he wouldn't be on the sub and would probably be sleeping soundly in the bed at the tavern his men saw the pirates going into.

He had told his men not to confront any of the Heart Pirates and then further explained that he had a plan to capture them later on so they wouldn't have to worry about letting a bunch of pirates walk around freely. Law may be his brother, but they were enemies, and sometimes brotherhood couldn't stop that boundary.

Justice adverted his thoughtful glaze to the moon that was high above him in the night sky and with a gentle push from the wall his shoulder was leaning against, he started to make his way to his younger brother's sub. He figured that only one or two men would be on guard since his men counted a majority in the tavern, so this would be a simple recovery mission.

Climbing his way slowly up the gangplank and onto the deck, he scanned the area just to be safe that there weren't any members of the crew patrolling the area. It was clear, so he took carefully steps to the metal door that led deeper into the pirate submarine.

It was calm, each of his footsteps echoed off the metal walls and piping laced throughout the narrow halls. He tried to lessen the ringing sound caused from his boots by walking softer, but it didn't help and the _clicks_ continued to bounce around the halls. So, he just continued on walking with a normal step. If worse came to worse he could always use his similar resemblance to Law to his advantage.

Scanning the halls with cautious eyes, he pondered where he should even begin; he didn't know the lay out of his brother's sub, so finding the mage was going to be a difficult task. Starting with the first floor, he opened each door only to find storage rooms filled to the brink with crates and boxes: nothing of use to him. Then he descended the stairs to the second floor, he found more storage rooms, rooms for the crew, a small weight room that looked to be used for a gym as well, the galley and kitchen, and lastly, his brother's office, room and infirmary.

A bit of curiosity clung to his interest like a nagging parasite as he opened the door to his brother's office and he couldn't help but snoop around. It was neat and tidy, everything in check. Medical books lined perfectly on shelves and his desk was clear of any loose paper or chart.

What a neat freak.

Taking full liberty of his brother's chair, Justice sank into the cushions with a smirk and started to open drawers that were filled with hurried navigator's notes and his younger brother's well-kept and written sea journal, and that just made his smirk widen.

Justice pulled the thick, leather bound book from its home and flipped through the pages, but one page had caught his interest and saw that his younger brother had actually stopped at the amusement park island of Disney Isle. Though, he probably didn't know that was the island out of the three choices he had to choose from, but it still made a small chuckle escape passed his smirking lips in amusement.

With curiosity settled in that room, the next was the infirmary.

That was clean and well kept like Law's office was. Of course, since his younger brother was a neat freak. All the files were in metal filing cabinets from A to Z all about his crew, past people he took care of, one being Monkey D. Luffy, and diseases he came across and conquered, like the disease at Steamers Stream. He was surprised to see that Law found out it was rather a poison attached to the bacteria found on Trimble Island back in the North Blue then a virus.

Justice wondered why his younger brother didn't sell the antidote; it would have gave him quite the pretty penny, but he had a reason for everything, which must have been that he was furious about something that had happened at the island and wished more ill on them then was already there.

Justice didn't dwell on that and scurried through his thoughts; the antidote would help the marines, so, folding up the papers that had the two simple ingredients, where to find and any other information his younger brother had on the poisonous bacteria; he placed them in his pocket then replaced the empty folder back into its proper place before leaving again.

Last but not least was Law's bedroom. Justice had the feeling wash over him that every older brother gets when he snoops through the other's room: look through everything and anything for everything and anything.

Like the last two rooms, this one was clean and well organized, but he wondered what was under the bed…

Justice fell back into a memory of him trying to find a medical book that Law had taken from him, and when he looked under his younger brother's bed he found some very _interesting_ magazines. Yes, that's right: when the infamous, serious Trafalgar Law was a teen of only thirteen, he had a stash of porn under his bed. Oh, their mother didn't like that.

But, Justice pushed away the amusing thoughts, and knelt down to see if his brother still had _that_ old habit, and sadly to Justice's amusement, there was nothing but the metal wall of the sub on the other side. With a small huff, Justice heaved himself back up onto his feet and glanced over the room; it was plain and simply, aka: boring. Nothing of real interest, not a personal journal or letter in his drawers that he went through and the small old clothing in his closet, but then something catch his eye when he opened Law's night stand's drawer.

Justice pulled out a simple black velvet box and he held it with his thumb and forefinger while inspecting it with a curious eye. He flicked the lip open with his thumb and his eyes opened wide with shock, it was a diamond ring, an engagement ring to be exact.

Was Law going to propose to her?

Justice couldn't answer that, but he decided to end the idea by closing the lid and placing the box back in the drawer. He wasted enough time snooping around anyway, so he walked away from any more curiosity and continued his search for the mage again.

As Justice walked towards the next flight of stairs he heard the soft sounds of snores echo from the doorway. It was too deep to be a woman's snore, either it was man or she was extremely sick.

It was the first one, since Justice saw a man in a dark maroon cap sitting on a chair while it was balanced on its hind legs against the wall from when he stood the doorway after he traveled down the steps. It was obvious the mage was there, but how to get to her?

Justice decided that his looks would confuse the pirate long enough for him to steal the mage; he did look like his brother, so the pirate would think it was his captain rather then his older brother who just so happen to be a marine.

So with this simple plan, he moved forward to execute it.

As he thought with each step closer to the sleeping pirate, he started to stir in his chair from the echo piercing his ears and drowsy mind, and when Justice stood next to the man, he leaned forward so all four legs of the chair were on the ground again.

"Captain?" The pirate looked up at him, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, but no." Justice said smoothly with a smirk spreading across his lips.

The pirate looked up at him funny, but then his eyes opened wide with shock at the realization that it indeed was _not_ his captain and was too late as he felt something cold slide through his skin. The pirate let out a cry when Justice pulled back his dagger, letting blood dripped from the blade as the man crumbled to the cold metal floor, holding a hand over his side to ease the bleeding as it seeped through the thick white fabric of his suit.

Justice ignored the groaning pirate and turned his attention to the door as he saw it fly open to reveal the mage.

She looked at the situation in surprise, but that was quickly masked with anger as she got ready to rely on her precious monster in a skull. The mage wasn't quick enough in the end though. Seconds after she started to reach for the skull, he had both her wrists locked in his hands.

"Time for the finishing touch." He whispered to her smoothly.

She looked at him with confused eyes and tilted her head to the side, trying to understand what he had meant. Then her eyes opened wide again as he pulled her closer to him, crashing his lips onto hers.

This was the final thing he had to do with making a person completely under his control. It was one of those weird things that a devil fruit user had to do and couldn't be helped; like Buggy who could fly, but he needed to have his feet on the ground to do so. Though, Justice had to kiss the target that was fully enveloped with his poison in their blood and then they would be under his complete control.

He had only done it twice prior to this; once with Abigail to test it, something he wished to forget, and when he was trying to get a spy for a revolutionary conspiracy, who was a woman, too. He really didn't try this with men, so he simply put the poison in their body and controlled them though they were still conscious of what they were doing. It was more difficult, but he'd rather have difficulties then kiss a man…

The pirate behind him gasped at the sight and one of the living skeletons she is always seen with came out from her jacket.

"_Oh, the drama!_" it yelled dramatically, putting all four skeletal hands to its head and that made the mage snap from her shock and struggled against Justice's hold.

She tried to pull her head back, but he released one of her wrists and grabbed the back of her head roughly to keep her still. He only needed a few more seconds and she would be completely under his control.

Next, like any good woman would do, she tried to slap him with her free hand, but then her body went lax before her palm could make contact with his cheek.

Justice broke away from her and saw that her once lively and furious blue eyes were now glazed over with a blank, sleepy looking. All emotions of rage and shock on her face were washed away, just like a clean, fresh white slate. "Now that's done, shall we go?" Justice mused with a smirk at her limp body standing before him.

The mage was silent and unmoving, only blinking her eyes slowly at him as her response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, come along." He turned on his heel, waving a hand over his shoulder and the mage followed after him obediently.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't believe his eyes. First a marine that looked like his captain, then that marine kissed Ameria, and then Ameria followed that marine. He wasn't surprised that the marine stabbed him though, but that was the first thing he needed to worry about.<p>

It wasn't a deep wound luckily, but it still hurt like hell when he tried to get up the first time only to stumble backwards with a sharp hiss. Then after a few more tries, he was able to get back on he feet, dragging himself down the halls and up the steps to the deck. His side was burning like hot fiery coals were smashed into his skin as he limped down the gangplank of the sub to the dock. Taking a small breather, he leaned against a stray crate, and he looked behind him and knew for a fact that whoever had to clean up his blood trail was going to be pissed, but he didn't care; finding his captain was what he needed to do.

Law had told him to watch over Ameria while the crew slept at the tavern, and he thought that wasn't fair, but orders were orders. Luckily for Sam, the tavern was right off the docks and he could still hear his fellow mates singing loudly in drunken, off key notes that poured out from the windows into the atmosphere of the street.

All that stopped when Sam opened the door and everyone got sober from the blood staining his suit.

"What happened?" Law's voice cut the silence like a knife cutting through steel when he stood up from his seat, knocking the chair over to make it clatter to the floor.

"Captain…" Sam croaked out as his eye sight began to blur, making the scowl on his captain's face look hazy with little white dots that started to turn dark.

It may have been a small wound, but he lost too much blood from all the moving he did, and then Sam crumbled at the doorway of the tavern when his world went black.

* * *

><p>Law paced back and forth over and over on the floor of the infirmary, threatening to make a trench in the metal as he bit the tip of his thumb. He didn't know why his childhood habit was slowly coming back to him, he figured it had to do with Justice, but that wasn't important at the moment, well, actually it was important.<p>

Ameria was gone, and Sam was injured and he knew that Justice was behind it all, but he didn't know if it was truly a fact because Sam was the only one who knew and he was currently resting after surgery. The pirate lost more blood then he should have, and Law was kicking himself mentally in the gut for leaving only one man behind, if there had been two…well Justice still could have beaten them.

He hated to admit it, but his older brother was strong; he didn't have the title of Rear Admiral for nothing, but still, Sam should have been able to fight back at least. Law figured that Sam must have been sleeping at the time and Justice used his similar features to himself and confused the pirate. If it was any other marine, Sam would have instantly woken up and fought back without hesitation.

But, that led to the question on why Ameria didn't fight back. She had Bas with her, though Law didn't like the spirit, actually he hated him, and he also hated to admit that it did come in handy with a situation like that. Law knew she wouldn't have just gone willingly, but there was no sign of a struggle from his bone mage besides the blood that was already on the floor from Sam.

So many questions were going on inside his mind, running around until he felt his head would explode because of all the questions he tried to answer himself but couldn't. He was so focused on all that was going on inside his head that he didn't even notice the outside conversation going on about him.

"I've never seen Captain this worried before." The medical assistant commented with a frown, watching his captain walk back and forth across while biting the tip of his thumb. His captain did get worried at times, but _never _like this.

"He used to do this when he was younger." Bepo told Brodie bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yup," The bear nodded his fuzzy head. "But it usually had to do when he was constantly thinking about his older brother. They fought a lot."

Brodie snapped away from watching his captain and stared at the polar bear. "Captain has a brother?"

The bear was silent, shifting back and froth in his boots; obviously looking like he said a bit too much and now couldn't go back and ignore it since he had grabbed the total attention of the medical assistant. "Yes…" Bepo said slowly.

"So his brother has something to do with this?"

"Probably…"

"How is that possible?" Brodie questioned. "Shouldn't his brother be back in the North Blue?"

"Well…" Bepo paused, pressing his lips into a thin line of thought. "…not exactly…"

Brodie tilted his head in curiosity, looking at the bear with one eyebrow raised. "How come?"

"Because." Law cut in as he stopped pacing and looked at his two crew members with a glare. "My brother is a marine."

Brodie's eyes shot open wide and he leaned back in shock as the words hit him hard and he stared at his captain then looked towards the bear.

Bepo nodded, confirming that this was true and Law's brother was, in fact, a marine.

Brodie felt another wave of shock and slowly turned back to Law. "Why didn't you tell us?" He questioned his captain.

"Because it wasn't important." Law stated simply and went back to pacing across the metal floor.

"I'm guessing it is now." Brodie said flatly.

Law continued to pace and then answered his medical assistant. "It's because he is a master with poisons."

"So he poisoned Ameria? But you did blood work; you would have seen the poison," Brodie recalled.

"It isn't normal poison. It's either invisible to the microscopic eye or he has devil fruit powers." Law thought a loud as he began to bite the tip of his thumb again.

"But he didn't have any devil fruit powers when we left." Bepo pointed out.

"Things can change in the years we have been gone, Bepo." Law retaliated.

"So either way, if he poisoned her, wouldn't she have felt the effect months ago, not right now?" Brodie questioned, placing his hand to his chin in thought.

"That's why I'm leaning more to the fact that it must be a devil fruit power. If it was devil fruit he would have total control over the poison inside her, which means making it invisible." Law explained, but his furrows still creased in confusion. "But how he got it into her system I still don't know."

"He captured her once. Maybe he did it then." Bepo suggested.

"She said he didn't do anything to her."

"But wasn't she knocked out for a few hours?" Brodie pointed out. "He could have done it then."

"He could have…" Law mumbled out in thought while he stopped pacing. "But I don't think so." He then continued to pace.

"Why not?"

"She had symptoms that were probably caused from the poison before she even met him." Law explained shortly.

"Now that's just confusing." Brodie blurted out, scratching the side of his head and pushed up his cow shaped hat slightly. "But that leads to another question. If he did poison her, why did he let you take her back so easily? Aren't the marines after mages like her?"

Law stopped pacing to clear his certain thoughts and ponder over the question his medical assistant had asked. "That's a good question…"

"Maybe it has something to do with the poison." Bepo suggested.

"How so?" Brodie questioned the bear.

"I don't know." The bear bluntly replied.

"Well, it 'might' be a controlling poison. So maybe he didn't want her to struggle because the poison takes a while to go its course through the body." Brodie theorized.

"That could be it." Law nodded at the idea. "He is known as _Poison Control_ in the ranks of the marines, plus if he just went off and captured her he would have to deal with her struggling and us coming after her."

"It makes sense, but still it's all just ideas and theories." Brodie sighed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And we don't even know if it was Justice. It could have been something from Ameria's homeland and that's why she couldn't fight back because some magical force overwhelmed her." The bear pointed out.

"Let's not add more ideas, Bepo…" Brodie scolded softly as he watched his captain furiously pace the room again at the new theory.

"I'm sorry." The bear hung his head low.

"Why's everyone screaming…?" Sam groaned out in a sluggish voice with a pained expression on his face.

Law stopped in his tracks and turned his full attention back to his injured crew member. He had questions that needed to be answered, but Sam's well being came first. So, crossing the room again, Law went to one of his cabinets and got two painkillers from a clear bottle along with a glass of water that would help with the headache the pirate was having. "Here."

Sam flinched in pain at the sound of his captain's voice. It wasn't loud in reality, but in his mind, when it reached his ears it felt like his captain was screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. Stiffly, Sam sat up in the bed and took the pills from his captain's hand and plopped then in his mouth then sent a swig of the water to take them down his throat.

"Better?" Law questioned him in a softer tone.

"Still loud, but better." Sam rubbed his ears.

"Tell me everything that happened." Law ordered him calmly.

Sam sighed, closing his eyes to draw back the memories that happened before he blacked out. "I was sleeping and a marine that looked just like you stabbed me."

"So it was my brother…" Law mumbled slowly in thought, and he was about to place the tip of his thumb to his mouth again, but quickly latched his hand to his chin instead.

"Brother?"

"Not important right now," Law waved it aside with his hand. "Continue on."

"Right…" Sam drew out slowly with a curious brow raised. "Okay…then, well, Ameria came out and she was about to use Bas when the marine grabbed her by her wrists and said, I think, 'time for the finishing touch' and then-" Sam clamped his mouth shut before he could say the next part. It was bound to get his captain extremely upset, furious beyond belief and to the point of killing something violently and every word associated with it. That was _not_ what he wanted to see right now, or _ever_.

"And then what?" Law questioned harshly at the pirate's sudden pause.

"He um…" Sam trailed off, trying to think of a way to beat around the bush, but it wasn't working too well.

"Did she stab her, too?" Law cut in.

"No…"

"Did he knock her out?"

"No…"

"Did he hurt her in anyway?"

"Um, no…"

"Then what did he do that you're hesitating about." Law bit out with a glare, his patience boiling over at the pirate's uncooperativeness or stubbornness.

"He…" Sam paused; looking at the furious look on his captain's face that he knew was about to get worse. "…kissed her…" he answered slowly and the room went silent to the point where if a feather dropped it could be heard a mile away.

Brodie and Bepo's jaws flew open, almost slamming to the floor from the shock that the statement brought and Law's eyes opened wide.

"Excuse me?" Law questioned him, trying to make sure he didn't mishear what Sam had said.

Sam fidgeted in his seat, gripping the blankets nervously. "…he kissed her…" he repeated just as slowly.

Law's stunned face twisted into an furious scowl because he didn't mishear what he was told and his jaw clenched tightly in fury. "What happened next?" He gritted out.

Sam watched the look on his captain's face, feeling the heat from the sharp, narrow glare, making him pull at the collar of his shirt. "She tried to fight back." he added on quickly, hoping that would relax his captain, but it did nothing of the sort since the scowl stood strong on his face, so Sam cautiously continued on. "Then she became daze like, almost like she was under his control or somethin' because when he told her to follow him she followed all zombie-like."

Law was silent again, his scowl slowly relaxing into a thoughtful expression. So that's why there wasn't a struggle. Justice had her under his control, but what was the kiss about? Law grimaced angrily at the thought coming to his mind, but pushed it roughly and barely to the side so he could continue to think about and understand how his older brother's poison worked.

He figured it had to be devil fruit powers, since the kiss would in a sense '_be the finishing touch_' and then he would have total control over her. And that wasn't a good thing, because he knew his older brother and his next plan of action was going to involve him and his crew being captured. Like he said before: he knew his older brother like the back of his hand.

With his thoughts coming to a close, Law came to a conclusion. "Tell everyone to get ready. We're going after Ameria."

* * *

><p>Who has a kinky power? Justice has a kinky power. Wonder what he does in his spare time.<p>

I hope I explained his devil fruit power well. I made sure it had flaws and things so he isn't like, '_I can control you just like that'_, but it has to be a planning process. That's why Justice takes his sweet old time with everything, because if he goes to fast, people suspect things and his plans will come undone. Hence, why it took over a year for him to make his freakin' move to capture Ameria for _real_ this time. Law may be a neat freak, but he's a slow poke. Also, I used a kiss as his 'finishing touch' because it's goes with the saying 'a kiss to seal the deal'. Just if you were wondering.

P.S. The ring is from the fun house chapter, and like _His Heir_ has a _Kidd-falling-on-Gabriella_ gag, _Bones_ has a wedding gag. It's just for kicks and giggles.


	34. Chapter 31: Forbidden Spell

I'm glad people liked the last chapter, it was difficult to write out actually, but not as difficult as this one. I had to rewrite this chapter five times before I was satisfied, and you know what, I'm still not satisfied with it in the end. Don't get me wrong, I like the chapter, but it was so hard to get everything to flow smoothly and still bring a certain amount of suspense (that I'm not even sure I achieved). So hopefully, I did a good job.

Originally, this chapter, according to Microsoft, was a little over 4,000 words, but now it's over 7,500 (though it's over 9000 (lol) because of my author's notes)...yeah, so it's long, which is the reason why my intro author's note will be short and everything will be at the end, like replies to reviews (I didn't forget about you guys) and explanations.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Forbidden Spell.<p>

"Well, Miss Abigail? Is there anything you would like to say?"

The red head scowled darkly at the Rear Admiral before her, her emerald eyes forming into two narrow slits. She didn't want to say anything other than _shut-up-you-dick_, but she couldn't really say that since in the end, he was sorta her boss.

He was talking about all the doubts she had nailed onto his back for the past two years about his plans on capturing the mage; she even told him this plan wouldn't work and they should have just taken her when they had her back at Rolling Coins. But sadly, he proved her wrong and now he was rubbing it in her face with that stupid-smug-ass smirk on his face that pretty much ran through his freaking family.

"Shut up." She grumbled out in annoyance, saying what she burned to say, though only half of what it truly was, so it really wasn't that satisfying.

"Now, now, Miss Abigail, you don't need to be like that." Justice tsked mockingly, waving a single tanned finger in front of her flustered, scowling face.

"Your plan may have worked, but it still took forever!" the red head snapped, trying to defend herself as she swatted away his hand roughly from her personal bubble.

"But you admit it worked." Justice mused teasingly with the smirk on his lips widened as her face twisted further into rage.

"_Shut. Up_." She repeated irritably, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff as the scowl deepened on her features.

Justice decided to ignore her rude request, turning to the silent bystander in his temporary office. "What do you think, Abigail?" he moved along smoothly into a new topic, directing that new topic towards the mage while he played with a single strand of her hair, curling it around his finger as she stood quietly in next to him.

"She looks weak." Abigail scoffed bluntly, sticking her nose in the air as if the mage was a disgusting smell within her presence.

"Yes, but there is always more that meets the eye, correct?" he questioned his assistant with a smirk, unraveling his finger from the mage's black locks and wrapped his fingers around her chin, lifting it up so he could look into her blank and unblinking blue eyes. "Think of the power just a single girl holds. The power to make an army of the undead." He mused, entertained by the idea.

"You don't know if she can do that." Abigail bluntly stated, rolling her eyes at his attitude.

"But, she can make multiple creatures that cannot die. With training I'm sure we can get her to make an army." He shrugged, releasing the chin trapped within his fingers.

"Training will be hard if there's a certain pirate crew after her, remember?" she scowled, tapping a single finger to her forearm.

"But, we have Miss Bones on our side now, Abigail. Law will hesitant to attack when he sees her." Justice turned his gaze from the mage to his assistant as a cocky smile crossed his lips.

"He probably knows she's under your control, though."

"Maybe, but either way, he will still hesitant, and that is how I'm going to capture him in the end."

"Going to capture your own brother? Now that's just cruel, not even Garp would arrest Strawhat Luffy when he was still in the marines."

"I'm not like Garp, so how I deal with my family will be different."

"Still seems cruel."

"Going soft on my brother, now?" Justice teased the woman, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"No, just making you seem just as cruel as him."

"You flatter me, Miss Abigail." Justice smiled at her and placed a mockingly loving hand over his heart.

Abigail turned her head away in a huff of annoyance, ending their conversation, but a single marine truly ended it when he came running through the door out of breath.

"Sir!" the marine skidded to a halt shakily, bringing a hand to his forehead in a sloppy salute. "The Heart Pirates have broken through the gates and are in the courtyard!"

Justice blinked, slightly stunned that his younger brother was attacking so soon; but then a smirk crawled its way back onto his lips and he decided to play with the words, placing a gentle hand on the mage's shoulder. "Well now, let's go see Law." He told her silent form, leaning over close to her ear. "I bet he's just _dying_ to see you." He whispered, though got no reaction, and so he straightened his posture, guiding her away from the room and down the wide halls to the main door.

He looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear the _clicks_ of his assistant's heels on the floor, and he saw that Abigail didn't follow him out, not that it bothered him; better that she didn't get in the way since she really had no good fighting skills. Another reason why he wondered why the higher ups paired them together, then he started to ponder the idea that maybe they would let Ameria be his new partner. At least she would listen and do orders correctly, and would probably over all be better company then the red head.

His thoughts were interrupted though by the sounds of battle going on from outside. Stopping to gaze out a window that over looked the courtyard, he saw that the place was in flames. It must have matched Law's mood right about now; full of fury and rage, knowing that his bone mage was stolen out from right under his nose, and also how it was done, which screwed up his sense of judgement. Did Law really think his pirate crew could win when they were outnumbered _and_ when he had the mage on his side?

Chuckling lightly to himself with a slight shake of his head, Justice continued on to the main entrance with the mage by his side.

The uniformed men noticed their commanding officer coming out the doors, and they quickly made a path for him, spreading apart like the sea so that he could get to the front line. Justice stopped at the front, scanning over the fiery battlefield and he saw marines all around him in misshapen forms, scattered across the courtyard, screaming in agony as their organs were misplaced and unable to function correctly which made for a slow and painful death; a reason why his younger brother was known for his cruelty.

Justice started to step forward again with the mage at his side, going deeper into the field coated with flames as he locked onto one lone pirate captain fighting all of his men single handedly, and actually doing a pretty good job with it thanks to his devil fruit powers. He could conclude that Law was pissed beyond belief and it was rather a frightening image since his own crew stayed slightly in the background with looks that almost seemed to be fear. Justice paused in his stroll and tapped his fingers against the mage's shoulder, glancing down at her: did he really like this girl that much?

Maybe he could ask Law personally since the pirate captain's full attention was on him, and the shoulder his hand was on. "Well, hello there Law, good to see you again." Justice smirked at his younger brother across the way.

Law's response was an angry scowl, shadows dancing on his face from the fires nearby.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your brother?" Justice mocked teasingly with a taunting scolding tone laced in his voice, shaking his head lightly back and forth.

A small mummer swept across the marines and pirates about the men who looked alike; questioning each other about if they knew the Supernova and Rear Admiral were related.

It was clearly obvious that they _had_ to be related because of the similar features they shared. Sometimes he questioned the IQ's of men these days.

"_Give her back_." Law demanded coldly, his grey orbs filled with burning rage as he held the nodachi firmly in his hands, directing it at his threat.

"I can't do that, you know. I have orders to fulfill." Justice just continued to smirk, enjoying the look on his brother's face twist with over flowing fury, just wanting to spill out and travel through his sword.

"So, I'm going to have to take her back by force then." Law's stance loosened, going into an offensive fighting position, but the tanned fingers on the hilted of his sword turned a pale white at his knuckles.

"You're not going to be doing that either," Justice smirked, shaking his head with a deep chuckle in amusement. "Like I already told you, my dear little brother, I still have orders to fulfill, and that means capturing you."

"Like I'll let that happen." Law scoffed with a threatening glare, just daring Justice to try.

And dare did Justice try. "Oh, _I'm_ not going to capture you." His smirk grew wider and Law's stance faltered a bit in confusion, his younger brother's eyes watching every move he took steadily, just waiting. "_She_ is." Justice patted the mage's shoulder for emphasis.

Law's glare sharpened narrowly and his stance shifted again, going stiff that he might have to fight his precious mage. "How did you get the poison in her system anyway?" He demanded, probably trying to buy time, like he thought she would awaken from her daze if he waited long enough, but she wouldn't, much to his younger brother's dismay.

"You still don't know?" Justice's eyebrow rose in curious amusement, he thought that Law would have figured it out by now.

Law remained silent, holding the scowl firmly as he waited for an answer.

Justice shook his head, chuckling in light humor, and then looked at his fuming younger brother with gleaming grey orbs that matched his deadly looking ones. "Here, let me show you," he smirked, grabbing the mage's arm, earning another razor sharp glare from his younger brother. He just chuckled deeply again, moving her sleeve up to her elbow "Remember this?" He questioned, his finger running along the still red scar that ran down the length of her lower arm.

Law's brows furrowed together, his eyes going narrow as he squinted to see what Justice was talking about then they snapped open wide from under the shadow of his hat as he saw clearly what it was, and the memory of how the mage had gotten that scar.

"You weren't the only one to get devil fruit powers, Law." Justice mused, letting the thick fabric of her sleeve fall back down her arm as he let it go, then he gently push the mage forward, making her a blockade between him and his younger brother. "Show us your most powerful spell, Miss Bones." He ordered with a smug look creeping across his features as Law's shocked face warped dramatically into red fury, rage building up in his eyes again.

"_**What!**_" a voice pierced the air of silence overhead, making the brothers freeze at the sudden and unexpected voice as the skeleton from before darted from the mage's jacket. "_Take that back!_" it demanded in horror, whipping around to point an accusing finger towards Justice.

Justice just gave the talking skeleton an amused look saying _I-don't-think-so_.

It let out a flustered cry, placing all its skeletal hands on its skull head, but then yelped when it almost fell from the jacket's opening as the mage moved. It shook its head wildly, making the bones in the small spine crack repeatedly before it crawled up onto her shoulder and began to pull at the fabric of the mage's jacket, trying with a failed attempt to stop all her movement from taking another step forward. "Ameria, _stop!_ You can't use _that!_ You know what will happen!" it wailed, crashing its harmless fists into her hat covered head.

The mage didn't hear the skeleton's pleading protest, spreading her arms out wide to let the glowing grey energy she used for magic come to her hands that Justice had heard so much about, but never saw in person until now.

He waited patiently, a smirk drawn out on his lips as he scanned over the fire filled courtyard for the dust to swirl into magnificent bone creatures that would fight under _his_ orders, and not his younger brother's, but that's not what happened.

With a sudden, jerking movement, she lowered in his field of vision as she slammed the palms of her grey glowing hands to the ground and the earth began to rumble.

Justice stumbled at the abnormal shaking that he never heard or read from his reports about the magic the mage was using.

_**Crack!**_

His eyes snapped away from looking at his feet when he heard the unusual crackling sound of the ground popping open, and his eyes opened wide when he saw four large coffins cropped up from the ground in front of him, like an unevenly built wall, each grey colored, slate casket at a different angle so he could see his younger brother's form clearly from the other side through the cracks it formed. He looked up at the mage in surprise, staring at her crouched body atop the uneven and rocky surfaces of the coffins. This was never in any of the reports he had reviewed. It made him wonder; was she hiding something?

He gazed through one of the cracks at his younger brother, noticing that Law seemed to be just as surprised as him, though, there seemed to be more of a knowing shock to his features, not a questioning one.

"Ameria! _**Stop!**_" the skeleton cried again, pulling desperately at her jacket with two hands while his other two yanked at chunks of her thick black hair. "How can you even bring out all four? You have _never_ been able to before!" then the skeleton gasped out loudly in a dramatic tone. "It must be Sane! A bit of his power must be radiating from the vessel and you're using that to bring all four out a once!" it declared in horror, a look of complete terror craved onto his skull face then he pulled at her jacket, screaming inside. "_Shnell!_ Help me stop her!"

The second skeleton of the two he heard she had crawled out quickly and silently as it held her monster in a skull in one hand while the other started pulling at the fabric of her jacket just as desperately as the first did, but doing so quietly compared to the first who grunted loud with each and every jerk, trying to get the mage to hear.

Then the first skeleton snapped its skull head in Justice's direction when its attempt to break the mage free of her daze failed. "_Do you have any idea what you have done!_"

Justice just looked up at it, but with more of a curious look rather than amusement since he didn't know what was going on with the mage.

The movement of the mage atop of the coffins grabbed his total and full attention again as she started to speak, something she shouldn't have done since she was under his control, but her voice didn't sound like her own; it was hushed, whispering something to the wind that echoed in his ears. If it didn't have a soft flow to the sound, Justice would have labeled it demonic as he watched her hand glow the light-grey hue again when she outstretched an arm in front of her, and with a small flick of her wrist, he heard a loud _squeak_ of rubbing hinges and a crackling _thud_ of slate hitting the ground.

There was a clanging sound, all in a single rhythm, like metal incased feet stepping forward all in uniform with each other. He saw the flutter of black fabric from between the cracks of the coffin wall made in front of him, and the glare of metal boots gleaming in the morning sun and fire's light, but what really drew him to look passed the unknown beings that stepped out was the expression on Law's face.

His younger brother's eyes were wide, wider then he had seen in a long time; he was shocked, obviously never seeing his mage use such a spell before, and Justice watched him stiffened at the sight of what had stepped out of the coffins.

His curiosity of the beings that caused his younger brother to go stiff was making him want to see what it was, but then that changed when he heard a sicken cackle erupt from the other side of the wall of coffins, making him go just as stiff as his brother, and he even heard his marines yelp in fright from behind him at the voice.

It was loud, throaty and menacingly evil sounding, like it wanted and was ready to kill, but there was a sputtering of something thick, something like a thick liquid clogging up the wind pipes of the being that he could not see, giving it a frightful laugh that actually made him shutter.

He heard more movement and the wicked laughter in front of him continued, growing louder, deathlier, and he saw Law shift his stance from shock to something defensive, like he was ready to fight, yet still unsure of it, but then the laughing stopped abruptly with a single sharp growl that sounded like thick long nails running down a chalkboard within the deepest parts of his eardrum.

As the other side of the wall grew quiet, Justice felt his curiosity snapping back quickly, and he wanted to see what was going on in front of him that he couldn't see because of the coffins, but then something jumped up next to the mage.

Its metal boots landed firmly on the uneven surfaces of the coffins, and now he saw what Law was shocked to see: blotched with pink and black burns, both fresh and old, digging deep into the being's reddened, and extremely damaged, skin, with blisters swelling all over, making blood ooze from the nasty looking wounds.

Justice just stared up at it; he was a doctor, and he could see that burns like these should have killed this being long ago. There was only one explanation of why it was still alive.

It was a zombie, a _living_ burnt corpse.

But this undead being, it had no zombie like qualities to it. He thought that necromancer mages could only do the classic looking animation, not something like this. It didn't stand there high above him with a dazed look in its golden glowing eyes or slouching its shoulders in decayed skin, only wanting to only eat living humans flesh to survive like they did in horror media. Rather this corpse, this living corpse, was standing up right, like any human would, tall and alive, nowhere near looking like the living dead beings he had see from the former pirate warlord Gekko Moriah.

A snarl made it's way to the corpse's scowling red colored face, making the ripe red and dark ashen flesh smear into different forms along the skin, scrunching it into wrinkles. It jerked its head upward in a challenging way, making the sun glare off the bone of its skull that was peeking out from underneath the blistered skin and the two skeletal horns planted on either sides of its long, but fringed and scorched black hair.

Justice would have continued to stare up at the corpse, examining it thoroughly if it hadn't made a sudden movement with a single hand. On instinct, he reached for the daggers in his belt, ready to battle the living corpse, watching with intense eyes as a brilliant orange fire engulfed its already burnt hand, the flames making flakes of dead skin flutter down with gravity only to be ash by the time they touched the ground.

The living corpse wasn't after him though; he found that out when it hit the mage in the neck using the side of its hand with a bitter _smack_.

The mage let out a yelp of pain, and Justice watched her cringe as her hand shot up to her blistering neck, making her fingers twitch at the burning pain, but she was soon silenced quickly after as she started to lean forward, falling off the coffin's surface.

Justice was expecting to hear the thud of the mage hitting the ground, but instead, he heard the sound of her landing in something's arms then rushed footsteps, making the echoed rhythm of _clang, clang, clang_ ring in his ears until it was almost faded away.

"Come on Law, everyone, **let's go!**" the skeleton screeched out with a piercing wail and Justice saw his brother hesitantly turn and leave to follow after the cloaked figure carrying his newly escaped mage along with the others.

He was about to go after her, not about to let all his planning come undone, but then he saw that the living corpse above him moved again, drawing his attention back harshly to his currant predicament; the escaping mage would have to wait.

Justice scoffed with a weak smile, though his grey eyes showed fury. "Looks like I'm going to have to fight you first." He said, pushing aside his marine coat to reach for more of his daggers, but then he saw that the corpse just smirked wickedly back at him, showing off every sharp tooth past its lips.

He stiffened slightly, but didn't let the disturbing smile affect him and he simply returned to his fighting stance, holding several small daggers in between his fingers ready to strike.

The living corpse just continued to smirk a wicked smile across its deadly burnt skin, and then in a blink of an eye, two coffins were soaring through the air, engulfed in orange flames that were so intense that he could see blue mixing with the color.

His marines scattered, like bugs that were disturbed when the sun hit them as the rock they were hiding under lifted into the air, and the coffins hailed down upon them, crashing into the ground like a meteor. Bits of flaming rocks flew after the impact, nailing marines in the back and they cried out in agony as their skin burnt with hot sizzling when they fell to the scorching dirt.

Justice scowled at the sight of his marines burning to death slowly, but then he hissed, feeling something claw the skin of his arm, singeing it in the process and he jumped away. His coat that was lazily draped of his shoulders slipped off as he flipped through the air and landed of his feet, sliding away from the burnt corpse that was grinning at him like a chestier cat. A flinched ran through his body slightly at the scalding heat, the blood dripping down his arms onto the ground in a steady stream, but he ignored it and flicked his wrists, sending the blades in his hands towards the corpse, watching as they dug into its black cloak.

The corpse yelped in pain like a cat that had just had its tail stepped out, staggering slightly as the blades buried deep within its skin, then it growled, ignoring the daggers imbedded in its body and charged forward with a deadly scowl craving into its burnt features.

Then Justice turned to his marines quickly as the corpse was distracted on him, seeing a few had gotten into a rocky formation, rifles cocked and loaded, ready for the order. "_**Fire!**_" he roared, swiping a hand downward just in case the men that were ready to fight couldn't hear him over the screams and flickering flames.

All the triggers were pulled followed by a drumbeat of bangs, gun smoke adding to the pollution of the fire as the bullets along with more of his daggers zoomed through the air and sunk deeply into the burnt corpse's body, making it fall over with a long, bloody screech.

It was unmoving as it laid flat on its back, all the marines watching it, waiting and ready with their weapons up if the corpse would get up again.

Justice could have sworn he heard the frantic heartbeats of his men over the flickering roar of the fire around them, or it was the pounding _ba-bump_ in his ears.

Then, like in some horror film, the corpse moved from its back to its feet in a flash, like a string was attached to its chest that was jerked harshly so it didn't have to use its arms, or even bend its legs to get up.

The burnt corpse smirked wickedly, its eyes burning brightly with a fire of pure hatred and it brought a fist to it mouth, puffing out its chest dramatically as it leaned back then shot forward, fire flowing from it mouth like a dragon, except there were bullets and daggers mixed into the scorching flames.

Justice watched in horror, looking at his men getting pelted with their own bullets and his daggers with the added touch of fire. His wounded arm began to twitch because of the burning settling in, and he looked down at it with a scowl: maybe this was more then he bargained for.

* * *

><p>Law looked down at his bone mage's unconscious form from the head of the surgery table, his hands on either side of her head, looking at the blank expression on her face upside down. He had taken off her hat and jacket for operation, and he thought he saw a slight shiver run down her body as she laid on the cold surface, but it was just his imagination. He sighed out shakily, closing his eyes as he tried to think of a way to help her, something to get the poison out, but nothing was coming because his mind was clouded with those images, the images of the magic his bone mage had up her sleeve.<p>

He wasn't expecting Ameria's forbidden spell to be used, not in this life time or the next considering it caused her so much trouble from what she had told him. At first, he didn't understand what was going on, but slowly as Tanker started to panic and screech in horror, it all came to him, especially when he saw the coffins, but most importantly what was inside them.

It was something he never thought a girl like Ameria could make, considering she only made skeletons, never zombie-like creatures like those that he saw; four living corpses.

Deadly looking beings that looked _nothing_ like the creations his bone mage had ever made, or that he thought she was even capably of making. They all looked ready to kill on command, not living off an instinct to feed, but living on purely killing for the sake of killing; like weapons of war. No wonder this council was after her master for teaching her such a spell; just looking at it was intimidating, he would be wary to see them up close in battle.

He tried to push the thoughts aside though, putting all his might to focus his mind on the poison still living in her system, but he just couldn't think of anything but what he saw, it had shaken him slightly; not because he was frightened or anything, but because _his_ bone mage made these creatures, these four deadly creatures.

All were different, like each had a theme, a theme of death: rotting, drowning, burning, and the last, the last he could only think of a phrase to describe it, and it was blood lost.

The body was beyond just pale, but ghastly looking; blood coated white skin, decorated with gashes that seemed to spill a never ending flow of the crimson liquid that stained the black fabric of its cloak, making it a deep shade of brown. The laugh that this corpse, this blood lost corpse, made emerge from its throat was sickening, wet sounded as blood sputtered from the deep cut along its throat, and dripped from the corners of the demonic grin plastered on its red painted face while red tears streamed down its eyes. It looked like it wanted to kill, to find blood to replace the gallons it must have lost, but it was stopped by another corpse when it stuck out an arm to block it with a sinister growl.

Then before he knew it, the one that stopped the blood thirsty corpse jumped up onto the coffins alongside his bone mage, smacking her in the neck and forced her in the arms of another corpse.

The corpse below his bone mage caught her with ease, and Law was surprised that the arms didn't fall off, not because his bone mage was heavy, but because the corpse looked like it was buried in the ground for years until something dug it up and breathed life back into it. It looked frail, green forest skin with sunken in jaw to show the true bone structure of the skull underneath, its eyes were nothing but black holes that radiated off a crimson red light that glared along the sides of the odd dragon skull helmet it wore.

Then it started to run towards him, followed by another one, which oddly looked calm, but the only reason why it looked like that was because of the light blue skin it had, and constant gaze of distance forever craved into the fourth corpse's face as tears dripped from the pitch-black eyes and drenched hair pulled to one side, a skeletal-like horn on the other side of its head, acting as some sort of clip. It didn't look as deadly, but with him being a devil fruit user, water was always a wary thing to look out for.

He didn't know what to do at first after he saw three of the corpses start to charge him while one carried his bone mage, then Tanker started to scream at them, and Law snapped from his stunned gaze and finally moved, followed by his crew and they made a mad dash to the sub as one corpse brought the marine fort to merciless flames.

His crew was terrified of the three corpses in their presence once they got to the sub, huddled close together with wary eyes, seeming to always linger on the bloodiest of the three, and when the rotted one stepped forward with his bone mage, stalking calmly over to them, he could feel the tension rising even higher. Then the corpse held out his bone mage to him, pushing Ameria into his arms, and he didn't hesitant when she was securely within his grasp and he raced to the surgery room, but he still got a glimpse as they all turned to dust in the wind, just like any of his bone mage's other creations.

Law didn't let his crew gawk at the sudden disappearance, they should have known by now that is how Ameria's magic worked, and he started to bark orders at them while he ran, telling them to get the sub out of port. He didn't think Justice would come after Ameria, but Law did not want to take any chances and made sure they were well off from the island and deep below the waves as he operated on his bone mage.

The burns on her neck weren't as bad as he had originally thought, it was almost a borderline to a second degree burn, but there would probably still be a few blisters, which he thought was surprising since the corpse that smacked her with fire full on and his bone mage should have gotten a third degree burn, maybe even a fourth degree; it must have been magical or something, so it didn't have the same effect as normal fire. He had to remove bits of burnt, brown skin that was curling away from the wound at the edge, then he cleaned the burn gentle, taking care to make sure that it wouldn't cause any more damage, and lastly he put a bit of ointment then dressed the wound thoroughly, making sure that it would be safe from infection**. **

Though, that wasn't the problem, which made him loop back to the reason was he was looming over his bone mage, his eyes staring at her closed ones. It was the poison in her system. He knew it was his brother's devil fruit power and he was sure there would be no way to get it out when the user didn't will it out, and Justice wasn't about to do that. So he had to find something that would draw it out, but that was harder said then done considering it was probably impossible.

Pushing himself away from his bone mage so he could clear his mind, he started to think of something that could draw out the devil fruit poison. Was it seastone? Since that was every devil fruit users weakness, along with taking a dip in deep water, but he didn't have seastone, and he wasn't about to drown his bone mage; other then those two ideas, he could think of nothing since a poison like this would never have an antidote.

So, right now, Law was screwed, and unable to help his bone mage who could go back under the control of his older brother at any second.

"Captain…your pacing is a bit distracting…" Brodie spoke up, his brow twitching at the constant tapping in his ears while he tried to analyze the bone mage's blood sample again.

"Hmm…" Law stopped pacing and looked towards his medical assistant, a blank expression on his face. "Is there anything different?" he decided that asking questions and talking would take his mind from thinking that now seemed to lead to pacing.

"Not that I can tell," Brodie frowned, looking up at his captain. "Maybe we need a new sample."

Law nodded; maybe the blood that wasn't attached to the person with the devil fruit poison wouldn't be affected anymore, so, he prepped for getting another sample of his bone mage's blood, and took a small douse then handed it to Brodie.

The medical assistant slid a microscope slide under the lens and looked again. Brodie's head flew back in shock, his blue-grey eyes opening wide after he saw what was swimming around the blood. "Captain…" he turned his head slowly to stare at Law. "…look at this…" he stepped aside and let his captain have a look of his own.

Law's eyes opened wide as well when he focused in on the slide. There was the poison now and it was fully activated; little purple dots with yellow triangles sticking out of the surface clouded her blood.

"What are we going to do Captain…I've never seen anything like this before." Brodie's frown deepened as Law finished looking over the sample.

"There has to be something," Law placed the tip of his thumb between his teeth lightly in thought. "Every poison has a cure," there had to be something, anything to help his bone mage, even if the odds were against him.

"But this is a devil fruit power…" Brodie counter quietly, the frown increasing on his lips as his brows furrowed together. "Can there even be a cure?"

Law was silent, forcing him to pace once more as he started to think of something to answer his medical assistant's question.

"What about a weakness?" Bepo suggested; the bear had been standing in the room quietly watching both of the doctors working as he held his captain's nodachi close to his chest, and he decided he wanted to help, too.

"Weakness…" Law mumbled out slowly in thought, bringing his pacing to a close as he looked towards his first-mate curiously.

"So, Justice's weakness, you mean?" Brodie quizzed the bear.

"Everyone has a weakness, and maybe using Justice's weakness will get rid of the poison." Bepo explained his idea.

"That could work…" Brodie nodded his head slowly, then turned to look at his captain. "Since he's your brother you know his weakness, right?"

"It's been awhile, so I really wouldn't know anymore. Our childhood days have changed." Law frowned, returning back to his pacing.

The only good idea seemed to be turning into a failed plan before they could even test it, but Bepo wasn't about to give up on his.

"What about tomatoes." The bear blurted out.

The two pirate doctor's just stared at the bear, making Bepo feel quite uncomfortable about his out burst and was about to apologize with his head hung low, but then he noticed the look in Law's eyes. It was full of realization and determined hope that this was the answer.

"Bepo, you're a genius." Law breathed out as he rushed to the door, opening it wide to startle his two head mechanics and Nigel as they jumped in fright when the metal door swung open, making the hinges screech in protest at the force. "Tell Sal to make tomato juice." He ordered them, not really caring who went as long as he got what he needed.

"What the hell, Captain! This isn't the time for that!" Nigel fumed, his cheeks starting to blister red. Law may be his captain, but during times like this, getting a snack or drink like that was _not_ important.

"It wasn't a suggestion Mister Nigel, it was an order." Law glared at his mechanic, the look of hope snapping away bitterly with darkness; it wasn't the time for his crew to question him.

Nigel stiffened under his captain's harsh gaze, a small bead of sweat slipping down the side of his cheek, but then he turned sharply on his heel, quickly running down the hall to do what he was told.

"Tomato juice?" Shachi questioned, eyeing his captain in confusion.

"It might get rid of the poison in Ameria's system." Law explained shortly, turning on his heel and walked over to the surgery table again, placing a hand over his bone mage's; it was cold.

"How?" Penguin pressed on with the interesting, yet confusing cure.

"Justice's weakness," was all Law said, rubbing his thumb over her freezing skin, trying to add warmth, but it did nothing, and with a sigh, he slowly removed his hand from hers.

Nigel returned after a few minutes to find his captain pacing back and forth across the room, but stopped when he noticed the mechanic entered.

Law took long strides over to him and grabbed the cup filled with the deep smelling, red colored drink then walked back over to his still unconscious bone mage. Being gentle, he supported her upper body with his arm wrapped around her shoulders and began to pour the liquid down her throat carefully.

* * *

><p>Justice sat on the edge of a bed in the infirmary and tiredly rubbed his aching forehead.<p>

The living corpse caused colossal damage both to the fort, and to his men; a majority of them were burnt to a crisp and were now living in the overly crowded hospital wing that luckily survived the brutal fire on the base. So much damage in only a few minutes, and so many men were left dead on the ground of the courtyard, their bodies only skeletal husks with black ashy skin barely attached to it. Thank the heavens that the corpse vanished into dust after that massive dragon-like attack or else he was sure to have died in the battle, but now he had to deal with the fact that he lost the mage. The higher ups weren't going to be pleased with that.

But then suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach, a revolting taste swarming his mouth that made his shutter violently. He groaned loudly, his back arched forward as his arm latched around his stomach, letting his fingers dig into the side of his ribs mercilessly.

"What's wrong?" Abigail looked up from where she was dapping a bit of water on the burn he had gotten from the corpse's fiery attack.

"I—I don't feel so—" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he body reacted violently to the burning that was making him sick from the inside out.

"_Ewe!_ That's gross, Justice!" the red head yelled out in disgust, jumping up from the small stool she was sitting on.

She should have been thankful that he decided to lean the opposite direction of her when he threw up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ew!<em>" Ameria pushed away the glass at her lips and coughed violently, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand shakily. "Are you trying to kill me, what's in that stuff?"

Law's response was placing another needle in her arm, and she tensed when she felt the stab of the thin, but sharp point.

She let out another yell then flinched at the sudden unwanted feeling. "What's going on?" she questioned harshly, glaring at the back of her captain when he started to hurriedly walk away to inspect her blood as Brodie came over and treated her arm, wrapping a bandage around it quickly.

Law didn't reply and just continued to work on looking through the microscope, and then he looked away from the lens with a relaxed expression on his face. "The poison's gone," he announced with a relieved sigh as he looked towards the doorway.

The crew had gathered around the doorway of the surgery room to see if the tomato juice was actually a cure; they had heard Sal and Nigel bickering about the odd request, so they piled in over each other to watch. With the news still ringing in their ears, they all started to cheer, jumping up and down while throwing their hats in the air because their mate was cured, though, there was still someone who felt out of the loop.

Ameria blinked at all the men picking up hats from the floor while they were still in a cheery buzz. "I was poisoned…?" she questioned.

"Remember when I did blood work on you the first time, Ameria? I said that you might be poisoned." Law reminded her, leaning against a counter for support as stress that had built up suddenly tumbled down.

"When did you do that? I only remember right now." She bluntly stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

As the pirates were readjusting their hats back upon their heads, some looked at the bone mage in confusion while others looked to their fellow mates, only to be answered with shrugs.

The bone mage looked equally just as confused, but saw that the crew was of no help, so she looked towards her captain, who was watching her closely.

"Ameria...what's the last thing you remember?" Law quizzed her slowly, pushing away from the counter as concern started to fill the hole that his stress had left.

The bone mage closed her eyes and placed a thoughtful hand to her chin, drawing back memories of the very last thing she remembered before she woke up abruptly to her captain giving her a distasteful medicine and stabbing her with a needle. "The fight with the marines on the sub's deck and getting cut in the arm." she answered, tapping the arm where the scar was.

The crew snapped from their confused mumbling to one another, and looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Ameria…" Nigel spoke up for the crowd, looking at her with baffled blue eyes. "That was almost three months ago…"

"_What?_" she sputtered, staring at him with wide, confused eyes. "Was I knocked out that long or something?" she asked them, but before anyone could say anything, Law cut in sharply.

"I'll explain everything, so everyone leave."

There were no questions asked, and the crew spoke with a chorus of _ayes_ and a wave of nods as they silently left the room, the last person to leave, rather bear since it was Bepo, shut the door behind him quietly, making the latch _click_ lightly.

After everyone had left, Law walked over to her bedside calmly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She stiffened at the contact, and he knew where her mind set was: weeks between that fight and _that_ question. "A lot has happen since that night."

"Oh…" she whispered quietly, her body relaxing ever so slightly in his embrace.

"Maybe your memory will come back soon." He told her, letting the palm of his hand trail up and down her back slowly.

"Maybe, but…what if it doesn't?"

"I'll tell you anything you need or want to know." He answered, and he felt her head move against his shoulder, nodding that she understood.

Then, there was a silence that hung over them except for the creaking pipes that moaned as the sub swayed lightly with the currants of the sea. It wasn't uncomfortable considering he knew how she must feel, but it wasn't comfortable either, and he could tell by the stiffness in her body; she may have relaxed a bit, but not by a lot.

"Captain." She finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" He hummed, still rubbing her back gently.

"You said that a lot has happened…" she started slowly, and he could feel her tense up again, feeling like a rock within his arms.

"A lot has." He repeated shortly.

"Does that mean…" she started, but suddenly trailed off.

He could feel her fidgeting with in his arms, nervous of the question he already knew she was about to ask.

"Does that mean your answer to my question changed, too?" she finally asked in a small shy voice.

Law was silent, though he knew the question, he felt like he needed to pause; he didn't want to make the same mistake again, and he rather wait a second then blurt out an answer. With a small nod, he placed a small kiss to the top of her head, burying his nose into her thick black hair and whispered: "I think it has."

* * *

><p>First: Justice's devil fruit thing. I do not know if that is possible. So, here is the logical I came up with: Luffy's body is like rubber, so, I thought, Justice's body is like his poison, so, it's like Justice is in Ameria (yes, that sounds extremely kinky, but like I established in the last chapter: Justice is a kinky man), so that's why when Ameria consumes the tomato juice, it will effect him, too, causing him to loose control of her body.<p>

Second: Ameria's forbidden spell. Major Mary-sueism, yes, I know, but, I still put flaws onto it. First, and most important, Ameria cannot use it because the council can track it (cited in chapter 15). Though, I do plan on her using it sometimes, but rather then all four of her living corpses it would rather be just one, so hope that is okay.

So now, all that is cleared up, I can explain more about the chapter in a whole. This is like the ending of the major arch that has been going on since chapter 14, both romantically and with Ameria's magic. Rose was there to make drama, and draw Ameria and Law closer together after the whole 'question' at the end of chapter 15. Crazy Sane was added to the mix so that Ameria would be able to use her full and complete level 12 spell, which was brought up at the beginning out chapter 15. Then the poison aspect at Steamers Stream was like foreshadowing in a sense.

Hope that clears everything up, now to answer everyone's reviews.

RobinFluer194: Justice got what was going to him, but it wasn't Law that dished it out... Also, for the idea thing: I start with something then add more until I got this tree thing going on, from there, I decided what I like and don't, and if you want some ideas I'm open to share. xD

Homesz: You aren't slow for figuring that out, because in the end, I really didn't see that either. I just did 'Law and Justice' because it had a nice ring to it, you know? Though Law at least as a reason for not being lawful since he is a pirate, but Justice doesn't, and you explained that quite nicely, but all ironic in the end. Oh, and thank you for loving my story. :)

OvercomingMadness: That's right Ameria is back, so I guess the story is back, too, since it's technically her story. Also, I haven't heard from you in a while, good to see you're still reading my story. :)

Neeky-chan: Yes, Law did keep the ring; it's a little reminder of his first date with his bone mage, even if the date almost killed them, literally. And it seems everyone has a sadistic side...but me (T.T). I feel so left out.

Sarin-sama: Thank you for thinking that Justice's devil fruit powers are cool, and for the Law thing about him figuring out what his powers did, well, Justice is known as Poison Control...and Law has probably been clawing his brain trying to figure out what Justice had done to her the first time he captured her. But maybe I could have drawn it out more. :d

The Blonde Beagle: I achieved the unexpected, that is a holy cow moment (to tell the truth I didn't think I could do that), and I feel like I have to say Rice Krispies to you. :D

Tigereye13: I think Killer would be very happy if Justice went after Madeline. Just picture it: Killer knocks out then gags the thin summoner mage, places her in a box with a note that says: '_Here is a mage, wear this mask and she'll do whatever you want_.' Then two seconds later the package returns with a note from Justice: '_You can keep this one, and the mask, too._' Now, about Rose, sadly, she is still on the sub, she still needs to go out with a _really big **bang**_.

Trafalgar Riley: I think it's epic (lol) that you fangirl over my story, and your prediction is correct, I didn't think anyone would notice that, but I guess people do. And don't worry, I shall try and keep up the epic (lol) work.

Alpenwolf: You have thoroughly confused me, but your point makes sense, since the marines are the bad guys but they really aren't, but the pirates are the good guys but they really aren't. Yes, it is rather confusing.


	35. Happy Valentine's Day!

Christmas may be the most wonderful time of the year, but Valentine's Day is the most OoC time of year.

It's a double update! One after another because of the holidays~. So, for those of you that had questions about certain things in the chapter from yesterday, I pinky promise you all that the next chapter will answer all of them. :)

Now replies to reviews:

Neeky-chan: I'm glad you are excited for the next arc to come, so am I. Hopefully the ideas I have planned out will make it more adventurous. As for the picture of Bas, well, I have it done, but it's a little over the top because I kept adding more and more to it...but I'll send that to you some time tonight or tomorrow.

Tigereyes13: All your questions shall be answered, but I will answer one. Rose will not have a clean slate whatsoever; she doesn't deserve one, and you will see why in later chapter. Now, I do wonder how Kidd would react to Justice, probably be 'wtf' to tell the truth, also, if I were Justice and I needed a mage, I think Madeline would not be it, especially if he had to wear a mask, because if he didn't then Maddie would just go running back to Killer again. Either she constantly tries to run away or she is obsessed with you. Oh, and thank you for thinking that the flow of the chapter was good and that Ameria's spell is okay.

praeses: Thank you very much for the review; I'm always worried about Ameria becoming a Mary-sue, so I'm glad that you don't see anything major and only minor. It's funny, too, because my friend told me that exact thing about character development when I started this story, and that is how I tried to make Ameria, stronger and stronger in a slow way that isn't too fast for a reader, you know?

Trafalgar Riley: All I can say is that Tanker would be proud that firetrucks and police cars at your school reminded you of him, though I hope your school and you are alright o.o. And don't worry, Rose's end, her _really big **bang**_, is coming sooner then you think...maybe...

Alpenwolf: Now, most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, so hang in there! But for the three zombie things, well three were with the Heart Pirates but one stepped forward to shove Ameria to Law. Sorry for the confusion, like I said: I had some difficulty with making it flow smoothly. Also, I have a question for you, what's a bloke...o.o?

Now the special; things that might make this a bit OoC is a panicky Law, but if you see the title and you were a guy, wouldn't you be, too? Also, while writing this special, I realized I **suck** at writing a good romantic scene, so if the make out scenes (yes, there are a couple) are weak, I'm sorry (T.T).

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but OCs and plot not in this chapter are mine.

* * *

><p>Valentine Special: You forgot…<p>

Law grumbled quietly to himself, though it was hard to tell since he was gnawing at a piece of burnt toast; for some weird reason Sal hasn't been himself. The older man had his head stuck in the clouds as he read his favorite book that was always hidden deep within the pocket of his apron. But that wasn't why he was grumbling, it was because Cleon was pushing, border-line ordering, him go over these notes before tomorrow. Why? Law had no idea, usually it was a mild scolding that earned his navigator a glare for trying to do that, but now it was full out shoving the papers to his chest and Cleon _scowling_ at him and _ordering_ him to get it done. Law would have snapped back at his navigator, but Cleon seemed to still have some smarts left in him and ran away to the control room, completely skipping out on breakfast.

"So, Captain," the voice of Shachi brought Law from grumbling while still trying to take a bite from his toast, and he looked up to the ginger. "What are you going to do for tomorrow?"

Law shrugged, taking the toast away from his mouth the dropped it back down on his plate and it clattered like stone. "The usual: make sure we get docked safely, restock on medical supplies, make sure we get rooms at a local in or tavern, and make sure nothing unnecessary happens."

Shachi blinked at him. "Err…you sure you want to do that?"

"And why wouldn't I?" Law questioned him, slightly annoyed with the questioned.

"Well…" Shachi started. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."

Law froze momentarily.

Now _that_ explained a lot of things; why Sal's cooking was worse then normal to the point where Law couldn't even enjoy his toast, and why Cleon had the gal to order him around because his navigator must have thought that Law would blow off looking at the notes to spend the day with his bone mage.

That led him to the fact that tomorrow was _Valentine's Day_.

He had no idea what he was going to do for Ameria, they had spent a Valentine's Day together before, but that was before they were a couple…he didn't have to worry about it then, but now he did. He didn't even know where to begin, she was a simple girl, who didn't like anything flashy, didn't like to shop, and liked the odd things like the dark and dead things. How do you celebrate a day of love with a girl who liked dead things? Not that he was bothered by that at all; he enjoyed watching his bone mage use magic to make skeletons from dust and the fact that his medical skills could actually help her improve was nice too; it was almost like bonding in a way, helping their relationship grow. Though in an odd way that could almost be considered twisted if one looked hard enough.

So, Law just shrugged his shoulders again at the comment. "I doubt she's the type to worry over things like that."

"But you're not completely sure." Penguin cut in. "What happens if she is like _that_ type?"

"She isn't that type." Law corrected more firmly with confidence. "So, I'm not going to worry about it."

Though, in the end, Law did worry about it to the point where he was lying wide awake in bed that night, staring up at the metal ceiling of his sub.

What if she was _that_ type of girl?

He couldn't answer that since they didn't celebrate Valentine's Day together before. He didn't know if she was going to suspect a present of some sort. Getting a present wouldn't be a hard thing to do of course, money was no problem, plus he could always threaten someone for something, too. But what if she wanted something from the heart? That just made him cringe slightly, it was just has bad as a girl who wanted something outrageously expensive, a girl who wanted something mushy and made from the heart; something like homemade cake, he wasn't a fan of cake.

Maybe flowers?

Roses were always the flower to give on Valentine's Day.

The key word snapped him from his inner thoughts and he scowled with deadly narrow eyes at his ceiling, and he swore he saw the metal pipes flinch in fear. He _loathed_ that blonde headed fiend, and he never wanted to be associated with _anything_ that had to do with _her again_. So _that_ flower was _not_ an option.

Sighing, Law calmed down and closed his eyes going back to his problem that would be coming with the rising sun. His mind debated back and forth on what to do until he flopped over onto his stomach and smothered his face into his pillow. He decided he wasn't going to worry about it and hope for the best, trying to get a few hours of sleep.

Then there was knocking on his door.

Groaning, he lifted his head from the pillow. "What?" he bit out, glaring at the door over his shoulder.

"We're at port, Captain." The muffled voice of Bepo came from the other side.

Law groaned again, peeling himself away from the warmth of his blankets and he slipped out from under the covers to sit on the edge of his bed. "I'll be up on deck in a moment, Bepo." He replied, rubbing the sores in his neck.

"Aye, Captain." Bepo's muffled response came through the door, and Law could just barely make out the _clicks_ the heels of his first-mate's shoes made as he walked away.

For the third time, Law groaned and he heaved himself off his bed and shuffled around his quarters, groggily getting ready from the day then he left to go up to the deck.

And the first thing he saw was his bone mage.

Though on the outside, he looked calm and collected, normal in the eyes of everyone around him, on the inside he was panicking. The turmoil thoughts swatting him in the head again like a baseball bat to his skull, making him freak out because of the fact that it was _Valentine's Day_ and he had _nothing_ to give to his _girlfriend_.

Even through the panic, he walked calmly over to her. Why? He couldn't avoid her today. Girls get pissed if they are ignored any day, but if she was ignored today, _today_ of all days, well, he didn't even want to know what would happen. Then all the worst case scenarios played out in his head, and he didn't even want to dwell on the dreaded thought. He almost lost her once, he didn't want to _actually_ lose her this time over something as stupid as today.

"Morning, Captain~" the voice of his bone mage brought him away from the horror smashing his brain, and he looked down at her smiling face as she rolled back and forth on her feet. She almost looked like her was waiting for something, hell; she probably _was_ waiting for something. But he didn't have anything; he needed time to think of something, he needed a moment, so he kissed her.

She gasped against the roughness of his sudden kiss as his mind tried to buy him time, and he could feel her pressing on his shoulders, telling him either to lighten up because she couldn't breath properly or that the whole crew and probably unimportant bystanders were watching them particularly make out right before their eyes.

Law easily ignored the audience and continued to kiss her until his bright mind finally thought up something and then he broke away.

"Law…" she whispered to him in a shy voice, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "Did you really need to do that in front of everyone…?"

"Yes." Law replied with a smirk, and she couldn't even image the reason of why, since she took it the wrong way, as in the way that _he-didn't-care-that-others-were-there-he-would-kiss-her-when-he-wanted-to_, which was still true in a sense.

She just looked down at her feet in embarrassment to hide her rosy cheeks from the world that was watching them, though most of the crew had already gone back to work after they saw their captain kiss the bone mage; it wasn't new to them or anything.

Law just chuckled at her response, feeling the panicked, and uncharacteristic side of him, turning into confidence that he had thought up a good plan to make this a good day for his bone mage; even if he forgot about it until last minute. So, he started to bark his orders to his crew, making them all groan because it was a holiday, but they did as they were told, heaving off crates and going into town to get anything for the engine and other machinery. Then, he told Brodie to restock on all the medical supplies, since they were running low on anesthetics. Now Law was free to spend the day with his bone mage, and Bepo because the polar bear had his nodachi, so he kinda had to go with them, not that he minded really.

Bepo just stayed a short distance behind them, not too close to hear their conversations, but close enough so that he could be able to give Law his sword with no troubles. Plus, he didn't say anything, like that fact that Law had forgotten Valentine's Day.

"What are we going to do today?" Ameria questioned him, her fingers twitching comfortably in between his has they held hands while they walked through the bustle streets, filled with people wearing outrageous looking clothing that was layered upon layer of thick fabric.

Law scanned over the crowds passing by him for a moment, but then turned his attention away from them and glanced down at his bone mage with a smile. "Anything you want to do." That was his plan: let Ameria order him around for one day. She gets anything she wants, and he stays out of the dog house. He knew Ameria wasn't going to do anything outrageous, at least, he hoped she wouldn't.

"You sure?" she looked up at him with a questioning eyebrow raised.

Law just nodded with a smirk, and Ameria stopped to look around the large town they had stumbled upon after weeks on the sea.

The place had a Renaissance feeling to it; tall redbrick building with green, leafy vines growing along them until they reached red shingled roofs. People waltzed around the cobble stone streets; the heels of their shoes constantly _clicking_ and _tapping_ like they were in a dance as they walked passed each other or stopped at a merchant's stall selling fresh or foreign goods. The smell of freshly cooked bread wafted to his nose; making him a tad bit hungry since he didn't have breakfast that morning, but his focus was drawn away when his bone mage started to pull him along.

She walked over to one of the larger buildings, perched high on a platform of stairs as delicate looking pillars held the elongated roof from falling down on the building's high walls. But his bone mage wasn't drawn to building, but rather the poster out front at the foot of the steps that showcased a ballet the theater was holding that night about some forbidden lovers tale between a pirate and noble woman.

Sounded slightly familiar since he was a pirate and Ameria was considered a noble back at her home, also, they were currently in a forbidden love in a sense.

"Can we see this?" she turned back to him after she was done inspecting the poster, smiling up at him sheepishly.

"Of course, I did say you could pick." He reminded her shortly.

"I know, but still…" she trailed over rubbing the back of her neck. "It would be rather expensive, plus we would need to buy fancier things to wear because that's how theater works, you know. So, if you don't w—"

He cut her off by placing a single finger to her lips. "I said we would do what you wanted today, don't worry if it's expensive or not. I have my ways of making things work out. Alright?" he mused with a smirk. He found it slightly odd that she was questioning him like this on today of all days; it must have just been who she was, which he found slightly humorous because most girls he would come across would want everything when it came to Valentine's Day, but then again, his bone mage wasn't like most girls.

With the plan in set, Law went to go '_buy_' the expensive tickets while Ameria got a head start at looking for a dress. She had tried to tell him she could wear the one she had gotten at Rolling Coins, but Law told her no; there was no way she was wearing that, that dress reminded him of Justice, and _her_. So, he moved her along to go to a store that sold what they would need, then he ushered Bepo away, who was still following them around quietly, back to the sub to make sure that no one was slacking off, because Law just knew that they were.

After Law '_bought_' the tickets, he started to wish he had taken his sword with him; he really didn't need his nodachi for '_buying_' the tickets, but he never knew when something might pop up and he needed to defend himself or his bone mage. Though she was capably of taking care of herself, he still liked to protect her. Maybe it was just an ego boost thing when he saved Ameria, he really didn't know. But now, he needed to find his bone mage, and he found her waiting outside a clothing store that sold the appropriate outfits they would need for the show, and Law just couldn't help but try extremely hard not to laugh.

It was easy to pick out his outfit, and simple black suit with a tie, thought he didn't want the tie; he hated ties, they were rather constricting. But Ameria was more difficult since she had millions of dresses to choose from, and she made the horrid, though hilarious, mistake of letting the seamstress pick out a dress for her.

So now, Law was currently sitting on a couch, hand over his mouth trying to hide the smirk on his lips while also trying to block all laughter from escaping when his saw his bone mage in a large, pink, frilly dress that looked to have its own area code in the lace ball gown bottom, but had barely anything up on top and she was trying to cover the overly exposed skin of her cleavage as she stared into a wall to wall mirror.

"This looks terrible…" she grumbled, slightly shivering as the cold air bit the skin on her bare back.

Law didn't say anything; afraid he would laugh at her, and he didn't know if she would get mad at him or not, even if she hated the dress.

She looked at him through the mirror, and glared mildly in his direction then swirled around, making the large pink dress flow in the movement. "Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing." Law was able to choke out, though the amusement was loud and clear in his voice.

Ameria just rolled her eyes, and walked back to the dressing room with extreme difficulty, tripping over the lace at the hem of the pink dress.

Law could hear her cursing under her breath at the dress from behind the curtain, and he couldn't help but chuckle at it, but then his laughter was sucked back in when the curtain reopened and he saw the new dress she was wearing.

A look of amusement now crossed his bone mage's face and she smiled slyly. "Like it?"

Law just nodded wordlessly: yes he indeed liked, very much in fact.

* * *

><p>With everything taken care of, the rest of the day went by rather quickly; the ballet wasn't until some ungodly time at night, so the rest of the day was just mindless walking around, going into a few stores to browse and a place to eat since Law was still hungry because he missed out on breakfast that morning.<p>

So, now that ungodly time had come around and Law along with his bone mage were sitting in the box seats he had gotten.

Ameria was utterly shocked to see that he had gotten them box seats considering they were the most expensive out of all the seats in the theater. Like he told her before: he had his ways of making things work out, like threatening the ticket holder with his life if he didn't hand over the tickets, because he really didn't feel like spending more money; the dress Ameria had gotten was rather expensive, but worth it in the end, of course. The ticket boy said it was meant for a couple already, but with the life being squeezed out of his throat, he made the smart decision of saying that two couples could at least try and sit there.

So, he and his bone mage had much privacy in the little box seats high above the rest of the theater, but Law was having a rather boring time in more then one way.

First, was the fact that the dance was extremely dull, there were no words whatsoever, since it was a ballet, and he had to watch all the movements to understand what was going, and it was plainly obvious that the female and male leads were going to die in the end. At least, it wasn't a musical that was a blessing in his mind.

Next, was the fact that Ameria wouldn't do _anything_; he got the box seats for a reason, but apparently she actually liked this stuff, and she didn't want to treat it like some movie to play in the background of the _real _show.

He was bored, plain and simple, but he did find some entertainment thanks to his bone mage.

The dress she had chosen was a brilliant one. It covered her front completely though, but it left her arms and back bare, wide open to the world, and his fingers would brush against the skin he rarely saw from his bone mage, letting his skin graze over her shoulder blades and down the dip of her spine. He was shifted in his seat so that he was almost in hers, and he would be if there wasn't an armrest between them, and his other hand ghost over the skin of her exposed thigh crusty of the large slit that ran up the bottom half of the long, black dress.

So, he found much entertainment while he halfheartedly watched the dancers flounce around the stage in ridiculous looking costumes.

Then finally the intermission came, and now his bone mage was no longer focused on the dance, and he made sure she was focused on him.

She didn't have an objections to him leaning further over into her seat, the hand that was once on her thigh now cradling the back of her neck as he slowly, bringing them closer together as he started to kiss her, gently moving his lips against hers until he felt something that was pent up inside of him crawled up to the surface and he bit down on her bottom lip, wanting more. She gasped at the sudden nip, but relaxed, her muscles going lax as she parted her lips and he deepened the kiss with a bit of tongue.

But then a sharp, anger voice from the other side of the curtain behind them made his bone mage yelp and jump away, her body stiffening as her cheeks turned red.

"So, _you're_ the one that I have to share my box with." The older gentleman came walking in passed the curtain with a scowl on his face, but the younger woman that was with him smiled sweetly at Law.

"Now, don't be so rude, dear." The young woman mildly scolded her supposed older husband. "He must have paid good money to get these seats as well," she flipped a curled lock of oddly dyed hair, which was aqua, over her tanned shoulder, acting as if she was trying to draw Law's attention to the dress that left no room for imagination as the silk fabric clung to her curves and showed much cleavage.

Law didn't like the way the woman was looking at him, or the dress she was wearing; it was tacky, well, on her at least, but on his bone mage it was a different story. And apparently, Ameria didn't like the look the woman was giving him either, and he felt her hand grip his tightly.

The older man scoffed. "I don't care, I specifically asked for his box seat and I didn't want to share it with anyone." He looked at Law with a narrow glare.

Law glared back, but it didn't seem to have the same affected as his glares should have since he wasn't in his normal attire, but rather the new black suit he had gotten; he didn't even have his hat with him, but at least he didn't have to wear the tie. Ameria didn't like it either, and she promptly took it off from around his neck and flung it somewhere inside his room and unbuttoned a few buttons at the top of the white dress shirt then unbuttoned all the buttons of his jacket as well before they left.

"I don't think it really matters now, we were late for the show anyway." The young woman rolled her eyes, unhooking her arm from around her husband's and took full liberty in plopping down in the chair next to him.

The older man scoffed and stormed over to the seat at the end and next to his wife.

The young woman ignored him and focused completely on Law. "So," she drew out smoothly with an elegant smile. "What did we miss?"

Law was about to say '_I really don't know since I wasn't paying attention, Miss'_, but he felt his bone mage pinch the skin on one of his fingers, forcing him to look away from the other woman and at her.

Ameria had a blank expression on her face that he could clearly see since her hair was up in a rather messy bun, that somehow was fashion forward, as she looked down at his finger, pulling at the skin that had the letter 'E' tattooed on it.

"Hey." The young woman beside him said rather sharply, feeling offended that he ignored her, and she started to poke him in the arm.

Law scowled at the unwanted foreign touch, and he was about to say '_Touch me again, and you will wish you hadn't, Miss_', but once again, his bone mage distracted him, but this time using a different method, which was burying her face into the crook of his neck and kissed the skin with teeth: a warning bite.

All protest of the other woman beside him was drowned out as his bone mage continued to shower him with affection that he never thought she would do in public, kissing at the skin of his neck as her teeth grazed over to make small marks. There was only one thing that would make her act this way.

"You're jealous." He whispered to her with a smirk, amused that his bone mage would get riled up over something like this.

Ameria drew back suddenly, much to Law's displeasure, and she looked away guiltily. Why? He didn't know; most women would get jealous if another woman was trying to flirt with their lover, but then again, his bone mage wasn't like most women.

The lights started to dim again, and Law didn't want to go through the pain of watching the second half of the ballet. So, he reached out a hand, his fingers tip brushing under his bone mage's chin to gently guide her back to him, and she came back willingly, not caring about the scowling other couple as they started to make out again. Moans filled the box seat, blending with the music for the dance and somewhere along the way, Ameria plopped into his seat, swinging her legs across his thighs as she sat halfway on his lap with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His hand traveled up and down her bare back while the other gripped her thigh tightly to keep her in place. Law had to admit; it was blissful, but every time something like this happened to them, something was bound to end it.

"_That is enough!_" the older man in the box seat screamed, and the spotlight that was on the female lead while she held her dead pirate lover in her arms on stage, flickered over to the box with gasps and all eyes on them.

Ameria yelped, burying her face into Law's neck to hide her eyes from the world staring at them.

"_That is enough!_" the older man repeated just as sharply. "I demand that you leave at once because of the way you are behaving! It is annoying to hear—" he didn't get to finish his thoughts as Law's hands locked around the other man's throat, pushing him to the point where he could fall off the railing to the floor at any minute.

"It's known fact that I don't take a liking to being ordered around." Law said coldly, staring fully into the eyes of the older man as they slowly started to lose life. He felt something grab onto him from behind, almost in a loving way, but he ignored it for the moment and continued to squeeze the life out of the man in his choke hold. Then the grip on his back was ripped away, and he had a small feeling that Ameria was in trouble, and he whipped around, but he was shocked to what he saw.

Ameria was pulling the young woman by the hair, jerking her away from his back and then flung her to the opposite side of the box. The woman caught herself before she fell and whirled around with a scowl on her makeup painted face and rushed at Ameria. A cat fight broke out between the two women under the bright spotlight, everyone watching with wide eyes as the bone mage started to win the fight, backing the other woman up to the railing again, and then pushed her, making the other woman fall over the railing with a scream.

The crowds below all screamed in horror as the woman plunged down to the floor, but that was all drowned out a single terrified scream. "_It's Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death and Bones!_"

Finally people noticed who they were.

"Someone call the marines!"

"Help someone, _help!_"

"We're all going to _die!_"

The theater went into an up roar. People panicking and screaming, and Law knew that he and his bone mage had to get out of there fast. Wasting no time at all, Law pushed the already halfway dead man over the railing to join his wife and then grabbed Ameria by the hand, pulling her away from the box seat. The people in the theater were in total chaos, so the escape from the building was rather quick, but the marines were always annoyingly quick as ever, coming done the street as soon as Law and Ameria left the building. Law continued to drag Ameria along, guiding through back alleys to try and shake off the marines since they were both unarmed, well, Ameria could use her magic, but he didn't really want to fight at the moment since he couldn't fight without his nodachi in hand. Then, they finally shook off the marines when they entered a large forested park, completely in the dark except for a few street lamps that dotted the area.

Law was bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily; he wasn't used to wearing a stuffy suit and then running for his life, but then he snapped his head up when he heard his bone mage.

She had her head thrown back in wild laughter, holding her ribs like her lungs might pop out because of all the breath she was losing. "That was rather exciting," she finally said as her laughter simmered down to small giggles. "I though that the show was going to be good, but really it wasn't, so that little bit of excitement at the end was nice." She said with a smile as she pulled Law into hug, snuggling her cheek against his chest.

Law blinked, finding it all rather odd, but he just chuckled, holding her tighter in the embrace. "Well, glad you have fun since today is a rather special day."

"Really? How so?"

At first Law thought she was just pulling his leg, teasing him, but when he looked down at her confused and questioning face, it made him stare. "Do you not know what today is?"

"No?" she tilted her head to the side, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "What is today?"

"It's Valentine's Day…" Law replied dumbfounded that his bone mage _actually_ forgot. Girls were suppose to remember these things.

The look on her face was priceless. She jumped back all of a sudden from his arms, a look of completely blushing horror. "I _cannot_ believe I forgot! It's hard to keep track of the days when I don't have a calendar to look at! _Oh. My. God._ I just ruined everything!" she placed her head in her hands, shaking her head frantically back and forth.

Law didn't know what to say, he felt like he should have gotten mad because he was worried over something for nothing really, but he couldn't bring himself to get mad because it wasn't upsetting, but rather…funny. So, he just laughed and brought his blushing bone mage into a hug.

This was going to be a Valentine's Day to remember.

* * *

><p>If Ameria forgot Christmas, she's gonna forget Valentine's Day, but not Halloween; Halloween is her favorite holiday.<p>

And you saw the ugly jealousy of Ameria surface; women tend to flirt with Law a lot it would seem, so she needs to become territorial, which is ironic because guys are suppose to be that way, but I know girls can be like that, too. :d It's probably OoC, but hey, like I said at the beginning, Valentine's Day is just an OoC holiday, at least I added some random deaths in there. :D


	36. Chapter 32: The Consequence

Sorry about the confusion of the Valentine's day special, it wasn't apart of the storyline or plot, but this chapter is, so we are back on track.

Neeky-chan: Halloween is the best holiday ever, and bunnies are evil (Raving Rabidds is my proof) and Valentine's Day is very cheesy, but I can say nothing bad about chocolate; chocolate is the best. Now for Ameria's birthday, _well~_ she doesn't have one at that the moment. I thought I would make her birthday when she was created this summer, but most of my OCs are made on the same day, so that would be a lot of birthdays on the same day. So as of now, Ameria's birthday is unknown, even to me. And you are my 200th review! So you get something special, though I feel bad for the person who was the 100th and didn't get something, oh well...

Tigereye13: I knew what you meant about Rose and 'getting a clean slate' and how she shouldn't get one, and just like always, you come up with genius ideas that I try to work in because they are so damn good (because is it you that truly made Madeline the way she is), but this one is a bit different and wouldn't work. I mean really, do you think Rose is smart enough to plan a scheme with Justice that takes a total of three months (this is when Rose came into the story) just to capture a single mage since the girl fell for how many pranks within a single hour and she wouldn't just suck it up after the second one and put on a towel or clothes to complain to Law and she actually took them all in?

Whitwhit1893: I know what your saying, and trust me on this because I got it covered, just like when Ameria thinks of her mission she thinks of her master, I have something to trigger her memories about the Strawhats. Though, the contacting part...well, I think I'm going to wait to see what Oda has in store, you know?

Alpenwolf: Thanks for the explanation, and your questions shall be answered in this chapter, hopefully. As for Rose, she is still on the sub (at the moment), but last 'chapter' wasn't really a chapter more of a special that Rose wasn't in because she disappeared in a (big) puff of smoke (slight spoiler) in a _really big **bang**_. :)

P.S: Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: The Consequence.<p>

There were constant taps against the floor as Ameria walked back and forth across the little space in her crate filled room. She clutched the amulet tightly in her hands until her fingers went white, cutting off all circulation since all the blood was pooling together at the spot on her palm where the metal's edge dug into the skin, threatening to cut it open. There was a pounding ringing in her ears since her heart beating was faster its normal rate, drowning out the worried voice of Tanker who, along with Shnell and Glory, were watching her twist and turn in a continuous line, their heads moving back and forth with her pacing as she worried across the floor, chewing on her pale lip in deep thought.

Her memory had come back slowly but surely, just like Law theorized it would; everything that had happened in the past three months came washing back to her like flood. From meeting Rose in Rolling Coins City and how much she hated the blonde haired fiend, wishing she would die in a terrible accident where someone pushed her into the sea after she ate ten tons of lead; then to Crazy Sane at Marsh-well's Haven, and all the secrets she learned from him about life before the Demon War, how the life on her home was ruled by gods rather than a strict council; and then being deadly sick on Steamers Stream, only having small glimpses of images of what happened from what Nigel told her.

Though, it had already happened to her, it was still _a lot_ to take in after only a week after what happened, but that wasn't why she was constantly pacing, worrying a trench into her floor, and it also had nothing to do with what Law had told her when she regain full consciousness after the fight with the marines and their blooming relationship being back on track, but rather, it had to do with what happened at the marine base.

She used her forbidden level twelve spell.

The though made her bite deeply into the skin of her lower lip, her teeth making the slightly punker. She flinched at the small stringing sensation, unhooking a single hand from her master's amulet to swipe the small stream of blood that trickled down her chin. The red liquid stained the skin on the back of her hand in a long smear that traveled across her knuckles and fingers, making her stare at it as more memories flowed back to her.

She was surprised she could even summon all four at once, not even with the help of magic orbs could she summon all four before back when she was creating them. Her magic was far too weak then, and she couldn't create enough energy to sustain even two at once to allow them out of their coffins, but then at the marine base, it was like nothing, a piece of cake to set them all free. It was like Tanker had screamed; it must have been Sane's power that helped her summon all her living corpses. He _was_ the god of necromancy, and even in hibernation mode he had to give off some magically energy because if he didn't then she wouldn't be able to use any magic at all. Though, even with Sane giving her magic a little power boost, she still didn't have enough magically energy to control her corpses properly, and she actually counted that as a blessing. If she had total control, then her corpses would have attacked Law and her crew on site, but luckily _Dóite_ obviously could sense that something was amiss and stopped _Fola_ from attacking.

Ameria's grip tightened on her master's amulet at the thought of _Fola,_ thinking back to when she made that living corpses. She didn't know why she made _Fola_ the way it was, what was going through her mind that would make such a wild beast that she could barely control. She closed her eyes, forcing the memories of _why_, _why did she do this_, but then she realized why, and the reason why she had sealed them off in the first place, why she didn't want to remember.

_He_ told her to make _Fola_ like that, and sadly she did; _he_ said it would help her, said it would make her stronger, to catch up with the other students that were leaving her behind in the dust.

But it was all a lie.

If she could take it all back she would, take all the wrong she did that brought pain to her master, but she couldn't and she had to live with what _he_ said _he_ would do if she didn't retrieve what _he_ wanted.

The cold whisper that blended harshly with the gentle one that she grew up with started to pierce her memories like a sword, making her body go limp, trembling as her heart rate almost reached its max, in danger of breaking the ribs that kept it inside her so that it could escape and hide. The tapping of her feet stopped completely, her legs threatened to give out from right under her as the images of the eerie smirk that warped the kind face into something demonic came to mind: the long twisted horns that sprouted from the top of his head, the piercing red eyes that looked like two pools of crimson blood, the sharp teeth that shouldn't have been there when they moved to speak, telling her what _he_ wanted…

She shook her head violently, repelling herself backwards to land on the soft, safety of her bed rather than the hard, metal floor and she leaned forward, resting her head in between her knees, breathing in deeply to try and calm herself. Inhaling and exhaling, she let out shaky breathes, one after another until she could think clearly without the scarring images, the ones she so carelessly unlock from the pits of her mind. Tension started to build in her neck from her awkward position and she sat back up correctly, her fingers starting to reach for the sore kinks that formed in the muscles, but then she twitched in pain as they touched the bandages.

The burns were still there even though weeks had past by. _Dóite_ had a powerful fire essence in place of her heart, granting her the power to control and create magical fire, almost like a pryomancer, but nowhere near as powerful, of course. That's why the brutal attack on her neck wasn't as bad as Law had thought it would be, but since the burn wasn't a higher level on the scale, it had to make up in something, which it took longer to heal, and it was a painful process to go through.

Law was a good doctor, of course, so he had all the things to lighten the miserable load swelling in her neck, but still, it was a painful experience nonetheless.

Taking her hand that was hovering over the bandages at her neck away, she started to let her fingers run over the skull design sketched into the metal of her master's amulet with a deep frown. The council must know that she had left the island now; they were too focused on her master's disappearance rather than his apprentice that was easily forgotten in the shadow of the crime they pinned upon him. Now that they knew for use that she was gone, they would suspect things if they hadn't already, which had to do with his mask. Every man and woman on the council must have been pulling their hair out trying to figure out why they couldn't track her master's mask, and she hated to admit it, but the strict old pricks that governed her island nation were pretty damn smart and were probably already putting the puzzle pieces together. So, they probably knew that she was in search for her master's mask that they could not track because of what Bas had told her months ago.

The thought of her master in danger made her grip his amulet to her chest, the metal pressed through the thin fabric of her shirt to touch her skin, the thin barrier just barely letting the warmth touch her freezing cold skin. She closed her eyes tightly, a look of complete and utter distraught crossing whole person, both body and soul, weaving its way through until she felt ill. The sickening feeling began to rise harshly in her throat, and she was tempted to rest her head between her knees again, hoping that it would calm her down, but she remained still. Her body was like an icy stone that had a burning feeling boiling in her gut at the thought that her master was going to be in danger because of her stupidity for getting captured and then controlled liked a puppet to use her forbidden spell. She just couldn't let anything happen to him, if anything would happen to him because of her…

She shook her head violently back and forth, making her black locks whip against the skin of her cheeks, telling her to snap out of it. Her master should still be safe since his mask couldn't be tracked when it was broken, and the fact that her mother was helping him hide. The council also couldn't track him if he didn't use his higher level her spells, so the only one they could track was her…and…her fellow crewmates…

She eyes shot open, a look or terror washing over the worried blue glaze, and she jumped up from her seat at the edge of her bed, ignoring the dizziness it caused her as she came to the realization that now _her_ crew was in _danger_. They had become like a family to her in the past year they had been together and she couldn't let anything happen to them because of her.

_Not again_.

Darting from the room as the door made an echoing bang against that wall that followed with shouts from the boiler rooms, she felt the dizziness from before come flying back and she ran into the opposite wall outside her room. She groan sharply, peeling herself from the metal surface and stumbled a bit into an uneasy sprint as she raced through the halls of the sub. The confusion caused from her brain was quickly washed away though after only a matter of second when her thoughts dawned back to the danger she had put everyone in, and she pushed passed confused crew members along the way as she turned corners and hiked up stairs two at a time, her heart starting to pound even more against the inside of her chest from the sudden sprint, and everything else on top of that, and in her anxious rush she didn't bother to knock on the door of Law's office, the idea that she might get scolded not even crossing her mind once.

"Captain!" she cried the word apprehensively with her breath heavy as her lungs screamed in protest, and the sound of her voice made Law snap his head up from his paper work.

During the past few weeks, the Heart Pirates had been pelted with many unexpected storms that still effected them no matter if they were surfaced or submerged, and Law was on his toes while grinding his teeth about it since there was a huge gash through the wall of his sub on the second floor that was filling up with an unwanted guest and the crew had to block off the room because it took in water too fast, and they needed to dock somewhere soon to fix it. So, the fact that she came running into his office, not even bothering to knock, with a look of complete horror written out on her features meant something was wrong.

"What is it?" Law was alert, standing up from his seat quickly and he walked over to her, glancing behind her to see if someone else was coming with more bad news about something else.

"I need to leave." She blurted out, panting heavily from the quick sprint through the sub.

Law snapped from looking at the open doorway and at her directly, blinking his eyes at the request. "What?" he stopped mid-step, eyeing her with concern.

"I need to leave." She repeated shakily, her hands falling to her master's amulet and started to hug it to her trembling chest. "The crew isn't safe."

He looked at her oddly, his brows furrowing together in confusion. "The crew's fine." Law told her simply and he continued his stride over to her once more.

"No they aren't," she corrected, her hands starting to go numb from her fingers constricting the metal in her hands. "I need to go, like right now. Leave me at the next island or give me a small boat. I just need—"

He cut her off by putting a single finger to her lips once he stood in front of her. "The crew is fine," He repeated slowly in a clam voice, but then he noticed the small cut on her lip and his finger brushed against it gently. "Where did you get this?" he questioned.

"It's doesn't matter!" she snapped at him, making him blink at her for the sudden rise in her voice, the fear plainly clear. "I need to leave!"

Law just stared at her, his fingers that were brushing against her lower lip were placed on her shoulder as his other hand did the same, trying to settle her shaking. "I'm not about to just let you leave."

"But—" she began, but Law sent her a look not to argue, but she had to ignore it. "Don't—don't you remember when I told you about how the higher ups can track spells?"

Law nodded slowly, looking down worriedly at the grave expression that was craving deeply in the features on her face as her grip tightened on her necklace, making the skin go ghastly white and dark red blood slipped to the metal floor with a small _drip, drip, drip_.

Her body's small tremble grew violent, Law's hands having no affect in calming her anymore and she said: "I used a higher level spell…and they are coming after me. The council is coming."

* * *

><p>There was a light rain beating on the thin blue tinted glass that over looked the large city of narrow, crooked cobble stone streets that traveled up the mountain's side, leading a path around the clustered, old, misshaped houses that dotted the terrain with multi-colored roofs of the primary colors. The rain made the city look misty; a hazy field over the quiet cityscape, making the colors look like a bit of black was added to give the world a darker shade then what it really was. The fog gave the colored roofs a sense of blending as hues of purple, green, and orange mixed with the red, yellows and blues; it was like a sea over the city, each shimmering color a new wave that clashed with one another while the magic filled lampposts broke the color scheme up in certain spots, giving the old grey stones of the buildings walls a hazy glow that could be seen, a neutral shade to contrast with the vibrant ones of the shingles atop the houses.<p>

An old man stood at the window's blue glass, dressed in thick white robes that were decorated with trims of silver at the hems and a medallion laced around his neck that had elemental colors embroidered in the glossy grey metal and he watched the small droplets hitting the windows panes in a _pitter-patter_ rhythm, and then roll down until they fell into a small puddle at the sill on the outside.

He hummed lightly in his rough voice, old with age as he stroked his long pure, snow-white beard; gazing over the colorful rooftops of the city he called his.

It wasn't truly his city, of course, but with Lord Daminan and his childish ways of always sneaking out with his heir and grandson, he made most of the decisions that would keep his people and fellow mages from harm, but also the island itself. It was his job to keep _everything_ safe, safe from the outsiders so that they would not steal what was theirs, and what was meant to stay theirs. So, he had to make sure he kept everything in order with the rules, but there was one lawbreaker that he was still looking for to bring him to justice.

Somehow, that grandmaster necromancer hid from the council without a trace and his mask wasn't able to be tracked. In truth, he found it interesting, but also infuriating at the same time that he couldn't figure exactly what was going on. Though, the old mage had a theory on what it was, and as he silently pondered about over the theory that he had brought up at the last council meeting once more, a single rap of knuckles on the wooden oak doors of his study echoed in the atmosphere of the large room.

"Enter." He said in a gruff voice, never turning his gaze from the colorful roof tops below him as the man who had knocked entered the room, and then closed the door behind him with a loud creak.

"Grandmaster Rilon." The man at the door bowed his head deeply towards the head council member in respect, even if the man was not looking at him.

The old man, Rilon, turned to see who had entered and saw that it was his fellow council member, dressed in similar white robes, but the trim around the hems was a faint dark brown and the amulet around his neck was a pure iron bronze with a skull etched into the metal surface and as he stood back up to his full height, his light hazel eyes pierced the shadow from under his hood and his short, dark grey beard popped against the color of his robes.

"Yes, what is it Aldon?" Rilon asked his fellow council member.

"I have picked up the scent of the forbidden spell." Aldon stated simply with a frown on his face, increasing the worn wrinkles from his old age.

"Good," Rilon nodded while stroking his beard in slight approvable that the lawbreaker would be found soon. "So you know where he is?"

"It wasn't him." Aldon answered shortly.

Rilon eyed the lower council member shortly at the reply before speaking again. "So, it was his apprentice that cast the spell," he thought aloud as he moved his hand down the length of his beard, walking slowly over to his desk

Aldon nodded shortly. "Yes, I could tell due to the weakness of her magic, but it felt somewhat different then what I expected, it was powerful, yet not in a way." He said, following the head council member over to the desk and then sat comfortably into a push red velvet air chair on one side of the heavy wooden table.

Rilon just nodded his head slowly, walking around his desk. "I see…" he said simply. "That interesting, but unimportant because it would seem he sent his mask away _and_ broke it." The head council member sank into the cushions of his chair behind his desk and pulled it closer, the sound of the legs squeaked when they moved across the dark tiled flooring.

"It would seem so, Grandmaster Rilon, just like you brought up at the meeting the other day, but how do you think he broke it? The masks are meant to be indestructible for a reason." The lower council member pointed out.

"He must have used an outside power source." Rilon shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"But he would need a huge power source to do that…"

"At the moment it doesn't matter how he did it." Rilon waved his hand to push aside the concern of as he began to pull out parchment from one his desk's drawer. "Right now it is only important that we find him, and then we can ask questions."

"I understand that, but there is still one thing I do not understand." The lower council member replied.

"And what would that be?" Rilon glanced up at him from his search through his drawers, watching the frown of the lower council member's features.

"Why did he send his mask away in the first place?" Aldon questioned, leaning back further into the cushions of the chair. "There were no charges made yet since he didn't go through court, and maybe the spell could replace the current level twelve spell for necromancy."

"That takes years of consideration, Aldon." Rilon turned away from looking at the lower council member and back to the drawer, pulling out a single sheet of parchment, and then shut the drawer with a _slap_ of closure.

"True, but it is a better alterative to the current one." Aldon tried to reason.

"It won't become a legal spell." Rilon bluntly told his fellow mage with a straight and serious face as he placed the parchment on the desk and started to prepare to write, looking through his collection of quills.

"Why not?" The lower council member said in a somewhat harsh tone at the blunt answer. "The current one involves _real_ human corpses. This one only needs organic materials with elemental essences to power it, thus causing less death since the need for human bodies is gone. It really is a magnificent spell, you have to admit that." Aldon added on lightly at the end.

"It is," Rilon nodded in agreement, but continued to debunk it. "But it will only cause a shift in balance. The necromancers then would have too much power because they could easily make an unlimited supply of living corpses."

"But there would be less death." Aldon repeated, trying to get his point across again.

"There are strict rules attached to that spell, Aldon, you of all people should know that." Rilon glared at the lower council member with slight irritation. "The corpse for the spell can only come from war or natural death."

"I know that, but still, I think it would be better." Aldon added his over all opinion again with a small shrug.

"In the view of a necromancer it might be, but not to those who could fall victim to it." Rilon pointed out.

"I can see where you are coming from, Grandmaster Rilon." Aldon tried to reason with him one more time. "It could cause a misbalance to the system, but it should still be brought up at the next council meeting, maybe if the other members vote on it, we could make it the new spell."

"Why are you pushing so hard on this spell, Aldon?" Rilon questioned him bluntly with a single white eyebrow raised. "Is it because Aichki was your student?"

Aldon remained silent, but the look in his hazel eyes told Rilon that this was the reason why he was trying so hard; so he could save his former student from death, because when they found the grandmaster necromancer that would be his punishment, even if there was a trial. The mage did the forbidden, creating something that would shift the balance, and then taught it to his student no less.

"I know how it feels to lose a student, whether it is death or breaking a law; in my old age I have had many students fall victim to them, but it must be done. We don't want a repeat of the war." Rilon explained with a deep frown.

"I know him. He would never cause a war." Aldon became stiff as he defended his student.

"And we never thought Caden would cause war, but he did." Rilon retaliated, but then waved the touchy topic aside with his hand as he pulled out a quill of his liking. "But we shouldn't be concerned about this; it is his apprentice that we need to worry about. Do you know where she is right now?"

"She's in the Grand Line, the New World to be precise." Aldon relaxed slightly as the new topic was brought up.

"Really…she's all the way out there?" Rilon slouched in his seat. "Why did he send his mask so far away from home, just a little too far away might I add."

"It is far, Grandmaster Rilon." Aldon nodded his head, and started to dig deep into his robe's pockets. "But, I made a crystal that can track her down," and he held up the thin sliver of clear crystal that blinked a slow rhythm of light grey light. "But who shall we send out after her?"

"We want try and avoid bloodshed because we don't need the marines on our tails more then they usually are when we are on the outside, but we might need to fight those who get in the way, just in case. But over all, we need her to come peacefully, so maybe sending family will be a good idea. Tell me, is any of her family available?" Rilon ordered the lower council member while he grabbed a bottle of ink then dipped the head of the quill into the black pool and then brought its tip down on the parchment in front of him so he could write.

"Her mother can't leave her post at the fort, her father is on a mission down in _Comoinis_, and her two older siblings are off in _Scrutum_ fighting." Aldon answered.

"Ah, yes," Rilon lifted the tip of the feather pen from the parchment and looked towards Aldon again with an irritated scowl. "I remember sending Cain and Caitlin to help with the tension going on over there. Those mages are being problematic with our nation's old ways; saying that the former culture and traditions were fine. I feel as if they forgot that the old ways brought war to us, but that aside, what about Phineas?" Rilon questioned.

"She wouldn't go back willingly with him, plus I don't think it would be a good idea to let him leave the island…" Aldon said slowly.

"You're probably right about that," Rilon agreed with a short nod. "So what about friends?" he added on a new suggestion.

"The other students at Fort Lock would be a good idea." Aldon complied with the idea. "They were all close friends while growing up, so I think they should be able to bring her back without struggle, and they are strong enough in case fighting would accrue, but not enough to make the marines come after them."

Rilon scoffed. "They marines want to get their hands on any mage no matter how strong, they are just that greedy for power, just like that pirates they try and fight, but anyway, that seems like a good plan to start out with." he said and began to write quickly on the parchment with neat cursive writing.

"But, what about the mask, it's still missing." Aldon added on.

"We will worry about finding Aichki and his student first, and then after that problem is settled we'll look for the mask fragments." Rilon answered, never looking up from the parchment as he wrote out the last few words then signed it off with his name. "But for now, give this to General Manolia so that she will send a group of students after her daughter." And he sealed the letter in an envelope, handing it over to Aldon across the desk.

"Yes, Grandmaster Rilon." Aldon stood up from his seat and bowed shortly to the head council member before taking the letter, but before he stepped away from the desk he stopped, remembering something else. "Oh, I almost forgot." He blinked, digging through the pockets of his robe once more and pulled out another necklace that was had the same dotted glowing but rather in the shade of gold. "Talia told me something grave that you must know." he frowned.

Rilon eyed the necklace being placed in his hands again. "And what would that be?"

"Caden's Heir is no longer on the island."

A look of deadly rage crossed the head council member's wrinkled features and he snatched the letter from Aldon's hand and pulled out a new one and began to write his new orders furiously.

* * *

><p>Her light blue eyes looked back and forth between the two men before her as she sat behind the large wooden desk in her office.<p>

The first was her second in command. He was an older man, wearing light chain mail armor with the bear crest of Fort Lock stitched on the green fabric tunic over his chest, but the crest was hidden by his arms that were folded across it. Short chopped brown hair that had grey streaks framed the deep wrinkles that were etched in angry lines across his forehead and corners of his lips from irritation, frustration and over all annoyance because he was the victim of another prank preformed by her son, like always.

That led her gaze towards her second eldest, one from her set of twins, wearing his dark teal and black robes with grey fur that wrapped around his shoulders and collected at his neck. He would have looked intimidating in the dark clothing, that is if it wasn't for the childish and goofy grin surrounded by the stubble of amber hair and a mischievous glint was in his amber eyes as he rolled back and forth on the balls of his heels.

"Phineas," she stated firmly after her inspection. "How many times must I tell you _not_ to feed Lieutenant General O'Connor's magic beads to the war dogs to make them fly?"

"About 73 times," Phineas chirped happily as his grin widened to show off all his white teeth. "Plus one," he added on shortly at the end with a wink.

"Don't use attitude, boy." O'Connor snapped in his aged gruff voice as his scowl deepened, making the valley of wrinkles along in face grow larger.

"What _me?_ Use _attitude?_" Phineas placed a hand over his heart and looked at the older man in complete confusion and shock. "I think you have me confused with my twin sister, Sir O'Connor." He said with a small smile and a careless wave of his hand while he closed his eyes.

"At least your sister doesn't do stupid things." O'Connor barked out as his irritation grew with the apprentice summoner mage's carefree attitude.

"It wasn't stupid Sir O'Connor, but it was rather humorous." Phineas told him with a small point of his finger, opening his eyes into two humorous slits. "This means, you don't have a sense of humor because you don't think it was a humorous show to see the laws of physics be completely and utterly destroyed because fifty pounds worth of muscle in dogs could fly like balloons just from eating a one ounce _bean_." he stressed the last word as he placed his thumb and forefinger together in front of his eye while he closed it.

"I _do_ have a sense of humor when it's the right time to have one, but you take your pranks to a whole different level that's completely unnecessary!" O'Connor had reached his limited and shouted back at the young summoner mage with his face blistering a deep crimson red of rage.

"Why, thank you Sir O'Connor!" Phineas yelled back just as loudly in a happy, cheery note.

Before O'Connor could spit out another furious retort, the door creaked open and a messenger wearing the same bear crest of Fort Lock on a green tunic came in, holding a letter in his gloved hand.

"General Manolia," the solider saluted to the woman sitting behind the desk, clicking his heels together as he waited for her to acknowledge him.

The general simply waved him in closer.

The solider relaxed his stance, placing his arms by his sides. "I have a letter from Grandmaster Rilon." he said, taking long strides to fill the gap between his commanding general at the desk. "He says its urgent and that you must complete his orders immediately."

"Really?" she took the tinted white paper from him, looking the envelope over along with the seal on the back. "Thank you, you may go." She ordered, and without looking away from the paper she said: "Not you Phineas," as she heard her son try to flee with the solider by using his loud boots to cover his soft ones. "I'm not done with you yet."

Phineas stopped in his tracks as he tried to tip-toe out of the room and turned around on the heel of his boot again to face his mother who had glance up to give him a stern glare.

Her gaze lingered on her son a moment longer until she focused her attention back to the letter. Opening a drawer on the side of her desk, she started to shift through the contents until she found a letter opener. With a small flick of her wrist, she cut the top edge of the envelope and pulled out the folded paper from inside that was addressed to her and read the important orders quickly. Her brows furrowed together as she scanned over the ink words printed out in neat cursive before her. It was something she didn't want to see, and didn't want to come.

"Mommy, if you frown like that it will enhance your wrinkles." Phineas bluntly said with an innocent smile.

A vein snapped on her forehead. "I am _not_ old!" Her frustrated look turned to a hard scowl and she banged her clutched fist on the wooden table's surface, making small objects fall from their proper places to the floor. She was normally a calm person, who didn't get obnoxiously mad at things, but when someone called or implied that she was old, it was something she couldn't take. She may be the mother of four and her eldest being twenty-four, but that didn't make her old. Not at all. "O'Connor. You may go now." She waved to the door after she let out a few calming breathes.

The lieutenant general saluted towards his general before turning on his heel sharply, leaving the room with heavy steps from his metal covered boots and then shut the door firmly behind him.

"Phineas. Come with me." She stood up from her chair, the legs groaning as they moved across the course wooden floor and she headed towards a door in the far corner of the room.

"Okay, Mommy!" Phineas saluted to her happily and skipped off to follow her.

She ignored his perky attitude and started to down to her study. It was in the lower parts of the fort because it wasn't a normal study, of course there were books, but there was also so much more. It was where she held all her magical experiments for summoning, crystal balls and rings lined the shelving that held the devils and demons she captured over the years, laying silent until she called for their power to fight in the civil war going on within their private little nation. It was also where she taught her student and son the ways of a summoner, well tired to, he often ditched the lessons so that he could cause havoc on the people in the fort, thus wasting much of her time, and his, since she had to hunt him down until something exploded and then scold him and have the workers do the repairs on walls or buildings. But, besides all that, there was also something else down in her study that she needed to show this letter to.

The general and her son climbed deeper down the dimly lit spiraling stone staircase, the clicking of their heels the only sound that blended with the flickering of flames on torches that they passed by every now and then. The further the two summoners went, the thicker the smell of decrepit stones lingered in the air with the sounds of their footsteps, and she scrunched her nose at the smell; it was still something she couldn't get used to, no matter how many years she had been going down there. Then, the stairs cut off at a heavy wood door and she pulled out a single black iron key from her belt and placed it in the lock. There was _click_ that echoed off the walls and she pushed the door open slowly, making it creak as the old hinges rubbed together.

The room had wall to wall shelving filled to the brink with books and texts about the many different beings a mage could summon along with the shimmering orbs of glass that held creatures within, and every so often, a small image of a being would appear at the glass's rounded surface until it disappeared in the color fog floating in each crystal ball. They walked along the dark stone floor with summoning circles etched in chalk, giving the room an eerie bronze glow as golden light radiated from the fine powder, leftover magic traveling through the thin substance drawn out in elaborate designs to match the certain thing that a summoner wanted to bring forth from the devil's realm.

But something was out of place, and that thing was the odd shuffling of feet behind a door on the other side of the room.

Walking over to the door hidden carefully in the shadows, the general slowly opened it and peeked inside to see a man doing something hastily with his back turned towards her. "Aichki."

The man jumped with startled fright at his name being called and he spun around to face the general as she entered the room, staring at her with wide eyes as he tried to hide what he was doing behind his back. "Oh, hello Celibren. How are you today…?" he said calmly, but the general could see his eyes shifting nervously in the dim torch light.

"I'm fine thank you, but what are you doing there." she questioned, leaning over to the side to see what he was hiding.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, just stretching," Aichki emphasized his point by stretching his arms out wide while arching his back.

"Really? You need a bag with clothes to stretch?" She quizzed him and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot against the stone floor like she would when she caught her children in the act of doing something wrong.

"What bag?" He blinked and looked at her confused.

"The one behind your back."

"What, there's no…bag there…" He said slowly, but she could hear the slightest hint of a nervous tone in his voice.

"Really, because I can see it, you know."

"I can, too!" Phineas pointed out cheerfully with a large grin, waving his hand high in the air.

"Well, you see…" Aichki scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a good excuse.

"You felt Ameria use the spell, didn't you?" Celibren stated.

Aichki stopped scratching his head and blinked. "How did you know?" He looked at her confused, but with a mix of curiosity.

"This." She pulled out the letter and handed it to him.

Aichki's paled when he skimmed over the letter. "I should have known they would have found her…but sending _all_ of them to get her…" he looked away from the words on the parchment as he handed it back to the general.

"It's not all of them, some are going after Caden's Heir, plus they want Ameria back. She knows an illegal spell and they are probably going to use her to get to you." Celibren took the paper and folded it back into her pocket. "They are putting full blame on you."

"I know they are, and that is how it will stay, because it is my fault." Aichki turned back towards her and on his tanned face was a grave look.

She remained silent at the statement and moved along in the topic. "But you can't leave either. You can't leave this room or the curse will quicken."

"I'm aware of that." Aichki let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his short brown locks. "But she is my student and she is in trouble. I just can't let something happen to her. The council says they are going to bring her in peacefully, but they are still going to punish her. I can't let that happen."

"But Ameria deserves the punishment." Phineas added on.

"Phineas! Don't say something like that about your sister!" Celibren seethed angrily at her son.

"But Mommy, isn't it you who taught us to strictly follow all the rules." Phineas pointed out to her shortly.

"Family is always a different matter." She retorted with sharpness still on her tongue.

"Then why are you helping, Aichki?" The young summoner questioned his mother.

"Because he is like family," she replied simply.

A look of false shock drew quickly across his face. "_Gasp!_ Are you cheating on Daddy!"

"_Phineas!_" She lashed out furiously at her son. "I am _not_ cheating on your father! Aichki is like a brother to me, not a lover."

"But doesn't Aichki love you _more_ than a sister?" Phineas quizzed her curiously, a mischievous glint glowing in his amber eyes.

"I could never compete with Burgrate." Aichki teased his childhood friend with a light laugh, making her shoot a glare in his direction. "Your mother always liked the bad boy type."

"Her life is just an oxy moron, isn't it?" Phineas stated bluntly with a short laugh.

"Phineas just shut up for five seconds so I can speak to Aichki." Celibren ground through her teeth in irritation.

"Okay, okay Mommy, but careful about those scowls; they make you looked **old**." Phineas told her in a teasingly scolding way.

"_Phineas!_"

"I'll shut up, I'll shut up!" The young summoner mage bellowed out in laughter.

"Anyway…" she gritted through her teeth, but stopped and took small calming breathes to relax herself before she continued on talking to the grandmaster necromancer. "You can't leave the study." she repeated. "Not just because of the council but because of the curse. Until I find a way to reverse it you can't leave."

"I understand…" Aichki said solemnly with a deep frown.

"Good, now stay put." She put out a hand as if ordering a dog. "I need to gather the other students for their mission."

"Are you really going through with it?" Phineas piped up again after a minute of silence.

"I have to; I was ordered to assemble them for the recovery mission of my daughter, but also for Caden's Heir. So I do as I am told."

"Then why haven't you turned in Aichki?" Phineas questioned his mother.

"Because I was never ordered to," was all the general said to her son as she headed out of the room to complete her orders.

* * *

><p>Finally! We hear some stuff about Gabriella in <em>Bones<em>. The two stories are slowly coming together. _Woot~!_ I feel so proud.

So, now, in this chapter a lot of things happen, and it may seem like I answer some questions but then pile more onto you, and I'm sorry for that, it's what's going to make this long and hopefully an interesting plot for _Bones_ and also _His Heir_, because believe it or not (if you have read both of the stories so far) there are linked together more then you think. ;)

And I feel that slowly my chapters are getting longer and longer...I hope that doesn't bug people.


	37. Chapter 33: Best of the Best

Another chapter that kicked me in the butt because of flow, gosh darn-it... I rewrote it a few times because I had to add a butt load of new characters, I'll explain it more at the end after you see the chapter. But on the off hand, I apologize if this chapter is poorly written out; I tried my best to get everything to work out in the end, but you never know.

ShiroiHitomi: Rose is still alive, though not in the chapters physically, but she will be back in the next one.

Trafalgar Riley: Don't feel bad about not reviewing the last chapter; it was only a special, nothing big. And thank you for the love and thinking my stories are epic (lol)! On a side note: Zane and Sane have a nice ring to them. :p

Holmesz: Phineas I guess is one of those characters that you either love him or not, because he is meant to be funny, but he is also an ass. So, he is a funny ass, lol. Yes, and Ameria's master has a curse rather than an illness, bet ya didn't see that one comin', did'cha?

lolipop1987: Phineas is a funny character, and thank you for liking him and the chapter. :)

Tigereye13: So, when I read your review I had one of those 'sparkly eye moments' because you said that Law and Ameria were lovers now, and I thought that no one would get that (or at least no one said anything about it) from the little thing at the end of chapter 31. It made me so happy; one of those '**yes!**' moments. But, anyway, yes the council is rather stupid in a sense because it is trying to be a Utopian society, and in all literature we know how _that_ works out. And to your comment about Rose and Phineas, well, I think that Phineas would kill Rose because she is easy to prank. :D And it's a good idea that Justice would use Rose, but to tell the truth, I don't think Justice even cares about Rose, I mean who does? And I have no comments to your fangirl thing, it sounds rather...scary...o.o

Neeky-chan: I'm glad that you think the lengths are okay because I usually like the longer chapters, but I don't know because sometimes people find them...boring. But anyway, also glad you like the pictures since I went overboard: first it was just Bas, then I added two zombies then more...and more...until you got the picture you have in your email. And I never would have thought that someone or anyone would get hooked to _Bones_ (and _His Heir_ if people have read that, too), makes me feel like I have a good story going on.

Sarin-sama: Glad you liked the little look into Ameria's home, took me awhile to get all those details in there though, especially of what the city looks like. Oddly enough, I find that listening to music helps me write out certain scenes, like this music would play here in this area, type-o-thang, ya know?

Alpenwolf: Yup, there will be a reunion, a rather action packed one! Though in the future, not this chapter, _sorry~_ Also, sorry about being evil because now you have to read _His Heir_, though, you really don't have to, but some things may make you go _what...?_ but then it gets back into a thing where you understand, you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: The Best of the Best.<p>

The images wouldn't go away. The images of what was bound to happen wouldn't leave her mind, clawing mercilessly at all her thoughts until they were only shreds of pictures filled with her crew in them. What would happen if the council found them, what was going to happen to all of them if the council found out how much they knew about everything: their island, where it's hidden, the spells and barriers to protect it, who ruled it; the king, but also the council, the ones that governed the nation island with an iron fist under their strict laws, and the spells.

_That_ spell, those four undead beings she was tricked into making by _him_, it had caused more trouble then she would have ever wanted. First her master was thrown under the axe for her mistake, and no matter how many times he said it was his fault, it wasn't. And now the crew she grew to love to be with were the ones in immediate danger because of her, not only because she was played like a puppet to use her forbidden spell, but also because she told them too much. She didn't think she would ever use that spell, she told herself she would never use it, not even if she were to get to the level of grandmaster in the distance future.

But she did.

And everything important was crashing down on her, making her sick to the point where she would go into panic attacks. Her heart would race a hundred miles per minute, pounding to the point where she felt her ribs would break into little bite size pieces so the muscle would tear, causing her lungs to scream in agony, trying desperately to regain lost oxygen that it was failing to get because her breath would get shallow. She didn't tell Law about this attacks though, it would only make things worse, but somehow, she was able to calm down on her own when she placed her head between her knees and had Tanker sooth her with gentle words that everything was going to be okay while his boney, skeletal fingers ran through her thick black hair.

It wouldn't be okay though, she knew that for a fact, and so did Tanker.

She needed to get away; as far away as possible from everyone. She didn't want to leave, of course, but if she left then no one in the crew would get dragged further into this mess that she so carelessly dragged them into and before anything else got more out of hand then it already was, but she couldn't.

Law wouldn't let her.

For the past week she was always telling him she needed to go, begging him to make her leave because the crew wouldn't be safe if she stayed, and his response would be the same every time she brought up the topic.

_No_.

The same two letter word over and over, like the answer was a broken record to her repetitive question, so it was useless to ask it anymore and she gave up trying, hoping that everything would be alright, but it wouldn't, and that thought made her panic once more.

Her racing heart started to beat faster, pounding against her sore ribs and muscles that would make her lungs sob because air wasn't flowing to them anymore. Blood rushed to her ears, the only sound that was there was heavy breathing that was slow and deep along with the background buzz of Tanker crying out to her, but then she heard another questioning voice, muffled by the beating in her eardrums.

"_Ameria?_"

The voice was ignored as she clutched tightly to the amulet in her hands, holding it protectively even if it caused blood to continual flow down in a steady stream from her palms. She was in the middle of the floor where she had been pacing, nowhere near her bed to collapse on like she usually did, and her stomach started to twist violently, the burning sensation rising high in her throat that made her arch forward to try and ease the wicked pain, and she hit the ground hard.

"_Ameria!_" The voice that had called her name before was louder, rushed with worry that followed with footsteps that shook the metal surface she was on.

She felt strong hands wrap around her arms, lifting her away from the floor so she was on her feet then placed to sit on the edge of her bed, and on instinct her head when to her knees to try and calm her trembling body.

"_Breath in and out._" The voice soothed her, rubbing her back in comfort as whoever came into her room sat down next to her on the bed.

Slowly but surely, her body started to naturally calm down; her heart rate settled to a normal beat that relaxed her muscles and her lungs sighed out in heavy relief as oxygen started to build back up within her body. She just sat there in the awkward position, looking down at the floor and the tops of her boots, and then her gaze traveled to the set of black boots peeking out from the hems of black spotted blue jeans.

"Better?" Law whispered, leaning over to speak into her ear softly.

She was silent, but nodded her head slowly.

"How long have you been having these pain attacks?" he questioned, his hand still on her back, moving up and down along the length of her shirt and across her shoulder blades.

"For a few weeks," Tanker answered from across the room.

There was a pause as Law stopped rubbing her back. "Why didn't you come tell me this."

"It would make things worse." She answered, slowly getting back up into a normal sitting position, flinching lightly as the bandages covering her burns rubbed awkwardly together.

Law noticed the light twitch her brows made because of pain and his fingers carefully brushed against the bandage's surface, like they could see what was going on underneath. "If they are bothering you I can replace them again so I can apply more ointment."

"I'm fine."

Law sighed deeply. "No you're not, the burns on your neck are getting affected by the panic attacks and over all, and you shouldn't have hid this."

"The burns are fine and I had it under control, I know how to calm myself down." She countered softly as Law wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her body against his.

"Even on the floor?" he questioned, an eyebrow rising in small amusement.

She was silent; she never fell on the floor before so she wouldn't know. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked, changing the topics.

"I haven't seen you in a few days." He answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to see what was wrong, and it looks like I figured out what it was."

She was silent again; closing her eyes as her head rested against Law's chest and she let out a deep breath, listening to his calm, beating heart, her ears comparing it to her own.

There was a shift in Law's chest as he sighed again. "I know you're upset about everything that happened, Ameria," he said in a soft voice. "But I'm not just going to let you go."

"But they're coming, Law." She could just feel her heart leaping in fright, pounding harshly against her ribs as the thought washed over her. "They're coming."

"To tell the truth," he started slowly. "I don't see what the big deal is. This council may be able to track you, but as pirates we are always sailing. It will take awhile for them to even find us or find us at all if they are coming, that is." He pointed out, and she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"They have magic. It will help them find me faster." She retaliated, gripping on tightly to the fabric of his hoodie.

"There is always something that can slow people down." Law countered with a slightly smug tone and low chuckle. "You just need to calm down a bit and relax, have a little faith in me on this."

"I do have faith in you," which was ironic because he was a pirate. "But it has to be the right thing to stop them, if not, next time we surface we'll have mages on the sub's deck, or worse in the galley." Her fingers curled more tightly to his hoodie that it made him shift lightly so she didn't end up clawing his chest.

Law was silent for a moment, his hand starting to absentmindedly rub her back again. "How many do you think they would send after you?" He questioned after the short pause.

"I have no idea…a lot, maybe," she guessed softly, burying her cheek into his chest, as if to hide from the idea.

"If you had to estimate."

She pressed her lips into a thin line of thought and closed her eyes, but when she thought about mages coming, she started to fall back into a panic attack, but her ear listened in closely with Law's heart, telling her heart to follow his calm beating rhythm. "I don't know," she finally answered. "It all depends on what the law a person breaks. I've heard that sometimes the council will send an army of mages to catch someone."

"That many just to bring _one_ person back?"

"If the broken law is bad enough, and I learned a forbidden spell and that's high on the list of things not to do. They'll do anything to bring me back." She told him, trying to keep her breath steady like his as his heartbeat pulsing through her ear kept her own heart in check.

Law sat in silence, dragging out the wordless pause until he finally spoke up again. "Why did you learn that spell when you knew it was so bad?"

_He_ came flooding back to her mind, her eyes snapping open as her grip on Law's hoodie turned deadly, his calm composure no longer helping keep her panic attack from rising at bay.

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable," Law whispered, his hold around her shifting to get ready to help her if needed.

Ameria sealed her eyes shut once more, focusing her mind onto Law and not the images of the horns, the red eyes, and that eerie smirk. "No," she said slowly, her breath finally falling into time with his. "It's fine."

"You don't sound like it is."

"It's fine," she repeated. "And it's was just," she pressed her lips into a thin line; she was getting to much into the habit of being honest with Law, no longer keeping her secrets safe. She knew she shouldn't tell him, he even said it was okay if she didn't, but something inside of her felt like she should tell because Law had been dragged into this ever since he made the choice of adding her to his crew, so he had the right to know. "I was falling behind all the other students at the fort," she started to speak again. "And I wanted to catch up, so I learned that spell," though she felt Law had the right to know, she couldn't tell it to him all; she would just fall into another panic attack and the memories were deadly, she didn't want to see what it would be like if the story was out in the open, never to be taken back.

"So your teacher taught you that spell to help you improve." Law said in confused interest. "In my opinion, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that."

Ameria didn't reply back to that, falling into silence, her inner thoughts beginning to mix together in a violent mass that made her huddle closer to Law's warmth in comfort: her master, the spell, her crew, the council and now the mages coming after her, and that only made her gut twist with feelings that she wanted to cast out as she buried her face into Law's chest with a sob of pain.

* * *

><p>The wind was calm and almost vacant around the diamond studded ship as the crew lounged around on the deck lazily. It was a rather scorching day, and the crew didn't want to do anything but try and find some sort of shade to shield them from the sun's rays as they sailed across the silent sea with no island in sight.<p>

Daniania Don was at the wheel of his ship, leaning over the flashy wood with diamonds all around it as he waved himself with a hand frantically to ease the sweat pouring down his cheeks. His eyes were locked onto the still ocean waters and a small smile crossed his lips when a slight breeze kissed his cheek, but then it started to get stronger, a little bit too strong and he tried to shield his eyes with his arms, though it was too late as a foot collided with his face. His body jet backwards and skid across the upper desk, turning his world black when the back of his skull hit the hard wood.

His crew snapped all heads in the direction on their fallen and unconscious captain, their attention turned to a woman in white robes, who flipping through the air after she repelled herself from the pirate captain's face and skidded to a halt with the small group behind her that had jumped through a shimmer portal of colorful light that appeared out of nowhere. The shocked looks on their faced twisted into angry ones, and they raced to circle and crowd the upper deck, pulling out pistols and cocking them as they pointed them threatening towards the intruders on their beloved diamond ship.

The woman in white slowly stood to her full height, a pale hand moving a strand of long light blue hair behind her ear so that she could look at the situation, scanning over the pirates with annoyed grey eyes. "Mini," she simply said, and another woman stepped forward from the small group of colorfully robed people.

"This will only take a minute, Daniella." the woman, Mini, rolled her purple eyes with a scoff of annoyance, but then turned towards the crew with a small smile gracing her tanned cheeks. "Well, hullo there boys, how's it goin'?" she questioned sweetly, doing a pose that made her large breasts bounce within the long purple robes wrapped around her body and she flipped a long lock of purple hair over her shoulder, waving at them with a purple glowing hand as she wiggling her fingers that cast a spell upon them.

Then all over a sudden, hearts bulged in the eyes of the pirate crew, swooning over the purpled haired woman, babbling nonsense to her repeatedly about how pretty she was and other things a heart stuck pirate would say.

"Oh, why thank ya boys," she tittered sweetly, flipping her hair again while placing a hand on her hip as the enchanted pirates continued to shower her with praise and give her whatever they had in their pockets at the time as a token of their '_love_'.

"Knock it off, Mini." The woman in white, Daniella, scolded harshly, her grey eyes narrowing sharply. "We don't have time for you to be acting this way. We are in a bit of a hurry."

Mini turned towards her with a mockingly sweet smile just to annoy the other woman. "I can't help it, ya know? I'm just _that_ much of an enchantress," she giggled and turned to a pirate, tapping him lightly on the nose that caused him to tip over backwards with hearts pounding in his eyes. "So, this little love spell should keep these big boys out of the way while we do our business, eh?" She said with a sly voice, winking at the man who was next to her, and he fainted with a blush swarming onto his cheeks.

Daniella rolled her grey eyes at the giggling enchantress mage as she started to order around the dazed pirates because she could, and Daniella turned her attention to their location. "Where are we?" she questioned, looking over the ship in confusion.

"Looks like a ship," A deep and amused voice answered her, and she felt a hand slap down onto her shoulder, making her groan sharply when she turned to see a muscular arm leading up to a smirking face that twisted slightly to let out a small whistle. "Look at all them prutty little fellers," he said, brushing away bronze colored bangs that were hanging in front of blue eyes so he could get a better look at the glittering gems. "And I thought that Phineas actually was just screwin' up the spell," he laughed deeply, throwing back his height so he was no longer behind Daniella and he rested an elbow on the short girl's head that was standing right next to him. "Didn't ya think that, too, Shelbie?"

"Of course not," she answered in a monotone voice, trying to shake his arm from atop her white hair. "Diamonds interfered with the summoner's magic," She went with a small sighing huff, and finally just stepped up from under the pressure of his arm and then cracked open the book that was tucked under her arm. "It renders them completely useless if a large quantity is nearby, or it breaks the spell that is being used, like the teleportation spell was broken because of this ship."

"How would'a conjurer know anythin' about summoner's magic?" He curiously eyed the mage with a small smirk.

"Conjurers and summoners magic are similar," she replied simply, glancing up from her book. "Plus, you, as an earth mage, should know that diamonds can interfere with summoner's magic, Rollen." She added on.

"I'm'a _terra_ mage, _terra_," The man, Rollen, corrected her childishly, stressing the words. "Terra just has a ring to it that makes it sound more official, ya know?" he shrugged lazily, placing his hand in the pockets of his brown trousers.

"They all mean the same thing in the end," Shelbie countered, licking her finger to turn the next page in her book. "Just like a vento mage is a wind mage and an acqua mage is a water mage."

"Yeah," Rollen scoffed, jerking his head up in the air as his nose starting to scrunch up lightly. "Then what about pryomancers or conjurers?"

"A pryomancers should be easy for you to name," Shelbie glanced up from her book. "It's not my fault that you are being foolish with trying to start an argument for the sake of argument."

"Oh, then great wise one that know all about magic because of her Master Orb's fetish for books," Rollen mockingly bowed towards the short mage, making her roll her eyes at that scene. "Tell me about clerics huh, what'd ya call them?"

Shelbie sighed. "Another stupid question: they are also called healers."

"Bah!" Rollen swatted what she said away with his hand like it was a fly getting into his food, and turned to the male mage that was quietly leaning against a wall of the upper deck. "Help me out here, Justin."

The man, Justin, looked up from staring at his feet and up towards the other mage, brushing a few strands of brown hair that hung in his eyes. "With what?"

Rollen scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Get ya head out of the clouds man," he said, but continued before Justin could retort. "Isn't it true that it's better to use the official title of a mage, rather then its 'second' name because not all mages have a second one, like necromancers?"

Justin pressed his lips into a thin line of thought as he looked down at his feet once more, but then he looked back up with a small smile. "Well, necromancers may not have an official 'second' name like other mages, but sometimes they are called death mages, though it's incorrect because they don't bring death, but rather reanimated the dead." He explained, his smile turning into something gentler like a memory was going through his mind as he looked down at his feet once more. "Though, people also call them bone mages because they usually use that spell since its fast to use and quick to repeat."

Rollen looked closely into Justin's forest green eyes with a mischievous glint. "Of course you know that, huh?" he said slyly.

Justin's small smile fell to a deep frown instantly and he scowled at the earth mage, leaning further into the wall he was up against, shoving his hands deep within the pockets his aqua colored cloak.

Rollen rolled his eyes at the sour attitude. "Fine, be the way, and you were no help anyway," he shook his fist in the direction of the scowling mage.

"Enough with all this nonsense," Daniella ordered harshly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We don't have time for this right now; we need to get to the outpost that is stationed here in the New World."

"Why bother?" Rollen shrugged while crossing his arms over his chest. "We have a crystal with us and a whole crew at our, well Mini's, beck and call," he looked at the enchantress mage to see she was getting the crew's treasure piled around her, making her look like a queen almost, but he shook his head from the thought and turned back to Daniella. "So might as well start our huntin' spree."

"_No_," Daniella shot a glare at the earth mage. "Our orders were to get what we need at the outpost then split up and start the mission, and since _someone_ took_ forever_ to get what they needed," she shot a stern scowl in the direction enchantress mage sitting on a pile of gold. "We had to wait while the others went ahead. We should have already been there if it wasn't for this stupid ship." She scoffed, turning her nose high in the air.

"Okay, _okay,_" Rollen put up his hands in defense. "Take an easy will ya? It was only a suggestion."

Daniella scoffed and turned away from the earth mage and towards the flirty enchantress mage. "Get that crew to do something useful, Mini." She ordered. "I don't want to waste anymore time since we have been thrown off schedule. As soon as we get to the barrier, we'll leave them and Shelbie will conjure something that will get us to the outpost."

Shelbie hummed when her name was mentioned, but said nothing as she continued to read her book

"Ya, ya," Mini scoffed, waving a hand elegantly in the air. "Quit your yappin', I know what I'm doin'." She said, then turned towards the pirates. "Now boys, you heard the grouchy lady, get this ship under way!" she cheered them on, and the crew went to work, trying to get the ship to move, though was proving to be difficult when there was no wind in their sails or waves to push the along the water's surface.

Daniella groaned, closing her eyes tightly and rubbing her temples to release the tension forming a headache to grow. "This is going to be a long trip…"

"_Pfff._" Rollen waved his hand then smacked it onto Daniella's shoulder, making her groan out loudly again. "It was going to be a long trip since it was written down in the job description."

* * *

><p>Large, dark grey thundering clouds swarmed the horizon line off in the distance, surrounding a small island that thrived with people wrapped up in the clothing of their nation: robes of all colors, thick fabrics that where decorated with symbols of their school of magic or house of nobility they belonged to. The people paid no attention to the threatening looking clouds only miles away; it was nothing new to them since it was the same foggy storm that surrounds their native island back in the West Blue.<p>

The only reason why they were there was to have a place for mages to rest on their journeys through the outside world or barter with marines that had permission to be there. It was the most that some mages would see of the outside world, though not by much since grey clouds blocked their views, but they didn't mind; they took it was a way to stretch their legs from home as they stayed at the outpost.

But this small island was also a way for the marines to contact officials from their magically nation; it was a rather long trip from the main head quarters in the Grand Line to _Regnum carcere_ in the West Blue. So, upon many months of discussion with the marines and council, they decided that the mages were allowed to have outposts, but only if marines were allowed on them as well; the council had to spend weeks on this deal, debating whether or not it was a good idea, and they had to come to the conclusion that they had no choice in the matter: they _needed_ those outposts.

The council hated the outside world and their ways, always trying to gain wealth and power through greed, but they needed to partake in _normal_ business to make sure that their people could earn beli just like any other person needed to because they couldn't live off of just the things on their island, no one could do that; and it wasn't like they were a huge nation, they were only a decent sized island that was a bit larger then most, but not large enough to thrive in the produce and products they made on their own.

The outposts was where trade was preformed with the other Blues through the marines, though, some things were unnecessary to buy, like medical equipment since the magically nation had clerics to heal the wounded and antidotes to cure the sick, but things like foods that could only be grown in the East Blue, or dyes that could only be made in the South Blue were favored amongst the mages of _Regnum carcere_, also the North Blue's odd brands of coffee beans were an addiction, even head councilman Rilon would confess he loved the coffee's taste and couldn't wake up in the morning without it.

Trade was always a difficult thing to do since only the marines could be barter with, though the men seemed to take an interest with the books about stories of the magically land, but only fictional books where sold to help the economy grow, never ones that would show that their island did truly exist. Other little kick-nacks were also sold to the marines: a small magical item, like a glowing orb of light that replaced a flashlight or special beans that looked harmless enough, but had side effects when eaten; though nothing drastic, like flying, but rather a short change in height or hair color that served for entertainment purposes than fighting. Also, the special healing herds that grew in a great abundance on the island was sold for a profit; some of the plants were rather rare to find outside the island and some were never seen outside the magically nation's realm, but those ones weren't sold, because that would only lead to questions of _where did it come from_.

The council had to approve everything was okay to sell, of course; they didn't need the whole world knowing about them or letting the marines have a small taste of their magic and how it could be used in war.

They isolated themselves for that reason, not to be used as weapons of war to fight other men's battles because they housed no pirates, and no pirates could bother them. But in the end, rumors of their little magically island surrounded by mountains, fogs, and guarded by sea creatures got out because of the marines they traded with, but it was more common within the West Blue rather than the others. That was just something the council would have to deal with, as long as the island wasn't in the paper's headlines one morning, they could live with other islands gossiping about them whether their island truly existed.

Though the island was never in the newspapers, mages with bounties were, but there was only one in history to do that so carelessly, and the marines called her _Bones_.

"Can't believe Ameria just up and used her magic like that, for _pirates_ no less," a man shook his head, making his red curls sway with the movement while he looked down at his friend's face stamped on the wanted poster. "I thought she would learn not to do something like this since General Manolia is so strict on these sorts of things."

"Hmm," the man next to him grunted, shrugging his shoulders then crossed his arms over his chest. "I think it might be because she is in an emotional state of mind right now, Congue, trying to find his mask. It's probably the only thing going through her head most of the time." He pointed to his own head filled with red curly locks.

"Maybe, Udas," Congue replied with a small nod. "But that leaves the unknown question of _why_ he sent his mask away, and how in the hell did he break it. I've never heard of such a thing, have you?"

"Don't say I have," Udas said, shrugging his shoulders again. "All I know is that we need to find her, but I do wonder what the council will do to her and Master Aichki."

"Master Aichki is a goner, that's for sure." Congue bluntly stated. "Even with the trial, they are so going to hang him. He taught Ameria, a level 3 in the system and form of the level 12 spell of necromancers; that is like the ultimate sin there that's telling the council '_I'm making a spell that will overthrow the government, and I'm testing it out on my student to make sure it can actually work or if it might kill me if I use it_'. Don't you remember what happened with Master Tarin from Fort Starbid? He did the same thing to see if he could conjure a certain monster and he tested it through his student that ended up dying because it was uncontrollable. It took weeks just to find that three headed monster _and then_ find out it devoured three small towns in the Black Lock Forest."

Udas cringed, his shoulder shaking. "Yeah, I remember, it was in the papers for weeks when it was found out." He rubbed his bare arms, as if trying to cast off the unwanted memory. "Just the way his student died was horrific, makes you wonder _why_ the council let every single little gory detail be written all over the news for so long, just hearing what happened and what Tarin said during the interrogation, it was clear the man was insane and probably wanted to start war for the fun of it," then Udas paused. "But…" he paused again, pressing his lips in a thin line of thought. "Master Aichki does **not** seem like _that_ type. From what I heard, he wasn't the best teacher around, so maybe he was trying to help her improve and just got a little carried away. She did fail the exam to become a level 4, remember?"

"How could anyone forget _that,_" Congue frowned at the thoughts coming back to him. "It was the day she _completely_ changed, never wanted to be around anyone or talked to anyone, which caused the whole drama thing to happen between her, Justin and Daniella."

"_Oh Lord,_" Udas rolled his eyes high into the sky. "Don't even bring _that_ up! Daniella is such a bitch and she used the whole situation to her advantage."

"At least it didn't affect Ameria that much, since she already distanced herself from everyone." Congue pointed out.

"But Justin is now in a depressed rut that is pissing me off, god damnit, the boy needs to man up and move on, its over between them. _Period_," Udas huffed irritably. "It's been almost two years since _that_ happened, he's not getting her back, _ever_, especially with all the shit that's going on right now. Hell, the council might even hang her for knowing the spell for all we know."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. Ameria could have been used in this whole thing." Congue said, looking down at her bounty poster again with a frown of concren. "I hope she is alright."

"She's probably worrying like she's about to go on her death bed, and in a sense she might actually be." Udas huffed with a frown as well, glancing at the poster in Congue's hands. "She knows the council knows where she is, so she and whoever she is with are in danger."

"The people she is with is a given, but on this mission she should be safe, well, except from Daniella's wrath, the woman hates her guts." Congue scoffed, but then he looked up at the dark clouds in the distance. "Speaking of her, where the hell are those guys anyway, they should have been here hours ago."

"Mini is probably holding them up," Udas rolled his eyes. "She needs to bring more makeup and clothes for a simple trip that she thinks will take years."

"It could take years, but let's hope it doesn't." Congue sighed, folding up the bounty poster in his hand and placed in his jacket's pocket. "By the way, where's Peggie and Robert; I haven't seen them for awhile now."

Before Udas could even open his mouth to reply, a scream was heard overhead that got louder and closer to the two men until _splash!_ A marine broke the surface of the bay's water.

"_**Don't you dare touch me like that!**_" a woman's voice barked in the background, going straight to the foreground as it rang in the two men's ears, causing them to cringe at the sound.

"_Peggie!_" a high pitched voice followed after. "_He just accidently bumped into you! There was no need to do **that!**_"

Udas groaned, and began to rub his temples that were starting to pound with a throbbing headache. "This is going to be a _very_ long trip."

Congue scoffed. "It was going to be a long trip since it was written down in the job description."

* * *

><p>So, this has more insight of Ameria's home.<p>

I didn't just want to do an island that is completely isolated so it was like an eye sore in the world of One Piece, so I came up with the idea of having outposts where the mages could trade to get certain things, so the island is more apart of the world rather than just something that is, you know, _there_. Plus it's also not like it's completely hidden since there are rumors, but no one can say if it is or not since no one can get there, and the marines may have loose lips at times, but I think they would want to try and stay close on the council's good side so the rumors may go around, but are never confirmed.

Though, now, you are probably wondering '_why don't the marines try and recruit mages there?_' well, the outposts are under the council's rule, and they can't do anything that would break those rules, plus the marines have to have permission to go there, and if it looks like a 'mage recruiter', like Justice, wanted to come to the outpost the council would stamp his forehead with a veto. So, I hope that clears that up.

And also, you got to see a little bit of the group that is coming after her, though the people will be split up and some will be going to _His Heir_.

Now, this chapter caused me a whole bunch of grief. At first, I was going to have all the mages appear on the deck of Don's ship; that was an epic fail, I rewrote it like three times, trying to introduce all the characters in a way so that it flowed nicely, but that's hard to do with _**NINE**_ new people. So, I split it up into two parts. :D

But, anyway, I'm sorry if it wasn't that good or it could have been better and if it was slightly confusing and I'll answer an questions in a pm if people have them. So, I hope you all liked it.


	38. Chapter 34: Distracted to Pieces

Trafalgar Riley: Rose does not go boom yet, though sadly she is in this chapter, but you might find it funny about what happens, hopefully. P.S. You don't need a new word of the day because epic (lol) is already epic (lol). P.S.S I liked the quote for ! :)

Shaine Tanimoto: I really don't know what to say, there will be things that are unlikable, but then likable, and I respect what you had to say, but the plot has to do with magic so that will be the main conflict of the story. Also, I don't think Law is cruel to his crew, just the way I see him.

Neeky-chan: Ameria's homeland is an interesting place, not good for tourism though, people can never find the place...hmm...

viet: I'm glad to know that you have been stalking my story (because I do the same thing when I'm too lazy to alert some stories), and even if you don't review again or for a long time, it's good to know that you are still reading. :)

Sarin-sama: Thanks for thinking that the flow of the new characters intros were good, I was worried about it, now getting them all to interact in the future will be the next wall I have to climb..._sigh_.

Tigereyes13: The disclaimer is just something I have always done and probably won't stop because I have been classically conditioned to do it (lol). And do you know how many things that you said I can't respond to because they are spoilers? A a lot, so here is a rundown: Daniella and Rose would be friends, Mini is not as bad as she seems, and Justin is, well, sad. So, now that I have responded and confused you probably even more, I shall move on. :)

Alpenwolf: You will probably not hear the phrase for a while...maybe...as for the people, you probably won't see them for a while, I think they actually show up in _His Heir_ first (slight spoiler.)

Disclaimer (lol Tigereyes13): I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Distracted to Pieces.<p>

The last couple of weeks for the Heart Pirates was a living hell on water; storms raged throughout the day and late into the night, and the only reason why they knew that was because of the clocks since being underwater twenty-four seven could take the light of day away, but it was even darker in the sub because of the captain.

Law was beyond the word irritated and had traveled into the world of pissed; one wrong move and the crew shrunk to the size of a peanut under the deadly scowl they would receive if the slightest thing was done wrong or if a question was the smallest step out of place. The crew thought that their captain was on the verge of strangling someone, so to try and save their sorry hides, they tried to get the bone mage to act as a shield, protecting them from Law's fuming rage, but it only worked when she was around the pirate captain. Though, even if Law was around Ameria more then often, it didn't help at all, so everyone just stayed clear of the supernova until the coast was clear.

After Law found out about Ameria's panic attacks, he had her under the surveillance of either himself or Brodie, and she stayed in the infirmary until he deemed her worthy of going out and the episodes were only a memory in the past.

That brought Nigel to blister with red fury because he had to takeover her job as laundry _lady_, and Shachi made sure to taunt him about it, plus he had to work on the boilers and engine to make sure the sub stayed in one piece, which didn't help with all the storms. Then he just had it, not standing for the pieces of shit that were handed to him on a crumbling platter and he stormed up to the infirmary to give her a piece of his mind, and he walked in to witness her having a panic attack.

Now, the blonde mechanic didn't really know what was happening; no one really knew since she was usually locked up in her room until Law went down to get her, and that's when he thought that she was just skipping out of work to be with Law. But when Nigel saw her in such a state of bewildered panic that forced her to wheeze unevenly with her head between her knees he simply told Brodie, he was thankful Law wasn't there or else he was sure he would have been in an infirmary bed as well, that he would go back to work and promptly left the room.

Though as the days went by, Ameria's pain attacks slowly started to disappear, going to something that was only a distance memory, almost like it never happened, all thanks to Law's _special_ methods. Along with the bone mage's episodes, the storms stopped harassing the sub as well, and when both hazardous things had vanished into thin air, a small uncharted island appeared before them like a little piece of heaven that made each and every pirate swoon with longing want, almost like the land itself was a big busty whore: pure white sand that was soft to the touch and tall shady palm trees dotted by coconuts, all surrounded by crystal clear water that lapped at the beach gently, making the Heart Pirates stared out at the lovely little piece of uncharted island with love stuck puppy dog eyes.

Then that little fantasy popped into iddy-bitty little pieces, like a bubble impaled with a needle as Law reminded them that they had a whole lot of patching to do before they could even think about taking a break. And with sluggish groans, the pirates followed their captain's orders: patching up holes in the metal shell of their sub, fixing battered machinery, and then shoveling out the unwanted guests, and it wasn't just water, but a school of octopi, which Nigel was flabbergasted by because he didn't think the sea creature traveled in schools, but the animals were swimming freely around the sub's blocked off storage room.

But that only led Nigel to complain with a bitter tone because he knew that calamari was going to be on the menu for the next three weeks, though Bepo didn't complain; he enjoyed seafood very much and innocently told Nigel he would be happy to eat his share. Nigel told the bear to shut the fuck up, making Bepo hang his head low in shame while mumbling that he was sorry, which made Ameria smack Nigel upside the head and that made Nigel curse the fact that she was better now, earning him a kick in the shin.

Once all the work was done, the men of the crew eagerly stripped out into nothing but their boxers, scarring the poor bone mage's eyes for life, and they all jumped over the sub's railing and into the sea.

Ameria, on the other, couldn't go in the water for multiple reasons: one, she didn't have a swimsuit and when Shachi suggested that Rose could lend her one the bone mage scowled menacingly at the idea, making the head mechanic back away slowly; two she couldn't just strip down into nothing but her underwear like the men could, and when Michael said that she technically could, well, that earned him a fist full of punch to the mouth; and thirdly, she still had a bit of burns on her neck, though the bandages were long gone, small blisters still dotted the skin that could get irritated when rubbed the wrong way if not taken care of.

So, the bone mage simply sat on the railing of the sub, swinging her bare feet back and forth above the wild waves below as her fellow mates relaxed out in the water, playing like they were mere children on vacation. The sun was hot on her bare shoulders, making her question the idea of putting on her jean shorts and wadding out in the ocean just a little bit, but she felt rather lazy to do that because the heat didn't want her to move. Plus, she would have to worry about her little kitten scampering out of the room; the little fuzz ball had done that on more then one occasion and he had gotten lost a few times because of his small size. It was weird that Glory seemed to have a habit of doing that now; the bone mage figured that the kitten had learned it from Tanker, which was why Tanker was outside, and he was currently trying to climb a coconut tree and failing miserably at it. So, she just left Glory in her room along with Shnell, who continued to clean Bas's vessel with a spare rag while he watched over the kitten and she kept an eye on Tanker outside.

Ameria sighed deeply when she saw that Tanker had fallen from the slim tree trunk again, and she could just hear all the curses and hexes streaming from his mouth as he tried to climb it again. Her brain bored from watching Tanker fail time after time again, her attention started to travel away from him and to her captain on the beach, sitting on a spare crate along with the navigator, using a third one as a make-shift table that was filled with sea charts and maps.

Though the crew may have gotten a break, Law was still hard at work with Cleon going over their next course of action.

Ameria watched the distant figure of Law as he scratched the small black stubble on his chin in thought, biting his lower lip as he examined the charts Cleon was explaining, using his finger to guide and emphasize the points of his long winded speech.

Law must have known he was being watched though, and he slowly turned away from looking at the charts and to where she was sitting, giving her a sly smirk that made her blush, looking down at her lap nervously.

True, their relationship was getting back on track, settling on the rails calmly after he had come clean with his emotions, but it reached a whole new level compared to where they were just because of that. It was when Law was taking care of her during her panicked stage of life, and she still didn't know if he was acting this way because he wanted to or if it was just a method to make her get over her panic quicker, but either way, it worked, and she couldn't help but get addicted to his form of medicine.

The panic attack would start, and Law would be right at her side in a heart beat, comforting her by rubbing her back, saying soothing words as he leaned over close to her ear, but once her panic stopped and her body calmed down to its normal self, he wouldn't move. Law stayed there, his chest pressed awkwardly against one side of her back as his breath went heavy, bathing the skin of her ear with warm that made her shutter. She didn't know how to describe the feeling since the position made her feel slightly numb because of the odd weight distribution on her back, but then again she liked the feeling of Law taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth, nibbling to make a soft moan flutter passed her lips.

Though he would stop when the word '_move…_' escaped rather than just an arousing pant of breath. He would stiffen slightly when he heard the small mummer, but then he realized the position was straining her muscles and he stopped, allowing her to sit up once more, and then he would go back to were he left off, nursing the lobe of her ear with care while his hand cradled her opposite cheek that led a trail of kisses along her skin while he slowly turned her head until their lips finally met. The small kiss started out gentle but slowly got deeper, heavier, like something was building up inside him and he just wanted to release it all by pulling her closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her and then a bite to her lower lip asked for more.

But Law and Ameria had the worst luck when it came having a moment, because then Brodie would come in, and sadly, this was how the routine went: panic attack, make-out, the medical assistant walks in.

She didn't know if Brodie just didn't care when he found her and Law in the situations of her cuddled close to his chest, straddling his lap, or the newest, and most embarrassing by far, them lying on a medical bed, Law looming over her as he pinned her wrist to the bed and had a leg between hers to keep her from escaping when the medical assistant came into the room, and the only reason why Law stopped was because the bone mage clamed up. But no matter which one it was, Brodie would remain passive, his face a clean stale of whiteboard, and he would say what he needed to say with just as little emotion and leave the room, just like that.

Then Law would grudgingly leave the room, going to whatever person, usually Cleon, to see what they needed, Cleon telling him he needed to get back to work as captain, and Brodie would shortly return to watch over the blushing bone mage.

Though…Ameria felt that the skin of her cheeks weren't only flaming up because of embarrassment, but also a bit of…anger; she was starting to feel almost addicted to Law's touch, his kisses, and she was getting a bit annoyed with fate being cruel on her and the moments that were placed for them to be alone and only for something to stop them short. She felt like some outside force was just screwing with her and it was actually pissing her off.

But what really pissed her off was when she found out that Brodie was a gossip gussy, and when she was around the sub, she would get teased, mostly by Nigel, about when she and the captain would actually do **it, **and _that_ was starting to get on her last nerves when people were probing and teasing her about _her_ private life.

"Ameria!"

Speak of the devil, it was one of the teasing members of her crew, snapping her back to reality and she shook her head wildly, loose locks of black hair that fell from her sloppy pony tail slashed against her cheeks, telling her to wake up and then she looked down to see Penguin calling up to her.

"Just borrow a suit from Rose, will ya?" he called up, pointing to the blonde fiend who was lounging against Bepo's slumbering form like it was a pillow on deck while she tanned in her little yellow poke-a-dotted bikini. "You look like you're dying up there, your face is completely red!"

The blonde heard her name being mentioned and she pushed down the large sun glasses perched on her nose while looking over her magazine. Her head bobbed up and down, a serious look drawn on her face as she examined the bone mage. After her little inspection, the blonde huffed in distaste, turning her head sharply away, her nose scrunching up in disgust. "There's no way one of my swimsuits would fit her." Rose scoffed with arrogance dripping from her words. "Her boobs are way too small; she almost looks flat chested."

The world went silent, even the waves stopped moving as the insult hung in the air. The men knew that the two women did not get along, to the point were if they could they would try and claw each others eyes out, and what Rose said were _fightin' words_, and the bone mage could be just as nasty when she needed to be, and this was one of those times.

Ameria's light blue eyes narrowed into two dangerous looking slits and she swung her legs around over the railing so she was facing Rose squarely. "Excuse me," she drew out in a dry, icy tone that had a sharp edge to the dark sounding voice.

Rose scoffed, pushing her sunglasses back up over her eyes. "You hear me, _pancake._"

There was a chorus of '_oohs_' from below.

Ameria stiffened, her eyes looking like the sharp edge of a blade that was ready to attack by slitting the throat of the offending woman. "My boobs are just fine, thank you every much," she said coolly, a small smirk tugging on the corner of her lips and a thought came to mind. "It's yours that are abnormally big since your huge fucking tits make you look like a _pregnant, old, wrinkly __**cow**_."

There was a chorus of stifled laughs.

Rose snapped her head back up at the taunting words, ripping her sunglasses away from her face and threw them onto the deck and the lens splintered into little black pieces as her feet. A look of rage warped the blonde fiend's tanned face, along with an expression of utter offense that made her lips form into a sneer. "_What did you say?_" she snarled, the magazine in her hands turning into nothing but wrinkled paper.

Ameria scoffed mockingly, jumping off the railing onto the deck and then smirked. "You heard me."

A growl rumbled from Rose's throat and she threw the magazine in her hands at the bone mage, but missed as Ameria dashed away and to the safety of Law.

He was sitting on a crate, his back towards her, but she knew he wasn't paying any attention to Cleon because the look of annoyance on the navigator's face told the whole story.

Ameria skidded, her heel twisted so that she landed on the extra space of Law's crate and she leaned back seeing clearly that her captain was smirking at her, and the annoyed scowl of Cleon's was directed at her back.

"That was an entertaining conversation," he told her smoothly with a humorous tint to his voice.

Ameria returned the smirk that he was giving her, but before she could say anything the grouchy navigator cut her off.

"Yes, that was _really_ entertaining," Cleon said with sarcasm dripping from each and every word. "And guess what else; it was also distracting." He directed the comment to Law.

Law just glanced at his navigator from the corner of his eyes, but then he turned back to his bone mage, a sly smirk gracing his lips and a mischievous look gleamed in his eyes. "I don't think you have a flat chest, by the way," he said smoothly, a hand reaching up to rest upon her breast; his fingers bringing forth the slightest squeeze. "Hmm, not at all…"

A look of complete blushing mortification washed over the bone mage's face, every inch of skin rising with scolding heat that pricked on her face, turning it crimson red, like it was a thermometer sitting under a blazing white light so it would increase to its maximum before the glass top exploded into little bits and pieces.

Law only smirked at her reaction and continued on coolly, groping her chest in the process. "I would say you are above average, not to small, but big enough that my hand still feels a good bit of substance. Also, it had a natural feel when I squeeze it, not something hard, so that means you didn't have work done to it like some women do, and its something you shouldn't do since I like your chest the way it is." He said everything single would like it was causal, like it was nothing but the weather and he was saying it in the news: _it will be cloudy in the morning, a small shower maybe, but by noon it will clear up and be sunny until evening where there will be a heavy fog_.

She didn't respond, her breath caught in her throat and just stared at him; not even hinting to the fact that Law probably just compared her to _other_ women he had slept with since the only thing that was running through her head was that everyone was watching.

But in reality, the only one who saw was Cleon, who was just annoyed with the action, but everyone else was too busy playing in the water, sleeping on the deck, fuming because they were called fat, or trying to get coconuts out of a tree and failing at it.

But Ameria being Ameria just felt her privacy bubble was popped into a million little pieces for the world to see her most inner actions and feelings.

"You traumatized her, Captain." Cleon said bluntly in a huff.

Law looked back at the navigator, opening his mouth to retort back, but his voice was replaced by Tanker's cry.

"_**Help Ameria! I'm stuck and I can't get down!**_" the skeletal familiar wailed like a baby, causing Ameria to snap out of her stunned, blushing daze and she shot up from her seat, which made Law's hand slide away from her chest.

"I need to go."

"Good," Cleon scoffed. "Now I can to speak with Captain because, no offense, but you _are_ his distraction right now, especially after _that_." The navigator glared from behind his glasses.

Ameria didn't respond and just dashed away to save her scared little Tanker from the coconut tree, or tried to, anyway.

"Wait," Law reached out and grabbed her arm before she could escape, pulling her down so he could whisper something into her ear: "I would like to finish this later with you," he mumbled in a husky breath, brushing his lips against her ear, and she knew things were going to get out of hand and she pulled from his grip, blushing like she was a Christmas tree that was just plunged in; no matter how addicted she could be to Law, she still wanted to be in private at least.

* * *

><p>Law watched his bone mage standing under a coconut tree, her arms up in the air, trying to coax Tanker to jump from the tree like mother would, wiggling her fingers as she said sweets words to comfort him, but the familiar would only shake his head violently, gripping tighter to the coconut he was holding onto for dear life, though he really had not life since he was a skeleton and dead. Law could only chuckle at the look of frustration rushing over his bone mage as her familiar continued to be stubborn, but then his mind started to wander, along with his eyes.<p>

It's not that Law didn't notice Ameria's body before, but she was usually always wrapped up in the over sized jacket of hers, but now that was gone, along with her hat; he could say she looked different without those items. For one, without the stuffy jacket, he could see all her curves that he rarely saw, and he wasn't kidding around when he said she had a nice chest, smaller then what he had been used to, but for some reason it felt…better, maybe it was because of how he felt about his bone mage, or, it was because they weren't fake. Ninety percent of the time, the women he had slept with before had surgery, and—

He stopped his thoughts abruptly, shaking his head slightly; should he even be thinking about past women he had slept with now that he was in a relationship? Well, it's not like he was comparing them, oh wait…he was.

…

Well, he wasn't comparing his bone mage to them like what she had was bad compared to the women he slept with at least, but did that make it okay?

…

He was a pirate, he shouldn't care, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him that if he kept saying that something bad was going to happen.

"Captain," Cleon's voice came out firmly, piercing Law's thoughts like a dagger and he turned back slowly to the now grouchy navigator with a single eyebrow raised.

"Would you stop, please? We really need to figure out which island is next so we know what to prepare for."

Law was silent for a moment, but then realized that his navigator was talking about him staring at his flustered bone mage. "I have to make sure she doesn't get into trouble," was his excuse.

"Captain," Cleon rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger at Ameria who had finally gotten Tanker to jump out of the tree, along with the coconut he was attached to, and he sharply said. "You can see clear through the island literally, I mean there is the ocean right over there! There is _no_ way she can get into any trouble on this island, _ever_."

Just as the last words left his mouth, there was a rumbling and the bone mage disappeared from view down into the sand with a loud yelping scream after Tanker's small body collided with her chest.

"See," Law chuckled in amusement as a smirk grew back on his lips and he got up from the crate he was sitting on and he strolled over to where the sand gave away under his bone mage, glancing down past the edge. In the middle of the hole, he saw his bone mage sitting down and rubbing her back with a pained expression on her face as Tanker moaned loudly in her lap, still clutching the coconut to his chest. "Is it already Friday the Thirteenth?" He asked her with a small teasing smile.

Ameria stopped rubbing her back and looked up at him. "Captain."

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please."

Law's smile widened back into to a smirk.

"Oi! What happened?"

Law tossed a glance over his shoulder and saw his crew running to him, wet from head to toe in sea water, and wearing only their boxers.

"Ameria fell through a hole," Law shrugged his shoulders simply.

"Aw man, are you serious!" Nigel whined in annoyance. "Now we have to get her out somehow."

"Someone get a rope!" Shachi yelled back to the other members of the crew straggling behind the rest.

"That won't be necessary." Law put up his hand, motioning his crew to stop in their tracks to search for a rope.

There was more rumbling, and dust flittered into the air like a cloud as a large skeleton shot up from the hole with the bone mage. She was perched on the skeleton's shoulders like a child would ride on her father's shoulder and was childish looking over the top of its skull with her chin resting on her hands.

"Looks like Jeffery has returned," Law smirked playfully at her. "And I believe he has had a bit of at growth sprit."

"_Ha, ha_," Ameria laughed sarcastically with a small roll of her eyes. "Thanks for thinking so kindly of Jeffery and not if I'm actually okay."

"But I know you're okay. A fall like that isn't going to bring you down." Law said with a gentle smile.

Ameria averted her eyes away from him and blushed, looking like she felt the burning heat of the crew on her.

Though in reality they were all looking at the hole she was in, rather than her.

"What's down there?" Bepo spoke up with a question as the large polar bear stalked over to the edge of the pit, leaning over to get a small peek.

"I don't know," Law shrugged and turned to his bone mage. "Is there anything down there, Ameria?"

"Let me see," She replied and Jeffery sank back down into the hole, taking Ameria with him into the darkness, then her voice lifted through the sand. "Holy crap! It's like a storage bunker or something, there's stuff everywhere!"

Law walked closer to the edge so he could see her passed the shadows casted from the sand walls. "Really?" he asked in amusement, getting a small glimpse of crates that were stacked to the brick with supplies that his crew oh, so desperately needed.

"Yup!" Ameria looked back up at him with a nod and smile.

"Good," the corner of Law's twitched into a smug smirk. "Let's go see what's down there," and the pirate captain jumped down with grace, landing in a soft crouch at the foot of Jeffery's, well, foot and then he stood up, turning back to his crew on the ground level to give them their orders. "We'll look for some type of door, also, watch out for anything out of the normal, this could be trapped."

"You mean besides the giant skeleton sitting in a hole?" Nigel pointed to Jeffery who was standing there looking innocently cute despite his size.

"Yes," Law said bluntly with a blank expression on his face.

"Fine, fine," Nigel waved it off with his hand and turned back to the crew. "You heard him, look for the out for the abnormal besides the huge ass skeleton!"

The rest of the crew was a chorus of agreement, and they went off to search for the abnormal while Law and his bone mage went into the little storage unit that was hidden under the uncharted island.

There were no submarine parts, though Law would have been surprised if there were, but there were many banners among the stacks of crates filled with goods, the same fabric design: a dark navy blue flag that was borderline the color black with a white wolf skull stitched into the seams. It was an odd pirate flag, Law knew about many of the pirates that were worth knowing about, so this storage unit either belonged to a worthless pirate crew with an excellent hiding spot, or it was extremely old one and the crew was long dead.

Though, his bone mage seemed to have taken an interest in the flags, eyeing them curiously when they passed one until they found the stairs, which so happened to by where Cleon was standing and the navigator fell head first onto the course wooden floor of the storage unit when the trap down was open.

After a good round of laughs, the crew got busy pulling out everything they could get their hands on, crates of preserved foods, goods that ranged from jewelry, gold, beli, rare dyes and expensive silks. It truly was a pot luck for the Heart Pirates, and they couldn't wait to count up all their spoils, but there was still one person missing after the storage unit was cleared out of the better half that they found, and Law journeyed down to find her.

He found her standing in front of a little crate resting on a larger one, just staring at it, her blue eyes seeming to be in a deep gaze while watching it, like something might pop out if she looked hard enough. "Ameria?"

His bone mage snapped away from her fixated gaze and twirled around to face him. "Yes?" she questioned softly, rubbing her palms against the fabric of her jeans.

Law eyed her actions oddly, a single brow rising up. "Is something wrong?"

She was silent for a moment, her lips in a thin line, and then she nodded her head slowly and turned back to the little crate, looking down at it nervously. "Something's in there, and I can't tell if it's bad or good, and it's making me nervous…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" Law inquired with amusement in his tone as he stepped forward to open the little crate, but his bone mage wrapped her fingers around his wrist to stop him.

"I—I think I need to open it…" she whispered in a hushed voice, shakily unwrapping her fingers from his wrist and stepped forward, slowly opening the lid of the crate. Her eyes were closed as she opened it, and she leaned over to get a peek at what was inside, then she gasped, dropping the wooden lid and snatched up what ever was in the crate and clutched it close to her chest.

Law blinked at her sudden change in mood; women could have such odd mood swings. "What is it?" he questioned.

Ameria whipped around and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hand still clutching the item.

Law stumbled back in surprise; he wasn't excepting that, which proved his mood swinging theory all the more, not that he didn't like the hug. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from his body to look at her.

"Oh, right," Ameria wiggled her arms away from his waist and showed the object to him, the golden item that was detailed with the same precious metal, and he only saw something like this one time before: a mask piece. "It's another one." She smiled up at him, but he didn't return any smile of any kind because that was when reality hit him hard like a sludge hammer to his skull.

The sludge hammer in his mind didn't hit him brutally when she found the first piece; one, because he was upset at her for other reasons, and two, because it was only one piece she found. But now she had two, which meant one step closer to her goal and one step closer to when she would leave and now questions started to flow through his mind, causing him just to stare passed everything and into space, trying to think of a quick answer to calm his rising emotions.

How many more where left? No answer.

When would she find then? No answer.

Then, the most important one, would she leave? No answer…

He knew she is trying to heal her sick master, so she had to leave for that, he couldn't just tell her no she couldn't go help him since that's what her whole mission was about.

But would she come back to him? Answer: maybe.

Because that promise she made with Strawhat was like a claw scrapping his brain so he couldn't forget the repeated promise she made to her first captain.

Would she rejoin his crew? Answer: maybe…

Would she really just back track months worth of traveling to rejoin a disbanded crew because all the newspapers said that the Strawhat crew was still missing in action, but the Heart Pirates at least knew the general location of where the rubber captain was, so would she really leave? Answer: she might…

"Law?" her inquiring voice pierced the mass stream of endless questions that had some shitty answers that were swarming in his brain like a pack of wolves.

He looked down at her and saw the worried look on her features as her head tilted to the side with furrowed brows.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him in a confused voice that was laced with a hidden concerned.

"No," he said bluntly. "Just thinking." He had the sudden urge to ask her, but this wasn't the time or place for that, plus he knew that she wouldn't pry into his mind about what, but then something slowly started to dawn on him.

What was her master's mask doing in a pirate storage unit?

* * *

><p>Nigel was pointing a pencil at all the new crates they had gotten,<em> cough,<em> stolen,_ cough_, and he counted one after another then he wrote down the number on a clipboard so they could keep track of what they had.

"Nigel," the voice of the bone mage made him turned around, watching her inspect his suit. "You have a rip right here," she gently poked his side.

Nigel twisted his torso, bundling up some of the fabric to see that he did indeed have a rip in his suit. "Awe, man!" he whined; now he would have to sew it, god damnit.

* * *

><p>Repeated heavy sole clicked against the floorboard as men muttered darkly under their breath, scowling at the fact that someone found their secret stack of supplies hidden deep in the New World, but then all the noise went silent, as the deep clanks of metal boots <em>thuncked<em> across the floorboards, and a muscular built man stalked through the crowd of his crew, the wolf pelts on his clothing swaying with his slow movements while he carried a small crate under his arm and the straight frown the only thing visible from under the wolf head hood over his head.

"Captain," a man in thick grey robes confronted the man with a single piece of white fabric.

The man wordlessly took the fabric between his gloved fingers, bringing it to his shadowed face and he sniffed the fabric then growled a dark, animistic snarl as his fist clenched around the white cloth in rage. "Suit up, we are going on a hunt."

* * *

><p>I'm feeling rather lazy today, so not much of a ending not here, other than giving credit to Vampire Reven for inspiration on calling Rose a cow (I told you people that was my favorite nick-name for her).<p> 


	39. Chapter 35: A Haunting

Whitwhit1893: Brodie isn't the only cock blocker; fate is for these poor unfortunate souls.

Trafalgar Riley: I'll try and keep the epicness up, if I can, that is. Hopefully this new little mini arc will roll over with the fans nicely.

Tigereyes13: Now, trying not to cause spoilage, I will agree with what you think about Mini, and the new pirate crew is more then what you think they are. Now that I have confused you even more, I shall move on. :)

Holmesz: Gotta have that steaminess in a romance, and I have been putting it off too long (because I realized I suck at writing a good romantic scene, but I will try until I get it, which sounds really weird, by the way). And to answer your question, no the story will not be bumped up to M, I have a plan for all the _steamy-lovey_-(more like _lusty_)-_dovey_ scenes.

Alpenwolf: In Ameria's eyes, yes what Law did was sexual harassment because it was in **public**, but if it was in **private**, well that's a whole different story now.

So, I'm starting a new little mini arc, and for some reason I feel that it is extremely cheesy. It has: tear jerking drama, spine tinkling action and suspense, gushy romance, and cheesy little lines that make you go _awe_ even in the most worsts of situation, well, at least I think so, you might see something else. This is just a little warning of what's to come, and you may ask why I made it like this, well, because you will see in later chapters. So, enjoy~ :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: A Haunting.<p>

The sound of rattling metal pipes sang along with the creaking of the sub as it swayed with the rocking tumbles in the waves while it trudged through the currants of the ocean. After the uncharted island, the harsh storms settled down to nothing but light drizzles and the sub could actually stay surfaced every now and then rather than being under the waves constantly. But then a rather boring mood was slung over the Heart Pirates now that they had nothing to do, nothing to fix since the sub was repaired already, so the crew decided to use the bone mage's newly evolved relationship with their captain to lighten the mood with humor.

_That_ brought Ameria into a fuming rage, storming off to some corner to hide until she knew the coast was clear, and she couldn't go off and huddle with Law because all it would do is make the crew tease her more, and she felt their grubby fingers probing into her private life so they could taunt her about it for their own entertainment, and that just drove her crazy with blushing madness that either made her slash out in anger or hide away in embarrassment, but it was overall the crew's amusement for far too long.

So, that left Ameria to just stay cooped up in her room, purposely ignoring her duty of doing the laundry as pay-back, and Law was on her side this time, making Nigel do the laundry, which made the bone mage go '_ha, in your face_' when the blonde mechanic got the news. It was his fault since he was the worst out of the bunch that teased her, treating her like a little sister that an older brother just had to make fun of because he could.

With her hideout established, the bone mage actually took some time to practice her magic by using a little pail of dust she had gotten from Sal and she created small skeletal beings of all kinds, like animals that ranged from birds, reptiles, and mammals. Soon, her room was crowded with little skeleton animals climbing all over her bed and the crates stacked in the space, but then she got _extremely_ bored, the repetitiveness getting to her quickly and she just couldn't do the same thing over and over again like it was homework; god she _hated_ homework.

To draw away from the sudden school setting that was slipping into the atmosphere way too quickly, she lounged around like a potato, roots growing deep into the mattress since that was the only thing she could actually lounge on, and she just stared up at the pipes decorating her ceiling, her limbs sprawled out lazily over her covers and her familiars sitting somewhere in the room, doing whatever it was that they did when they were bored and her little kitten curled up at her side, snoozing off in a little ball of cuteness.

Ameria let out a long sigh, boredom laced in the deep breathe as she tapped her thumb lightly against Glory's side, cupping his small body in her hand gently, which made the cat let out a muffled mewl as his body twitched comfortably within her grasp.

"What's the problem?" Tanker popped out of nowhere, leaning over to engulf her vision of metal pipes laced across the ceiling.

"Nothing to do," the bone mage answered in a childish whine. "I can't leave because I'll be harassed and I hated practicing my magic over, and over..." Ameria huffed, but then another sigh escaped passed her lips as she closed her eyes. "I wish something exciting would happen," she muttered softly, her thumb brush against the purring kitten's fur absentmindedly.

"So, you would rather have life or death situations that causes the crew to be all be on their toes with the thought that if they relaxed on their heels they would land in a pit of spikes and die in a slow painfully death because the spikes were coated in poison?" the small familiar asked in a long winded question as he tilted his head, his glowing red velvet eye flickering off and on like he was blinking.

Ameria slowly opened her eyes, causing them to narrow sharply into an annoyed glare. "Don't be stupid," she poked the skeleton in the forehead with a single finger to move him out of the way, causing Tanker to fall backwards onto the covers. "I just want a little excitement in my life to ease the boredom, not a situation so out there that it would get someone killed."

"Like an adventure?" Tanker questioned her as his boney fingers rubbed the spot she poked him in the skull. "Adventures range from all kinds of non-deadly situations."

"Exactly," she nodded with a small smile tweaking at the corner of her lips and she shifted her weight into a sitting position, her hands going to cradle Glory against her chest even if he meowed in protest that his nap was disturbed. "I just want something to do that's fun _and_ that won't cause any danger to anyone."

"Sounds like something that'll never happen with this crew." Tanker bluntly said, earning him a small smack in the back of his head.

The small skeleton familiar started to grumble under his breath darkly, but his cursing was drowned out by the sound of pounding on the bone mage's door.

"_Brat!_" Nigel yelled through his banging, though his voice didn't have a sharp edge to it, but rather an excited one that ordered her to listen. "_You got to come see this!_"

Ameria eyed the door curiously, though with a bit of caution since Nigel was the main instigator of the teasing rampage on her every since Brodie unbuttoned his lips to spill her private life to everyone. "See what?" Ameria questioned the mechanic on the other side of the door, but apparently it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

Nigel bust through the door, making the metal _bang_ into the wall behind it and through his mad dash across the room, he skidded for a split second, grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her from the bed then was out the door just as fast as he came in. "Just come and see!" he repeated over his shoulder as he guided her along the racing run through the narrow halls and passed all the sharp corners.

"Where are we even going?" she asked with a small yelp, stumbling to keep up with his quick step and gripping tightly to Glory so he wouldn't fall.

"The deck!" was his simple, quick response as they galloped up the stairs to their destination and Nigel would have run right into the door if it wasn't already open, so he easily cleared that obstacle, pulling the bone mage along with him.

She stumbled to gain her balance, still clutching onto little Glory, and she cursed under her breath because it was raining and she didn't have her jacket or hat on to shield her and her poor kitten who was crying as the rain made his fur damp. She glared at Nigel's back and swiped his hat from his head to cover her kitten from the rain.

"_Oi!_" Nigel shouted, whipping around to face her with a scowl and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I wanted to be nice so you could see this," he glared at her and tried to snatch his black cap back.

Ameria twisted her torso away from the oil stained hand trying to steal the stolen hat back, and she shot the blonde mechanic a sharp look, her eyes narrowing, but it was hard to see anything because of the black hair hanging in her eyes. Brushing a hand across her forehead to push the hair away, her gaze traveled around Nigel's figure as he stood in front of her with a scowl painted on his rain stained face, and she stared at the island before the sub, gasping in awe.

There before her in the misty haze of rain was the largest and tallest building she had _ever_ seen in her entire life. It was an ornate structure made of a tanned stone that seemed to touch the sky and tickled the stormy grey clouds with swirling marble pillars, seeming to engulf the whole island from right to left, dwarfing the small homes to the size of mustard seeds. Large multi-color windows of stained glass decorated each layer of the building like a cake, telling a story in a long line that curled around and around the building until she couldn't look up anymore because of the clouds hid the top from the eyes during the storm.

Ameria just continued to gawk with wide eyes at the large piece of man-made handy work until her daze was broken when something was draped over her shoulders, and she looked around to see that Law had placed a black jacket around her.

Law smirked down at her, his fuzzy hat taking in water so it dripped down with the rain and his shoulders that were once dry started to get wet, soaking the fabric of his hoodie.

"What kind of building needs to be _that_ tall?" Cleon walked up beside Law while he shook his head gently, but there was still a tint of astonishment in his voice.

Law just shrugged his shoulder, an arm snaking around Ameria's waist to pull her close, obviously not caring that he would get even more wet, but then again just standing there would get him wet, too.

"That's because it's a hotel," the snobby, snappy voice of the blonde fiend proclaimed as she walked over to the front of the sub's deck, an umbrella covering her to shield her figure from the steady rain drops.

The crew looked at her with blinking eyes of confusion.

Rose let out an annoyed sigh, rolling her emerald eyes and continued to explain. "It's one of the biggest and most famous hotels in the world; you know Krystal Heights."

"Krystal Heights?" the navigator said slowly, and hand scuffling up his black-grey beard. "I feel like I heard of that place before..."

"Ya should of," Sal stepped in, placing a hand to his forehead to swipe away the collection of rain drops growing there. "Though ya might of been only a sprout when ta news came out, but I t'was still a young man back t'en," the cook started to go into _old-man-tells-a-story-about-when-he-was-young_ mode, making the crew groan, but Sal ignored it and continued, though his serving spoon still managed to clock Nigel in the back of the head. "T'was big since it t'was all over ta news in all ta Blues, I t'was workin' in me restaurant, just cleanin' t'em dishes when one of me waiters came in, goin' on 'bout ta news; how ta owner used a nation's worth of slaves ta build ta place, an' how ta man was able to keep it ta secret fur so long. T'en after ta building t'was done, he used ta rooms ta hold all 'es illegal booty, an' t'en placed t'em slaves on ta black market; doin' all sorts of tings from illegal traffickin' of humans in ta building's many rooms an'—"

"That was a decades ago, though," Rose cut in. "The Marines took care of that problem a long time ago, and everything was given to the son of the owner, and he made it into a hotel."

"That seems fucked up," Nigel blunted declared, earning nods from his fellow mates nearby.

"The only one that's fucked up is you," Rose muttered under her breath and she rolled her make up coated eyes, but then she sighed deeply and loudly to try and cover all signs of her saying that, and she continued on as she placed a hand onto her hip in irritation. "Anyone who is anyone has stayed there; that's why we _have_ to stay there," and she looked to Law and batted her long lashes. "Please, just this once."

"We don't have the money to stay there," Law bluntly told her, a narrow glare directed at the blonde. "If you want to spend the night there, use your own money."

Rose scoffed lightly. "That sounds ridiculous," the blonde fiend said. "It's the only hotel on the island that will hold the whole crew probably. Not good for business if they have more then one big hotel, there probably isn't even another hotel since everyone stays at Krystal Heights," she smirked in arrogance, flipping a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "So, you will _have_ to stay there."

"That's why we have beds on the sub," Law countered shortly.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, the pole of her umbrella resting in the crook of her arm, and an impatient look crossed her features, but then a small smile lifted the corner of her lips. "_And_," she added on quickly. "It's also said to be _haunted_," she stressed the last word as she gave Ameria a sly grin.

Ameria stared at the blonde fiend, blinking her eyes in slight startle. "Really?" she questioned her with a curious brow rising.

"Yes, _really_," Rose said sweetly with a smile.

"Hmm," Ameria hummed in thought. "I think I'll be the judge of that," she replied, taking up the challenge, and she wanted to cross her arms over her chest for more emphasize, but that's kinda hard to do with a kitten snug in the cap of Nigel's hat.

Rose just smirked happily. "We'll just have to see when we get there," was all she said and turned to the railing, watching the sub get docked at port as she twirled her umbrella childishly.

Ameria turned away from the blonde fiend and closed her eyes, leaning her weight against Law's side comfortably, but then his body started to shift.

"You know," Law said smoothly, leaning over to whisper into her ear. "She just used you."

Ameria's eyes snapped open wide in startle and she twisted her head to look at him. "What do you mean by 'she just used me'?" She questioned harshly, feeling her blood begin to boil.

"Well, to prove the fact if the hotel is haunted or not, we have to visit, which is what she wants." Law said dryly, his eyes landing on Rose's back to send the blonde fiend a cold glare.

Ameria groaned, feeling the rage of being played like a puppet once again but only on a smaller scale, but still it was a terrible feeling since it was Rose that used her.

Law pulled her close, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he started to order the crew to do their work, but the swift kiss didn't go unnoticed by the crew and they sent her teasing smirks and mouthed sly taunts in her direction. She decided that blushing wasn't going to make them stop, so she picked up her captain's habit and gave them a smirk then added a friendly wave of her middle finger, which only made them laugh even more, saying '_that's Captain's job_', and that made her go into blushing dismay.

Law chuckled lightly, smirking at her reactions of flicking off his men and then shrinking into the black jacket around her shoulders like it was a shell to hide her embarrassment, pulling the collar up to try and cover her red colored face. "Ready?" he asked her, holding out a hand.

Ameria stopped hiding behind the jacket and took his hand, earning a chorus of teasing '_oohs_' from the crew, but she did her best to ignore them, and focused on Glory who was starting to fidget from inside the prison of Nigel's hat that was starting to get extremely wet.

A light chuckle came from Law again before he turned his attention to his crew. "You know what you need to do," he ordered them, but then continued. "Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Bart: come with me."

"Hey!" Rose spoke up with a sharp edge to her voice. "I'm coming, too!" and she started to run towards them, the bright pink umbrella looking like an eye sore for the pirate crew.

The blonde fiend sadly was able to catch up with the Heart Pirate's first-mate, who was holding his captain's nodachi close to his chest and who also looked _extremely_ uncomfortable in the rain, and the group walked along the other marble coated buildings that matched the towering hotel in the middle of the island. The cobble stone streets curled around the houses and shops until it reached the steps leading to the large double doors of the hotel and Ameria couldn't help but be amazed by the structure, and she was only more amazed when the large bronze colored doors opened. It was like the metal transformed into a curtain on a stage, revealing a scene from a play that had a million props of thriving plants placed in vivid light blue pots all around a large mountain size fountain that had roman women draped in clothes, holding buckets craved into the stone to let water pour down with a smooth, rolling waterfall effect.

Ameria's eyes darted around as Law guided her through the lobby, shocked by all the people bustling around, though the port was packed with ships of all sizes because for once Rose was right about people actually coming to this place, it was hard to believe so many people were here, making it hard to believe a place like this was haunted. All these people didn't seem like ghost hunters trying to get a glimpse of the super natural and looked like they would rather be at a poolside lounging under the stars than prowling around the grounds at night.

"Excuse me," a questioning voice perked up, and the bone mage turned away from looking around the elaborate lobby and to the manger behind the hotel's main counter looking at Law. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," Rose coyly butted into the conversation. "We would like some rooms, please."

"We can't afford these rooms." Law glared at the blonde, starting a full out argument to break out between the two North Blue native's that the bone mage tuned out quickly.

It was always annoying to hear the blonde fiend's voice, but when she started to bicker with anyone, her voice started to rise in pitch, causing everyone to cringe, especially her little Glory who was shaking inside of Nigel's hat because of his heighten senses. Ameria turned her full attention to her kitten, taking him out of the hat so she could coo to him sweetly and hold his trembling body close to her chest in comfort, but then her attention to the sound of Rose crying, and she jerked her head towards the noise.

What a bummer; it was only crocodile tears rather than real ones, so she tuned out Rose again since the manger pitied her because apparently she was able to get him to agree to getting a giant suite that could fit the whole crew if they slept on the floor for a cheap price.

Ameria rolled her eyes in complete irritation as the group followed the manager to the elevator; she felt like this was going to be a longer stay then usual.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." The manger said in a nervous voice as his heels stopped in front of a door with a worn looking door number that couldn't even be read anymore and he took the key from his pocket, opening the door slowly, his fingers twitching uncomfortably on the handle as he turned it.<p>

Law watched the manger's anxious reactions to the room, stepping aside quickly to let everyone in, well, Rose kinda pushed the man out of the way, but oddly enough the manger seemed glad to be pushed as far away from the room as possible.

"This place looks amazing!" Rose exclaimed, her voice gushy like a melted marshmallow that made a person want to throw it away because it was over cooked and overall inedible; too bad Rose couldn't just be thrown away because of that stupid debt hanging over his head that he knew would come crashing down on him if he wasn't careful.

"Thank you, Miss," the manger said shortly, keeping his distance from the doorway as he rubbed his sweaty palms over the fabric of his black pants, his eyes darting into the space of the room he could see until his eyes settled down to a somewhat relaxed look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the front desk," and with that, he left quickly back on his heels, almost running to the elevator.

Law eyed the the manger curiously as he left, finding his nervousness towards the room to be a little off, making his eyes narrow in suspicion, but he pushed it aside for the moment, stepping further into the room with his bone mage to examine it.

The room would surely hold his entire crew, even Jean Bart's large form could easily fit in it, he had to duck down under the doorframe to get in, but the high ceilings of the suite let him stand up tall compared to other places they had stayed before where he had to watch his head so he would knock it against the wooden rafters. Along with the abundance of floor space, there were also many plush couches and lounge chairs, though, Law felt like his men were going to battle for the couches, doing anything from poker games to full out fist fights to get one of them; there may have been a few, but there were only so many and the lounge chairs wouldn't go too far either.

"But what about the two rooms?" Penguin brought up a good question, making Law glance over to look at his head mechanic as he peeked through one of the doorways that led to a room of the suite.

Law pressed his lips into a thin line; if he remembered correctly, one of the rooms had two twin size beds and the other had a single queen, or was it king? It didn't matter the size of the single because it would play the role it needed to, and at that thought, Law couldn't help but smirk, the idea formulating within his mind. "That's for the girls and me," he replied.

"But I want to share a room with someone else," Rose cut in quickly with suggestive tone in her voice as she looked to Law, but Law whirled that around on her in a 180.

"That's fine," Law said smoothly as a sly smirk spread across his lips and a mischievous glint gleamed in his grey eyes. "Ameria will stay with me then."

Rose gasped in shock, like the mirror of reality was shattered. And about time, too.

"_Ooooh,_" Shachi teased, smirking widely while nudging Penguin in the side. "Captain's gonna get some."

Penguin started snickering at the comment, trying to use a hand to muffle it while Jean Bart could only shake his head, closing his eyes in light annoyance and Bepo just let out a small nervous laugh, his claws tapping lightly against the metal case of the sword he was holding.

Rose's scowl with red fury, her face turning a crimson red at the implied thought out in the open, and her emerald eyes narrowed darkly at the pirate captain. "That has _bad idea_ written all over it."

"Well, it isn't about you," Law couldn't help but enjoy watching steam pour from the blonde fiend's ears as her skin turned red with rage. "So it doesn't matter, right Ameria?"

There was no response from his bone mage.

Law felt the awkward pause to his question, and he turned his attention to his silent bone mage, finding that she had left his side and his gaze darted across the room until he saw she had wandered further into the room, her back turned towards him as she stared into the nonexistent pit of a corner. "Ameria?" he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ameria jumped slightly in startlement, a small yelp coming from her person as she snapped out of her daze, shaking her head wildly to let damp black locks lash lightly onto her cheeks and then she turned to face him with confused blue eyes. "What?"

Law's brow rose with interest, watching as his bone mage shifted back and forth on her heels, looking rather anxious over something, though not in nervousness, but rather excitement, like something in the room wanted to make her run with joy. "Is something wrong?" he questioned her, furrowing his brows closer together.

"Oh," She blinked at the look on his face, her composure returning to its normal state. "I'm fine. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're _sleeping_ with Captain tonight." Shachi snickered with a small smirk as he put emphasize on a certain word.

Ameria stiffened, her face lighting up like blazing hot chili peppers were stuffed into her mouth, forcing it to open and close for a few seconds as nothing came out. "I—I don't know if that's a good idea…" she said in a cracked voice of embarrassment, her eyes glancing to the side to admire a wall while she tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"And he just got rejected." Shachi whispered to Penguin and they started to snicker at their captain's epic fail, but the insult didn't miss reaching Law's ears and he shot a dark glare over his shoulder, making the mechanics shut up instantly.

"Well, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Law told her calmly, though he felt his jaw clench lightly at the sudden awkwardness that shifted into the atmosphere between them and his bone mage just nodded her head with red tinted cheeks, trying to avoid all eye contact with everyone. Law released the tension in his jaw, and then slowly turned to his crew. "Bepo, go tell the others where we're staying, Bart, make sure they are actually doing their jobs, and you two," Law glared mildly at the mechanics. "Go do whatever it is you're supposed to do."

Before Shachi could leave the room, Ameria pulled her kitten from the black hat he was in, and turned to the ginger. "Can you tell Nigel to get my stuff for me, and give him his hat back!" Ameria called, throwing the damp piece of thick fabric to the head mechanic, and he just held up and hand, catching the item then waved it, saying he would.

The two head mechanics left the room in a buzz, making Ameria grumble since that buzz was about her and Law, and Law wasn't too happy about that either. Bepo followed after the head mechanics after handing over his captain's nodachi, telling them both that it wasn't a good idea to talk about that, earning him a harmonic '_shut up'_ that ended with a melody of '_I'm sorry'_. And lastly Jean Bart lumbered out of the room with a sigh of mild annoyance, ducking his head at the door frame.

"Now if you don't mind," Rose headed to the door herself, flipping a long lock of blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked with annoyed attitude. "I'm going to go look at the shops," and she left the room, her heels clicking against the tiled floor fading away in the distance; hopefully they would never reenter, but Law knew his luck.

Then the awkwardness of being alone with his bone mage quickly came into place.

"And what do you want me to do…" Ameria broke the silence timidly, looking up nervously with red stained cheeks while she curled a strand of hair around her finger.

Law pressed his lips into a thin line. "Well, you wanted to see if this place want haunted, right?"

"Its better at night though…"

"I see," Law just shrugged his shoulders, pausing slightly to think of something, then _pop_, an idea came to mind and he smirked. "Well then, let's see if this place has a library, I want to research the next couple of islands that we might sail too, Cleon's been going on about it for awhile now," he said, grabbing a hold of her hand and he pulled her from the room and to the elevator down the hall.

As the golden metal doors of the elevator closed on them, blocking them from the world, his bone mage spoke up. "Do you even know where a library would be?" She asked, her gaze traveled over to the window of the elevator that framed the hanging glass chandlers of the hotel that seemed to float in mid air.

"Nope," was his answer as he place his nodachi to rest against the wall of the space, and then he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her as close as he could without sandwiching the kitten cradled in her hands.

She looked up, blinking her eyes repeatedly and she was only greeted by a sly smirk crossing his lips.

"This is the first time we got to be alone without interruptions," he said in a low tone.

"Oh," she drew out slowly, starting to fidget nervously against his body as he leaned in closer to her, his breath caressing her lips, and soon what was suppose to be an innocent kiss turned out to be more; much, much more.

Though that was probably only in his bone mage's mind that is, Law, from the start, was going to bring the level up higher because he wanted to and he felt like he needed to. Something inside of him kept swarming, and he knew what it was, and that just urged him to go farther with his little bone mage, to hear her moan for him, for more of his kisses, of his fingers brushing under the fabric of her shirt and digging into her locks of wet hair.

The world around him started to melt, his senses going fuzzy as he could only focus on one thing, his fingers tips brushing against the clasp of her bra, and Law was seriously on the verge of actually trying to do her in a public place, though at the moment it was quite private, but then there was a loud squeak from between them, making Ameria yelp in response, jumping enough to break away from the embrace.

Law stepped back for a moment, seeing that they had started to sandwich the cat, Glory wiggling in her hands for a desperate breathing room, and his bone mage lightened the lock she had subconsciously placed around the kitten until he was calm in her hand once more. Conscious of the kitten that he was aware of from the beginning again until things became a bit..._steamy_, Law went in to start where he left off, his hand going instantly up her shirt as his lips fell back onto hers, but much to his displeasure, the elevator stopped smoothly and the door started to open, making his bone mage break way from completely until she was standing next to him with blushing, crimson red cheeks that she tried to hide by pulling the collar of the black jacket she had on.

Law heaved out a heavy sigh, resting his back against the wall and scooped up his sword, letting it lean in its normal spot at his shoulder.

Other hotel guests, which were two elderly women with large grey curly hair that stuck up like a tower from their heads and had matching, odd colored poke-a-dots dresses, entered the elevator and stood quietly off to the side as they held bad mitten rackets, though their silence didn't last long because soon the two old women looked at the couple with curious eyes, whispering in each others ears then letting out obnoxious titters as Law laced his fingers with his bone mage's once more.

"Aren't they so cute?" The first woman whispered to the second.

"They are, aren't they?" The second agreed.

"Hard to believe a pirate captain could find just a sweet looking girl." The first went on to said with another titter of laughter.

Law glanced over at the women from the corner of his eyes; he felt like the elderly just didn't care anymore about who was in their presence, was it because they were in the mind set that they had lived a long life, so it didn't matter how they acted around notorious pirates? Though, Law would admit he hadn't caused much damage in the New World yet, besides a few marine fights and the battle at the marine base, other then that, nothing really. He didn't even count what happened a Streamers Steam to be anything since probably no one knew about it.

"Um, excuse me?" Ameria asked the elderly women with pink bashful cheeks at the conversation that wasn't all to quiet. "Do you know if this place as a library?"

"Of course there is, deary." The first woman said sweetly and pressed the glowing gold button that had the number 66 printed on it. "It's on this floor, room 6, okay."

Law blinked; that was a bad sign.

"Oh," Ameria nodded slowly; obviously his bone mage felt the same since her grip on his hand tightened. "Thank you..."

"No problem, deary." The second woman waved it aside with a jingling wrist as her bracelets chimed together.

The elevator stopped on the floor with their desired destination and Law pulled at Ameria's hand, which earned more giggles from the women as they walked out of the sliding doors, but Law was able to hear one of the woman whisper before the doors closed: "That girl had '_death_' in between her fingers," and the laughter was cut off when the door shut.

Law looked down at his bone mage, seeing that she was blushing bright red as she held Glory up in front of her face to try and hide it. A small chuckle brushed passed his lips; for some reason her blushing like that would never get old, but then the light laughing stopped because when he thought about it, the blushing was almost always from embarrassment; which meant their moments were stopped short. _That_ was already getting old and he hadn't even started, but hopefully his new plan would break that streak.

* * *

><p>"This seems like the place," Law stopped in front of the door to the library. "Let's head in," he said smoothly, a sly grin crossing his features as a mischievous look gleamed in his grey orbs that didn't go unnoticed by the bone mage.<p>

Ameria's brows knitted together at the odd look; she was helping him search for the next island, did he really find researching that exciting or was it something?

She just shrugged it off for the time being though, and let him lead her into the large library that was like a labyrinth of tall bookshelves filled to the brink with books almost pouring out of their places. Her eyes darted around, scanning over all the spines with printed titles in gold trim, she has never seen so many books in one place before, like an endless world of pages on shelves, but then there was a small break in the bookcases when a large fireplace came into the view, and her brows furrowed together at the odd sight. A fireplace isn't an odd sight, even in a library filled with flammable books because most old libraries like this had them, but most fireplaces' stone weren't tinted green, no matter how old they were.

"Here," Law said, snapping her back to reality as he stopped walking and then she was pulled into a chair that was clearly meant for one, but yet here she was; snuggled up closely to him.

Ameria just blinked like a deer frozen in head lights; he did _not_ want to do research, and if he did, it sure as hell wasn't about any island.

Law chuckled at the look. "What's with the face?" he asked smoothly, knowing exactly what the face was for as he leaned in closer to her and snaked an arm around the back of her neck.

Ameria blinked at the feeling of her head in the crook of his elbow; she was being boxed in, but what for? And that thought made her raise an eyebrow at the question. "I could ask why we're acting like I'm going to run away."

Law smirked, a hand reaching up to her hair, letting his finger wrap around a damp lock. "I know how you get embarrassed easily over things like this."

"That's in public," she retorted with a small smile, her hand going up to rub the skin of his neck, feeling the prickled warm, but cool temperature that was caused from the rainy day. "And I believe we are nowhere in public since the library is empty, and the only audience we have is a very sleepy Glory." She pointed down at her kitten curled up in her lap with his eyes closed in slumber.

Law's smirk widened, giving his expression a devious look. "I'm glad this is going to be easier then I thought," he drawled out in a hushed breathe, his fingers untangling from her hair and his arm going around her back, pulling her closer so his lips brushed against her.

A moan brought him to press into a full kiss and she relaxed easily into his embraced, letting his lips move with hers in a fluid movement and she felt him become rougher, her neck rubbing against the skin of his arm harshly; she could just feel the pent up want rushing out into just one kiss. Her fingers graced his neck gently, putting soft pressure as they moved to his hair and she ran them through the short black locks that weren't hidden by his hat. Her breathing was calm, but then hitched, causing a muffled gasp to escaped from her throat as she felt his fingers that slipped under her shirt unnoticed and were now grazing the bare skin of her back from under her shirt, going higher along the dip of her spine until they brushed against the clasp of her bra.

_Oh my..._

Law would have taken that vulnerable moment her mouth was open to deepen their kiss, letting more of the need out before anything could interrupt, his fingers twitching at the clip, ready to undo it. But then there was a shattering sound of glass only inches away from their heads.

Ameria broke away with a yelp and Law shielded her from the fragments of the vase that exploded next to them, pulling her into a protected hug that forced her head into the crook of his neck.

They had the worst luck _ever_.

His bone mage slowly removed her head from the crook of his neck, looking around the space nervously. "What was that…" she asked timidly.

Law scanned the area, still holding her close to his body. "I don't know," his brows furrowed together as he saw nothing, but then he glanced over at the shattered vase beside them.

He had noticed it when he walked over to the chair, it was a large vase, white with dark blue designs of lions wrapped around it, but now it looked like something that sliced through the middle of it with so much force that it caused it to fall to the floor in a mini explosion. Then something caught his eye about the destroyed vase; it was _cut_ through the middle.

Uncoiling his tangled arms from around his bone mage, he looked around for his nodachi: it was missing.

"What's wrong?" the voice of his bone mage brought him back from staring at the other side of the chair where his sword should have been.

"My nodachi is gone."

"Gone?" Ameria blinked at him in confusion. "How can it be gone? We're the only ones here."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Law scowled at the thought of someone stealing his sword, and he slowly got up, forcing Ameria to get up as well since they were pretty close on that chair, but it was bound to happen since it really was only meant for one.

He held out his hand to her without even looking back, feeling her fingers slip in between his and once their hands were clasped together, he started to cautiously move forward, his eyes scanning the area of books. The bookcases and carpets muffled all their sounds, making Law even more wary of the idea that someone had his sword when he and his bone mage were unarmed; he was pretty sure this library was kept clean at all times, so no dust for Ameria to use her magic.

But then he stopped in his tracks as he saw his nodachi sticking out of a coffee table like it was the legendary sword in the stone. "What it the world…" he mumbled, closing the gab between his weapon. "Now, how did you get here?" he questioned, taking his hand from Ameria's so he could pull the sword out. It was wedged in there tightly and he had to use some force to get it out, and with a grunt, his sword was free, and upon looking over the area, he saw that the sheath laying the on floor. He glared at the situation; when he found out who did this…

His thoughts were interrupted when his ears picked up on a hiss.

He blinked for a second, and turned around to see Glory fully awake with his hair on end, hissing at nothing. "Ameria, what's wrong with him?" he looked towards his bone mage, but saw she was staring into thin air as well.

It was like she had picked up on the same thing the little kitten did, having the same cat-like reaction, and he was pretty sure if she had those feline ears like Glory, they would have gone back and a hiss would escape her passed her almost sneering lips as well. To say the least, he had never seen Ameria act like this before.

"Ameria?" his voice was a hushed whisper, walking slowly over to her.

"Let's go," she said quickly, her voice was firm and almost demanding as she grabbed his hand roughly, pulling him away from the area.

Law blinked; this was truly out of character for his bone mage, she knew he didn't like to be ordered around, but seeing from the way she was acting, he decided that he would confront her about that later, just letting her drag him out of the library quickly and as soon as she walked out of the large room, her mood drifted back to a calm one and she wasn't stiff anymore, even Glory went back to being curled up in a little ball within her hand.

Law pressed the up button beside the elevator door and with a small wait, the doors open to the small space and they stepped in, letting the door close again as they stood in silence before he commented: "You know I don't like to be ordered around."

Ameria looked down at her feet sheepishly, rubbing them together. "I know…but I felt something in there."

Law looked at her with a curious brow raised. "A ghost?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Was it evil?" he couldn't help but find it slightly interesting.

"No," his bone mage shook her head slowly. "It was obsessive."

"Obsessive?" Law repeated the word slowly. "About what?"

Ameria turned to look him in the eyes with a serious gaze. "About you."

That disturbed him. He wasn't excepting that something beyond the grave would be obsessed with him since he probably never even knew the person, or thing. It just wasn't something someone wanted to hear, but the next thing she said was something he did want to hear, and was very pleased to hear it.

"I think we should stay in the same room tonight."

"Really now?" He teased gently with a sly smile.

She gave him a light punch in the arm with a mild glare attached. "Not like _that_. I mean just incase the ghost comes out. It's attached itself to you."

"Didn't count you as the jealous type, especially with a ghost," he continued to tease her, amusement sharp on his tongue.

"Jealousy isn't a crime," she retorted simply, which made him raise a single, entertained eyebrow at her. "Plus, it's to protect you, ghosts can posse bodies, and the next thing you know you could be walking off a cliff."

"Then it's a good thing I have you with me," he tapped the side of her pink colored cheek with a hand as the elevator came to a stop. "It's getting late, let's head off to bed."

She laced her fingers with his out stretched hand and mumbled softly. "You're only saying that to get me into bed with you now."

"Oh, you're good at reading between the lines," he teased her as he turned his head to show her a smug smirk.

"Doesn't matter, because nothing like _that_ it going to happen."

"You sure?" He looked down at her with a questioned smirk as he stopped in front of the door to the crew's suite.

"I'm positive."

Law said something else through his smirk, but it was drowned out by the noise coming from inside the room as he opened the door.

Half the crew was inside the suite already, either arguing over spots on the floor because the couches and chairs were all taken, and others were getting ready to go out for dinner or playing poker, much to his bone mage's dismay, to pass the time if they already ate. It was like a mess of children running around the place, throwing pillows at another's face to spark a conflict or to get back at an unsolved one.

Law just ignored them all and continued off to the door leading to his, and now also Ameria's, room.

His bone mage lazily flopped onto the bed, still cradling Glory in her hand while Law shut the door behind them, he was excepting someone from his crew to notice, but no one did, better for him though since his little bone mage wouldn't have to worry about someone catching on. He turned his attention back to her and saw that Glory was now off on his own, exploring the plush blanket as his bone mage laid face up on the bed with a peaceful look spreading across her features, almost as if she was already asleep. He had to admit she looked pretty like that and he was debating whether he should or shouldn't disturb her.

But he would.

Clear on his choice, he slowly crawled up on the bed so not to startle her and laced his fingers with hers again then gently moved them across the covers above her head. He smirked when a small sigh of pleasure murmured passed her lips when he pressed his lips softly to her cheek, but then he slowly started to move away from the skin of her cheek and downward. That snapped her out of the blissful daze when she felt his breath closing in on her neck sharply and she jerked her head away from him startled.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed through a hushed tone, her voice rising in pitch just like the red hue on her cheeks.

Law just retreated slowly from her neck, flashing a smirk that showed off his pearly whites.

She looked slightly panicked, and started to wiggle for an escape away from him, but his leg between hers pinned her in place, and she went to her next line of defense. "Glory's here."

"Yes," Law mused, his smirk only growing at the panicked side of his bone mage. He didn't know why she was being stubborn; he knew she liked it. "And he's _very_ sleepy."

She glanced from the corner of her eyes and saw that Glory had abandoned her by going to sleep on the far up of the huge king-size bed and then she turned back to see that his smirk turned sly telling her _you're not getting out of this_. "But…_they _might hear…" she jerked her head towards the door that hummed with noise from the other side.

"These walls are thick," he told her smoothly. "No one is going to hear us…" he lowered his voice to a husky breathe, his lips moved closer back to her neck until they brushed against the skin in a kiss, causing all her protest to be caught in her throat that only escape in a long moan, only coaxing him into kissing her more.

But then damn fate wanted to prove his words wrong as a loud, long scream pierced through the walls and air, making everything freeze.

* * *

><p>See Whitwhit1893, fate is a cock blocker.<p>

I heard the news about Law, what an omg moment (for those who don't know, well, look it up! cough-_Law's-a-Shichibukai-now_-cough and cough-_I-think-he-has-new-finger-tattoos-on-his-right-han d_-cough).

I was in conflict because I didn't know how this will work with _Bones_. But! I looked at my well thought out story line and saw that I _do_ have a part where this could work out because of a certain marine big brother. Though, it will not be coming up in any of the chapters soon for two reasons: I can't fit it into the story line that I have going on now, just wouldn't work out. The second is because I want to get see a few more chapters from the actual One Piece and where that it going before I start conjuring ideas, though I always have a plan B if I can't do that. The only real problem I have is getting it to work with my tangent story, for those who read it, _His Heir_, but I'm working on that right now, so don't fear!


	40. Chapter 36: Ghost Hunting

Neeky-chan: It was a surprise to see that happened to Law, though I did have suspicions of him being on the island because of the samurai guy. Glory is adorable, since he is based after my cat, who is my _baby~_. And for Bas, well, he is in his dressing room going over his lines. All I'll say.

Tigereye13: About the ghost...well...it shall be explained in the next chapter. :D

Whitwhit1893: So true, but hey, maybe after this arc Law will get a little _somthin', somthin_', you know? ;)

Sarin-sama: This mini arc is full of wonderful things called 'cliffhangers', and I hope you enjoy the one at the end of this chapter.

Lawshadow: Lemons in the near future? Maybe, maybe not.

Alpenwolf: I have everything covered right now for the new things concerning the newest chapter of One Piece. Right now, my plot is working off the worst possible scenario (being the pessimist I am), and I really like how it turned out in my story line actually, to the point where I'll keep it no matter what really happens in the real One Piece. Maybe. I find it an interesting plot twist that I want to keep. Oh, and about the ghost, well, your half right, kinda.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Ghost Hunting.<p>

The Heart Pirates would have laughed at the expression on their captain's face: a harsh scowl that enhanced the dark shadows under his grey eyes that were pooling a furious glow, matching the deep frown, his top lip curling ever so slight to almost make the frown look like a snarl. Over all, it was the face that showed rejection from what he wanted, or as his crew would have said: _Captain got nothin_'. Lucky for him, and them, the crew was more focused on the look on Rose's make up coated face and thought that was more important at the moment then the fact their captain's charm with his bone mage failed epically.

Rose had large emerald eyes almost popping out of their sockets, filled with terrified shock as she trembled in the embrace of Penguin who was trying to comfort his childhood friend as they sat on a couch.

"What happened?" Law said in an emotionless tone that barely hid the anger from being interrupted from something _very_ important, well for him at least.

Rose just continued to tremble with eyes the size of saucers, her teeth chattering as she clung to Penguin's suit with a death grip, turning her knuckles white.

"You need to tell us what's wrong," Law continued while he crossed his arms over his chest with the scowl deepening, if that was even possible.

"I—I saw a—a shadow…" she stuttered with a scared high-pitched note in her squealing voice and her grip tightened on the clothing her fingers were curled around, trembling even more against Penguin.

"A shadow," Law said flatly, annoyed that he was interrupted because of something as ludicrous as _that_. "You got scared of your own shadow," if he hated her before, then he didn't even know the feelings he felt towards Rose now.

"It wasn't mine! And it moved! _It moved!_" She explained frantically as her eyes opened even wider, digging her long nails through Penguin's suit and into his skin, causing the head mechanic to tilt with the pain to try and ease it while he mumbled '_owowow_' over and over.

"Your shadow moves as well," Law said dryly.

"My shadow doesn't move at a super fast speed when I'm still!" Rose retorted with a frightened snap.

"It must have been a ghost." Ameria answered, turning to her captain with a sly grin.

Law turned his attention to his bone mage with amusement, a small smirk replacing his deep frown.

"Didn't she say this place was haunted, too?" Nigel spoke up with a slightly nervous tint to his voice as he shifted back and forth on his feet.

"She did, that's right!" Sam nodded his head in agreement with a deep frown forming on his features as his eye started to grow wide.

"And that's probably why the room was so cheap, too!" Michael added on with a small yelp, making his teeth chatter together.

A mummer of nervousness swept over the crew as they talked in low voices, thinking that something unseen was lurking in the shadows nearby and their eyes darted back and forth, looking for something that could be there or not.

Law's smirk fell and he sighed. "Calm down," he ordered, and a silence followed immediately after. "What do you think we should do, Ameria?" he looked to his bone mage again for answers since this was in her field of expertise.

The bone mage placed a hand to her chin in thought, closing her eyes and hummed slightly as she pondered over the best course of action for the situation. "Well," she reopened her eyes, turning back to Law. "I think we need to call the manger up here and have a talk with him. He should know more about the haunting and give us information."

Law nodded to the plan, and then turned to one of his head mechanics. "Shachi, call down to the main desk and tell him to get up here now."

"Aye, Captain." Shachi said with a small nod, turning on the heel of his boot and taking long strides over to the sleeping den-den mushi on a side table, making it jolted awake as he pressed the buttons on the side of its shell to dial the number on a little card next to it for the main desk in the lobby.

While the ginger did that, the bone mage sat down next to Rose, probably to get more information on what she saw.

Rose shivered and quaked in her huddled form on the couch, curled up in a ball so she wouldn't cause any more harm to Penguin and she swayed back and forth as she mumbled something under her breath in a scared tongue.

Law just watched her from under the brim of his hat with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping a finger against his forearm: he never thought he would see Ameria sit civically next to the blonde, _ever,_ but then he saw Ameria try and get Rose's attention, and the blonde swatted the hand away from her shoulder forcibly with a furious glare wrapping her scared features.

"_Don't you dare touch me!_" she seethed venomously. "This is probably all _your_ fault!" Rose hissed and looked like she was going to slap his bone mage, but a tattooed hand lashed onto and wrapped dangerously tight around her wrist.

"Don't _you_ dare." Law warned coldly, a look of fiery death burning in his eyes.

Rose yelped at the intense pressure, almost breaking her bones in half. "L—let go!" She squeaked, trying to claw way the long fingers biting into her skin.

Law smirked eerily at that weak, scared demand. "I don't like to be ordered around," he said coolly, his grip tightened even more, making Rose whimper in unbearable pain, arching her body to try and ease the pain, but failed miserably.

"_Captain,_" Shachi spoke out loudly, causing Law to snap away from his fun, though the look on his crew's faces told him it looked like torture. "He says he will be up in a few minutes," he said quickly, trying to bring his captain away from hurting Rose anymore. "And he said he is bringing the owner, too. Said he wants the big cheese to talk to us as well, he really didn't say about what though."

Law stared at him for a second, his grip lingering on the almost crying Rose until he threw the wrist away like it was diseased trash, which it was, and he regained his normal composure. "I see," he said slowly, taking in what Shachi had said curiously, wondering why the owner would come down from his probable pent-house in the sky to talk with a bunch of wanted pirates, but he shrugged it off; the answers would come his way soon. "Then at least we'll get some answers to our questions," he continued as he walked over to the other end of the couched, sat down and then reached over to his bone mage, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close until their thighs and hips touched.

She slid across the couch into his embrace, easily relaxing against his body, but still had a look of slight pain from where Rose hit her wrist; the blonde was stronger then what was let on.

Law cradled her wrist in his hand gently, rubbing it slightly to ease the pain and leaned over to he speak softly into her ear. "Happy that you're getting your ghost adventure?" he asked, trying to get her mind away from the burning red mark on her skin.

Ameria paused from rubbing the mark along with Law's fingers, her fingers starting to carcass the word '_death_' tattooed on his fingers and she looked up at him with the weak smile widening on her face to show him her answer.

Law moved in closer to her ear, his breath making her shutter slightly as he whispered: "Since you got what you wanted, will I?"

The bone mage's unhurt hand flew to her face to hide the blush swarming across the skin of her cheeks away from the crew that were probably staring at them.

Though in reality, the crew was more concerned over the haunting in the room, whispering among themselves, not even looking at the pirate captain or bone mage.

Not that Law cared if his crew did stare, though maybe he would if they stared _too_ much...

A cough interrupted the little conversation between the couple and Law's inner thoughts. "Captain," Shachi said slowly with small amusement at the situation; seems like one person _did_ notice. "They're here."

A sigh from Law's lips brushed against Ameria's skin, making her hair sway and a small shutter vibrated against him as she shook slightly, and he turned his head away from his embarrassed bone mage and to the two people in the doorway of the haunted suite.

Law recognized the manger and he looked extremely uncomfortable being in the room for longer then he probably had in a long time. He twiddled with his thumbs nervously in his pure white gloves while his eyes looked from the right to left, gulping audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down when he looked walked into the room behind another man. He was an older gentleman, probably the same age as Sal, or older, which was hard to believe because Sal was ancient, and Law guessed that he was owner since he was dressed in a fancy black suit with a deep sea-green tie and seasoned grey hair went along with the wrinkles covering his face.

"Can't believe I'm asking help from you of all people," the owner said in a gruff voice, glaring mildly at the rookie pirate captain in his presence.

Law returned the mild glare at the owner, not liking that rudeness in his tone, especially when he just said he wanted their help. "And how can we even help you?"

"Well, not you, but your member Bones," the owner corrected in the gruff tone of his that rubbed Law the wrong way, not that it looked like the owner cared about the pirate captain's look of death, and he turned to the bone mage. "Can you help us? My employee here," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, and Law noticed the large ring on his finger filled with a strange blue dust, at the manager. "Says we need your help, I don't think so, but he says so."

"Oh," The bone mage looked at him. "I think I can help," she answered slowly, making the manager sigh in relief. "But," she continued, causing the manager to stiffen again and a bead of sweat was seen running down the side of his cheek. "It's up to my Captain if I can." Ameria answered fully.

Law smirked towards the scowling owner as his grip tightened on his bone mage, resting his chin on her shoulder comfortably.

The owner scoffed, rolling his eyes before he turned his full attention to pirate captain. "Can you help us here, or not."

Law took his sweet old time answering the question; though the owner didn't want the help, Law knew that the employees probably wanted _and_ needed the help desperately. "Since Ameria wants to go on a ghost hunt, I suppose we can." He answered smoothly after he dragged the silence out as long as he thought fit.

"_Hmph,_" the owner huffed with another scowl. "Now that's settled, we can finally get on with the more pressing matters."

"Of course," Ameria nodded, ushering the owner to come sit on an open couch in the spacious room.

The owner scoffed, taking the gesture offensive since it was _his_ hotel, making Law's eyes follow him with a glare until the owner sighed deeply in relief as he slouched into the cushions, making his bones creak with the movements while the manger took cautious quick steps to stand behind couch there his boss was sitting.

"Now where to begin…" the owner sighed with another loud huff of breathe while he leaned further into the cushions for comfort.

"You can start by telling what's in this room." Law said dryly, pointing out the obvious to the rude owner.

The owner scowled in the direction of the pirate captain, but tried to relax since one wrong move and he wouldn't get anymore help. "We don't know exactly what is in this room." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you not know?" Law questioned. "Someone had to die here if there's a ghost here now."

"Because nothing has died in this room, not even on this floor." The owner snapped mildly in response.

Law glared, his anger boiling as the owner's rudeness towards him _and_ his bone mage continued.

Ameria could sense the anger radiating from her captain against her back, and decided that the conversation needed to move along; so, she coughed lightly to rein in everyone. "What about the library of the 66th floor. We were there earlier, and some strange things happened."

"There's_ nothing_ in _that_ room," the owner snapped quickly, a dark scowl wrapping his wrinkled face into something deadly.

"_Sir!_" The manger squeaked out in a high pitched voice. "I—I'm sorry, but…" he mumbled as the owner whipped around to glare at him. "…but that is where everyone is the most afraid of…there just isn't something right in that room!" he panicked, fidgeting as his fingers twitched nervously as if he were in the dreaded room he was talking about.

Ameria watched the reaction of the manager, tapping a finger against Law's fingers in thought. "What happened in that room?"

"_None of your business!_" The owner snapped again his glare darkening. "You don't need to know what happened! Just get rid of whatever it is so that my employees can get back to work!"

Ameria blinked at the harsh voice of the owner, and Law glared at him for using such a tone.

"I can't do anything if you don't." Ameria answered calmly, resting her hand on top of Law's and slipped her fingers in between his to try and calm him down before he killed someone; pirate or not, violence wasn't always the answer, even if the owner was being a dick.

"No one goes in there anymore," the manager spoke up, trying to ignore the look his boss was giving him. "Because of all that happens: books flying out from shelves or something breaking."

"I see…" Ameria nodded slowly. "…but has anyone ever gotten hurt in there?"

The manger licked his dry lips, swiping a hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat that was collecting there. "Maybe a book falls on a woman's foot, but most of the time no, but…also…" he paused, his gloved hands rubbing against the sides of his pants nervously. "Men have been touched rather…inappropriately…" the young manager, gripped the side of his pants with a look of embarrassment crossing his cheeks.

Ameria's grip tightened on Law's hand and a small glare crossed her features. "Seems like you have a lot of poltergeist activity," she said after calming down. "And I think I have an idea that can help."

"Then get to it," the owner said in a demanding voice.

Law _really_ didn't like the tone, pretty much loathing it, and glared menacingly.

Ameria felt the pressure from her captain, literally too since his arms wrapped around her tightened. She patted his hand to calm him down, and when his grip lightened up a bit so she could breath properly, she turned towards the owner. "We'll try our best."

The owner just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You better, because if this wasn't worth my time, you'll regret it," he said as he walked out of the room, but something hidden in his voice made it sound like he _wanted_ them to fail.

Ameria just tried to ignore that, and the tightening grip around her waist again, but she knew that Law was not going to be a happy camper for this, making the stay even longer.

* * *

><p>The crew went back to the sub, due to the fact that they were a bit jumpy with the idea of spending the night in a haunted hotel. So, the two head mechanics were left in charge, and Ameria did a quick switch with Nigel for her things and familiars.<p>

She gave him Glory, which made the blonde mechanic extremely cheery because he would rather carry a little kitten than a noisy familiar that bickered with an equally noisy vessel. Though, Ameria thought it was because the little kitten was a chick magnet since a few pretty women flocked to him like ducks as he walked out of the lobby with the rest of the crew.

Ameria just shook her head and turned back to the small group she picked out for their investigation of the rooms, which was Law, Bepo, and Brodie.

Bepo was selected because his animal instincts would come in handy when sensing the supernatural and Brodie since the medical assistant wasn't as spooked as the others; he could hold a calm composure like his captain when he needed to.

Though, Law wanted to make Rose go back into the suite with Bepo just to torture her, but he wasn't known to torture his crew, even if Bepo didn't seem to have a problem with the blonde fiend. So, Rose just used _her_ money to pay for a night at the hotel because for some reason she refused to go back to the sub just yet so she could say she stayed in the hotel of Krystal Heights one time.

She _really_ was _stupid_, but everyone knew _that_, so ahem, back to the story.

With the crew in check and Rose away, and for Law, he hoped it would be forever; he had a plan to leave _very_ early in the morning so Rose would be left behind, but right now, he was focusing on the plan his bone mage was explaining to them in the almost vacant lobby with only night stragglers filtering through the huge double doors while the manager watched them from his perch behind the front desk nervously.

"So," Bepo blinked after the small rundown. "We aren't going all together?" He questioned with a small tilt of his fuzzy head.

"We'll cover more ground for the rooms if we're in two groups." The bone mage explained to the fuzzy polar bear.

"Captain?" Bepo looked over at his captain with blinking beady eyes.

"She's right, Bepo" Law said shortly.

"Okay, then. So, what are the groups gonna to be again?" Brodie questioned with a curious eyebrow raised.

Ameria sighed lightly; the medical assistant seemed to have a bad sense of hearing for almost everything. "First, it will be Captain and me in the room on the 66th floor."

There was a small chuckle from the medical assistant, earning him a bashful glare from the bone mage because the smirk on his face told her he did hear her the first time and was just poking fun at her now. "We had an experience in there so it's a good idea."

"Yeah, an '_experience_'." Brodie air quoted with a devious smirk.

"Shut up and let me finish, _please_." She glared at him again as her cheeks started to flare.

"Alright, alright," Brodie waved it aside by putting two hands in the air for defense as another chuckle escaped passed his lips.

Ameria shot him another glare before she cleared her thoughts to finish. "So, then, it will be Bepo and you in the suite that we were in, got it?"

"Got it."

"Yup."

Law simply nodded.

Ameria nodded to them all in return. "Then let's get started."

The two groups of two went off to the elevator, but went their separate ways after the pirate captain and bone mage left the elevator doors first to go to the haunted library while the medical assistant and first-mate continued up until they stopped on the floor with their former suite and they followed the dim hallway to the door with a wore number plate.

Brodie just blinked at the door, shifting back and forth on his feet then he turned to the tall, fuzzy polar bear. "Well…let's go ghost hunting."

"Right…" Bepo said slowly, watching anxiously as the medical assistant reached for the doorknob.

He had his animal instincts, and he could sense that something wasn't right in the room, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to worry anyone, plus the thing he sensed didn't give off an evil feeling compared to what the library must have. He was still nervous though; who wouldn't when it came to something that couldn't be touched or seen clearly half the time.

"It'll be okay, Bepo." Brodie tried to reassure the polar bear with a pat on the arm, but the smile on his lips was weak and forced, making his upper lip twitch.

Bepo just nodded his head slowly with a small gulp and followed after the medical assistant with a small nervous hop in his step into the suite.

The room was still brightly lit: all the lamps burning light against the cream colored walls with cold trim making the large window stand out like a sore thumb because of the pitch black color of the glass, showing the reflection of all the furniture plus the two pirates in the doorway.

Bepo relaxed slightly, his senses not picking up on anything for the time being.

"Ameria said we have to turn off all the lights." Brodie said, looking over his shoulder at the bear.

"Yeah…" Bepo responded, his animal instincts on high alert when the medical assistant flicked his finger against the light-switch and they walked fully into the room, closing the door behind them, and he went to turn off all the little table lamps to let only the moon light the darkness engulfing the room.

"We should go to Rose's room," Brodie said, walking over to the door. "Since that's where she saw this…this _thing_."

Bepo just nodded in response to the medical assistant, his hairy brows furrowing together at the strange feeling around his feet.

Brodie was silent for a second, watching the polar bear. "You okay?"

Bepo bobbed his furry head up and down slowly, but the look on his face told the medical assistant otherwise.

"Are you sure?"

Bepo just nodded again and started to move, but then he stopped, his ears twitching uncontrollably.

Brodie looked at the bear curiously. "Do you hear something, Bepo?"

"Hmm…" Bepo closed his black button eyes to focus on the silent room and his ears twitch again at an almost inaudible sound. "I hear…foot steps, and they are really fast."

"Really?" Brodie looked at him and shifted in his spot uncomfortably. "I don't hear anything."

Bepo's ear's perked up again, his eyes opening wide at the sound he heard. "I heard a...ball."

"A ball?" Brodie looked at him oddly. "Like a bouncy ball?" the medical assistant asked, his hand flicking up and down like there was a ball to bounce against the floor.

"I think so…" Bepo started, his mind putting the puzzle pieces together. "It sounds like it's a—" but then he yelped jumping up from his seat, his boots bumping a table nearby, knocking the lamp that was placed on top to the floor. "Something bit me!"

* * *

><p>Law looked down at his bone mage curiously as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.<p>

"We have to split up, Law," she looked up at him with a frown. "The library is too big to cover it all in one night. Will you be okay?"

Law stared at her for a second, the look on his face completely covered by the darkness of the corner where the vase exploded on their alone time, but then he remembered that with her magic, she could see his shocked face and he forced himself to relax. "I'll be fine."

Ameria sighed, moving closer against his body and she listened to his heart beat; it wasn't normal. It pounded quickly into her ears and she knew he wasn't scared, but rather a bit nervous of going into the library alone, well who wouldn't; the ghost had enough energy to pick up his sword, then swing, and then carry halfway across the library: it was really something to get nervous about. Though, he was probably more disturbed than anything, she could tell from the slight second of surprise on his face; anyone would be if they had something obsessed with them, especially something they couldn't see. She felt bad for saying that they had to split up, but they needed to; the library was _huge_, and it wasn't like they couldn't call each other for help, their voices would probably carry well in the large place.

She sighed again, but then smiled when an idea came to mind, and she moved her hands along his body until they were on his shoulders and she brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss to calm his nerves.

Law was surprised; he wasn't expecting that, but that small moment of shock disappeared quickly and he closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him. A moan couldn't help but escape passed his lips as them moved against hers, his long tanned fingers curled into her thick black hair, but sadly, her fingers against his shoulders slid down to his chest to gently apply pressure to push away.

"Feel better?" She questioned with a small smirk.

"Hmm," was Law's simple reply as his head moved to the crook of her neck.

Ameria pushed back slightly again. "Not now…" she adverted her eyes away from his sheepishly; there was something in there, and _it_, whatever is was, was probably watching. "We still have to look around. We can meet back up here in an hour, okay?"

"Hmm," he hummed, nodding and let her break away, but before she could get too far, he pulled her back in, sandwiching her to his chest. "But you owe me for making me go off on my own." He whispered huskily into her ear and he felt his bone mage shiver as his breath brushed against the skin of her ear.

Slowly, he removed his arms from her waist and she darted from him in embarrassment and he watched her cover her red tinted cheeks. He chuckled: that was probably something he would never get tired of, only the blushing though, not the running away part because he knew what _that_ meant: aka, ruined moment. He sighed when she was out of sight: being in a dark area at night alone with a thing being obsess with him that could touch him…_anywhere_…was something he didn't want, at all.

So, Law was on high alert as he started taking his first steps on his own. He felt like he was walking right into a trap he couldn't even protect himself from since his nodachi couldn't cut through the invisible and transparent. Plus, walking in almost complete darkness with only the light from the moon to guide him didn't help too much with making him feel any better, even with Ameria's kiss.

He scanned the bookshelves cautiously, knowing that the books had the bad habit of falling out on their own. But while he was there…he decided to look over them. With the moon as his flash light, he scanned the shelves at eye leave until a title caught his attention, a medical book he hadn't seen since his childhood, and he pulled it out, but as soon as he cracked the book open, one next to him on the self fell to the ground with a _bang._

He stepped back slightly at the book that fell, blinking in startle as the cover and pages flipped open and stopped on a certain page. Placing the book in his hands back into its place on the self, he bent down curiously to the one on the floor, and looked at it, scanning over the words and his face started to twist into a mild look of disgust: a romance novel, and with quite a scene written out on the inked page.

He had the mind just to drop the book, men just didn't like to read things like this, but the book dropped from his hands not because he was disgusted by the words, but because something smacked his ass.

With an uncharacteristic yelp came from his throat, one that sent his hands flying to his mouth and closing his eyes tightly, praying that his bone mage did _not_ hear that because it would be a major blow his ego, and he jumped forward then whipped around to see nothing but his sword that clattered to the ground.

He felt his heart beat starting to race, pounding hard against his chest, knowing something was there that he couldn't see. And it was _flirting_ with him, which was even more disturbing. Looking around the aisle of shelves one more time, he picked up his nodachi from the floor and replaced it to lean comfortably on his shoulder with a shaky sigh.

Then something feathery touched the bare, tattooed skin of his arm, and he jerked it away from nothing, his eyes darting back and forth for something to see so he could attack it.

There was nothing, but a loud creaking sound that followed by loud plopping sounds of something hard hitting the floor.

Then there was a scream, and it was the scream of his bone mage, making him run instantly to the sound of a large crash, and he skidded to a heart stopping halt as he saw a giant book case on top on her.

He rushed to where he saw her hands, thanking God if a being like that ever existed, that the bookcase tumbled on the one next to it, only wedging his bone mage in a tight space rather than crushing her to death. He placed his nodachi on the floor and reached carefully to pull her out, grabbing her hands and gently dragged her across the carpet floor, feeling the resistance as the selves rubbed against her body, and when her torso was out, he latched his arms around her stomach, just below her breasts and pulled her the rest of the way out.

"Ameria!" he called to her quiet form, his calm rising to panic as he kneeled down next to her on the floor, cradling her in his arms. "Answer me: are you alright?"

Silence.

"Ameria!" he started to gently tap her cheek repeatedly, trying to break her of the stunned state of silence.

She moaned at the hand patting her cheek and slowly opened her eyes. "Law…"

"Are you alright?" he questioned again, a small sense of relieve washing over him.

"My ankle...I tripped..." she hissed in pain as her leg moved.

Law was actually thankful that she fell. If she didn't, her head would have been split open by the large, old wooden book shelve as it fell and it wouldn't have mattered if there was another self to save from a death-crushing blow, she would have already been dead.

"Anything else?" he asked, just to make sure.

"My side…" she yelped with a shutter, her hand going to her hip.

Law removed her hand and bundled up her jacket and shirt until he could see her pale skin that now sported a giant black bruise. His fingers gently grazed the top layer of damaged skin, and his bone mage started to whimper in agony at the small touch.

"It hurts…" she whispered, her brows twitching as a few small tears started to rise in her eyes.

Law cupped her cheek in his hand, using a thumb to brush away the little water droplets collecting at the corner of her eyes. "Shh," he tried to ease her in a calm, soft voice. "It'll be fine; we'll get the others and go back to the sub. It'll be fine." He repeated, kissing her forehead in comfort, but then his head snapped up when he heard something; a book slide across the floor to hit something hard, causing an eerie echo to form.

He froze: his face going cold and all emotion for his bone mage melting away at what he saw on the other side, the reason for why the bookcase fell, and why his bone mage was in pain. A look of burning rage came to all his features, making him tremble so much that he had to place Ameria on the floor because it only caused more pain to travel to her burning side.

He slowly stood up, grabbing up his nodachi until his fingers turned pale from lack of blood reaching his knuckles. "_You…_" he seethed, stepping up onto the fallen bookcase's tilted back with a furious scowl. "_You fucking bitch._"

* * *

><p>A bit of OoC out of Law at the end; it was kinda...<em>mushy<em> (as Kidd would call it, lol [_His Heir_ reference]).

So, since I didn't reach over 9000 (lol) words, I think I'll talk about the arc for once. So, this originally was going to be like a legit ghost adventure (best show ever) with a séance and everything, but once I wrote it out I was like '._..this will not do..._' because, it was _boring_, so dreadfully _boring_. I rewrote this whole arc about three times until I got something good, and I think the ending is a blast compared to what I had before which would have probably made the reader cry due to extremely cookie-cutter-ness. I'll talk more about it in the next chapter.

Though, there is a ghost that will not premiere in this arc because it didn't fit at all. I really like it too, but I made a vow that in future chapters it will be there! Because it was _that_ awesome; he scared the shit out of Penguin, Shachi, and Nigel. Isn't that awesome in itself?


	41. Chapter 37: Burning to the ground

When I saw reviews from people I was like: _So close! But not quite right yet. _So, not to spoil anything, responses will be vague. :D

I think this will be a surprising chapter for everyone.

Yueres De Leo: Thanks for the love! :) And don't worry, I can understand you perfectly. ;p

Neeky-chan: Law never gets what he wants...for now. And I was surprised at how strong Law was in the newest chapter. A real _wft that was awesome_ moment. But I still want to know what's going on at that darn island!

haliedaisy: Hitting, yes.

texgal: Brutal, yes. Bloody, yes.

Tigereye13: Yes, there is more than one ghost.

Alpenwolf: Well, your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**Warning**: _This chapter probably contains mushy, gushy, marshmallowy OoCism goodiness that ranges to actions and lines from Law. I am sorry for this if you don't like it._

**Double Warning**: _This chapter may be cheesy (I think it is)._

**Triple Warning:**_ Do** not** kill me. Will be explained at the end._

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Burning to the Ground.<p>

"_You fucking bitch,_" Law sneered, whipping out his nodachi from its sheath, letting the blade's sharp surface gleam dangerously in the moonlight, making it feel like it was the last thing anyone would see before death. "_I'm going to fucking kill you._"

Rose was frozen stiff in fear, just like a deer in headlights before a bloody collision on icy roads; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She thought that Law would be too focused on the bone mage to see her quick escape, but then her stupid toe hit one of the books that rained down from the shelves when she pushed the bookcase over, and when she saw the look on the pirate captain's face become chilling, dark, and deadly ice cold, she became stone.

She would have stayed in that state, frozen and stiff, too afraid to move a single inch from where she stood planted to the floor, but Law speaking up in that icy voice again snapped her violently back to the hard cold truth of reality.

"I knew you were low, but I never thought you would try something like _this_." He seethed in boiled anger, his voice having an eerie under tone that signaled he was ready to kill anything in his path.

Rose now realized that she may have gone a bit too far this time because her plan didn't follow through the way she had wanted, and in a desperate attempt to defend herself, she picked up the book that ruined her escape and hurled it at Law stalking over to her.

With a single swing of the blade, the book was sliced in half, the pages exploding into a feathery rain around him, casting dark shadows to give his form and even frightening look then before. "That won't help you."

Rose yelped like a puppy cowering in the corner from its owner, starting to tremble in her skin at the dark, deadly look on the feared pirate captain's features. She knew she was really going to die now, and by the one she always loved.

She loved Law, even after he had abandoned her so long ago, she never gave up on him. She even had bragged to her friends back at Rolling Coins that she had an infamous pirate _boyfriend_, and being the noble women they were: danger was always attractive _and_ wanted in a man, making the relationship a roller coaster of adventure. But when the newspapers said that Bones of the Strawhats joined the Heart Pirates, she did flips, and all her friends went on to say that he was cheating or that he didn't love her anymore. And for Rose, she would believe it; she said both of those were incorrect. But now, she was seeing exactly how much Law really was the deadly pirate he was rumored to be; he was no longer the boy she knew as a child and teen. He was only tolerating her presence for the few months she was with the crew, but now, she was going to regret it if she didn't find some way to stop him from taking her head.

"The ghost made me!" She shrieked the first thing that came to the top of her head.

"_Bullshit._"

Time for plan B. "What about the money!" She screeched while backing up slowly, stumbling slightly over books that littered the floor behind her heels.

"Screw the money." Law replied coldly, his face twisting into boiling rage. "Screw what your grandfather will do after he finds your bloody pieces in the mail, and screw the marines that will come after me because I'll do the same to them."

Plan C. "But I love you! I always have!"

"I _never_ did or will have feelings for you," Law barked coldly.

Rose's last restore failed, and she went into a panicked frenzy, turning around completely on her heel quickly and made a frantic mad dash for the door.

Law let her run; she wouldn't escape him. He wanted her to feel the fear; the heart stopping, unbelievable fear of losing her life because he almost lost Ameria's. Ameria may be more than just anyone to him, but she was also a member of his crew; if this happened to _anyone_ in his crew he wouldn't hesitant to kill Rose, but since Ameria was more than just any member of his crew, this became _very_ personal.

He was going to kill her; he didn't care anymore what would happen. He should have marooned her on some uncharted island somewhere and left her to starve or have just thrown her overboard for the Sea Kings to deal with, watching them rip her worthless hide to shreds. She had done nothing but torture him and his bone mage for far too long, and for what, because he didn't want a few extra Marines on his tail? _Bull shit_, he already had more Marines on his tail since Ameria joined his crew over a year ago. For his father's job? He's father was old and was probably retired by now. So, what if he killed Rose? His bounty would go up because he killed a noble's granddaughter, in his eyes that should have been a _good_ thing. He shouldn't have let her live after everything she's done to tick him off.

Law stepped down from the toppled over book self, seeing the Rose hadn't gotten far because of her heels; she was too stupid and scared to take them off because the carpet floor would affect her running.

Not that it mattered, he was going to catch her without his devil fruit powers; it was too easy that way. He wanted to see her die slowly, to see her life cut to pieces by his sword up close and personal, just like the situation. Cutting section by section of her worthlessness that one actually call a body, letting her bleed gallons of crimson blood, staining the white carpet floors so that when someone came in the library the next morning, they would become sick because of the massacre that happened. He wanted to hear her scream, trying to call desperately for help, but no one would come to save her, and on the off chance someone did, he would just kill them in a heartbeat, watching her screech even more because her chance just flew by like the soul leaving the dead body, then he would go back to drawing the life away from the horrid blonde fiend until her last and final shrieking breathe had ended permanently, taken away from her for life, never to be heard by anyone again.

Law smirked eerie at the plan running through his mind, advancing quicker to his target, but then Rose went to the floor because a book rammed into the side of her head, causing dark crimson liquid to stain the white carpet as her body hit the ground.

Law stopped, his smirk falling to confusion as he stared, watching another book rained down onto the blonde fiend's back with a bitter _smack_.

_What a mean, mean, mean and ugly woman you are…_ A female voice cooed sweetly into thin air, making Law stiffen at the chilling collection of whispers that formed into one single sound. _Don't be like that to such a…handsome young man… _As soon as the whispery voice trailed away with a mockingly sweet laugh, a light green mist appeared in front of him, swirling around him, wisps of green rolling down the exposed skin of his arm, just like the feathery touch he felt after something...smacked his ass.

Law jerked his arm away from the mist, glaring at it in disgust, but then a cloud of green flashed brightly in his face, making him stumble back slightly as the mist started to grow solid, showing a sly, eerie smirk of a woman with green skin and matching flowing dress with burn holes as decoration.

A dark chuckle escaped passed her green painted lips and a mischievous glint twinkled in her pitch-black eyes and she tackled him, her arms going around his waist and a strong force sending them flying backwards.

Law's eyes opened wide with shock because a supposed transparent being touched him this brutally, and in a way he _hated_, taking him flying back across the bookcase he stalked across only moments ago, and to the floor roughly, and the ghost didn't just stop there, and she went on to straddled his hips as if they were some sort of lovers. Law could only scowl at the ghost and growl: "_Get off me_."

_Play with me…_ she giggled in the collection of whispers that made a single chorus of notes , ignoring the hostility in his voice and placing her hands on either side of his head, leaning down until there noses touched and she smiled with crooked sweetness towards him as she leaned in closer to him.

Law tried to pushed her away, but she felt like a hundred fucking pounds, and so, he tried to move his head from hers that was getting too close for comfort, but his body was frozen, stiff like a piece of wood and all he could do was stare at this woman with large eyes as she got closer and closer to him.

Then a comforting grey glow zoomed over from the side, a laughing skull like a bullet hurled towards the ghost atop of him, and it rammed into the her ribs, sending her flying through the air, then made her bounced and rolled as she hit the floor. "Get away from him…" Ameria wheezed, the pain from the bruise forming on her hip taking a major toll.

The ghost shuttered as she heaved herself from the floor, her head veiled by locks of forest green hair, but then it swayed with movement and she growled malevolently, the hair covering her face parting open for a single pitch-black eye to show, gleaming with bitter anger towards the bone mage. _I hate you…_ she seethed through her clenched teeth. _I hate women…this man…all men are mine…!_ She screamed, and in another blinding flash she was swarming in a flame of bright green, her body looking nothing like a woman, but rather a demonic presence and it moved towards the weaken bone mage.

Law had quickly got up from where he was thrown to the ground and jumped in the path of the devilish, burning ghost, making her simmer down to a harsh scowl.

_Move…move!_ she ordered him angrily, the flames of green only flickering at the hems and neckline of her burnt dress, making her appearance more human like than demonic.

Law gripped the hilt of the nodachi in his hands tightly, standing firmly in front of the ghost that he could actually clearly see; he felt more confident when he could see his opponent. "I don't like to be ordered around," he stated calmly, looking the ghost straight in the eyes. "And as her Captain, I won't let anything happen to her."

The ghost looked at him with blank, blinking eyes, the flames disappearing from her form completely as she stared at him with charcoal eyes. _You are not just a Captain to her..._ the ghost corrected dryly. _ I can see it in your eyes...you love her…_ she declared flatly, almost scoffing at the fact._ Don't you…?_ she questioned emotionlessly. _That's why…you protect her…_

Law stiffened; that was something he hadn't heard from someone in awhile.

It's not that he didn't, but he never really said directly that he loved Ameria; after the marine base he just kinda told her that his answer to her question '_do you love me?_' changed, and she pieced it together that his answer was '_yes_' that time around. After everything that happened, how could he say he didn't. But why did he need to tell the ghost that? No, he didn't need to tell the ghost that, hell, he didn't want to say that to a ghost. He wanted to say it to Ameria.

Turning around, Law looked at his bone mage.

She was holding her side, lying on her stomach awkwardly, her shoulders rising and falling with staggered breathes as she watched intensely, her brows knitted together in pain.

"I do." Law said softly with a smile for her to see. "I love her."

Ameria's brows shot up in surprise at the confession being said directly out loud, especially at a time like this, but she couldn't help but soften her expression, returning the smile.

The ghost didn't like the _lovey-dovey_ moment, her body starting to tremble with bubbling rage and a blood curdling scream rumbled from her throat, making Law whip around to face her again only to see a flaming mist pass through him.

A chill ran down his body as the mist went through his skin and muscles, making him shutter, but then he heard a scream, Ameria's scream and he whipped back around again towards his bone mage, his eyes growing wide as the demonic green flames took over her form. The crackling fire seemed to dig its was through her chest, causes her back to arch upward with more screeches of pain as the mist drilled through the skin over her heart. Law tried to move to her aid, but he felt stuck, some unknown pressure keeping his feet planted to the ground, paralyzing him where he stood so all he could do was watch.

His bone mage's shuttered, her back flopping back to the ground as the flames slowly disappeared from around her, and she went still. Then she turned to Law happily, the formerly blue eyes now emerald green. "_Looky-look!_" the whispery voice of the ghost came from her smiling form and she shot up from the ground, standing easily on her feet like she wasn't even hurt anymore. "_Now you can love me! Love me!_" she cooed sweetly, running over to him and held out her arms to embrace him.

Law stuck out a arm, blocking her advance anymore when his palm hit her shoulder to keep her still. He glared: she was using Ameria, his weakness, against him, something he did _not_ like. "Get out of her," he demanded coldly.

The ghost within the bone mage looked at him funny, the normal blue eyes turned dark green from possession. "_But I'm the one you love, so love me!_" she whined with a childish stomp of her foot.

"No," he said the word firmly, finding it extremely awkward and uncomfortable to say that to his bone mage's face when he just told that he loved her, though he knew it wasn't her at the moment, but still awkward all the same.

The ghost tilted her head to the side in confusion, like the word was of a foreign language, but then she reached out a hand to touch his cheek lovingly.

He thought he would crumble at her touch, but he flinched away at the feeling. It was cold, unlike the warm feeling his bone mage gave him.

The ghost retracted her fingers from brushing his skin, but instead of getting the hint that he didn't like her touch, she just continued. "_Why don't you love me? I'm the one you love, love me._" She repeated, letting her finger tips trace up and down the fabric of his chest.

"I think not." Law scowled down at her and her wandering fingers making circles in a seductive way.

The response made her angry, her brows knotting together with rage, hating the fact that her plan was back firing, and she screamed bloody murdered into his ears, making Law cringe at the sound his real bone mage could never conjure no matter how hard she tried.

Then, the same flash of green light blinded Law, forcing him to close his eyes at the intensity of it, but then he felt something ram into his chest, making him drop his sword as he skidded and rolled against the floor. With a groan, he shook his head to get rid of the pain and slowly opened his eyes to see the ghost was out of his bone mage's body and now was straddling his hips again, gripping the fabric of his collar in tight fists.

_You will love me…!_ She screeched with just a shrill high-pitched tone that he thought his ears would pop. _I died because he wouldn't love me…I died…!_ she continued to scream, shaking him like he was crazy.

Law gripped her wrists harshly, feeling it burn the skin of his hands rather than the cold touch that he had gotten when she touched him from inside his bone mage. "Who killed you?" he questioned, trying to get her anger out because maybe that would get her off him, literally.

The ghost scowled, her black eyes going narrow. _Him…the currant owner…he wouldn't love me…wouldn't love me…!_ she screamed, trembling from within the grip on her wrists. _I was just a slave...just a worthless slave...he was a chemist...I was a slave...but I loved him...loved him..._

Law blinked. He found it strange that the owner was a chemist, it seemed rather random in a sense. Though, the son wasn't in the story that much of the crimes his father had committed when he was still alive, only that once the father died, he inherited everything.

_He wouldn't love me…said I wasn't worth his time…even after I became free..._ she continued to vent out in an angry rant. _He said I was a slave...always a slave...free or not...he pushed me…pushed me into the fire…watched me burn green…he loved watching me burn green…just like all his other failed experiments..._

"How could he make you burn green…?" Law questioned curiously. So the chemist owner did take advantage of the slaves his father brought in years ago, doing human experimentation. Seems like he wasn't all that innocent since he wasn't charged for anything, and he didn't want anyone to uncover that little bit of hidden information about him. Which explained why he didn't want to speak about what happened in the library, and just wanted this ghost gone, probably the last person, well, thing to know about what he really did that wasn't covered in the newspaper.

The ghost shoved her hand into his face with an anger growl. _The ring…it holds copper sulfate…it's how he got rid of failed experiments...with in an entertainment type way…burns people green…green…green…! Nothing like normal fire..._ she sneered, her lips curling to flash her light green tinted teeth. _He wouldn't love me…said no man would…for I was a slave...but I will prove him wrong…so you will love me…all men will love me because they are all **mine…!**_ she declared with a battle cry, taking the hand that was shoved in his face and whipped it away, letting it glow a flaming green that followed with the sound of metal moving.

Law's eyes snapped open wide, and he tilted his head back to see the upside down image of his sword floating in flickering green flames.

_If you won't love me…no one will…!_ the ghost proclaimed with fury low in her tone, and with a flick of her wrist, the green flaming nodachi went spinning through the air towards his unconscious bone mage.

"_Ameria!_" Law shouted, trying to use his voice to shake her awake, but she didn't stir, and he was quick to use the next thing in his pocket. "Room," the blue transparent dome encircled around them, but his heart dropped into the pits of his stomach when his sword zipped out passed his area range before the circle could even close. "No…" the sword, his sword, continued to spin towards her, spiraling in a long arch and he could do nothing with the ghost pinning him down harshly, her body feeling like a million pounds on his chest, and all he could do was watch as his sword got closer and closer. "_**No!**_"

It felt like a shadow covered his bone mage as the sword hit her, and he felt everything crash, then darkness around her swarmed his vision. She was dead. He knew she was dead, and god damnit he couldn't do anything to stop it! It was like everything flashed before his eyes: the first time he saw her a Shabondy, how X. Drake knew her from somewhere and how she fought with skeletons of a kinds. Then when he saw her again at Amazon Lily and smooth talked his way into getting her to join his crew, twisting his words to get her mind racing with questions. How his feelings changed about her over time, seeing her more as a piece of power that could be used, and more then just a member of his crew. When he first kissed her. When he screwed up everything. And then when he spent months trying to fix it and then finally did.

He forced him self to look over at her form again. It didn't seem real, that she was gone...

He blinked. Did that shadow just _move?_ He looked closer, squinting his eyes to see that the shadow wasn't something of his imagination to block out the true scene, but it was actually_ natural_, and that made him blink again.

It was an _actual_ shadow covering his bone mage like a shield rather than the feeling of heartbreak clouding him, and there was a clash of metal, breaking the glowing green flames and his sword went flying backwards until in suck deeply into carpeted floor.

_What…!_ the ghost screeched, her hair bursting into flames. _Who are you…what have you done…!_

"I've saved my 'master' in a sense," Bas replied emotionlessly to the fuming female ghost, his shadow form shifting into his real one as he hovered over the bone mage protectively. "We made a contract, and in the contract I have to protect her at all costs, so if she is in a life or death situation and cannot do anything, then I can forcible release myself to save her." The spirit replied smoothly with a smug smirk as he stood up to full length, brushing a lock of black bangs from his eyes.

The ghost stood up abruptly from where she was sitting atop of Law's chest, her body stiff and rigid like a board, but then she started to tremble with rage. **_I'll kill you…!_** she flared out angrily, zooming towards the spirit, her body shifted quickly to a demonic flame and he hands turning into talon-like claws ready to lash him to little pieces.

Bas sighed in annoyance, shaking his head slightly and with a tiny flick of his pinky finger, he lashed out his magic, and the large lock of purple whip collided with the ghost's side, forcing her violently to a bookcase that knocked the ones behind it like dominos. "Silly little spirit," he chuckled lightly as he saw the books clasped down on her like rain. "You are only stronger because Sane is within your presence, the idiot is granting all those of the undead power, but I was stronger then you to begin with, even if Sane was giving you power and I was not getting anything. But that is not the case, so let's just say I am ten times stronger then you now."

The ghost shook her head of books that were cluttered around her, then snapped a glare at the spirit, her lips curling in a sneer that showcased sharp teeth. **_I can kill in more ways…!_** she screamed, her body turning completely to fire, making the green flames spread, licking against the flammable book covers and pages and travel to the carpets and wooden bookcases, making the dark world of the library turn into a blazing green hell.

The fires were quick on their advance, burning everything that it touched and was much faster than any normal orange fire and soon the room was engulfed in the cackling and crackling fiery emerald flames with the ghost hovering above it all, laughing wickedly like the demon she truly was. Then screams from the rooms and floors around the library started to pierce through the crackling green hellish fires, the intense flames spreading at a fast pace to the rest of the hotel.

"Well, crap." Bas blinked at the green glowing flames surrounding them. "I should have seen that one coming."

"_Bas!_" Law roared angrily over the crackling flames as he rushed to his unconscious bone mage. "Get us out of here!"

Bas scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Do not order me around; you are not in charge of me."

Law ignored the comment for the moment and knelt down, slipping his arms around his bone mage's shoulders and under her legs, and hoisted her up off the ground, letting her head rest against his chest. "I don't care, just get us out of here, _all of us_."

Bas looked at him, a mischievous glint forming in the spirit's eyes, and Bas smirked smugly. "Alright, alright."

"That means Bepo and Brodie, too, and my sword, so _everything_." Law ordered.

"I know, I know," Bas's smirked widened. "Like you said: I'll take _everything_."

For some reason, Law didn't like the smirk on the spirit's lips as he used his magic to protect them in a shield of shadows.

* * *

><p>Brodie just stared at the large polar bear running around in a panic at something unknown, knocking over tables, tipping over chairs and couches, and breaking anything expensive looking. He hope they wouldn't have to pay for all that later.<p>

"_Get it off! Get if off!_" Bepo cried, waving his hands in the air wildly as his eyes turned white in fear. "It's biting me! _Get it off!_"

Brodie just blinked. "Get…_what_ off…?"

"_The dog!_"

Brodie stared at him dumbfounded. "The dog…"

"Yes!" the bear yelped, jumping a tipped over couch to try and escape the ghostly dog's bites. "It keeps biting my leg! It keeps biting my leg saying: play with me, play with me! Make it stop!"

Brodie just gawked; this is what was scaring people? A ghost dog that wanted someone to play with it? That was just ridiculous, but…something else came to his attention other than the stupid haunting within the suite. "Is there…something burning…?"

Bepo skidded to a halt, but then his leg jerked forward like something ran into it. "Stop chasing me," the bear scolded the thin air around his leg.

Brodie blinked slowly.

The bear ignored the staring medical assistant and turned his nose to the atmosphere, taking in a good whiff that made his paws fly to his nose. "That smells _terrible!_"

The medical assistant would have said something, but the words in his open mouth were lost as a black shadow engulfed him, forcing him into blinding darkness, but then the light of the moon snapped him away, but then he blinked at his captain's nodachi in hand.

Bepo just went running from the shadow yelling the ghost dog bit him again and he ran into three of his mates, who were Nigel, Michael and Sam, that were gawking at them on the deck of the sub.

"Bepo! Get off!" Nigel roared as two tons of polar bear landed on him squarely, forcing him to the floor along with his other two mates.

"Bepo, you stupid bear!"

"Get off, moron!"

"_I'm sorry!_" Bepo sobbed loudly, covering his ears as he shivered atop of his fellow angry mates.

"Knock it off!" Law snapped at his crew, but mostly at his crying first-mate. "Just get us out of here right now!"

"What, why?" Cleon questioned his captain with a curious eyebrow raised.

The answer to the navigator's question was fulfilled as screams filtered through the air from the hotel that almost blocked out the moon, but then the light of the moon started to sway, and that's when the crew made the horrid realization that it was the _building_ starting to sway back and forth. The majority of the crew that had left to go back to the sub, stayed up on deck for a bit, because the next day they knew they would be underwater for a while since the navigator sensed more powerful storms on the wind, so the crew wanted to get their fill of fresh air during the storm's little break. So now, all pirates were present, and were able to witness the explosion of the famous Krystal Heights Hotel; every glass strained window scattering to little pieces as emerald flames burst through the openings, causing the structure to sway more dangerously from side to side, looking ready to topple over at any minute.

"That's why," Law said coldly with a glare. "Any more questions?"

The crew's response was either running back into the sub to follow their captain's orders of getting the hell out of there as soon as possible, or gawking like open mouthed idiots as the largest building probably in the world was on the verge of crumbling down on millions and millions of people screaming to their deaths.

The tall building was groaning, the foundation cracking under the pressure of the swaying, and it looked ready to snap at the bottom when the sub was finally leaving the port.

Law turned from staring at the building, ready to rush in side to get to safety so that his sub could submerge, but that's when he saw that more then half his crew was still on deck looking like wide eyed fish out of water.

The idiots.

They couldn't submerge if most of his crew were there on deck still and not in the engine room, he was surprised that they could have even gotten out of port, but without the man power, the sub was slowly moving through the waves, and the hotel didn't look like it was going to last that long.

_**CRAAAAAACK!**_

He spoke too soon, the hotel was done with, the foundation cracking violently like the spine of a person's body when kicked to break the bone, and the building came crashing down, sending a title wave that hit them hard, the waves coming over the railing of the deck to knock over all that weren't ready for it.

Law grimaced as he braced himself while holding his bone mage tightly to his frame, the water soaking the fabric of his clothes instantly to his skin and sending him to the railing, and he would have toppled over it if someone hadn't grabbed a hold of his arm. But then he turned away from his safety, focusing his attention to his crew to make sure that everyone was still on deck, and no one went over board. Doing a quick head count, he saw that some were missing, he knew that they could have been in the engine rooms, but still... "Check the water!" he ordered, and his crew shook the water on their suits away like dogs, then dashed to the railing, looking over the mucky water gleaming in the moonlight.

"Sam fell overboard!" someone answered him in a panic.

"So did Mike!" another screamed.

The list went on, making Law shout: "Get the ropes, get them out!"

The crew scrambled on the slippery deck, falling over the puddles of water and crashing to the ground as they scurried around to get ropes to pull out their fellow mates from the water. Law was starting to feel a bit lucky that the sub was moving slowly, or else they wouldn't have been able to get everyone that had fallen over to safety aboard the deck. Though, it could have all been avoided if they had listened to him in the first place and had _actually_ did his orders of getting out of port rather than gawk at the hotel.

After he saw that everyone was a counted for, and someone had checked to see the rest were in the engine rooms, Law's nerves calmed down, relaxing out now that he knew his crew was safe, but then his focus left his crew as he felt his bone mage stiffen in his arms, and he looked down to see her wide eyes full of terror. Quickly, he placed her back on her feet, but still had a firm grip on her shoulders to support her, conscious of the pain that could be caused from the giant bruise, but she still flinched as her feet touched the ground. "How bad does it hurt?" He questioned her softly, rubbing her arm in comfort as he pressed her body to his.

"On a scale of one to ten…one hundred…" she whispered back, her fingers curling tightly around the fabric of his soaked hoodie to try and release the pent up pain somewhere.

Law sighed heavily. "Let me see it again," he said, his hand moving down to the hem of her drenched jacket, pulling it up along with her shirt to examine the bruise.

It looked worse then before, blacker then he had first seen it and larger, too: blue and purple edges while black dominated the middle and it only made his bone mage whimper pitifully as his fingers brushed slightly against the tender skin.

"Damn…" Nigel whistled, looking at the bone mage's side. "That looks nasty, brat."

Law glared at the mechanic.

"That does look bad!" Tanker exclaimed, slinking out from under the wet, bunched up jacket and poked the bruise violently, making Ameria cry out in pain.

Law turned his glare into a scowl towards the familiar.

Tanker ignored it, and placed a hand to his jaw. "Hmm…" he hummed then he snapped his boney fingers together. "I got it!" he shouted then slipped back into the bone mage's jacket and then somehow appeared on Law's shoulder.

Law just stared at the familiar perched in his body like a parrot, looking through his drenched robes while pulling out bottles saying _no_ whenever he saw it wasn't the one he wanted and then threw them into the ocean, making the water explode with each bottle that broke the surface.

But then, one stray bottle seemed to make it's way to Nigel and smashed on his head, the light pink liquid spilling all over his hat, then_ poof_, it turned him into a pig, making him squeal like a frighten hog. Shachi laughed, holding his ribs tightly while saying that it was the prefect look for the fatty he was. Then, in a _poof_, Nigel turned back to normal, turning a red blistering scowl towards the ginger and chased him into the sub screaming the world wasn't going to miss one more hobo.

Then, after the crew laughed and watched the mechanics race back into the belly of the sub, Tanker finally found the right bottle, screaming that he did right into poor Law's ear, much to the pirate captain's dismay. Tanker ignored Law's dark scowl, slinking back into Ameria's wet jacket, popping from under the hem again, then uncapped the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto his hand, but realized it wouldn't work as it slipped passed his skeletal fingers. So, he handed it over to Law, since he had skin on his fingers, but before Law could even question about the odd liquid, Sal came forward demanding in his thick accented voice where Tanker got those potions from.

Tanker remained silent, staring blankly at the scowling cook, until he made a sudden mad dash to the door, screaming all the way with a very angry Sal behind him yelling that he was going to destroy him with his serving spoon for going through his spices, _again_.

Law could only stare at the door then at the bottle, wondering what it did. Placing the thicker than he thought oil on his hand; he rubbed it against his fingers experimentally, just to make sure it wasn't going to hurt her, not that Tanker would do something like that on purpose. It was just because the small familiar was a bit of a...scatter brain at time. Seeing that the oil did no harm to his skin, he then rubbed it onto his bone mage's bruises, watching curiously as the black skin seemed to melt away into nothing but a harmless red mark. "Interesting…" he mumbled, brushing his fingers against her skin again, seeing that she didn't twitch with pain anymore.

"Well, now…" the voice of the spirit behind him made Law tense; there was something smug in the tone he really did _not_ like. "Now that one lady of this sub is healed, maybe we should worry about the other."

Law snapped from his bone mage's healing bruise when he heard the word _other_, and whipped his head around, stiffening along with Ameria as they saw Bas, a shadow over his head that acted like an umbrella from the wave, but what made the couple go rigid was the fact that the spirit was cradling a bloody Rose in his arms.

The shadow slowly snaked its way back into the robes of the spirit, letting the moonlight gleam over the crimson red smear running across Rose's forehead and along her cheek, blood sticking to her locks of blonde hair and dripping to the floor.

Penguin was quick to rush over to her, grabbing her up from the spirit's hands and into his own. "Come on, Brodie! You have to help her!" the head mechanic ordered the bewildered medical assistant; he was shocked to see the oil heal the bone mage, it just wasn't medically logical.

Brodie snapped from staring and turned to frown at the bleeding Rose, though he didn't like her, he had a job to do as a doctor, and he rushed into the sub with his other mates worried over the blonde fiend.

"Brodie."

The medical assistant snapped to a halt and turned to his captain, seeing a look that said: _don't let them even think of putting her in my infirmary_.

Brodie nodded. "Put her in her room!" he shouted.

"_Why!_"

"Because I said so!"

Law scowled: he wanted her overboard, but it was too late to say that because everyone was already rushing back into the sub, leaving only him, his bone mage and the damned spirit. "Why did you do it?" He questioned Bas harshly, not even looking back at him.

"I told you I would get you back," he answered smugly. "Because you made _my_ life a living hell, so I'm _had_ to make sure _yours_ stayed one as well." Bas chuckled darkly. "No offense though, Ameria."

Law snapped his full attention to the smirking spirit with a deadly scowl. "No offense? You know that _she_ almost killed Ameria!"

The smirk on Bas's face fell to a pale shocked frown instantly. "What…?"

"That bookcase didn't tip over by itself." Law said coldly.

"But…" Bas looked almost terrified at what he done, looking oblivious to what really happened. "I thought it was the ghost…"

"No, it wasn't." Law bit out in a harsh snap.

"Crap…" Bas clenched his teeth and ran a hand through his black hair and turned towards the bone mage. "I'm sorry Ameria…if I had known…" he started to say, but then his lips went into a thin line when he saw her.

Ameria didn't look at him, just kept her face pressed against Law's chest, avoiding all eye contact with the spirit and holding onto Law tightly. "Just get inside your vessel Bas."

"But Ameria…"

"Just get inside."

Bas sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair one more time before disappearing from sight completely.

Law trembled in complete anger when they were the only ones on deck, along with Bepo who was over in a corner, mumbling about a ghost dog still and grumbling that he was wet. "Why did you hold me back?" his voice came out sharper than he wanted, but he just couldn't help it. "He brought a murderer on my sub and now my crew is taking care of her."

"He didn't know, Law."

"So, he still shouldn't have done it."

"He was just trying to get back at you."

"Sane is nothing like Rose."

"But Sane is the Rose to him."

"But she's nothing like Sane, she's a murderer."

"Sane is, too." Ameria counter, removing her head from resting against his chest and placed both her hands on his cheeks, cradling them gently so he would look her in the eye. "And am I dead?"

Law was still for a moment then he covered her hands with his, holding them in a loose grip. "No."

"Then don't worry about it—"

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off with a glare. "Of course I'm going to worry about it, she tried to _kill_ you, I'm not just going to let something like this slide like her disrespecting me."

Ameria sighed. "I'm not expecting you to, and you need to let me finish before you cut me off. I just think you need to calm down for the night, wait until tomorrow to confront her about it at least. I know you, and I, don't like her, but she could have been influenced by the ghost, maybe I highly doubt it, but still, just wait until tomorrow. It's been a _long_ twenty-four hours, I think we should just go to bed."

Law pressed his lips into a thin line, letting his thumb graze across the skin of her hand that was on his cheek. "I don't think it's safe to let you be alone for the night." He said smoothly, taking her hands away from his face and wrapped his arms around her to close the small gap between them.

"Rose is sitting in her room with a hole in her head; I think I'll be fine for awhile." Ameria smirked lightly at him.

"But," Law continued with a small smirk of his own, leaning in close to her. "You still owe me, you know." Law whispered into her ear.

Ameria's cheeks turned bright red and her eyes darted away from his. "Oh," she said softly, her fingers drumming nervously against his chest.

"So," Law drew out slowly with a low breath, smirking widely into her ear. "I think sleeping with me tonight would make us feel better, and would also pay me back. You have no idea what I went through in the library alone."

Ameria stiffened, and Law felt the heat from her cheeks rising in temperature, making his smug smirk only widened more, and she started to stumble with her words bashfully. "Well, um, I don't know, if that is, um, a good idea, you know. The walls of the sub may be thick, but noise, can still, you know…"

Law chuckled slyly into her red colored ears. "Good thing I meant actually sleeping. Like you said: it's been a long twenty-four hours."

"Oh…"

"You always get nervous when sex is brought up." Law commented with another chuckle.

Ameria sighed and rested her head against his chest. "It's not that," She shook her head, letting her head roll back and forth against his body. "I guess I just don't want people to ask questions, you know, invading my privacy."

"You don't have to answer them."

"But I don't want to get teased either, because they take the silence as a _yes_."

"They aren't going to tease you."

Ameria craned her neck back to give him a _yeah-right-because-they-already-do-that _look.

"So maybe they might," Law shrugged his shoulders then tightened his grip around her to pull them closer. "We're in a relationship; they know that, so they will get over it."

His bone mage sighed and closed her eyes with a smile. "You're right. I guess it's just been awhile since I've been in a relationship that I've forgotten I need to just ignore the public." She chuckled lightly, but then the sound of multiple crashing made her flinch as Sal shouted angrily at Tanker who was screaming bloody murder. "Err…" she twisted in his grip and looked at the door with a small bead of sweat running down her cheek. "I better go get Tanker before something bad happens."

Law just nodded wordlessly.

She turned back to him quickly, placing her hands back on his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss, but then broke away quickly when she heard another crash from inside the sub and she turned away, running into the sub and disappeared into the shadows of the open doorway to save her little Tanker from the wrath of Sal and his serving spoon.

Law just watched her go with one thought racing his head that made him stiff: she was in a relationship before?

* * *

><p><strong>THERE WAS NO REALLY BIG BANG!<strong> So, I'm sorry to say that Rose is not dead yet. I felt like I needed a full chapter that focused on it, you know? Something that would rip her into shreds so that there will be nothing left for her to come back on. Here, Rose gets knocked out and then she is kinda lost after that, plus Bas needed something to get back at Law, and sadly that was saving Rose (why, Bas _why!_ Well...he kinda didn't know it was Rose that almost killed Ameria, but still, _why!_).

But I promise you all, Rose's death shall have lots of brutally, bloody, explosions in it!

Small spoiler now: the time is coming near for the end of Rose;_ for real_.


	42. Chapter 38: Check Up

I'm surprised. I thought people would be really mad that Rose didn't die yet and I would have a mob at my door with pitchforks and torches. But it didn't happen, and people still can't wait to see what I really have in store for little Rosie. She's going to go out in a puff of smoke in a _really big **bang**_, sooner then you think. But not this chapter. Law needs to *ahem* clear up a bit of _stuff_ with Ameria before that, if you all know what I mean.

vampheart410: Thanks for liking the chapter, oh and yes, something will happen to Rose. It's gonna be a _blast_.

Neeky-chan: I liked the explosion of the hotel as well, that whole arc gave me trouble, but that is always a way to end an arc: something blowing up. :D

haliedaisy: Are you ready for _that? _Well, it's here.

Tigereye13: Ghosty should have just killed the owner, but he is a man, and she loves men (and it wouldn't be interesting if she just went after the owner because he a crushy old man whereas Law is a sexy beast). And I don't know if the ghost dog is there anymore?

**A question to all:** should the dog haunt the sub now?

Whitwhit1893: Now, for Law and his Shichibuki-ness is a difficult thing. Like I said: I working on the worst possible scenario that I came up with that doesn't have to do with Law dying, but that was only after when he first appeared again. I don't know if he is like evil or if Luffy will work his charm and get Law to be on his side since Luffy does that with almost every bad guy he faces (Number 2, for example).

MaskedAngel18: I wish that ghost threw an anchor as the cow's head, but those probably aren't in the library, only books about them, but what will happen to Rose is so much better than being hit with an anchor. :D

Alpenwolf: I laughed at your review. Totally LOL'ed in study-hall, making my friend (and people around me) stare. And Bas will be back again soon, all to see a _blas_t next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: A Check Up.<p>

The thought of Ameria being in another relationship never came to Law's mind before. It's not like it couldn't happen or anything or it was a shock to him, he was just…surprised to hear it with his own two ears and from her mouth. He wondered why she didn't tell him before, but then again, he never told her about being with R—

His thoughts came to a screeching halt, and there was a _snap_. He looked down to see that only half of his pencil was still in hand. He sighed tossing the half a pencil away and got a new one, all taking in a deep breathe to calm himself, trying to listen to his bone mage's advice to confront the blasted blonde fiend tomorrow, but it was proving difficult. He wanted to slaughter the woman like the cow she was then send her bloody chopped up bits back to her grandfather with a note saying: _Here's your bitch of a granddaughter, she annoyed me too much to worry about the beli._

But he did have to take in the chance, that was the size of a nano, that Rose was influenced by the ghost, but that seemed highly improbable. Why would the ghost knock the blonde fiend out when she was under her control? He didn't know, all he knew is that when he got the chance, Rose was going to die, in the worse way possible.

Now that he was simmered down and his blood was no longer boiling over, he could think clearly back to his former and extremely distance relationship with..._her_, something he constantly regretted to admit, so he sadly had no room to say anything about Ameria not saying anything about her relationship when he didn't either, but not only because of that. Rose wasn't his only girlfriend per say, just the one before Ameria. Well, he couldn't even call those his 'girlfriends' since most of them were just hook ups, Rose, depressingly, was his first relationship. Was it a real one? Of course not. He still questions why he went out with her to this very day. It was just something he did? Whatever, but at least he never did _anything_ with Rose compared to all the other women before her, and well during and after her until he met Ameria.

He started to tap the pencil against the papers of the files he was holding, wondering how his bone mage would react to the fact that he slept with, well, _a lot_ of women before her, but his thoughts came to a halt when the sound of the metal door to the room creaked open slowly.

"Law?" Ameria peeked through the door cautiously, her hat gone from her head to show all her long black hair tied up in a loose, messy bun, but his focus turned away from her and to the rule he enforced upon his crew, which was they were supposed to knock, with the exception of Brodie when it came to the infirmary.

"You know you're suppose to knock," he said simply, looking back down at the file in hand. She may be his girlfriend, but she was still a member of his crew, and his crew follows his rules.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly, her fingers fidgeting on the edge of the door. "Why are you in the infirmary?" she questioned.

The complicated answer was that he was surprised to hear she had a boyfriend in the past and he wanted to get a bit of alone time to think about it, but then he realized that her keeping a boyfriend a secret wasn't as bad as what he did, but he decided that a simple answer would be better, and probably keep him out of the dog house. "I needed to check my files."

His bone mage eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't you go over them the other day?" She asked, slowly walking inside the room and over to his side.

He glanced at her, noticing her bare shoulders were visibly tense since her jacket was gone, then he felt himself getting a bit distracted because he saw all her curves, but he snapped from staring when she glanced down at the papers in his hands and he lifted the file higher and out of her trail of sight. "No looking at a person's medical records."

"Medical records?" Ameria blinked at him in confusion with a tiny tilt of her head. "Medical records on what? I thought you just had files on medicines and other stuff, not on a person."

"I have a whole crew, I need to have a medical record on them: know their allergies, medications, disabilities, and more, like injuries they had in the past." He explained while jotting down more things into the file as the topic was brought up; he had been behind work for a while with all the storms at sea that he wasn't able to update Sam's file yet after he gotten the stab wound.

Her body shifted, leaning back to look around his form to scan his well kept files in the cabinet's open drawer. "Hmm…" she hummed lightly in thought, her lips drawn out in a thin line. "You don't have one on me, and I've been here for over a year."

Law paused writing and looked over at her then around at the filing cabinet's drawer, seeing that she noticed that the whole crew was placed in alphabetic order by last name, but her name wasn't within. "I guess I don't have a formal file on you, I have one from when I operated on your leg, got ill, but that's it," he should probably add in the burns she had gotten and the panic attacks she had, or could have again.

"So are you going to make a medical file for me?" Ameria smiled lightly, looking up at him curiously.

Law tapped the end of the pencil against the open file in his hand, and slowly, a smirk widened on his face. "I suppose I should…" and he turned to the metal filing cabinets, placing his current file in the open sliding drawer and closed it to open the one under it, pulling out the informal file on his bone mage. "Please have a seat," he ordered mockingly in a professional way, ushering Ameria to sit down on one of the infirmary beds.

Ameria's smile grew as she skipped over to the bed, then slide up to sit on the end over the thin blankets.

Law plopped down in his rolly chair and opened a drawer of the desk in front of him, using his fingers to flip through the papers until he found a blank medical form. Slipping it out from the others, Law shut the drawer with a small, echoing _bang_, and then wheeled across the room, skidding to a small stop in front of his bone mage with the form and file in hand. Using the file's thin surface to write, he started to fill in her information, but some questions came up that he couldn't answer.

He didn't know her last name. Manolia, it sounded like a herbal name for a wild plant, which seemed fitting since she came from the mountainous country of her home island. He also didn't know her age; two years younger them him, and it was hard to believe she was twenty one since she acted so childish at times, especially around Nigel, hence why she was always called a brat by the blonde mechanic. It seemed like he didn't know a lot about his bone mage, like her birthday, which was November 1st and it was all to fitting since it was the holiday called Day of the Dead for some cultures.

Did the fact that he didn't know these basic things about his girlfriend make him a bad boyfriend? Of course it did. Did he care? No. Why? Well, she didn't seem bothered by it at all.

She was a private type of person; she wouldn't just go out there giving all her information just like that. He pretty much had to pull teeth to get her to answer anything before they were even in a relationship. Though all the questions he needed to ask were getting in the way; in the way of the _physical_ part of medical record, that is. Judging by his bone mage's curiosity and excited grin about having a medical exam, she must not know about what was in it, probably due to the magical island where she grew up. That made him curious about the island's medical technology and advancements, but that was another question for another time. Right now, he was focusing on getting through the boring part of the exam and to the better half, since he could add a bit of a little…_personal_ touch to it.

Resisting the smirk threatening to form on his lips, he continued to ask her questions. "Last menstrual cycle?"

Ameria looked down at her folded hands, twiddling her thumbs in embarrassment while a light blush crossed her cheeks. "Two weeks ago," she mumbled quietly.

"I see," he said shortly, writing down the answer, but then he looked at the next question and he couldn't help but let that threatening smirk appear at the thought of her reaction to _this_ question. "Have you taken part in any sexual intercourse?"

His bone mage looked like flaming red, hot tomatoes hit her square in the face as the color swarmed all her skin, crawling down her neck and snaking to her ears to stain everything in the crimson hue. She covered her face to try dim the light, but failed miserably at it and a chuckled escaped past his lips, and she turned her head to the side to block her line of vision from his widening smirk. "Yes…" she mumbled out between her fingers, making the answer sound muffled.

But Law heard it loud and clear, his smirk dropping to a frown instantly. "_What._"

His bone mage was silent for a moment, a longer moment then he would have liked, then she slowly removed her hands, placing then on her knees, but she didn't make eyes contact with him, her eyes fixated on watching her hand rub her knee caps nervously. "It's private…" she mumbled softly, hanging her head to hide her cheeks burning neon red, glowing brightly against the dim lighting of the room.

That shocked him, turning his body to stone. He wasn't excepting her to said _that_ when she acted pretty much like a blushing virgin when it came to her sex life, much less the _word_ sex. And why the _hell_ was she blushing like _that?_ Was it just because of the uncomfortable topic, or was it because of something else or _someone_ else…was she still emotionally attached to this other man? "Do you still like him?" He found himself asking.

Ameria turned to his gaze fully with a confused look as the red blush on her cheeks dimmed to a lighter shade. "Is that question for my medical record?"

"No."

"Then why ask it when it's not on the paper?"

His hand that was perched under the folder pushed his fingers upward, making the folder closed with a paper-like _slap._ Then he promptly dropped it to the floor beside his chair and then turned back to his bone mage. "Appointment's over," he shortly said, resting his elbows on the armrest of his chair and then laced his fingers together and laid them on his stomach as he leaned back against the thin cushions of his chair. "Now tell me: do you still like him?"

Ameria blinked at him then looked at the folder on the floor and then back at him with slight annoyance in her blue eyes when she saw the way he was acting. "No, of course I do _not_ still like him; I haven't seen him in over two years."

"Really," Law said emotionlessly, though he was getting slightly pissed with the thoughts of another man touching _his_ bone mage. He didn't care if it was years ago; it just didn't sit well with him and rubbed him in _all_ the wrong places like a cat being pet backwards.

The red hue regained control of the skin on her cheeks, but it had nothing to do with a bashful blush. "Are you saying you don't believe me?" Ameria started to narrow her eyes at him.

"No."

"Then why are you acting this way!" His bone mage jumped off the bed in an anger huff. "I'm pretty sure you did lots of _stuff_ with a whole lot of women before you even met me, am I right?" She challenged, placing closed fists on her hips.

Law was silent, his face looking expressionless. He wasn't going to lie about it. He knew he was a pretty damn good liar when he needed to be, but this was something that was obviously true. When men have stress, they have sex. It was simple, but only when sex was available, and when it wasn't for him, well, violence always solved that problem.

"Silence means yes." She crossed her arms over her chest, but continued when she saw Law opening his mouth to say something. "Though it kills me to say this, but I'm not affected by it because I know those _flings_," she spat the word in disgust. "Were probably only one night things, so I don't worry over it."

Law knew she was lying through her teeth on that last part. Now that it was brought up, she probably did worry about it, though...he wondered if she worried about it before. But _that_ just brought up a good point within the whole sisuation. "Can you prove it that you don't like him though?"

The straight look on her face warped to something of annoyed disbelief. "Prove it, _really?_" Ameria huffed, rolling her eyes again as she leaned against the edge of the bed.

"Well, you said my 'flings'," he air quoted. "Were nothing but one night things, whereas you were in a serious relationship," Law explained simply. "Prove to me you don't like him anymore."

For a split second, Law thought she was going to bring up the fact that he was also in a 'serious' relationship, the truth was he wasn't back then, but surprisingly she did nothing like that. Ameria simply closed her eyes tightly in frustration, her brows knitting together as a finger tapped her crossed forearm, and then she sighed. "Do you really want me to prove it?"

"Yes," wasn't that obvious.

Ameria shook her head, another sharp sigh of annoyance brushing past her lips, but then the look on her face changed. Her knotted brows lightened to something soft, relaxing almost, but then her eyes opened half way to show an amused gleam glazing over blue irises. "Okay then," she said smoothly with a sly smirk crossing her facial features. "I'll prove it to you."

A brow rose up with curiosity as she pushed away from leaning against the bed's edge and slowly strolled over to him, the strut almost seemed...seductive and if it was, it was working quite well since she started to straddled his lap, a hand coming up to flick his hat off then her finger hand through his hair, her short nails brushing gentle against his scalp. A smirk crossed his lips at the touch and his hands curled to the shape of her thighs, pulling her closer until their chests were flush together. His eyes slowly started to close as her breathe moved onto his lips, the warmth making him fidget impatiently because it was at a stand still, never touching. Reopening his eyes, he saw that her hands were strategically placed on his chest so that she couldn't bring her lips to his no matter how much he pulled her closer, and his brows furrowed together, looking at the smirk widened on her lips. He may not be able to pull, but he could move forward.

But she placed a single finger to his lips, stopping him in his tracks. "A real lover doesn't ask his girlfriend to prove _anything._" She whispered against his lips in a mockingly sweet voice before hopping up off his lap and walked over to the door.

Law just stared at the empty space where his bone mage was with only one thought going through his mind when he heard the tone she used. "Are you mad at me now?" He swiveled his head in her direction, with a slightly worried voice that he messed up, _again. _That would have been serious bullshit.

Ameria turned around on her heel and gave him a sincere smile. "I think I got you back, now didn't I?" she winked teasingly before walking out of the infirmary.

Law sighed in relief that she wasn't mad, but also sighed in defeat at the fact that she really did get him back, _really_ good. Teasing him like that was _not_ cool. "And, I'm guessing you aren't sleeping in my room tonight," he sighed again to his bone mage that wasn't there, picking up his hat from floor that landed on top of the folder, but then something hit him, a sly smirk traveling wide across his lips at the realization of the small little statement he said only moments ago. "But nothing was said about _your_ room…" and he plopped his hat back onto his head before heading out the door, bounding down the metal steps and through the halls until he reached his bone mage's room. Slowly, he opened the thick metal door to see her sitting on the bed, her hair taken out from the bun to let it fall out and flow around her like a waterfall over her shoulder so she could brush it.

She twisted in her seat upon hearing the metal hinges creaking open, and she looked at him with a confusion eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the night with you, of course." Law smirked smugly, shutting the door behind him with a _click_. "We did agree to that."

"_**Oooooh!**_" Tanker squealed like a giddy school girl as he jumped on the metal floor, back and forth on his feet like it was burning hot. "That's _**so**_ exciting!"

"_Tanker!_" Ameria bit out sharply, grabbing up the skeletal familiar along with Shnell, who was holding Bas's vessel, and placed them all in a crate, slamming the lid closed with a _smack_ and ignored the muffled protests of all of them that could yell at her through the wood. Then she whipped around to face him. "I thought that I made it clear that we weren't going to do that," she glared at him mildly, she was pretty sure that her dramatic exit told him that much.

"Maybe we aren't sleeping in _my_ room, but _your_ room wasn't brought up, now was it?" he said slyly, using his long reach to grab her hand and pulled her close to him. She wiggled in his grasp as his arm hooked around her waist, but it only made him chuckle because there was a bit of stiffness in her struggle, signaling she does in fact enjoy his presence, but she was trying hard to make her point come across. That point was ignored, of course, and he had her on the bed in the end.

"This goes against what I just said!" She tried to yank her hand away, probably trying to get him to see that she was trying to stand her ground on what she said, and that she didn't like his touch at the moment.

But of course Law saw right through it, and grabbed her hand again, tugging back and forcing her to fall backwards onto the bed with a small squeak. He smirked at the sound and like a predator, he moved towards her, hovering slightly over his bone mage staring up at him on the messy covers of her bed with wide eyes.

"This is how I was going to get you back, you know. That I was _not_ sleeping with you," she muttered, gently slapping the hand away that was trying to cradle her cheek and glared at him.

"I thought you meant what you did in the infirmary was the pay back." Law said innocently, but the smirk on smugness canceled it like a big red X.

"Liar," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know _exactly_ what I meant."

"Did I?" He teased, brushing his finger tips against her pink tinted cheeks

She sighed softly, closing her eyes as if to say _I-can't-see-you-so-nothing-will-happen._

Law smirked at her childish way to try and get out of this. He had ways to get her attention back on him, and that was his breathe on her neck, forcing her eyes to snap open wide, but then she did the unexpected.

She placed her hands to his chest, applying rough force to push him away and to the floor.

She just looked over the edge at his shocked face, a small bit of guilt glimmering in her blue orbs since he was her captain; but let's face it, it was _far_ from a crew and captain moment. So, with a sweet smile she said: "You can sleep right _there_, since it _is_ in my room," and she sent him a small wink then curled up under her blankets in satisfaction.

Law slowly sat up and stared at her form huddled underneath the blankets all alone: she found a loophole, but two could play at that game, since all he had to do was wait for her to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where's the brat?" Nigel questioned Brodie as he scanned over the table and galley for the missing bone mage.<p>

"Hmm…don't know, probably with Captain." Brodie guessed simply with a small shrug while he poked at the meal on his plate.

"How do you know?" Nigel looked at the medical assistant curiously, and Brodie pointed towards the '_important_' table with a missing captain. "Oh?" Nigel blinked, and then his eyes opened wide. "_Oooh!_" he snickered with a sly grin. "She's _with_ Captain."

"It's not funny Nigel," the gruff and irritated voice of Cleon came up behind him, and he looked extremely grouchy compared to other mornings.

"Actually, it kinda is." Nigel bluntly replied.

Cleon rolled his eyes. "As Captain, he has duties he needs to attend to, like looking over the next island that he said he would last night but didn't because he was with Ameria." The navigator said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a twitching eyebrow.

"Everyone needs a break," Nigel retorted with a sly smirk.

Cleon rolled his eyes in annoyance again, feeling the twitch in his brow grow. "I'm aware of that Nigel, but I think you want to know where this sub is heading right, so we don't run into a rock or something."

"That's your fault since you're the navigator." Nigel looked at the older man with glasses like he was stupid.

Cleon scowled at the blonde mechanic with narrow eyes as his twitching eyebrows knotted together. "Just go wake up them up, okay?" he bit out with an irritable snap.

Nigel blinked at the navigator in dumbfounded shock. "Wait, you want me to wake them up?"

Cleon felt his eyes may fall out with all the rolling he was doing with them in the past few minutes. "Yes, you."

"Why me?" Nigel glared at the navigator.

"Because I told you to," Cleon scoffed. "Plus I doubt you'll miss anything with Sal's cooking."

Nigel couldn't help but agree with Cleon on that one as he gazed down at the food he swore he saw moved, _again_. In disgust he placed the tray down on the table, letting all the silverware clatter as it bounced from the drop. "Fine, I'll get them," he grumbled, still not happy about either situation: waking up his captain and the bone mage or eating Sal's unidentified food; he didn't know which one could be worse.

Stuffing his hands deep inside his pockets, he stormed away from the galley mumbling and grumbling about how he was going to get the four-eyed navigator back, but the closer he got to the door of the bone mage, the more he started to realize he would have rather fought with his throat over Sal's breakfast mystery meat then wake up his captain and the bone mage.

The blonde mechanic stood outside the door just staring at it. He couldn't even begin to describe the scarring images on the other side of his captain and the bone mage, who he saw as a younger sister, in the state of after sex. He had a terrible image of _that _and more already in his mind thanks to stupid Shachi, and that was only a _thought_, but this could be the real deal, and it would just deepen the grossness if he opened the door…he just didn't want to think about it.

Usually, if he was forced into a very, awkward predicament like this, he would just laugh it off, usually about the girl if she was ugly, which actually happened once when he was told to wake up Penguin and found the poor man had slept with the not-so-prettiest of whores in the world thanks to a drinking contest gone wrong. Penguin swore she was pretty the night before and when he woke up, and it was just Nigel's pickiness. Nigel thought maybe it was, or it was just the fact that he was trying to find something to make fun of to make the memory more memorable than scarring…

"Nigel, what are you doing?"

Speak of the devil himself, it was Penguin walking alongside Shachi, both giving him confused looks.

"Cleon told me to wake Captain up." Nigel mumbled, digging his hands deeper in his pockets.

Both head mechanics blinked and turned their gaze to the thick metal door of the bone mage's room.

"That sucks."

"Good luck with that, fatty."

Nigel snapped from his grumbling state and scowled at both of them, mostly at Shachi though. "Oi, I'm not fat, _hobo_."

Shachi returned with a scowl, but before they could get into a heated argument, Penguin stepped in.

"You'll wake them up if you do that," Penguin whispered and jerked a thumb at the door.

"Easier for me if they did." Nigel muttered under his breath, but obviously not as low as he wanted.

"Captain would probably be pissed if you woke him up with arguing, remember what happened _that_ time?" Shachi reminded them all of _that_ time.

_That_ time being when the crew was staying at a little tavern at the beginning of the Grand Line. It was late when they docked and everyone just wanted to get to sleep as soon as they checked into the inn, and it was all peaceful until something broke it. There were two men arguing over something unimportant, probably about a woman or a lost bet, or a lost bet about a woman, thus making a very grouchy Law, who was already sleep deprived on a daily basis, scowl from being awoken at four in the morning after he only got about fifteen minutes of sleep, and well, that caused two men to lose their heads by four-oh-one in the morning in the most bloodiest way ever.

They all cringed at the memory, though Law would probably never kill one of his crewmembers, but they didn't want to have to deal with a killing aura around the pirate captain again, especially if it was directed towards them.

"Okay, so maybe that's not a good plan." Nigel shuttered slightly in his boots.

"You're telling me," Shachi agreed with a small nod. "So what are you gonna do to wake him up peacefully?"

"Me? You're waking him up, hobo." Nigel told him and pushed the ginger closer to the door.

"What, me?" Shachi gave the blonde mechanic a confused and worried glare.

"You're his childhood friend, it's less likely he'll get mad at you." Nigel informed the ginger in a factual way.

Shachi stared at the blonde for a second then shrugged; thinking that it was a reasonable explanation. His hand stared to reach for the knob, but then the thought of what was on the other side came to his mind, making his face pale and he whipped around to send Penguin to the door. "You open it."

Penguin looked over his shoulder at the ginger in confusion, but when he saw the look of paleness on his mate's face he pushed Nigel back to the door. "Cleon asked you to wake them up."

"But I don't want to." Nigel hissed in a low tone.

"Just do it, fatty!" Shachi exclaimed in a small whisper.

"How about you do it, hobo!"

"Hell, no! Did you even think about what's on the other side?"

"Yes in fact I did, and I don't want to be scarred for life again, thank you every much," Nigel bit out.

"Just do it!"

"Do what?"

The mechanics all yelped at the voice of the medical assistant who suck up on them, but they stared when they saw a certain polar walking alongside Brodie with confused, blinking button eyes.

"Bepo, you open it," all three mechanics said in unison, pushing the bear in front of the door.

"Okay," Bepo bluntly said, reaching for the doorknob then slowly opening it and he stood there, tilting his head in confusion as he looked through the doorway. "Captain?"

The mechanics and medical assistant all had a look of curiosity on their faces and couldn't help but look around the bear's large body into the room. They were all happy to see that both their captain and the bone mage were fully dressed, with the exception of Nigel who still gagged at the sight of seeing them cuddle in the bed.

Law was hatless, which was something that most people didn't see, even for his crew, and he had the bone mage pulled tightly to his chest with her head buried deep in the crook of his neck, hiding her face from the world.

"Captain?" Bepo repeated a bit louder.

Law's brows twitched as he heard the sound of his first-mate calling him, and his eyes slowly started to open. Shifting in the bed, though he still held the bone mage in his arms, he looked at them with confused, and slightly annoyed, grey eyes.

"It's time to get up," the bear told him slowly, trying to make it seem more like a suggestion rather then an order. He knew how his captain could get when he was ordered around by anyone.

Law stared at them a moment longer then turned his attention to his bone mage that was still sound asleep in his arms.

Ameria groaned at the hand shaking her shoulder gently and turned away from it, but her brows knitted together as she felt pressure against her back, forcing her to stay put. Slowly opening her eyes, she was welcomed by a small smirk courtesy of Law and she sleepily returned it with her own small smile, but that dropped to a shocked frown when she remembered last night and shot up, ripping herself from his grip. She would have said something, but there was an audience standing at her doorway, causing a blush to cross her cheeks as she felt her privacy being popped with five nosey needles. Drawing the covers up and over her head, she slammed her head against her pillow and mumbled something high-pitched into it with an angry tone that no one could understand, except for Law, that is.

He sighed and leaned over, hovering slightly above her and said into her ear: "You don't mean that," he told her and then moved closer to press his lips against the skin of her neck. "Besides, you know you liked it."

"You have no shame, Captain." Shachi bluntly said.

Law craned his head away from his blushing bone mage to the door again with an annoyed looked, which faltered slightly at the green shade on Nigel's face, but then the annoyed look returned as he realized that Nigel was green because of personal problems. "Don't you think it's _you_ that has no shame, since you're the one peeping into the room?" Law challenged with a smirk, but the irritable look in his eyes made the group shift uncomfortably on their feet. "And why are you here anyway?"

"Err…" Shachi looked back at Nigel then elbowed him in the gut.

"Oi!" Nigel snapped out of his green state and scowled at the ginger, but then looked at his captain who was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Um, Cleon told me to wake you up because he's mad at you."

Law's eyebrow rose. "And why is Cleon mad at me?"

"Because he said you didn't get back to him about some stupid map and says it will be your fault if the sub hits a rock." Nigel ratted out the navigator.

"Then tell Mister Cleon that if he thinks that it will be my fault that the sub runs into a rock, he needs to get his priorities straight."

"That's what I said." Nigel muttered out angrily.

"Now, is there anything else that you needed to tell me?" Law questioned with annoyance rising in his voice.

They all remained silent.

"Good, now leave."

Nigel took full opportunity of that order and grabbed the knob the polar bear was still holding and slammed it shut; making the metal door hit Bepo square in the nose.

"Owie…" Bepo clutched his bruised nose with little tears swelling at his button eyes.

"Nigel!" Brodie scolded and smacked the blonde mechanic roughly over the head. "Don't do that to Bepo!" the medical assistant fumed out angrily.

But Nigel didn't care; he, once again, felt scarred for life at seeing the _lovey-dovey_ relationship bloom out of control right before his poor brotherly eyes, and no amount of teasing could fix that.

* * *

><p>Yes, that's right everyone. Ameria isn't a virgin. I really didn't want to deal with the fact that she likes her privacy, and Law would really need to work to get her out of that for <strong>it<strong>, you know? I could just see problems there. So that phase in her life is done, and it's something I don't need to worry about.

And Law's a bad boyfriend, not knowing that stuff about Ameria. Gosh. He's one lucky guy to have a girlfriend that likes her privacy.

Also, a perk to being a doctor: rolly chairs! Law and Doctor Dick (_His Heir_ OC) love them!


	43. Chapter 39: Big Apples go BOOM!

Who is ready for a special chapter! Well, you aren't getting one! April Fools! :3

Now, moving on.

Miekaoo: Your review made me go _awe_, and I'm really happy that you enjoyed my story so far. :)

Neeky-chan: Thanks for liking the chapter, and your wait is now over because the new chapter is here, _ta-da!_ And for the current One Piece chapter, it was intense. I won't say anymore because I don't want to spoil it for people you haven't read it yet.

Trafalgar Riley: It's good to hear from you again, Crazy Sane has missed you, fyi (he has missed breaking into your windows and then jumping you to be exact), and I would love to see some fan art! I drew a picture of Bas for Neeky-chan since she drew me a picture of him as well. I should put that on DA or something?

Whitwhit1893: We will find out who is Ameria's ex, though there is already a big hint of who it is already. ;p And you're not that the only one waiting for Ameria to see the Strawhats (me being one of them), but there is so much I need to get out first. D:

praeses: Thanks for the edit. I think I have been spelling that wrong in like, all my chapters...so yeah. I'll worry about it later unless someone wants to look up where they are for me. :D

Tigereye13: I think the one and only thing Law should have asked is, ahem, _how much_ _chocolate do I need to buy you? _

Vampire Revan: Rose being sold as a slave isn't enough of a punishment. She _needs_ to go up in a _really big **bang**_. :3

Hedchoo: Hello first-timer, and thank you for loving the chapter. As for Law and Ameria, well, they did _not_ do _anything_. But, if you look really, really, _really close_ and between the lines, you can say that they did **it,** or _something_. Though, if you want to say they did, well, then you will get confused when Law and Ameria really do **it,** and I saw they it was their first time because Ameria got mad at Law sleeping in the same bed as her when she laid down the law and said _no_, but you don't say that to the captain.

Alpenwolf: Law is a ninja, why do you think he can sneak up on everyone, so that makes Brodie a ninja, too. :D And I love my rolly chair, though I can not roll anywhere in it because the little piece of plastic over carpet stops me, but it can spin! It's how I get out of writing blocks (mostly for actions scenes). I'm serious. When I write an action scene, I will spin in my chair and listen to epic action music, which is from Skyrim. It's true. Don't judge.

Now, for the ghost dog, since people like the idea of it, I have decided to do it, but I need a name! I decided to ask you all for epic ghost dog names!

And, before I get into the next little arc, I need to do something first. So, enjoy this (hopefully) awesome chapter.

**Warning:** _There is stupidity and trolling (I think?) in this chapter._

P.S.: pardon the errors I know I missed, I have been editing this really long chapter for hours and have reread it _a lot_, but I always miss something in the messes I call a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine, so no touchy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Big Apples goes<strong> <em>BOOM!<em>**

Rose was unbelievably infuriated and terrified to the point where she wanted to rip her long blonde hair out.

For weeks before the whole incident at the hotel, she was forced to see Law and that _stupid_ little _witch_ flirt constantly. In her opinion it was disgusting. She just could _not_ believe that_ her_ Law would pick that _witch_ of a girl rather than her. She was ten times more beautiful, nice _and more_ than that witch could ever be; she was better than _her_ at anything she could think of.

How Law could even think that witch's horrid bone creatures were attractive was mind blowing. Just seeing them close together made her cringe and wish she could claw out that little witch's eyes when she was alone, but she _never_ was alone anymore because Law was always there.

Ever since that night in the stupid library she would never be alone anymore and she could never try and rid Law of his mistake, especially after what he said _that_ night.

_That_ night, or was it day, Rose couldn't tell, but it was all after she had finally woke up. She found Penguin had stayed by her bedside to make sure she was okay, and also to hear her story. She had said it was the ghost in the library possessed her into doing the garish deed. It was a lie, of course, but she was good with lies and crocodile tears.

But later that day, Law came in, telling Penguin to get out with just a jerk of his head.

Rose, again, tried to tell Law that it was the ghost and that she loved him, also that Ameria was too much trouble because she caused the hotel to crumble. He didn't believe an ounce of it and stalked to her bedside, looming over her menacingly and he grabbed a hand full of her hair, yanking her battered head to unbearable throbbing pieces, telling her in a threatening whisper:

"_Consider yourself lucky, but if you ever touch her again, make one more step out of line, and I swear: I will not hesitant to kill you on the spot, no matter who is there_."

And he threw her away like she was trash and then stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a bang, that made her ears pop, barely hearing the muffled voices from outside her door. Then the footsteps fading away in the distance and she was all alone with bloody ears staining all the white fabric of her sheets and clothes.

Over the time she was in her room getting better after her injury, and she had to heal naturally on her own because Law certainly wouldn't do anything for her, so he wouldn't let Brodie either. She didn't get many visitors either, Law wouldn't allow that either. She barely even got food, she was used to going on starvation diets, but never something like this. So, the only thing Rose could only think about was one little bug in her life: how much she _loathed_ _that_ witch; _she_ ruined her relationship with Law, entirely.

But she couldn't help but watch them after she was allowed out of her room. Well, when she was in the kitchen, and no, it was _not_ stalking, no matter how many times Nigel would say it was, it was _not._

Law would sit with _her_, touching _her_ sweetly, and that just made Rose want cut a bitch, fueling her anger against that witch even more; the one getting treated that was should have been her, _not_ the _witch_. He would tease _her_ about the blushing _she_ did when _she_ was flustered; apparently _she_ was somewhat upset with him about something, which made Rose wonder why Law would even want to hang around _her_ when _she_ was upset with him.

When she was upset with him in the past, he never would go anywhere near her; he never tried to comfort her like she wanted him to. That made Rose hate it even more. What she hated most of all was that fact that Law treated that witch better then he ever treated her in the past. It was unfair in her mind, _completely_ unfair. Now, Law hated her forever, and she had a death wish on his cursed sub until...until Law disposed of her…

She decided not to dwell on that at the moment because the sub had docked at the greatest place in the whole world: The Big Apple, which brought up all her spirited with just a three word phrase.

It was the fashion central of the world. Of course it was in the New World, but fashion is a dangerous business, so it made logical sense to her that it would be there. Only the best of the best pirates could get into the New World, same with fashion designers.

Nigel called her stupid when she said that. Oh, how she hated that oil stained ass. She only acted sweet around him because he was one of _her_ best friends.

Though, Rose felt that karma was being kind to her that day because of the look of utter and complete disgust on Nigel's face as they walked around the large, towering skyscrapers with people parading around like they were on cat-walks. She almost ignored the fact that Law was holding _her_ hand. Almost though because she still kept her distance by huddling close to Penguin.

"This place is so fruity…" Nigel whined with a scrunched up nose as stiff, model-like women walked passed him. "I'll never find a good whore here."

"There's always the next island Nigel," Penguin patted his shoulder. "Heard there's a smaller island next door to this one, only an hour's trip; maybe you can find a lady to sleep with there."

"If you're not to freakin' picky that is," Shachi added on with a scoff.

"Shut up, hobo."

"You shut up, fatty."

"Guys," Law stopped walking to look over his shoulder at his crew, giving them a blank stare.

The three mechanics got the hint and shut up for real that time.

Rose rolled her eyes at them. She remembered Shachi and Penguin as nice boys when they worked in her grandfather's small sub factory at their home in the North Blue. But since they became pirates; they had become...different, yet they were still nice to her at least. That made her feel better, too. Though, she was a little upset that Bepo didn't treat her the same after what happened at the hotel...

"_Bon Dieu!_" a feminine male voice gasped towards the group. "You are _parfaite_ for my photo shoot, _chérie!_"

The group, turned around to see the man that spoke, making the pirates blink at him in confusion while Rose's jaw dropped when there, in star stuck awe, she watched the legendary Hans Jacoby strut over to them in his signature black suit and perfectly styled chestnut hair.

He was the _greatest_ designer in the fashion world; he was like the Gold Rogers of fashion, though not evil, but a deadly threat to all other designers, of course. She started to panic slightly as he walked eagerly over to them, slapping Penguin in the shoulder repeatedly as he gave her a confused look. She hoped her makeup looked perfect and she was dressed accordingly that when he came over she still looked like her said: prefect for his photo shoot. But she did have that big scar on the side of her forehead from where she got hit with a book, she hoped he didn't see that.

Hans got closer and closer, his perfect blues gleaming with glee.

Rose's heart started to beat faster and faster.

And Hans walked right passed her.

_Eh_.

Rose stood there for a second, blinking into space before she whipped around to see where the man she worshiped went.

"Excuse me…" Ameria said awkwardly to the man invading her personal space as she inched closer to Law.

_Eh!_

"I said, _chérie_: you're _parfaite_ for my photo shoot." Hans repeated, snatching her hand and examined it. "Is this a real tan, _chérie?_"

"Err…" Ameria looked at the man with an odd, nervous stare, pulling her hand away and inched even closer to Law, who was staring at the man with a death glare, until she was almost clinging to him. "Yes…"

"_Incroyable!_" Hans shouted, grabbing her hand again and pulled it towards his face, his eye almost touching her skin. "_Remarquable!_ This tone, this skin tone is amazing, _chérie!_ It's not to dark, yet not to pale. Like it's been balanced _parfaitement_ from being in doors more then outdoors; simply _parfaite!_"

Ameria ripped her hand away from his, and Hans was about to grab it back, but Law stepped in his way.

"If you would like to keep your head, I suggest you back off," Law warned with an eerie smirk.

Hans's faced paled and he jumped away at the threat, and who it came from, but then he took a calm breath and collected his composure again. "_Pardonnez-moi, monsieur_, but I just couldn't help myself. She is a very _belle femme_."

Law scowled darkly.

"And," He added on quickly. "You are a very, very, _very_ lucky man to have her by your side."

Law's scowl lightened, but only a little.

Hans pulled at the collar of his suit as a small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "So anyway, I can see it looks like you're the man I have to talk to about letting her do a photo shoot for my latest line."

_**Eh! **_

Rose was trembling with uncontrollable rage just getting ready to burst like a hot air balloon. She could _not_ believe that something like _this_ was happening. This was supposed to be _her_ big break, not the stupid witch's. It was _not_ fair, _totally_ **not** fair.

"No," Law bluntly said.

Rose relaxed just a bit. At least the witch wasn't going to get to do the photo shoot, but she was still pissed that Hans didn't ask her, the rich and famous Rose, heir to the Northern Blue sub vessel factory corporation. And, this could have also been her chance of escaping Law's death threat.

"_S'il vous plaît!_" Hans pleaded desperately. "I don't think I could find another girl that looks so _naturelle!_"

"If you haven't noticed by now: we're pirates, and as Captain of my crew, I won't be letting her do something so ridiculous," Law simply said.

"But I'll do _anything!_" Hans begged, almost going on his knees. "Just name your price!"

The pirate in Law looked eager to jump at the offer, but when he looked down at Ameria, he could tell she was uncomfortable with the idea, so he just shook his head and turned on his heel, dragging his bone mage with him.

"Wait, wait," Nigel put up a hand, not letting the offer slide out of their fingers just yet and he looked at Hans. "Did you say _anything?_"

Hans looked at the blonde mechanic like he was a moron, but he nodded his head in response.

Nigel pretended to ignore the look. "Like, paying money?" he rubbed his fingers together suggestively.

"Of course," Hans replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

A smirk widened on the blonde mechanic's lips. "Like, say, 500 million beli?"

Rose's head snapped away from inner, anger thoughts, and she whipped around to stare in shock at the price. Could he...no. There was no way a stupid lard like Nigel could remember the price of what the crew owed. Right...?

Hans rolled his eyes again. "Honey, I'll give you 1,000 million beli for that girl to model my line, money is not object when it comes to the latest fashion for the world."

Nigel looked at the fashion tycoon with disturbed eyes at the given..._nick-name_, but shook it off quickly and continued on with the conversation at hand. "It won't be anything…_kinky_, right?" As he said the word, he could just feel the heat from a certain pirate behind him, but he didn't know if it was for him, of the weirdo, fashion man.

Hans rolled his eyes for the third time, looking completely irritated. "I make an _art_ out of fabrics, _not_ a man's _fantasies._"

"Then she'll do it!" Nigel declared once hearing that the bone mage won't be in porn, like in the magazines he, and the rest of the crew, bought. Well, except for the old coots of the crew, aka: Sal, Cleon and Bart.

"Mister Nigel—"

"_Excellent!_" Hans cooed with a twinkle in his eyes then whipped around and pointed to the large apple shaped building in the middle of the island. "Follow me!"

Nigel quickly grabbed Ameria's wrist, pulling her stunned form away from a frozen Law and he hurried after the almost skipping fashion tycoon, but then he quickly yelled over his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Captain!" and then the blonde mechanic and bone mage disappeared among the high fashion people strolling through the crowded streets.

Shachi blinked. "Did Nigel _really_ just do that…?" he stared at the place where they disappeared in utter shock.

"He's so gonna get fucked up," Penguin said bluntly, glancing at the look on his captain's face twisting into a bitter scowl.

"Shachi," Law bit out. "Get Bart and Bepo then meet us _there,_" he ordered coldly, starting to storm off to the giant fruit of a glass building.

Penguin watched his captain leave. "He's _so_ gonna get _fucked_ up," he repeated, stressing the phrase to Shachi before the ginger turned on his heel to find the largest and furriest members of the crew.

* * *

><p>Rose was practically gushing hearts as she gazed up at the greatest building in the world; forget that hotel.<p>

The Big Apple Fashion Corporation was the place for all the big designers and models that were the best of the best. All the hottest fashions came from this building that she was standing at the foot of, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was she was going to get to go _in_ there. She couldn't help but smirk smugly and flip her hair at the thought; she knew she was going to get her big break in there. Hans may have been blind to her beauty, but others wouldn't. She knew_ that_ for a fact.

"Captain?" the sound of Bepo's questioning voice brought Rose out of her day dreaming, and she looked over to see that Shachi had returned with the polar bear and Jean Bart. "What's going on?"

"Mister Nigel decided to do something extremely idiotic, so now we have to go and fix it," Law said coldly as he started to stalk over to the main doorway of the giant glass apple.

The glass doorway was incredible, employees in business suits and models in designer hats and shoes that matched outfits were filtering in and out through the large double doors as the smell of new perfumes wafted from women talking idly on their mini den-den mushis. Rose knew she blended in well since her fashion sense was amazing, but walking along side Law, well she was walking alongside Penguin, and his crew made her stand out like a sour thumb, both in a good and bad way.

Good way: she gets noticed be everyone around her. Bad way: it could negatively affect her chances of being discovered since she was with a pirate crew.

"Captain," once again, Bepo's voice drew Rose away from her inner thoughts. "How do we get passed them?"

Rose looked at the polar bear pointing towards the door and followed his gaze to see two grizzly doormen in red suits that squeezed their large muscles to the thick fabric.

Law just looked them over lazily, shrugged with an _I-don't-care-look_ and continued on walking, and he was about to pass through the doorway, but a big beefy hand stopped him in his tracks.

The doorman looked down at him with a scowl. "**No pass,**" he boomed in a deep grunt.

Law blinked at the uneducated statement, and then a dark smirk crossed his lips, showing off his pearly whites. "Bart," he simply said.

Jean Bart moved forward from the rear of the group to the front, standing hauntingly next to his captain and crossed his arms over his chest.

The two gorilla doorman didn't seem phased by the larger, more muscular man in front of them, and they stood firmly at their posts, not moving an inch. "**No pass,**" the both boomed together.

"Such primitive men," Brat grunted, and swung his fist into the side of the head of the first doorman, sending him into the second and then they both flew into the wall of a neighboring building, causing a gaping hole to form in the wall and the foundation to weaken to little, crumbling bits.

Then, the high-end fashion people started to panic when they saw the scene, running wildly in high heels and boots away from the crumbling building that looked ready to collapse and also from the little Heart Pirates group that caused it all.

"Let's go," Law said emotionlessly, leading them through the broken doorway, courtesy of Jean Bart punching a hole through it since the doors close when the guards were _misplaced._

Rose gaped; she didn't know _why_ Law had his crew member punch a freaking hole in the picture prefect glass, well, former picture prefect, but anyway, she thought it was _totally_ unnecessary, so what if it was locked, he didn't need to punch it in, but that wasn't her worry not; her worry was the people inside the building.

Everyone that had a name in the fashion world ran away from them, except for the security guards trying to stop the pirates from advancing into the building any further, but they failed miserably. They were hired to stop sneak-ins from crashing photo shoots, not pirates from crashing photo shoots, they stood no chance at taking on seasoned fighters that constantly fought on the sea. Well, not constantly since the crew could be lazy at times, Rose saw that first hand, they were just like bums, and Rose started to scowl at the situation; that _witch_ was ruining everything for her.

Law just mindlessly walked throughout the large building while his crew bullied the security guards still trying to stop them. He clearly had no idea where he was going, but then he found an area map on an undamaged wall. He strolled over to it calmly, not even noticing the guard flying passed his head thanks to Bepo kicking him in the gut, and Law scanned over the map for a second, and then he walked away, finding what he needed: the floor where Hans's photo shoot was.

Rose tried to hurried after them, but that guard that Bepo kicked rammed into her, sending the air right out of her lungs as she hit the floor hard. She groaned, rolling off the man, but then a bad sounding noise came to her ears.

_**Crack!**_

Rose stopped all movements, glancing to the side to see the hairline cracks on the floor getting larger and longer until it couldn't hold everyone anymore, and then the floor caved in, sending her and the unconscious men to the floor below, and then the rushing impact caused her to slip down roughly to the next floor with everything it the ground in a thundering _bang_. She was surprised to be alive, but she was in rage since she was ruining her nails as she clawed her way out of the rubble she was under, and once she was out, she stood up, screaming bloody murder for help.

No one came.

She screamed again in frustration when she wasn't answered, and she stomped her foot to the ground.

_Snap!_

The thin heel of her shoe snapped, throwing her balance off into something uneven and she tumbled backwards with a cry of surprise, then the back of her head whacking against a sharp, pointy rock. She yelped at the pain traveling through her body in a shutter, and she felt a wetness slip down the skin of her neck, and when her fingers touched it, she saw that she split open the back of her head. She groaned sharply, seeing the the red hue was now staining her blonde hair and would probably stain her clothes soon, but she ignored it, trying to image that nothing bad was going to happen and she stood back up, feeling slightly light headed, but she had that sudden feeling to crash the photo shoot, which over ruled everything.

She quickly ran over to an area map, her step wobbly because of a broken heel, but she ignored that, too, and looked over the map to find where she needed to go and went there as quickly as she could with her broken shoes.

At the door, she saw another gaping hole, signaling that Bart easily punched open the door, no matter if it was locked or not, and when she stepped in, she was slightly surprised to see that the photo shoot was still going on like the building hadn't been rack-shackled by pirates, and those pirates were still in the room, and she stormed over to them.

Penguin was the first to see her, and he blinked at her. "What happened to you?" He questioned.

Her eyes narrowed darkly, none of them noticed her fall through a freaking hole in the floor? Twice. Seriously. She just scoffed at him in response.

Penguin blinked again, but then shrugged, turning around to follow after Law who had spotted Nigel standing off to the side, holding Ameria's jacket while her two skeleton familiars were clinging on each of his shoulders.

Law stalked over to his mechanic quietly, his presence unknown by the blonde mechanic and then he slapped a hand on his open shoulder. "_Mister Nigel_."

Nigel flinched at the touch and the sound of his captain's voice from behind him, and ever so slowly, he turned to see the deadly smirk on his captain's face, and the deadly, dark aura he was giving off; he had a bad habit of getting on his captain's bad side when it came to the bone mage.

"Do you care to explain why you decided to go against my decision and order?" Law said calmly, but his voice was chillingly cold.

That made Nigel shutter at the icy feeling. "Well," he gulped, pulling at the collar of his suit. "I thought that—"

"_Holy shit,_" Shachi interrupted Nigel, earning looks from everyone. The ginger was speechless; his jaw almost touching the floor as he just pointed passed Nigel's head.

Everyone looked, causing all jaws to drop.

Even Law's jaw hung open slightly at what he saw; his bone mage wearing Hans's newest line: _wedding dresses._

Ameria walked nervously out of the room, her bare shoulders were visibly tense and her hands held the poofy sides of the ballroom-style, pure white dress she was wearing, the light glanced off the diamonds stitched in the lace of the fabric, matching the same glittering gems around her neck and in her ears, making it glow against the lightly tanned skin of her exposed skin. Though, her skin had a natural glow to it, her face showed nothing like that. She had a lost look her blue eyes, looking uncomfortable in her own skin and also like she was missing something.

Law saw what it was. "Where's her necklace?" he questioned his blonde mechanic as soon as he saw the anxious look in her eyes when her hand moved to her chest, fingers twitching at the empty spot between her breasts.

"I have it," Nigel held up the necklace.

Law nodded shortly, but then turned back to his bone mage, just staring at her and biting his lower lip slightly, watching her move around with nervous grace in the large white dress.

"_Les gens!_" Hans yelled, clapping his hands over his head quickly two times, grabbing all the bustling people who worked for the shoot's attention. "Let's get this shoot under way! So, bring out my star!" he ordered.

The women around the bone mage ushered her over, putting on last minute make-up while walking before she stood in front of Hans.

Then the fashion tycoon turned to Ameria with a sweet smile, looking over her quickly. "_Tu es belle, ma chérie,_" he told her kindly, grabbing her hand then twirling her around so he could inspect her fully.

Law glared; he was really not liking this and Nigel was going to be in trouble once it was over.

Then Hans regained his composure, going to back to being professional. "Alright, sweetheart, now what I want you to do is this," he started to order.

Law's glare warped into a deadly scowl; he was the only one who orders around his crew.

Hans continued explain his instructions. "Just act natural, be normal, free like a bird. Something that is real, so don't be nervous with our male model, alright?"

Law stiffened. _Male model?_

"Now," Hans continued with his infuriating orders that was taking Law to his limit. "I want you to really feel that he is your actual _husband_, so feel free to kiss if need be, it's just like acting, so don't worry. Just go with the flow!"

With the explanation at a close, Law had snapped at the fashion tycoon and male model, who was looking a bit too eager for Law's taste, and his crew was inching away from him, but Nigel sighed in relief knowing that his head wasn't on the chopping block anymore.

"Now, let's begin!" Hans clapped over his head quickly two times again, then pushed Ameria towards the set and then plopped down in his director's chair at the head of it.

The male model grabbed Ameria in his arms with a grin, looking like he would actually try and _kiss_ her, but before the first picture was even taken the model was holding Rose instead of Ameria.

"**Stop!**" Hans screamed in fury, jumping off of his chair, causing him to knock it over. "_What is the meaning of this!_" he screeched, storming angrily over to Rose with a dark scowl painted on his face. "You _ugly_ girl, you're ruining my photo shoot with you're _hideous_ self! Just look at you!" he pulled at a lock of her blonde hair, making Rose whimper in pain. "You are _filthy_ with this red dye in your hair, your clothes are _so_ last month, a white mini skirt, really? Plus it is covered in black dust and crumbs, which makes me label you as a **_cow_**, which is something that will never be in style. And to top it all off there is a _hideous scar_ right in the middle of your forehead! You will never be anything but _trash!_"

Rose gaped at him; petrified in shock. Did he really just say all_ that...?_

Nigel started to laugh uncontrollably.

Hans's rage was put on hold for the moment, and he whipped around to glare at the source of the laughing, and then his eyes went wide because there he saw Ameria, back in the arms of her captain and then the rage started to fuel his soul again, and in the heat of the moment, he wasn't thinking straight, and went over to confront the deadly pirate captain. "_You_," he scowled darkly while storming over to Law. "_You know what you did? You ruined my—_" he was cut short by the sword pointing threateningly at his throat.

"Like I said before: if you wish to keep your head, _you_ need to back off," Law said with a growing scowl, holding the nodachi firmly in his hand and his other arm was wrapped tightly around his bone mage's back, pulling her close to his chest.

Hans put up his hands in defense while sweat poured down his face when he saw the deadly mistake he made. "_Al—alright, you can have her back! Just—just don't kill me!_" he begged in a high-pitched voice, almost going to his knees.

Law just stared at him emotionlessly, but then a wicked smirk twisted onto his lips. "Too bad for you, I'm known for my cruelty," and his sword swung back then forward again.

* * *

><p><em>Chaos<em>.

That's what happened next, blood and fire was everything. Law barely used his devil fruit powers, only using it to cause flames to spark when the wires matched up with the wrong ones as they swirled around in the air and then landed to the ground in crumbling heaps. But for the people, he used only his sword, forgetting his devil fruit, and just focused on the blood pouring from the screaming people around them, taking the full joy of killing them rather than just scrambling them up and leaving them for dead.

The sickening smell pierced the noses of those who were still alive as Law took full liberty to kill almost everyone in the room and burn the bodies by destroying the machinery in the large space filled with flammable fabrics. He would have continued on the rampage, killing not only everyone in the building, but probably also everyone on the island, though Ameria was able to calm him down, just barely, and he grudgingly sheathed his nodachi away to stop his killing frenzy. The damage was done already though, and nothing good because Shachi pointed out that the fire was spreading rapidly throughout the building, and they needed to get out right away, and fast.

Law nodded quickly, but saw that Ameria could _not_ run to any speed that they needed while she was wearing that dress, and though he hated to do it, he looked towards Bart for help, and Jean Bart nodded, then gave the bone mage apologetic look before he swung her over his muscular shoulder and Ameria stiffed, gripping tightly to the back of Bart's shirt as she stared at the flaming ground. Then, just to make the situation worse for the crew, Nigel ran off, saying he needed to get something important, and he dashed away into the flames with Shachi screaming at him to get his fat-ass back there. Nigel obviously didn't listen and kept on going, but Law told them that Nigel could take care of himself, he hoped so at least, which didn't make anyone feel better, but he ordered everyone to get their asses moving, and they could only hope that Nigel would get catch up to him.

Though Rose didn't listen to the order, or anything that was being said to her, and she just stood over the bloody, headless body of Hans Jacoby, the greatest designer in the world, dead.

Penguin, who was the one screaming at her to get a move one, did a quick turn around, grabbing the wrist of the stunned blonde and pulled her away from the flames and body, but she didn't move, so he ended up throwing her over his own shoulder roughly, and he followed after the rest of his mates.

The crew dodged the wild fires and crumbling support beams that were crashing down upon them until they reached the hole Jean Bart punched only hours ago. Then with one last running stretch, they jumped through the gaping hole in the glass doorway, but when they were in mid-air, something must have went wrong from deep from within the depths of the building.

**BOOM!**

The crew went hurling through the air, the fire's bent up pressure causing every single glass window that covered the apple shaped building to break, shattering into little pieces in a heated explosion. Everyone went to the ground roughly, rolling and bouncing with the force behind the air pushing them feet away from the blazing apple building. Jean Bart lost his grip on the bone mage, making her fly from his grasp and travel further, jumping like a bouncy ball across the paved street and Law got up instantly to his bone mage's side to help her back on her feet. Penguin lost his grip on Rose as well, and she rolled and bounced away into the distance, but Penguin did no such thing like getting up to see if she was okay, and just laid there rubbing the back of his head in pain.

Shachi scrambled to his feet quickly after the explosion, staring wide up at the building screaming one thing: Nigel was gone.

Ameria gasped, her hands covering her mouth, saying the same thing about Shnell and Tanker.

Shachi payed no attention to the familiars since they were already _dead,_ and worried only about the blonde mechanic that was now _dead_, and he threw his hat to the ground and kicked across the ground, screaming that it was his fault and he should have stopped him, but most of all, that he should have said sorry for all the times he called him a fatty.

And Nigel said he would still think he was a hobo no matter how many times Shachi apologized.

Upon hearing the clear voice, and it wasn't anything ghostly, of Nigel, they all whipped around to see the smirking blonde mechanic holding a rather large briefcase while his arm still had the bone mage's jacket and amulet draped over it, and of course, he still had Tanker and Shnell on his shoulders.

Shachi scowled at Nigel, and stormed over to him, picking up his hat along the way, placing it on his ginger hair and then lashing a hand out to smack the back of blonde's head, making him drop everything in his hands and he hissed at him, ordering that he _never_ to something _so_ stupid like _that_ again.

While Nigel was holding his head in pain, Bepo perked up the question of how he got out before the rest of them, and Nigel looked at the polar bear like he was stupid, saying that he used the fire escape obviously.

Everyone looked at one another with blank, blinking eyes: blonde moment for the crew.

But the moment was interrupted when heavy soles pounded against the street and screaming blended with siren's wailing, signaling that the marines were coming, and the voice of the marine captain screaming at the pirate crew to surrender or else just confirmed their suspicions. Then, the foot soldiers at the beck-and-call of the captain in charge came by the plenty, swarming from the alleyways and surrounded the small group quickly, forcing the pirates into a small circle.

Rose had half the mind to run over there to the marines, but Penguin grabbed her by the back of her shirt, shoving her in the center of the circle. God damnit, now she couldn't get away.

Nigel started to grumble darkly under his breathe, and Shachi could only agree with him on that whereas Bepo questioned on what the battle plan was going to be. Law had no idea, but the bone mage suggested Bas, since the spirit could easily kill off all the marines while they made a quick get away. Law stiffened at the thought and was silent, scanning the marines still getting into a useless formation for only a small group of people; really? Are they that stupid? By the time they got into a line, they could have arrested them, but they kept to the formation that they couldn't even finish because Law agreed to the plan grudgingly and his bone mage took the vessel from Shnell's little hands, releasing the spirit he loathed.

So now, the marines were no longer about to complete their formation, but rather breaking it even more because Bas's shadow form filtered into the atmosphere like a dark, stormy cloud, doing his job of killing the marines in the pirates way, and also the marines he thought were worthy for his collection, and the marines scattered away back into the depths of which they came while the small pirate group, along with Rose who had to be thrown over Penguin's shoulder again because she was deemed to be in a state of shock because she continued to try and run away, though she was in no state of shock.

She was trying to _really_ run away, and she didn't know why Law wouldn't let her go, she wondered why. That's when the dreadful thought of him wanting to take care of her _personally_ came to mind. Oh, how she hated that witch for doing this to her, if she wasn't here, none of this would have happened; none of it at all.

Once they had all gotten to the sub safely, Law didn't allow the thought for a moment of rest to crossed the minds of anyone, and he started to bark orders to his crew, telling them to get their asses up and ready to get out of port right away and submerge when they had were in deep enough water to do so. That caused the crew to go into a frenzy mode of state, running and jumping over each other to get into the engine rooms so they could get the sub out of the marine's sight.

Though, before they submerged, Law saw something interesting from the control room's windows, it looked like another pirate ship was attacking the marines, but he didn't get a good look at the flag since the sub went under the waters before he could get a closer look at maybe the new rival.

But Rose only saw her favorite city up in burning, orange flames from the control room's window, and that made poor old Rosie feel like a gaping, black hole was now in her little heart, forming a soulless pit of nothing. No more high-end clothing, no more high-end shoes, no more high-end accessories, and no more high-end fashion _anything_. She was even got called a_ hideous **cow**_ by her favorite designer, the man she worshiped.

And it was all because of that _witch_.

If Hans hadn't seen _her_, then Nigel wouldn't have dragged_ her_ off to do the stupid photo shoot, then Law wouldn't have chased off after _her_ in a fit of jealous rage, then Law wouldn't have killed everyone and destroyed everything that Rose cared about. _That_ brought Rose into a hysterical fit of pure, heated rage that made her snap, not caring about anything and she stormed out of the control room with the window of the deep sea scenery and down the hall, then she made a sharp turn on her broken heel, making it snap completely off, but she didn't care anymore, and she stomped down the steps in her destroyed heels to the third floor to barge into that witch's room, slamming open the door with _a bang_.

Ameria jumped at the sound of the door slamming against the metal wall behind it, and she whipped around, making the wedding dress twirl with the swift movement, and she glared darkly at who was in the doorway. "What do _you_ want?"

Rose ignored the question. "_**This is all your fault!**_" she screeched at the top of her lungs, making her throat go sore almost instantly, and Ameria cringe at the shrill sound, but Rose didn't stop there. "_You_ have ruined _everything_ for me!"

Ameria shuttered at the loud sound affecting her hearing, but she slowly turned her attention towards the blonde again. "And what exactly did _I_ do?"

Rose felt her body start to tremble, she didn't know what she did? The nerve of her saying that made Rose even more upset than she originally was, and she started to step into the room, her face red with fury. "If _you_ hadn't been here, everything would have been fine, but _you_ just had to be here!" her face started to warp into complete hatred and she started to bring up an open hand.

Ameria tensed when she saw the blonde offensive movement, getting ready to defend herself, but Rose continued her advance.

Rose was about to bring down her hand while saying: "_I wish you—_" she was interrupted when a hand latched onto her wrist, the force making it snap with a loud, bone crushing _crack _and Rose let out a cry of pain that doubled when she was whirled around and then flew out of room with a burning cheek.

"Damn," Law looked down at his fingers, flexing them slightly after he sent the blonde fiend soaring through the air when he slapped her. "That felt good," but he put aside the glorious feeling of_ finally_ hitting Rose, and turned to the more important matter at hand, scowling darkly down at her. "Didn't I tell you what would happen if you touched her."

"_I didn't touch her!_" Rose shouted with a snap, but the nervousness was boiling over her stomach like butterflies when the rage in her gut simmered down to nothing, and she cradled her broken wrist gently within her hand.

"It looked like you were going to," Law stated coldly, stepping closer until he loomed over her darkly.

"Well, I didn't, so you can't hold anything against me!" Rose retorted, turning her head up in the air snobbishly.

"Maybe," Law replied smoothly. "But I'm still getting you off my sub," and he threw the briefcase that was in his hand, tossing in like it was a dodge ball into Rose's stomach.

Rose took the blast head on and yelped with painful agony in her voice.

"Now get off," Law ordered. "I paid my debts."

Rose just stared at him as he grabbed for Ameria's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. "But…" she stammered. "_We're in the middle of the ocean!_" she squealed.

"Not my problem," Law shrugged, not even turning back to see the pale faced blonde fiend.

"_You really are cruel,_" Rose screeched. "_I hope you know that!_"

That made Law stop and he turned back around, smirking at her smugly. "You're right," he told her, walking back towards her until he was at her feet and then he crouched down. "I am a pirate, you know," he stated then snatched the briefcase back from her lap. "So, I'll be taking this back," and he stood back up, walking over to his bone mage once more, but said one last thing to her: "Get off my sub now, and if in a hour you'er still here, then I'll dispose of you my self."

* * *

><p>Law scowled at the little island they were drifting away from, cursing Penguin in the back of his head.<p>

Rose had taken his threat seriously this time, and went straight to his head mechanic, sobbing like a baby saying she wanted to go home, and sadly, Penguin actually thought the tears were real, Law knew that they weren't, and he gave her a boat. Law wasn't happy about this by any means, since he wanted to dispose of the blonde fiend himself, but Penguin wasn't all to happy to hear that Law broke Rose's wrist, and Law told his head mechanic he really didn't care what he thought.

But now, Rose was gone from his life for good, he could be happy about that at least, though he had to deal with all her shit now since the small boat she was given wouldn't hold all her crap. It could be sold though, to add nicely to the large sum of 500 million beli in their treasury, that was another thing to be happy for, but one thing still ruined it for him.

"What a shame," Law sighed, closing his eyes as the breeze rustled against his clothes. "I wanted to make sure she would never come back into my life again," she somehow came back into his life once, he wanted to make sure she didn't again.

"_Don't worry!_" The sudden voice of Tanker came out of no where, and the next thing Law knew was the little skeleton was perched on his shoulder like a parrot. "I took care of that!" if he had skin, then Law would have seen the biggest, and probably the cheesiest, smile on the familiar's face.

Law glanced at him with a curious, amused look on his face. "What did you do?"

"_Just watch~!_" Tanker cooed sweetly, wrapping all his arms around his hat to force Law's head in the direction he wanted and then the familiar started to giggle out of control while counting down. "...three, two, one..."

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM~! **_

The whole sub shook as waves took over the sea for miles and miles, making Law feel his jaw drop slightly when he saw the large, purple mushroom-cap smoke cloud tower filtering into the sky, higher than _anything_ he had ever since before, and he had only seen the largest building in the world just a week ago. The fact that the cloud looked to be right in front of him as well, was mind blowing, and if it really was and not miles away, it would have been at least twenty feet tall. It was an amazing thing to see, especially since the cloud was at the point where Rose was currently at.

Tanker then started to sing _Alleluia_-_that-woman-I-really-really-hate-is-gone-oh-yes-she 's-gone-because-I-cursed-her-the-very-day-she-came -onto-this-sub-and-now-she-if-gone-ALLELUIA _and laughter followed the out of key notes.

"What _did_ you do?" Law repeated with a smirk; he couldn't help but be pleased with what the familiar did.

Tanker calmed down his giggle fit of swinging his frail, boney legs wildly. "You see," the familiar started as his giggles almost disappeared from his voice. "I hated her, why, because she got in the way of your's and Ameria's relationship, so I hexed her, making her rued the very day she decided to ruin all my hard work, and then I made _this_," Tanker spread his arms out wide, looking like he was going to hug the giant purple cloud in the distance. "It's called _**The Barney Bomb,**_" he started to erupt into wild laughter again, but then stopped to continue his explanation. "_**Warning**__: may cause; itchy skin due to the change in color to a dark shade of unattractive purple, large toad-warts the color of vomit-green and puss-yellow, baldness to the point were the shininess will hurt the eyes of the blind, and irritated eyes_ _because of tons of tear shed to the hideousness!_" he screamed to the heavens, failing his little legs again so his heels tapped against Law's chest.

Law shook his head with a chuckle; a sight he would have loved to see, but he didn't want to just see her humiliated, he wanted her dead.

Tanker stopped laughing again and went still. "Oh, and it's on the poisonous side, so she will die a slow painful death along the way," he added on shortly.

"You are now my favorite familiar," Law said, patting Tanker on the top of the skull.

"_Awe~_" Tanker gushed at the affection, hugging Law's fuzzy hat. "I did it because you're like my _daddy!_"

Law froze. "_Daddy…?_"

Tanker then was ripped from his shoulder before the talkative familiar continued, the voice of his bone mage made him turn around to see her still wearing the abused wedding dressed covered with small burn marks and rips.

Her cheeks were bright red as she shook Tanker wildly by his little neck back and forth, like she was trying to choke him, though she couldn't choke a skeleton, but Tanker was actually making gagging noises. "_Don't say stuff like that!_" his bone mage squealed in a high-pitched voice of embarrassment.

"_Oh come on!_" Tanker stopped the choking act, and the red glow in his eyes went in a circle, like he was rolling them. "You have the dress on and he has the ring! You think I forgot about that, well I didn't! It's like you're _**married!**_"

Ameria looked at Tanker in horror and she glanced at Law, thinking she was going to see an amused smirk painted on his face, but she saw nothing like that, and her face went to a deeper shade of red at what she saw and she threw Tanker into th sea because she didn't see a smirk on Law's face, but a blush. A _blush._ The infamous supernova pirate captain, Trafalgar Law, was _blushing._ Though it was only a small pink tint that he mostly covered up with a hand, it was still there, glowing lightly in the moonlight.

"I'm really sorry about that!" She said quickly, bowing her head to hide from the awkwardness of it all. "He…he just doesn't think before he speaks sometimes is all..."

"Hmm," Law simply hummed.

Then there was only silence, and Ameria just looked down at the dress she was still wearing, fiddling with the diamonds on a patch of unburned lace. This was probably the most embarrassing moment in her life; having Tanker saying stupid things one after another then making Law _blush_ on top of it all was just bad. She had never seen Law blush before; she almost thought that Law couldn't blush with all the pirate in him; she probably just embarrassed him more than anything else in the world.

"So," Law's voice snapped her away from the thoughts twirling in her mind. "Why are you still wearing that…dress…"

She still kept her head low, pulling at the diamond that was on the lace to focus away from her beating heart, why it was beating so fast, she didn't know, but it was. "I—I was having trouble with getting it off…"

"Oh, really?" the tone in his voice changed dramatically, doing a 180, and that made her look up to see the usual smirk was back on his lips and the pink tint was gone from his cheeks completely; he looked like his normal self, but the normal look didn't make her feel any better since it had a mischievous gleam to it.

She felt something was going to happen, and she didn't know how she felt about it.

* * *

><p>She is gone. :D<p> 


	44. Chapter 40: Captured!

Trafalgar Riley: Sane said he is going to jump you tonight and leave you bone shaped cookies.

the everchanging: That's for thinking that the chapter was well written. :)

arodli91: It's good to hear from such a big fan of both my stories! :D Also, thanks for liking the chapter.

anon: Loved the song, it was very nice, and Tanker loves it, too. I didn't think he would get such a big fan base now, lol.

KHRDRRRlover: I feel like I'm going to have a hard time topping this chapter now, I think the only thing that will would be (sorry for being blunt) Law and Ameria having sex.

Neeky-chan: Yes, this is the new little arc now, I hope it's good; it has some references from one of my favorite books/movies. :D

Tigereye13: For your comment about Madeline, Nigel and Shachi, ahem: _do you hear that banging in the room next door? Yes, that is Nigel and Shachi_. :o Okay, that is out of my system, and Tanker wanting a daddy, well, yes, he wants one. That is why he works so hard to keep Law and Ameria together. :D

Alpenwolf: Yes, the Big Apple is what we, in the U.S. of A call New York City. It's my little troll on it, I suppose, but it doesn't really make since to people who aren't from Ameria. Oh well...

Vampire Revan: What _will_ Law do to get Ameria out of her dress...well, I think you should ask what will he do after.

Iron-Gear Serpant: There will be more Barney Bombs. That, I promise.

WarriorsSoul7: I feel like a burden as been lifted from my shoulders because Rose is gone, and thank you for liking the chapter. :)

praeses: _Ding Dong the evil cow is dead_, that is an awesome little tune, awesome to be a ring tone, yes?

haliedaisy: Law blushing looks cute when you think about it, but probably, like, never happens, but something has to do it, and I made it _wedding-related-things-that-has- to-do-about-him_. This is probably going to be a gag.

xdreamernumbuhfour: I'm glad you decided to review, good to hear from people, and yes, I'm happy Rose is gone, too. She was just being a pain in my ass.

Wow. That was a lot of people...so let's hurry up and get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Captured.<p>

Dark amber eyes stared down at the wanted posters on the desk's wooden surface, the names reading _Surgeon of Death_ and _Bones_, and wolfish fingernails drummed against the picture of the man known as Trafalgar Law, and the man frowned deeply. He was the one that stole from him, but then, the man's attention was turned towards the mage's poster and—

His ship began to shake wildly, causing him to stumble within his stance, and the shouts of his crew brought him to crumble the picture of the mage in his hand as he rushed outside, and there in the distance was a giant mushroom cloud that was colored violet.

"Captain," his title was called, and he looked over to his first-mate, and grim look on his tanned face as he pushed aside locks of blonde hair from his eyes. "What should we do?"

The man knew his first-mate was worried, after seeing a bomb like that, anyone in their right mind should be, but there was something that needed to be done. He looked down at the poster in his hand, the one reading with the mage Ameria on the front and said: "Keep course, and don't lose sight of them."

* * *

><p>Law was <em>too<em> good for his own good. She didn't know how, but his fingers worked magic on the fine lace strings and small buttons holding the dress together at the back. Undoing each and every tight button meant to stay together and the constricting lace strings with just a lazy flick of his wrist. For some reason, Law _knew_ how to take off the wedding dress. When she was getting into it, she had to have three other women get her in, sucking the life out of her as they pulled the lace to make her waist look like a pencil, but that was beside the point. Of course, getting something on is different then taking it off, but still...Law's a man…he shouldn't know about how to take off a dress like a _wedding_ dress…

How many weddings did he crash to learn _this?_

"None, actually."

She gasped at the response to her question: was that aloud?

"Yes, it was," Law chuckled deeply in amusement. "You should learn that mumbling isn't a good habit to get into," he undid the last button on the back of the dress. "It can get you in trouble sometimes," he told her as his hands slid along her back until they reached her sides, tugging lightly on the fabric at her hips.

Ameria wiggled away from the tight fabric as Law pulled down until the dress was nothing but a large bundle of diamond coated, burned lace around her ankles and she was only in the silky under-slip that she had been wearing underneath it all. She sighed in relief to be out of that huge dress and in something more mobile so that she could easily walk across her room get to her master's amulet that was lying on her bed. She was embarrassed to admit that she had trouble reaching it since it was hard to bend over the bed in such a silly dress, which was why she went up to the deck to look for Tanker.

Though now, Tanker was somewhere in the ocean at the moment and Shnell was on the deck with the vessel waiting for Bas to get back from his…_trip_, and before she went to get her familiar, she tried to teach Glory to get it, but he just curled up on the amulet when she pointed to it. So, she went to the last restore of Law, who was very eager in all the wrong way to get her out of her clothes, or was it the wrong way?

The question wasn't answered because the sound of barking entered her ears, and she turned around to ask if Law heard that, and he absently shook his head while his eyes here focused else where. She shrugged it off, making her way over to the bed so she could easily get her necklace, shooing her kitten from it shortly and then with another sigh escaping passed her lips, she felt the metal chain against her skin and the amulet hung loosely at her breast; it was a comforting feeling.

Then, a feeling of confusion rushed over her body as she felt Law's hands on her shoulders, his chest pressed close against her back and he leaned in close to her ear, breathing heavily onto the skin to make her shutter at the presence that wasn't necessarily unwelcome. "Now," he drew out in a husky tone. "Let's finish getting that dress off."

Ameria blinked, feeling her cheeks rise with heat. "But…but it _is_ off…" she shifted uncomfortably as he started to wrap his arms from her stomach tightly to pull them even closer together until her back felt every lean muscle of his chest through his hoodie and he kissed her gently on the neck.

Law ignored her comment for the moment, placing more soft kisses all over the bare skin of her neck then moving down to her shoulder and back again, but using his teeth to make small marks along her skin that made her shiver as they grazed up to her neck once more. "But there's still one…more…thing…" he said in between kisses as his fingers traced over the strings that held the dress up at the front together from navel to chest.

"B—but, but—" her tried to protest, but her breathe hitched when his hands grazed over her breasts, fingers on the strings slowly undoing the small knot, making her heartbeat go berserk inside her chest, pounding against her rib cage like mad. She was nervous; she didn't know whether to stop him or not, because she wanted this, but then again, they were as lucky as men walking to the gallows, and her privacy was just going to be popped. But she didn't get to choose her action of what to do because a repeated, pounding knock came to her door and she jumped in the tighten embrace of a very upset Law.

"_Captain!_" Nigel's voice carried through the metal. "Can you s_top trying to screw the brat for a second and come see this thing circlin' the sub!_" and then the sound of rushing boots faded away from within the thick walls of the room.

"I swear, Mister Nigel…" Law ground through his teeth as his jaw locked, and Ameria let out a small squeak as his hands locked onto her chest roughly, his fingers digging harshly into her breasts, but then he let go and stalked out of the room.

Due to the fact that Ameria couldn't decide whether she should have stopped Law or not, she didn't know if she should be mad or not. So, she just blinked and remained silent, following after Law quickly, her bare feet patting against the metal floor as she caught up to the storming Law, and then she bit her lip. He was _really_ mad, like _pissed_, and whether she should be angry with Nigel or not, she knew she needed to calm Law down before he snapped, and she laced her fingers with his, holding his hand as they walked. She thought he would have slowed down a bit to match her pace, but instead, he stopped completely and Law looked down at her with an unreadable expression from behind the shadow of his hat.

Ameria blinked and tilted her head at the blank look on his face, but then stood on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to his in a light kiss then broke away as her heels touched the floor again. "Better?"

Law closed his eyes, like he was collecting his thoughts, and then he sighed, reopening his eyes once more with a small smile, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Much," he mumbled.

Ameria smiled and patted his cheek then curled her fingers along the shape, letting her fingers brush over the hair of his goatee, and she bit the inside of her cheek lightly as she moved his head so his lips brushed against hers suggestively. Nigel could wait a minute longer, right?

Law took the hint and kissed her, pulling her close to cut off any little gap between them.

She was taking a risk here, since someone could walk around the corner at an minute, but she took a small chance. She needed to get over the fact that the crew would tease her, probing her personal life. It wasn't fair to Law if she was constantly cutting things short.

Law's fingers curled around her thick locks of black hair, his arm snaking around her lower back with a hand to keep her in place, and she reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck, the warmth from his body consuming the exposed bare skin of her collar bone, and started to goose-bump prickle with excitement. She relaxed completely to his touch, his warmth, her muscles going lax, forgetting the world around her completely, but then she tensed tightly when her ears picked up on Nigel's screaming voice again.

"_Captain!_" he shouted, his voice running through the halls of the sub.

Ameria tried to pull away, her heart racing because **_someone could come around the corner_**. Who was she kidding, she _needed_ her privacy when it came to things like this, but Law obviously didn't see eye to eye with her.

He rammed her back into the wall of the hall, her eyes shooting open with a muffled gasp as the impact vibrated her spine, but then she gasped again when his tongue darted into her mouth, taking her surprise to his own advantage. His grip tighten around her; his hand clung to her hair, pushing almost hungrily to her lips, and she just stood there like a shocked, open fished mouth that couldn't react to the sudden forwardness. Law didn't seem to care, he seemed to be enjoying the new territory, exploring to his heart's content, and then he went a little to far. Far as in his hands started to sneak down to her thighs, pulling her legs up so they would wrap around his hips.

Ameria froze. She felt nothing, heard nothing, and just stayed still within his grasp.

That's when Law got the hint that something was wrong since her jaw locked, her teeth almost crashing down on his tongue, and he pulled away in confusion, his breathe heavy as he rested his forehead to hers. "What's wrong?"

She remained silent, her jaw starting to chattered wildly, like she was in a freezer rather than the warmth of Law's embrace.

Law eyed her, a worried glaze over his grey colored eyes, but then he looked down. "Oh," he finally noticed his little slip up, and carefully released his hold on her thighs so that her numb legs fell down and her feet touched the floor, and only then, did she finally relax, letting out a shaky breathe and Law wrapped his arms around her once more.

"_Captain!_" the whiny voice of Nigel echoed through the sub halls, making Law flinch at the dreadful noise and Ameria to jump back in startle with a loud yelp. "_You should **really** come see this!_"

Law groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritated frustration, closing his eyes, trying to draw out the tension, but was failing at it miserably.

Ameria bit her lip in thought, debating whether or not to hold his hand again because that's what got them sidetracked in the first place, but she pushed it aside and went with her gut feeling, lacing her fingers with his again and silently guided him to the deck where Nigel was screaming for him like a child.

* * *

><p>"Captain! <em>Captain!<em>" Nigel waved him over once he was on deck, and Law scowled at the scene: his mechanic was jumping up and down, waving one hand while his other pointed upward and said: "See it's up…" and Nigel looked up, his finger waving around to find this _thing_ that he wanted him to see, then his finger stopped. "There."

Law sighed then lazily looked up, excepting to see something stupid, but instead, he saw a quick moving dot circling his sub high in the night sky, barely visible against the light of the moon. Blinking at it for a second, he took in what he saw then turned to Nigel with a curious brow raised.

"It's been like that for awhile now, Captain. At first, we kinda just shrugged it off as nothing, probably just a bird you know, but it kept circlin' and followin' us. It was weird, and we can't figure out what it is now because birds don't do that." Nigel explained.

Law nodded shortly and looked back up at it again. So, this _thing_ was following them while circling them? Now, that _was_ weird, and wondered what on earth it could be. He continued to stare up at it deep in thought, trying to unmask the thing stalking his sub high in the sky, but then his ears got distracted, picking up on the small conversation between his bone mage and mechanic. It must have seemed like he had tuned out the conversation around him, but he hadn't.

"Why are you in _that_, brat?"

"Well, I was wearing it under the dress."

"So it's like…_underwear_…"

"No you fatty! It is not _underwear!_ It's a slip, a _slip!_"

"_Oi!_ Don't call me fatty, brat!"

"Then don't say I'm walking around in my_ underwear!_"

"Ameria," Law finally stepped into the conversation with an amused smirk. "Should you really be screaming that in front of a bunch of men?"

Ameria looked at him for a second, blinking her eyes blankly, but then they opened wide, darting to look around at all the blushing crew members on deck that were listening to the awkward banter happening between her and Nigel, and she yelped in embarrassment, her hands going straight to her face to cover the red color blooming all over her cheeks.

Law just chuckled, but there were more important matters to deal with then his blushing bone mage and that was the thing circling the sub, but before he could even crane his neck back to look up, his breath escaped from his lungs when something tight constricted around his torso, taking all the air from his body and also the deck from under his feet.

The cries of his crew quickly faded from his ears to nothing but white buzzing noise of the wind rushing passed his ears and he looked down to see his sub getting smaller and smaller as he got higher and higher into the sky. Oh, and there were also bird talons around him, too since they were in his direct path of sight. So, apparently it _was_ a bird that was following his sub.

Placing a hand atop his hat so he wouldn't lose it in the wind as the large, black feathered bird zoomed forward through the clouds, making his stomach shift at the change in speed; he watched the rolling waves move cross his field of vision until it made him feel dizzy. He probably would have thrown up if the bird hadn't slowed down when a leafy, jungle island with a large sandy beach came into view.

The bird slowed down dramatically, heading to what Law deemed a hidden temple within the deepest parts of the jungle that he could see from the height their were at, but also because there was a bright orange glow coming from it. He was curious to what was over there, and he also wondered about the possibility of treasure within those ruins. He was a pirate, pirates think about things like this, but then his thought stopped when the bird stopped all of a sudden.

Law stopped staring at the jungle ruins and he looked down further, his eyes opening wide with shock when Ameria's skeleton dragon came out of the beach in a spiral of spinning dust, darting up to head butt the large bird right in the noggin.

There was a clash, and it almost sounded _metallic_ oddly enough, and the bird screeched in pain with a loud, piercing _squawk_, making the talons around Law's body break away and he fell into the skeletal claws on his heels into a smooth crouch alongside his bone mage as the large bird flew away in startled fright.

Law blinked at her. "When did you get here?"

Ameria blinked back. "I was here the whole time."

"Really?" his eyebrow rose and a light smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

Ameria rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I have," she laughed, gently slapping his chest, but then her hand just lingered there as her voice faded to silence, and her finger tips slightly dug into the fabric of his hoodie, pulling him closer.

Law, at first, thought it was another suggestive hint, but when her fingers balled up the fabric into a tight fist and her head rested against his chest, her bare shoulders starting to rise and fall in a staggered fashion, he knew it was something else, making his smirk fall into a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" he grabbed her shoulders, feeling the uneasiness as they shuttered, and he looked at her paler than normal face.

"I—I just feel a bit tired…" she whispered softly, her body slumping forward in his grasp. "I just want to rest…maybe for a minute…" she smiled weakly, patting the dragon's curled bone claw to tell it to let them down.

The skeleton dragon's wings lessened in movement, letting its large bone body slowly fall to the beach and its claws moved out from under when they on the ground, gently easing the couple out so they would have a soft, harmless landing to the ground, and when the job was done, the skeletal dragon turned to dust in the early dawn breeze.

"Just a bit of sleep and I should be fine…" Ameria sighed in exhaustion, resting the side of her head on Law's thigh to use him as a pillow.

Law stared down at her, seeing that his bone mage went to sleep almost instantly as soon as her head touched his thigh. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, placing a hand on her head, letting his fingers run through her long, thick black hair.

Though, the soft smile on his lips fell to a frown once more when he wondered what was wrong with his bone mage. She was fine when they were on deck, and he remembered when he first saw this certain bone creation, she looked perfectly fine and not tired at all when she used it. So, what was making her like this? Was it the bird? Did it somehow steal her energy or something like that, but then he would have lost energy, too and he was perfectly fine. Then maybe it was the island itself, but he only looped back to the fact that it would affect him, too. So, that left magic. God, he hoped it wasn't magic. He was unarmed at the moment and Ameria had no energy, so they were sitting ducks. If it was magic, nothing good would happen.

Sighing, he just closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts away for the moment as he played with his bone mage's hair. Nothing was happening, so might as well not worry about it now.

He opened his eyes again, looking out at the sea, scanning the horizon to see if his sub was in sight, but the only thing he saw was the rising sun. The sky was painted with oranges, reds and pinks and the clouds were grey, but yellow highlights outlines circled the edge of each cloud and the ocean was a dark hue of navy blue, a major white glare in the middle from where the sun seemed to touch the water, but broke with each rolling waves. It was a beautiful site.

He glanced down at his bone mage again, moving his fingers along her bangs that were covering her eyes and pushed them aside to reveal her sleeping face; a calm and peaceful expression was relaxed into her features, and almost a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Yes, a very beautiful site.

Dawn slowly turned to early morning as the sun rose higher into the sky, the warm colors of reds and oranges turning to a light blue with normal white clouds, and his bone mage was still sleeping.

"Ameria," he untangled his fingers from her hair to shake her shoulder lightly. "It's been a few hours. It's time to get up."

His bone mage's brow twitched as he continued to stir her from sleep and she sleepily opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Just a few more minutes…"

Law chuckled. "I think if I did that you would just fall asleep again."

"…" she just blinked up at him.

"Seems like that's a true prediction," Law smirked, helping her up into a sitting position.

She moaned, her head rolling back while closing her eyes. "I'm still tired though…" she whined.

"And why are you so tired, my dear?" Law mused with a small chuckle.

"Because Tanker and Shnell aren't here…" she replied, leaning her head forward so her forehead rested against his shoulder.

Law's humor snapped away when he heard that. "What do you mean by that?"

"They are my familiars…and if they aren't with me…I can't use magic…" her answer was muffled as she talked into his hoodie.

"So, you can't use magic since they aren't here, but how could you summon the dragon?" he questioned.

"I had enough magic energy to summon one thing…to save us," she replied with another muffled answer.

Law sighed. "Staying on this beach won't get us anywhere. We need to move. Do you think you can walk?"

"Huh, um, yeah," she nodded her head against the fabric of his clothes then pulled away from him and slowly stood up, but she didn't get too far. "No, I can't," she corrected herself as she fell back down on top of him.

Law grunted as her full weight landed on him in surprise, wrapping his arms around her and balanced his own weight to brace himself so they wouldn't fall over.

"So, what do we do now…?" Ameria whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck. "I suggest we sleep…"

Law sighed, tilting his head to rest against the top on hers. "We can't do that. We don't know how long it will take everyone else to find us…or if they even do, so we need to find food, water and shelter," he explained. "So we need to go."

Ameria's response was a deep sigh.

Law tapped a finger against the bare skin of her upper back in thought and then he clicked his tongue. "I think I need to carry you."

Her grip tightened around his neck, and she shook her head back and forth against his neck.

He patted her back. "I know you don't like it, but you can't walk on your own."

Ameria was silent, and Law just continued to rub her stiff back in comfort. "Okay…" she mumbled softly.

Law stopped, glancing down at the top of her head. "Are you sure?"

She just nodded her head.

"Alright," Law tightened his own grip, bringing her into a hug before he pulled her away to see the look of nervousness written clearly on her face. He smiled at her shortly before he took her arm and draped it over his shoulder then shifted his body until her chest was pressed against his back and he grabbed up her thighs so they were up on his hips when he stood up. He could feel her fingers curling into the fabric of his hoodie at his shoulders and her head buried into the back of his neck. "Don't worry," he said over his shoulder with a smile of reassurance. "I won't drop you. I never will."

She didn't respond, but her fingers grip tightened on his hoodie, and he took that as her reply and then he took his first steps into the unknown.

* * *

><p>It was humid.<p>

_Very_ humid.

And no matter how much Law liked to have Ameria in close corridors to him, i.e. between her legs, it was getting a bit too hot, and not in the way he wanted. So, he was relieved to place her back on the ground in the safety of some up-bedded roots of a large tree when night came because he had been trudging through large, wet leafy underbrush since morning. Though, he did take a few minutes every now and then to rest and let Ameria down from his back, but she would stumble to the ground every time and if he wasn't there, she would have landed in the thick mud coating the jungle flooring.

She was still extremely tired, and he could tell when she was asleep on his back because her body would go limp in his grasp then when she woke up, she would grip his clothing to death.

Law hoped that they would find something soon, whether it be some voodoo priest or maybe a small village, because that came with a chance to contact his crew some way. But for right now, he had to worry about himself and Ameria.

He needed to find water, and he didn't want to leave his bone mage alone when she was in a sleeping state, but he had no choice. Finding water was important, especially when they both hadn't had anything to drink all day. Luckily, there was a small watering hole not too far away, and when he examined it for a few minutes, he saw that it was more or less safe enough to drink. If he had something to boil it with he would have, but finding a metal, man-made pot in the middle of the jungle was slim to none. So, he would have to play this by chance and hope they didn't get some weird disease.

With the water found, he decided to look for something edible that he could actually take to Ameria. He couldn't exactly take water to her if he had nothing to hold it in, but with the many fruit trees around the small body of water, he should be able to find something, but it was harder then it looked.

There were tons of odd colored shaped fruits that ranged from spheres to pyramid forms with little leaves next to their stems and all colors of the rainbow. Now, Law didn't have a wide range of knowledge on jungle fruits, and he didn't know what would be poisonous or not, and he was already on the wary side because of the water, so he picked the only fruit that he knew: bananas.

He may have been tall, but still, the bananas were quite high up in the slim tree they were perched in, and the only way he could get them down from the tree is if he climbed it or shook it. He wasn't much of a climber, so plan B was the only opinion and he shook the tree, though he wished he hadn't, because the fruit bundle fell to the ground in a _splat_. With a sigh, Law used the back of his hand to wipe away banana mush from his cheek and started to look at the broken fruit bunch to see if a few fruit had made it after the fall. He found a few, and if he needed more he would try and…climb to get more. If he fell no one would see his busted ego at least.

Gathering up the mostly not squished fruit in his arms, Law started back to his bone mage, but then stopped at the amusing sight. He couldn't help but smirk as the _new comer_ poking the diamond earring still in Ameria's ear and he started to walk over to get a better look.

The new comer scampered away skittishly and hid behind a root when he came over, looking around it to peek at Law while he sat down next to sleeping his bone mage.

Law smirked at the little animal hiding behind the root and held out one of the bananas as a peace offering.

The animal cautiously stepped forward; eyeing him warily then grabbed up the fruit in its hands and went on to sniff it. Apparently satisfied, he peeled it then took a bite then placed the fruit down on the ground for later then crawled over to Ameria's head again, probing the shiny earring.

Law chuckled lightly and shook his head; he wondered how his bone mage would react when she woke up.

* * *

><p>Ameria's brows twitched and she groaned as something pulled at her ear. Waving a hand, she tried to swat whatever it was, and she hit something that felt like a hand, though it seemed rather small…and leathery. Maybe it was because she was still half asleep and she was just imaging things.<p>

The hand that was on her ear pulled away sharply when hers hit it, then there was deep chuckling that she recognized: Law.

She moaned when she felt the hand on her ear again. "Stop it, Law…" she mumbled, trying to swat the hand away again and she slowly opened her eyes, but then they snapped open and she started to scream, which caused a chain reaction of the small hairy monkey in her face to scream and then dart away as she shot up, bumping into the trembling chest of Law. "Stop laughing!" she whirled around, glaring narrowly at the amused face on Law as he laughed away with his eyes closed and large smile.

"I can't help it," Law mused when his laughter simmered down to chuckles. "It was rather funny," he told her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her bare shoulder, kissing the skin of her neck.

"No, it was not," she huffed, twisting around in his grip and placing her hands on his shoulder to make distance.

"Actually, yes it—" Law didn't get to finish his amused thought as the small monkey started to screech bloody murdered, darting away from the banana it was trying to pick up sneakily so not to get caught by the bone mage, and he hurried off into the trees.

Ameria moved slightly closer to Law nervously. "What was that for…?" she questioned with concern in her voice as she stared at the place where the monkey ran off to.

"I don't know," Law replied, his senses on high alert for the probable predator the monkey must have seen, and he pulled his bone mage closer.

Then, there were multiple _thump_s that rattled the jungle floor they were sitting on, and Ameria yelped, her arms wrapping around Law's neck tightly as blades jetted out in a circle around them threateningly. The jungle men that were caging them in with deadly spears all wore large wooden masks that covered their entire face with dark red tribal paints, and the thick smell of iron told the couple that is was blood, and Law and Ameria only became more wary at the choice of jewelry the men wore: bones. The tinted brown cartilage laced through fringed thine, wrapped around the tanned necks of each jungle warrior.

"Well," Law gritted his teeth together as he held Ameria closer to him. "This isn't good at all."

A man didn't like Law speaking, and jabbed a spear closer to him, making Law flinched away slightly with a dark scowl as the blade's tip touched the surface of skin at his side from under his hoodie.

There were a series of grunts from the men, thick throaty sounding words vibrating from their throats as they glanced at one another through their wooden masks, then they nodded to each other, turning back to the two under the tree roots and jabbed their spears. The men used their blades to usher them out from under the tree, poking them when they weren't fast enough, forcing the couple to follow them along the jungle trees and through the thick underbrush to the unknown. Though, Law had a pretty good idea that it was their village, a cannibal village that is, since the human bone jewelry gave it away along with the blood finger paint, but at least on the bright side, his bone mage was normal now and no longer sleepy. Maybe the monkey scared her into acting normally, or her familiars were close by. Whichever one it was, it was a good sign all the same because that meant Ameria was getting her magical energy back.

Then, the smell of burnt flesh invaded his nose, and he glanced down to hear the muffled gasp of disgust come from his bone mage as they walked into the large village. It was made of stick walled houses, all held together by thick, handmade ropes and leaf roofs covered the villagers from the downpours that accrue on an almost daily basis in the jungle. As they were guided further into the village, Law saw the ashy remains of bones, and he hoped it was not his crew that was caught in that hellish trap of being eaten alive.

Luckily, none of his crew was eaten, how he knew this, well, that was because they were all in wooden cages still.

"Captain!" Shachi cried in relief, but then he flinched away from the cage's holed wall as a spear was driven though to make him shut up.

Law took a mental note that the villagers didn't like to have their captives talking out loud like that, so he was silent and just let them push him into a cage, but then they moved Ameria to a different cage that had the other half of his crew. He didn't dwell on the fact that they were separated at the moment and did a head count, feeling his face go pale.

Three were missing: Jean Bart, Cleon and Sal. "Where are they?" Law leaned over to whisper to Shachi, hoping that his head mechanic would know what he meant.

"At the sub," Shachi answered in a hushed tone.

Law sighed in relief, at least he knew that they didn't get eaten, but now, he needed to figure out a plan to make sure that everyone else didn't get eaten either.

* * *

><p>Cleon was extremely grouchier than normal. Not because he was left behind at the sub because he was older and not because he was left behind at the sub with Sal and Jean Bart since they were the oldest within the crew. No, none of the reasons had to do with being left behind, but it was because Nigel thought it would be '<em>cute'<em> to leave the bone mage's cat in the care of the navigator…on his hat.

So now, a little fur ball of kitten was curled up on and sleeping on his plaid cap like it was some fancy cushion while Jean Bart spotted it, just in case Cleon snapped and the kitten fell from shock.

"Can't beliave t'em!" Sal waved his serving spoon in the air with a scowl on his wrinkled face. "Tay just up an' left us 'ere!" the cook paced back and forth on the floor of his galley.

Cleon just rolled his eyes shaking his head lightly so that the kitten wouldn't fall or wake from sleep. "They needed to look for Captain and Ameria."

"Tay din't need ta leave us behind like 'at!" Sal whipped around pointing his spoon threatening at the navigator's nose.

Cleon flinched lightly, thinking the metal was going to whack him in the face, but never touched, so he slowly opened his eyes to only see his face being reflected back from the bottom of the spoon. God, he looked old.

"An' ther' late ta boot!" Sal brought back his spoon and placed it on his hips with a huff.

"They are probably resting for the night, because if you haven't noticed it's dark out." Cleon scoffed.

"Mor t'en twenty men ar' out ther'!" Sal countered with a snap. "Tay should hav' been back ages ago!"

"Then they are probably in trouble." Jean Bart cut in with a grunt.

"Great," Cleon huffed in irritation. "Now we have over twenty men in trouble, plus a missing captain and mage, what's next a cannibal village?" The navigator mused dryly.

"This island is actually known for its large cannibal tribe." Bart informed them shortly.

Cleon and Sal stared at him paled faced.

"When I was a Captain, I set dock here before, almost lost my crew to them." Bart shrugged.

"Don't act so calm about this!" Cleon snapped as he started to go into a panicked mode, making Glory yelped with a squeak from the top of his hat as he was thrown away, but landed safely in the large hand of Jean Bart who was ready for it. "We need to think of something to save them!"

"Hmm…" Sal hummed, placing a hand to his fluffy white beard in thought.

"What's with the humming?" Cleon barked. "If you have an idea say it, not think it!"

"I hav' a somtin' in mind." Sal informed the navigator simply. "I once read a book like t'is…"

Cleon's ears perked at the comment and his face twisted into a scowl. "Don't say it."

"I'va found some tings in common with t'is book…" Sal went on to explain while he started to look through the large pocket of his apron.

"_Don't say it_." Cleon repeated with a hiss.

"An' I beliave, t'is book as all ta answers we need." Sal finished, whipping out the worn, green, hard-covered book from his apron's pocket and held it in the air in a spot light.

Jean Bart blinked, wondering why all the lights went out in the galley expect for the one, the one that the cook so happen to be standing under.

Cleon just trembled in anger, not that he hated the book, but found Sal's logic unreasonable, and that's what made him grouchily upset. "_**Don't say it!**_"

"**Tat's right!**" Sal completely ignored the navigator. "**T'is the _Princess Bride_ tat will save us all!**"

* * *

><p>I gave hints in the Valentine's Day Special about Sal's favorite book. :D<p>

And sorry if Law was OoC with his cheesy lovey-dovey lines.

Also, sorry for the mistakes: the longer the chapters the more I miss. I really need to get a beta tester...


	45. Chapter 41: Princess Bride Moment?

Tinosha: Awe~ that's so cool that I'm someone who inspired you to write. It makes me happy to hear that from people. :)

Trafalgar Riley: I LOL'ed when I read your brief for the SMBE Agents; it's so cute~ and hilarious. And yes, I would love a peanut, and Sane wants one, too.

anon: To answer your question, yes His Heir and Bones will collide, but George isn't Ameria's ex. Her ex has already been revealed. Though, the drama you suggested would have been quite a nice idea.

Tigereye13: I read the chapters aloud once and it took me hours, more then usual, do edit, but it's okay because I have a beta now~, makes me rather happy. The dog's name as Fred, that's cute~ And thanks for liking how I portray my magic, I always try to have limitations for my main characters.

Iron-Gear Serpant: You do have to see it, it's rather good (I think). :D

Anon (I don't know if you are the same person): At first I wasn't going to have Law do that stuff (because I wrote this chapter before he appeared in the manga), but I decided to take your suggestion. It made the chapter better.

Neeky-chan: Princess Bride is the best, for sure.

Just a Reader: Thank you for liking the story, and I have been working on editing my errors, so don't worry. :)

Alpenwolf: The Princess Bride is a book and movie, I highly recommend it.

praeses: Well, I really don't have much to say to you since you beta read this now. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

Beta read by praeses.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: Princess Bride Moment?<p>

"Here, Bart," Cleon said, handing the muscular man his glasses. "Hold these."

Jean Bart held out the palm of his large hand so the navigator could place the glasses gently within it. The large man then sighed deeply, shaking his head as he watched Cleon repeatedly bang his head against the wall of the galley out of frustration.

"It's not _tat_ bad of 'n idea," Sal stated simply as he cracked open the book, balancing it on one hand while he licked the tip of his thumb so he could begin to flip through the pages.

_Bang, bang, bang_.

Sal traced his pointer finger down the page and squinted his wrinkled eye narrowly until they opened wide again when he found the words he was looking for. "Ya see," The cook started to explain. "Capt'n is just like Westley 'cause the'ar' both pirate capt'ns, n' Ameria is like Princess Buttercup 'cause she's a nobility n', well, she loves Capt'n. See?" He said, looking up from the book towards Jean Bart and Cleon.

_Bang, bang, bang_.

Sal sighed with a heavily accented breath. "Ya'll die of blood los' if ya kep doin' tat," he told the navigator as blood started to coat the wall, then his face turned red with rage. "**N' stop dirtyin' me galley wall!**" Sal barked darkly, taking his serving spoon that was placed in his apron's pocket and whacked it across the back of Cleon's head with a loud reverberating _smack_.

Cleon stopped head-butting the wall and gripped the back of his head with a sharp hiss.

"_Don't do that you crazy old cook!_" He snapped, whirling around to scowl at the cook through the blood dripping down his sun-tanned face.

"I'll go get a towel," Bart said simply, standing up from his seat on the floor and walked to the doorway. But first, he gave Cleon his glasses back before leaving with Glory, who was still in his other hand because the large man knew that the kitten wouldn't be safe with either the navigator or cook for many different reasons that the world did not need to know.

Cleon just rubbed the back of his head and tried not to get anymore blood on his boiler suit than necessary, and then placed his glasses back over his eyes, blinking repeatedly to get rid of the dark liquid collecting around them.

"So," Sal coughed, looking back down at his favorite book and flipped through the pages with his thumb. "T'was thinkin' tat we could use ta same plan tat Westley, Inigo, an' Fezzik used when theys went ta save Buttercup."

Cleon sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "It wouldn't work Sal. So, just give up on it."

Sal whacked him upside the head with his spoon again at the blunt statement against his plan.

"_Hey!_" Cleon shuddered violently with pain, gripping the side of his head. "_Stop doing that, you old bat!_"

"_T'en stop sayin' it won't work!_" Sal snapped back at the navigator with a wrinkly glare.

"But we don't even have a holocaust cloak," Cleon bluntly told the cook, rolling his eyes and shook his head. "That's what they used to get in the castle!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh!**_" The excited voice of the bone mage's familiar echoed off the walls, making Cleon cringe when he heard the wet sounding _tap, tap, tap_ of the bone feet against the floor and then the slushy _smack_ as he jumped onto a table. "_**I have one!**_" Tanker declared, jumping up and down on the table top, splashing the puddle of water he had created.

"Rally?" Sal questioned with a glare. He was still ragingly upset with the small skeleton for messing with his spices many times in the past. Plus he was getting his galley dirty to top it all off, but the thought of the important item needed in his plan simmered him down, just by a bit though.

"Indeed I do!" Tanker nodded his skull head frantically while he fumbled with the wet cloth around his frail body, pulling out a long and rather large black cloak.

"Why… How…" Cleon stared at all the cloth around his feet: it was logically impossible this much cloth was with that little skeleton all in one place.

"You never know when you might need to save someone using a holocaust cloak just like in the Princess Bride," Tanker replied simply, then mumbled silently to himself: "Why do I hear _barking?_"

Cleon glared blankly at him. "No you don't you!" He shouted in frustration; he really could _not _believe this was happening.

* * *

><p>Law needed to find someway to communicate with his crew that was in the other cage, but it was proving to be rather difficult.<p>

Their cannibal native captors didn't like it when their captives talked to each other. That fact was rather obvious because whenever they tried to speak with one another, there would be spears jabbed threateningly towards their guts and sides. So, all they could do was whisper in low tones, hoping to go unnoticed, which was why it was difficult to get any ideas that would help them all rather than two separate ideas that would end up clashing and causing more trouble.

Law had an idea though. He had been experimenting with his devil fruit powers, and he thought that he had a way to get them all out of this mess in one piece. Though, he didn't know if the other half of his crew was cooking up a plan of their own that wouldn't mesh with his. That wouldn't be good, and Law could only imagine all the things that could go wrong, but he thought of another idea that would help with seeing what the other half of his crew was talking about.

It was a rather risky one, because if Penguin, who was in the other cage, didn't remember, then it would all just be a waste. Nonetheless, Law decided to test it, and see if his childhood friend remembered their secret code from when they were little.

Scooping up two rocks in his hands, Law sat down on the ground next to Shachi, watching the natives that were dancing to some ritual around a giant fire and getting ready to place an even larger iron pot over it. So, the natives wouldn't hear the two stones tapping together under the sound of throaty chants and beating drums.

With the natives in check, Law clicked the two surfaces of stone together, _Penguin._

Penguin's head perked up from looking down at his lap in deep thought, and he looked towards his captain questionably.

The head mechanic still remembered it, that was a good sign, but there was more than just a name to remember, and Law waved a stone in his hand, and then clicked them together again, _Do you remember this?_

Penguin nodded his head with a shrug, somewhat confirming that he remembered it, at least what was being said to him, and picked up two rocks of his own and clicked them together hesitantly.

Shachi perked up at the response. "Did he just say, '_what eggs it kraken'_?" He whispered to Law.

"I think he tried to say '_what is it Captain'_," Law clarified to the ginger then turned back to his stones. _Are there any ideas going around about how to get out of this?_

Penguin nodded his head, obviously trying to avoid clicking the rocks again since he didn't remember it all that well.

_What's being said?_

Penguin hesitated, looking down at the stones in his hands.

_You need to tell me_.

From afar, Law could see Penguin's shoulders drop, flustered by the fact that he _had_ to use the code.

Penguin took his time, his tongue sticking out in deep thought as he clicked the stones together.

_Nigel. Said. Charge_, He responded in a choppy form.

Law nodded his head shortly. _So, Nigel said we should just charge through the cages and attack._

Penguin nodded back to Law.

Law glanced out the corner of his eyes at the cannibal natives, seeing all the jungle dressed men and women, along with their children, dancing to the beat of drums around the large pot on the fire in the center of the village where they were located. If they charged, it could go either which way: it fails or doesn't, simple as that. If it fails, then they all die as a worst case scenario, or they make it out barely alive. Though, if it works, well, then they don't die and win the battle. Charging could also work to his advantage; if this crew didn't screw up that is, but if they went according to his plan and charged at the right time, then the natives would be distracted long enough for him to test out his new devil fruit skills on the villagers freely. He needed to have full concentration when he did this, and if the natives were focused on him, he wouldn't be able to do anything; it would be his first time doing something like this on a large scale, so he had to make sure he didn't screw up, and if everything went his way…

Law smirked devilishly at the plan he was formulating and the images following after.

_I think it could work, _He replied back to Penguin, clicking his stones together quickly.

Shachi inched away from the uncomfortable aura coming from Law, eyeing his captain warily.

Penguin stared at him with blinking eyes.

_You sure?_ He responded clearly.

_Yes,_ Law clicked his stones together shortly.

Penguin blinked in confusion again, _But how?_

Law waited for Penguin to finish, but he saw that his head mechanic was done with his question because he didn't know how to elaborate on it, so Law just explained everything he needed.

_I'll give you a signal when I see an opportunity. Brief everyone on the plan quietly, and tell them to wait for it,_Law ordered.

Penguin nodded his head, turned to the portion of crew within the cage on his side, opening his mouth to tell them about the plan, but then he froze as his body was pushed up and away from the ground with a small jump.

Large, thunderous footsteps pounded the earth, making everyone bounce in their place, even the villagers bounced, but they looked a lot more eager to see whatever was coming out of jungle's tree line compared to the crew. From the distance, Law could see the rustling of leaves coming closer and closer until a black mass could be seen through the thick trucks in the canopy roof of the jungle. At first, he thought it was a gorilla in the shadows, making his train of thought think of King Kong. Though, as the mass slowly got closed, it started to gain more detail, showing tanned skin covered in tribal tattoos, and overall started to get larger and larger until a giant came out of the jungle trees and into the village clearing. The natives started to cheer, jumping up and down as for their chieftain that got closer and closer so that everyone could see every hideous fat roll on the ogre of a man's stomach flop around wildly as he walked. It was a scarring sight; the fat man stood was at least three times taller than Jean Bart, not a muscle in sight on his large form, only lard packs under his skin that jumped up and down with each step he took. Skulls from past meals decorated his flabby neck, just like the jewelry his people wore around their own necks, but Law spotted a whole skeleton laced round the chieftain's neck and there were also rib cages that formed into a tight belt, looping around his hips to somehow keep up the cloth for his lower half.

Law prayed it would stay up. Though he would admit it would be a blinding sight.

The cannibal natives started to cheer even more in their language of yelps, grunts, and screams as their chieftain loomed over them, his feet making one last pounding stomp to the earth to make everyone jump and the lumps of fat bounced against his body. Then he turned towards the large boiling pot of water, and sat down cross-legged on the ground almost making the whole pot tip over from the moment his fat ass made contact with the jungle clear's floor.

_SOS, SOS, SOS!_ Penguin repeatedly clicked his stones together in panic as their plan swirled down the drain of hope.

Law groaned in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Calm down_, He demanded through the tapping off his stones. _The plan will still work_. He reassured his freaked out head mechanic. The chieftain was only a minor problem in their plan that could easily be taken down: the larger they are the harder they fall.

Law was sure his new skills would still work, and it should confuse all the villagers long enough for him to snag a weapon from one of them. Though, he still remembered not to underestimate this group of man-eating people: he and his crew were on their territory and knew the land that was unknown to Law, so he had to be careful still, his whole crew did.

_Penguin._

Penguin snapped from his full out panic, looking towards Law with large eyes.

_Be extremely careful, _Law warned._ And wait for my signal still, and then I'll take care of the rest. Got it?_

Penguin nodded slowly, turning his head towards the pirates within his cage, but then he, and everyone in both cages, cringed at the loud series of thick grunts and screeches coming from the chieftain's large, beefy throat as he jabbed a giant, tanned finger towards the cage.

Law eyed chieftain, his eyes narrowing darkly. It looked like tubby was hungry and wanted to eat earlier then Law had wanted, so now he would have to rush his plan and work with no distraction. Though, when he looked at the cage again, he saw that the natives were only jabbing in spears through the wooden bars, pushing back the men of the group, and that's when Law's eyes opened wide with horror as the cannibal natives pulled his bone mage out into the open.

_Fuck no_.

Ameria struggled in the grip that two native warriors' had on her upper arms, twisting and turning, doing anything to get away from them. Her hands curled into fists, glowing a burning light grey that caused the natives to slink back in thunderstruck fear, whimpering and shouting in grunts at the never before seen displacement of dust swirling around before them. Law felt a sense of relief wash over him when he saw her use magic: one, because she was going to be okay and two, because his bone mage could get them out of this mess now, but that fell flat. Before her bone creations could even take a solid form, turning into the intimidating skeletons that they could be, the chieftain scooped her up into a large fist, holding her like some little rag doll.

The dust fell to the ground like a hazy drizzle of a morning shower and Ameria's eyes went wide and her body started to tremble, her stare locked to the ground in fear.

_Oh, fucking hell no_.

Law growled menacingly, springing up from the ground and to the cage's wall when he saw the look of slyness growing on the chieftain's fat face; a look that pissed Law off so much that he snapped away from his rational plan, forgetting about the distraction and even the strategy he was going to use. The spear that was thrusted in his direction because of his swift and close movement to the cage wall was dodged, Law darting out of the blades way to the side, letting it barely graze the fabric of his hoodie before he grabbed the staff with an iron grip and pulled.

The cannibal jerked forward with his spear, yelping in surprise, but the cry of startle was cut off quickly as a tattooed hand with letters spelling the word '_death_' on each finger locked around the man's neck, choking the throat and squeezing the life away inch by inch.

"_Room,_" He drew out in a low growl and the light-blue dome encircled and fanned out quickly in a flash, making the natives murmur with confusion and fear. Law yanked at the spear in his grip more, trying to pry it from the man lacking air, but the man and his spear were pulled away before Law could even get a good grip on it. No matter though, he had more tricks up his sleeve, and he stretched on an arm, his right hand's pointer finger jabbing in the direction on the chieftain holding his bone mage. "_Ta—_."

With a _snap_, shackles were clapped on his wrist before he could even say the key word, making Law's body go limp like his limbs were made of noodles.

It was seastone.

More spears invaded the cage, keeping the crew from his aid as raging natives opened the cage door to drag him out like he was nothing more than a worthless bag of potatoes. Law groaned, trying to find the strength to fight back, but it felt like the very life was being sucked out of him. The firm hands gripping his upper arms switched to arms, wrapping around his own arms, locking him into a wobbly standing position as the native he brutally assaulted came up, rubbing his aching and bruised neck.

The man snarled from behind the painted wooden masked covering his face, his voice sounded coarse after the choking he had, but there was a clear stain of rage on the sore sounding grunts going from his masked mouth.

Law may have been too weak to move, to fight back at all, but there was always enough energy in his soul to smirk smugly at his enemy no matter the situation.

The control over the angry masked native snapped, and the man cracked his knuckles then brought back a fist, slamming it into Law's defenseless cheek, sending the fuzzy hat atop his head to fly backwards and roll along the ground.

"_**Captain!**_" Law heard the buzz in the background as multiple people from his crew called his title, but shouts and yelps followed after when spears plummeted into the cages.

Law shuddered after the painful impact, his knees buckling to give out from under him, but his body stayed firmly in place because of the arms locked around his numb ones. He hadn't gotten a hit like that in a _long_ time, and it wasn't too pleasant when another punched landed on his other cheek followed by an upper cut to the jaw. His teeth chattered together at the sharpness when they crashed, and his ears rang with the sound of the chieftain laughing in the background, but it was hard to hear anything through all the wailing hits that rained down on his face, causing blood to swelling and trickle down into his eye from the cut above his brow.

The chieftain just continued to bellow away, completely ignoring the cuts being clawed into the skin of his large, fatty fingers as Ameria watched Law get beaten right before her eyes; and she could do nothing because her fear got in the way.

The two pirates on the outside of the cages were completely useless, and Law was bound to be the first to go if his separated crew didn't think of something. And thanks to a certain blonde mechanic who has some of the best, though they sometimes get him in trouble, epiphanies an idea formed. Nigel's eyes darted across the scene, scanning the area and his eyes snapped open wide when he stared at the laughing chieftain that reminded him vaguely of a gorilla.

"Ameria!" he screamed, ignoring the spear being jabbed his way. "Don't think of the guy as a _person_, think of that fat ass as an _animal_," which the man _did_ act like one. "_Like a gorilla!_"

Ameria's muscles relaxed when she heard this, and then her eyes opened wider with acknowledgement to the suggestion, and her body then went rigid with trembling rage. Her wide blue eyes turned into two narrow and dangerous looking slits, her fingers that were digging into the flesh of the hand around her form started to glow grey once more, and the chieftain who was laughing wildly with his eyes closed was silenced when she swung an arm around to guide a large skeletal hand that mimicked the movement as it shot out of the ground, crushing against the rubbery looking face.

"_**Yes!**_" Nigel shouted, pumping both fists into the air with a smirk because his epiphany found the loophole to the bone mage's fear; she was afraid of _people_ picking her up, _not _animals or objects.

The cannibal natives went into a state of panic, running around like maniacs as they dropped everything they were holding, which included the pirate captain, and ran away as their unconscious chieftain crumbled to the ground on his side, his hand slipping away from the bone mage's body.

The warriors, on the other hand, did not flee from battle; they charged the bone mage once she landed safely to the ground, spears at the ready to avenge their fallen chief and they circled the bone mage.

Ameria dodged the first blade swung at her with grace and she spun away, skidding through the mud and she glared at the masked natives warriors and started to move her hands around in a large, crossing arch, the flaming grey clouds growing with intensity as she called forth her magic. The dust at her side began to spiral, the odd cloud formations making the warriors step back to watch in caution as the dust began to shift into a large, coiled skeleton snake. The heap of bones just sat there, looking almost innocent, but then the narrow eye sockets of the skull burned crimson along with a hiss that rattled from the snake's creaking jaw as it sprung forth from the ground like a spring.

The warriors shifted into a stance that looked defensive, but also tense with nervousness, and that flaw was what caused one unlucky man to fall victim to sharp fangs that dug into his flesh. There was a gurgle from the native as the teeth sunk into his shoulder and halfway across his chest, right over the heart; the warrior's life was slowly dripping away, the blood slipping down from the puncture wounds like a waterfall.

Once the warrior's tanned skin was white with blood loss, the skeletal snake lashed back from the dead man's lifeless body, making the other warriors nearby to jump back in fear. Then the snake shifted its skeletal body in a rippling form that made its joints crack choppily, its tail whipping around to land a hit on the corpse's side before it hit the ground, making it fly through the air and collide with his fellow comrades.

The warriors looks of shock quickly snapped to rage when they saw their comrade fall to the ground, blood littering a trail on the ground from the snake to the corpse. Fury boiled over in their souls, and they shifted their defensive stance to offensive, charging for the bone mage again since she was the cause of the death.

Ameria stayed firm, standing her ground and swiped her grey glowing hand through the air in a curved, horizontal line. Dust followed the quick movement, swirling to form a new skeletal creature, and, barely finishing the final form, skeletal claws latched onto the chests of two natives who were getting to close for comfort with their glaring spears, making them hit the ground in agony as the blood poured heavily from their wounds as the claw slashed downward and away. There was a roar that pierced the ears of anyone who heard it, making all in range cringe as the jaw of the skeleton tiger screeched its battle cry before stalking predatorily towards its prey, but a hand on its rib stopped it in its tracks.

The warriors circled the skeletal tiger hesitantly, watching as the bone mage hold the creature in place with a hand on its rib, a blank look shrouding her blood painted face. The men looked at each other through their masks, their heads moving back and forth every so slightly and small grunts travels around the circle then they all nodded wordlessly.

The bone mage's eyes narrowed when she saw the warriors bring back their arms quickly then back forward again, launching their spears at her, hoping that the long distance change of pace would give them the upper hand from the menacing tiger skeleton by her side. The spears were getting closer, but just before they reached her; she placed her thumb and forefinger together, snapping the grey glowing finger pads together. Only seconds after the small sound entered the battlefield, long, sharp, pointed bone vines plowed up into the sky, whirling around with rattling cracks as the joints bent and shook to shield the bone mage from the deadly spears flying at her and repeated deep _tuncks_ fell into place as the blades penetrated the earth, and only the earth.

The natives all staggered in their stances, unarmed and unknowing of what to do next, but the bone mage knew what was to be done.

She nudged the skeletal tiger's spine. "Go," She ordered, patting the rib her hand was on and the skeletal tiger growled, dashing from her side into the fray and then jumped, claws spreading wide as it hovered over its targets.

All natives, warrior or not, ran from the skeletal tiger, screaming as they darted to the jungle for cover, but others stayed behind, seeing that the bone mage was now unguarded, and they quickly scooped up spears that were sticking up from the ground in hopes to stop the madness.

Then, the skeletal snake burrowed up from the ground as men charged the bone mage, making the warriors tumble back in fear, their backs hitting the ground with yelps because they made the mistake of forgetting about the other bone creature. The snake hissed again, baring its sharp fangs and its bone frame coiled around the warriors tightly, locking around them all in a choke hold to squeeze the life out of. The bones on both sides, the snake's and warriors', cracked brutally until the men's bodies became limp. They screamed from the pain as their bones continued to break, snapping in half over and over again, but soon their cries of agony became silent. Their legs stopped kicking in the struggle for escape and all became still, and the skeletal snake's boney joints creaked as it dropped them all to the ground, lifeless.

Ameria stood firm, but then her body started to shake, she couldn't hold it in any longer and she clutched her neck with both hands, coughing miserably from the overuse of magic. She went without her familiars for too long and was still recovering from it, but she couldn't just stop now, she still had one thing she needed to do before she could send her weakening skeletal snake and tiger back to their rest. Bringing up a hand, she let the rest of her necromancy magic engulf it so it was burning grey and two large skeleton hands sprouted from the ground by the cages where her fellow crewmates were still trapped and the long, slender bone fingers curled around the holes in wooden cage, pulling easily at the supports to rip the rooted beams from the ground and then whirled them away far into the jungle.

Even after the crew was given their freedom, they just stood there gawking in silence. They had _never_ seen the bone mage kill like that before. They were pretty sure they _never _saw that bone mage kill _anything_ at all before, but they didn't dwell on it long as they saw the bone mage start hacking up blood.

Nigel rushed to her quickly, holding out his arms for her to land and he pulled her close to his body, feeling her tremble against his chest as the blood smeared on her clothes and skin transferred to his boiler suit. He looked around the battlefield, staring at all the bloodied and misshapen corpses that the bone mage had killed with her magic. He never saw Ameria as a killer before; she never seemed like the person who could pull it off in his opinion, but she proved him wrong. Then, his eyes locked onto his captain; Brodie had gone to Law's side, struggling with getting the seastone off from around his wrist, but then the mechanic's ears locked out to the battle cries of the cannibal native warriors returning, spears at the ready.

Nigel ground his teeth together; the bone mage's creations were gone and with no protection, they were forced into a huddled circle with spears all around them, threatening to no longer jab, but stab anyone to death that moved.

Ameria bit her lower lip until blood slipped down her chin, she couldn't use her magic anymore; she felt drained and she was surprised she was still conscious from using too much magic while she was recovering. Her breath was ragged as she clung to Nigel for support, trying to muster all the magic left in her body to at least create her skeletal dragon that would be able to carry them all to safety, or at least something that would defend them, but she didn't have enough energy; only enough to make one single skeleton, nothing more, nothing less.

Then suddenly, the cannibal warrior natives started to go into another panicked frenzy for an unknown reason and the baffled pirates just stared at them run around in circles like crazy, dropping everything.

The Heart Pirates blinked in confusion with '_what-the-fuck_' expressions painted on their faces, but their question was soon answered when they saw a large black cloaked figure walking into the into the village.

Nigel stared at the figure with strained eyes that were in narrow slits, but then they popped open wide in surprise. "Is that… _Jean Bart?_"

The '_what-the-fuck_' look grew with intensity, and the whole crew all turned and stared as well, then nodded, seeing that it was indeed Jean Bart wearing a black cloak that almost made him look like a large version of the grim reaper.

"Do you think…?" Penguin started to say.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Shachi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"But at least it's actually working," Nigel shrugged.

Ameria blinked in confusion, feeling out of the loop as she saw the large pirate sigh deeply in annoyance, and then irritably start to quote her sister's favorite book, and that is when it all made sense to her.

"_**I am the Dread Pirate Roberts and there will be no survivors!**_" Jean Bart shouted in a booming voice, but his fellow crew members could only hear: _Sal why did you make me do something as ridiculous as this!_ But no matter what he really meant, the same thing happened, just like in the book, the cloak burst into flames that clung to the fabric, though never truly burning it. It was a holocaust cloak, which meant that Tanker was nearby.

The cannibal natives swarmed away from what they deemed sorcery, darting in all different directions around the little stick huts that were their home until they were all in the jungle, leaving the pirates to their somewhat deflated victory, but the pirates didn't care. They all fell to the ground, finally feeling free from anything else that could come up since they were sure that the natives were gone for good this time.

"_Told ya it'd work!_" The voice of the pirate cook came from the cloak, and Sal shuffled from under it, placing the lighter he had in hand back into the pocket of his apron.

"Shut up, you crazy old coot_,_" Cleon grumbled as he followed the cook out with a scowl craved into his more than usual grouchy features.

Jean Bart just remained silent and simply pulled the burnt smelling fabric from over his head and tossed it to the ground; he wondered if Tanker would be upset if he didn't bring it back, but he didn't dwell on it and just focused in on the bickering out the navigator and cook.

Ameria turned her attention away from Cleon and Sal, letting their argument take a back seat and untangled the arms of Nigel from around her then crawled over to the center of the circle of sitting pirates to where Law was.

Brodie was still trying to get the seastone shackles off Law's wrist, apparently it had a lock, and he had nothing to pick it with.

Ameria though, after being dolled up in a wedding dress just the other day, still had bobby-pins messily in her hair. She pulled one out, taking Law's wrist from the medical assistant's hand gingerly and started to work at the lock. It seemed like Marines were victims of the cannibal village, since the World Government logo was carved on the side of the shackles. It would be a hard lock to pick, but she could get it open nicely thanks to her father showing her how it was done in the past. It was a talent that her mother highly disapproved of, and before she had agreed with her mother on that when a certain _thing_ happened, but now, she was happy that her father taught about picking locks, it came in handy in situations like this. With only a good minute of twisting the bobby-pin back and forth did the lock on shackles _click_ open and Ameria unhooked it from his wrist. She then promptly chucked the piece of seastone as far away as possible from her captain.

The medical assistant tried to look over Law's wounds, but Ameria made it difficult as she gathered the pirate captain in her arms, letting the side of Law's head rest against her chest, making it hard to see the wound on Law's forehead. Brodie sighed, ignored it, and just continued looking over the large gash on Law's temple to the best of his ability.

Ameria watched as Brodie examined the bloody wound with a frown. "Will he be alright?" She questioned in concern, hugging Law closer to her body.

Brodie bit his lower lip for a moment in thought, inspecting the cut. "Yes," He answered shortly. "He should be fine."

"Yeah," Nigel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He should be fine because he has a tit pillow."

Ameria blushed, lowering her head so her hair would veil it from the stares of her amused crewmates, and she didn't move anything except a single grey glowing hand.

Nigel blinked at the skeleton that popped up next to him, but then hissed in pain as it bitch slapped him across the face and took off like a bullet. "**You bastard and-or bitch!**" He screeched shooting up to chase after it.

"_Nigel, get back here!_" Cleon barked at the blonde mechanic running in circles trying to catch the quick moving skeleton, but then sighed when he saw the Nigel wasn't going to listen; at least he wasn't running off into the jungle. Then he turned to the crew with a sharp scowl, getting ready to chew them out.

Ameria ignored Cleon, tuning him out completely and made his scolding only a buzz in the background as she stared down at Law. His hat was gone after all the punches he had received, and the rarely seen short, inky black hair that matched his goatee and sideburns was now visible. It was chopped short, bits and pieces sticking up at all different angles, making it look messy, almost like bed-head. She buried her face into the surprisingly soft head of hair, taking in the scent of odd spices that were trapped from the closed space of his hat to keep the smell in. The uneven breathing from his lips caressed the exposed skin of her cleavage, causing small goosebumps to rise and she closed her eyes.

"Law…" She mumbled into his hair, bringing him closer into the embrace.

"Hmm…?"

She jumped slightly; she wasn't expecting a response from him. Then, the thought he was just pretending to be knocked out played through her mind because he wanted her close, and didn't want the fact that she was doing something like _this in front of_ _everyone_ make her go away, but Law wouldn't do that. Though, maybe he would, but if he was or wasn't, she didn't care. Sure her privacy was important, _very_ important, but right now that didn't matter.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized. She felt guilty. If she didn't have this fear, Law wouldn't have gotten hurt like this.

"Hmm," he grunted in response; obviously telling her that it wasn't and rather his own because he wasn't expecting seastone to play a role in the fight and because he was running on the emotions of pure rage and protectiveness.

She sighed; bringing her hand that was holding his shoulder and moved it up to his head, letting her fingers relaxed into the short, black locks. Her fingers rubbed together a small lock of his hair and she bit her lower lip then let out a large ragged breath. "I love you," She whispered lowly for him only to hear.

Law tensed in her grip, looking like he had turned to stone.

She felt her heartbeat flare with embarrassment, thinking back to the memory when she had asked him _that _question in the past, but it was different now.

He relaxed suddenly with a shaky sigh, bathing her skin with hot breath and then murmured, "I love you, too."

She smiled into his hair, snuggling her cheek against it as her heart settled down to a normal beat, but it shot back up when someone screamed.

"_Fuck, fuck, oh, fuckity, fuck, __**fuck**_!" Nigel chanted as he was now running alongside the skeleton that Ameria created and away from the chieftain that looked extremely unhappy after his knock-out nap was over.

The large man loomed over them, a scowl on his fat face that cast a black shadow across his form since his body blocked out the sun. The chieftain snarled, his large lip curling up and he lifted a thick foot high in the air above the pirate crew sitting in stunned shock, making small specks of dirt pelt on their heads and shoulders.

The crew screamed, unable to move from their spots and Ameria hugged Law closed to body with a yelp, burying her face back into his hair once more as she waited for impact.

"_**Basilisk!**_" A gruff voice roared, making Ameria snap her head up to see a young red dragon latch its razor sharp teeth onto the chieftain's throat, causing blood to pour down on the stunned crew like rain when the dragon ripped away a chuck of vital skin of the chieftain's neck.

_A pryomancer…_

* * *

><p>All you His Heir fans know who it is~ :D<p>

And just for the record, Bepo was there, he was just bunched in with the rest of the crew. I tried to find a place to add him, but it just wasn't working...


	46. Chapter 42: Red Diamond

I have been sick this week, but since I have a beta reader now, it's a whole lot easier (thank you so much praeses, and she is the one that beta read this again).

XxAyano-ChanxX: I'm glad that you like my story, and that you also like Ameria. I still feel like her character can be all over the place, but I guess I somehow keep her personality under control.

Anon: I just wanted to make sure if you were the same person or not so I didn't leave anyone out, but since I didn't, that just meant you got to replies, lucky you. :) And to answer your question, I am planning on actually doing the Punk Hazard Arc, so Ameria will see her former crew, but it won't be for awhile because there is a few things I still need to do first.

bRoKEnhEaRTscROsSovEr: I'm glad you like the story, and I have to admit, I was surprise to heart that you cried during some parts. If it was just a saying or not, I think it is the first time I heard it from a reviewer, and it makes me curious on which parts...

vampheart410: YES IT IS WHO YOU THINK IT IS (I think...?)!

WritingQueen14: Thank you for thinking my story is interesting and funny, and I will keep on posting (every week)!

Miekaoo: Awe, I'm glad I made your day. :)

Tigereye13: To answer your question, yes Bepo has porn. It's of lady bears in kinky outfits, Ameria does not have porn because she a good girl (And do they even make porn for girls? If they do, don't tell me. I don't want to know.), and yes Law does have porn still, but he no longer hides it under his bed due to getting in trouble with it when he was younger, so now it has been collecting dust at the top of his shelf in his closet. The only reason why Ameria hasn't sniffed it out is because she is too short to reach that shelf. :D

Alpenwolf: Powerpuff Girls, now that brings back some memories...good times, good times. Nigel did have it coming.

Neeky-chan: This is still the same arc, and Tanker will just pull anything out of his robes, you soon will see...dun, dun, dun...

MaskedAngel18: Don't feel sorry about not reviewing, reading the chapter's all that matters, right? So, anyway, the Princess Bride movie is totally epic, and the burning cloak was a little bit in the movie, so it could be easily missed, but it happens during the wedding.

Yueres De Leo: They officially say it. It only took a few life or death situations, but they finally got it out, you know.

Wow, that was a lot of people, so on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Red Diamond<p>

"What are you doing here, necromancer?" The voice from the older man before the pirate crew demanded gruffly; a cold look in his dark eyes as a deep scowl enhanced the long wrinkles of his brow and corners of his lips.

The answer to the old man's question was silence. The crew just stared up at the figure, watching the flames and long shadows dance around him as the fire ate away at the natives' homes, and the screaming natives themselves.

A blazing inferno surrounded the old man; massive beings of swirling flames stood beside him, but others slashed sharp steel gauntlets where their arms should be at the natives that were running around the jungle's tree line. The pirate crew couldn't see the burning death of the cannibal people, only the thick shadows that played out the scene behind massive underbrush leaves that turned a bright yellow as the light from fire flashed against them. The ones by the old man weren't as vivid though, they just stared down at the stunned pirate crew with glowing white eyes, the narrow slits pulsing with pure energy that sparked through the mass of spinning fire that were their heads. The crackling of the fire beings' fiery bodies almost drowned out the sickening slouching sound of the young red dragon in the background feasting upon the dead chieftain, ripping away thick chunks of skin and muscle with its razor sharp claws and teeth. The stench of burning flesh and blood permeated the atmosphere of ash, no matter how one breathed. Whether it was through a muffled sleeve or hand to the mouth and nose, the scent was there and wouldn't go away.

The crew was pale faced, looking up at the man in white shock, their eyes wide with stunned fear, unable to move. They didn't know why though. Sure, the man came out of nowhere, his fire beings killing all the cannibal natives with fire while the young red dragon took out the large, gorilla-like chieftain easily. The crew had faced worse then this; Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Bart fought with Kuma at Shabondy, it may have only been a clone, but there was more than just one clone, there were multiple, and that fact would put any pirate on edge, especially when it's based after a feared pirate warlord.

This man, on the other hand, gave off an intimidating aura that the crew didn't want to mess with, which was a strange feeling indeed.

The man paid no attention to the crew, too numb to move or even to utter a syllable, but rather, he was staring down at the bone mage curled up in the middle of the pack with the pirate captain clutched in her grasp.

"Well?" The old man demanded, waiting for an answer to his question.

Ameria didn't answer, her lips sealed shut in a thin line, and Law could feel her heartbeat going into a pounding frenzy from inside her chest and her breathing became shallow. She was petrified; he could tell that when he felt her stiffen to the consistency of a rock, hell, she probably wished she was just a rock and the old man would pass her by, deeming her unworthy of his time and only a small part of the scenery and nothing more.

This brought Law into high alert, his eyes narrowing and he forced his body to sit up, ignoring the protest from his body to stop and he removed himself from the comfortable position of his head resting against her breasts, which had a wonderful view added to it, and he pressed his back up against her chest, shielding her protectively from the old man in red robes surrounded by flickering flames that were truly alive.

"Captain," Brodie looked towards him with a mildly scolding glare, telling him to lighten up or else he would hurt himself even more.

Law ignored his medical assistant and just gazed up at the old man with steady grey eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded, his voice so cold he felt his bone mage shiver in reaction, but the old man stood firm, not even a slight flinch could be seen.

"I asked her a question; and until it is answered I will not answer any of yours," The old man replied harshly, his gruff voice sharp with impatience as his eyes narrowed even further, like he was taking it as a challenge.

"She is a member of my crew," Law stated, his eyes narrowing into two dangerous looking slits at the challenge; despite all the blood dripping down his face and the headache starting to swell inside his head. "If you have questions, then I'll answer to them."

"It is a question that only a mage like her can answer," The old man scoffed, rolling his eyes from behind the shadow cast from the hood of his robe and he crossed his arms over his chest. "There is a reason why she is not at home, and I doubt you know that reason."

"I _do _know the reason," Law corrected, his voice starting to lose it's cool with each passing minute, his brow twitching from the headache starting to boil his brain, and from annoyance.

The old man smirked, his wrinkled face going from a scowl of challenging defiance to mocking humor, and _that_ was a look Law hated to see directed towards him. "I doubt you know the _real_ reason," The old man sneered, a few chuckled escaping passed his ancient lips.

Ameria stiffened again, her low breathing that bathed the back of his neck in warmth hitched to a sudden pause as her fingers started digging holes into the back of his hoodie, and that made Law stiffen.

What was the _real_ reason? He knew she was looking for her master's mask he sent it away because he taught her a spell that she shouldn't have learned and he got sick because of it. Though, she didn't tell him how her master got sick, but he figured it had to do with the mask, so it explained why she couldn't tell him since she didn't understand the mask, so she wouldn't know how her master got sick.

That is if she doesn't know, but she wouldn't have lied to him about it back then. She shared with him a piece of information that could get her _killed_. Though, that was a good reason to lie all together, but he _saw_ the mask pieces, she couldn't hide that it was the mask she was looking for after that. He also had a feeling she wouldn't lie about her master being sick either, just based on the way she feels about her teacher and how much she wants to make sure he is healed.

But still... Was there something more; was there something that she wasn't telling him, just out of fear?

The old man laughed shortly, the quick bark drawing Law away from his inner thoughts and questions. "If you don't want _them_ to find out, I suggest you help me, necromancer," He told the quivering bone mage, uncrossing his arms and placed them on his hips.

Law's brows furrowed together, then he flinched slightly, the movement causing a spark of pain to jolt through him when the skin around the the gash on his temple moved slightly, but he pushed it aside.

Was he talking about _them_, as in the crew, or _them_ as in the council that Ameria fears? Part of him wished it was the council, because he didn't want to know his bone mage was lying to him, but then again, he wanted it to be the crew, because he didn't want more danger to come upon them all at a time like this.

"There is only one choice you can make, necromancer," The old man continued with a large smirk of victory, the hand on his hip tapping the golden surface of a mask that was attached to his leather belt.

That made Law blink for a second when he saw the accessory, finding it to look oddly familiar... Then his eyes opened wide with stunned shock. Could that be…? "You're a grandmaster mage, aren't you?"

The old mage's smirked widened tenfold, "Indeed I am. I am a grandmaster pryomancer, and if you don't want to find yourself burning in the fiery pits of hell, I suggest you hand over the necromancer so that she can help me."

Law scowled, his eyes flashing deadly as they narrowed darkly at the order, even if the old mage used the word _suggest_: an order was an order, and this man had the gall to threaten his crew to top it all off.

"I'll help you."

Law's eyes opened wide again and he twisted around, flinching at the sudden movement that rattled his brain, but he shook it off mentally, his eyes following his bone mage as she got up stiffly to her feet, but he grabbed her hand before she was out of reach. "Ameria—"

"It's for the crew," She cut him off, looking back at his with a weak smile, but he could see fear in her eyes, and it made him wonder: What is she so afraid of?

Was it because of her forbidden spell? Had this council from her home sent this man to take her back, but if he was the man, then, why did he need her help? Wouldn't he have just taken Ameria when they were all weak and vulnerable? Also, she told him a long time ago that this council would send more mages than just one because they would want to make sure that she was captured and apparently one mage couldn't do that, even if they were a grandmaster.

It all just didn't make sense to him.

There were so many questions running rampage through his mind about the subject that he didn't know where to begin trying to answer them. "Alright," He nodded slowly, deciding he needed to worry about _everyone_ in his crew, and not just his bone mage. He couldn't let his feelings for her get in the way of him being captain and making sure everyone was safe. She knew how to take care of herself; she proved that to him only moments ago when she fought to save everyone's life.

Though, he released her hand hesitantly, giving it a tight squeeze before he let go and gave her a gentle smile, but she just pulled her hand away, no sign of affection to respond to his. He had to admit, that left a painful pang in his chest, seeing his bone mage just walk away without even looking back.

There was a reason, he knew there was, but he just didn't know yet.

* * *

><p>Ameria cradled the hand that Law had held, feeling guilt rise in her throat. She didn't want to leave like that, but she had to. She didn't know if this mage was with the council or not and she didn't need the council to find out how much she told Law and the crew; if she acted distant, then maybe the suspicions of her saying something would go unnoticed, or at least for the time being.<p>

There was one thing she did know though; this man knew _something_. What he know, she didn't know exactly. It could be her secret, the painful secret that has been weighing her down and all through the walk across the jungle and she tried to push it aside again, but it just came back time and time again, like a brick being pelted into her face, right between the eyes. If he knew... _that_, then the council had to know, too.

She paused walking, her hands gripping her master's amulet tightly. If the council knew what happened, then they were going to pin it on her master again. She just couldn't let anymore harm come to her master because he was getting the full blame. It wasn't fair since—

"_Hurry up, necromancer!_" The old mage barked, looking back at her with a scowl since she was lollygagging through the jungle underbrush.

Ameria snapped from the inner turmoil of her mind, shaking her head lightly and look over at the old mage. "I have a name, you know," She said bluntly, though she kept her voice neutral, still unsure if this mage was a real threat or just a traveling one that needed help, but her gut said otherwise.

The old mage just scoffed, turning back on his heel and headed deeper into the jungle.

_"_It's Ameria," She told him, jogging slightly to catch up to with his swift pace.

_"_Like I don't know that," The old mage scoffed again in reply. "You look just like your mother except younger."

_"_Oh," She said quietly, feeling a tad bit embarrassed, also ashamed that she forget that she was the daughter of one of the most powerful general and famous summoner mage in_ Regnum carcere. _She's been away from home for longer then she had thought; it's been over two years since she left to start her journey for her master's mask. "Well," She moved topics along. "What's your name?"

_"_Vulcan," He answered shortly.

_"_I never heard of you before," she said calmly, but her body started to feel a rush of anxiousness since most grandmaster mages were well known throughout their homeland. Big celebrations were given to them in honor of becoming a level 12 mage in the system. It was something that the news would have on the front page of papers for weeks because it was a rare thing to happen. Her master told her that the level 12 exam was the toughest one to pass, almost impossible with a ten-percent chance of passing. So, it was a big deal when a mage passed it, and the fact that she didn't know who this mage was just set off warning bells and raised red flags, telling her to run away while she still had the chance_._

Vulcan just grunted again, stopping as they reached a small clearing that held a rundown temple.

The stones looked to be caving in, parts of the roof seemed ready to just crumble away to nothing, and that made Ameria swallow the thick lump forming in her throat. The thought of being trapped in there after a cave-in just wasn't her taste. Her eyes glanced around the rundown structure, eyeing the tribal stories of ancient people etched into the sand colored stone, and her attention was caught on one that looked like a giant bird painted faintly with the color black. It almost looked like the bird that brought her and Law to this island, except this bird looked to have an odd design craved into it, almost like it had metal shields for feathers.

"This is it," Vulcan said, stopping at the foot of the crumbling temple.

Ameria snapped from staring at the cravings and turned back to the old mage. _"_What are you are looking for, anyway?" She perked up, hopping over a root and hurried to his side.

"You'll see soon enough," He replied simply, carefully climbing up the old steps of the temple.

Ameria followed suit, gently stepping on the old stones that were seriously ready to give out from right under her feet, each stone step groaning with resistance. She gulped lightly trying to stay calm, but it was hard; if she applied too much pressure, she could tumble down to who knows where. Though, that never happened because she and Vulcan both got to the top safely, but now a large door was blocking the way, and Ameria blinked at it in confusion.

It was made of metal, which meant only one thing: someone either had been here and was guarding something or someone was still here and still guarding that something. Both options really didn't appeal to her.

"Use your necromancy magic to open this door, it's stuck shut," Vulcan ordered her, motioning to the door with a hand, and she noticed that he must have already been here because the metal looked charred, ashy dots decorating the smooth surface, and of course the smell of burnt vines still lingered in the air.

"Why didn't you use your dragon?" She asked, rubbing her hands nervously against the silk fabric of the slip.

"He is too young," Vulcan answered bluntly.

Ameria eyed the older mage oddly, a single brow rising in interest. "I thought that a grandmaster pryomancer would have an older dragon," She commented.

"My old one died of an… Incident," He admitted truthfully, but there was a bitter sounding note in his tone and he left it at that. "Now, open the door," He repeated the order sternly, a scowl of impatience settling into his facial features.

"Um," Ameria mumbled, rolling a bit of fabric between her fingers. "I don't have the energy to make anything," She admitted timidly. It was true, though the walk to the temple was long, she had gone way over her limit during her battle with the native warriors, and she didn't have the strength to make anything; not even something little.

Vulcan scoffed in annoyance, his hands started to wander the folds of his red cloak until he pulled out a small bottle fill with a glowing green liquid. "Here," He offered her the bottle harshly, shoving it into her hands.

Ameria blinked at it for a moment, eyeing it warily. It's not like she didn't know what it was, since it was an antidote, but some poisons could be in liquids such as these. Or, at least that it was her father told her many times, warning her to be careful about it many times. Though, she felt that Vulcan wasn't going to poison her; he did need her help, so she took a risk and uncapped the small bottle and drank the liquid.

It was tasteless, but rolled smoothly down her throat then she pulled the glass away from her lips with a small gasp, and handed it back to Vulcan.

The old mage threw it over his shoulder into the jungle, not even taking his eyes off of her and there was a small clash of glass breaking in the background, and even a monkey's screech.

A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of her cheek as his impatient gaze bored holes into her soul and she hurried over to the large metal door. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then slowly took a defensive stance: feet apart and her arms out, allowing her hands to call forth her magic.

The magic rushed through her veins, surfacing at the skin on her hands, and she flexed her grey glowing fingers, smiling at the familiar feeling coming back to her quickly thanks to the antidote's special elements. Then, she waved a hand widely in the air and dust from the old ruins started to swirl around her feet, forming two large skeleton hands. The skeletal hands moved about freely, creaking when they flexed their newly made boney fingers, but then they stopped testing out their joints and went to do their job of opening up the door.

The bone fingers wormed their way through the cracks, making the metal groan with resistance, but the fingers kept their steady hold, continually pulling at the force acting against it. They worked against the stubbornness, twisting back and forth, the surface of bone and metal rubbing together mercilessly and the screeching sound piercing her ears making her flinch, but then it soon died down by a loud moan as the door wedged open just enough to let the mages through.

Vulcan grunted in approval, a smirk gracing his wrinkled lips as he started to walk through the opening into darkness.

Ameria, seeing that her job was now done since the old mage only needed help with opening the door, turned on the bare heel of her foot so that she could be reunited with her crew, and with Law. Then something latched onto her upper arm, dragging her into the darkness of the temple.

"You're not done yet, necromancer," Vulcan declared, still calling her by her mage title rather than her name.

"But you only needed help with the door!" Ameria protested, twisting and turning in his grasp with a sharp glare.

"I never said it was just the door," Vulcan corrected her simply. "I need help finding what's inside this temple."

"Oh," Ameria looked over her shoulder in annoyance. "And what would that be?"

"A diamond," He answered her shortly.

"A diamond?" She looked up at him fully, confusion washing over her annoyed features.

"Yes, a diamond," He repeated, jerking her forward.

Ameria stumbled slightly on the uneven flooring, her toes catching onto little string-like vines as she was pushed forward.

"Now," Vulcan started to speak again, making her shoot him a glare over her shoulder at his rudeness towards a lady. "Use your magic to guide us through the darkness."

"Why not use our magic orbs?" She questioned curiously, her brow rising slightly.

"Because I feel that something is here," Vulcan answered, his eyes glancing back and forth in the entrance way of the temple. "We need to keep our cover," He told her then sent a hand to her shoulder blade roughly. "Now _move._"

Ameria stumbled forward again, and then looked over her shoulder again to scowl at him once she regained her balance. She could probably count herself lucky that he couldn't see her face thanks to the darkness, because he looked pissed at all the standing around they were doing. She pushed it aside though, hurrying through the tunnels to try and get back to the sub as soon as possible, but she tried not to think about the well being of the crew, and focused on getting to wherever she needed to go.

The inner temple was filled with bones, both human and animal, their spirits still lingering near their earthbound remains that were broken from the traps they had set off years ago. The spirits warned her, telling her to either to watch out or to turn back, but proved to be useless: all the traps had already gone off, so the spirits must have been going through something residual.

Though, that brought back an odd sense of déjà vu to her conscious when she thought of booby-traps, making her remember a certain 'fun house'. _That_ led her to blush when she thought back to a certain ring she and her captain were given as a reward. She wondered if he still had that old thing.

She shook off the thought, her head going back and forth to let her hair whip against her red cheeks, telling her to focus her eyes on the grey and black scenery of the decrepit ruins covered in long twisted vines that seemed to eat through the very stone.

The walk was silent except for the few times Ameria would tell something to Vulcan over her shoulder about a vine that was in the way or to look out for a large crack in the flooring. The old mage wouldn't say anything in response but grunt and listen to her instructions of how to move across the obstacle. Watching him made her wonder what he was looking for, she knew it was the diamond, but what was if for. To find something else or just for the profit that would come out of it, or maybe for research. She didn't know. She had gotten the hint that Vulcan wasn't going to tell her even if she asked, so she just saved her breath.

But she did want to know if he was working for the council or not. She had a feeling he wasn't though, just because he hadn't taken her away by now, but the council was always sneaky. She could just be walking right into a portal and not even know it or it could all just be a test. Maybe to see if she uses the spell negatively or positively, in a good way or evil one since they knew she had it, but they didn't know the true power of it yet since none had seen it personally. So, maybe they wanted to see what it could do, or see how dangerous it was so they knew what punishment would be brought. Though, it would be on her master, not her.

That brought a sense of panic to rush over her and she froze, making Vulcan bump into her back. The old mage said something to her harshly, but she ignored it, the only thing she could truly hear was the blood pulsing through her ears. Her body began to tremble and she clutched the amulet around her neck tightly. The feeling of the council being this close was beyond unease; it was nerve wracking. It was just a small chance that they were, but it still caused her heart to raise in tempo, beating faster against her rib cage and her breaths to sink low with swift inhales and exhales to try and match the quickening rate of her racing heart. She felt something touch her shoulder, but ignored it, looking over in the far distance in terror because of one thing.

At any moment, this man could decide the fate of her master.

"What's wrong?" Vulcan's voice cut through her thoughts like a butter knife on steel, and she whirled around to face him, his hand that was on her shoulder flying away, a look of confused concern on was on face as he watched her. "You started to hyperventilate," He explained shortly.

"Oh…" She looked down at her feet, seeing them in light gray, but they had small drops of black on them. Furrowing her brows, she unhooked her hands from her master's amulet as saw that blood was streaming down the newly made cuts over the scars that were already healed.

"What's wrong?" Vulcan repeated.

"I—I was thinking…" She trailed off, her breath hitching again, going ragged and uneven at the thoughts of her master's punishment that could be death.

Vulcan was silent, and there was the sound of his breath rising, like he was going to question her again, but she beat him to it.

"Are you with the council?" She blurted out almost as a cry, her face feeling like all the blood was drained right out and she just stared at him with wide eyes of horror.

There was a small movement, of a heel stepped back for a second in shock. "No," He answered in confusion. "I don't work with the council. I'm living under the region of _Comoinis_, so the _Novellus_ region that the council has control over does not rule me."

She sighed deeply in relief, the small thought that it could be a lie crossing her mind briefly, but then it vanished because of the words the old mage said. She heard him continue to speak, but his words were lost, going in one ear and out the other as she thanked dear old Mortalitas. Even though she wasn't a religious person since her father wasn't, and he pretty much raised her for her mother was always doing her duty as general, she thought it would be okay just this once to thank one of the deities that were worshiped back at her home.

Then, the hall illuminated with light, and she looked around in confusion, blinking up at Vulcan as he allowed a small orange orb hover in the air.

"Now," He said shortly. "We must get moving; it's important I find this diamond."

"Uh-huh…" She mumbled under her breath and she slowly continuing the journey through the temple's darkness. She walked with a sense of relief; it relaxed her on so many levels just because of a little bit of geography that her mother showed her many times in the war room back at Fort Lock.

The island nation of _Regnum carcere_ was separated into three regions, her mother had explained. First was _Novellus_, considered the new region because that is where the council rules, trying to make everything new and safe for all the people. The government worked hard to make a system so that the way magic is learned is different, so that something like the Demon War caused by Caden would never happen again.

Then there was _Scrutum,_ region of the old, or rebel country as her mother called it. They were the mages that thought the way of life before the war was just fine and wanted everything back to the way it once was. So, there was always tension between the two regions which ironically brought a civil war upon them when they were trying so hard not to cause anymore war, but there was a neutral region, which was _Comoinis_.

It was where the mages who did not want to take part in any fighting stayed, and the other two regions respected that. Though, the council kept a close eye on _Comoinis_, her mother told her sternly, for that is where the Heir of Caden dwells.

Though, that was beside the point. Now that she knew that this older mage was from _Comoinis_, she could relax in peace, knowing that her master was safe, well only for the time being, but it was enough to make her panic attack come to a close before it could get out of hand and also to focus on the huge ass diamond in the room, perched up on a pillar surrounded by vines.

The small light from the little orange orb wasn't enough for her to make out what color it was, but due to the fact that her necromancy magic let her see deep with in the shadows, she could see that the large gem was a darker shade of grey, so it had to be red or purple, maybe blue if the hue was dark enough. "Is that it?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder at Vulcan.

A smirk crossed his wrinkled lips, answering her question that this was indeed what he was looking for. He brought out a hand, raising it high into the air and fire blasted from his finger tips to swarm the chamber with bright light from the fiery glow as the flames clung to vines, which showed the true color of the diamond; a deep crimson.

Ameria scrunched her nose as the smell, it didn't have the sweet smell that wood gave off; it was bitter tasting, and she covered her mouth to muffle the stench.

Vulcan gazed up at the large red diamond and a chuckle vibrated from deep inside his throat. "Finally found you," He mumbled shortly between the laughs, taking a few steps forward. "Master shall be pleased."

Ameria eyed the old mage curiously when he said that, glancing at him and wondered who his master was, and why a man his age would be calling anyone his master. He should have been the master, just because of age, or at least equals because of rank, but the next question formulating in her mind was interrupted.

_**Squawk!**_

The ringing cry echoed in chamber, making the two mages snap their heads away from their current focus and to the vine covered space, eyes darting cautiously to one wall then the other, but nothing seemed to be in sight. Then there was a cracking sound of stone, and the large pieces of rubble fell forcibly from their loosened spot.

"_**Move!**_" Vulcan roared, following through with his own command and he jumped away from the large falling rocks.

Ameria did the same, leaping away and skidding across the floor as the stones hit the spot where she was formerly standing. Her feet caused dust to ripple through the air as she moved backwards, making she ground her teeth together as pain started swelling on her bare soles. Man, she needed to get shoes.

Another squawk flashed her back to reality of the situation rather than the discomfort of no shoes, and she craned her neck back, looking up to see a large black feathered bird perched high in the vines.

_**Trolley's Earth! Trolley's Earth!**_ It screeched, flapping its wings harshly to swoop down onto the ground with a rumbling _thud_ as its talons dug into the old stone, making it splinter under the sheer force of the pressure.

Ameria remembered the bird, it was the one that took Law from the sub's deck, and she stared at it, examining it since she didn't get a very good look at it the first time for obvious reasons. Looking closer at it, she saw that it sorta looked like the crud carving of the black bird outside the temple: large black feathers that all followed trailed down its back until it fanned out at the tail. The feathers almost looked metallic, shining with a glossy glare that flickered every time the bird tilted its head back and forth. The only difference was the bird had piercing red eyes that blinked repeatedly, and Ameria saw her reflection in those glassy eyes, almost like the bird was taking mental pictures of the two small humans that had entered it's jungle domain.

Another series of loud squawks vibrated from the bird's throat as it opened and closed its sharp, dark golden beak that matched the talon claws and it moved closer to them, digging up the vines as it slowly started to stalk, but then the bird grew faster and faster until it was going full speed toward the old mage because of the glistening orange orb at his side.

Vulcan scoffed at the bird's advances, sounding like he found it to be pitiful, and he brought a hand to his mouth, his fingers flexing and then they clutched into a tight fist. He puffed out his chest while leaning back, taking a deep breath and leaned forward once more with fire flying from his closed fist, crackling loudly as it engulfed the large bird, stopping the being in its tracks. The bird's cries could be heard over the rippling of fire spiraling around its feathered form and Vulcan waited for the screeches of pain to come to an end from the abnormally large flying animal, but there was nothing like that.

The last note from the bird was an angry squawk, then there was a sizzling sound, like fire heating against a cool metal, and a thundering explosion broke out, causing a heat wave to spread out quickly in the chamber.

Ameria shielded her face with her arms, but when the scorching heat touched the bare skin of her body, she felt the burning sensation prickle uncomfortably against her body and she broke out into a sweat. There was a cawing, and she lowered her arms, and saw that the bird broke the fire apart; scattering the flames to add to the fires already going around the chamber, showing all the shadowed holes that led deeper into the temple.

_**Trolley's Earth! Trolley's Earth!**_ The bird wailed, flapping its large wings wildly, making the flames dance with the wind, then the bird brought its long wingspan to its sides and darted the rest of the way towards the old mage, lifting its head high into the air only to launch it back down, its beak ramming into the ground as the mage jumped away just in time.

Vulcan skidded back against the floor with a growl as his back bumped harshly in a bundle of large vines, and a scowl formed on his face, turning deadly as he watched the bird rip its beak from the hole it made. He brought his stance into a serious fighting position, his fire glowing fists at the ready and he started to chant, his gruff voice bringing the bird's attention from shaking its rattled head and back on him.

The bird screamed a piercing cry, continuing to bellow about "Trolley's Earth" and flapped its wings to make the fires flicker wildly around the chamber then it charged the older mage again, its talons digging into the stone ground like it was nothing but soft dirt.

With the last of Vulcan's uttered fiery incantation passed his lips, swirling pools of fire sprang from nothing at his sides, spinning in arches towards the charging bird's head only to be deflected by the apparently metal head. The flames rolled down the sides of the bird, clinging to its body to make it all the more hazardous to be around. Vulcan growled, watching his flames take over the bird's metal, feathered shell and he got ready to jump out of the charging path again, but he never had to because a giant skeletal dragon engulfed the space of the chamber, knocking the bird away into the opposite wall by whipping its tail around.

Ameria smirked: the bird fell for that trick again, and with the help of the antidote, she was able to use her magic freely once more. She looked over at the old mage, but the smirk that was going to be sent to him turned into a frown, because of the way he looked at her: worry; like he was having an old man moment about something in the past that she just triggered.

The cracking of stone forced her attention away from the distracted old mage and to the bird, and she saw it wiggling its way out of the wall, and then _pop_, the bird was out. It shook its body wildly, like a dog out of water, getting the ruffled metal feathers back in check, but the flames still stayed in place. Then the bird snapped its attention onto the skeleton dragon, but it looked passed the bone creation and to the bone mage. Its blood eyes narrowed into two dangerously sharp slits and it spread its wings out wide, making it seem like the bird's form was slowly growing in size at a quick and intimidating pace. Then the bird quickly brought its wings back in, forcing intense winds to fill the room.

Ameria yelped as the wind hit her body just like the heat wave, but this time she felt her form get swept away, right from under her feet and she soared through the air until she made a brutal collision with the wall. She stared to see stars and coughs began to swell in her throat when she hit the floor, only sounding like a pebble hitting the ground as her skeletal dragon crumbled to nothing but a pile of bones. She lost her focus after a hit like that; she also lost a lot of blood as it spilled to the floor with each cough she hacked up. She tried to rub the sores away, to ease the pain forming in her neck, but did nothing to help, it actually caused more pain that made her shudder violently.

_**Trolley's Earth! Trolley's Earth!**_ The screech of the bird was muffled by the loud ringing in her ears, and with burry vision, she watched flaming form come closer, like a meteor hurtling down at her.

She tried to get up, but her back protested, the spine screaming at her in agony to move no muscles so they could relax and heal. She had not choice but to listen to that desperate plea and she flopped back to the heated surface of the floor. The _clicks_ of the bird's talons got louder and louder, and she curled up in a ball on the floor, flinching at the small pain running up and down her spine, but she ignored it and covered her head, waiting for the sharp impact from the bird's beak as it loomed over her.

"_**NO!**_" An animalistic roar stopped everything, like a freeze in time and the clicking talons halted in their approach with a confused caw.

The bird looked around at the source of the oddly new sounding voice, and its eyes opened wide until the red color was drained away to nothing by a blank slate of white when it's gaze locked onto something, and that something lashed into the side of the bird's head, making a loud crack echo with the fire, and the bird went sailing away from the bone mage.

Ameria heard the bird caw in pain and slowly, she peeled her arms away from protecting her head and she looked up to see the back of Vulcan's red colored robes, but his stance was different now.

He stood there in a pose that almost looked… _Animalistic_, like a dog on its hide legs, a rather scaly dog that is. From the exposed skin on the old mage's hands, she saw that his skin was now dotted with red scales. Each scale was a different glossy shade of red, ranging from lighter tones to the darkest one, and it contrasted greatly with black talon claws curling at his fingertips.

She blinked up at him in confusion, but then a sweeping motion caught her attention from the corner of her eyes, making her look down to see that there was a reptilian tail peeking out from the hems of his red robes, the same red scaly skin with black spikes trailing down the top.

"_**Do not touch her, you damned phoenix!**_" Vulcan roared his back hunching over as he screamed and Ameria's eyes opened wide when she saw large, leathery wings sprout from his back, ripping the fabric into shreds.

She stared up at him, watching his back rise and fall dramatically with bottled rage that she didn't even know why he erupted, but she did know one thing: Vulcan just turned into a dragon himself.

* * *

><p>That's right people it's Vulcan the old fire mage for <em>His Heir! <em> Those of you who don't know him well, his goal will be explained a bit in the next chapter, but you get a bit of a better look in _His Heir._


	47. Chapter 43: A Reminder

bRoKEnhEaRTscROsEovEr: Yeah, guys and their..._stuff_...but anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Yueres De Leo: _Awe~_ Thanks for loving my story. :)

Alpenwolf: Vulcan is such a wuss, he should have told Ameria about Gabriella so she can have more panic attacks, _yeah!_ :D

Anon: Guess what? You are my 300th review! That means you get a present! So, name your price, a little short story at the end of a chapter, something that you want to see added in the story, or anything, well almost anything.

Neeky-chan: Yes, Vulcan did turn into a dragon, and this chapter, we see him fight as a dragon. Also, Gabriella and Ameria will meet, but not for a while, because as of now, Ameria sees Gabriella as an enemy, so we have to change the bone mage's way of thinking.

XxAyano-ChanxX: Justice will be in the story again shortly, he actually plays a super big part that will be coming up in near, future chapters.

Tigereye13:_ Oh my goodness_. Ameria not telling Law everything? Oh honey, you have no idea how much Ameria did **not** tell Law. As for your other questions, they will be answered this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

This was beta read by praeses.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Reminder<p>

_"__**Do not touch her, you damned phoenix!**_" Vulcan repeated with a throaty breath, his shoulders rising and falling dramatically in rage. The wings that sprouted from his back sputtered, spreading out wide then fluttered back in as his scaly fingers twitched, the fire's light around the room glaring off the sharp, black surface.

Ameria stared at the sight, blinking confused blue eyes and wondering why was he calling the bird a phoenix? Sure the bird's metal feathers were on fire, giving the bird the appearance of a phoenix, but Vulcan saw the bird beforehand and he should know the difference. Plus, she's seen a phoenix before.

It was when she was little, years ago when she was just learning about necromancy magic, and she had been having a bit of… _Trouble_ with her lessons and her master decided that they should take a break before he ripped out all of his hair. So, they went for a walk through the woods around Fort Lock for a while to clear their minds and relax, but then something caught her eye and she dashed away from the path. Her master chased after her, yelling at her to come back, but by the time he reached her, they were at an open valley and that's where she saw it: a phoenix. Even from afar, she could see the intense glow of the warm colored feathers high in the sky, flaming feathers of red, orange, and yellow that could light a starry night enough to confuse people into thinking it was day. It was truly a magnificent sight to see, and her master told her that it was also a one and a lifetime chance ever to see such a legendary bird, even from miles away.

This bird, on the other hand, was a dull black bird with fire sticking to it in patchy spots. This metal bird was no phoenix; it didn't even pass the test to be a fake one. Vulcan should have seen through this; he even made the flames.

Was it that little freeze in time that Vulcan had earlier the cause of him acting like this? Causing him to treat the bird differently compared to what it really was, which made him to snap with uncontrollable rage. Uncontrollable rage that turned him into a dragon; she didn't know how he did that, she was no pryomancer and Peggie may be her fire mage friend back at Fort Lock, but Ameria never saw her do that before, not even Peggie's master did that either. That was beside the point, the point was the reason why. Why was he so upset and why did he transform into a dragon? It had to be something from the past that did it; like a distant memory of something that could have happened to him that involved a phoenix.

What could have happened?

She couldn't answer that, and Vulcan didn't look to be in the right mood to be answering any questions, but she could just tell by the way they older mage reacted to the fake phoenix that it must have been bad; like he wasn't able to protect someone and it flashed him back to the exact time.

A rough snarl snapped Ameria from her inner thoughts and she looked back up at the trembling form of Vulcan, watching his wings spread out wide again, longer than before and they lifted him into the air. The dragon mage hovered above the ground as he growled deeply and then his wings caused a backlash of wind to hit her form, knocking her over and she felt pain shoot up her spine when she landed on her back. She shivered and then gasped, a hand reaching around to feel the bruise blooming on her back and she flinched as her fingers brushed over the sore area.

There was a terrified squawk and she craned her neck around to see that the bird was backing away into the wall behind it, flapping its wings like it was trying to stop the dragon mage from coming any closer as Vulcan flew swiftly towards it then landed harshly.

The ground shook, causing pebbles and dust to shower down, the flames flickering as the thick clouds of old stone fell over the fires when Vulcan's feet planted into the base of a large vine that wound it's way across the room. He held out his arms then pulled in his elbows and curled his black talons, and then a powerful roar erupted from his throat, it was a furious sound that made everything in the chamber shake, even the stones and vines.

The dragon mage ended his battle cry and he leaned forward, his muscles tensed and he snarled, his upper lip curling to showcase his teeth that had all grown sharp and the wrinkles that formed valleys on his skin disappeared along with his old complexion, changing into red scales. His brows knitted together, a deadly gaze shadowed his once dark colored eyes that were now a light shimmering gold, and he glared at the bird.

The fake phoenix squawked quietly, trembling in the wall it backed it's way into, but then it screeched, trying desperately to find someway out as Vulcan charged forward, fire starting to form within his mouth and magma spilling over his lips, sizzling as it fell to the floor while he ran.

The bird's eyes went wide, the red color disappearing to a shade of pure white when it saw the scorching fire dripping to the ground, and finally let its animal instincts take over and the bird took flight, soaring into the air. It was a failed attempt to escape, because as soon as the bird landed, it saw its mistake of flying into a corner, trapping itself like a rat. The bird looked at the edge where the walls met then it whipped around at the sound of bubbling steam and it backed up further into the corner, seeing the dragon mage getting closer and closer.

The fire ball building in Vulcan's mouth was starting to wear him down, the corners of his lips straining to keep open and his brows started to twitch as beads of sweat trickled down his scaly skin. Then he forced his mouth closed, puffing out his cheeks and then he leaned forward, opening his mouth again and the fire came out. All the molten fire came pouring out, and the bird froze solid, seeing that there was nowhere to go and the flames came crashing down on the metal feathers. The metal feathers could handle heat, but they couldn't take the intense magical heat, and like any metal under intense flames, it started to melt.

The bird started to screech in agony, the molten magma feathers burning the very skin it was supposed to protect, becoming nothing but a mass of bright, glowing white liquid that fizzled when it touched the floor. The ground couldn't take the scorching heat, and the magma caused the stone to turn red around the blob of white mass then melt right through to the floor underneath until it there was nothing but the afterglow coming through the hole it made.

Ameria backed up from the lava pooling around the room, her sore spine bumping harshly into a wall and she pulled her feet in, curling up into a ball to keep away from the fires that were radiating an intense heat from all the way across the room.

_"__**Basilisk**_," The dragon mage roared, the wings on his back slipping back into his robes and his stance losing its animal-like stance and shifting back to a human one.

The old mage wasn't answered as the minutes ticked by, and his shoulder rose then dropped with a sigh, and he started to fumble with something in a pouch on his belt until he pulled out a thin sliver of metal that looked like a whistle. Placing the whistle between his lips, he let out a long high-pitched note that screeched through the sound barrier.

Ameria cringed; shuddering as her hands flew to her ears, trying to block out the piercing shriek that almost popped her eardrums, but then the terrible screech ended and the moments after the note faded away, the clicking of slippery claws on stone and then the young dragon zipped into the chamber at an ungodly speed, blood splattered all over his red scaly body, as he landed and skidded along the floor, right past Vulcan and into a large vine.

Vulcan slapped a hand to his forehead, running it down his face with a groan and then he looked over to his dragon that skipped back over to him. He looked down at the beast with annoyed eyes. "I hope you had a good meal," Vulcan spat, placing the whistle back in the pouch on his belt and then went on to adjust all the other things on his belt. "Since you are done now, why don't you get the diamond we need," He ordered roughly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the diamond that had fallen from its perch and was now lying within a bed of flame coated vines.

The young dragon chirped in response, slithering over quickly to the diamond and wrapping its tail around it firmly then, in what looked to be more of a trot, walked back to Vulcan as he started to make his way over to the bone mage.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, looking through the folds of his robes for something.

She just stared at him dumbfounded plastered on her face, "What was that?"

"It is something I cannot say," He answered almost as soon as she finished the end of her sentence, not even looking up from his robes and he pulled out another bottle from the fabric. "You will understand when you get older," He told her, handing her the bottle.

"So, you're not a half-breed or something?" She asked, reaching for the bottle he was holding out to her.

"No," He replied shortly, and then turned on his heel to the young red dragon behind him.

Ameria just stared up at him with blinking blue eyes. _You will understand when you get older_, that was something she heard from her master many times when she asked a questioned he couldn't answer. Literally, like he wasn't allowed to answer it until she got older. Though, that was something that the council put in place, so why did a man from the _Comoinis _follow those rules?

She looked over at the old mage again, seeing the golden shine of the grandmaster mask on his belt. Her mother had told her that all the regions had grandmaster masks, just different ways of achieving the grandmaster title and mask. There was also a special design etched into the forehead of each mask. After she inspected her master's mask when she was little, and also spied on other grandmasters, she saw that the grandmasters of _Novellus _had an abstract dove between the brows of the mask. Her master said it was a symbol of peace. Which, when she looked back on it, was an ironic thing. She didn't know _Scrutum's _since she never saw a grandmaster from there, but she saw a few from _Comoinis_, which had a balance right in the middle of it all.

So, she looked at Vulcan's mask, but she didn't see a balance, she saw the dove. Her breath hitched and she dropped the bottle in her hand making it shatter when it hit the ground.

The old mage looked around when he heard the glass break, and he turned to her, seeing that the bone mage back herself up further into the wall, curling up in a ball with her legs pressed firmly against her chest. His brow rose and he asked, "What's wrong?"

_"_You have a _Novellus_ mask…" She murmured, feeling her heartbeat rising, pounding faster and faster as she waited for his answer.

_"_I do," He replied flatly.

Her heart dropped. She should have seen this coming, she should have checked that, she should have, but her mind wasn't thinking rationally. It was a stupid mistake to have listened to him: he worked for the council, and he was taking her back.

"But I still don't work under the council, I left," Vulcan continued.

She paused, looking up at him, "What do mean, you left? Can you even do that?"

_"_Yes, because I'm the example of it," He answered, looking through the folds of his robes for another bottle.

_"_What happened?" She questioned, hesitantly taking the second bottle from his hand.

_"_They wouldn't avenge my daughter," Vulcan answered dryly.

_"_Then… Your daughter was killed by a phoenix, and the council wouldn't help you kill it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side questionably.

Vulcan shook his head, "My daughter was in a accident with a phoenix, and it was my fault that it happened, but that wasn't why she died. It was that damn marine's fault that got her killed_._"

She snapped her head up in shock, her eyes opening wide, "The Marines killed her, but that's impossible! If they did that it could have caused war!" The council was strict on their rules, and though the Marines and council spoke on civil terms, they were enemies, and it worked both ways: if a mage killed the right marine, the Marines would act; and if a marine killed the right mage, the council would act.

_"_They didn't kill her physically," Vulcan corrected again. "But it was the marine's fault she was killed by the council."

Ameria's brows furrowed together in confusion; this all wasn't making any sense to her. "But—"

"As you can see, I was once a mage under the council," Vulcan cut her off quickly and continued his story. "And she committed a sin in their eyes. She was on a mission on the outside, and a Marine Recruiter got to her and tricked her by using _love_." He spat out the word bitterly. "She fell in love with that marine, saying she would join them because of his false promises. I told her not to, _demanded_ her **not** to, but she wouldn't listen to me, _disobeyed_ me, and she left. I tried to ignore it, prayed to the _Dear Lord Terra_ that the council would not find out, but the council sees everything and I got the letter saying that my daughter was convicted of treason and punishment was death."

Ameria fidgeted in her spot, watching the dark look clouding the old mage's face. "But the council killed her, so why aren't you mad at them…?"

"Because I know the rules, she knew the rules, and she went against them. Of course I was heartbroken and mad when I got that letter, but the blame can only be put upon the man that tricked my daughter with love. I wished I had killed him when he was only a worthless Captain in the Marines, but now he is an Admiral and the head in the Mage Recruiting Department. He's untouchable now," Vulcan growled, his fists clenching tightly at his sides until his knuckles turned white. "And I will get my revenge. I swear on _Terra's Holy Name_, I will kill that man if it's the last thing on this earth that I do." He declared, turning sharply on his heel.

Ameria watched his retreating back that radiated an aura of death, twisting the bottle around so the glowing green liquid swished back and forth. She shifted in her curled up position on the floor, chewing her lower lip as she debated whether or not to ask him something else. She still had one more question that was left unanswered. "Do you know what it is that I'm looking for?" She called out to him. "And what happened?"

Vulcan stopped in his tracks and he slowly looked over his shoulder with a blank expression. "No, I was bluffing," He answered and then he scowled at her. "Now drink that antidote and get moving." He ordered and he turned back to the doorway that led to the tunnels of the temple.

She felt her jaw hit the floor in shock, but at least there was a good chance the council didn't know if Vulcan didn't, and that felt like a blessing to her.

* * *

><p>Ameria sat uneasily atop the young red dragon's back; it was still a baby even though it was bigger than two horses put together and also it still hadn't learned anything about control. It was like a happy puppy that had wings and could fly, going whichever way it wanted to go because it could go that way, making a very queasy bone mage and a very irritated grandmaster fire mage.<p>

Vulcan was barking out curses to the young dragon in a language that Ameria couldn't even understand which she found to be a blessing. She really didn't want to listen to the older mage cuss out his baby dragon.

Dusk was slowly coming to a close, the sun taking its last few minutes at the horizon before it fell completely to let the stars and moon that light the night take over. Thick, dark grey clouds started to fill the sky; it was going to rain soon, and she hoped that Vulcan would get his dragon under somewhat control so that she could get back to the sub before the storm hit.

As the small speck of yellow stood out against the darkness, she started to let her mind drift off about Law, and if he was okay. She had a feeling he was, but one never knew. She wouldn't know until she got there; and that wasn't going according to plan, not just because the young dragon was out of control, but also because it just stopped mid-flight.

Vulcan bellowed another curse in the foreign tongue, kicking his heels into the dragon's sides to get it moving again, but the dragon ignored it and just continued to hover in the air, its eyes locked on something in the distance.

Ameria looked past the old mage, blinking her eyes to see and she didn't know how it happened, but it was like fast.

In a flash, something zoomed closer to them, it was a black mass with glowing red eyes that just tackled her from her spot on the back of the dragon and her heart stopped for a brief second, thinking she was going to fall to her death, landing to the ground like a pancake, but then familiar shadow hands wrapped around her body before she could take a plunge to the Earth with gravity and a rough voice spoke,"_Tell me who you are._" Bas demanded, glaring at Vulcan with narrow eyes, holding Ameria close to his shadowy form in protection.

"Easy Bas," Ameria patted the shadows, the inky mass bubbled between her fingers as her palm pressed against his body and she felt a slight shiver run the course of her body odd feeling overcoming her sense of touch. "He's not an enemy."

Bas just grunted, keeping his steady glare on the scowling older mage_. "If you say so,_" He finally said.

Vulcan just scoffed, and turned back to his young dragon, getting ready to kick his heels into it's sides once more.

_"_Wait!"

The older mage stopped mid-kick, turning in his seat to look over his shoulder at the bone mage.

_"_I hope you achieve your goal one day," She said with a small smile; she may not know how it feels to lose a loved one, but she was close to it because of her master_, _and she wanted to wish the best of luck to Vulcan to avenge the death of his daughter.

Vulcan looked a little taken aback by that. His eyes gazing back to the large red diamond that his dragon's tail was wrapped around. Then he smiled, a real smile that wasn't a smirk, and the older mage added a small nod before he turned back to kicking his heels into the sides of his dragon and then they were off, zigzagging across the starry night sky.

_"What was that about?_" Bas questioned, his eyes still watching the little red dot that flew wildly off into the distance.

_"_It's a long story," Ameria sighed, closing her eyes and slouching into Bas's shadowy arms. "Just take me to the sub, I'm exhausted."

Bas grunted again, rolling his glowing red eyes as he continued his way downward to the sub's deck where Shnell was still waiting patiently, holding the skull vessel high above his head like a beacon. Tanker was there as well, flailing his four arms around like crazy as he jumped up and down, screaming and bawling like a baby about how worried he was and then scolded her about never doing something like that again because his heart almost gave out, though he had no heart.

She just rolled her eyes, ignoring her familiar's pointless wailing. _"_Where's Law?" She questioned, Bas' shadowy hands letting her down slowly, her toes just barely touching the deck.

Tanker paused in his crying speech and pointed towards the door. "He's in the infirmary," He answered, and before he could continue with his baby-bawling, the bone mage darted to the door as soon as her feet touched solid ground.

Rushing through the sub, her bare feet pounding against the metal flooring and banged against the steps, causing the crew to look up and ask _what the hell was going_ on to each other, and it was answered when she flew past them. When she reached the door to the infirmary, hearing the voice of her captain on the other side, she didn't bother knocking and shoved the door open to continue her sprint, almost making her and Law fall over as she jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"_Ameria!_" The scolding voice of Brodie was only a background whisper compared to the shout that it really was as she felt Law hug her back just as tightly then bury his head into the crook of her neck.

There was silence, and it was obvious that it made the medical assistant uncomfortable to be in the room with the hugging couple, and he excused himself shortly after he realized that the bone mage and his captain weren't going to break off the embrace anytime soon and he hurried out of the infirmary.

After the small _click_ of the door closing faded away, Ameria loosened her grip from around Law's neck, letting her toes have a break from holding up her entire person, and fell back onto her feet firmly. She was about to ask if he was alright, but when his head left the crook of her neck, she saw that he looked like he was anything but alright. A bloodied white bandage was wrapped tightly around his head to cover his forehead and bruises decorated the tanned skin of his cheeks and jaw, turning a dark shade of blue and black.

Her fingers reached out to brush against the damaged skin, and Law flinched away slightly, his head tilting away from her tips lightly, making her frown. "Will you be okay?" She finally asked, placing her hand that was hovering over his cheek back onto his shoulder.

Law nodded stiffly, "Nothing serious was caused, I should be fine, and the bruises will clear up within a few days, though the cut will take a week to heal fully."

_"_Oh," was her simply reply as she rested her head against his chest.

_"_But, what about you?" He asked, sneaking a hand between them and placed his fingers around her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Did he do anything to hurt you? Was he with the council?"

Ameria shook her head, "None of those things."

Law's brows furrowed, but that caused him to flinch. He shook the pain off, and continued to question her, "Then what did he want?"

_"_He wanted this really big red diamond," She answered shortly.

Law blinked, tilting his head to the side slowly so not to cause more pain to his injured head, "Why did he want that?"

Now it was Ameria's turn to blink, "I don't know." Apparently there was still one question she didn't ask.

* * *

><p>"<em>Excellent work, Vulcan,<em>" a smooth Arabic voice cooed as a tanned hand rubbed the red diamond's surface, and then the white robed man turned away from looking at his abstract reflection in crimson towards a scowling woman in the corner of the room. "_See Hebe, this is how you get work done correctly,_" He mocked taunting, a large smirk gracing the light black stubble along his jaw a chin.

The woman, Hebe, huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her large chest as she looked away and grumbled under her breathe.

"_Now, how did you get the diamond, Vulcan?_" The man continued, turning his attention to the old mage in the room that was trying to calm down his young dragon."_I'm curious to know since this was a fireproof temple from the research I did on Trolley._"

Before he answered, Vulcan swatted his baby dragon upside its scaly head, making it whimper and lower his head in shame. Vulcan huffed, feeling a bit guilty, but his dragon needed to be reprimanded because he continually gnawed on bones and made a mess that he had to clean up, and right now was not the time to be chewing on bones. So, he pushed it aside and turned to his impatient master_. "_I had a necromancer help me._"_

The man looked at him in slight shock, his golden colored eyes flicker open wide for a second, but then settled down in interest shortly after. "_Did you kill her afterwards, she cannot know of our plans._"

_"_She doesn't know anything,_"_ Vulcan answered.

_"So, you let her live._"

_"_She_… _She reminded me of my daughter," The older mage admitted, a frown crossing his features. "There was a moment that brought me back to the accident with the phoenix."

_"_**What!**" Hebe snapped away from her quiet cursing with a scowl directed towards the older mage. "You know you could have put our plan in danger! Who cares about the past! _You—"_

"_Hebe,_" The man said coldly, shooting a glare that set shivers up the woman's spine._ "Leave Vulcan alone, he may have let her live, but she doesn't know anything, and at least he brought back product for the portal, unlike you._"

Hebe remained silent, but she did go back to her grumbling, cursing sharply under her breath about stupid summoner mages and their pirate boyfriends.

The man once again turned back to Vulcan and draped an arm over the older mage's shoulder. "_I know what this means to you, like I said: I will help you get revenge on the man that had your daughter killed. As soon as we release my sister from her prison, we will be able to kill them all._"

Vulcan looked towards his master with a deep frown, but the determination burned brightly in his dark eyes, "I know, Master Jarfar."

* * *

><p>Aichki could just feel it, he could feel the power from that spell swelling from within his soul, a constant reminder that his student was out there because he didn't teach her well enough from the beginning.<p>

He knew he wasn't going to be a good teacher from the start, from the very first time that Celibren asked him to teach Ameria. Aldon had always told him that he could never be a teacher because he didn't have the right skills for it. Though, during those times it was only a harmless tease, but when his former master heard he had finally broken down to his best friend's constant begging and agreed to teach her seven year old the way of necromancy, Aldon became worried, fearing that she would be left in the dust, and she was.

She was and still is behind all the other students that study at Fort Lock with their own masters. No matter how hard he tried to teach her the ways of magic it just never worked; it wasn't that she was a slow learner or anything, he just didn't know how to handle it.

From the beginning, Ameria hated repetition when it came to schooling, repeating things over and over again. He had learned that from the year he taught her the rules and history of their land, and that's probably what caused it all. Then, when it came to learning the spells, she just couldn't do it.

First, she failed her first familiar because she didn't study the ingredients correctly since she didn't want to reread them again. Then, she almost messed up the second time, but luckily he was watching her like a hawk. When she was learning to sense spirits, she didn't want to read the texts on how to do it, and when he tried to explain it, she would tune him out. It was annoying for him, she wouldn't listen to him or study for the life of her unless he strapped her to a chair and forced her. And he didn't even want to remember when he was teaching her skeleton creation with dust: it was _**bad**_. So, to sum it up, the worst three years of both their lives; and considering what happened because of it…

He shook his head to clear the memories, willing those nightmares away to the vault in the back of his mind. He had other things to worry about, like getting all his things together and then trying to escape from the fort, then the island, and then everything else that council just had to put up just to make sure Ameria was okay. He stopped, by _Mortalitas's Dark Name_, he had a long trip ahead of him, but he pushed those troubles aside and he continued to stuff more books and clothes into his magic bag, trying to get them all in; it may be bigger on the inside than what it actually looked on the outside, but it was terrible to get things into it.

Then his ears twitched when a door cracked open from behind him, making him freeze then whirl around. "Now Celibren, it's not—" He stopped when he saw who was in the doorway.

There stood a tall, well built figure dressed in black leather assassin robes that were decorated with weapons that ranged from knives to pistols that were illegally stolen and-or bought from either marines or pirates. The golden glow from the other room glared against the magic neutralizer, the silver rings along the sash around his waist and slung over the man's back gleamed devilishly in that glare. The grandmaster looked anxiously at those rings, then his gaze traveled to the expressionless look behind the shadow cast from the hood pulled over the man's head, making his amber eyes glow, almost looking like the color of blood.

"Oh… Burgrate, it's you," Aichki said timidly, shifting back and forth on his feet; the man made him nervous. Hell, the man made every living person nervous except for the family he held more precious than gold.

Burgrate stepped forward, the thick heels of his boots pounded against the floor and his gloved hand reached for a small dagger within his belt.

Aichki froze; the only thing moving was his rising heart rate and his throat that swallowed the lump forming in the dryness; was this the end, was he really going to die?

Burgrate stopped, looming over him, a scowl forming on his features that was drenched in the color black that made the whites of his eyes glow and the amber colored facial hair around his mouth look darker, and more intimidating than usual. Then he unsheathed the dagger from its leather case and in a flash, it was high in the air above the his head, ready to strike.

Aichki flinched, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the dagger to strike him between the eyes, he knew that is where Burgrate liked to stab his victims; he said it was because he wanted to see how much brain was in the person he killed. But Aichki felt nothing except for a numbing tack between his fingers. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked to his right and saw that in between his spread out fingers on the table that his hand was resting upon was the dagger.

"Better look out for her," The coarse voice of Burgrate's came out in an implied threat, giving Aichki a good whiff of the smoke from his pipe.

He resisted the urge to scrunch his nose at the smell, and he simply nodded.

Burgrate found this to be a satisfying reaction to his statement and he turned on his heel back towards the door.

"I won't let anything happen to Ameria," Aichki elaborated, why, because he felt like he needed to; this _was_ her father.

Burgrate stopped and looked over his shoulder. "My daughter's a given, I meant Zephiree_," _He corrected. He then continued his threatening stride out of the room.

Aichki blinked, and looked down at the blade between his fingers still; of course the assassin would be talking about his dagger.

* * *

><p>It's Ameria's Daddy everyone! Law better run, or else...well, you don't want to know that... it's highly inappropriate to say.<p> 


	48. Chapter 44: Ghost Puppy!

Anon: A shortie? You got it! It will be short, and I mean short, which means it will be at the end of a chapter. It would have been at the end of this one, but I was running behind, so it will be the next chapter, okay? :)

zebu051: Thank you for liking the story, and loving chapter 39, which I think is the one where Rose goes bang right?

Neeky-chan: Law will meet Ameria's Daddy one day...and he better run to the hills because it isn't going to be pretty. Bas did come back and he has a whole bunch more animations for his collection, too! :D

Alpenwolf: You will see who did that to Vulcan soon...in _His Heir_ though. ;p

Yueres De Leo: Vulcan is a nice guy, though his intentions seem bad. He is a complex character...

Tigereye13: The dragon I guess is a boy...? He is like a hyper little boy. And to all your other questions, my lips are sealed. So, they will be answered later. :)

Iron-Gear Serpant: Shit is goin' to go down, for sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Ghost Puppy!<p>

Harsh paws padded against the jungle floor, dust kicking up with each downward step as the extremities maneuvered around the burnt bodies of the island natives sprawled out across the ground. The large animal advanced; striding over the ash coated corpses, the lifeless people's eyes still wide open from when the moment of death fell upon them, but the animal ignored the potent smell of burning flesh and stayed focus on its task.

The animal was hunched over, head close to the ground so that its nose was close to the dirty jungle floor, allowing the scent to travel through its nostrils and the animal followed the scent of its target, the mage, using the distinct essence as a guide for him and his crew.

When he and his crew landed on the island, they started to track the footprints of two people and he knew from the faint smell of lavender perfume that it was the mage, but he needed more to track her than just a few muddy footprints and a distant smell that was almost faded away. That's when his first mate found a small sliver of silk fabric on a naked branch, and on the small cloth, the familiar scent of the mage clung to the fabric, but he still needed more. He could track it, but with all the other smells affecting his weaker human senses, he had to use his powers to transform into something that could fully focus on his sense of smell so he could follow the smell through the jungles, which led him and his crew into the destroyed village of the natives.

He was going slowly through the carnage of the village, ignoring all the dead and familiar smells of the pirates and he continue to zone in on that one single aroma, but then he bumped into a large, mangled hand. He lifted his head up, his gaze scanning over a large body: a bloodied corpse of a giant man, muscles laced with fat with tattered skin that was ripped to shreds, showing the stained cartilage of the neck all the way down to the lower half of the rib cage.

The animal tilted his head to the side, its glowing gold eyes inspecting the remains and eyeing the dark hole inside the rib cage where the heart should have been, but he turned away from the missing organ and he lowered his head again towards the large hand. His nostrils took a good whiff of iron and grime, but faintly under those potent stenches was the familiar smell, but it wasn't of lavender perfume, it was of blood and sweat: it was the mage's.

The animal's large ears went back until they were flat against his furry head and his muscles tensed, forcing the hair of his body to prickle against the spikes along his back and sides. He snarled bitterly, his black lips curling up to flash his sharp teeth and bright red gums stained with blood. The mage was there, and the scent was still fresh, but not fresh enough: he just missed her.

"Captain," his title was called, and the animal snapped from his silent fury and he looked up from the bloody hand of the dead chieftain and towards his first mate. "We scouted as far as we could, but it seems that they have already left."

He growled lowly in annoyance, but there was nothing that could be done about it now except to continue his hunt after the mage, but he couldn't do it in this form; most of his men were wary of his animal forms. So, he let his power bubble to the surface of his skin, black light shimmered, engulfing the animal form until it started to disappear, slowly shifting into one of a man. Then the black mass shattered like broken glass exploding and the captain was left on the ground, hunched over in a crouch with his hands in front to keep him from falling forward. "I see," the wolf captain replied, slowly getting up and then he dusted off his grey robes of dirt and adjusted his wolf-shaped cowl over his head. "Looks like we have to continue the hunt then," He said, shoving his hand into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the metal piece hidden in his robes.

"Captain," His first mate repeated, but his voice held a worried tone, making the wolf captain glance at him from the corner of his eyes, the amber hue gathering an annoyed gleam at the anxious note. "Are you sure we should do this?" His first mate asked timidly, wringing his hands together nervously. "You saw all the chaos this crew created. I mean that bomb was _huge_… I don't know if this is such a good idea, and I know you ar—"

The wolf captain growled darkly, grabbing up the scruff of his first mate's shirt, pulling the smaller body from the ground.

His first mate went pale when he saw the darkness forming in the amber eyes of his captain and he swallowed thick, forcing the lump in his throat away.

"I don't care what you think," He snapped angrily to his first mate. "We are on a hunt, this is not something we will back down from," He sneered. "I will never turn back for one reason and one reason alone. _Understand?_"

The first mate nodded shakily; he should have known his captain would have reacted this way.

* * *

><p>Nigel got to his knees, pressing the side of his cheek to the surface of the cold metal floor so he could scan the contents under his bed: boxes of extra supplies that couldn't fit in the storage rooms, like tooth brushes, bars of soap, and other small things that dwelled under his bed. Then, there was his stack of…'s<em>pecial<em>' books that the bone mage was never allowed to see anymore, which was why he put them under his bunk. Other than those things, there was nothing, making him huff when he didn't see what he wanted, and no, it wasn't his Play Boy that he wanted at the moment. So he pushed away from the floor and rested back on his bare heel and boot covered one thanks to him wearing his one and only boot.

"What're you doin'?" Shachi questioned, eyeing the blonde mechanic curiously from his own bunk as he stuffed his foot into his brown boot.

"Lookin' for my shoe," Nigel grunted as he got back onto his feet, dusting off his knees. "This is the third time in the past sixteen hours back on the sub and its gone missing _again_ and its rea—"

"_Shh!_" Shachi hushed, putting a finger to his lips as his other hand waved towards Nigel, telling him to shut up.

Nigel scowled, and he opened his mouth to snap back a nasty retort, but no words came out as his ears opened up, picking up what the ginger was talking about.

There was the sound of fast moving feet running across the floor with little clicks added to each quick step. It got louder and louder until it passed their room's open doorway, but there was nothing there.

Both mechanics blinked in confusion when the sound faded away, both looking at the doorway, then at each other, and then back at the doorway when they heard something else running towards their room.

It was the bone mage and she skidded to a slippery stop at the doorway, her hand latching onto the frame so she wouldn't fall. "Did you hear that?" She questioned out of breath.

Both mechanics nodded their heads.

"I knew something was here," She mumbled and took off running again.

Nigel blinked as the bone mage disappeared from view. "This cannot be good," he said, and Shachi numbly agreed with a nod.

* * *

><p>Ameria slipped again as she made a sharp turn around a corner, almost going to the floor if it wasn't for the vertical pipe her hand grabbed onto to brace herself. She silently grumbled a curse under her breath when her feet still skidded against the floor, no friction being created by the socks on her feet and she had to use her arms to keep her legs from giving out from right under her.<p>

She _had_ to wear Penguin's wool socks, clean ones of course, because she was the one that washed the crew's clothes, and she_ had_ to wear these socks for two reasons. First reason: she lost her old boots in the Big Apple explosion not too long ago and she didn't have anything to replace them since the men of the crew all had big feet. Second reason: Law said she needed to wear something on her feet because the sub was colder due to the cold waters, and he didn't want her to get sick. So, she _had_ to wear the socks by doctor's _and_ captain's orders. She didn't mind the socks though, but when she was on a search for the ghost on the sub, well, the slipping and sliding just got annoying in her mind, and really fast too.

She took a quick breather so that she could regain her balance, standing up straight and pulling at the hem of her shirt, adjusting it with a sigh. The unexplained clicking of nails on the metal floor had faded away to silence for a minute or two, and she couldn't feel anything close by. This was turning out to be like a game of tag or something, a game of tag that she was losing.

_Click, click, click._

Her ears perked up, whipping her head around when she finally heard the sound again and she saw a small shimmering green orb flash brightly, hovering close to the ground then shoot down a hallway behind her with the fast clicking taps against the floor. She turned quickly on her heel, slipping in the process and almost falling to the floor if it wasn't for her arms swinging about wildly to keep her balance, and then she darted towards the area where the orb faded then turned the corner—

_Bang!_

She fell backwards all of a sudden with a rumbling _smack_ that doubled with whatever she ran into falling backwards with her, too. She landed right on her back and her head bounced against the floor with a brutal _bang_ that caused a sharp groan to fly passed her lips and her hands went straight to the back of her head, her fingers just feeling the bump forming. She groaned: she was going to have brain damage in the morning.

"_Are you all right?_" A fuzzy voice questioned through the ringing in her ears, and she felt a presence lean over her and a hand going to the back of her head.

She mumbled something, what it was, she had no idea, and she blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to cast away the blurry white spots in her vision, obscuring the image of a yellow shirt, short black hair and tanned skin that belonged to whomever was hovering over her as the person's hand gently probing the bump on her head. "No…" She finally said, turning her head away from the tattooed fingers inspecting her injury, causing pangs of pain to rattle her brain.

The voice above her that belonged to her captain sighed. "Then you need to be more careful," Law lightly scolded, ignoring her discomfort and continued to examine her head, his fingers moving slowly through her hair so he could get an idea of the damage. "Running in socks on metal floors just screams something bad will happen," he commented, pausing in his work to look down at her with a teasing smirk.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. "Whatever," she grumbled, trying to push him away, but Law didn't want that.

His hand slipped down from the back of her head to the back of her neck, holding her in place as he pulled her closer so he could kiss her cheek. She put more pressure to his chest to get him off, but he used his advantage of being on top to press his chest against hers, bringing her wiggling to a minimum so that he could do more than just kiss on her on the cheek. And yes, he knew that they were currently in the middle of the hallway lying on the floor in a questionable position, but as of now, he really didn't care as long as no one came around the corner.

_Click, click, click._

The struggle stopped, and Ameria wrapped her arms around Law's neck and leaned forward so she could look over his shoulder to inspect the hallway. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit walls with swinging lights that swayed with the movement of the sub and rattling pipes filled with water rushing to wherever. Nothing out of the ordinary, but something was there, she knew it. "Did you hear that?" She questioned, shifting lightly to get ready to jump up and run when she needed to.

Law pulled away from the embrace, leaning back on his heels and then he looked over his shoulder, his brows knitting together as he looked into the empty space of the hallway. "Yes," he answered slowly. "But what is it?" He then asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know yet," she answered, getting up off the ground and dusted off her pants then adjusted her shirt which slipped up to reveal a bit of her stomach: wonder how it got like that. "I'm trying to find out though."

Law nodded, getting up from his spot, but when he saw that she looked ready to dart after the unknown sound maker on his sub, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, stopping her in her tracks. "No more running," he ordered. "You'll just get hurt again."

She wiggled in his grip, but then sighed, mumbling a quiet _fine_ and she walked off, but the clicks of his boots from behind told her that he was sticking close to make sure she didn't disobey his orders because they both knew as soon as he left, she probably would have booked it as fast as she possibly could. So she was forced to walk slow, tiptoeing down the hall to get even the slightest glimpse of the orb.

_Click, click, click._

"So, Ameria," Law took the most perfect of times to start a conversation and he grabbed her hand, his fingers lacing with hers. "It's getting cold on the sub at night."

"Yeah," she absently mumbled, her finger twitching for an escape so that she could go after the clicking, but she worked with what she had and just looked around the corner of a wall and down the hallway where the clicks were, seeing that little green orb close to the ground and around a pipe, bobbing up and down like it was inspecting it. She slipped into the narrow corridor, slowly approaching the orb and then… Law had to speak again.

"Are you cold at night?"

The orb heard the sudden voice, freezing for a moment and she swore it looked over at her before it darted off with a _click, click, click_.

Ameria grumbled under her breath, her shoulders dropping and her brow twitched with annoyance. "Yeah," she bitterly mumbled and started to storm off after where the orb supposedly disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Law questioned, sounding a little confused and he pulled at her hand, tapping his finger comfortingly against the back of her hand.

"Yeah," she snapped, continuing her stalk down the hall.

"If you say so…" Law said slowly, not sounding too sure, but he continued to speak. "But anyway, I think I have an arrangement that will fix that so you don't get cold at night…" He said smoothly in a low tone, leaning in closer to breathe, heavy warm air to her neck, his lips about to brush against the skin.

_Click, click, click._

Her ears perked up on the clicking again, ignoring the lips kissing her neck. "Oh," she mumbled, and then she saw the orb appear at the end of the hall and she pushed Law away, starting to go after the jumping green ball of energy, but apparently Law didn't like that and he tackled her before she could even get two feet away.

They went to the ground, her shoulder blades painfully hitting the floor and she gasped at the feeling swarming under the skin and right to the bone. She shuddered, and it didn't help when Law's chest came crashing down on hers, causing a breathless pant to flutter away from her lips as air came out of her lungs, and Law took this pause to pin her in place. He used a knee to spread her legs and then placed his legs in between hers so once she recovered he didn't have to worry about a surprise attack to a _certain_ place. He then grabbed her wrists, his fingers wrapping around them tightly and then he shoved them to the floor above her head. Then lastly, he took full advantage of her open mouth, his lips crashing down on hers and his tongue easily slipped inside for a heated kiss.

Ameria froze, her mind going haywire with the thought of _someone coming around the corner at any minute and seeing her and Law in such a position that looked like they were having…**sex**_. Her heartbeat started to rise, pounding against her chest and she knew Law could feel it because of the chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat. She struggled to get away because this was just too much for her privacy bubble getting smaller and smaller; she didn't care if they were currently '_alone_', that could always change at _any_ minute, and she twisted her body back and forth, turning harshly to break his grip, but to no avail. Law kept her in place, moving along with her movements and keeping her arms in place by tightening his grip on her wrists as she tried to pull free.

Then Law pushed harshly into the kiss, his lips going hungrily onto hers but instead of staying with the rougher pace that he seemed to have put in place, he stopped, pulling away from the kiss entirely and he craned his neck around so he was looking over his shoulder. "Something just jumped…on my head…" He said slowly, sounding confused as a hand absently when to the back of his head, rubbing it questionably.

Ameria gasped for air like a fish out of water when Law finally gave her chest breathing room so her lungs could function properly and oxygen could actually travel correctly through her windpipes. She laid there for a second, her back resting against the floor and her eyes closed, her chest just heaving up and down dramatically. That was _crazy_, and she didn't know what jumped on Law's head, but she found out when she heard something quite distinct.

_**Bark!**_

It echoed in her ears, her eyes snapped open and she shot up, slipping out from under Law with the little space he gave when he looked over his shoulder and to nurse the unexplained bump on his head, and that's when she saw it: the misty back of a wagging tail and hind legs that belonged to a dog that disappeared into nothing. "**It's a dog!**" She exclaimed, getting up off the ground and she went sprinting after it with Law screaming at her to stop.

* * *

><p>The ghost infesting the sub was indeed a dog, a Jack Russell Terrier to be exact; Bas had told the bone mage that after she figured out it was it was a dog. She was ecstatic that she figured out it was a, in the bone mage's words, a cute little puppy, but the crew in truth, did not feel any better that they knew it was just a dog running around the sub.<p>

The only thing that the crew felt was a heavy blow to their manliness because they were being tortured by, in the bone mage's words, a cute little puppy. It was just ego busting that a dog was constantly playing pranks on them: taking their boots and hiding them while they slept or hiding a wrench when they needed to tighten a bolt. It drove the men of the sub up the wall with the ghost dog taking things, the stupid mutt even took their hats while they were working, literally right off their heads. Though nothing could compare to what happened to poor Bepo. He was the subject to being chased mercilessly around the sub, flailing his arms around wildly as he dashed passed his fellow mates and plowed over anyone in his way. It was maddening, all the pranks were crazy, with the chasing and the biting, and it even drove Law up the wall to the point of insanity, but it wasn't because of stolen or hidden items, but because the ghost dog was the classic cock blocker.

For some reason, that dog was after him, and Law had no fucking idea why. Just one moment he could be in the presence of his bone mage and nothing would happen, but then the next second there was an invisible dog after him for an unknown reason. It was pissing him off, because whenever Law actually got a moment alone with his bone mage, there would be something biting at his ankles or clawing up his leg. It forced him to stop whatever he wanted to do with his bone mage in the privacy that he was able to secure and it was stressing Law out to unbelievable heights, and his crew could tell.

"Captain did you look over the notes I gave you last night?"

Law slouched in his seat overlooking the control room, the three pilots taking a quick coffee break since they have been up for twenty-four hours, and could get just as grouchy as Cleon could be, but coffee could actually fix that problem. Law looked away from the his scowling reflection in the large window and then gave his navigator a dark glare that said: _no, I did not look over those notes last night_. Last night he was not looking over the notes, but trying to work on his bone mage, if you get his drift.

Law was able to pull Ameria away from her room late during the night when he knew everyone was asleep except for the men in the control room and his medical assistant in the infirmary. He had to coax her out of the room, reassuring her that there was no one to see them walk from her room to his and he was pretty sure he repeated the fact that no one would see them many times. He had to make sure that she knew no man on the sub was going to walk around the corner and question them because Law had gotten the hint that making out with Ameria was most pleasurable when she didn't think someone was going to walk in on them. So, he took the time to get her into privacy, which took three hours believe it or not. It was more time, but worth it in the end when she agreed willingly and as soon as they were in the privacy of his room and that door was closed, things got _hot_. And when things got hot, something had to come off, a.k.a.: clothes. He didn't know how it happened, but he was able to get her in his bed and only just one thin layer of clothing away from getting a bit of _somethin' somethin'_, if you got his drift.

He was hovering over her, biting the skin of her neck and she moaned his name, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck so her fingers clawed at his back. It was _sexy_, extremely heated and it only got hotter when his hand slipped under her, going along the spine of her back until his fingers brushed against the clasp of her bra, one of the last two pieces he needed to get off her and then—

Then something bit his shoulder.

He hissed at the swelling, unwanted heat, the burning punctures forming on the skin of his shoulder that forced him to stop _everything_ because he was the only one that got bitten even though Ameria's arm was over the spot where the bite mark was.

That's when he officially saw that the ghost dog was out to get him. At first, Law thought it was just some harmless prank like the rest of his crew was receiving; just a small nip to the ankle, nothing more, but that was when it got out of hand. It wasn't just a warning bite that's pain lasted a second, it was a legit bite that _burned_. He still had no idea why in the hell the mutt wanted to keep him away from his bone mage, but it was really getting annoying in his mind, and he could only think that the dog was one thing:

"Stupid mutt," Cleon grumbled darkly, lifting his foot in the air with annoyance then shook it, trying to get something invisible that was clinging to his ankle off.

A stupid mutt. That is _exactly_ what that dog was. A stupid mutt ruining his chances at having sex with his bone mage. That just drove Law crazy with pent up sexual tension that he could _not _release which caused him to be stressed out. God, he _hated_ this.

"So, anyway," Cleon continued on speaking much to Law's annoyance. "Did you look over those notes last night, Captain?" He repeated the question.

"_No_," Law groaned irritably, rubbing the stressful kinks building up in his neck. It was a _long _night, and it so had nothing to do with sex. Law wished it did, but sadly it didn't.

Cleon sighed, looking down at his charts and didn't say anything else; the navigator could sense that Law was not in the mood.

Law closed his eyes and groaned again, leaning into the cushions of his seat to relax and enjoy the silence that was granted for the time being. Maybe he would get some peace; being in the quiet could relieve stress sometimes, but then soft taps invaded his ears, pulsing through the canal and flicked the eardrum. He reopened his eyes at the gentle noise, glancing over his shoulder to see his bone mage walk into the room, carrying Glory close to her chest, the little kitten padding a paw to the tips of her hair, playing with it.

"Hey," she said timidly once standing at the side of his chair, and she started to curl a lock of hair around her finger and her kitten eyed it with wide eyes, trying to paw it away with a tiny meow.

She must have still been a little embarrassed because last night, and man was it _bad_.

He needed ointment to treat his burning shoulder; he usually had a small bottle of it in his nightstand drawer, but he ran out. So, he told her to go to the infirmary to get some more, and in her panicked rush, she didn't notice that she put on his shirt rather than hers when she redressed. When she came back, he could tell by the look on her face that Brodie pointed it out to her, but she didn't say anything and handed him the bottle. That's when Law knew that Ameria was going to _die_ of embarrassment and they weren't going to do anything that night because he had to tell her that Brodie gave her a bottle of lube.

The look on her face was priceless, and when she had to go back to get the aloe for his skin, she was the color of chili peppers. She just curled up in bed after that, mumbling curses under her breath about the medical assistant that had mercilessly teased her. Then, the next day when she didn't show up for lunch told Law that the rest of his crew had taunted her during breakfast to the point where she locked herself in her room, until now.

Law felt slightly better to see that she sucked up the teasing after only a few hours; he thought that she would have stayed in her room for days, but she was only there a few hours instead.

"Hey," He returned the greeting with a small smirk, snaking an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Why do you have Glory with you?"

Ameria yelped softly and Glory mewled happily when he got a whole lock of hair draped over his tiny face. "Tanker is a bad influence..." She mumbled, ignoring the kitten chewing on her hair and shifted as far back into his chest as she could, looking nervously in the reflection of the window that showed the amused looks of the three men piloting the sub.

Law looked over her shoulder and he glared at them then ordered them to start moving, saying that their coffee break was over.

The three men gulped at the dark look coming from their captain, and the lights in the room dimmed dramatically when one of the men flipped a light switch so that they could see into the dark waters of the deep sea. There was a humming buzz of machinery as the men flipped on switches, pressed buttons and Cleon sent orders to the engine room. Then a light siren started to go off, signaling to the rest of the crew that the sub was starting to move forward through the waves.

Seeing that the darker room was more appropriate for his stress relieving mood and the looks of others were on the minimum, Law wrapped his arms around her stomach and started to kiss the skin on her neck, and she stiffened, going tense in his lap. "Relax…" He murmured, his hand slipping under the fabric of her shirt, his fingers brushing against her soft skin.

Then something bit his leg, of course.

And that burning nip caused him to stop and hiss, "Fucking dog." And he shook his leg, trying to shoo the stupid ghost mutt away.

_Slush~_ Was the sound that followed, like claws sliding across the metal floor then there was the familiar _click, click, click_ of the claws tapping as the small dog bounded away.

**Crash!**

"Damn mutt!" Cleon cursed as the leg of the table with all his maps and pens shook wildly, causing things to clatter to the floor.

"You know," the main pilot of the sub snickered, looking over his shoulder with a smirk as his teeth ground the tip of the toothpick hanging between his lips. "We should give that dog a name."

"Why, Jim?" The first sub-pilot asked, looking at Jim curiously.

"Because every dog needs a name, Andy," the second sub-pilot answered in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, Charlie," Andy rolled his eyes. "What should we name him? Fabian sounds like a good name to me."

Jim glanced over his shoulder with a blank look, his teeth grinding the butt of the toothpick stopped so it hung from his lips limply.

Charlie turned around in his seat, staring at Andy. "No way," Charlie countered with irritation laced in his tone. "That's a stupid name, why the fuck would we name him that."

"Well," Andy scoffed, turning in his seat so that the first sub-pilot could see him roll his eyes. "I had a dog named Fabian before."

"Were you a messed up kid when you were little or somethin'?" Charlie asked in all seriousness, making the second sub-pilot glare at him angrily. Charlie ignored the look and continued speaking. "We should name him Fred."

"Fred," Andy said dryly. "And you think Fabian is a stupid name?"

Charlie flipped off the first sub-pilot then went on with his explanation. "It's supposed to be after Fred Wesley, you know the prankster. It totally fits with the dog since he is a fuckin' prankster. Stole my boot two times already," he grumbled under his breath.

"That's still stupid," Andy repeated.

Charlie scowled at the second sub-pilot and opened his mouth to snap a nasty retort, but Jim intervened.

"Both of your ideas are stupid," Jim bluntly stated.

"And you have something better?"

"Yeah, big shot? Have something better?"

"Yeah, as a matter a fact I do," Jim answered with a chuckle, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's Loki."

"_Loki?_" All questioned in the room, even Law looked at his main pilot in confusion along with Cleon.

"Why that name?" Ameria asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Loki is the name of the Norse god of mischief," Jim explained simply. "I think it fits," He shrugged.

"It's stupider than Fabian."

"No, I think it's stupider than Fred."

"Tch, shuddup."

"No, _you_ shuddup."

"How about you both '_shuddup_'," Cleon snapped, his brow twitching in annoyance.

Both sub-pilots turned to the navigator, shooting him a dark glare.

"Well," Ameria coughed, trying to regain the attention of everyone, but then she wished she hadn't because she remembered who's lap she was sitting in. "Well, um," she fumbled with her words nervously, rapping her finger tips against Law's arm that was slung over her stomach. "I think it's up to the dog to pick his name, so let's ask," she said, looking towards the empty space under Cleon's sea chart table. "Do you like the name Loki, little guy?"

There was a happy yipping that echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls and then something rammed into the leg of the table, causing more things to fall off.

"_Damn mutt!_" Cleon shouted as his things went to the floor.

Well, the dog liked it, but it would probably take awhile for the name to change from mutt to Loki.

* * *

><p>All the dog names were from suggestions that people gave me (Aplenwolf, Tigereye13, and praeses). Praeses was the one that gave me the idea of Loki and it just stuck, just like her cock blocker idea. :D<p> 


	49. Chapter 45: A Sibling Quarrel

The chapter was late because my beta reader was sick, so not to stress her, the update was extended so she could rest up and get better. :)

BloodyMarryMe: Thank you for loving the story, and yes, I have been working harder on fight scenes because you can't avoid them in a story like this. Tanker and Bas seem to be the favorites of a lot of people, I don't know why, but that's how it turned out. Law does have OOCness at certain parts, but that is an common thing in my stories (especially His Heir).

AliceLaw: Lemon scene? Well, this isn't the first time it has been brought up, but to answer your question: yes, there will be a lemon, but not anytime soon. A lot of stuff needs to happen first. Don't worry though, deary. :)

Neeky-chan: I got the p.m. as you know and I'm glad that you like Loki and the chapter. :)

Alpenwolf: The questions about the wolf captain will be answered later, until then, my lips are sealed. ;p

Son of Whitebeard: Seeing Bepo and Loki fight? That would be funny. :p

Anon: I feel bad for Law to, but then again I don't because I have to make the story full of drama. ;) And your little mini story isn't ready yet, but I will get it done soon, I promise.

Tintosha: Poor Law indeed, but he will get his time soon.

Yueres De Leo: I'm glad you like Loki. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: A Sibling Quarrel.<p>

Law watched as Ameria pricked her finger yet again with a needle because she was trying to sew shut the holes in the back of his hoodie that she made. When he said she was digging holes into the fabric, he wasn't kidding. She made eight fingertip sized rips along with two vertical ones that were caused by her thumbs on the back of his favorite hoodie.

She felt guilty about it when she found out and tried to fix it for him, but he told her not to bother since he had decided to wear something new anyway; just a simple yellow shirt with his Jolly Roger on the front and then his black jacket over top, and since his old hat had gotten bloodied after the brutal beating he had taken at the last island, he pulled out his spare hat that had the same design of his old one, but it looked more like a cap.

He had gotten it a while ago, before he even set sail on the Grand Line actually. Brodie wanted to get a new hat after they had done their usual restock of medical supplies, so Law agreed, and when he saw the hat that had the same spotted design as his fuzzy one, he wanted to get it. Brodie said that it was stupid to basically get the same hat, though he had more respect since he was talking to his captain, but still, calling something stupid is the same no matter how it is said. So Law just shrugged, telling his medical assistant he could get any hat he wanted since he was getting the 'same' hat. That's why Brodie wears a cow-shaped hat to this day.

"Ouch…" His bone mage mumbled, placing her finger in her mouth to ease the stinging from the tiny prick.

Law sighed, taking her hand away and reached into the first aid kit he had gotten after she pricked her finger for the third time.

At first, he found it rather humorous to see her trying to sew and then do the classic finger prick, but now it was getting rather repetitive and slightly annoying since Glory would constantly explore the medical box only to lie in it and on the bandages to sleep because he was small enough to do that. He picked up the kitten in his hand, making the cat squirm at the touch in protest, but Law ignored it and began to pull out a band-aid and with expertise, he opened the thin wrapping around it then placed it on his bone mage's finger for the fifth time all with one hand as he held the wiggling kitten to his chest to try and keep him in place so he wouldn't fall. Once the band-aid was on her finger, his bone mage went back to work with trying to sew the holes in his hoodie, sticking her tongue out in concentration and her toes stared to curl against the thin wooden sandals she bought.

After the explosion on The Big Apple, Ameria had lost her shoes and was walking around barefoot for awhile until he told her to wear socks to keep her feet warm. But now that they were docked at an island, she had a chance of getting shoes. Though those shoes weren't that great in quality. The island was small, barely having any inhabitants because of the deadly Sea Kings around it. It was where the giant sea monsters mated, meaning that they also laid their eggs, and his crew almost found that out the hard way if Cleon hadn't had seen the shimmering scales of the giant sea creatures underwater. So, the crew took extra precautions so not to run into any of them along the way, and once docked, they found out that the island didn't have any shoes like the sturdy boots his crew wore, only thin, hand made sandals that were held together with twine. It didn't look like they would last long, but it was better than nothing and at least they were on a summer island instead of a winter one.

"_Ouch!_" Ameria hissed quietly, pricking an already band aid covered finger and she shook her hand, like she was trying to cast off the pain.

For the third time, Law sighed and was about to put down Glory so that he could take away Ameria's needle to make her stop her futile sewing attempts, but he saw that the small kitten had given up hope of trying to escape his grasp and just fell asleep in the palm of his hand, so Law ignored the slumbering cat and used his free hand to take his bone mage's hand and placed a small kiss on her finger that she pricked. "Better?" He asked, his finger tips rubbing against the bandage.

"Maybe," Ameria answered slowly with a small teasing smile then got ready to go back to sewing, but Law kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Let's not do that anymore," He told her shortly.

"But, I feel bad that I ripped it," She looked away with a frown, trying to shake his hand away from hers gently, but his grip only tightened.

"How about we do something that will get your mind off of it?" He suggested slyly, leaning in closer to her.

His crew was long gone, going back to the sub to sleep because the small pub on the island wasn't big enough to fit them all for the night, so they only had their fair share of rum and then went back to their bunks. Well, that's if they even made it back without passing out in the middle of the street; they were all wasted when they left, but for the few exceptions of Bepo, Brodie, Jean Bart, and the stick in the mud of a navigator. So, he and his bone mage were all alone except for a very sleepy Glory along with Tanker, who was snoring loudly as he slept away on the couch they all were sitting on, and then lastly Shnell, who didn't seem to care about anything but cleaning the skull vessel with a spare rag by the fireplace.

Law moved closer to her, taking this full opportunity to get a little _somethin' somethin' _from his bone mage, maybe he would even rent a room just for the night for them, if you get his drift. And this time, there would be no ghost mutt to bite his shoulder since Loki the local ghost dog on his sub couldn't leave the walls of the metal sea vessel. Law was _definitely_ going to take full advantage of this situation, for sure.

"Oh," Was the simple response he received as she leaned forward as well, and Law couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she wanted to take advantage of their _alone_ time, too.

They moved closer and closer together until the gap between them was gone, their lips brushing together gently, but Law didn't want gentle. His hand let go of hers and he laced his finger into her hair, pressing harder into the kiss. She moaned in response as Law flicked his tongue across her lower lip and he felt her lips start to part, but before she could even open up so he could kiss _properly_, the sound of groaning hinges rang through the silent atmosphere that allowed the _pitter-patter_ of rain to echo with it, making Ameria snap her head away with a light blush swelling on her cheeks.

Law groaned irritably, his head lowering slightly; life was _so_ cruel to him. He felt like that was karma, but he swore that one day he would get one night _alone_ with his bone mage with _no_ interruptions that would cause her to inch away in embarrassment; that was something he was going to make sure he got.

Now, to see the sorry saps that entered the tavern, he looked over his shoulder, sending a glare at the two figures walking through the pub's open doorway, and if he wasn't a bit on the miffed side he would have found them suspicious since they were bundled up tightly in thick black coats with large black tinted shades over their eyes.

The two figures walked closer to them, their wet boots leaving a trail of water behind them until they came to the fireplace. The figures, which were a man and a woman, sat snugly in the cushions of the couch across from him and his bone mage so they could warm up and dry off after being in the rain.

Law ignored them by turning his attention to his bone mage who started to sew his hoodie again, but the sound of water sloshing in the background made him glance out the corner of his eye to see a red headed woman with large sunglasses perched on her nose wringing out her hair with a scowl on her face. Looks like someone was mad.

"Ouch…" Ameria grumbled, once again pricking her finger.

The man next to the woman chuckled deeply, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned into the cushions of the couch, which made Law snap his head fully in direction of the man, finding the voice to be very familiar in an _extremely_ bad way that made him_ furious_. The two were locked in a heated stare down, the scowl on Law's face growing with each and every minute that ticked by until the man across from him pushed down his sunglasses so his grey eyes were peeking over the top with an amused look gleaming in them.

"Nice cat, little brother," Justice cooed mockingly as a smirk spread on his lips.

Law launched from his seat instantly and dropped the kitten in his hand to the cushions of the couch, making Glory squeak in shock as Law propelled himself forward to tackle his older brother to the floor. The couch tumbled backwards from the force of Law ramming his older brother fully in the chest and there was a faint yelp in the background, but Law ignored it, his focus completely on Justice.

Law and his older brother went to the floor, causing a brutal smack to bounce off the walls and Justice cringed at the sudden pain radiating across his back. Law took advantage of his older brother's distracted mind, straddling his hips and then locking his hands around Justice's neck with the full intent to kill him.

Law was still beyond furious at Justice for stealing his bone mage as well as poisoning her and he wasn't about to forgive him, especially after he found out he _kissed_ her. Though, even when he had the upper hand in his battle, Justice was still stronger one between the brothers because of age and military experience. Justice had more muscle than Law, so he easily pushed him backward, his hands shoving against Law's shoulders until his back rammed into the floor and he grunted, feeling the weight of his older brother go onto his hips and his hands slam against the floor as Justice pinned him.

"I'm not here to fight; I'm here to warn you," Justice stated firmly with a glare of seriousness, looking him straight in the eyes because his sunglasses had fallen off after Law tackled him.

"_Bullshit,_" Law spat with a scowl, struggling to escape his brother's body weight pressing down upon him by kicking his heels into the floor and twisting his body.

"If you don't want your mage to be kidnapped by the council that rules over her, I suggest you listen to me, Law," Justice said coldly, his fingers digging into the skin of Law's wrists.

That made Law freeze, stopping all movement and he stared up at his older brother with wide eyes, but then he mentally shook it off and snapped back to narrowing his eyes into a glare, "This better not be some kind of bluff."

"It's not," Justice replied simply, slowly removing himself from atop his brother and stood up, dusting off the thick navy colored fabric at his knees. "And I have the proof to show for it."

Law peeled himself away from the ground, his back feeling a bit sore, but he cast it off as a minor issue compared to the major one that could be on hand. Once off the ground, he turned around to see that his bone mage had gotten up in shock along with the woman that was with his brother who had avoided tumbling over with the couch. "What is it?" He questioned, making his way over to sit next to Ameria again, but he still kept his eyes locked onto his brother as he watched Justice place the couch back in its proper place.

"We have recently found some mages," Justice started as he sat back down. "They were causing trouble with a large business that produces weapons for the Marines. At first we thought it was just a strike against us for something, but upon further inspection, we saw that the company was buying slaves to work for free. So the mages were actually helping, but in a rather bad way since innocent people were caught in the crossfire and the mages didn't seem to care. Though, that is not why I am here, but for another reason." He explained, glancing to look at Ameria. "I have a feeling they are after you."

"Oh," Was her response, her gripped tightening on the fabric of Law's hoodie as she twisted and turned it within her hands. "How are you sure it's me though?"

"Because they have the symbol of your mother's fort. It's a bear, correct?" Justice questioned, and Ameria nodded stiffly in response then Justice continued. "I have pictures of them if you would like to see, just to make sure."

Ameria glanced at Law for a moment, almost looking for him to answer for her and he couldn't blame her. If this was the council after her then she had every right to try with all her might to avoid it, to hope it was wrong, but she may want to avoid it, but Law couldn't. He needed to see what he would be up against, so he nodded his head slightly, telling her to look. She looked ready to shake her head frantically, but she didn't and she numbly turned back to Justice with a small nod.

Justice held out a hand towards the woman who had returned to sitting down on the couch beside him and said shortly: "Abigail," And the woman pulled out a bundle of pictures from a leather case she was carrying and then handed them over to Justice. "There are four of them, so if you could give us names and what type of mages they, that would be good," Justice explained, handing the pictures to Ameria.

Ameria looked up from the pictures. "I can't tell you names or magic," She replied calmly. "It's would be against the law, but I can tell you they are under my mother's command."

"I see," Justice drew out slowly, crossing his arms over his chest and mumbled something softly under his breath, something about his superior wasn't going to be happy about that.

Law eyed his older brother's souring mood, finding it satisfying, but that wasn't what he needed to focus on, the pictures were what he needed to worry about. He glanced over his bone mage's shoulder, looking down at the pictures she held in her hands, the images spread apart just enough so he could see the person who was captured at the right moment for the camera.

The first was a woman in white, her light blue hair whipping around her face and obscuring the view of the dark scowl printed on her features and in the background of that was a shorter person and by the looks of it, Law figured it was a boy who looked to be in his late teens. It seemed like a young age for someone to go on a capture and retrieval mission, but it just showed that the magical island was off its rocker on a lot of things. He sent a small glance to look at his bone mage and he saw a ghost of a smile on her face as she looked down at the second picture. The woman had long flowing purple locks, and Law swore the woman knew she was getting her picture taken because she posed: a hand on her hip and winking with a large, pearly white smile, looking straight at the cameraman.

Law figured she was a close friend from back at home and he was a bit surprised since his bone mage didn't seem like the type of girl to hang out with some like the woman in the photo. Then his eyes moved to the picture that Ameria separated from the rest, and Law saw a change in her instantly.

Her body became stiff, her eyes locked onto the last picture that was in the small bundle and Law leaned over to inspect it. It was of a man with shaggy brown hair that was slightly outgrown to cover parts of his dark green eyes. There was a look of worry on his face, like he was trying to stop someone from doing something that was outside the frame, probably the scowling woman in white, but that was only a guess, just like the guess about who his man was to his bone mage.

Law glanced back at his bone mage, seeing that she hadn't moved, like she turned to stone completely then he looked back at the picture that started to crinkle under the pressure of her thumb and it clicked, making him snap. "Is this _him?_" He questioned her, a dark glare forming in his eyes as jealous rage started to build up inside his gut.

Ameria just nodded, her eyes never looking away from the picture.

Law scoffed at his bone mage's _former_ lover; how could she ever go out with a man like that, from what he could see, this other man had the stamp '_good boy_' written out all over his boyish face unlike him who was a _man. _He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the cushions of the couch; he felt like a child right now, having a fit for over something that was so far in the past, but it meant something to him. His bone mage was actually with a goody-two shoes of a man in her past; he was probably such a prick with no experience whatsoever on _anything_; it's a miracle that his bone mage actually got laid.

"Well," Justice spoke up, bringing Law away from his burning thoughts. "Thank you for the help, Miss Bones." He said dully, holding out a hand for the pictures and Ameria handed them back. "But Law," He continued, giving the pictures back to the red headed woman. "May I speak to you in private? I have a very important question to ask you." He said, getting up out of his seat and walked over to another part of the pub.

Law rolled his eyes and he felt like just sitting there out of spite.

"_Law._"

Law groaned then sighed deeply in annoyance, slowly getting up and out of his seat to followed after his older brother with a scowl painted clearly on his face. "What is it?" He snapped once they were out of earshot of the two women watching them curiously.

"How much do you like Miss Bones?" Justice questioned casually, leaning against a pillar that supported the thin roof of the pub.

Law blinked in confusion, but then mentally shook his head and scoffed. "What kind of question is that?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Justice shrugged, mimicking his younger brother's movement and then looked at Law with a mischievous glint shining in his grey eyes. "Do you like her enough to, say, propose?"

That caught Law off guard, actually making him stumble back slightly as the words hit hard, just like a brick rooting right into his nose as his eyes grew wider in shock. "_What the hell?_" He stuttered. "No, of course not. It's not like_ that,_" He answered and Law sorta hoped that Ameria didn't hear that; he knew how girls could be.

Justice raised a curious eyebrow in amusement. "Then why do you have and engagement ring in your nightstand drawer?"

Law blinked, feeling heat rush to the surface of his skin, bubbling up like he was boiling. Justice went through his stuff when he invaded his sub months ago, that didn't surprise Law, but the fact that his older brother found _that_ was just... _Embarrassing_. Why did he still have that thing anyway?

"Are you blushing?" Justice mused, chuckling lightly.

"No," Law snapped quickly, willing away the heat warming his cheeks, but all it did was heighten it. "Was this what you wanted to ask me?" He asked, changing the topic to something different, hopefully.

Justice's mood left amusement and went straight to seriousness. "No, actually that was a personal question I had for you, but now for the real one," He said, a smug smirk widening widely on his lips. "The Marines have a proposal for you, my dear little brother."

* * *

><p>The fire crackled quietly alongside the soft voice of her older brother; he was explaining the plans of attack in the small room that they called a 'war room' of the even smaller base they were in. The room was tiny; letting the warm glow of the fire give cozy warmth to the space that was filled with bookcases, chairs, and tables with candles to add a bit more light.<p>

She sighed, glancing out the window that showed the mountains in the distance. They were at the borderline of _Scrutum _and _Novellus_, the small forested area that all war zones called the deadman's zone. The battle wasn't raging on now, but in a few hours, the fight would happen soon.

Her older brother was going on with his short speech about how they needed to do something at sometime in the future so a certain thing could happen and they needed to do that something so that something else wouldn't happen.

Yes, she wasn't doing the best at paying attention to him when she should have because this was important information to know, but she just couldn't listen as he continued to talk away simply about a…s_omething_.

She just fiddled with the diamond ring on her left hand idly, looking down at it with a faint smile; she just couldn't stop thinking about her future husband. And who could blame her, the man of her dreams finally gets down on one knee and asks her that question that almost every girl wants to hear from her lover.

It was a beautiful day and she didn't want it to end, literally because the next day the head councilman sent her off to the front lines because they needed a good scout, and, she didn't like to brag, but she was a pretty good scout thanks to her father's teachings about sneaking around and getting information. So she couldn't blame the council for sending her, but it still wasn't fair since she was going to be getting married soon, in only a matter of months.

It was the way life went though, and sadly she was going to have to live with it for the time being until she could go on leave and finally get hitched with her childhood sweetheart, and also when her younger sister got back from her mission. Ameria was going to be her maid of honor of course, and one can't have a wedding without certain things like that. Though, she did have a friend that was going to be the back up just in case for some reason her sister couldn't get back in time, but still, she would prefer to have her first choice over her second, no offense to her best friend. They had been through a lot, but one just couldn't beat the bond that two sisters share over a lifetime of laughs, giggles, and tears, through all the bad and good. Sisters were sisters, through the thick and the thin, no matter what.

So, overall, her one and only litter sister was very important to her.

"Caitlin," The voice of her older brother who was sitting across from her at the table cluttered with maps of territories won, lost, and open for grabs, drew her from her reverie and she looked towards him with a somewhat startled expression since she actually forgot he was in the room with her. "Are you paying attention?"

Caitlin just blinked, her long lashes rising and falling slowly to show the blank look in her amber eyes.

"I'll take that as a no."

Caitlin sighed dramatically, closing her eyes softly as she continued to fiddle with the piece of jewelry wrapped snuggly around her ring finger. "I'm sorry, Cain, but I just can't focus with this on my mind," She twirled the silver ring with a large diamond at him to show him her point.

"I can tell," Cain replied shortly.

"It's like this," Caitlin continued. "Here I am, engaged, and Grandmaster Rilon just sends me off to the front lines. It's not that I'm mad about it, a little miffed, yes, but not mad, but you know what really made me mad?" She looped around, confusingly saying that she was mad when she just said she wasn't just seconds ago.

Cain just blinked.

"The fact that he put '_congratulations for the engagement_' at the bottom of the letter, how terrible is that! I mean, he knows I'm engaged and he sends me off to war when my fiancé is still at Fort Lock doing all the wedding planning. That's _my_ job! Not his!"

"I see…" Cain said slowly as his younger sister continued to ramble away as her brows knitted together in frustration.

"No offense to my sweet soon-to-be hubby, but he has no sense of fashion! None whatsoever! He once wore polkadots and stripes together before. Luckily it was only to bed or else I would have made him go change; there would be no way on Earth I would let him walk around in public like that, you know? He might, no, he _will_ have _all _the colors clash and designs in the planning, or worst of all, use the color _green_. **Oh!** If he did that I think I would die, fall face first on the ground because of a heart attack. You don't use the color _green_ in _any_ wedding scheme; it's just downright tacky!" Caitlin fumed, crossing her arms over her chest as she swung one leg over the other.

Cain just stared, "What about it's _the thought that counts?_"

"Yeah, what about that!" A new voice chirped loudly in Caitlin's ear.

Caitlin, on reflex, yelped in shock, jumping a foot out of her seat at the familiar voice that shouted happily into her ear. She then turned in the direction of the person, her knuckles cracking together as she formed a fist to sucker punch the owner of the voice away.

There was the sound of wood cracking as the body hit a bookcase on the other side of the room, making _thuds_ rain down as books fell from the broken shelving.

"_**Ouch~!**_" Phineas whined; clutching his bruised head after about ten books pelted his skull one after another.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me," Caitlin snapped, glaring at her twin brother with death written in her amber eyes.

"_Aww~!_" Phineas pouted childishly, sticking out his lower lip to make it quiver. "You're so mean to me, _my dearest sister~!_"

"Maybe if you weren't so _stupid_ I wouldn't be so mean to you," She bit out irritably, her glare sharpening dangerously. "And how did you get here anyway?"

"Same way I always do!" Phineas perked up with a goofy smile. "I teleported silly. Geez and you call _me_ stupid." He scoffed mockingly with a smile.

Caitlin looked ready to pounce out of her seat and tackle her annoying twin at any second to beat the crap out of him like she normally did, but that didn't happen.

Cain coughed slightly to regain the attention of his younger siblings. "Why are you here?" He questioned shortly towards Phineas.

The young summoner mage looked towards his older brother with a mischievous smile. "_I bear horrid news from the past that we must fix by going back in time. We are the only ones that can save the world and human kind as we know it!_" Phineas exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, slapping his hands to his stubbled cheeks to make his mouth form a perfect 'O'.

Cain remained passive during the speech only crossing his arms over his chest while he stared at his younger brother, but Caitlin began to fume, a small vein pulsed at the top of her forehead and she threw a nearby book at her twin brother in a heat of rage at his stupidity.

"_Ouch!_" Phineas wailed, clutching his nose, wiggling his hand to make it _crack_ as he relocated it back into its proper position since the book almost broke it.

"It's what you get for being _stupid_," Caitlin huffed, sticking her nose high in the air away from her annoyingly foolish twin brother.

"Yet, you fall for my tricks every time," He pointed out smoothly with a nasally tone in his voice as he held his nose. "Geez, and you call _me_ stupid."

"_Shuddap!_" Caitlin slurred with fuming rage starting to turn her face a blistering red; Phineas really knew how to get under her skin.

Cain coughed again to regain everyone's attention. "The real reason," He said simply, giving his younger brother a stern stare that their mother was known to give when she was upset.

Phineas smirked, knowing that he accomplished his goal of irritating Cain, even if it was slight, his older brother was still ticked off, which was almost as a difficult task as getting his older brother to show some kind of emotion. "I bear news of Ameria."

Caitlin perked up at that, turning to her twin brother with a look of concern, hoping that the news of her younger sister would be good. "Is she all right?" She questioned quickly, almost falling out of her seat as she leaned forward, waiting for the answer.

"_Nope!_" Phineas answered with a smile. "The council knows where she is and sent a group of the top students of Lock to go get her."

Caitlin started to fume in anger again, getting out of her seat and stalking over to her twin, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and yanking him out of the pile of books he was in. "_How can you be so happy about that? She is in trouble, you bastard!_"

"She might be," Phineas shrugged lazily, causing his twin sister to go a darker shade of red. "But she should be fine now."

Caitlin's red face turned back to the light tan color of her skin tone at this and she blinked down at him. "Why's that?"

Phineas beamed with a large grin, "Because Aichki is going to protect her!"

* * *

><p>A little foreshadowing to what is going to come.<p>

And as praeses said: The Return of Kiny-Boy! :D

Justice is back, and I drew a little sketch of him on my deviant art account if you are familiar with it. Check it out if ya want to.


	50. Chapter 46: Gamble

An early update since my last one was late. Also, I forgot to say last chapter that it was beta read by praeses, though this chapter wasn't because I gave her a break so she didn't have to stress over getting this chapter edited with so little time. So, if there are mistakes, point them out.

XxAyano-ChanxX: Law will turn into that soon, but not _that_ soon. Lots of_ stuffy-stuff-stuff...stuff_ has to happen first! :D

Yueres De Leo: I'm glad that you liked the questions Justice decided to pop into Law's face. It was really eating away at his brain, you know?

Alpenwolf: Now, Justice is talking about the mage group sent out to get Ameria. It's not Hebe, Vulcan, and most certainly not Copy Cat (for he is a devil that fucked up everyone's life, seriously). Also, the council doesn't send out that many mages, only the nine to go after Ameria and Gabriella. Hebe and Vulcan don't live under the council's region and neither does Gabriella or Madeline; those four actually come from the same region believe it or not.

Anon: I was thinking of having something where Cain came (he is my favorite out of the siblings, too), though it won't be anytime soon, or it might not even happen. I don't know yet. Also, the deal that Justice proposes leads to something cannon *hint-hint-wink-wink*. Lastly, I got your mini short done! Sorry for the lateness, it's at the end of this chapter. :)

Son of Whitebeard: I didn't really see a sibling rivalry thing in One Piece...? I could just be blonde and missed it, but since there was Ace and Luffy, I thought I would make Justice for Law. :3

Neeky-chan: Law blushing is OOC, but just like in His Heir, I have a bad habit of placing certain deadly pirates into odd predicaments that could turn their actions OOC, though I hope it's a natural type OCC and not something _way_ off, if you know what I mean.

Whitwhit1893: I know! Finally I get some cannon stuff in there, and I must say that it worked out well in my favor. :)

YukihanaRei: ...I hope your nose is okay... When I wrote that scene I thought that it would spark something and I guess it did. :D

Which leads me to this: (P.S. for anyone who cares: _Obama supports gay marriage!_ My bff is gay so I thought it was awesome to hear that, but this is entirely off topic, so moving on.)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: Gambling.<p>

The first thing Law heard that morning was a scream, his bone mage screaming to be exact. It wasn't like a cry of pain or anything, like she was in a life or death situation, but rather it was more like she was enraged with something, more likely with someone, that someone being Nigel because Law also heard him start yelling something in defense; it was usually Nigel she argued with anyway. So, he didn't hurry down the steps from his quarters to the third floor because the closer he got the louder the bickering became, which caused a headache to form much to his annoyance, and when he turned the corner he saw that his bone mage and mechanic were in a heated argument.

Nigel was looming over her, his face red with rage while telling her something along the lines that it was _not_ his fault that _it_ broke, what that was, Law didn't know. Then Ameria yelled back, saying that _it_ was indeed his fault and went to on to call him by the nick-name that Shachi had pinned onto him years ago. That made Nigel blister a whole new shade of red that Law didn't even knew existed, but before Nigel could go along with his threat to strangle her, Ameria dashed out of Nigel's range and into the protective shield that was Law himself, and Nigel stopped in his tracks before he accidently ran into his captain, tackling them all to the floor.

Law blinked slowly glancing down at Ameria then up at Nigel. "What's going on?" he inquired curiously, draping an arm around his bone mage's waist as she buried her face into his chest.

"She started it!" Nigel shouted in defense before he was even convicted of anything, pointing an accusing finger towards Ameria, making her twist around and glare at him.

"Was _not_, you broke _it!_" she countered with a snap.

Law glanced down at his fuming bone mage then back up at the equally fuming mechanic. "He broke what?" he questioned, his interest rising in what would cause his bone mage to snap into fury so easily.

She turned around to face him again and held up two pieces of green wool in each hand. "My _hat~_" she whined childishly, holding the cap in one hand while the other held the large green pom-pom that was formerly on top. "He ripped the pom-pom right off because he's a _jerk,_" she pouted with a frown then smothered her face into his shirt again and mumbled something in a muffled tone that sounded like: _that-hat-was-important-to-me-too_.

Law blinked slowly, taking the pieces from her hands that mashed the two articles of wool to his chest and then looked at Nigel from more of an explanation.

Nigel just huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and grumbled darkly under his breath.

Law sighed; looks like he wasn't about to get anything out of either of them, so he had to take the situation into his own hands. As always. "Nigel," he caught the attention of the mechanic then tossed the wool to him, making Nigel snap out of his dreary mood to catch the two pieces before they touched the ground. "Take _that_ to a tailor or seamstress, and get it fixed since you broke it."

Nigel's eyes opened wide. "But—"

"No buts." Law said sternly with a scolding glare. "Go get it fixed, that's an order."

Nigel's wide eyes narrowed into a glare, more directed at the bone mage if anything and he started to grumble again, but he did what he was told and stalked off down the hall so he could go into the city they docked at to find someone to fix Ameria's hat.

Law listened to the footsteps in the distance until they faded away and then he dealt with his bone mage. "It was childish for _both_ of you to act like that," he told her scoldingly once they were alone; they may be in a relationship, but she could act like a child at times, which was usually when she bickered with Nigel. It was a rather annoying trait of his bone mage.

Her pouting mood changed to something more innocent in a way, her shoulders tensing up lightly because she was being scolded. "But the hat was important to me," she retorted softly, moving her head up so she could look him in the eyes. "I had it for over a year now."

"My other hat was important, and I didn't act like _this_, I even had it longer then you had yours." Law countered simply with a shrug.

"_But_, you also had a hat to replace your old one, whereas I, on the other hand, don't," she huffed, shifting her head so her cheek was resting against his chest again and she snuggled up close to him. "I don't feel right without a hat on anymore."

"Hmm," Law actually took that into consideration, his lips going into a thin line of thought, and then he clicked his tongue when an idea came to mind. "I see," he said, then turned on his heel, taking his bone mage with him. "Come with me then, I think I can fix that problem."

Ameria just looked up at him in curiosity as they walked along the halls and up the stairs to his quarters.

He opened the door and walked in, unhooking his arm from around her waist and went over to his closet where the item to solve this little problem would be. He pushed open the sliding doors and looked at the highest shelve and pulled down the first box, cracking it open, but then shut it just as quickly. His..._books_, something he didn't need anymore because of obvious reasons. He glanced over slightly to see Ameria staring at him with her head tilted to the side; good thing she was short or else he would have a bit of explaining to do.

He replaced the box back in its proper spot and then went to the next box and opened it, shifting through the contents inside until he pulled out what he wanted: his old hat. It looked brand new since Bepo had taken the last couple of weeks to use a cloth and bleach to remove the blood stains and was careful not ruin the brown spotted design. His first-mate had given it back to him awhile ago, but since Law had changed up his outfit and had gotten used to wearing his new hat, the old one got placed in storage until it was needed again, like now.

He placed the box back on the shelving then closed the door to his closet and then walked back over to Ameria. "There." He said, placing his old hat atop his bone mage's head. "Now you have a replacement hat until yours gets fixed." The hat was slightly bigger than her head, forcing it slipped down over her eyes; he just couldn't help but chuckle at that. He would admit it was a rather cute image.

She frowned when she heard him chuckle and moved the hat up, adjusting it so it wouldn't fall again and then shot him a mild glare for laughing at her.

"Now that the problem you seem to be having is taken care of," He started to say while hooking his arm around her waist again, pulling her close to his side. "We can worry about getting you new boots."

Since the last island only had those cheap sandals, which broke after a matter of days, he hoped that this new island had something more appropriate. Though Law had no doubt that little problem wouldn't be fixed since the island was bigger than the last and also because they actually had choices of the different stores that they wanted to go to, and his bone mage picked a descent one; not to cheap, but also not to expensive. But...she didn't even take time to look for something new and went straight to the first pair of brown boots that she saw and easily took them from the shelf.

Now, Law was actually _alone_ with his bone mage, though Bepo was with them, but Bepo didn't mercilessly tease Ameria about, well, everything in their relationship like the rest of the crew did, so she didn't have many problems if he stole a kiss from her when the bear was present. She would be embarrassed still of course, but not enough where she would shut down into nothing by a hot mess of red embarrassment.

So, he was going to take a gamble, and tell her she should also look for some new clothes and hopefully she would buy it as an idea rather than an excuse to actually be alone with her. Not that Law cared if she thought it was an excuse; he would drag her to a motel on the other side of the island if he wanted to be alone with her, but that pinned him as desperate, and no matter how much he was, he would not let it show.

She just questioned him about it, and he came up with a simple explanation saying that she had not only lost her old boots in that fire, but also her clothing and that she should get new ones to replace them as well. His bone mage eyed him suspiciously for a second, and Law could only image what was going through that pretty little head of hers under his hat, but with a nod, she agreed to it; just like that.

So, they went off to a nearby clothing store that had the same prices as the clothing store with Bepo in tow, since the bear was carrying his nodachi, and Ameria made a beeline to the white clothes, like always. Law had to coax her into getting something else, using _I'm-the-Captain-so-I-say-it's-okay-to_ card on her, and finally after a bit of flustered thinking on his bone mage's part, she finally started to look around for clothes of different colors and styles, and he hoped she would buy something that would show a bit more skin, for his own personal reasons: nice view and easier to get off.

Though, she ended up picking out a pair of dark-blue skin-tight jeans and yellow tank top with a small black jacket to go over it because when he saw the similar colors to his outfit, he had joked that she should get then, but she actually did it, which he found to be very humorous. But then she made the _terrible_ mistake of pointing out that she had also lost a bra in that fire as they walked over to the cashier, and when she tried to take it back with nervous hand gestures, Law grabbed her wrist, dragging her to get a new one.

Ameria was bright, neon red; embarrassed beyond belief as she stood in front of the racks with him looming over her from behind, watching her browse through the hangers, but then sometimes _something_ would catch his eyes and he would whisper into her ear, telling her how he pictured her in _this_ and _that_. He would see her ears turn red at the sly, sexual comments that seemed to escalate as time ticked away, but what made her turn the darkest shade of red was when he picked a little..._something_ out: black, bedroom lace that was all held together with extremely thin silk that wasn't meant to stay on for more then a second, so over all, it was kinky.

His bone mage yelped when she saw it, shaking her red colored face back and forth frantically, trying to tell him she couldn't pull it off.

Law scoffed and rolled his eyes; he was sure she could easily handle it, he had seen her body, he knew how it looked. So, he placed the piece of clothing around her neck and said she could pull it off just fine, and then he just pushed her in the direction of the dressing rooms with people staring at the fact that she had a bra around her neck like it was a piece of fine jewelry; _kinky_, fine jewelry he might add.

Waiting for her to come out seemed like torture, though he knew she wouldn't come out with only a bra on; it was a nice fantasy, but an unlikely one, but when she came out of the dressing room all he could do was stare. The outfit may not have showed the skin he wanted, but it was still a good choice. The jeans were much tighter then her normal white ones, and the darker color made them look even tighter, showing off all the curves of her legs.

He had noticed before that she had nice legs, but now he was seeing them a bit differently, and that made his bone mage blush when she noticed him lick his lips. She pulled at the hem of the small black jacket, like she was trying to cover her legs, but since the hem didn't reach her mid-thigh anymore and was actually placed above her belt, it didn't help much. Though it did help him see a bit of her cleavage that the yellow under shirt couldn't hide, another good view that made him smirk devilishly, which made his bone mage's blush darken when she saw the mischievous grin.

Then all of a sudden Tanker darted out from the jacket's half opened zipper, panting heavily saying it was way too crowded in the small space and he promptly jumped out followed by Shnell who carried the skull vessel within his hands and they both climbed up to cling onto Bepo's shoulder.

Law glanced at the familiars, his mind seeing a door just open for him, but when he looked back at Ameria, he saw that his bone mage went back into the women's dressing room. His smirked widened at the devious plan formulating because there was still one thing that Law wanted to see, and he ignored Bepo's comment about how he shouldn't follow after Ameria into the dressing room, and well, she would have agreed with his first-mate on that, because she went into a small panic attack.

"_What are you doing!_" she hissed through a quiet whisper, a blush of mortification crossing her features as he pushed the door open before she could close it. "Just because we are the only ones here doesn't mean you can do _this!_"

Law would beg to differ and he debated with her by closing the door with his back and his hand sneaked behind him to lock it with a small _click_.

His bone mage stiffen when she heard that, and she only blushed harder when he started to advance on her with a sly smile, like a cat stalking its prey of mice backing into a corner, but instead of a corner, his bone mage backed up to the wall that had the mirror nailed into it.

He placed a hand on either side of her head, the cool surface of the reflective surface making him wonder how to fix the cold temperature, and the idea came to mind quickly as he looked down at her mischievously. "There is still one more thing I want to see."

"_W—what!_" she stuttered in a high-pitched squeak, her breathing hitching as he moved closer to her so there was no gap between them, their chests flush together which only caused her breathing to quicken and he could feel her rising heartbeat pounding thickly between them. Even though she wasn't one, she really _did_ act like a blushing virgin, or it was because they were in a public place. "B—but—someone—"

"No one is here, Ameria," Law said smoothly, a smirk widening on his lips as he leaned in closer to her. "Like you said, so, feel free to show me," he whispered huskily into her ear then gently took the lobe between his teeth, earning him a small moan that meant she was enjoying it, whether her mind agreed or not.

He groaned as well, his hands sliding down from the mirror to her hips that snaked passed the fabric of her jacket. Then, the realization that she was wearing a jacket made him growl, he would have to break away to actually pull down the zipper because it was just too much work to get a jacket with long sleeves over her head. Against his better judgement, he pushed away to get rid of the annoying piece of clothing, but then he felt like it was a good decision in the end because his bone mage placed her hands on his shoulders, tugging at the fabric of his own jacket to make him take it off.

He smirked, doing just that; seemed like she was taking the risk he was placing her in.

The thought was set aside though, and the comments that went with it, and he went back to focusing on worming his hands back under the thin fabric of her shirt and pulled it up, letting her skin show and then with on last tug, he threw it onto the floor behind him. He looked down at her, his eyes eating up the view that left little room for imagination, almost none, and he pressed his body against hers once more, leaning in close. "Seems like this ones a winner, hmm...?" he breathed into her ear, making her shutter.

She didn't say anything, but she spoke with action as her own hands slid up the fabric of his shirt, her palms pressing against the skin of his chest, like she was telling him to do the same and take off the pesky piece of clothing.

He chuckled into her ear and he couldn't help but feel this was the time for _it._

* * *

><p>She could not believe <em>that<em> almost happened in the dressing room of a public place, even if that public place wasn't really public at the time, but she still blushed madly at that very thought of it. She knew that Law wanted her like _that_, very badly by the way, he had made that known to her a couple of times already, but it never _felt_ so bad before. He must have been extremely desperate if he would break down in a public dressing room; she would have thought he would have at least dragged her to a cheap hotel, but that obviously didn't happen.

She could _feel_ him pressing against the space between her legs, the arousal just itching to get out desperately because he must have gone without sex for at least a year maybe more, and she was pretty sure _something_ was going to happen too since they had stripped down to almost nothing while Law kissed her senselessly, biting along her bare skin to make her moan as he touched her in places that no man has touched in a very, very, _very_ long time, and all in a _public_ dressing room no less.

Well, it wasn't really public when they started, but then it did become pretty damn public when the laughter of other women came flittering into the room, giggling about stupid things that preppy girls talk about, and that made her freeze, shut down completely and Law groaned as he smashed his forehead against hers, luckily for her no one heard that, because they _both_ knew that today was not his day to get in her pants.

But he seemed a bit happy with the fact that they had to stay in the dressing room half naked for two hours, but then again, he wasn't because they were half naked in a dressing room for two hours doing _nothing_. So, it looked like Law was in an internal conflict that he settled with sitting down in a chair that was in the small space and pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips. She could _still_ feel him, and she was positive he did that on purpose, and what confirmed her suspicions was when he chuckled deeply into her ear when her breath hitched as she felt the bulge in his boxers pressing against her.

By the time the dressing room was cleared out of annoying giggling girls and they could actually leave without her privacy being popped, it was already dark out, the stars barely visible because of all the bright lights from the city's active night life. They had to hurry back to the sub since Law told everyone to meet back there before they explored the city's..._perks_, which was that the island was a gambler's paradise with casinos everywhere. Every building on the main streets had bright, flashing neon lights that begged people with beli to enter, even if they were already in debt, and when they got closer to the sub, the lights slowly started to fade away, only to little lampposts that highlight the eager Heart Pirates that were impatiently waiting for their captain, first-mate and the bone mage to return.

When the three missing pirates joined the group where the sub was docked, Nigel was the first, and only, one to chew Ameria out about the new clothes that weren't white, saying that for some reason she couldn't look like the captain since the clothes were yellow and black.

It sorta didn't make sense to anyone, but Law waved him off, telling him that he suggested it.

So, Nigel zipped it.

Law ignored any other questions from the crew and did his normal head count, and when he nodded, mental checking off that all the men, minus the three older ones in the sub, but plus the mage and bear, were present, the whole crew went out onto an adventure to the largest casino on the island to bet and gamble.

They were all excited about it, watching the large building with flashing letter lights just beckoning them to come closer and by the time they got to the door they were like kids in a candy store, eyeing all the game tables, slot machines, and of course women dressed in tops that showed off their natural and-or fake breasts and flouncy skirts that they used to help entertain guests with dances.

The men just couldn't wait to get the okay from their captain that they could go, except one person, that person being the bone mage, because she hated poker with a loathing passion that made her head hang low while she held Law's hand, grumbling about how this was all stupid and she wished she could have just stared on the sub with the three older men of the crew because she deemed them better company then being in a smoke filled, beer smelling casino.

That made Law lean over, his lips brushing against her ear which made her shutter as his breath bathed the skin when he spoke. "Better company than me?" he whispered.

She blushed, but didn't say anything and squeezed his hand tighter, moving closer to his side; he knew that he was the exception when it came to things like this.

Law chuckled, pressing his lips against her neck in a soft kiss before he straightened up, and she blushed because he did that in a crowded place; she thought the crew would say something, but the were preoccupied, waiting for Law to say something. So he waved his hand to his eagerly waiting crew, like puppies wagging their tails begging for their treat.

Then they were off, just like race dogs after the gun was shot, darting each and every way to anything that had to do with gambling, drinking, eating, and womanizing.

She felt a small bead of sweat run down the side of her cheek, feeling a bit embarrassed for them; someone had to since they didn't care.

Law tugged her along, gently pulling at her hand to get her to move with him and she stumbled slightly from her stance, but quickly hopped into step with him as they walked around the casino.

She looked up at Law seeing that he was scanning across the room, looking for something. She half wondered if he was looking for somewhere..._private_ to finish what they started in the dressing room, and that caused her to blush madly; its not that she didn't want to, it was just…public place equals lots a people, and of course, interruptions. Plus it was just flat out wrong, but Law wasn't looking for anything like that because he stopped when he saw an open table with only two players sitting at it, waiting for a third to start the gambling with cards and beli.

He walked over and slipped lazily onto the stool, jerking his head upward towards the card dealer, signaling that he was joining, and the stuffy looking man in a fancy red vest nodded, shuffling the cards in his hands, making them arch widely in the air.

She had to admit, it was cool, even if it was for poker; the skill it took must have taken years. So she just watched the card dealer distribute the card, flinging them across the table like it was slippery ice that ended right at each players hands, the first being her captain and the second being the man that sat beside him, who looked like a shady type of guy.

He was a greasy looking man, hair slicked back with gel, making it look darker then it really was, and probably harder too; she was tempted to poke it out of curiosity, but he kept her hands on Law's shoulder, standing behind him as she continued to eye the greasy man warily. He didn't seem to have any secret pistols or knives in the slick black suit he was wearing, and that outfit looked just as glossy as his hair. So, she deemed the only thing a threat on the man was himself since he was giving himself lung cancer with the cigar between his teeth; but ironically enough she liked the smell of smoke because it reminded her of her father always smoking his pipe.

She shook her head of the thoughts of home, trying not to get homesick and to keep her mind away from it, she looked over to the third man there.

The third man was across from them, and he was fat. Now, she didn't mean to be, well, _mean_ about it, but he was huge as he bellowed away loudly in laughter with the women around him idly. From the looks of it though, no one could really make fun of him because he had apparently had game since the three women around him were scantily dressed, leaning against his beefy shoulders while one sat firmly on his large lap, though the one on his lap didn't seem all to happy compared to the two other ones on his shoulders.

Two of the women resting against the large man looked well into their years, late thirties or early forties from what the bone mage could see. They wore tons of makeup, thick blue around they eyes to make their glistening brown eyes pop out and thick layers of foundation to cover all their wrinkles, but their bodies completely disagreed with their ages since they looked extremely young with all the curves. They even had larger chests then she did...whether they were fake or real she didn't know, but she always heard from her mother that women's breast get smaller over the years, or at least that is what happened to her mom.

Ameria shook her head from the thoughts of home again, she really didn't need to depress herself with thoughts of home. For some reason it just made her feel sick to her stomach, which was something that she thought she had gotten over. It was close to_ that_ time of the month, so her emotions were out of wack probably.

With that little problem cleared up with a logical explanation, she looked to the third woman, since she still needed something to draw her mind away from home; just because there was logic didn't mean it worked with making her feel better. So, she looked at the third woman with the large man, the one sitting in his lap, and man, did she looked _pissed_; like she would rather be anywhere other than there. Ameria had to agree with her on that, she would probably look the same in the woman's position. Any young woman would, not that she was trying to be mean or anything, but it was just the truth...

"Well, if it isn't Trafalgar Law, Mister _Dark Doctor_." The shady man said, drawing the bone mage away from examining the people around the table and back to him, watching him eye her captain with interest as he lit a new cigar between his teeth. "What's a pirate doing here just gambling when you could just run the place over and steal everything?"

Law smirked smugly, chuckling deeply as he leaned forward on his elbows against the edge of the playing table, his fingers brushing against the upside down cards in front of him. "Maybe, but I think I'll try my luck first, and if that doesn't work, then I'll take your advice."

"Heh," the shady man grunted and returned the smirk, gathering up the cards in his hands.

Then the game started and Ameria officially tuned everything out, resting her body against one side of Law's back while he played what every form of poker he was playing, she really didn't care. She just fiddled with a loose black thread on the shoulder of his jacket at the seam because she was bored, but the little stray thread wasn't enough as her fingers played with it. So her mind started to wander, thoughts starting to flow freely, quickly jumping from one thing to another, and she found herself feeling Law's shoulder, finding that it was very muscular as her fingers pressed them.

Even though he had such a lean frame, he was actually quite well built, though she saw that before that he did had a muscular body as a whole. She started to feel heat raising to her cheeks, and she pulled down Law's old hat over her eyes discreetly, she was starting to be thankfully that his hat was big now.

"_Bwahaha!_" the large man bellowed heartily, and Ameria looked up from under the brim of the fuzzy hat to see that he was pulling in a large stack of chips; he must have won the pot because Law and the other man didn't look too happy, especially Law.

It looked like her captain wasn't doing to hot, and his luck wasn't coming to him because he had the smallest pot of the three men; he looked like he might actually take on the idea of rack shacking the place for all the beli because he could probably get away with it.

"Your luck just ain't goin' for ya, kid!" the large man continued to holler in laughter, placing a large hand over his huge, jiggling stomach while his other hand held the young woman in his lap firmly so his stomach fat wouldn't knock her off.

The young woman did not look pleased to have the large hand on her hip and she scrunched her nose in disgust. Ameria couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

"Hmm," was Law response as he sent a glare towards the large man; it looked like he didn't like the term 'kid' being used to reference him.

"Ya know somethin', kid?" the large man continued, making Law stiffen at the term being stamped onto him again. "If ya need some luck, ya can have her," he patted the woman on his lap in the back with a hand, making a _smack_ echo at the skin to skin contact. "I'va learned over the years that women are lucky charms, and she there is new, and I won pot lucks with just them two," he laughed, jerking a thumb that pointed between the two women lounging against his shoulders.

The look on the young woman in the fat man's lap quickly melted away from a scowl to an eager grin.

Yeah, all that sympathy the bone mage felt just boiled away to jealous steam coming out her ears, making her step forward, but before Ameria could protest against it, one of the older woman held the younger one by the shoulder then she went on to smack the fat man upside the head.

"Don't go sayin' that ta him, ya dolt," the older woman seethed with a scowl. "Can't ya see he has a girlfriend!" she jabbed a finger in the direction of Ameria, causing the bone mage's jealous fit to simmer down to embarrassment, making her blush. "Geez," the old woman continued, rolling her eyes then shoved the younger woman back on the lap of the fat man who was still rubbing his head in pain. Then the woman turned towards her, giving the bone mage a smile. "Sorry 'bout him hun, he's just a damn moron."

"I ain't no moron, you whore!" the fat man seethed, earning him another whack upside the head. He clutched the back of his head, rubbing it slightly before he turned to speak again. "Was just tryin' ta help him out." he said in his defensive.

"I believe I don't need any of your help or your lucky charm," Law replied smoothly, hooking an arm around Ameria's waist and pulled her onto his thigh. "Because I have _her._"

She blushed, turning in her seat, which was currently Law's leg, and she twisted her body around so her legs were dangling between his as he sat on the stool high above the ground and she buried her head into the crook of his neck out of embarrassment. She could feel the rumbling from his neck as he started to chuckle, and she heard someone giggle something, but she didn't pay attention, her mind going into a dizzy glow at the intimate show that _everyone_ could see, and she just knew people were staring.

But in reality, outside of the bone mage's world, people did not care, and those who took notice easily waved it aside and went back to their business.

Back with Ameria, she lost track of time, just sitting there with her head resting against his shoulder as her eyes stared at the tan skin of his neck, and her mind started to wander around freely once more, traveling in a line of thoughts that did yet didn't mix.

Law smelled nice, that was one thing she focused on. She didn't know much about the nice smells of men, since most of the smelled like oil and grease, a.k.a.: Nigel, Shachi, Penguin, and almost every other man on the sub, but Law smelled different. An odd scent of mixed spices that she couldn't pin point them all, it almost reminded her of the autumn season. She always like autumn: the colors of the trees, the refreshing air as the harvest season was starting and when farmers would bring in apples from the orchards, she liked apples.

Her wandering mind continued on like this, leap-frogging from one thing to another freely, but then her eyes started to close, actually almost causing her to go to sleep until Law's voice startled her awake.

"Well, gentleman, I think I'll take my leave and take my spoils with me," he said smoothly, and she didn't need to see to know he had a smug smirk on his face, and she felt an arm wrap around her securely as he stood up, taking her with him.

She slipped out of his lap and fixed her jacket; the hem was shorter and it ended up scrunching up, or was it because of Law's hand that she failed to notice due to embarrassment, to show a bit of her mid-drift, flashing the pale skin at her stomach.

Law was waiting for her to adjust her clothing, eyeing her with amusement before grabbing her hand and walked away with a bag filled with his newly made chips to be cashed for beli; seemed like he won the whole pot in the end since when she looked back she saw his opponents had nothing.

They started to walk through the crowds of people, and he scanned over them, and once again, Ameria had that slight feeling he was looking for a private place in the public area. Her hand started to twitch nervously within his as a blush started to cross her cheeks, turning them a dark crimson hue as memories of what happened in the dressing room came back. The act of what almost happened washed over her and the fact that Law might make sure that he was going to get to finish it no matter what, but then they stopped at a food court where the crew was currently wasted while they had drinking contests and mini games of poker over food bits as they sang tunes of sailing away on the sea or a sailor and his lost lover.

She felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her cheek once again, feeling the embarrassment for them because they obviously weren't going to remember it tomorrow. She started to step forward, thinking that Law wanted to get something to eat, or maybe a drink, but he stayed firm, his eyes squinting as he looked over his crew, then his eye opened back up to their normal size and he nodded, quickly removing his hand from hers and walked over to Bepo.

The bear was the only one sober, sitting down in a seat close to the crew, still holding Law's nodachi close to his chest, but then his ears twitched when he heard Law draw near and then he looked confused as the pirate captain dumped the bag of chips in his lap.

Law said something to his first-mate that Ameria couldn't hear over the noise, and Bepo nodded and then Law walked back to her, hooking his arm around her waist and hurried away from his drunken crew.

Ameria jerked at the sudden force, stumbling a bit as he rushed out of the casino for an unknown reason, going down alleyways to who knows where, but then she easily found out why they exited the building so abruptly.

He stopped for a brief moment in a vacant street to kiss her roughly on the neck, well it was more of a bite than a kiss, but he still got the same reaction: a gasping moan as his teeth sunk into her skin.

He didn't seem satisfied with just that though, and it looked like he wanted to run to the sub, just heave her over onto his shoulder and run because as of now, the entire crew was drunk and in the casino with the exception of the older men in the crew who were probably asleep already, and they were also heavy sleepers, which was something that should be noted.

He kept his cool though, not letting that desperate side show, but she knew it was there because he was _dragging_ her along the streets and every now and then stopping because he just_ had _to kiss, bite, her neck and she knew she was going to have multiple red marks along her skin in the morning; another thing that the crew could tease her about, especially Nigel.

_**Crash!**_

They stopped as something fell from the sky like a meteor surrounded by golden light, causing an empty fruit stand to crumble to pieces as a brown blob landed in the middle.

Law stopped his rushing step, the thought of having sex actually taking a backseat in his mind as he stood protectively in front of her startled form, eyeing the rubble where the object landed.

"Damn boy," a voice said sorely from the wood pile. "He needs to work on that spell."

Ameria froze; her body becoming stiff as a board as the familiar sounding voice filtered through her ears, pounding her eardrums rapidly that sent her heart to sky rocket into a frenzy. Her eyes went wide, her pupils almost shaking as she locked onto the image of a man that started to push pieces of wood away from his chest with a hand while the other rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up in the pile of broken wood.

No. Could it be…?

No, it couldn't be him; he should be a Fort Lock under her mother's care, not here, but that voice, she knew that voice. It was the voice she grew up with, the voice that was what taught her everything, from history to all her magic since she was seven. It was also the voice that she fought with, the voice that scolded her for not paying attention to lessons. Was it him? She didn't know, it was too hard to tell what he looked like with all the dust around him, clouding the clear image.

Then the dust started to waft away with the wind, the breeze pushing away the particles like a curtain and the man that had fallen out of the sky heaved himself out of the rubble, dusting off his dirtied brown robes then adjusting them so that they fit the form of his body correctly and then he went on to rub the aching sores in his back with a groan.

Ameria's hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe it, it _was_ him; _it was really him_.

Her body began to tremble and muffled sobs stung her throat as tears streamed down her cheeks, making Law look back at her in confused shock, but she ignored him, her complete and total focus on the man before her and she just couldn't hold it in anymore and she ran to him, just like when she was a child, only this time she had a river of tears coming from her eyes.

The man stumbled back with a grunt as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her fingers curling around the fabric of his robes at the back as she smothered her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably, and she couldn't help but notice that he smelled faintly like her father's pipe smoke. Then the man relaxed after the sudden shock of being almost tackled to the ground and she felt him hug her back, his arms going around her just as tightly and his head rested on top of hers.

"It's good to see you're safe, child," her master whispered.

* * *

><p>Law still not having any luck in the sex department, and now Ameria's master is here! That will be fun, ;p.<p>

So, now it is time for Anon's little mini for being my 300th review! It was longer than I thought but...oh well. Also, for those who do not know, Anon asked for a mini about Law getting jealous because of something Bas did(most likely with Ameria), so this is what I came up with and please remember: **something like this will probably never happen in the real story line. **

* * *

><p>The pub was filled with off pitch tunes as drunken men sang along with slurred notes rolling off their tongues. The spun their partners of whores 'round and around, spilling their rum to the floor as it slouched over the wooden pints' edges. Laughs went all around, happy little notes of glee that were hiding the lust swarming in their minds as the alcohol started to sink in; they were pirates after all. And the captain of this certain pirate crew was sitting off to the side, leaning back in his chair with a mild scowl of annoyance craved into his tanned facial features.<p>

Law was starting to get irritated with the..._brothel ladies_ trying to coax him into dancing and drinking so they could make a few hundred beli. He actually preferred not to dance when he didn't have to and there were only two times that happened; though one of those times he had actually wanted to dance but the other was more out of..._jealousy_. He really didn't dwell on that fact though, for two reasons: one, he didn't want to and two, his bone mage flopped down in the chair beside him. Law glanced at her briefly, seeing that small pleading smile that told him she wanted to ask something of him, though he already knew what the question would be.

"Hey, Law," she said sweetly, her voice sounding too innocent to take seriously. "Do you wan—"

"No," he cut her off, not even letting her finish.

The smile on her face fell, her eyes opening wide. "But I didn't—"

"You wanted me to dance with you," Law cut her off again. "And the answer is no."

"Wh—why not?" she mumbled, her frown increasing and her brows furrowing together.

"Because I don't like to dance," Law answered.

"But what about—"

"I had my reason back then," he cut her off for a third time, crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. If he wanted to dance, it would definitely not be around a bunch of horny drunk men, even if it was his crew, and disease riddled whores.

He heard her stand up from the seat beside him and then drag her feet across the floor, making him crack an eye lid open to see her retreating back leaving him. He would have gotten up to fix the little issue he caused, but he was rather comfortable where he was, plus it wasn't like she was going anywhere since she just sat down in a seat on the far side of the room. He would deal with this later; it was only a minor issue compared to other things that had happened in the past between them. So, it left Law with little worry that he couldn't fix it.

Then something black flickered in the corner of his eyes, making him look over to see that his bone mage had summoned the spirit from his vessel. That made Law confused, his brows knotting together as he wondered why his bone mage would need to get out Bas when there was no danger in sight; Law would have seen if there was something, but then he saw what it was.

Bas asked Ameria to dance; the spirit held out his hand for the bone mage and Ameria easily placed hers into his, a smile spreading out gently onto her lips as Bas led her to the dance floor and then guided her through the dance.

Law felt heat flooding to the surface of his skin, his body trembling with fury as he saw the spirit place his hand snugly on _his_ bone mage's hips, like they belonged there. His finger nails started to dig into the warmed flesh of his arms and his heartbeat began rising to a thundering pace, his ears only hearing the pounding ache as his eyes narrowed into two dangerous slits.

How _dare_ that damned spirit dance with _his_ bone mage, and to the tune of a slow song no less. Law had to watch from the side lines as _his_ bone mage, _his girlfriend_ danced with some shadow creature that wasn't even human. It made his blood boil, his cheeks probably red from rage, embarrassed that Ameria would prefer to dance with another person. It was true Law told her no...but this felt like a complete stab in the back that reached his heart swelling with jealous fury. He would admit it hurt; it made him wish he sucked up his dislikes and just danced with her because he did _not_ like feeling this way, and it only got worse when he saw Bas's head dip down close to Ameria's neck.

Law felt a nerve violently snap against his control: did Bas just _kiss_ Ameria?

_That was it_. Law didn't care if it was a small peck to the cheek or neck, or if it was just a fake out to tick him off, which actually worked if that was the spirit's intention. But over all, he had seen _enough._

He stood up abruptly, making the chair fall over completely to the floor with a clatter. "_Room_," he bit out tightly, thick with emotion that felt like it was turning his world upside down. He felt childish for acting like this, acting so jealous, but he refused to see _his_ bone mage dance with any one else he did **not** like: member of a crew, fine; a stranger, _no_; the spirit, _hell no_. He denied the thought and used his devil fruit powers to bring his bone mage back to his side and wrapped his arms around her and then dragged her away from the pub's dining area turned dance floor to the back hallways that led to their room.

She protested to him, telling him to let go, but he would not let go. He would _never_ let her go.


	51. Chapter 47: Master, we need to talk

Anon: About Ameria's dad...well since a lot of people have asked for it, I have decided that I would do a little mini about _What would happen if Law and her dad met... _but there is a catch (obviously, you can't get things for free, you know?).

**I will do a mini on Law meeting Ameria's Daddy when I have 350 reviews. So if you want to see it soon, shout it out!** Okay, now that I'm done bribing all of you, moving on with all the other reviews.

XxAyano-chanxX: Law having his..._books_, is a rather funny thing since he doesn't seem like the guy who has them, but then again, he_ is_ a guy, all guys have to have some porn somewhere.

Neeky-chan: Bas is an awesome character, wouldn't be awesome if there were more like him (slight spoiler?).

LadyDreadnought: I'm glad that you like my story, and also the development with Bones(Ameria). It was tricky not to make her Mary-sue, though she has some MS qualities in her that can't be overlooked *cough*level 12 spell*cough*. And I think you will be surprised by the reacts Ameria's master has on a certain someone.

Aplenwolf: It makes me wonder, will Law and Ameria have sex? I know the answer, but you don't. :D I think Law won by cheating, just because he would do that in a poker game...especially strip poker with a certain bone mage. ;D.

Son of Whitebeard: Don't fret, Ameria's master shall not be taking her away anytime soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

Beta read by praeses.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: <em>Master<em>, we need to talk.

Law scowled at Ameria's so called '_master_'.

Law was expecting his bone mage's master to look like a wrinkled man with the years wearing him down so badly that it caused his back to hunch forward so it was difficult to walk and he had to use a twisted branch as a cane for support. He also envisioned her master with a beard, constantly tripping over the long locks of hair sprouting from his chin as he wobbled with each shaky step, but no, that is _no_t what her master looked like.

Her master in reality looked young, no older then Ameria herself. Tanned skin that was caused from constantly being outside, short brown hair that matched his eyes, a gentle yet amused look to them as he sat in one of the beds of the sub's infirmary, just watching the bone mage chatter away.

Ameria hadn't stopped talking to him, hadn't stopped staring at him, and most of all hadn't stopped holding his hand since he fell right out of the sky from nowhere. There was this glow around his bone mage that he had never seen before, a happiness that made her smile a smile that he never saw before either; something that in their time together he could never make happen. Which was something that pissed him off, to the _extreme_.

But he roughly pushed aside those infuriating thoughts, looking back at the clipboard in hand that had all the forms he had taken notes on during the examination he did on her master earlier.

For the looks of it, physically there was nothing wrong with him; he is perfectly healthy, Law didn't know why she said he was sick. Though, Law did find an odd colored bruise on the left side of his body, which wasn't like the ones her master had gotten from the fall. It had a copper tint to the hazy red patch swarming on the skin at his ribs. Law would admit that he was slightly interested in it since he'd never seen such an oddly discolored bruise before. It almost looked like something gold was buried beneath the layers of tanned skin, causing blood to rise to surface of the skin, but beyond further examination, Law saw that it wasn't like that, but rather it was just a simple, yet odd looking bruise, or at least he as a doctor thought it was. It could be more, he just didn't know if it was yet.

Tapping the end of his pencil against the paper on the clipboard, making a small rhythm play along with his thoughts, he looked back up at his bone mage and her master, seeing that they hadn't moved an inch, well her master couldn't since he was bedridden at the moment, but his bone mage stayed put; sitting on the side of the bed while holding one of his hands in both of hers while she chatted away about something with a small blush on her face. Law didn't know what was being said and he didn't care as he was going to break it up in a moment.

"Miss Bones," he drew out, making her snap her head in his direction with a concerned look because he hadn't called her that in awhile; it was only when he was mad at her that he called her that. Though he wasn't mad at her, he was just furious at the situation as a whole. "Could you please leave, I must get important information for my medical records that are meant to be private." He explained simply, watching her freeze with hesitation, not wanting to leave her master's side, but when he jerked towards the door with a glare narrowing his eyes, she got up quickly, knowing that he may have asked her to leave, but it was an order through and through.

She slowly walked towards the door, but before she left, she waved to her master with a gentle smile then shut the door with a small _click_.

Law stared at the door for a moment, seething in silent anger; he was getting a bit jealous, he would admit that, but once again, he pushed it roughly aside, going back to what he needed to fill out for his medical forms. Stalking closer to the other man's bed, Law sank down in the one next to it, sitting on the edge and he stared at her master, examining his young face that was looking back at him blankly. "She didn't know what a medical record was," He started out slowly, glancing down at the forms on his clipboard. "Do I have to suspect that you don't either?"

"I know what they are," Her master said simply, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I am older than her, my years have helped me get information on things like this."

Law resisted the urge swelling in his body to roll his eyes at the comment. "That makes it easier on me since I don't have to explain everything to you," Law replied dully, his leg stretching out so his foot hooked under a nearby stool and he pulled it closer for lounging purposes. "Now, can I have a name." He ordered, his pencil at the ready to start jotting down the information.

"Aichki," was the other man's only response.

Law sighed in annoyance, "Most people have a surname added to their first, Mister Aichki."

"My last name is private," Aichki replied bluntly, an expressionless look crossing his features.

Law scoffed and actually rolled his eyes this time, "Now I see where she gets her privacy issues from."

"It was the way I was taught, so it is the way I taught her," Aichki stated simply, and to Law's surprise a smile started to form on the other man's lips. "Maybe I was a good teacher when it came to certain things…" He mumbled under his breath, probably thinking that Law wouldn't hear him, but Law heard loud and clear.

It interested him slightly, but let the question on the tip of his tongue disappear and he turned back to his forms, scribbling down the name, but left the line for the last name blank for now, then he continued on with procedure. "Age?"

"Forty-three," Aichki answered shortly.

There was a small _snap_ as the graphite from his pencil broke under the pressure followed by a clatters as his foot pushed the stool over, and Law whipped his head up from looking down to stare at the _older_ man. "Excuse me?"

Aichki's eyebrow rose with interest at the reaction of the pirate captain. "I said I'm forty-three; a simple four and three put together," He explained with a small chuckle.

"But…" Law was at a loss for words at the moment; here he thought that his bone mage's master was still in his young years of only twenty, yet he was actually twenty years her senior. "You don't look anything like forty-three."

Aichki just chuckled again, his eyes closing slowly, "Ah yes, I guess _Mortalitas_ was kind to me, giving a face that doesn't match my age, it makes Ameria's mother jealous every single time."

"Her mother?" Law looked at him in curiosity, his brow slowly rising.

Aichki's eyes snapped open, a look on his face that showed he said too much and knew he couldn't go back; another habit his bone mage must have learned from her master. "Unlike me, she has an aging face, but she hates to be called old," He started to explain slowly. "But she always brings it up in conversations, and as her best friend I tell her she looks fine, but she never believes it and wishes she could look young again, just like her youngest."

"So, like Ameria?" Law said slowly, his brows furrowing together as the gears inside his mind started to turn.

"They have an uncanny resemblance to each other, Ameria looks just like her mother did when she was her age," Aichki shrugged with a smile small.

Law was silent and stared at the man before him with narrowing eyes. He said that Ameria looked like her mother and that he was best friends with her mother as well. Now, this was only a theory forming within his mind, but what if his bone mage's master had a thing for her mother; things like this seemed to always happen in the world when two best friends of the opposite sex liked each other. But since this man was obviously not her father, he could have gotten heart broken when rejected, if he was rejected, and then Ameria came along, who just so happens to look like her mother...

"So," Law finally spoke up in an emotionless tone, but inside a fire was burning. "You became her teacher because of her mother."

Aichki blinked at him in confused shock, "Why, yes, I did actually."

Something snapped in Law, that made him go stiff and he got up from the bed rigidly, tossing the clipboard behind him onto the bed and started to stalk over to the door.

"We're done?" Aichki questioned from behind in confusion, making Law pivot on the heel of his boot at stare at him.

"You became her teacher because of her mother," He repeated, completely ignoring the other man's question and the look he was receiving. "She does look _exactly_ like her." The blank look on his face started to warp into a scowl at the thought, the sickening thought.

Aichki's brows furrowed together, wrinkles of confusion appearing on his forehead, but then his eyes opened wide in shock of realization, "Are you calling me a _pedophile?_"

"That's exactly what I'm calling you," Law answered bluntly with a glare and he turned sharply on his heel again, storming to the door then slammed it behind him with a resounding _bang_.

* * *

><p>Law refused to have his bone mage's master in his infirmary any longer; it was making him sick to see him sitting there, especially when Ameria was in there as well, talking to him nonstop with a smile on her face. So, he had someone help the grandmaster mage down the hall since he had trouble walking on his own, Law suspected it was the odd bruise on his side, and had him placed in a spare room.<p>

That little brilliant plan of his backfired because Ameria would still go to visit her master, even in the different room, and now he wasn't there to watch over her in case something happened. He would constantly have to go back and forth between his office and the room her master was staying to order her to go and do her job, which was the laundry and she had been neglecting it for far too long since his crew was starting to complain that they were running low on clean clothes.

The whole situation was infuriating, and it made him extremely furious that he swore he was on the verge of killing the man, even if Law really didn't know if it was true or not that the man had a thing for his bone mage because of her mother, but all the pieces fit together like a puzzle for him to see a picture, and he went with it. If that _older _man dared lay a finger on _his_ bone mage he would—

_Rip~!_

The sound of a page being shredded snapped him from his thoughts and he looked down with wide eyes to see that he ripped the page of the medical book he was trying to read right out of the seams. "Shit, shit, shit…" He chanted, panic swelling in his chest that he ripped his precious book and tried in a failed attempt to place it back, but it was obviously pointless because he completely tore it from its bindings. With an irritated sigh, he simply placed the page in the book then shut it. He then stood up from the seat at his desk.

He needed to talk to Ameria about this. It was getting to him and each day it just got worse and, if he ripped the page of one of his books, he knew something worse might happen in the future. So, he walked down to the laundry room, hoping that she was there, and luckily she was. Well, she should have been because just mere minutes before he ripped his book, he retrieved her from the room her master was in. That was why he tried reading in the first place, to get his mind off of everything, but that plan didn't work out too well for him in the end.

He just leaned against the doorframe of the room silently, watching her work away. Before they had left the island, Nigel had given her hat back, good as new, and she was rather happy to get it back so now she was back to wearing her normal white attire with green wool 'DOC' hat, but he still hadn't gotten his old hat back from her yet. True, he never asked for it back, but on the days that she wore her news clothes that matched his, just because of a joke, she would wear that hat with it. She said it was a fashion thing.

He shook his head, shrugging off his thoughts mentally to get back to the reason why he came down here in the first place, "Ameria."

She jumped with a yelp, and he just couldn't help but smirk at it even during the sour mood he was in since he never got tired of that, and his bone mage whirled around, a hand placed over her heart, "H—how long have you been there?"

"A minute or two," He guessed with a shrug, in the honest truth he didn't know either.

"Oh," She said quietly with a small blush on her cheeks. Apparently for some reason her master didn't tell her what he had said to him, since she didn't say anything about it or act any differently towards him, but she was going to find out in only a matter of moments. "What's up?" She questioned, leaning against the drier as it hummed away.

"It's about your master—" He started to say, but he was quickly cut off.

"I know, it's great isn't?" She smiled brightly, beaming at the thought of her teacher and she pushed away from the dryer and waltzed over to him, grabbing his hand and started to praise her master; something Law easily tuned it out.

His face went cold and a scowl crossed his face that his bone mage easily let go unnoticed as she continued to speak higher of the older man. "I think he's after you," he finally blurted out.

Ameria stopped talking completely, taking a small step back from him and let go of his hand as she looked up at him in confusion. "What…" she mumbled slowly, a frown replacing the happy smile that was on her face.

"I think he's after you," Law repeated firmly with a glare. "He told me he is best friends with your mother and that you look exactly like her in her younger years. Then he told me that he only became your teacher because of your mother. Doesn't that seem strange to you, Ameria? I think the man's a ped—"

_**Slap!**_

Law's eyes opened wide at the burning feeling that stung the skin of his cheek, the prickling sensation that continued to grow as he could still feel the lingering sharp touch of his bone mage's palm there.

"_Master is __**not**__ like that!_" She seethed in rage that he had never seen her from her before, her face blistered a complete, dark red, a dark fire burning in her narrow blue eyes as her brows furrowed together into fury. But then, all of a sudden, every ounce of color washed away from her face, her eyes opening wide in a look of frightened shock as both her hands flew to cover the gasp coming from her mouth. Out of anger, she slapped her lover, but not only did she slap her lover; she slapped her _Captain_.

Law placed a hand over the spot, just staring down at her trembling body. He had never once laid a hand on his bone mage, even when she upset him, but right now, he felt like he would have if she hadn't of darted out of the room away from his sight. He just couldn't believe she did that; he knew she was bound to get mad, but not mad enough to _slap _him, and he scowled, storming off to his office once more.

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by and Law just stared at the open book in front of him with a dark scowl, looking over the page he had been reading before he ripped it out; ironically it had been about the heart, but he was not in any form of heart brokenness. No, nothing like that; he was <em>enraged<em>, his jaw clenched so tightly that his mouth was going numb.

He had come to the conclusion that both as Ameria's lover _and_ captain that it was his job to look out her, to make sure she was safe from harm. Which included her master and his sick ways that he could be hiding from her. So that fact that she slapped him made him furious to the point where he wanted to find her and slap her back so hard that she fell to the floor and a bruise was left there as a warning to her never to do that to her _captain_ again or else. But as her lover, he couldn't do that, since she was upset to hear something like that about someone who she had grown up with and he knew she was going to get mad at him, but that still didn't mean he wasn't pissed about being slapped.

He compromised though, and decided to find her and just give her a harsh scolding; she needed to be reprimanded for slapping her captain anyway, and it wouldn't conflict with the fact that they were lovers in the end, though they were currently in a fight, but all relationships had those.

Pushing away from his desk and leaving his office, he went out to search for his bone mage and it was rather difficult to find her in the end. He looked through almost all the rooms, looking in every nook and cranny, past all the crates he could look behind. He even asked everyone if they had seen her, but the men said they hadn't seen her since lunch. He didn't stop there though; he checked the control room, but only saw the man normally stationed there, he went to the galley, only to have Sal throw a frying pan at him, and then the infirmary only to see Brodie taking a nap on one of the beds. Law searched his sub high and low, with the exception of her master's room; he avoided _that _place at all costs because he knew that it wouldn't end well.

He was grinding his teeth, about to give up and not even bothering with looking through the last few rooms left on his list of places, but then he heard the slightest sniffle when he was about to close the storage room door and he knew he found her. He opened the door fully again, making it slam against the wall and then slam once again as he shut it when he was inside. He wanted to make sure she knew _he_ was there, that she was testing his patience and above all, just enraging him with everything from her master to that slap and everything in between.

He stalked through the towers of crates of the storage room, listening to where he heard the startled yelp of his bone mage, ready to give her more than just that harsh scolding because he had reached his boiling point, the control just snapping in half, and then he found her...

...And then he felt all the rage that surrounded him melt to the floor, becoming only a puddle at his feet when he saw her all curled up in the corner of the storage room, shaking uncontrollably with her legs pressed against her chest and her head rested on her knees, sobbing; she was actually crying. He had only seen Ameria cry a few times, as in twice, once for the reason of being hurt by a hundred tons of wood that could have crushed her to death and one time he didn't even know if she did, but he had a feeling she did.

Now, he felt like a jerk for making her cry, but then he shook his head; she _slapped_ him, she _slapped_ her _captain_, and he couldn't just go soft on her because she was crying, she needed to be put in her place.

"_I'm sorry…_" She mumbled quietly, small sobs in her voice.

Correction: now he felt like the a huge arrow with the word '_asshole_' printed in bright red letters rammed into his forehead. He had no idea what to do now; it was one of those rare times that his mind just couldn't think of anything to deal with the problem.

It was a lot harder to have the titles of captain and lover at the same time, it was barely impossible. What was he supposed to do now; beat her down when she was already on the floor, literally? He needed to approach this from either his captain's point of view, or his lover's side, but as of now, both of those terms were fighting a mini war which was what left him clueless of what to do in the first place.

So, he did what his gut told him to do: sit down on the floor in front of her.

He just watched, for how long he didn't know, but he sat there watching her cry with a frown. "Ameria," He finally said, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

She didn't respond right away, but she grabbed his hand with both of hers shakily then hiccuped, "_I'm so sorry…_" Her voice was coarse, and he knew that it was from crying for hours.

Law opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out; what could he say. He could say '_never do that again_', but it seemed she knew that already and was kicking herself in the gut for it for hours as she cried. He couldn't add more wood to the fire, not when she was like this, it would just be heartless.

"It's not what you think…" She said quietly, her voice just as shaky as her hands. "It's true that Master became my teacher because of Mother, but not in that way."

Law was silent and just let her continue.

"Mother asked him to be my teacher because all the schools for necromancy were far from home, and she didn't want me to leave because I'm the baby of the family," She croaked, a small sob laced in her words as she tried to speak calmly. "So she asked Master because he is her good friend, but he didn't want to because, because everyone said he couldn't cut it, that he wouldn't be a good teacher."

Law nodded slowly, even if she was looking at her knees rather than him; it explained the small side comment her master had said to himself in the infirmary.

"But Mother finally wore him down and he caved in, becoming my teacher," she finished up with a small cry then lifted her head up and he saw that her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from tears that still streamed down her cheeks, staining the skin with lines of water. "He's really not a bad person…" She said softly, her lower lip starting to quiver slightly. "He really isn't…"

Law truthfully didn't know what to say, he just stared at his bone mage shedding tears because of an internal conflict he caused since he didn't get his facts straight before he jumped the gun to a conclusion. He really knew how to screw things up...

So, he just sighed and slowly gathered her up into his arms, pulling her into his lap; it was the only thing he could think of.

She buried her tear stained face into the crook of his neck, her hands clinging to the fabric of his shirt and she continued to cry, her back rising and falling with each and every heavy, sobbing breath. It sounded like she whispered something to him, but he couldn't tell.

He sighed again, closing his eyes as he rested a hand on her head and wrapped an arm around her tightly, keeping her trembling body close to him, but when he opened his eyes again, he frowned; he came down here to scold her and ended up not doing anything like that. He was going soft when it came to his bone mage and he didn't know if that was a thing he should worry about or not.

* * *

><p>Brodie found out about the book, and it looked like his medical assistant wanted to scold him about it extremely badly; to yell at him for ripping it and say why he shouldn't have done that because it was bad to do that to books. He held it in by taking in deep, calming breaths though, and he simply took the book from the desk, saying he would try and fix it and if he couldn't, then they would have to waste money on a new one.<p>

Law just ignored his medical assistant though, thinking about something else that he needed to clear up before he could worry about replacing a book he had probably read a thousand times already. So for the third time that day, he got up from his desk, left his office, but this time he went to his bone mage's Master's room instead.

Aichki was in sitting up in the bed, a book cracked open on his lap that he was reading with the help of a small orb of grey magical light, but when he heard the door open, he looked up from the line he had been reading and towards the door.

"What seems to be the trouble, Captain Trafalgar?" He questioned, eyeing Law through the reading glasses perched on his nose.

"I want to speak to you about what I said in the infirmary that day," Law answered simply.

Aichki pushed it aside with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about; I understand it was because of protectiveness," He answered, making Law blink slightly in shock. "If I was in your shoes and something out of the ordinary happened like that, I would have acted the same way."

"Really?" Law asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"No," Aichki bluntly stated with a small smirk. "I would have gotten more facts first, and then I would have acted the way you did."

"Ah, I see," Law said smoothly with a smirk.

"But then again, it was normal for you to jump to that conclusion," Aichki shrugged as he looked back down at his book, which made Law's smirk fall to a baffled frown. "It's easy to see you love her just as much as she loves you."

That made Law freeze for a moment, blinking his eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Because when we were in the infirmary that day she wouldn't stop talking about you, of course if was more of a read between the lines thing, but she sure did get the point across," Aichki answered, glancing up from his book to give him an amused look. "Weren't you listening?"

Law remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no," Aichki chuckled, going back to his book.

Law watched the older man read his book, his lips going into a thin line of thought before he spoke again. "What did she say about me?" He asked curiously.

Aichki looked up from his book and slowly took his glasses off. "A lot of things," He answered. "Apparently she has told you a lot more things then she should have." He sighed and hung his head low. "Seems like I didn't teach her well enough about keeping certain things to herself." He grumbled under his breath and then he sighed again. "I guess I'm not as good as a teacher as I thought…"

Law pretended like he didn't hear what the grandmaster mage said and continued to question him. "What exactly did she tell you about me?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He answered with his own question, pointing towards the door with the glasses in his hand with a small smirk.

Law took the implied excuse to leave, and he smirked. Though right now he and his bone mage were in a rough patch in their relationship, maybe this would help them get out of it. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Guess what? Law OoC goodness! Though, I'm that type of person that throws a cannon character for a spin in a field(love) that they have never been seen in. So, hopefully this isn't, too out of character (blah, who am I kidding, this is very out of character. I need to get something that Law can heartlessly kill with a smirk on his voice, ASAP!). Maybe, next chapter won't be as bad...?<p> 


	52. Chapter 48: Let's talk about the Past

Chapter 668 of One Piece equals epic facial expression from Law. A.k.a: Chopper for the win. :D

LadyDreadnought: I'm glad that you though that the OoCness was okay. It's always a fear of mine that I make Law(or any cannon character) too out of character that it is just..._painful_. So far, it seems like I haven't reached it yet, which is a good thing. I don't know if Law will meet Ameria's family, just because there is a civil war going on at her home island and her family is all taking part in it. But...I do have a part where Law meets her family actually...nothing more because I don't want to spoil.

XxAyano-ChanxX: When I read your review and saw that my chapter 'pulled at [your] heartstrings' I seriously said _awe~!_ Makes me very happy when my writing can do something like that. :)

Neeky-chan: I'm glad that you like the storyline, and there will be lots more on Ameria's master, lots and lots more. :D

AliceLaw: Law has become more soft, and truly (just like Law said) I don't know if that it a good thing or a bad one. What do you think?

Anon: Law is _very_ paranoid. I would be too if I was in the situation.

Yueres De Leo: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I guess it was a big of a shock that she cried. The poor dear is tore between protecting her master and loving her captain. :(

Son of Whitebeard: Are you questioning about the magic and why it is grey? Well, I used grey because its a neutral color. Black was another option, but black is a color that usually portrays 'evil' and that isn't Ameria. Though, I have each magic with it's own color, like summoner mages have gold and enchanters have purple. Then there are the special beings like Bas who has purple magic of Bedros(from His Heir) that had bronze magic. It's just based on my opinion of what the color of that magic would be, I guess.

Alpenwolf: You weren't the only one that thought that. It seemed like a logical way for a person to act, you know?

haliedaisy: Law probably won't be paranoid anymore...or will he..._dun, dun, **dun**_...

Trafalgar Riley: Welcome back! Don't worry about reviewing, reading it is what counts, right? Also, I really loved the pictures you drew were amazing. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: Let's talk about the past.<p>

As the weeks went by after the whole…s_torage room scene_, little incident happened between Law and Ameria, as he was able to fix everything with a rather long talk and then a make up kiss. Well actually, the talk was short, _extremely_ short, and the kiss was long; _very _long and quite pleasant. It would have been longer too, that is until the sub's resident ghost dog, Loki, came and bit his shoulder, _again_. Law swore that dog was after him, or at least was trying to get him as far away from Ameria as possible and god, it was annoying as _hell_, but that was beside the point. The point was this: Law was able to get along with Aichki.

Law could admit that the man had a sense of humor and the grandmaster also had a sense of respect toward him even though he was older. The grandmaster would listen to him, sitting there quietly when spoken to, but sometimes 'quietly' was an understatement. Aichki would go silent, his lips zipping shut in a tight line, like his whole body just shut down completely and he would just stare blankly whenever his magical home island was mentioned in the tiniest of sentences or anything that had to do with magic. It didn't matter if it was a comment or a question, the grandmaster would clam up like a curse was placed upon him: he truly took the whole privacy thing to a completely different level compared to his student.

But other than that freezing, silent moment from Aichki, there was nothing that happened. The crew seemed to warm up to the grandmaster nicely, treating him like a 'member' or rather a guest since the mage was apparently ill and stayed in his room most of the time. Nigel was wary though, but then again, he was wary of Ameria when she first came and with all the problems that just rained down on them in only a matter of weeks, someone had to worry for everyone. Nigel volunteered for that role, maybe because he got to be mean, no one knew.

There were more important things to worry about than Ameria's master that plummeted from the sky out of the middle of nowhere like a meteor though; like the fact that the seas were getting more dangerous. The unpredictable storms that were harassing them for weeks seemed to disappear, which was odd since they always seemed to be there when they were on the open sea, but when an island came into view, they would stop. Law found this to be rather interesting as he saw the pattern, but he ignored it since they had something new to worry about: Sea Kings.

Law would admit that his pilots and Cleon were excellent at avoiding the killer sea creatures, but the one that they had to face was beyond anything he had expected.

It was a giant squid, sitting in the middle of a massive whirlpool, which sucked the sub into a large spinning current that they couldn't get away from. It was madness; forcing him to begrudgingly send the orders to use their small stock of torpedoes. Personally, Law hated to use them because torpedoes had a rather high price on them in any market, legal or illegal. Not that Law particularly cared because he could always steal them. But coming across an island that actually _made _them, much less sold them, was rather difficult to find outside the North Blue. So he only used them if necessary, and sadly this incident was one of those times. In the end though, it was a terrible choice; Andy may have good aim when it came to locking onto the target, but the Sea King could control the current, making it slower or faster as it pleased. By the time that Andy missed ten times in a row, Law reversed the order to use their torpedoes and he had to think of something else fast before they ended up crashing brutally into the sea creature's slippery side.

That's when Aichki came along and Law dubbed him to be rather useful after what he did.

The grandmaster may have come limping into the control room, gripping his side like it was going to burst, but to everyone's surprise he asked if he could be allowed onto the deck. Since the sub was moving along with the currents of the whirlpool, it pushed the metal vessel to the surface of the water, so getting to the deck wouldn't be hard, but staying on was a whole different story. Law pointed that out to the grandmaster, but Aichki said he just needed to stand in the doorway. Law was still hesitant to agree, but the grandmaster was able to convince him by telling him that he either opened the door to the deck or they all die a miserable death by a giant piece of calamari.

It was a clear win and Law personally escorted the grandmaster to the door of the deck and helped support him against the winds rushing at them like a wall. And through it all, the grandmaster was able to stay calm and use him magic, letting the grey glow around his hands build up to a skull that was a surprisingly large size then with just a push of his hands, the skull went off like a cannon ball, exploding into the side of the Sea King when it made contact. It only took five of these skull bombs until the squid was dead, shriveling up like a balloon.

Law was impressed with the power; he remembered his bone mage using something like that on a smaller scale before at the library at Krystal Heights and it intrigued him. But of course when he asked the grandmaster about the magical, grey laughing skull, Aichki refused to answer.

Law could respect that and he didn't ask the grandmaster about it, but he still wanted to know, so he asked Ameria and she easily answered.

She said it was a spell that was taught at the earlier stages after a mage got their familiar. It helped children learn how to control their magic; what better way to learn how to control magic then using pure magic since most spells were in a sense not pure because something was added to it: like for necromancers, dust was an imperfection added to pure magic to make an animation.

That explanation led Law to ask why she never used this spell since it didn't need dust; it would have been helpful to have on the open sea. His bone mage just shrugged, saying that it was easier to let Bas fight.

Law didn't believe that; there was something off in her voice when she said that, so he pinned it as laziness on his bone mage's part, but he didn't say that out loud. He didn't want to spark _another_ fight right after fixing the last one.

Though, even if he did want to say something, she wouldn't have given him time since she continued on, saying there were exceptions to those rules, but she didn't get to explain because her master came marching into the infirmary where they were speaking and dragged her out by the scruff of her jacket, grumbling that he needed to get a needle and thread soon.

Further explanation wasn't needed though, because he got what he wanted. Law found this_ training_ spell to be rather usefully, especially when rival pirates would came along. He thought that Aichki could even out the playing field when they went up against crews twice the size of his and also sailed under big names like Big Mom and, the newest pirate emperor, Blackbeard. But that wasn't the case; whenever pirates or Marines were their opponents, the grandmaster went missing, refusing to come out from wherever he was hiding. So that forced Law to avoid those bigger pirate groups by submerging, and soon his crew barely saw the light of day anymore.

They were all getting grouchy because of the close quarters, even he and his bone mage were getting rather annoyed about being around each other, and Law never thought he would live to see the day were he _didn't_ want to be around Ameria. He blamed Cleon who was pretty much bitching about everything to the point where Law wanted to seriously strangle _anything_ out of irritation. He held it in though, but that was only because land was spotted.

The thought of land soothed him, and he even heard the cheers or his crew in the background when it was announced, but they soon found out it wasn't a pleasant island, not one bit for it was a _scorching __**hot **__desert _island. Thick sand slapped against their cheeks like whips as soon as the door to the deck was opened and it continued to do just that whenever a single gush of wind raced its course over the land and then the intense heat would filter quickly back into the atmosphere, like a switch going on that was only meant to torture.

Overall, terrible weather and his crew wasn't holding out too well in it; they weren't used to over a hundred degree weather like this. A majority of them all were natives of the North Blue where the weather is usually cold with chilly winds that turned one's nose red without the pain-peeling experience that followed afterwards and the chill could be cured with a warm spot by the fire with a hot drink melt the cold away.

Plus, the men had to wear their thick, baggy boiler suits even though they protested against to the point where they were whining like children. Which made Law want to whack them upside the head because of their behavior. They were men and pirates; they needed to _grow up_ and _shut up_. If they didn't wear the boiler suits, they would get burned mercilessly by the sun's constant rays since most of them were paler than pale could be, and if that happened, then Law would never hear the end of it when they all got burned to a crisp.

Law even wore a thick cloak over his body for protection; he may have tanned skin, which earned him less of a chance of getting burned, but there would always be that chance that he didn't want to take. Plus being in extreme heat causes dehydration. So, he had a cowl pulled over his head, covering his hat and also shielding any exposed skin of his face from getting burned. It was uncomfortable, yes, but he lived with it; keeping his complaints to himself, unlike his crew that wouldn't shut up about it, like Cleon who was nagging Law about the heat by his side.

Law tuned out his grouchy navigator that was ranting on and on about his sweatiness, and Law simply placed a hand to his forehead under the small bill of his hat since that and the cowl didn't drown down the glaring light as the sun hit the dusty landscape to examine it.

The city was large, the centerpieces being three giant pyramids that didn't seem to help shield any thing from the sun. Maybe the buildings closer to the large geometric structures might, but not anywhere near port since it was located at the farthest point from anything that could actually give the comfort of shade. The people of the port carried on though, working like normal: sailors and merchants taking off and on cargo to the docks, but he could see some people were getting irritated with the heat, just like his crew.

But no matter how much his crew complained, they still needed to get supplies; maybe if they were lucky their could find someone that sold torpedoes… It was unlikely, but still, it never hurt to look around. They also needed more sheets of steel just in case something happened to the sub; it was lucky not to receive any blows to it that would cause a hole, but it was always a good idea to stock up when they could. They were running low on money though, but since of the death of a…_certain_ someone, they would easily make up for that and they should get him a few hundred thousand beli, hopefully.

He sighed deeply, letting his hand fall to his side and then he shifted the weight of his nodachi resting on his shoulder. The heat felt like it was burning a hole through the back of the hood over his head, swarming on the skin of his neck, causing sweat to trickle down and build at the fabric of his shirt and jacket. So, overall: uncomfortable, but he ignored it, only a total of two days and they would be off this hell on Earth since Cleon said that was the time needed for the Log Poses to reset, which was the last thing Law heard after he tuned out his navigator since the rest of what the man said had to do with ranting about the heat.

"_Law!_"

He snapped away from his thoughts, his ears switching back on when his name was called by a feminine voice. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his bone mage bouncing down the gangplank in a thick brown cloak that looked like it was her master's, the flaps open wide to show her dark skinny jeans paired with a white tank top. He found himself staring for a few moments at the curves of her hips and legs while she ran towards him, pushing past other members of the crew, but then her happy facial expression changed to something that looked almost like shock and she skidded to a halt a few feet away from him.

He wondered if she noticed him staring.

Then she slapped a hand to her forehead with a light smack. "I mean _Captain_, Captain, Captain, Captain…" She muttered, continuing to slap her forehead until it turned a light shade of red on the skin and she started to continued walking blindly over to him with her eyes closed tight.

She didn't notice, and Law chuckled lightly, shaking his head with a smile. "Ameria," he called to her smoothly, trying to draw her attention away from blindly walking into someone, that someone being Nigel, and if she ran into him, all hell would have broken loose because Law knew the blonde mechanic would have dropped the crate he was carrying on his toes; it wouldn't have been the first time that happened either.

His bone mage stopped hitting herself, and thus, stopped walking, avoiding that fatal bump into Nigel, and she looked back at him, the small red spot forming on her forehead growing bigger and darker in color from behind the shadow that was cast from the hood pulled over her head.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" He questioned, a single brow rising in amusement.

"Oh," her mood suddenly shifted from irritation with herself to an odd delight, a smile lighting up her face and she started to race to him once and then almost jumped into his arms.

He was surprised by that, considering her toes were barely grazing the ground, but his arms instantly wrapped around her back, pulling her securely to his chest, and he could have sworn Cleon barked something at him, but he was tuned out; Law had selective hearing.

Then, his bone mage started to wiggle, trying to either lighten his grasp for breathing room or to pull away. Law hoped it wasn't the second and luckily it was the first because she only pushed back far enough to give a small amount of breathing room, never leaving the embrace of his arms.

He glanced down at her to smirk, but then he noticed an object nestled between her breasts.

"Look at this," She smiled sweetly, shoving the leather wrapped item into his face.

Law unwrapped one arm from around her, pushing the dagger's sheath away slightly with his finger then looked down at her curiously then back towards the item.

His eyes scanned over the leather sheath, inspecting the light brown thread, lacing the seams together, and popping out against the darker hue of the leather. The leather looked hand made, and so did the stitching, and it was done with great craftsmanship, that Law could admit. Then he grabbed the hilt gently, his fingers wrapped around the warmed steel that felt worn from usage and he pulled the blade out, the glare from the sun shone off it brightly, the metal clear and smooth, the sight of it just showed it was razor sharp to the touch probably able to cut the steel of the offending blade it was up against.

"A dagger," he simply said, impressed with that overall quality of the blade as he tested the weight in his hand.

"Not just _any_ dagger," his bone mage's grin widened, her white teeth glowing from under the shadow cast from the hood. "It's Zephiree."

At the name Law looked away from the dagger and back at his bone mage in amusement, his hand subconsciously letting the blade be fiddled between his fingers experimentally. Then he glanced back at the dagger again, noting the deep greenish-brown gems embedded in the dagger's hilt. "Zephiree?" He said the name slowly, the word rolling off his tongue as he waved the blade in his hand.

"_Mmm-hmm,_" His bone mage hummed childishly, her hand reached for the dagger, letting her fingers brush gently over his tattooed ones until her hand cupped the dagger's hilt and around his hand, pushing the blade slowly back into the leather sheath.

"Why is it called that?" He went on, allowing her out of his embrace so she could step back and he watched her slip the leather sheathed dagger into the extra space of her boot.

His bone mage slowly stood up from her crouch, opening her mouth to answer him, but a much deeper voice replaced hers.

"Burgrate named her," a male voice answered in the distance, and Law turned to see Aichki walking towards them, holding his left side like always as he limped over, the sweat pouring down the shadowed face under the hood of his cloak.

"Burgrate?" Law looked at the grandmaster mage in confusion; the name was never mentioned from his bone mage before.

"Her father," was the simple answer.

Oh. So, that was name of the man that was considered a deadly assassin, but as of now, since Law was currently in a relationship with the man's daughter, he didn't feel like meeting him to chat over killing anytime soon. Never would probably be the better term to use; Law knew where to draw the line at some points.

"That blade has killed more men and women than you probably have seen in your life, Captain Trafalgar," the grandmaster continued smoothly.

That just proved Law's point tenfold.

"It's even said that the souls are bound to it," Aichki went on with a smirk. "Causing a poisonous curse to all those who fall victim to it. So, tread carefully in those murky waters," he chuckled lightly, letting all that unbearable heat swarming his features to twist into humor. "And keep her safe."

Law chuckled deeply, not letting the little legend scare him; just because he knew when to draw a line didn't mean he was scared. It meant he was being rational, a.k.a. smart, and he wrapped his arm around the waist of his bone mage. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Ameria," he returned the smirk, making it more smug as he pulled her even closer to his side, but then…something deep, deep, _deep_ down said he shouldn't have smirked like that when her father was brought up, hell, that little voice inside his mind said that Aichki shouldn't be smirking either when the deadly man's name was in the air for ears to hear.

"I wasn't talking about Ameria," Aichki's smirk only widened and his lips parted slightly to release another light chuckle, but this one was more on the dark side.

Law blinked in confusion, a brow rising slightly as he stared at the grandmaster with baffled grey eyes, wondering what he meant, but then it clicked. "Zephiree?" He asked quizzically, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Aichki nodded, watching with amusement as Law's eyebrows rose in shock that his bone mage's father was more worried about a dagger than his own daughter. "But beside that," the grandmaster mage continued, waving a hand while he stepped forward. "I wanted to know if I could get the okay from you to head out into the city; being cramped up in the sub was rather…s_tifling_ to my mind."

Law overcame the sudden shock and gave him an odd look; seemed like this really was a master student bond: Ameria and Aichki were alike in so many ways. "I would prefer if you stayed on the sub since you're..._ill_," he answered the grandmaster mage. "Being in this kind of heat would put a negative toll on your body, and passing out in a place like this wouldn't be the best of ideas, correct?"

Aichki just smirked lightly. "I'll be fine," he retorted politely. "I was planning on taking Ameria with me. There are certain things we need to discuss that is only meant for our ears."

"Well," Law crossed his arms over his chest, tapping a finger to his forearm in thought; he really didn't like the idea, but the grandmaster mage could handle himself, and with all the sandy dust around, Ameria should be find as well, he hoped. "Alright," he finally replied. "But be back at the sub in two hours," he ordered. "Is that clear, Mister Aichki?"

"I believe I can be on time, Captain Trafalgar," Aichki answered smoothly, stepping forward into the bustling streets of port that led into the city and he waved a hand over his shoulder. "Come, child," he simply said, and Ameria followed after him obediently, but before she leave, Law reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him quickly, her chest bumping into his.

"Be careful," He whispered to her gently, so low that no one could hear him but his bone mage, and she nodded her head in response then turned to follow after her waiting master, but he stopped her again for one last thing. A hand snaked past the fabric of her hood so that his fingers weaved through her hair then he gripped tightly, not enough to hurt her, but enough to keep her still as he pressed his lips to hers.

Yes, Law kissed her in front of everyone before she left.

* * *

><p>Ameria tapped her finger tips against the grimy surface of the round table she and her master were sitting at, fidgeting back and forth in her seat uncomfortably. The table was in the corner of the large pub, hidden in deep shadows of the already dimly lit room that had a musty smelling atmosphere, the smoke from the cigars pooling around in a thick grey smog cloud, hugging the low rafters running across the ceiling. She didn't know why her master wanted to go to <em>this<em> practical port-side bar. Maybe because it was close to the sub just in case he needed to get back quickly or maybe because there wasn't that many people inside, just a small group of men were sitting at the bar, smoking turtle cigars lazily between their teeth while nursing their cups of liquor.

Ameria was wary of the men when she walked through the doorway. Nami had told her to watch out for groups like this bunch: suspicious men in bars by ports were almost always bounty hunters, and Ameria knew who these men were. She had seen one of the men who was at the bar in the newspaper before: scruffy brown hair and a rodeo cowboy get-up with whips strapped to his hips. Robin told her that the man's name was Huddle James, nicknamed by many as T-Clicker because the man was known to click his tongue almost all the time.

Before, when she was only at a 60 million beli bounty, she wouldn't have worried that much in the New World about bounty hunters because her bounty was probably the size of a peanut compared to the big fish like her captain, but now it was different. Now, she had a bounty of 100 million that went up to 120 because of the Krystal Heights incident and also the Big Apple explosion. So, her head was on a chopping block along with the big guns, but it was secretly higher since the Marines wanted her more than the normal pirate, and now the stakes were even higher because her master was there, too.

He was a grandmaster mage _and_ wanted by the council.

The Marines may not know that he's a grandmaster yet or that he was a wanted man, but if they found out, they could use it against the council in so many ways.

First, the Marines could turn in her master while asking for something in return, which was to allow mages to join the Marine ranks, and that would not go over well with the council. The second would be the Marines use her master; somehow getting him to join either by force or willingly, which was unlikely. But, either would just lead to her master's demise because the council would kill him; they had their ways, she learned that from Vulcan.

So, for the protection of her master's life, she kept her face well hidden from sight of T-Clicker and his men, and she felt like it was fate that she decided to wear something different from her normal attire of full white or her green hat. She felt so damn lucky about that. The hood of her robe was on the whole time, and she pulled at it discreetly to hide her face more when they came in, trying not to make her look suspicious to the bounty hunters. But then her master decided to remind her of proper etiquette and she groaned darkly at his stern, motherly scolding when she had to push the fabric masking her face from the world.

She was out in the open; hopefully the terrible lighting would save her soul from being found out.

There was laughter in the background, and her fingers stopped tapping the table's surface and she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the bounty hunters were getting drunk as drunk could be. That was a good sign. She smirked, turning away from the men, but then she scrunched her nose at the black, slippery slime that transferred to her finger tips. _Disgusting._ Taking a cloth napkin that was given to her by a serving girl; she wiped her fingers to the best of her ability. Then, the napkin was tossed aside and she picked up her glass, moving the small cup to let the deep, smelling liquid of rum swish back and forth, touching the rim but never going over.

She didn't even like rum, so why did she get it again? Oh right, Law was in the back of her mind, but apparently not back far enough for her to forget that he always like to have rum when he could.

Now with Law coming fully to her mind, she quickly remembered what he did before she left, _kissing her in front of everyone_. She felt heat rise to her cheeks at the thought. It was just an invading feeling that popped her privacy bubble into nothing when Law _kissed her in front of everyone_, even if it was just the crew, and they still made fun of her, and now her master did too.

After Law let her go with a giant, smug-ass smirk crossing his lips when she scampered away to her master's side, Aichki chuckled in amusement at it and he just had to bring up the fact that she was just like her mother because she went for the bad boys too, musing about it. Then he went onto a tangent about all her past crushes since they fit the description of a '_bad-boy_', but then he innocently brought up Justin: the exception.

Justin.

That was someone she hadn't thought about a lot: her first boyfriend. She felt a bit ashamed to say she still didn't know what happened between them to make him break up with her; it was a hazy blur because of...

She shook her head of the memories; she _refused_ to let that vault be opened again.

"Ameria."

Her name being called rather than the little nickname given to her since she was, well, a child, turned her away from the thoughts spiraling into something she didn't want to bring up and she was brought back to reality.

"We need to talk about your training," Aichki told her, bringing his mug of coffee to his lips and took a small sip.

Ameria groaned;** not** something she wanted to talk about, and her forehead smacked down against the grimy table top in annoyance.

"Get your head off the table," Aichki scolded sternly, taking the cup away from his lips and placing it back on the table. "It's dirty," he ran a finger across muddy surface then showed her the black on the pads for emphasize.

"Sorry, Master," she mumbled softly, slowly bringing her head up from the table, but then her master decided to be like a mother hen, wiping the black smudges away. She appreciated the gesture, but she was a big girl for crying out loud; she can wipe her own freaking face. _Gosh_. Swatting the hand away the hand holding the cloth, she leaned back in her seat, shifting her weight into a slouch and she groaned sharply again.

Aichki sighed in frustration, tossing the cloth to the table then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Must you always act like this way when your schooling is brought up?"

"Yes," she bluntly answered him, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

Her master sighed sharply again, mimicking her action and crossed his arms over his own chest. "You need to focus on your training more, child. It has been almost three years since you have had any formal training. All you had was probably a weak practice of magic usage from fighting, what, pirate thugs? No offense to Law now, because I know how you feel about him, but still, fighting constantly with no guidance doesn't help you that much, you have to understand that. We need to get you to start studying again. I have come prepared and brought some notebooks, they are a bit old since they are the ones I had when I was your age, and the ink may be fading, but a magic can change that for a few hours, plus that could even help you with energy control since you lack in that department," he eyed her accusingly. "That is an important concept, you know, but that is something we can go over later tonight, alright? So anyway, once all _this_ is over, we need to get you back on track for the level 3 examination, and you know this, so no complaining. You may have failed it, but don't worry, things like that happen sometimes. So, that is why—"

Ameria tuned him out completely; her eyes just watched her master lecture away to his heart's content, making her bored right out of her mind and she sank further down into the seat with another soft groan until her chin touched her collar bone.

She _hated_ his lecturing. Her master was just so..._boring._ He could go on and on about anything, no matter what it was. It could be such a little subject, and he would **not** shut up about it. She cared about her master, don't get her wrong, but he could just be crazy when it came to teaching her. Details needed to be there, but he went into_ too_ much detail, and she didn't know there was such a thing until he started to teach her about making a familiar, and he just beat the subject into the ground to a pulp, going into something so unimportant as other magic type familiars and how they do there bonding.

It was just ridiculous.

She couldn't learn with him yammering to the point where she was going to die of boredom. She needed to see how to do things, not just hear about it and then going into something else that didn't have anything to do with it. Though, it didn't help when she didn't know how to do anything since everything she needed to know about how to do anything was in the lectures he gave her, but it was hard to pinpoint where and what she actually needed.

She could catch on quickly at least, that was one good thing. It was just the practicing part that threw her off because that had to do all the repeating over and over until it was ingrained into her mind. It wasn't something she wanted to do for hours, for days, for weeks and then on _and on._ It threw her down the road of boredom, so she avoided it.

She always got the hand of the spell by the end though. Mostly.

There was one thing she could never get the hand of, and that was the language of the necromancers: Ghost Whispering.

Aichki tried to teach her the foreign language many, many, _many_ times because it was part of the 12 level system curriculum and just over all because it was important to know.

It was a way to communicate between necromancer mages during battle so the enemy couldn't understand, though there was a chance that the enemy was a necromancer themselves, but that was a one out of ten chance. So it was a small chance, which was why the council made it an important part of the system and it _had_ to be taught.

Though, she didn't care whether it was important or not, it was just too difficult to learn, a.k.a.: it was too much work to study it. She got some pointers from her master when he would grumble darkly under his breath since he noticed she wasn't paying attention to his lessons in the past, and he would always curse in the ancient tongue of the dead. She could barely understand most of the words he was even saying, though, she still had a bit of fun with it while she was being scolded by placing her own made-up words into that she didn't know, which went something like this:

"_Child! You can't (eat pancakes with sprinkles that are shaped like rainbow colored bears that like to sing the gummi bear song) while (flying on pigs with wings that want to see their flying goat friends on the sky ranch over in the far distant future) and you cannot do something that stupid (but it was actually totally, wickedly awesome, but I won't admit it because I want to be a party pooper all the time) and PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY INSTEAD OF PLACING OTHER WORDS IN, YOU WILL NEVER LEARN IF YOU DO THAT!_"

Yes, Aichki knew she was doing that throughout her childhood during his scolding, lessons, or just to help her practice and study. She of course never stopped, which is why she knew what that last part so well no matter what it was about; it made the session oh so much better, and funnier, _much_ funnier, but that made her master more upset than he was to begin with it.

"_Child!_" A hand slapped down onto the table. "Pay attention to what I say, you will never learn if you do that!" Parts of the phrase from her childhood came into play like a record, and she snapped away from her daze.

"What?" She blinked, since she missed a good, maybe, an hour or two worth of almost pointless lecturing: she lost track of time quickly.

The hand that slapped down on the table then processed to slap the forehead on her master, and he began to massage his temples. "What am I going to do with you…" He grumbled in complete irritation.

Ameria bit her lip, twirling a curl of hair around her finger. She really, really, _really_ wanted to change the subject: school was just a depressing thought, but also because the bounty hunters at the bar were probably starting to take notice of her and her master quickly as the level in volume for the conversation rose.

So, she brought out Bas, his vessel being placed gently on the tabletop and she looked at her master, knowing that the words she was going to say was going to make him have a heart attack. "I have a question?"

Her master stopped massaging out the stress out his person, and then stared at her blankly. "_For the love of Lucerna_, it's either you don't listen, bombard me with pointless questions, or repeat questions I already answered. Will you make up your mind!" His voice rose, earning the attention of the men behind them.

"But it's an important question," she defended, motioning him to keep it down with a hand.

"I already explained to you about spirits and contracts, many times when you were little and many more times just in the past week!" Her master exclaimed, not getting the hint whatsoever.

"It's not about Bas," she retorted in a hushed voice, glancing over to see that the bounty hunters at the bar now had their full attention, and T-Clicker was eyeing her, but she shrugged it off and she leaned in close. "It's about..._something_ else."

Aichki finally brought his voice down, and his brow rose with interest. "And what's that?"

There was the sound of chairs moving behind them, but it was ignored, and she hoped that it was just the bounty hunters leaving to get away from the noise, so she continued. "Do you know about…Crazy San—?"

Aichki leaned forward, slapping a hand over her mouth and his other slapped against the back of her head, clamping the end of her sentence off to the world and he looked at her wide eyed in shock and he whispered in a hushed tone: "How do you know about that?" He questioned, surprised laced in his voice.

Ameria didn't answer, not because of the hand over her mouth, but because of the hand that landed on her shoulder.

"Bones of the Heart Pirates," a smooth sounding voice said from behind her and then there was a slight paused for a tongue to click against the room of the owner's mouth. "I had my suspicions, but that skull of yours gave you right away."

She closed her eyes, groaning deeply in annoyance; T-Clicker and his bounty hunters didn't leave, and there was only one way out of this: fighting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ZELDA!<strong>_ If you are confused by this then you didn't see it, but if you did then..._**ZELDA!**_

:)

So, I'm trying to add in more about the New World's dangers since I kinda didn't do a good job of it so far... So I hope it all works out in the end. :D


	53. Chapter 49: Desert of God

Emz: Thank you for thinking it was good, and I'll make sure I continue doing my best!

Yueres De Leo: Aichki does talk to her funnily, like a professor, a boring one to say the least. He's just not teacher material, know?

AFantasyBabe: My Poppie calls my sister 'motor mouth' when she won't shut up.

Anon: The reason why Gabriella and Madeline know more than Ameria about certain things because they come from different place and also were taught different things by different teachers. But Aichki is going to teach Ameria new things, that it for sure. Also, this 'chapter' shows just how scared Law is of Ameria's Daddy... ;)

Trafalgar Riley: Thank you for the epic review, and there is a specially epic character appearance in here! :D

Alpenwolf: Being out of the Zelda loop really sucks (no offense, ducky) and the fight with the bounty hunters will be a little differently than you think...

LadyDreadnought: Ameria was showing progress, but it's small, like Aichki said, she just isn't getting the probably learning through that fighting, also Law will get to do what he does best, but not this chapter.

Jaganshi Mori: Zelda is like the best _ever_. I swear it's my inspiration, I even have references in His Heir with a dragon sitting on top of a volcano, *cough, cough*. :)

Neeky-chan: About Crazy Sane in Bas's vessel...

So anyway! There is a special treat at the end of the chapter for all of you because I love you all and you asked for it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: Desert of God<p>

Ameria forcibly pulled away from Aichki, ripping his hand from her mouth as she shot up from her seat. The hand on her shoulder slipped away as she whirled around to come face to face with Huddle James, better known as the bounty hunter T-Clicker. Her eyes narrowed darkly at the bounty hunter, glaring at the smug expression painted on his face when he chuckled in response to her reaction, clicking his tongue the whole time, making her flinch: it was an annoying side sound.

T-Clicker was grimy looking, his leather pants stained with blood and dirt along with the vest covering his tanned bare chest. He stood there like he was the hot shot in the room, an egoistic aura radiating from his form that made her blood boil and her brow twitch every time he clicked his tongue with a _pop, pop, pop_, like never ending bubbles of gum were in his mouth. He chuckled again when he saw her annoyance clearly on her face, and he rubbed the scruffy dirty-blonde hair along his jaw, showcasing the surprisingly bleached white smirk. "Gonna take you in, girly," He said coolly and then clicked his tongue. "You have quite the pretty penny on your head, ya know. The Marines would be happy to add you to their collection of pirates."

She scowled; the man had no idea what he was saying, but he was right, except for the fact that she wouldn't be going to Impel Down, but rather be brainwashed to join the Marine ranks. "Tell me something I don't know," she scoffed, her fingers tapping lightly against the smooth surface of Bas's vessel in her hand.

T-Clicker just chuckled again, a deep note ringing in her ears and it made them buzz with a painful twitch; he may have had pearly, pure-white teeth, but the tone of his voice was anything but pure. "Think that little skull will save you? I have done my research on you, girly," He jerked his head up with a small click of his tongue.

The bounty hunters that worked under T-Clicker reacted to the signaling of the clicking tongue, stepping up to encircle around and the two mages, successfully cutting off all chances of escape.

"Don't know who your friend is, but we can take you two, I have taken out more challenging pirates for years in the New World." Then he clicked his tongue again.

His men took another step forward, drawing out swords from sheathes and pulling revolvers from holsters from their belts.

Ameria showed no hesitation at the situation, placing a thumb to the smooth forehead of the skull vessel. "_Release!_" She shouted, and the skull shot up instantly as soon as the word left her mouth, almost hitting the low rafters that weaved across the ceiling.

The skull hovered in the air, black shadows pouring from the eye sockets and they took over the ceiling, acting like a dark, thundering cloud. There was a deep, throaty chuckle as the shadow spread out further and further, causing the bounty hunters to step back slightly, their eyes going wide with nervousness as they watched two crimson colored eyes open narrowly into two amused slits in the mass of darkness above them. Then two of Bas's shadow hands started to form, bubbling up from the black mass around the rafters, and the spirit flexed his newly made shadow fingers, and then he chuckled darkly again, his shadow hands plunging forward into the chests of two men. Blood spurted out, forming dark red stains to pool around the fabric, then the shadow hands pulled back as quickly as they went in, ripping the hearts from the protection of the rib cages and the lifeless bodies crumbled to the floor.

The crimson eyes of Bas's looked over the hearts, inspecting them thoroughly and then he scoffed. "_Worthless_," He grumbled in disappointment, the shadowy claws of his hands closing in roughly and crushing the bloodied organs to mushy pieces.

The bounty hunters stepped back when the iron laden liquid poured down on them in a sputtering shower, looking rather anxious at the idea of fighting the shadowy spirit.

Ameria smirked at the reaction; no matter how much research T-Clicker did, he couldn't pull one over on Bas: the spirit could kill pretty much everyone, and it seemed the bounty hunter knew that, too.

T-Clicker's white teeth were grinding together with annoyance, his jaw growing tight as his thin blonde eyebrows knitted together with a clear sense of rage when he saw the death of his men and also because of the boastful smirk creeping to the corner of her lips, but then it changed sudden, almost in a flash. His green eyes flickered, a glaze running over then and he looked past her, a smirk twisting on his cracked lips into something devilish, and that made her confidence falter slightly. Then the bounty hunter clicked his tongue, the little noise echoing through the room and the sound of a grunt followed after.

Her eyes opened wide at the struggled noise, the voice very familiar to her ears and she sent a glance over her shoulder quickly, dreading the sight she saw of her master in a chokehold.

Aichki tried to pry the arm around his neck away, twisting in the grasp of the arm holding his in place and the pain from his side was began to swell, twisting his facial expression to something that would be seen on a parent's face after chasing a five year old around for hours: worn out and burned out, and that stopped all his chances of fighting back.

Ameria turned back to the bounty hunter, her lips curling into a snarl. "_Let him go!_" She growled.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho," T-Clicker mused, his blonde brow rising with interest and he clicked his tongue tentatively. "I'm guessing I'm hitting a cord there, eh girly? How would your captain feel about that?" He questioned.

Ameria refused to answer to the hint the bounty hunter was implying and she remained silent, keeping her stern gaze on him.

"Call off your monster and I'll let him go," He simply said, his smirk widening with a sense of victory.

"_Monster?_" Bas questioned with offense laced in his rough, shadow form voice. "_Do not listen to him, Ameria. I can take care of him._"

Ameria wanted to listen to that, but bounty hunters could be just as dirty as a pirate with _everything_. She could let Bas do what he does best, but T-Clicker had her master captive and that was enough to make her hesitate in letting the spirit attack; she couldn't let anything happen to her master. Her lips pressed into a thin line of thought as her mind turned over the deal; it could be a bluff, and when she put Bas away her master could still be put into danger, but if she listened to the T-Clicker, then her master could get away and she could play dirty, taking Bas out again and then Aichki would definitely tell Law and she would have back up in only a matter of minutes.

Nodding mentally to herself at the plan taking place in her mind, she ordered: "Get in your vessel."

"_What?_" Bas's crimson eyes widened with shock. "_You can't be serious?_"

"Get inside," She repeated, she knew what she was doing; Bas needed to have a little faith in her every once and awhile.

Bas sighed deeply. "_As you wish_," He replied flatly, and then his shadow form was gone from the rafts in a flash, and the hovering skull dropped into her open hands.

"There," She said, holding on the skull vessel for the bounty hunter to see. "He's gone, now let my teacher go."

T-Clicker jerked his head back slightly in shock, probably by the term she used for a man that looked her age, but he shrugged it off as unimportant since the smirk returned to his lips. Then click went his tongue and an arm locked around her neck, making her drop Bas's vessel to the floor with a clatter. "Time to go to the Marines, girly," T-Clicker said coolly. "And your _teacher_, too."

Her brows knitted together with rage: she knew that he could have played dirty, but she stupidly gave him the benefit of the doubt. She growled, kicking her legs to give the man holding her a hard time, and maybe he would drop her, but the only thing she got was his mumbling about getting the knock out shit. What that was, she didn't know, but it forced her to try harder to land a hit on him, getting the back of her heel to ram into his shin, but it wasn't working.

Then Aichki shouted something to her, something in the tongue of death and it seemed he made sure to only use one word that she could understand: elbow.

She was confused with the word, but then she realized what he meant and he rammed her elbow into the gut of the man behind her.

The man let out a gusty gasp of breath, his arm unlocking from around her neck, and Ameria took this chance to stomp the heel of her boot onto his foot, just for good feminine measure. The man yelped, jumping back from her and cradled his injured foot in his hands, but then he went to the floor as Ameria pushed him away roughly in the chest.

She quickly went over to her master, but saw that he had done the exact plan of action, but the over exertion of movement was putting a heavy toll on his side. It looked like he was pushing the pain to the side and he ordered her to go back to back with him in the foreign language the bounty hunters could not understand. She followed through, whirling around so her back was pressed firmly up against his, and she scanned over the men. They looked confused by the turn of pace going into the mages' favor, but also annoyed since now they knew it was going to harder to capture them.

He master still ordered her with simple phrase that she could understand, but barely though. There were a few words she didn't get, but with the situation, she got the gist of what he was telling her, which translated to something like this:

"_Be careful_," He started. "_Don't use your dagger just yet, they probably don't know you have it._" He paused, shifting into a defensive position when the bounty hunters started to go into offensive stances, still gathering up the advantage of the odds with numbers being in their hands. "_Magic needs to be used, but it cannot be big since we don't want to draw too much attention from Marines, but also the council._"

She nodded, but knew that he couldn't see her so she timidly replied with a 'Yes' in the ghost whispering language. Her master didn't say she pronounced it wrong, not even a grunt of disprovable, so she felt a little bit of accomplishment, but she couldn't worry over that at the moment and she focused back onto the upcoming fight. It was going to be a big one, the bounty hunters were used to fighting dirty with pirates, unlike cannibal warriors on an island that was barely rarely visited for that exact reason. They had more tricks up their sleeves, that was for sure and she could just tell by the look on T-Clicker's face that something dirty was about to go down.

* * *

><p>The people of the city kept bumping Law in the shoulders roughly, knocking him back from his stride through the street constantly, and it was really starting to annoy him. It may not have been on purpose because the streets were just too crowded to hold everyone, but when he was going into the city to sell cargo, buy medical supplies, and then accompany his head mechanics to buy all the repair supplies for the sub, it was easy to travel through the crowds because he was going with the current of people. Now, he was going <em>against<em> the crowd, and it was almost like walking through a stone wall.

He scowled at that; Law could be an impatient person, especially when he placed a time for everyone to meet at the sub, and he was already two hours behind, and it took another two hours for Law and his small group of Shachi, Penguin, and Brodie to get back to port four hours late in total. That was something he did _not_ like.

"What took you so long?" Cleon was the first to question them in a scolding manner.

Law glared at the tone, his eyes narrowing sharply: being undermined by his crew was also something he did _not _like.

Cleon flinched, his body shuddering at the dark look that was boring into his very soul. "Sorry," He grumbled under his breath.

Law took the quiet mutter as a sound apology and answered his grouchy navigator by simply saying: "Traveling through the city was difficult with all the people."

"Ah," Cleon nodded understandingly, though that slightly irked Law: he didn't need his navigator's comprehension for anything, it didn't matter if he was late for his own set time simply because he was the captain and he made the rules. "Did you get all the supplies?" Cleon continued.

Law drew away from his minute of irritation and responded with a short nod. "All the orders are in place. Less people will be around in the morning and evenings, so one of those times will be when we get them, but the metal for the sub will be delivered here at 6:30 sharp," Law explained, his eyes slowly moving away from looking at his navigator and he started to scan his crew that was lounging around the crates of the dock, doing a small mental head count, and his brows furrowed when the number came up short. "Where's Ameria?"

"She never came back," Was the troubling answer.

* * *

><p>T-Clicker growled as the warden for the pharaoh dragged him through the palace halls, forcibly guiding him against his will. The pharaoh of the island was a greedy bastard, and when his spies found out that he captured Bones of the Heart Pirates, he was immediately picked out by the island's warriors. Luckily, he was able to get Bones and her companion to his hideout after their little fight… Though he wouldn't even call it a fight since he and his men were well equipped with bandannas to block out the knockout gas that he used to get those pesky pirates that wouldn't go down with a fight. Though, he was slightly surprised that Bones didn't use her monster in a skull, as the Marines called it. He would have thought that she would have picked him up after she dropped him, but since she didn't and well, he decided to take that as his trophy. He didn't know how it worked, but he would find out sooner or later, and if it didn't work out for him, then he would pawn it off to some sucker for a few thousand beli. So, it was a win-win situation for him.<p>

"_Open the door!_" The warden shouted through the golden jackal's head covering his own like a helmet.

The large marble doors before T-Clicker and the warden opened just crack, but compared to the size of the slabs of stone called a door, that crack was enough for him, the warden, and the five other men to step through all s_ide by side._

T-Clicker couldn't help but be impressed with the pharaoh's throne room: tall marble pillars that reached the high ceiling, all the shade of a creamy-tan with swirling wisps of crimson red spiraling around each one. Gold blended in with the red swirls, adding that little bit of glamour to the walls of the architecture, but also to the decorations: the trim that polished the small space between the tiled floors and white walls, the candle holders gleaming with the glaring metal, and vases perched on carved marble pedestals.

His eyes followed the trail of gold paths along the floor, and his eyes went up when he saw the greedy bastard who called himself Pharaoh, lounging on a plush bed and all surrounded by giggly, busty whores in white. T-Clicker also had to begrudgingly admit that Pharaoh was living the sweet life, and those thoughts led to more bitter ones because of that; the man already had everything, so why the hell did he need Bones's bounty? Oh, right because he was an overly greedy person, though he could have been called a hypocrite since he was just as greedy, but this was his bounty that the king was dealing with and he wasn't about to take it from him.

When the men… Escorting him into the room stopped, Pharaoh ignored his presence as they stood at the foot of steps that led the way up to his throne and T-Clicker was starting to get impatient with the king until the warden said something_._

"_I brought him, Pharaoh_," The warden's voice drew out slowly, bringing the king out of his own little world of wine and women_._

"Ah, good, good," Pharaoh replied smoothly, lounging into the cushions on his bed-like throne with a smirk spreading onto his lips. "Good evening, T-Clicker, or should I say_ Huddle James," _The king taunted with a chuckle.

T-Clicker sneered at the use of the name; he had a well known nickname for a reason, that reason being he didn't like his_ real _name. It just wasn't bounty hunter material.

"So," Pharaoh continued, ignoring the dark look coming from the bounty hunter. "I think you know why you are here."

"No, why am I here?" T-Clicker said with sarcasm dripping from his words, and he felt the hand on his upper arm tighten, the warden telling him to knock it off and show respect to the ruler of the land.

Pharaoh just chuckled with amusement, propping an elbow up onto a pillow and resting his chin on his hand. "Seems like you know I want you to give me Bones."

"_I_ caught her first, so she's_ my_ prize," T-Clicker declared, no one was going to cheat him out of his profit, so he had that the perfect plan in mind. "But I have something that would be worth more than the little girlie," He said coolly, a smirk spreading on his lips.

The king's brow rose with interest and he began to tap his finger tips against his cheek. "Do tell," He mused.

T-Clicker_'_s smirk widened and he pulled out the skull that was in the bag swung over his shoulder, holding out the stolen item that belonged to Bones. "This is a weapon," He said. "It can get anything you want," Though, T-Clicker didn't know if that could happen it was a fifty-fifty chance that it would. Well, not really, but he didn't care. So, let's just say that dear old Pharaoh was being labeled as his sucker because he was being reeled in like crazy.

Pharaoh's eyes went wide, and T-Clicker could only image all the things going through his mind, but it all added up to one thing: _cha-ching money, money, money._ "I like it," The king said greedily, leaning up from his cushiony position into up right.

T-Clicker was going to step up and hand the skull that was more than likely just dead weight and a burden, but the warden that still had a firm grip on his upper arm pulled him back and ripped the skull from his hand.

"_Your time with Pharaoh is over_," The warden said gruffly through his jackal head mask. "_I will escort you out_."

T-Clicker just shrugged, letting the warden drag him out of the throne room with a smirk. He just couldn't help but think that the king was getting only a penny out of that skull, but then something deep down in the pits of his gut told him that there was something big hidden deep in that skull. He frowned at this, and he wondered if he made the right choice.

* * *

><p>There was a process that the skull needed to go through before it could be placed in the king's hands. It had to be washed in the purest of water that could be found in his lands, and then bathed with scented oils of the finest types: rose, then lavender, then sea cotton, then herbal, and lastly pomegranate. It was a ritual that anything foreign went through this process, but Pharaoh couldn't help but feel anxious to get that skull in his hands.<p>

He had heard about Bone's monster in a skull from the Marines for over a year now, and it was something he was interested about. It seemed deadly, almost impossible to beat and he could think of all the power he would get if he got this skull to work, but more importantly, the money.

He smirked into the mirror he was in front of as his maids surrounded him, pampering him like the king we has, rubbing fresh smelling oils all over his tanned muscles, then he heard the clicks of heels behind him, making him twist in his seat and look at the warden come walking through the beads hanging over the doorway_._

"_The process is done, Pharaoh_," The warden said through the golden mask covering his head and knelt down on one knee, bowing his head and holding out the skull in his hand.

Pharaoh smirked, the corner of his lips twisting up greedily and he waved away his maids_. _"Give it here," He ordered as the maids filed out of the room passed the warden_._

The warden stood up from his kneeled position quickly and walked calmly over to the king and handed him the skull.

Pharaoh snatched up the skull from his underling's hand, and then waved him out, the warden complying immediately and turned on his heel, walking out of the king's private chamber. Once the skull was in his hands, the king paid no attention to the warden as he left, and focused completely on the skull. It smelled fresh, clean of all the tainted fingers of the pirate that once held it and he smiled at it widely. "You must be happy to be out of that worthless pirate's hands now aren't you," He mused.

"Actually, no, I'm not," The skull replied.

The king yelped in surprise, dropping the skull to the floor and he jumped away.

The skull bounced along the marble tiled floor, and it grumbled: "Be careful you stupid human."

The king quickly regained his composure, and got to the floor, going to his hands and knees to inspect the skull with curious eyes. "You can speak?" He questioned, blinking his eyes repeatedly, as if to try and take away the shock.

The skull then burst into a bright, light-green flame, which made the king stumble backwards onto his rear as the shock returned to his person. Then the skull's eye sockets filled with a deep shade of violet, and then the colored rolled in a circular motion. "Of course I can speak, you idiotic moron_."_

The king snapped away from sudden fear and went straight to rage._"Don't speak to me that way, you monster! I'm the king of this land, the mighty Pharaoh!"_

The purple glowing eyes narrowed into dangerous looking slits. "And I'm a powerful magical being that can kill you with just a blink of an eye. Do not test me, human," The skull warned threateningly.

The king began to tremble with fury, his cheeks turning crimson red that just rose like a thermometer until steam was coming out of ears._ "Show respect to me! I am Pharaoh!_" He screamed, his eyes closing tightly. "_Pharaoh means that I hold the highest position in this land which makes me a __**God!**__ A __**God**__, I said!_" He continued to shout, and since his eyes were closed, he didn't see what was going with the skull that started to spark, shuddering with black-violet power as the king was ranting angrily._ "Do you understand what I'm saying!_" He glared narrowly at the trembling skull.

_"_Yes," The skull snapped bitterly. "And I wish I didn't because you know what, the craz—" The skull didn't get to finish its sentence because it exploded with a loud, popping _**bang**__._

The king stumbled backward, rolling away with a startled yelp, but the sound of surprise was drowned out by an ear shattering **smack**, and a body flew from the flames, ramming into the wall across the room with a **crack** that caused the marble stone walls of the king's chamber to splinter violently with a powerful shake.

The man that came from inside the skull grunted at the collision with the wall, and he groaned heavily as he slid down it in pain, blood smearing down in a trail behind his head.

The king stared at the man with wide eyes, but then his eyes opened even wider as the black flames grew larger and a roaring scream ripped through the air. The huge flames started to spin, swirling like a tornado until a human figure began to form in the middle of the fire_._

Then the scream roared again, casting the blaze across the room like rain and, there stood in the middle of the fire was a man. The flames licking the unburned, pale skin of his body and robes, and he was clearly pissed. Rage bubbled deep from inside to his skin like a seething pot of boiling potatoes, steam pouring out from the ears hidden by the hood over his head and a cruel snarl curling his lips from below his skull shaped mask_._

"_God?_" The robed man sneered with fury embedded deep within his dark voice, his sharp teeth pointing out as he spoke, making the pharaoh become paralyzed with fear, the trembling stopping completely."_Did you just call yourself, a god?_"

The king just stared up at the robed man, numb with shocked fear and he was unable to answer the man at all.

A growl rumbled from his throat and his curled upper lip began to tremble. "I'll show you how much a _god_ you are, _mortal._"

* * *

><p>The warden was walking away from his pharaoh's chamber when he heard the blood curdling scream echo through the corridors and he stopped when he recognized the voice: it was his king.<p>

He quickly turned on the heel of his boot, rushing down the hall to his king's private chambers and he tried to push the door open, but the dark, oak wood would not budge. "_Hurry!_" He called down the hall to the other soldiers coming after they heard the piercing cry of their leader. "_Pharaoh is in trouble!_"

* * *

><p>Crazy Sane crouched down on the floor, his feet surrounded by pools of red puddles that decorated the marble tiles. He ran his fingers across the floor, ignoring the pounding and yelling from the door on the other side of the room. He was too busy writing out a message to this warden that <em>used<em> to work under the_ former_ king of the land. That guy who had that mind to scream the magical being's most hated word was now just two piles: a weird and useless pile consisting of the muscles and organs along with the flimsy, tanned skin, and then there was the _better_ pile of the two: the _bones_.

Sane had to admit, they were _very_ nice bones; he even took the tip of a small rib to gnaw on while he wrote his message in his favorite type of ink: blood.

He was just mindlessly humming a small tune about the death of the former king and his stupidity for calling himself that word, but then something sparked within his mind, causing a flash to travel down his spine and he felt his gut twist dangerously, making him pause with his message and he snapped his head up, the bone between his sharp teeth falling from his slack jaw.

It was a taunting feeling that rushed through the blood in his veins, and he scowled darkly at the feeling, a sense of rage more deadly than the fury he acted on before the king and he stood up quickly and growled tightly: "_Why the fuck is Copy Cat here?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

He's _back~! _:)

And fun note, listen to the song 'Glad you came' but The Wanted. It just reminds me of Law and Ameria, because he's glad she came and joined his crew. :D

So anyway, like promised because I got 350 reviews, here is a little peek at how Ameria's father and Law would interact since it probably won't happen in the story, maybe. As of now, I don't have plans for it. So anyway, this has an AU setting because it just makes things less confusing if it was placed in One Piece setting, you know? Plus I always wanted to do an AU...

It's longer than I thought though... _Ah well~_

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>There was a calm silence between the couple as they sat on the couch in the house's pallor. It was a quiet little room without electronics to distract the two working hard at studying, well, only one was trying to study.<p>

She had her eyes locked down onto the pages of the book resting in her lap, but the boy beside her was bored. He already knew everything that they were studying, so there was no point in him doing anything school related. So he just lounged against the cushions, putting his attention on his fingers running through his girlfriend's locks of black hair, and that is when he noticed that his subtle actions were distracting her since he saw her move the book up to her face, like it was actually going to help her. He couldn't help it, but he _had_ to do it.

He poked her side, tickling it lightly as his finger moved against the fabric of her school uniform's jacket so it rubbed the delicate skin underneath.

She gasped at the initial jab, dropping the book she was holding into her lap and then she started to giggle when all his fingers started to join in, a second hand reaching around her back to tickle her other side. "_Law!_" she laughed, trying to push him away, but she was trapped by his hands mercilessly tickling her. "_Stop!_" she ordered, but the tone in her voice sounded too high pitched to take her seriously at all, but then she was finally able to grab his hands, pinning his fingers together to stop his attack.

Law just chuckled deeply, the note ringing lowly into her ear, making her shutter lightly through her panting. "I couldn't help it, Ameria," he mused, brushing his lips against her cheek. "It's just too cute," he added as he pulled away from her grasp and placed his hands onto her hips, bringing them closer together so he could nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck.

She rolled her eyes at this, swatting his hands away from her hips, but she made no attempt to push him away and she just picked up her book again. "You said you would help me with my homework," she reminded him simply as her eyes scanned the pages, her finger following so she could find her spot. "That's why you came over, remember?"

Law smirked at the small, innocent sounding reply because he just _had_ to twist her words. "I thought that you wanted to do..._something_ else." he whispered huskily, placing a gentle kiss to her neck, but his lips lingered there and he could feel her pulse jump from a normal resting rate to something rapid.

"I-I need help with Bio!" she stuttered, red rising up onto her cheeks and then her ears. "You know I suck at school."

Law pulled away, closing his eyes as he sighed and then reopened them so he could tuck a strand of hair behind her rose tinted ear. "You don't suck at school. It was the way you were taught when you were younger through homeschooling that effected your ability to learn, so it's just different compared to others." he told her, placing a hand to her chin so his fingers curled around it. "Nothing wrong with that," he continued with a small smile.

Ameria sighed, but then smiled in return, following his hand that guided her until they met for a kiss.

"_Ahem_," a gruff sounding voice came through the sentimental mood with a rough, throat clearing.

Ameria squeaked, pulling away from Law abruptly and buried her nose into the pages of her textbook to hide her crimson colored cheeks from the person that walked into the room: her father.

Law gulped, staring nervously at the large muscular man that stood in the doorway, decked out in his hunting gear from head to toe. Thick jackets and pants decorated with forest scenery to camouflage him from his prey of deer in the woods and a hood was pulled over his head to cast a dark shadow over his eyes, making the amber hue glow furiously against the black one. The stubble of amber colored hair around the man's jaw made him look even more menacing, but something seemed off.

Law squinted his eyes discreetly, so not to make it look like he was _glaring_ at his girlfriend's father, and there he saw blood caked in the short hairs of his beard. He gulped again, resisting the urge to pull at the collar of his uniform.

Burgrate was silence, never saying a word as he strolled across the room and that was when Law saw that the man had a rifle slung over his shoulder.

Law would have gulped again, but his throat was completely dry to the point were he thought he was going to die of dehydration.

If Burgrate saw the look in his eyes that screamed _run away_, then the man did not comment on it and just continued to walk over, pulling the rifle from his back and the he sat in-between them on the couch.

Now, when they were alone, Law was sitting as close as he possibly could to Ameria, but when her father came in, the distance was separated enough so no part of their bodies were touching, but it wasn't big enough to fit another person unless they were a twig.

Burgrate flopped down, practically sitting on both of them as he held his rifle threatening in his hands.

"H-hello, Daddy," Ameria said timidly, her finger curling a lock of hair around it as she clutched the book to her chest.

Burgrate's stern face went to something soft and he looked at his youngest with a faint small. "Hey, Baby," he returned the greeting, resting his rifle in the crook of his arm so Law could see that it was cocked and ready to shoot with just a tiny pull of the trigger, and her father went on to pat her head gently, but then he continued speaking. "Would you mind getting me a Guinness?"

"Um..." she started, her eyes traveling to Law who shook his head, giving her a looked that was begging her not to leave him alone with her father.

"_Please_," her father added, a slight ordering tone to his voice.

"Of course," she answered, slowly nodding her head as she pushed away from the pressure of her father squishing her leg and then she got up and left, abandoning him in the room alone with her murderous father.

A silence was drawn out as Law made no sudden movements so not to cause the man to go into a killing frenzy with his loaded rifle. Though his thigh was starting to go to sleep because of the pressure of burgrate sitting on him. So maybe if he moved a bit...

"You got a problem with me?" Burgrate's voice boomed in his ears, making Law jump in his skin.

Once again, Law resisted the urge to pull at the collar of his jacket before he spoke. "What?" he questioned, and he was surprised that his voice sounded calm.

"Why are you moving, _kid?_" Burgrate elaborated.

"Just giving us some room is all," Law answered with a small explanation, but it sounded more..._timid_ than he wanted it to be, probably because the man was staring him down right now with a rifle right between them. **Not** a pretty picture.

"So you got a problem with me, huh," he repeated, leaning forward to a small box on the coffee table and snapped it open to pull out a cigar.

Law tried not to gag at the smell of the thick smoke when the man lit and then blew out a long, foggy drag of his cancer stick, but he couldn't help the cough that brushed pass his lips since the smoke flew into his face.

"It's rude to cough like that,_ kid._" Burgrate scoffed, biting down on the butt of the cigar.

Through the uncomfortableness, Law felt something twist in his gut. "It's rude to blow smoke in someone's face," he retorted, wheezing with squinting eyes as the smoke began to burn them.

Burgrate's amber eyes narrowed. "It's rude to talk like that to your elders, _kid_," he countered.

Law felt something begin to boil in his blood: the smoke in his face, the reference to him being called a kid, it was just enough to make him have a bit of bravery to argue with his girlfriend's father. "Well it's rude to sit on other people, Mister Burgrate."

Yeah, all that bravery washed away from his body into a puddle of mush at his feet when he saw the look on the man's face.

His glare had turned into a deadly scowl, his irises burning with a killing intent. "So you _do_ have a problem with me," he said coldly.

Law had nothing to say; his throat had gone so dry so fast that it was closing in on him, but he didn't think his death was going to be from lack of oxygen getting to his lungs.

Burgrate moved his rifle that was resting in the crook of his elbow and leaned it against the table and then he reached into his belt, pulling out a long hunting blade that looked like a butcher knife in Law's eyes. "You met Zephiree?" he questioned, twisting the dagger around in his hand.

Law nodded, his eyes following the man as he stood up slowly.

"Zephiree likes to see how much brains a _being_ has," Burgrate explained, taking the cigar from between his teeth to let out a puff of smoke that made three rings, one getting smaller after the next. Then Burgrate looked down at him. "You _almost_ look like a smart kid, but when it comes down to it, you're a stupid little fuck," he informed. "So she wants to see how much brain is under that god damn stupid hat you wear."

Law felt all the blood drain from his veins, making his skin go pure white. He knew the man was devilish enough to go through with the threat, but then an angel's voice wafted through the air.

"Burgrate? Darling? Are you home already?" it was the voice of Ameria's mother and only seconds later did she appear in the doorway. "Ah, you are here," she smiled at her husband, but then her gaze traveled to Law. "Oh, well hello honey, how's homework going?" she questioned sweetly.

Law slowly felt blood flowing to his veins, giving his cheeks color again. He was on Ameria's mother's good side because when they first met he had told her that she looked just like her daughter, complementing the older woman by saying she looked younger. So at least he had Burgrate's weakness on his side.

"It's going fine," he answered with a small smirk, feeling relief wash over his soul.

"Excellent," she cooed, but then her mood changed from sweet to serious when she turned back to her husband. "Darling, would you come with me please?" she asked, but it was more of a demand than a question.

"Of course," Burgrate answered with no hesitance, placing his dagger back in it's proper spot and then he bit down on his cigar butt while he scooped up his rifle. His wife walked away from the doorway as he drew closer, but before he left he turned around to face law one more time, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Law; the universal sign that said: _I'm watching you._

This time when Law gulped, he pulled at the collar of his jacket.

Then, Ameria walked back into the room, carrying the bottle of beer of her father's choice in hand.

Burgrate plunked it from her hand, taking a large swig of it and then he patted her head with his elbow in appreciation as he continued out of the room after his wife.

Law stayed completely still until the clomps of the man's boots faded away to nothing and then he exhaled deeply, slouching against the cushions of the couch.

Ameria sat down beside him, placing a hand on his tense shoulder and leaned forward, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry," she whispered softly.

Law just sighed again and then whispered back. "Your father is the scariest man in the world."


	54. Chapter 50: The Truth

Trickster707: Thank you for liking my story, and I know Law and One Piece never come up, but I did that for my own insanity because I didn't want to deal with Ameria's tore emotions between Luffy and Law. But do not fret; Law is still after One Piece, and as we get closer to it, Law will be talking about it more. Think of it as an implied thing; it's there, just not talked about, yet. :) P.S. Ameria does take her privacy to the extreme, but it was the way she was taught, and I don't know why she hasn't faint yet, she is probably used to it...

Resha Tsubaki: Ah, thank you for the edits on the French. I'm not go with foreign languages, so it really helps when people who do know the language speak out and slap me for getting it wrong, so thank you for that. So, anyway, since you offered...in my other story, His Heir, I do have a French character, but he hasn't gotten and scene time because he speaks, well, French, so if I send you lines, will you be able to translate them for me? If you can that would be great. :)

AFantasyBabe: Bas does rock. I never thought that people would like him this much...its still bewildering to me.

Son of Whitebeard: Burgrate is a very scary man, so Law better not try anything, but I doubt it will stop him: he is a bad boy.

Anon01: Thank you for the epic review. :) I'm glad you liked the mini...though it was kinda long...

Neeky-chan: I think you are going to be surprised about Copy Cat in this one...

Yueres De Leo: Ameria really does care about Aichki because he's like an uncle to her; family has to stick together, no?

praeses: All four siblings meeting...well that could be arranged sooner than you think. ;)

Jaganshi Mori: I'm glad that you like the mini at the end and to tell the truth I feel the same about AUs because some are just poorly put together and its hard to find a good on, though they are out there. :)

Aplenwolf: All your questions will be answered, and I think you will be shocked(?). And Guinness an Irish beer, dry stout to be exact, and its the beer that my daddy drinks to I thought it was fitting. :)

MaskedAngel18: Yes, _**HE**_ is back and he is going to stay(spoiler?)!

So, I hope that you like this chapter, it was a tricky one to come up with to make it all, well, make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: The Truth.<p>

Ameria stood in an empty space, bright with the color white that went on to infinity, and every small movement was amplified in sound, rising in volume as her feet shuffled in circles. She looked around in confusion, her brows furrowing as her head whipped around so her eyes could grasp onto something that wasn't white, but the only thing that filled her senses was the loud echoing ringing in her ears of her heels clicking against the white ground. Her mind started to loose focus, making her head ache and she closed her eyes to lessen the pain. She sighed as the throbbing eased, but she still wondered where she was. What was this place? She had never experienced a place such as this in all her years of life, but then something dawned on her and she gasped. Her eyes snapped open, the bright white blinding her for a moment, but she recovered quickly and looking around, thinking for a faint moment that she was…_dead_. Though, another sweep of the area made her think otherwise, because she didn't think heaven looked this barren or hell to look so white; red was more of an appropriate color.

So the question of where in the world she was came back to her conscience, but turning over ideas and theories never came. A large gust of wind rushed past her person, stronger than anything she felt before, actually making her stumble back blindly as her thick black hair whipped around her face, obscuring any view of what was going on. She yelped as the harsh winds continued to fly past her, her arms going up on instinct to shield her face and she closed her eyes to stop the stinging, but then the abnormal wind died down to nothing in an instant, like it never happened.

She lowered her arms slowly then pushed aside the locks of her hair hanging in her eyes to see that the space had darkened greatly. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, taking in the sudden change in light and when her eyes finally adjusted, she looked around thoroughly at her surroundings. The world had gone grey, but there was an odd brownish tint to everything, like she was placed in some old-time film from the turn of the century. It was strange; and it made her stare at the tall pillars holding up the ceiling of the endless looking hallway that seemed to fade away to nothing but a hazy brown glow in the background.

She continued to look up at those pillars, tilting her head to the side; she couldn't help but think that they looked familiar, even when they had that brownish tint. She remembered something about them, but it wasn't enough and she just couldn't think of what it was. The pillars were of robed skeletons, reaching from the base of the floor to the high ceiling, their intimidating forms carved into the dark marble to make them loom over anyone walking by. They harbored weapons of scythes, both skeletal hands on the staff, long boney fingers curling around it tightly, as if they were ready to attack. There seemed to be movement to the still skeletons, the fabric etched in the stone expertly made it looked like a breeze was making it flutter; it was as if the skeletons were about to take a dramatic leap from the wall.

Ameria shifted back and forth on her feet, feeling more frustrated than uncomfortable; she knew this hallway, but from where? That she could not answer. Maybe the answer would be further down the hall, so she looked both directions. She had no idea where to start, going either right or left seemed endless, but her gut screamed at her to go left. Why? That was yet another question her mind could not answer, but she followed the feeling and started to tiptoe down the hall in the chosen direction, the sound volume of the changed space dropping dramatically so she sounded like a mouse walking down the corridor rather than an elephant stomping down it.

As she moved along slowly, she continued to inspect the pillars, each robed skeleton after another. She still tried to remember where it was that she had seen them before, she knew it was only once and that's when it hit her, making her stop. She turned to a skeleton, the toothy smile seeming to jeer at her since she finally remembered where the pillars were from: the hall to the examination room back at home.

She could only think of one reason of why she was here, and that fate was a cruel being that wanted to torture her for the mistakes she had made.

She shifted nervously on her feet and she swallowed the thick lump forming in her throat, no wonder her gut told her to go left, because right was the way her master took her. She didn't want to repeat her past, so she turned on her heel and started to race down the hall as far away as possible from the right side; the side that caused her to start this whole mess.

Then there was a zooming sound behind her, like air was being sucked out by a vacuum and she halted, skidding to a stop and looked around to see that the hall was warped drastically, like it was shrinking in. She seemed to freeze, her eyes growing wide as she saw a dark cloud rushing down the hall to engulf her, the harsh winds from before swarming around her like a typhoon and then it stopped, the only sound was the faint voices down the hall. She blinked, it was weird; the voiced sounded distant, yet they didn't, like there was something coating the tones to make the noise muffled as they traveled through her ears. She started to walk towards the voices, her gut screaming at her to go the other way, but she couldn't stop walking, but when she did, her eyes locked onto two figures that started to form from a misty haze down.

There was her master, looking that same as he always did: wearing his brown robes, but this time he had his amulet laced around his neck once more. That wasn't all though, in front of him was also herself only at the age of sixteen, wearing similar robes as her master; it was a teacher student thing, that's what he told her.

The images of her master and younger self had a brownish tint to their skin, clothing that made the hue even darker; pretty much everything looked tinted.

She watched her master; he was speaking in that distant hazy voice though Ameria was standing right next to them and her younger self looked anxiously at the set of iron double doors more than at him, who was telling her important little tips in that boring way of his. Ameria remembered being nervous of those doors, they were intimidating and the funny thing was, she only ever walked through them once since the level 3 examination was the start of the spells that needed to be judged by the Head Councilman of Necromancy.

Ameria was like a piece in the background, a ghost that no one could sense as her master just continued to speak while adjusted the collar of her younger self's robe, acting like a mother hen as usual. That actually made her smile, seeing the action again and she chuckled lightly, she remembered him doing that; she had gotten so annoyed with him for that, and his lecture, too. He just went on and on about how she needed to focused; repeating that simple fact over and over in different forms and her younger self shouted at him, snapping him from his rant and stopping him from tugging on the collar of her robe anymore. He sighed, but then smiled, placing a hand on her younger self's head, ruffling her hair then he pulled back to place both his hands on her back, pushing her in the direction of the large set of doors and ushered her to hurry up because Aldon didn't like to be kept waiting.

Her younger self smiled in return, the nervousness going to eagerness as her younger self walked over to the door, waiting for it to open. With a loud creak, the large set of doors opened slowly, just enough so that a small crack was formed and her younger self took a deep breath in and then out, but when she looked into the blackness of the hall she looked over her shoulder towards her master, creasing her brows together with that look that said she didn't know what to do. Her master just gave her a double thumbs-up and smiled in reassurance, telling her to keep on walking forward. Her younger self smiled weakly in return, but then quickly turned towards the door, passing through the small crack, rubbing her sweaty palms against the fabric of her robes.

Ameria remembered what was going on through her mind when she took that walk to the test: it was all about failing. She had compared it to all the other tests she took, like the level one examination where she messed up her familiar, which was why she had Tanker. She was forced to make a new one since Tanker wasn't up to par with the regulations of what a created familiar should be like, also because she messed up on using the correct ingredients.

Ameria knew what was behind those doors, and truthfully, she didn't want to follow her younger self into the examination. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to relive it, but it seemed like this hazy world gave her had no choice. The same intense winds crashed into her back, causing her hair to lash around her wildly face until the sharp breeze faded into nothing, but silent taps in the background and then she heard that familiar voice entering her ears in that hazy, distant tone.

"_Ahem_," The cough above forced her to look up, seeing the councilman in the same brownish tint and sitting at his desk high on a platform so he could look down like an all seeing hawk. His dark eyes were piercing, like black pits that just bored into the soul of all in his presence ever since he became a member of the council.

Ameria glanced away from Aldon's intimidating form, looking towards her younger self to see that she was pulling the fabric at her sides into tight fists and biting her lip nervously as she stood there.

Ameria grimaced; she remember that feeling, the feeling that she was being sized up for her worth, if she was going to be worth the time to take this test because Aldon knew that she wasn't a good student.

"_Manolia Ameria_," He simply stated in with a monotone voice.

"_Yes, sir,_" Her younger self stood at attention, her back going straight and trying to look as calm as she could, though the beads of nervous sweat on her brow gave it away that she was anything but calm.

Aldon broke his stern stare and looked down at something else while pulling a pen out of its ink well and started to jot done something on the papers on top his desk. Then he stopped writing, but he never looked away from his paperwork and he said: "_Level 3 in the system of the governmental ranking of mages in Regnum carcere. You are here to show that you have accomplished your training of this level and are ready to rise in rank to become a level 4, correct,_" It was supposed to be a question, but it sounded more like a statement, a statement played over and over like on an endless record in the councilman's mind since he said almost the exact thing to every necromancer that tested before him.

"_Yes, sir_," Her younger self repeated, her voice starting to waver as she shifted back and forth on her feet.

At the nervous tint in her voice showing, Aldon glanced down at from his papers, but he didn't comment on it and just leaned back in his seat, slouching down in the dark cushions as his elbows rested on the armrest. "_Proceed_," He ordered shortly with a flick of his wrist.

"_Yes, sir_," Her younger self repeated for a third time, going into a fighting stance and she began the test.

That was when Ameria focused her attention elsewhere; she knew what was going to happen and she did not want to see it again; like she said before, fate was a cruel, cruel thing.

Why did it make her relive everything that she did wrong? Why did fate bring her to this white world? So that she could be tortured with memories of the past that she didn't want to see again?

If that was the reason, then it was no doubt that fate was indeed cruel, especially when the volume started to shift, getting louder in her ears so she was forced to listen with no escape to tuning it out. She couldn't block out Aldon's orders, she could hear him loud and clear; his orders started out simple, something she could do easily with no such problem, but then they got harder and harder. It wasn't the complicated bone structures she was commanded to make that caused her to screw up, though; it was the fact that Aldon started to speak in the ancient tongue of the dead: Ghost Whispering.

She couldn't understand the words he was telling her.

Even now, Ameria felt her skin flare with embarrassment, her cheeks rising with redness when as she relived that dreaded test on the sidelines. How she felt when she slipped up on it, doing everything wrong because she hadn't learned the language for necromancers well enough, because she didn't study. She felt pitiful, and that if how she felt when she saw then look on Aldon's face, and what made it worse was that when she turned around, she saw that look again.

The Councilman looked down with only one emotion crossing his expression as he shook his head: extreme disappointment. "_You fail_," He declared, his voice neutral on the subject after the test was done.

Ameria felt the same way she did back then again: heartbreaking failure. That feeling that just made her want to cry for hours because of her own stupidity, and rushing her master into letting her take the test. She could feel her heart sinking into the pits of her stomach, allowing the complete feeling of failure rising in its place.

It was always a terrible thing to fail something so important once, but having to witness it again was just horrible beyond belief. The feeling of everything the she worked hard for, but then again, not hard enough. She needed to study more, practice more, do everything more; her master told her this, but she ignored it and thought she was ready.

In the end, she didn't learn what she needed to; he taught her the language, he even over did it to the point where it should have been drilled into her head, but she just wouldn't listen to his lessons, tuning him out and thinking that she would pick it up on her own time. He told her to study, said that the language would be on the test, so she sucked it up and studied, but she only half-assed it, skimming through the words for an hour or two, which is never the thing to do, cause look where it got her: she failed.

"_Send in Aichki for me,_" Aldon voice broke through, forcing her to look back up at him and away from her younger self that was almost on the verge of tears.

"_Yes, sir,_" Her younger self choked out, straining her eyes to try and hold back the tears threatening to spill over like a waterfall. Then she turned sharply on her heel and left the room as calmly as she possibly could, but Ameria knew what she was going to do and it had nothing to do with being calm. When those doors closed behind her and her younger self, her younger self ran, booked it like a bullet and Ameria ran after to her, watching as her younger self rammed into her master's chest at the end of the hallway, shoulders shuddering violently and muffling all the sobs.

Her master stumbled back in shock, but there was a look of mixed emotion on his face and he asked, "_Please tell me those are tears if joy._" The tone in his voice sounded on edge, waiting for the news that would push him either to the emotion of heartbreak or joy.

Her younger self rolled her head back and forth against his chest, shaking her head no then she mumbled the muffled order from Aldon to the fabric of his black shirt.

Her master let out a sharp breath of frustration, his brows knitting together and he pushed her younger self away, then stormed past the devilish doors that led to his former teacher's office, a scowl warping his young face into something twisted.

Ameria stood there, watching her master's form fade away in the darkness, but then she turned her head towards her younger self when she heard the sniffling. Ameria was never much of a crier; her father pounded that into her during childhood that crying was a sign of weakness. As a girl though, there were sometimes she could get away with crying and just blame it on the fact that she was just being emotional, but she didn't want to see herself cry. It was like a mirror, and a mirror worked both ways. Thankfully, fate seemed to lessen its cruelty in this twisted world and gave her relief, the winds swirling around her to send her to another place, but that's when fate's cruelty came back tenfold, throw a bone-shattering sucker-punch to her jaw and she found herself in her mother's underground study.

"No…" Ameria murmured, freezing when she saw her younger self leaning against the wall of the room, eyes bloodshot and puffy, but it wasn't the crying that made Ameria freeze; it was the situation that was coming into play. If only she could see fate right now, she would strangle the being until no breath was in it for making her witness this scene again

"_Child…_" A voice called out through fuzziness surrounding the room, the smooth talking tone made Ameria cringe, but it made her younger self gasp in surprise at the sudden sound.

Her younger self turned away from staring at her boots, eavesdropping on the muffled conversation between her mother and master behind the door beside her, and she looked around the shimmering crystal orbs decorating the shelving of the dark stoned room in confusion.

"_Little one…_" The eerie voice spoke again as her younger self still scanned over the area, pushing away from the wall slowly to try and find the source of the noise among the many places it could be coming from.

"No, don't!" Ameria stepped forward, trying to grab the shoulder of her younger self, but her hand went right through it, just like the scene was being played out and she was still just a ghost in the background that could not be heard.

"_Over here, little one…_" The voice cooed sweetly, guiding her younger self slowly towards the object that the sound was coming from. "_In the cabinet…_"

"Don't go near that!" Ameria shouted again, trying in a failed attempt to grab the shoulder moving towards the cabinet, but her hand just slipped through once more.

Her younger self turned to the dark oak cabinet, carved with designs of a forest scene that had trees and bears. It was locked, and Ameria tried again to stop her younger self from going further, but her hand just went through again and again, no matter how many times she tried. She really had to watch the same thing; fate was a cruel, cruel, cruel thing.

Her younger self pulled out her father's dagger from the space within her boot then slipped the blade out for its sheath and then placed the tip of the blade in the lock, twisting and turning it until it clicked open. Then she grabbed the curved iron handles, her fingers twitching anxiously and she opened it to reveal nine shimmering crimson rings.

"_Good. You__are a good mortal, little one…_" The voice sighed sweetly in relief. "_It is good to see the outside once again…_"

"_What do you want?_" Her younger voice questioned curiously, a wary note in her tone.

The voice chuckled deeply, a long draw of humorous breath, "_Don't put up some many walls, little one. I am a friend here; I just want to help you._"

"Don't listen to him!" Ameria screeched at the top of her lungs, glaring at her stupid younger self for keeping the cabinet doors opened for so long.

"_I heard what happened_," The voice mused. "_T'is a sad thing that your teacher is being blamed for this._"

Her younger self glared darkly at the nine speaking rings, "_It's not my Master's fault, it's mine. I didn't take it seriously enough._"

The voice chuckled again, like it found the statement to be funny. "_I know the Council, little one,_" It said with amusement tint in its tone. "_They don't blame the student, but the teacher that cannot teach. I know he is not up to par with teaching a student like you who needs something to keep you on track, like from tuning out the boring speeches he gives you, correct?_"

Her younger self opened her mouth to say something, but then she snapped it closed in a thin line of thought.

Ameria started to tremble with rage, people did blame her master for her failure and everything else, saying he wasn't a good teacher because she would never listen to him, but that wasn't her master's fault. It was her fault that she got bored easily with school. Sure her master could go on and on with everything, his talks turning into speeches, and she didn't want to be lectured, so she tuned him out. That was her problem, not his. If she didn't tune him out, then she would probably be the top student at Fort Lock because her master was _that_ good and he knew what he was doing: he didn't just talk the talk; he walked the walk altogether.

"_You can fix this, little one…_" The voice spoke up again, snapping her younger self from thought. "_You can do something to end this for good_."

"Don't listen to him!" Ameria shouted, her eyes going wide: why did this have to happen to her again?

Her younger self looked shock at the statement. "_How can I do that?_" She asked slowly, wringing the fabric of her robes in her hands.

The voice chuckled darkly, but her younger self didn't pick up on the evil intentions in the tone, but Ameria, being the one that lived through this, did, but there was nothing she could do now but watch. "_Make a spell,_" It answered coolly. "_Then say your beloved teacher made it just for you, to help you improve and show the Council, telling them that he is truly a grand teacher and that you are a strong pupil,_" The voice told her, the rings starting to glow red, and it drew her younger self in. "_I can help you get anything, help you make a good name for you master, the level you rightfully deserve, child_," The voice grew in whispers, separating slightly to make a raspy voice that sounded vaguely like one, but the whispery voice egged her younger self on, getting her to move closer.

"**Stop!**" Ameria screeched; she didn't want to see her mistakes anymore, failing a test was one thing, but seeing _this_ mistake was something she never wanted to relive again, especially when she was on the outside and couldn't do anything to stop it.

Like the other times, her younger self didn't hear Ameria's pleas, and her eyes grew wide, the red light casting away the brownish tint that everything was bathed in and turned it a bloody crimson. Her younger self reached out a hand stiffly, her fingers numbly taking the ninth ring in the middle of the other eight in the cabinet, plucking it from its spot. She twiddled the band of the ring between her fingers, staring at it with a dazed look, then her body started to shake, every finger on her hand trembled as they touched the heated metal of the ring, burning the skin until it sizzled, but her younger self did not flinch away. She held it firmly within trembling fingers, ignoring the blisters forming along her skin, and then she slowly took the ring and slipped it down onto her middle finger.

The voice started to chuckle. "_Excellent…_" It mused, and its laughter started to grew in volume. "_Excellent!_"

"**NO!**" Ameria screamed, darting out to try and pull that damned ring off, but a blast of wind lashed her back, knocking her right off her feet. She grunted as her shoulder blades slammed into the ground and then she groaned, but her voice was lost in the winds around her ears, but she could make out one thing.

It was a bang and a scream. A thundering _**ka-boom**_ followed by a zooming buzz that faded away within the rushing wind, but then the loud cry of pain came, piercing through the winds and filtered into her ears like a drill.

Ameria remembered that explosion, and that scream: it was her master.

Fate was so cruel she wished it was dead for making her go through this living nightmare.

The wind died down to silence save for the heavy breathing, the inhales and exhales uneven as the shuffling of feet in the dirt was heard. She pushed away locks of hair so she could look, and there she saw it again.

It was her master bent forward, stumbling around as he gripped his head with his hands and his fingers twitched frantically like each finger was having a mini-seizure. "_No, no, no, no,_" He repeatedly mumbled, the words sounding like multiple disconnected voices that all spoke the same time, and he continued to chant this way until he finally screamed: "_**NO!**_" And he straightened his spine, arching it backwards and he shook his head wildly. "_**You fool! What have you done!**_" He screeched, leaning back over and he pulled at his short brown locks, everything else he was screaming turned to roaring, the words no longer making any sense to her.

Ameria froze, staring up at her master thrashing wildly about. She was no longer a piece in the background that no one noticed, and she was just forced to watch her mortal mistakes, just reliving it on the side lines, but now, she was _really_ reliving it. Her breath started to quicken and her heels dug into the ground, pushing her away from her crazed master, but the movement caused him to snap away from his boiling rage and he whipped his attention in her direction, and Ameria stopped in her tracks.

"_You…_" Her master's demonic voice seethed, glaring at her menacingly and he stepped forward to her form rooted to the ground. "_You!_" He started to tremble, his shoulders shuddering with his bottle fury and he lunged forward.

She gasped for air, his hand squeezing the oxygen right out of her lungs when his fingers locked around her neck, forcing her to look him in the eyes, and she saw the same changes that her master had when he went through it the first time.

The dark brown eyes that he had shifted to a shimmering crimson hue pierced her soul and just above those red eyes on his brow sprouted two small horns. He growled, his upper lip curling in a snarl to flash a row of sharp teeth, and he threatened through those snarling lips: **"**_Get me the rest of that mask, all back in one piece, or your teacher will drown from the inside out_**,**" He growled, looming over her as held one single mask fragment within his hand. "_Hurry, little one,_" He warned darkly._ "Your Master's clock is ticking._"

* * *

><p>Ameria shot up with a rasping gasp, panting harshly as sweat trickle down her brow, drenching her neck in the thick smelling precipitation. Her mind instantly made her look down her hands, so see if the ring was there, but all she saw was trembling fingers. She let out a shaky sigh of relief: it was just a dream.<p>

Correction: it was a nightmare. A torturous nightmare of her past that fate forced her through for reason she could not explain.

It was strange; she never had nightmares about those events. Her mind had locked it away in the vault deep within her subconscious a _long_ time ago, though… Maybe the nightmares slipped out with all the panic attacks she had, but then why now did they start to happen weeks after the attacks actually happened? She didn't know, but she had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen...

A snort to her side forced her eyes away from staring at her shaking hands and she glanced over to see her master lying on the ground deep in sleep, and the sight made her brow rise with interest, curious on why her master was on the floor sleeping and that's when she looked around, the first thing her eyes locked unto were cell bars.

Her heart stopped: did the Council get them? Her mind was still fresh from the nightmares because that's the first thing she thought; that she was living through her next worst nightmare and that she and her master were custody for their crimes. A squeal of panic flew passed her lips and she buried her face into the chest of her sleeping master's form to hide from the worst, only wishing that she was still sleeping and this was another twisted nightmare that she could wake up from later.

* * *

><p>So...I think this may be a surprise to you all, but it's something that I have been hinting at since the Prologue. Yes, I had this planned out since the beginning, though things have chanced in how it was portrayed along the way, but the basic idea had remained the same.<p>

So, I hope you can see who the main antagonist is now; **both** for_ Bones_ and _His Heir_.


	55. Chapter 51: Escape Plan: War Colors

AliceLaw: Reliving your lives worst moments probably is like torture, hence, why I did it like that. I needed something to reveal all of Ameria's secrets, and trust me I tried a lot of different ideas, but this is the one I used.

Anon: Law will be in this chapter, actually, the next couple of chapters are Law based, so you won't miss a thing, lol. And Ameria's family will come in due time, sooner than you think.

Trafalgar Riley: Saw the fan art! It was awesome, like I told you. Very epic. :)

Alpenwolf: The sickness is actually a curse, and it wasn't really an accident, more along the lines of someone else using her in a plan to get what _he_ wanted. Do you remember what that is? I think I put it somewhere...in _His Heir?_ Know what, if I can't remember where it was then don't answer it, though I feel like everyone should know by now...

Son of Whitebeard: Copy Cat is going to be in both, trust me on this one.

Love Ace: Thank you for liking my story, but I don't think I can make the chapters any longer than they already are...I think I would die...T.T

Neeky-chan: It was unexpected, for you at least...I knew it was coming since day one. :D

Yueres De Leo: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, I was iffy on it because I have trouble with it, but I'm glad that it turned out okay.

AFantasyBabe: Don't feel like a stalker for reviewing when chapters come out, I do the same to some stories, though one that I really want to be updated isn't ***I'm looking at you Sarin-sama***, I miss my Jackal. :(

Beta Read by praeses. I feel like I'm forgetting that, but like, the last ten chapters have been looked over by her.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: Escape Plan: War Colors.<p>

Law eyed the area from the small cut out square in the wall he was behind, then a booming fire blast forced him to take cover, crouching down out of view as a cannon ball flew over with a whirling zoom. The ball of pure lead crashed into the roof, causing shingles to fall from their places, and once the crumbling thin slabs of stones rained down on him and his crew; he looked through the window again. He scanned the battlefield with calculating eyes, seeing that the white robed island warriors along with the Marines were stumbling to reload their cannons, but Law took this as his golden opportunity.

He stood up, ignoring the protest from Penguin beside him and simply said, "_Room_." The light-blue transparent dome flashed out, and Law smirked when it saw that it covered a larger area than before, but he didn't dwell on the fact that he was getting stronger and he tested out his newest move that he practiced during his free time. He unsheathed his nodachi, the long blade gleaming in the sunlight and he swung it around so the blade was pointing towards the ground and the back of his other hand was pressed against the knuckles the hand on the hilt of his sword, covering the printed letters of _D.E.A.T.H_. He took a deep breath, hoping it would work because the last time he tried to use any of his newer techniques, seastone shackles were clapped onto his wrist. "_Scan_," He said tightly and he moved the sword slowly to the side, his eyes focused on one thing: weapons.

"Whoa, Captain!" Penguin's eyes opened wide when Law threw a hand back and Marine-made rifles clattered to the ground behind them.

Law sighed lightly in relief that his plan worked and didn't backfire miserably in his face, but he didn't have time to explain to his crew about the new skills he used and looked at them with a stern glare. "Grab a gun and shoot, _now_," He ordered, crouching down behind the wall since the Marines were now freaking out even more because he and his crew had weapons to fight back with rather than just being sitting ducks.

His crew nodded quickly with a chorus of _ayes_, scrambling to get the rifles in hand then they hurried to the walls, placing themselves strategically behind them so they could use the open windows of ruined the homes to shoot, cocking and pulling the triggers on the stolen rifles on their enemy.

Law even scooped up and rifle, positioning himself at the window on the wall and got ready to shoot.

"Captain, you sure you can use that?" Penguin questioned, glancing over at Law from the corner of his eye, cocking his rifle as he took aim for a shot.

Law didn't answer with words, he did with actions. He rested the barrel of the rifle flat against the wall's edge and cocked it then pulled the trigger, causing a wail of a man to follow in the background after the first bang.

"Oh."

Law rolled his eye. His father was a marine, a marine that tried to make him into one; it failed epically, but still, Law learned some things from his father during his childhood: like shooting with a basic marine rifle. Penguin, of all people since they were friends for a long time, should have remembered this, but Law didn't focus on that, and put all his attention on firing at the enemy.

It was strange though since he hadn't done anything, besides being a pirate, but he hadn't done _anything_, or at least not yet, that is. He didn't know what happened at all, he was just walking through the streets trying to find his bone mage and her master, and he had brought most of his crew since he was expecting the worst, and luckily he was right about that because of what came down the street pushing people far away and to the side.

Law hated Bas, loathed him with a passion, but when he came running down the street with a crimson liquid following him like a tail, Law knew something was wrong, and the feeling only heightened when soldiers of the island were chasing after the spirit, bearing long spears and shoddy rifles. Law would have demanded an answer to what was happening, but Bas answered the question probably running through the whole crews' mind by screaming that there was no time and that they needed to find cover, which became a collection of homes, people included.

At first, the soldiers only used rifles, conscious of Law's Devil Fruit so they tried to stay out of his range, and they just pulled the triggers on his crew as they took cover. Law waited for that moment where they would run out of ammo because the island warriors looked to be more of spear wielders rather than gunners, but then the worst of the worst came up. The soldiers were only buying time for the Marines to come back them up, and the Marines brought cannons. Most of the houses' roofs turned to nothing by air as the marines rained cannonballs down on them for hours, but they were running low, Law could tell because the gap between the explosions were dwindling, and that allowed Law to use_ Scan_ to pick up more ammo for his crew from the marines. So now the battlefield felt even. Though, he wished he could have used his devil fruit powers to the fullest, but he needed complete concentration for that, and that's hard to get when a cannonball could split his skull at anytime. Of course, that wouldn't happen since he was quick and would dodge, but still it ended with the same thing: his Devil Fruit wouldn't work and he may have been brave, but he wasn't suicidal.

"Captain," The voice of his ginger headed head mechanic came to his side, and Law looked over to see Shachi kneel down next to him.

"Tell me what's happening with Brodie, and who is wounded," Law ordered.

"Nigel took a bullet to the shoulder, Bepo had rubble land on his ankle and Brodie says it is sprained, and Michael got some cannon fragments in his arm," Shachi answered, but before Law could reply, Penguin shouted:

"**Duck!**"

**BOOM** and a cannon ball smashed into another wall causing bits of stone to fall onto the people nearby.

Law shook his head of dust, bits of roof showering down from his hat and he was opening his mouth to answer Shachi, but the ginger continued.

"Now Brodie is treating the people that also got hurt," Shachi finished his report.

Law looked over at Shachi, his lips pressed in a thin line of thought. He wasn't surprised that Brodie was taking care of the civilians caught in the cross fire, Law would have been surprised if he didn't. He didn't mind if his medical assistant did that though, as long as it didn't get in the way of treating the crew, then Brodie could help whomever he wanted, but there was still one more person, or thing, that Law needed to know about.

"What about Bas," Law asked. "How is he?"

"Brodie took care of him first," Shachi replied. "He was unconscious for awhile so I couldn't question him, but when he did wake up I started to ask him as much as I could."

"Did he say anything about where Ameria is, and Mister Aichki?" Law questioned his head mechanic

"He doesn't know, Captain," Shachi responded. "He said that there was a fight between her and a bounty hunter named T-Clicker."

"I've heard of him," Law interrupted. "Heard through the grapevine that he uses sleeping gas because his fighting skills aren't the best."

Shachi nodded, "Bas said that's exactly what he did, but then he got intercepted by the pharaoh's soldiers."

"So now they are under government's custody," Law said thickly; it just wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"No, they aren't," Shachi corrected. "The pharaoh is a greedy bastard, and he wanted to turn in Ameria for the profit, but T-Clicker pawned Bas off instead."

Law pressed his lips into a thin of thought, "Not good news that Ameria was captured, but at least we know who has her."

"That isn't all," Shachi continued, and his face started to pale. "Bas also said that Crazy Sane left his vessel."

"_What?_" Law stared at him with wide eyes. "That shouldn't even be possible," Then this lips went back into a thin line of thought. "Well, it can, but he should be weakened a hundred fold."

"Bas said that Sane has a small reserve of magic that allows him to function just in case, but that isn't the worst part," Shachi told him, fidgeting nervously where he was crouched on the ground. "When he woke up before the guards rushed him, Sane was gone."

Law stared at the ginger, slowly soaking in the new information, "He was gone…"

Shachi nodded grimly, "And Bas said that there was only one place that Sane probably went."

"One place…" Law said slowly, his fingers tapping against the case of his nodachi. "That could only mean…"

"Ameria and Aichki are probably in deep shit," Shachi finished.

Not the words Law would have used, but no matter how it was said, it meant the same thing: the mages were in trouble. It was one of those rare times that Law didn't know what to do, and it made him wonder: would they get out okay this time, and what was happening to his bone mage?

"**DUCK!**" Penguin screamed again.

Time to wonder was over and it was time to get his head in the game of war.

* * *

><p>Aichki groaned, moaning loudly as he lifted his head from the cold stone floor and he felt a shiver run down his spine through all his thick, brown clothing and he tried to sit up, but something was weighing his chest down. His brows furrowing together at the foreign pressure, and he glanced down as saw a mop of black pooling across his chest. He blinked at it, but then his mind focused on the fact that it was his student's hair, and she was using his torso has a pillow.<p>

He tried not to make any sudden movements so that he wouldn't wake Ameria from her slumber, so he just laid there for a minute, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts as he stared up at the ceiling. His mind started to wander: to what happened at the bar with the bounty hunters and what the men did, Aichki really had no idea how those men did that. One minute he was up back to back with his student then the next he was waking up in a grimy, damp place, and he scrunched his nose at the smell; it was revolting, but he pushed it aside.

His mind went on to the next memory, which was the memory of what his pupil had asked before it all happened: if he knew about Crazy Sane and that caused him to shift uncomfortably.

She wasn't supposed to know about Crazy Sane, no one was supposed to, only the council knew about the 'gods' of magic. He knew about it because, well, he was in line to be a council member once Aldon retired, so his former teacher was preparing him for what was to come. That wasn't going to happen now, of course, but that was aside the point because Aldon still told him all about the gods of magic: their names, where they were currently, _everything_.

To hear Ameria ask about it was a shock, a shock that made him panic; the Council had ears _everywhere_, from the ears on living beings to the ears on un-living things that ranged from walls to rocks, so Aichki was positive that they heard her ask.

Okay, so maybe that was a little out there and maybe he was a little paranoid, but he would rather be safe than sorry when it came to the Council's rage. He may be on good terms with Aldon because of their teacher-student relationship, but the other eleven members probably wanted to see him dead, or in a cell for life if they were kind, but he was sure he wouldn't get the pleasure.

He sighed, pushing the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind and rolled his neck from side to side slowly, turning his head so he was able to look around the room.

It was a basic cell, cement walls surrounded him and his student and then one single wall of cold, old iron bars with red, rusty flakes almost falling off the thin rods from. They were caged in, trapped on the inside from the outside world, but Aichki figured this would be an easy escape. The bars looked like they would crumble under his gaze, so picking the just as old, rusted padlock that held the door shut would be a piece of cake for Ameria to pick the lock, that is if she still had her dagger.

He turned to his sleeping student, wondering if the bounty hunters searched them, well there was only one way to fine out. "Ameria," He nudged her shoulder, gently shaking it, but the only small response he got was a moan and then she went silent, so he shook her shoulder again. "Ameria, wake up."

She mumbled something under her breath, pulling at the fabric of her robe like it were a blanket on a bed and she rolled over onto her side, her head leaving his chest so her back was facing him.

He rolled his eyes at her sleepiness and he sat up, cracking his spine quickly since he had an unpleasant nap on a dirty floor, and then he turned back to his student, grabbing her shoulder again and shook it, but more roughly this time around. "Ameria!" He said sharply in a stern tone.

She jolted awake at the harsher shake and her eyes snapped open wide. "What…?" She grumbled tiredly, her eyes slowly closing into narrow, sleepy slits, and it looked like she was going to snap a nasty retort towards him, but her eyes picked up on where they currently were. "Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she looked lazily around the room, inspecting the three boring stone walls and the single barred one.

"Well, looks like we are in a jail cell," He mused with the smirk, chuckling lightly; he had to find the humor in the situation, just to lighten the mood.

She snapped from her sleepy examination after his humorous comment, but the look on her face told him that she found the comment anything, but funny, and her half opened eyes turned into an annoyed glare. "Master," She said dryly. "I'm serious, where are we?" She repeated bluntly as she started to sit up. "And do you even know what happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head slightly to the side so his ear rubbed against the fabric. "I don't know where we are and I don't remember what happened," He answered her seriously, leaning back on the palms of his hands. "I figured they played dirty to capture us."

"Oh," She muttered softly, folding her hands onto her lap, looking down guiltily at them.

He glanced over at her, his eyebrow rising in curiosity, "What's wrong?"

She was silent, wringing her hands together nervously and biting her lower lip, rolling the paled skin between her teeth. "This was my fault," She finally said. "If I hadn't put Bas away we wouldn't be in this mess."

Aichki sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did it to protect me," He told her with a smile. "Though putting Bas away probably wasn't one of the best ideas you had."

Ameria glared at him. "You really know how to make a depressed girl feel better, you know," She said dryly.

"I try my best," He mused, chuckling lightly as he shook her shoulder and then he stood up, arching his back until he heard a satisfying crack and then he turned back to her, holding on his hand. "But moving on, we really need to get out of here. Do you have your dagger on you still?"

Ameria took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet and then she went directly to her boot, bending over to slip her hand into the extra space to see if her father's dagger was still present. Her fingers felt around, but her brows furrowed together and a frown started to form across her lips. "No," She whined, standing back up with a groan. "I don't have it," And then she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Daddy's gonna kill me for losing it."

Aichki sighed as well, turning to the bars to see if his theory about them break under intense pressure would actually break them. He walked over to them, placing a hand to inspect them, seeing if there was anything that would actually hurt him if he touched them, and it looked like what it was: rusted iron bars. With a nod, he gripped two bars within his hands, scrunching his nose at the flaky feeling against the skin of his palms, but he ignored his displeasure and pulled.

The bars groaned under the pressure as he pulled, using his strength to warp the metal, but it wasn't as old as it looked. The rust just gave the bars the aged appearance, but there was still some years on the bars, the cell probably being vacant for years until T-Clicker and his bounty hunters took residence within the building. Though, the bars may have been old enough to break under the pressure, but Aichki just didn't have the power to do something like this anymore, not because he was old, but because he had a devil's curse swarming on his side. Overexerting his body caused the curse to burn just like hell, and after a good ten minutes of trying to work the bars into pieces, he gave up.

He stepped back with a grunt then groaned, rubbing his side where the pain was blooming to a sizzling heat that he just couldn't stand. "Well," He grumbled irritably. "That didn't go as planned," So it was time for plan B, hopefully. If he still had his 'lucky charm' as Ameria used to call it in her younger years then maybe they could get out. He pushed aside the fabric of his robe, his fingers feeling around for his familiar and he felt her skeletal body clinging to the fabric and he held out a hand, signaling for his familiar to place this lucky charm in his hand. The familiar did so, but as soon as the charm touched his skin, he pulled away feeling the burning shock.

_Don't even think about it_, A voice warned him.

He scoffed. _Touchy_, He didn't know why _she_ was getting all worked up; Bas wasn't even with them.

Them there was a scoff from behind him and he looked over his shoulder, seeing his student rolling his eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Let me do it," She muttered, stepping forward with her hands starting to glow the light grey of necromancy.

"No wai—!" He tried to stop her, but before he could even finish his sentence Ameria created two large skeletal hands that easily ripped the whole wall of bars from its place, the screws and bolts popping from their spots and then rained down to the floor with metallic dings then the hands through the bars far down the hall until there was a clatter in the background.

"_Mmm-hmm_," Ameria nodded in approvable, stepping through the hole with a smirk.

Aichki slapped a hand to his face, his palm being shoved to his nose so that it stung, but he ignored that and just grumbled: "Yet another unwise idea."

"Hmm," She grunted. "At least I actually got us out," She said over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Oh, would you just grow up," He muttered, still rubbing his side to nurse the pain still there as he stepped out into the hallway.

Ameria turned around, looking at him innocently and she opened her mouth about to say something that was probably a mocking taunt, but there was the sound of yelling in the distance, men screaming about what the sound was and that they needed to check up on the prisoners. Ameria turned away from looking down the hall that was filling the footsteps getting louder and closer and she looked over at Aichki and said one thing: "Run," She whispered and then she booked it, darting away in the other direction from the approaching men.

Aichki was quick to follow, but then he stopped short, a shot of pain rushing up his spine from his side, but he pushed it aside, sucking up the pain and turned it into adrenaline to make him run. He caught up to his student just in time to see her turn a corner and then dart into another room, and he swiftly slipped through the doorway before she shut the door and then they stood still, listening to what was on the other side of the door.

"_They escaped!_" The surprising voice of a woman, screamed; the mages didn't think that a woman would be with the bounty hunters, though it's not an impossible idea, but that wasn't the point. The point was the woman's; judging by her voice, she was close to the door, but not that close to heard any sudden movements. That least they thought so.

"_How the hell did that happen?_" A male voice answered the woman, sounding completely baffled. _"We had seastone in the cell, isn't Bones a Devil Fruit user?_"

"_No, she ain't you dolt!_" The woman retorted and there was a muffled smack that echoed through the door. _"Goddamn it, I knew we should have broken their fingers._"

Ameria shifted uncomfortably as she leaned against the door. "I didn't think I would hear a woman say that," She whispered softly, though that was also something that wasn't impossible, but still, it was something that no one wanted to hear from a man or woman.

"_Wait, did you hear that?_" The male voice questioned.

Aichki shoved a hand over his student's mouth even though she wasn't even speaking any more and then he placed a finger to his lips, silently shushing her and Ameria nodded slowly, since there was no way she could say anything with a hand over her mouth, and they booth stood still, making no sudden movements, freezing completely in place as the two people on the other side of the door continued to speak.

"_Nah, I heard nothing,_" The woman answered the man, indifferent with the chance of the man actually hearing a real noise. "_Now we need to check the rooms,_" The woman continued. "_You start at that end of the hallway and I take the other end, we know they're in his hallway, so if we cut them off, they wouldn't be able to slip past us,_" She explained. "_Got it?_"

"_Got it,_" The man replied.

The sound of the footsteps on the other side of the door faded away to nothing but distant taps, each person going to the end of the hall to search the rooms and work their way in, trapping the mages in the middle. Once there was complete silence, the mages dared to speak in whispers.

"Now how do we get out of this mess," Aichki said quietly, glaring scoldingly at his students. "Since you just had to cause the ruckus that got us in _this_ mess," And he motioned to the room.

Ameria scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stepped away from leaning against the door, turning to inspect the room. It was packed with things from around the Grand Line: silk tapestries with stories of battles from distant islands, ornate chests with red oak and gold bindings to keep it all together, and weapons of wall types, ranging from swords, guns, and weapons that neither mage had ever seen.

Aichki walked over to a desk, his eyes scanning over the papers scattered across the surface. There were cut out newspaper articles all about his student, from the time she was with the Heart Pirates and before when she was with a crew called the Straw Hats. He had heard about them, the crew even was known in _Regnum carcere_ as a trouble maker for the Marines. The captain seemed like an oxymoron, it was said that he wanted to be King of the Pirates, but his pirate-ness seemed… _Off_ in Aichki's opinion.

He seemed to help the common person more than hurt them:supposedly saving an entire nation from a Pirate Warlord gone bad, and also stopping the inhumane act of human slaves by ransacking an auction house_. _But then the pirate totally destroyed a Marine government building, twice, just to save one single person that was a well known pirate that caused harm to many people. Nico Robin was a pretty well known pirate in_ Regnum carcere_ since she was a native of the West Blue, and she was one of the few pirates that posed a minor threat to the magical island since she seemed sneaky and knew about the island, and most importantly, could find a way to the island. Though the never happened, but it made the grandmaster wondered if Ameria told anything to the woman about_ Regnum carcere_, and he was about to ask her that, but his student spoke up first.

_"Hey!_" She exclaimed from behind him, sounding relived about something.

Aichki whipped around, hushing his student sternly with a scolding scowl. He didn't care if she was holding her father's stolen dagger in her hands, she needed to be quiet so that they wouldn't be caught by the bounty hunters searching for them_, _and they still needed to think of a plan that would help them out of their predicament, and if she caused the bounty hunters to come closer things would not be good.

_"Hey did you hear someone!_" The male voice from before shouted from the other side of the door.

Aichki looked at the door for a spilt second, but then snapped his attention towards his student giving her that look that just screamed she was in trouble.

Ameria smiled sheepishly, clutching the dagger's sheath to her chest and her fingers tapped against it nervously, and she gave him that look that timidly said: _At-least-they-aren't-coming-to-look._

_"I did hear that!_" The woman screamed back her reply.

Aichki's scowl darkened, but he had to focus on trying to find somewhere they could hide. His eyes darted around the room: there was a bed that they could hide under, but if they were caught, it wouldn't be the best since they would have to get out from under the bed, so that was just a bad idea overall. Then there was a door that led to a room that came off the main room they were in, but he didn't know what was behind there, though his gut said bathroom, but that was just trapping themselves further: bathrooms were usually cleaned, aka, no dust to create anything, and he may a grandmaster so he could make animations from anything, anywhere he wanted, but that used more magical energy that the council could pick up on, especially Aldon_._

_"I think they're in here!_"

Aichki started to panic now as the voices were closer along with their footsteps and he grabbed Ameria by the collar of her robe, pulling her to the only place that they could hide, but the one place that could also double as a spot for a sneak attack: a wardrobe.

His student squeaked as she was stuffed into the small space filled with dusty coats and clothes, but he ignored her discomfort of being in small places, also ignoring his, and he jumped into the wardrobe, closing the door swiftly, but left just a crack so that he could see out but others couldn't see in. Hopefully.

The man and woman didn't come in though, they seemed to be… Arguing about something, but Aichki wasn't much of a daredevil to try and take that chance to jump through the window that he could see on the other side of the room for two reasons. One: the pair of the other side of the door could walk in at any minute, and two: he didn't know where they were even located; he could have been jumping right into a trap. Though he could always use magic, but in the outside world, he felt like using his magic was a last resort, so if he had another choice that could protect his student without using magic, then he would do it.

Then the arguing stopped when his ears picked up on a new voice to the mix, and it sounded vaguely familiar, but he snapped away from that when the door clicked open then that sense of familiarity came back around when T-Clicker came waltzing through the door.

The head bounty hunter walked into the room fully, but then he was lost from sight in the small crack that allowed Aichki to see, and then there was a groaning of wood, and the grandmaster guessed it was T-Clicker leaning against the desk. "So," The bounty hunter started. "You heard something in here."

From the small crack, Aichki could see the woman shifting nervously back and forth on her feet, curling a lock of her ginger hair around a tanned finger. "It sounded like a woman saying something," She answered.

The man nodded vigorously, his shaggy mop of brown hair bobbing up and down with each shake. "I heard it, too, Boss," He agreed with his female companion.

There was a sigh from the hidden bounty hunter. "Well, then they are probably somewhere around here or in another room next to mine, but nothing seems to be here," He told them followed by a small slipping noise of a drawer opening

"But we didn't check…" The man said slowly, but then the look on his face changed to something nervous and he jumped like an anxious nerve was hit.

"_Nothing is here_," The bounty hunter snapped irritably as the sound of shifting metal was heard. "_Now get out_," He ordered.

The man and the woman looked at each other with concern brows knitting together as they stared at one another for a moment before turning back to T-Clicker and the woman quietly mumbled in a timid voice: "You haven't been the same since you got those gold pieces off that man, Boss…"

Aichki gasped when he heard that: the bounty hunter had his mask's fragments. After he was reunited with his student, she had given him the two pieces that she had already collected because she felt that it was right for him to hold onto the fragments now that he was going to be traveling with them. So, the fact that this foreigner had his mask, his powerful mask that was a treasure to every grandmaster that had one, was just** bad. **He was about to abandon his rational mind to get back what was his, but then he snapped from that when the man and woman looked directly at the wardrobe.

"What was that?" The man asked, a glare starting to form on his facial features.

But before he could go along with his plan of action, the sounds of battle could be heard in the background, the screams of men and women dying in the close distance, just through the wall outside.

The woman looked over at the window, her dark eyes opening wide when she saw fire glaring against the glass, "What in the worl—"

_**Boom~!**_

The woman didn't get to finish her sentence the sound of a wall giving out ran through the screaming of T-Clicker, a sea of blood splattering onto the pair at the doorway and it splashed ever surface it could get on. The woman and man looked paralyzed in fear, stiff as stone as the blood dripped from the ceilings and pooled around the floor, but then they started to shake violently, backing up slowly through the doorway when they heard a chilling voice threaten one thing.

_"You're next,_" The voice whispered darkly, a menacing note in the deadly tone, causing the man and woman to try and turn on their heels to flee the room, but a flash of black went to them quickly and a mist of red clouded the grandmaster's vision_._

His student's eyes opened wide and she was about to say something, but Aichki covered her mouth and then pulled her head to his chest, hiding her eyes from the horrible death scene, and if he could block out the sound of screaming, too, he would. He couldn't though, so he took out two of her senses to try and keep them save from this newcomer that massacred the people in the room in the most violent and bloodiest way he had ever seen.

He knew his student was twenty-one and had probably seen worse in her travels through the Grand Line, but he still thought of her as a child, no matter how mature she could be about certain things because most of the time, she wasn't. So, he had to protect her and he didn't care how much she wiggled for freedom, he wouldn't allow her to see just a heinous death, hell, he didn't even think he should be watching the bones being ripped right from the bodies of the bounty hunters, and he actually looked away. Whoever was attacking was magical, Aichki could sense that, and it was magical presence he did not want to face.

Then the screaming stopped.

The only sound being from the flickering flames in the background and heavy breathing, and Aichki dared not move from his spot; even his student stopped her attempts to break from of his grasp. Footsteps sloshed through the liquid on the floor, getting closer and closer and the grandmaster pretty much stopped breathing when the advancing feet halt right at the foot of the wardrobe where they were hiding.

Then the hinges of the door screeched as the doors were brutally ripped away and then the voice of the murderer said coldly, "You have some explaining to do, a lot of explaining."

That's was when the grandmaster dared to look at the man, seeing that maybe he would give them a chance to life since he was asking them to 'explain' something. What that was, Aichki had no idea. He opened his eyes numbly, the act of squeezing them shut tight making it feel odd to reopen them after so long, and he blinked away the fuzzy white dots in his vision to see the blurry image of a man dressed in black that had a pale skin and an odd white dot that covered his upper face like a mask. As his vision got clearer, Aichki saw that the white dot was a skull mask, which seemed oddly familiar and caused him to swallow a lump forming in his throat. Could it be… No it couldn't, he was supposed to be on a fog covered island, not in the desert.

Ameria let out a muffled gasp from behind his hand that was still clamped over her mouth and then she ripped it away and hurriedly said: "I can explain everything, Crazy Sane!"

Aichki snapped his attention to his student, his eyes opening wide and then he slowly turned his attention back to the magical being he never thought he would ever seen in person. It really _was_ Crazy Sane, the infamous 'god' of necromancy in the flesh.

"Well start explaining,"Sane snapped bitterly, like something sour was spilling over his senses to taint it. "Tell me why_ he_ is here."

Aichki blinked in confusion, was the magical being talking about him?

_"_First, I want to say it's not his fault," Ameria started out quickly.

Sane scoffed in annoyance. "I'm well aware it isn't his fault. I may hate _him_, but that doesn't mean I'm not stupid to get the full story first," The magical being said. "I may be so crazy that it can't possibly be sane, but I_ do_ have a rational mind when need be, because if I didn't you would have been _dead_ when you came to my island and not just scared out of your wits. Unless you say _that_ word," He added on in a mumbled at the end, but more to himself.

For some reason, that statement didn't make Aichki feel any better since he had a feeling they were talking about him, and he didn't even know what _the word _was. What if he accidentally said it? Maybe it was better if he didn't say anything and just let his student do the talking since Ameria seemed to know what she was doing, surprisingly.

"So, start explaining," Sane repeated, his lips curling up into a snarl. "Why the fuck if _he_ being a parasite inside of him," The magical being sneered, seething until his pale skin turned red like he was about to explode. "_Why is that devil Copy Car using your master as a host?_"

Aichki's eyes opened wide, staring at the magical being in disbelief; how did he know that, and seemed like his question was written out as clear as day on his face because the magical being answered.

"You know I **hate** that devil; he was the reason for the Demon War 150 years ago," Sane snarled, his voice low and deadly. "Now _explain_," The magical being demanded darkly, his face still a deep shade of crimson.

Ameria was silent, biting her lips in thought and she closed her eyes tightly as if she was in pain. "I was tricked," She answered thickly. "I was used and tricked so he could get to Master."

"He wanted his mask," Sane said bluntly.

Ameria nodded numbly.

Sane sighed, extinguishing the rage boiling over in his soul so that his skin turned back to its pale tone and then he placed a hand atop his hood, and ruffled it like it was his own hair and then he sighed again. "Looks like there is only one thing to do now," He simply said.

Aichki started to shift uncomfortably where he sat, and his student timidly asked:

"And what's that?"

Sane sighed again, "No time to explain, we need to get back to the city, a butt load of Marines are attacking Fuzzy Hat and Bas can't do anything since he bumped his head a little too hard. I would have done something, but I can't since I left hibernation mode. I have to wait a few good weeks before my magical energy is back to its rightful level."

"So," Ameria said slowly. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan," Sane answered. "I'm going to give you want power I can so you can fight the Marines."

Ameria's eyes opened wide. "But there's no way we can—"

"You can," Sane cut her off sharply, and then he smirked devilishly. "I'm going to show you two a little something that I like to call, _War Colors._"

* * *

><p>Sane has returned again! And I have fan art of him on my deviantart account. If you want to check it out, then go to my profile, the link is there.<p>

Also, I don't know if you have been up to date on One Piece, but it is getting **EPIC!** I think in two weeks there will be a flash back on Law! _Yay~_ Hopefully we found out about the crew soon, too. :3

Also, I don't know why, but I have a question for all of you. What do you think is under Sane's mask? I'm curious to hear what you think.


	56. Chapter 52: Who's the Damsel Now?

The chapters for Bones may be getting shorter because of my own insanity, because I would really like to be sane and not crazy like a certain someone we all know. The reasons why there were longer in the past is because I added tons of stuff to chapters I had roughed out weeks in advance. So now that I'm working on newer chapters, I see that I'm getting shorter chapters, but I think I need shorter chapters just because when I start college, I don't want to spend hours trying to get 7,000 to 9,000 word but rather 4,000 to 5,000 maybe even over 6,000. Though, this probably won't start until August, so you will still have your longer chapters for the Summer. :)

Alpenwolf: I didn't have a mysterious person last chapter...? Unless you are talking about who Aichki was talking to. If that is, then I'll tell you for a fact that there is no relationship to Law.

AFantasyBabe: Thank you for liking my fight scenes.

Yueres De Leo: Sane's plan is pretty interesting, you will see this chapter.

MaskedAngel18: In the manga, all of Caesar's reactions were priceless. :D

Neeky-chan: The story is getting good, and I must say it takes a rather...big twist in the plot that I hadn't had before, but after talking with my beta, I decided to do it, just adding a little drama to the mix.

valeries26: I'm curious to know where the crew is, too. Hopefully I found out before I get to that little arc, well, it will actually be longer than my normal one from what I have planned out as of now.

Beta read by praeses

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 52: Who's the Damsel Now?<p>

Law ground his teeth together, his jaw locking with irritation as the battle raged on between his crew and the island's native warriors along with the Marines as their allies. Things were not turning out the way he wanted since the Marines were never running out of ammo, so they never came into range for him to do what he does best, they actually moved back out of his range. After using _Scan_ a few times to get bullets and guns right out of the hands of any marines stupid enough to still stay in the range of his _Room_, he decided to see if he could pick up something bigger, so he was able to steal a cannon along with the giant lead balls from the Marine's side. That's when the Marines saw that they needed to move back and they did, just at the edge of his range so he couldn't steal anything from the enemy's side anymore.

His crew was running out of ammo for their stolen rifles and the cannon was out of ammo a long time ago. It was only a matter of time before the last rifle would be shot and the marines would come overrun them, and he was waiting for that.

Instead of worrying about when the ammo was gone, he was thinking of when the marines came charging. Law was sure he could use _Shambles_; the enemy would be in range no matter the numbers, he could take them out. And with his new techniques he could even steal the weapons from the marines' hands; Law smirked smugly at the idea: it was like they were switching from the defensive to the offensive with just one trigger pull of a gun.

"**DUCK!**" Penguin screamed as the zooming of a cannon ball locked onto the current ruined house where the crew was using as shelter.

Law snapped from his train of thought and crouched down, his hands going to the back of his head as the lead ball pounded into the ground only feet away from him. Bits of rocks pelted against his form, sharp stings as it hit bit the skin of his neck harshly and he hissed, but then something large fell into his lap. He blinked in confusion and look down, seeing that a young girl no older than eight had curled up against him. He blinked again then looked slowly over at Shachi who blinked in return.

Once the rumbling of the cannon ball's impact had simmered down to yelling from the Marines in the background, the little girl moved, gripping the fabric of his shirt and she looked up at him with wide eyes, her irises almost looking like they were shaking in fear. "Trafalgar Law!" She gasped in a high-pitched voice. "Y—You're a doctor right, right?"

Law's brow rose with curiosity. "Yes," He said shortly with a nod.

The little girl got up, scrambling away from his lap and she grabbed his shoulder so that they were eye to eye. "Help Master, please!" She pleaded, shaking his shoulders as she cried. "He fell down and he won't get up! _Please, help him!_"

Law frowned, he knew what instantly happened to the man and it seemed the girl didn't grasp what exactly happened to her master, and for some reason… He just couldn't be blunt with the answer. "Alright," He finally answered.

"Captain," Shachi said, looking at him with a blank expression, but Law could see that he was asking why he was going when he already knew the outcome.

Law just ignored it and allowed the little girl to wrap her small fingers around his hand so she could guide him to her fallen master. He stayed slightly hunched over so that he could remain hidden from the Marine sharpshooters and he shuffled past large pieces of fallen rubble that used to be walls and the roof. Then he got to a section of wall that was riddled with bullet holes, being shot at multiple times and there was a man, drenched in crimson at his chest, staining the pure white fabric of his robes; from afar, the man did look like one of his crew.

The little girl went to the man's side, kneeling next to him and placed her hands on a patch of unsoiled fabric, shaking him. "I got a doctor for you, Master!" She said happily, nudging him to try and stir him from sleep. "You will be better in no time."

Law frowned deeply, he usually liked to be the bearer of bad news in certain situations, but now… It just didn't feel right. He crouched down next to the girl, resting on his knees and he leaned over, his fingers running along the cold skin of the man's neck so he could feel a pulse, it never hurts to check, right? His waited a moment, to see if there would be the small pound against his finger pads, but there was nothing: the man was dead. "I'm sorry," Law sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer. "But he's not waking up," He told the little girl.

"Wh—What do you mean…?" The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes, but then she turned her attention back to her master, staring at him intently and then she gasped, finally seeing that truth of his fate. "_**No!**_" She wailed, burying her face into her hands, crying bitterly into her palms.

Law didn't know what to do, for a strange reason, the little girl reminded him of his bone mage: thick black hair that was like a wild mop atop her head and light blue eyes that held sadness for her master. It made him think of this situation as something that would happen between Ameria and her master; maybe that was why he was gentle with the girl and tried to comfort her by patting her back.

Then his eyes opened wide and he snatched his hand away, looking at it like it was a foreign object. His bone mage was one thing, but a child? He was pitying a mere child, what the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he care about anyone other than his crew? His brows furrowed together, thinking of why, and then it hit him, making him clench his fist in anger: he was going soft.

That was a feeling he did **not** like.

"_Captain!_" He heard someone scream behind him, and he saw Sam pop up from a half wall, a look of relief on his sweat coated face. "There's a skeletal dragon coming this way!"

Law abandoned the little girl mourning the loss of her teacher and rushed over to Sam peering through a hole a cannon ball created, and there he saw it. There was a skeletal dragon on the horizon line, getting closer and closer until her saw the lavender glow in the bone creature's eyes.

Wait, _lavender?_ Didn't the animations the mages made have _crimson_ eyes? Law shook his head, tossing the curiosity away and focused back onto the images of the mages that were starting to take form on the head of the skeleton dragon, shifting away from being small black blobs to something he hadn't seen before: both mages were suited up like warriors, black iron armor that decorated their bodies gleamed in the brightness of the sun, plates of steel across their chests to fit their forms that had designs of skeletons and reapers etched into the thick metal.

The dragon flew over head, shrinking in size all of a sudden, causing the mages to jump from skull, letting the long purple fabric on their backs flutter against the wind and they landed to the ground with a thud. The mages both stood up slowly, a look of blankness on their faces; like the emotion was ripped away from their very souls and they turned their attention to the shell-shocked marines and soldiers and they dashed into the fray. The magic seemed to be stronger; glowing larger and brighter against the skin of their hands, and Law even saw it burning against their eyes. It was something he had never seen before, but it was giving them an opening to fight back

Law stood up, but he was stopped by Sam's hand coming down on his shoulders.

"What the hell are they doing?" He shouted.

Law looked at him like he was unbelievably insane; did he just think that he was going to sit on the sidelines just because the mages were there? _He_ was the one bombarded with bullets and cannons for hours, and he wasn't just going to sit back and watch, but before he could demand Sam to let him go, something stopped him.

"_**An Amhránaí Bás!**_"

Law snapped his head in the direction of the familiar voice, the owner of the voice being the only person that called the spirit that: Crazy Sane. Law dashed away from his spot, the hand on his shoulder slipping away as his full attention turned away from going into battle and to the magical being. He ran around rubble piles and crumbling walls of the ruined homes until he found the makeshift infirmary that his medical assistant was using to take care of the wounded, and then he skidded to a halt when he saw the wounded spirit was being abused by the magical being.

"_An Amhránaí Bás!_" Sane exclaimed, shaking the battered spirit violently by the shoulders. "_Are you alright, my favorite son?_"

Law stared at the scene, his eyes gleaming with amusement, but the look on his medical assistant is what gave Law the control not to laugh since Brodie looked ready to strangle Crazy Sane; his medical assistant really didn't like it when someone irritated the wounds of the people he just fixed up.

Bas groaned in annoyance. "I would feel oh so much better if you would _stop_ shaking me," He grumbled.

"_Stunning_," Sane stated and promptly let go of Bas and placed his hands on his hips.

Bas crumpled to the ground instantly and Brodie's emotions did a one-eighty, going from boiling rage to speechlessness that almost caused him to faint because the magical being was mishandling his supposedly favorite son like crap.

Law didn't mind that though; if that was how Sane treated his favorite son then Law agreed with it totally, but that wasn't important right now and he looked directly at Crazy Sane. "What's going on?" He questioned.

"Well," Sane started to explain. "I believe that there is a battle going on at the moment."

Law glared darkly. "That's not what I meant," He ground out through his teeth.

"_Oh_," Sane's lips formed a perfect 'o'. "You mean _right_ now? Ah, got it, Fuzzy Hat," The magical being gave Law a thumbs up, but then he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Though you don't have a fuzzy hat anymore… _Oh well~_"

Law groan with irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose at the nickname being labeled onto his forehead: Fuzzy Hat, really? Was that nickname _really_ necessary?

"So, right now, well, I just dropped _An Amhránaí Bás_ on the ground because he didn't want me to shake him by the shoulders anymore," Sane answered with complete seriousness.

Law could feel the pressure from his jaw lock in anger pulsing through the bone, "Why you are out of your vessel, Mister Sane?"

"It's actually _An Amhránaí Bás'_," Sane corrected. "But I was mad, so I came out."

Law saw the magical being stiffen, so he left it at that, for now. "And what's wrong with Ameria and Mister Aichki?" He asked.

"They are our distraction, so we can get out of here a-okay," The magical being answered.

Law's jaw unlocked and he looked at the magical being curiously. "I see," So, Sane was using the mages as a distraction so that they could get away. It was a good plan, but it slightly irked him; _he_ wanted to be the one that destroyed the Marines that were attacking him for hours… But that was something he was needed to push aside. He had a whole crew to worry about, especially the wounded ones that needed to be treated properly and in the middle of a battlefield was not the place to do that. Though, Law still had one more question. "But their fighting style seems… Off."

"Oh," Sane tilted his masked head to the side. "It's something that I invented with my younger sister. It's called War Colors."

Law's brow rose; Sane had a sister? Though, as interesting as it was, he pushed that aside and focused on what needed to really be answered, "What's that?"

**Ka-BOOM!** A cannon ball rammed into the wall causing a fiery explosion that made the crew quickly scramble away from the flames.

"Do you really think this is the best place for me to explain?" Sane inquired, helping Bas up from the ground and he draped the spirit's arm over his shoulder. "I think we need to get out of here, no?"

Law pressed his lips in a thin line. They would have to run through the dead man's area to get to the docks, and with his injured crew, it would be impossible for them to run while carrying people. They would have to take trips, and that was something that Law could not have; it would risk more injuries, or worse, death. He ground his teeth together, trying to think of something that would help; if only he could teleport everyone to safety...

Then his eyes opened wide, making him scan his left side to see the open wasteland that stretched across open area until the houses that were left untouched could be seen. The area was large, but maybe not too large…

He dashed over to the edge with his crew right behind him and the he skidded to a halt, looking over his shoulder to see that the unwounded were helping those with injuries. Then he turned away from looking at the nervous glances and simply said: "_Room._"

"Captain…" Someone started.

"Shut up!" Law snapped, cutting them off; he needed full consideration if he wanted to do this.

He watched the blue dome of his Devil Fruit powers fan out wide and he could feel a small drop of sweat slipping down his cheek. It just had to work.

And it did. It was a small sliver of housed area that his _Room_ went over, but it was enough to fit his crew and then he closed his eyes and focused on sending him along with his crew over to the other side.

"Captain!" Someone cried, making Law open his eyes.

He smirked, though it was weak from exhaustion after moving over twenty people from the battlefield to the other side by the houses, but he didn't have time to focus on the new little addition to his Devil Fruit powers and he turned to his bewildered crew. "Get the wounded and head to the docks," He ordered his crew.

"Aye!" His crew chorused and hurriedly scooped up their wounded mates and they headed back to the sub in the safety of cover.

Law didn't run with them, and he turned on his heel to head for the fight.

"Captain…" His name was called again, making him glance over his shoulder to see Bepo. The polar bear had a nervous look on his features, his body tilted to the side so it wouldn't affect his sprained ankle. "You're not coming, Captain?" Bepo asked, and Law didn't respond, so the bear continued. "Brodie can't take care of everyone Captain, he needs help…" And he looked down at his foot that throbbed with pain inside his boot.

Law looked back at the battlefield. He couldn't just… Sit there, he was itching for a fight since he spent the hours behind a shield for so long, and now his bone mage comes and takes over. Sure it was for the crew so they could get away safely, but still… It didn't sit right with him. But then he sighed and nodded in agreement with his first-mate, his crew needed him, "Alright, let's go."

Bepo nodded and turned away from Law, lightly jogging so not to upset his ankle.

* * *

><p>Law had that feeling of déjà vu. He was leaning against the railing of the deck as the waves lapped against the metal of his sub, and he was waiting for his bone mage to fly in on her a bone dragon again. Though, this time the circumstances were different and he was also waiting for her master, too.<p>

Law sighed, closing his eyes as a small breeze fluttered past his skin and over the fabric of his clothes. He didn't want to leave port just yet since he wanted to see if the mages would come back, but it was too dangerous to stay and wait at the dock for anymore time then they needed; the Marines were everywhere. But luckily, the Marines seemed to be preoccupied with another pirate ship. He was curious as to who the Marines were fighting it out with, but it was only a small pang of curiosity and he had more important things to worry about, like a whole list: the first thing being getting safely out of port since he knew that the mages would be able to get back to the sub on their own.

Once safely away from the island and out of dangers reach for the time being, Law went to work helping his medical assistant bandaging up the wounded, treating all injuries properly and then after that, he left to look for Sane to answer more questions, but the magical being had taken up residence in Ameria's room, sleeping like a old man with a snoring problem.

That annoyed Law, and he was in a Devil Fruit mood, so he used _Room_, then _Tact_, causing the magical being to levitate in the air, but then poof, Law took away _Room_ and the magical being crashed to the ground. Sane snorted, jolting awake and he shot up from the floor looking around while questioning what was going on, and Law simply answered that he had some explaining to do on 'War Colors'. The magical looked at him blankly, saying that the name was what it meant: war colors.

Law pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling that he was going to need more of an explanation, like the reason why they looked so emotionless.

Sane shrugged, saying that in war you can't show emotion, so he and his younger sister during the Demon War made it for their mages so that they wouldn't feel pity or anything towards the enemy because they were having a problem with that.

That piqued Law's interest, and he tried to press on with the subject, but Sane completely shut down, a dark aura swimming around his person, so Law decided that it would be the best idea to just leave magical being to soak in his of silent rage alone; which is why Law was on he deck now, just waiting for his bone mage to come back.

Law sighed again, reopening his eyes to scan the horizon again, seeing nothing by the small orange glow of fire from the island in the far distance.

"Captain," The voice of his navigator came to his ears, bringing back the sense of déjà vu once again.

Law glanced over his shoulder, seeing the deep frown on Cleon's wrinkled face. "Yes?" He inquired.

"You're still waiting?" Cleon asked the vaguely similar question.

"Yes," Law said shortly, feeling that this conversation was going oddly in the same direction as before and at the end of the conversation, his bone mage returned. Law quickly turned away from his navigator to the sky and it was just like before.

The all too familiar intense winds swarmed around them, making the sub rock in between the waves, and Law smirked when his eyes locked onto the bone dragon flying through the skies above. Though the bone creation had that odd purple glow rather than the crimson hue, which Law still found strange, but he didn't worry about it and he focused on his bone mage who was back in her original outfit along with her master. They were both perched high on top of the creation's head, his bone mage swaying violently on the skull as she tried to keep her balance while she holding her maser up by draping his arm across her shoulder.

Ameria jumped down from the skull, but this time it was anything but graceful. She landed roughly on the deck with a _thunk_ almost going to her knees because of the dead weight of her master as blood dripped from the large gash across his chest as he sunk down onto his knees.

Law rushed to them, helping Aichki up. "Cleon," Law called over his navigator, getting the grandmaster on his feet. "Take Mister Aichki to Brodie, I'll look over Ameria."

"Aye," Cleon rushed over, draping the grandmaster's free arm over his shoulder and relieved the bone mage of the burden. The navigator was about to leave, but then he stopped when there was a small chirp from above and then a small dragon with lavender glowing eyes landed on the navigator's shoulder like a parrot. "Err…?" Cleon looked over at Law questioningly.

"Worry about _that_," Law motion to the small skeletal dragon clinging to the fabric on Cleon's suit, the bone wings shuddering lightly to make the joints creak. "Later, now get going," He ordered.

"Aye..." Cleon repeated slowly then turned to the door that led to the sub's interior and he walked quickly to get the bleeding grandmaster to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

Law watched his navigator disappear into the shadows of the doorway then he turned his attention to his bone mage. He went to inspecting her, she didn't have any visible injuries minus the gash on her forehead, and it looked like it might need stitches, but he would have to wait until he got to the infirmary to make sure of that. He probed her body, checking for any broken bones, and he sighed in relief that there wasn't any, but he needed to take care of that wound on her forehead now.

"Can you walk?" He asked, and her response was a wordless nod, her eyes slowly closing. "Hey," He grabbed her shoulder. "Don't pass out," He said, and saw that cut was going to be more of a problem than he thought, so he had to make sure she stayed awake. "So, tell me about that small dragon," He asked, pulling her up onto her feet.

Ameria groaned, swaying dangerously on her wobbly feet. She gripped her head, moaning again and she pulled her hand away, eyeing the red on her palm. Furrowing her brow together, she said questioningly: "I'm bleeding…?"

"Yes, you are," Law replied, hooking his arm around her hip for support as they walked towards the doorway left open by Cleon. "And that means we need to get you to the infirmary, you might need stitches."

"Oh…" She murmured softly, resting her head against his body with a sigh.

"Now," Law kept the conversation going. "Tell me about that small dragon."

"It's Lavender," She answered quietly. "Master's familiar."

"I see," Law nodded, closing the door that lead to the deck firmly; after everyone was treated, he was going to have the sub submerge as soon as possible. He didn't need the Marines sniffing them out.

"Law…" His bone mage spoke up again.

"Hmm," He hummed, glancing down at her.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized gently, a deep frown forming on her lips. "I was careless and caused everyone trouble for getting captured again."

Law sighed, and he stopped at the door of the infirmary. "Things happen for a reason," He said, turning to face her and he cupped her cheek in his hand, his fingers brushing against the warm skin. "And those things that happen, we sometimes can't control, but there is always something you can do in those situations," He told her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Like I wasn't planning on getting stuck in a battle that lasted for hours and like you weren't planning on getting captured, but it's what you do to get out of the predicament."

"I escaped," She said, a faint smile crossing her lips. "Used my magic to break the bars of the cell."

"See," Law smirked, his hand returning back to holding her cheek gently. "You didn't just wait to be saved like a damsel in distress, you tried yourself, like how I fought until I had an opening to get the crew to safety."

"You mean until _I_ came to save you," She corrected with a small smirk.

Law's smile falter, his thumb slowly making small circles on the skin of her cheek. "I guess..." Was all he said.

His bone mage didn't seem to notice the change in his demeanor, and she just giggling lightly, going on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek then she mused in a mirthful note: "Look who is the damsel in distress now."

Though she could not see the look on his face, Law felt his lips tug into a deep frown: the words were unsettling for him, and that was something he did _not_ like. It was like...she was calling him _weak..._

* * *

><p>Hope you all see where this is going now...<p> 


	57. Chapter 53: Breaking Boundaries

AFantasyBabe: Thank you for liking Sane, and what happens to Law, happens to Law for reasons that I can explain, but won't until later.

akagami hime chan: Kidd and Law in a bar giving moral support to each other? It's so crazy, that is just might work. Though will never happen, Kidd would probably take advantage of Law in his vulnerable state and have se- I mean, try and kill him...no way they would have sex...what? I didn't say that...

Yueres De Leo: She is changing him, and well, Law has to fix that.

Alpenwolf: Ah that makes more sense, you really had me confused there. I think it's Vegapunk, just because he is a big shot scientist that has been talked about a lot, yet we have never seen him, until now. :D Or it's his Uncle, that's my second guess.

Son of Whitebeard: I did add somewhat a bit of vulnerability to Law, but he doesn't plan on staying that way.

Neeky-chan: Bas will get better, but it's gonna take awhile and Ameria is a magnet for trouble, you will soon see that she really is.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53: Breaking Boundaries<p>

Ameria sat on a chair in the infirmary, wringing her hands that were folded together in her lap nervously. Law was inspecting the gash on her forehead, seeing whether it was just a small cut or a bigger one that would need stitches; which was something she really didn't want. The thought of getting stitches did not appeal to her at all, having him work a needle with thread into her skin like it was fabric, it made her fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hold still," Law tsked, his fingers still pulling at the skin on her brow as he continued with his examination.

"Oh…" She mumbled, looking down at her hands, red with blood. "Sorry…"

"_Mmm-hmm_," Law grunted, his attention focused on the cut, but then he pulled away and simply said: "You don't need stitches; a simple bandage is all you need."

Ameria sighed, thanking fate that she didn't have to get stitches. She could have been over reacting to the situation since she never had to have stitches because her home island have clerics to heal everything, but she had seen enough men on the sub get stitches, and also from her time with the Straw Hats; Zoro had gotten the most, especially after the fight at Thriller Bark.

Law ignored her relief as he got up from his seat, heading over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He opened the doors, reaching in to pull out a small roll of bandages, then turned on his heel, walking over to his medical assistant who was bandaging up Aichki. He asked if Brodie was still using the rubbing alcohol and his medical shook his head so Law took the brown bottle with the thick smelling liquid inside. "Hold this," Law ordered, giving the bottle to Ameria as he walked back over to her.

Ameria took the bottle from his hands, feeling the cool glass against the skin of her palm and she frowned: this was going to hurt, she knew from experience when her father would clean her cuts when she was little.

Law didn't seem to notice her frown of discomfort and ripped off a small piece of bandage from the roll, folding it over until he had a thick wad of fabric and then he placed the roll on his thigh for later. He then held out a hand for the bottle and she placed it in his hand and then she watched in slight awe as he uncapped the bottle expertly with only one hand and the cap landed in her palm. Then he dabbed a bit of the alcohol onto the small wad of bandage, the smell invading her senses and Ameria scrunched her nose at the potent stench as he handed her the bottle again and she recapped the bottle, relieving her nose from the terrible smell.

She really didn't have a problem with alcohol; just the kind that caused pain, like the kind going onto her forehead that made her hiss as the liquid slipped onto the cut's opening.

"Tch," Law tsked, rolling his eyes when she inched away from the small cloth hovering over the cut on her forehead. "Hold still," He mumbled, grabbing her cheek so she wouldn't flinch away again and he began to clean the cut once more.

She cringed as he continued to dab at the cut and she closed her eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the stinging pain. Law wasn't all too gentle, but more gentle than her father who had pretty much poured the bottle onto all her scrapes and cuts; yeah, that wasn't fun. Then the stinging stopped and she reopened her eyes to see Law lean back and toss the small wad of soaked bandage into a trash bin, the damp cloth _tinging_ lightly as it hit the bottom of the bin and then Law turned back to her, grabbing up the roll of bandages resting on his thigh.

He took a good length of bandage, pulling it out wide and then ripped it off with a quick twist of his fingers and then he wrapped it firmly over her forehead, going around the back of her head then the front again, doing it a few times until he finished it off with a knot. "Done," He whispered quietly and then he was silent.

Ameria blinked in confusion, watching the look on his face. He seemed…d_istressed_ about something, like his mind couldn't let it go. She frowned as he looked away from her and she reached out a hand to touch his cheek so she could turn it and let their eyes meet, but then he slapped her hand away. Her hand coiled back, going to her chest and she stared at him in worried confusion as he scowled angrily at the corner, his brows knotted together in silent rage. Did she do something wrong?

**BANG!**

"_FUZZY HAT!_" The ear piercing scream of the one and only Crazy Sane echoed through the small space of the infirmary as he burst through the doorway. "_I'm done with my nap!_"

Ameria yelped, jumping out of her seat as she looked over towards the door with large eyes.

"What do you want?" Law questioned with an emotionless tone in his voice, looking up lazily at the magical being in the doorway. He was not happy, that was something everyone could see.

Well, Law's anger was clear to everyone except for Sane. "I wanted to ask you a question," The magical being said with all seriousness, but then that seriousness withered to nothing when his face twisted as he said the word: "_Dur._"

Law's emotionless look turned back into a scowl quickly. "And what's that?" He gritted through his clenched teeth.

"I need to do an examination in here," Sane motioned to the room with a long red finger nail.

Law's face relaxed again, leaving the look of rage and going into an expression that looked like the question actually snared his interest and his brow rose, "On what?"

Sane jerked a thumb in the direction on the grandmaster and he simply said, "Him."

Ameria's eyes opened wide, watching her master's tanned face pale to the lightest shade of white known to man. Then she whipped around, staring at the magical being with large eyes. "What are you going to do?" She asked hurriedly.

Sane waved aside her concern with a long finger-nailed hand. "Nothing bad," He told her then he turned back to Law. "Now," He started to ask again. "May I?"

Law stared at Sane for a moment, but then just shrugged his shoulders, indifferent about the matter.

"_Stunning,_" Sane cooed smugly, but then he screeched: "**HOMES!**"

Upon being called, the green butler ghost fazed through the wall and it looked like he was carrying something close to his side. "You know you have the spirit of a canine on your vessel," He said to Law with a blank look on his ghostly features.

Law blinked, "You have Loki with you?"

"Yes," Homes droned with a tiny sigh. "He would not stop jumping onto _An Amhránaí Bás _while he rested so I had to restrain him. Though, he was quite calm before I came into this room."

Law looked like he knew exactly what the hidden meaning to what the ghost said, even if Homes didn't know himself, and Law told him: "Don't let him go."

Homes nodded shortly and then turned his attention toward the magical being. "What is it that you need, Master?" He questioned.

"I need my examination kit, if you please," Sane replied, holding out a hand and Homes nodded wordlessly and he pulled out a huge briefcase from nowhere.

Everyone blinked at the illogical action, but it probably had to do with the magical being's magic, so everyone just went with the flow; it was easier that way.

Sane snatched up the brown, leather briefcase and crouched down on the floor, slapping the case onto the floor with a _thud_. Then he placed his hands on each clasped that held the case closed and with a flick of his fingers, the clasp opened with two _clicks_ in unison. Once the case was opened, Sane stuck his whole head into the space until he had to lean over into the case until his whole torso was hidden within the deeper-inside-than-what-anyone-thought briefcase causing all eyes to stare at the magical being blankly. Then Sane shot back up, pulling out a tall stool.

Everyone blinked in confusion as the magical being stood up, placing the stool in the middle of the infirmary floor. Turning the stool around to get it the way he wanted, which really didn't make sense because the stool looked the same no matter what way he put it, the magical being then strolled over to the grandmaster; plucking him from the chair he was currently on by his upper arms and then he transferred him to the stool. "There," Sane said with a nod, placing his hands on his hips. "That's _stunning_." And then he walked back over to Ameria and Law, grabbing them by the scruffs of their shirts and pulled them from their seats and dragged them to the middle of the room by the stood. "Stay," He ordered when he placed them where he wanted them and then he went back to his open briefcase and jumped in, screaming, c_annon ball!_

Everyone in the room exchanged anxious looks and then they all looked at Homes to see if he would have some idea of what was going on.

Homes just simply shrugged.

Now those anxious looks turned full nervousness, even Law looked uneasily as the magical being jumped out of the pits of the brief case, screaming _ally-oop_ with his arms full of crap.

Sane walked back over to the couple by the stool that Aichki was sitting on, and he placed a large cardboard poster of the human brain on it in Law's hand and then he held a book in his hands that had the long title of: _How Do I Get the Magical Moron that Ruined My Already Screwed Up Life Even More So Now I Hate With a Passion Out of the Innocent Person that I Know: For Dummies._ Sane licked his thumb then started to flip through the pages until he stopped and then he placed it in the bone mage's hands, making her hold it up so that he could read it clearly, but then for some reason he flipped the book… So it was upside down…

"_Stunning_," Sane whispered and then turned to the medical assistant, making Brodie gulp audibly as the magical being stalked over to him and threw him over his shoulder.

Brodie yelped since he was pretty much being manhandled and then dropped in the middle of the room by the stool the grandmaster was sitting on.

Once the medical assistant was in the place the magical being wanted him, Sane then went back to his open brief case and pulled out a bundle of grass and then he skipped, yes, he skipped back over Brodie. The magical being eyed the cow shaped hat atop the medical assistant and then he with a zap of purple magic, the cow hat... _Mooed_.

All eyes locked onto the living cow hat.

As the hat opened its mouth to moo, Sane shoved the grass into it, muffling the cow hat to grumble, chewing away on its meal.

Brodie stared up at his hat in shock for it was alive and completely illogical for his logical mind.

"Well," Sane huffed cheerily with a happy smirk. "Now that the preparations are done, the examination can commence!" He declared then hopped in front of the couple holding the book and poster. The magical being glanced over the upside down print in the book then he eyed the poster and nodded with a huff and then stood before the grandmaster. Supposedly going what the book said to do, Sane started to probe Aichki's head and climbing his back like a monkey while doing it.

Aichki looked completely uncomfortable with the situation he was in, and he looked extremely pale as Sane poked his hair like he was looking through it for bugs.

Then all of a sudden Sane jumped down and shouted, "**By-gone-it, this is stunning, I think I got it.**" And then he bitch-slapped the side of the grandmaster's head with so much force that Aichki's body rammed into the floor, causing a gaping hole to form. "**COUNTER CURSE!**" He screamed, pumping his fists into the air.

"_**Oi!**_" The voice of Nigel's screamed from below. "_What the fuck!_"

Ameria stared down at the hole that shouts of the crew in the rooms below filtered through and then she slowly turned towards Law seeing that his demeanor had gone dark.

His head was lowered, the brim of his head shadowing his eyes, but his body was trembling with rage that looked like he was about to explode, and there were only a few things that would cause Law to explode, one of them being when his sub was damaged from the inside. "_Sane_," He drew out quietly, his voice chilling that it made the magical being shiver.

"_Ooh~_" Sane wiggled his body, like a frosty feeling was travel from head to toe. "That's _cold!_"

Law ignored the comment and commanded, "_Fix it_."

Sane saluted to the pirate captain and said, "Aye, aye, Captain Fuzzy Hat!"

Ameria felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her cheek; having Sane out of the vessel was going to really break some boundaries with Law.

* * *

><p>After Crazy fixed the hole in the infirmary floor and then healed all the bruises on the grandmaster, Law ordered him to go back into the vessel because he really didn't think he could deal with the magical being much longer. On the island, he was okay, and Law could say he actually tolerated the magical being, but after purposely <em>destroying<em> his sub, Law decided that it was time for Sane to go. But Sane said no, to be exact he said: _no-can-do-Captain-Fuzzy-Hat_, and then the magical being went into detail that he needed to regain his magical energy so that he could kill the magical moron that ruined his already screwed up life even more. When Law questioned who this moron was, because he felt like he wanted to kill him as well, the magical being clammed up and dropped to the floor, crossing his legs and then his arms over his chest and Sane would not speak after that.

So, Law just walked away from the magical being that was having a silent fit like a four-year-old and he went to the control room; he had more important things to do than trying and pry answers out of Sane; like being the captain per say. That was definitely more important at the moment, and one of his responsibilities was to choose the next course from the three choices that he had on the log pose and one of those choices really stood out among the rest.

While two of the needles pointed in two different directions: one pointing east, the other pointing north, the third on the other hand pointed downward. That piqued Law's interest, but Cleon, of course suggested in that annoying tone of his that they shouldn't pick that route since it gave him a bad feeling in his gut. Law easily ignored his navigator though; he was always told that some of the richest of treasures were hidden under the sea, so the deeper you go, the better it would be. He wasn't just sailing for the sake of sailing, he was sailing for the gold and also the sailing in the race to One Piece; he wanted it just as his rivals, like Eustass Kidd and Straw Hat, but he didn't bring the fact up all the time like those two loud mouths. It was implied, simple as that.

Though, another reason he decided to follow the needle that pointed downward was because of his bone mage that so happen to be in the control room at the time. She countered Cleon's feeling by saying the opposite that the needle pointing down gave her a gut feeling that they should go there.

Now Law was a bit…upset with Ameria for what she said; it may have been just a harmless tease, but it was just something that no man wanted to hear, but he was following his gut more than hers because he wanted the treasure that could be held within the island under the waves.

For the first few days, the crew had to go deeper in the waters than they had in a while just to get the needle level within in the small glass dome it was in. The high pressure of the depths was starting to make everyone worry a bit because they didn't want something to pop, causing water to come in and do all the worst possible damage that was never brought up for reasons to keep everyone from panicking.

It took a little less than half a week to get to the underwater island, though it looked more like an underwater mountain if anything: a large navy colored mountain that bubbled up at the peak so it looked like a spoon was stuck in the middle of an ant hill. It was a strange looking piece of an underwater rock formation, filled with holes that lead to underwater caverns going deeper into the center of the massive structure. Law even thought he saw some of the caverns were light, quick yellow flashes like something was there, but then darted back quickly. It was only at a distance though when he saw this odd light show because when the sub got closer, the lights stopped appearing all together, but something else appeared.

He didn't know was it what, it was too big to tell as it passed by the window of the control room and it sounded like a dying whale of the sorts, so it make Law think it was one thing and one thing alone: a Sea King.

The sub was able to outmaneuver many Sea Kings in the past, but this one seemed quicker, like it had sharper senses than just a regular old Sea King since the beast only attacked the bottom of his sub where the most important room was: the engine room. As a doctor, Law would say that his medical rooms were more important, but in this situation, the engine room was because if anything happened to the engine, they were fish food; literally.

Being close to so many caverns that were big enough to fit their sub and small enough to stop whatever was attacking them was something Law used to his full advantage and he ordered to make a beeline to the closest one, but that didn't mean they didn't get any damage. The Sea King attacking them was able to land a hit before they darted into the safety of the rock formation and it caused the sirens to buzz, warning the crew that water was coming in at a rapid pace. Law prayed it wasn't the engine room and a call up from the third floor said that the hole was in one of the boiler rooms and they had to lock it up until they got to safety. The next question was if anyone was in the room and the answer was thankfully a no, but there were a few men that got knocked unconscious and were being taken to Brodie as they spoke.

Law felt he could relax after that, only one boiler room out. It had happened before in the past while sailing in North Blue when an iceberg snuck up on them, so the crew knew how to fix the damage done when they could find some pocket of air that would allow them to surface, but that was longer than he hoped.

Hours passed by, ticking away slowly just like his patience. His fingers tapped away at the armrest of his chair, his eyes locked onto the window of the control room, but the only thing running through his mind was the damage on his sub that needed to be repaired. Then a rapid beeping started to ring through the control room, snapping Law away from thinking about the out of commission boiler room and he looked towards Andy who said the sonar picked up on something only meters away and the estimated time of reaching it would only be five to ten minutes. Keeping true to his words and set time frame, the sub left the cramped cavern and into a larger one filled with metal pillars covered in barnacles from years of being in the dark waters.

Law stood up from his seat, scooping up his nodachi then leaned it comfortably against his shoulder as he started to walk towards the window, inspecting the underwater scenery.

The pillars had details of small fishmen with webbed feet and hands along with curling tails that had heart-shaped fins at the end. They didn't look like the average fishmen that were usually tall, muscular humanoids, but there were also mermaids, too; small, but finned women all the same. But Law had a feeling the carvings may be an ancient race of fishmen that were long gone. It was intriguing to him and he felt like if the fish race was still living he'd want to experiment; he had done a few in-depth autopsies on the fishmen during his travels on the Paradise side of the Grand Line, so he wanted to see if it was the same or different.

"Captain…"

Law snapped away from staring out the window and he glanced to the side, seeing Bepo blinking his black button eyes questioningly.

"Why are you smirking like that?" The polar bear asked.

Law was buried so deep in his mind about the thought of doing a dissection, since it had been awhile, that he didn't even notice his lips curling up into a devilish smirk. "Oh, nothing," Law drew out a low chuckle, sounding a little on the dark side. "Just thinking."

"Okay…" Bepo replied slowly, shifting back and forth on his feet. "What were you thinking about?" His first-mate questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Law decided that is was time to change the subject to a new one since the sub would be surfacing soon because he saw the ripping of waves above in the distance through the glass window of the control room. "Get the mages suits to wear. They are going to need them. I having a feeling that everything will be wet and I don't need them getting sick because of damp clothes in a cold place," He explained, though Bepo was probably well aware of this, but it was more for the bear to tell the mages if they questioned about it.

The suits his crew wore weren't just a uniform he put in place, but they had their special perks. For one, they were thick to help cast away the cold so he didn't have to invest in getting winter gear for his entire crew and there were ways that his crew could adjust them if it was hot: unzipping, rolling up the sleeves, and the fact that the suits were white helped with taking some of the heat away. Besides being warm, the fabric was also water proof, so if his crew found themselves in a situation like this with tons of water, they wouldn't have to be drenched for hours and risk getting sick.

"Aye," Bepo nodded his fuzzy head up and down and then he pivoted on the heel of his boot, walking towards the doorway that led to the hallway.

And Law followed suit going to his room to pick up something and he was glad he did that because when he went out on deck, he was right out about everything being wet. He put on one of the suits that his crew wore; it was slightly uncomfortable for his taste, but he would rather not be wet and have a chance of getting sick. He also had to be careful when he walked out onto the deck since they surfaced in the low waters of the grotto; it was still slippery and without the sun to dry the wetness, but that wasn't the only thing to worry about. Everything else had a thick layer of slippery film on it: rocks, ruins of metal pillars, and that's what lead his eyes to what seemed to be a stone walkway that traveled to a large double set slab stones that looked to be doors.

Law examined the large doors and using the light of the lanterns around the grotto, seeing that there was a fish race design, like the beings were dancing around a tall mermaid, but instead of a fin, she had octopus legs. The large sea maiden held a staff with a glowing green gem, and Law eyed the design, thinking that if this wasn't some story, then there could be a pretty nice treasure. The best treasures were found in the deepest parts of the sea, after all, but there was one problem: getting through the door.

Law turned to the stone, placing his hand on it and the skin of his palm felt the slickness of the water rolling down the vertical surface. Pressing his lips into a thin line of thought, he turned around; scanning over those around setting up lanterns still or starting to repair the sub and his eyes fell upon his largest crew member. "Bart," He called, and the muscular man looked in his direction and then started to walk over to Law. "Can you handle this for me?" Law ordered, jerking his head towards the door with a smug smirk planted on his lips.

Jean Bart nodded shortly then walked up to the door, cracking his knuckles and then he brought back a fist, shifting his fingers slightly before he rained down a punch and the door crumbled, popping with little cracks until the door fell to the floor in pieces.

Law took a step back along with Bart as the pieces came down and Law peeked into the darkness, seeing nothing but black; looks like they were going to need some of those lanterns.

"Captain," The voice of one of his head mechanics came to his ears and Law looked over to see Shachi and Penguin smirking like cheshire cats as if something was funny.

Law raised an eyebrow at the expressions and he also thought it was funny how Shachi was walking, it was stiff-like, like something was dragging him down and that's when Law noticed the fingers clinging to the ginger's upper arms. "Yes?" Law inquired. "Did you get everything I told you to get?" Before he left the sub, he had ordered his head mechanics to get a backpack full of gear that they would need: flashlights, food, and medical gear. Oh, and he told them to get his bone mage, which he could see that was the person hiding behind Shachi. Law glanced behind the ginger. "Ameria," He smirked, seeing the fingers on Shachi's arms tighten. "Why don't you come out, hmm?"

"No," was the blunt answer.

Law turned his attention to Penguin, the head mechanic snickering at the scene as he adjusted the large, bulky backpack on his shoulders and Law gave him that look that said: _you-know-what-to-do_.

Penguin nodded his head with a humorous chuckle and then he pulled the bone mage away from Shachi, prying her fingers away and then placed her between himself and his gingered head friend.

"I hate you," She narrowed her eyes at Penguin who was trying to stifle the laughs when he saw what she was wearing again.

Law placed a hand over his mouth, hiding the humorous smirk pulling mercilessly at the corner of his lips when he saw her. She was wearing the normal suit, but even with the smallest size, she was swimming in the fabric, the collar barely covering her crimson cheeks, but it didn't hide the embarrassment gleaming brightly in her blue eyes that caused her brow to twitch.

"Stop laughing," She muttered, forcing her eyes to look at him directly.

"I'm not laughing," Law countered, keeping the control over the chuckles that wanted to escape.

"I know you want to," His bone mage retorted, looking down at the suit she had to wear and pulled at the baggy fabric. "I look like a marshmallow…" She mumbled in a small whine, her lower lip going out into a small pout.

Law let out a small chuckle, making his bone mage shoot a razor sharp glare in his direction, but he ignored, but then she spoke up again.

"Why do I even have to come, my magic won't work here," She snapped.

Law just shrugged. "I have my reasons," Was his answer, and her flaming red cheeks told him that they weren't thinking the same thing. He didn't want to bring her for the sake of bringing her because of their relationship; he wanted her to see that he was _not_ what she had called: weak. He was no weakling. He would _prove_ that to her. But then he turned to Bart who was standing to the side with a look of indifference on his face. "You're in charge," Law said since Bepo was out of commission because he didn't want to get wet and most of the men of his crew argued with Cleon more than listened to him.

Jean Bart nodded his head slowly then turned on his heel carefully, so not to slip, and he walked back to watch over the crew as they worked on the repairs.

Law then turned back to his snickering head mechanics and blushing bone mage. "Come on, let's go," He said then started towards the gaping hole of the doorway, and into the depths of the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	58. Chapter 54: Sea World

MaskedAngel18: About Twisted Mother...well, I have the last chapter all written out, but I want to edit all the other chapters because I didn't like the way they turned out. I have four done as of now, but now I just need to finish the other six...** Besides that YOU ARE THE 400th REVIEW, that means you get a special mini, or...whatever you want; I'll do almost anything that you ask. :D**

kaaayytteee: Thank you for liking my story. :)

Son of Whitebeard: This Fishmen race I made is not cannon, so they aren't really connected to anything.

Anonymous: The answer to your question is yes. How long will it be? Awhile.

Alpenwolf: Nah, Brodie doesn't need a new hat and the cave is trouble, much trouble. :D

Neeky-chan: The island is actually really pretty, you will(might) see it this chapter(?).

Dumti: I'm glad you like my story, but I don't think it could ever become a One Piece movie...it's too much about magic to be that...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 54: Sea World.<p>

The light of the lantern reflected off the watery walls, the yellow hue showing the shadows that belonged to the constant _drip, drip, drip_ of droplets that fell down into puddles on the ground. Law led the small group of his head mechanics and bone mage through the echoing hallway of the underwater palace they seemed to enter, though it didn't look much like a hallway; more like a ruined, rocky tunnel. He inspected the walls, seeing the broken designs of the octopus mermaid. It was obvious that this sea maiden was the leader of the small fishmen and mermaid race that supposedly lived in the underwater palace, that was clearly etched into the brittle dark stone. Law tried to soak in the pictures so he could get a better understanding of what he could be up against and what the area would be like, but it was hard since the teasing of his head mechanics towards his bone mage bounced off the very walls he tried to inspect.

Shachi and Penguin were merciless, plain and simple. They wouldn't stop making crude puns about marshmallows to spark an entertaining fire within the bone mage, which would cause her to go into fits about how they needed to shut the fuck up, but of course that didn't do anything.

"I _hate_ you both," Ameria grumbled darkly under her breath, her shoulders hunched and stiff with silent rage. "I _really_ do."

"_Awe~_" Shachi cooed mockingly, reaching out to pinch her rose tinted cheeks teasingly. "The little marshmallow wants us to stop the _burning_," He snickered at his own crappy joke.

Penguin chuckled, smirking at his friend. "But doesn't she know it just _kindling _the _fire_," He said, poking her tauntingly in the side.

Ameria groaned sharply, swatting the hands invading her personal space and she skipped ahead next to Law. "Can you _please_ make them stop," She practically begged, grabbing a hold of his hand with both of hers while they walked.

Law glanced down at her, seeing the pleading expression on her face, her eyes just saying the word _please_ right to his soul.

"Uh-oh," Shachi mused from behind them. "Looks like someone isn't a happy camper," he said, looking over at his fellow head mechanic.

"You know what makes campers feel better though," Penguin whispered just loud enough so that the tone in his voice sounded mischievous, and that made the bone mage cringe.

"_No~_," Shachi chuckled with a humorous sarcasm laced to the giggled word. "What makes a camper happy?"

"Marshmallows, of course!" Penguin exclaimed and then burst into laughter along with the ginger.

Law sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt his bone mage's hands start to tremble violently on his. "Guys," He looked over his shoulder, earning the head mechanics' attention instantly and he simply said: "Shut up."

Shachi and Penguin did as they were told, doing the classic motion of zippering their lips shut, but they added a twist of putting their pressed together lips into teasing smirks.

Law sighed again, but left them be; as long as they weren't saying anything than everything would be okay, for now.

The walk was quiet after that, allowing Law to finally focus fully on inspecting the etchings in the stone of the hall and he scanned over the stories about the octopus mermaid. She seemed to be a hero to the smaller merpeople; almost like a deity, saving them from countless attacks from everything: from humans that looked like slave catchers as they held chains with shackles as their weapons, to other sea monsters, ranging from the most common Sea Kings to ones that have never been seen before.

Though, it seemed like Law was looking at a timeline in a way: it looked like the merpeople were traveling at the beginning, avoiding humans as much as they could and if they were attacked the octopus mermaid would save them. Then the stories of slavers attacking them started to dwindle away until they completely vanished from the stone and all the attacks on large sea creatures and mayhem caused by nature were the only enemies of the merpeople. It seemed that an event of a large underwater earthquake was the cause of the underwater mountain's odd _spoon-stuck-in-an-ant-hill_ formation. The details on how she did that were fuzzy since most of the stone was missing, deleting the pictures that told the whole story. Though, one thing was the same through out the timeline: the sea maiden's scepter.

Law took a mental note of that; if he were to come across this octopus mermaid, then he would need to get the staff out of her hands, if he found her, that is. Right now, he had to worry about the huge ass metal door they just stumbled upon, blocking their path from going any further.

Shachi whistled lowly, the note hanging in the air through its echo. "Holy crap…" He trailed off as he craned his head back, pushing the brim of his cap up so he could get a better look of the height of the object. "That's a _big _door."

"_Huge_ door," Penguin corrected.

Law ignored the comments in the background and just looked at the door, the first thing coming to his mind as his eyes swept over the height being that this door was for used by the deity known at the octopus mermaid. If she was the size of _this_ door then that means she was at least twenty-feet tall. That's bad, _really_ bad; he didn't know if his Room could handle such a large thing with a weapon since he never fought a single thing that big, but he control multiple things at once, so how hard could be to fight a giant woman with a staff? He didn't know, but he had a feeling he would find out.

Though there was something that didn't add up. Now, this was just a theory, but if this was the main door to whatever was within, then how did the small, peanut size merpeople, compared to their leader, get through the door. He knew there was no way they could even push this door open unless they had beyond superhuman and average fishmen strength or there was an army of a million of the little buggers charging the door. Law had high doubts it was either of those, so he looked around the area; seeing if maybe there was something that would either open the double doors or if there a small door hidden within the large set.

He took the lantern that Shachi was holding and he held it up to wall, inspecting the metal rivets of carvings for a button hidden in the designs that would open the door. He looked and looked, his eyes following each and every metal curve, but there was nothing. Law pressed his lips into a thin line of thought; there wasn't anything on the door, but maybe there was a lever nearby, so he turned away from the door and scoped around the crumbling columned walls to see if his eyes could catch onto something out of the ordinary. The light traveled across the space and that's when an elongated shadow flickered in the corner of his eyes, making him move the light back to where the shadow was and he saw there was a small stone missing from the wall.

Law tilted his head to the side in puzzlement, his mind saying that it was just an average hole in the wall, but the hole was a prefect square. That wasn't right, so his feet continued to walk slowly to it, his legs pushing through the high waters and then he crouched down. He was really thankful that he had the boiler suit on now, he was thankful before, but now that he had to get into the water to look at the hole, he was glad it was waterproof or less he would have been crabby just like Cleon by now.

He held up the lantern to the hole, letting the yellow light fill the space. It was small, extremely small, like only a child's hand would fit in there. His fingers felt against the slimy surface of the inner wall of the hole and he saw something in there. It was curved and blotchy; he figured it was a lever for something small, which confirmed his theory about the door. He waved his crew members over and he heard the sloshes of boots in water coming in all different directions, his crew probably taking a look around as well, but then they all stopped right behind him.

"What is it, Captain?" Penguin questioned, crouching down beside him, his shadowed eyes under the brim of his cap looking between the hole and Law.

"It looks like this is our ticket in," Law answered, handing Shachi the lantern back and then he let his finger tips brush against the edge of the stone again. He frowned; there was no way he would be about to get his hand in there.

"It looks small, none of us will be able to get inside there," Penguin pointed out the blatantly obvious.

Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he stiffly nodded, looking over his shoulder and up at his bone mage, "Do you think Tanker or Shnell could pull it?"

Ameria hummed in, placing a hand to her chin in thought and she bent over, examining the hole. "Well, Shnell can't because he's on the sub with Bas, taking care of him until he is healed enough to go back into the vessel," She drew out, closing her eyes and hummed again. "But Tanker could do it, maybe?" She said unsure of her self, reopening her eyes. "It doesn't look too small for him, but I don't know if he has the strength…" She explained, straightening her posture and pulled down the zipper of her suit halfway and then Tanker popped out.

The familiar started to breathe heavy, panting loudly and swiping a bone hand across his forehead. "Whoa it's hot in there!" He exclaimed loudly. "I thought I was going to die!"

Everyone just looked at him oddly, small beads of sweat slipping down their cheeks at the declaration: he was a skeleton… He couldn't die from heat, or even die at all.

Tanker ignored the looks and continued to fan himself with two out of his four boney hands as he scanned over the room, his crimson glowing eyes inspecting the hallway and then the door.

"Whoa, that's a _big_ door," He commented.

"_Huge_ door," Shachi and Penguin both corrected.

"You're right, it is _huge_," Tanker agreed with the head mechanics.

Ameria rolled her eyes at the silly conversation and shook her head, tugging Tanker out from the comfort of her boiler suit and she told him: "See if there is a lever in there," She ordered, motioning to the small hole in the wall. "Got it?"

"_Got it!_" Tanker mock saluted, nodding his head vigorously and he hopped out of her grasp to the ground. The skeleton was almost completely submerged in the water covering the ground, flopping into the wetness and soaking the cloth wrapped around his body instantly. Tanker scoffed and grumbled as he struggled through the water, stomping and marching with a _one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four_ chant to kept him going.

They all offered to help him get over to the hidden lever, but Tanker refused bluntly, and rather rudely as he swatted hands away, saying that he was perfectly fine on his own and had it under control, but it took him a full five minutes to tread through a distance of two feet. The familiar may have felt proud when he got to the hole and stuck his hand in, but he successfully annoyed everyone else. Then the skeleton gasped, drawing the full attention of everyone's curiosity.

"There's a lever thingy!" He shouted, jumping up and down with excitement in the water, causing small waves to ripple from his torso. "And it gives my bones a tingly feeling, _hoo-hoo!_" He laughed, giddy with excitement like a school girl hearing a precious secret from a friend.

Ameria slapped her forehead, her hand slipping down to pull at the skin of her cheek as she groaned, "Can you just pull the lever, _please?_"

"I can't," Tanker bluntly answered. "Because I have no muscles to pull it, _duh!_" He replied with snippy attitude, pulling his skeletal hand away from the hole and then scurried over to the bone mage, crawling up her legs and torso and then jumped back into the safety of her boiler suit then zipped it up, just to be extra safe.

Law watched as his bone mage turned red with frustration at the skeleton, probably because she was soaking wet from the inside now, but then Law turned back to the hole in the wall and then back at his bone mage, but this time he examined her hands, "Ameria, you need to try."

Ameria snapped away from her flustered state and looked at him blankly, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "But—but—" She stuttered, looking down at her hand and wiggling her fingers. "Isn't it too big…?"

"Yes, but your hands are smaller than mine or the other guys," Law countered. "So you need to try." He told her, ushering her over.

Ameria shifted nervously in the water, but she did not move.

"Ameria," Law said firmly, his tone ordering her to come over with a scowl.

She looked at him, her brows furrowing in confusion, but then she stepped forward, mumbling a small _okay_, getting down on her knees next to him. She stared at the hole with the hidden lever for a moment then took a deep breath, reaching forward, but then she stopped suddenly, looking over at him. "What if something happens?" She asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Nothing will happen," Law answered shortly.

Again, she hesitant, but then nodded slowly, fidgeting anxiously on her heels, the water rippling away from her form. Her fingers twitched as her hand went into the hole, and her face twisted into something of disgust from the moldy watery gunk that her skin was forced to touch as she squeezed her hand into the hole. Then her face lit up when she said she had the touched the lever, but then something went wrong.

_Zap!_

The static sound rang through the air like a pop of deadly electricity, drowning out the silent creaking in the background.

Ameria started to scream bloody murder, screeching at the top of her lungs until her throat went sore about how her hand was on fire, burning her skin and she struggled with pulling out her hand, her free hand gripping her wrist, but no matter how much she tried, it wouldn't budge.

Law was the first to her aid, sliding behind her quickly and slapping his hand over her own at her wrist and then he wrapped an arm around her stomach. Then his head mechanics crouched down and wrapped their hands around the couple, almost looking like a giant bear hug, though it felt more like a painful dog pile in the bone mage's point of view. But no matter how painful it was, the men all continued to pull, grunting as they tried to weasel her hand away without dislocating anything in the process, and then finally with a wet sounding _pop_, her bloody hand came out.

They all fell backwards with the force, Shachi and Penguin sloshing against the watery ground then Law fell on top of them and Ameria went crashing onto Law's chest, still screaming as she held her wrist that dripped the iron liquid from her palm. Her eyes were wide, almost wild looking as she slipped away from Law's form, her body trembling at the pain.

Law scurried from the ground and turned to his mechanics, ripping the backpack from Penguin's shoulders and he started to pull out the necessary items to treat his bone mage's wound. He got out the metal box that was his travel medical kit then he grabbed his bone mage's hand to treat it, cleaning away the blood with a cloth drenched in rubbing alcohol to see what the damage was, and that is when saw that the wound wasn't one large gash, but rather multiple puncture wounds that caused blood to spill from her palm. It was interesting and he would have liked to examine it more, but he pushed it aside and he started to bandage her hand while his head mechanics started to look for the thing that caused the creaking sound.

"There," Law said, tying the last knot on her bandages then stood up slowly to see what his head mechanics found.

"Law," She said hurriedly, turning around to grab his hand and he looked down at her, seeing the look of concern swelling in her blue eyes, making them look glassy as she sat on the ground still.

"Are you alright…?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Was his answer, and he pulled on her hand making her stand up and then he let go to finish walking over to his head mechanics that were currently trying to pry open a small, four-foot tall door that opened a just crack.

The mechanics pulled at the slick metal sticking out from the large door, their brows twitching as their fingers strained against the thick metal, struggling to try and get it open. It should have been easy with all the water: a natural, slippery lubricant, but the dripping water rusted up the hinges over the years since Law could hear the brittle cracking and see some of the flakes flutter to the water's wavy surface. Though, the rust explained why there was still a trap on the lever of the door; guess no one had used this door in awhile, or it could have been something else. Maybe only the merpeople could open the door, like the lever itself was a print scanner so only the fishmen and mermaids could open and if a palm didn't match, the trap would go off, but there was one flaw with the trap: the hand could still pull the lever to open the door, no matter how bad the booby trap was.

With a loud metallic groan, the door finally gave way under the pressure where the mechanics didn't have to use so much strength in pulling and all they had to do was push.

"Finally," Penguin huffed, arching his back until there was a loud crack. "That was a bitch," He shifted his head to and fro, letting his neck crack as well, but then he felt the damp fabric and he turned to see Law holding out the backpack. Penguin grimaced; putting a wet object on one's back was never a comfortable thing, but hey, at least his suit was waterproof, so he took the backpack from Law's hand and then replaced it on his shoulders again.

"That wasn't just a bitch. It was a _huge_ bitch," Shachi corrected in a grumble, looking through the small doorway. "Well, let's go and get this over with," The ginger huffed, bending over to scuffle through the opening followed by Penguin.

Law started to go forward, allowing Ameria to go first since he didn't want to accidentally knock her upside the head with his nodachi that was leaning against his shoulder. Though he had to remove his sword from his shoulder so he could actually go through the doorway himself, which looked like a mini tunnel since the door was just that thick. Law never felt claustrophobic before, but now he started to feel queasy inside the cramped space because the water felt like it was rising, submerging more of his legs in the thick liquid which didn't paint a pretty picture in his mind, at all. Being a devil fruit user could be a problem sometimes, but luckily the feeling didn't last long when he got out of the tunnel scot-free.

"Holy crap…" Law heard Shachi say once more, followed by a long whistle from Penguin.

Law thought that it was going to be another _its-big-no-its-huge_ disagreement comments from his mechanic, but this time his bone mage added it.

"Wow…" Ameria mumbled in awe, a light gasp overtaking the word.

Now Law was curious of what it was as stood up from his leaned over position and when he looked around, he felt his jaw go slack at what he saw.

The dimness of the damp ruined hallway was completely gone, the black shifting to white thanks to an artificial light in the shape of a clear, light blue crystal that spun around continually at the top of the large chamber. The soft glow filled the area completely with a hazy white light that had a subtle tint of blue added to the hue. The walls vaguely resembled the sky, a crystal clear sky, though there was the absence of clouds, but there wasn't the absence of hundreds of streets traveling from the walls to the white palace in the center of the chamber. A bubble-like coating acted like glass, keeping too much water from pouring into the streets filled were already reaching his thighs and large bubbles that wouldn't pop kept bumping into his legs; it remembered him of Shabondy, like the bubbles were used for transportation.

Law ignored the bubbles though and he continued forward, walking down the water-street to the inner palace at the center slowly; he felt slightly weak just standing in high water, but not too weak that he wasn't able to move.

The palace had pure white walls with little cracks to allow waterfalls to pour in a steady stream of crystal blue with the perfect hue of bubbly white as the water hit the surface of the lake underneath them all. He passed by the columned streets with mermaids holding water jugs carved into the ivory stone and starfish of all sizes and colors clinging to the ornate ivory colored pillars they passed to hold up the bubble walls that looked to be a safety precaution; just in case the water would overflow since he could see some of the roads that connected to the inner palace were under the rippling water of the lake. Or at least he hoped that was the case; he didn't know if the bubbles would pop under the pressure of the water, but hey, at least he wasn't in a bubbled street under the water. Though the water could rise at any minute…

He tried not to think about it because when they got to the palace, he saw that the palace was actually surrounded by thick glass rather than a flimsy bubble.

The road stopped at an archway with seaweed weaved together and drawn back like a curtain and the high water levels in the street lowered thanks to a small step they had to take, going into a pool that had streams branching off of it. More bubbles came into the pool, some leaving onto the street they walked in on or going down another small stream, and other defied the laws of physics and went upward.

The whole set up vaguely reminded Law of a lazy river at a theme park, even the palace had the look for a park. It was like a maze of walls wrapping around each other like a spiral with stairs that climbed up higher and higher until it reach the floating crystal at the top of the chamber that resembled a burning white sun. Law knew that gem had a price tag the size of all the eleven Supernova's bounties put together, but there would be no way to get it out, unless they could find some way to shrink it. So, he would have to stay with the scepter's gem which was bound to be smaller, hopefully.

He and his small group waded through the water until the got to the other side where solid ground was, and stepping out of the pool of water was actually a rather comfortable feeling, even though his skin wasn't wet, it just made him more… Secure. He had his crew with him of course and he trusted them to get him out of the water in a heartbeat if something would happen, but something could always go wrong… He trusted his crew, but not the environment.

The environment this time seemed to be trustful to a point, steady under his feet and no chance of a cave it, but he found it hard to believe that the palace was so… _Clean_, like the algae was scraped away daily and it was freshly painted everyday to keep the white hue looking as pure as it seemed. Though, looks were deceiving.

Law took a moment to examine the cons of his surroundings, eyeing everything to see of there was anything that could be deemed a threat, but nothing passed his field of sight, only the labyrinth of crisscrossing walkways that connected buildings together of the massive, curling walls. It actually made him dizzy with all the twists and turns and also the constant white hue; it was like he was in the lost city of Atlantis. That thought made him stop for a moment: Atlantis meant _lots and lots_ of gold for the picking because the native merpeople would _long _be dead. _That_ made him smirk, and he continued on, heading up some steps slowly, his heels clicked against the stone and he heard the boots of his crew follow behind him, but then his eyes locked onto something out of the ordinary: just a crack that he jumped over; he would rather be safe than sorry, and it was a big crack, too. Enough weight and it looked ready to cave in.

_Crrrr**ack!**_

He cringed at the sound; he thought his crew would notice it too, but obviously not since when he looked behind him, he saw Penguin's and Ameria's heads start to shrink in his line of view and he could clearly see the paling face of Shachi who was a few steps down from him. He and Shachi were quick to react, reaching out before the two victims fell into the pit they created, but each of their hands missed their targets by a little-bitty hair, and the two fell down until their screams faded into a faint splash.

"_Fuck!_" Shachi hissed, stomping his foot, but then he jumped back when a few stones fell down, but then he quickly recovered and shoved a hand into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a jittery baby Den Den Mushi that jumped at the sudden rude awakening from its nap and the ginger started to dial a number then waited for the other line to pick up.

No response.

"Fuck…" Shachi cursed again, dialing the number once more and this time Penguin did answer in a groggy voice.

"_Hello…_" The head mechanic answered, sounding in pain.

"Are you two okay?" Shachi cut right to the chase.

"_Yes, totally fine,_" Penguin snapped with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Oi," Shachi glared at the small snail in his hand. "Don't get bitchy because you fell into a stupid situation."

"_Ameria is the one that stepped on it,_" Penguin scoffed.

"_Hey_," The voice of the bone mage was heard in the background. "_Don't blame it all on me because you stepped on it, too!_"

"_Oi! Be quiet!_" Penguin countered.

Before the argument could continue, Law took the baby Den Den Mushi from the ginger's hands.

"Do you have an idea where you guys are?" He asked

"_None, Captain,_" It was Penguin who answered. "_It's pretty dark down here…_"

"_I can see in the dark though_," His bone mage interjected. "_I should be able to find some stairs easily._"

"_Really?_" Penguin sounded confused, though a slight interested tone was in his voice as well.

"_Yes,_" Ameria answered, but before Penguin could ask her another question, Law got them back on track.

"Find some as soon as possible and meet back up with us," Law ordered and then hung up the Den Den Mushi with a static _click_ when he heard the harmony of _ayes _on the other side. Then he handed the snail over to Shachi, who placed it back in his pocket, and then Law turned on the heel of his boot, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Come on," He ordered again, but then glanced over his shoulder. "And don't do anything stupid," He added on shortly, and Shachi shoved his hands deep inside his suit's pockets, grumbling under his breath about how it wasn't his fault. It might not have been his fault, but the two did something, so Law _had _to be cautious now.

* * *

><p>Penguin sighed deeply, placing the wet, baby Den Den Mushi back into the drenched backpack, the snail shivering violently. "Great," He grumbled, sifting through the contents within. "Everything is wet."<p>

"That's because water is everywhere," The bone mage responded to his annoyed, quiet comment.

Penguin looked up, glaring in the general direction that the bone mage's voice came from since he couldn't see anything; it was pitch black in the hole they had fallen through. Well, actually they slid down since that wall slowly jutted out at an angle, making the ride down like a slippery slide one would see in a water park, but there was still that little drop, causing the bone mage to use his back, with backpack, as a landing cushion, which was why they missed the fist call from Shachi. "Oi," Penguin snapped, his hand absently feeling around for a, hopefully working, flashlight. "Water is a bad thing you know, since everything is _wet_," Well not everything was wet since most things were in containers; like Law's medical kit, food, and fresh water, but beside those things, everything else was _soaked._

The bone mage sighed, with that little hint that told him she was probably rolling her eyes, "My magic let's me see in the dark, clear as day like I'm in an old turn of the century film, but if you really need to see then I could make an orb of magic."

"It's okay, I'll still look for a flashlight," He grumbled in responded, his fingers brushing against the damp, cool rod of metal that he thought was a flashlight.

"But what if it doesn't work?" The bone mage countered.

Penguin didn't answer right away and inspected the object, feeling a switch and his thumb pressed it upward which caused a light to flicker on. He held up the flashlight, his smirk widening. "Works just fine," He told her.

The bone mage just rolled her eyes now visible in the light. "Whatever," She mumbled, turning on the heel of her foot and started to wade through the water.

Penguin just shrugged, swinging the straps over his shoulders and adjusted it so the backpack rested comfortably in place with nothing jabbing into his back. Then he started after the bone mage, using his flashlight to find her retreating back in the distance and then he jogged to catch up to her.

Once walking alongside her, he started to inspect the room, well, tried to anyway. It was hard to take everything in since the light was small compared to the space. It seemed like ruins, so maybe the undergrounds of the palace, but definitely nothing like the large white structure they were walking through only minutes ago. This room couldn't even stand up as an equal to the tunnels they traveled through and it was weird. It felt like the stones were crumbling to pieces because something kept sliding over it, like a giant beast decided to take a nap and fell down, not caring where it was.

Penguin shifted uncomfortably, wary of his surroundings but then a shadow flickered in the corner of his eyes as the light of his flashlight traveled across the way. "Did you see something?" He whispered, keeping his voice soft just in case.

Ameria glanced at him, nodding her head slowly. "I have been seeing weird grey things darting in and out of black shadows, but they are too fast for me to see what they are," She answered in an equally quiet tone.

"Does it seem… _Evil_ to you?" He pressed on with the questions, his eyes scanning over the room anxiously; he knew it was going to be hard to fight with all this water around. It's not that he couldn't do it, it would slow him down, a lot, and he didn't feel any better when he knew that the bone mage couldn't use her magic since dust and water made either mud or nothing.

"If it was evil, then it would have attacked by now," She answered and Penguin was about to sigh in relief, but then the bone mage just had to continue. "Or they are waiting for the right moment to attack," She added on at the end.

"…" He had no words to say to her.

Then Ameria stopped walking, the water's sloshing halted with her movement and she looked at him seriously. She held up a hand, signaling for him to stop. "And it looks like they picked _that_ time now," She whispered shortly.

Penguin glanced in her direction, his flashlight moving over and his eyes narrowed, his stance going into something defensive at what he saw gleaming in the light; looks like they were going to be in for a rough battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	59. Chapter 55: Mermaids: beauties or beasts

Anon: Well, the relationship between Law and Ameria is different from Gabriella and Kidd. Kidd and Gabriella have more of a humorous relationship whereas Law and Ameria have a drama-like relationship, so what happens will be different. Though, I'm sorry that you find the interruptions to be tiring and repetitive, and I can't promise anything, but I will try and lighten up on those if I can.

Ramune: Thank you for liking my story. I'm glad you have enjoyed it. :)

MaskedAngel18: A 4th of July special? You got it! Though...due to time, it will have to be next week that you get your mini. I'm sorry about that. T.T

Neeky-chan: She did dig herself into the hole, and the creatures that Ameria and Penguin are fighting will be seen in this chapter, kinda.

EvilBoyzR2Cute: I'm glad that you liked my Crew Adventures chapters. :)

kaaayyytteee: I'm glad that you like the chapter. :)

Alpenwolf: You will see what Ameria and Penguin are fighting in this chapter, kinda.

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you for liking the atmosphere.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 55: Mermaids: beauties or beasts?<p>

Law walked along the white streets, his eyes examining the structure to see if he could find any stairs that went down and inside the palace, but they all went up, just curling around the buildings of the outer walls of the elaborate structure. He was starting to get a bit anxious, nervous for his bone mage and mechanic. He knew they would have difficultly fighting; especially Ameria with all the water that was bound to be in the deeper chambers of the palace. Though, his bone mage did have the dagger that was always in the extra space of her boot, but a dagger is just so… _Small_. Can she even fight with that thing? He didn't know, but at least he _did _know that Penguin was good at sneaking around enemies if he needed to, so they shouldn't have trouble with avoiding large numbers of enemy.

So, Law was able to calm down a bit, not worrying so much for his two missing members. He needed to worry about himself at the moment along with Shachi; if he got distracted then he wouldn't be able stay focused on his task at hand, which was to find the treasure.

Once they found the treasure then he could work on finding his crew.

…

Okay, maybe that was a little backwards.

…

Okay, it was _a lot_ backwards.

So, he decided to focus back on finding his missing crew members _and then_ he would look for the treasure once they were all reunited.

Yes, that sounded much better.

"Captain."

Law stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see that Shachi had halted and was pointing his finger to something off to the side. Law's gaze followed the ginger's finger, seeing a shadowy doorway that led deeper into the palace. Ah, so they finally found stairs that went downwards. About time, too, and he walked over to it calmly, glancing down it for a brief moment and saw that the stairwell was pitch black. Darkness overwhelmed the space, and with no lights since Penguin had all the flashlights and Shachi stupidly left the lantern back outside the giant metal doorway, the descent would be a mystery.

Law tried not to think about what could be waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs; what was there, was there and he would have improvise when he got to the bottom. So he took the first step and he almost slipped.

It was wet of course. _Lovely._

Law's mind went through a course of what could happen: breaking the neck, spine, one leg or both, one arm or both, oh and there was also a split skull. The list went on and on to the point where Law was going into internal damage that could happen, too and the most fatal outcome: death. He was a doctor; his mind was programmed to think of all the wrong that could happen in a situation, but it was also programmed with the precautions that needed to be followed through so all those bad things listed wouldn't happen.

There was no railing to hang onto, sadly, so using his hand against the wall was all he could do and he told Shachi to do the same so he wouldn't slip, crash, and tumble to the end of the stairs to his death, and those were his exact words of course.

Shachi gulped, practically clinging to the wall for dear life so help him if he slipped, especially when Law was leading and that meant Shachi would be taking him all the way down as well.

The floor wasn't as slippery as Law had originally thought, but it was still wet, so he didn't let down his guard especially with all the water dripping down on him in a constant stream. The liquid rolled right off the fabric of his suit like droplets on a duck's back, falling to the floor with a _pitter-patter_. He was at least thankful that his body wasn't getting drenched, but his hat still did, much to his annoyance. Since his new hat was a thinner fabric compared to his old one, his head was getting wet, soaking his short hair until it was probably looked like a wet black mop of… _Wetness_.

Law started to grumble under his breath, cursing as water slipped down his brow to his cheek, trickling along the curve of his chin until it dropped into his suit somehow and he felt the coldness pierce the bare skin of his collar bone. He shuddered, causing him to readjust his nodachi as his shoulder moved. Then something flickered in the corner of his eyes: a faint yellow light. His focus darted away from the bit of freezing cold on his skin to the source of light and he saw that the color was growing brighter and the first thing he thought was of his missing crew members.

Law hurried down the steps quicker now since the yellow highlight against the stairwell allowed him to see better, but then he stopped at the last step and let his back hug the wall when he didn't see his crew, but rather the small fishmen from the carvings decorating all the walls.

They were small; seriously tiny little things that probably only came up to his waist, _barely_. They looked like what the carvings portrayed though, but they had clothes on whereas the ones in the carvings had nothing at all. The fishmen were draped in white robes that wrapped around the frail bodies, little beads of blue laced around their necks repeatedly, and it made Law think they looked like monks; tiny, fishmen monks, but something didn't quite mix between the fishmen in the hallway. There looked to be _two_ different type of these fishmen.

Some were light blue, trembling in fear close together, almost hugging the wall as they huddled together to distance themselves as far away as possible from the second race surrounding them, which was slightly larger than the blues one, even when they were hunched over in their green skin. Slime coated that tainted looking skin, staining the formerly blue skin to the shade of forest green and the slime even dripped from the corner of their thick lips as they moaned with a zombie-like quality, dragging their webbed feet across the ground slowly towards the shivering blue fishmen.

Law wasn't one to go off saving people out of the kindness of his heart; there always had to be a catch, usually a catch in his favor. So, he made a catch mentally in his mind where he would get these little blue fishmen under attack to help him travel through the palace, that way he could find his missing crew members quicker and then the treasure, naturally.

Giving Shachi a silent order to stay back, Law stepped forward and unsheathed his sword slowly with a broad smirk. "_Room_," He murmured, the light blue dome flashed out quickly and startling the fishmen, making the tiny fishmen jump at the sudden appearance of the dome.

All the fishmen, blue and green, looked at him in confusion as Law held his sword lazily, but the gleam in his grey eyes told them he was ready to attack. The green fishmen looked at each other, tilting their eyes, but then they snapped their heads in his direction again, countering his former thought of comparing them to zombies because they darted forward swiftly. Law would have said it was almost superhuman speed, but the slime slowed them down just enough for Law to have time to swing his nodachi; one slice through the air was all he needed and half the green fishmens' torsos left their hips, levitating in the air. The unharmed green fishmen stopped in their tracks and went into a panicked frenzy, their black beady eyes growing wide when they saw their companions floating in mid-air, and Law took his window of opportunity of confusion swing again, separating the last of his enemy into floating bit and then he sheathed his nodachi, resting it against his shoulder.

He smirked and held out an arm then with just a flick of his middle finger, bodies started to spin wildly in a circle within the blue dome. He waved the single finger back and forth; around in circles with a smirk that continued to grow as the green balls of slime started to float in pieces around and around like a carousel. He saw the fear gleaming in the green fishmens' beady black eyes, wide eyed terror as they saw their slimy bodies parts swirl and click together with things they shouldn't be attached to: a head to a leg, a leg to an arm, every possible combination Law could think of until he had a ball of twitching fishmen that started to cry and whine in agony.

"Hmm," Law grunted with a smug smirk, stepping forward and kicked the large ball of crumbled up limps to the side, making them bounce down another stairwell with an echoing cry that soon faded away. Then he waved Shachi over so they could _talk_ to the small blue fishmen staring at him from their corner at the wall, but the pirates didn't have to walk to far since the little blue sea creatures came rushing over to them like a rabid pack, surrounding them at the knees and wrapping their skinny arms around their legs in bear hugs, piling by the dozen while looking up at him and Shachi like they were heroes. Law blinked; he wasn't used to this.

Shachi looked down, staring at the finned hands grabbing at the fabric of suit's pants legs. "I can really feel the love…" He said slowly, looking rather uncomfortable; he really wasn't used to this either.

Law ignored the ginger's comment and tried to communicate with the small fishmen, maybe he could take the fact that they saw him as a hero to his advantage. "Can you speak?" He asked, looking over the sea of beady black eyes that just stared up at him.

There was a long moment of silence at the fishmen just continued to look up at him, smiles widening on all their faces.

"I don't think they can," Shachi answered for the small fishmen after the prolonged pause.

Law looked at the ginger, sending him an annoyed glance that said: _shut up, seriously_.

Shachi put his fingers to his lips, zippering them shut.

Law sent him a look that said: _thank you_. Then he turned back to the blue fishmen that were practically worshipping him and he asked: "Can you understand what I'm saying?" He said it slowly, just in case.

The small fishmen nodded their tiny heads in unison, smiles widening even more as they huddled closer to his legs.

At least he could communicate one way. "We lost two of our crew members, they fell through a hole," He cut straight to the chase. "Can you take us to the underground of this palace?"

The small fishmen gasped in harmonic unison, jumping away from him and the ginger, silently mumbling nervously amongst themselves, looking at each other in fear, and Law was about to say something else, but the fishmen gasped again and they ran, full on sprinting away with small chirping squeals of fright.

Law blinked in confusion as the fishman ran away, turning a corner and disappearing from sight completely with only one questioned racing through his mind: were Penguin and Ameria in big trouble?

"They're probably in _huge_ trouble," Shachi commented, fiddling with the brim of his cap.

Law's brows furrowed in annoyance as he glared at the ginger, his eyes saying once again, _shut up_.

"S—Sorry," Shachi stuttered, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

A silence drew out between them as Law started to walk calmly through the hallway lit by small glass orbs filled with yellow lights that dotted the walls. He was looking around, trying to see if he could find the blue fishmen, but there was nothing but silence. Then his words were proved wrong when a splashing sound in the distance made them stop to listen. Law glanced over to Shachi who shrugged his shoulders at the unexplained sound, so Law walked in the general direction of where the slashing was coming from until it got louder and louder and then a new sound entered the atmosphere: giggling, female giggling to be exact.

"_Oh_," The mood in Shachi's voice changed dramatically and Law looked out the corner of his eyes to see the ginger had a crooked smirk spreading on his lips. "Looks like we found the _mermaids~_" He practically sang in glee.

Law rolled his eyes and shook his head; maybe if he was single he would have found it more thrilling to meet a mermaid, if you get the drift, but not now because he had Ameria. He may be upset with her at certain things she said, but that didn't change the fact that they were together. So, he tossed the thought to the wayside and opened the set of double doors, pushing each slab of metal with a loud _creak_ that was followed by a loud gasp courtesy of Shachi.

Mermaids were everywhere though they were on the miniature side, but they looked like anything but children. For one, children don't have jugs the size of melons covered by coconuts, shells and starfish; just saying. So Shachi stared googly eyed at the finned sea maidens lounging in pools of water; showering under water falls, or giggling and splashing each other with water, acting as if two men, one that really didn't care whereas the other looked ready to jerk off, didn't just walk into the room.

"_Look!_" A mermaid shouted, her long pink hair obscuring her young tanned features as her breasts bounced when she moved upward while pointing an elegant finger at them.

The mermaids all stopped their playfulness and started to look at them wide eyed and then they all swam over to the edge of the pool with gasps of awe, beckoning them over with seductive smiles and winks.

Shachi looked ready to jump on that, but Law grabbed him by the back of the suit, warning him quietly about what the sirens of the sea could actually do to him.

Shachi didn't care, everything Law said going in one ear and out the other as the ginger stared at him blankly. So that forced Law to keep his grip on the back of Shachi's suit like the ginger was a dog on the leash; a horny one to say the least.

"Hello, ladies," Shachi was quick to say, waving to them and the mermaids all giggled sweetly at his more than friendly greeting.

"_Hello~_" The mermaid that spotted them cooed, moving away the locks of wet pink colored hair out of her eyes. "We haven't seen a man this in close in _years_," She purred, staring at them, well _one_ of them, mischievously with her large orange eyes, batting her eyelashes repeatedly.

Shachi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well—" Then he stopped when he heard the seductive comment. "Wait. Don't you mean _men?_"

"_No~_" The pink haired mermaid swooned, staring at Law with longing eyes.

Shachi shot Law a razor sharp glare, though it wasn't his fault the mermaids preferred him over the ginger; it's not like Law _liked_ the attention, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it to his advantage.

He smirked, making Shachi grumble that he was going to tell Ameria on him, so Law stomped on the ginger's foot, shutting him up; Law was smart enough _not_ to flirt with them, he was only going to manipulate them a bit to get what he wanted. "So, I'm guessing you ladies know all about the layout of the palace, correct?"

"We do!" The pinked haired mermaid nodded her head vigorously and all the other mini mermaids agreed with her, bobbing their heads up and down to make the gems weaved in the hair chime together.

"So you know how to get to the underground as well?" He continued to press with the questions, and that's when it went downhill.

"He wants to go _there?_" A new mermaid stuttered, twirling a lock of green hair around her finger nervously.

"Why would anyone want to go down _there?_" Another one questioned, sinking down into the water to her blue hair floated gracefully on the surface.

"Doesn't he know _she's_ there?" A third mermaid squealed, her voice rising in pitch and then all the mini mermaids whirled around, hushing her to be quiet harshly.

Law's brow rose with interest. "Who's _she?_" He asked curiously.

The mermaids then turned around and hushed him, but more gently and then the pink haired one waved him over with a hand.

Law was wary, that was why he was staying at a distance from the pool's edge just in case the mermaids wanted to grab him by the ankles to drag him under. Also to keep Shachi's lust under control, but he didn't need to worry about the ginger since he was now grumbling and sulking quietly to himself. So Law stepped forward closer to the edge of the pool, but the mermaid waved him closer and then patted the floor, motioning him to crouch down as well so she could whisper into his ear. Against his better judgment, he lowered his body into a crouch until he was eye to eye with the pink haired mermaid who placed a hand to the side of her mouth and began to whisper the story.

"She is Amphitrite, Queen of us all," The mermaid mumbled nervously, her eyes darting back and forth like her mind thought something was going to pop out and split her neck. "When we lived on Fishmen island years ago, she was our protector since the premature race of merpeople as you can see," She motioned to her fellow mermaid's sizes. "We are not as fast or strong as our brothers and sisters under King Neptune's rule due to our smaller size. So Amphitrite protected us to the best of her ability, but with Shabondy Archipelago being so close to our former home, it was easy for us to be captured since it was before Whitebeard came to our island. So, we were easy targets and Amphitrite was having difficulty protecting us all when pirates and slavers could easily get to us all. That's why Amphitrite asked Neptune if she could take us away, so we could be protected and she said that could only be done if they were further away from Shabondy Archipelago. Neptune didn't agree with it right away since his wife at the time was trying to make peace with the humans and she said running away wouldn't help anything, but after she died, that was when Neptune agreed."

"That's why we didn't see the smaller fishman race anywhere," Law commented.

The mermaid nodded slowly. "That's right, and it took two years to find this place safely, and Amphitrite was able to make our home with her powerful gem and we have been here ever since and all was fine. She even placed traps all over the levers to the doors so that the pirates, if they found a way, couldn't get in. We were safe from the dangers of being slaves of nobles…" Her voice started to quiver and the mermaids around her started to dart away slowly by the dozens until only a few were left. "All was fine," She repeated in a squeak. "Until… _It_ came…" The mermaid stopped, lowering her trembling hand away from her face and she looked ready to pull away like the other mermaids did, but Law grabbed her by the wrist before she could even move.

"What is _it?_" Law demanded, his eyes narrowing into a serious glare.

She looked at him blankly, biting her lower lip and then she whispered softly: "The golden puzzle piece," And she tried to jerk away from his grip, but he held firm.

"What did it do?" He asked, getting annoyed with her struggling.

The more the questions came out, the more the mermaid felt uncomfortably. "I—It—It changed her in every way! And now she is changing the fishmen into nothing but slime!" The mermaid's voice grew in pitch. "N—Now, p—please let me _go!_" She squealed trying to pry his hand away from her small wrist.

Law ignored her and just placed his free hand to his chin in thought, soaking in the information with something nagging his conscious: the golden puzzle piece, that felt so… _Familiar_ to him, but what was it? He couldn't say, so he moved on and turned back to the mermaid. "How do I get to her?" He asked with a stern tone, getting the mermaid to stop trying to break free from his grasp.

She looked at him in shock. "A—Are you going to help us?" She countered with her own question.

"If it means I can get to my missing crew members then yes," Law replied.

The look on her face lit up with joy, smiling brightly and she jumped further out of the pool and wrapped her small arms around his neck and he knew what was coming next and he turned his head, but he wasn't quick enough. Her large lips came crashing down on the corner of his mouth and he could taste the tropical flavor of fruits as she kissed him for longer then he deemed to be a '_thank you_' kiss. Then she placed a hand on his cheek, as if trying to move his head for a full kiss and that was when he took the opportunity to push away, and though his question of how to get to the underground was unanswered, he left the room quickly and he heard Shachi's footsteps behind him and the unneeded, and unwanted, comment.

"I'm telling Ameria," The ginger said, definitely for payback.

Law looked over his shoulder to give him a warning glare, but Shachi just returned the sharp glare, though both those glares turned to looks of confusion as the floor started to shake violently.

They both looked at each other in confusion, blinking their eyes as the rumbling came to a simmering halt and all was silent.

"What was that?" Shachi questioned, looking around the area cautiously, his muscles stiffening as if he was ready to pounce into a fight.

Law shook his head, but then his eyes saw something dart in the corner of his eyes and he saw the small group of little blue fishmen standing at the corner of the hallway.

As a collective bunch, they waved him closer, ushering them to follow and Law did so and he heard the clicks of Shachi's heels behind him as they went. Then the fishmen group disappeared, but when Law turned the corner again, he saw them at an opening. It was a ruined hole, like something brutally punched through the stone, and as he drew closer he saw that it was a drippy tunnel way that led deeper into the palace's underground.

His brow rose with curiosity, and he looked over to the small fishmen group, but they were gone, completely vanished. He figured that this was the way to Amphitrite, and most likely his missing crew, though he couldn't be too sure, but there was only one way to find out. He removed one of the odd torches with the glowing glass orb on top from its holder then turned back to the tunnel and slowly made his way down with Shachi right behind him into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	60. Chapter 56: Puzzle Pieces

kaaayytteee: Thank you for liking the chapter. :)

xxdarkvampireangelxx: Thank you for liking my story. :)

anon: That's right, he kissed a mermaid.

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you for liking my back story.

Alpenwolf: Shachi really needs some lovin', maybe there will be one girl somewhere that will like him. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 56: Puzzle Pieces<p>

Ameria used her father's dagger, the sharp blade slicing through the flimsy flesh the belonged to one of the slimy green fishmen that was coming at her. The blade cut the skin of its neck, causing red to splatter against the white fabric of her suit, staining it even more than it already was. The corpse of the tiny fishman crumbled to the ground, but the death of one was replaced by a new one. She ground her teeth together; this was like a never ending army of mutant little fishmen that were born from the shadows itself, causing all kinds of grief for her and Penguin.

Where the head mechanic was now, she had no worldly idea. The only reason why she knew that he was around was because she could hear the bone cracking punches and kicks he was dealing out to the enemy. As of now, they seemed to be winning this battle, though they... They both knew they weren't going to last much longer just because of the how fast the feeling of exhaustion was seeping into their bones.

She had to think of something fast, but she wasn't able to think fast enough since she felt her body began to levitate then zoom through the air into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Law continued down the long, sloped tunnel, shivering slightly because of the sudden drop in temperature and the water still dripping onto his head, soaking his hat and everything underneath. He was starting to get annoyed with the walking because as time went on, not only did the temperature drop dramatically in degrees, but also the slope got rocky, leaving places where he or Shachi could slip and sprain an ankle. That left an unsettling feeling in his gut, but he pushed that aside when a rush of warm air was blasted in his face, causing his thoughts to halt along with his movement.<p>

Law glanced back at Shachi for a moment, but then he looked back into the darkness a head of him to hear the sounds of battle, which could only mean on thing: it was Penguin and Ameria. He tried not to rush, but his pace did quicken, hearing the cries of death, the crushing of bones and the slicing of a blade through skin get louder and louder as he drew closer and closer until he came to the end of the tunnel.

The rocky pathway led out to a cliff, he knew that because he had to grab Shachi by the back of his suit before he accidentally ran off the edge. From the high vantage point, Law could see that the green fishmen were pouring out of the tunnels by the hundreds attacking his two crew members in the middle of the large underground chamber. He needed to get them out of there fast, so he took a small step forward, muttering: "_Room_," And he waved his fingers in an ushering motion, drawing the two in battle to the cliff.

The first thing he heard was Ameria gasp, and Law turned around to see she looked shocked, like she wasn't excepting that to happen. That made him mad in a way; was him not using his Devil Fruit powers a thing she didn't think he would do, because she thought he was on the _sidelines_ of their battle? His eyes narrowed towards her darkly behind the shadow cast from the brim of his damp cap, and she noticed it instantly.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Shachi spoke up, drawing his attention away from scowling at his bone mage.

Law pressed his lips into a thin line, turning away from his crew and towards the confused swarm of fishmen at the chamber's floor. "Go back to the door where we came in," He ordered.

"What?" It was his bone mage to speak up this time, and he heard the clicks of her heels against the water until she was at his side, glaring up at him. "We can't just leave! I know something is here, and I need to find it!"

Law stiffened, feeling his eyes narrow into two dangerous slits at the tone she was using along with the words that were coming out of her mouth; did she think that because of their relationship she could get away with talking to him like this? Maybe in a private setting, but definitely _not_ in front of his crew, so he turned towards her, using his height as an advantage and stated calmly, "I didn't mean all of us, I meant you three. I'm staying here to fight."

The look of rage on her features changed to worry, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Women: such hormonal creatures, being one mood and then switching easily to the next. "But, you can't kill them all by yourself…" She trailed off, but he easily spoke over her soft words.

"I have fought more than this. I am perfectly capably of fighting; do you not know who I am?"

She just stared up at him, her mood once again changing back to shock.

He leaned forward, making sure she could see the dark look in his eyes. "If you've forgotten, then let me remind you," He started coldly. "I am Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death, a man known for his cruelty; even though I haven't done much thanks to _certain_ things."

The stressed word made her look away, and he saw guilt flash in her eyes.

He ignored it and stood up straight, turning to his head mechanics that had looks of shock printed on their faces, and they should be; he hasn't talked like that to Ameria, a least not in awhile or in front of them, but she needed to be put in her place. He wasn't going to be soft on her anymore and he wasn't going to allow her to belittle him in front of his crew, questioning and talking back to his orders. "You know your orders, now go," Law repeated.

"Aye…" Shachi said slowly and turned on the heel of his boot followed Penguin and start heading up the tunnel, though they both stopped a little ways up since the bone mage hadn't come with them yet.

She was staring up at him and simply said, "I'm not leaving, because I know I can help." And then she turned, lifting her hands in the air to allow the grey hue to cover them.

Law reached out, grabbing both her wrists, the pressure so intense that the grey glow vanished as she yelped and he turned her, forcing them to look at each other in the eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded harshly, glaring at her. "You know you are powerless in such a place, and most importantly I gave you an order that must be carried through."

She glared back him and responded, "I have _Bádh_, she's my drowned corpse and she can easily end this battle." And she clenched a fist, allowing the grey hue to shallow her hand once more

"_No_," He told her tightly, his grip on her wrist tightened so the glowing would disappear again. "You will not use that spell now that I am here," His glare narrowed at the thought; what was she trying to prove here? If she could have used the spell before he came, why didn't she? Why now when he said he was going to stay and fight; who made her the savior of the crew? Just because she did it a few times did not mean she earned such a title. "_Go_," He ordered again.

She flinched at the harshness of his grasp, but then she mumbled: "Okay…" So he let her go, and she stood there for a moment before adding one last thing. "Be careful, okay?"

He turned away from the words and her form itself and started over to the edge and he repeated, "Go." Before jumping down to another cliff and then the ground.

The fishmen didn't seem to have noticed him yet, just looking around wildly around the chamber, trying to find out where their former opponents had vanished to. Law took in the odds, and saw that the fishmen looked rather frail, probably less than half the power of the average fishmen so the only thing that could out do him is being outnumbered, but he had been in former marine fights where the odds were against him and he came out on top.

So he stepped forward, easily drawing attention towards himself as he mumbled, "_Room_." The words bouncing with rising volumes as they hit the walls, earning the attention of the fishmen. All heads snapped towards him, beady eyes seeming to glow as some yellow from the glass orbs hanging from their necks cast their eyes in a dim light, they blinked at him in confusion, but then all their eyes narrowed. They knew he was an enemy and they all charged as a collective mass getting ready to swarm him.

He smirked, grabbing his nodachi that was skillfully balanced on his shoulder and unsheathed it, the blade gleaming dangerously in the dim light and then he began his massacre. The cries of fright filled his ears as fishmen saw their body parts floating around the space of his Room, causing others to go into a state of confused pain. The smirk on his lips widened to something wicked; he could barely remember the last time he did this on such a large scale that it was blissful, being in his operating room once more. It was where it was in total control, the bodies of his enemies taken apart and resembled in the way that he saw fit.

He enjoyed watching the terror unfold in their eyes from seeing the display; it has been so long since he done something like this. Usually they would be running or… Ameria would use her magic; all those times he ran he knew he could have fought, so why didn't he? Softness, that was the only answer, and it was an answer he was sure to erase with due time; he hated the feeling, it was bitter.

He shook his head, feeling that his mind was slipping away into thought, but he noticed that his body was still acting, going through the subconscious motions of his sword slicing through thin air, causing millions of body parts to levitate after the cut and then a flick of the wrist, they were somewhere else. Soon he had crumpled limbs of fishmen balled up on the floor of the chamber, only a few stragglers that were lucky to have dodged him were left, cowering in fear behind rocks and even forms of their companions to stay away from his sight.

He left them be, he had other things to worry about like finding something to bring back; he was not leaving here empty handed. Stepping away from the wall, he started to maneuver through the mess he left behind, searching for the next place he could go. Maybe he would search the palace one last time, go find the mermaids and demand they tell him where the gold was, and with his new little teleporting skills he could easily get back up onto the cliff that he was just on a few minutes ago.

But then he stopped at the sound of movement from behind him and he turned to see what was there… Though he had trouble identifying what it was. It was a blob of darkness moving out of one of the large tunnels, like a thick mass of ink bubbling out, but then the object fell to the ground with a sloppy splash and he saw something more snake-like moving around the massive blob, and that's when his mind clicked with realization of what it was, his eyes locking onto it, "Amphitrite."

It wasn't an octopus, but rather a giant, demonic looking squid that used its many long arms pushing against the floor of the chamber so that it was standing up tall. The large red eyes gleamed with all the light, making the surface reflective and there Law saw himself shifting into a defensive position. This wasn't the first time he found something strange, he has battled it out with Sea Kings before, but some Sea Kings weren't all that smart with strategy whereas he knew this one was; he was sure she was the one that attacked his sub and it aimed for the engine room.

Though Amphitrite didn't stay in her squid form long, the body of the squid seemed to shift, folding over like paper until a green, slimy hand ripped it with long thin nails. The being clawed its way out of the outer shell and then multiple tentacles slithered out into the open, the gunk glistening in the low lighting from the orbs shattered around the chamber. Then the human side of her emerged, her head slippery with green slime that was caked to her long hair, making it look like it was slicked back with grease. She snarled at him once she was fully out of the flimsy former shell of the squid and she held up her staff, the glowing blue orb perched at the top.

Law stared it at, judging the worth quickly and saw his prize, making him smirk; this was going to be an easy win. "_Room_," He started and unsheathed his sword, but then in a blink of an eye, his target was gone. He actually blinked, taking in the empty space, but then he heard something behind him and he jumped just in time to avoid thepointed butt of the sea maiden's staff.

She growled at him, her black eyes narrowing darkly when she saw him skid away from her to safety, but Law couldn't stop there. He was about to say room once more, but he saw that it was still up, he smirked; now he didn't have to be concentrated on staying in one place with worry that his Room would go away, so he was able to easily dodge and run from the sea maiden's quick attacks.

He had to think of something to slow her down so that he could focus on his next plan of attack since Shambles wasn't going to cut it, no pun intended. That's when his eyes locked onto all the balled up limbs crying in agony like a harmonic tune that echoed off the walls, and he skidded to a stop mid run, pointing his index finger out and then said, "_Tact_." Then he jerked it upwards.

The balls of crumpled bodies started to float in the air without him having to worry about them all falling down once he moved his hand down. The sea maiden screeched, trying to avoid hurting her minions and slowed down so much that Law actually tried to use Shambles on her, but she dodged it quickly; so much for that idea.

He ducked down for a moment to collect his thoughts of his next course of action; he still had one more technique that he hasn't used yet, but the involved him getting close to the target. He was sure that he could, but he didn't want to risk taking damage if something went wrong, so he closed his eyes, to think, though his ears still listened closely to what was behind him; she wasn't near him. He was safe, but only for the moment.

He had to think of something that would make her stop all movements, something that would damage her severely, but they were in her element: a watery cavern. She was the one that controlled things, Law hated to admit that, and the only things he that that would help him out was fire or electricity, but he had neither of those. Though fire would probably be put out, and electricity was just a strong energy force that he couldn't create with his bare hands.

He paused. Maybe he could…

He was in his Room still, and he was the one that controlled what happened in there, so why not try making an electrical surge that is strong enough to hurt the sea maiden, but he felt like he would need to get close to her person to cause the shock, if he can that is. Only one way to find out.

He wasn't stupid enough to just run out there in the open; he used his new teleporting skills to teleport to the space right in front of the sea maiden, levitating in the air before her, and Law saw the look of shock taking of the dark look in her black eyes. He didn't waste time and moved forward, placing his hands on her chest, the place that would cause the most internal damage, and he said the first thing that came to mind to try and cause a shock wave: "_Counter Shock_."

He felt energy pulse through his fingers, and then the sea maiden screamed as streaks of lightening pulsed around her form and then he pushed away before she fell to the ground. He skidded, the energy from the attack giving him an added boost of power that he wasn't ready for and he landed in a crouch, almost tipping over, but he held firm.

Amphitrite crumpled to the ground in a wave, the grip on her staff loosening so that it fell to the floor with a clatter, the glass of the light blue orb clinking against the stone. Law let out a sigh of relief, but then a smug smirk crossed his lips as he started to walk over to the fallen sea maiden; he was stronger now than ever before. He wasn't going to be some weakling on the sidelines anymore.

His feet halted at the staff, it was long and made of thick wood: a worthless thing. So he used his sword, cutting it thanks to the fact that his Room was still open so the staff was clean cut from the base of where the orb was sitting. The worthless pole fell to the ground after that, kicked aside as Law's hands hovered under the orb, the soft blue glow illumining the greedy expression that was on his face, but then his ears picked up on a snarl as the orb fell safely into his hands and he looked over to see the sea maiden trying to move.

It was a failed attempt though, electricity on its own was painful, but adding any amount of water to the mix was going to be a hundred times worse, so he didn't worry about her getting up to attack him again, though… Something caught his eye.

A shimmer of gold gleamed against his eyes and he walked over to the foot of the sea maiden to see that there was a pendant laced around neck, but it wasn't anything; it was the golden puzzle piece, but it wasn't really what it was named. It was another piece to his bone mage's master's mask.

That must have been what Ameria felt, and why she wanted so badly to fight, making her talk back, but that wasn't an excuse. Though, she needed it, so he grabbed ahold of the golden mask piece and ripped it from the neck it was around.

Then Amphitrite went through a drastic change once more. The green slime on her body seemed to melt away to nothing, slipping down her form to show the blue skin underneath, and Law stepped back as the gunk started to pool around his feet. Then she gasped, coughing up blood as flowing navy hair started to spill over her shaking shoulders, but then she snapped her head towards him. "_Filthy human_," She growled.

Law just smirked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. "I believe it is you that is covered in filth, Miss Amphitrite," He stated coolly with a smug chuckle brushing passed his lips.

"_Return the things that are mine at once!_" She barked, her brows furrowing together in rage.

Law just shook his head, chuckling once more, "It is a well known fact that I don't take a liking to being ordered around."

"_You know I can kill you with a wave of my hand, human!_" She shrieked, but the harshness make her flinch violently, shuddering in pain.

"Well," Law started, spreading his arms out wide, one hand holding the glowing gem while the other held the mask piece. "Kill me if you can," He mocked, knowing she didn't have the power to do so.

And she knew that, making her snarl at the taunting challenge she couldn't accept. "_I will find you when I have regained my health, human,_" She threatened. "_And when I do I'll make sure you pay for what you have done._"

"Really now?" He mused, taking a step forward. "Then I'll just have to fix that," He drew out and then slammed the palm of his hand to her chest, right above her heart and whispered, "_Mes_." And with a loud pop, a diamond shape was formed and the sea maiden's heart skipped away from behind. He chuckled at the look forming on her face as he pocketed the mask piece and then he used used Tact to make the heart float over to his hand, and the glass cube landed in the palm of his hand, "Kill me and you don't get your heart back."

Amphitrite whimpered, a hand covering the space where her heart used to be as she stared up at him with pleading eyes.

He just chuckled, but then he stopped when he heard something coming up from behind him and he side stepped the in coming fishman that was trying to do a sneak attack. It was a petty attempt to try and save his queen's heart, and Law was quick to end it by jabbing a spot on the fishmen's neck, knocking him out instantly. Though instead of leaving the small sea creature, he grabbed the being by the scruff of his robe and then smiled politely in a mocking way that made Amphitrite scowl at him darkly. "I'll take my leave now," He told her and then disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Ameria sat that the large doors where they had entered the white palace hours ago, wringing her hands together as she bit her lips in thought. Something was wrong with Law, he hadn't acted like that towards her in so long that is was strange for him; it just didn't seem right. He was cold towards her, ever since that day in the infirmary, but she didn't know what she did wrong, or maybe it was something else that was making him upset and he just didn't want to talk about it. If that was it, then she wasn't going to pry; she didn't like speaking about her private life when she didn't want to, so she wasn't going to force him. But god… She wanted to know what was making him so mad, because she felt that all his silent rage was being pointed directly at her, at least it felt like it was.<p>

Then the sound of feet moving in water made her snap away from her inner thoughts and she looked up to see Law standing there, holding quite a load: a blue orb, a knocked out miniature fishman, and… A heart in a glass cube.

He didn't say anything, simply tossed the still body to Shachi, making the ginger stumble back in slight shock, but then he looked at his captain in curiosity. "Experiment?" Was all he asked.

Law nodded shortly. "Yes," He replied, but then turned towards her, his hand going into the pocket of his suit and he pulled something out. "For you," Was all he said.

She looked at him curiously, standing up from her spot and walked through the water until she saw what it was: a part of her master's mask. That made her run over, well if she could even call it that, and she took it from his hands and then smiled up at him. "Thank you so muc—"

"Are we ready to leave?" Law spoke over her sharply, turning his head towards the mechanics, ignoring her completely.

Penguin nodded his head, readjusting the backpack on his shoulders and then Shachi did the same as he threw the still body of the fishmen over his shoulder.

Law nodded in return and then started to walk away, carrying the glowing orb and glass cube in his arms as he led the way back to the sub.

Ameria stood there, a feeling of rejection swarming uncomfortably in her gut that it made heat rise to her cheeks. She shoved the feeling aside though; he's just going through something, that's all. It was the logic her mind went through, and that was what allowed her to move her feet, catching up to Shachi and Penguin as they started to talk.

"I wish we could have seen some mermaids," Penguin spoke up, sounding rather depressed about the thought.

Shachi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Wasn't worth it," Was all he said.

Penguin stared at him in disbelief, "You saw some!"

Shachi nodded, sighing lightly. "Yeah, they were cute too, kinda small though, but that didn't matter," He huffed, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

Penguin looked at him in confusion, "Why not?"

"Because like always," Shachi started. "They were only after Captain," He grumbled, his shoulders starting to hunch forward. "I mean, one even _kissed_ him."

Penguin looked ready to punch him in the face, and Shachi looked ready to do the same to himself, as they turned around to see the shocked look on her face.

She stopped, her jaw going slack as one thing rushed through her mind; Law kissed a mermaid?

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

The special for MaskedAngel18, sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Tanker was extremely excited, so excited that he started to jump up and down wildly to the point where the constant tapping was annoying the shit out of Bas.<p>

"_Shut up!_" Bas screamed, his pounding head ache only being made worse thanks to the small familiar. Wasn't getting knocked into a wall by Sane enough torture, did he really need to have more from other things like Tanker?

"Well _excuse~_ me," Tanker snipped, stopping his happy dance and turned towards the bed ridden spirit while hooking all four of his bony hands to his hips. "I'm just so happy that it's the 4th of July!" The small familiar proclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "That means that I get to see fireworks!"

Bas's brows knotted in annoyance. "We are three hundred feet below sea level," he stated bluntly.

"_No~!_" Tanker cried, falling down in a heap on Bas's lap and began to sob. "_I wanted to see the fireworks!_"

"Did someone say...fire plus the word works?" The most annoying voice in Bas's opinion spoke up, making him wish that he was knocked out right about now.

"_Oh~, oh~!_" Tanker jumped up, waving his arms wildly about towards Sane as he crouched on the side of the bed. "I said fire plus the word works!"

Bas slapped a hand to his forehead; this could not be good.

"So," Sane continued, patting Tanker on the head. "You want to see fireworks, little skeleton?"

"Oh yes, oh yes I do!" Tanker cheered, started to jump up and down again.

"Well, you can see fireworks tonight, little skeleton," Sane chuckled deeply.

"_Really~?_" Tanker asked with much enthusiasm.

"Yes, really," Sane replied. "We only have to teach Loki how to use a lighter."

_Later that evening._

It was dinner time now, and during the day when no one was looking, Sane used his magic to create a butt lode of fireworks and then duck taped them to every table with one wire the secertly connected them together. Then he taught Loki how to use a lighter, and when the time was right, the ghost puppy would carry it across the galley to the main fuse and that time was now.

"Hey," Nigel said slowly. "Is that a floating...lighter?"

"...yeah..." Ameria answered him.

"..." Nigel looked back and her and then looked over to Brodie. "..." He had no words to say, but the he sniffed the air and asked. "Is something...burning?" And then the others around him began to sniff the air as well, but then Nigel looked under the table, his eyes opening wide. "_HEY THERE'S-!_"

But he never got to finish it because the fireworks started to go off, turning over tables with much force, making chairs fly across the room in a blurry haze as colorful balls of light exploded in the small space of the galley. And through the mayhem he indirectly caused, Tanker jumped up on a lopsided table and shouted: "**Happy 4th of July!**"


	61. Chapter 57: Unexpectinglee Stunning

MaskedAngel18: You're welcome for the mini and Law is gonna be in trouble. :p

Tigereye13: I know you have a lot of reviews, but I'll answer the latest review. Ameria was a little loopy when she said that, but still, it was a low blow to Law's manliness, but confusing her isn't the way to go, but that's the way it goes. Hopefully he finds the balance soon...or will he?

Guest: No offense taken, to tell the truth, I'm annoyed with Ameria, Law and their whole relationship right now. Though it is my fault due to poor planning on my part, so I have to take this step so that I have more of a dominate Law, a less annoying Ameria, and hopefully a less overly OoC relationship between them. I'm trying my best with this, and I appreciate you telling me your opinion and also for loving my story. It helps me keep on trying to get this story right. :)

Neeky-chan: I'm glad that you like the mini at the end and I'm also Ameria's reaction to Law kissing a mermaid, or the mermaid kissing him, which ever floats your boat.

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you for liking my mini.

Yueres De Leo: It's okay that you haven't reviewed, reading is all that matters, right? I'm glad that you liked the chapters and also the mini. :)

Alpenwolf: Counter shock is the attack he gets in the manga, well that's what One Piece Wiki tells me. Law kissed a mermaid, a mermaid kissed him, different, yes, will Ameria see that? You will soon find out.

animelover56348: That sounds like an amazing chapter, like a really amazing chapter because it will just get this whole drama issue over with, but I'm afraid it won't happen, well not in one chapter at least. It would be rather rushed, you know? But don't worry, Ameria's not going to leave and Law's not gonna kick her out. That just won't happen, I can promise that. :D

kaaayyytteee: Ameria definitely won't take that crap, and I'm glad you like that chapter. :)

akagami hime chan: Penguin and Shachi were chanting that, that's for sure. Revenge? No, but there will be a...talk on the subject...

I don't have my beta this week, so this chapter may not be as good as the others because I don't have a second pair of eyes looking at it. So I'm sorry about that, and also for mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 57: <em>Un-expecting-lee <em>_**Stunning**_.

"_Kyaaa~!_"

Daniella stopped in her tracks, cringing at the boyish squeal from behind and she slowly looked over her shoulder, glaring at the teen jumping up and down to make his large forest-green jacket bounce with the frantic movement.

His brown eyes were wide, seemly ready to pop out of their sockets as he started to babble away nonsense about something unknown while shaking his head, making the long brown locks hanging in his eyes flutter with his jumping.

"What is it, Robert?" She groaned, turning fully around to come face to face with her fellow mage. "We have to get moving, you know." She reminded him, motioning to the other mages within the group that she led, and Mini scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms over her large chest when Daniella pointed a finger at her, which made Justin chuckle nervously as the enchantress started to glare narrowly when Daniella scowled darkly at Mini's action.

Justin looked ready to step in if he needed to, but the budding fight didn't escalate to anything yet so he stayed put, standing next to the average summoner mage helping them to get from one island to the next island. The summoner mage was from Fort Lock's Outpost, wearing the basic uniform of chainmail under a tunic that bore the crest of a bear, the symbol of the fort under the general's name. The summoner mage hadn't said a word, only speaking when spoken to or when doing an incantation for teleporting; he just stood there, hands behind his back with a straight face and emotionless eyes behind dark, pitch black sunglasses.

Daniella looked away from glaring at Mini and then back at the anxious one that had finally stopped jumping, but the unintelligent words from his mouth didn't stop. She rolled her eyes ar this; she didn't want to hear about Robert's petty problems when they were on an important mission to bring back Ameria. "We don't have time. We need to move on, Robert," she ordered sternly.

"But—but Daniella!" Robert finally stuttered recognizable words as he held up the cord with the crystal attached to it, the glowing gem dimming with light and the blinking slowing in pace compared to only a minute ago. "The crystal is slowing down!"

"_What!_" Mini gasped, turning away from her silent rage to shock and stepped forward, snatching the chord from Robert's hand. "Lemme see that," she slurred, cradling the glowing crystal in the palm of her hands, the grey light bathing the skin with the soft hue and she eyed the gem intensely. "_Wow!_" She finally exclaimed after the small inspection. "The crystal _did_ slow down!" And then she started jumping up and down just like Robert did, but this time out of joy not panic because she sported a large smile on her red painted lips. "_Now my B.F.F is safe from you, deadly fiend!_" She declared, pointing an accusing finger towards Daniella.

"_I'm the fiend?_" Daniella sneered, her fists balling up with rage. "She's the _traitor_, Mini, _she broke the law_." She reminded the other mage dryly, glaring at her dangerously.

Mini's hand recoiled and she scowled furiously at Daniella, placing her hands on her hips. "Innocent until proven guilty," she proclaimed sternly.

"She was proven guilty when Grandmaster Rilon sent us after her," Daniella retorted harshly.

Mini's face flared the color red, her body trembling with rage and she screamed: "_That is it!_" And then she threw the crystal over her head so she could confront the annoying female mage she was arguing with.

The crystal flew through the air, like it was in slow motion, but it sped up as it started to go with the flow of gravity and it would have landed in the mud if it wasn't for the summoner that caught it before it could even get close to the ground and the he handed the blinking crystal to Justin.

Justin let the gem rest in the palm of his hand as the summoner placed it there and he looked down at it. It felt cold though the constant glow looked warm; welcoming and inviting. He frowned, finding it to resemble himself after what Ameria had told him so long ago, but it felt like just yesterday. He didn't know what was going on with her since she wouldn't talk to him, and he also didn't ask, which something he shouldn't have done back then. He felt at fault here, and he couldn't let go of those words she told him years ago:

"_You may look nice on the outside, like a prince charming, but you are nothing like that. You are just a cold hearted bastard on the inside_."

Those words hurt him, shook him to the core, but she had every right to be mad at him though; he was stupid enough to listen to Daniella, the cold hearted ice mage using his state of worry because the bone mage wouldn't talk to him in complete sentences or even be in the same room with him for over a year. At first he thought it was just because she failed the exam so he gave her space to be alone, but when the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, it started to worry him. That's when Daniella messed with his mind, twisting his feelings for Ameria until he thought their relationship was nothing but over because she was ignoring and avoiding him...

He gripped the crystal, clenching his hand into a tight fist and he growled lowly at himself and his _stupid_ mistakes. He wouldn't think about it anymore, all he wanted to do was find Ameria, to find _his_ precious bone mage and fix _everything_ because…he loved her still and he will never stop loving her until they are together once more.

* * *

><p>The wolf captain looked over the edge of his ship's railing, gazing into the depths of the moonlit sea, just watching the waves lap against the side as the creaking of wood invaded his sharp ears when the water made the ship swayed. He placed a hand to the cool wood, leaning over until he could see his reflection cast on the water's surface and then he put his other hand to his chin in thought, his fingers brushing against the amber colored stubble along his jaw. "Hhm…" he hummed deeply, the note echoing to his first-mate close by, drawing the blonde to his side and there in the water's reflection he saw the worried look in the blonde's eyes.<p>

"Captain…?" his first-mate drew out slowly, his thin brow rising with confused interest at his captain's action. The wolf captain did not answer him, so the blonde looked down the edge of the railing further, trying to get a glimpse of something. "There's nothing here…" he informed bluntly with a frown, turning slowly to meet his captain's gaze.

The wolf captain looked blankly at his first-mate, but then glanced back at the water; there was something there, it was just hidden. He hummed again, stepping back from the railing and placed a hand deep in the pocket of his robe, feeling the cool metal within his palm and then he pulled it on in a clenched fist. Then he turned towards his first mate, slapping the metal piece firmly into the outstretched open palm. He turned away after that and then started to chant, calling forth his powers until the black mass started swirling around his form, making the loose fabric fluttering in the wind.

His form slowly started to change; growing in size that made his crew members start backing away slowly to give the intimidating, yet familiar shape some space. When some of the men had joined years ago, they were wary when watching their captain change shift form one to the next; it seemed unnatural to them that a man could shift into some many animal and humanoid forms, but as the years went by, they had become used to it and saw it as nothing but normal life.

Then the whirling dark shadows around the captain scattered from his new animalistic form: slippery, sea green skin that was decorated with sharp spikes that looked deadly to the touch, just like the sharp teeth poking out from the thick lips of his piranha-like head.

He looked around, eyeing his crew with an emotionless stare as he walked back towards the railing, his webbed feet sticking slightly to the wood of his deck. "_Stay put_," he ordered them shortly in a scratchy tone, and his crew all nodded. "_I'll see if they're down there_," he continued then he jumped onto the railing, his muscles rippling from under the smooth looking skin, but before he dove in, he looked over his muscular, spiked shoulder at his first-mate. "_You're in charge, keep the fort down and_," he added on to his demands, his ebony colored eyes narrowing into two dangerous slits as he said one final thing. "_Keep __**it**__ save_," and then the captain dove into the water, disappearing from site with a splash.

The first-mate glance over the side, his hand holding the cool metal piece and he looked down at it with wary eyes. He gulped when his eyes scanned over the small piece of broken metal: the golden fragment of metal that his captain was obsessed about.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ameria<em>, will you listen to me," Law ordered as they sat on the couch in his quarters, his jaw locking together as he spoke through clenched teeth.

Ameria huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and slouched into the cushions, grumbling softly to herself, so quiet that Law couldn't hear her even if he leaned in closer. She really didn't want to be there, she didn't even know how he was able to get her into the privacy of his room. Oh right, it's because he _man-handled_ her and then _dragged_ her to his room with her kicking her feet the whole way after Shachi's sudden out burst, grumbling curses about the ginger under his breath. She didn't really understand what he was saying, mostly because she was voicing her protest loudly against him. That really made the crew stare and for once she didn't care; she was too mad to care.

She just sat there on the couch as Law tried to explain what happened that he _'didn't' _kiss the mermaid but the mermaid was the one that kissed him. Ameria really didn't want to hear it because in the end it all meant the same thing: they _kissed_.

"Look, Ameria," Law turned to her, twisting in his seat so he was facing her and there was a look of complete frustration labeled as his expression, as her grabbed her chin, forcing her to look back at him.

Ameria tried to jerk her head away from his grasp, but Law held firm and she continued to struggle.

"_Look at me, Ameria_," Law repeated sternly, his teeth grinding together and both his hands went to cup her cheeks, but it wasn't all to gentle since his blunt nails were actually digging into her skin, not that it looked like he cared; he looked too irritated to care. "I want you to listen to what I have to say. So look at me."

Ameria may have been forced to look at him face to face, but her eyes focused to the corner of the room, examining the thick medical texts books in the bookcases.

Law sighed thickly with annoyance laced in the tone, but he ignored her stubbornness to look him in the eye and continued to speak. "Ameria, I did _not_ kiss that mermaid," he told her once again, making her scoff and roll her eyes. Law scowled at that, making his fingers curl and his nails dug further into her skin, causing her to yelp. He let up the pressure immediately after that, but there was still a firm grip on her cheeks so she couldn't turn away, and his voice was still tight with anger. "_She_ kissed me. Actually, she didn't even kiss me fully; she kissed me here," he told her, letting go of one of her cheeks so he could tap the small spot where his lips met at the corner of his mouth.

"That's still a kiss," she countered, finally looking at him directly with narrow eyes.

Law groaned, letting go on her cheek and he pressed his back into the cushions of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and then propped one up on his forearm so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "You are being ridiculous, I hope you know that," he grumbled. "You are just being a stubborn ass and will not listen to a word I say."

She felt like he just punched her square in the gut, the insult cutting her deep and she opened her mouth to retort back, but then she paused to actually do the smart thing and think before she spoke. She _was_ being stubborn and not listening to him; he told her it wasn't like that, but she was just…jealous. Jealousy was just one of those emotions that she could never let go of because of her…past relationship. The only thing that Law and Justin could have in common was the fact that almost all the girls liked them, whether they knew them or not. So getting mad at him wasn't going to help the situation right now, especially when Law was already mad at her to begin with, though she didn't know why he was mad at her, but if that wasn't for a reason then she sure as hell was giving him one right now.

So, she took a deep breath, letting go of the jealousy, the stubbornness and she turned to him, leaning over, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug and kissed his cheek and said: "Sorry."

He didn't react. He did nothing. He didn't look at her, the look on his face did not soften, though he did do one thing; he moved. It was a slight tilt of his head away from her, but it felt like a stab to her heart.

Her arms snaked away from his neck and she leaned back to her side of the couch, slouching in the cushions as rejection settled deep into the depths of her gut. It was confusing, if Law was mad at her, why did he care if she was mad about the mermaid incident? Her mind didn't get a chance to wrap an idea around the question to answer that because the door swung open suddenly.

**BANG! **

"_**Captain Fuzzy Hat, I'm done with my nap!**_"

"Oh, _fucking hell_," Law cursed, his shoulders tensing up and his brow twitching with irritation.

The magical being ignored Law's discomfort. "I need to talk you now!" Sane shouted with glee, slamming the door shut with another **bang** behind him as his bare foot hooked around the edge then rammed his heel into the metal. "It's quite important, Captain Fuzzy Hat," he then stated, sounding rather serious about the matter he was going to bring up.

Law groaned in irritation, slowly looking up. "What is it now?" He asked tightly, the rage clear in his voice.

Well, Law's anger was clear to everyone, but the magical being. "It's a long story," Sane answered casually, his bare feet padding against the metal floor as he walked over to the couch. "So I'll keep it short," he said and then flopped down on the cushions between them.

Ameria felt suddenly…awkward in the position of having Sane there all of the sudden, but she didn't move. She needed to know what was wrong with Law, and if she needed to pry then she would; this just couldn't go on. So as soon as Sane left, she would talk with Law.

"So anyway," Sane started to say. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to go into the skull vessel for like, '_a while_'," he air quoted the last word, holding it out slowly, almost like it wasn't true.

Law groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. "It's been weeks since _he_ got hurt," he grumbled, referencing Bas. "How long will it take for him to actually get better? He's a spirit; he shouldn't be wounded for _this_ long."

"A few more weeks before he's better" Sane answered the pirate captain, draping an arm over Law's shoulder, much to his annoyance. "And then he'll be his _chirpy_ self again, so don't worry your fuzzy little hat off, Captain Fuzzy Hat," the magical being cooed, pinching Law's cheek teasingly. "Though he is well enough to go back into the vessel; so you don't have to worry about that either."

Law violently gripped the wrist of the hand invading his personal space, his hand ready to snap the bone in half.

Sane didn't look like it bothered him one bit and he continued on with the conversation like it was about the weather. "You need to remember, dear little Captain Fuzzy Hat, that _I am_ the one that hurt my favorite son out a fit of rage because some stupid king said the '_no-no_' word which caused my magic to explode and, of course, my magic is just _that_ awesome to cause external _and _internal damage for a long, long, _very long_ time no matter who or what it is," Sane declared proudly, holding his chin high into the air, but then he looked back at Law, pulling him closer into a bear hug. "Doesn't that just make you go **yay** because he is hurt?" The magical being asked, smothering Law's face into his chest. "I know you don't like him, Captain Fuzzy Hat, so you should be very happy!" Sane squealed with joy, releasing the bitter Law from the suffocating embrace.

Law scowled at the magical being, his grey eyes holding calm fury, but that was boiling over, and then he nodded stiffly. "True," Law admitted, but his tone still sounded appalled at what Sane did to him, just treating him like a child. "But you are starting to infuriate me," he bit out, his voice getting rather snappy sounding when he told the magical being that.

Sane looked at him sadly and if he wasn't wearing the mask, a puppy dog stare was probably forming in his eyes. "That's _cruel~_, Captain Fuzzy Hat!" Sane whined, pouting with his lower lip out and quivering as he sniffled like a small child, but then he snapped out of the childish state and went back to a more serious one. "But I'm sorry to tell you that I wouldn't be going back into the vessel for, like, _ever_," the magical being bluntly said.

Law stared at Sane, blinking his eyes repeatedly. "I thought you said it would only be _awhile_."

"That's why I _air quoted_ the word, _dur~_," Sane snorted, correcting the pirate captain.

Law pinched the bridge of his nice and lowered his head, groaning deeply. "Please tell me _why_ you are doing _this?_" He questioned sharply with irritation.

"_Ah_~," Sane cooed like a purring cat, draping his arm over Law's shoulders once. "That's where the _long story _comes in," he answered and his voice started to go thick, sneering almost as he continued. "It's a bitterly sore note in my life that I wish not to speak of right now," he glanced shortly at the bone mage, but it was a quickly turn that even Law over looked. "So I'm just leaving it at that."

Law sighed, shrugging off the arm over his shoulders. "Are you sure that you can't go in the vessel?" Law asked.

"Positive, Captain Fuzzy Hat," Sane told him shortly with a small nod. "I need to make sure my magical power it up and ready for a super, doper, important fight that is coming up. Sooner or later at least," the magical being said, shrugging lightly.

Law pressed his lips into a thin line of thought. "Isn't there anything that will comprise with _both_ our needs?" He rephrased the question

It was Sane's turn to press his lips into a thin line, humming long and hard in thought as he rubbed the exposed skin of his chin, but then pulled his hand away and snapped his fingers together quickly. "_Stunning_, by-jove I think I got it!" the magical being exclaimed anxiously.

"What's that?" Law questioned, his brow rising with slight interest.

"_Well…_" Sane drew out slowly, turning his head toward the bone mage as a large, devilish grin warped his excited expression to one of amusement.

Ameria gulped; this could **not **be good.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ah!<strong>" Sane yawned, stretching the limbs of his brand new vessel out wide, high over his black, furry head, which made those in the room gawk at the illogicalness of it all as he walked in circles around the bone mage's room. "_This feels so nice~!_" He purred pleasantly, rubbing his fuzzy white stomach freely as he swayed from side to side with a happy grin on his face.

Ameria could only stare in baffled bewilderment along with Nigel and Brodie who were sitting on the bed beside her, watching the magical being walk around the room on the hind legs that belonged to the small kitten, which he took possession of because he wanted to be a cat, for the magical being apparently loved cats. So, he took Glory as his new vessel.

Sane made sure to say that the kitten wouldn't get hurt when he proposed this idea, but the bone mage was still hesitant to agree with it. Law, being the authoritarian figure that he was, said she _had_ to agree; he needed something that would lessen the damage of his sub and complication without Sane going into hibernation mode again. Brodie was still traumatized by his hat being turned to into a living cow head, though the effect wore off after a few hours after the magical being did that.

So, she _had_ to hand over her precious little kitten that hadn't grown an inch in the months she had him, but when the magical being was inside of the cat, Glory actually grew. The kitten was no longer the small size that could easy fit into a hand, but now he was four times bigger, to look like an abnormally large, or fat, cat. It was a shocking site to see her cute little kitten change right before her eyes: the yellow, feline eyes that belonged to Glory turned demonic red, gleaming with mischievous evil and the shaggy thin, black hair on his back became thick, growing small spikes along the spine.

It made her frown: where did her kitty go?

"So, what do you guys think?" Sane questioned innocently, pivoting on his forepaw towards the three pirates sitting on the bed.

Nigel and Brodie's eyes widened at what they started to see coming and both of them slapped their hands over the bone mage's eyes, shielding her from the scarring image she almost barely saw witness to.

"_Oi_, dude!" Nigel shouted, glaring at the demon cat. "You can't go around walkin' on your hind legs like that!"

Kitty Sane blinked his red eyes in confusion. "Why not?" He asked, tilting his furry head to the side, baffled at the comment.

"Because you're a fuckin' _guy! _That's why!" Nigel snapped irritably. "All your junk is hangin' out for cryin' out loud!"

"Oh," Sane looked down, placing his paws on his fuzzy hips as he examined his exposed self. "I suppose you are right about that Niles," he nodded after inspecting his manhood was indeed left without cover

"_Nigel_," Nigel corrected angrily, scowling narrowly at the demon cat.

"Whatever Nuffles," Sane waved it aside with a paw and then began to pace back and forth in the room.

Nigel blinked, batting his eye lashes repeatedly. "What the fuck…?" How did the demon cat come up with _that_ name? Nigel and Nuffles have nothing in common but the 'N'…

Kitty Sane ignored the blonde mechanic and placed a paw to his fuzzy chin as he continued to walk back and forth across the floor. "I think I need some pants," he declared, wiggling his nose to shake his whiskers.

"Duh," Nigel scoffed.

"Obviously," Brodie said flatly.

"That would be nice," the bone mage started, "Because I can't deal with _this,_" she jabbed a finger to the hands over her eyes. "_All_ the time."

"Alright, alright," Kitty Sane huffed, rolling his glistening red eyes as he came to a halt with his pacing. "Don't get your panties in a bunch; all of you," he pointed at them accusingly with a claw, but he ignored the deadly glares being targeted at him and placed that claw onto his chin, tapping it gently against the white colored fur. "Hmm," he hummed in thought, closing his eyes for a split second, but then snapped them open and then he clapped both his paws together. "_Ding-dong!_ We have a winner!" He announced with enthusiasm gushing from his words and then he used his magic, a small cloud of black surrounded his kitty form, and when the cloud disappeared, all that could see could only stare.

"Is that…a dress?" Brodie questioned slowly.

"What? No! It is not a dress, cow head!" Sane retorted with a snap, and the comment made a slight gleam of fear cross Brodie's eyes as a hand reached up to touch his hat, making sure it didn't come back to life again. Luckily it didn't

"That is definitely a dress," Nigel agreed flatly with the medical assistant.

The bone mage sat there in confusion since her eyes were still covered by two different hands; one being oil stained and the other smelled like disinfestations. "Let me see," she muttered, pulling the hands blocking her view and once she could see, she blinked in confusion. "That's not a dress," she corrected the mechanic and medical assistant.

"Thank you!" Sane praised, throwing his paws into the air because someone actually sided with him.

"Oh yeah?" Nigel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then what is it?"

"It's a kilt," the bone mage informed the two pirates. "The men from home wear them on special occasions, like holidays," she explained simply.

Nigel stared at her. "So the guys from your home wear…dresses?" He questioned with a smirk of amusement.

Ameria glared at the mechanic, opening her mouth to say something, but the sub lurched to the side, cutting of her attempt to speak and causing all those sitting on her bed to fall to the floor.

The pirates all groaned at the unexpected trip to the ground and the bone mage began to struggle against the weight of her mates because they landed on top of her, which was highly uncomfortable. The two didn't seem to move, but when the heel of her hand rammed into Nigel's cheek, that was when the mechanic get up, his face bristling a ginger red and he opened his mouth to scream at her, but his voice was replaced by alarms sounding off through the sub. So, the mechanic decided to curse darkly under his breath about hurrying to the engine room rather than at the bone mage and Brodie nodded in agreement, saying he would go with him just in case someone got hurt.

Ameria on the other hand, went to the control room, dashing the opposite away from Nigel and Brodie who were rushing down the hall of the third floor to the engine room. The bone mage quickly went up the stairs, perfecting her art of running up them when the sub was shaky and she sprinted into the control, skidding to a halt. "What's going on?" She asked in a ragged breath.

Law glanced over his shoulder at her for only a split second, but ignored her completely, like she didn't even come into the room when something hit the sub once again. The sea vessel shook violently, making those standing up in the room stumble and those sitting struggle with sitting still in their chairs. The sirens rang even louder as more started to ring throughout the halls, a painful echo that stung the ear to the point where blood would gush out, but then Andy shouted, his voice barely audible over the alarms going off, yelling that something was right in front of them, and that caused everyone to look at the control room window.

Ameria's eyes opened wide when she saw the creature in the water at the window of the control room, her hands covering her mouth to muffle the gasp. It was a deadly looking fishman, but she knew it was so much more than that. Her mother had summon many of this demons before when they were at battles near lakes at home. The spikes were filled with poison along with the webbed claws of the being's feet and hands; it had a deadly touch and also a dangerous bite, being able to take a head off in one fatal swoop.

But the real question was why something like this creature was doing here? There were only two things that could have caused this: a summoner mage or an open portal. The open portal seemed to be highly unlikely because the Council was sure to close all of those the moment one opened; they were on top of that like a cat on a mouse. So that left a summoner mage, which caused her to panic mildly because the Council was the first thing that came to mind, that they found her.

Then a yelp broke her from falling deeper into panic and she turned to see Charlie jumped up out of his seat when the creature swam close up to the window, touching the glass.

The demon payed no attention to Law shouting orders to Cleon, who was panicking as he screamed down to the engine room, and it focused fully on her. There was a small flicker of emotion that seemed to run over its ebony eyes, making her stare at it in confusion because of the emotion that was portrayed in the being's large eyes: worry. Though, she couldn't be sure that it was that truly since as soon as the look was on the demon's face, it turned to an emotionless stare, but then in a cloud of bubbles, it was gone, disappearing from sight completely..

"Wh—what was that?" Charlie questioned, stepping closer to the window to get a better look through the window's thick glass.

"I don't know," Law answered, his voice sound a bit cold, but slightly curious too. "Probably just a fishman from the last island."

If she didn't know what the being really was, she would have that it seemed like a probable theory, but Ameria knew it wasn't, and should have known that, too; the fishmen on the last island were pint-size, not seven feet tall, but she didn't want to say anything about it. She should because it had to do with the Council, but she had that feeling in her gut that just screamed at her, warning her that Law was not in the mood to hear her problems at the moment. So she remained silent and decided to wait if he would ask for her opinion, but he never did. He just went back to his work, ordering those in the room back to work.

That made her shift nervously where she stood and she started to rethink he decision to not tell Law, but then her thoughts were interrupted as something jumped up onto her shoulder. She looked to the side, seeing that Kitty Sane was clinging to the fabric of her shirt with his claws and a wide smirk graced his kitty features as he stared at her and he purred in an amused tone:

"That was _un-expecting-lee_…_**stunning**._"


	62. Chapter 58: Where'd Sane Go?

kiki: Yes, the stories His Heir and Bones will meet.

Anon: Law is being mean, yes, but he is being mean for a reason for it. Also, it would be a bad idea if Justin found Ameria because that would mean she'd die, but also Aichki because the Council, once they got what they wanted, would kill them for breaking the law.

Anon01: I don't know if it's the same person, but I'll just answer them separately. Ameria really can't just leave because she has nowhere to go. Law's pissing me off as well, trust me you aren't the only one. I didn't have this planned out like this, but after a long talk with my beta, I decided that I needed to do this to get a more devious Law, so it will be worth it in the end. Ameria's clinging because I felt it would be a natural reaction in a way, like one minute your lover loves you and the next minute they are mad and you don't know why. It's like the question of, wouldn't you try and figure out what's going on? I don't know if that was clear in my writing, but I hope it helps you understand a little bit better, maybe?

ShaDow EmpIre: Thank you for liking my story. :)

Alpenwolf: First I want to say, yes! I got someone to read Ranger's Apprentice! :D The books will not disappoint, I promise you that. :D Now back to Bones, the wolf captain's true nature will be revealed soon, so hold the questions and Glory, the poor little kitty, but don't worry, believe it or not, he's in good hands.

Neeky-chan: I'm glad that you like Sane in this one, and don't feel all to sad for Glory, he may have been taken over, but he is safe. :D

akagami hime chan: Law may be the main hottie, but he is going through this for a reason; he needs to go through his phase. I'm glad that you thought that Law didn't seem inferior in the story, or at least too much, but I saw him with his weakness of going soft and that he didn't fight too much so I had to fix that. So this is what I had to do.

Guest (Tigereye13): I know this is you because of all the edits since you are the only one that does it. A future fight between the two will be coming, but not anytime soon. True, Law is sending mixed messages and Ameria is withholding information, but I have reasons for it all, hopefully it will be explained clearly as possible through my story as it goes on.

No beta this week, so sorry if I have a lot of mistakes or if the chapter isn't all that great.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 58: Where'd Sane go?<p>

Aichki held the small skull in his hand, turning it over between his fingers with a thoughtful look as his other hand absentmindedly brushed against the smooth surface of his familiar's head resting at his side, the tiny dragon curled up in a ball like a cat against his thigh.

The skull in his hand wasn't something new to him; the skull of a tiny dragon that his master had given to him when he was only eighteen. Aldon had said it was something passed down from his master when he was seventeen then his master got it from his, on and on; it was a teacher to student thing. He was planning on giving it to Ameria when she turned seventeen, as a gift for working so hard during the year since that is all he saw her do: study.

At the time, he had no idea what she was really working on, he thought it was text book work, looking over script to help with her necromancy spells so she could pass the examination the next year when she was truly ready. It felt ironic to him that he, as the teacher, had no idea what she was studying for 365 days; he just assumed it was what she was supposed to be studying not...the four corpses. He shook his head at the thought of that dreadful day he caught her in the forest and the after math of it all, he would just leave it at _the year with all the_…_complications, _so he wasn't able to uphold all the traditions. Aldon had always told him he was a tradition breaker in a teasing way; Aichki never thought that his former master's tiny jokes would actually be a reality in his life.

He sighed, his former master's insight of the world wasn't important right now; his student was at the moment. She was twenty one now, and he thought, no, he _knew_ she was ready to have this special trinket because, just like her own skull with a spirit nesting inside, this dragon skull had one, too. Then, the door creaked open, making the grandmaster's gaze snap from the dragon skull to the doorway, seeing it open just a crack for the magical being stick his furry head through.

"Ooh~!" Kitty Sane purred, his red eyes opening wide as he popped through the small crack between the door and its frame, trotting in on all fours rather than just his hind legs, though he still had the kilt on…

Aichki really didn't understand why the being wanted to wear a kilt, but he didn't question it; he didn't want to hear the answer.

The demon cat finished his short stroll across the floor and then pounced up onto the covers of his bed, his nose going into the personal space of the dragon skull. "That's _Rinceoir __Báis_, my darling daughter," Kitty Sane cooed, a paw nudging the smooth surface of the skull. "I thought I felt her when I first met you in that closet way back then, but I had other things on my mind, so she was pushed aside, for a while too, now that I think about it. Oh, silly me, I do tend to forget my children sometimes."

"_Hmm_," Aichki hummed; so _Rinceoir __Báis_, though he had always called her Rin, was just like Bas, a 'child' of Sane. Though weren't all spirits that were under the necromancy category 'children' of Crazy Sane, since he did create them all, well most anyway. Maybe Rin and Bas were just the more…_favored_ children that Sane only remembered. Seemed logical since the magical being had a pretty scattered brain; he even said it himself: he didn't know his own daughter was there because something else was on his mind, that something else being Copy Cat of course.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Sane inquiry curiously, drawing the grandmaster mage from his inner thoughts.

"Well," Aichki started, twisting the dragon skull in his hand again, eyeing it thoughtfully again as his lips pressed into a thin line. "I was thinking about handing her over to Ameria."

"_Aah~!_" Sane nodded his fuzzy head, wiggling his nose to make his whiskers sway. "That's a long process, you know," Sane informed him shortly. "Will Ameria be able to handle it? I know she lacks in certain departments: like learning and mating. I listen in on the crew sometimes, they say that she and Captain Fuzzy Hat still haven't mated in over a year of being together. Such a pity really."

The grandmaster stared at the demon cat for a moment at a lost of words; really, how was he suppose to respond to that? "I have no idea," Aichki finally answered; it seemed like it was the only thing he could say. "We can only see what happens," he continued, turning to Lavender, tapping the top of her head and the skeleton snap away from its slumber, chirping sleepily as life started to glow in its eyes once more and she looked up at him with confused purple eyes. "Go get Ameria for me, will you?" He asked, jerking his head to the slightly open door.

Lavender nodded her skeletal head, getting up quickly, but then she stretched her body like a cat does after a nap before spreading her wings, letting the magic engulf the thin bones and then she took off, flying through the small crack of the door that the magical being left open when he came in.

Aichki watched his familiar leave and then he turned to Kitty Sane that was still pawing at the small dragon skull. "Can you get Bas?" He questioned the demon cat. "He should be in Ameria's room."

"I know," Sane purred mischievously, his red eyes narrowing with amusement. "I'll get him right away," he then answered with a undertone that meant something bad was going to happen, but Aichki didn't question on the subject, one, because he didn't want to, and two, Sane had already jumped off the side of the bed and trotted back out of the room, humming gleefully until he shimmied through the crack between the door and the frame and he disappeared from view.

Aichki just sighed, shaking his head; he had a feeling that Bas was going to be mad, and for more than one reason, but the spirit needed to be there for this. Aichki looked down at the tiny skull again, his fingers rubbing against the surface. It was hard to believe that something so old was still in top condition, but that was a little thing to focus on with such a simple answer to his thoughts, but luckily his focus turned towards the doorway when he heard bare feet tapping against the metal flooring, getting louder as the sound got closer and closer.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" His student questioned, opening the door fully and stepped through, looking at him curiously with an eyebrow raised.

Aichki returned the curious stare, though it wasn't questioning, but rather out of amusement because of what his student so happen to be wearing. She wasn't in something outrageous: just simple black legging and a sweatshirt that was being treated almost like a short dress. It almost wasn't the fact that Lavender was clinging to the locks of hair pulled back into a messy bun atop of Ameria's head, but rather it had to do with the smirking smiley face that was stamped on the front of the sweatshirt, giving the true owner a different name: Law.

"Did I…_interrupt_ something?" he responded to her with his own question, his brow rising as he eyed her…_questionable_ choice of outfit that lead to many different explanations, but only one really stood out, and his student understood that quickly.

Ameria cheeks flare crimson red at the question that implied _that_ sort of answer. "I was just helping Law in the infirmary!"

Aichki eyed her with amusement gleaming in his eyes. "_Right_," he said skeptically, giving her a teasing smile; she was old enough to make her own decisions, so he wasn't going to reprimand her for it. She was twenty one now, if she wanted to have sex with Law, then he wasn't going to stop them; plus it gave him a bit of entertainment with teasing since he was stuck in a bed almost 24/7. He mentally shook that off though, forcing his mind back to the important matter at hand and he patted the side of the bed. "Now, come sit," he told her. "There is much I must tell you."

Ameria still seemed to be hooked onto the former conversation, her mind probably thinking that he was going to give her the talk, but that wasn't his job. Her mother and father can deal with that. And then Law can deal with Burgrate, because the assassin was going to find out, even if he was all the way in the West Blue.

It made Aichki shutter at the thought: poor Law.

"It was cold," the stern voice of his student pierced the chilling thoughts of the deadly assassin, and the grandmaster look up at her, seeing that she was holding firm, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "I didn't have my jacket with me and I didn't want to go all down to my room to get it, so Law said I could go into his room and get something. That's it," she clarified, her eyes starting to look down at the floor.

"Right," he repeated, resisting the urge to roll his eyes; she really was in denial. It wasn't a bad thing, as long as protection was used, of course.

"Plus he's not all happy with me…" Ameria added on shortly, looking back up with a glossy look in her eyes.

Aichki actually blinked in confusion because of that, but then he nodded. That was true; Law was upset with her. Ameria told him she didn't know why the pirate captain was so mad at her, so she was trying to figure out while fixing it at the same time. How could he have forgotten about that…? Ah, whatever; he blamed it on old age. It was time to move on, so he slapped his hand down on the side of the bed again, making a smack echo in the small room as his palm forcibly hit the covers. "Sit," he ordered shortly. "I need to tell you something important."

Ameria sighed, but did what she was told and walked over across the floor, her bare feet making the softest pitter-patter like rain tapping against a window pane. Then she flopped down where he asked her to sit, making the bed creak as her weight landed harshly onto the mattress. "So what is it?" She asked, reaching around to pull Lavender away from her hair.

Aichki remained silent and simply held up the small dragon skull in his hand.

She blinked at it, her mind slowly registering it as she placed his familiar back onto the covers, then she gasped lightly, her memory finally taking over. "It's your lucky charm," she answered, leaning forward to let her fingers wander onto the smooth cartilage surface.

Aichki nodded, smirking lightly at the reference. When Ameria was young, she had difficultly understanding Rin, so she had simply called the spirit his lucky charm because whenever he released her, Rin would appear from thin air, _saving the day_ as Ameria had called it. Ah, the memories when she was just a child were sweet, like when she would call Rin _Wonder Woman_, but then she turned into a teenager and his life became a living hell with all her…_petty drama_. That was another story for another time though. Back to spirits; Ameria didn't understand them well back then, but she must have learned something because she was able to make a contact with Bas, so it made him proud to say the least that his teaching hit home somewhere.

"This isn't just a lucky charm, child." He started to explain, correcting her child-like response gently as he held up the skull. "This is a spirit, just like Bas."

America looked at him funny, tilting her head to the side as she looked between the dragon skull and him, and then her eyes went wide. "Oh!" She squealed with excitement. "I remember now!" She smiled, but then it quickly turned to a baffled frown. "But I forget her name…" she admitted quietly, a hand going to the back of her neck sheepishly.

Aichki just shook his head and chuckled lightly. It was logical that Ameria would forget after years of not seeing the spirit, though he didn't know how Rin would take it. Not to kindly, but that was just Rin, though maybe the name would spark more of the memories that his student as. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone else answered for him.

"It's _Rinceoir __Báis!_" Kitty Sane exclaimed, skipping through the doorway on his forelegs while he held Bas's vessel in his paws. "That's my daughter," he said happily with a smile and then pushed the door shut with his back to give them all a bit of privacy; the magical being knew how the grandmaster and his student could be on these things.

"Great," Bas grumbled irritably from his vessel. "_She's_ here."

"Yes, yes she is." Kitty Sane said bluntly his son, but then continued on. "But don't worry sonny, you're still my _favorite~!_" he chirped lovingly, wrapping his arms around the skull and brought it into a loving hug.

Bas started to grumble darkly under his ghostly breath.

Aichki felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his cheek; this was what Rin was speaking of. The female spirit knew that her brother was there instantly, whether Bas knew Rin was there or not, Aichki didn't know, but Rin knew he was and she hated Bas with a loathing passion, but she didn't say why other than it had to do with Sane. The grandmaster figured it had to do with the favoritism Bas received from Sane; every child did want to be the favorite, but the favorite.

That wasn't important right now and he need to remain focused on the task at hand, which was giving Rin over to Ameria, but when he looked over at his student, he saw that she was totally focused on the magical being coddling the skull vessel rather than him, so he snapped his fingers in front of her face, right between the eyes. "I'm over here, child," he said sharply.

Ameria jerked her head away from the cuddling, one-sided family couple and towards him, blinking her eyes. "What?" She asked in baffled confusion, tilting her head to the side.

Aichki just sighed and shook his head slowly. "Do you remember what I told you about spirits?"

Ameria smiled at him guilty. "Well, yes and no," she answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I remember about contacts. They fight for you and stuff…all the other details are hazy as of now."

Aichki rolled his eyes and slouched into the pillows resting against the headrest of his bed. "Did you forget about everything already? I told you all this less than a month ago," he told her dryly, glaring at her scoldingly.

"I remembered half!" Ameria retorted defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Not when I have to explain to you the thing I need you to remember," Aichki grumbled, rubbing his temples to try and cast away the building frustration growing along with a pounding headache; he was too sick to fight with a hormonal woman right now. "You need to learn to pay attention, Ameria."

Ameria looked down at her lap, wringing her hands together. "Sorry," she muttered softly.

Aichki sighed, in frustration of the situation or relieve from getting into an argument, he didn't know, so he just placed a hand on hers to stop her from causing red marks to form along her skin. "It's all right," he said calmly. "I'll just cut to the chase and explain along the way, alright?" he told her, patting her hands before returning his attention back towards the dragon skull and he started to explain. "This is _Rinceoir __Báis_, or Rin as you remember," he glanced at her, seeing Ameria nod wordlessly to his statement and then he continued. "She is a spirit that has been passed down from teacher to student for decades. Aldon gave Rin to me when I was seventeen, just like his master did with him," Aichki paused, watching Ameria open her mouth to interject, but he put a hand up, stopping her voice from forming the sentence. "I was going to give it to you when you were seventeen, but you know what happened."

Ameria frowned deeply, a cloudy glaze of guilt and sadness crossing her eyes.

"D—don't worry about that though," he said quickly; he should have remembered that _that_ was a sore topic for her, it was going to take her awhile to get over it. Bringing up the topic does help, but now is definitely not the right time. "Let's just focus on Rin, alright?" He said with a reassuring smile, taking her hand and placing the dragon skull on her open palm.

Ameria nodded slowly, cradling the skull within her hands and looked down at it for a moment and then looked back up at him, her brows furrowing together in confusion. "But wait," she started to say. "I thought once a contract was made, it couldn't be changed unless the person dies…"

Aichki was about to answer her, but the magical being spoke up with his own response as he continued to harass Bas within his vessel.

"There is another way," Kitty Sane countered, his tail flickering back and forth as he purred, pawing Bas's skull vessel back an forth across the floor like it was a ball of yarn, which made the spirit very upset and words couldn't even describe how upset. "There is something called a transfer spell. Just make a chalk circle, add a bit of blood and then _boom_, you have a transferred spirit from old contract to new."

"It's that easy?" Ameria asked, staring at the demon cat in baffled shock.

"No," Aichki cut in quickly, though he hated to bring her hopes down. "It's not that easy. The process is how it was described, yes, that much is true, but the magical power that is needed to do the transfer is a lot. That is the difficult part: controlling it."

Ameria's shoulders fell and she sighed deeply as she looked down at the dragon skull, a crease form on her brow and a small bead of sweat trickle down her cheek. "This isn't going to be fun at all," she mumbled in annoyance.

"Yes," Aichki agreed flatly because he knew this wasn't going to be fun for anyone.

* * *

><p>They were docked and Law was in the infirmary, checking the stock in his cabinets. Ameria was helping him with it, she seemed to try and stay close to his side when she could, which in truth Law didn't mind, but he was still upset with her nonetheless. It was when she said something that pushed his buttons, like that damsel in distress comment. He could be over reacting to that one little phrase, but he would say that it was just the icing on the cake, the words showing him what had happened to him, that he was showing signs of weakness and going soft.<p>

He was going to fix that, but Ameria wasn't helping him when she ordered him around along with disobeyed his orders, so he dealt with that by not speaking one on one with her as much, though that seemed to make her try and talk to him even more. She even sat through his operation on the tiny fishman, sat there watching him with a sympathetic look on her features because he was cutting up the being when it was still alive. It was knocked out, but still breathing as Law dissected the being, probing the bloody insides and she said something about it being wrong, but he just ignored her and continued his work. The small fishman had the same internal structure of a normal one, so it wasn't as fun as he thought it would be, in the discovering something new department, but he would admit it was still fun to cut something up with a scalpel yet again.

Though Ameria had moral problems with him slowly killing the fishman, but she still came back to help him; cleaning the surgery room of the leftover gore, preserving the chosen organs from the corpse for his collection then sorting them in the cabinets for storage. But then she had to leave to study with her master about something he wasn't allowed to see. Law would admit he tried to see, but he was shooed away by Aichki, saying it was a private lesson. It was annoying, but Law just let it go most of the time because he had more important things to do, like being the captain and main doctor of the sub.

Though, Law wished they would hurry up because fights seemed to last longer without the grandmaster there to help, like the battle they just had the other day. Why something like a glass wall was out there in the middle of the ocean, no one could answer, but the little winged spiders that crawled down it like it was a spider's web wasn't all too pretty since they were poisonous. When his men were bitten, it caused them to break out in a deadly rash, pain rushing through their limbs and it didn't help when the spiders just came down from the sky and then explode. It was a bad attack, but Law was able to use his devil fruit to shamble up the spiders and drop the lot overboard so they all drowned at the bottom of the ocean, but he had other problems after that; treating his crew.

He was able to find the antidote just in time before half his crew died of the spiders' lethal weapon, but the wounded men were easy to treat, unlike his sub because more than one spider decided to aim for his deck and create a _giant hole_. They couldn't submerge with a giant hole in the deck and what made matters worse was the fact that they didn't have enough wood beams to fix it. They were like sitting ducks, giving the enemy a huge opening to the interior of his sub, but luckily they found land before any other pirates or marines could attack them when they were that vulnerable.

That left him with a whole long mental list of what he needed for his infirmary and also for the deck. So with that in check, Law turned on the heel of his foot and walked out of the infirmary, though...for some reason, instead of heading to the steps that would take him to the deck, he walked down the hall to the grandmaster's room.

The last time he was there, the door was locked and in truth that annoyed him; he just didn't like it when people locked the doors. It was just a little tick in his mind that he didn't like for some reason he really couldn't explain, maybe it had to do with hiding something, and Law felt that was different then a wanting a bit of privacy. So, he had opened the door with his handy skeleton key when he found out it was locked, only for Aichki to scowl at him and shoo him away because what Ameria was doing was only for mages to see. Law would have ignored what the grandmaster said, but he saw that Ameria looked flustered and frustrated beyond belief, which meant she was studying. So he decided that she needed her space to finish whatever she was doing, but since they were docked, his mind must have decided it was time to check in on them.

As he came to the door, his hand went to the handle, finding that it twisted when he turned it, so it wasn't locked this time and he pushed the door open to find a rather amusing sight: Ameria curled up in a ball under a blanket in the middle of the floor, sleeping soundly with a peaceful expression on her features. "Hmm…" was all he said, turning away and looked up at the grandmaster.

"Well, hello, Captain Trafalgar," Aichki greeted from his spot on the bed, glancing up from the book in his lap as looked through the frames of his glasses.

Law nodded in acknowledgment, but then jerked his head towards Ameria. "How long has she been asleep?"

"An hour or two," the grandmaster answered. "The poor thing is exhausted after her training," he tsked, shaking his head slightly.

"I see," Law replied slowly. "Then I guess she won't be coming on the island."

"Tomorrow," Aichki corrected. "She needs her rest."

Law inhaled then exhaled deeply, looking down at his bone mage again. "You're right about that," he nodded, frowning lightly and started to pull door shut, but then stopped when the grandmaster said one last thing.

"Why are you mad at her?" Aichki questioned

All the thoughts of what she said, did, acted towards him came rushing to him and he glared. "I have my reasons," was his answer and the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Ameria got down on her knees, putting her cheek to the floor and looked under her bed, her eyes scanning what was underneath: nothing. Well, not exactly true since Shnell was under there, but not what she was looking for: Kitty Sane.<p>

Only a few minutes ago, her master said before going out to find Law, she should find Sane since the magical being took of with both Bas and her newly made contract Rin. He also said she should put on more appropriate clothing other than Law's old hoodie and leggings, but she was something that would do after she found the disoriented family of two skulls and cat. It was harder than what was being let on, especially when there were so many places they could actually hide without someone hearing them.

She huffed, reaching under the bed to pull out her smaller skeletal familiar. "Looks like we are going to have to look for them, huh?" She told Shnell, and his crimson glowing eyes flickered to black for a brief moment, like he was blinking his eyes. She sighed, collecting him in her arms and then stood up and started to head towards the door.

"_Waa—it~!_" Someone cried, and then there was a crash of crates tumbling over from behind her.

She flinched at the sound and slowly started to turn around, but she didn't need to look behind her, but rather below since Tanker come and clung desperately to her leg, sobbing like a child.

"Don't leave without me!" he wailed, rubbing his boney cheek to her calf. "I have been scared and lonely and Shnell isn't good company!" Tanker accused, pointing a skeletal finger at the smaller familiar in her arms. "He can't even talk~! And don't even get me started on Bas!" He whined, burying his face into her leg, crying uncontrollably.

She felt a bead trickle down the side of her cheek at her familiar's water-works display, but she hadn't been in the room for a while now that she thought about it. She was rather busy with Rin so she didn't have the time to come down her often; she usually just fell asleep on her master's floor. "I—its okay, Tanker…" she mumbled, bending down to pat his head lovingly. "You can come with me, don't worry."

"Yay~!" Tanker squealed girlish, all four of his arms squeezing the life out of her.

She just sighed, but a small smile did cross her lips and she patted his head one more time before walking out the door of her room to search for the spirits and their father.

She started with the engine room since Sane like to use his new cat form to scare the living daylights out of the men working down there, but when she got there, she saw that all the mechanics looking over the machinery were pretty much having a party. A small bead of sweat slipped down her cheek: Sane obviously was not there. So next she went to the galley to see if Sal had seen the demonic cat, because Sane like to go there play…dodge ball with the cook as Sal used every butcher knife he owned, but when she peeked through the door, all she got was a pan flying towards her leg where Tanker currently was. She barely avoided that and she didn't take the time to see if Sane was there because she would have heard Sal cussing like the old sailor he was before she even entered the room.

Those were Sane's usual hang outs, though when the sub was surfaced, he liked to sunbath in on the deck, like a normal cat, believe it or not. With the next destination planned out, she headed towards the deck, fully aware that she was still wearing Law's hoodie like some sort of dress and leggings underneath. She knew she was going to get teased by the crew up there, but she needed to learn how to get over little things like this, for Law's sake; maybe that was why he was mad at her.

She walked out of the doorway, brushing passed a few of her amused mates, but she ignored them, just rolling her eyes but she couldn't stop the heat rising to her cheeks. Pushing aside the stares she was getting, she looked around the deck, only seeing the crew lounging a bout after the hard day of work unloading the sub of the unnecessary. Then she saw Nigel, and she walked over to the blonde mechanic and small group sitting with him. They were all seated on unmoved crates, using an extra one as a make-shift table as the played poker, and she scrunched her nose in distaste: _ew, poker_.

Nigel was the first to notice her, and he looked at her oddly. "Oi," he mused, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "Nice get up. Captain give them to you to use since he ripped your clothes to shreds last night?" He teased, making Sam snicker at the comment, his eyes closing tightly as he put a hand over his mouth to try and hide it and Jim chuckle lightly, who had replaced the tooth pick in his mouth with a cigarette since Law refused to have the 'cancer sticks' inside the sub, so the pilot used the tooth pick as a cop out until they docked and he was free to smoke.

Ameria felt heat swarm her body, turning her skin a crimson red and her grip around Shnell's frail body tightened. "We didn't do anything!" She shouted, glaring darkly at all three men. It was more of a sour note rather than embarrassing one because Law wouldn't touch her, not even when they were alone. She kissed him, held his hand, but he was stoic, taking it up like it was nothing and then moving on, like nothing happened.

Nigel didn't see the different, and just rolled his eyes to the heavens like he usually did. "_Right._" He dragged out the word skeptically.

She ignored them, especially Nigel and just took a few deep breaths in and then out before she asked them what she wanted to in the first place. "Have you seen Crazy Sane?"

"Hmm," Sam hummed, tapping a finger to his chin and looked thoughtfully up at the sky and then back at her. "Nope."

Jim just shook his head, his eyes fully focused on the cards in his hands.

Nigel looked at her, finding the fact that her face was slowly getting paler by the second to be rather…troublesome. "Why…?" He slowly asked.

"Because…" she started then swallowed the thick lump forming in her throat. "I think I lost him…"

Nigel's jaw went slack, Sam gasped and his eyes went wide, and Jim's cigarette fell to the ground from his numb lips and then they stood up, all yelling together: "**YOU LOST HIM!**"

"Lost who?" A voice questioned from behind, the voice making everyone flinch because it belonged to none other than Law.

Ameria whipped around, feeling nervous that she was going to tell what she did: lost a being that was way off its rocker. But then her eyes opened wide at what she saw cradled in his tattooed hand: Glory. She gasped, smiling lightly and moved Shnell so the small familiar moved up onto her shoulder so that she could snatch her palm-size kitten from Law.

Law stared at her blankly, watching her snuggling the meowing kitten to her cheek lovingly.

"Where did you find him?" She questioned eagerly, rubbing her finger against the fuzzy head of her small cat, making him purr with pleasure.

"Believe it or not he fell out of the sky onto my head," Law answered, shrugging his shoulders, though he sounded irritated by the fact, but then the annoyed look on his face grew serious. "But that leaves the question of where is Sane."

Ameria started to shift back and forth on her feet nervously. "Well—" she started, but was instantly cut off.

"_I'm here **Captain Fuzzy HAT~!**_" The voice of Sane boomed and he fell from the sky, landing on the make-shift poker table in a couch, causing the three men around it to stumble back into the background with the rest of the crew that was had come to watch the scene. "Hi," Sane then greeted with a large smirk, waving his hand quickly, but then his face twisted to shock and he reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling out Bas's vessel along with Rin's. "Here you are!" He chirped, tossing them towards Ameria.

It was a predicament since she was holding Glory, but with Shnell on her shoulder, the small familiar reached out and caught Bas while she easily retrieved Rin, not even having to worry about them hitting the floor.

"Where were you?" Law demanded, scowling darkly at the magical being.

"Was talking to my little sister," Sane answered, but before Law, or anyone, could question about it, the magical being continued. "Would you like to meet her?" He asked, but he didn't allow it time to be answered. "_Stunning_, I'll go get her!" He proclaimed, jumping from his crouch on the crate and disappearing in a flash.

The crew all exchanged somewhat nervous glances, even Law didn't seem to kin on meeting the relatives of the magical being, but he had no choice, especially when Sane returned.

He was carrying a woman in a long red dress, his arms hooked around her stomach so tightly that it forced her legs to curl up. The woman was trembling, with shock or rage, no one knew since her head was lowered and what little of her face was showing was covered by a devil's head for a mask over her eyes, similar to Sane's skull one, and also long locks of her black hair obscured the image of her body.

"See!" He shouted happily, holding the woman up higher for all to see. "This is my little sissy, Calamity!" He cooed, nuzzling his cheek into her hair.

The crew looked at her warily, unsure of what to think of Sane's little sister, but then a clear image came to mind.

She moved her curled leg up more, but then brought it back so the heel of her bare foot rammed into Sane's knee harshly, causing a bone shattering crack to echo through the sound field. Then Sane howled in pain, his body staggering to the side with his now broken leg and he was forced to let got of his younger sister. The woman went to the ground, landing on the balls of her heels and the palms of her hands, but then in a flash, she put her weight fully onto her hands and curled a leg up then released it so that that her deadly heel hit home right in Sane's jaw, breaking that too, causing the magical being to tumble over, moaning in pain.

The woman then stood up, adjusting her dress so that it covered more of her exposed body, since a bit more was showing than what should have then she turned around to the groaning magical being. "_Don't ever do that again_," she hissed darkly, her clenched fist burning brightly with the color gold and swiped her hair across the air, causing a portal-like rip to open with a zipper-like sound effect and then she jumped through the multi-colored vortex, leaving a stunned Heart Pirates crew behind.


	63. Chapter 59: Researching

GoddessOfNight08: That is an epic catch phrase right there, I can totally see Sane singing that randomly.

Neeky-chan: Rin will be introduced fully later on, as of now, the next few chapters really have to do with Law. And I do have fun writing Sane's character. ;p

akagami hime chan: The make up session won't be for awhile, but it will happen, I promise that.

the sister of the anime bros: Bepo, for me, is one of those characters I sometimes loose in my writing, but I try my best to get him in there.

ShaDow EmpIre: That is typical Sane and you're welcome.

Tigereye13: Thanks for the edits. Ameria has been doing her job, but Nigel does it when she can't, haha, poor him. Also, to asnwer your PM, Law and Ameria should go through couples threopy with Sane as the shrink, but I don't have it planned, but it would make a great mini! :D

Alpenwolf: Aldon is such a jinx, and there are more surprises int he chapters to come, I have one really big ones. :D

praeses: You beta read, so, I really don't have to answer, but I will. The crew may met Ameria's siblings, that it still up in the air though, but if someone wanted that for a -00th mini, I would totally think of something.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 59: Researching<p>

Law leaned against a wall of an alleyway, his arms crossed over his chest while he balanced his nodachi on his shoulder. His hand lazily went to sweep the black cap off to get rid of the snow collecting on it as he stood there waiting. They were docked on a winter island, the snow coming down continually for the three days; though there was a blizzard raging on around them and the only reason why the town wasn't in much danger was because it was in the eye of the storm. From what he saw, the blizzard didn't seem to move, it stayed put all year around, but calmed down every once and awhile from what he learned about the island from the chatty innkeeper. A storm above the waves really didn't affect Law and his sub, but the waves could move chunks of ice, and _that_ could harm the metal vessel; which was a risk he was not willing to take because they almost rammed into icebergs as they traveled to the island on more than one occasion.

So he and the crew were to stay put for the time being, and that chatty innkeeper once again told him that he was lucky because the blizzard was in a good mood and would only last a few days rather than months compared to other times. Law appreciated the fact that he was only going to have to spend a few days on the island, but he wasn't going to sit there twiddling his thumbs waiting for the storm to pass. He had been thinking about what Justice had told him a few weeks ago and he decided to do some... Research of his own before he made a decision. He had tried getting information at the last island, but that turned out to be nothing but a dead end; though it did lead him to this island because apparently here he would get answers to his questions. So, he had a plan to get some information, which involved the person walking down the alley at that exact moment.

The man had a Marine cap on, the navy blue letters spelling out the word standing out against the bright white hue of the rest of the cap. He was shivering slightly due to wearing a thin white coat and matching snow pants as he shuffled through the fresh snow of late evening, but as he drew closer, Law could hear the grumbled cursing as the small clouds of warm air came from his lips.

"No offense," The man said, coming to a stop in front of him and the snow was patted down with a small crunch. "But this was _stupid_, Captain."

Law just sighed, closing his eyes in mild irritation. "I needed you to do this, Nigel," Was all he said, looking back at the scowling mechanic.

Nigel huffed, taking the Marine cap from his head, his locks of blonde hair being tossed with the gentle breeze that flew by. He shivered lightly from lost heat, but that didn't stop him from throwing the hat to the ground and then stomping on it with his heel, digging it roughly into the snow, like it was disgusting trash. "I know, but that doesn't mean I still don't think it was stupid," He said again, his heel continuing to twist, the hat going deeper into the snow and then he crossed his arms over his chest. "Someone else could have done this, you know."

"You were the only one, actually," Law corrected, handing the mechanic his cap back.

Nigel grunted, taking his hat and then placed it sloppily on his head. "I think I would be one of the worst since I used to be a noble and all," He countered bitterly, the words like poison to his tongue. "I still see little clippings in the North Blue section of the newspaper about how I 'disappeared.' It's only once and awhile, but it's still there."

"But you being a noble is exactly why you were the only one for the part," Law stated, shifting his hold on his nodachi so he could easily cross his arms over his chest. "You were a noble once so you can easily look like one again."

Nigel just grunted again. "I looked more like a Marine than anything," He grumbled, readjusting his cap, but then the mechanic glanced at him curiously, eyeing Law's new outfit. "New coat?"

Law looked down, peering over the black fur collar around his neck that obscured the view of his new coat; it was custom made and should have taken weeks to make, but a few threats here and there and he got it in two days with a discount. It was probably a petty thing to do; threatening a poor old man and his wife for a new coat with his Jolly Roger, but hey, he was a pirate and could get away with it. That wasn't important right now though and he looked back up at Nigel. "Did you get any information?"

Nigel nodded, tugging on the bill of his hat one last time before stopping. "Yeah," He answered, stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets then sighed deeply, causing a cloud of warm breath to push snowflakes away. "The nobles have been frustrated with the Marine Commodore staying here, saying he's mooching off of them as he waits for something; taxing them like there is no tomorrow so that he can feed his unit. They don't know what he's waiting for, but they think it has to do with a pirate crew that is here or close by."

"Do you have any idea who?" Law questioned, a serious look crossing his eyes.

Nigel shook his head. "There aren't that many hot shots here, Captain, besides us, of course. Though, I heard that Urouge might be here, but he hasn't caused that much damage compared to the other Supernovas like Kidd," He explained, a frown crossing his lips. "Did you hear about the army he's pretty much making?" He asked, but then the mechanic quickly shook off the unimportant subject of rivalry. "But you have been getting higher though, Captain. You are at 400 million now. It's pretty big."

Law shook his head at the comment. "There are others much bigger than that, Nigel," He answered, knowing full well that most of his fellow Supernova rivals were making a bigger name than him, and there was only one reason for why he was falling behind. He frowned deeply at the thought, his lips almost curling into a snarl, but he willed himself to relax and continue. "And I don't think they are after me or the crew."

The frown increased on Nigel's lips, "I know."

Law looked up, seeing the dark grey of night and then he pushed away from the wall. "Let's go back," He ordered.

"Aye," Nigel responded, following after him as they walked in silence, but then the mechanic spoke up again. "Are we going to do something about it?"

"Only I am," Was his answer.

Nigel glanced at him warily. "Only you?" His brows furrowed together in confusion and slight concern. "It's not that I don't think you can, but are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Law answered, but then he turned towards his mechanic, sending him a warning glare. "And no one else is going to know."

Nigel shuddered, but nodded and was silent after that.

* * *

><p>Ameria stood at the door hesitantly, shifting back and forth on her heels nervously and she fiddled with the hem of her long jacket; she wanted to open the door, yet… She couldn't, and it was her <em>own<em> door to her _own_ room at the inn, but Law was on the other side. She didn't understand why she was sharing a room with him when he was unbelievably upset with her, not even talking to her for days on end and if she said the wrong thing, then he would act even more cold towards her. So she found it confusing, but maybe he was slowly growing out of the silent fury stage at her?

She gently tapped her head against the door and groaned, _Yeah right_. It was only because there weren't enough rooms at the inn and she could only share with him since the crew all had three to four as roommates; she was placed with him by default, not because he wanted to. She was sure of that.

He hadn't lightened up on her in what seemed like forever; no matter what she did he remained the same since that day: cold. He didn't seem any different to anyone else, only her, not that the crew took too much notice, expect for Brodie. The medical assistant was able to spot a problem a mile away, but she avoided talking about it with him. This was between her and Law, she needed to figure out what was going on, though she was failing at it miserably.

She tried everything to make him feel better; she even kissed him in the galley **in front of everyone**, completely going against her own comforts to place a small peck on his lips that he didn't even return. He stood there like a statue and then turned around to speak with Cleon. She didn't know what to do anymore, she tried everything, they were even sharing the same bed for three days for pete's sake and he wouldn't even come close to her; he stayed on his side no matter what, he didn't move when she came to his. He remained the same: head planted into a pillow.

She wondered if he knew that she was hurting because of this. She could never tell by the look in his eyes, all she could see was blame. He blamed her for something, and she had no idea what it was about. She thought it was the way she acted, the way she talked back to him at the underwater palace, but this was before that even happened and she even apologized for it after the fact, but that didn't seem to be enough. It was something else, and she wanted to know, just plow through his inner mind until he told her, but she never had the courage to do so for many reasons.

She pushed it aside for another day with a shake of her head, and then sighed and knocked on the door, the door to her own room at the inn. She didn't receive an answer though, but she felt a pull that made her blink and then next thing she knew she was standing on the other side of the door: Law teleported her in. "You know I don't like that," She commented quietly, looking over to see his back turned towards her, sitting at a desk with a candle as his only light source.

"Practice," Was all he said.

"Oh," She mumbled softly, stepping further into the room and closer to him, having the urge to wrap her arms around his neck from behind to give him a small peck on the cheek, but the feeling of rejection came to the surface and she stopped walking midway. Then she started to shift to and fro, swaying on her feet as she bit her lip gently and said, "It's getting late."

"Hmm," Law grunted in response, his shoulder shuddering as he continued to write away.

"I thought I would go to bed," She continued, her hands starting to wring together nervously.

"Alright," He said, pausing in his writing and waved a hand over his shoulder towards the bed.

She paused, glancing at the bed then back at him. "I thought that maybe you should, too. It is getting late and all," She explained with a weak smile.

"I had coffee," Law answered. "I won't be able to sleep." And his shoulder starting to shudder once more as he started to write again.

She sighed lightly, frowning deeply as she dragged her feet across the floor until she got to the bed and sat on the edge. The mattress creaked under the pressure of her weight as she leaned over to pull off her boots and then pulled the covers to roll into bed. Placing her head on the pillow, she shifted until she was comfortable and then she glanced at Law, seeing the blank look on the angled profile of his face as he wrote, paused and glanced at the book he was reading, and then continued to write.

He didn't even care. It was so confusing because he tried so hard to make sure she wasn't mad at him about the mermaid incident, but yet he didn't care that he was mad at her.

She rolled over quickly at the thought, turning her face towards his form and then buried her face into the pillow and just tried to ignore it so she could actually get some sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>It was about three in the morning now, and Law had finished his work hours ago, but he stayed seated at the desk, leaning back in the wooden chair as he gazed out the window in front of him. The world had gone dark, but the pureness of the snow made the night look lighter. Winter was such a strange season, allowing the darkest of nights to seem bright with light, but that was unimportant. It was the time to make his move.<p>

He stood up from the desk, making the legs of the chair scratch against the floor as it moved backwards and then he stepped away, grabbing up his coat that was slung over the back of his seat and then pulling it over one arm then the next, he then buttoned it up until he was suited for the cold weather outside. He made his way towards the door, scooped up his nodachi along the way that was resting against an unused dresser and rested it on his shoulder and went to the door, opening it with a creak.

"Where're you going?"

Law turned away from looking down the shadowy hallway and back into the room to see Ameria looking at him, twisted awkwardly in the bed so she could gaze at him with sleepy eyes as she rubbed them. "For a walk," Was his answer.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she glanced at the cloak on the nightstand blinking in confusion, "But it's—"

"Three in the morning," He cut her off. "I know, I have a lot on my mind and I need to think about it," He told her smoothly; a small white lie to make her go back to sleep.

Though it did no such thing, that seemed to wake her up and she sat up fully in bed, looking at him in concern. "Do you… Want to talk about it?" She asked, fiddling with the fabric of the covers over her lap.

"No," He replied shortly, the rough tone ending the conversation, but he made sure it ended by leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

He didn't need to talk about anything; he just needed to get done what he needed to get done. Turning his back towards the door, he started down the hall and climbed down the steps, seeing that the innkeeper was still wide awake, reading her book as she sat at the counter by the door. As he passed by, the young woman sent him a small smile that he easily ignored by shutting the door of the inn behind him as he went out into the snowy streets. He didn't know why average women tried to making themselves appealing to pirates like him; was it for the relationship, the greed, the lust. He really couldn't name it, but it was something he didn't care about; though he wondered why Ameria tried so hard.

They were in a relationship yes, but he hadn't been treating her the best in a few weeks; he would admit that and she was hurting because of it. He wasn't blind to the fact, but yet she did everything to try and please him because she knew he was upset at her; he would have thought she would have gotten mad at him, too. She did the opposite of what he thought, but what she did wasn't going to cut it; until she knew he wasn't weak or soft, he would treat her the same.

He scowled at the thought, but then shook it off and he started to head towards the inner island were this target location was: a Marine base.

It was a make-shift one though, a former castle from what he picked up from the innkeeper as she gossiped away to him in the mornings. She said that they have been here for a few months, but the lower class didn't know why, which was why he had sent Nigel to get information; the mechanic used to be a noble, whether he liked it or not, so he would know how to mingle with his former kind because of that little bit from his background.

That's when he figured out why the Marines were here for so long and also who they were looking for. Though, who they wanted was just a theory at that moment, but it was a theory he had to prove. He needed to know if Justice was right or not.

He scowled at the thought of what his older brother's warnings, those deadly bits of information and if they were really true or not. Law hoped they weren't, but there was only one way to find out, and that was to search the Marine base for his answers. It was only going to answer one, maybe two of his older brother's warnings, but it was better than waiting to see if the predictions were going to come true or not.

Law walked through the street until he came to the forest where he would conceal him from the wandering eyes of the townspeople who could still be awake and so he used _Room_, teleporting him to the walls of the old castle. This was how he was going to conceal his tracks, confusing the Marines just in case the snow didn't cover his prints. He was at the base of the wall, and he was sure to find a servant's entrance soon if he continued to walk since this used to be a castle; he would have just teleported again, but he learned that he can only do that if he was familiar with the area. He had scouted a bit while Nigel was out scouring for information for him, so he was able to get to the base without getting detected. He stayed close to the wall, just in case Marines were walking above him and decided to look down; the only way they could see him is if they leaned far over the edge, which threatened them to falling over. So he didn't suspect that they would do that, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

Then he saw the wall of the castle seem to warp, caving in slightly and that it when he smirked: he found the servant's door. He went to it quickly and ducked under the small alcove in the wall and placed a hand on the doorway, feeling the skin on his fingers prickle against the harsh cold of the black iron handle, but he ignored it and pulled, finding it was locked.

He grimaced, of course.

He should have known it would be locked, but he was trying to go along with the fact that the Marines could be cocky and not lock a little door, but the only one who got cocky was him. So he was forced to kick the door down.

"_Did you hear that?_" A marine called in the distance and Law quickly used _Room_, teleporting into a bundle of evergreen trees within the base, though it wasn't just for cover, it was also so they couldn't track him through the snow.

He crouched down in the trees, keeping low as he watched the uniformed men running towards the servant's door, examining the area warily. They looked at broken door lying in the snow and then someone went through the doorway to inspect what could be lurking in the woods. They seemed confused since his tracks only went one way and then stopped at the door and they started to converse with what to do. From what he could hear, they came up with the plan of having a search party go and follow the tracks and see where they went while someone stayed by the door as a look out and another group went to inform the Commodore about the issue.

Law smirked as the marines scrambled off to do what they were assigned to, the ones following his tracks were just going to become even more confused and the poor soul waiting by the broken door wasn't going to know what even hit him.

Law used Room once more, teleporting behind the marine, causing the man to jump with startle and he opened his mouth to alert the others, but it was too late. Law jabbed him in a pressure point at his neck, causing the marine to crumble to the snowy ground in a heap. Now, Law couldn't just walk away from this, the marine saw him and that meant only one thing; he unsheathed his sword, the blade making a small metallic sound as it left its case and then he held the blade above the man's heart.

With a smirk, he buried it deep into his chest, the blade piercing the fabric of his clothes easily until he tried the man's flesh. It was messy, blood splattering everywhere on the ground, gushing from the mortal wound he caused. Then, just to make sure he was truly dead, Law jerked his blade from the man's chest and then swung the blade down on the marine's neck, severing his head from his shoulders in a gory crimson mess. There was slight resistance as the blade tried to cut through the cartilage of the spine, but it Law found it was still a smooth cut in the end. Overkill? Yes, but necessary if he didn't want the marines to know it was him; it would put his crew in danger.

Putting his sword away, he used _Room_ for the third time, but this time he teleported to the entrance to the kitchen since he saw it when he was in the trees hiding from the marines. The door creaked as he opened it, and when he looked inside he saw that no one was around; they were probably all asleep by now since it was early morning, but the cooks were usually the first to get up and if they weren't up that meant the only ones that were up were the ones outside, looking for him in the woods.

He closed the door behind him and then began his search for his new location target: the Commodore's office. That would have the information he needed to either make him more cautious in his travels for One Piece or take a load off the weight being placed on his shoulders.

As he walked along the stone halls walls, he noticed that it was eerily calm and the echoing of boots carried heavily, though he didn't try to muffle the sound of his heels; that would just draw attention to him to the other marines walking around because he did hear some. He luckily didn't run into them or else all hell would have broken loose and his trip into enemy territory would have been for naught. He could handle himself easily, he knew that for a fact, but he didn't know how his crew would be able to deal with a sudden surprise attack when he wasn't there…

He shook off the distressing thought from his mind; he didn't need to worry about his crew because he would be back before they woke up and before the marines knew that it was him that hit them, not just some mystery man.

Shouting from outside distracted him, and he went over to a window, pulling down on his sleeve and wiped it across the icy collecting on the glass so that it would melt a bit, allowing him to see. The first thing his eyes locked onto was the red, the crimson stain he left there as the corpse bled out onto the snow. Marines were gathered around the body, looking at the area in confusion because they still couldn't understand what was going since there were the same tracks as before.

It made him smirk, chuckling lightly as he saw the mayhem he was creating, though it was causing him to sink deeper, but it couldn't be avoided. That marine needed to die because he wouldn't have been able to move freely from his former hiding spot in the trees.

Though, as Law looked down at the marines, he saw one that stood out and he figured that it was the Commodore since the man was able to silence them completely with just putting up his hand. Whether he said something or not, that Law did not know since the man's back was turned towards the window, but in truth Law didn't care. If the Commodore was outside, that meant he wasn't in his office, so he went back to his search, looking through the rooms on the highest floor since from experience on trespassing on government property, he learned that higher ranking officers liked to be in high places, because they were pricks like that.

Law scoffed at the disgusting thought, but moved away from it and went back to searching in his little window of opportunity, and that's when he saw the room.

He opened the door slowly to reveal a large glass window that had some panes decorated with stained glass, telling some sort of story about the early years of the castle and the wintery island it was on. Law easily looked away from the colorful glass that graced the floor with oblong shapes across the floor, scanning the area for anything, and when he saw nothing he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and locked it for good measure. Now if someone was coming, he would have a warning and a quick minute to prepare. Then he walked over to the thick, dark wooden desk sitting directly in front of the window.

The surface was littered with pages: documents, newspapers, letters, almost anything that he could think of was there; a pile of information he needed to sift through to get what he was looking for. Strolling around the desk, he pulled back the leather chair and then sat out, taking full liberty of relaxing in the cushions, but he found them to be stiff, which made him frown. So much for being comfortable, but no matter; he had work to do. He leaned forward, his eyes straining to see the dark print on the papers in the dim light before him, the only source of light coming from the snow outside. Then he read to his heart's content. He found what he was looking for, and he was not happy with what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	64. Chapter 60: The Warnings Part I

Guest(Tigereye13): Your questions about Justice and Law will be answered in this chapter, plus the next two, maybe three to make it all come together. Brodie is a busy body, but I think he would listen in on the session then tell the others what's happening.

Alpenwolf: None of the above? Eh, you will see this chapter.

Son of Whitebeard: The outcome had already been revealed, actually. Can you guess what it is? :D

Yueres De Leo: O.o... Law is trying to regain the manliness that (he thinks) he lost.

Elle-Procrastinator: Law is acting this was towards Ameria because (he thinks) she made him soft and (he thinks) she called him weak. I hope this explains it, but if it doesn't, just tell me and I'll pm you a better answer. Also, thank you for liking the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 60: The Warnings Part I.<p>

Law frowned as he looked over the words on the papers he read, his lips drawn in a thin line as he held up one to the light of the snow so he could see it better. This wasn't a marine working under his brother, that's for sure, but he was a mage recruiter since every paper had something to do with mages. More mages were on the Grand Line than Law could have ever expected, it seemed that the ones foolish enough like his bone mage to use magic so openly were on a list. They all had something in common though: the age range. It seemed that the marines weren't after the older mages from the magical island, maybe because their old age kept them disciplined, so they didn't use their magic so freely. Or, it was because the marines didn't want to waste their time hunting old geezers that could tip over at any minute, no matter how powerful they were: if they died the power was meaningless.

The age range he got from the documents was 21 to 28; the prime years, or party ones. It was the years that young adults were cocky with their fortunes and could get away with it in the eyes of the government unlike teenagers. That explained why the mages on the list were theorized to be 21 through 28: they were more likely to use their magic. Anyone older would know not to and anyone younger would probably be accompanied by someone older that would stop them.

Though that isn't what Law found upsetting and it wasn't because his bone mage was on that list.

It was because of what Justice had said back to him at the bar weeks ago.

"_I'm here to warn you about more things than just the Council coming after you_," He had said. "_I'm here to warn you about the Marines. Don't look at me like that, I know __**I'm**__ a marine, but I mean __**others**__. Since I failed with capturing Bones other people within my division have been stepping up to the plate to try, even though every high ranking officer is assigned a mage. It's against protocol, but it's going to happen, Law. I have made rivals in the Marines that could be considered enemies and they want to see me fail_."

Law didn't believe it at first, but then he started to think it over, turning the thought over and over in his mind and that was why he was here today, and that is why he grimly knew that his older brother was right. He placed the list of mages that the marines were hunting down on the desk and looked through the piles once more, pushing aside paper after paper until he found the letter he was looking for, and skimmed over it again.

_Dear Commodore Russell,_

_I hope that you heard was happened with Justice, the idiot lost this assigned mage after all that planning. When I saw him return to headquarters looking like the beaten dog he is, I tried to bite back the laughter since my father was there. Though in private I made sure he didn't get to live the moment down. He looked ready to kill me and it wouldn't surprise me considering who his brother is; pirate blood probably runs in his blood. I heard rumors that his mother's side of the family is what has the tainted blood, but it is only a rumor. I feel sorry for the good marine that his father was._

_Nonetheless, this is all unimportant. I know you heard that I got promoted to Vice Admiral only a month ago, so that means I am the second in command of the mage recruiting division. I see that Justice isn't doing his job correctly, but since I can't fire him, only my father can, I want to make him suffer for the shame he has put in our division, my father, and the Marines themselves. He failed his mission because of petty reasons and more importantly because he has pirate blood; that is something the stupid marines overlooked, like Garp since they were… Close friends (do you see that pirate/traitors blood stays together?), but it's something that I refuse to look away from. He is not fit to be among us, so I will make sure my father sees that. Though it is not protocol, I assign you to capture Bones from the Heart Pirates. Don't worry about searching for her; I have a general idea of where she will be going thanks to my men in Justice's unit telling me all the details. I'll send them to you in only a matter of days. That is all._

_I wish you luck,_

_Vice Admiral Julian Jonathan Jr._

A rivalry.

A stupid goddamn rivalry was placing his crew in more danger than it should have been. It made his blood boil and he crumbled the paper in his hand so that it was forced into a tiny ball then he threw it across the room, treating it as if it was a basketball. Frowning, he sunk deeper into the seat and closed his eyes. The rivalry wasn't the only thing he had to worry about, but also bounty hunters. Now, bounty hunters were something pirates always had to worry about, but something happened that made it worse. It had to do with the death of Rose; it wasn't him that was blamed for it, but rather Ameria, at least that is what Justice had told him.

"_Ameria is also more wanted by bounty hunters than ever now,_" Justice had told him."_Her bounty may seem small compared to what is here in the New World now. Well, I think you remember Rose and her grandfather. Don't scowl at me like that and pay attention! This is important for you to hear because Ameria is in more danger than you think now that Rose is gone. She is being blamed for Rose's death entirely. Why? Like I should know, her grandfather was just as crazy as she was, remember: he hated any girl that she hated and I know for a fact that Rose hated Ameria considering—. Okay, okay! I won't talk about that. Geez, calm yourself. I'm just here to warn you about the upcoming troubles that I can help you with, alright?_"

Law groaned at the fact that Justice was right yet again about the warnings, making him slouch further into the stiff leather cushions of the chair. The paper with that information on it was at the edge of the desk and Law slapped his hand down on the paper, his tattooed fingers curling against it when he lifted it, scanning over the notice.

_**Notice to all that wish for justice against the guilty!**_

_My granddaughter was brutally murdered and the Marines will do nothing to stop the one a countable for the heinous act of her death in a terrible explosion that killed her slowly with poison in the most painful way possible to any human, as the doctors told me. I went to the Marines to ask for justice since her death was caused by none other than Bones of the Heart Pirates. She used her awful creations of death to kill not only my daughter, but the entire island she was on. It is appalling that the Marines refused to do anything, so I have taken matters into my own hands._

_I will offer three times what the Marines have on her head, no matter if it goes up. I will pay anything for justice._

Her current bounty issued by the marines was 120 million, but times that by three and that means it has been raised to 360 million. Deep in the New World as they were, 360 million was on the lower end of the spectrum since there were some pirates that had over bounties in the billions, but still; 360 million would definitely put a pretty penny in someone's pocket and it would also make the crew after to fight even more against them.

That was all the information he could find on the warnings Justice had told him, but only few of them… Not a comforting feeling, though he could feel better knowing he was prepared for when something would come up. He could actually thank Justice for telling him that; he thought his brother was a coldhearted bastard who wanted to see him suffer, but maybe he wasn't that bad. Or he was just trying to save his own hide from being skinned by his superiors. Though, Law could still respect him in a way; he was traveling outside the law to make sure he stayed where he was. That made him smirk: it was a thing a pirate would do in a sense; Law knew that his superiors probably didn't want him proposing a deal like _that_ with pirates. Maybe this Vice Admiral that detested his older brother was right about pirate blood being a gene; it was logically incorrect because he was a doctor and knew that's not how it worked. Being a pirate was all free will by the choices one made.

Like how he became a pirate doctor and his brother became a marine doctor. Then his smirk fell to a frown; he became a pirate because of certain circumstances...

He shook his head, casting the memories of the past aside; he had gotten as much as he could, so now it was time to move on, though he didn't move when he heard the popping of air being released from under pressure. Law stayed calm, but his eyes narrowed, scanning the room to find what it was and that was when he locked onto it: a hidden door behind a bookcase.

"Seems I found the mystery man that has been causing mayhem in my fort," A voice drawled out slowly, a sense of emotionless in the speaker's tone as he started to emerge from the darkness. He leaned against the frame of the hidden door, his arms folded over his chest as he held a stoic stare, tapping his forearm with a pale finger, ruffling his feather coat lightly. "Trafalgar Law," He stated the name with almost a bitter tint in his tone, stepping further into the room, moving his hands so they were folded behind his back.

Law scowled darkly at the stance, finding the authoritarian pose to be insulting to him as a pirate captain that didn't like to be ordered around, but he said nothing and waited calmly to see how events were going to unfold as the pale man halted to stand in front of the desk. For the looks of it, this was Commodore Russell, the man after his bone mage, though Law could admit that he was expecting to see a man like the Vice Admiral that wrote the letter: cocky and smug.

This man held years on his face due to wrinkles and his hair was thinning with grey; though, it was true that this man could be younger than he looked, and stress was the reason that made him look old, not that Law cared. Young or old, the Commodore's fate was going to be the same.

"Did Justice send you?" Was the first question asked of him, like he was being interrogated by the marine officer that started to pace back and forth in front of the desk.

Law just smirked, chuckling darkly as he placed his hands behind his head and propped his feet on the desk's paper covered surface, making the Commodore frown when dirt fell on his important documents. "No one sent me anywhere," He answered truthfully for once as he crossed one ankle over the other. "I'm my own boss and I do what I want, when I please and no one will stop me."

The Commodore stopped walking, turning to the side to send him a narrow glare from the corner of his eyes, but then his expression turned back to a blank one and he continued to pace. "I find that unlikely, Trafalgar. I heard rumors from others of what your brother is trying to do and I can assure you," He paused, pivoting on his heel to face Law directly, scowling dangerously with a burning hate swarming in his white colored eyes. "That is something I will not allow to happen."

Law's smirk only widened, "That's what you think, Mister Commodore."

The rage in the marine officer's face was now vivid, the calm stoic look melting away to a puddle at his feet and he moved forward, jumping up onto his desk and pulled out his saber.

Law was quick to see the movement and he was ready, muttering _Room_ quickly and he ported to the other side of the office before the saber could cut him in half just like the leather chair he was sitting in moments ago. Law's feet hovered slightly in the air before they touched the ground, a smug smirk lazily crossing his lips and he watched the marine officer struggle with pulling out his sword from the thick wood. Then Law unsheathed his sword slowly, then he whipped it out when he heard the crack from the marine officer's saber pop from the wood and then turned to charge him swiftly. His sword went up, blocking the blade about to split his head in two and his arms trembled as he held the hilt of his nodachi with a tight grip; the Commodore's strength was good, he was only using one hand to push his blade against Law's. He ground his teeth together, so much for an easy trip behind enemy lines.

"Hmm," The Commodore grunted, his eyes scanning the office quickly. "You have your _Room_ still up, that is a change to add to the reports," He commented, bored with the subject. "But you still seemed to need your hands to do anything," He added and that is when the real fight began.

Law couldn't remember the last time he fought like this with anyone; the feeling of not being able to use his Devil Fruit powers to the fullest because he was too busy dodging the deadly blade threatening to slice his head from his shoulders. It frustrated him that he could do nothing but port around the office, trying to get enough time to cut and then use _Shambles_ and then the fight would be over. He didn't get that pleasure though, but he still tried.

Using his teleporting skills once more, he stood in the space in front of the window and he turned to see the marine officer coming closer, but the speed seemed off, like he was building up for something else. Law clenched his teeth, not wanting anything new to pop up and he sliced, but the Commodore was able to duck out of the blade's oblong, invisible slash. He growled at that, but then he grunted, feeling a force ram into his chest and all he saw was blurry white. A hiss flew passed his lips when his back broke the glass of the window, shattering it to pieces and the thought he was going to fall the five stories into the snow, but instead he continued to fly through the air, like something was pushing him.

Then the presence of the being was gone and he fell to the ground like a meteor, making the snow of the woods splash out like water's waves. He groaned, slowly getting up and placed the heel of his palm to his forehead; god he had a pounding headache now. But then something moving in the trees made him snapped his head in the direction of the sound and all he saw was a tail of feathers darting through the trees and then it was gone. Law stood firm in the carter he created from the impact, his hands going back to the hilt of his nodachi and he gripped it tightly. Something was going to happen.

"My office was getting rather messy," The voice of the Commodore came from behind him, making Law whip around to come face to face with the man as he stood in the trees, his white feather coat fluttering in the breeze. "So I decided to take this outside."

Law scowled: the marine officer had Devil Fruit, that if for sure. What it was, Law had no idea yet, but he was going to find out. "_Room,_" He muttered, allowing the blue dome to spread out wide, taking up a large area for battle so that his opponent didn't have very many places to hide. Though, he wished his Room could slow down people, too.

The marine officer was quick on his feet, it was almost as if he was flying, the thick fabric coat behind him fluttering in the wind as he leaped from tree to tree, feathers being left in the tousled snow. The fast moving feathers is how Law's eyes kept up with the Commodore as he zoomed away, running from his swords deadly swings to the point were Law was only hitting the trees, causing them to float in the air, making more places for the marine office to leap and hide from.

Law let out a frustrated growl when he saw this and he paused his sword's wild swinging, binging up a tattooed hand, the word D.E.A.T.H wiggling as he moved his fingers while saying: "_Shambles_," And he moved his hand, making the trees move all together and he saw the blurry form of the marine office dart from his hiding spot, the blob of feathery white trying to avoid the trees he was stacking up high like a game of jenga. The trees stacked up high, and the marine office's silvery white tail of feathers darted up from the last tree still levitating and he clung to the tower of trees. He climbed it with quick expertise as Law snarled from his plan back firing on his drastically.

Law knew that he would never be able to land a hit on him with his nodachi, but then something crossed his mind. The way the trees were stacked he could easily pull them out, he was in his operating room, that meant anything he wanted goes. He smirked devilishly at the thought and used Shambles once more, muttering the word under his breath so the small cloud collided with his panting; he would admit he was getting slightly tired, but he wouldn't let it show. With a flick of his wrist here and a flick of his wrist there, the trees would be pulled out, causing the structure he just created to sway violently, threatening to tip over at the wrong move; it really was like the child's game he played when he was younger with his older brother, and guess what? He always won no matter what.

The Commodore was on about to leap to one branch, but Law saw it and pulled it out quickly, making the marine office stumbled and cling to something nearby, like he was on his last life line, but the sudden weight of his body pulling down on such a weak tower caused it to creak and Law watched with amusement as it started to tip over.

"Timber," He whispered, knowing that the marine officer would never survive such a fall and then being crushed by trees, and he turned on the heel of his foot, sheathing his nodachi and placed it on his shoulder as he walked away, but then he felt something pierce his back, blood gushing as what felt like needles were digging into his skin and he propelled forward into the snow. He lost grip on his sword it falling to the ground and he flew away from the pressure and he hissed at the lingering pain swelling in his spine.

Using a forearm to push him self away from the icy forest floor, he saw the dripping of crimson, and he placed a hand to his lips, feeling the moistness of fresh blood. He snapped his head towards the Commodore that was standing unharmed not to far from him, his feather coat hiding his form and a hood pulled over his snowy white hair to make his matching colored eyes burn with fury against the black of his hood.

"Don't treat this like a game, Trafalgar Law," He warned coldly, the heel of his thick black boot ramming into the metal case of his nodachi in the snow.

Law sneered at him, trying to get up by the pain swelling in his back made him cry out in agony. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to curl away from the feeling. He had gotten wounded before, but this hurt like the devil was lighting hell's fires on his back just to see him squirm. He forced it away, shoving it to the back of his mind so that he could only feel numbing on the damaged skin and he sat on the back of his heels and smirked at the marine officer despite all the blood. "You're going to have to do more than that. Something as little as that won't take me down," He declared, slowly rising to his feet, ignoring the uncomfortable shift of his muscles that caused a small shudder to run up and down his spine. He let out a shaky breath, but then he let the smirk cross his lips once more and chuckled darkly. "Remember we are still in my operating room, what I say goes."

The Commodore scoffed, rolling his eyes mildly and then focused back on Law. "I figured you would say something like that, you are just as cocky as your brother," He informed, kicking up the nodachi under his feet, letting it spin in the air before it caught it quickly with a hand. "Probably even worse," He huffed.

Well, it was no longer a hand. It was a bird talon that had replaced the marine officer's hand; long bony fingers that had thing sharp nails at the end, drenched in red: his blood.

Law scowled darkly at him, the amused smug features on his face being ripped away when he saw his sword being tossed away out of his Room's range since they sadly were on the edge of it. He heard his nodachi plunge in the snow behind him, but he dared not turn around and he kept his eyes locked onto the marine officer before him.

"It is time to finish this once and for all, Trafalgar Law," The Commodore declared. "Today, justice will be served for all the crimes you have done."

Law scoffed at the petty words, rolling his eyes at them, but then the annoyed look on his face started to change. His eyes opened wide, though not in fear, but rather in… Surprise. He wasn't expecting the marine officer to be a Zoan Devil Fruit user; he was expecting Paramecia since the Commodore was extremely fast, allowing him to avoid all his attacks. But this… This he wasn't ready for.

The Commodore smirked, grunted shortly. "You look surprised."

The shock of the unexpected snapped Law away from looking at the marine officer with wide eyes and he narrowed them darkly, scoffing at the comment.

"It does not matter," The Commodore waved aside with a talon hand, and then clenched it into a tight fist. "It is time to end this, once and for all." He proclaimed and jumped in the air, his winged shadow blocking out the light of the moon that started to peek through the grey clouds. "**Feather's Spears!**" Shouted the Commodore, followed by a whirl wind of sharp feathers that gleamed in the moonlight like millions of daggers and they zoomed through the air, directly at Law who ground his teeth together.

Law saw the feathers rain down on him and his jaw clenched, but he the Commodore must have forgotten that his Room was still up, the blue dome still blazing with power; a little flesh wound on his back wasn't going to make it flicker away because of that. Times have changed. He warped to the other side of the dome, ducking down behind some trees from the marine officer, letting out a shaky breath.

He was a Zoan Devil Fruit user, not the best to go up against especially when this particular one was in his element: the trees.

His office was getting messy? Law scoffed, yeah right he wanted to be in his element so that he had the upper hand and he was probably doing all that dodging around to wait for the perfect moment to strike, and Law gave him that opportunity. His jaw clenched, how stupid was he to underestimate his opponent. That was rule number one in fighting: don't underestimate the enemy; they have tricks up their sleeves that could kick your ass.

And Law grudgingly admitted he was getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. He no longer has his sword for defense and his back felt like it was caving in on him, his spine just warping with pain. He needed to think of something fast or else he was going to be a goner, and his crew was going to pay the price.

"Found you," The Commodore's voice hissed from above, and his white wings spread out wide, engulfing Law in a pitch of darkness from his shadows as the wings were brought in once more. "**Feather's Spears!**" The marine officer repeated the battle cry.

Law's eyes opened wide, but he was quick to teleport away to another space place within his Room, he could dodge as long as he needed to, but he was going to grow weaker with fatigue, that he knew for a fact. Once again, he needed to think of something or else he was going to die.

Then the Commodore swooped down from his advantage point from the sky, his large white wings coiling around his form to hide his feather body from sight. "You can't escape," The marine officer droned, looking at him with beady black eyes and his head tilted to the side at an odd angle.

Law would admit it was a creepy sight, but hey, at least the marine officer wasn't twisting his head around a full 360 degrees like normal owls do.

"I know you are nothing with out that sword of yours Trafalgar Law," The Commodore continued, moving forward slightly and the motion caused feathers to fall from their spots on his wings and to the ground. "Even if you can use your hands, you need your sword to attack."

Law ground his teeth together. He was right, but then his eyes opened wider than narrowed in amusement. "Not true," He chuckled darkly, getting ready to use his new attack, and then he sprang into action, warping in front of the Zoan user and he shoved his hands to the owl man's chest and whispered: "Counter Shock."

The Commodore's form pulsed with energy, the power so intense that it caused his thin, frail feathers to burst into flames, making Law shove him away before he got burnt. The man stumbled around, the fire clinging to him as electricity sparked from his form, arching widely until he stopped screaming going to his knees and landing face first into the snow.

Law stood there in silence, looking down at the man with a small smirk, but then he looked out in the distance when he heard a lone wolf cry. His smirked widened and he muttered: "Be careful of the wolves, Mister Commodore," He mused as he looked down at the still marine and he walked away to get his nodachi and then his form was gone with the wind.

* * *

><p>After warping back to the place in the forest where he started, Law walked calmly back to the inn, blood trailing behind him like a train. He didn't worry about it at the moment, if he rushed they he risked the healing wounds to reopen and he didn't want at, so he walked slowly along the snow covered road, but then he stopped at what he saw. It was Ameria, sitting on a bench right outside the inn, resting her elbows on her knees and cradled her cheeks in her hands, staring down at the snow around her feet.<p>

His brow cocked with curiosity; she must have been waiting for him and it looked like she was there for awhile since the exposed skin of her nose and cheeks were bright red. "You should be inside," He said, walking up to her calmly. "You might catch a cold."

She jumped from the sound of his voice suddenly, cutting through her inner thoughts and she looked up at him wide eyes. "Law!" She cried, jumping up from her seat and embraced him, wrapping her arms around him, but he hissed when she touched his back. She gasped pulling away when she heard his pain and that it when she noticed that blood transferred to her gloves. "What happened?" She questioned quickly, her words slurring together. "Did you get in a fight or something?"

Law smirked down at her eerily when the question was asked. "Why, yes I did," He answered smoothly.

She looked up at him blankly, blinking her eyes repeatedly, but then they narrowed into slits of disprovable. "You can't go off like that on your own, Law," She scolded, gently poking him in the chest. "You can get hurt if you do that, I mean look at—" She was cut off with a yelp as his hand locked around her wrist, ending her train of thought.

"Do you think I'm too weak to handle myself?" He questioned coldly, staring her down, his eyes narrowing into two deadly slits.

"What?" She mumbled, looking up at him in confusion as she blinked her eyes. "I never sai—"

"It sounded like it," He cut her off again. "Let me tell you something, _Miss Bones_," He started, making her stare at him when the old term for her name was being used; she knew he was not pleased. "I'm not a weak person, I know how to fight. You may have not seen it much since you have gotten in the way with your magic. You are _not_ some savior of _my_ crew. I do know how to defend for myself and I don't need someone looking over my shoulder constantly." He growled, tightening his grip on her wrist, making it go pale from lack of blood flow. "Don't underestimate me, _understand?_"

She nodded numbly, her lips draw in a thin line and her eyes had a glassy look in them, a watery surface.

He couldn't look at her now, he turned his head away, his brows furrowing together as he muttered a small _tch_, and he tossed the wrist in his hand away then walked quickly into the inn, and she didn't follow after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	65. Chapter 61: The Warnings Part II

DisillusionedNight: I'm glad that you like the story so much that you read it twice. I could never do that, that's why editing for me sucks because I hate reread things over and over again... But anywho, I'm glad that you think my characters are always in character. I feel like they never are, but, maybe that's just me?

anon: I bet the Law would feel pretty shitty, like in this chapter. :D

ohgeezitsv: I'm glad that you have been liking my story, and the crew adventures were probably my favorites to write, which means more crew adventures are to come. :D

akagami hime chan: Don't worry, Law isn't as cold in the coming chapters (I hope). Oh, and thank you for liking the chapter, lol.

Chococatx33: It is heavy between them, and I'm glad that you like my story with what I put into it and my writing style.

Tigereye13: Thank you for the edits. Justice failing isn't a really bad thing, it's because he's a target by the second in command for the whole mage recruiting division, which really sucks for him. I'm glad that you like my fight scene, I tried something different with Law being the cocky one and his enemy is serious because I usually see (and I use/was going to use) a cocky enemy against a serious Law, if that makes sense. Law's family wasn't that bad (maybe his father was a little crazy, but not bad), even Justice isn't that bad (spoiler for Bones AND His Heir, ha, bet you didn't see that coming). Oh, and Ameria does get in trouble, but not with marines OR mages. :D

Alpenwolf: After hundreds years of failing, I think I would be kinda desperate too. :D

Yueres De Leo: I don't think I can answer that for I am only a woman, not a man...

ShaDow Empire: You're welcome.

animelover56348: Law's assholeness levels will be going down to in future chapters (I hope).

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 61: The Warnings Part II<p>

He sat at the desk in his office, tapping his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface. This was not going as he planned; no matter what he did he could not catch up to that crew. It was like fate was pulling him back from what he needed to do and that thought made him frown; was it because of what he had done? Then that was bullshit. He didn't mean to do anything. It was never supposed to be like this, but when he found that mask piece that washed up on the shore of that island…

He snarled at the memories, pounding his fist against the desk and a crack followed after. Fate was a bitch; one little mistake and he was being tortured by the past and when he had a chance to fix things that crew kept slipping through his fingers like grease. It was pissing him off and he was known for having anger management problems just like his brother. It was a family thing.

"_Captain!_" His title was called, making him snap from his troubling inner thoughts and stand up from his seat, looking at the door. The tone that was being used by his first mate sounded like a troubled one, yet relieved, too, which piqued his interest so he rushed out of his office and onto the deck to see his first mate waving him over. "They're here, Captain. We just saw them dock."

The captain looked at the targeted object that he had been following for months: the Heart Pirates' sub. The small yellow vessel stood out among the many large wooden ships docks at port, almost trying to hide, yet the color is what gave them away. He never thought he would see the day after so long of barely missing them.

"Should be confront them now, Captain?" His first mate questioned, looking at him eagerly; he was just as relieved to see the crew after so long of hunting them down.

Though now was not the right time, so he shook his head, making his first mate's smile falter. "Not yet, Nuadha," The captain answered. "I feel something wrong on the wind," He said, looking over to see a ship closing in on the island as well, making his eyes narrow darkly from behind the shadow cast from his hood.

A ship sailing under the Jolly Roger of one of the Pirate Emperors: Blackbeard's army.

* * *

><p>The island they docked at was a strange one; it had extremely dangerous waters, yet not evil at the same time. It had large moving rocks that swam around it constantly, almost making whirlpools, but the moving rocks didn't go fast enough because they were the shells of giant tortoises. If one wasn't careful then they would get rammed and sink to the bottom of the ocean because of the giant rock moving at a steady slow pace was enough to do it. Law knew this because he and his crew witnessed it. Though it wasn't like the abnormally large animals were doing it on purpose, it was more of the fact that they couldn't see and it was the people steering the ships stupidly that got them to where they were now: the bottom of the bay.<p>

Law didn't have to worry about that and he was able to get to the island safely, and even if they got damaged while coming in, the many towns located on it were mining ones that involved with making machinery, so they would be able to repair if they needed to, but since they didn't, they just stocked up on sub parts. Once everything was purchased and loaded on the sub, he and his crew went to the local inn, but found it to be rather… Full. Law knew that many pirate ships were docked there; he wasn't blind, he saw all the Jolly Rogers, but he didn't think that so many would be in the bars closer to the middle of town. That's why he didn't choose one so close to port, to avoid the unneeded attention.

If Justice was right about the Marinea and bounty hunters, then he was right about the pirate crews, too.

"Um… Captain…" The timid voice of his bone mage called his name and he looked up to see Ameria standing here, his new winter coat folded over her arms as she clutched it close to her chest. He looked at her curiously and his brow rose as he watched her shift back and forth on her feet nervously. "I fixed your coat…" She said quietly, holding it out to him.

"Hmm," He hummed, taking the article of clothing and looked it over, seeing the she stitched the slashes along the back. "How many times did you prick your finger?" He asked, folding it up and placing it on the table be was sitting at.

"Only twice," She laughed sheepishly, scratching the side of her cheek.

"I see," Was all he said and he went back to inspecting the bar of its inhabitants, hearing chairs in the background scoot across the floor.

It was his crew and they looked ready to brawl with another crew, which in truth was something that usually didn't happen, yet it did this time. The other crew instigated the fight from what he saw, saying something that offended Nigel to the point where his cheeks blistered a dark shade of red. Shachi had tried to calm him down, probably saying it wasn't worth it, but Nigel had already fallen for the trap, leading him to break the nose of the one that insulted him. Now there was currently a full out war going on between his crew and other unimportant one since it seemed the captain was the one that got sucker punched by Nigel, thus leading to the whole brawl. Law didn't intervene though, he just sat back and watched, propping his feet up on the tabletop while crossing his arm over his chest; if something got out of hand then he was sure to stop it, but as of now, his crew was winning and doing fine with their bare hands against the blades being swung at them.

"So," Ameria spoke up, earning his attention again. "You got a new tattoo," She commented, reaching out to touch the bandages laced around his fingers and knuckles.

"I did," He answered, flexing his fingers stiffly; there was still a slight sting since he got the new ink a few days ago, but it was nothing he wasn't used to.

"What's it of?" She questioned, trying to keep a conversation rolling. "More words?"

"Yes," He replied shortly.

"What's it say?" She inquired, leaning over to peer at the bandages again, like she was trying to see what it said.

"Death," Was all he said.

"Again?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why did you get that again?"

He shrugged, "Because I can."

"Oh..." She mumbled quietly, looking down at her lap.

Law thought that the conversation was over, so he went back to watching the tavern fight raging on in the middle of the bar still, becoming quickly amused when Bepo joined the fight. The polar bear was using a table was a battering ram, which Law figured was something Nigel told Bepo to do and the bear surprisingly did it, screaming his infamous battle cry as he knocked away the opponent like it was nothing.

"Are you okay, Captain?"

The question came so suddenly out of the blue that he looked over to see Ameria staring at him, her brows furrowed together in concern; he was so focused on watching the fight that he momentarily forgot she was there. "I'm fine," He finally answered, then he questioned her: "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" She paused, pressing her lips in a thin line. "Of what you told me on the last island…" She continued, and he just stared at her with a blank expression on his face, making her look down at her lap nervously. "You said I called you weak, but I never said that to you, never." She corrected softly. "So, why do you think that? Why do you think I think you're weak?"

Law scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I think you're the only one that can answer that, correct?" Was his answer.

"But I don't know _why?_" She repeated, glaring at him in impatient annoyance. "Can you tell me what's wrong, please?"

"You know _why,_" He snapped, returning the glare.

She knew why he was upset, but she wasn't doing anything to try and fix it; all she was doing was asking him questions. He wanted her to do more than just talk to him about the problem, he wanted her to see it; seeing and saying were two different things. He didn't want her just to say he wasn't weak or soft, but he wanted her to see that he was neither weak nor soft, and he wasn't going to help her along with this anymore. She needed to figure that out on her own and until she did, he was going to be the way he was.

Though… This was how he was before she joined, which is why his crew really didn't see much of a difference other than the fact that he got more annoyed with them when they screwed up. He was changing back to his original self, treating her more like a member of his crew rather than they were in a relationship. That's what caused him to go soft, thus leading him to become weak because he wasn't fighting, but instead running from fights and indirectly relying on her magic. He started to take fights on his own so that he could show her he was not weak and he treated her like the crew so she would know he was not soft.

"That's it…?" She whispered, looking at him in confusion. "You won't even tell me anything because I already know why?"

Law looked at her fully, their eyes locking and he bluntly said: "Yes."

Then she stood up abruptly, her body tense as she clenched her fists at her sides. "You—You're just so confusing!" She countered weakly, her voice stuttering as she spoke. "I can't fix anything if you don't tell me everything!" And then she turned on the heel of her boot and dashed off to the door, shoving it open and raced outside into the night.

Law sighed thickly; last time she ran out of a bar into the night because of rage she got lost in a mountain and brought home a demon in a skull. Law had the feeling she was going to do the same thing.

* * *

><p>Law was in his room, the faint sound of fighting still coming through the floorboards as the night went on. The fight was starting to get more intense, so intense that he almost got hit in the face with a table flying through the air, which caused the fight to pause briefly until he left the room and then start up again because his crew was infuriated that the other crew threw a table at him. He dodged it of course, using Room and then warping away to the stairs where Jean Bart, who was one of the only people not fighting, was sitting against the wall. He told the muscular man to make sure they didn't burn the place down, and Bart nodded; understanding the order to make sure the crew didn't do anything stupid.<p>

So now Law was relaxing in the semi-silence of his room, working on some medical notes as he wrote by candle's light, but then something scratching on the window behind him made him pause in his writing and he looked over his shoulder, brow rising with interest. It was Crazy Sane in his cat form, clawing at the glass to make thin scraps in the sharp nail's wake. Getting up slowly, Law walked over to the window and undid the lock and pulled the two glass panes open to see what was wrong.

"She was captured," Was all the demon cat said, licking his paw to get rid of the small amount of blood collecting on the matted fur.

Law groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Do you know by whom?" He questioned tightly, his voice thick with annoyance; he knew this was going to happen.

"Some robed guys," Sane answered, shrugging his shoulders, if cats even had them. "They had big crosses on their chests and hoods pulled over their heads, well, except for the captain, he had an interestingly stunning piece of head gear," He purred, narrowing his gleaming red eyes in amusement.

"And what would that be?" Law questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll have to find out and see," Sane told him, jumping down from the window sill and to the ground two storied below. "_I'll show you the way!_" He called up. "_I'm sure you want to save your_ _**damsel in distress!**_"

"_Tch,_" Law scoffed bitterly at the comment, but ignored it, turning away from the window and scooped up his nodachi and then went back, climbing up onto the sill and then jumped to the ground, landing in a smooth crouch.

Sane was already bouncing down the street, running quickly and then halting, waiting for him to catch up since Law walk calmly; there was no need to rush in his mind. Ameria knew how to take care of herself, she showed that many times. Therefore he didn't waste his energy with running and just strolled down the dark streets until Sane started to lead him to the mountain valley that villagers worked in during the day.

"This one," Sane stopped after a few minutes of walking through the narrow pathways through the rocks. "They took her in this one."

"Hmm," Law grunted and started to walk into the shadows darker then the color black itself.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sane questioned, jumping up onto a rock so Law could see the mischievous glint swarming in the demon cat's crimson eyes.

"No," Law bluntly answered, turning away from the demon cat and started to walk into the mine's entrance, his form being swallowed by darkness.

He had no idea where he was going and he would admit he bumped into a few walls along the way until he found some lighting coming from the distance. Torches decorated the walls, little dots of light that went on and on and he could hear the sounds of men at work late into the night. There was also a distance drip, drip, drip in the background from water as he walked the trail along the tracks nailed to the mine's stony floor and he was cautious of a cart zooming down it because only a thin layer of rock above him was another track that had carts on it. Every time one passed by, pebbles and crumbles would fall down on his shoulders. He just sighed and brushed it off, his senses getting used to the surroundings until he heard the sound of voices.

He grew wary and walked slowly, stalking along the wall to the noises and then he heard a brutal crack and a scream. He stopped: Ameria.

_Run!_ A voice in the back of his mind screamed. _Go after her! She's in trouble!_

Law ignored that little nagging voice; it was his weaker, softer side: the one labeled the lover. He had been tuning it out for awhile now, but after hearing her get hit, something in him snapped, allowing that side of him to shine through, the voice getting louder so it could be heard, making him scoff at it. He wasn't going to let Ameria drag him down; he wasn't weak nor was he soft. He needed to stay calm if he wanted to make sure she didn't die.

Still staying close to the wall, he looked around the corner, seeing a group of men just like Sane had described: robes with crosses on their chests, and the captain did have interesting head gear. He wore a plague doctor's mask, the elongated nose used to hide herbs to purify the man so that when he treated the ill he wouldn't become contaminated. Law felt a sly smirk crossing his lips; it wasn't everyday he got to fight one of his own kind; a pirate captain and doctor. This was going to be fun.

The plague doctor was looming over the bone mage, a hand held high as she shuddered, cradling her wrist. It was broken; Law could see that from where he was; she must have tried to use her magic, but then failed miserably in her favor. Then the man spoke and Law's eyes widened slightly; he was speaking in Italian, though it wasn't surprising considering what the man was wearing, but Law knew that Ameria didn't know the foreign language, but he did, and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"_What a weakling like your captain,_" The plague doctor spat in his native tongue, roughly kicking her in the side and Ameria yelped in pain, curling up further into a ball.

Law's eyes narrowed darkly, forming two slits that had the word death burning in his grey irises and he unsheathed his nodachi, the sound of metal rubbing against metal causing the closest man to whirl around only to see the blade embedded in his chest, red gushing out on the scowling face in the shadows. "_I don't take too kindly to being called weak,_" Law stated coldly.

The plague doctor turned around slowly to look at him, the glare from the torches gleaming off the smooth white surface of the mask and the glass of the eyeholes. "_You can speak Italian as well,_" He mused. "_That is quite interesting. Tell me, where did you learn it from? A relative, school?_"

The answer was his mother, but: "_That's unimportant_," Law replied, pulling his sword from the bloody gut of the man, making the corpse crumble to the ground at his feet. "_The only important question is why'd you take a member of my crew_."

"_Ah, yes, I suppose you are right about that_," The plague doctor nodded, folding his arms behind his back and began to pace, stepping over the quivering form of the bone mage as he walked calmly to the side. "_I was interested in her, I will not lie_," He answered truthfully, turning on his heel and began to walk the other way, once again stepping over the bone mage. "_Her power is unique, I'm sure you can admit that. It's not Devil Fruit, but magic._"

"_And how do you know that?_" Law questioned, his eyes scanning the men around the room, watching them like a hawk in case someone tried to pull a fast one.

"_You see, Trafalgar_," The plague doctor started to explain. "_I learned this from Blackbeard, for I am only a captain sailing under his command_," He said, halting in his pacing motion and stood next to the bone mage. "_When he was still one of the Warlords working with the World Government, he was allowed special top secret information about the magical island, though certain things were not applied to that information; like the location of the island. Though the list of the different types of magic and ways to counter against them were given. Would you like to hear them all?_" He added. "_I know from rumors that mages have threads strung between their lips to keep secrets hidden to the outside world that is our home._"

Law wasn't much of a talker when it came to being insulted by the man he was conversing with, but… The information was tempting since it had to do with one of Justice's warning. It would be beneficial to him if he knew everything about the mages, but also what other pirate crews could know. "_Go ahead_," Law smirked, his grip loosening slightly on the hilt of his blade.

"_Excellent_," The plague doctor chuckled lightly. _"From what the notes that Blackbeard has, there are eleven types of magic that is on the island: one is enchanters magic, which is like an aiding magic; it buffs the ally or hexes the enemy. Next are clerics, the healing class; they can heal any wound from what I heard, so they can even bring someone back from the dead, but that is rarer than rare. Then it's the conjurers, they are the artistic ones, using the imagination to make mythical creatures come to the world of reality. Do you follow me so far?_" The pirate doctor asked, glancing over at him to see if he was still listening.

Law simply nodded, but the plague doctor paused, allowing the information to sink in. Truthfully, he was more surprised than he thought it would be when he learned more about the different types of mages. They couldn't just do anything with their magic, there was a specific thing they could do; healing, aiding, creating something. He would admit it was fascinating; he wondered what caused the differences, like why his bone mage was a necromancer and not a cleric or an enchantress. It was a good question to think about, but it would have to wait.

"_May I continue,_" The plague doctor inquired, tapping his foot patiently against the floor.

Law just smirked and that seemed to be enough for the plague doctor.

"_Now let's move on to_," He coughed lightly into a closed fist, but it was pointless since he had the mask plus fabric covering his mouth. "_Fourth on the list is the pryomancers, fire mages, it is implied what they are, but I heard that they can bring forth mighty dragons to fight on their side. Though, the ones to worry about would probably be the warlocks, the summoner mages since they are able to bring forth demons and devils from Hell itself, I personally would avoid such a mage, though not Eustass Kidd apparently,_" He added with a humorous chuckle.

Law's brow rose from the comment; Eustass had a mage? Then he hit him, that ginger he was with a few islands back when he was beginning his research. So she was a mage. Law saw the woman's bounty posters when he got the paper; Exotic Scarlet was her Marine given nickname. It was a rather punny name that probably got under Eustass's skin like no tomorrow since it was obvious the two had a thing; they were holding hands in the bounty posters for pity's sake.

"_Shall we_?" The plague doctor spoke up, and Law mentally shook his head from the thoughts and then nodded. "_Now where was I… Ah yes, the next type of mage; fulgur, a lightning mage; they control anything that has to do with electricity, making powerful storms with just a snap of their fingers, but add a little water to them and they fizzle out like a dead fuse. Then it's the strongest of the mages, the terra mage or also known as an earth mage; it's like having little Whitebeards running around. That would be such a mess, now wouldn't it?_" He shook his head, tsking at the thought. "_Though you probably want to hear the last few rather than hear me ramble with my personal opinion on such things, so without delay the eighth type of magic: vento, wind magic; the weakest from what I heard since wind can't kill anything unless you are near a cliff. Then there, of course, the water mage that uses acqua magic; probably the only one us Devil Fruit users should worry about, hmm?_"

Law took a mental note on both: water mages and his soon to be opponent was a Devil Fruit user.

"_Now the last two; glacies, an ice mage, coldhearted fiends from what I heard, but that is only rumor, and lastly, but not least_," The plague doctor said, nudging the trembling bone mage with the tip of his boot. "_Necromancers, nicknamed bone mages because that is the spell most used because it is efficient without using too much energy, and like I said before, they were the ones the piqued my interest._" The plague doctor told him again, turning his head so the light's glare bounced off the surfaces of his mask in a deadly way. "_The thought of a person being able to reanimate the dead is something I find to be highly amusing, but when I saw that she_," He kicked her in the side, making her cry out in pain. "_Wasn't as strong to what was being let on, I must admit I wasn't pleased_."

Law watched her, seeing her shake in a huddled ball on the floor under the heel of the plague doctor. _What are you doing!_ That nagging voice in the back of his mind seethed. _Are you just going to let him do that to her, just because you are mad at her!_

He mentally nodded his head and pushed that voice to the back of his mind once more and smirked. "_If you are so displeased, then I think it would be wise of you to just hand her over now and then I'll be on my way_," He suggested, holding out a hand to emphasize his point.

The plague doctor chuckled darkly, turning towards him fully as he placed his hands on his hips. "_I may have been displeased with her power level, but I'm still intrigued by her magic. I'm surprised that you didn't do this, Trafalgar, but I want to experiment on her_," He mused, a deadly humorous tone in his low voice. "_I want to see if the magic running through her veins makes her any different than me and you. I want to see __**everything.**_"

Law stood there; he never once thought of dissecting his bone mage, not ever, and in truth, hearing someone say that they wanted to rip her to shreds to see what was on the inside ticked him off. _About time_, that inner nagging voice scoffed and Law snapped at it to _shut the fuck up_.

"_So, what do you say, right here and now_," The plague doctor continued, flicking his loose fitting sleeves and out popped a scalpel between his fingers. "_I'll let you watch, I know you must be as interested in it as I am_," He said, snapping his fingers and one of his crew knelt down next to the bone mage.

Ameria whimpered as the burly man's hand gripping onto her upper arms harshly, but she tried to ignore it and keep her wrist cradled within her other hand so it wouldn't be damaged even more than it already was.

"_Just a little cut here and there, it will be painless, I promise_," The plague doctor reassured, fiddling the scalpel between his fingers.

Law scowled darkly, the shadows growing in darkness over his eyes to make the dangerously deadly glint in them shine brightly. "_I dare you to try_," He growled.

The plague doctor chuckled darkly. "_Dare accepted_," He declared, turning on the heel of his foot and started to walk calmly over to the bone mage, the small blade glaring brightly in the light.

Law watched, waiting for the right moment to use his Room and end this once and for all, but then one of the plague doctor's men stepped forward, whipping out a blade from his belt, hurling it towards him. Law dodged it easily then twisted in his stance and brought his sword back like a baseball bat and beheaded the man as stupid as this to openly attack him, but then he heard a scream and he whipped around, seeing nothing but blood gush from the gash along his bone mage's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**I have a question if anyone cares to answer. It might be stupid, but it has been plaguing my mind for awhile. So here it goes: There is about a devil fruit power for everything, right? So, what about a devil fruit that allows the user to control water or become water even though water is a devil fruit users weakness. Can it happen? I didn't do much research on this because I'm lazy...sigh...**


	66. Chapter 62: The Shifter

ohgeezit: Law is being a dick, but this chapter changes that, maybe? And glad that you like what I have going on.

bRoKEnhEaRTscROsSovER: Yes, much drama going on here. And I assume you are talking about my water devil fruit question? So, anyway, I'm sure Oda as a email...you should google it. :D

AliceLaw: Law is being a jerk, but that changes, maybe? Oh, and what happens to Ameria will be in this chapter.

anon: Ameria will still be able to talk. I don't really understand your logic here...wouldn't Ameria still look helpless if someone else saved her, or is it just Law? But anyway, I didn't think that Ameria was helpless, but eh, it's all opinions in the end, right?

Tigereye13: Yeah...when I was thinking of vento magic, Avatar came to mind... Well, I think that explains it in itself, you know? More about the wolf crew in this chapter. And, I'm not going to use water devil fruit, it was just a curious _I-wonder-if_ thought. Personally I think it could be mary-sue...

Alpenwolf: Beer devil fruit. That is epic. Somewhere in the story you will see that, I promise you that. :D

RestlessSoul15: Thank you, and I guess it could be possible, but only Oda knows that, right?

Son of Whitebeard: Things are getting intense.

ShaDow EmpIre: Funny as it is, I used to hate drama in stories, now I can't get enough of it. DRAMA, you gotta love it. :) You're right, it doesn't make sense to have a devil fruit that counters its weakness, but hey, anything is possible, right?

blackbeltgirl95: Funny that you mention that because in the chapter where Sane turns into a kitty, I had plans of him singing that, of course it got cut in the end...

akagami hime chan: Law will be in the 'dog house' for a little bit more... And about the story, was she a devil fruit user? Well, in a sense that power could work, though she didn't drown, but that also meant she couldn't move, right? ...It's just too confusing in the end...

Itinerys: He will feel guilty for awhile, and you will probably like this chapter. :D

Yueres De Leo: I was planning on not having that little voice in Law's head, but I'm glad I kept it in.

DisillusionedNight: I want to thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad that you liked rereading the death of Rose. xD

xdreamernumbuhfour: Don't worry about reviewing, reading is all that matters. So it was somewhere, possibly. I will look it up! ...On a later date.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 62: The Shifter<p>

"_Room,_" Law growled menacingly with a hard scowl etched onto his darkening features as he commanded with the single word the blue dome of his devil fruit powers which fanned out widely to fill up the space of the mining chamber, engulfing all within. Then stretching out his hand, he pointed a single finger and snarled: "_Tact._"

The men around the room started to levitate, floating high into the air while before they could even get close to him. They cursed in Italian, trying to find someway to the ground only to fail in midair during the attempt. They were in _his_ operating room now, there was no way out unless he wanted it to happen, which wasn't going to be. He could guarantee that; they would all pay for what they did to his bone mage.

At times like these, he liked to put on a... Show for his victims, like they were going to be inside the operating theater rather than just a bystander sitting behind a glass wall. Of course, this was only a fun show to him, not so much for the... Actors that he picked by force. It would always pull the familiar smug smirk to his face when he did this, even in his sour mood, but that's when something hit him hard: Ameria.

Before he started the first act, he used Shambles to bring his bleeding bone mage to his side. He examined her for a brief moment, checking the status of her condition and he saw that he would have plenty of time to deal with these fools before she lost too much blood. So, he turned his attention back to the cursing men still levitating all around the chamber.

His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened, his knuckles turning white, but there was a wicked smirk gracing his features in a chilling way as he started the first act of his operation. He raised his nodachi high above him, slashing it across the atmosphere, the first cut going out long and wide so that it hit all, severing their limbs like they were nothing by rice paper. Screams began to ring in his ears as he continued to swing his sword back and forth wildly, causing more body parts of the enemy pirates to slice, turning into smaller pieces until it was no longer possible to cut them anymore. Then he put his nodachi away, the iron of the blade rubbing harshly against the metal case so it made that distinct sound of nails on a chalk board; it was the only time he could admit he enjoyed a sound like that.

Though this enemy was clearly out of the game, the show had to go on; it was time for act two.

He balanced his nodachi easily on one shoulder so that he could use both hands, and then he mumbled: "_Shambles._" Once more, waving his hands like he was the conductor of a symphony, pulling all the strings to make the music sound just right, yet the only sound he ever composed was screams; not a bad piece in his mind. The second act of his show was in full swing as the separated limbs of the men whirled around in a large circle. The voices of the wailing heads of his victims started to get hazy, blending into one sound, and once it sounded just the way he liked it, it was time for act three.

He flicked a single wrist back and forth lazily, all the tiny pieces he severed locking to other pieces that did not match, making a jigsaw puzzle just for his amusement. He continued reattaching body parts until he had nothing but a large ball of still cursing, screaming men. Now it was time to end the show, bringing his operating theater to an end; plus the screaming was getting on his nerves now. So, he warped the ball away from the chamber, sending it to the edge of the cliff by the entrance of the mine; it was either they stay still and be quiet or they fall to their deaths. Or Sane can push them off for fun because Law could see the demon cat doing that.

Whichever it was, Law didn't care; they would fall off the cliff either way. That wasn't something he needed to worry about now though, it was his bone mage that came first on his list of priorities.

Law pivoted on the heel of his foot, whirling around and dropped to his knees, kneeling down in front of her so he could examine the cut on her neck. It was hard to see through all the blood. Plus, didn't help that she was shaking violently, which caused more blood to bleed through, red staining every inch of white fabric on her torso. She just sat there and trembled, curled in a tight ball that held her broken wrist for support as her uninjured hand weakly covered the gash at her neck.

He felt his chest constrict with emotions, but he fought them off, resisting the huge urge just to embrace her because he knew it wouldn't help right now. Forget about examining the wound, he just needed to get her out of there as soon as possible. He knew she would probably be upset if he carried her, but she was in no shape to walk, though the only obstacle in his way was he needed to carry his nodachi, too and he didn't think throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes would help; it would probably only make things worse.

He sighed thickly; Ameria came first. He would leave his sword behind for the time being and have Sane get it for him once he met back up with the demon cat. It seemed like a good plan, well, his only one that didn't involve Ameria's condition getting worse. Placing his sword on the ground, he started to position himself beside her so that he could hook his arm under the crook of her legs and around her back, but then he stopped when Ameria's head rolled awkwardly on his shoulder and she started mumbling something weakly.

"B—," Whatever she wanted to get out was interrupted by a harsh cough, making more blood spill passed her lips and trickle down her chin to drop down onto her already stained shirt.

"Don't talk," He ordered in a calm voice, shifting his shoulder so her head dropped into the crook of his neck, making both of them more comfortable.

She didn't listen though, and he was actually glad she didn't. "Behind... You..." She said the full sentence, turning her head back into the awkward position so she was looking over his shoulder.

At first, he looked at her in confusion, but then his ears quickly locked onto the noises from behind, the faint rushing of footstep moving through the thin layer of dust. He didn't waste time with looking around and just quickly warped to another side of the room, bringing both he and his bone mage out of harms way, for the moment.

The whole chamber trembled, the stones shaking violently that caused dust to flutter down on them like a drizzle of rain, but almost as quickly turned into a hail storm, large rocks crashing down from the unstable ceiling. Law covered his bone mage protectively, shielding her from anymore harm than she had already been through. This was just turning out to be a rotten day; if only he had watched over her better... The turmoil bubbling within his mind was cut back to reality when he heard a dark chuckle among the settling stone, making him look up, ready to scowl at whoever it was that blindly attacked them, but then his eyes opened wide.

It was the plague doctor, and he was still intact with an arm made of stone, clenched in a tight fist and a crater was left in the spot he and his bone mage were only seconds ago.

"_Heh,_" The man chuckled darkly. "_You let your emotions get the better of you, Trafalgar,_" He said, slowly removing his fist from the ground and turned on his heel to face him, flexing his stony fingers to make dust and pebbles flutter to the ground. "_That is what makes you __**weak.**_"

Law growled at the stressed word, his grip tightening around the bone mage, making her yelp in pain. He would have ignored it, but he remembered her current state, so his grip loosened enough to allow her comfort in his arms, but that didn't phase the growing scowl on his face, going darker by the minute as he stared angrily at the plague doctor, a murderous look gleaming in his grey eyes.

"_You know something; I was following you since you entered the Grand Line,_" The plague doctor told him. "_It's not everyday you see a doctor and pirate captain sail the seas, and I was impressed with your tactics,_" He admitted, stepping forward slightly, folded his arms over his chest and then turned ninety degrees on the heel of his foot so he could pace back and forth.

Law didn't falter at the sincere flattery and just slowly placed his bone mage behind him, gingerly leaning her against a wall, though he never took his eyes off the plague doctor. Then he stood up slowly and in a blink of an eye, his nodachi that was on the other side of the room was in his hand once more.

The plague doctor either didn't notice this or chose to ignore it because he continued to pace causally while he spoke. "_Your methods were interesting, intriguing to probably almost any doctor out there, and I just couldn't wait to meet up with you in the New World because I thought it would be interesting, but then it changed,_" He announced in an informing voice, like Law didn't know what he was going to say.

But he did, Law knew exactly what he would say, and he wasn't happy about it at all.

"_You lost that fire in you, I saw you less and less in the papers and I didn't know what was happening to you, but then I figured it out,_" The plague doctor stopped walking and turned on his heel and pointed an accusing finger at Ameria. "_The mage, you have feelings for her and it's made you__** soft**__, making you __**weak**__,_" He proclaimed, almost in a disappointing way, but there seemed to be a mocking tone to the man's voice that made Law's blood boil over.

Law clenched his teeth, feeling his jaw quiver with rage at the words: those words made him _furious_. He _hated_ those words.

"_It's a pity, really,_" The plague doctor sighed. "_I had such high hopes for someone like you, but that went down the drain,_" He paused, looking up slightly to make a glare dance off the reflective surfaces of his glasses. "_Because you fell in love; this is why men don't have women on their crews. It causes problems; you should know that first hand, Trafalgar._"

"_**Shut up!**_" Law finally snapped, trembling with rage and he rushed forward with red swarming his vision, unsheathing his nodachi and threw the case out of his way. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, his knuckles growing white, but this time with no amusement, only rage. Then he brought the blade down on the man full force, forgetting about his devil fruit powers completely as he used brute force to attack his foe, but in the end, his attack was blocked by the man's arm made of stone.

The plague doctor laughed with a hand over his stomach as he threw his masked head back. "_You know I am right, I can just tell by the way you are acting,_" He mused, moving his rocky forearm to remove the blade shaking against it, and Law jumped back from the force, skidding to a halt a few feet away. The plague doctor, briefly dusted the dirt from his robes and then turned to him, scoffing in annoyance. "_If you let your emotions get in the way of your fighting then you are bound to lose, no matter who your opponent is._"

Law ground his teeth together until it hurt; the bastard was right, right about everything. He needed to calm down, allow those emotions of rage, of hate, to just wash away for another day. Taking a deep breath in and then one out, he closed his eyes briefly before reopening them, a look of determination burning in the grey color of his irises. He would not lose this battle by all means.

"_Looks like you are ready to fight for real now, eh?_" The plague doctor chuckled in humor, but Law did not speak.

The time for words was over, it was time to battle.

Law swung his sword, using his greatest weapon of all: his devil fruit powers. Room was still up, so the visible cut easily went across the battle field, slicing the stone arm from the plague doctor's shoulder instantly, but the man just chuckled lightly, the rock reforming just as quickly as it was gone. He grimaced: a Logia user. This battle was going to be tricky since they were the hardest ones to beat, but no matter. Law was still planning on winning this fight.

He needed to think of that plan first though, so to buy time and slow down his opponent he continued to slash away, taking rock limb after rock limb off until the floor was littered with the debris and that had him threatening to fall over. So he remained stationary, just twisting around in one place as the plague doctor tried to dodge the sword, but failing miserably at it, and Law noticed that. It seemed the man's weakness was the extra weight, thus slowing him down. He may have strong attacks, but were something is gained, something had to be lost.

With the weakness found, Law tried to think of a plan. They were within his Room, so he had the upper hand here and he was also quicker, even without his ability to warp around. Though if he slipped up and got hit with one of the plague doctor's stone fists, he would be a goner or have every bone in his body broken. Neither theory was applying to him, so he did not underestimate his opponent for that reason.

He kept his eyes locked on the plague doctor, watching his rush around the room, but slowed down due to the rocks holding him back, but then he stopped, skidding to a halt.

"_**Nature's hands!**_" He shouted, clapping his hands together as if he was praying and then Law felt something grab out to his ankle.

He looked down, seeing a hand of stone gripping his leg tightly and then another popped out of the ground, like seeds sprouting after a spring shower. He tried to pull away, but the grip was firm, locking onto both his legs and keeping him still. He tried to use his nodachi to sever the rock limbs from his body, but then another hand shot up and latched onto his wrist, crushing it until he felt it would snap, causing him to scream in pain.

The plague doctor said nothing, just came forward cackling wildly as he dashed forward, his stone fist held high over his head.

Law ground his teeth together; this was not looking good, but then his eyes opened wide when he saw a grey laughing skull rush from the side, ramming into the chest of the plague doctor, sending him flying across the room and into the opposite wall. He snapped his head towards the bone mage, seeing her bloody hand glowing that mist grey of her magic as she panted heavily. A scowl crossed his features. "Stay out of this!" He barked, making her eyes widen at the harshness in his voice when they both knew she was only trying to help, but she couldn't at a time like this. "You will only hurt yourself more!"

"_I think the only one you should be worried about is yourself,_" A cold voice said from behind him and Law's eyes opened wide, but he didn't waste time with looking over his shoulder and warped out of the rock hands that were pinning him to the ground and he stood off to the side, watching the plague doctor smash the ground, making the floor buckle under the pressure. The plague doctor scoffed, turning to face him and shouted once more: "_**Nature's hands!**_"

Law saw through the attack this time and dodged by warping, but it wasn't enough. Now it was the plague doctor's turn to just slowly turn around, watching him race around the room to avoid the millions of stone hands reaching out to grab him. He ground his teeth together, trying to think of something because he couldn't keep on running, plus it didn't help with all the rock limbs around the floor kept getting in his way.

Then it hit him and he stopped, allowing the hands to grab at his legs harshly so they could pin him into place, and the plague doctor chuckled, unaware of the trap his was walking into.

The man started to charge him, but Law was free to move one hand since the other was being held back by one of the many rock ones holding him down and he simple said: "_Tact_," Pointing a finger into the air, and the craved pieces of stone that looked like arms started to hover in the air, blocking the plague doctor from his attack.

The man snarled, furious that he was stopped and he began to violently punch all that was in his path, but when he finally got to where Law should have been, he was gone.

"_Behind you._"

The plague doctor whipped around, startled by the sudden voice, but then pressure was placed on his chest and the last thing he heard was,

"_Counter Shock._"

Electricity pulsed from his hands to his enemy's form, making the plague doctor scream in agony at the feeling, his body beginning to burn with intense heat and he couldn't focus on anything, not even keeping his devil fruit powers active and he fell to his knees.

Law stared down at him; feeling the rage from behind building up in his gut so much that he started to shake and he brought his sword up, taking his Room down and then swung it across the plague doctor, severing his head from his shoulders. Blood splattered from the open neck, decorating the walls, floors and the clothes on his body, and he watched the iron liquid pour down from the mortal wound as the head rolled to his feet. Kicking the worthless thing aside, he turned on the heel of his foot and walk over to the bone mage that was curled up against the wall he placed her at: she was shaking, cradling her broken wrist in her hand as she looked down her kneecaps.

He ignored her trembling for the moment and knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin so he could see the wound on her neck. Swiping away some of the blood gently, he saw that it was a deep one. She was loosing blood and fast. A small sting of panic rushed down his spine, causing his skin to flare with heat. He didn't have any of the necessary items or equipment to deal with a slashed throat and he wouldn't make it back in time to the sub, even with warping. She already lost too much blood, there would be no way she could move, he was surprised she could even do that single attack.

He needed to think of something, fast. But then her jacket started to shift and out popped Tanker. Luckily the talkative familiar was smart and didn't say a word and simple held out a bottle to him. Law didn't know what it was, and he wasn't going to ask either. The last time Tanker brought out one of his bottles for Ameria, it healed her, so he figured that the reason Tanker came out now was to give him a new healing agent for his bone mage.

Law quickly popped the tiny cork from the small glass bottles top and then pretty much dumped the entire contents on his hand. This time, the substance was a lotion rather than an oil, the thick smelling essences burning his nose, but that was something Law didn't worry about. He just rubbed the ointment all over the wound on his bone mage's neck. He probably looked so desperate right now, just trying to keep her alive, but if it meant she didn't die, then so be it.

After the lotion was rubbed thoroughly into the wound to the point where he thought he could have actually made it worse, Law saw that her sickly pale skin from blood loss was regaining some color, going back to its peachy hue. He sighed in relief when he saw that; it seemed that it worked, but now he needed to do something about her wrist.

He didn't have to look around in the debris for something to make a splint because apparently Tanker took that upon himself without Law even knowing; maybe because the familiar hadn't said a single word in the time he had been out. So he took the two pieces of stray wood that Tanker had, but he still need something tie it with, and that's when he looked over all the layers of clothing his bone mage had on.

He shed the large white jacket from her shoulders, the red fabric dropping to the ground and there was no sign of Ameria's second familiar. Where Shnell was, he had no idea, probably still at the sub with Bas, but he didn't worry about that and continued on. Law then forced her out of the white shirt she was wearing; she had a black one on underneath, so it wasn't that bad, and then he began to rip it into shreds so that he would be able to keep the splint in place until he could get a proper cast on her wrist back at the sub.

Once that was done, he noticed that Ameria was slowly regaining her strength, enough that she should be about to walk out of the mine by herself, but with a little support, of course. So he helped her back onto her feet and held out his arm for her to use for leverage while walking, and when he felt her fingers curl around the fabric of his jacket, he turned towards the exit, but then stopped when he heard her mumble: "I'm sorry…"

"...It's fine," Was all he said and he continued walking, grabbing his sword along the way.

* * *

><p>When they walked out side, they saw Sane sitting happily on the edge where he purred delightfully because he had pushed the present Law sent him over the cliff, and Law couldn't help but smirk at that, chuckling lightly as he walked away back to the sub. He would have just warped there, but he would admit that he was feeling too exhausted from all that running he did that he just wasn't in the mood, plus walking allowed him time to think over everything that was said before the fight with the plague doctor.<p>

Falling in love was what made him soft, making him weak; Law couldn't help but admit that it was true. Ever since Ameria came into his life, it changed. He thought it was a good thing, but maybe now… It wasn't all that great.

He bit the inside of his cheek harshly for thinking that; it was just the rage that was talking, he didn't mean that... Right?

It was one of those times where Law wasn't sure of himself, and he stopping thinking about it and glanced down. Ameria was huddled close to his side, trying to hide her exposed skin from the elements of the cold lashing at her form mercilessly. He pressed his lips into a thin line; maybe he should give her his jacket—

His thoughts stopped short when he heard Sane hiss as something jumped from the rocks above suddenly, making the demon cat dart back to him, spiraling up his form until he was perched on his shoulder and then hissed again. Law eyed him curiously, watching the demon cat hunch his back while growling came from the back of his throat, but then Law turned to the shadowed figure stepping out into the moonlight.

Tall and muscular, the fabric of his grey robes fluttered like a sharp breeze was blowing between them, but there was no wind. He walked with a purpose, his head held high to show his chin covered with amber hair and his eyes glowed from behind the shadow cast from the wolf head cowl pulled over his hair. "I finally found you," He whispered, his lips going into a ghost of a smile. "I have been following you for months and it has been testing my patience, but now I am at ease."

Law stared at the man, blinking his eyes in confusion. He never seen this man before, but then something caught his eyes, the small etching of a wolf skull on the buckle that kept his cloak from falling off his shoulders. Law remembered that wolf skull; it was from the pirate storage unit on that uncharted island. "If you are here about you missing wares, then you are too late. It's long gone," He smirked, his grip tightening on his nodachi, just in case.

The man shook his head with a frown. "I care nothing of that, only one thing," He said, his gaze traveling to the bone mage.

Law looked down see that Ameria was shaking even more than before, clinging to the back of his jacket like she was trying to hide. His brows furrowed together; did she know this man?

"Little one," The man spoke up softly, stepping forward and that made the bone mage shift behind Law even more. "Please look at me."

Law looked away from Ameria and he glared at the man. "I don't think she wants anything to do with you," He stated coldly, stepping in front of his bone mage fully, shielding her from view.

"Be gone fool!" The man barked in rage, his lips curling into a sneer. "You know nothing of who I am to her!"

"Obviously nothing," Law mocked humorously, a smug smirking drawing onto his lips; seemed like the man was easy to anger, which was the type of person Law was infamous for taunting.

"No," The man snapped, his temper only a short fuse. "You better watch your tongue, fool," He threatened dangerously, looking at Law murderously. "I'm just as deadly as her father."

That's when Law's grin feel to a frown and he started to feel a bit nervous when... His name was brought up, but he snapped out of it by giving himself a mental slap in the face and he remained calm. "How do you know her father?"

"Because I'm his older brother," The man declared. "I'm Manolia Benadeer, the Shifter."

Only one thing was going through Law's mind: _fuck, not good_.

Benadeer took a deep breath in and then out through his nostrils and then spoke again, but more calmly this time. "Little one," He started, turning his attention towards Ameria. "I know the Council has put things into your head about what I have done, I have my reasons for doing such things. Please listen to me and I shall explain. I can help you with getting the Council tracking you, they are getting closer. I can sense on the wind."

Law's eyes opened wide: Justice's other warning. It was one he already knew before Justice even came to him, but still, to hear the mages were getting closer wasn't something good. Hence why his mind was saying: _fuck, not good._

Though, Ameria remained silent at the news, but her grip tightened onto the back of his jacket, like it was her last life line.

Benadeer sighed heavily when he saw the Ameria would not answer let alone look at him. Then he stuck a hand into his pocket, pulling something out and tossed it to Law, "That's for her."

Law easily caught the item and then looked at it, his eyes opening wide with slight shock at what it was: another piece to Aichki's mask. He snapped his head back up to look at the man, but all he saw were rocks and heard the sound of a hawk cawing in the far distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

You all wanted Law to meet Ameria's family, so there you have it. It's official.


	67. Chapter 63: Decisions

**Attention: I have officially started my college life since I'm right now in my dorm room. :D Studies come first, but based on my schedule, I will still be able to update both Bones and His Heir, but only those two. Also, all updates will be on SUNDAY. Thank you for your time.**

Tigereye13: Thank you for the edits. And for how the plague doctor died, well, Counter shock kinda threw him off, like messed with his system so he couldn't use his powers properly thus leading to his death. Is that really accurate in One Piece? I have no idea. And all about Ameria's uncle shall be revealed, soon.

akagami hime chan: It would actually be uncle in Law because Uncle Bennie is Ameria's Uncle... But thank you for liking the chapter. :)

Aplenwolf: Long live the beer devil fruit user! Now just where do I put him...

Son of Whitebeard: Ameria's family is interesting.

Yueres De Leo: Which brother do you like? Cain of Phineas?

SmartiesGirrl: I'm glad that you like my story and trust me... it gonna be a long one... at least that's what I have planned out and all.

ShaDow EmpIre: You're welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 63: Decision<p>

Loki pranced after the female he considered master; she was a very nice lady in his ghostly eyes and on the first few days he was there on the sea vessel, she played tag with him, unlike that bear who would always ran away rather than chase after him for once. The bear really didn't like Loki since the bear would always hide from him, but Loki would always find him; he was good at hide-and-go seek just as he was good at tag. Though the bear was terrible at tag, unlike master who was good; she could actually keep up with Loki, but then master would always get tired running after him and the lay down on her bed to sleep. Of course Loki would join her, curling up at her side like the loyal hound he was, but Loki hated it when _that_ male came into the room and would either wake her up or try to snuggle with master.

No, Loki did **not** like that so he would bite _that_ male for coming close to his master. Loki could be very protective of master sometimes.

Though… Loki could sense the change in master now that she didn't feel alright; she had been that way for awhile now, and she didn't like to play as much with him anymore. Actually she didn't want to play with Loki anymore, and that made him sad. Very sad, so he did his very best to try and cheer her up by bringing her gifts, like wrenches and screwdrivers, though the males on the sea vessel's third floor would get mad at him for doing that, calling him a 'mutt'. It was something he was used to being called by the males on the vessel, so it didn't faze Loki; nothing fazed Loki for he was a ghost dog.

Then master stopped walking all of a sudden, making him walk right through her leg and the limb quivered lightly. So, Loki halted himself, looking up to watch her sighed deeply as she cradled the hard white thing on her arm. Loki didn't know what it was, but _that_ male with the spotted hat put it on her, saying that she had to wear it for a few weeks. Maybe that was why she was sad, and, of course, Loki blamed _that_ male.

Loki never liked the male with the spotted hat because of that day when he was playing tag with master in the halls, that male forced her to the ground and tried to mate with her against her will, Loki saw her struggle, so he did everything in his puppy power to make sure he kept master safe from the male with the spotted hat… Though master seemed to like it when the male did things like that to her, but Loki saw through it. She was brainwashed by the male with the spotted hat, and Loki wasn't going to allow her to get hurt; not on his watch.

"Can I come in," Master questioned quietly as she knocked on a door, and there was a muffled reply from the other side. She opened the door and there was the male that always sat in bed.

Loki liked this male; he could see Loki all the time, so it made him happy when the male would smile at him and say, _hey, Loki_, when he came in to try and play, though he didn't do that today.

The male frowned when he saw the look on master's face, and he patted the edge of his bed, ushering her over, and master shuffled her feet across the floor until she plopped down and crashed her head into the male's shoulder, shivering violently. "You okay?" He questioned.

"No," She sighed softly, making Loki whine sadly and he scampered over to the bed, jumping up to curl himself into her lap, ghost or not; master needed his comfort.

"How long do you have to have the cast on?" The male continued to question her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"A few weeks," She sighed again, pushing away from him slightly to rub tap the white thing on her arm, which Loki figured was called a 'cast'. "Captain's orders."

"He knows what's best," The male reassured with a gentle smile. "And speaking of the Captain, how are you two?"

"Better," She answered quietly.

"See? I told you it was just a phrase and he would bounce back to his old self sooner or later," The male replied with a chuckle. "There was nothing to worry about," But then the smile on the male turned to a frown when he saw the look on her face. "So what's on your mind then?"

Loki could tell there was something wrong with his master, but it looked like she didn't want to talk about it. She first started to bite her lower lip in thought, like she was stopping herself from saying what was wrong and then she shook her head, saying: "I don't want to talk about it right now..." And she turned her head slightly to the side to avoid the male's stare. "I just want to do something to get my mind off of everything that happened..."

"Well, you could study, stay in here with me," The male who always sat in bed suggested, though the smirk on his face looked like he was only kidding.

"Okay," She easily said with a nod, agreeing to the idea.

The male who always sat in bed's grin faltered and he stared at her, shell-shocked. "You're kidding me, right?"

Master shook her head. "No," She answered. "I told you: I want to do something to get my mind off of everything, and studying will do that, right?"

"It should..." The male mumbled, continuing to stare at her then ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "But I never thought I would live to see the day that you agreed to study with me _willingly._"

"Oh, shut up," She snapped, glaring at him lightly.

The male who always sat in bed just laughed at her red cheeks then petted her head, ruffling her hair. Then the male started to pull books from out of his bag, placing them into master's hand as he spoke in that way that made Loki tune him out, so he jumped down from master's lap and trotted out of the room, wiggling his transparent self through the metal doorway and he began to explore, though he didn't get to far. He stopped at the door that led to the male with the spotted hat's room and he growled; oh how he hated_ that_ male. And before Loki even knew it, he jumped though the door, baring his teeth threateningly, even though that male couldn't see him.

The male with the spotted hat was sitting at his desk, holding something small in his hand that actually made Loki lose his anger and tilt his head to the side, whining in confusion. Loki then crossed the floor and jumped onto the desk, making the small snail in that male's hand start to quiver violently in fright.

"What in the world…" _That_ male muttered, eyeing the snail that slipped into the navy and white shell to hide from Loki's nose trying to sniff it. Then _that_ male sighed, leaning back in his seat so he could prop his feet up on the desk's surface and then crossed his ankles. "Marines, pirates, bounty hunters, and mages," He said to the shaking shell in his hand. "Oh my," He mused with a smirk. "Those are the things Justice warned me about."

Loki tilted his head and whined in confusion again; what was _that_ male talking about?

"Those aren't new things that I have dealt with, besides the mages," _That_ male continued, looking rather bored about the topic. "I know how to fend off pirates, marines, and bounty hunters. I have been doing it for years. So I should be able to stop a few mages, right?" He questioned the snail, tossing the shaking shell into the air briefly before it landed in his palm with a light tap.

In Loki's personal opinion, _that_ male could do nothing for he was weak in Loki's eyes.

"So _why_ should I join the Shichibuki, Justice?" That male then asked, flicking up the snail shell so that it was spinning on one finger.

So the snail's name was Justice? That was a strange name for a snail, in Loki's opinion.

"Is it because you want Ameria to be somewhere working under the Marines? It would be indirectly, but still means the same thing, or do you really think that I can't defend myself from a few more people. Do you think I'm _weak?_" He scoffed at the stressed word, making the snail spinning on his finger drop back onto his palm before clenching a tight fist. "Or do you generally care for your little brother and not want to see me get hurt," He huffed, uncurling his fingers so the snail was visible again. "I highly doubt that, so what is it, Justice?"

Loki didn't think the snail wanted to answer back; it was still in its shell.

"If I joined the Shichibuki and became a Pirate Warlord, that would mean I sold myself to the World Government, which any pirate would call me a dog for doing," _That_ male continued to speak, tossing the snail shell up into the air repeatedly. "Though… With becoming a government dog, I could get away with a lot of things because I would have the marines to back me up. Also, bounty hunters _and_ the marines would no longer attack me, but rather pass me by and all I would have to worry about is other pirates and the mages, and you said yourself that if I became a Shichibuki then the Marines would do there best to hide me from the Council that is after my little bone mage," He thought aloud, twisting and turning the snail between his tattooed fingers. "It's like killing _three_ birds with one stone rather than just two, eh?"

Loki blinked, confused with the conversation. Did the snail offer all that to _that_ male, it seemed unlikely, but that male was crazy, so it didn't bother Loki.

"Hmm,"_ That_ male smirked, but then the grin fell when the door creaked open.

Loki looked around, his eyes falling upon the grouchy male with glasses. Loki liked to tease this male; it was fun to watch the male blister all different shades of red, some shades Loki never saw before, and upon seeing the grouchy male with glasses, he barked at him happily.

His happy yip echoed in the room eerily, making both males look around curiously, but then it was ignored and the grouchy male with glasses opened his mouth to speak, but the male with the spotted hat put up a hand, silencing him, "Bring the crew here, we have much to discuss."

The grouchy male closed his jaw and nodded his head, but before he left, the male with the spotted hat added one more thing.

"Don't get Ameria or Mister Aichki though; I'll speak with them privately later."

The grouchy male with glasses nodded his head and then left the room.

Only minutes later was Loki extra excited, pouncing all over the room because _all_ the males of the sub were in the room, leaning against walls or standing in the middle uncomfortably because they were packed in there tightly, like sausages. Mmm; Loki used to love sausages when he was still a real puppy. And just like sausages made him happy, this made him happy, the bear was even there, standing beside the male with the spotted hat who still sat at his desk, and the large muscular one was there too, sitting in the corner quietly so he wouldn't hit his head on the pipes hanging from the ceiling. Loki was so happy to see all the males there, so excited in fact that he started to try and play with them, nipping at ankles to get them to run, but all they did was bump into each other, and none of them liked that because they screamed at him to stop calling him a _stupid mutt_. Loki didn't like it when he was called a stupid mutt, mutt was okay, but being called stupid hurt his feelings. So he stopped and sulked over to his spot on the desk top, so that he would have front row seat to the discussion.

The male with the spotted hat was blunt, like always, "I've been asked to join the Shichibuki by Justice and I'm going to."

The other males looked at him in shock, their eyes opening wide and they all began to shout.

"What! No way, Captain!"

"You can't do something like that!"

"Are you trying to sell your soul!"

"You can't sell your soul, Captain!"

"_Captain~!_"

This continued on and Loki wanted to join in on the excitement so he start to bark, yipping happily along with the other males in the room, but then the male with the spotted hat snapped. He barked at them to shut up, and all of them fell silent, except for Loki; he continued to bark.

Though, his happy yapping wasn't heard by the other males, and the male with the spotted hat then started to explain to them his reasoning for his decision on becoming this thing that Loki didn't know about; maybe that male would leave the sea vessel if he became this. It would make master happier. The male with the spotted hat continued with his speech of reasons, which was a lengthy list in Loki's opinion. Though, surely, but slowly, the other males started to move away from protest and began to nod in agreement with the male in spotted hat.

Loki was slightly impressed: the male in the spotted hat truly was the alpha male in the pack on the sea vessel.

After they all finally agreed with the decision, the other males all left and once they were gone, the male with the spotted hat took out the snail called Justice and began to press numbers on the shell, making it ring.

Loki was curious about it, and he slowly moved forward to sniff it cautiously, but then Loki jumped down in shock after the snail _spoke_.

"_Hello?_" The snail named Justice questioned.

"Justice, it's me," The male with the spotted hat answered.

"_Oh, Law good to hear from you. I hope you have been thinking about what I told you._"

"I have."

"_Good, good, and I hope you have reached a decision._"

The male with the spotted hat smirked widely. "I believe I have," He chuckled darkly.

Justice the snail chuckled as well and he said: "_That is good news to hear, so now let me explain the next half of the plan. Are you all ears?_"

The man with the spotted hat propped his feet up onto the desk top and mused: "I'm _all_ ears."

* * *

><p>Ameria was struggling; she was bored but she tried so hard to ignore it and work because she wanted to get her mind off... <em>Him<em>. Seeing him, her uncle again after what he did in that fight years ago... It was just too much to bear, which was why she was forcing her brain to read text for her lessons way past due. It wasn't working all to well though, but there wasn't much she could do.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She looked up at the door, her brows furrowing together.

Her master did the same, looking at the door in confusion since it was already late at night, way past two in the morning. "Come in," He called through the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal Bepo standing there. "Captain wants to see you, Ameria," He said shortly.

She looked at the bear then at her master who smiled at her reassuringly and nudged her in the direction of the door. She shuffled out of the bed and quickly followed after Bepo who was already starting down to Law's office, so she shut the door to her master's room and jogged lightly to keep up with the bear's pace. In no time at all, they were down the hall and she was about to lift her hand to knock on the door, but Bepo did it for her; she laughed lightly at the action, but then she gasped when she felt a force tug on her chest, pulling her forward.

She found herself inside Law's office now, sitting in chair in front of his desk like he expected a long meeting. There was the constant scratching of ink to paper as he wrote things down quickly. A lump started to form in her throat as she sat there, just waiting for him to speak, her mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what he was going to tell her. True, after what happened at the mines, he had lost most of his coldness towards her and wasn't as rough, but still... She just learned to expect the unexpected with Law by now.

"I need to tell you something," He started, never pausing in his work or looking up at her.

She felt her mouth go dry, her hands started to wring together nervously, just waiting for him to say something. "What's that…?" She questioned softly, feeling her throat crack from lack of moister.

Law then paused, glancing up at her when he heard the timid tone in her voice. "I'm going to join the Shichibuki," He bluntly stated.

She felt all the blood drain from her face, making her skin go whiter than any time before when she heard those words come from his mouth. "You—you're becoming…a—a—"

"Shichibuki," Law finished shortly, going back to this work.

She just sat there, staring at him in complete and utter shock. "But—but—the Marines are our enemies!" She protested.

"Not anymore," He corrected with a dry chuckle.

"They may not be yours but they are mine!" She snapped, standing up abruptly from her seat and made the chair tip over from the force.

If Law cared, he didn't show it; he didn't even look back up at her.

"I could die because of this! The Council and the Marines are enemies, no matter how civil they act. The Council has rules and the Marines go against it by trying to recruit mages, why do you think we have so many laws about secrets and privacy? So the Marines can't use us like weapons of war!" She was livid, her cheeks blistering a scarlet red of fury as her hands balled up into tight, white fists; she never felt so betrayed before.

Law didn't like the tone, she could tell by the look of coldness burning in his eyes as he closely looked up at her. "I don't care," He told her sharply. "I don't care what this Council might do because I was told nothing would happen. I'm doing this for the crew because you have brought more trouble with you than I could have ever expected."

She felt her jaw go slack; did he really just tell her that? So it was true: he _didn't_ care about her. That made her jaw clench and she started to tremble until she exploded, cursing at him in the ancient tongue of the dead. She had no idea if she was telling him off or saying something about the weather and llamas with scarfs, but she said every word that she knew and spat it at him until she could now longer speak, her voice hoarse from screaming.

After she was done, Law just blinked and simply said: "Are you done?"

"_No_," She barked, though he still couldn't understand what she was saying, and then she said the words she never thought she would say to Law. "_**I hate you!**_" Then she turned on the heel and raced to the door, shoving it open and raced to her room so she could be completely alone, and once she was there, she smashed her face into the pillow and cried.

Law may have not understood the words, but it still hurt her to say them because she didn't mean them at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	68. Chapter 64: Blackbeard's Forces

Alpenwolf: Ameria and Law have a long way to go...and Loki is so not going to help.

AliceLaw: The Council is very strict, and Law is at blame here as well since he doesn't understand the Council as well as Ameria does.

Trafalgar: Funny you should mention sheep...because that's Ameria's favorite animal! I don't know why, but I could always see her in a flock of sheep... Oh and you, my friend, are the 500th reviewer! You get a mini! :D

Anon: I'm glad that you like my story and also the way I made my characters. :)

Animelover: Loki is adorable, now, image him with Hamish. :3

ShaDow EmpIre: There is a split a head? And glad that you liked Loki's point of view.

Tigereye13: That's for the edits and also sorry about them...it's just the way my beta edits and I just let her roll with what she does best. Glad that you like Loki, it was actually my beta's idea to do something in the ghost puppy's eyes and I felt that this chapter really needed that. And the Council does want her dead, but they aren't really focused on her right now since they hate Gabriella even more, thinking she's trying to stare war. Poor Gabbie. :(

Guest: Thank you for the edit.

Yueres De Leo: No problem, we all make mistakes, I made quite a few of them in my writing. :p

Son of Whitebeard: Law is going to do something intense.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 64: Blackbeard's Forces<p>

Law wondered what Ameria said to him that day, it was like a constant nagging in the back of his mind and he just wanted to know what her exact words were. She was so upset with him, he wasn't surprised by that at all, but her rage was on a much higher level than what he had expected for some reason… He thought she would have been a bit calmer, raised her voice a little since he has never seen his bone mage this upset before. He knew she was cursing him out, even if he couldn't understand a goddamn word she was saying, but that's what made him want to know even more, especially the last thing she said before she stormed out. What it was, he hadn't the slightest clue, though… He had that feeling in his gut that it was something he never wanted to hear from her…

That made a rush of emotions swarm his body, heating his skin and his breath started to get deeper as he sat there at his desk.

_No._

He pushed that away, placing his head within his hands and closed his eyes, inhaling and then exhaling deeply until he calmed down.

_Love is what made me weak, love is what made me soft._ It was like a chant, the words making him grind his teeth together to the point where he was boiling with rage. Before Ameria came into his life, he was a feared pirate captain known for his cruelty and people were intimidated by his shadow when it entered a room, but now, he barely sparked anything. People didn't run from him, he had a mere child come and ask him for help for pity's sake; something like that was not supposed to happen. It didn't before; mothers would hide children when he walked into a city, not even letting them play outdoors much less ask him for help.

He hated this feeling, the feeling of weakness, of softness... But he hated the feeling of losing Ameria even more than that. What happened to her in the mines that night, just seeing her life slip between his fingers like it was expendable was a heart wrenching feeling that caused his gut to twist in ways it had never done before. To sum it up; he hated the idea of Ameria leaving him more than being thought of as weak and soft. This probably made him soft like putty and weak in the knees, but in a relationship, something had to give to make room for something else, but he didn't want to lose all the cruelty in his soul to make room for his love for Ameria. There had to be a balance somewhere...

He shook his head then slouched in the cushions of his seat and sighed. It was important, he wouldn't deny that fact, but he couldn't fawn over his personal troubles right now. The problem of balance could wait; right now he had to focus his mind, body, and soul on the plan that was going to shake the world, letting everyone know that he was still the man he was almost two years ago; that he was the Surgeon of Death, racing to One Piece just like Eustass Kidd and X. Drake, two other deadly Supernova.

And speaking of Mister Eustass... How did he balance out his love life and still maintain his violent nature? From what he heard through the grapevine, Exotic Scarlet wasn't nearly as deadly as her captain, there were even rumors that she was seen holding the hand of a child that lived on the ship. It was odd in Law's mind to say the least, but once again, he shook his head of the thoughts. _Not important right now_, he reminded himself,_ focus on the plan._

And it was a brilliant plan, too. It involved becoming government dog, but what he was going to do would make people realize that he was a feared pirate, not some weakling that went soft because of a woman on his crew.

He was going to bring the Marines 100 pirate hearts.

He had the powers and the skills to do it so that the Marines could control any pirate crew of their wish, or bring them in to custody because they had a human's most loved organ: the heart.

Justice was the one that suggested something like it, though Law elaborated on it, making it more chilling than his older brother would have thought, but even Justice would admit that the Marines would enjoy the fact that they had 100 pirate hearts. And he had the perfect crew in mind.

Eternal Demise, that was the name of one of the crews from Blackbeard's fleet of pirates, the captain, known as the Silent Reaper, was one of the more deadly ones and more wanted in the New World; a bounty of 30 billion, more than him by a long shot. From what he heard, the captain was recruiting more men, and from Justice's information, the crew's ship currently had the exact number he needed: 100. So using Marine routes that allowed warships to travel faster on the Grand Line, he was able to sail more than half the distance he had already traveled in only two months rather than seventeen. It just comes to show that the Grand Line isn't as big as one thinks, it throws you into loops and makes you backtrack because the log pose is drawn only to certain islands, also the fact that they didn't have to stop once helped out greatly.

From the message he got from Justice only a few days ago, it said that the crew was close, and Law felt excitement bubble up to the surface of his skin, making him smirk widely at the thought of the up coming battle. It was one he couldn't wait for. Standing up from his seat, he scooped up his nodachi that was leaning against the edge of his desk and then he started to walk towards the door; he was going to wait in the control room for the ship, but when he opened the door, he was met with the surprise of his bone mage.

She looked startled, her hand still frozen in midair from when she was going to knock and she jumped back, making distance between the two and that's when he noticed she was clutching his old hat in her arms, hugging it like a life line. "Um…" She mumbled, looking down at her feet and then held out the hat, shoving it to his chest. "I'm here to return this," She blurted out, never looking up so she could avoid eye contact. "I thought that you would want it back."

Law balanced his nodachi in the crook of his neck and then took his old hat from her hands, feeling something wither away deep inside his gut, like his stomach just dropped to the bottom of an endless pit, _hard_. He gave this to her, it may have been somewhat indirectly, but still, he _gave_ it to her, and he told her just that. "I gave this to you."

"I don't need it," She quickly said, shoving her hands into the shallow pockets of her black jacket, hiding the white cast covering her wrist just barely, and still, she didn't look up at him. "I have a hat," Was the last thing she said before turning on the heel of her foot and then dashed away to her master's room to continue her training.

Law just watched at her go, watching her disappear as she entered the room then the slam of the door snapped him away from his endless gaze and he looked down at his old, spotted hat, frowning deeply.

He gave it to her…

He shook his head. _No_, he wasn't going to let his feelings for her get in the way of what he needed to do; he told himself he was going to worry about the problem later. So, he turned around and tossed the hat across the room, hearing the slightest tap as it hit the wooden surface of his desk. He looked at it for a moment, but turned back around sharply and then he shut the door behind him before stalking to the control room.

As he entered the room, he saw that they were still underwater, which was good; they held the element of surprise that way. He sank into the cushions of his seat that over looked the room and the large window that spanned across the wall opposite to him, scanning the seas until something started to beep abnormally on the radar.

"We found them, Captain," Charlie informed, his eyes still locked onto the blinking green screen that made his pale skin glow in the light, and then he asked. "We are about 50 meters off and 20 meters below. Should we surface?"

Law hummed, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Not yet," He answered. "10 meters in before we start to surface."

"Aye," His three pilots said together, waiting for the moment to carry out the orders, and when the distance was covered, Jim started to bring the sub up to the surface.

They were like a shark in water, it was a cloudy night, the moon wasn't even out to give them away due to the vibrant color of the sub. Law started to see in the distance that a ship was coming up. A low wooden vessel, but long, making the ship look like a deadly swordfish swimming on the waves of the sea. It was all made of the darkest wood that Law probably ever saw, and skulls of the victims that faced the deadly crew was decorating the sides like lanterns, small candles placed within the skull and the words _MARINES_ craved in each forehead; no wonder Justice suggested such a crew. It was an enemy to the Marines, and only to the marines it seemed.

Not that Law really cared; as long as he got his 100 hearts than it didn't matter to him who the enemy was.

"Andy," Law spoke up as soon as the sub was surfaced enough so that the deck was out of water, making the sub-pilot turn around in his seat to look at him, waiting for orders. "When I give you the signal, send the torpedoes," Law said, standing up from his seat. "And don't miss; we only have one chance to sink that ship after we are done."

"Aye," Andy nodded, swiveling back in his seat so that he could prepare.

With his orders understood, Law left the room to be greeted by his first mate walking towards the decks entrance, but when Bepo saw him, the bear paused, waiting for Law. "Are the rooms ready for the prisoners?" Law questioned. They would be bringing 100 people aboard the sub, it wasn't impossible since his sub was bigger than it looked, but it was going to be a tight squeeze for the prisoners; not that Law really cared. It wasn't him going to be stuffed into the tiny, cleared out storage rooms.

"Aye, Captain," Bepo bobbed his furry head up and down, walking along side Law as he came by. "We also have the sea stone shackles that Justice sent us, just in case there are more than one devil fruit users on board."

"Excellent," Law mused, a smug smirk tugging on his lips as he made the last turn towards the stairs where his crew was waiting, eager to fight. His smirk widened tenfold as he brushed past his men and then took the first step up the stairs, simply saying: "Let's go."

"Aye!" Was the chorus to his order.

* * *

><p>They were able to catch the enemy crew off guard completely. They were asleep in their bunks and when Nigel cocked and pulled the trigger to the pistol he was carrying, the enemy crew scrambled from every place they could come out of. Now, Law let his crew handle the startled men from the other crew because he was going to be dealing with the captain of the ship; his crew knew how to defend themselves, if they didn't then they would all be dead already and Law was happy to admit that not one member of his crew has died since he brought them aboard, so he knew they would be okay.<p>

That left him free to deal with the captain on the ship, but apparently the man he was fighting wasn't the captain, but rather the first mate… A first mate that seemed to be attracted to him. That really put a spin on things because the first mate of the enemy crew was a skilled swordsman, meaning he was quick, swiftly dodging all of Law's attempts to attack him, and the man was also able to land a few hits on Law, caused small cuts to form on exposed his skin, gushing tiny streams of blood.

Though that is not what disturbed Law, it was the fact that the man would lick the blades that were coated with his blood, like it was delicious treat. That made him shudder; it was _his_ blood and having a man that flirted with him in constantly in battle lapping at it like a hungry dog made him feel sick to his stomach. He wanted to get this over with more than ever now, but it was proving difficult and he would admit he was feeling rather light headed from blood loss, which was more than he thought. But that is what gave him the opening to attack the enemy first mate because the man was turned on by his sudden…_vulnerability_ that stopped him in his tracks, staring at Law with a ginger blush on his cheeks.

Law suppressed the sudden urge to vomit and used Room, making the light blue dome span out and before the first mate could even snap out of his trance, Law swung his nodachi and severed the man's head from his shoulders from afar. "Heh," Law scoffed a small grin widening on his lips; he still felt slightly… Uncomfortable, but it was something he would get over sooner or later. It's not like he was ever going to see the man anyway: he was going to either Impel Down or having a one way trip to hell.

"Milo… What's with all the ruckus…?" A voice spoke up groggily from the shadows of an open doorway.

Law snapped his head in the direction of the cabin up on the second deck of the ship where his fight with the first mate, Milo, had been with, but he didn't open his eyes wide because of the sudden voice, but who it came from: a woman dressed in a short, a very short, nightgown that revealed a bit too much pale skin. It wasn't something he was expecting.

The woman rubbed her red eyes sleepily, yawning widely as she walked out onto the second deck, but then she noticed that the first mate's body was squirming on the ground while the head babbled away with unintelligible words. She blinked in confusion at the sight, but then her sharp looking eyes caught onto Law and she smiled brightly, leaning against the frame of the doorway. "Looks like I have gotten some rats on my ship," She mused, but then looked out at the battle field raging on her lower deck, the long area of wood covering with pirates. "Strong rats I must say," She added sweetly, flicking a lock of black hair over her bare shoulder.

"Hmm," Law grunted, his eyes looking from up and down, sizing her up as the captain of the ship, which was proving to be a poor one since she had slept through half the battle on her ship.

The woman chuckled, her eyes narrowing in amusement. "Like what you see?" She inquired curiously with a wink.

Law just smirked at her smugly. "Not quite. Actually I think I hate it," Was his answer.

The woman's amusement snapped to fury, her eyes widening slightly before going back into two slits of rage. "That's not very nice to say to a lady," She commented coldly.

"Well I'm known for my terrible manners, Miss," He mocked, spreading his arms out wide.

"I see," She frowned, pushing away from the doorway and stepped further out onto the second deck. "Such a pity too," She sighed deeply. "I would have liked to see what was under all those clothes, you should expose yourself more, love," She suggested in a sugary sweet tone.

"I prefer the way I look as of now, thank you very much, Miss," Was all he said to the comment, Law would admit he really didn't know what to say to that; all the things he could have said just left something bitter in his mouth… Because of Ameria. That made his jaw lock; he wouldn't let her slip into his mind now; he needed to focus on _this_ problem, not _that_ one.

The woman sighed again, closing her eyes for a slight moment. "Since you won't give into me what I want, looks like you have only two choices," She said, her eyes opening half way. "A: I force you, or B: you die."

Law stared at her; did she just threaten to rape him? Well, that was a first; she must have been as dry as a desert if she started threatening men into her bed. "I choose option C," He replied.

The woman looked at him in confusion, cocking a brow at the statement. "What's option C?" She questioned.

That's when Law started to smirk again, his grip on the hilt of his nodachi tightening as he told her simply: "That's for me to know, and you to find out," And he rushed her, his plan in mind to use Mes on her right away. If he did that, he could stop the fighting and get the entire enemy crew aboard his sub without much struggle; it seemed easier that way, but the woman didn't seem to like going along with his plan.

She jumped out of his way, going to her fallen first mate and grabbed up the sword he so carelessly dropped and she pointed the tip at him with a smirk. "_En Garde,_" She whispered.

"Heh," Law chuckled, if she thought this was going to be a fair fight then she needed to check up on who she was dealing with. He was a pirate, he didn't play fair, and she should know that as well because she was also a pirate, a pirate captain no less. "_Room_," He simply said, making the blue transparent dome fan out once more, making the woman scowl at him darkly.

"_Tch,_" She scoffed and charged him, trying to break his concentration, but it was going to fail. She swung her sword and he easily blocked it with the blade of his nodachi, making her gasp slightly then growl when she saw her plan didn't work. "Looks like someone has been getting stronger in his absent from the world of cruelty," She snarled, jumping away from him to make distance. "And here everyone thought you were going _soft _because of your _weak_ spot for a mage."

He snapped. Hearing those key words running through his ears made him_ tick_, he was either of those things and he would prove, somehow that he wasn't neither of those thing and that Ameria could still be his lover all in the same bundle. When he figured out how to balance out that problem, and goddamn his mind, he told him self too many times already to focus on _this_ problem, not _that_ of his bone mage. He scowled at the woman darkly, making the idiot close her eyes when she started to laugh at him like she enjoyed his rage, so she didn't see it coming when he warped right in front of her, shoving a hand to her chest. He ignored the blush forming on her cheeks and he sneered one little word: "_Mes_."

Then with a loud pop, her heart shot away from her back and when he removed his hand from her chest, there was a diamond shaped hole in its place. The woman stared at the hole, her eyes growing wide and her knees began to shake violently until she could no longer stand. She fell down, sitting on the back of her heels as she clutched the empty spot where her heart used to be. "W—what—" She mumbled, her voice cracked with emotion as her head was lowered. "_What did you do to me?_" She barked, snapping her head up, her eyes narrowed, but then they shot open when she saw him tossing up her heart with in the glass cube.

"This is option C: give me your heart," He smirked. "Though, this probably isn't the type of heart stealing you wanted me to do, hmm?" He mocked, making the woman bounce back to glaring at him and she growled. Law merely chuckled at the reaction. "You're not worth the time to try and woo," He added out of spite. "You're obviously the desperate type."

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you think!" She snapped, her hand clawing at the bare skin around the diamond shaped hole in her chest. "Just give me back what is mine!"

Law chuckled at her darkly again. "You should know I don't take a liking to being ordered around, Miss," He commented tauntingly.

She ground her teeth together. "This is humiliating," She muttered. "Just kill me now; I would rather die than go through whatever is in that twisted mind of yours."

"I'm afraid it's the Marine's job to decide your fate," He informed, sighing lightly in boredom.

She looked up at him oddly, shifting awkwardly where she sat, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Law smirked at the chest and he looked at her directly in the eyes. "You see, Miss," He started, smug humor gushing from the words. "You're looking at the World Government's newest Shichibukai."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	69. Chapter 65: One Hundred

Trafalgar Riley: Yes, that is you that won the mini, sorry about the confusion. And I have something big planned for the one year anniversary for Bones, too. :)

bRoKRnhRaRTsROsSovEr: No problem, and thank you for liking the chapter. :)

theristia: Law is lucky she hasn't left yet, but remember, Ameria really has nowhere to go, but I think he will redeem himself this chapter.

Blerp: Thank you for liking my story and Ameria did make a promise to Luffy, yes, I have not forgotten.

**So with that said, I have a note for everyone: Punk Hazard arc starts in November. I have had many questions about it, so I decided to give you all a sound date so you know what's coming up.**

Yueres De Leo: Law will fix things, don't worry.

Son of Whitebeard: What bodyswap?

AliceLaw: Heartbroken is an understatement? You will see in this chapter. And yes, everyone on the enemy crew wants to be in Law's pants. I know I do. :D

Alpenwolf: Poor missie? Well, she had it coming. ;p

Tigereye13: Thanks for the edits. Law is gonna have that moment, today. :D Though eavesdropping won't help since only necromancers can understand it. Law should look at Luffy, hell Law should look at Kidd! Kidd's got control over his relationship and reputation.

ShaDow EmpIre: It does seem that way? I forget what we were talking about...but you're welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 65: One Hundred.<p>

There was the sound of struggling outside the door, the poor soul saying he would do anything just don't take his heart. There was silence from the receiving end, the end that was considered her crew; she never thought that the crew could be so… Cruel before.

Though that was Ameria's own fault for thinking such an idea was possible; her crew was a band of pirates that served under their captain that was known for his cruelty. She never saw him like this before… It was somewhat strange in her eyes, to see someone so calm turn so deadly in the short span of a few months. When she first joined, she thought she would be put into situations like this, but never was. So, now all of a sudden being placed in a small world of people who were ripping hearts out was something she in truth didn't enjoy, but it was the life of a pirate.

She knew they were the enemy, that she could understand, but it was the reason why that made her hate this so much. It was for the Marines, the dogs wanted 100 pirate hearts, and Law took up on that offer. Why? Because of her, Law said that himself.

The thought of that day made her curl up in a tight ball, burying her nose into her knees and she leaned against the wall of her master's room. She had barely left his room, feeling like it was a safe haven from the torture going on outside, though she wished she could go out; studying was getting boring, so dull that she just wanted to roll off the bed and hide under it from the cursed books that her master brought. He came well prepared, and he wouldn't stop lecturing her on necromancy magic, though he would pause every time the crew dragged a new prisoner down the hall to the surgery room where Law would… Take their hearts and the screaming for mercy made her master flinch.

"_By_ _Mortalitas's Dark Hand,_" he grumbled, slapping the book in his lap shut. "This is madness, I can't teach under these conditions," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ameria remained silent, her eyes closed tightly as the screeches of fear pierced the thick interior of the sub.

"I think we should take a break," Aichki suggested, sighing lightly as he pulled his glasses from their perch at the bridge of his nose and placed them on the nightstand next to his bed. "We should find something to at least drown out the sound," he told her, glancing in her direction. "Has something been on your mind of late?"

"A lot has," she mumbled, pressing her curled legs tighter to her chest as more screaming rang in her ears.

"I'm not talking about… _Him_," He didn't say his name, but she knew he was talking about Law, though she didn't know why he couldn't call him by his name; it wasn't the name the upset her, but the situation involving him. Though her master didn't notice this and just continued. "Like did something happen that you have questions about, though not with him… Like other things…"

It really didn't make sense, but she went with the flow of things and lifted her head from staring at her kneecaps and looked over to her master, saying the only thing she could think of, "I saw Uncle Bennie."

Aichki nearly choked on air when he heard the name and started to cough wildly, making her push away from the wall and go to his side, patting his back. After he was done nearly choking on his own oxygen, he looked up at her with wide eyes. "You saw _him!_" He wheezed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's important information to know since he is a dangerous man wanted by the Council for what he did, you know that! He learned forbidden magic; forbidden magic that almost killed you, Ameria!"

"I know…" She mumbled weakly, pushing away and back to her corner on the bed, leaning her back against it. Then she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them, and then she sighed. "I know I should have said something sooner, but I was just in shock that I saw him again after what he almost did to me back then…" she trailed off after the thoughts flooded her mind and she cringed at the memories; all the blood, the crimson red clouding her young eyes that day. "I—I don't want to talk about it anymore. I was just more preoccupied with the fact that Law pretty much sold me out to the marines indirectly," she answered dryly, her eyes losing all emotion at the thought; it was like a betrayal.

Her master was silent for a moment; he looked like he wasn't ready to end the conversation about her uncle anytime soon, but he respected her wishes and moved the topic along. "There is nothing we could do about what Law did," Aichki sighed thickly, running a hand through his short hair. "But be thankful that it's indirect rather than directly. The Council might be more lenient with punishment if it's that."

"Keyword is _might_," She scoffed, stressing the word.

Aichki sighed again, "I think we need to move along to something new, training perhaps?"

It was Ameria's turn to sign deeply now, but she decided not to argue and just do what he said; she did need to practice. Having a contract with Rin took a lot of magic energy than she thought because of the contract with Bas, so summoning them both at the same time was nearly impossible. She never felt a drain when she summoned Bas before, she was always fine, even when he was miles and miles away, but now with two contracts, it was like her magic was split. To avoid that split-like feeling, her master said she just needed to practice summoning Bas then Rin and keeping them in their true forms as long as she could, testing her limits. She could always summon Bas; she was used to it by now, but Rin was a whole different story because the female spirit willed all her magic _not_ to come out, resisting Ameria's call and staying put because of one little thing: Rin hated Bas because of favoritism. Ameria personally thought it was stupid since Bas absolutely hated Sane, but she didn't pry in the magical family's business and just focused on her training.

She jumped off the bed and went to the small corner where Shnell was cleaning Bas's vessel with a spare rag, and she was careful not to step on Tanker that was sprawled out on the floor sleeping. Once in front of her smaller familiar, she crouched down, gingerly taking the skull from his skeletal hands, but he resisted slightly because he wasn't done yet.

"Shnell," she said his name firmly, implying the order for him to let go, and he did so, though he hesitated slightly because he still wanted to clean. She sighed; she had such weird familiars.

Then she started to dig through the pockets of her jacket, though they weren't that deep so finding Rin's vessel was an easy task, but she didn't pulled the vessel out just yet; first she needed to summon Bas. Placing her thumb in the middle of the skull's forehead, she easily said: "Release," and the black shadows of the spirit filtered out like smog until it collected in one space, the clouds spiraling into the form of a human and then they shattered into nothing, leaving only Bas.

The spirit arched his spine, placing his hands on his lower back as he did so until he heard a satisfying crack and then he stretched his arms out wide. "It always feels nice to get out of that stuffy thing," he commented.

She didn't reply to him and simply pulled out Rin's small dragon skull vessel, but as she did so, a small zap shot up her arm. "_Ouch_," she hissed, dropping the vessel to the floor and shook her hand wildly to get rid of the stinging pain.

_Don't even think about it_, a voice warned her with a hiss-like quality.

The vessel rolled awkwardly on the ground, near Bas's armored feet and he looked down at it and bluntly said: "She will never come out, I hope you know that."

"I'm starting to get the hint, trust me," Ameria grumbled, placing her burned fingers gently into her mouth.

"Well," Aichki cut in. "She needs to keep trying. Rin will give up sooner or later."

Bas scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, "You obviously do not know my sister or you are thinking of another woman nicknamed Rin."

As the two started to bicker mildly back and forth, Ameria stopped nursing her wounds and stepped over to the small dragon skull vessel, snatching it up. The small pulse of electricity pulsed through her fingers once more, burning it, but she ground her teeth together and ignored it. She would summon Rin if it was the last thing she did and that time was going to be today, right now.

Placing her thumb to the smooth cartilage of the skull, she could feel her magic slowly draining because of summoning two contracts at one time, and the constant zapping wasn't much help either, but she pushed both of those things aside and muttered: "Release," in the weakest, smallest tone that it didn't catch the attention of the other two in the room until a black mist engulfed the entire space.

The mist lingered in the air, the shadow of a woman being formed in the middle of it, but then the mist scattered away, like it was in fright as the womanly form charged toward Bas, but the spirit was able to grab her by the wrists before she could wrap her fingers around his neck. "_I hate you_," she seethed.

"Well," Bas scoffed, easily fending off the woman that was his sister. "I do not like you all that much either, so there are no hard feelings on my part or yours."

Rin scowled darkly, continuing in a failed attempt to strangle her brother.

Ameria felt a small trickle of sweat drip down her cheek, whether it was from the situation or because she felt like her soul was split in two parts that couldn't reconnect even though they stood next to each other. She just sighed in relief because she finally summoned Rin, and the female spirit looked the same as usual: a long flowing dress with a long slit up one side to reveal long pale legs and a deep v-neckline that showed much of her cleavage, but it was slightly covered the fish netting covering her skin from her wrists all the way to her neck; it always reminded Ameria of a spider web, which she thought was fitting since that was the female's ability: controlling spiders and making monstrous webs from her magic. That always came in handy for slowing down an enemy, so she knew Rin was going to be helpful… If she came out, that is.

"Well done, child," Aichki acknowledged, nodding his head to her with a small smile.

Ameria returned the smile, wiping the back of her hand across her brow to remove the sweat. She never felt so tired yet not at the same time; it was a strangely confusing thing what magic did to a person, but she was going to have to over come this obstacle now, which meant more magic. That made her head drop and she groaned; more training and practicing, _great_.

"Child…" she heard the voice of her master over the bickering between Rin and Bas in the background. "Are you alright?" He questioned curiously, a light chuckle added to the tone and she nodded her head in response, swaying dangerously back and forth. Aichki just sighed with a short laugh and jerked his head to the door. "Go to your room and take a nap. You earned it," he said, and Ameria only nodded again and did as she was told.

* * *

><p>Nervousness. It was a feeling Law wasn't accustomed to since he was always confident in himself about quite a few things, but this, this was something he didn't know what could happen. Actually he knew what could happen, one of two things: acceptance or rejection. He had a fifty-fifty chance and that is what threw off his game, making him unbearably, uncharacteristically nervous.<p>

He had taken a small break from collecting the Eternal Demise crews hearts and he had gone to his office to relax and read a book since a bulk of his collection was in there and when he opened the door, he saw his old hat still perched on his desk. Since the problem of getting the hearts was over with and now he was just working on removing them all, he decided that this would be the best time to confront Ameria. He had the time and he didn't want to waste it away when he could be doing it; he didn't like the unsettling feeling that Ameria probably hated him right now. It was time to clear the air between them and hopefully things would go back to normal. Though he could only hope.

He was standing before her door and he couldn't remember the last time he was in her room. Weeks had turned into months since he was there and he found himself standing there like a lost puppy holding his old hat in his hands. He was going to give it back to her, but he couldn't do that if he just stood there. So he finally knocked, but there was no response.

"Ameria," he called through the door calmly, rapping his knuckles against the metal again. "Can I come in real quick?"

Still no response.

There was a slight pang in his gut that told him she was ignoring him because of the choice he made to join the Marines, and he couldn't help but admit she had every right to be mad. True, in the end he did it for her and also the crew, but the way it came out was… Jerkish. He couldn't help it though, she made him mad with the way she spoke to him about the issue, but still… He could have tried harder to rephrase the things he said. There was no way of erasing the past though, but hopefully if he mended the tears created in their relationship then everything would work out fine; overcoming the bad always made one stronger, right?

So he knocked again. "I'm coming in," he warned her and then opened the door to see the reason why she didn't answer him the first two times, she was fast asleep. He quietly stepped into the room and softly shut the door behind him, trying his best not to wake her. He crossed the room quickly and sat on the edge of the bed gently and put his old hat to the side then looked down at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful, so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her, but... Something seemed off.

His brows furrowed together and he focused on the expression she wore and saw that it looked too forced. He sighed, "I know you're awake, Ameria."

She didn't answer, but he saw her brow made the slightest twitch.

"Ameria…" he said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder, but that only made her rollover quickly and pull the covers over her more. He sighed again, knowing for a fact that she didn't want to be around him right now, but he wanted to get this problem sorted out now, whether she liked it or not. So he pulled on the covers and slid into the bed with her, snuggling up close to her back.

"No…" she whined quietly, her palm pressing against his thigh to push him away, and Law felt his gut hit rock bottom. "You're shoes are getting my sheets dirty."

Surprisingly, that added comment made him relax and he turned over, kicking off his shoes so they hit the floor with a thump and then he turned back to his bone mage, "They're gone."

She just huffed, curling up in a tight ball.

Law just rested his head against the pillow for a moment then he leaned over closer to her saying, "Can we talk?"

"I don't wanna," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of her blankets.

"Ameria, we need to talk," Law repeated.

"I'm too tired to talk," she countered.

"Ameria… Please," he pleaded, pressing a hand to her back hesitantly since in the back of his mind he knew she might just jerk away from his touch. But she didn't, she stiffened, yes, but she didn't move, which Law smiled weakly at that. It was a tiny step in the right direction in his mind. Though, she still didn't response to what he said, which made him open his mouth to repeat himself for a third time, but all he could do was gasp in pain.

Something bit him in the leg, or rather, Loki violently tried to take a chunk of flesh from his calf, ghost or not.

On instinct, he wanted to jump away from the pain, but he knew that's what the mutt wanted him to do, so Law stayed put, curling his arms around his bone mage for comfort. She stiffened to the consistency of stone in his grasp, but at the moment, Law couldn't care less about that fact; as long as she wasn't struggling to get away, he could live with what he was given. But, god, the pain was so unbearable, and it seemed to be affecting his bone mage as well since his grip would tighten as Loki's ghostly teeth sunk further into his skin.

"Law…" she choked weakly. "Are you okay…?"

"Peachy," he rasped, trying to sound calm, but there was no way that he could with all the burning pain swelling at one single spot. And he just couldn't take it anymore. "_Fuck,_" he hissed, releasing everything in his hold and shot up, his hands gripping the area where it hurt the most to try and ease the burning, but it felt like it only got worse.

"_Loki!_" Ameria suddenly got up, her person now fully awake as she glared in an empty spot by the side of the bed. "Let go of him!"

And then the increasing pain was gone, allowing Law a shaky sigh of relief. He would admit, he was surprised that she defended him like that after everything they went through, but he was happy she did. The pain was dulling to the point where Law could actually take his mind off of it and he looked over to his bone mage, seeing the she was still scolding the ghostly puppy. "Thank you…" he mumbled quietly to her, interrupting shortly to give her a small smile.

"No problem," she replied, smiling lightly back as she looked down at her hands fiddling with the hem of her blanket, a light pink blush forming on her cheeks.

The ball was moving forward and Law couldn't help but think that by tonight Ameria and he would be back to normal, but then he remembered he wanted to do something. Turning to the side, he leaning over the edge of the bed and picked up his old hat that was resting on the floor and then he looked back to Ameria and plopped it on her head.

The hat slipped down over her eyes, making her gasp lightly in shock because she was so focused on the blanket that she didn't notice him move. Then she pushed the hat back up so it sat comfortably on her head, and Law saw that her cheeks were now a rosy shade of red rather than just a light pink.

Every nerve in his body screamed at him to kiss her, and he wasn't complaining at all the voices shouting at him all at once within his mind because he wanted to do this. He started to lean forward, his bone mage not even moving from his advances except for closing her eyes slowly as she waited for their lips to touch.

But then the door opened.

"There you are, Captain," Brodie piped up, but then paused before speaking anymore. "…" There were no words to say since he just walked in on a private moment between the pirate captain and his bone mage, equaling a very upset Law. "Err…" he finally spoke up, his eyes cast towards the ground to avoid his captain's deadly stare. "Justice called for you, he wants to know how the heart collecting is going."

As soon as his older brother was mentioned, Ameria groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes to the heavens and then threw that hat that was perched on her head high in the air as she flopped back down on the bed, curling up tightly under the covers.

Law watched as the hat rolled across the floor and stopped as it hit his medical assistant's feet. Then his gaze shot up to send a murderous scowl at Brodie who just screwed up everything that Law had just fixed.

* * *

><p>All the hearts were collected, but none of the men were hurt, physically at least, mentally speaking the other pirate crew was completely ripped to sheds after what he did to them. It made Law smirk at the thought; it was a joyous time in his book, especially since fixing things with Ameria hadn't worked out as planned. It was something that lighted his mood, operating on those whether it is with his devil fruit powers or hands, it was something that he liked to do. Some people collected little things as hobbies; well he collected a few organs after looking over all the men; a kidney here, a lung there. They weren't going to need things like that where they were going, they were either going to die quickly by hanging or rot slowly in prison; it was the Marines choice to do with them as they please, and from what he heard, the marines could be just as cruel to prisoners as a pirate could be.<p>

So Law had no doubt in his mind that the pirate crew he captured was going to get one hell of a twisted outcome.

Though, he pushed that aside for now because the sub was approaching the Marine Headquarters and, once again using Justice's information on Marine warship routes, he was able to get there in only a few short days rather than three long weeks, which was what Cleon told him would be the time needed to travel that distance. Law was glad that he didn't have to sail three weeks, he really didn't want to spend anymore time with the broken pirate crew that he captured any longer than he really needed to. It wasted his supplies because he had to keep them alive or else the hearts that he had were completely useless, but now that they were almost to their target location, he could relax and just wait for the time to go by.

Night was upon them when they came, the black skies covering them from all the Marine warships docked at port, though Justice told him to go to a special covered dock because of reasons that he wouldn't explain, but Law had a vague idea of what it was. His older brother's superiors didn't know what he had done.

When they entered the cove that held the hidden docks, Law saw that there was a single Marine warship docked, and he figured it was his brother's ship since he saw Justice standing on the side watching his men unload cargo. It seemed like Justice came only minutes before he did, which made Law wonder what his brother had been doing to delay him so much.

"Ah," Justice said as he turned around when he noticed him walking up, and Law saw a group of marines under his command walk over, the uniform men looking rather nervous to see Law and his usual travel group come walking up to them. "You're finally here. I hope you had a safe journey."

Law just shrugged, tapping his finger against the metal case of his nodachi. "It was fine, just time consuming, but let's cut the small talk and get to business, shall we?"

Justice smirked, placing his hands into the pockets of his navy colored pants. "Did you get what you needed?" He questioned curiously.

Law waved a hand over his shoulder, making Shachi and Penguin step forward with the large cooler carrying all the 100 hearts, but before Justice could speak again, Law added one more thing. "I also have the crew with me, and I hope it would be… Generous of you to get them off my property. That it something the Marines do, correct?"

Justice looked at him oddly. "I didn't think you would waste the space in your sub to bring them all here," he admitted.

Law just shrugged and responded simply with, "I made it easier for you instead of tracking them down."

"Hmm," Justice hummed, his lips going into a thin line of thought, but then the smirk returned to his features. "I see then my men will take them off your hands."

"Heh," Law chuckled, glancing over his shoulder and jerked his head lightly towards Bepo. "Show them where they are."

"Aye…" Bepo said slowly, unsure of the order, but he did as he was told and pivoted on the heel of his boot back towards the sub.

Justice then waved his men to follow after the polar bear. "Take them to the ship," he ordered then turned on his heel, heading off in the other direction, deeper into the cave's interior.

"Bart," Law said before he followed after his older brother. "Stay here, just in case."

Bart nodded his head before turning to watch the ironic scene of the crew's first mate leading a pack of Marines on board; what a strange sight indeed.

Law quickly caught up to his older brother with his head mechanics trailing behind him quietly, just carrying the cooler with the hearts, and the silence just stretched out until Justice spoke up with a warning.

"Be careful," he said. "They don't know you are here."

"I figured that," was all Law said, falling into the same pace as his older brother. "I pretty sure it's not your decision to make pirates into Shichibukai," he mused, glancing at his older with amusement glowing in his grey eyes.

"You're right, it's not," Justice agreed, though there was no humor in his tone. "It's the World Government's decision to make pirates Warlords," then he looked at Law with a serious glare. "I arranged a meeting with the Gorosei tonight since Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and my department head aren't here and are off doing other assignments. If either of them found out we would probably be going to Impel Down together."

Law scoffed, rolling his eyes, but he did hear the sound of a gulp from behind him in the background, but he ignored it. "I wouldn't just hand myself over, I would fight to the death before they could even think of dragging me down there," then he glanced at his older brother from the corner of his eyes. "I hope you would do the same."

"If they label me a traitor, then I'll act as such," was Justice's response.

Law just smirked, but said nothing and allowed the silence to hang over head as they walked out of the covered docks and into the main headquarters of the Marines. Surprisingly, there was barely anyone there, maybe because the Marines thought that the pirates wouldn't dare try and attack them or Justice had taken this route on purpose so that they wouldn't be seen, because his head was on the chopping block just as much as anyone else's.

Then they stopped at a large set of double doors, and Justice let out a small, shaky sigh and simply said: "We're here," then he knocked on the door, but the shortly added: "Don't say anything, let me do all the talking."

Law heard another gulp from behind him then a startled yelp as the doors slowly started to creak open just enough for them to pass through and that is when the yelling started.

"_What is the meaning of this, Rear Admiral!_" The first of the council barked, the man standing up abruptly from his seat, pounding a fist into the armrest as his face blistered a scolding red and made the blonde hair on his jaw prickle with rage.

"_How dare you bring a pirate here!_" The second shouted loudly, his odd mustache shuttering as he spoke in fury. "_This is like treason!_"

"_This __**is**__ treason!_" The third growled, gripping the katana resting against his shoulder tightly.

The fourth only held up his hand shakily, removing it from the cane he was holding in front of him, the twisted piece of wood trembling slightly, and then the three furious council members looked at him in shock. "Silence," was all he said, forcing the other three to calm down and go back to sitting down.

Then the fourth one spoke up, stroking his long white beard. "Care you explain yourself, Rear Admiral Justice," he said in a demanding tone.

Justice inhaled sharply through his nose and then said: "I have come to ask if Trafalgar Law could join the Shichibukai."

The Gorosei looked at him in shock, murmuring quietly to themselves then the council member with the katana spoke up once more. "Why would we even consider this?" He questioned, glaring darkly. "I am sure that neither Fleet Admiral Sakazuki nor Admiral Julian Jonathan Sr. know that you brought him here, this is against protocol and over all, bringing a mere pirate before us is a heinous act."

"But my brother has shown an interest in joining and he had brought something to prove it to you all," Justice countered, glancing at Law shortly and jerked his head towards to the two head mechanics that were trying to remain calm in the presence of the World Government's highest officials.

Law understood the action and waved his head mechanics, making them scurry over to his side with the cooler, and Law opened it, pulling out one of the hearts encased in a glass square.

"What is that?" The first member questioned, his blonde brow rising with mild interest.

"I've never seen something like that before…" The second mumbled, his fingers twirling the tip of his mustache.

The third squinted his eyes from behind his glasses, but then they opened wide, "Is that a heart?"

The other members then took notice, and all looked more closely, seeing that it was indeed a heart with in the glass cube, and then the tall one still stroking his beard spoke up again. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned curiously.

"This is what my brother did to help up," Justice answered, a small smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "He took 100 hearts from the Eternal Demise Pirate crew, a ship that sailed under Blackbeard's flag," but before any other council members could speak, Justice continued. "He also brought back the entire crew so that we wouldn't have to hunt them down. My brother is serious about becoming a Shichibukai, he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if he didn't. That's why I say you should let him join."

The Gorosei looked at him in suspicion, but then they all glanced at each other, mumbling quietly to themselves, and it was so soft that Law couldn't even pick up on what they were saying. They seemed angry though, their grumbling scowls told him that much, but then those harsh looks started to soften until they became relaxed and then the quiet council member with the twisted wood cane stood up shakily and proclaimed:

"We agree with the idea, Rear Admiral, and we recognize you, Trafalgar Law as a Shichibuki for the World Government."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	70. Chapter 66: Target Sighted

First I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, and added to favorites to Bones's one-year one-shot, Duckys. I worked hard on it and I'm glad you all liked it. :)

Tigereye13: Thank you for the edits. What Uncle Bennie did will be explained in due time. Loki's plan did backfire on him. It may have been fast, sorry about that.

Clumsy0132: Thank you for giving my story a chance and for liking it. :)

Alpenwolf: It's nice you are rereading Bones. Personally I can't read a story twice; don't know why, but I can't.

Son of Whitebeard: Other Warlords will be seen, yes.

Yueres De Leo: Don't hate on Brodie... It's not like he did it on purpose...

ShaDow EmpIre: Justice is a sneaky little guy. And you're welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 66: Target Sighted<p>

It was only a matter of days after Law became a Pirate Warlord that Justice had a special mission for him to do with another of the Warlords. Nigel and Brodie told her this the day it became official, and she never left the room in mild protest. It was a mission that Ameria refused to go on, which confused the blonde mechanic, which made Brodie slap the palm of his heel to his forehead. Though Ameria easily explained the fact that the Marines were more than just her enemy because she as pirate. It took Nigel a few minutes to understand that, with the help of Brodie coughing the word _mage_ repeatedly until the hardheaded mechanic understood it. Once he connected the dots and he had that _OH_ moment, but then shrugged his shoulders, indifferent of the matter.

So Nigel easily brushed it aside, saying that they would be there in a few days and then Brodie added that Law might let her stay on the sub because he didn't want the Marines using her. That just didn't seem right in her mind, because if Law was trying to avoid her being used by the Marines then he wouldn't have become a Shichibukai in the first place, right? She really didn't know what to think about the whole thing; plus it make her very flustered, so she didn't worry about it anymore. As long as she and her master, mostly her master though, didn't have to see any faces that belonged to the Marines then she could live with this situation.

Though that wasn't the case.

Law had come to her master's room, opening the locked door easily with his skeleton key and stepped in with a smooth, single stride. He glanced over them shortly, seeing that they were in the middle of reading passages in the ancient language of the dead, but then his full attention fell upon her. He shifted his nodachi on his shoulder and placed a hand in the pocket of his long black fur coat, telling her that she was coming because she was a vital aspect to this mission. She asked why, but he said that he would tell her later. She preferred knowing then and there because if she knew, then maybe she would go; key word being _maybe_. Though, telling her that exact moment wasn't on his list of things to do. He used his devil fruit, muttering _Room_ under his breath and warped her to his side then grabbed her hand. Then he told Aichki that he was to stay on the sub because of his injuries and turned on the heel of his foot, grabbing the handle to the door along the way.

Her master only nodded in acknowledgement to the order and before the door closed, she saw him mouth the words: _be careful_.

She didn't have to be told that twice, she was going to be careful, finally letting the Council's warnings and her master's teaching be drilled into to core of her brain and she wouldn't use magic unless it was a last resort; at least in front of the Marines. She wasn't going to use Bas or Rin either, especially Rin. She hadn't told Law about the female spirit yet, but if Law didn't know that then the Marines sure as hell didn't know either and she didn't want them to know either.

"Tell me what you know about Moriah," Law spoke up from the drawn out silence, snapping her away from the thoughts turning over within her mind as they walked down the narrow halls of the sub hand in hand. "Justice told me that you encountered him while you were still with Mister Straw Hat. He gave me a rundown about all he can do, but having a first hand account will help."

She looked up at him in confusion, blinking her eyes at the somewhat random order, but she told him everything just like he wanted because it was easier just to comply than fight it. She started out with that she fought him once at a place called Thriller Bark; which was his ship, but it was more like an island that stayed in a constant fog so that the sun wouldn't get through. The fog was to keep those who had lost their shadows, which he had stolen from them with his devil fruit, away from sunlight because not only did the beings he stole from disappear in the sunlight, but also the creations made by the insane doctor Hogback would disappear as well. Though, besides sunlight, another weakness of the zombies under Moriah's control was salt, whether is be just salt on a sandwich or salt from the sea, it did not matter. That's when Law cut her off, getting the information that he wanted and then the silence came back as they continued their way to the deck.

She just sighed lightly, her hand going up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear, but then she flinched when a newly formed blister uncomfortably touched the shell of her ear. She almost forgot about that; since she had purposely been ignoring Rin's attacks when she tried to summon the female spirit, she had gotten quite a few blisters. Her master had treated them with healing salves he had brought with him, but he hadn't the time to treat the new set on her finger tips.

Law noticed this instantly and stopped walking, turning towards her and took her hand, inspecting it thoroughly with keen eyes. "When did you get these?" He questioned, the tone in his voice sounded slightly concerned.

"Training," was her simple answer; nothing more, nothing less. If he wanted more than she would give him more.

"Hmm," he hummed softly then said: "Follow me." And he veered off the path to the sub's deck and towards the infirmary. At the door, he opened it and placed a hand on her back, pushing her in gently and then he looked towards Brodie. "Take care of the blisters on her fingers," he ordered and then left the room, shutting the door with a soft bang behind him.

Brodie looked at her in confusion, but he did what his captain ordered and put down the bloody tools he was cleaning and ushered her over with a wave of his hand. When she was standing before him, he took her hands gingerly in his and looked them over, frowning deeply. "These look nasty," he grimaced, turning away to a cabinet filled with jars and bottle holding all the medical supplies. "Where did you get them?" He questioned causally, pulling out a large jar stilled with a thick white paste.

"Training," she repeated, but Brodie was one of the few that she could actually tell secrets to without him running off to Law to tattle-tail, like a certain blonde; Brodie may be nosy, but he wasn't a gossip. "I have been trying to get Rin to be civil, at least when Bas wasn't out of his vessel, but she is pretty stubborn when it comes to that, but we have made a bit of process," she added, gently pulling out the dragon skull that she made into a necklace. "She doesn't zap me all the time, only half the time now."

"That's a start," Brodie laughed lightly, unscrewing the cap to the jaw and stuck his fingers in it, letting a bit of the burn ointment collect on his fingertips. "And I bet it's just sibling rivalry between those two. It probably runs deep between them, you know," he then said, placing the ointment on her blisters.

She hissed lightly at the sensation, but it should have been one she was used to by now since she got a lot of burns in the past.

Brodie didn't comment on it and just continued on with his work and then he bandaged the treated blisters so they wouldn't get infected. "There," he smiled softly as he patted the back of her hand with one of his while the other held her palm gently. "All better."

She returned the kind smile, but before she could thank him, the door opened and Law returned, carrying a white bundle under his arm that was her winter gear.

He just stood there, staring at the scene with an emotionless look on his face, but in his grey eyes she saw something flash over them. It was too quick to tell, but she could have sworn she saw… _Jealousy _swarming in his eyes before quickly going to an emotionless state. Then Law stalked over, shoving the gear into her arms, forcing Brodie to let go of her hand, and he ordered his medical assistant to: "Get back to work," then he turned to her, a glare starting to furrow his brows. "Get dressed then meet me on deck," and then he turned on the heel of his foot and once out of the room, he slammed the door shut with a loud _bang._

Brodie blinked at the door then turned his head towards her, blinking again, but then he smiled at her weakly with a shrug before going back to clean the bloody medical tools still on the counter.

Ameria stood there for a second, just staring at the door. She knew it was jealousy that was making Law act that way, but why? There was nothing going on between her and Brodie, and that was something Law should have known for a fact by now. She loved _him_, not the medical assistant; even though they were going through a bunch of crap right now. It didn't change her feelings for him, and apparently it was the same with Law since he was trying to fix thing between them. She just sighed with a shake of her head, pushing that aside for later when she could talk to Law privately once this 'mission' was over, so she quickly suited up for the cold winter weather of the island and then headed up to the deck.

When she got up on deck the whole crew was there, leaning against the railing of the sub as they looked out at the terrain with scowls on their faces. Why they were scowling confused her, but when she walked over to Nigel's side, she saw what it was: the Marines.

The crew still had ill feelings towards the Marines, but they didn't say anything because they trusted Law with his decision on becoming a Pirate Warlord; she was probably the only one wary of the idea along with her master. Luckily her master was in the safety of the sub and under the crews' care.

Slowly walking over to her present crew mates that were at the railing, she stood beside Nigel; and the blonde mechanic noticed her presences and patted her back, wishing her luck since she was going out with Law's usual group. She shifted uncomfortably where she stood, leaning over the railing as she scanned over the Marines dressed in thick coats for warmth against the chilly winds of the island.

Snow was everywhere, building up in piles and it looked like the marines had been there for a while now and there seemed to be a battle going on as well; like it was a war zone. It was strange, but she didn't get to ponder over it for long because something came up behind her, touching her shoulder. Glancing around, she saw it was only Bepo and he told her that Law was waiting, but he didn't give her time to respond back before he placed a paw on her back, moving her towards the gangplank.

Ameria didn't really want to go. She had that bitter feeling in her mouth since she knew that her magic was going to be used in a form of manipulation so that they could easily capture the former Pirate Warlord that could control the living dead. This is just the thing that her home tried to avoid, it may have been on a small scale compared to what the Council pounded into her head when she was a child, but it was all the same: she was being used.

But there was no stopping it now, she was under the control of a captain that worked for the World Government, plus Bepo probably was ordered to make sure that she didn't run off back into the sub when Law's back was turned. But she could be thankful for one thing: her master was safe. That was all that really mattered now; maybe Law knew that, too. That Aichki needed to stay away from the Marines by all means possible since worse things would come if the Council found out he was there, too.

"Ah, you're here," the voice of Justice came to her ears and she looked up to see the Rear Admiral walking towards them with a small group of marines trailing behind him like ducklings, only they had rifles leaning against their shoulders. To avoid him, she discreetly shuffled behind the two head mechanics, hoping that their bulky suits would hide her from being seen, but it didn't work at all. Justice must have had a sixth sense because his gaze traveled to her when he noticed her shuffling to hide. "And I'm glad you brought Bones with you, just like I asked. Your help with this is much appreciated," he told her.

The tone in his voice may have sounded somewhat sincere, but she wasn't buying it, not for one minute. She put all her strength into mustering the deadliest look she knew, one that her father would only use, and it seemed to work because his smirk faltered and the Marines behind him inched away, shifting back and forth on their feet uncomfortably.

Law didn't seem to notice or care about this fact and simply asked, "Where is he?"

Justice stopped frowning in her general direction and turned back towards his younger brother and said in return, "This way." And he turned on the heel of his foot, heading off towards the fleet of pitched tents at the base of a snowy peek.

As they followed Justice and his small pack of Marines, he explained that they have been trying to find Moriah for a while now and his assistant, Abigail, was able to find his location after he disappeared at the end of the war with Whitebeard. He had been on this island, which didn't have a strong magnetic pull and had a lack of sunlight, hoping to hide from government officials for over a year as he worked on perfecting his skills; but one of his underlings went to a neighboring island and got drunk, thus giving the government the information they needed to find him. They had been there for a few weeks now, trying to smoke him out, but his army of zombie minions was stronger than anticipated, so they had to bring in help from the Shichibukai.

Ameria rolled her eyes; the government just didn't want to get their hands dirty so they brought pirates in to do it. Though… She wondered who the other Pirate Warlord they asked to come was. Law was here because of her, most likely, but the other was a mystery… A mystery she solved when he came walking out of a large tent, kicking a backpack belonging to the marines carelessly as he went.

He was tall, _extremely_ tall, and the fluff of pink coat wrapped around him made it look like he was bulkier than he really was. He had a sneering smirk on his face that could mock anyone without him even saying a word, and it seemed to have affected not only Law, but the others in the pirate group as well. Law had gone stiff just like Shachi and Penguin, their bodies rigid as stone and she should see that Law's nodachi was trembling just liked the fist as his side. Even Bepo looked upset, snarling so that a low growl tumbled out passed his sharp teeth. Ameria blinked in confusion and looked over to Jean Bart, seeing that the large man was also out of the loop and when he noticed her stare he simply shrugged.

The other Shichibukai in the pink feather coat noticed Law right away and just like a snake would, he slithered over with a wickedly venomous smirk on his lips. "So you're the new guy, huh?" The tall man jeered, leaning over Law's slightly smaller form, eyeing him from behind green tinted glasses. "Your brother looks just like you, Law..." he commented, and Ameria felt her brows furrow at the words.

It felt like the saying was backwards in a way, like he should have said that Law looked like Justice, not the other way around.

Law refused to answer, his lips pulled in a tight frown so that the skin around his mouth went white; Law was more than just upset, his emotions about this man seemed deeper than what was just on the surface. It only made Ameria wonder if Law knew this man from the past and what he had done to cause Law to be this way.

The other Shichibukai pouted jokingly. "Here I am trying to be nice and yet your being cruel," and the words he said must have humored him because his small frown turned right back into a smirk. "Looks like you're living up to your name, eh?" The man purred, chuckling with amusement, but then he stood up sharply so his full height was straight and he quickly turned around on his heel and ordered: "_Let's move out!_"

Law's scowl remained dark, maybe even more deadly than before, and there was even a flash of rage crossing Justice's eyes as well, but Law was the one that spoke up, finally. "I don't like being ordered around, Mister Doflamingo."

The man, Doflamingo, turned back around and with one long stride, he was looming over Law and he cackled: "You're a Government Dog now; you best learn to take orders from others, especially your seniors that are kinda like _adults_, right Law, _hmm?_" He mused, and the comment seemed to make something in Law snap, his eyes opening wide and his brows furrowing together. Doflamingo chuckled at the response and then turned on his heel once more and ordered again: "_**Let's move out!**_"

* * *

><p>Ameria stayed close to those who she knew best, that being her fellow mates that were surrounded by a sea of armed Marines. She clung to Penguin's arm like it was a lifeline, her eyes scanning the Marines around her with rifles swung over their shoulders. This was going to be hard for her; she felt like she was going to be considered dead weight, and on purpose too. There was no way she was going to be using her magic to help the Marines; she was going to be stubborn ass about it. She knew that it wasn't right, maybe even selfish because she wasn't helping out the cause to bring down a pirate that was a danger to many innocent people.<p>

Her lips fell into a thin frown at the thought; when she thought about it that way… It made her feel guilty that she wasn't going to help. Her grip tightened on Penguin's arm, her fingers curling until her blunt nails dug into the fabric of his sleeve, touching the skin; the way she was acting made her sound like a complete bitch. Sure she didn't want to help the Marines and probably neither did her mates, but they were following Law because they trust him. Granted her and Law were going over a rocky bump in their relationship, but that didn't mean she couldn't trust him as a captain.

She needed to do what he said, and follow him loyally like the others did and trust him; though it felt like he totally threw her under the bus by becoming a Shichibukai, he said he had his reasons. Those reasons were to protect the crew, which was understandable because she kinda brought more danger to them with bounty hunters, marines, rival pirates, and the Council. With him joining the Shichibukai, he cuts two of those off and adds one as a somewhat ally, but if the Council found out she was working indirectly under the Marines…

She shook her head; that was something she didn't want to know about. She just hoped that nothing bad would happen because of it, so she just focused on what was going on around her, placing her faith in Law.

"Stop," the loud voice of Doflamingo echoed in the large chamber, holding his arms out wide to stop all the movement that was going on behind him.

The large group followed the sudden order, the crushing of icy snow under foot coming to a halt. There was a howling of the wind coming through tunnels that filtered in from the outside into the air pocket of ice that in the center of the mountain they were traveling through. Ameria eyed the area and something caught her eyes from behind the ice; a blur of stitched forest green. She stared in that general area for a moment longer then looked over her shoulders to see if anyone else noticed it, but it seemed they were all focused on the small flutter of pink feathers from Doflamingo's coat. So she took it into her own hands and stepped forward, shuffling away from Penguin and went to Law's side and tugged lightly on the extra fabric of his furry sleeve.

Law glanced away from scowling at the back of his fellow Pirate Warlord and he turned to her, his harsh stare softening lightly when he saw her.

She licked her dry lips, feeling a bit nervous for some reason, but she ignored it and said: "Something's here."

"She's right," Doflamingo agreed, earning the attention of all in the chamber as he began to chuckle in amusement. "And it reeks of weakness," he jeered through his wild cackling.

"_**I AM NOT WEAK ANYMORE!**_"

The voice was booming and unexpected, making most in the room jump at the sudden appearance, even Ameria wasn't ready for it and clung to Law's arm as his stance shifted into one ready for battle.

"_**I HAVE BEEN TRAINING AND I WILL SHOW YOU ALL!**_" The voice screeched again and everyone looked up to see that it was none other than their target: Moriah.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	71. Chapter 67: Perfect Tag Team

Tigereye13: Thanks for the edits. And yes, I have read that chapter of OP and I want so much more; like a flash back, like seriously. D:

Guest: Thank you for liking my story. :)

Yueres De Leo: Don't see how Law was stupid? But then again maybe he is... I won't know yet until I see the relationship between Doflamingo and Law and why Law joined the Warlords. Gosh darnit.

bluerulez: Thank you for liking my story. And the answer to your question is yes.

Alpenwolf: So many reviews from you...so I'll just say thank you for the love. :D

ShaDow EmpIre: You're welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 67: Perfect Tag Team.<p>

The battle seemed to rage on for what seemed like hours, the thin layer of snow on the ground turning a mixed shade of mushy brown thanks to the blood of living men and the undead. The small blade in her hand slashed through the rotten flesh of a zombie, the purple colored blood splashed across the snow and cavern's ice wall, tainting the pure color of white.

They were outnumbered, both marine and pirate trying to fend off the countless zombies swarming around them like a pack of starving rats. Moriah's minions had gotten more powerful since the last time Ameria fought against them. With close to two years off the grid, Hogback was able to operate on more complex and stronger zombie forms and the former Pirate Warlord was able to extract more powerful shadows from people, and Ameria felt that Moriah was able to make the zombies have more than one shadow for longer periods of time. She remembered Luffy having at least a hundred shadows at one time for a few minutes, but the new and improved zombies now didn't look to have that many. There were probably two or three, maybe even four shadows, which made them larger and bulkier minions, and they were harder to beat.

Though that didn't seem to affect Doflamingo's opinion on Moriah since the Pirate Warlord charged after the former one, which made Moriah run away quickly in fright, showing the world that he was scared shitless of Doflamingo. Moriah dashed deeper into the tunnels that ran through the mountain and Doflamingo followed, ignoring the army of zombies crawling swiftly into the icy chamber.

Now with Doflamingo out of the picture along with Moriah, the marines and the small group of Heart Pirates were left to fight all the zombies who were taking orders from Absalom, the zombie man that looked like a lion and also the man that tried to marry Nami back at Thriller Bark... But that was besides the point. The point was that he was there leading the undead troops. She was wary of his devil fruit powers, remembering hearing the 'heroic' story of how Sanji saved Nami from the undead man's evil clutches.

She watched him anxiously out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for that moment he would disappear from his perch high atop a cliff within the icy chamber that was the current battlefield, overlooking the fight with a smirk on his face. Though that smirk was ripped from his face when Law was standing right next to him. Her eyes opened wide, when she saw her captain trying to fight an opponent that he knew nothing about; she only told him of Moriah regrettably. Worried, she dashed over to where he was so she could get into earshot in order to warn Law about Absalom's power.

But she was too late. She saw the little blue dome of Law's _Room _fan out over the cliff and he engaged the undead man, which made Absalom react defensively, screaming: "_**Skatting!**_" And he vanished, confusing Law so that he stopped in his tracks. That made Ameria curse sharply under her breath and run faster, trying to scream to Law to watch out, but her voice was drowned out by Absalom who screamed again. "_**Shisha no Te!**_" And a blast came from the cliff, knocking Law from the perch and to the floor, cracking the ice when his back hit the ground.

"_Captain!_" She cried, her voice finally breaking through the noise so she was heard as she rushed to his side and skidded to her knees on the ice to help him up. He flinched when her hand touched his back and had trouble sitting back up, but the look in his eyes told her that he appreciated her help even if it hurt a little. "Are you alright?" She questioned quickly, being gentler with him.

Law simply nodded and then went on to getting up on his own, his brow twitched with pain, but before she could commented on his well being, he changed the subject. "What did he do?" He murmured, glaring at the empty spot where he was only moments ago on the cliff.

"He ate the Suke Suke no Mi," she started to explain, slowly placing her hands on his arm to support him since his was swaying just a tad. "He can turn himself or anything he touches in close range invisible."

Law snapped his head in her direction and stared at her with wide eyes, but then his brows started to furrow together. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked sternly.

"You just asked about Moriah…" She replied, looking away from his mildly scolding stare, though, it was his own fault because he didn't allow her to finish her full explanation and just stopped her at Moriah. "But I can tell you that there is a way around it. We need something to cover him, like water or close to it," she said, her other senses honing in on where the cliff was to pick up on the sound of footsteps or the bulky machinery that was strapped to the man.

"Water doesn't help in such a cold place," Law commented tensely, annoyed with the situation.

"Blood will work, too," she added on, pulling the dagger from its usual spot in her boot and eyed the shape blade. "I think I'll be able to get close enough; the man kinda has a weak spot for women, so maybe I can get him to falter."

Law stared at her. "That plan…" he trailed off, his voice soft with rage and his jaw locked tightly.

"It's the only one we have that will work," was all she said, holding the dagger tightly in a fist.

Law was quiet, the grip on his nodachi tightening until his tattooed knuckles turned pure white. "Fine," he bit out through clenched teeth, but then he added: "We are going to need more help," and he glanced over the battlefield filled with living fighting against the undead until his grey eyes met with his older brother.

Justice seemed to understand the look Law was giving him and he raced over, skidding to halt in front of his younger brother and asked what was going on. Law started to explain the plan and he was visibly tense as he described the plan to his older brother, making a deep frown tug on the corner of Justice's lips as he watched his brother's expression twist to something of an odd mixture of rage and concern. Ameria really didn't see the big deal here; it was just going to be a tiny cut to splatter blood on the undead man. It wasn't like she was going slit her wrists and bleed herself to death; she was just going to be a small distraction that would allow either Law or Justice a chance to attack. Though, Law did care about her a lot and didn't want to see her get hurt in any form, so maybe that was it, and Justice even seemed concerned. If it was sincere or just because he didn't want his precious mage under his control to get hurt, she didn't know. And she resisted the sudden urge to scowl and focused back on the plan.

Law continued on and once he finished, he asked if everyone got it because he wasn't about to even repeat it again, which made Justice speak up to add something that would avoid Ameria not having to get in close range of the undead man. When Justice said his idea, Law agreed with it quickly and then he smirked, turning on the heel of his foot to start the plan. "_Room,_" he whispered smoothly, the light blue dome of his devil fruit fanning out over the battlefield and then he said: "_Tact,_" and extended an arm a he pointed a single finger out to make the snow around the chamber float, causing confusion, but then Law let the snow fall from his power's grasp and it landed on all, even the invisible man.

"_There,_" Justice shouted, pointing a finger at the image with snow covering a head and shoulders, but also on other things that involved his hidden weapons.

Absalom squealed in fright when he saw that he was found out, especially when he saw the look on Law's face, and then the undead man shook the snow from his form and dashed away into a tunnel with the sound of his heels crunching the snow until it faded away in the distance.

"_After him!_" Law shouted, running towards the tunnel with Ameria and Justice following close behind.

They raced across the battlefield, Justice shouting quick last minute orders to the Commodore under his command that he was to keep the men in check and Law did the same with telling Jean Bart that he was in charge and then went on to warn the others to stay focused. All the men, both marine and pirate alike cheered as the men they looked up to ran into the tunnel where the enemy was, and Ameria even saw them fight harder than before when they saw that the brothers were leaving them alone; it was like they didn't want to disappoint them.

She had a surreal feeling that she really couldn't describe, going along with two men that so many looked up to, to help them take down an enemy. This would be the first time she fought like this with Law and definitely the first time fighting along with Justice or any Marine for that matter. She didn't know how this was going to turn out; it was either going to be a good or bad, but she needed to put a bit more faith in Law as a captain. He may have totally thrown her to the dogs by teaming up with the Marines, but he had a reason for that; to help the crew as a whole because he needed to keep the crew, as a whole, safe. There could be other reasons beside that, that were left in the dark, but she wasn't going to pry and just hope for the best with what she had. So, she just followed them, but then it suddenly started to grow darker, her vision starting to shift to the hue of slate grey, forcing the brothers to stop because they could no longer see.

"Ameria," Law said her name, turning around wildly to try and face her general direction, which was actually a wall, but she didn't say anything because she found it to be rather humorous when he started to talk to it. "Use your magic to make an orb, so we can all see."

Using magic as a flashlight wouldn't be a bad idea, so she did what she was told and made a few grey floating orbs of light, allowing everyone to see Law facing the wall he just talked to. That made Justice chuckle lightly with amusement, his brow rising as he looked at his younger brother in entertainment as Law whirled around from looking at the wall to him and her standing side by side. Then Law's slightly widened eyes narrowed into a glare, and then it deepened into a harsh scowl when she joined in with a small giggle. It couldn't be helped; it was just a funny little thing.

"Let's move on," Law growled, storming off down the tunnel, gripping the metal case to his nodachi tightly.

Justice just chuckled again, turning on his heel and went off into a light jog after his brother and Ameria followed after quickly. Up ahead, she saw that Law came to a sudden stop and she slowed down, but ended up sliding on the ice, bumping into Law's back and she would have fallen to the ground if not for Justice snaking an arm around her waist, catching her just in time.

Law glanced over his shoulder and saw the whole scene, his eyes wide with shock then narrowed in disapproval and then he snapped his head back towards the chamber they just entered. He stepped in, his feet making the slightest crunch in the snow, but then his eyes darted to the side when another set of boots pressed the snow down besides the two behind him. "He's here," he whispered, bringing his older brother and bone mage into high alert as they stepped further into the chamber. "_Room_," he then said lowly, the light blue dome of his fanning out to engulf the chamber so that he would be in control.

Then the three started to spread out, using the grey light of Ameria's magic orbs to guide the way, and she started to look at the ground at the snow to see if she could find any footprints that could lead them to Absalom. As her feet shuffled through the snow, she started to feel a bit nervous about fighting something she couldn't see; ghosts were one thing, but a man that can make himself invisible to the naked eye was a whole other story.

_Crunch, crunch_.

It was soft, but quick, making her turn around just in time to hear Absalom shout:

"_**Kaijin no Te!**_"

Then she went flying into a wall of ice, small shards ripping through her winter gear and she even felt the trickle of blood dripping down her brow. There was a ringing pounding in her ears and she thought she heard someone scream her name, but it was just too fuzzy and it made her head throb with more pain. She groaned, clutching the locks of her hair at her forehead, damp with her blood, but then someone grabbed the scruff of her coat, right above her chest and then that someone had the nerve to scream in her ear.

"_Get any closer and she gets it!_"

It was Absalom, holding her neck in a death lock with his arm, snapping her from the hazy blur within her mind and she scowled, ramming the back of her heel into his shin, which made him shriek in surprise at the pain. When the grip from her captor loosened, she suddenly felt a pull on her form and one moment she was in front of a groaning Absalom and then she was behind Law where he stood defensively in front of her.

Ameria swayed a bit; she never liked it when Law used his devil fruit powers to warp her around. It made her feel dizzy and slightly confused with her surroundings, but when she regained her mind, she glanced at Absalom from around Law and saw that the force from her kick caused him to lose concentration over his devil fruit powers, thus allowing his body to be seen again, but only his body. "He still has weapons on him that are invisible, too," she warned softly.

"She's right," Justice agreed, flicking his wrists so that daggers slipped quickly between all his fingers. "I have heard that he does that; big bazookas, too. Nasty little things."

Law didn't comment and just watched as Absalom slowly got off the ground, his leg that was kicked wobbling violently as he stood there and then Law smirked, saying: "Looks like this will be easier than I thought."

"_That's what you think!_" Absalom suddenly barked angrily when he heard the smug words. "I still have something else up my sleeves beside my weapons," he proclaimed boldly, shoving a hand deep into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a metal device with a large red button; the classical trigger to something bigger. "_Meet Zombie Hulk!_"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Law droned, his brows furrowing in annoyance as Justice shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Ameria blinked; she didn't get it.

Though there wasn't much to get as a giant piece of rotting green meat stitched up with thick black cords came crashing through an ice wall. The Zombie Hulk was at least for times bigger than her, Law, Justice, and maybe even Absalom put together; it was a terrifying thing, which was saying something since Ameria had been around the living dead for most of her life, but she didn't let it show and just took up a defensive position like the Trafalgar brothers did. The undead beast noticed the movement, snapping it large head in their direction and roared menacingly, making the thick saliva that clung to its teeth sputtering away as it screamed at them while pounding muscular fists into the ground, causing the icy earth to shake.

The three started to stumble out of their defensive poses, trying to avoid the cracking of ice under foot, but little cracks weren't what they needed to worry about. The Zombie Hulk rushed forward faster than anyone would have thought because of its larger than life size, jumping high into the air with the intent to crush them quickly underfoot. It was clear this zombie maniac had more than one shadow for strength, but also speed.

Justice jumped back swiftly, his body flipping with grace through the air until his feet touched the ground again, the ice making him slide back, yet his kept control over his stance and didn't tumble over with the slipperiness of the environment. Ameria had quickly thought to do the same, but Law thought differently and quickly grabbed her by snaking an arm around her waist and then warped to a different part of the chamber in the knick of time.

She had that feeling of dizziness once more, swaying slightly, but with Law's firm grip, she remained stable and was able to regain her focus since the Zombie Hulk charged after Justice since she and Law were out of the undead beast's line of sight. Law was frustrated, she could tell by the look on his face as he ground his teeth together and she could feel the tension growing because he saw Absalom was no longer in the chamber. They needed a new plan, which made his attention turn towards Justice who was about to dodge the Zombie Hulk once more to avoid being crushed to death by the its powerful fist. And just at the right time, before the punch landed and before his older brother could jump away, Law waved his hand, warping his older brother to his side.

"We need to think of something to stop it," Law paused glancing towards the Zombie Hulk that standing with its back turned towards them in slight confusion because there was no body that avoided his attack nor was there blood if it hit; only crumbling ice and mistreated snow.

Justice pressed his lips into a thin line of thought, but then something made his eyes gleam with almost a sense of victory, like his plan had already won the day. "Ameria," Justice turned to her. "Can you use your magic?"

"No dust," she said quickly.

"What about that spe—"

"**No**," she cut him off quickly, scowling at the thought of using her level twelve spell; never again would she use that spell and put the people she cared about in more danger since she already used it once by force, thanks to the man she was fighting alongside of.

Justice's brow rose, but then the roar of the Zombie Hulk finally locking onto them from across the room made his eyes open wide, but in a moments flash before the muscular fist could make a brutal impact, they were all warped again, which caused the undead beast to go into another state of confusion. "That is getting annoying, I hope you know that," Justice said to his younger brother with a mild scowl.

"I'm not enjoying this all that much either," Law snapped, his brow twitching at the building annoyance and frustration.

"Then why don't you let go of Miss Bones and use your sword," Justice countered snappily.

Law's eyes opened wide, like he just realized he still had his arms wrapped around her and he shoved her away, but then quickly muttered a sorry with an apologetic smile for the harsh action, then he unsheathed his sword. The blade rubbing against the metal case as it was removed echoed in the chamber, causing the Zombie Hulk to whip around and charge them again. Law just smirked, knowing this would be the end of the undead beast and lazily sliced his blade across the atmosphere to behead the Zombie Hulk, but the outcome of what happened was unexpected.

The cut slashed through the rotting flesh of the undead beast's neck, just like anytime Law cut something within his Room, but the thick black stitching didn't break, and it seemed like unbreakable rubber that pulled with the cut and then it snapped back together, causing the severed limps to click back together like puzzle pieces.

Law stared, his jaw going slack and Ameria actually had to wrap her arms around his torso and pull him away from the fist of the Zombie Hulk that was still running towards them the entire time. Once out of the way, he looked at the undead beast trying to pry his fist from the icy ground with confused eyes. "How…?" He mumbled, but Ameria cut him off.

"That doesn't matter right now," she snapped, pulling at the fur of his coat's collar and shook him to get his mind back in the game of fighting not wondering. "We just need to figure out how to stop him or else we are done for!"

Law looked at her blankly for a moment, but then nodded and waved his hand, teleporting them to Justice, who had flicked out daggers from his sleeves and threw them swiftly at the Zombie Hulk's back, but the blades just glanced off the skin like it was metal. The forest green flesh may have looked old and rotted, but Hogback must have been doing something extra special for this one, making it truly unstoppable.

The normal things needed to defeat one of the zombies under Moriah were not present: salt or salt water. And Law's devil fruit didn't work against this undead beast due to the rubber-like stitching which must have been made out of special New World materials that weren't affected by devil fruit powers. She heard rumors about them from Robin, and Ameria was surprised it took close to two years to actually see it person, but that wasn't important. They could use nothing; if Justice's daggers didn't work than neither did Law's sword. So, they had nothing. Not even her magic would work in this situation and she didn't have Bas because Sane stole him for the week, why, Ameria had no idea, and Rin was being a bitch. All Ameria had was her father's dagger.

That's when it hit her.

Her dagger had the magical properties that could cut through _anything_; a special little blade her father made for his… _Hunting_ games. That aside, it could cut through the undead beast's flesh easily, but she would admit her little dagger would to nothing to the zombie at all. They needed something that would slow down the undead being, but there was no way they could control that.

And that's when the bricks hit her again.

She whipped out her little dagger from the extra space in her boot and turned to Justice. "Cover this in your poison," she ordered. "Then throw it so it hits a vein."

The Rear Admiral stared at her oddly, but she made her eyes said _do-it-now-or-we-are-toast_, so he took the blade from her hands, pausing lightly as Law warped them away from the crashing fist of the Zombie Hulk. Once in momentary safety, Justice placed the blade of the dagger between his fingers, slipping them across the blade. The poison of his devil fruit caused the blade to gleam brightly, like it was shined with a coat of grease, but she didn't get to examine any further as Justice threw it at the charging undead beast.

The Zombie Hulk stumbled back when the blade burrowed deep into its neck, a look of surprise crossing it drooping face because it completely froze mid-step.

Law eyed the being then glanced at his brother. "I thought it took time for the poison to spread unless you 'sealed the deal'," he commented.

Justice shrugged with a smirk. "Like you, I've gotten stronger with my powers. I no longer need to 'seal the deal' to get a person under my complete control."

"What about them saying something?" Law mused.

"I can make it so they are unable to move their mouth. I may be unable to control the brain without sealing the deal, but I can control the muscles," Justice replied smoothly, but before he could let Law respond, he turned to Ameria with a smirk. "That was smart thinking there, Miss Bones."

She smiled weakly, knowing for a fact that she was just smiling for the sake of smiling; it was most certainly not real, "Thank you."

Justice opened his mouth to respond back, but then Law stepped forward, his nodachi drawn and ready to do what it does best.

"Let's end this quickly," he whispered wickedly through a devious smirk.

"Wait..." Justice stopped him, a sly smirk of his own crossing his lips. "...I think I have a better plan for him," he whispered just as devilishly as his younger brother did, staring wickedly towards the tunnel that lead to the battlefield were the marines and pirates were fighting the zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	72. Chapter 68: Small talk all around

Alpenwolf: So many reviews again...some many things I can say, but won't do to the fact that it's a lot...

bRoKEnhEaRTscROsSovEr: Thank you. :)

DokuuroSkull: Thank you for liking my story. And the reason why Law did that was because at the beginning I had a rather rude comment that said a lot of things and one of the things was that Law was OoC. I talked to my beta about it and she said it was just the fact that Law didn't have many fights...and I added...plus the jerkism...so it was overkill...probably... Sorry...

Son of Whitebeard: Thank you. :)

fritillary. Thank you for liking my story and thank you for the edits.

Tigereye13: Thank you for the edits. Ameria is working to fix things, it gets better from here on out so, yay. :) Bart, since he was a captain in the past, seems like the best person in my opinion to be put in charge, but Bepo probably doesn't like that. I'll have vent about that soon. Law's porn. Heh, he should give that away before Ameria finds it, but that seems to easy... and yes, Law did read comics whereas Ameria didn't. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 68: Small Talk All Around.<p>

Ameria sat on a little bench in front of a movable stove in a separate cut off space from the main area within a tent pitched used to 'celebrate' the 'victory' of the battle. With a medical kit at her side, she shifted through the contents trying to find something that would help with her cut, but there wasn't much. Only a few band aids, a small brown-tinted glass bottle of rubbing alcohol, containers of burn ointments, a couple rolls of bandages, a canteen of water, a stained towel, and lastly, a tiny bag of cotton balls.

It was all that Penguin had in the backpack that was slung over his shoulders, so she made do with what she had. Pulling out the rubbing alcohol, she uncapped it, the potent stench invading her nose instantly making it scrunch in distaste. She placed that to the side for a moment and then reached back into the medical kit, but then she yelped, jumping lightly with startle as the sudden shouts from the Marines were only a thin fabric wall away. Glancing over her shoulder, she sent a glare towards the small slit that acted as a door, the tiny crack allowing her to see the blurry images of Marines dancing and drinking their 'victory' away even though they weren't successful with capturing Moriah at all.

Doflamingo said he got away just barely thanks to an ice slide within the mountain. So, to make sure that Moriah, if he was still inside, was dead as dead could be, the Pirate Warlord wanted to use his special... Plan. It was a massive production which caused Justice to go into a raging fit when he heard the plan, but he had to wait to confront the Shichibukai and focus on his men still fighting the army of undead. The Marines were smart and brought the zombie's weakness, salt, in with them, but the sheer speed and strength of the new and improved undead beings was proving difficult to use that against them. But, after Zombie Hulk was under Justice's complete control, he forced it to run into battle and he turned it against its own zombie companions.

That caused quite a bit of confusion between both the Marines and the undead, but the quick speed of the Zombie Hulk crushing other wide eyed zombies in its wake allowed the straggler Marines carrying bags of salt a quick get away since Doflamingo proclaimed his plan in a booming voice that echoed off the walls...

...After the fuse was lit.

Panic was then in the air and that forced Law to calmly use _Room_ and then _Tact_, taking the bags of salt from the Marine's shoulders and with a swift swipe of his sword, all the bags were open. The salt was like a cloud, just hovering in the air above the former battlefield, but then he dropped it on the zombie's rotten flesh like snow. The zombies then all fizzled as the salt rained down on them, their olive green flesh melting into nothing but puddles of mush at everyone's feet and all the men hurried out the chamber anxiously waiting for the explosion to wait and happen after everyone was out.

As the last Marines dashed out, the mountain burst into flames, smoke billowing up high into the already cloudy sky, making the icy land form look like a volcano. But instead of lava tumbling down the sides of the trembling mountain it was avalanches of sharp ice and thick snow that threatened to bury them all. Thanks to Law, he was able to transport them all with _Room_ to the safety of the docks where they were greeted by a sneering Doflamingo and it was clear that Justice _seriously_ wanted to go off on him for almost killing them all.

And oddly enough, Doflamingo said he would never hurt dear old Law because he considered his fellow Pirate Warlord as a little brother to him. That confused Ameria, and frankly, it confused Justice as well. But Law looked furious to the point where he just wanted to stomp away to the sub and sail away into the far distance.

But they needed to discuss the mission. The mission in the end was considered inconclusive because the death of Moriah was still a mystery, but since the former Pirate Warlord was one army short, they didn't worry about it for the time being. It took Moriah two years to build that army and it would probably take him another two years again.

Since the mission was officially over, Law was ready to leave as quickly as possible, though Doflamingo dragged Law off to speak… _Business _about something meant only for them to hear. Law did not look pleased; in fact, he looked downright _pissed._

That left Ameria alone to treat her own wounds because Law was busy and the rest of the Heart Pirates group had gone already; Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin looking ready to leave just like Law wanted it. It was, again, a moment where Jean Bart and she were left out of the loop. But, Bart stayed behind for her, but he stayed outside the tent because he didn't want to deal with the Marines. So he told her to yell if she needed help and as soon as Law was done speaking with Doflamingo, they would leave.

Though, he did question her on why she couldn't just go with the rest of their mates and it would be better to have Brodie look over her wound, but she just shrugged and said she felt like being alone. This was the only place of 'solitude' she could find without walking through the snow to the sub to be in her room; and it was quite a trudge through the snow three feet deep and still coming down. The next question from Bart was why she wanted to be alone and she simply said it was a girl thing, and clearly the older man understood the hint to go away, so he did.

Then she left alone to sit there and collect her thoughts on all the drama going on in her life, but it was hard to do that since her forehead was still oozing a bit of blood, so she tried to treat it herself. Though she wasn't doing a very good job on it since she really couldn't see what she was doing and the fact that she had no medical knowledge on how to treat wounds worse than a minor cut. She could have a worse cut than she knew and she could need... _Stitches_. _By Mortalitas's Dark Name_, and she was serious if she was saying something like that when it was religious, she hoped she didn't need stitches; from her times seeing people, mostly Zoro after Thriller Bark, getting stitches, she swore she would _never _get those, like **ever**.

"Do you need some help?"

She yelped at the sudden voice behind her, making her drop the bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hands to the snowy floor, the dark liquid spilling out and staining the white color with a grimy brown.

Then the voice chuckled with an entertained note in the male's tone, making her whip around to see Justice standing there, holding the fabric flap that separated her space from the partying Marines. "Do you need some help?" He repeated the question, his brow rising with amusement.

"No," she answered snappily, glaring at him sharply before quickly turning back to the glass bottle she dropped in the snow at her feet and went back to trying to treat the cut on her forehead. Her fingers probed her skin, gently feeling for the cut through the fresh blood when she…Accidentally scratched the scab off. She used a small cotton ball she got out of the medical kit and put a small amount of alcohol on it, placing it over the cut when her finger pads felt the tingling feeling of the open wound. She touched the cotton ball to the wound gently, but then stopped and hissed quietly in pain when the alcohol made contact.

Justice sighed deeply, his boots making the lightest crunch in the thin layer of snow as he walked over to her then sat down on the small bench she was sitting on in front of the small heater to keep warm. "You say one thing," he started to say, his hand grabbing hers that was at her forehead and clutching the small wad of cotton. "But I can see you're struggling here," and he pulled her hand away and started to take the matter of treating her wound into his own hands, though she really didn't want him to.

Just because she came to terms with Law becoming a Pirate Warlord didn't mean she was completely accepting the fact that she had to work alongside the Marines. She only trusted her captain on this, not the Marines; she was just waiting to see which side was going to betray the other first and how everything would go back to normal before Law decided to become a Government Dog. Plus the fact that she didn't want to get on the Council's bad side any more than she already was. They probably knew by now, but maybe they would see that it wasn't her choice thus leading to a smaller punishment that didn't involve getting killed; her mother would stand up for her on that.

Though, she tried not to think about that and she just watched Justice examined the wound, his brows furrowed together in concentration as his fingers probing and pulling the damaged skin and she was ready to flinch at his touch, but she found that she didn't. His touch was not rough like Law's; Justice was gentle. His fingers gingerly tugging on the damaged skin of her forehead to make sure he didn't cause her more pain than necessary as he tried to see how bad it was.

"Well," he finally spoke up after his inspection. "Seems to only be a nasty gash, not big enough for stitches but not small enough for just a band aid," he concluded, removing his hands from her forehead and reached into the medical kit, pulling out the towel and canteen so he could clean the blood from his fingers and then the cut.

"Oh," was all she said, watching him wipe the blood from her forehead and then he tossed the towel and canteen back into the medical kit so he could take the bottle of rubbing alcohol from her hands.

Then he reached back into the medical kit between them, pulling out a new cotton ball then dampened it with the thick smelling alcohol. "This may sting a bit," he warned softly then began to dab it onto her wound, making her flinch and move away, and just like Law, Justice scoffed: "_Tch,_" and grabbed her head by cradling her cheek, saying: "Hold still," but instead of keeping quiet after that, he kept talking, trying to draw her mind away from the pain. "We made a pretty good team," he commented. "Law, you, and I."

"I guess," she answered shortly, not really wanting to talk to him, though she would admit that talking took her mind off of the annoying stinging.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He mused, glancing down at her curiously as he continued to wipe the cut gently.

"Yeah," she agreed with a tiny shrug.

"I find that's hard to believe," He disagreed, his brow rising in amusement.

"Why's that?" She questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion when she turned to look at him.

"Because you're a girl," he stated it like it was the blatantly obvious with a humorous smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "From what I've learned about women, they never shut up and have tons to say about everything no matter what the topic is."

That made her blood boil, her furrowed brows knitting together deeper in rage and she slapped his hand harshly away from treating her wound and scowled at him darkly, a thick shadow covering her eyes. "That is an _extremely_ sexist comment," she snapped bitterly, the words like venom on her tongue. "Just because some women act like that does _**not **_mean that all women never shut up and have tons to say about everything no matter what," she quoted angrily and she was about to continue on with her rant, but then she saw the look on his face, making her lips press tightly into a thin line and she looked away in furious rage. _The nerve of that man…_

Justice then started to chuckle. "I was only kidding," he admitted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I just needed to get you to speak up so I can ask you a few questions."

She shrugged his hand off and crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm telling you _nothing_ of home," she proclaimed bitterly.

"It's not about that," Justice corrected, shaking his head to what she said then looked at her seriously. "It's about Law."

That made her eyes open wide and she whipped her head around to face him, looking in shock at what was said. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I've noticed a change about him when he is around you," Justice told her, shrugging lightly. "It's subtle to those who don't know him well, but as his older brother I can see that something is off about him, and it seems to be about you. So I just wanted to know if something happened is all."

She just stared at him, blinking her eyes and she felt her hands move together on her lap so her fingers wrung together. "Nothing happened," she finally answered, which was a big fat fucking _lie, _but she didn't think that Law wanted Justice poking around in his business, and quite frankly neither did Ameria since it was her business, too. Plus, Justice could be considered part of the problem since he's the one that got Law into the Shichibukai and that caused the Council to rage with even more fury when she used her level twelve spell, which was also caused by Justice. Yeah, Justice caused a lot of crap.

Justice looked at her, just staring at her and then he shook his head while leaning forward. "You're lying," he whispered in her ear.

She looked away from him and was silent to his comment; they both knew he was right. Then a hand on her shoulder made her look over at him again.

"Can you tell me," Justice repeated, frowning deeply. "There is something up and I need to make sure my little brother is okay."

Ameria looked at him in slight confusion. When did Justice care about Law considering all that shit he put his little brother through for close to two years, but she also felt like they weren't talking about the same things... So she asked. "What are you talking about... And when have you started caring about Law?" She questioned curiously.

Justice exhaled deeply through his nose. "The things I may do, they may look bad, _extremely_ bad, but I'm doing this to protect him," he told her, closing his eyes as he rested his elbows on his knees.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at that; it was hard to believe.

Justice looked like he was trying to ignore that and moved on with his speech. "Try and think of the relationship between Luffy and Garp when he was still in the Marines," he gave an example. "He doesn't want to hurt his family, he wants to protect them, but they still have their duty to the Marines and the innocent people that need to be protected," then he placed his head within a hand, messaging his temples. "It's complicated because we're torn between protecting those who shouldn't be protected and protecting those that needed to be protected. Plus the fact that I'm a mage recruiter doesn't help much," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I wanted keep tabs on Law that way. You know..." he then suddenly trailed off, looking into the flames of the tiny heater's stove. "Our Mother was the one that told me to watch over him because she knew she couldn't anymore. That's why I wanted to join the Informants Unit, but that didn't happen..." and he stopped abruptly.

Ameria just stared at him; the look on his face reminding her of the look that a child had while hiding in the corner from a screaming, violent parent when they knew they were in trouble: fear. She didn't know what to say to him; half of her said that he was bullshitting her into pity, but then again... She would _never_ have thought that a man like Justice would look like _this_. Her mind was conflicted, so she did the only thing she could think of: placing a comforting hand on his quivering shoulder.

That seemed to snap him away from his distance memories and he shook his head and took a deep breath before continuing. "But luckily it paid off that I joined the Mage Recruiting Division, I was still able to keep tabs on him thanks to my assistant, but I never expected that he would get a mage to join his crew. I made sure that I was the one that went after you so that Law would still be safe. It gave me a reason to look out after him and when I saw that he was making more enemies than he should have, I had to do something," and he looked at her, a serious gaze in his grey eyes. "That's why I offered Law the chance to join the Shichibukai, so that he could get a few enemies off his back. I was only trying to help."

She felt somewhat speechless at the moment; she was excepting him to have asked Law to join the Shichibukai because of her, but apparently not and it seemed… Generally sincere when he said that. She couldn't pinpoint any cracks or tremors in his voice, but mostly his eyes had the look of protection burning within them. Justice cared for Law's safety more than she thought… "But you know…" She found her starting to say before she even knew, but she couldn't stop now since she grabbed Justice's attention now. "…I—the Council might _kill_ me because of this," she commented quietly; there was a small chance they wouldn't, but if they saw… She shook her head. That was something she didn't want to think about.

Justice looked at her slightly in shock. "The Council would do that?" He questioned, obviously not all too familiar with the Council's strict ways.

"Yes," was her answer, but then she added: "I thought you of all people would know that."

Justice pressed his lips into a thin line of thought, glancing down slightly at his feet. "We don't know as much as you think, at least I don't anyway."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking down at her feet was well and started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt as the silence dragged out awkwardly so that only the cheering marines in the background filled the space.

"Though," Justice spoke up again, breaking the pause so that her mind focused back on the Rear Admiral. "You still haven't answered my question on what's wrong with Law yet."

"What makes you think there's something bad going on?" She asked softly, crossing one leg over the other then rested her elbow on her kneecap so she could cradle her cheek in her hand. "He seems the same to me; the same old pirate captain," she sighed, staring into the flames of the fire through the little iron barred door of the heater.

"When you act like that I can see that something _is_ wrong," Justice said, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"If there was something wrong you would be the last person I tell anything to," she told him simply, then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see Justice staring at her with a serious expression, but there was a look of concern there as well.

"I'm worried about him," he stated, and then that look on his face changed to something that looked somewhat guilty. "Ever since what happened with Rose—"

"_Whoa_, whoa, wait," she cut him off quickly, looking towards him directly with wide eyes; that was a name she hadn't heard in like, forever. "What about Rose?"

Justice looked at her oddly, his brow rising slightly. "He didn't tell you?" He blinked in confusion. "I thought he would have, but he seriously must have blocked out the memory because it was_ that _bad."

"What happened?" She was curious now; she didn't know much about Rose's and Law's relationship in the past, so she kinda wanted to know in a weird way.

"I dared him to date her," Justice bluntly started, making her eyes go wide, and he smirked at the look on her face. "What, did you actually think Law had the mind to date such a girl? People may have seen her as this sweet little thing, but she was a _bitch_, I think you found that out firsthand. The only reason we were forced to hang out with her was because after our father retired from the Marines he became a worker at her grandfather's sub factory, and _neither_ of us could stand her, especially Law since she liked him. That's when I dared him to date her, betting him he couldn't last more than a month, and surprisingly he lasted a lot longer than I thought…"

Ameria felt completely floored: Law went out with Rose all because of a bet; that was so freaking crazy. "How long did he last?" She asked, cocking a brow with interest at the subject.

"Six years," was the answer.

She felt her jaw drop to the ground. "How did he last _that_ long?" She stuttered, completely stunned at the answer.

"I think it had to do with the fact that he didn't want me to have the satisfaction of winning," Justice guessed, shrugging his shoulders. "We did have a big rivalry and all... And it probably didn't help that I taunted him for weeks that he couldn't do it... But when he left, it all ended of course, but that wasn't a satisfying win at all," he sighed, but then he turned towards her. "Now that I told you something, tell we what's up with Law."

She had that feeling she was tricked, falling right into a trap that the Rear Admiral set up secretly since the beginning. "I don't like it when people pry into my private life," she answered.

"Well, I told you something very private about me and Law," Justice countered simply. "Don't you think it's fair to share something?"

Her lips went into a thin line; that was true, but the truth of the matter was she didn't know what she did to Law to make him upset. Though she didn't get a chance to tell Justice that since someone else came into the room.

"Justice," Law pushed back the fabric of the door flap, but then he paused, his eyes opening wider slightly as the scene that could easily be taken the wrong way: her sitting next to Justice on a little bench in a private room alone in front of a fire… Yeah, what a pretty picture and Law didn't like that pretty picture since his wide eyes narrowed darkly. "Doflamingo wants to speak with you," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I see," Justice simply said, standing up from his seat, but before he left he smile down at her and said: "Nice talking to you, Ameria."

"You too," she said quietly, turning her attention away from him as he walked away and then was replaced with Law sitting down next to her and he suddenly grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. She blinked in confusion, but when she looked at him in the eyes, she saw he was focused on her forehead and that's when she remembered she had a cut there.

He was examining it and then he grimaced when she flinched at his roughness, but he ignored it going to the small medical kit and prepped for treating her unattended cut, but when he placed the cotton ball with rubbing alcohol on the wound, she shuddered and hissed in pain at the harsh touch.

* * *

><p>Justice retreated to the outskirts of the base after his… <em>Talk<em> with Doflamingo. It was a pointless conversation that caused a headache to form, just like every time he spoke with the Pirate Warlord. It was almost as worse as speaking to Admiral Julian, Sr., the man in charge of the Mage Recruiting Division, but when the thought of _him_ came to mind, he shuddered violently. Maybe speaking to Doflamingo was actually _better_.

He shook his head of all the thoughts, which caused his headache to rage with more pain and he moaned, rubbing his forehead as he looked up. The sky turned cloudy had turned a dark shade if grey that signaled it was late into the night and the noises of the party was only a buzz in the background. He sighed; this was stressful, and he stuffed his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lighter.

"You're the last person I'd expect to see with those."

The voice actually caught him by surprise since he should have heard the footsteps, but it couldn't be helped. His younger brother was good at sneaking up on people even around elements that should have made his presence known. Turning to Law, Justice just shrugged his shoulders and lit up a cigarette then put it to his lips and took a long drag. "One every once in a while isn't that bad, especially after you talk to a man like Doflamingo," he said, smoke filtering out as he spoke and then glancing over at Law, he saw his younger brother walk up beside him. Then he held out the pack to his younger brother. "Want one?"

Law just shrugged, but he plucked one cigarette from the pack and then Justice lit it for him quickly with the lighter. Smoke flooded out past his lips after he took a deep breath out and then he tilted his head back, looking up like he had something on his mind, something that was seriously ticking him off. "Stay away from my crew."

Justice bit the butt of his cigarette between his lips, looking at his younger brother in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me," Law said, facing him fully as his brows furrowed together and repeated once more: "Stay away from my crew."

"Are you talking about Ameria?" Justice questioned, tapping the ash from the cigarette so that it fluttered to the ground in a small pile and then he said: "I don't want your crew, Law."

"_Bullshit,_" Law spat bitterly. "I know the only reason why you asked me to join the Marines was because you wanted her working for you."

"Not all that," Justice replied.

Law looked taken back slightly, but it looked like he didn't want to hear the reason. So, he quickly went back to scowling at him darkly. "Just stay away from her, got it," he bit out, but before Justice could respond, Law was marching away back to his sub in silent rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	73. Chapter 69: Sticky Situations

Tigereye13: Thank you for the edits. I have a little idea of how Law and company (Penguin, Bepo, Shachi and others) met Doflamingo. I think it will be a good idea and I might just use my idea instead of Oda's depending on if and what Oda's flashback is. And Sane therapy? That would actually make a good mini...

Alpemwolf: Finally finished it again. I give you props since I could never do it and I have to read it again for editing...sometime in the future...

DokuroSkull23: Glad you liked the chapter, and there will be more about Law's past in the Punk Hazard arch, well, my account of Law's past and maybe a bit of Oda's...

Yueres De Leo: Justice is a confusing character. One minute he's a bad guy trying to steal Ameria an next he's trying to protect her, but all to protect his little brother. :3

ShaDow EmpIre: Law's jealousy doesn't end there...

Animelover007: Justice wouldn't be able to do it. He would have probably became a pirate too if he had to date Rose. Basically, every man that has ever dated Rose has become a pirate. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 69: Sticky Situations.<p>

The light shone brightly through the glass of the window, making the dark wood floor look brighter than normal. The sun was high in the sky, telling the world noon was approaching soon. Grandmaster Rilon was getting ready to leave; finishing up his last minute work involving the Civil War going on, but also the plans discussing the issue about Caden's Heir. There were rumors that there was _another_ heir from the traitor's bloodline that needed to be worried about. Though, Rilon was more concerned with the matters being handed to him at an alarmingly fast rate; he needed to take a small break.

His daughter came up to visit him bringing her children, his grandchildren, up for their summer vacation out of the Academy. He was excited to see his family since, as his job being the Head Councilman, he rarely got to see them; so it was always a treat to see them whenever he could.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Rilon sighed thickly, his shoulders drooping when he heard someone at his door and he was forced to say: "Enter."

The door creaked open, and like a shadow, Aldon stepped in, walking briskly over to his desk with a newspaper in his hand. "Grandmaster Rilon," Aldon halted suddenly, bowing quickly before the desk and then he continued, not even allowing Rilon to speak. "I have something important for you to see," he said, handing the newspaper over.

Rilon stopped writing, glancing between the rolled up piece of paper and the Councilman, but then he placed his feathered pen in its inkwell then took the newspaper from Aldon's hand, preparing to read the article, but he only needed to read the headlines.

**Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death becomes a Shichibukai!**

"That is the crew Ameria joined after the war with Whitebeard and the Marines," Aldon elaborated when Rilon looked back up at him, but then he asked: "What should we do about this?"

Rilon pressed his lips into a thin line of thought and then placed a hand over his mouth, exhaling deeply from his nose. "This is most troubling," he answered, his voiced muffled by this fingers. "It isn't direct, but rather… Indirect."

"So she probably had no say in the matter," Aldon guessed.

"Probably," Rilon agreed, nodding his head slowly. "But she knows our laws considering her mother is our army's leading general. So if she knew it was wrong, then she should have left."

"When you are under the control of a pirate captain like him," Aldon started, tapping his finger on the picture of the smirking dark doctor on the front page. "I doubt she can get away. She probably has nowhere to go," he said with a deep frown.

"True," Rilon agreed once more, but then he went on. "But she still could have tried—"

"She probably did," Aldon cut in.

Rilon glared at Aldon for interrupting him, but he pushed it aside and went on with what he was saying. "She could have tried _harder_. That is if she did try at all, but this is something that I would rather investigate later. The War and Caden's Heir will be our main priorities until then. Ameria and the others will be on hold. The the small group after her should be fine to deal with the issue. Plus, I'm sure she will not willingly help the Marines, but we will still have a meeting to discuss it on a later date," Rilon informed, standing up from his desk and started walking towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me, my daughter and grandchildren are waiting."

* * *

><p>After Law walked in on the innocent conversation between her and Justice, the pirate captain was beyond the level of normal angry, he was absolutely <em>furious<em>, furious with absolute jealousy. This confused Ameria on so many levels she couldn't even describe it anymore. First he was jealous of the thought of her being with Brodie, his medical assistant, and now he was jealous of the idea of her being with Justice, his older _brother_. That one was worse among the two since Justice was a Marine, a mage's worse enemy outside the island, but that was beside the point. The point was that Law was getting jealous of almost every other man she was seen close with; who was next? Nigel?

The thought made her gag slighty since she thought of Nigel as a brother, and_ like-liking_ your brother is on so many levels of gross that it was on the _completely-wrong_ scale. In her opinion, Law needed to simmer down and just talk to her because not once had he tried to confront her about the situation he created within his own mind. She would have confronted him, but she felt like if he had a problem then he needed to speak up, but if he was going to keep up with his little fits of his, she was going to march down to his office and whack him upside the head telling him to quit it.

That probably wouldn't go over too well with his 'captain' side, but right now, he wasn't acting like a captain, but rather a very envious boyfriend that needed to say something before she did, and it wasn't going to be pretty if she had to bring it up. She did not like these little jealous swings he was having. Seeing that flash of burning jealousy swarming in his grey eyes made her slightly ticked off because it was either he didn't trust her or he didn't trust his own crew. For once, he needed to focus on his 'captain' side in their relationship and see that they were his crew, and that they wouldn't do anything behind his back. Ever. And even though Justice was a Marine, Ameria could tell that he would never try to hurt Law anymore than he already has; Justice actually cared for Law, believe it or not.

They were all on Law's side, not against him.

So, Law just needed to get over this 'jealousy' issue he was having... And also, he needed stop whisking her away so she was in solitude; completely alone with no one around her or talking to her whatsoever. He even tried to get her away from Aichki; Aichki of all people. The man that she saw as an uncle, another person that was like _family_. Luckily, her master was able to make sure she continued her studies, which was what she was doing at the moment, though in the confinements of her own room rather than her master's thanks to Law.

She was learning more techniques that would allow her to control Rin and Bas at the same when battling, courtesy of all her master's detailed notes. There were also tips for staying on Rin's good side so the female spirit didn't constantly zap her fingers to a blistering death. Aichki was a really prepared person when it came to her schooling, and the man seemed to have notes on just about everything that she could possibly think of. In truth, she wouldn't have been surprised if something about sex popped into his notes somewhere. It was a funny idea, but probably unlikely since after what happened with Master Ana, Mini's teacher, did on his birthday with the stripper cake... Her master had stopped all communication with relationship ideas...

Though, this was probably why her master was just a good student; unlike her, he spent all his time working harder whereas she wanted to be lazy until the last minute. She and Aichki were alike in many ways, but when it came to school, nothing was the same.

Granted, she was getting better with studying now; she could stay focused on the script for an hour or two before getting bored and in the past it was only a minute or two, which was a big jump in her mind. It made her master proud.

_Knock, knock, knock_, went the door and it creaked open slowly, revealing the lumbering form of Bepo standing there. "We docked and Captain wants you to come up onto deck," the bear said then turned on the heel of his foot and started to walk away.

She looked at the empty space where the bear had been only a moment ago in slight confusion, but then remembered why Bepo was in such a sour mood. He was upset that Jean Bart was getting put in charge of him, the first mate. It didn't seem to dawn on the polar bear that having Bart put in charge was a positive thing since he was neutral, loyal, and a former captain; Bepo actually didn't seem to care about all those things, he just wanted to be in charge since he was the first mate. She chuckled lightly at the thought of the frustrated polar bear, but then she quickly jumped out of bed and then hurried after the Bepo quickly.

Looking around the corner of the doorway, she saw a flash of orange down the hall that went into the stairwell and she turned on her heel to follow after the polar bear, but then she was stopped when Kitty Sane pounced in her way out of a cloud of black mist.

The black and white cat sat in the middle of the hallway, his tail swishing back and forth as a mischievous gleam glinted in his piercing red eyes. "There is lots of fun on this island," the demon cat purred, smiling wickedly and then he mysterious asked: "Tell 'em to join, _mmm-kay?_" Then Sane dashed off in a cloud of black smoke he appeared in.

Ameria stood there in confusion, blinking her eyes to try and soak in the random demand of the demon cat, and it was only Bepo calling for her in the distance did she start moving again, Picking up her pace until she was walking alongside the polar bear up to the deck where she walked into a thick fog. Her eyes started to burn as if an intense blue flame was put to them, making them water until tears flowed down her cheeks. She used the sleeved of her thin black jacket to wipe away the tiny water droplets sliding down her cheeks, but that only made it hurt even more. A soft sob fluttered from her lips, making her feel like a mushy puddle, almost like a child who when they just found out that they lost something dear.

This had never happened to her before in all her times of being on the sea since she left home, but for some reason, the images of her father came to mind; pictures of the powerful, muscular man with amber hair always covered by a hood that frames his amber eyes behind a veil of shadows and the stubble along his jaw. That caused her to cry even more, making her cough violently as tears slipped into her mouth, like they were drowning life within her very throat, but then harsh patting on her back seemed to snap her out of it.

"Ameria, you okay?" Brodie questioned in concern, looking at her worriedly as he scanned over her red puff eyes and tear stained cheeks. Though his face was removed from her vision quickly as hand was placed on her shoulder and the face of Law was put in place and there she saw it again: the flash of jealousy.

Then it was gone, and he gently grabbed her chin, cradling it between his fingers and looked over her face, inspecting it to see if something was there that only his medical eye could see, but: "Nothing's wrong," he told her and then he let her go. He stood there for a moment, just watching her wipe away the tears from her eyes and then he slowly brought a hand to her cheek and softly swiped the last salty droplet with a finger.

She looked up to see a ghost of a smile on his lips, but her mind was a still a dizzy mess and she ended up just staring at him blankly with red rimmed eyes.

That made the small smile fade away to nothing and he turned on the heel of his foot sharply, heading towards the gangplank while ordering the crew. "Bepo, Bart, you're coming with me," he said with an emotionless tone, ignoring the small, beady glare the polar bear gave the largest member of the crew. "Shachi, Penguin," Law continued, making the head mechanics look at him readily. "Make sure that everyone does what needs to be done," and then he was gone, walking away into the thick fog followed by Bart and Bepo, and the fog even covered the polar bear's bright orange uniform completely.

Ameria watched them, just stood planted in that spot for a moment until someone brushed passed, muttering a small apology as they made her stumble away as he carried a crate off the sub's deck. That's what made her move forward, walking towards the railing so she could look out at the blinding light grey of smog covering the island. Her eyes couldn't pick up on anything, so she closed them, letting her ears started to listen in on the sounds of the waves lapping against the metal plates of the sub and crashing upon the shore. Then there was the shuffling of feet on wood: the deck, gangplank and then the docks that rustling of toes kicking up dirt under foot.

_Snap!_

Her eyes opened wide at the sudden sound that seemed to be louder, and on purpose, so that it grabbed her attention. So she looked in that direction, seeing the fog shift ever so suddenly, allowing her to see the faint outlines if thick trees with vines. She leaned further over the edge, looking deeper into the small window of then island then suddenly she saw a dark shadow pop out from behind a tree, staring at her with glowing red eyes against the grey fog and then it disappeared just as quickly as it came. She gasped, quickly turning to the first person on deck and jumped into his arms, which happened to be Nigel.

"_What the fuck, brat!_" Nigel exclaimed loudly, holding her loosely in his arms as she twisted around to get his already grabbed attention, pointing to the spot where she saw the paranormal activity.

"_There!_" She shouted, jabbing a finger at the area that still had the open space of island, but the fog was slowly covering the fog again. "_There!_ Something's there; I swear on _Mortalitas's_ _Dark Name_, there was something _there!_"

Nigel blinked at her in confusion. "Who's _Mortalitas_…?" He questioned, but then shook his head, knowing that wasn't the important subject at hand and he looked towards the area, straining to see through the fog that covered the tree line by the beach, but there was nothing, and that's what he told her. "There's nothing there, nothin' at all."

"No," she countered, disagreeing with him. "I know something is there. I _saw_ it."

"I think it's just the fog—"

"_No_," she cut him off harshly. "I know _something_ is there. I saw it _and_ I sensed it. Something is there; when has my sixth sense been wrong, Nigel?" She challenged sternly.

That left Nigel speechless, standing there awkwardly with her in his arms as he looked down into her eyes that were hard and after a long minute, he finally stepped back and spoke. "To tell the truth, you're right, that stupid sixth sense of yours is always right, no matter if it's good or bad because shit always happens."

She ignored the obvious insult and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him into the sub quickly.

"_Whoa!_" Nigel yelled, stumbling a bit over the steps as they went down the stairs. "Where're we goin'?"

"Going to get Brodie," she answered, rushing to the infirmary as quickly as possible. "Then we are going out onto the island."

* * *

><p>"Captain's gonna kill us…" Nigel muttered, trailing after the medical assistant and the bone mage that was leading the way through the thick foggy jungle.<p>

Though, it wasn't as foggy anymore because her magic orbs did more than just light the darkness of an area, but it also pushed away the fog to make a clear path, but there was a catch: it had to be magical fogs. So the fact that her magic orbs cast the coat of fog away from hugging the ground and other areas meant something was there; something magical. Ameria didn't tell the other two just yet, she was sure they had a basic idea about what they were walking into, but not the whole thing. It was bigger, much bigger than anyone probably thought.

"Captain won't find out because he won't know we left," Ameria answered, glancing to send her mates a reassuring smile over her shoulder.

"He will," Brodie bluntly disagreed, looking at her emotionlessly. "Captain always finds out things like this. It's _his_ sixth sense."

"He probably knows that we're disobeying his orders right now," Nigel started to panic mildly. "And he's out for our blood! I noticed him getting more cold, violent, and aggressive to the crew lately," the blonde mechanic then noted, looking towards the other two to confirm.

Brodie and Ameria looked at him like it was a complete understatement because for some reason they were the only two to see that Law was going through a 'jealous' mood swing.

"See?" Nigel mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The other two just exchanged a quick glance then they just ignored him, pushing aside anything else that the blonde mechanic had to say about the subject and continued to trudge through the thickets of bushes and vines hanging from trees. After Nigel realized he was getting the cold shoulder, he started to grumble quietly to himself about the ungrateful, mean, jerkish, and the list of other names about the crew mates he had. The other two just rolled their eyes at his rambling as they stepping over roots and pushed away leaves blocking their paths. The world went silent then, not a single noise whatsoever, even Nigel had stopped curse them under his breath. That put the bone mage on high alert, causing her to walk slower, more cautious than before.

_Snap!_

That made her stop, the same obvious noise made to catch her attention on purpose then her magic orbs went out causing the fog to swarm them like a constricting snake that pulled them together.

_Snap! Snap! **Snap!**_

It continued getting louder and louder until it caused the fog to part in a path that showcased a single rock. There was a thick silence as the pirates watched the boulder patiently, all feeling bead of sweat form on their brows as their eyes focused on the emptiness, but then: _**SNAP!**_

A shadow appeared on atop the boulder, making them all jump at the sudden blurry image watching them intensely with glowing red eyes that were boring into their very souls, staring at them gleaming with an evilness that loved to tease, to peel away the thick outer shields of bravery to see the fear underneath. "_Trick, trick,_" a voice came from the image afar, smiling wickedly to reveal sharp teeth for a crooked smirk, and the tone that came from that creepy smile sounded like nails running along chalkboards that caused the pirates to huddle closer to together.

"Ameria," Nigel whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "What's that…?"

Ameria's eyes stayed focus on the shadowy image, but she shook her head and answered: "I don't know…" she murmured softly.

"_Trick, trick,_" the shadow repeated in that same voice that could cause eardrums to almost burst into bleeding. "_**Trick!**_" The voice shrieked bloody murder, the shadowy form going in size and then darting forward at them abnormally, making them all yelp as it can at them, but then disappeared.

"What was—" The blonde mechanic started to say, but was cut off by three distinct and loud, _thunk, thunk, thunks_ and the fog path started to widen, going into a full circle to reveal large spiders made of wood trapping them in.

The giant wooden arachnids' legs shuddered as they crawled around them slowly, making the clear, purple tinted liquid clinging to their fangs drip to the ground, making the forest floor sizzle from the toxicity of it all. _Trick, trick, trick_, the bark-coated spiders seemed to chant over and over as they stalked around and around, but then they suddenly jumped in the air, disappearing into the fog.

"Oh. _Shit,_" Nigel cursed. "This is really bad," he stated the blatantly obvious once more as he shifted his stance into something offensive, preparing for battle, but neither he nor the others were ready for the threads of sticky web darting on from the thick clouds that attached to their chests.

The three struggled with getting away, but when the web was cut another came darting back until they were tangled in a mess of sticky spider webs. The black widows then started to appear once more, their images a black, blurry form in the fog until they got closer, allowing ever detail to show from the thin needle legs that spun their thread, lowering them to their sharp fangs oozing with poisonous venom. It seemed that there was no way out of this one, unless one of them had bug spray up their sleeve, but then Ameria realized something that made her feel so incredibly stupid for not realizing it before: Rin controlled spiders, so she should be able to handled a few wooden ones, right?

There was only one way to find out and that was to try. Struggled with the sticky thread around her torso, she was able to free one of her arms so she could grab Rin's vessel. Ignoring the zap of rage when she touched the tiny dragon skull, Ameria shouted: "_Release!_" And the black mist filtered out of the skull and then disappeared into the fog. For a split second, Ameria thought that Rin ditched her, leaving her for dead, but when the spiders disappeared along with their silk webs, she knew that Rin did her job of getting the spiders to leave. But since the webs were gone, she and her mates fell the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"_Fuck!_" Nigel cursed when both the medical assistant and bone mage landed atop of his back after the fall, making his spine sore instantly and then he screamed: "_Get off, you turds!_" The two sitting comfortably on top the blonde mechanic's back just scoffed, but did as he said and got off so that Nigel could stand up once more and continue shouting at them, but as he rambled on, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes when there was a small tap as bare feet hit the ground. "Who's the babe in the sexy dress?" He bluntly questioned.

Rin scowled at him darkly, her red eyes gleaming at him dangerously so that he would shut up, but Nigel, of course, only saw it as a scowl; nothing more, nothing less. So the female spirit huffed in annoyance, flipping a lock of long black hair over her shoulder.

Nigel waited for an answer, an answer from anyone for his question and he was surprised when the green glowing skull that was Bas floated out from the bone mage's jacket into the air and answered it. "That's my sister," the vessel replied, hovering around Ameria's shoulder as Shnell spotted him from his perch.

Nigel stared at him blankly, "I take back what I said about her being a babe and sexy."

Rin scoffed in utter offense to that correction, crossing her arms over her chest in defensive and looked away as she stuck her nose high into the air and muttered something, but it was drowned out by the sound of leaves rustle in the distance.

The noise could louder and louder, like something was running towards them and the three pirates were expecting to see more spiders, not the large tanned hands of Jean Bart pulling away the underbrush, holding up a lantern to light the small clearing and the image of Bepo as he stepped passed the large man.

The polar bear looked at them questionably, tilting his head while asking: "What are you three doing here? Captain said to stay back at port."

"That's right," a new voice answered tightly from behind the muscular form of Bart, making the three disobeying pirates stiffen when Law stepped out from the shadows. "Captain _did_ tell everyone to stay at port," he said almost in a mocking way, but his face showed no humor only the fact that the captain of the crew was anything but happy.

A wave of guilty nervousness crossed over the three disobeying pirates, all of them looking down at their feet to avoid the dark look swarming in their captain's eyes, but then Nigel just had to lean over and whispered into the bone mage's ear. "I told you so," and Ameria just had to respond by stomping down on his boot.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

Now for Law's (late) Birthday mini.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>There was a cardboard box sitting outside the bathroom when she opened the door and she blinked in confusion. How did that get there? The front door was locked. There was a small, folded piece of paper sitting atop the box, so, holding onto the towel wrapped around her form, she bent over to see what it said.<p>

_Brat._

So it was Nigel that put the box there, which would explain how it got there in the first place; he had an emergency key like a few other friends of theirs.

_I figured you would forgot that yesterday was Law's birthday, so here's something to wear to make it up to him._

Ameria felt her face go pale. She completely forgot it was his birthday; it was official: she was the worst girlfriend ever. She could walk around giving excuses that he was at work from five a.m. to eleven p.m. so she didn't have the time, but there was the five hours before he went to work and the hour when he got home, which at both times she was asleep. God, she felt terrible now, and it was no wonder on his day off he said that the boys had something planned for him; it was his_ birthday._

Desperate to make up for her mistake, she hurried back into the bathroom and opened the box to put on whatever it was, but when she held up the outfit, she stopped. Leave it to Nigel to give her a play-boy nurse outfit to wear for Law. Though she tossed aside any hesitation and put on the outfit because she was trying to make up for forgetting her boyfriend's birthday. Then she stopped again when she looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit, of course, showed of her chest to the point where it was considered pointless to wear the god damn dress over her breasts, or even the whole thing since it didn't cover up much of her legs either. She was half tempted to scratch the idea since she knew she could never pull something like this off, but then she heard the front door open.

"_Ameria,_" Law called from the living room of their apartment. "_I'm back._"

She was once again panicked and remained silent, her face going ginger red because she knew she couldn't weasel out of this one.

"_Ameria?_" He called again. "_Are you here?_"

"Y-yeah!" She finally answered back her voice full of cracks.

There was silence for a moment, but then she heard the soft clicks of his boots from the other side of the door. "_Are you okay?_" He questioned while turning the doorknob.

She panicked again and flash of embarrassment, she rushed her full weight into the door before he could open it and then locked it with a click.

"_Ameria?_" His voice held concern due to the way she was acting. "_What's wrong?_"

"N-nothing," she answered quickly. "I'm fine!"

There was a moment of silence again. "_Alright..._" he said slowly. "_I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay?_"

"Kay-kay," she replied once again in a quick tone, hearing his footsteps hesitantly leave the room.

Then she stood there feeling unbelievably stupid because now she was avoiding him, but that was only because of what she was wearing. Though...he was her _boyfriend_; wearing something like this shouldn't bug her or make her embarrassed. She just needed to suck it up and be confident that she could be a little sexy when she tried...at least without trying _too_ hard. That could turn out to be a disaster. Shaking her head of the thought, she unlocked the door and was about to leave, but then she turned into the bathroom again, shuffling through her stuff to find lipstick. She never liked makeup, but she remembered a time when she wore it once and Law had said he liked her with dark red lipstick, so, for his birthday, she decided to wear some.

Once that was done, she left the bathroom for real this time, going out into the living room to see Law was relaxed in one of the seats in front of the television. His back was facing her and she could see the top of his head resting against the cushions of the chair as he flipped through the channels. A small wave of nervousness washed over her, but she shook it off and tip-toed forward until she was behind the chair. She looked down at him seeing that he had his eyes closed, though his finger continued to click at the remote aimlessly; he looked exhausted, and he should be. He did work six days a week for over twelve hours a day.

So, she should help him...relax a bit. She placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a gentle massage that he seemed to enjoy since a small smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. He still hadn't opened his eyes though, but he was bound to sooner of later, so she didn't worry about it. Instead, she leaned forward, pressing small kisses to the side of his forehead. He moaned quietly at her affection, but still said nothing and did not open his eyes. She figured it was time for him to do something, so her hands on his shoulders moved down along his chest and abdomen before his hands latched onto them.

"What's gotten into you..." he murmured quietly, cracking his eyes open slightly, but due to their position, he couldn't see her outfit...yet.

She just chuckled softly, kissing his forehead again as she said: "I'm giving you a check up," and she stood up, her hands letting go of his as she walked around the side of the chair, allowing him to see. He just stared, and she swore she hadn't seen his eyes grow that wide since the first time they had sex and he saw her completely naked for the first time. She figured it was a good thing since he smirked when she climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. "You have been a naughty boy..." she playfully teased, a small smile crossing her features when she saw that there were lipstick marks on his skin from where he had kissed him on the forehead. "You weren't here last night for your appointment..." she then said, grabbing the loosened tie around his neck gently.

"I've been'a naughty boy..." he repeated while slurring his words; he was completely lost, she could tell by the hard bulge pressing between her legs.

She chuckled again. "Yes, you have been a _very_ naughty boy," and she pulled the tie, making it tight and Law gulped in response. "A _very_ naughty birthday boy."

* * *

><p>And nine months later, Tanner was born.<p> 


	74. Chapter 70: Arcane Trickster

Son of Whitebeard: They will, but it will be more of friendly type rivalry.

DokuroSkull23: Glad you liked the mini, and glad that you liked the chapter.

Alpenwolf: Nigel would probably be the one to boast about it, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't only One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 70: Arcane Trickster.<p>

Law stood before the three of them, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he stared with hard grey eyes that gleamed brightly with rage because he had been disobeyed. He tapped a single finger to his forearm, his brows knitting together more in fury as he scowled darkly at the three lined up side by side. None of them had so much said a word or even moved from their spots; they were just waiting for him to speak up, and that's what Law did. "Care to explain why you are hiking through the island's jungles rather than back on the sub where I told you to be?" It was phrased like a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

The three cringed at the tone in his voice, laced with hate over the matter that his commands weren't followed through by not just one person, but _three_, especially his medical assistant who never did such a thing as this before. Law was waiting for an answer, his finger tapping against his arm and now his foot tapping the dusty ground; in his mind, he felt like a parent scolding children, and in reality, he felt like it was the same thing.

Someone was going to break down, and that someone was his mechanic. Nigel sucked in a sharp inhale of breath before spurting out: "It was brat's fault!" And he pointed an accusing finger into her cheek, making the bone mage flinch at the unexpected jab, but this didn't faze Nigel as he continued. "She said she saw something and said we just had to go after it."

Ameria looked at him in shock, and she cringed when she felt the blade called Law's stare focus fully on her. Law had already made the assumption that Ameria was the that caused this situation, and he didn't like it. How was he supposed to fix things with her when he was made at her for doing things she shouldn't have been doing? It make things harder for him and just added an extra toll on his mind.

Brodie's then stepped in, turning to Law quickly to try and save the matter from getting worse, not just for Ameria, but for all of them. "She said we had to come out here because she was worried that something abnormal was out there and she wanted to warn you."

Ameria nodded vigorously, agreeing with the medical assistant as she looked back at Law, but the pirate captain saw the holes in the explanation. He could see that she had seen something, they all had, but the 'warning him' part was where he knew it started to get thin. They weren't coming to find him, they knew he could handle himself; they were avoiding him because they knew they would get in trouble. Though, he decided he wasn't going to call bullshit on what they said. If something magical was there and he didn't know better, than maybe, just maybe, he would be okay with them disobeying orders.

Though Law wasn't going to let them know that and he made it seem like he wasn't going to let the excuse slide, but he did turn away from it for the moment because something more important was obviously on hand, "What did you see?"

"A shadow," the bone mage answered softly, and after she said the words, the somewhat curious stare Law had turned back into a hateful glare; he felt like he was going through a whole 'Rose' thing again since that shadow had turned out to be nothing but a ghost puppy that knew how to get on Law's last nerve.

"It was a creepy shadow though," Nigel interjected, finally jumping in to defend her rather than blame her this time around. "And it controlled huge ass spiders!" He exclaimed, using his arms and hands to show the large scale of the arachnids.

"Not true," a new, feminine voice cut it harshly. "He doesn't control spiders. It was just a trick out of spite."

Law blinked in confusion and then whipped around to see a woman dressed in a tight fitting black gown that covered her feet. He just stared her, finally noticing she was there after being so preoccupied with his three disobeying pirates. "And who is this?" He questioned the bone mage, jerking a thumb towards Rin.

"She's my sister," Bas answered from his vessel floating in the air around Ameria's head.

Law scoffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Great, another one," he grumbled quietly.

Rin huffed in offense to his insulting comment and she crossed her arms over her large chest, turning on the heel of her foot. "I'm not going to deal with this," she announced roughly, walking away from the group to end whatever conversation that would have started up.

"Wait Rin!" Ameria called after the female spirit, a hand reaching in an attempt to grab Rin's shoulder, but failed and ended up running after her.

Law groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment as he cursed silently under his breath and, when he was done, he looked up at his crew still present with a scowl. "Stay," was all he said and he turned on his heel, readjusting his nodachi against his shoulder so it was comfortable, and then he took off after her.

The fog became thicker the further he wandered away from his crew as he walked blindly through it, carefully stepping over rocks or roots. He didn't know if he would be able to find his bone mage, which made him panic slightly at the fact that he just lost her, but then he heard her call out the name of the female spirit again. With a scowl replacing the concern on his face, he stomped in the direction that he heard her, seeing the white image of her form come into view as he got closer to her. She didn't notice him walking up to her from behind, but she did when he placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Ameria," Law grounded through his teeth, trying his best to remain calm, but it was hard when she ignored him time after time again. He was trying to be a 'good guy' here, not a 'bad one', yet she was making it so difficult for him. "You don't go running off like that. You will cause trouble."

She blinked at him blankly for a moment, but then her brow knitted together in rage. "Well, sorry that I didn't want to lose my spirit contact," and then she ripped away from his grip.

Law felt like he just did that thing where he didn't think before he spoke; saying she will cause trouble was not the right kind of words, but there was no taking it back. He could try and fix it, but his rage at her disobeying and then using attitude was just pushing all the wrong buttons. That made him lashed his hand back out, clawing at her arm to make her flinch at the sudden shot of pain. "Don't speak to me that way," He seethed, his brows knitting together in rage.

She quivered in his grasp, her head lower so he could no longer see her eyes and he could just barely hear her whimper at the pain and then mumble: "I'm sorry, Captain."

His new habit of hurting his bone mage was starting to tear him apart; he wanted her to listen to him as a captain while still being a lover. It was just so hard to workout, but once the rocky path was smoothed over, they would be better. "You're putting me in a difficult situation here..." he mumbled back, making her look up at him in confusion, which made his sigh, placing a hand to her cheek. "I want there to be more between us," he started out calmly, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "But it's difficult because I feel that my authority of Captain is being challenged."

She was silent for a moment, looking down at her feet once more. "Oh," she then finally said.

Law then fell silent, brushing away strands of loose hair from her bangs to the side so he could see her eyes. He felt that those words should have been the ones he said months ago, but his ego as a man was holding him back from admitting that. A sense of relief washed over him, knowing that he finally said it and he wanted to tell her everything, but before he could even say anything, he heard the the call of his first mate in the distance.

"_Captain!_"

Law didn't know how long he had been standing there, but something didn't seem right with the way his first mate sounded. "Bepo?" He called back. "Where are you?" He knew they wouldn't have moved since he ordered them to stay, but his first mate could override that if he was gone too long and had gotten worried... But still, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that said something was wrong.

"_Over here, Captain!_" The polar bear replied, his voice hazy in the distance, and hesitantly, Law started to walk that way, but then Bepo called out to him again though it was completely other direction. "_This way, Captain!_" Bepo's voice came from behind, and Law looked over his shoulder, his eyes going wide; he knew something was fishy. "_Captain! We're here!_" The polar bear's voice then came from the left then from the right followed by a collection of multiple voices that belonged to Bepo, but coming from all over the place.

Law felt his head ring, the voices of his first mate meshing together rudely so that his pitch rose higher and higher to the point where it felt like a siren was being blasted into his ears. His hands when to his ears almost instinctively, and the same went with his bone mage, both of them trying to block out the noise. It wouldn't go away though, nothing being able to muffle the situation. They had different solutions to the problem: Ameria buried her face into chest, trying to used the fabric to muffle the sound more and he did something a bit more verbal. "_**Stop!**_" He shouted over the noise surrounding them, demanding the squealing voices to end immediately, and surprisingly enough, everything stopped. Not a single sound was heard, making an eerie feeling settle into the atmosphere and that made Law tense.

_Snap!_

The sudden sound made both of them snap their heads in the direction, seeing only fog covering their vision, but then a shadow started to form, getting larger and darker as the image got closer with each snap of a branch. The grip Law still had on her arm tighten once more with the feeling of fighting the unknown, but he ignored it. His eyes were trained on the shadow, watching it fluttering to and fro as he slowly removed his nodachi from his shoulder and unsheathed it quickly, the metal screech barely audible to his ear. Law took the blade in hand, his fingers wrapping around the hilt and then he turned back towards the image closing in on them, the shadow cast on the thick grey fog looked pitch black now. "Room," he mumbled, and the light blue dome of his devil fruit was barely noticeable against the thick hazy.

"What is this sorcery?" The feminine voice questioned and then the shadow was gone around the image was gone and Rin was replaced as she looked at the dome with curiosity.

Law exhaled sharply, with relief that it wasn't anything to worry about, but also with annoyance because he was worried over nothing.

Ameria, on the other hand, sighed in relief that they were able to find the female spirit with such small odds, but then she questioned, "How did you find us?"

Rin stopped scanning the dome, though not because of the question, but because Law took it down so she had nothing of interest to ignore Ameria with anymore, so she had to answer the question. "I heard him shouting not too far from where I was," she said, jerking her head towards Law. "What he was shouting at, I have no idea, but I figured something was up so I came to check, but that's all."

Ameria's brow rose when she heard that, "You didn't hear the noises?"

How was that possible? What they heard was only a few minutes ago was something even the deaf could hear; there was definitely no way Rin couldn't have heard that.

"No, I didn't hear it," She answered bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

That made Ameria's brows furrow together in confusion. "Maybe it had something to do with those spiders," she thought aloud, placing a hand to her chin.

"Unlikely," Rin countered, shaking her head. "The spiders were only a trick and I'm guessing that the voices you heard were also just a trick."

"How do you know that?" Law finally spoke up, questioning the female spirit.

Rin, being the moody little spirit that she was, did not tolerate his tone, or Law entirely, and decided that she would easily deny him any answer to his question by returning back into her skull vessel around the bone mage's neck.

"Err…" Ameria mumbled, looking down at the vessel at her chest blankly and then looked up at Law. "…" She did have words to say really about the female spirit.

Law rolled his eyes in annoyance and shook his head, but he said nothing. "Let's start looking for the others," he said, holding out his hand for her, and for a split second he thought she would ignore it. Then he felt her fingers wrap around his, and he didn't know if it was out of affection or if she didn't want to get lost, but it still had the same affect on him as he started to walk through the fog.

* * *

><p>"Captain and Ameria have been gone for awhile…" Brodie said slowly, looking off in the fog where the couple had disappeared nearly forty-five minutes ago.<p>

"Should we go after them?" Nigel asked, tossing Bas's skull vessel between his hands to pass the time and his boredom.

"_Stop that,_" Bas grumbled, but he was easily ignored by all.

"Captain said not to follow because it wouldn't be good to get split up," Bepo repeated what Law said, and added his only little explanation to it. "He should be back soon."

"But he's been gone for almost an hour," Nigel retorted, tossing the skull high in the air so that it landed right on his pointer finger, allowing to spin like a basket ball.

"_Sto-ah-p,_" Bas shouted, though his voice was choppy from going around and around, making him be the subject of ignoring once more.

"_Bepo?_" The voice of their captain came through the fog in the distance. "_Where are you?_"

"See," Bepo looked towards the blonde mechanic with a small smile. "Captain's fine," and then he turned towards the curtain of fog. "Over here, Captain!" The polar bear called in response.

They didn't hear their captain call back, so they figured he was walking back, but as the minutes ticked by turning from five to ten and then fifteen, they knew something was up, especially when they heard their captain scream in the far distance, sounding like he was in trouble.

"Screw what he said!" Nigel shouted, tucking Bas's vessel under his arm like a football and raced after in the direction that Law's voice came from.

_**Crash!**_

The sound of glass breaking behind them stopped the mechanic from going any further and he turned around to see that the lantern Jean Bart was in shatters on the ground. Blood was dripping from the muscular man's hand as glass shards stuck out from his tanned skin. Bart flexed his fingers slowly, cringing lightly when his muscles moved and a look of pain would twist on his usually calm one.

"No one move," Brodie ordered, quickly going over to the large man's side and ushered him to sit down so that he could easily look over the wound at his hand, but also wrist. The glass was lodged in deeply and it was close to the veins, which will cause more blood loss if not taken care of as soon as possible. With no delay, Brodie tore the medical pack from his back and hurried with pulling out the needed items to fix up the wound, but then it was put on hold when the snapping of twigs circled around them.

"Brodie…" Nigel whined, shaking the medical assistant's shoulder worriedly as more snaps followed, getting louder and louder as they got closer and closer.

"Stop it, Nigel," Brodie snapped. "I'm trying to work here."

"But—"

"Yes, I know," Brodie cut him off. "But I have to treat Bart."

"But—"

"Are you scared?" Brodie inquired harshly. "It's just a little spider."

Nigel snapped from his current emotions of worry and went straight into rage, scowling darkly at the medical assistant. "I can handle it just fine," Nigel retorted bitterly, his body tensing up into an offensive position as he turned towards the fog that shielded the beast snapping all the twigs. But then the sound stopped, but the presence of something there was close, making the atmosphere and eerie one as the seconds ticked by slowly.

_Snap._

The twig breaking made them all pause; even Brodie stopped his work momentarily before he went back to treating Jean Bart. The sound was petty compared to the other sharp snapping from before, like something smaller broke the tiny branch on the ground, and it was proven when a feminine frame stumbled out from the fog.

She was panting heavily as if she had been running for hours, her legs trembling and she went to her knees in exhaustion. The men and bear stared at the new presence, examining the woman; short with a petite build, her skin the color of the fog itself, a soft bluish-grey that helped her blend into the background. The only reason why they could even see her was because of the tree branches that snaked around her form like a dress and her hair that was pure green was made of leaves.

Nigel blinked at the woman, but then his… Male genes started to kick in and he elbowed the medical assistant in the side repeatedly as he stood up from when he was finished treating Jean Bart's wound.

Brodie ignored the mechanic's implied 'comment', if it could even be called that, over the young, attractive woman and allowed his senses of a doctor to step forward as he walked over to the woman, kneeing beside her. "Are you alright?" He questioned, resting a hand on her shoulder, his skin feeling the uncomfortable sensation of bark pressing against his open palm. A frown then started to form on his lips as he looked into the charcoal colored eyes of the woman, but then something happened. His mind was hooked to the woman, which was something he would find to be unsettling, but his thoughts were in a fuzzy mess of turmoil where he couldn't even speak anymore.

"_I'm fine,_" she answered softly, her voice smooth like a tiny trickle of water going down a stream then a smile graced her features. "_Thank you for asking._"

His tongue was numb, throat going completely dry until his long pause was starting to make the woman stare at him in confusion. So the only thing he was able to was nod.

The action seemed to be enough for the woman and she gracefully smiled in return as she stood up slowly, and Brodie found himself scrambling up from his kneel to stand beside her. The sudden change in his personality didn't go unnoticed by his crew members, but their focus went back to the woman as she started to speak again. "_I'm known as Druid, the spirit of this forest,_" she introduced herself, bowing slightly to the men and bear before her. "_I'm sorry to say that you came to my forest at a bad time…_" she started to say, scratching the side of her cheek sheepishly. "_There as been a bit of trouble…_"

"What's up?" Bepo questioned since the medical assistant had his tongue tied at the moment while Nigel was just being, well, Nigel and Bart neutral as always.

"_Morgan,_" Druid simply stated, a deep frown pulling at the corner of her lips. "_She is the Queen of the Spiders and she has been causing much mayhem to my poor forest; covering it in this fog, making these spider creatures from my dear trees,_" she cried softly, placing her head within her hands. "_It's such a terrible thing!_"

"Then maybe we can help," Nigel suddenly spoke up, trying to be a hero for the attractive damsel in distress.

"I guess we could," Bepo agreed, nodding his fuzzy head. "Maybe she could help us find Captain and Ameria along the way."

Jean Bart just grunted, his mind not turning to mush like the others at the appearance of the young woman.

Druid smiled brightly, clasping her hands together and jumping lightly where she stood. "_That is such great news to hear!_" She exclaimed happily, her eyes beaming with joy. "_Come! I'll show you the way to her domain!_" She told them, grabbing Brodie by the arm and then blissfully dragged him away as she lead the small group further into the woods. Nigel easily followed after the two and so did Bepo, but the bear stopped, turning on the heel of his boot to look at the muscular man still standing there.

"Coming, Bart?" The polar bear questioned, but then he quickly turned back around on his head, jogging lightly to catch up to the other three disappearing from view.

Bart blinked slowly, and then shook his head. He sighed deeply; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	75. Chapter 71: Spider Queen

Yueres De Leo: I believe I don't quite understand why you thought Law was being and asshole with saying that...but everyone sees things differently I guess, though that's not what I intended the moment to be...

Alpenwolf: Don't know anything bout those games, but they sound like fun. :p

ShaDow EmpIre: Law will be pissed, though it will turn around on him (slightly spoiler?).

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Thank you for liking my story and also the chapter. This was been a tricky little relationship bump for me to write about with Law and Ameria. I did it to make Law a bit more 'cruel', yet I feel people didn't like it so I'm slowly rebuilding because I think it's more...realistic? I hope it is at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 71: Spider Queen.<p>

The fog seemed to grow thinner as they walked deeper into the woods. Light from midday actually started filter through the canopy trees, allowing a path to be shown around the thickets they had to travel through. Jean Bart would admit that this woman known as Druid was most likely be the spirit that controlled the woods, so she would have a small effect on the thick fog all around them, so he considered her useful for the time being. Although, he would also admit that his mates were acting strange towards her.

Nigel always acted like this, so that didn't draw his attention all too much, but Brodie and Bepo? That was a small shocker there; Brodie hadn't shown much attention towards woman only on a rare occasion when he was a little tipsy at the bar. He said that most women he met up with, as a pirate, had something... Dirty in them, so he refused to get acquainted with the usually type of women the crew did. And then there was Bepo… The bear didn't act like a blushing plushie in front of any woman, no matter who it was; little girl or old woman. A small blush here or there from a compliment would be it, not to the point where the bear was falling head over heels for her. In fact, it seemed like _everyone_ was falling head over heels for the forest woman, expect for himself. Bart, in his old age, didn't try to get young woman anymore; he was just too old and too big. He was sure to crush them all.

"_We are almost there,_" Druid spoke up in her gentle voice, turning to look over her shoulder at the men and bear and sent them all a sweet smile that seemed to say, _thank you for helping me_.

Brodie only nodded his head with a nervous smile, his voice too tongue tied to say anything in a complete sentence to the forest woman.

"Awesome," Nigel answered easily, beaming with a heroic smile as he held his chin up high. "And once we get there, we'll beat the shit out of this stupid Spider Queen."

"That's right," Bepo nodded his head frantically, a cherry blush spreading across his cheeks, which made the forest woman pat him on the arm with a giggle and then the bear started to smile brightly.

Jean Bart only grunted in response, rolling his eyes at the behavior of his mates, but he didn't say anything and just continued to push away the underbrush from his path. Too bad the forest woman couldn't just move the forest around; it seemed like something she should be able to do, though maybe it had something to do with Spider Queen known as Morgan affecting her. So, maybe helping her would be beneficial in the end; once the Spider Queen was dead, then this forest woman could help them find Law and Ameria.

"_We are here,_" she whispered, pushing past a large leaf to the edge of a cliff that had a rickety wooden bridge connecting the rock island on the other side of the bottomless pit.

And on that rock island was a crumbling castle, overgrown with vines and trees sticking out of the old cement bricks. Dark shadows seemed to dart passed the windows, like the mind was playing tricks on the eyes, but the crew knew better; there was something there and that something could only be one thing: spiders. Spider Queen meant something, so that meant they were going to up against spiders, probably a whole horde of them; where was Sal and his bug spray when you needed it, huh?

"Is something wrong?" Nigel questioned, placing a hand on the forest woman's shoulder.

"_It feels strange to be so close to the source of such evil power,_" she whimpered, shivering like there was a winter breeze brushing over her exposed grayish skin. "_I think this is as far as I go…_" she turned to them slowly, a frown forming on her lips. "_I'm truly sorry about this…_" she said quietly, starting to sniffle as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, no, no!" Nigel was quick to jump in to comfort the forest woman, draping an arm over her shoulder. "It's totally fine, totally fine, don't worry about it."

Brodie still said nothing, but he smile weakly, a nervous tweak at the corner of his lips as he patted the forest woman's shoulder and Bepo jumped into the mix, trying his best to comfort her as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Jean Bart rolled his eyes again at the display before him; it was truly ridiculous for the woman to be acting this way. If this Spider Queen had been there for years, then the forest woman should have been done crying and onto the phrase of battling for what was hers, not still sobbing over it. At least that was his opinion on the matter because that's how men were. Of course, usually they didn't cry in the beginning, but they go through a stage of grief and then they go into an act of revenge. So, it was basically the same thing, once again though, in Jean Bart's opinion.

"_Come on, Bart!_" Nigel yelled, breaking Bart's train of thought and the large man looked over to see that his mates were already crossing the flimsy wooden bridge.

Bart shook his head slightly, tossing the thoughts about the mysterious forest woman away for another time and focused back into what was really important: making sure his mates didn't do anything stupid. Walking away from his spot, he headed over to the bridge, passing the forest woman as he went and she sent him a thankful smile. Bart just raised his brow at the tiny smile, which made the forest woman look at him in confusion, but he just grunted in returned and started forward to the bridge again.

For a moment he thought the bridge wouldn't be able to support him along with his mates way ahead of him, but he saw that the weight of all of them would be spread apart, so there was a smaller chance of the bridge snapped from right under their feet. The wood creaked under his form as he walked further along, wary of any cracks that could cause the bridge to break, but he was able to get safely across.

"'Bout time," Nigel huffed, placing his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

Bart just blinked at him then shrugged his shoulders; truly, he was in no hurry for the forest woman's needs, all he wanted to do was get this over with so that they could find their captain and the bone mage.

"Now, let's move," Nigel commanded like he was in charge, when it should either be Brodie, Bepo, or Bart himself, but the others seemed to be too… Out of place.

Brodie was still mute, not saying a word at all to anyone even though the forest woman was on the other side of the valley and Bepo was still acting like a blushing teddy bear instead of a ferocious polar bear… Though Bepo never really acted ferocious, but still, you get the point. Nigel was the seemingly normal one of the three, but his snappy orders were driving Bart crazy and the muscular man was seriously on the verge of just knocking him out and carrying him the rest of the way. Yeah, Bart was that annoyed with the mechanic that he would rather carry dead weight than try and just tune out Nigel's annoying voice.

But then Nigel stopped talking and halted in his tracks, putting up a hand to signal the others to do the same. "I think this is it?" He said slowly, slightly unsure of himself, but when Bart took a look around the room, he thought that Nigel was right on the money.

It looked to be the castle's throne room, but the years on being uninhabited made the room crumble, turning the stone to dust and leaving the wood to rot. A musty scent lingered heavily in the air around them, causing them to cough and wheeze and the group walked further into the chamber, trying to maneuver around cobwebs clinging to everything. That was the biggest sign to the theory that the Spider Queen was in the room, the spider webs weren't little by any means, but were rather the size of Bart himself, some even taller than him, too. The webs' clear threads were thick, extremely sticky to the touch and just caused a mess to anyone's form when they tried to brush it aside. So that's when Nigel had the bright idea to take a odd things off the ground and throw it at the webs: like chairs, small tables, stools, leftover helmets and shields from soldiers long gone, but that just seemed to cause more problems.

Nigel picked up another chair, shaking it to get rid of the dust and then threw it through the large web in front of him, tossing it up high so that it cleared the way to the moldy throne hidden slightly by rocks.

_**Crash!**_ The chair landed on something other than stone, the crashing sound mixing with a cracking sound, the cracking of bones almost. "_Hey!_" A scratchy voice of a woman spoke up harshly, proving the theory that it was a body the chair hit and slowly to rise from the wall of rocks was an old woman.

She looked late into her years of life, wrinkled to the point were she looked like a dried out raisin that sat in the sun way too long. Her shriveled old spine cracked loudly when she arched her back then she hunched over slightly, her bony hands rubbing the sores left behind from the chair. "_What's 'ur problem!_" She bellowed loudly, shaking a withered fist into the air as her wrinkled face warped into rage, causing her pointed, crow's beak nose to scrunch. "_I was tryin' to sleep here!_"

"It's the evil witch!" Nigel shouted rudely, pointing an accusing finger towards the Spider Queen. "Let's get her for Druid!" And he sprang into action, leaping up onto rocks with grace to beat up an old woman…

Though she was evil, Bart found it to be slightly… Rude in his opinion, pirate or not; he was old as well and he wouldn't want to have some young punks beat the crap out of him. It was an unlikely possibility considering his size, but still, he had sympathies for the old Spider Queen, but she was still evil, so they had to fight her.

"_What!_" The Spider Queen roared with rage, her old grey brows knotting together and then she called to her minions. "_Spiders, defend your home and Queen!_"

And after she said the demand, her spiders came crawled down the labyrinth of webs, the glistening ebony skin glaring brightly against the fog hanging in the air. The spiders came down by the dozens, millions of the little buggers stalking towards them, and Brodie and Bepo were quickly to back up Nigel as he went straight for the Spider Queen, but to Bart, something seemed off.

The spiders may have been many in number, but they were so… Small, like they were only babies and it only proved his thought of the spiders being young when they started fighting them. The small arachnids would leap towards them, baring their fangs laced with a weak poison that couldn't even stun a fly much less kill one. Bart knew this because some of the spiders bit him, but all it did was leave two red makes on his skin and then he would wave them off. And when the tiny spider hit the ground, it would cry then scramble away and hide. That's when Bart's warning signals went off, saying that something was wrong and it got more wrong because Nigel had the Spider Queen Morgan in a head lock and she started to scream:

"_Uncle! Uncle!_" She cried, trembling with fear and pain. "_She wins, she wins! Just leave me and my spiders in peace!_"

Nigel didn't stop, but Bart who has been wary since the beginning spoke up. "Nigel, stop it," true it's not a pirate thing to do, but how the Spider Queen said that the forest woman 'wins' means that there was a battle going on and the fact that she just wants to be left alone also means that the forest woman probably isn't all that innocent as she appears to be. Though Nigel didn't listen to him, like Bart's words didn't even register in his mind, going in one ear and out the other, so Bart had to take it into his own hands. He sighed deeply, walking forward and made sure to avoid stepping on the small spiders as he went. The first two he ran into was Bepo and Brodie and he gave them a quick whack upside the head.

"Ouch!" Brodie whined, finally speaking the first time since the saw the forest woman, and Bart thought for a moment that Druid had actually put and spell on his crew because then Bepo started to act normal again too, the blush completely gone from his fuzzy face.

Bart didn't let that realization stop him and he continued his stride to Nigel choking the air out of the thin withered neck of the Spider Queen. "I said stop it, Nigel," Bart grunted roughly, easily prying the blonde mechanic away from the old woman's form.

"_Bart!_ Let me go, Bart!" Nigel ordered, flailing his legs around wildly, trying to land a hit on the muscular man, but it was a failed attempt.

Bart just sighed and shook his head then placed his thick middle finger on his thumb and then flicked Nigel roughly in the cheek, leaving a beastly black bruise in its wake.

"_Ouch! What the fuck is your problem, dude!_" Nigel shouted, scowled narrowly at the muscular man.

Now that sounded like good old Nigel, cursing and calling him 'dude', but that wasn't important right now, so he ignored the fouled mouthed mechanic and turned towards the old queen. "Are you alright?" He questioned, looked down at her with an analytical eye.

The Spider Queen coughed harshly, her bony hands rubbing her wrinkled and bruised neck. "_Besides my neck almost gettin' crushed, I'm just peachy,_" she spat, narrowing her red eyes up at him, but when she looked at the expression on his face, her eyes widened. "_You weren't put under the spell?_"

Bart knew something was going on, he just knew that it was spell on his mates, but to answer the old queen's question, "No."

"_I never thought I would see the day that someone would be able to surpass that forest demon's wicked hex!_" She exclaimed, looking up at Bart with awe swimming in her eyes.

"Wait a minute," Nigel chimed in, halting all movement to look down at the old queen. "Are you saying that Druid is the bad guy here, not you?"

The looked of childish shock disappeared from the old queen's face, twisting into rage as she snapped her attention towards the confused blonde mechanic. _"What?"_ She snapped bitterly, placing her hands on her hips. "Y_ou think just because I'm old an' crooked lookin' with grey hair, wrinkles, and warts makes me a bad guy, huh? Is that what ya really think?_"

"Yeah," Nigel bluntly answered with no shame in his flat tone.

"_Rude child!_" The Spider Queen shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. "_First I have that forest demon take over my forest, then she kills my spider guardians by turning them into rotten wood and then she threatens the baby ones. Oh,_" her voice softened along with her expression, almost looking like a grandmother looking over her children and grandchildren. "_The poor dears,_" she cooed, bending over to pick one of the tiny spiders up, cradling it in her arms like a baby. Then she turned back to Bart, a stern and serious look etched into her features. "_She has done nothing but harm me because I'm old and she considers me a nuisance to the forest, so she's trying to get rid of him. She's even turned Fog Boy on me._"

Bart cocked his head in confusion and questioned: "Who's Fog Boy?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Nigel interrupted again. "Is that the shadow that always says trick?"

"_Yes, yes!_" The Spider Queen answered, nodding her head frantically. "_He's the one. He places a fog over the forest so that I can keep my privacy from those who enter it, but ever since that forest demon came, she put her spell on him so know he's running amuck in my forest!_"

"So now there are two bad guys we need to fight," Nigel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's just great."

"_Oh, no, no,_" The Spider Queen frantically said, shaking her head wildly. "_You can't defeat Fog Boy; it's impossible._"

Nigel looked down at the old queen, staring at her in annoyed confusion. "What do you mean by, it's impossible?"

"_There's a reason why I recruited him to help me keep my wrinkly hide safe, ya know,_" The Spider Queen scoffed. "_He has powers that can't be beat and he can't die either. He's a violent little bugger. The only reason I got him to join me without a fight is because my spiders reminded me of his sister. He said something about her being able to control them or something like that,_" she said, waving it aside and was about to continue, but Brodie perked up.

He was looking over the large bump on the whining polar bear's head, but then the old queen said the last thing about 'Fog Boy's' sister, something clicked. "Wait a minute," Brodie mumbled, looking up at the three by the throne. "You said that his sister controls spiders, right?"

"Yes…" The Spider queen repeated slowly, her brow rising. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… A friend of ours has a spirit that's a girl and control's spiders…" Brodie answered her, a deep frown forming on his lips and then he asked. "By any chance, does Fog Boy have black hair and red eyes?"

The Spider Queen's eyes opened wide when he said that. "Why… Yes, he does actually."

"And," Brodie added quickly. "Has he never talked about a brother that he couldn't stand?"

The Spider Queen looked at him in confusion, but before she could answer, Nigel cut in.

"But wait," Nigel unzipped his suit and pulled out the vessel. "I have Bas right here."

"Oh," Brodie sighed in relief, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

"_I'm slightly confused here,_" The Spider Queen told them. "_Fog Boy has never said anything about a brother, only his sister. He says he likes to make spiders because he knows it makes his sister upset…_"

Brodie paled slightly when he heard those words and he looked over his mates, finding that they also had worried looks on their faces. "Well…" he said slowly. "I think we know who Fog Boy's going after…"

* * *

><p>The whispering voices of the crew were all around them, begging them to help because the spiders were attacking them, but they knew it was fake. It was like a mother and her child, no matter where they were, who they were with, they knew how their child sounded among the many that sounded alike. Law knew his crew like the back of his hand, mostly because of his medical records, but also because he had been sailing with them for years together. He knew their voices like it was his own; they were a close knit crew, so he knew not to act on blindly following the desperate cries in the distance and luckily neither did Ameria.<p>

At first, she looked ready to jump into it the first time she heard Brodie's voice pleading for help, mixing with the hazy sounds of spiders and then he would scream. That was the only time Law had to stop her, telling her shortly that it wasn't really Brodie, only a trick that something or someone was playing on them; a horrid trick, he might add. After that, Ameria stayed put, hanging close to his side, but she still squeezed his hand tightly when ever she hear one of the the fake voices of the crew scream out in pain.

But then it all stopped.

_Snap!_

They stopped in their tracks when all their heard was the echo of a small branch breaking in the distance.

Law pulled her closer to him as his grip tightened on the metal case of his nodachi. He scanned the area, looking into the fog to see if the silence would be broke again, but it wasn't. Instead, his eyes locked onto a patch of thinning fog that grew darker. The dark mass started to shift, going from a black mass with no real shape to something that looked human, like a short man draped in a thick cloak with a hood over his bowed head. The image reminded him of the Grim Reaper.

"_Trick, trick,_" the form whispered in a devilish tone, his head snapping up so show gleaming red slits of twisted amusement. "_**Trick, trick!**_" It screeched and then leaped forward at an alarmingly fast pace that Law didn't even see what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**A Thoughtful Moment: Companionship**

**At college, there is a duck pond. Everyday I walk to class, I always see the only pair of white ducks together. They are never very far from each other, whether it be swimming, sleeping or waddling. Did you know that ducks are mates for life? It must be that these two ducks are mates and will never leave each others sides. That is true companionship.**

**This is unrelated to the story, but I just wanted to share.**


	76. Chapter 72: True Enemy

arodli91: Never trust a lost girl in the woods, no matter how pretty she is.

Son of Whitebeard: ...It wasn't a devil fruit...it was magic...

SmartiesGirrl: Thank you for liking my story and the chapter. Also, I live in the USA, East Coast. I try to update on Sundays, but the times vary since I don't give my beta a certain time. I hope this helps you.

Alpenwolf: Sorry if this wasn't original enough...I thought it was, but I guess not so much (fails). T.T

ShaDow EmpIre: You're welcome.

DokuroSkull23: Thank you for liking my little thoughtful sharing; it had been in my head for awhile now... And the number of sibling of Bas is a secret. Though, there is a small hint in His Heir. :D

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Thank you for thinking I got Law's personality; it's been a learning process for me...

Yueres De Leo: Oh, I guess that makes sense...in a way. It just confused me, since as writers, we try to get a certain point across. I was trying to make it like Law took a step forward, and I thought you saw it as a step back. But now I see that it wasn't a '_big_' enough step, right? You just want them to make up and make out to the point where it leads to sex, right? Everyone does...trust me...lol. But we are almost there! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 72: The True Enemy<p>

Law barely saw the shadow dart for him, the dark form laughing maniacally all the way as its hand curled into a tight fist with inky black fingers. There was barely even a second for him to register the fact that he was under attack, that he had a weapon in hand and could counterattack, but instead, he first thought of his bone mage. He had to protect her, and that is what he did. He muttered hurriedly: "_Room,_" and the light blue dome fanned out quickly.

The shadow being didn't blink an eye to the dome engulfing its form. Seconds ticked by and Law wrapped an arm around Ameria's form and within inches of the shadow being pouncing them, he ported to the safety of a tree trunk hidden from view. He pressed his back flush against the rough bark of the tree, tightening his grip around his bone mage, holding her in place against his chest. Behind the tree and out of view, he heard the rumbling impact of the shadow being's fist making contact with the ground, and the force caused it to shake violently under his feet. He could just hear the crumbling of rock, the flying stones hitting thick tree trunks with so much force that he heard the bark crack, splintering to the point where the tree could break and tumble away at any moment.

With a deep sigh, he loosened his grip on his bone mage allowing him to look past the trunk to see the destruction. The forest floor was no longer smooth with patches of grass between masses of dirt; the area was in ruins. Cracked rocks scattered across the area and trees withering to the side because of gashes lashed across their trunks, making them tip over to the side. Though, as he looked closer, the shadow being wasn't in sight. Law knew it was close, he could sense it. That made him grind his teeth together, his eyes locked onto the damage caused by the shadow being's brute force from only a single fist. It was deadly, so Law would have to tread carefully; one mistake and he could end up in pieces. And to make sure he made no mistakes, he needed to make sure that all distractions were out of the way.

His grip tightened on his bone mage once more; she was a major distraction. He would worry too much of her safety than his own, both as his crew member and lover; he had to get her away from the battle. So, he flipped their positions so her back was pressed against the tree and their chests flush together. He stared down at her, feeling a small pang from being so close to her, feeling every curve of her body, but he forced it to the deepest parts of his mind and focused on what was important. "Stay here," He ordered, grabbing her upper arm so he could push her closer to the tree, like he could make her from slip through the bark to safety.

Ameria grunted softly after the harsh shove into the tree's back, flinching lightly at the painful pinch, which made Law lighten the pressure instantly. Then she slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him with confused eyes. "But I can help," She countered softly.

"No," Law shook his head; he wanted her hidden for his own concern. He could clearly focus on the battle if he knew she was safe. "As your Captain, I order you to stay here."

"But…" her voice suddenly grew soft and her eyes cast downward to her feet. "I can help fight. It's fast, I could distract it for you."

That plan would only distract him. He would admit it was a good plan, but in his state of mind when he was currently thinking only of her, which was irrational, then he didn't want to do a plan where she was going into the line of fire, intentionally or unintentionally. Though, she was right that the shadow being was fast, but he was just as fast within his Room. Once he had the right opening, he could use Counter Shock. It was one of his strongest attacks so far; it could probably take out a giant if he were fighting one, so why couldn't it take out some shadow. Granted, the shadow being may not have the internal organs like a living organism, so the damage caused won't be the same, but a living black mass must be a source of energy and Counter Shock was a pool of pure energy. So, if he could get close enough to use Counter Shock on the shadow being, then he would overload it, causing it to wither away into nothing. Maybe, but if his calculations were correct, then he was positive it was going to work.

"I can handle it," Law finally responded after he had his plan set in mind. "I know what I need to do."

"But—" She tried to retort, but he stopped her.

"I can handle it," Law repeated, cutting her off. "And I have a plan, so, _please_, just _stay put_." He practically pleaded, placing a hand to her chest, holding her down.

She blinked up at him with wide eyes and she opened her mouth to say something else, but then she stopped and closed her mouth. She didn't agree with his decision, that was certain, but she nodded in reply, acknowledging his orders as captain and stayed put.

He nodded, smiling slightly in reassurance, then he ported back to the scene of the crime just in time to see the black mass of the shadow being filtering out of the rumble it created. Millions of little blobs inching along the rocks to bunch together, slithering almost like snakes into one dark mass that grew larger and larger. Law unsheathed his nodachi quickly and readied himself for battle as he watched the shadow being become whole again. All the pieces were in place, the shadow being's form standing tall once more, looking as if it was shrouded in a thick black cloak. It shook its head wildly, small pebbles jumping from its dark form and Law took a step forward, his plan starting to take action as he thought this would be an easy opening to use Counter Shock. But then the shadow being snapped its head towards Law.

It looked at him, tilting its head as one red glowing eye opened wide while the other narrowed in curiosity. "_Trick… Trick…_" the shadow whispered with a questioning tone, leaning forward slightly to look at him. It must have been strange to the being, having him challenge it with battle instead of running away from it since for most of the time, and Law hated to admit it, but he had been running from it since the beginning. Those screams of his crew, he knew they were fake and he also knew it was the shadow being creating them, trying to lure him into a trap. Granted, he was smart not to do that; it can't be a trap if he knew it was a trap. So, if it wasn't a trap, to him, it was avoiding a battle.

That thought made him feel sick, knowing that he was running away from a fight. But he wouldn't let it affect him now; he was here at the battle now, facing it head on. That was all that mattered now and Law smirked easily. "Seems like the tricks on you instead," he taunted coolly, pointing the sword at the being, and then in a flash, he swiped it in front of the shadowy neck of the being's.

The shadowy being's eyes opened wide when it saw the blade move towards the vital limb, closing its glowing red eyes tightly, cringing as it got ready for impact, but in the end, it felt like nothing. The being then opened its eyes, its hands fumbling around its black form to look for damage, but there was none. Then it looked up at Law in confusion, though there was only a smug look on his face. That made the being narrow its eyes and he moved forward, but it found that its head fell to the ground while its body stayed standing upright.

"See," Law mused, chuckling and then he teleported to the being, placing his hands on the black torso and simply said: "_Counter Shock,_" and the electricity pulsed from his hands to the black form, the light blue sparks going in a steady stream. The shadow screamed at the pain, the headless body arching backward and when the attack was done, it began to melt to the ground in a puddle. "_Heh,_" Law grunted with a smirk, stepping out of the black mush pooling around his feet. "The tricks really were all on you," he repeated, turning on the heel of foot and head towards the tree where Ameria was.

She had stepped out, hearing that the battle must have been over. She smiled at him, but then her gaze went somewhere else. "Captain…" she said softly, almost whispering the word like she only meant for him to hear it. "It—"

"_It didn't work_."

The sudden deep voice of a male from behind him made his eyes open wide and he whipped around, seeing the shadow being he just defended slowly rise, the black mass growing slowly, but something was different this time.

The shadow seemed to be melting off a person that was inside, the pale skin glowing against the dark hue of the goop that was cloaking his true form of a man, but that man looked too young to be a man; he looked like a teenager. "It didn't work," the teen repeated, slowly standing up from his hunched position, leaning back lazily with a smirk on his lips to match. The teen then began to chuckle darkly when he saw the look on Law's face, his shoulders trembling with humor and his nose started to scrunch as his smirk widened more, turning into something twisted and taunting. Then his fingers started to fiddle with the many earrings laced along the shell of his ear. "Seems like the trick's on you," the teen mused wickedly and then his green glowing eyes grew dark with an evil gleam glaring in them. "Now, it's time to pay the price."

* * *

><p>After the group found out that Druid was the evil one here and not the Spider Queen, they left the decrepit castle crumbling at that the seams to find the forest woman that shamelessly used them for her selfish needs. That really pissed off the men, being Brodie and Nigel, and bear off, especially Nigel. Bart, on the other hand, wasn't as mad as the other three since he knew from the beginning that something was fishy, and the <em>I-told-you<em> speech didn't roll over kindly with the blonde mechanic, so Nigel just had to bring up the fact that Bart wasn't put under a spell was because he was an old fart with no game in the women department for over twenty years.

Now, Bart wasn't much of the type to get pissed off easily, and he even didn't get pissed after that little explanation, but he still got a mad enough to punch Nigel bluntly in the nose, making Bepo have to carry the blonde mechanic. Once that was over with, and Bart got a stern scolding from the medical assistant. Bart just shrugged it off and worried about finding the forest woman with the help of the Spider Queen, who said that she could track the villain since Druid was not waiting for them at the end if the bridge.

"_She should be here somewhere…_" The Spider Queen muttered, wobbling slowly next to Bart as the muscular man brushed aside large leaves blocking their way. "_I should be able to sense that little demon. I know that little bitch's aura like the back of my hand by now,_" the old queen growled, clenching her wrinkly fingers into a tight fist. "_That shitty bitch, I'll kill her for doing this to my home._"

Bart looked at the Spider Queen in slight shock that she said such a thing; she was on her older years and it just didn't seem to fit in his personal opinion, and apparently Brodie and Bepo thought the same thing because they both had the look of shock written out on their faces.

"_What?_" The old queen glanced around the men and bear in confusion. "_Was it something I said?_"

The men and bear all exchanged glances once more, their eyes all saying the same thing; it's something unimportant right now, so they all shook their heads in unison and continued on, ignoring the Spider Queen's confused stare. They were on a mission: find Druid, defeat her, get the Spider Queen to take them to their captain and the bone mage and then try and stop the being called Fog Boy because he apparently was impossible to beat. It's not that they didn't trust their captain with defeating the odds against and unbeatable foe; they actually had much faith in their captain with fighting this Fog Boy. Law was strong, he wouldn't go down without a fight until he had no fight left at all, plus the bone mage was with him, so that made it a two on one which meant the odds on Law stopping Fog Boy was even higher than before.

But Brodie was the only one that doubted that theory. He knew that Law and Ameria were currently in a relationship bump. From what he heard from Ameria, they were getting better, though that was still cause problems. Law would probably want to keep her safe at all costs, so Law probably wouldn't allow Ameria to get in his way; it was easy to see that she was sometimes a distraction to him. So, Law probably hide her on the side for safety purposes while he fought by himself. Brodie was about to bring up this fact to his mates, but he decided against it. Ameria probably didn't want to him to talk about the relationship problems she was having and didn't want to have more people prying into her personal life since most of the crew obviously didn't care or didn't notice. Plus, she hated it when people questioned her personal life; it invaded her privacy; she'd been saying that since the beginning.

Though, that wasn't the reason only reason he didn't bring up the small fact that Law was fighting one on one, but it was also because they found Druid. She was sitting in the nest of roots, the thick branches twisted together to form a throne. _Tap, tap, tap,_ the sound echoed thickly through the leaves as they watched the forest woman's fingers tips beat against the bark. "_So you figured it all out, huh?_" She stated in an emotionless tone, completely flat unlike the sweet, sugary note she was sporting only a few hours ago when they first met.

"_That you were usin' them,_" The Spider Queen snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "_Of course they were goin' to find out! Can't keep something like that hidden forever._"

"_Oh zip it, Morgan,_" Druid snapped, scowling dangerously at the old queen, slowly standing up from her seat. "Y_ou're just an old hag with only baby spiders at your wake, but me,_" she paused, raising her hands high into the air and the creaking of wood followed and wooden spiders slowly descended down from the fog coated leaves. "_I have an army of spiders that you can't control!_" She continued, laughing wildly. "_All you have is a ragtag team of pirates that don't even know what they are dealing with, and they also can't seem to stay awake either, lazy bums. I don't even see what I saw in them,_" she scoffed rudely, rolling her eyes.

The pirates weren't offended by the insult, the comment glancing off their outer shells, except for one person. Well, two if you count the old queen that was livid with rage, but Nigel was the other. He was swung over the polar bear's shoulder, his face hidden from view so it seemed like he was still knocked out, but in reality, he woke up awhile ago, but was to lazy to tell everyone he was awake. And no, he wasn't agreeing with the forest woman when she called him a lazy bum because he wasn't one; it just wasn't everyday he got a free ride. But that wasn't the point, the point was he was pissed at the moment at the forest woman because she was being a big fat brat, almost a bitch and there was only one way to deal with this quickly.

Unbeknownst to many, Bepo was carrying more than just the blonde mechanic, but the polar bear was also carrying a backpack that was dwarfed by his large form; it was something that was easily missed unless you were in close quarters to the bear's back, like Nigel was. So, while the old queen was bickering with the forest woman, Nigel discreetly moved around, still trying to play the _I'm-passed-out_ card so that he could dig through the contents of the backpack. He pushed aside the objects within the pack: a medical kit, a ration of food and water that would last a few days, a surgical kit which made Nigel blink, was Law excepting to find something he could operate on in these woods? Nigel shook his head, not important right now, he needed to find something that would help them and that's when his fingers locked onto a pack of cigarettes.

Bepo didn't smoke, Bart liked cigars but got off them because Law said it was in danger to his health because he was older, so all that left was his captain. He didn't think that Law was the type to smoke, but he could see for a while now that his captain was stressed out and what better way to relieve stress than smoke. A lot of the crew did it when they could, sometimes on the sub when it was submerged if they could hide it, but Law almost always found them out so they usually waited until they surfaced or docked to smoke. Though, Law always told them that smoking would cause them all to die of lung cancer, so the fact that Law was smoking now was kinda hypocritical, but that was very unimportant right now because with a pack of cigarettes comes a lighter and Nigel needed to find it soon.

The banter between the old queen and forest woman was escalating to the point where they were going to explode into a battle, which it did. Druid called forth her wooden spiders, the snap, snap, snap of twigs and branches all around them echoed through the trees. Morgan knew she was no match for them, so she took cover behind Bart's large body as the Heart Pirates went into battle.

Nigel ground his teeth together, knowing that his window of opportunity was closing violently fast in his face, and it was no help that Bepo decided to flip around the battle field. Granted, Nigel could have gotten off by now, but he need to find the damn lighter while still paying _I'm-passed-out _card. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing, his hands dug further into the backpack until his fingers brushed against a thin metal box and he knew instantly that it was the lighter and he pulled it out, but the movement of Bepo doing a back flip through the air almost made him yelp.

He held it in by chomping down on the inside of his cheek once more, feeling the iron liquid of his blood on his taste buds. He ignored it and told himself he would scream about it later. And once Bepo was more or less secure on the ground, Nigel flipped the cap open so a small flame sparked on. He smirked, the small fire lighting up the mischievous look gleaming in his eyes, but then his wicked smile fell to a frown when doubt settle into his plan.

Will the small lighter still work against a massive wood being like Druid, will the flame engulf her quick enough to kill her or at least stop her? Well, that was only one way to find out. As Bepo jumped through the air one more time, Nigel saw that the bear went flying over Druid who was currently in battle with Brodie. The medical assistant was dodging the forest woman's vine attacks, but with multiple vines all around him, Brodie failed to notice the one that wrapped around his ankle.

Nigel saw that his mate was about to be hammered to the ground, and he quickly dropped the _I'm-passed-out_ card and shouted: "_Take this, bitch!_" And he threw the lighter while locking the switch so the flame didn't go out; it was an old technique from his teenage years.

The lighter flew through the air, barely giving Druid the time to look up before the fire hit the her head, the leaves catching on fire instantly. She screamed wildly, trying to pat the fire away with her hands, but that only caused her fingers to go up in flames as well. The forest woman was loosing control of her magic, the wooden spiders stopping in their tracks of trying to attack both Bepo and Bart and the vine wrapped around Brodie's ankle slinked away.

Nigel sighed in relief at that; the leaves were more flammable than he thought, and it also helped that in her panic the forest woman tried to put it out, but her bark skin clothing went up into flames just easily. So, Druid was no more than a screaming mess of glowing orange that caused the wooden spiders to wither away to rotten bark. Morgan, after the screaming was officially over, hand peeked around the large leg of Bart's that she was hiding behind and stared at the scene with glee.

Brodie also stared at the scene, watching from only a few feet away, but his voice spoke to the blonde mechanic. "Nigel…" Brodie said slowly, speaking over the Spider Queen laughing manically in the background as the forest woman burning away to nothing but ash. "Where did you get the lighter?"

"From Bepo's backpack," Nigel answered, jumping down from the polar bear's shoulder.

Brodie's brow rose with interest, but he didn't question on the fact that he didn't notice Bepo had a backpack on and rather on the mysterious lighter, which made the medical assistant turn his attention towards the polar bear. "Why is there a lighter in the backpack?"

"Because Captain's smoking," Nigel answered for the confused bear, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit.

Brodie's jaw went slack and his eyes opened wide, just staring at Nigel in shock, but then slowly but surely, his cheeks flared red with rage as his brows knotted together in fury. "_Oh no he didn't,_" Brodie snarled, stomping into the woods.

"_Wait, Brodie!_" Bepo called out. "_We need to wait for Morgan to show us the way!_"

But there was no stopping the medical assistant; Law may be fighting an unbeatable foe as they spoke, but when Brodie got there, the battle would turn to a whole different thing and level.

* * *

><p>Law grunted as his back slammed to the ground when the former shadow being tackled him, fangs come out of his teeth like a vampire's. He struggled with keeping the teen from biting him, knowing fully how deadly a vampire's bite came be from reading too many damn books about them. He gripped the thin wrists of his enemy to try and push him away, but the teen just leaned in further and Law began to grind his teeth in frustration, his head digging into the dirt to try and create distance between them. This wasn't working out well in his favor. The bright green glow that engulfed the teen's eyes was blinding, causing Law's mind to go hazy with confusion and he didn't know how much longer would last; he felt like going to sleep though he wasn't even tired. It must have been anything trick, his mind once again being played like a piano in favor of the enemy. But then the voice of his bone mage cut through the fuzziness swelling his mind.<p>

"_Release!_" She cried and a crashing sound followed after also with the teen being violently ripped from the pirate captain's chest.

Law scrambled up quickly, getting to his feet to see that his bone mage's newest spirit, Rin, had the teen in a head lock and the violent gesture almost reminded him of something an older sibling would to do a younger. He should know since he brother had done that many times while they were growing up.

"_Damn it_, you need to stop it, you idiot!" Rin shouted in the teen's ear as her grip tightened, her thin frame being surprisingly stronger than Law had expected since the teen was now gasping for air.

The man clawed at Rin's arm, trying to get her to release the harsh grip from away his neck, but she held firm, maybe even tightening it more, her arm acting like boa constrictor trying to suck the life right from his lungs. He began to wheeze, his glowing green eyes ground narrow, but then sudden the light was gone and his irises turned a deep shade of crimson. With a sharp inhale, he stopped struggling and that's when Rin dropped him to the ground. The teen groaned, slowly getting up as he started to rub his neck, his finger running gently over the dark bruises starting to form along his skin. "What happened…?" He mumbled in confusion.

"You were being possessed by a woodland spirit." Rin answered, kicking the man in the side with a scowl. "Stupid moron."

The teen grunted, a hand going to his side as fell to the ground again. Then he rolled over onto his back, looking up at Rin in confusion. "Sis? What are you doing here?"

"_Sis?_" Law found him saying in unison with his bone mage as she walked closer to the supposed sibling.

"You have another brother?" Ameria questioned, staring at Rin in dumbfounded shock.

"Why didn't you tell us that this was your brother?" Law snapped angrily, glaring bitterly at the female spirit. "We could have avoid this fight entirely!"

"I didn't feel like telling you," Rin scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turned her head in defiance.

Law felt his jaw lock with rage; the female spirit was ten times than Bas and he wanted to say_ so_ much to her, but he didn't respond to Rin because one, he didn't want to, and two, because Ameria came forward and knelt down beside Rin's brother.

"So you must have been who Sane was talking about," she said quietly, more to herself than the teen, who was looking at her with wide eyes. She just sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "So what's your name?"

The man glanced at her, shifting in his spot on the ground. "_Linbh fiáin Bás ar_," he answered sheepishly, a tiny pink blush on his cheeks. "Death's Wild Child."

"Hmm…" Ameria hummed in thought, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Well, how about I call you Fabian."

"Fabian…" The wild spirit said slowly, the name rolling off his tongue. "Is that like a nickname?"

"Yup," Ameria chirped happily, smiling brightly. "And Sane told me to ask if you wanted to come along. He said it would be more interesting with you around."

The wild spirit's eyes opened wide at the offer and he was silent for a few minutes just staring at the bone mage, but then that faint pink blush across his cheeks turned bright red. "Okay," he numbly said and nodded, leaning forward quickly and wrapping his arms around her neck, embracing her in a tight hug.

A nerve snapped within Law. He felt a possessive jab punch his gut when he saw that; this new spirit had a crush on her, his girlfriend. Now, he didn't like _any_ of the spirits, and now Sane even more since the magical being invited his second son to come too. And what made the whole situation worse was that Ameria obliviously ignored it. He was hating this even more with every second the went by.

"_Captain!_" The sudden voice of his medical assistant came from behind and he whipped around to see Brodie emerge from the thick underbrush, his face flushed red with rage and he pointed an accusing finger in the pirate captain's direction. "_You've been smoking!_"

_Crap_, Law had other things to worry about than a silly little spirit. He was in trouble now.

* * *

><p>Ameria sat in one of the infirmary's spinning chair, twirling around endlessly to see the whole room and Brodie's form passed by every once in awhile. It had been a few hours since they left the island and Sane was happy to reunite with another of his children, but Bas would beg to differ; seemed like the spirit didn't like his siblings, at all. Though, Ameria thought that Fabian was a sweetheart, but he didn't like to stay in his vessel, at all. They didn't have an official contract since he just turned in an ebony gem choker and clung to her neck, allowing him to come out when he pleased. Her master said it would be wise not to make another contract so soon after Rin, so this set up was temporary until she was ready to make a third contract with the wild spirit.<p>

"So," Brodie spoke up, his voice sounding hazy as she continued to spin around and around, his image disappearing and reappearing with each turn. "How's the new spirit?"

"He's good," she answered, halting the twirling chair and she instantly felt dizzy, so she took a moment before continuing. "He's a sweetheart, like a little kid almost."

"Hmm," Brodie hummed as he placed a jar filled with a fine white powder into a cabinet. "What's Captain think about this?"

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, eyeing the medical assistant as he moved around the room to the filing cabinet.

"Well," Brodie started, opening the drawer. "He's been stressed out lately, you can tell because he's… _Smoking,_" he literally spat the last word like it was a deadly disease on his tongue.

"Why can't he smoke?" She questioned curiously. "A lot of the crew smokes, even Nigel does a few times."

"But Captain isn't supposed to smoke!" Brodie snapped, scowling at the bone mage's confused expression. Then he exhaled sharply through his nose, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You see, there was a time that Captain used to smoke a lot because of… Something that isn't my place to talk about, but it was stressful for him, let's just say that, okay? So anyway, I helped him get off of smoking and now he's back on, it just isn't good."

"Oh…" Ameria said softly, curling her legs up so they were pressed against her chest. "So, you think I'm the reason he's so stressed out."

"Not you per say," Brodie countered, his fingers flipping through the files inside. "It think it's a collection of things that have been building up for months; your relationship being one of them."

"So what do you want me to do about?" She asked, hugging her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"Talk to him," was the easy answer.

She sighed, burying her head into her knees. Talking to Law seemed like the best idea, but she didn't know what to say. He already told her that he wants to be with her, but she was being a... Problem to his authority. True, she didn't listen, but that wasn't because she thought she could get away with it because they were in a relationship. She just kinda... Does it, which is just as bad. She sighed again; she was going to need a bit more time to sort out her thoughts before she talked to Law. Just like him, she wanted things to work out, but she always didn't want to say something that would screw it up.

...This was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	77. Chapter 73: Ill Fortunes

**As promised, this is the start to the Punk Hazard Arc. This chapter is foundation and they aren't at the island yet, but its here. Also, I want to add that the crew will be at the island; it will be explained in future chapters. **

anon: The fighting ends now, it gets better from here on out. There will still be little spats, but nothing major.

Shiningheart of Thunderclan: That is a funny picture...and I can totally see that happening, lol...

DokuroSkull23: Ah, well all forget to log in one time or another. And the bump is pretty much over, just smoothing things out evenly.

ShaDow EmpIre: You're welcome

Hitoshirezu Ryu: I'm glad that you liked the fight scenes...I was a bit iffy on those... But anyway, the 'fight' between Law and Ameria is pretty much done, but there are still a bit more things that need to be done and said to make it more complete.

Alpenwolf: I don't know why Fabian...it's just his full name had a few letters that looked sorta like Fabian. So, that's my weird logic.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 73: Ill Fortunes Upon You.<p>

The town was peacefully calm for its large size, the streets were crowded yet the people walking along the cobblestone roads chatted quietly among small groups, almost like they were happily whispering a secret to another. The city folk's voices mumbled together in a blend of tones that Law naturally tuned out, which was something that surprised him. He would usually try to listen in on the quieter conversations of people because there was sometimes useful information to gain and he would have thought he'd pick up on something by now considering what pirate ruled over this island.

It was under the control of Kaido, one of the Pirate Emperors. Being a Shichbukai, most would have thought he would worry about being in such a place since the Shichbukai and Yonko were probably the ultimate, excluding the Marines from the equation. But he didn't worry about it because, for one, he hadn't heard much about Kaido compared to the other three Yonko.

Like Big Mom, who seemed to always be in the papers since the feared woman's obsession for candy took the lives of many; sad, but true. Then there was the infamous Blackbeard, and Law had a few run-ins with captains under his flag, some stronger than others, but still a force to be reckoned with. Lastly, there was Red Haired Shanks, the man known for partying. Law used to wonder how Shanks ever got the rank of Yonko, but then he saw it first hand at Marine Ford when the man with one arm used only a sword to stop Fleet Admiral Sakazuki's lava Devil Fruit power. That was impressive, especially since Shanks had no Devil Fruit powers to speak of.

But among the four emperors, Kaido was the least spoken of in the media and during his travels in the New World, Law had yet to see an island under his control, until now. The island seemed peaceful enough and the people didn't seem to care much about him as he passed by easily. He just weaved through the crowds leisurely strolling at their own comfortable paces down the street; it almost seemed like this island thought that pirates didn't even exist. Maybe it was because they were under the control of a Yonko that didn't seem to threaten them, or, maybe it was something else, something sinister going on in this quiet little city.

There was always a darker side to everything thing in the light and Law tried to see if he could get a small glimpse through the quiet conversations around him, but there was nothing.

So with a small sigh of temporary defeat, he continued on, thinking that the reason would come when he met up with Justice since his older brother called him here today. How his older brother got past the Pirate Emperor's keen eyes that watched the island, Law didn't know nor did he care since he wasn't all too thrilled to see his brother. Law was still upset about what happened on the snowy ice patch called an island, and it wasn't only because of Justice getting cozy with Ameria; it had to do with Doflamingo.

Law swore he would avoid that man after all he had done to him in his late childhood and early teens, but he knew that becoming a Shichbukai would probably change that. He knew he was going to see the bastard again after years of dodging him, but he never thought it would be so soon. That ticked him off the most because he wasn't prepared for it. Though, Justice didn't know that Law was connected to Doflamingo before hand, no one knew unless they were allied with him in the past or present. Only a select few on his crew knew as well since they lived through the dreaded experience, but they didn't have a jolly time under Doflamingo either. They all swore after they got out that they would not speak of _that_ past to the new coming members of the crew when they were forming one. It wouldn't have looked good, but if it had gotten out now, Law thought that his crew would be shocked at first then slowly accepted the fact… Though Ameria was another story.

Law used to be able to read her reactions to things, but if she heard about his past with Doflamingo, well, he had no idea how she would react. There was only one out of two: accept or reject. She could accept the fact that he used to be an underling working for Doflamingo and move on or she could reject him because of it. Knowing Ameria, she might just pin him as working for the Marines since the day he became a pirate and then come up with the conspiracy that he has been feeding information to them about her for close to two years. He wasn't though; even now that he was actually an official Shichbukai he still didn't tell her secrets. Not even to Justice who sneakily slide a question into conversation when speaking on the Den-Den Mushi.

He may work for the World Government now, but she was still, and will always be, a member of _his_ crew. He wouldn't sell her out; he was going to protect her. Which was the reason why he joined the Shichbukai in the first place: to lessen the threat not only on the crew as a whole, but also on her. This was probably the safest she had been months, even with this Council from her home hunting her like a fox. He wished she would understand that, but only time will allow that to happen. That was something he learned to live with.

He sighed at the thought, but he then shrugged it off and continued his way through the streets until he saw his older brother sitting comfortably outside a café with his assistant. In truth, he almost walked right past him if he didn't see his brother's assistant's bright red hair. His brother was covered up, his eyes shielded by a pair of dark sunglasses, and somehow it didn't look suspicious since he was sitting outside in the late afternoon when the sun was beating down on them. And then he wore a simple black beanie over his head with bits of his ebony locks sticking out the edges, and even that didn't look suspicious since the weather was rather cool, making it hat weather.

Well, that answered the question of why his Marine brother wasn't in the line of fire, plus the fact that this was the closest island they could met in person on. But, it still didn't answer how he got here though that probably didn't matter since his brother didn't look concerned, only annoyed.

"You're late," was all Justice, tapping his finger against the plastic covered paper menu he was scanning over.

"I like to take my time," Law replied with a small smirk, pulling out one of the chairs and relaxed out as he leaned his nodachi against the edge of the glass table, knowing for a fact that his brother had much to discuss considering he had menu in hand which meant they were going be there awhile.

"Do you want anything?" Was the next thing that came from his older brother and he motion to the menu, turning it slightly so that Law could see it as well.

"If you're paying," Law mused, and the smug comment made Justice roll his eyes and his red headed assistant scoff in annoyance.

"You need to take this more seriously, Law," Justice mildly scolded, glaring back at him.

"Take a menu seriously?" Law chuckled, purposely getting on not only his older brother's nerves, but also his assistant's. "If you say so… Then I'll have some coffee..." then he glanced over to see what the fine print of the menu said. "And the steak here looks good, or maybe some shrimp…"

"I don't mean that, Law," Justice cut in, slapping the menu down on the tabletop. "I mean why we met today. I have something important you need to do for me."

"A personal matter?" Law questioned, his brow rising in amusement. "Isn't that abuse of your power using me to do your dirty work?"

"Law, _stop!_" Justice finally snapped, his loud voice catching the attention of others around them briefly so they were being stared out, which made Justice look rather uncomfortable about the situation. "This is important…" Justice then mumbled, lowering his tone so the other customers nearby wouldn't eavesdrop on them anymore, and once the attention was off of them, Justice continued to speak quietly. "There have been an overwhelming amount of missing children cases in the past two years and I feel that there is something going on."

"A conspiracy," Law stated his question in a normal tone, which made his older brother hush him again before answering.

"A big one, too," Justice confirmed gently, holding out a hand to his assistant and she leaned over, pulling out a thick folder from a briefcase within then handed it over to Justice. "These are just a few of the cases that barely dent the surface of what Abigail was able to uncover about the disappearances," Justice explained, waving the heavy folder lightly in the air so none of the papers would fall out. "It seems that there is a kidnapper and I believe it's within the Marine ranks."

Law was generally curious about the conflict going on and he was even more interested in the situation because it had to do with 'bad apples' in the honorable Marines. "Did you tell your superiors about it yet?" He questioned instead of all the snarky comments he could have said, he finally decided that he would take this seriously now, for his poor older brother's sake.

"No," Justice answered tightly, flipping open the folder to show stack the missing case reports inside, all the information on the children along with a picture of them in the upper right hand corner of each page. "After going behind their backs to get you into the Shichbukai, I think it's best that I don't confront them for awhile about anything that will piss them off since I would be accusing the man that might be involved with the issue, who is a higher rank than me, and has also been in the Marines longer than I have," Justice explained with a small sigh. "If I could confront them about this, I would have said something months ago, trust me."

"How did you even come across this, anyway?" Law questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Justice was about to answer, but at that time, the waitress came to take their orders and he just order generic things, the first things he saw on the menu. He wanted to get the stranger away as fast as possible so he could get on with answering Law's question.

Once she was gone, Justice leaned forward, motioning a single finger that told Law to move closer so he could whisper with the safety of no one listening in. "It was awhile back when I was at HQ…" Justice started. "I had met up with Vice Admiral Smoker so that Abigail could give him information on a pirate crew he had been hunting for a few weeks. His subordinate, Taghigi, looked conflicted about something, so while I was waiting for Abigail to finish giving Smoker all the details of the whereabouts of the crew, I asked her what was wrong. She said that something odd had been going on ever since she and Smoker joined the G-5 Marine Division and that there were so many missing children cases that she lost count. But then she said that the worst part was that none of the cases had been solved yet."

"Wait," Law held up a hand to pause his older brother. "You're telling me that for two or maybe even more years, children have been gone missing and the Marines in her Division had done nothing at all but hold the reports?"

Justice nodded with a grimace. "She felt like none of the men within her Division were trying to do anything about it," he explained. "Not even Smoker because he was too concerned with getting pirates out at sea since the Division seemed to be lacking in that department, too."

Law started to feel uneasy for some reason; why did G-5 sound so familiar to him. The answer was at the tip of his tongue, yet too far off the edge that he couldn't see what it was. It made him anxious and not it a good way, but before Justice could continue, the waitress came back with their drinks of coffee. Taking the mug that was before him, he decided to continue the conversation with his own question. "Who do you think is the mastermind behind this whole thing, anyway?" Law then asked, bringing the mug holding his cup of coffee to his lips.

"From the small amount of dirt Abigail was able to scrap together, I believe that there are two men behind this," Justice answered, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point. "Vice Admiral Vergo and Caesar Clown—"

Law abruptly spit out the liquid in his mouth, the lukewarm coffee spraying all over Abigail sitting across from him.

The red head stared in disbelief that her face and hair was now covered in foreign saliva and coffee from another's mouth, but then she brows furrowed together in rage as her cheeks turned bright red when a group of teenage girls started giggling at her misfortune from behind. "_Excuse me,_" she snapped bitterly, standing up from her seat swiftly, almost making the metal chair tip over and then she quickly left the table to go inside the café to wash up.

Justice just waved a hand to his enraged, retreating assistant absentmindedly since his full attention was on Law who was coughing harshly, his lungs not regaining the amount of oxygen they needed for him to breath properly and then Justice began patting Law's back in a rough, yet comforting way. "What's wrong?" He questioned. "Do you know them?"

Law didn't answer, his mind flooding back to his past, the past that not even Justice, his own family, knew. He didn't know Caesar, at least not personally. He knew the man was a scientist, a crazy one at that, but he did know Vergo, and he sure as hell wished he didn't.

_Even if you hide things from us, Law, the adults will find out. There is nothing we don't know and things will happen when we find out, bad things, very bad ones_.

Law ground his teeth together at the memory swarming his mind; the tall man looming over him, the shadow engulfing his small form as a child before the promised 'bad thing' happened. He hated Vergo just as much as he hated Doflamingo and there was a reason why he hated both men so much; they did work together and all.

"Law…" Justice's voice drew him away from the past just barely, the words that Vergo said to him when punishment was bought down on him mercilessly.

The bruises he lied about to his mother, saying it was a bad fall down some steps, the cuts that he got from climbing a tree; all the lies to keep his secrets from his family because he knew what would happen to him, but all of them.

"You're shaking," Justice stated gently, and Law noticed he _was_ shaking; rather uncharacteristic of him, too.

The violent shudder wouldn't go away and all he could do was stare down at the thick brown liquid in the cup on the table. His past was nerve wracking, especially since it was storming back him full blast like a bull with sharpened horns that could impale him to death, and Justice could clearly see that.

"Are you alright, is something wrong? Tell me…" his older brother pleaded, but Law refused to speak of it.

No one could ever find out about him connections to Doflamingo and Vergo; not a soul. "Tell me where I need to go," he changed the subject quickly through a raspy gasp, trying to collect his calm composure once more.

"But Law—" Justice tried again, but Law cut him off.

"_Just tell me where to fucking go,_" he hissed; he wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

Justice was silent for a moment, but then he spoke up, continuing with the story so he could get to the orders of his plan. "According to calls Abigail hacked from Vergo's den-den mushi, she noticed that there were many going to a woman named Monet in the abandoned research faculty at the beginning of the New World close to Fishmen Island. It took a while, but she was able to uncover the news that Caesar might be there experimenting on children, for what reason, we don't know yet."

"So you want me to find out," Law finished, breathing deeply, his mind still slightly wrapped around the fact he may face Vergo again just like he came face to face with Doflamingo.

"I want you to find out if the children are there and why," Justice confirmed, nodding his head, but then he added: "But I have that feeling in my gut there is something bigger happening there as well. I want you to also see if there is more and stop it before it happens. By all means, Law," then Justice's face grew grave, his expression as hard as stone. "Do anything to stop whatever those two are planning. I never trusted Vergo, and this is probably all the reason why I do; he's a shady man."

Justice didn't know the half of it, but Law wouldn't say a word about that and he simply stood up from his seat with a nod. "Alright, I'll do what I can," he said, digging through his pocket and pulled out a small wad of beli and placed it on the table. "For the food," was all he said and turned away, but he was stopped when a firm hand latched onto his arm.

"Good luck, Law," Justice said his parting words with a small, reassuring smirk. "I know you'll need it for this one."

"Yeah…" Law mumbled and tugged his arm from his older brother's grip and walked away.

He would definitely need luck on this one. He didn't even know where to begin on how much luck he would need to get this all to work and he didn't even know how to go about doing it. He knew how to get there; Justice was probably going to provide him with the directions on how to get there, but then what next? He fights his way in with his crew?_ Fuck no_. He wasn't going to bring them into this, he didn't want them getting turned against them if something happened.

He needed to tell Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Brodie, and the other few that knew though; as long as they knew then maybe he could stop a mutiny from happening if his formulating plan back fired on him. But the best idea to make sure his crew stayed out of this is to make sure they were never in it.

He could make them stay on the sub. Yes, that was a good idea; they wouldn't like it, but it was for their own protection so they could suck a dick if they got fidgety from being locked up in the sub when it was docked. They do it when sailing so they can do with when they weren't.

Then came the part where his crew asked questions because he knew that was bound to happen. That had a simple solution though; he would tell them it was a top secret mission given to him by Justice and that he needed to do it alone, which was half true. His crew would respect that and move one… Though Ameria…

At the thought of his bone mage, he felt the kick of stress whip him in the back of his head, making it throb with pain. He needed a smoke and Brodie may have flipped out that he was smoking again, but Law could care less right about now; he wanted a cigarette to calm his nerves.

So he pulled the pack from his jacket pocket along with a lighter and lit the cigarette. He paused briefly in his walk, going over to the side of the street to stay out of the way and he brought the well known stick of cancer to his lips, taking a long drag then blew out the smoke, the wispy cloud fluttering in the wind. The smell was sickly sweet to his nostrils, but it calmed him down quickly and he was able to sigh in relief at the feeling.

"Strange…" a voice crackled from beside him and he glanced down to see a withered old woman staring up at him with a mischievous look on her wrinkled face.

He said nothing in return, but his brow rose with interest since the old woman's clothes labeled her as a gypsy in his mind. The long flowing dress with a sash around her waist, the fabric's hem decorated with thin gold circles that chimed together when she moved or the wind passed by her. And the copper rings that adorned her thin bony fingers as she held out a shaky hand to him with a toothless smile behind her cracked lips.

"May I see your hand?" she asked politely, wiggling her fingers to try and coax him into doing so.

His brow rose even more in curiosity, but also wariness. "Why should I?" He questioned back.

"Because I want to read you your fortune, of course," she answered, chuckling lightly. "Free of charge; it's not everyday I see such a stressed out man who is usually calm and collected, yes?"

Law just stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say, but then he shrugged; it was a _free_ reading, so what harm could come of it. So he placed his tanned hand into her wrinkled pale one.

She hummed lightly in thought as she flipped his hand over so she could see his palm, her fingers tracing over the lines and then she smiled softly. "There's a woman in your life that you love," she started smoothly.

Law tilted his head to the side, his teeth holding the butt of the cigarette as he smirked; he was liking this reading already.

"But there is a roughness in the relationship," she then said, the woman frowning deeply, shaking her head in disappointment.

Law frowned; he took the last comment back.

"And no matter how hard you try to fix it, it will only get worse until the end and then she will—"

Law ripped his hand from the gypsy's, a murderous scowl craved in his features, and he was actually about to whip out his nodachi to behead the old bitch for saying that to his face. She just told him that he wouldn't be able to mend the breaking relationship between his bone mage and on top of that, she added something about the end was coming, which meant that Ameria wanted to end _everything_.

That caused sparks to fly to his nerves, telling him to prove this basket case wrong and fix his relationship with his bone mage, _tonight_. So, he turned and ran and he didn't care if people were staring as he pushed passed everyone in his way; he ran and he didn't even stop when he got to the sub. His crew was confused on why he was running through the halls like a madman, but Law didn't even give them a second to ask since he was already gone when they opened their mouths.

Then he skidded to a halt in front of his bone mage's door when he was finally there, but instead of bursting through the door he hesitated. He just stood there, staring at the metal before his eyes as he collected his breath, trying to calm down; he needed to be calm if he wanted to talk to Ameria, though maybe being the way he was would show he was serious about getting back together. That he _wanted_ to fix it so that it did not get worse and then end.

When he finally collected the courage he needed, he opened the door, opening his mouth to call her name and say just how important she became in his life, but then his eyes landed on the bed, his jaw hanging there in shock. This was **not** what he wanted to see when he just heard that his relationship was only going to get worse until it ended. Why did he have to see the unspeakable scene of Fabian lying on top of Ameria, both of them sound asleep.

He just stood there gaping at the sight, but his mind slowly started to see that it was innocent enough because his bone mage was buried beneath the covers deeply with her face smothered into the pillows whereas the wild spirit wasn't under the covers at all and was just lying on top of her, like he crawled there when she was already fast asleep. So, it wasn't like something happened between the two, but it still pissed off Law.

He didn't like Fabian the moment he saw the look on the wild spirit's face when he looked at Ameria. The spirit was younger, or at least looked younger, like he was in his late teens. If anything Fabian had a crush on Ameria rather than loved her, but Law could be wrong, and he better be damn right about this, too.

Law didn't need some spirit of necromancy hitting on _his _girlfriend as he tried to fix what was left of their relationship that was salvageable. He already didn't like the guy just like he didn't like Bas or Rin for that matter.

This was all stressing him out on a whole new level and it made him want to smoke, but he realized that he threw his former cigarette to the ground when he dashed away from the old gypsy to come to his bone mage.

It seemed that the relationship-fixing-process was going to have to wait until later; he needed to find a safe place to smoke so he didn't have to deal with Brodie's bitching.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	78. Chapter 74: Punk Hazard

DisillusionNight: Law's luck will get better, just not in this chapter.

Yueres De Leo: Poor Law indeed. :(

Alpenwolf: I said it awhile ago, mostly because allot of people were asking about it, so I gave a date. :)

DokuroSkull23: Law has bad luck, but it will get better, sooner or later...

ShaDow EmpIre: Law is mysterious, but the background I gave him will probably be different than Oda's... So hopefully it will still be good.

kaaayyytteee: Fabian, though...outgoing, is a good friend to have. He's kinda like Sanji in a way...

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The small Fabian bump is actually fixed in this chapter, kinda, I guess...

Shiningheart ofThunderclan: I'm sorry about you stomach...but if you felt that way then I know as a writer I did my job well (sorta). :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 74: Punk Hazard<p>

The wind was harsh, mercilessly pounding against the thick metal of the outer walls which made the sound echo violently within the room he was in. He was looking over the notes about his plan for his beloved pet's powers. It was only a matter of time before it was ready along with all the other things he was experimenting on; like making children into giants. A tedious process with getting the children, then making sure they stayed put, and also making sure the Marines didn't find out, but he had people in… High places to make sure that never happened.

He chuckled at the thought of Joker and his unexpected minions protecting him from the Marine eyes; it was all too ironic in a way that it made him laugh wildly at the fact that he had been getting away with so much for years now. It was humorous, twisted, but extremely humorous. His hysterical laughing ricocheted off the walls like bullets, which made his secretary pause in her work of continuous writing and she glanced over her shoulder, pushing the odd looking spectacles up to her forehead so she could give him a somewhat amused look.

"What is it, Master?" She questioned politely, tilting her head slightly to make the ivy colored locks sway to the side.

"Oh, it's nothing, Monet," he answered, using a single finger to wipe away tears of humor that had collected at the corner of his eye. "I was just thinking of something rather funny about the situation."

Monet's brow rose slightly with curiosity. "And what would that situation be?"

He opened his mouth, the words to answer her question about to come out, which would have been followed by another laughing fit, but that was all interrupted when one of his subordinates came rushing into the room.

"_Master!_" The man cried, his fists clinging to the wires that held the balloons to the tube around his waist so he could move since he could no longer move his legs like his other new subordinates. "_Master!_ The Pirate Warlord Trafalgar Law landed on shore just now!"

"Is _this_ the situation you were talking about," Monet coyly commented from the side with a small chuckle.

He growled at what she said and waved a hand to dismiss the thought and then turned back to his subordinates, the beginnings of a small smirk of interest forming on his lips. "This sounds…_interesting_…" he mumbled until his lips spread quickly to a large, devilish smile and he ordered: "_Bring him here!_"

And the Shichbukai was brought there, and to be intimidating to the one called Trafalgar Law, he changed his form into a more menacing looking one, one of pure poisonous gas that could kill at any moment he desired, but it seemed to have no effect on the Pirate Warlord. The man stayed stoic as he sat there with arms crossed over his chest and large sword lying lazily beside him within arms reach. And as he spoke, he remained calm as well, which surprised the master of the island, especially with what the Warlord wanted.

"You want to stay on Punk Hazard…?" He repeated slowly, clicking his tongue in thought. Now, what would Joker say about this…

"It was a lot of work to get to an island that doesn't get caught by a log," Trafalgar Law replied smoothly with a straight face that showed not even the slightest hit of a lie, or emotion for that matter. "Seeing as it's a former secret government facility, even now there should be traces left of government's research in here."

He really didn't know what to say to what Trafalgar's hidden intentions were. So, he remained silent, getting a small feeling that the Pirate Warlord wasn't of any harm to him… Yet.

"If I can freely walk around the facility and the island, then that will be fine," Trafalgar continued and then added: "I'll be useful to you as well, so we won't have to be asking each other boring questions. Of course you're not to tell anyone I'm here… That includes Joker."

His gas form was slowly shifted back to his human one when he saw no immediate danger, but when he heard that, his eyes opened wide. "Well, don't you know it all…" he mused with a wide smirk. "How come you know that?"

Trafalgar scoffed, rolling his eyes as he said: "Would you rather have some unknowing amateur barging in here?"

"_Shulolololo!_" He threw his head back in wicked laughter. "I see we're of the same kind then, eh?" He concluded as he turned back to face the Pirate Warlord. "I can't trust you… But there might be no harm in letting you stay… Right, Monet?"

His secretary didn't respond at first and she continued writing at the bar, but then she rambled off. "Trafalgar Law: from the North Blue, also known as the Surgeon of Death. Ability: the Ope Ope Fruit. And, you are a doctor, eh?" Monet then looked over her shoulder, pushing down her odd glasses so she could glance over the frames. "This island has many former prisoners who were immobilized by poisonous gas. Can you heal them?"

"Excellent idea, Monet!" He interrupted Trafalgar from even attempting to give a verbal answer. "With that in mind, I suppose and can let you stay here in exchange; you'll give legs to my subordinates…" He then paused, humming in thought with his lips pressed in a thin line. "That sounds nice, but… Since I'm the boss of this island I have to make you weaker!" He exclaimed, pointing a smug finger in the Pirate Warlord's face, which made the man's emotionless stare turn into a scowl. That rattled him up, and he wanted to stoke the flame. "Even though I'm already stronger, but you know how things go."

That made a flicker of rage cross Trafalgar's eyes, but then is settles down quickly as he calmly replied. "I don't plan on causing harm. What do you want me to do?"

He didn't need to think of the answer for that; he knew what he wanted of the Warlord. "I want you to keep the 'heart' of my dear secretary, Monet…" he then looked over to the woman still seated at the bar. "Is it okay, Monet?" He questioned, though he knew what the answer would be.

Monet was silent then she looked over and simply said: "Yes, it's fine."

He nodded in return, a smirk slowly working its way onto his lips as he looked down at Trafalgar again, pointing a finger at him once more. "And you must give me your _heart!_ With that, I'll make the deal!" The look on Trafalgar's face brought much pleasure, but he couldn't just leave it at that. "If we're both in danger… I'm sure that you won't do anything to counter and I can be safe! …Unlike you…" he laughed, and he laughter even harder when Trafalgar agreed to the terms.

* * *

><p>The echoing of his heels clicking against the floor bounced off the walls as Law walked down the hallway of the research facility. His fingers tapped against the metal of his nodachi case, the small nowhere-rhythm being continuous, like a harmony to the click of his heels. It was quiet in the facility; only every once in a while did a man working there walk pass by. They usually greeted him with a small nod, others even a smile depending on who they were. If they were the former prisoners that gave them legs again, then they were more grateful of his presence on the island. Though the legs were unorthodox, but that didn't seem to bother them; they could walk without the need a flying contraption that was made for them.<p>

He seemed to be blending in quiet nicely, which helped him with _both_ of his master plans; one for Justice and his own reasons. He may have been a little selfish with his own reasons, but it all had to do with payback that he and the other needed dearly, and he was going to get it. And of course if anything bad happened, then Justice could always take a fall for him, saying to his superiors that he told him to investigate the disappearance of children.

It all seemed like a perfect plan where he didn't have to worry about his hide getting skinned by the Marines, but there was one fatal flaw in it: Joker.

His former connection to Joker could be the death of him. The Marines didn't know about Joker's true face, and that meant no one else knew unless they had been working with Joker for years now. He was pretty damn sure that Joker would find out he was there; he probably already knew, but nothing had happened in the time he was there, so he didn't worry… Yet. He was still cautious though, always looking over his shoulder just in case. It could have been called paranoia if he didn't look calm while doing it. At least he didn't have to worry about his crew; they were safe in the hidden hanger under the research facility because before the 'agreement', he had demanded that his crew stay out of this.

He hadn't seen them in what felt like years, but he didn't visit them in fear that it would cause harm to them. If it looked suspicious that he was going down there from time to time he could have trouble, his crew being the first to go. Plus they didn't know what was going on, at least the majority didn't. The few select that knew of Joker knew the basic rundown of why they were here, and Law even kept a baby den-den mushi in his pocket at all times just in case trouble from Joker himself arose. He wanted to warn his crew to get the hell out of there are quickly as possible. His past was never supposed to catch up to them, and he was going to keep it that way.

He wondered what they would think when Shachi, Penguin, or maybe even Jim told them what had happened to them in the past and why they were leaving him behind if something were to appear. They would probably all be shocked, but he wondered if they would have felt betrayed by his actions of not telling them the full truth. He had a feeling they would, but would get over it, understanding what he did was to protect them in the end… But Ameria…

Ameria was a different story. He had the gut wrenching feeling that she would definitely feel betrayed by his actions mostly because they had… Trouble with communication. Usually, he considered himself a charismatic person; able to swoon people with polite suave, turning the roughest into a pile of mush, or pinning friend against friend with the smallest of phrases, but Ameria was different. She wasn't just any girl that he would never see again nor was she just the female member of his crew that he could have his way with. She was so much more than that and he thought that he established that months ago, but he ruined it. He let his ego get in the way, he could admit that.

He decided to shake his head of the thoughts. He didn't need to conflict his mind with issues that he still hadn't resolved. He needed to get this damn mission over and then he would get back to his bone mage, but he found it hard not to think about her since he walking down the hall that led to the underground hanger.

For some reason, he found himself walking passed it everyday where he would think of his crew as a whole, wondering what each person was doing to pass the time and then he would think of his bone mage and their unsettled problems and then he would tried to think of something else to get that off his mind. He usually thought of S.A.D. since that was the big ticket money to his plan; he still needed to figure out a way to get in that room all alone…

_Creak~_

He halted abruptly when he heard the sound of a door open and he looked up, seeing that it was the entrance to the underground hanger. He figured it was just one of the facility worker bringing more children, but he most definitely wasn't correct.

It was Ameria.

She looked absolutely freezing, only wearing a thick wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders for warmth from the cold. Why she wasn't wearing her winter gear baffled him, but then the simple name of Crazy Sane came to mind and it seemed likely that the magical being did something. Then the next question, which should have been the first, was what was she doing up here and out of the protection of the sub. The obvious thing to do was confront her, but he found himself, ducking behind a piece of rusty old machinery in the hall instead when he saw her start to look his way. He stood there with his back pressed against the misshapen surface, his heart pounding like wild against his chest. Why he was acting this way, only God knew why and obviously the higher being didn't feel like sharing at the moment. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in so longer that he felt… Skittish when he saw her again. It sounded so unbelievably idiotic that he wanted to pound his forehead against a wall until he bled, but if he did that, then she would hear him.

Then his eyes shot open. He shouldn't care if she heard him or even saw him for that matter. He may be feeling like a boy with a schoolyard crush right now, but he was her captain for pity's sake. He needed to know the balance between things and right now she disobeyed his orders so she needed to be confronted… Though he could do it in a calm fashion with out getting to jerkish. It all had to do with balance.

So, to make up for lost time, he used Room and ported to her. He hovered slightly in the air behind her as she tip toed down the hall cautiously, looking from side to side. She failed to look behind her since he was able to gently place his feet on the ground without a sound and then arm his free arm around her stomach.

Her scream ricocheted off the metal walls like bullets and she struggled to get away from his grip, twisting a turning until she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. Then she saw who is was and she stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Oh… It's you…" she said timidly, tapping her fingertips against his chest nervously.

Subconsciously, he pulled her closer when he felt her shivering form in his arms and she even moved closer, and he thought he heard her mumble something along the lines of: _so warm_, but he felt like it was the other way around. He mentally shook his head; he needed to focus. "Why did you leave the sub?" He questioned calmly, his voice almost a whisper in her ear. "You know I told you to stay there for your own safety," he reminded simply.

"I know…" she replied back sheepishly, her fingers fiddling with the thick fur of his coat. "But…it's been two years…"

His brows furrowed together in confusion at her words; two years for what? It had been two years since she joined his crew; was that was she was talking about? Did she come up here… To see him? It made his heart flutter in a way that he didn't think possible and he found himself pulling her even closer to his chest, his eyes drooping as he leaned over to kiss her. There was no protest from her end and that made his heart race; when was the last time they kissed? He didn't know. A very sad thing to say, but he was going to change that now—

"Law?" The female voice pierced the moment, and it most certainly wasn't his bone mage.

He inwardly groaned, feeling like fate had left off right where it stopped, making him wish that he could just freeze time for just one god damn moment. Was that too hard to ask? Really?

"Who's that, Law?" The voice of Monet came back to his ears once more and he glanced over his shoulders to see the harpy of a woman coming over, and the harpy term was to be taken literally now. Over the course of his time here, Monet had gone through a transformation due to experimentation so now she had large feathery wings instead of arms and her feet had turned into bird talons. Though, Monet also had other abilities that even Law would admit were useful, but her sneakiness was proving to be rather irritating. "Is that one of your crew?" Monet continued to question as she flew over, her fluttering wings not even making a sound as they moved. "The woman? The one they call Bones?" The secretary looked amused, a tiny smirk on her lips as he leaned to the side to get a better peek of his bone mage.

"Yes," was his quick reply.

"I never thought I was going to see any of your crew, so it's a pleasant surprise to see one, and Bones no less," Monet continued with a coy smile and she looked ready to start small talk with his bone mage that remained silent in his arms, but Law stopped that.

"She was just leaving, actually," He cut off the secretary quickly, turning around sharply and tried to move past Monet, but those large wings of her blocked him.

"Why so?" Monet asked innocently. "I'm sure she came up here for a good reason and it looks like she didn't get very far considering what she's wearing," Monet paused, eyeing the lack of warm clothing on his bone mage. "You should get her something warm to wear and then show her around a bit. I'm sure that Master would be dying to meet her as well."

That last comment made his blood boil; there was no way he was going to allow Ameria anywhere near _him_, but Monet did bring up a good point… Ameria did need warm clothes… And there was no harm in letting her stay just a few minutes, maybe an hour. She _did_ come up here to see him after all.

He wasn't going to tell that to Monet though, and he was definitely not going to tell the secretary where he was going either. He remained silent and calm, a stone glare at his only expression and he used Room once more to teleport his bone mage and him to his quarters within the facility for a bit of privacy.

"I have to get used to that…" Ameria muttered, clenching her forehead with a hand. "Because I have a feeling you aren't about to stop doing it."

A small smirk cracked through this cold features as he unwrapped his arm from his waist and started to walk over to closet. "It's faster than walking," he commented with a light chuckle, glancing over his shoulder to look back at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes playfully. "It sounds like you're being lazy," she countered jokingly.

He let out a short laugh, but it felt so weak since he couldn't remember the last time he actually laughed like that, but he pushed the thought aside and focused on getting his bone mage a coat. He had a few extras just in case something would happen to his current one, but since nothing did happen to his coat, the others were put away for the time being. Now was the perfect time to whip them out so he looked for the smallest one he could find which was a simple black one. It would probably be baggy on her thin form, but it would be good with conserving heat.

"Thank you," She said with a smile as he handed her the coat, the wool blanket over her shoulders falling to the ground which made her two familiars crawl out and wait for her to redress. Her shoulder were completely exposed, the thin tank-top she was wearing doing nothing to keep her warm and he saw that he skin was starting to go red. What happened to all her clothes... Did Sane do something with them, too? She would get frost bite dressing like this, but she didn't scurry to put on the coat and instead she swiftly took off the leather beat lounging on her hips and then handed it out to him, mumbling quietly if he could hold it for her.

He did so, looking over it, seeing that she have made the belt to pass the time when the sub was docked in the underground hanger. She must have gotten the pieces from the storage units and sewed it together, making small hooks that allowed her to hang Bas's vessel and her newest one for Fabian. She had gotten sick of the wild spirit groping her in the middle of the night as she slept, so she made him a vessel and forced in him there. But… She didn't see to have the power to hold him in well enough because the skull he was in looked almost battered to pieces. Cracks carved in the cranium, teeth missing along with the entire jaw; the skull looked like it had worse days than Bas's; which was saying something since Bas had his vessel for close to two years and still had a smooth surface.

"Can I have it back?" The voice of his bone mage brought him out of his inner thoughts and he looked up to see she was now fully in the coat. It was larger than he thought; the collar covering most of her mouth like it was a scarf and the long fur almost covering her toes; she looked to be drowning in the fabric. Then her arm went out, the long sleeve covering her hands easily, but with a small shake the pale skin of her fingers were showing again as she wiggled them, asking with action for her belt back.

He handed it back and then she fastened it around her hips again, making the fabric bunch up to give it somewhat of a form that fit her body a bit more. She looked pretty. "So…" he started to say before he even knew what he was going to say; he wanted to compliment her, but those weren't the words that came out. "Why don't you have your gear?" and as soon as the question left his mouth he wanted to bang his forehead against a wall repeatedly.

She didn't notice his screw up since she was more focused on undoing the small buttons at the collar of her coat so she could pull out her master's amulet and also the pendant she made using Rin's small vessel. "Sane took them all," she answered as she readjusted the two necklaces while her two familiars were climbing up the fabric of her coat after they left folds of the wool blanket. "He wouldn't stop complaining about the cold so everyone got together and put him in a storage room with blankets and hoped that he would shut up."

"Did he?" Law mused, finding the small story to be slightly entertaining.

"No," Tanker bluntly answered before he disappeared into the inside of the coat followed by Shnell.

Ameria rolled her eyes, which confirmed Law's former theory that the magical being did do something. Then his bone mage walked over to the large window that overlooked the snow peaks of the island as she stared to tell him a bunch of other little stories that happened on the sub with the crew. The memories made a ghost of a smile appear on his lips. He wouldn't lie, he missed being around his crew, but they were safer down on the sub, and of that matter, so was his bone mage. But she was here for the moment and he didn't mind it since they were alone.

His eyes opened wide at the word: alone. They were alone with no one to interrupt them. He didn't count the familiars or spirits since they usually kept to their own business and didn't spy. Well… Fabian probably would, but that didn't matter to him. The wild spirit couldn't get out which meant that lovely wool blanket could be put to good use and be tossed over the vessel. Or the wool blanket could be put to another good use… He needed to make good time of their hour together.

So he placed his sword to the side and made his way over to her, feeling his skin rising in temperature as his got closer, but then he suddenly stopped when she asked:

"Do you think I'll see him?"

His brows furrowed together in confusion. "See who…?" He questioned slowly.

"Luffy," she answered easily. "It has been two years now."

Law felt his heart drop to the deepest part of the pit know as his stomach. She didn't come up here to see him, but to see if she could get a glimpse of her former captain. That felt like an utter stab in the heart; he felt defeated, deflated, and completely hurt. Half of him just wanted to scream in frustration, yell at her about him; what about him, but he didn't listen to the half and slowly finished walking over to her and hesitantly lifted a hand then let his fingers run through her hair. "And it's been two years since you joined my crew, too…" he quietly added.

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed blissfully, and he didn't know if she was happy about him or the idea of seeing Luffy. Considering how pessimistic his thoughts of the conversation had turned, he thought it was the latter. That was depressing… But at least someone was on his side.

Tanker had made an appearance again, looking Ameria straight in the eye as he raised a bone hand in the air and then flicked her roughly in the forehead.

"Ouch!" She yelped, rubbing her forehead. "What was that for?"

"Because you're a moron," Tanker bluntly stated and then swiftly slipped back into the coat.

"Wait what!" Ameria shouted, stuffing her hand into the coat after her familiar. "Why the hell am I a moron you bag of bones?"

Law felt a weak smile come to his lips; it seemed like she didn't notice that she completely crushed him, but then that made him frown. She completely crushed him and she didn't even know it. He didn't know what would have felt worse, her being obvious or oblivious to the fact. He decided that he didn't want to know and he would just leave and come back when he felt like facing her because right now, his mind wasn't in the right place.

* * *

><p>Ameria continued to look out the thick glass of the window, watching the blizzard raging on from outside. She had given up hope of hiding Tanker and just kept her mind on the scene behind the glass. It seemed peaceful from the inside from where she was, but she knew those winds were probably like a winter's beast's fangs: unbearably cold.<p>

So she was lucky that she was on the calm side of the glass rather than the dangerous one, her mind waiting for the moment where something would change, but nothing happened.

She sighed deeply. She felt like this was all just a waste of time and she turned around to tell Law she was ready to go back to the sub, but he wasn't there. She blinked in confusion; he must have left when she was trying to get Tanker out of her coat. He would probably be back shortly so she turned back to the window to watch the boring scene of snow again. Then something caught her eyes through the window.

She pressed her palms to the glass to see what was sitting in the far bay of the island and her eyes opened wide. Slapping a hand to the smooth skull vessel at her hip, she stuttered the word _release_ and Bas appeared in his true form, shadows all around him.

He scanned the room, his blood colored eyes looking for the danger and he was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on, but she stopped him.

"Get me to the bay," she ordered, pointing to the small blurry form of a ship.

Bas glanced at it and shrugged his shoulders, going into his shadow form and then surrounded her with darkness. There was the sound of glass breaking then the howling of wind rushing past her eyes yet she felt nothing within the safety of Bas's shadows. Then the darkness was gone and she was at the bay like she had wanted, the lapping of the waves touching her eyes as she looked up at the ship she hadn't seen in years: the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	79. Chapter 75: My Strawhats

Erlomast: Thank you, I'm glad that you like my stories. :)

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Ameria will make up for it in two chapters, or three (don't know the exact number...). And you'll just have to see what Luffy does (hopefully its in character), and Robin will be a saint (minor spoiler).

DokuroSkull23: The relationship will still have ups and downs, but nothing dramatic. This will be fixed rather quickly compared to other fights.

ShaDow EmpIre: Well...it needs to be a few weeks, because having Punk Hazard sorta screwed over my timeline, so if you look at my story, it should be three years, not two. But let's just pretend two years passed and they were at Punk Hazard a few weeks, just like I'm pretending Law is 23 not 26. :D

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The decision will come at the end of the arc, don't worry, Robin is a saint (minor spoiler). :D

wasabi-sama: I'm glad that you like my story, and your English is fine.

Alpenwolf: Yes, there will be reunions! Though, I feel that the only person she doesn't see is Sanji and...Nami's body.

Warning: Some things in this arc may not make sense. If you feel yourself questioning what's going on then that's a good thing. I did it all on purpose for the sole reason of fixing Law and Ameria's relationship. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 75: My Straw Hats.<p>

The winds were harsh outside the thick metal walls of the abandoned research facility. It caused his men to shake in their boots from the cold, huddled tightly under the wool cloaks they wore, but he felt his men were quivering for other reasons as well.

"_Trafalgar Law!_" He heard a man shout from behind, a crack wavering in his tone.

"Why's there a Shichibukai here!" Another whispered loudly to the ones around him, but his voice carried to the ears of all, including the Pirate Warlord being spoken of, which made a dastardly smirk widen on his grinning lips.

There was a tiny tug on the hem over his jacket draped over his shoulder and he looked over to see a man staring up at him with wide eyes. "Let's go, Smoker, Sir," he whispered quietly so the Pirate Warlord would not hear him like the others. "We don't want to be involved with him! He's insane! He sent the hearts of 100 pirates to HQ in order to become a Shichibukai! He's a creep!"

Smoker just scowled at the man, a silent order telling him to stand down and back off; he wasn't scared of someone like Trafalgar Law. He could easily take him down, but then he looked to the side and saw the concern growing on his subordinate's face. Her brows furrowed in worry and he saw the slightest shift in her neck as she swallowed a thick lump of nervousness building in her throat. She usually didn't get nervous like this, flustered a bit before a fight, but never worried. If she was cautious then he should be as well. He didn't want to get cocky and someone get hurt. "This island is off limits even to those concerned with the government, Law." He finally spoke, his voice slightly muffled thanks to his cigars.

"Well, then that means you, too." Law countered with mock politeness from his spot leaning against the open doorway of the entrance.

Smokers says nothing in response, a growing scowl craving its way into his features, but then he looks over to his subordinate again.

She understands his silent order and she steps forward, digging a hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a baby den-den mushi. The sleeping snail is jolted awake when she clicks it on and then the recording starts to go off.

"_Zzzt—ello,_" it started out fuzzy, the voice barely recognizable, but then it continues, getting clearer as the speaker says his name. "_I'm Luffy! The guy who'll be Pirate King!_"

He steals a glance to the Pirate Warlord, seeing the smirk that was once there turn into a stone cold grimace, but he says nothing and lets the recording continue.

"…_zzz…zzzt…_" There was more static, another voice comes on the speaker that was too fuzzy to hear until it finally screamed. "_Save me! Ah…so cold…is that Boss?_"

There looked to be a tiny flicker in the Pirate Warlord's dead grey eyes, like he knew who this 'Boss' was, but it was too hard to tell.

Then the infamous Straw Hat Luffy's voice came onto the speaker once more. "_No, we're not the Bo…zzt, zzzt!_" Static took over, the voice being cut out by white noise until the other speaker came on again.

"_My friends…_" the other voice spoke with heavy breath. _"….were cut down one after another! They were killed by a samurai! Anyone please, save me… I'm at…zzt…anyone, please save me… I'm at…zzt…Punk Hazard! Gyaaaa!_" Then the recording clicked off and the baby den-den mushi went back to sleep instantly.

After the den-den mushi was put away, he looked at the Pirate Warlord suspiciously, especially when he saw that Law looked upset, extremely upset when he head the recording.

"The island's name and the 'cold' weather, I don't think there's any question this person sent their signal from this island." His subordinate spoke up, pushing up her glasses slightly so they sat comfortably on the bridge of her nose.

"You know Straw Hat Luffy, right?" Smoker then questioned, though it seemed like more of a statement than anything. "At the auction house, two years ago at Shabondy. You, Kidd, and Straw Hat fought together," he elaborated, but didn't stop there and continued with a cold glare. "Furthermore, when Straw Hat was chased by Akainu at the height of the war you helped him _escape._"

The Pirate Warlord was silent for a moment, but then a light smirk appeared on his lips and he simply asked. "What do you want?" but before Smoker could answer, the pirate captain continued. "Forging emergency signals is a specialty of the Marines, right?"

Smoker snarled at the comment, plus he was finding the Pirate Warlord's attitude to be rather annoying. "I'm sorry to say that this isn't a trap set by us," he answered emotionlessly through clenched teeth.

"Well," Law drew out, clicking his tongue against the root of his mouth. "Since I don't know anything either, we can end this little chat," he replied smoothly and was about to turn on the heel of his foot and trout back into the building.

But Smoker stopped the Pirate Warlord's advances to leave. "Don't make me ask stupid questions," he barked bitterly to the smug grin plastered on the other man's lips. "Show me the inside of the research facility, _now._"

The smirk then fell quickly into a deep frown as Law's brows knitted together in rage. "I don't take a liking to being ordered around by others, Mister Smoker," he warned coldly. "And like I said before: this is_my_ vacation house right now… So no," then he turned fully towards the Vice Admiral, stuffing a hand deep within the pocket of his coat as the fingers on his nodachi case tightened like he was preparing for a fight. "What's so bad about a pirate like me being at an island you disposed of? I'm the only one here. If Straw Hat comes here, I'll hunt him down. If that's all you wanted, leave," he ordered in return.

Smoker's brows furrowed, making deep wrinkles form along the skin of his forehead as he watched Law turned on the heel of his foot and started back into the building, but then he stopped midway. Echoing shrieks came from behind the Pirate Warlord. All heads looked deep within the dim shadows shielding the inside of the building, seeing the silhouettes of a crowd running towards them. The dark images slowly gained more details and then there in the large doorway was none other than the Straw Hats along with the alarming appearance of children right behind them.

* * *

><p>The snow was deep, making it difficult to run along the chilly bay. Ameria had left the Thousand Sunny when she saw that it was clearly uninhabited by her former crew, so there was no point in sticking around the ship since the Straw Hats were long gone and wouldn't be back for hours. She figured she'd run into one of them if she just looked around the island a bit, and she didn't have to worry about danger since Bas was right behind her, walking at a leisurely pace until he caught up to help her off the ground because she tripped in the thick snow.<p>

She also had Rin and Fabian in handy just in case. She had been practicing summoning all three at once and her master said that he was very impressed with the fact that she could summon all three without fainting from instant exhaustion. With weeks of no danger walking up to her door, she was able to get over that fainting spell and now she could go for at least two hours before passing out completely. It was a start, but something to work on, yet not. Having all three spirits out at once for two minutes would be plenty to wipe out an enemy completely, but that was only if Crazy Sane was there.

The magical being could be considered a big factor to the large amount of energy she had attained; without it she would still be struggling with summoning both Rin and Bas still. Sane's magic was like a drug; if she had it, she was stronger, if she didn't have it, she was weaker. It almost made her scared of the idea if Sane would leave and she was left helpless in certain situations, but her master reassured her that she would learn to cope without Sane's energy boost one day. And in truth, she hoped that day wouldn't come.

Her mind thick in turmoil of what could happen, she failed to notice that she was still running through knee-high snow and her toe clipped a hidden rock, making her tumble face first to the ground. She groaned in annoyance, but she didn't bother even trying to get up because she felt a hand curl into the fur collar of her coat and then she was hoisted into the air. "Thanks, Bas," she mumbled, brushing the snow from her clothes. Usually Bas would mumble back a small '_you're welcome_', but this time he remained silent. This confused her and she looked up at him to ask what was wrong, but the next thing she knew there was a hand over her open mouth.

"Shh…" Bas whispered, looking off in the distance, but there was only the hazy blur of snow make a veil over the scenery.

Her brows knitted together, wonder what was going on so she looked in the same direction, still seeing nothing, but then she heard the clash of metal against metal and the sparking of speed: it was a sword fight. There were only two people that could fight like that on the Straw Hat Crew, and that made her usher Bas along to the sound.

Seeing that she saw no danger in looking, Bas followed easily, he even went into his shadow form again to make the journey shortly, and also to stop the constant falling. There was that moment of darkness, but the sound from outside could still be heard and that is when she heard the scream of one of her former crew members.

"_**Waah!**_"

It was Brook.

She felt a smile light up on her features and when the shadows around her disappeared, she was blinded by the light of the snow for a moment, but when her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she looked for Brook. And she was surprised to see what the tall skeleton was fighting: a torso.

"_Wait!_" Brook screeched, acting like he was caught in mortal combat with one torso of a man with a katana. "_What is this? What happened to your head and legs? Who are you? This is so scary! A ghost! In the daytime? I just came ashore thinking I'd make a snowman! Scary, strong, scary!_"

Of course, it was still loveable old Brook, so simpleminded, yet stuck in a somewhat serious situation and Ameria felt guilty about just standing on the sidelines watching… But it was rather humorous…

"_Aubade! Coup Droit!_" Brook then yelled in a battle cry, charging the torso, but even with no head, the torso seemed to be smarter and pulled out another katana. "_A two style sword style!_" Brook gasped in awe. "Honestly, why are you fighting me! Please stop it already! Scary, scary, gr_oooo_ss!" And it seemed that the tall skeleton had had enough of the fighting and decided to do the next best thing: run.

She felt a small bead of sweat trickle down her cheeks and she laughed nervously as she watched Brook, who was a speedy runner, dash around the snow in circles with his hands high in the air, trying to escape the torso still trying to challenge him.

Bas, who was now in his true form, stood beside her with an expression that was filled with irritated annoyance. "Who in the world is _this_ skeleton?" He dryly asked.

Ameria laughed lightly, scratching the side of her cheek. "An old friend of mine."

"Humph," Bas grunted, tossing his head to the side to get rid of the hair in his eyes, but his bangs just fell back into place. He grumbled something lightly under his breath, his brows knitted together because he was agitated with quite a lot of things, his hair being the least of his worries at the moment. So, he called forth his shadows and the dark masses slipped out swiftly like snakes, blocking the torso off from the still running and screaming skeleton. Then the shadows formed a large hand and the inky black finger touched the tip of the thumb and then it flicked the bewildered torso into the distance like an unwanted booger.

"I say!" Brook then suddenly stopped running, looked up high into the sky to watch the tiny speck that was the torso, disappear in the distance. "Who did that?" then he turned around, and what little features a skeleton had lit up when he saw her. "_AMERIA~!_" He sang her name as he ran over to her quickly, but before the bone mage could even get a word in, Tanker popped out.

"_DADDY~!_" The small skeleton called out to the taller one, somehow making crystal tears form in his ghostly eyes.

Brook then stopped running, his hands slapping his cheekbones as he gasped dramatically. "_Tanker_, my son, is that you!"

"_Yes, daddy~!"_ Tanker called back, holding out his bony arms for a long awaited hug and the taller skeleton did the same thing.

It was the classic reunion, running scene that happened in the movies. Time seemed to slow to a snails pace as the two coming together ran towards each other and the world turned sorta blurry around the edges as their eyes, or eye sockets in this case, turned teary eyed and large. But then it stopped abruptly like a scratching record when Tanker made the fatal mistake of jumping out of the bone mage's coat and to the ground where he promptly disappeared in the snow.

There was the sound of muffled screams from Tanker, but it was drowned out as Brook jumped forward, digging through the snow frantically until the tall skeleton found him and then went on to hug the small skeleton to dead. And Ameria could have sworn she head a tiny squeak like there was a rubber ducky placed between the two skeletons.

"I think I am going to be sick," Bas bluntly said, which earned him a small slap in the chest from the bone mage, telling him to quit it.

"So," Brook spoke up, looking down at the bone mage as he still held Tanker in his arms. "May I see your panties."

Ameria was waiting to hear the tall skeletal musician to say his infamous quote, but what she wasn't expecting was that Fabian would use the comment as a loophole to leave his vessel because he thought she was in 'danger'. So, only a matter of nanoseconds after Brook said the words did the wild spirit appear with flames in his eyes as he violently kicked the tall skeletal musician in the face while screaming '_stranger-danger!_'. It took a few minutes for Ameria and Bas to pry the wild spirit from Brook, who was crying for mercy, and then it took much longer to explain that it was just in Brook's personality to say that to about every young woman he met. Fabian didn't seem to comprehend the idea, but after a minute, his mind was too focused on the fact it was freezing out; the wild spirit was only wearing a pair of black trousers.

So, Fabian then retreated back into his vessel and so did Bas, seeing that she was fine… For the time being. Once the two spirits were gone, Brook and Ameria went on to talk in peace about their time spend apart for the two years.

Brook first explained the island he went to, telling her all the stories of who he was placed in a cage for days since he was a talking skeleton, but then he was soon released. After he was set free, he had become one of the biggest superstars in the Grand Line and he even asked if she read the papers about him, which she felt guilty to admit she didn't. He looked a little defeated when she said that, but the skeletal musician quickly bounced back to tell her the stories of when they were at Fishman Island.

She felt a small frown tug down on her lips when Brook mention that; she remembered the crew hyped up to go there before they went to Shabondy and later got separated. She felt almost left out, but she had many stories to tell, too, and she didn't even know where to begin.

It would have to wait though because the blasting of gun fire echoed through the winds. Curious, and a little concerned, they sped up from their calm walk through the snow along the bay and rushed over to the sound, but since Brook was much taller and faster, he left her eating dust.

She groaned at the fact that she couldn't run faster through the snow as quickly as the musical skeleton and she was even half tempted to use Bas, but she decided that she wouldn't because she couldn't rely on the spirit all the time. Some battles needed to me won on their own; like running through two feet of snow. But, when a fiery explosion came into her view, lighting up the grey sky with oranges and yellows, she decided that using Bas was a better idea.

The spirit seemed to be slightly irritated with the fact that he had gone in and out of his vessel more than once in a single day, which it twice too many for him, and he wanted a break to relax. What Bas exactly did in his vessel was unknown to her, since she never asked, but she knew for a fact that it could wait since there was a _fight _just a few yards away. And she was having problems getting to that fight fast enough.

When in the darkness of the spirit's shadows, she heard the shouts of men. They were fuzzy to her ear, but she could tell that the pitch was different for some. There were deep ones with a rumbling baritone voice and others that were high pitch with a squeaky note added to them. The only one she could clearly recognize was Brook, but even then she couldn't understand what he was screaming angrily about.

It was only when Bas's shadows left her form did Ameria finally seen what was going on. Brook had attacked a group of men, which looked like centaurs, though with different animal bodies. The one that caught her eye the most was the man with alligator legs and covered in blood from the skeletal musician's attack. He seemed to be doing fine on his own, causing the enemy to go into a pained uproar. Oddly enough, and she felt guilty to admit this, she thought it looked quiet funny to see Brook run around in circles attacking the confused and battered enemy.

Then the splashing of water sloshing to the ground made her look towards the water's bay and there she saw the one and only Straw Hat crew, at least half of them, anyway. It was Luffy, Robin, Usopp, and Zoro; they had just gotten out of the chilly water, their bodied covered in ice. A normal person would have been worried when seeing such a sight, but Ameria knew better. This was her Straw Hat crew. She knew how strong they were, a little cold wasn't going to kill them, but apparently it would stop them for a moment.

They shivered in a huddle like penguins, holding their numb limbs as they locked their eyes onto one thing and one thing only: the enemies' coats. In only a matter for seconds, they face grew mischievously greedy as they gazed upon the thick fur coats and then they pounced on the enemy like wild cats after their prey in the jungle.

Ameria felt a tiny bead of sweat slip down her cheek as she watched, laughing lightly with a tiny smile: the good old Straw Hat crew.

Bas, on the other hand, didn't find the scene to be humorous whatever and he stood their besides her, asking: "Who on earth _are_ this people?"

Ameria looked up at him, her smile growing easily as she answered. "They're my Straw Hats."

"_**AMERIA~!**_"

Ameria jumped when she heard her name being screamed so loudly by the unforgettable voice and she barely had time to turn and face Luffy as he sprinted towards her full force through the snow.

There was that happy, board grin spreading on his lips as he rushed to her, noticing her before the others. His arms were spread out wide, looking like all her wanted was a hug, but the sheer speed he was running at made the embrace turn into a tackle. With a grunt, she took the full, brunt force of Luffy's strength, causing them to sail backwards, which made her have flash backs of when Kuma had sent them to Amazon Lily.

Luffy, who was blissfully unaware of her newfound pain from rolling harshly and repeatedly through the thick snow, just hugged her on the ground. "_We've missed ya, Ameria!_" He shouted for all in her ears, swaying to and fro as he held her in his arms.

Ameria, momentarily, had the wind knocked out of her and was having trouble getting it back thanks to Luffy's strong grip around her. But once she got a hold of her oxygen intake, she was able to hug him back properly, burying her nose into the crook of his neck and, her voice muffled by his coat, she mumbled back: "I've missed you guys, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	80. Chapter 76: Blast from the Past

WinterSoulstis: Thank you for all the awesome reviews, and the idea for the 600th-review mini sounds great! But it'll be out next Sunday, just to let you know.

Son of Whitebeard: I don't know how its embarrassing...

DokuroSkull23: Law's reaction isn't too over the top...hope that isn't bad though...

Whitwhit1893: Finally is right. ;p

robin3zoro: I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to say...

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I'm glad that you thought it was funny, and Ameria's reaction to that scene will be coming up soon.

Animelover007: The answer to your question is yes. It's taking awhile because of all the editing to the plot; believe it or not, Law would have gone to third base with Ameria at the beginning of the summer if things had been the way without Punk Hazard. :\

Alpenwolf: Tanker apparently has two daddies now: Law _and_ Brook, lolz, the drama.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Robin is definitely going to be the mature one here, and she's a saint (spoiler).

ShaDow EmpIre: You're welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 76: Blast from the Past.<p>

The creaking on metal pipes rattled in the close quarters of the boiler room where Nigel laid leisurely on the ground, using the boiler they had gotten at Rolling-Coins as a pillow. Not the most comfortable place to take a nap, but after years of doing it, the blonde mechanic was used to it.

"Oi, fatty."

Nigel groaned, rolled away from the voice above him and pretended that the person had magically disappeared or he had dreamed that the ginger was there altogether. Which actually frightened him; why the hell would be dream of Shachi? Logically, it should have been a nightmare, and that made him not want to nap anymore. So with another groan, Nigel rolled onto his back again, looking up in annoyance at the head mechanic. "What?" He snapped bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation.

"You should be working," Shachi said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets and then shrugged. "Never know when Captain will be done with his mission for Justice."

"You and Penguin have been saying that for, like, weeks," Nigel whined childishly, slouching even more against his boiler pillow. "I've checked everythin', like, three hundred million times. I think we're ready to make a quick getaway if we need one."

Shachi was silent, the expression on his face grim and cold as stone. "We need more than a 'quick' getaway if something happens."

Nigel blinked in confusion at the head mechanic; he felt that there was something that he, and a lot of the crew, was missing. He then sat up, slowly getting up to look at Shachi with a somewhat wary expression; this was the first time Nigel had ever felt like his crew couldn't be trusted like this before. "What's goin' on?" He demanded.

Shachi remained silent, keeping his expression all the same, which made Nigel more suspicious and, quite frankly, more pissed.

Though before the blonde mechanic could even say a word to the strange, and unwanted, behavior, Brodie came rushing into the room asking something that blew the former conversation out of the water.

"Have any of you seen Ameria?"

* * *

><p>Law had his usually present smirk as he tossed Smoker's heart in the air repeatedly as if the organ in a transparent cube was the equivalent to a baseball. Since the Marines could no longer contact anyone and were also in confusion, he considered this to be his time to bow out in style. He ignored anything that the Marines were yelling at him about the Vice Admiral, but mostly about the woman he brought down to size, literally, and turned on the heel of his foot to stroll back into the research facility.<p>

Then he stopped when he heard the familiar, and unforgettable, voice ring out from behind him. "_There's someone over there!_"

Law blinked, though he could say that he wasn't necessarily surprised since he already saw half of the Straw Hat crew before they went storming back inside the facility when they caught a small glimpse of the Marines waiting at the entrance. It was a surprise though, a truly unexpected moment because he didn't think the Straw Hats were so close to Punk Hazard; he thought they were only barely within range to get the call on the den-den mushi. So, seeing the rest of the Straw Hats was not surprising, yet, he would admit it was a shock to see them so soon just after he saw the other half.

"Straw Hat…" Law found himself mumbling, watching as Straw Hat himself rode atop of the former pirate captain's, Brownbeard's, head as the man ran towards the research facility on his alligator legs.

"_Huh!_" The rubber captain placed a hand to his forehead, squinting his eyes narrowly to see who was in his way. Then his eyes opened wide and his trademark broad grin appeared on his features when he said that it was Law standing in the way. "_It's you!_" Straw Hat then shouted, waving his hand frantically at Law as he got closer.

Law really felt like just turning away from the rubber captain, the thoughts of Ameria suddenly coming to mind which made him want to scowl ever so badly, but somehow, he remained calm: Straw Hat could be of good use to him with his plan.

"_Hey!_" Straw Hat continued to shriek, trying hard to get Law's full attention. "_If it isn't you! It's me! Luffy! Thanks for back then!_" But then something from behind Straw Hat grabbed his attention and he turns his head around then, looking down at someone on the Brownbeard's back and then he shouts: "_That's right! Trafol…_" the rubber captain had trouble pronouncing his name. "_Trafal-guy!_" So, he improvised.

Law then had the sudden urge to slap a hand to his forehead and walk away; the nickname was slightly humiliating.

"_That's it, that's him!_" Straw Hat then pointed a finger at him, though the rubber captain wasn't looking directly at him, but rather whomever was on Brownbeard's back still. "_He helped me escape me from Whitebeard's War and healed my wounds!_" then he paused and went on, agreeing with those he was talking to. "_That's right! Just like with Jimbe, I owe my life to him!_"

Law then tuned out Straw Hat, feeling like he shouldn't just throw words around like that. He was too trusting even though he meant no harm to the rubber captain… Yet. What Law did in the past was only a thing on a small whim; he had the crude idea that the New World would be a dull place without Straw Hat, and in truth, the New World seemed to be interesting enough without him. Though, now that Straw Hat was back, Law wondered what it would be like hearing of the rubber captain in the papers from here on out, and of course, there was the race to One Piece, which for some reason had been put on hold for awhile now. It was like the world was waiting for Straw Hat Luffy to join the race once more. Law would have figured that he, Eustass Kidd, and X. Drake, another rival that had a big name, would have already gotten to One Piece, fighting to the death for the treasure and title of Pirate King. It seemed that more than just him had gotten side tracked…

It made him think if he hadn't of saved Straw Hat back then, what would have happened? If he hadn't have went to Marine Ford, hadn't surfaced and said to give Straw Hat to him. If he hadn't of operated on the rubber captain, hadn't saved his life and then brought him to Amazon Lily for protection.

And the first thing that came to his mind was Ameria. Now, it wasn't because of their relationship, or maybe it was, but he thought of it was because he _saw_ her just that moment.

Brownbeard had stopped, allowing all the Straw Hats upon his back to jump down, and that included his bone mage. How she even got out of the research facility without him knowing baffled him, but he felt more rage then anything. Not only because she disobeyed his orders to stay where he wanted her to, twice, but because she was with Straw Hat. It could be said that he saw something between the two, if it existed or not, he didn't know and, in truth, he didn't want to find out. What if there was something between them in the past?

Though… Considering that Straw Hat couldn't see that Boa Hancock was madly in love with him and the rest of the world did, he figured that Straw Hat didn't have the mind set to have a crush on Ameria, much less have a relationship.

It settled Law's nerves just a bit, but he was still mad she didn't stay put.

He looked at her with eyes that said: _over here, now_, and she understood immediately, shuffling over to him nervously, but then Straw Hat shot in front of her, racing over to Law, and he just couldn't help but stare at the rubber captain: there were a pair of legs attached to his back. Leave it to Straw Hat to find someway to make any situation awkward. But then Law shook that thought out of his mind and looked back towards his bone mage that had paused in her walk over. He waved a single finger at her, the motion that once again said: _over here, now_, she obeyed quickly, scurrying over at a faster pace than before until she was standing sheepishly at his side, knowing she was in trouble.

"We'll talk later," he whispered in her ear as he leaned over close to her presence, and she simply nodded in response. Then Law turned back to Straw Hat, who was standing there waiting while the Marines in the background, still in a confused mess, yelled that Straw Hat Luffy had finally appeared. "You did well to survive, Straw Hat," Law called to the rubber captain to snare the other pirate's attention. "But what happened back then… There's no need for you to feel indebted. I just acted on a whim. We're both pirates. Don't forget it."

Straw Hat blinked with a blank stare of confusion, but then his expression turned to a more cheerful one as he laughed happily over the sound of Brownbeard screaming in the background. "That's right, we'll be enemies if you're going after One Piece, but there's many people I'm indebted to for stuff two years ago." He explained with a smile. "I'm really lucky to have met you right after Jimbe! Thanks so much!"

Law didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"Oh!" And then he added something else. "You took good care of Ameria too; she told me that you did. I gotta thank you for that; my friends are the most important thing in the world to me after all. They're like family!"

Law felt his eyes open a fraction wider, but then he glanced down at Ameria. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her cheeks turn a small shade of pink when Straw Hat said that. For some reason, he felt shocked to hear that; he wasn't excepting her to speak about him to her former crew. Not that it was a bad thing, though… It made him wonder if they could truly be enemies since she joined his crew, and like Straw Hat said: she was like family to him and important to him.

Then the Marines finally came out of the confusion that Law had put them in.

Before Straw Hat had arrived, Law had stolen all their den-den mushi and destroyed most of their warships using his beloved Room, sword, and Tact. Then he did a quick Scramble of Smoker's men, causing half of the men to become… Very close to one another than ever before. After that, Smoker and his underlings came after him, and he learned the Smoker didn't like it when his men, or Law should say woman, was hurt. Though, in the end, Law was able to steal the Vice Admiral's heart, leaving the Marine officer on the ground, lifeless and unmoving, yet Law knew better; the Vice Admiral was still alive.

Though, the woman, Tashigi, didn't seem to notice that. She had finally got herself together again, slowly getting off the ground and that's when she saw Smoker. Her eyes opened wide, a look of pure shock on her features, and she ran over to her fallen commander, nudging him repeatedly in the back to try and get him to move. Then she finally flipped him over, seeing that there was a black hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Law could clearly see she was enraged; he didn't need to see the look on her face to know that, it was all in her body movement. "_How dare you!_" She screeched, darting from her crouched position, her grip on the hilt of her katana tight as she rushed towards him.

Law found himself rolling his eyes at her pitiful display; she was charging head first into battle with rage the only emotion in mind. Granted, there were times when Law did rush into a fight with pure rage clouding his vision, but he knew they ended badly, hence the reason why he tried to remain as calm as he could. Though, he still took a battle stance, it was lazy almost, like he knew the woman wouldn't be able to touch him, which was true. He wasn't trying to be cocky about that fact, but if she couldn't do it once then she couldn't do it a second time, especially since she was furious. Yet, even though he knew the situation was safe, he found himself shielding Ameria, protecting her even if she didn't need to be protected; it must have just been a 'man-ego' moment.

"Hey, hey, knock it off," he said, unsheathing his nodachi and he hoped that when the woman saw his sword again, then she would either back down or back off. She did neither, which made him scoff when he saw the look on her face turn darker as her eyes locked onto his blade. "How unrefined…" he grumbled in annoyance, and mumbled Shambles quietly, causing the 'heart', though more like the soul, of the woman to fly out from her chest and also the unmoving Vice Admiral as well, switching them in a moments flash. "I hate that," which was a true statement, whether it be towards him or an opponent. "You just don't learn do you?" He sighed more to himself, his voice becoming lost within the shouts coming from both pirate and Marine. "Don't be so aggravated."

Though his words were lost, he saw that this was no time for him to stand around and lecture. The Marines had went into an uproar and, sadly, he found them in numbers to be more of a problem then the woman alone; though it was more of a pest problem than a serious one.

So he easily ignored the Marines getting themselves in an offensive, group position to fight back for the honor of the fallen woman. He swiftly turned on the heel of his foot, ushering his bone mage, who was still standing quietly at his side, to follow back into the research facility, but before he went in, he heard Straw Hat yell at him once more.

"_Hey! Trafal-guy! I want to ask you something!_"

There was no time for questions, but Law had a feeling he knew what the rubber captain wanted to ask. "Go to the back of the research facility," he called over his shoulder to Straw Hat. "You'll find what you're looking for there," Law said, glancing over to see that Straw Hat and his crew were running from the Marines' rage. "We'll meet again. We both have something we want to get back."

The sounds of battle could be heard, bullets going off as they hit the exterior metal walls of the building; rage making aim difficult to control. Law ignored it all the same; grabbing Ameria's hand and warped them to inner room of the entrance and then used his devil fruit powers to close the door completely, locking it tight. The sounds from outside were know only a fuzzy haze in the background once they were in the safety of the research facility. Law stood there for a moment, looking down at the still beating organ within the clear cube in his open palm.

He knew he needed to see _him_, but he didn't want to take Ameria with him. Though, leaving her here was no better and he had no time to take her back to the sub or even his private quarters again. He had to take her with him, which he grudgingly did.

He continued to hold her hand as they walked through the large hallways of the facility, the clicks of their heels echoing down the corridor. Then he heard the shouting; it was _him_ and he was upset.

Law knew why, and apart of him just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, but he needed to make sure that nothing would happen to Ameria. He stopped in his tracks and then turned to his bone mage, looking at her with a firm stare. Automatically, she looked down at her feet; she thought it was time to be reprimand, but he wasn't going to. Quite frankly, he probably wouldn't just because too much was going on right now. She knew what she did was wrong, that was enough for him, so that made it easy to move onto something much more important.

"Stay behind me and don't say a word," he started his orders. "Do not look at anything but me. Understand?"

She looked at him in mild confusion, but did not question and nodded in acknowledgement.

Then Law nodded back, shifting the hold of his nodachi balancing on his shoulder to his hand, gripping the metal case tightly as he swiftly walked the remaining distance to the room where the shouting was coming from. At the doorway, Law barely even looked into the room and he was already snapping: "We have a problem."

And there _he_ was, standing in his ghastly form of poisonous gas, his face barely recognizable behind all the purplish mist swimming around him. His features were hard, cold to the touch as he saw Law walk into the room. "_What the hell did you do, Law!_"

Law remained calm, feeling his bone mage shuffle discreetly behind him more so her eyes were trained on his back. When he felt that Ameria was as safe as she could possibly be in such a dangerous area, he finally answered the fuming gas ball and returned with just as a cold tone: "I'm the one complaining here, _Caesar._"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	81. Chapter 77: Alliance

**Anyone read the latest chappie for One Piece? Law is definitively NOT weak if you saw what he freaking did, god damnit... I feel as if 'my' Law isn't up to par with Oda's Law, which is kinda a given, if you get what I mean. **

robin3zoro: Update is today, every Sunday a new chapter will be out, unless something happens to me...

DisillusionedNight: Oh, there'll be action here all right...'wink-wink-nudge-nudge'... :D

Sky65: I'm glad that you like the story. :)

Alpenwolf: Luffy and Law will make a good team, now we need Kidd in there because they make the best team ever! :D

ShaDow EmpIre: You're welcome.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Luffy could have said something to Ameria, but he has half of crew missing and he knows Ameria's safe with Law, but a _good bye_ or _see you later_ should have been said... darn it.

Shiningheart of Thunderclan: Law needs to push of his ego, which is to protect his lady in front of hundreds, and it worked sense Ameria didn't yell at him, especially since he 'cut' down a woman! :D That's called process, good for you guys, Law and Ameria.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 77: Alliance.<p>

Caesar sighed in relief, placing the receiving end of the den-den mushi back to it's shell, making the snail with his initials C.C. go to sleep instantly. "I finally made contact," he said slowly, a smirk growing on his lips. "We got permission to kill the Strawhats, G5, and also the Will-O'-Wisp Kinemon. If someone dies at this island, it seems that Joker will make it look like an accident in the seas nearby. This is good," he added, turning to a collection of his men wearing their basic suits with masks. "Capture anyone you can," he then ordered, jerking his head towards the door. "The more you get the better for the experiments."

"_Yes, Master!_" His men shouted in reply, clicking their heels together and saluted him before marching out of the room in a single file.

Caesar found the action of his men to be too… Formal, almost reminding him of Marines, which put his mood into a sour one instantly and he found himself mumbling "But I don't mind if you poison the ones you can't catch…" it was more to himself, but it seemed the men heard since they nodded with a shout of understanding before they left. He sighed again, shaking his head before looking around the room, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Where's Law?" He questioned Monet, who was sitting in her usual spot. "I saw that he had Bones with him, but since I was rather upset at the time, I didn't get to ask a few…_Questions,_" he sneered, knowing exactly that there would be no questions when it came to his experiments.

"Oh, he just left now…" She replied shortly, never looking away from her papers and writing down on them.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was done with his more than just 'loud' conversation with Caesar, Law took her out of the room as quickly as he could. He wanted her to have nothing to do with the insane scientist. For the past few weeks, the crew had been confused on why their captain didn't want them joining in on this supposedly dangerous mission, and now she could see why. He was working alongside this manic for some reason, probably top secret between the Trafalgar brothers, so the bone mage did not ask questions.<p>

Everything would be explained sooner or later, so there was no reason for her to pry for the answers to her curiosity.

They walked down the hall briskly, Law holding her by the hand, and she figured he was taking her back to the sub. She had gotten what she wanted: to see the Strawhats, but the reunion was rather incomplete since she still hadn't see Chopper, Franky, Nami or Sanji yet. If she could see them as well then she would have officially gotten what she wanted. Though she couldn't argue with Law when he wanted her to do something; she sorta disobeyed him... Twice. So he was probably whisking her away to the sub once more where she should have stayed like he told her and the rest of he crew when they first came to Punk Hazard. That's if they were even going back to the sub, that is.

He, all of a sudden, stopped, turning a sharp corner so they were in the shadows of a tall, but narrow hallway. She was pressed up against the wall, the biting cold barely reaching her skin, even through all the thick fabric and fur on her person. There was the _clinck_ of Law resting his nodachi against the wall beside her and then he turned his attention back to her.

She thought this was the moment he was going to reprimand her for disobeying him and also putting herself in more than one dangerous situations. But the look in his eyes told a different story, and story that she could not read. There was no anger in his eyes, in fact, there looked to be no emotion in his grey irises as he gazed into her blue ones. It should have made her uncomfortable being under such a stare, but, oddly enough, she wasn't affected by it whatsoever. She just started right back at him, the moment of silence drawing out until the sound of fur rustling broke it as Law moved his arms.

He cupped her cheeks, and his hands were warm, which she found odd since he wasn't wearing gloves; his hands should have been bitterly cold. But no, they were warm, making her relax easily into his touch as his thumbs started to brush the pink skin of her cheeks. The feeling of affection made her smile lightly, closing her eyes at the sensation; she couldn't remember the last time Law felt so close like this since he had been gone for so long. And he only got closer.

There was the hot breath from his mouth brushing against her lips, making her eyes snap open when she saw him kiss her. A look of peace seemed to cross his features when he kissed her for what seemed like the first time in months, and she couldn't help but mirror the expression.

She closed her eyes once more as a tiny moan fluttered past her lips, the tone muffled through the kiss. Her hands snaked under his arms, her fingers clinging to the fur at his shoulder blades and she pulled him closer. There was a small click as he stepped forward, pushing her further against the wall so that their chests pressed together to create an aura of warmth and heat.

The kiss had started slow, almost innocent, like Law hadn't expected it do go much farther. Though, that seemed highly unlikely since this was Law, he probably either wanted and knew it would turn out to be more. His lips grew wild against hers, moving with almost a desperate passion that could have made them melt in a puddle of mushy heat. Law clearly missed this; it was obvious due to the tongue moving along her lower lip, pleading for even more, and she gave him more since she missed this just as much as him. She didn't fully realize it until now about how much she was missing out on: having him close, the feeling of his body against hers and his kisses.

It was arousing.

She had never once felt… Like this before; she could pretty much say she felt... Horny… It was a strange thing for her to feel because not once had see felt this desperate for a man before to the point where it wouldn't affect her if a person came walking by and stared for a second, minute, hour, or more. She would continue to blissfully make out with Law, completely aware that someone was there; she wouldn't have cared at that moment.

"_Law!_"

His name is called in the distance by Caesar, the insane scientist's voice echoing off the walls and into their ears, but neither of them make the effort to stop.

They were in a moment, and the mood wasn't going to be stopped by a killjoy.

Law seemed to grow rougher when he heard Caesar in the background, holding her even tighter like he didn't want to let go. Or maybe it was a signal to her, saying now to freak out and end the moment, and she reassures him she won't.

In a tangled mess of limbs, she able to get her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer then before, if that was even possible. That made his arms move around her back and hold her firmly. Then his balance was thrown when she jumped up, making him grunt in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

It was another loophole to her fear; she wasn't afraid of being held, only picked up. Just like pretending an enemy is an 'animal', she can be held if she makes the initial 'jump and cling' to be held; if _she_ does it, then there is no fear in it to be afraid of.

Not that Law seemed to care; he just enjoyed the even closer encounter, ramming her back to the wall again. It was only a small pang of pain against the big picture of pleasure, pleasure that was clearly accepted on both ends since she was letting him hold her and she could just barely feel his arousal through the thick fur of his coat.

"_**Law!**__"_

He was called again and, once again, Caesar was ignored.

She held onto him, her fingers curling into the fur of his coat and she moaned when his tongue slid along hers in a dance. The heat was intense, almost making Punk Hazard, the brutally cold area, feel like a sauna at the moment, almost hot enough to take off clothes.

"_**LA—AW!**_"

The third time he was called was the last, the booming voice making the walls shake and interrupting the moment. And Law was pissed. One of his arms unhooked from its spot around her back and then his fist rammed into the wall full of rage. He mumbled a silent curse under his breath, panting heavily. "_Fuck,_" was all that came out through deep breaths in and out.

Ameria, out of breath, remained silent, just looking at him as she gripped the collar of his coat. She figured that this was the end of the show, so she unwrapped her legs from around his hips, slowly placing them on the ground, suddenly having the fear that she would fall. Once she felt sturdy, she didn't know what to do. So she waited on Law.

His fisted hand uncurled into an open palm, resting against the wall to support his body. "Ameria…" he finally spoke after regaining his breath. "I want you to go Gate 66 in section R and go back to the sub."

After what they did, the last thing she wanted to do was leave his side; the thought brought a frown to her lips.

Law sighed and then leaned in close, kissing her cheek gently. "Things are starting to get dangerous," he whispered into her ear. "I want to make sure that you're safe."

She was hesitant of the idea to leave his side because of that. She looked away from him for a moment, looking down at her feet while her hands were still preoccupied with holding the fur of his collar. "Okay…" she murmured, feeling in her gut that it was the wrong idea, but she trusted Law and he knew what he was doing.

He smiled weakly when she said that, almost looking conflicted as much as she did; wanting her to go and then not. Then he moved back in to kiss her gently on the lips, but, with a tiny tug at his collar from her, they started right back up where they left off moments ago.

"_**LA—A—AW!**_"

The voice made them break away once more and Law cursed under his breath again, stepping back so that they wouldn't be tempted for a third time and then he scooped up his nodachi that was still leaning against the wall beside them. "Go back to the sub," he repeated, leaning forward to kiss her again simply on the forehead before walking away.

She leaned against the wall, his image long gone from view since he turned the corner, but she could still hear the_ clicks_ of his heels going down the hall. Once they faded from ear, she finally moved and head back to Section R, but there was a problem. She didn't know where that was. Maybe there was a map somewhere? So wandering around, she tried to find the right path, but all she saw was a maze of hallways that lead which way and that. She started to get flustered and was about to call upon Bas, though the spirit would probably be against, so he could take her back to the sub. But then she stopped when she heard the screams of… _Children?_

What children were doing here was a question she could not answer, but it was odd and she wanted to know why. So she headed in the direction of crying, but when the sound of children stopped, she found her felt jogging around to figure out where it was and that is when she felt a blast of cold air: wind. She was near the back end of the facility, and she only knew that because she saw Usopp, Sanji, and Robin there; she remembered Law telling them to go to the other end of the facility back at the main entrance.

It was an odd sight to say the least. Snow was present, covering most of the area, surrounding two pillars that held the former pirate captain known as Brownbeard. Chains kept the large man from moving, but chains were not only wrapped around the pirate, but also a group of children. Some looked to be the children of giants; the kids looked almost as big Brownbeard himself; and Brownbeard was at least two times bigger than Jean Bart. Though, the size of the children did not matter, it was _why_ they were chained up asleep to a pillar in the dead of winter on such a cold island.

So the bone mage made her way to them, noticing quickly that something was off with Sanji. The cooks visible eye looked… Rounder, like it should have been a button eye on a cuddle-cute animal, maybe Chopper for instance. Plus, the cook was rather animated about the children, going on about how something about them was wrong, which seem out of character for Sanji. Not that the cook was cold hearted in any way, shape or form, it just he shouldn't have been _this_ upset.

"I can't believe something like this happened!" Sanji roared, and just the tone of his voice made the bone mage stop in her tracks: it was _squeaky_. The cook's voice sounded as if it should have been in a rubber ducky, not coming from a grown adult man. "I bet _he_ had something to do with it." Sanji continued, pointing a finger at Usopp accusing, like he was the one that did it.

"I think you're right about that," Usopp agreed, nodding his head sagely as he closed his eyes in thought and crossed his arms over his chest. "There just isn't somethin' right about that guy. He's creepy!"

Ameria had no idea who they were talking about, but she continued her calm stride over to them, Robin being the first to notice her.

The archeologist smiled kindly in her direction, ignoring the conversation the two men were having and turned to her. "Hello again, Ameria," she greeted with a small wave. "Where's Law?"

"Hey, Robin," Ameria first returned the greeting with a smile and wave then she answered the archeologist's question. "He's inside still. He had told me to go back to the sub, but I heard children yelling and came to investigate…" she trailed off, looking on the sleeping children once more. "What happened here?"

"These children were kidnapped from their homes," Robin started to explain. "And then Chopper found out that they were being drugged and since the children haven't had it yet today, they went into a rampage, but collapsed shortly after."

Ameria stared at her in shock; she felt out of the loop and she wondered if Law knew about this… "Who could have done this…?"

Robin looked at her in curiosity. "You don't know?"

"I've been in the sub for weeks under the island. There's a hidden dock there, and I just came up today. Hearing about this is just as much as a shock to me as it is to you."

"Hmm," Robin hummed in thought, nodding understandingly at the explanation.

"So," Ameria continued. "Do you know who did this?"

Robin pointed towards Usopp and Sanji. "They think that Law did it," was all she said.

"W—what!" Ameria felt her eyes go wide, her jaw hanging low. "There's no way Law would do something like _this_ to children! He's _not_ that cruel!"

The rise of volume in her voice made Sanji and Usopp finally turn her way, looking at her in shock, and Usopp was the first to speak. "Ameria! When did you get here?"

"Oh… Just a minute or so ago," she answered easily, but then shook her head and went back to the former subject. "And you think that Law drugged these kids? How could you even think that!"

"Because he is the only one that could be capable of making such a potent thing!" Sanji snapped, and that made Ameria take a step back.

Sanji, talk back to a… Woman? That seemed so impossible that is was unbelievably scary. Though, Ameria noticed that the cook had a head band with a small picture of Chopper's head his forehead, and that's when it clicked: the voice, the odd eyes, worrying of the health of the innocent patients. It was Chopper, but within Sanji's body; Law must have switched them using Shambles.

"But I'm telling you," Ameria defended her captain once she was able to get over the shock. "Law wouldn't do something like that. He isn't_ that_ bad of a person, I swear."

"I know," Robin cut in politely, a sly smile crossing her lips. "I have heard rumors."

Ameria knew exactly what she was talking about, making her cheeks turn a crimson red.

The men, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand the implied hint and Chopper within Sanji's body turned to Usopp and asked in his squeaky voice: "What's that mean?"

And Usopp just shrugged, baffled to the correct answer.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What!<strong>" Usopp and Chopper within Sanji shouted in unison, their jaws hanging low in shock. "_**We're forming an alliance with the Heart Pirates!**"__

Ameria was surprised to hear that as well, but she was happy about the idea. It was like, in a way, her being apart of both crews, yet not. Also, it seemed to lighten the burden of her promise with Luffy two years ago, her leaving Law. True, she didn't want to leave Law and she was sure if she explained to Luffy he would understand, but now that they were forming an alliance, it meant that she would still have connections with her former crew and could probably visit them from time to time without feeling like she was talking to the enemy. Though, she could never see her Strawhats as an enemy, alliance or not. And alliance or not, she would probably still visit them frequently, and if Law got mad at that then… She didn't know what she would do, but she didn't have to worry about that fact since she wasn't going down that road yet.

But… The Strawhats seemed to have different ideas on the matter. None of them liked the idea whatsoever. Most of them thought that it was Law's fault that the children were drugged, minus Robin. Robin, by the way, was the only that went along with Luffy's idea of an alliance, but she did bring up betrayal, which was a point to bring up. Ameria highly doubted Law would betray her former crew, the crew that she still loved, but then again, Law was a mysterious person who worked in mysterious ways. So she hoped 'betrayal' wasn't in his deck of cards… Again. She wouldn't know what to do if he did something like that again to her.

Bickering continued among the Strawhats, everyone ganging up on stubborn Luffy and his choices, and that was beginning to annoy Law. His brows furrowed together and he groaned softly, watching the animated characters of Usopp, Chopper within Sanji and the two disturbing ones of Franky in Chopper and Nami in Franky. Ameria thought that Franky's facial expressions on Chopper were hideous, and Robin would agree with her on that. But Law was not interested in that, his mind was ready to move on to a plan, so he did something that stopped them all in their tracks: he held her hand.

The action was silent, yet it caused complete silence everyone staring in shock besides Robin, who already knew, and Luffy, who was oblivious to the fact. Just a simple action brought forth a deep discussion about their relationship. Also everyone didn't agree with it, too, which brought Law into a silent rage about either them talking shit about their love or moving further away from his wanted conversation topic or both. Probably both, but Ameria felt upset that they were disapproving of the relationship, which sorta hurt since she saw them as family.

But Luffy was on their side, saying his usual simple words that struck home hard; that everything would be fine and that nothing bad would happen because Law was a good if she liked him for so long. And if anything happened then they could make it through it since, after two years of long training, Luffy considered them to be unstoppable. That seemed to be enough for the crew's wary thoughts. They still didn't welcome the idea, but then let it go… For now. Now though, the three with mix-matched bodies came forward, demanding that Law fix them.

Law was irked that they ordered him to do that, but he had to in the end since they were in an alliance now; he had to make sure his ally was at their strongest. With s sigh, he said he would, but he needed space and with a swipe of his hand and the word of Shambles, all the 'hearts' went to all the right bodies, well almost. Franky and Chopper were the only ones that were replaced in their proper bodies, and Robin had made Franky swear never to speak or pretty much be in Chopper's body ever again, but Nami had the short end of the stick: she was now stuck in Sanji's body, and the cook was in her body looking for a samurai apparently.

While Nami freaked out on Law, Chopper, whose body was in covered in bandages, was freaking out on Franky and Luffy and the two broke into a fight about whose fault it was.

Law seemed fed up with all the fighting and got back to business, but his attention seemed drawn to the sleeping children and that's then Luffy spoke up, saying he wanted to save them as well. Law had advised that it would be easier to just leave them behind since they are drugged, which caused Chopper to go into a rage for being reminded of what happened to the poor children. Then the reindeer doctor went off on a tangent about how he also wanted to take them home, but they had to get off the drug which would be time consuming and the fact that some of them looked like young giants.

Then Law started to explain why they looked like that, because the World Government had been researching it for about a hundred years. Chopper was disinterested with that and simply wanted to do his job as a doctor. Law was put in a bind; he had to help the children no matter what, so he made the decision that he and Chopper would go investigate the drug. There was a problem though: Chopper couldn't move, but Usopp seemed to fit that problem.

By tying the tiny reindeer to Law's hat.

First there were snickers, but then everyone burst into laughter, even the bone mage did. She just couldn't help it, but that only earned her a harsh scowl from the pirate captain as he ripped Chopper from his head and tied him from his nodachi case like it was an ornament.

Then Law gave them the run down of Caesar, telling them everything he knew, especially about his devil fruit being poisonous gas and that he was a Logia-type user, so people without Haki shouldn't go near him. Then Luffy spoke up, saying that the only ones that had Haki were him, Law and maybe Sanji along with Zoro. Law nodded at the information, but then Luffy added that the plan was to kidnap him, which was true, but they didn't want money, but confusion. Though he left it at that, saying once they have Caesar then Law would explain what would happen next in full detail, but before Law left officially, he added one last thing.

"Once we have successfully kidnapped Caesar, things will start moving, and fast. Once we get there, there's no going back. Now's the time to change you mind."

"It's fine," Luffy answered with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll team up with you guys."

"Then I'll help out with your request," Law added. "Be sure to convince you other crew members as well."

"Okay," Luffy nodded. "Got it!"

Law nodded slowly, watching as Luffy dashed followed by an eager Franky. Then Robin bowed out, saying she would go with them, which left Usopp and the depressed Nami in Sanji's body with the children. Law just stared, but then he shook his head and started towards the research facility again. Though, it would be a rather long hike back to where Law wanted to go, so he used Room, grabbing Ameria's hand easily to keep her close to his side when he ported further into the facility.

"_Wow!_" Chopper exclaimed from his spot in the bag hanging from Law's sword. "Your ability is really handy! Did we just warp?"

Law nodded shortly, but found that his powers were unimportant to the real task at hand, so he went onto explaining the plan to Chopper. "Be still and stay in the bag. We're behind the laboratory already. Caesar will probably be in the main room with another woman. I'll lure them both out somehow. During that time, you will investigate the drugs and Ameria," he looked over to her, a small spark of conflicted emotions in his eyes. "I want you to go back to the sub still. You will be safer there, and also you can tell the crew to get ready for a quick departure. Shachi and Penguin shall handle that."

Ameria frowned, not liking the idea of leaving when the more manpower than had the better, but she nodded at her instructions still, knowing that Law knew best so she didn't ask questions, but Chopper was still curious about certain things.

"But if you can get to the 'Master' so easily…" the reindeer doctor started to say. "You're strong enough just to capture him, right?" Chopper questioned, and then the tiny reindeer flinched when he saw Law's back stiffen almost to stone. So he turned away from that question. "I'll have plenty of time to investigate those drugs, too…" he added sheepishly, trying to relax the pirate captain.

Law relaxed slightly and, surprisingly, he actually answered the reindeer doctor's former question. "Because of this problem I have… I can't," he said quietly, looking down at his feet as he walked, but then he shook it off. "That's why I need your help. All you guys have to do it grab Caesar and I'll do the rest."

Chopper frowned slightly, something not sitting right with him, but Ameria sent the tiny reindeer a soft smile, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay and Chopper returned the look with his own smile.

Then a scream was heard in the distance and all heads turned to the side and they saw a giant explosion hit what was left of the marine warship at the bay. The marines started to scream, yelling about a person coming down and Ameria along with Chopper recognized that immediately; the pale, peachy colored wings in the hazy distance was Robin, using her devil fruit form wings with millions of arms and hands. Then the Marines started flying through the air, their thick brown coats standing out against the white snow; it was Franky, the bone mage and the reindeer doctor knew that for a fact, especially when they heard the faintest remains of a the word super on the wind. It was only a matter of time now, making Chopper and Ameria exchange somewhat worried looks.

"_**Come out, Master!**_" The roaring shout of Luffy was heard from miles away, and that made Law's jaw drop and his brows furrow in rage as the bone mage and reindeer doctor felt beads of sweat roll down their cheeks and it only got worse when Luffy started to shout. "_That was a good shortcut!_"

"That idiot!" Law snapped angrily. "Who told him me could take on the entire fleet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

Now, the mini for WinterSoulstis.

XxX

Sane felt that he could help; he would admit he was a helper. And he noticed that the captain and bone mage were going through a terrible rut in their lovey-dovey relationship. So, Sane decided to get his handy-dandy magic together so he could help them mend the torn threads between the almost ruined love.

"Now," Sane said, pushing the glasses over his mask up. "What is the root of the problem?"

Law and Ameria stared at the magical being and then at each other then at Sane again. Then Law spoke. "What problem?"

Sane leaned back in his chair, observing the couple sitting on separate seats. "This wouldn't do," Sane tsked, getting up quickly and then went to his magical suitcase and opened. Then pulled out a love seat, the piece of furniture hovering over his head as he held it with only one hand. And then he went over to the wide eyed couple. "Stand up, if you would please."

The couple then stood up swiftly and moved out of the way for the magical being.

Sane then violently kicked each chair out of the way and then gently placed the lager seat down. Then he patted the cushions, ushering the couple to sit, and he noted that Ameria was clearing to Law's arm in nervousness. "Sit down." The couple did as they were told, but still, Sane found something wrong. "You two aren't sitting close enough..." he mumbled while rubbing his exposed chin. "This is a_ love_ seat after all," and then he grabbed the armrests and pushed them closer together, thus forcing the couple to sit closer together. "There, that's perfect." Sane purred and sat down comfortable in his chair and then leaned forward to push himself closer to the couple.

Law and Ameria stared at the magical being and then at each other then at Sane again. Then Law spoke again. "What are you doing, exactly?"

"Couple's therapy!" Sane chirped happily as he snatched up his suitcase. "Now, what are your favorite fruits?"

Law and Ameria blinked in confusion.

"Come on, now," Sane coaxed with a smile. "Don't be shy and answer the question."

"Apples," Law said shortly.

"Fruit of knowledge," Sane commented as he pulled the fruit from his suitcase and then tossed it to Law. "Predictable."

Law grunted and caught the fruit.

"And you?" Sane looked to the bone mage.

"Oranges..." Ameria answered shortly with a small blush.

"Citrusy," Sane purred and pulled out the fruit and smirked as he tossed the fruit to the bone mage. "Seems you like things..._juicy._"

Ameria's pink blush turned crimson at the implied comment and she looked down at her lap, ignoring the fruit about to hit her in the face. Though, Law caught the orange easily and then handed it to her with a smirk at her reaction. Ameria snatched it up quickly, looking away from him in embarrassment, which made Law chuckle at her in amusement.

Sane smiled cheekily. "Progress!"

Law frowned and his brow rose in confusion at that magical being.

"Now," Sane continued. "Say that you love apples, Captain Fuzzy Hat."

Law stared at him.

"Go on now, say it." Sane repeated.

"I...love apples," Law said slowly.

"Good," Sane nodded. "Now, say you love Ameria."

Law and Ameria stared at the magical being and then at each other then at Sane again. Then Law spoke up. "Saying you love a fruit is different than saying you love a person."

"You're right..." Sane grumbled, rubbing his chin in thought, but then he snapped is fingers when an idea came to mind and he asked: "What's your favorite animal?"

Law scoffed and rolled his eyes. "This is pointless," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um..." Ameria stuttered, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "I like sheep."

Sane and Law stared at her. Then Law asked: "Your favorite animal is...sheep?"

Ameria nodded. "There were a lot of sheep herders around Fort Lock when I was growing up... I know it's silly, right? Most girls like animals that aren't like that...like cats or something."

"It's not silly," Law replied with a gently smile. "In fact I like that, it's different," and he placed his hand to the back of her head and moved closer to kiss her cheek.

Sane gasped in absolute delight, clapping his hands together happily. Then he shot up and with pride, he shouted: "_Success!_"


	82. Chapter 78: Unwanted Truth

MoonlitMeeting: Glad you like the story. :)

cicir: I have thought the same thing...

robin3zoro: Lol, if I have any trouble then I know who to call.

Alpenwolf: Caesar wasn't there, he was just calling for Law in the background.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Eh, I have decided that Law has given up being mad at Ameria...for the moment; more important thinks to worry about, like killing Vergo. And the scene, well, there was no time to warp I guess. Plus, Law only wanted it to be a quick thing before Caesar called his ass back, you know? But it could have gone either way.

DisillusionedNight: Sane is a silly boy, but his heart is in the right place, though sometimes it falls into his foot, which is why he has a lot of foot cramps. :( The poor baby.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: What Ameria will do is pretty...expected? Well, to me it is anyway.

WinterSoulstis: The Strawhats have to freak out, I mean, the accuse him for hurting the kids! But Luffy fixes it! Good Luffy, he will get lots of meat for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 78: Unwanted Truth<p>

"_That idiot!_" Law snapped angrily, watching as Straw Hat wreaked havoc on the Marine forces still stationed at the entrance of the research facility. "_He's destroying the plan, not helping it!_"

That was something that they should have warned him about, that Straw Hat would do something as _stupid_ and bold. Though, considering the rubber captain's actions at the height of the war and the widespread story of his charge through Impel Down, then really it, should have been a given. The thought made him grind his teeth together, mumbling curses under his breath and hope the plan didn't get screwed up because of Straw Hat's poor choice.

But, since Straw Hat had done this, Law had to hurry up his plan. The challenge the rubber captain openly demanded would be accepted by Caesar, which meant time was ticking away. So, he tightened his hold on his bone mage's hand and nodachi case then warped further into the facility to a crossroad of paths. "Ameria," he turned to her, jerking his head down one of the larger hallways. "Go down this hall all the way. It leads to Section R where gate 66 is, the door to the sub. And when you get there, remember to tell Shachi and Penguin that we need to get ready to as soon as possible." He reminded her. "They will understand what to do."

Ameria nodded slowly, a small frown tugging down on the corner of her lips. She didn't want to go, and quite frankly, Law didn't want her to go either, but this was for her own good. It was better if she stayed out of this, it would just bring up more of the past he and the others were trying to hide for the safety of the crew.

So, he leaned over, whispering quietly in her ear. "It'll be fine," and he kissed her cheek swiftly. Then he pulled away, smirking reassuringly and turned on the heel of his foot, never looking back because if he did, it would just make him want to stay more.

"You really do like her," the tiny voice of the reindeer said from behind him as he walked.

Law looked over his shoulder, seeing that the reindeer had a curious expression filling his large eyes and almost a wary expression, like he was worried for Ameria. There was nothing to worry about though; she was safe with him. So, he just ignored the comment and said instead. "We're getting close," and then he readjusted Chopper so the reindeer was fully in the bag; he wasn't going to risk anything considering what Luffy just did. With the reindeer doctor hidden, Law continued down the halls of the research facility until he reached his designated location.

Law glanced around the room momentarily, seeing that Monet was alone, which meant that Caesar was most likely already outside fighting Straw Hat. With the coast pretty much clear, he walked in further and went over to one of the couches to place the bag with reindeer discreetly in the room.

"That Master isn't here, you know?" Monet spoke up from her usual spot at the counter looking over her documents, never turning around as he stood in the room.

"Oh really?" Law replied, removing his nodachi and then lowering the sword so that the bag was placed easily on the couch, the reindeer doctor not making any sudden movements when he was lowered, not even a small breath of air. "Where'd he go?" Law continued to ask, just for the sake of small talk to make sure Monet's attention was anywhere but the bag.

"I couldn't say…" Monet mumbled, absorbed in writing down something in her notes. "He's a man with very bad taste," she continued, the constant scratching of her pen on paper mixing with her voice. "He probably went out to watch the battle in the front."

"I see," Law nodded, resting his nodachi back against his shoulder. "I've gone around and seen what I've wanted to do on this island. I'm thinking of leaving soon."

"Oh really?" Monet questioned curiously. "It'll get lonely here again then."

Law ignored the comment. "I want to borrow your ability for a bit," he then said, putting his plan of getting her out of the room into action. "Can you come with me?" He asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the door.

"Oh my," Monet said in sudden, mocking surprise, finally turning around to face Law and she pushed up with her glasses with her feathers. "A date?" She mused, a tiny smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. "My pleasure, but what will your little Bones think about it?"

Law didn't say anything about it and just turned his back to her and headed towards the door.

Monet just giggled, slowly getting up from the stool she was sitting on at the counter and started to fly towards him. "You're so cold, what is it? Is it because you like Bones rather than me?" She teased. "Or, is it because of this _thing_ that you want me to do, _hmm?_"

"You'll understand when we get there," Law said coldly, the words sounding slightly poisonous.

"Okay," Monet giggled again, finding his reaction to be humorous. "I was bored anyway," she responded and trailed after Law and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Law was walking down the hall trying his best to get Monet as far away as possible from the reindeer doctor was currently working on the stimulus drug. He would walk around a bit, go to the window, have Monet fly out and scout the area for what he 'wanted', though that had nothing to do with it at all. What he wanted was inside the research facility, but that was beside the point. His job was only to give the reindeer doctor as much time while Straw Hat focused on capturing Caesar. He would admit that it was working out perfectly, but then something happened.<p>

His heart grew heavy, like lead was slowly invading his blood to make it thick and a hundred pounds. He struggle with regaining air for his lungs and then his arms started to feel weak, going numb to the point where his grip was loose on his nodachi and he was barely to carry the sword. His hand limply went to his chest, trying to ease the throbbing ache, but it only got worse, his body reacting negatively to what was happening to him. It felt like something he knew, the feeling of hundred pounds on his shoulder, yet his mind would retrieve the memories of where it was from exactly.

"Law?" Monet questioned, looking over at him curiously when she saw his sudden change in stance.

Law ignored her, his head hanging low and he wheezed: "Who…?" Someone had to be doing this to him, but who, who was doing it and how? Then he went to his knees roughly, dropping his nodachi to the tiled floor.

"What's wrong?" She continued to question, never hearing what he had said and flew ahead slightly then turned to him then she saw the look on his face. "Oh no, you look like you're in pain…"

Law didn't have the strength to answer and he started to topple forward, but he was able to catch his fall by putting hands to the cold floor, and that ended with him violently hacking up blood. He didn't know what was happening to him, yet it felt so familiar… He groaned at the pain, lowering his forearm to the ground, using it as his support when he began coughing more, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and then dripping to the floor. Someone was there, and he needed to know what was going on. "_Who's over there?_" He shouted in the distance when he heard the clicks of thick boot heels on the floor. He tired to look up, but his body was too weak that he couldn't even support what little weight he was holding up, and his form went to the floor.

There was only silence, even the sound of the boots faded away, but then someone answered with a simple: "Me."

His eyes opened wide, his mind beginning to rush with memories. The feeling now had a place of where it happened and by whom. It was something he wanted to forget, but coming to Punk Hazard had surfaced them to a small puddle in his mind, but now that he heard that voice, it was like an ocean of angry waves was crashing through his conscious until he remembered every gory detail of his life during that time.

"_What are you—_" he tried to scream, but his sentence was stopped midway as more blood staring to rise up his throat, causing him to cough harshly even more. "—_doing here!_" He finally got out, his voice coming out demanding even through all the pain.

There was no answer to his question, but Monet started to giggle, her twisted personality finding his situation to be humorous. But then a response came, though it had nothing to do with his question.

"How many years has it been? You've grown, Law."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be here…?" Chopper started to say nervously. "He did tell you to leave."<p>

"It'll be fine," Ameria answered with a tiny smile. "Things may be getting crazy, and sorta dangerous, but I've grown strong in these two years. And made new friends," she added, tapping Bas's skull vessel attached to the belt around her hips. "I think I can help you guys out."

"What about telling those two men Law mentioned?" Chopper then brought up. "He wanted them to get ready to leave as soon as possible."

"That's what my friends are for," Ameria replied, smirking as she crouched down beside the tiny reindeer sitting on the floor with all his small medical equipment that fit in his pack.

Chopper was silent for a moment, looking at her curiously, but then shrugged his little shoulders. "If you say it's alright," was all he said before getting back to work.

She just smiled and looked over Chopper's small shoulder as did his thing: examining the drug to see what it was exactly so that maybe he would make something that could counter what happened to the children. She remained beside the tiny reindeer, her legs going slightly numb from her crouched position on the ground, but she didn't mind.

It had been awhile since she did this, watching Chopper work. The equipment he used was similar to the things that Law had back at his infirmary, but it was smaller scale, travel-size for his tinny hooves. First, Chopper examined the drug that Caesar had created to give the children, dissecting the substance into single ingredients. Then he looked over them, placing them in test tubes that then rested in their holders. Then the reindeer doctor could look through small notes to check his knowledge on each competent of the drug to see what would help the children get off the thing, but then his research was put on hold when they heard Caesar's underlings coming down the hallway, shouting together of about something they had to carry.

"We better pack up!" Chopper mildly panicked, stuffing all the things in his pack hurriedly. "We need to hide. I remember that you can't use your magic without dust."

"But—" Ameria started to say as she grabbed Bas's vessel, but she was cut off.

"Plus I'm still pretty beat up and I can't help you out with fighting," he continued, shoving the last of his things into his backpack and then he started to push her at the legs in the way he wanted: to a piece of machinery that could hide them both from view.

She had to crouch down in the small area, and Chopper barely had anywhere to sit, but he was so short that he didn't have to sit and hide. He just had to stand up against the metal surface of the machine like it was a wall.

The footsteps got louder and neither of them moved so they wouldn't have gotten caught, though, she was confused since, technically, she not an enemy in the eyes of Caesar's underlings, right? She guessed it had to do with being safe than sorry; something could have happened and she could have been pinned as an enemy now. Then the men that were in the hallway came into the room, dragging something with them along the way and then after the dragging sound stopped, the sound of chains moving, wrapping around multiple things.

That's when Chopper took a chance to sneak a peek behind the machine's edge, but then he jerked his head back with a gasp, looking back at her with wide eyes. "They have Luffy, Robin, and Franky!" He whispered in panic. "And Smoker along with the girl in glasses, too!"

She felt her eyes open wide, too. They really captured Luffy and all of them. That couldn't be good. And it only got worse she heard Monet tell the underlings to tie up Law; this was really, _really_ bad now.

"What is Caesar trying to start?" And unknown male voice said, most likely to Monet since the underlings left after they brought in their load.

"Who knows," Monet answered smoothly. "Since he's awoken his pet, Smiley, he must be starting a big experiment, don't you think?" She questioned, but then she asked something completely random; "Vergo," who must have been the owner of the unknown male. "Could it be you had a hamburger this morning?"

"Hmm," Vergo hummed in slight surprise. "How did you know? It is my favorite and all."

"Because there's some left over next to mouth…" Monet answered.

"Oh, I see," Vergo responded. "But anyway, I definitely want to go see that experiment… But is everyone outside going to die?" He questioned.

"Probably," Monet answered easily. "You'll be safe inside this research facility though."

"Hey, Vergo!" A familiar female voice shouted, but something seemed off to it, like it was rougher than it should have been. That's when the bone mage remembered that Law had switched Tashigi's and Smoker's body, so it was the Vice Admiral speaking from within the woman's body. "All the guys outside are G-5 Marines! They're your subordinates!"

Ameria felt her brows furrow together in confusion; why would an apparently high ranking Marine, Vergo, be working with Caesar, who is against the Marines entirely. Did Law know about this? She had a feeling he did, but not that the man would be coming here. If he did, he would have taken that into account with his plans.

"Yeah," Vergo agreed. "That's right. However," he continued, footsteps following his voice. "I must admit this is quite a grand line-up to have in one cage. It's a good sight. Joker will be pleased."

Then Robin spoke, ignoring Vergo's comment completely. "This is sort of nostalgic, isn't it? Having you two in the same cage…" she trailed off with a light chuckle, and Ameria couldn't help but agree. She may not have been there personally, but she heard about what happened with Luffy and Smoker, and so did Luffy.

"That's right!" The rubber captain happily agreed, laughing at the memory. "There was that time when Smokey and me were caught by you guy in Alabasta."

"You guys shut up!" The rough female voice of Smoker in the woman's body shouted harshly.

"Smoker, Sir…" The voice the Smoker came out, but it was soft. "What should I do about this feeling?" The feeling, Ameria guessed, must have had to do with sea stone.

"Ignore it," was the reply. "Joker," the female voice that was Smoker said slowly. "That's the name of the underworld broker. I'm pathetic," he then growled. "To think I couldn't even catch the scent of a rat when it's right under my nose!

"Don't be so gloomy," Vergo advised. "To slip through even the gaze of the admirable White Hunter… You should praise the rat, Smoker. From the day you transferred from Headquarters, I put up the largest possible guard cordon. To think I'm finally relieved of that stress today it makes me happy. Do you know what it means that the fact of the secret identity has gotten out?" He questioned. It means that you, Vice Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi, will die here and those lips of your will be sealed forever. I'll give your subordinates out front to Caesar as well," Vergo ended on a dreary note, but he just had to add more. "Though, I'll be sure to dispose of it as an accident, as always."

The conversation seemed to be turning into something bad, but instead of the Vice Admiral saying something; it was rather Luffy that spoke up. "Hey, Trafal-guy that guy that was mentioned. Who's Joker?"

Law didn't respond right away, but then he sighed and answered. "In the past, I was also… His subordinate. That's why I know Vergo."

Ameria felt her jaw go slack, that she wasn't expecting.

"Joker is an alias he uses as a broker in the shadows," Law continued slowly, his voice almost sounding wary. "But his real identity is that of a pirate whore name is known throughout the world. One of the seven royal warlords: _Donquixote Doflamingo_."

Ameria felt her jaw hit the floor when Law said that; he worked with _him _in the past? Only a few months ago, they had a mission with this man and Law _knew_ him. They had acted like that 'knew' each other, but she figured it was just because Law knew that man's reputation or Doflamingo's way of speaking towards others. But now that she looked back upon it, maybe they really _did_ know each other and that's why Law, along with Shachi, Penguin and even Bepo, remained silent whenever the other Pirate Warlord spoke.

It was confusing at the time, because she wasn't for sure back then, but now it was all starting to make sense to her now.

Then the memories seemed to go further back, when she first asked Law about his past. Maybe he wasn't avoiding his family, but rather he was trying to hide _this_. It seemed like it because she remember Nigel, who heard from the head mechanics, and even Justice telling her that Law felt because of family reasons, but was that all just a cover up? That the head mechanics kept the secret and Justice didn't know about it at.

Was it really about Doflamingo? Was _he_ the reason Law was a pirate?

Then sudden there was a click of a speaker coming on, the harsh static noise breaking her away from her inner thoughts and she heard Caesar start coughing obnoxiously to clear his throat. "_Hello unlawful brokers of everywhere,_" he spoke, his voice coming from all over the room, echoing down the halls and booming from outside. "_Sorry for this sudden irruption, but those of you who are seeing this right now are lucky. The gas weapon that I'm about to show you has a new feature compared to the one from four years ago. The fools of the Government would never be able to create something so wonderful!_" He crackled happily into the speaker, his potent voice ricocheting off the walls to cause holes in the ears of the innocent. "_Today, some unwanted guests got lost on my island. So, I'll take advantage of this occasion to try it out. Invasion, war, domination; it can be used in many__ways._"

Ameria felt something bitter fill up in her gut; this could not be good.

And it wasn't.

"_**Let's make a deal! And the world could be yours!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	83. Chapter 79: A Walk to Remember

**ATTENTION: Dear Readers, I feel as if this chapter could be confusing due to Ameria's feeling/actions. Just remember: I HAVE A METHOD TO MY MADNESS. It will be cleared up at the end. :)**

DisillusionedNight: Yeah...Ameria fighting..._totally_.

Alpenwolf: They will probably take it like champs, lol.

Shiningheart of Thunderclan: And it can only get worse from here, right? Right.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this one is just as good...

robin3zoro: What's your question?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 79: A Walk to Remember<p>

This was all too much for her to deal with, so she tuned it out, placing her hands over her ears, even though the voice of Caesar had stopped completely. She wanted to clear her mind of everything that seemed to pop up in only a matter of seconds. The feeling that Ameria had worked under Doflamingo was a horrid feeling to have and pessimistic thoughts rushed through her mind about it all.

Being the daughter of the leading general on RC meant she knew more about the outside world than most; like of the Marines and also their alliance with a few select pirates: the Warlords. The Council of RC, ironically enough, didn't care if certain Warlords came to the island since if the pirates went out of line, they would be stopped in a sudden heartbeat and if they tried to get back on their own, well, that was just impossible. Ameria didn't know all the details of _why the fuck_ the Council allowed it; maybe the Marines were using the pirates well known brutality first hand to show the Council that pirates were a deadly foe and needed to be dealt with. But, that plan backfired, obviously.

Though, the Council was wary of the idea, so only one Warlord could even come and they had to pick which one. That's how she knew Crocodile; when Ameria was still a child, she went to the Capitol with her mother and father once and she got to see the former Warlord in person. Of course, at the sight of the man, her father swiftly took her away from the premises. At the time, she was curious why her father had done such a thing, and that's when he first told her of the infamous pirates of the outside world.

Her father had been on the outside many times, and he knew each one of the Warlords. Though, the one he said was the worst of out of them all, as her father had put it, was _the fucking, pink faggot pirate_because he knew the Warlord's secret: he was a backstabber. Ameria never understood what it meant, but now she did.

Hard to believe that she sorta knew Doflamingo's secret before most people, but she wasn't able to connect the dots until now. She could agree with what Smoker had said earlier: she felt stupid that it was right under her nose and she couldn't see it until now.

But there was one thing she didn't know, and that was about Law. That when the question of how came. How long had Law worked under Doflamingo, how long had he kept it a secret from the crew and, most importantly, was he working for the other Pirate Warlord when _she_ joined the crew?

A tiny part of her said no; he was avoiding the subject when she asked about his past a long time ago because he simply didn't want to talk about it. But that's when the majority of her mind said, yes. He was avoiding it because he didn't want her to know the truth or even the majority of his crew.

It made her feel sick.

Forget the fact that Doflamingo was a Pirate Warlord working with the World Government; she knew that a man like him wouldn't easily give some up that… Prized to the Marines, without the right price, that is. Law could have known about her from the beginning and was planning on giving her up to Doflamingo. But the feelings he had for her would have changed him, which was why he was no longer working under Doflamingo. The thought made her feel better, much better.

But it didn't change the fact that Law was hiding this from everyone; it was almost like he was lying to the crew. Only a select few that probably would have worked with Doflamingo. Granted, no one probably asked, but still, it would have been a big factor if they did know. What if the man had thought that Law disrespected him in some sort of weird way and went after Law and the crew? Then everyone would be in danger. Ameria felt that Law was now being hypocritical since he got all upset, when she first joined, that she didn't tell him what she did right off the bat when he didn't tell anyone either.

Once again, it felt like betrayal.

She just wanted to get away, but then she heard, through the hands covering her ears, Law screaming in pain. Though there was the feeling of betrayal from Law, she still felt a sharp pain in her heart when she heard the cry of agony. Just like the last time she felt betrayed, the feelings she had for him were still the same: she loved him. Even if she felt torn; she still loved him.

"What's going on?" She questioned Chopper softly, the reindeer doctor still looking around the edge of the machine they were behind.

"Caesar has his heart," Chopper whispered in concern, flinching when Law shrieked in pain once more and then was silent.

When did Caesar get Law's heart? Was that the thing that Law was talking about before? The thing that Law needed to get back and the reason why he didn't take down Caesar already; it was official, Ameria just couldn't take this anymore. She felt crowded in this corner crouched on the ground, confused of her feelings towards Law, and she just wanted to get away from it all yet again. But instead of feeling that covering her ears would help, she hugged Chopper instead. The reindeer doctor squeaked lightly, wiggling in her out-of-the-blue grasp, but she didn't release him.

Instead, she whispered: "Get me away from here," and placed a hand to Bas's vessel, mumbling _release_ lightly after.

Bas instantly followed through with the quiet order and took her away. The shadows from his vessel poured out in a small cloud, making Chopper look around in shock, but he did not say a word. The inky blackness then surrounded her, blocking the image of a panicked reindeer and then there was a force the pulled her through something thick, like she was being pulled through the bogs of a polluted swamp. Then she was on her feet again, her legs feeling numb from being in that crouched position for so long and she started to topple backward.

She would have fallen to the ground if not for Bas catching her just in time, but her mind was too out of it notice that, but she did notice one thing. "Where's Chopper…?" She mumbled, brows knitting together in confusion when she didn't see the tiny reindeer from her former crew.

"Still… Holding… Me…" the voice of the tiny reindeer came from her arms. "Let… Me go… Please…" he wheezed, and Ameria listened immediately.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, placing the reindeer doctor back on his hooves.

"It's okay," Chopper smiled weakly as he readjusted his hat. "But anyway. I think it's time for you to head back to Law's sub, and I'm gonna head back to the children. I have enough to make a suitable treatment for them."

"Oh…okay…" she murmured.

"Be safe!" Chopper called out as he hurried off down the hall.

Ameria watched the tiny reindeer run off, but when a hand held her shoulder, she looked over to Bas.

"I know you're upset, but I think that now isn't the best time to just stand around or sit in a corner." Bas said calmly. "But I also see that you want to be alone, well, as alone as you can be with me, your familiars, and my siblings around. But we are here for your protection. So, just walk. I'll stay out of my vessel just in case something happens."

Ameria nodded. Now that she was 'alone', she started heading back to the sub for real this time. She was pretty sure that crew was probably looking high and low for her right about now…

* * *

><p>The Heart Pirate's were a mess currently at the moment: the bone mage was missing. At first, they thought that she was just misplaced, sorta like a wrench, book, or dog biscuit, but no, she was flat out<em>missing<em>. If this was her form of 'passing the time' then it was a terrible one; no one wanted to play hide-and-seek.

They considered their situation at Punk Hazard to be a serious one since their captain wouldn't allow them to even leave the sub for their own safety. So if the bone mage had left… Then all hell would have broken loose because Law would be furious when he came back and saw that she was gone. So, they had to find her quick, but no matter how hard they searched the sub, double and triple checking everywhere to make sure she somewhere, they couldn't find her.

"_God fuckin' dammit!_" Nigel shouted coming to a screeching halt in front of Brodie who had also halted his run around the second floor for the third time. "_She isn't here!_"

"She _has_ to be here though," Brodie insisted, panting heavily from his sprint.

Then Shachi ran up to them, coming from his search of the third floor with a grim look on his weary face. "She isn't down there."

"I told you she isn't here," Nigel snapped to the medical assistant with a growing scowl. "There's only one place she could of gone and that's _out,_" he said, jabbing a finger to the staircase that led to the first floor of the sub.

"Did you get Aichki's room?" Shachi then asked quickly.

"Like twenty times!" Nigel yelled, his cheeks starting to blister red from frustration. "The guy's gettin' worried about why we keep askin' where she is!"

"You didn't tell him she's gone?" Brodie asked, looking at the blonde mechanic in shock.

"_No,_" Nigel barked bitterly towards his mate. "We don't need more people getting freaked out over this! We just need to go up there and find her before Captain does and gets pissed at us!"

"_**No,**_" Shachi hissed back, scowling darkly at the blonde mechanic. "_We stay here like Captain said to._"

"So we're just gonna let somethin' happen to her, huh?" Nigel seethed coldly towards the head mechanic.

"She'll be fine," Shachi snapped angrily. "Captain will find her and she'll be fine with him. We, though, stay here," he concluded, jabbing his finger to the ground.

Nigel, though, wasn't going to take it. "I'm not about to let somethin' happen to her," he declared sternly, turning on the heel of his foot and stormed off to the control. "I'll tell Bepo, he'll agree with me."

Shachi shook his head as he watched the blonde mechanic go and then he turned on his own heel to go in the opposite direction and grumbled. "He's gonna say the same thing that I did," and then he was gone, leaving a very conflicted Brodie standing there in front of the infirmary door.

* * *

><p>The clicks of her heels were constant as she walked through the seemingly empty facility. She could still hear the sounds of battle and shouting in the distance background, the fuzzy noises whispering along the walls as she shuffled through the halls. She could have used Bas's shadow magic, but she still wanted that time to be alone before she headed into the chaos of the sub. She was sure that the crew would be in an uproar, even though Law didn't seem to particularly mind all too much, but the crew on the other hand had probably noticed she was no longer on the sub. So, to avoid the drama that would appear when she got back, she decided to walk instead of using Bas.<p>

Plus, it allowed her to go over all that she had heard, though it seemed that everything came to one blocked dead end: she felt lied to. It was a strange feeling to have since it was never brought up in the past, but it felt like a lie to her. But, could it be considered a lie? It was more like a secret, but that word came back once more: a lying secret.

She didn't know, almost all of the crew didn't know, and this just wasn't something a person can brush off their shoulders thinking its no big deal; it was the opposite. It was a very big deal, at least in her mind it was.

_It's Bones!_

She thought she heard someone shout, but her mind was so far in thought that her eyes remained focused on the ground, her brows furrowed together as her mind continued to run through everything until every leaf was overturned twice.

_Get her! Master will want her for sure!_

The yelling continued in the far distance of her subconscious.

_Ameria! Focus!_

The tone was sharp, closer, like it was at her side, but yet she ignored it all and continued towards the rumbling sound of a herd coming her way. She felt like a zombie.

"**Ameria!**" The voice of Bas finally broke through, his tone sharper than a blade to cut through her worried thoughts and she looked up, seeing that Bas darted out of the shadows to defend her.

The black cloud flooded the room, causing the light icy walls to turn into night as his blood eyes bathed the area in crimson light. The men under Caesar stopped in their tracks, yet the looks of battle on their faces did not melt away to fear and they held up their weapons towards Bas's shadowy form and fired. The spirit scoffed, his red eyes narrowing when the red hot bullets charged towards him then hit his shadowy form causing sparks of fire to collect in small clouds. The fires made the spirit's shadow form dwindle away, causing the men to go into a short session of victory, but it turned into a false sense of triumph.

Though the shadows lessened, it only collected it a single glop that hung from the wall like a water droplet. Then the massive blob opened up like petals around a flower to reveal Bas in his true form. He seemed to float down from the shadows, a single foot touching the ground as he stood there with a scowl that showed death in his burning red eyes; he was not pleased.

There was only a moments hesitation form Caesar's underlings though, they gulped in fear of the unknown, but then they held firm to their weapons once more to shoot, but that is when the chaos began.

Bas quickly held up his hands, the black mass handing from the ceiling coming down like a snake, swirling around his form until he swiped a hand towards the enemy group across the way and the shadows obeyed. They shifted into humanoid beings, large hunched over forms they stared with glowing crimson eyes at the men and then their darted forward. The dark, ghostly figures caused the men to be stricken in fear for real this time, especially when the shadows' hands plunged into the chests of their comrades, ripping through layers of fabric and skin to tear through fat and muscle to pull out limp hearts.

Panic and chaos was around her, and yet she just stood there, blinking at the sight. She should have been worried of such of thing: being in the midsts of battle, almost being captured by the enemy and primarily putting herself into more danger. But it didn't seem to faze her, which made her brows furrow together even more.

She should have been focusing on her surroundings, not Law and whatever he did or was in the past. There was a time to think about that later… But she just couldn't drop it, not yet. She needed to come to a firm conclusion to this mess before she could do anything, but she needed silence for that and this battle wasn't helping her whatsoever.

So, she walked forward, shuffling through the fight against man and beast to get somewhere calm before she finally made her way back to the sub.

There was so much blood, so much confusion around that she was almost regretting of the idea of walking through battle, because, seriously, who does that? Only weirdos, so as of now, she could be considered a weirdo for just strolling through a, literally, bloody fight. Common sense was finally starting to hit her in the back of the head, telling her to turn around and walk away before she got in too deep, but it was too late.

There was a gun pointed at her nose and an anger man at the trigger.

She was done for as she saw the light of the fire from inside the barrel, but then it was gone in a flash followed by the sickening sound of a human skull shattering to pieces. Looking down, she saw that scene of Fabian, the wild spirit, leaning over the man that just nearly shot her and beating him to death with bare fists.

Curses of the death's ancient tongue spilled out from his mouth as his knuckles rammed back and forth on the man's bruises and broken jaw, his cheeks puffed out due to the blood filling up within his mouth. It seemed like the man was no longer even alive anymore, he was just laying there as Fabian poured his rage on the corpse.

Ameria felt the reality check that she was clearly being stupid and was about to turn back but then she heard:

_Don't be a moron_, the female spirit still in her skull vessel whispered. _Just stay put and wait until it's over; don't cause more trouble for my brothers then you already have._

Ameria stopped moving completely, listening to the female spirit and waited until the only living souls in the hall were her and her two spirits still out.

Bas walked over to her, said nothing and inspected her form to see if she was hurt. When he saw she was fine, he moved onto Fabian. The wild spirit was still punching the daylights out of the already dead man, so Bas grabbing him by the back of the neck, hoisting the bloodied body of his brother from the corpse and set him on his feet. "_That's enough,_" he simply said to the still furious Fabian, not that the wild spirit cared as he proceed to send a quick kick to the corpse, making the lifeless body fly into the opposite wall. Bas simply sighed at his brother and then turned to Ameria, swiping a hand towards the hall, saying that it was safe to continue.

She stood there for a moment, but then took a tiny step forward through the puddles of blood decorating the floor. She decided that now was the best time to actually get to the sub and she hurried along her way to find Section R where gate 66, her ticket home, would be. But she ended up rather lost, seeing as she clearly entered the section called C and walked into a rather cold room with dark aura that held a large metal machine with the words S.A.D printed on it in bold letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	84. Chapter 80: SAD

Vampirelover12100: I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far. :)

Akyra of Gallia: I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far, even with it's flaws. For the cannon things for actions, I'm leaving that open just in case Oda has a different reason. Now grammar, me and grammar have been in an epic war since the beginning and grammar mistakes have won, but I tried to over come it with a beta reader, hopefully there are less mistakes than earlier chapters. And Rose, well, I'm not happy with that character either, which is why I killed her off and I can assure there will not be another Rose in any of my stories.

TheLegendofFangirl: I'm glad that you like my story and have enjoyed it. And thank you for thinking Ameria is badass, lol. I worked hard on her character...though I believe her character has changed from the beginning of the story to now, and I don't know if that's a good thing...

Alpenwolf: I was trying to imply that Ameria felt sick because she thought she has secretly worked under DD at the beginning, which is why she felt sick.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Fabian is a good boy that has a crush on Ameria, he'd never let anyone hurt her. He's not that bad of a guy.

robin3zoro: I think you mean sign in, and you have to make and account to do that.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The intensity is coming.

DisillusionedNight: Thank you. :)

**Attention: My beta had a rough week so the beta version won't be up until later (probably after Christmas), so please excuse some of the mistakes I missed. **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 80: S.A.D<p>

The men under Caesar's command rushed through the large halls, trying to get to their destination quickly since the research facility was under attack by both the Marines and Straw Hat Pirates. Master had ordered them to make sure all the doors to Section B were closed, so they hurried to the control rooms that held the large levers for the doors. And once that was done then they were to head down to the hidden docks in Section R to take care of the Heart Pirates. The men were slightly worried about fighting the Heart Pirates since Bones was there, and they knew she had deadly beings under her control that could rip the hearts out of anyone in seconds. Though, Master reassured them that Bones wasn't near the sub and that she was probably with the traitor Law at the moment.

The men felt confident in fighting the pirate crew knowing that Bones wasn't there and that there weren't going to be any surprises from the mage's dark entities. Most of the pirates on the Heart crew were hand-to-hand fighters anyway, barely ever using weapons whereas they, on the other hand, had many military grade guns in their possession. They could easily take down the Heart Pirates once they closed the gates to section B to trap the current enemy, but there was something that stopped them.

They halted in their tracks, some men skidding in the blood that stained the metal floor and the thick liquid caused a few men to slip to the ground. Bodies littered the floor, the limbs from the corpses twisted and tangled around each other and heads barely recognizable through the welts and gashes along the damaged skin that seemed to be peeled from bone and muscles. Their former comrades' chests were ripped to pieces, pried open to the point where the defined bones of the rib cages were visible and the cartilage was peeking out to show the deep crimson dripping down from them.

The men stood there shellshocked for a moment, their jaws dropping to the floor when they saw the gory scene covering the entire hallway. The floor, walls and even ceiling were dripping with blood to make the space look dark, like a tunnel to hell; and it looked like hell walked in through the front door.

Then one man actually had the sense to hurriedly pull out a baby den-den mushi from his pocket and stumble with dialing the number on the snail's shell.

"_What is it?_" Master's voice came from the receiving end of the call, his voice slightly muffled like he was focused on something else.

"Err…" The man slowly started to say, trying to find the words to say, but his eyes started to gaze back to the bloody scene again.

"_What?_" Master snapped harshly, irritated with the silence. "_What's going on?_"

"Err…" The man repeated. "We have a problem, Master."

* * *

><p>Sane was lying down at his perch atop a piece of machinery in the control room, the metal was warm from the whirling gears inside. This had become his 'spot' over the weeks at Punk Hazard, mostly because of Loki.<p>

The ghost puppy, for some reason did not like Sane, even though it was Sane himself that gave Loki the power to torture the crew with his mischief. Apparently, Loki didn't like Sane because the puppy deemed the magical being a threat to his lovely master Bones. Even more of a threat than Law, which was saying something. Sane, though, didn't like being chased around the sub in his kitty form by a yappy ghost puppy all the time. So, he had Homes put him on a leash for the time being, this allowed Sane a bit of time before the mischievous puppy was able to escape.

Loki was on his escape high, so that meant Sane stayed up high, and the control room was the best place to do it because it also quenched his thirst for amusement. His tail flicked back and forth leisurely as he watched Cleon scribble away at his sea charts, the tiny short hand on the tinted brown maps that held islands deeper within the New World. The older man had been doing this for weeks on end, and truthfully Sane found it to be boring; who'd want to write on paper all day? So, Sane obviously had to bump up the fun, just for his own amusement.

That meant messing with Cleon, and the entire crew, actually. It was one of his favorite pastimes on the sub; along with playing 'dodge the kitchen knives' with Sal.

So, the game he created was 'misplacing' the navigator's maps. The reaction was extremely funny since Cleon would flip out; the old man's face blistering a crimson red that made it look like his blood was boiling in his veins. And what made the scene funnier was when Cleon didn't think it was Sane who did the deed, but the pilots of the sub; since the three younger men were ordered by Captain Fuzzy Hat to stay at their stations. Cleon would say that the three pilots were being punks and pulling pranks on him to 'pass the time'… Again. Of course, the three pilots would defend themselves from the ginger faced navigator that was blistering with rage, but Cleon wouldn't hear it. He then would threaten that he would put this scheme in 'the book', which was a journal that the navigator was keeping notes on every time it happens.

But when Cleon found out that it was Sane that was hiding his charts, since the navigator caught the magical being in the act of shoving the maps under a seat cushion, all of Cleon's rage was redirected. Though, sadly, Cleon's rage was silent and not verbal. He didn't get mad openly anymore, just out of spite so the magical being didn't get the satisfaction of winning.

That made Sane very upset, but, at the moment, he didn't feel upset when he watched Cleon go over to the main pilot of the sub and remove some maps from under Jim's hat. There was a strange feeling building up inside the magical being's gut, and he did not like that feeling at all. "Hmm…" he purred, drawing the attention of Cleon and the other men in the room.

"Go away," Cleon grunted roughly, looking over his shoulder briefly before turning back to his sea chart.

"But I have a problem," Sane countered, slowly get up from his lying down position and stood up, arching his back like the cat he was.

"Like I care," Cleon scoffed rudely.

"But my problem involves you," Sane purred, jumping down from his perch and then trotted over to the table where Cleon was standing at. "Actually, it involves the entire crew," he corrected, sneaking a glance towards the three pilots has the watched curious as he readied himself to jump onto the table, shaking his rump high in the air.

"Why does it involve the entire crew?" Jim asked, the main pilot turning in his chair to look fully at the demon cat.

"Yeah," Andy spoke up. "Why's the crew involved in _your _shit?"

"Sounds like trouble to me," Charlie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looked towards his fellow mates who nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if it's _trouble_ yet," Sane answered bluntly, making Cleon roll his eyes and Jim's brow rose in response as the two sub pilots exchanged somewhat nervous stares. "But I do believe that we should leave port, A.S.A.P, Jimmy-Boy." Sane then continued with a smooth smirk.

Jim's stare turned even more curious at the suggestion. "Why?" He asked, taking the toothpick out from between his lips for a moment and twirled it between his fingers.

"Because I have something I need to do and won't be able to protect the sub once it gets under attack," Sane answered casually as he jumped onto the table.

Jim's face paled, the toothpick between his fingers falling to the floor.

"The sub isn't and won't be under attack," Cleon huffed, glaring as Sane began to walk all over his maps.

Sane blinked at all the men, seeing that none of them were going to move, with the exception of Jim. But still, he wanted them to listen to his orders. "As the higher being that can kill you all, I say to do it." Sane answered brightly with a cheeky grin to show off all his sharp teeth.

And that was enough to get the crew in motion and do as Sane said.

* * *

><p>"What <em>is<em> this place?" Fabian questioned, peeking around all the large machinery within so he could inspect the thin layer of ice on just about everything.

"It does not matter what this place is," Bas answered, looking around with wary eyes, but his gaze continued to fall upon the large cylinder that had the words S.A.D printed. "But I do think we should look around, Fabian."

"_Ehh…_" Fabian looked over his shoulder, his brows furrowing together in disprovable to the plan. "I'd rather stay here with Ameria," he countered frankly, throwing his arms around the bone mage who was looking up at the large cylinder as well.

"Rin's with Ameria," Bas huffed. "Now, come, I have a bad feeling about this place," the spirit tried to explain to his younger brother, but Fabian wouldn't listen. Bas just watched as the wild spirit clung to the bone mage, making her stance tilt to the side. Then Bas sighed, rubbing his aching forehead as he stepped forward and tried to pry Fabian away, but the wild spirit would not let go.

"_No~!_" He whined, struggling against both Bas and Ameria as they tried to get him off her person. "_I wanna stay! Rin isn't even out of her goddamn vessel!_"

"Then Rin will come out and you will come with me," Bas scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Rin, come out so that Fabian will let go."

There was silence.

Bas slapped a hand to his forehead, grumbling soft curses to him self and then he tired to grab the tiny skull vessel from around the bone mage's neck. But then there was a major current of electricity that emanated from the skull, causing lighting to spark out and shock everyone at close range. The three all jumped away from their close corridors, the magical power shaking them to the core.

"_Rin!_" Bas snapped angrily, glaring darkly at the dragon vessel. "Knock this ridiculous game off and come out of there now! You know you can protect Ameria better when you are not in the vessel!"

"I don't care," the voice of the female spirit rang out clearly through the room. "There is no way I'm coming out to help _you_."

Bas sighed thickly in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rin, this is for Ameria, not me, so just do as I say and come out so you can protect her… Since she is in a vulnerable state of mind."

"I don't have to listen to you," Rin snapped bitterly. "I'm older than you!"

"And I am more mature than you!" Bas snapped just as bitterly back.

That caused a nerve within the female spirit to snap, her misty form shooting out from the vessel. And from the black mass, her true form came and she tried to land a punch to Bas's cheek, but he side stepped her advances easily. Though, Rin didn't stop there and she continued, twisting on the ball of her foot and tried to tackle Bas to the ground, but only for him to lock her wrists in his grip.

"Heh," Bas laughed shortly and smirked. "And I am stronger than you as well," and he pushed her away easily from his form.

Rin scoffed, jumping even further away from him and then turned her back towards him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And you call yourself more mature," she huffed irritably.

Bas just rolled his eyes and waved the comment off as he went over to the bone mage, making the second attempt to pull his brother off of her since Fabian went back to clinging to her again. Ameria struggled with trying to remove the blushing wild spirit from her presence, but with a small flick on the nose from Bas, Fabian let go instantly.

"Ouch!" He hissed, clutching his nose were a light red bruise was starting to form. "That hurt, you bastard!"

Bas ignored him and simply dragged him off by the ear.

"Hey, hey, _hey!_" Fabian shouted, flailing his arms and legs about wildly. "Let me go, let me go!" Then he looked towards the bone mage, holding out his arms to her. "_Ameria~!_" he whined loudly as he disappeared in the distance.

Ameria felt a bead of sweat trickle down her cheek when she saw the scene. Fabian was a little bit too clingy, and she wondered if it had to do with the absences of a mother, if the siblings even had a mother that is. It was a curious thought and Ameria looked over her shoulder to Rin so she could ask the female spirit if they did have a mother, but Rin looked to be in no mood to talk, much less answer a simple yes or no question. So with a tiny sigh, Ameria looked away from the female spirit and up at the large S.A.D container again.

It gave off a dark aura that made uneasy, though she had no idea what it was or what the letters even stood for. All she knew is if Caesar had it under his control, then it was nothing good. The thoughts of what it was were chilling, and as if on a defensive reflex, she grabbed the high collar of her coat and pulled it up to cover her face. That's when the smell of nicotine invaded her nose: Law's been smoking. And she couldn't blame him; working for a man like Caesar for weeks must have been a stressor.

Though, with the thoughts of Law resurfacing, she started to go full loop with him working for Doflamingo in the past. She still didn't know what to think of it, that he hid such a large secret from her and most of the crew for so long.

Then the clicks of heels came from outside the large chamber, echoing off the walls which drew Ameria from her thoughtful state and Rin from her grumpy one, the female spirit taking an offensive position as the unknown person came closer.

The person was only a dark shadow due to poor lighting and the heavy machinery in the room. She could tell it was a man though, and he was carrying something with him, but it was hard to tell. He noticed that he wasn't alone and he stopped his calm stride and went stiff. "Who's there?" he questioned coolly, his voice demanding for an answer.

Ameria instantly recognized the voice, as did Rin who went back to her sourpuss mood. The bone mage ignored the female spirit and replied. "Law?"

"Ameria?" The cold chill in his voice vanished and was replaced with confusion as he began walking hurriedly over to her, his image becoming clearer as he got closer. "What are you still doing here?" he questioned sternly, his brows furrowing together with both rage and disappointment. "I told you to go back to the sub."

She should have said she got sidetracked, again, but that didn't get out, not even close to what she should have said. "You worked under Doflamingo."

Law's face grew pale, his harsh expression turning to shock and he just stood there for a long moment in silence.

"_Oh the drama,_" Rin scoffed to the side, rolling her eyes at the petty display before walking further away from them so she was out of earshot.

Law glanced at Rin for a second then turned his attention back to the bone mage and gulped before asking: "Where did you here that?"

"From you," she replied softly, turning her gaze away from his. "I was with Chopper."

"…" Law didn't reply and the silence drew out between them, making the moment uncomfortable for both of them, but then Law finally spoke up. "Ameria…" he said gently, his hand going out to touch her cheek, but she turned away from it. That action hurt him; she didn't need to look at his face to know that. "Ameria," he repeated, but louder this time as his hand retreated back to his side. "You have to go back to the sub, _now,_" he ordered. "I told you before: things are getting dangerous. And right now, this is the worst place for you to be."

"Why?" She stubbornly asked.

"I don't have time to explain," he snapped angrily, but then he took a deep breath in and out to calm himself down. "Go back to the sub, Ameria, and I'll explain everything to you then," he ordered again. "Trust me, okay?"

This time she looked him dead in the eyes, seeing that there was a small, reassuring smile in his expression. "No," she blurted out, taking a subconscious step away from him.

Law's tiny smile faded to a deep frown, his eyes going wide with shock at what she said, and truth be told, she felt surprised for saying it too, but it was how she felt. He didn't say any to her, just simply stared at her like she was foreign, a different person that popped out of the atmosphere and took place of the 'real' Ameria. But this was her, and she was certain she just broke him mentally.

But physically, a fist from out of nowhere almost made contact with his jaw. Law's face was no longer in front of her, and then that fist rammed into her chest, right over her heart to make it break more, but it was something she knew she deserved.

You're supposed to trust the ones you love.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas guys! And to celebrate, here's a mini, enjoy. :)<p>

~...~

"What should we get Justice for Christmas?"

"A new personality."

"Law, don't be so mean; he's your brother."

"Well, sorry if I'm pissed at him for giving me extra hours at work so that I could get today off."

"That's only fair, and hey, you're here and not at work, right?"

"I shouldn't have gotten more hours all together, I deserve that much."

"Law, just knock it off."

Tanner looked back and forth between his parents as they bickered away, his young mind only seeing their annoyed face grow angrier as the argument escalated. He didn't like to see his parents anger at each other and his face start to scrunch up so tears collected his and eyes and he sniffed, sadden at the sight. His cries then started to form, causing people in the mall to glance at him and his parents, making them the center of attention for a solid second.

Ameria instantly went back to her one year old, holding the tiny body on her hip even closer so she was hugging him tightly. "Oh, Tanner, don't cry baby, don't cry," she soothed him, then she turned back to Law. "Look what you did."

Law's brow rose. "I did? I believe we were_ both_ arguing, so this is _both_ of our faults. Now, let's just stop."

Ameria sighed as she rocked little Tanner back and forth to comfort him. "Sorry...it's just Justice is the only one left we need to buy a present for, so I thought we could do it at the mall while we're here to see Santa. Isn't that right, Tanner?" she then turned to her son, smiling to make him smile back brightly and he cooed happily. "That's right! We gonna see Santa, we gonna see Santa," she continued sweetly, making Tanner giggle with glee.

"You mean Sa—" Law started as Ameria rashly rammed the heel of her boot to his toe. "_f_—_alalala!_" he hissed, his brows furrowing in pain.

"Festive," she commented.

Law glared at her. "I'll get you back," he grumbled and goosed her in public, not carrying that people stared at he grabbed her ass nonchalantly.

"_Law!_" she snapped, whipping around to glare at him, but the harshness in her voice made Tanner sniff again, a sad look glowing in his grey blue eyes.

"Let's not fight," Law coyly said. "Tanner doesn't like it.

Ameria huffed, turning away from him. "Let's just get into line."

The line to see Santa was long, and Tanner was fussy. Ameria had placed him on the ground since she grew tired of carrying him, but Tanner made it very clear to entire mall that he wanted to be held. So, Ameria handed him over to Law, but Tanner also made it clear that he only wanted to be held by his mama. Tanner was calm as he clung to Ameria happily, but then he grew very grumpy very quickly. Law had been given the task to search through Tanner's baby bag to find something to satisfy his son. First it was juice, but Tanner pushed it away, turning his head away in disgust; he did not want that. Then Law pulled out a container of Cheerios, but Tanner hid his face in the collar of his mama's coat; he did not want that either. The last thing Law pulled out was a stuffed animal bear, but Tanner was fed up with all the wrong things being given to him and he snatched it up and then threw it right at his papa's face.

Law tried to remain calm, and luckily, they reached the front of the line.

"_Ho, ho, ho!_" Sal disguised as Santa laughed merrily when Tanner was placed on his lap. "Merry Christmas, laddie!"

Tanner, unlike other children, smiled happily at the Santa Claus since Tanner recognized who is was.

"Have ya been a good lad t'is year?" Sal asked, and Tanner nodded quickly. "Well, I t'ink I know exactly wat to give ya, eh?" Then Sal reached over and pulled out a bright shiny rubber ducky.

Tanner gasped in delight and snatched up the rubber ducky and hugged it tightly, making the toy squeak.

Law blinked when he realized what he did wrong. Then he looked to Ameria. "Did you bring Tanker's duck?"

"Of course," Ameria replied with a small smile as she picked up her happy child from Sal's lap.

"Then why didn't you tell me _that's_ what he wanted," because knew that's what Tanner wanted.

Ameria simply smirked at him. "It's what you get," was all she said before walking away.

Law chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, I'll get you back," he mused with a smirk as he reached out a hand.

"_Law!_"


	85. Chapter 81: Guess Who's Back

Vampirelover12100: Thank you for liking it, and the relationship will get better.

ShunpGekigami: The first thing I thought off when you said was the very perverted meaning for 69. If that's not what you meant, I'm sorry and I also have no idea what you're asking. If that is what you meant, then I LOL to your observation because I didn't even notice it. :D

Alpenwolf: Ameria can have all three spirits out for two hours because she faints of exhaustion, so she should be fine. But, also remember that the spirits can force their way out with their own magic when she is in trouble, and that doesn't effect Ameria at all. It's been awhile since it was brought up, so don't worry about forgetting. :p

DisillusionedNight: What Ameria did was unexpected, and truthfully I was wondered people wouldn't like the reaction, but it seemed to be getting positive view so far.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: All your questions will be answered, don't worry. And remember, Robin's a saint. :D

robin3zoro: I'm glad you like Tanner. :)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the fight with Vergo is coming. :)

TheLegendofFangirl: People do change overtime, so hopefully Ameria's was a least a little be realistic. And that sounds like a good mini; be the 700th review and you can make it happen!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 81: Guess Who's Back~<p>

"_Ameria!_" Rin screeched when she saw the bone mage slide across the tiled floor, rolling until her back rammed into a large piece of machinery.

The female spirit was surprised; she didn't even sense the man that had entered the room. That brought an air of cautiousness because if this man could bypass her heightened senses then he was something to be wary of. So, she didn't suddenly charge him, she wasn't stupid like her brothers would have been if they were there. Though, she sensed her brothers were close, and she knew fighting in numbers would be better.

But, the man wasn't on the same page.

He must have seen her as a nuisance because in a flash he was looming before her, fist drawn back, and she watched as his arm started to turn ebony black. Then with a swift punch, she went flying backwards, and before her world went pitch black, she heard the hazy voice of her brother as he caught her.

"Rin!" Bas cried, cradling his sister in his arms. She was out cold, and a wild flare of rage built in his gut. Sure, Rin hated him with a burning passion, but she was still his sister; no one messed with family. Same went with Ameria, but she was under the care of Fabian, for a moment.

The wild spirit had gone to her side when he saw her lying still on the floor, but then his attention snapped to the man named Vergo, he could tell by the odd aura coming off of this person; it was sickening. Fabian growled darkly, and in a fit of rage, he charged the Marine.

Bas thought that Fabian could take care of Vergo easily, but apparently not. The Marine was quick, much quicker than Bas could have ever thought. Or Vergo was just able to see through the predictable attacks. Whichever one, Bas knew that he needed to help his brother in the end. So, placing Rin gently to the side so his sister could rest, he jumped into battle with the Marine.

Bas used Fabian's hysteric mood to his advantage to sneak up behind Vergo, which turned out to be a success, mostly. Bas was able to land at hit on Vergo, sending the man skidding back on the balls of his heels, but the Marine recovered quickly. Vergo leaped back in battle with the devil's speed, his leg turn pitch black and he shoved the heel of his foot into Bas's chest, sending the spirit backward into the air on to a steam pipe.

Fabian watched as foggy gas pooled into the air, and he grew even more anger than before. Ameria first, now his siblings? There was no way he would allow this fucking Marine to live to see another day. So, he charged, roaring viciously as he was about to jump Vergo, but that was his down fall.

His rage was too blinding and he didn't even notice that Vergo pulled out a simple bamboo stick. When the rod turned black, it was an instant K.O.

Vergo nudged the unconscious body at his feet with the tip of his boot. "Pity," he tsked. "I was expecting a bit more from Bone's demons… They aren't all cracked up to what they are thought to be, right Law?

Law ignored Vergo and focused on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling sharply as he tried to stand. His brow was twitching in pain, but he tried his best to ignore the agony swelling throughout his entire body, but it was difficult. Vergo was a powerful foe. Law knew that firsthand, but he wouldn't allow himself to fall to Vergo; never again.

But first, Law didn't want to fight Vergo yet. He only wanted one thing.

"_Room,_" he muttered through labored breath then with a twist of his hand, he shouted: "_Shambles! Come back, heart!_" And the precious organ within the crystal cube was placed instantly in his hand, but just in time for his head to feel the brutal impact of Vergo's foot treat it like a soccer ball. He coughed, feeling blood sputter past his lips. Then there was a sharp clenching within his hollow chest, forcing him to cry out in pain.

Vergo held his heart once more.

As the pain settled down, he heard fade footsteps through the pounding in his ears, Law blindly looked for something to grab onto, which turned out to be the piece of railing he rammed into earlier. And started to slowly pull him self up, but then felt Vergo's elbow ram into his cheek, causing Law's back to jet backwards, his hat flying off into the unknown.

Then there was another swift punch to his cheek. Law ground his teeth together, knowing something had to be done, so he lifted his arms up and mumbled: "Counter _Shock._"

That fried Vergo, making him stumbled back, but it did not defeat him for the man had something to say. "I have a message from Joker," he said through a stuttering cough that produced blood. "It's a pity," he quoted as blood trickled down from the corner of his lips.

Law said nothing, only thinking that his plan wasn't working; so far nothing for him had been working. "I had calculated how to retrieve my heart from Caesar…" he huffed through a deep breath as a sly smirk appeared. "You are my only miscalculation, Vergo."

The petty remake of not calling him 'Vergo-san', made the Marine ticked off, and his fingers tightened round Law's heart, the crystal cube bending to the man's will.

That caused Law to scream, and he thought that this was how he was going to end, but then something distracted Vergo from his current objective: Vice Admiral Smoker.

* * *

><p>Sane trotted through the icy halls, his little paws barely making a noise, but he couldn't say much about his claws. They went <em>click, click, click<em> along the hard metal floor as he looked around the space. When he entered the area above the hidden docks, he saw a giant R labeling many of the halls he walked through. There was a strange aura in this place called section R, but it wasn't as bad the place further to the East. For once in his life, it worried him. His _babies_ were in the East, making the hair on his back prickle with anxiousness when he felt their dwindling energy.

Someone was going to pay a very dear price for harming his babies.

Though, his curious mind caused the raging thoughts to pause when he saw a group of men running at the other end of the hall. They were a strange looking bunch, with odd thin striped suits and masks that looked as if they were going to go deep-sea diving soon. They even had metal containers on their backs that looked like they held oxygen. The odd bunch seemed to be heading up a set of stairs that were discreetly hidden; there probably used to be a wall that hid it, but was pulled back to allow the wanted men through.

Sane, being the curious guy that he was, decided to follow after them; maybe this was lead him to the one in charge, and also the one that hurt his babies. So, the magical being darted forward, using his cat form to the fullest. The tiny clicks of his claws were drowned out by the pounding of feet against the floor and his dark fur blended in with the shadows of the area. He was invisible to all, even when he sat in the crowd room between the men with weapons in hand.

It looked like there was going to be a rather big fight, but someone, the one in charge Sane presumed, said that he wasn't going to allow his underlings to sacrifice their lives to the gas. What that gas was, Sane didn't know, but he had to guess that it was poisonous; just logical thinking there. Then the man speaking went into a sob story, which Sane easily picked out to be a lie; what a terrible leader.

So, Sane decided it was time to see just who his enemy was and he strolled through the crowds, weaving around the legs of the men within the room until he got to a platform with a control panel that formed a large circle.

And there, sitting in the middle was the man the strange bunch called 'Master'. He was a tall man, with a thick coat that looked as if it were made of a fog that never strayed away from. Curled horns spouted from the bushy black hair atop his head, giving the sickly pain man a demonic look. He looked crazy, in Sane's opinion, and if the circumstances had been different, he figured they would get along. Or continually butt heads until someone won, which would be Sane, of course; he was immortal unlike this mere human.

Sane tilted his kitty head to the side, his gaze traveling to all the screens behind the man, seeing different scenes around the building flash by. There he thought for a moment he saw his little baby girl laying a pile of stone, but then it was gone.

That caused rage to boil in the deepest parts of his stomach, making his leap swiftly onto the control panel so that this 'Master' had to see him.

The 'Master' turned away from looking up at the ceiling with a smirk and his eyes feel upon Sane. "What's this?" He questioned curiously, frowning thoughtful.

Sane refused to speak and just growled from deep inside his throat, his ears going flat against his head as his tail flickered back and forth.

"Poor little thing must be lost," The 'Master' cooed, leaning forward to rest his elbows in front of Sane so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I like the look of his cat; he looks _evil_."

"Err… Master…" One of the underlings turned around from his post in front of the screens. "I don't think it's a good idea—"

"_Silence,_" The 'Master snapped irritably with a glare. "As the one in charge, I can do what I want, which means if I want to keep a demonic cat, then I can keep a demonic cat."

"So you _are_ the one in charge," Sane finally spoke, spooking out the underling so he yelped in fright, but the 'Master' looked thrilled.

"_Ohh~!_" The 'Master' awed, his eyes going wide with delight. "You can speak, what a fascinating little thing; talking animals are hard to come by these days."

Sane simply smirked at that, his grinning widening to the point where all his sharp teeth were showing. "And what a find you have," the magical being purred deviously, making the 'Master' look at him oddly, but then the man's eyes went wide with fear as his cat disappeared and grew into a menacing looking shadow that towered over him.

* * *

><p>The place was in shambles; crumbling rocks everywhere. The scene made him sigh and rest his elbow upon his knee as he sat cross legged on the ground. "Baby 5 really made a mess of my pool area, huh?" He mumbled to the tiny girl sitting beside him.<p>

She said nothing and just glanced up at him with her only visible eye as she ate from the fruit bowl in her lap, sticking her fingers in the plums and then eating off each digit.

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head lightly and then patted her head, ruffling her hair; hopefully this one will turn out to be better than Law ever was. Then his thoughts were interrupted when the den-den mushi started to ring. Curious, he picked up the little snail and answered it. "Hello? Who's this?"

"_**HELP!**_" The one, who turned out to be Caesar, on the other side of the call screamed bloody murder.

He blinked in confusion. "What's going on…?" He questioned anxiously; if Caesar was freaking out like this, then something bad was going on, something _really_ bad that could not be good for anyone.

"_**TH—THE—**_" Caesar stuttered, the screams in the background almost drowning out him entirely until he finally cried: "_**IT'S REAL! THE—**_"

* * *

><p>Monet crawled along the floor, too weak to even use her wings to fly high. She was never expecting <em>Pirate Hunter<em> Zoro to be so strong, and without using Haki to top it all off. But he and the Marine woman were gone now and she was going to the last place that would end this all, completely. But then the den-den mushi receiver went off so she could hear Caesar scream:

"_**HELP!**_"

"_What's going on…?_" It was the voice of Doflamingo.

This made Monet frown; something bad was happening and she could do nothing about it, but she had her plan luckily that will only protect Caesar. But how will it save him from a thing like _that…?_

* * *

><p>Vergo slid along the ground, almost falling backwards from the brutal punch from Smoker. It was much stronger than he had anticipated; maybe he had underestimated the Vice Admiral, but now that he cleared up that little fact, he could move on. He needed to be most cautious around that devil fruit of Smoker's, the fog screen could throw him for a loop, if used correctly. If not, then his Haki could easily take care of Smoker. But if Law got back into the battle… Well, Vergo highly doubted the boy could walk at the moment; he could barely even sit up right.<p>

So, truthfully, all he had to worry about now it Smoker since Law and Bones, along with her demons, were down for the count.

Though, the den-den mushi in his pocket went off; something was up. He held up a finger towards the Vice Admiral and said: "One moment," and took at the shaking snail.

"What!" Smoker barked. "You can't just stop a battle, you moron!"

"If you had a call, I would be a gentleman and wait," Vergo countered, which was a lie, of course, but Smoker didn't look like he was going to attack; look who's the moron now.

"_**HELP!**_" The cry of Caesar came through the other end.

"Wh—"

Vergo placed his thumb over the receiver, muffling Doflamingo's voice. Smoker may know about his 'dishonorable' connections with the Pirate Warlord and who they really were, but Vergo felt like he didn't remind the other man.

Then there was more screams from Caesar, so Vergo removed his thumb to hear:

"_**IT'S REAL! THE REAPER IS REAL!**_"

Vergo grimaced with concern; this could not be good, especially when he heard wicked laughter background.

And the being in the background clearly screeched. "_**HERE'S JOHNNY!**_" and then there was the sound of a chainsaw being revved.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	86. Chapter 82: Don't Mess with My Kids

WinterSoulstis: I'm glad you like my cat-god-ghost-person-thing, he likes you, too. :)

Joldino-Sidesstreaker: I'm glad you like the story. :)

robin3zoro: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. :)

valeries26: I'm glad that you like my story and also my characters. :)

BloodyMarryMe: Man-ego; that is all I gotta say. Sometimes a man just has to protect the woman he loves, even when she is perfectly capable of doing it her self. It's like a disease, you know? And Ameria does contribute, it may not be in fighting all the time, but she does get a chance to say her two cents every once in awhile; even if its not wanted.

Alpenwolf: I guess it's a USA thing? It's from a movie.

asdfghjk: I'm glad you like it. :)

TheLegendoOfFangirl: No, that's not a bad thing since that is what I wanted; it would be bad if you didn't. :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: You don't mess with a man's little babies; they are his livelyhood! And the place where he stays when he retires!

Vampirelover12100: It's from a movie, a quote, actually. :\

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Luffy does get the finally hit on Caesar, but it's showcased in His Heir for a...certain reason (spoiler?). :D

Lunacii: I guess that was a funny chapter (14).

raven: I'm glad you liked the chapter. :)

ShunpoGekigami: I hope everyone loves Sane, someone as yet to say otherwise, and watch me jinx myself. But anyway, glad you liked the chapter. :)

Phew, that was a lot of people, I haven't had that many people review in awhile...And aside from that, there is a _**special announcement at the end, please read it!**_ Thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 82: Don't Mess with <em>My<em> Kids

Sane hadn't had so much fun in such a long time; being free to roam around in his true form rather than the tiny kitty. Granted, he loved that little Glory like a fourth son; he was just too damn cute. Though, sometimes he needed to take a little breather from being within his cat vessel to scare the mortals shitless before he took their bones. Kinda like what he was doing now.

He had been chasing the 'Master' and his underlings all through the halls with his mighty massacre chainsaw, complete with horror serial killer mask, which looked a lot like the ones Hollywood horror characters wore. And horror movies were his favorite genre, a genre that he could easily… Act out. The thought made him laugh wildly, swinging his wonderful chainsaw about wildly so the spinning blade slashed at the walls repeatedly and left gashes in its wake.

The sound of sparking metal caused the men to run harder, trying their very best to get away, but Sane knew it was impossible. No one could escape death, not even him. _Mortalitas_ could take away his immortality in a heartbeat; the God of the Dark Arts was the one that gave him his power after all.

But the God had yet to do so, so Sane continued to live the way he pleased, which was pissing people off and killing those that pissed him off. Like this litter buggers he was chasing still; oh, how he couldn't wait now to take their lovely bones from the inside out. But then, sadly, his fun would end… But only for the moment. It would start all over again; it was the vicious circle of life. The vicious circle that _he_controlled, making it ten times better. He decided who stayed and who went, and he decided that this particularly group of men were ready to leave. He could see them in the hells.

Though, something didn't sit right with me, which was a strange thing. Killing was a naturally thing to him when he was in the right mood, but now… He would admit something was wrong; almost like… He was going after the _wrong_ person…

Oh well; a death was still a happy death.

He could just kill everyone here that was no ally to Captain Fuzzy Hat. That would probably make him feel better, right?

He didn't get to answer that because his soon-to-be killing spree was stopped when the floor started to violently shake. He paused in his sprint after the men, which made them pause as well since the floor was shaking so much that they couldn't even stand up. Men toppled over each other as the floor started to crack.

Then the floor finally burst, the ground bubbling up like it was popped from the inside, and there Sane saw what the cause was: a giant black fist.

He tilted his head to the side, watching at the fist stayed stationary, yet the arm acted like a pulley, hoisting the unknown up through the hole. Then the fist lost its black color and shrunk to a normal and the arm returned to its normal length, revealing a boy that seemed to be made of rubber riding the back of a small Japanese dragon.

The boy had a large, yet goofy, grin on his features as he held the straw hat upon his head with a hand. "_**AH-WHOO~!**_**"** The boy then screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his fists up in the air when his feet were planned firmly on the ground. "That was fun, huh?" he then added to the tiny dragon, placing his hands on his hips as he completely ignored the scene of chaos he created in two seconds flat.

Though, the tiny dragon looked around in awe. "Did we do this…?" It questioned quietly, its small body shivering slightly in the cold.

"Why yes," Sane spoke up, looking rather amused at the situation. "Yes, you did cause this mayhem. Good work."

The dragon looked up at him, seeing his image and it frightened him, fear wide in his eyes.

"Huh, who are you?" The boy questioned, tilting his head in confusion as he started up at Sane's large form.

Sane mimicked the boy's movement. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? It's more polite that way."

"But I asked you first," the boy countered simply.

"Touché," Sane mused, thought the boy didn't seem to understand the word. So, the magical being coughed and then answered: "I'm known as Crazy Sane."

"I'm Luffy," the boy replied, pointing at his chest with a thumb proudly and smiled. "And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Really?" Sane smirked. "So does Captain Fuzzy Hat."

"Captain Fuzzy Hat…" Luffy mumbled, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "Oh!" he then snapped his fingers together. "You mean Traf-lo-guy!"

"_Ohh~_" Sane purred mischievously. "That's a good nick name. Now, why didn't I think of that…" he added off handedly to the side, more to himself than to the conversation.

Though, Luffy didn't seem too concerned since his mind went elsewhere. "Whoa!" He looked up at Sane in awe, making the magical being look down at him in confusion. "Is that a _giant chainsaw?_" He asked with stars in his eyes.

Sane looked between the whirling blade and the boy repeatedly. "Oh, why yes," Sane answered, looking down at his glorious was-soon-to-be gory weapon. "I was going to take it out on that guy," he said, jerking his thumb over to the 'Master' of the island, the odd looking man rubbing his head in pain from being throw into the wall due to the force of a piece metal ramming into his chest.

The sight of the 'Master' caused the Luffy to go up in rage. His gleaming eyes lost the stars and there were replaced with flames. "_It's Caesar!_" He pointed an accusing finger at the 'Master'. "_There you are… Again!_"

Sane looked between the two; seemed like they had unfinished business and he didn't want to intrude. He may have wanted to kill the fucker, but he still had the feeling it was the wrong fucker he needed to kill. So, "You can handle this guy," Sane said to Luffy while hanging him the giant chainsaw. "Knock yourself out."

And that Luffy did with his new giant chainsaw.

* * *

><p>Law let Smoker take care of Vergo. He needed to regain strength for when Smoker landed a blow to finally retrieve his heart. Vergo had called Smoker out on his attacks, saying they were too wide and that he could easily be hit that way, which was true. But there was a purpose for it. Smoker didn't need to say a word because Law knew what he was trying to do.<p>

He felt like he had sat down long enough, but when he moved, a shot of pain traveled up his spine. It was just too much to bear; he hadn't felt the pain of Vergo's brutal punch in a long time. It was something he wanted never to feel again, but that wish was obviously denied.

In the past, he would usually sleep off the pain, his mother coming in every minute worried sick out of her mind because she didn't know why he had all these bruises from falling out of a tree. She had wanted to take him to the hospital so that they could get a closer look to see if it was something else, but he didn't want her or other doctors to get any closer. To see that the bruises were in the perfect shape of a large man's knuckles, foot, or the strange sight of a bamboo imprint. No one could find out then, and still now, no one could find out his former ties to Doflamingo or even Vergo. The only reason why he had told Luffy and the others was because he thought he had all the cards in his hands to make sure no one told. But there was an extra card he didn't see: Ameria.

Upon thinking of her, he glanced over to see her form on the other side of the chamber. Her back was turned to him and he could barely see the rise and fall of her sides from breathing. She was alive, majorly hurt, but she was alive and that's all that mattered to him. She probably had never been hit so hard before by an enemy, or at least when she had been with his crew. He didn't know about when she was with the crazy Straw Hats.

Then another throbbing pain struck him, making him shut his eyes and groan in pain. This was agony, he needed to sleep this feeling off, but still, now was not the time for that. He could hold it out; he knew he could.

The time was closing in, he needed to move soon since Smoker was growing weaker by the minute and Vergo more focused on the Vice Admiral rather than him. But as he took a step forward, he felt something rough and wet rub against his cheek. He winced at the touch on his damaged skin, cringing at the feeling. And slowly, he opened his eyes a crack, and glanced over to his shoulder to see that the tiny kitten Glory lapping at the blood on his cheek.

Law blinked in confusion; what was the cat doing here?

He quickly gathered up the cat in his hands, cradling the tiny animal that mewled and wiggled in his grasp. The kitten was shaking all over from the cold, whether it was from the atmosphere or his hands, Law didn't know. It was probably both. And being the animal lover that he was, he placed the kitten easily in the pocket of his coat.

With Glory out of the way for the moment, Law was able to focus on how the cat even got there. This was the second time Glory had popped out of nowhere, though his time he the cat didn't land on his head, and the first time was because of—

Law stopped, his eyes opening wide from his thoughtful gaze. Then his head snapped up when he remembered the reason of why Glory came to him the first time. Was _he_ here? He looked frantically around the chamber, scanning every shadow to see if there was a pair of glowing red eyes within. There was only darkness and what little light could glance off the metallic surfaces of the machinery. No, he wasn't here, though, it was only time before the storm came.

_Crack_.

Law snapped from his thoughts, seeing Vergo violently whack Smoker with the darken bamboo stick so the Vice Admiral hit the floor hard. Law knew now that his time to steal back what was rightfully his when Vergo was preoccupied with Smoker.

"If you're going to patronize a fellow Marine, bring more than just your words, Smoker." Vergo told the wounded Marine. "Avenging your subordinates will take more than a pair of brass balls."

Smoker didn't reply and only turned his glance to Law, which made Vergo look over his shoulder and Law saw the Admiral's brows furrow with rage.

The pirate captain stepped closer. "You really got my heart back, Smoker…" Law said slowly, holding the transparent cube in his hand then placed it to his chest and the cube shifted quickly through his body so his heart was in its rightful place.

Vergo's rage was palpable. "So that's what you were aiming for, you bastard!" He roared down at the fallen Marine.

Smoker didn't even acknowledge Vergo and kept his attention focused on Law. "Now we're even!" He panted heavily. "Hurry up and finish it!"

"You really despise being in debt to a pirate, don't you…" Law commented and he held out a hand, a mini Room forming around his hand.

"For a Marine there's nothing more disgraceful!" Smoker snapped bitterly. "I wouldn't be able to show my face to my subordinates… But, it's true that you've saved me."

Law just scoffed at the Vice Admiral and turned his attention back to Vergo. "Payback is gonna be a bitch," He said as he placed his hat back upon his head. "Vergo-_san,_" he added mockingly.

"Finally showing some manners, eh… Better late than never. Arrogant prick," Vergo growled darkly.

"You can think of me what you will…" Law said slowly, a furious glare forming on his features. "But it'd be foolish to think that you guys can sit on that throne forever! **You're listening aren't you, Joker!**"

Vergo was silent, but from the pocket of his jacket came the familiar chuckle of Pirate Warlord.

"_Fufufufufu…_"

Law's glare deepened, his grip tightening on his nodachi case. "Vergo's a dead man walking," he stated coldly. "You're about to lose your right hand man, and Caesar will end up in the hands of Straw Hats. Meaning, you lose all access to S.A.D.!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "The reason you couldn't predict this 'worst possible outcome' was because of your overconfidence!" And there was only laughter from the Pirate Warlord on the den-den mushi. Though, Law smirked to that. "As you laugh away like a maniac to hide your shame, feel free to think of your next move! But remember the longer you laugh the harder we are to predict."

"_Fufufufufufu!_" Doflamingo laughed even more. "_You sure your head's screwed on tight, kid?_" He questioned mockingly. "_Vergo's standing right there in front of you, isn't he?_"

And Doflamingo was right. Vergo had shed the thick winter coat from his body, showing off his bare torso covered in black from his Haki. A small pang pounded from within Law, but he remained firm; he wasn't going show anyone he was afraid.

"_Back in the day… Remember what happened to you then?_" Doflamingo continued. "_I recall you pissing off Vergo and ending up on the wrong side of an ass whooping! You're still traumatized from the incident, right? I know you still have a fear of facing Vergo! Your devil fruit is completely useless against his Haki! In sheer power and stature, you're a fucking gnat compared to Vergo!_"

And Vergo charged him, but Law was ready from him. His nodachi was unsheathed, his hand firmly on the grip and he collected all the strength, rage and everything he hated about Vergo into one single swing. He was ready to cut him in two, but then the unexpected happened.

The walls started to shake, causing both Vergo and Law to waver in their attacks, pausing to regain their balance. But the intense rattling caused loose pipes from the ceiling to rain down on them and then Sane burst through the wall, making it crumble to pieces.

The magical being roared, his form looking like a giant grim reaper; stories high with a black cloak hiding his thin figure and his skeletal mask covering his entire face; it even looked like his face had turned into the skull itself. Though the cartilage still looked deadly, the thin slits of red within the eye sockets made Sane's expression said only one thing: rage. Law only saw him that pissed when the 'no-no' word was said... But now, he seemed angrier than even then. It was a rage that he couldn't even understand.

Sane didn't care about anyone in the room, Sane didn't even look at Law. He only paid attention to his children beaten to bruises on the floor. His form started to tremble with unspeakable rage, but then screeched: "_**My babies!**_" His tone was like a demonic hiss, his voice scratchy to the ear so that it caused them to bleed.

Sane was more than just pissed, more than just enraged; he was in a state of _pure__murderous hate_.

And it seemed like he knew who to go after: Vergo.

Sane snapped his head towards the traitorous Marine, scowling viciously at the man covered in black Haki with a stare that could kill; and it looked like beams of lasers would shoot from his glowing red eyes. The magical being's large form stormed further into the chamber, his bony hands pushing heavy machinery aside so that it fell atop of others causing a domino effect. With no hesitation, Sane growled, slamming lifted his foot over Vergo's form, the man looking up in shock.

Then Sane's foot rained down on Vergo's body.

"_Ew~_," Sane scoffed, lifting the hem of his robe and then his foot, examining underneath to see Vergo stuck. "There's a _filthy__bug_ on my foot," he cringed and then he hopped over to the railing on one foot and placed the heel of his other foot on the railing, using the pole to separate Vergo from his form.

And then the evil man was gone from sight.

Law just stared in disbelief. He should have known Sane was going to come, but in a way… Law felt upset. He was the one that wanted to end Vergo's life, but as long as the man was dead, then that's all that matter. If he was dead…

But Sane didn't seem to care about if Vergo was dead or not, he was only worried about his children.

With amazing speed, Sane was able to gather all the unconscious bodies of his children and lay them out side by side. It was probably the first time Sane had ever been fatherly towards his children. The magical being held a glowing purple hand to each other their foreheads, like he was giving them a bit of his energy so they could thrive.

It was magic, literally, since as soon as Sane touched Bas's forehead, the spirit started to stir from unconsciousness.

Law stared, watching each spirit slowly wake up and then be brought into a bear hug by the magical being. He couldn't say much since Sane did save his hide just now, but shouldn't be focus on Ameria now? She wasn't like the spirits.

Though when his gaze finally traveled to his bone mage's form, his face when pale as he saw Smoker leaning over her and the Vice Admiral's hand at her neck. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, the feeling that Smoker had the fucking nerve to hurt his bone mage made him snap. And he warped to her side and blocked Smoker, which made the Vice Admiral back off.

Smoker looked at him with an emotionless stare and slowly stood up from his crouched position. "I was checking her pulse," was all he said.

"I have it under control," Law countered, sitting down on his heels and leaned over his bone mage's form and checked her pulse. A faint beat; good, yet not. She needed medical attention right away, but sadly, he was in no condition to treat her since he needed just as much medical attention.

"Something needs to be done," Smoker then spoke up, and Law glanced over his shoulder to look at the Vice Admiral. "Vergo can't get away with _this_ and either can Doflamingo. They both need to be brought to justice."

"I believe the conditions to getting your heart back in your chest and saving you from your death was that you keep your mouth shut about it," Law replied, rubbing his forehead with a hand; god, he had a pounding headache.

"I got your heart back and saved you too," Smoker snapped.

"You did that on your own accord." Law scoffed. "You didn't have to do that since it wasn't part of our deal."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to tell my superiors back at HQ?" Smoker growled, scowling darkly down at him. "That I landed on Punk Hazard and nothing happened, yet more than half my men are dead?"

"It's covered," Law said simply.

"Oh yeah," Smoker scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "How?"

"My brother."

* * *

><p>The poisonous gas covered the island in patches rather than the entire area, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the island hadn't blown up yet. When Monet refused to answer him, he knew something was wrong. He had rushed with the winds to Punk Hazard as quickly as he could, but sadly he was too late.<p>

Two of his greatest fighters, Baby 5 and Buffalo were down for the count. They looked like they had their asses whooped then handed it to them in pieces; like a massacre with a lot less blood.

The only bloody thing in sight was Caesar. That was the first thing he checked: make sure the scientist was still alive. Luckily he was, but just barely. There was a chance, a large one in fact, that Caesar would die. That made his main priority to get the scientist to a doctor as quickly as possible.

Heaving the unconscious man over his shoulder, he looked to his other two minions still out cold on the bitter, frozen ground. Then he scoffed; they didn't do their jobs correctly so they could wake up in the snow tundra of Punk Hazard. The only person he would help would be Caesar; he was the key to S.A.D. after all.

Though, turning to look at the crumbling fortress of Punk Hazard, he frowned deeply. Vergo had been loyal to the end, his best dog to do his dirty work with no questions asked; even Monet was a good minion as well. It was a pity that they died and they would be hard to replace.

And with that in mind, he made a vow, a vow of revenge. He, Doflamingo, would kill the ones responsible for this disaster, Trafalgar-Fucking-Law and Stupid-Straw Hat-Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

I will be ending the Punk Hazard Arc here. Sorry folks, I know there is still a way to go probably, but my poor little heart can't take it. If Bones was a stand alone story, I might do it, but I have His Heir to think about, too. It would either be: stop His Heir, which I won't do or add more chapters, which I won't do either. I have a sent number of chapters left and I ain't budging on that, _never again_. So, I leave the end of this Punk Hazard Arc chapter with a little snippet of the new things in One Piece so that I do imply that Baby 5 and Buffalo came, fought and got their asses kicked by lovable Franky. And that DD came, too.


	87. Chapter 83: Sinful Actions

Thanks guys for your support about me ending the Punk Hazard Arc for Bones so suddenly; it makes me so happy that I wanna cry. T^T...I love you guys; now I must sleep because I'm sick, again. A bad case of the chills. D:

robin3zoro: Sane was great.

Alpenwolf: This chapter is a bit of a change of pace.

susu: Next chapter is here.

Valeries96: I loved that part, too.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Robin the Saint was not for gotten, trust me. When we get there, you'll see.

TheLegendofFangirl: A girl showing Brook her panties...oh dear...

Hitoshirezu Ryu: I would have liked to do more, but since One Piece hasn't been update for like, two weeks (on the site I use), it kinda doesn't help. Stupid internet...

**P.S.: Bones and His Heir are not on the same wavelength, as in the times are different.**

Also, this chapter is something very out of the box of me. I've never done anything like this before and I'm trying to go for emotional. When my beta read this, she got the exact emotion I was trying to get out of it. I won't tell you what that emotion is because I want it to come naturally. So please tell me what you felt.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 83: Sinful Actions.<p>

Smoker rushed through the halls of HQ, his mind a mess. This was unlike him, though with the situation at hand, he would figure that he or anyone else would be confused. What did Trafalgar Law's brother, Justice, have to do with Punk Hazard, Caesar, everything?

Smoker worked with Justice and his assistant Abigail many times before on missions and Smoker knew that the man was a good Marine, even if his family had a… _Past_. Though, Smoker didn't know how Justice would be able to cover up something like this, or how even knew it in the first place.

Abigail could have picked up on something. Smoker knew the informant was good, but not _that_ good. Though, that explained how Justice found out about the situation on Punk Hazard, but there still was the question of how he would cover up everything; there were too many big names to hide. Law said not to say or tell anything to anyone; they did make a deal, much to Smoker's dismay, but his rage for Vergo could not be left alone. It was conflicting. Everything was in Justice's hands; at least he was someone he could trust.

Continuing down the hall, Smoker finally got to the office of Admiral Julian Sr., the man in charge of the 'mage recruiting' division. Smoker would admit that the man seemed a bit… _Off_ with his tactics, but they seemed to work in the past, so therefore no one complained. With his personal opinions aside, Smoker had to go there because Justice was supposedly in there as well.

He knocked on the door briefly, but there was no response. And Smoker could distinctly hear movement on the other side of the door, which made him glare in annoyance. He was being ignored. He pounded on the door this time, making sure he was heard, yet here was still no reply. So, he decided that he would just walk in, knowing fully that it was rude, but the Admiral was being rude first.

When he opened the door, he stood there in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

It was by no means an odd situation he walked into; it was simply Justice sitting in a chair and the Admiral standing behind it with his hands on the Rear Admiral's shoulders. But it was the way Justice was acting that made him confused. Justice looked stiffer than stone, his head hung low and his shoulders hunched like he wanted the Admiral to just disappear in a puff of smoke. Justice looked similar to a turtle that wanted to sink in tightly to its shell for protection; Smoker even saw a slight tremble to Justice's form. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and it looked like the Admiral didn't give a damn.

Then Julian Sr.'s attention was focused on Smoker as he stood in the doorway watching them. "Ah, Vice Admiral Smoker, welcome," the Admiral greeted with a small smile on his surprisingly young features. He may have a son in his late twenties, but Julian Sr. looked to only be in his mid thirties rather than late fifties. The man had only a few streaks of grey in his sleeked back blonde hair, and the small gold hoop earrings made him look even younger. "It is good that you've come, I have much to discuss," he said calmly, patting Justice's shoulder before leaving to walk closer to the Vice Admiral.

And Smoker noticed that Justice flinched at the touch suddenly touch. His brow rose with interest; what was up with the usually calm and collected Trafalgar Justice?

"It seems that Justice found out who was taking all those missing children from the reports within your new division," Julian Sr. started as he folded his hands behind his back. "He tells me that he sent his brother to investigate and when Trafalgar Law saw who it was, Justice sent you in for back up, yes?"

Smoker just stared; Justice really did have this planned out, but how did he know that he was at Punk Hazard as well? Law must have contacted him during the few weeks after departing the island. Seeing that Julian Sr. was waiting patiently for an answer, Smoker nodded quickly. "Yes, Sir."

"Ah, that's good, and the children are in your hands, correct?" The Admiral then asked calmly.

"Yes," Smoker nodded again. "We are talking them to Vegapunk because they were experimented on and we want to see if he can reverse the effects," it was a small lie; the children were already taken care of due to the Straw Hat doctor, well, the drug that was in them at least, but not the issue involving the sudden growth. So, it was half true at least. But it wasn't like he was trying to cover for those damn pirates; it was protecting Justice who was more or less a friend. "Though, in the mean time, we are contacting all the children's parents."

"Good, good," Julian Sr. nodded in approvable. "Now, I'll run this by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and Admiral Vergo, when we can get in touch with him that is, they shall both be pleased."

Smoker felt his brows furrow together at the mention of _his_ name; he could no longer hold his silence on the issue. "Vergo won't be coming back, Sir. He's dead."

Julian Sr. looked at him oddly. "I beg your pardon?"

"He was helping Caesar steal the child," Smoker spat wit rage. "And don't say it's not true because I saw it myself; he was the damn reason why half my men are dead!"

The Admiral put his hands up to calm the heated Vice Admiral. "I never said that, but it's best to tell Fleet Admiral Sakazuki of this discovering. Do you have any idea why Vergo would do such a thing?"

"_Joker,_" was all Smoker said.

The Admiral's eyes opened wide. "Are you sure about this Smoker? That is quite the accusation you're implying."

"I'm positive," Smoker ground through his teeth.

"Then..." the Admiral started slowly. "Did you find out the true identity of Joker?"

Smoker's rage then simmered down; he could say it right now, but he had a sour feeling in his gut that told him if he said the truth, something would happen. Not that he cared if Trafalgar ended up in a ditch somewhere, but he felt that Justice would get dragged into it since the man did do everything in his power to get his brother into the Shickibukai. So, he answered; "No, Sir."

"Alright…" Julian Sr. replied slowly, unsure if he should believe the answer, but then he shrugged it off. "I advise you go see the Fleet Admiral before he leaves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to business—" He started to say, but when he turned around to look at Justice, the Rear Admiral was gone; disappeared in a puff of smoke, vanished from thin air. Julian Sr. sighed deeply and shook his head. "The nerve of that boy…" he grumbled and pushed past Smoker, shoving a hand violently to his chest so he could get out of the room and find where Justice had sneakily escaped to without being notice.

Smoker just blinked in confusion; what the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>Justice dashed through the halls of HQ, trying is best to hide from the wicked man that was called his boss. He hated the man, ever since that day when he was ten and became a 'cabin' boy at the Admiral's base back at home…<p>

**No**, he wouldn't remember that day, not now; he needed to get away. Though, he needed a small break from sprinting for dear life so he could regain his breath. Leaning against a wall, his shoulders slouched as his head rested against the smooth, rosy colored wallpaper. Running usually was never a problem for him, but when it came to that man… It felt as if his body regressed back to his ten-year-old self once more. His lungs grew heavy, his breath became labored and his limbs went weary and numb. He was shaking so violently and he felt so… So hot. It was a disgusting feeling, the sense of heat swarming his chest to make his heart pound frantically in fear.

_Justice_, the smooth voice appeared in his ear, making him cringe. _Come here, my boy, I want to show you something._

Justice shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, trying to get the sickeningly silky voice from his mind, but it continued to tell him to come out, come here.

"_Justice! Come out right now!_"

Justice's eyes opened wide and his heart skipped a beat. That demand wasn't in his head, and the voice was just around the corner.

Adrenaline struck his veins, making him sprint as fast as he could from the voice getting closer and closer, but it was no use.

"_**Justice! Get back here!**_" The Admiral roared. "_**I'm not done with you yet!**_"

Justice ran faster, wishing that someone was around the corner of higher rank to make the Admiral back off, but it was no use. There was no one; HQ felt as vacant as an empty cookie jar. He had no where to go, no where to hide without the Admiral seeing where he went. And what was worst of all was the Admiral was getting closer. Justice knew he couldn't outrun the old man, he felt like a little kid running away from a bully. And sadly, the teacher, his savior, was no longer in the Marines to protect him from his this wicked man anymore.

"_Justice!_" the Admiral snapped, grabbing Justice roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulled, choking Justice slightly. "You do _not_ leave like that until I am done with you!"

"_L—let me go!_" Justice yelped, trying desperately to get away, but the firm grip on his shirt shifted to arms wrapping around him tightly.

"You easily forget, don't you," the Admiral whispered in his ear quietly, making Justice cringe violently.

Justice knew exactly why, but that didn't mean he wanted this; he wanted none of this. This situation made him want to quit being a Marine forever and just be a plain old doctor, but he couldn't do that. The damned Admiral would never allow that to happened, especially since Justice had tried many times to leave before, but was blocked off quickly. Then there was making his father happy… But he was sure that if his father knew what had been happening to him for years, then his safety would be more important than some silly old dream, right? He could never answer that since no one knew. Justice was too ashamed to even speak of it, much less tell someone of higher or equal rank to the Admiral about what was happening for so long. Though… There was one person that did know; the man that was able to protect him whenever he could because as a father, he saw the fear in Justice's young eyes and knew that the Admiral was doing something unspeakable. But he was no longer in the Marines… Leaving him to fend for himself for two terribly long years.

Justice wished he could just die right there on the spot, especially when he felt teeth sink into the skin of his neck.

"Father!"

The voice of the Admiral's son snapped him away from the sinful act he was committing and he ripped away from Justice. "What?" The Admiral snapped.

Jonathan's brow rose at his father's sharp attitude, but he didn't speak anything of it and continued. "I have some reports on next my plan to capture Exotic Scarlet. I want you to look over them to make sure I have no errors since my others haven't worked out accordingly..."

"Can't we do that later?" The Admiral groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No," Jonathan countered. "I want to head out tomorrow since I have the location of her now and I don't want to miss my chance," then the Vice Admiral looked to Justice with a glare. "Do you mind?" He snapped.

Justice didn't need any elaboration and he sprinted away at full speed, not even caring that Jonathan snickered mockingly at his back from fleeing like that. But if Jonathan knew his father, who was fucking _married_, was a sick bastard then maybe the Vice Admiral would have a bit more pity on him. Though he didn't want pity, he wanted to hide. Going to his own room was suicide so he went to the only place that the Admiral would never look.

"_Hey!_" Abigail screeched, holding her chest as he burst through her door. "Do you mind!"

Justice didn't really care at the moment, plus it wasn't that bad since the woman was wearing a bra. With a flick of his wrist, he slammed the door shut in fear that the Admiral was close behind and then he rushed over to Abigail, tackling her to the ground and covering her mouth before she couldn't scream anymore.

She was confused, but Justice didn't care. As long as she kept quiet, he did not care.

"_Justice!_" the Admiral roared from the other side of the door. "_Where are you? __**Justice!**_"

Justice felt his heart stop, even Abigail stopped her unnecessary barking behind his palm. They waited in silence, waited for the footsteps to fade in the distance, waited for the sharp voice to disappear. And when all was sound, Justice shakily removed him form from pressing against Abigail and his hand from covering her mouth.

And she slapped him brutally on the cheek; her face flushed a scarlet red. She started to curse him out, but he didn't listen and simply curled up in a tight ball. His knees pressed against his chest and forehead resting against his kneecaps and then he whispered. "I wish he didn't retire…"

Abigail stopped her bitching and grew silent, simply staring at him. Then she suddenly stood up as she pulled her blouse on. "I have something for you," was all she said while buttoning up her shirt and then walked over to her desk. Opening the drawer, she was quick to pull out a baby den-den mushi and then held it out to Justice. "He gave this to me before he left since he couldn't find you to give it to you personally."

Justice looked up at her in shock, hesitantly taking the tiny, sleeping snail in his hand. "Why... Didn't you give this to me sooner…"

"Because I don't like you," Abigail bluntly stated. "But I see that you need to talk to someone one… And I feel like you wouldn't talk to me even if I asked. So use the bathroom or something to call him." She said, waving a hand to the door. "I doubt you want to leave the room."

Justice didn't have to be told twice and he scurried to the bathroom, locking himself up in the small room. Then he retreated to the bathtub, why? Because he felt like sitting in there; it's where he would hide from the Admiral when he was younger…

But that was beside the point, looking down that baby den-den mushi, he dialed the number he memorized.

"_What? Who's this?_" The gruff voice shouted violently in his ear, but Justice didn't mind the harshness. This was the voice of the man that did his best to protect him when he was younger, even if he got in trouble and couldn't tell anyone because the Admiral was a higher rank than he and Justice was only a boy with a story.

"Garp…" Justice replied timidly. "Why'd you have to go…?"

"_Justice? That you? Why didn't you get in contact with me sooner, boy?_" Garp shouted, though his tone was more or less gentler than when he first spoke.

"Abigail didn't give me the den-den mushi until today…" Justice replied.

"_Why in the world would she do that?_"

"Because she hates me…" Justice sighed.

"_Ah, I see,_" Garp replied. "_So I'm guessing he did something?_"

"Yes…" Justice answered quietly, nodding his head slightly. "I've tried my best to stay away from HQ for two years, but its difficult because he's always calling me back here… And I have no one to turn to since you left…"

"_I know. Sorry about that, kid…_" Garp apologized, a slightly sigh in his voice. "_But I had to protect my home. This new era of pirates in going to be nasty and I don't want anyone important to me to die. Not again._"

"I understand, but I feel so lost at HQ. I have nowhere to go… He's going to find me soon…"

"_Well, you have two options, now,_" Garp wisely said. "_One: leave and make up an excuse to see your brother since he's a Warlord now. Two: tell someone about what's happening to get the creep out of the Marines! You know I tried to tell Sengoku all those years ago but he wouldn't listen because Jonny's married and has a kid, blah, blah, blah! That doesn't change the fact that he did something to you at ten and is still doing it!_"

"B—but…" Justice stuttered, feeling so filthy inside. "I can't tell someone… They'll judge me…"

"_The only one who will get judged is that sick-ass man!_" Grap roared. "_And he'll get booted from the Marines for all the years of harassment and abuse he's done to you! You'll never see him again!_"

"But…" Justice murmured. "If they didn't believe you, why would they believe me…I have no proof by my words."

"_Then ask Abigail for help,_" Garp suggested.

Justice froze. "I—I can't tell her!"

"_But she's the only one that can dig up the dirt on Jonny, and you know that._"

Justice was silent. "But I don't want anyone to find out…"

"_Then I don't know what to tell ya, kid,_" Garp sighed. "_The only other suggestion would be hiring an assassin to take out the guy, but you shouldn't sink that low. You're still a Marine, you know._"

"Right…" Justice mumbled. "Well… Thanks for listening Garp. I hope I can see you again one day."

"_Same here, kid,_" Garp chuckled. "_And since I'm not a Marine anymore, I can beat the living shit out of Jonny if I ever see him again, too._"

"Sounds like a plan," Justice smirked, hanging up the call, but then his weak smile turned back into a frown; beating up the Admiral didn't seen like it was enough. The idea of murder seemed much better in Justice's mind.

Much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	88. Chapter 84: How It Started

Yueres De Leo: Glad to hear from you again, and glad you are still enjoying my story.

robin3zoro: I'm afraid I'm a little confuse here...but the Admiral will get a butt-whooping.

Alpenwolf: He will die! I swear it! But..but when...this, this shall be found out in the future.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: It was Joker (Doflamingo) that made Law run away. And Justice is scared shitless of Julian and shows it, but Law expresses his fear more with rage than terror. So it's a little different.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Julian will go die, I would probably die if I let him live, but there is method to my madness; like who is to kill him and when.

TheLegendofFangirl: I was going with wanting to give Justice lots of huggys and lovin', but murdering Julian was another target emotion.

MoonlitMeeting: The assassin is already named in both His Heir and Bones. Can you guess who it is? ...Probably not, but anyone who does will get a fucking whole chapter dedicated to them in honor of it.

**FYI: A lot of non-cannon, made up stuff, things that Oda probably does not have in mind, in this chapter. Please no bashing. T.T ...I'm still sick. :(**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 84: How It Started.<p>

"_Ameria~_" her name was sung in a light tune by a male, his voice sounding hazy and distant to her ear even though she could feel his breath on her ear.

She groaned softly, the sound bringing her out of an unconscious state of mind. She felt as if a train had run her over, each cart rolling over her until every bone snapped to pieces. Granted, she knew every bone in her body wasn't broken, but she was pretty sure by the pain in her chest that she probably had a few cracked ribs. Or her heart was shattered to pieces.

"_Ameria~!_" This time the male voice was whiney, the tone sounding rather childish, and then there was a finger tip the poked her cheek, making her wince at the feeling when the sharp nail touched the bruises forming there.

"_Knock it off!_" A sharp female voice scolded followed by the sound of a brutal smack to the back of a head.

Wait; female? When did another woman come on the sub? Her first instinct was to snap her eyes open and sit up to examine the mystery, but due to lack of energy and sheer pain that didn't happen. As soon as she tried to move, her mind whirled like storm, making her grind the heel of her palm to her forehead to ease the throbbing. There was more shouting and more hitting in the background, making her even more curious of whom the other woman was.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the blurrier image of orange. "Nami…" she mumbled, recognizing the color right away, even though it was three times longer than it was two years ago. "What are you doing here…?"

"Ameria!" Nami shouted and stopped whacking Fabian upside the head to look over at her with a bright smile. Then she shoved the wild spirit to the ground and went to the bedside, embracing the bone mage. "We were all so worried about you!"

"Oh…" she mumbled, shuddering lightly when Nami's large chest pressed up against her ribs.

"Careful, Nami," Robin's calm voice came out in the background and the archeologist walked over to the bed with book in hand. "She has broken ribs."

"Ah, I forgot!" Nami panicked, releasing her tight grip quickly. "Sorry," she apologized with a nervous smile while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I was just excited to see you wake after you have been out for so long."

Ameria blinked in confusion. "How long have I been out…?" She asked, looking around to take in the old sights of her former room on the Thousand Sunny. It hadn't changed a bit.

"About a week," Robin answered swiftly, sitting down on the bedside next to Nami.

"Really?" Ameria inquired, her eyes opening wide. "That long and I still have broken ribs? Shouldn't they have healed by now?"

Robin shook her head grimly and replied: "It takes longer than that."

"Oh," Ameria sighed; she felt like she would be resting in bed for awhile and in her old bed on the Thousand Sunny, no less.

"I can help you feel better though!" Fabian cut in quickly, jumping up in front of her to straddle her lap, his hands glowing dark violet along with his eyes. He had a mischievous smirk on his lips as his fingers wiggled when they got closer to her chest.

"_Pervert!_" Nami screeched like a banshee as her eyes went white with rage and brows knotted together when she punched the wild spirit away from the bone mage's personal space.

Ameria felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her cheek and Robin just blinked.

Nami then stood up, towering over the wild spirit like a mother and scolded: "You don't do that to a lady!" while wagging her finger at him disappointedly.

Fabian hung his head low in shame. "Sorry, ma'am…" he mumbled quietly.

Nami then sighed deeply. "How 'bout we leave Ameria alone a bit? I'll ask Sanji to make a cheery pie~. How's that sound?"

Fabian perked up instantly, his face glowing with a childish smile. "_Yeah~!_" He cheered, bumping his hips in to the air with so much force that it made his body jet up so his feet landed firmly on the ground. "_Cherry pie!_" He then shouted as he dashed out of the room with Nami shaking her head while following him out.

Ameria blinked in confusion, looking to Robin to connect the dots.

"She's been bribing him with cherry pie so he would let you rest," Robin explained with a small smile.

"Really now…" Ameria mumbled; Fabian liked cherry pie. That would be put to good use one day…

"And Ameria," Robin continued, making the bone mage snap away from the growing thoughts. "Law is in the infirmary resting. He might be awake if you want to see him."

"Oh…" Ameria responded softly, avoiding all eye contact with Robin when she said that.

"What's wrong?" Robin then asked curiously, placing a comforting hand to her shoulder.

Ameria glanced back at the archeologist, seeing the worried look in her light blue eyes. "It's hard to explain…" she replied slowly.

"Well, we have plenty of time." Robin countered, folding her hands in her lap patiently. "Plus, talking about it in the open will make you feel better."

Ameria bit her lip, trying to think of the words to say. "…He said he used to work for Doflamingo—"

Robin then stopped her short by holding up a hand, her thin brow rising; well, so much for 'talking' it out. "You got mad at him because of that?" Robin then asked.

Ameria, for some reason, felt stupid to admit it and she nodded slowly. "He didn't tell me about it…"

Robin sighed, shaking her head lightly. "Ameria, you shouldn't get mad at him for that. He has his reasons for not telling you, just like you have reasons for not telling him certain things, correct?" Robin looked at her knowingly, making Ameria look down at the blanket in her lap. Robin was right; though she was not done yet. "Also, you shouldn't get upset with him because he used to work for Doflamingo. I worked for Crocodile, didn't I? And we are good friends. So, why can't you love a man that used to work for a Pirate Warlord?"

Ameria now knew why she felt so stupid. She slapped a hand to her forehead, not even caring that it caused a rush of pain to her dulling headache; she felt like she deserved that for being an idiot.

"You should go talk to him," Robin concluded, tilting her head to the open doorway.

Ameria nodded, and with the help of Robin, slowly got out of bed and headed to the infirmary where Law was currently.

The small room with only two cots housed both Law and Chopper. Law was lying in one of the cots, his head turned away, but Ameria could see all the bandages wrapped around his head and she could only imagine what was under the blankets. Then there was Chopper working at his desk diligently, his nose stuck in a book and then he turned to write down something of interest in one of the many notebooks lying open beside him.

Then the tiny reindeer noticed them at the doorway, his small cheeks puffing out with mild rage. "_Ameria!_" he scolded sternly, waving a hoof at her as the other rested on his hip. "You should be in bed resting!"

"She needs to speak with Law," Robin replied to the angry reindeer doctor. "_Privately,_" she stressed the word.

"Ah…" Chopper seemed to understand what that meant and hopped down from his stool. "Just be careful. Move too much and it will take longer for your ribs to heal," the reindeer doctor advised and then walked out of the room followed by Robin.

"Good luck," she whispered in her ear and patted her shoulder in support before she left.

Ameria smiled weakly; she felt like she might need luck with this one. When the door was shut behind her, Ameria took a breath in and out slowly, trying to avoid hurting her ribs anymore than they already were. Then she shuffled over to the tiny stool beside the bed and sat, wincing when her back shifted.

"He's right. You should be resting…"

His voice startled her, making her jump in the seat, which caused a shot of pain to travel through her body. Shuddering, she closed her eyes and counted to five before answering, so to calm her nerves. "I thought you were asleep."

"Chopper just woke me up with his shouting," Law sighed as he rolled his head so he was looking at her.

She stared at him for a moment, biting the corner of her lip. How was she going to start this? Well, there was one way only, so she got straight to the point. "Sorry…" She apologized sheepishly, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You weren't the one shouting," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't mean that," Ameria corrected, feeling her heartbeat suddenly rise so that it hurt her ribs even more.

Law opened his eyes again, his brows furrowing together in confusion. "What do you mean then?"

"About what I said back then, you know," Ameria elaborated, feeling a light blush of stupidity cross her cheeks and she looked down at her lap. "When I said I didn't trust you; I was wrong to say that." She said, looking back up to meet his blank stare. She gulped lightly, regaining her voice to continue. "Did you know that Robin used to work for Crocodile when he was a Shichibukai?" She started to explain. "So, its like, I didn't think anything bad about it because Robin's one of my best friends. And you are important to me, too. You would never do anything to hurt me," she told him gently, feeling slightly embarrassed when his look never changed.

His eyes remained fixed on her, but they held no emotion with in, but it wasn't a bad look; it was more… Neutral. He almost looked like an innocent child listening quietly to a parent.

And that was enough for Ameria to continue. "And, I shouldn't get mad at you because you didn't tell me because you have your reasons, just like I have my reasons for telling you certain stuff in the past, you know?"

She paused after that, remembering all the times she told things to Law, some things that could get her killed, but, she also remembered all the things she kept out, just so she wouldn't worry him more. Though, as she looked through the past of when the told things about each other, she realized that Law barely said anything of his past and she had to learn about him from other people, like Justice.

The thought made her sigh. "Maybe…" she started to say, closing her eyes to collect her thoughts. "I was just secretly upset that the first really big thing I heard from you personally about your past was that, and it wasn't even directed at me in a way," she added with a tiny laugh and weak smile. "And I still don't understand much of it anyway," she ended, opening her eyes to see that Law's limp hand at his side was held out to in her direction. She blinked at it for a moment, but then she reached out, their fingers wrapping around each other's hand.

He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and was silent, but then spoke up. "I can tell you more about it."

She looked over at him, her eyes opening up a fraction wider. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to bring up…"

"Its fine," Law told her with a weak smile. "I think I should tell you more," and then he started his story.

* * *

><p><em>I think the best place for me to start is at the beginning, the very beginning; it will make more sense in the end. Plus, I want to tell you a bit more about me and my home than you already know.<em>

_When I was still a child, I moved from one island to another. My birth island was a large, winter place in the most northern part of the North Blue. It snowed ten months a year and for the other two months it was just a simple autumn season, sometimes a spring one. The city I lived in was Italian; very traditional in its ways. It was called Icy Pearl because of the seasonally mountain peaks that were always snowy; people thought that the rounded tops surrounded by sharp peaks looked like white pearls protected by sea urchin spikes._

_Even when I was a child, I was the rebellious one between me and my brother, so when I was told to stay away from the frosty forest on the outskirts of town I ignored it and did it anywhere. As I look back, I'm glad I did. That is when I found Bepo, the poor bear lost without a mother to his name. So, being the rebel I was, I took him in because I knew my parents would say no. For two weeks I was able to hide him from my parents, but then that nosy Justice went into my room and found him, tattling on me in the process. It was a fight, but I somehow managed to get my parents to agree to allow me to keep him, on my condition: I join the Marines._

_I agreed for Bepo's sake in the beginning and went along with the idea for awhile, but after a year I couldn't take it anymore. My father had my brother and I training at a young age to become Marines and I just didn't like the style, the rules, pretty much everything about the Marines I didn't like. I hated the Marines, and if my father wasn't even a Marine anymore, why should I try to?_

_Of course, it was to fulfill his dream of being an Admiral. There was a small Marine Base there on Icy Pearl where my father had been stationed. But, I'm sure you heard the story of what happened to my father from Justice, so I won't repeat all the details._

_Anyway, I'm sure the next thing you know is that my father was discharged, forced to retire due to his injuries. He no longer had a job and he spent months trying to find one, since on Icy Pearl, the man of the house hold was to support the family. We already were an unorthodox family because my mother was a well known doctor, my father jobless, and we had a, at the time, pet polar bear. My father, no matter how many times he tried, couldn't seem to hold down a job for more than a week, maybe two. Something went wrong and he grew paranoid that someone was out to get him. Soon, there were no more jobs my father could take, and to avoid the disapproving looks of our Italian heritage, we set sail to somewhere new. That led our family to move to a neighboring island called Black Core._

_It was an industrial island, a city with no thing called a mountain or forest, not even a park. It was all skyscrapers and factories, a society built on labor and jobs for all. My father was able to look for work again; he even had trouble picking something out of all his options. But from his list he could pick out of, the one that he chose was working at a submarine factory, the one owned by Rose's grandfather._

_Though, that is unimportant. Well, in a sense it wasn't, actually. And no, this doesn't have anything to do with that devil of a woman. Thank God she is dead._

_So anyway, as the years went by on both Icy Pearl and Black Core, Bepo had started to become less of a pet and more apart of the family, his lifestyle turned more humanistic, like he is today. Thanks to my mother, Bepo learned to walk, talk, and read, almost everything that a child could do; in some sense, Bepo was like her third child. But, he was still a bear. No matter how much he acted like a human, he still wanted to do the things that a bear did. He wanted to get outside and be in the open air as much as he could, he wanted to hunt, to fish, all that a bear does. He couldn't hunt without a forest in sight, fish with no lakes, and the docks were a dangerous place; if as a rebellious child I stayed clear of it. At least he could go outside still; it wasn't the freshest of air, but at least he was outside._

_So, I always went out with Bepo when he wanted to just aimlessly wander the streets of the city as much as he could, to be in come sort of fresh air and open space. I didn't mind, but my father hated it since he still wanted to prime me into becoming a Marine by taking me to the gym and whatnot._

_I ignored him, obviously. Pretty much anything my father told me to do; I did the opposite, which is how I was able to meet Shachi and Penguin._

_All our fathers worked at the submarine factory, and after going with him one day, because I tried to skip school, he took me as 'punishment'. It was his way of showing me that a job like a factory worker would be bad whereas the Marines would be better, which was the reason why he wanted me to go to school. I didn't care for his lessons and simply ignored him and then was able to sneak away, which is when I found out that I wasn't the only one skipping school. That's when I met Shachi and Penguin._

_Of course, I knew them from school, but when we were are the factory, I learned that we were all the rebellious type, believed in the same things, and more. That is how the 'crew', at the time, started to grow._

_At first, are little group was just an annoying bunch of kids that got underfoot, but then as more boys joined in, our trouble making grew bigger as well. By the time we were twelve, we were actually considered a gang to be messed with; we had gotten in so many fights that we could handled grown men twice our size. Though, with the popularity, we soon saw that we made a few major mistakes along the way. The first mistake was when we riled up a certain gang, a gang that was rumored to be smugglers for a well known pirate captain. We didn't know who the pirate captain was at the time, but we figured that if we couldn't find a name then he was nothing we couldn't handle: that was the second mistake we made. The third was when we actually confronted them, beat them to a pulp and then stole their precious cargo from them: a devil fruit. We all knew what it was and being the leader of the pack, I'm the one that got it, and I ate the thing._

_That's when our little crew started to make an even bigger name for itself in the gang community. We even prowled the docks looking for pirate crews to take on and steal from, knowing that their rewards would be much more than some city gang. It caused much attention, especially since I had a devil fruit now._

_And that's when he came._

_It had only been a few months since I ate the devil fruit and on the day it happened, we were just relaxing in the normal spot, our hideout from the world. No one was supposed to be able to find it; we made sure of that, but he still found out where it was. He came through the roof as if it was nothing, his heel ramming into the rotten wood to make it splitter and the shingles crashed on some of the boys that were unfortunately underneath him._

_There was a fog of dust that clouded his crouched form, but as soon as it lifted, we saw who it was: Doflamingo. "Well, hello there…" he had mused smugly, over looking our stunned faces._

_Out of fear, most of the boys fled the area, not wanting to be taken as slaves or worse, killed. Only hand few were left, the ones that are still a member of out current crew today and no one moved. We tried to get our minds in the right place since the well known dangerous man in a giant pink coat just dropped from the sky. But then we started to move; that was the fourth mistake. Due to all the fighting we did with other gangs, we thought we were experienced enough, since we had numbers on our side and also my devil fruit powers, but we weren't prepared to fight another devil fruit using._

_With just a flick of his wrist, he sent everyone that came at him across the room, the force so intense that it caused an instant K.O. and then I was the last one standing by then._

_I had muttered Room quietly, the small blue dome fanning out to cover Doflamingo's person, but it wasn't enough. He was faster and stronger than me._

_He was in front of me in a heartbeat, his hand around my neck and it seemed like he was going to finish me off in one blow. But he didn't. "I just wanted to talk…" he had said slowly and lifted me up so I could stare into the shimmering glare of his sunglasses. "I heard you have a nice little power, but you see that devil fruit you ate was mine. I was going to give it to my underling, but he… Passed away, sadly. So, I was a little upset when I heard that someone stole it, though now I think it wasn't so bad after… So, why don't you take his place and I'll teach you everything I know. I'm sure you want to plan your own life the way you want to and not what your family wants, right? A kid such as yourself wouldn't be like this if that weren't the case. I can help you build the life you want, but you just need to follow me for a bit… That doesn't sound bad, does it, hmm? So, what do you say; like the idea?"_

_And that is when I made the final mistake: I agreed._

_And…_

* * *

><p>"And…" Law trailed off, his eyes going off into the distant place of his memories. "And… I don't want to speak of this anymore." He replied quickly, turning his head to the side from her eyes and slipped his tight grip from her hand. "Please leave."<p>

She didn't want to leave when he was like this, but she respected his wishes and stood up from the stool with a nod, but before she left she leaned over the cot to whisper something into his ear. Though… She didn't know what to say, so she simply kissed his cheek and then left to give him space.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by, and during that time Law had made many calls to inform others of his condition, whereabouts, and also information. The first he had to call was Justice. He hadn't called his brother since the last time they spoke in person because of the fear that Caesar would find out. And he wanted to make sure that everything would be squared away with Smoker. Though as a pirate, Law learned to hate most Marines, but Smoker, along with others, could be a small exception. Only because the man somewhat saved his life, but it wasn't like he owed him or anything. Law calling Justice was what he considered, repayment, also placing the man's heart back in its proper place fell under this category.<p>

Once that was settled, the next person he called was Bepo. It took a while to get in touch, but when they did, it was a heartwarming reunion, even if by phone. When the crew finally heard from him, they were relieved. So relieved in fact, they started to cheer for him for no apparent reason other than they could actually hear the sound of his voice.

He looked embarrassed by that, Ameria could tell by the look on his face.

When they heard her voice, on the other hand, the cheers turned into annoyed shouts of worry and also rage since she did disobey the captain's orders to stay put. She tried to defend herself, but there was really nothing to defend. They had every right to be mad at her, including Law. But, he wasn't. He was the one that told them to calm down and come to where the Thousand Sunny was anchored, thanks Nami's navigation skills and also Marine grade maps Law had hidden in his coat pocket, just in case.

The natural time was four days, but with the crew hyped up on adrenaline, they made it there in a little over twenty-four hours. The initial feeling of seeing the crew again so fast should have been shock, because it was physically impossible, but instead, a party broke out. How that happened, was a mystery to all, but it was probably Brook's fault. The skeletal musician had a soft spot for when crews were reunited, and he just couldn't help but play a tune on his fiddle and then dancing erupted.

Ale went all around as men danced with each other, and attempted to take turns dancing with Nami and Robin if they could get past Sanji. The Heart Pirates made a game of it, trying to dance with the pretty Straw Hat ladies while others fend off Sanji. Robin and Nami didn't seem to mind, in fact, they enjoyed the entertainment. Though, Ameria stayed out of that one, mostly because most of her mates swooned over Nami and Robin since they hadn't seen a 'real' woman in months. The bone mage didn't count because she wasn't a potential 'bedmate'. But Ameria was pretty sure Robin or Nami would sleep with them… Well, if the price was right for Nami, but it would probably be in the billion beli rage…

So, in the end, it wasn't going to happen.

Though, some of the men, the ones that earned a sharp beating from the Straw Hat cook, decided that they would do something else, which were listening to Usopp's stories. Well, tall tales were more like it, but Usopp could be one of the best liars in the world, considering more of the Heart Pirates were dragged through the each story with large eyes, even Chopper and Franky fell for the stories.

The scenes made Ameria laugh; watching the two crews that she loved getting along easily. This would probably be a great alliance to have. Though, her thoughts were cut short when Luffy lunged at her, clinging to her like, what his name says, a monkey.

He was drunk as drunk could be; a pink blush on his cheeks as he waved a tankard around so the foam liquid splashed on the deck. "Join the crew again, Ameria!" He shouted blissfully to the heavens. "You're here now so lets be a crew again!"

She winced slightly, both due to her still healing ribs and also because he was screaming right in her ear. Though, she was able to shrug the pain off. "But Luffy… Law and I—" She started to explain with a small smile and tiny pink blush, but he cut her off.

"I'm sure Law won't mind!" Luffy countered with happy grin, hugging her tightly with an arm around her neck and legs wrapped around her stomach. "You were a member of my crew first, remember!"

"I know, Luffy, but—"

"Please!" He begged, tightening his grip around her neck. "I want you to join my crew again!"

"Luffy, calm down," Robin intervened, stepping away from the dancing and used her devil fruit to pry Luffy from the bone mage, the multiple hands sprouting from his chest to grab and push him away from Ameria's form. "Remember that she is still healing from her injuries."

"Ah!" Luffy's eyes opened wide when he heard that and he jumped away. "Sorry," he then said with a large grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine…" The bone mage nodded with a smile small.

"But anyway!" Luffy got right back on track. "You need to join the crew again! I know we made that promise two years ago, but now that we are together again, we can be a complete family!"

"I know…" Ameria murmured softly, looking away from his to see and her eyes then fell upon Law leaning against the railing of the Thousand Sunny. He looked in deep thought, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at his boots. Zoro was also there, sitting on the railing beside him with tankard in hand; it looked like they were having a small conversation, but it was hard to tell from her distance. She wondered what they were talking about…

"Ameria!" Luffy suddenly shouted, waving a hand in front of her face to grab her attention. "You still here!"

"Oh, um, yeah…" She answered nervously, looking down at shoes sheepishly.

"So what do you say? Huh, huh, are you going to come with us, right, right?" Luffy asked childishly swaying back and forth on his heels.

"Well…" Ameria started to say, scratching her cheek nervously; she knew what she wanted to say, but Robin answered for her.

"Ameria wants to stay with Law," the navigator said with a smile, placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"But why~" Luffy whined, sticking his lower lip out to pout.

"Because she loves him," Robin answered smoothly, which made a blush swarm the bone mage's cheeks. Robin was always so blunt, though Ameria guessed that could be considered a blessing right now.

Because Luffy's demeanor changed. "_Ooh!_" his awed, his eyes opening wide and then grinned brightly, his shoulders shuttering as he chuckled. "I forgot about that," then he turned Ameria. "I'm sorry Ameria, its okay if you stay with Law. He's a good guy, plus we do have an alliance with him now. So I know you are in good hands!" Then Luffy's mood did a 180. "But if he does anything to ever hurt you I'll be the first one to kick his ass!" He shouted, taking a boxing position and threw a few punches to the air.

"I'm sure Law isn't going to hurt her," Robin reassured him gently.

"We can never be too sure," Luffy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in deep concentration. "He may have saved my life two years ago and help us out at Punk Hazard, but if he messes with my friends then all lines are gone!" He proclaimed. "But until then, I trust he will take good care of ya, Ameria," Luffy then added with a large smile. "So, we should go tell him the good news!" And he picked the bone mage up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Ameria started to panic. It had been a bad habit of the Straw Hat men to suddenly throw her over their shoulders since she was smaller and not as fast as them. No matter how many times Chopper yelled at them not to do it, they did it anyway. Like now; Chopper was screaming at him to put her down, but Luffy was too focused on finding Law, though he was nowhere to be found. That seemed to frustrate Luffy, but then Zoro was able to help, saying that the other captain had gone over to his sub not too long ago. With the destination in mind, the rubber captain hopped over onto the Heart Pirate's sub's deck.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Hey! Tall guy, hey!" he continued until he halted in his sprint across the deck. "Where's Law?"

"You know she doesn't like to be picked up," it was none other than Jean Bart.

"Oh! You're right!" It finally dawned on Luffy and he finally placed the bone mage back on his feet. "Sorry 'bout that, Ameria."

Ameria simply waved it off. She was somewhat used to it; it just had been awhile since it happened.

"Now," Luffy then turned to Bart again. "Where's Law?"

"Ameria knows the way," was all Bart said, jerking his head towards the door. "He went to his quarters."

"Oh, okay," she answered and nodded in return, but before she left, she turned to Luffy, seeing the rubber captain pout because he got the hint that he wasn't allowed to come. "I'll come see you guys later, don't worry. Law said we wouldn't put up anchor until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Luffy nodded, turning his found upside down as he placed his hands on his hips. "That's right! Nami told me that she wanted us to give you presents since we missed your birthday, twice! I bet you'll never guess what I'm gonna get you!"

"Oh really," she mused, turning on her heel and headed for the door that led deeper into the sub. "Would it happen to be _meat?_"

Luffy gasped in shock, slapping his hands to his cheek. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," she laughed heartily before going down into the sub.

The music from the deck of the Sunny becoming distance as she closed the door and then walked down the familiar, narrow halls and steep steps of the sub until she reached Law's door. She knocked, but there was no answer, so, against the rules, she opened the door anyway. He was in bed, and hadn't moved an inch when the door opened, so she figured he was asleep, but when she sat at his bedside, she saw otherwise.

"What're you doing here," he mumbled, cracking open an eye to stare at her.

"Came to see you," she whispered, placing a hand to his forehead so her finger brushed away short strands of his black hair away and her fingertips felt the tiny cuts along his skin. "You left the party early."

"I wanted to be alone," he commented simply.

She felt like he was giving her the hint to leave him alone, but she ignored it. "Can I be an exception and stay with you?" She asked, moving her hands to cup his cheek.

He didn't say anything at first, his lips pressed in a thin line. But then he moved over, shuffling to the side and lifted the blanket for her, and then he said: "Take off your shoes; I don't want them to dirty my sheets."

She smiled and did just that then climbed into bed with him, curling up at his side. She sighed deeply, taking in the scent of his form and also the faint one of nicotine. She didn't mind the smell though, she had lived with her father and his men smoking cigarettes and cigars all day everyday throughout her childhood. She was just happy to be by Law's side again, which made her lean over and whisper in his ear: "I love you."

And he returned with a smile and light kiss to her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	89. Chapter 85: More Problems

Xxdarkrose18: I'm glad that you have been enjoying my story. And you have no idea how big that something is going to be when it comes to Ameria and Law.

Son of Whitebeard: A bit confused by your comment there?

SilverMoonLight95: I'm glad that you think my story is awesome; there have been many bumps in writing it...that's for sure.

Neeky-chan: I'm glad you're back; your reviews are always enjoyable to read. And I'm glad you were able to get past that part and were able to continue, and sorry if that part wasn't good.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I had a giggly moment when you said 'Robin's a saint'. It made me happy that someone caught it onto it with out me saying it. Cookies for you. :D

TheMedicSoldier: I'm glad you liked it.

PsychomaticaX: I thought that was a Robin thing to do, too. Ameria needed that little push, and Robin was just that person to do it. :)

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Law won't be leaving her behind, and what Law and Zoro were talking about? Well...

Miss Doflamingo: I'm glad that you like my story, and I'll try and keep working at it.

JustChan: Ameria won't be waking up on the Sunny and her Heart crew gone, don't worry. And what Law and Zoro were talking about? Well, you see...

Alpenwolf: Remember, Sane told the Hearts to flee, so the sub was already gone by then. And the Sunny just so happen to be there... :D

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Robin does play a good sister role with Ameria. And Law will tell more in the future, when the time is right, of course.

robin3zoro: Oh, I see now; scar is your character. I was a little confused there, sorry, lol.

Wow, that was a lot of people, but anyway, I just want to let people know that this arc is...well, it's hard to explain because I had it planned for two important things and one of those important things have already been fixed. So, I can't really change it now because of that other really important thing. So, I hope this turns out well... :(

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 85: More Problems.<p>

The crew was extremely tired after everything they went through, even though they did nothing at all. But the dramatic fall in adrenaline due to mystery and unease caused them all to be rather sluggish. All they wanted to do was find a small island with no such thing called danger and had sandy white beaches, crystal clear water with a little town filled with only bikinied women that only served lots and lots of beer or the hardest alcohol they could offer.

But the Straw Hats felt another way. Luffy had decided that since he didn't know when he would see Ameria again, he wanted to have a few more adventures with her before they split ways. Both crews agreed to the terns, but for different reasons. The Straw Hats wanted to make sure they could completely trust the Heart Pirates, just in case. And the Heart Pirates just wanted to have the two extra pretty women around, even though it was hard to get to Robin or Nami when Sanji stood in the way.

So, since the Straw Hats were tagging along with the Hearts, the Straw Hats wanted an adventure, a.k.a: only Luffy wanted to have an adventure. And what the captain wanted, the captain got; unless Nami was truly determined and was able to trick Luffy into doing something else. It usually worked, unless Luffy was _extremely_ determined to go on a certain adventure.

That was the only disagreement the two crews had. Though, the idea of a calming place wasn't the best fantasy to have on dangerous waters, since it distracted them from what they needed to do. Like dealing with the giant jellyfish attack, but at least Luffy got his adventure and it was monstrous since when they first saw the beasts, they were flying above the water rather than below.

The majority of the Hearts, sadly, didn't take this seriously enough and thought that they could avoid the giant jellyfish by simply submerging, unlike the Straw Hats. But, Luffy said they had it under control, so the Hearts went down while the Sunny stayed and fought until the enemies were gone. Well, this jellyfish could also go underwater, and the action of the Heart Pirate's bright-yellow sub sinking below the waves seemed to anger the jellyfish, which brought on a war; a deadly one full of electricity.

The men of the sub were not prepared to fight since they and the sub had been out of commission for so long. Luckily, with the help of Aichki's magic, and also the Straw Hats, they were able to get out of that one alive. The Straw Hats took topside while the Hearts to the bottom and it worked, but the jellyfish were greater in numbers. That's when Aichki came in since he called about the ghost of a Sea King to scare of the giant jellyfish. And who would have though that jellyfish even knew what ghosts were…

So, after that little incident, the Hearts made sure that everything was in tip-top shape in case any other problems popped up; they saw they needed to keep up with the Straw Hats. Fortunately, it was smooth sailing from that point on.

When they finally reached land, the crews were excited to see what it would be like. An island filled with women for the Hearts, and Sanji, or and adventure for Luffy. And they were crushed when they saw that the island of their dreams wasn't anything that wanted it to be.

It was grey and dreary; monstrous clouds covering the chunk of Earth and the water around it for miles and it only got worse when there was only a little town on the coast. There would be no party, and all the men thought it would be awkward to party on just a grim island because apparently the island was used as a mass graveyard sight for years. Just thinking of all the dead bodies gave the crews the creeps, except for a few people, but once that creepiness ran its course, they realized that since they were pirates, they really didn't care. They would take this quiet, peaceful island as their relaxing party place to kick back and drink, though not all agreed with this plan.

For one, the older men didn't join in because they were… Old; they had more important things to do than get wasted, like sleeping; rest was important. Then there was the bone mage along with her master, who thought it extremely disrespectful to party the way the men did on just a sacred place; it was a place to mourn the people who had passed. Of course, the Hearts, along with Brook, argued that partying was a way to celebrate a person's death, but what they were doing was definitely not for the dead, but rather solely for themselves. Then the last person who didn't partake in the celebration no matter how much the crew, and Luffy, begged him was Law.

He hadn't wanted to do much since Punk Hazard; it put a heavy toll on him. He just sat at the edge of the docks between his tiny yellow sub and the monstrous Sunny, his legs hanging over the edge as his elbows rested on his knees. His reflection stared back at him, the cigarette hanging between his teeth, the tiny red glow of the nicotine burning to ash stood out brightly against the grey world around him. Stress was the only thing he felt for so long, and the normal pleasures he used to have didn't seem to help him either. Not even Ameria made him feel better. He had finally succeeded with fixing their relationship and he couldn't even be happy about it. Though all he could do was think, think of Ameria, but not in the way he wanted.

All he thought of was that fortune. It was the reason he made such a mad dash to salvage his relationship.

He had proved it wrong, yet… Something in his gut told him otherwise. If he could go back, he wished he could have known what the gypsy was going to say next.

_And no matter how hard you try to fix it, it will only get worse until the end and then she will—_

She 'will' what? He just didn't understand. It was like a heavy weight on his shoulders pushing him down until it came to the point where he became extremely lazy, trying to always take naps so he wouldn't think about it. There was only one thing that could describe the way he was feeling: shit.

And he only felt worse when he felt like he was pushing Ameria away…

…

That thought made him feel as if the fortune hadn't been changed…

He shook his head; no, that wasn't right. He was only going through a phase and Ameria _saw_ that. She _saw_ he was stressed. She gave him space when she saw he needed it. She didn't leave him, she would come back and ask if he felt better and he would communicate with her properly by either saying yes or no. Then she would stay or leave, be with him or give him more space. They were working with positive steps in the right direction. Nothing was getting worse.

Then he sighed thickly, taking the cigarette from his lips between his fingers and then he tapped the ashes into the bay, watching the ripples break up his image in the water's surface. The relationship may be getting better, but he didn't want to be stressed all the time. He needed to get out of this, stop smoking and get his mind back in the game, but how? He sighed away, placing his head in the palm of his hand; he would think about it after he took a nap.

"Captain Fuzzy Hat," the voice from behind made him flinch and Law slowly turned to see the demon cat come trotting over and then sit next to him. Granted, Law was grateful of Sane killing Vergo, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't like the magical being. Especially when the cat said something Law found to be disturbing. "Don't let her on this island."

Law's brows furrowed together in confusion at the demon cat; what was that supposed to mean? "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kitty Sane responded, his red eyes gleaming with actual seriousness when he looked up at Law; that meant this was something Law should really listen to if Sane was actually _serious_ about something. "Don't let her on this island," Sane repeated then he stood up and dashed away onto the island, disappearing from sight behind the crates that crowded on the docks.

Law still didn't know what was going on, but if Sane wasn't pulling his leg on this then he needed to really take this seriously. So that left one thing to do; talk to her.

* * *

><p><em>Blood coated the walls, the smell of iron rotted into the very air she breathed. She started to cough; her throat closing in until she began she felt like she was choking on her own blood. Then a weight fell on chest, knocking her to the cold ground. Her skin hissed in frigid pain, but she could not cry. The air from her lungs ripped away violently and she tried to thrash about to escape, but her efforts did nothing. The darkness continued to push more pressure onto her form until she was hyperventilating as her shoulders were jerked back and forth.<em>

"_Ameria!_"

Her name was called, snapping her away from her nightmare and she shot up in bed, clinging to the first thing she could grab a hold of. Her fingernails clawed into skin that belonged to the back of whomever she was hugging, who she guessed was Fabian since the wild spirit was always shirtless, only wearing a pair of baggy black shorts that cut off below his knee.

"Ameria…" Fabian said slowly in a gentle tone, one of his hands rubbing her back in comfort and his other hand pressed against her head so it was in the crook of his neck, the smell of his cologne invading her sense; if it was even cologne, that is. "What's wrong?" He questioned, his fingers running through her hair.

"Bad dream," she mumbled, moving her head so her chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Ah," Fabian muttered, his fingertips tapping against her head, the strands of hair moving between his fingers. "What was is about?" He asked curiously.

"Blood," she murmured softly, her fingers starting to claw into his skin once more at the thoughts coming back. "It seemed so real and then something pressed against my chest, just taking my breath away."

"Oh?" Fabian mumbled. "Do you feel better now though?"

"No," she answered, pushing away from the wild spirit's embrace and she placed a hand to her chest, feeling the heavy pain. "It still hurts, I think I may want talk to Law about it…" she told him. "It could have affected my ribs. Both Chopper and Law said it could take months for it to fully heal…"

Fabian frowned deeply when she said that. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help it? Or at least come with you, you know, for moral support," he suggested, with a sincere expression on his young features.

"No," Ameria shook her head and she slowly got up while she rubbed the sore spot right above her breasts. "I'll be fine," she said with a smile as she started for the door. She went down the halls, still moving her finger along the burning ache on her chest. It was so painful that it was starting to give her a headache as well. She hoped she wouldn't have to look too hard for Law, luckily she didn't because have to look too much since after she got to the second floor, she found him.

"There you are," Law spoke up when he noticed her walking down the hall; apparently he was looking for her as well. "I need to talk to you," he continued, strolling over to her quickly and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," though she had no choice since he dragged her along to his office, but before he could walk in, she spoke up.

"Wait!" She yelped, digging her heels in to the floor, though Law stopped no matter if she did it or not. "Can we go to the infirmary instead?" She asked, which made Law look at her oddly. "My chest hurts and I wanted to know if you could check it out for me. I think it might be my ribs…" she explained.

Law didn't say anything and just nodded, turning his course away from his office and to the infirmary. "Do you know what could have caused it?" He questioned in that professional doctor tone of his as he walked into the room, but there was an aura of concern around him as he ushered her to sit on one of the beds lined against the wall.

"No. I just woke up from a nap and my chest started to hurt," she answered, hopping up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm…" Law hummed, turning his back to her for a moment to look through his cabinets of bottles. "Take off your shirt," he then ordered.

Ameria froze. _Uh, oh_. "Can I just lift my shirt up instead…?" She asked nervously.

"It will be easier for me to examine without it," He replied smoothly, never looking at her as he continued scanning through the cabinets.

"But… I don't have a bra on…" She admitted with a red blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm a doctor," was Law's answer, but it felt more like an excuse for him to stare at her half naked. Sure, he had seen her in underwear before, but never… _Topless_.

"Just don't look…" she mumbled bashfully, and to make sure he didn't, she turned away from him, pulling the fabric covering her skin over her head. Then she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts.

By the time she was done, Law was moving in front of her, his hand reaching out to gently brush her sides. She didn't notice how cold it was until his hands touched her, filling her with warmth, but then she realized that it was a… Different kind of warmth. And she tried her best to hide it, or wait until Loki came. Though, shockingly, the ghost dog had yet to show up as Law probed her exposed skin. That was strange, but then she remembered that Homes, the ghostly butler working for Sane, had put the ghost dog on a lease because Loki had a habit chasing Sane around in his kitty form...

"Move your arms," Law then ordered.

"_N—no!_" She squealed, her cheeks turning from pink to crimson in a heartbeat.

"I can't make sure that all your ribs are fine if you don't," Law sighed.

"W—well, I—I think I'm better now," she was chickening out so badly, and what made her look even more like a fool was the fact that she was blocking Law from doing his duty as the doctor, or she was just cock blocking him. "I was ju—just taking a nap, you know, and I—I was having a bad dream of something pressing against my chest. So maybe it was all in my head, or it was Fabian on accident," she then added. "He does have a nasty habit of breaking the seal of his vessel since most of my energy is just in Bas's and Rin's right now. He probably was lying on me awkwardly or something and it effected me through my dreams, you know? So… Nothing to worry about, right?"

Law just stared at her. "_What?_" He questioned tightly, but before she could even answer, He continued. "Stay there," he demanded before turning to the door.

Ameria blinked. "Wait, what, why?" She questioned, scurrying to put her shirt back on.

"Because apparently you're too blind to see that thing it trying to _do_ something you," Law scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Ameria glared at him. "Fabian isn't an _it_, he's a _he_ and what makes you think he's trying to _do_ something me? He may like me, yeah, but he'd never do something like _that_ to me when I was asleep."

That didn't seem to make Law feel any better. "Then that just shows you how much you know," he replied coldly. "So stay here until I get back."

"But—" She started to say, jumping down from the bed, but then he cut her off.

"No buts," he snapped and repeated: "Stay here," and then he left the room with a tiny click as it locked behind him.

Ameria sighed and then went over to the door, checking the doorknob just in case. It was locked tight. She sighed again, banging her forehead against the door lightly. "I think this time it's my fault…"

* * *

><p>Law felt sick. He pressed his head against the door and listened to her. She was moving around, mumbling and grumbling lowly about something, him probably. He didn't want it to come down to this; he didn't want to have to lock her up like this. There were times where it's better to just listen and not ask questions, this was one of those times. He didn't want to worry her, or make her scared that something bad would happen to her, so he wished that she saw the order as a Captain's order and just listened.<p>

But no, when the conversation brought up Fabian, his mind locked into lover's mode and he completely pushed aside Sane's words. He should have just kept the words of the wild spirit to himself for another day. She was almost completely naked and he blew all chances. Plus, the fact that Loki made no appearance showed that Law had punched a gift horse in the mouth. He was only inches away, and he blew it. But, there was no going back, so there was only going forward.

Which was going somewhere, where that was, he had no clue yet. He wanted to wait to confront Ameria, since she might be mad at him. So, maybe the kitchen; he felt like he wanted some coffee since his body wanted to sleep, but his mind didn't. It was a good idea; the thought of solitude for an hour seemed peaceful. Though Sal was in the kitchen washing dishes, but the old man usually didn't pry into Law's business. Sadly, now was not one of those days.

"Screwed up ag'in, didn't ya?" Sal questioned as he placed one of his clean dishes to the side and got together the coffee pot, like he knew exactly what Law wanted.

"Mind your own business, Sal," Law groaned, sitting down at one of the stools at the island. Plus, he didn't screw up, well, at least not _majorly_. If he looked closely, he was playing the part of a jealous boyfriend, so it wasn't something that would cause dire problems like other things in the past. But… He felt the 'going up hill' process was taking a slower pace than he wanted… Not that Sal needed to know that.

"I would, but looks like ya needs a bit of help." Sal replied, shrugging his shoulders as he ground up the coffee beans.

"I don't need help," Law countered.

"Says da man that preaches 'bout not bein' lied ta," Sal scoffed, glancing over his shoulder at the pirate captain. "Havin' lassy troubles, lad?"

"…"

"Tat's what I thought," Sal sighed, moving away from the boiling coffee pot to the other side of the kitchen and pulled open a drawer. Then he looked through the contents until he had a notepad and pencil and slid them across the island to Law. "Start writin', Capt'n."

Law blinked down at the notepad then looked up at Sal. "Don't actions speak louder than words?"

"Well," Sal huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "I tink tat yur actions are failin' ya, so try'a writin' it down instead. It'll prolly help ya betta in ta end, eh?"

Law pondered the idea; it made sense, but he had no idea where to start. And truthfully, he thought the idea was stupid no matter how much sense it made. There was a problem, yes, but not something so big that he was freaking out. So, in the beginning, he only half-assed it just to get the cook off his back, but as time went by, he got more into it, writing down more and more, scraping papers that had a horrible message. Writing was proven to be a good form of therapy.

It took him much longer than he had expected, but after a few hours he finally got everything thought down. It was something that he would probably keep to himself, rather than show Ameria since, there wasn't much to do about the current problem but say a few 'I'm sorry' and be on their way. With that done, he left the kitchen and hurried back to the infirmary, but when he got there, he halted in his tracks.

The door was wide open. The lock was now just a hole.

He stared at it for a moment in shock, but then anger started to boil within. Maybe showing her the letter wasn't a bad idea since it did cover the fact that he was still the captain and didn't like being disobeyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	90. Chapter 86: It All Comes Crashing Down

pilgriminacellar: I know you haven't made it this far yet, but thank you for the review. :)

robin3zoro: Thank you, and they will get through this.

Kh530: Thank you for reading my story this far and I hope you have enjoyed it.

4fireking: The earlier chapters probably don't make as much sense because I was beginner without a full idea of where I was going. But now that I do know how Bones will end, I think it will be less confusing, unless I do it on purpose.

LeTardis: I'm glad that you liked what I did with that chapter.

PsychomaticaX: In the contents of when it was said, I think it is a pretty good line, lolz.

Alpenwolf: It was Fabian, and you have no idea what I have in store. :D

Son of Whitebeard: Eh, not really.

Neeky-chan: Law won't be making a habit out of it, trust me...after this arc he won't.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Silly Law, well, it's his own fault. What happened will be explained in the next two chapters? But if people don't get it then I'll explain it better. Don't want you guys to be confused. :3 And bits and pieces of what Zoro and Law talked about will come up...

Hitoshirzu Ryu: Well~...it's really not Ameria's fault, but then again, sorta is...? It'll be explained, don't worry.

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Ha, ha, ha...I'm gonna go hide in a corner now.

**Warning: I went out on a limb here. Something truly out of the box (for me). I talked with my beta though and she says its good, but me, I'm still wary. So please, don't...kill me. T.T**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 86: It All Comes Crashing Down.<p>

The first place Law went to was the tavern his crew and the Straw Hats were at. The party had simmered down between the two crews, and only a few were left in the bar while others had gone upstairs to sleep. Others were just sleeping on the floor, like Bepo and Luffy.

The polar bear was lying on his back, snoozing peacefully even though he had Luffy using him as a pillow. The rubber captain was snoring loudly, and was sleep eating from the large pile of meat beside him. Though, every time he did that, he would start to choke, but luckily Usopp and Chopper would jump on the inflated stomach of the rubber captain, making the meat come out and then stick to the ceiling. And then process would start all over again when Luffy reached out for another piece of meat.

Law looked over the scene, mildly disturbed, but shook it off, and then went on to scanning the bar, looking for his bone mage. She may have come here to talk to either Robin or Nami for advice since Law and she had a… Small fight, but Ameria wasn't there.

Nami was sitting at one of the tables with Nigel, and it actually looked like he was charming her, which was surprising. But, Sanji was looming over them threateningly, ready to literally kick Nigel's ass if the mechanic did anything to the beauty. And it was only Nami's stern glare that held Sanji back, just barely though, since the cook still whacked the mechanic upside the head when he said something Sanji didn't like.

Robin, on the other hand, was sitting at the bar with Pirate Hunter Zoro. She was reading a book calmly with an elbow resting on the bar top as Zoro sat comfortably next to her with pint in hand, chucking the beer down quickly.

Law figured that Robin would have a better idea where his bone mage was rather than Nami, so he walked over to the bar briskly. "Have you seen Ameria?" He questioned as he stood behind the two other pirates.

Zoro finished the last gulp of his beer and then slammed down the metal pint on the bar. "Nope," he answered, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth as he turned around to look at Law. "Why?"

"Because she's missing," Law replied shortly, stuffing his hand into his pocket as he adjusted his nodachi leaning against his shoulder.

Zoro's brows furrowed together with mild rage. "Obviously," he spat.

"What happened?" Robin then asked, looking over at Law curiously. "Did you two get into a fight?"

Law paused and pressed his lips in a thin line. In his pocket, his fingers curled around the letter he wrote for Ameria. "Not a fight," he then answered. "Just a small talk that went south."

"Sounds like a fight to me," Zoro scoffed.

Law sent the swordsman a dark scowl.

"Let's not start another fight now," Robin cut in, slipping down from her seat. "We should find Ameria. She shouldn't be far."

Zoro followed suit. "How do you know that?" He asked, getting down from his seat with the navigator and grabbed his three katana along the way.

Robin just smirked gently. "It should be a simple answer. Right, Law?"

And Law returned with his smirk, but his being a tad bit smugger. "I believe you're right, Miss Robin."

* * *

><p>The graveyard; it was the only place he was certain he would find her.<p>

The fog was thick around the area, hanging low to the ground and crumbling tombstones. The grass was a sickly green, almost looking yellowish grey due to the heavy fog. It was an eerie place, but the three pirates didn't seem fazed by it. Robin was able to stroll calmly through the fog, even with a smile on her face. Zoro walked with a slouch, his shoulders hunched with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Though, the swordsman had a habit of getting over the path quite a lot… And if it wasn't for Robin grabbing the fabric of his sleeve periodically, then they would have lost the man a long time ago.

Law didn't care too much about that though; he just wanted to find Ameria as quickly a possible. He would admit he was angry when he found out she left, but he would give her the letter, hell, he would read it to her if needed, and he was sure that everything would be better. The letter had everything, covering all the points on both sides and told his feelings in the right way.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still upset. As a lover, he wasn't upset, but as a Captain, he was angry. Then again… He was angry as a lover as well, now that he thought about it. She left with the help of _Fabian_ of all people, or things. The stupid wild spirit that she knew he hated, and she goes and uses him to open the locked the door? And he knew that she knew that Fabian was the reason why they had the dispute in the fist place.

When that came bubbling to mind, he started to grow angrier.

Sometimes, he wished she would think before acting. If she did that, then a lot of problems would be avoided. But then again, he needed to think before speaking. His actions may have legit reasons, yet his words didn't come out right. Ameria probably was the same. Her words say one thing, yet her actions spoke another.

The thought made him stop; that was something he'd need to keep in mind when he found her. If she had a real reason to leave, then he wouldn't be so hard on her… But if she did it out of spite…

He shook his head. _No_, Ameria wouldn't do something to him out of spite. There was a reason.

"Law, are you alright?" Robin's voice cut in.

Law snapped his head up, looking towards the Straw Hat archaeologist and blinked his eyes in confusion. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You spaced out for a moment," Robin replied, reaching out to grab Zoro's sleeve before he walked off to somewhere unknown. The swordsman mumbled a quick _thanks_ and then Robin spoke again. "Is Ameria on your mind? Was it just a small fight you had with her?"

"I don't see how you can have a fight with Ameria," Zoro scoffed, cutting into the conversation rudely. "She really is a simple person, you know?"

"A friendship and a relationship are two different things, Zoro," said Robin, wisely.

And Law couldn't have said it any better, but his relationship was none of Zoro's business, he made that clear during that party on the Sunny's deck, and it also wasn't Robin's either. Granted, the Straw Hat archaeologist did help with the last problem he and his bone mage had, but still. "This is my personal business. I'd rather not discuss it with others."

"Understandable," Robin nodded with a smile and then turned on her heel and continued walking through the fog.

Zoro was quick to follow after her, but Law hung back. It didn't have anything to do with his relationship, the other two pirates, or anything like that, but rather something he saw. He looked around the foggy area before he started after the other two pirates, but then stopped when he saw a set of curious red lights in the darkness of the trees. Then it was gone, so he deemed that as his own imagination.

"Law, are you coming?" Robin called again.

"Yes," he called back, hurrying to catch up with the other two pirates since they had seemed to have found something.

It was an open tomb. The grey slate walls held up ebony shingles and also protected what was within. Zoro cautiously stepped forward, his hands on one of his swords, one hand on the hilt and the other on the sheath, ready to pull it out if need be. He looked around the corner, his tense muscles relaxing as he waved Robin and Law to follow. When he looked down, Law saw stairs. And on the walls going down were old torches, but those old torches were lit with violent flames.

"Fabian…" Law mumbled, his brows furrowing together. This must have been where she went, but why? Well, there was only one way to find out. So, he stepped past Zoro and into the musty place with rotting flesh and dusty skeletons.

* * *

><p>Zoro had suggested they split up, but Robin disagreed to that. She had read many books in her thirty years of life, and one was about splitting up in horror novels; something always goes wrong. Though, she was overruled by Law and Zoro, both men saying that nothing bad would happen. That was a line Robin had seen many times before on printed pages, but she went along with it. They were all capable of fighting unlike characters in books, well, certain books.<p>

So, she walked calmly down the tunnels of the tomb, scanning the area for anything hidden. But then she heard footsteps around the corner, making her stop in her tracks. She knew something was going to happen. Slowly, she started down the hall, hugging close to the wall as she saw the deformed shadow form being getting larger and more defined. At the corner, she whipped out from her hiding spot.

"_Clutch,_" she whisper, holding her hands up and crossed her arms, ready to attack, but then stopped when she saw who was caught in her trap of hands. "Zoro?"

"Let... Go…" He growled, his limbs twitching within Robin's hold.

Robin did so and as the hands disappeared, and Zoro gasped, arching his back to get rid of the nasty sores she created. "Got lost," Robin said, her question coming out more as a statement.

"Can't get lost if you don't know where you're going," Zoro snapped when he saw Robin start giggling at him.

"If you say so," she replied. "Now, let's continue. We need to find Ameria."

"I know, _I know_," Zoro scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed after her.

Robin led the way with no problem, but she had to continually look over her shoulder to make sure Zoro was there, which annoyed the swordsman. Robin just giggled at him, but then she stopped when she reached a thick wooden door. This is when Zoro stepped in, moving in front of her protectively, and with a hand on one of his swords, he slowly opened the door.

He stared. "What the hell?"

The room should have had the skeletons laying on shelves with cloths over them, but instead, every skeleton was on the ground. The bones were shattered everywhere, placed in piles by type and the broken ones were discarded from the piles and thrown to the walls. But the bones weren't what made the two pirates stare into the chamber warily.

It was the collection of jarred hearts crowding the shelves.

* * *

><p>The smell of mold was irritating as he traveled deeper underground in the tomb, plus the fact that asbestos was thick in the air. He covered his mouth and nose with a hand to try and block the flow, but it only made him feel claustrophobic. He hoped nothing would happen to him, or the other two pirates. They may not be apart of his crew, but they were in an alliance, and as the doctor among the three, he felt responsible from their well being.<p>

But, it seemed that the tombs lower levers were worse than the upper levels. If Robin and Zoro didn't go too deep then they should be fine. So, he hoped Ameria didn't go to deep either.

Law tried not to think about that though, only allowing images of her being around the next corner and not down anymore steps. He tried to avoid them, but when a different smell other than dust invaded his nose, he went closer to the stairwell. He didn't go down them and he stood there, taking in the scent.

It was blood; and it was fresh.

Concern started to overcome his senses, could it be Ameria, Robin, or Zoro? Law didn't know, so he hurried down the steps, hearing the eerie drips of blood coming from further down the steps. He picked up his pace, finding the scene of the crime in the middle of the stairwell. Red coated the walls, bubbling against the stone as it slipped down to the steps. It was like a waterfall of crimson, pooling around at certain areas where it didn't have the momentum to move anymore and also because the form of the wild spirit was blocking it.

Fabian slouched against the wall, his skin coated in blood from the giant gash marks over his chest; it looked as if something tried to rip his heart out, but failed. The wild spirit's head hung low so his chin touched his collar bone and there was no sign of movement. Law couched down beside him, reaching out a hand to check for a pulse. But then the spirit's hand latched onto his wrist.

Red coated fingers gripped the sleeve of his jacket, staining the black fabric to a murky brown. There was a sudden shuddering that came from the wild spirit and he struggled to look up at Law, but when his red eyes locked onto Law's grey ones, all that could be seen was fire. "_Find her…_" he whispered darkly.

Law didn't need to be told twice, and he didn't need to know who he was talking about. Ameria; she was in danger.

He shot up from his crouch and rushed down the rest of the steps and then ran through the halls aimlessly. He had no idea where he was going, but when his nose picked up on the smell of blood again and his heart dropped into the pits of his stomach. He didn't want to follow the blood because of the image it brought, but he knew he had to. He turned this way and that, sprinting full force until he almost slipped in a large puddle of blood on the ground.

He stopped, looking down to see the hall looked painted, red splattered against the wall; there was more here than where Fabian was. Law's heartbeat had never been so fast before; he felt like the frantically pounding organ was going to explode and pop from his chest. He didn't want to go on, but his feet shuffled through the trail of blood leading him down the hall; someone was dragged from point A to point B, and he knew when he got to point B, he would see the remains of a massacre.

And he found her.

The clothes she was wearing were now crimson as she lied in a dark puddle on the ground, the fabric of her shirt ripped to shreds to reveal scarred, red flesh. The exposed skin of her legs and arms were dripping with blood, the dark crimson making her pale skin look even lighter than a pure shade of snow. She laid there looking almost… Peacefully, like she was asleep, but she didn't move.

Law panicked.

"A—Ameria!" He called out; finally moving from his frozen state of just staring and skidded to the ground on his knees beside her. "Wake up!" He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently to try and stir her from slumber. Then his rational mind of a doctor flicked him in the forehead, telling him not to touch her in such a rash way and check her pulse first. He nodded mentally to himself and did that, his middle and forefingers trembling as they touched the soft her neck just below her jaw.

His eyes opened wide and he gasped.

"_Ameria!_" He shouted sharply, grabbing her shoulders again and shook more violently to cause a rise of some sort of movement out her. "_Wake up!_ We need to get you back to the sub!"

She remained still, never opening her eyes and his shaking only caused her head to roll over to look away from him.

"Get up!" He ordered, his brows furrowing together and he grabbed her cheeks to force her face towards him again. "I can't port to the sub from here! Y—you need…. You need to get up…" The burning fire in his voice was gone; the anger from her silence withered away as a thick lump formed in his throat. He let out a shaky sigh as he rested his forehead against hers and then closed his eyes. "Get up so everything will be better, okay?" He murmured quietly to her, one hand reaching up so his finger could run through her hair. "Wake up so everything will be better…"

But she said nothing. He waited and waited for a reply, but he got nothing. As soon as she opened her eyes, he knew she was okay and then he would search this godforsaken tomb for Robin and Zoro. Or, he would just forget about those two and get back to the sub A.S.A.P.; he had a legit reason to leave behind Robin and Zoro, so they would understand. But still, he had to wait for his bone mage to wake up, open her eyes or say something. _Do anything_. It was only then he could do anything.

But the doctor in him told him to shut up and give up.

She was already dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

_And cue scene: Elielephant hides in corner until next Sunday._


	91. Chapter 87: Broken To Pieces

_Cue scene: Elielephant emerges from her corner, shaken._ I survived with only a few scratches and death threats...yay...

Yueres De Leo: :D!

JustChan: Funny you should say that...my beta commented on how nonchalantly I had said that I killed her, just like that, with a snap of a finger, oh yeah. But anywho, I'm glad that you were able to continue reading even though you didn't like some parts. I'll try to make Law less horny in the future, but I can't make any promises.

Alpenwolf: When you mentioned Sane, I LOLed. xD

Vampirelover12100: And what's is down below! Read if you dare.

guest: ...Law does feel bad, but it's not really his fault.

anon: I don't know why you are being Ameria's Daddy into this...it has nothing to do with Ameria's happiness, and I doubt the Strawhats would blame him (Sanji excluded). It wasn't Law's fault (if you look closer, it's actually Sane's and someone else's, but you find out the someone else at the end of this chapter).

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: O.o! Your insight about the bone piles is SO close, you'll see. And that little picture of with the Strawhat's brought tears to my eyes as well. _sniff-sniff_. T.T

Miss Doflamingo: I had to do this; it was for...DRAMA. I'm sorry I did this to you! 3':

Fun-sized Friend: Well, Law's been working awhile to get his head out of his ass, but yes, he was finally out. But, there is a reason to my madness! :D

ChaosCrusader: It was a pretty big cliffy. :\

Kh530: Yeah, I can be pretty evil and not even know it yet...sorry. T.T

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Robin is the level headed on; she plays a big part in Ameria's life. Robin's like her calm sister, Nami her rebellious one and Caitlin her real one. :) And the ending will he surprising...ish.

robin3zoro: O.o!

zdenkac09: Don't worry, all shall be fine. :'D

TheLegendOfFangirl: My beta and I both agree that your review has the most curse words in a normal response, compared to a flame, that is. Plus, we had a giggle fit. Don't take it the wrong way, I enjoyed your review greatly, so, it...it'll be explained in this chapter. :\ Love you lots and lots! :D

Neeky-chan: All those unsaid questions will be answered! If not, spit them out and I'll try my best to answer them. :)

valeries26: It actually didn't come from nowhere, I have been building up on this moment since before the Punk Hazard Arc! Also, YOU ARE THE 700th REVIEW. You gets a mini. :3

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: She...really did die.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 87: Broken to Pieces.<p>

_And no matter how hard you try to fix it, it will only get worse until the end and then she will—__**die**__._

That was the full fortune.

He knew that was it; there was no other word that would fit. Not after what he saw happened to his beloved bone mage. Blood covered her form, as if every ounce from inside her body was now collecting in the puddle around her chest. If he were to look closer, he probably would have seen the same gashes covering her chest as Fabian, but he didn't look; he refused to. It looked as if whatever did this to her went straight for the heart, wanting to rip it out. Whether her heart was gone or not, he didn't know since he _refused_ to look, and he didn't want to know.

He felt his own heart clench tightly within his chest, pounding violently against his rib cage until all the muscles of his torso felt numb and warm with uncomfortable heat. His hand rested in the puddles of blood on either side of her head as he leaned over her form, staring into her closed eyes. Then he moved away slightly, sitting back on his heels beside her pale body and he reached out a hand, his fingers brushing against the white skin of her cheek that was left untainted by crimson.

_So cold_; she was _so cold_ and only hours ago he was feeling the burning heat on the same finger tips. She was gone from his hands now, and just because of one little word missed.

If he had stayed for the full fortune back then… Then he could have avoided this. If he had told Ameria that something was wrong sooner, then this would have never happened. If he hadn't gotten jealous the way he did, then she wouldn't have left, and she wouldn't have died. It was all _ifs_, _if_ he did this then that would have happened, not this, _not this_.

He clenched his jaw, rubbing the heel of his palm to his eye, but then pulled it away instantly when the thick smell of iron invaded his nose. He was covered in blood, covered in _her_ blood.

His jeans were soaked, the front of his yellow shirt stained red, making the sneering face of his Jolly Roger look grim. He stared down at the smiling face, finding it's empty stare to be mocking. Oh the humor; his own Jolly Roger meant to mock Doflamingo was now mocking him. He let out a growl of frustration, gripping the sides of his hat and pulled it down over his closed eyes, not even caring that the blood was staining the pure white.

He felt so lost; what was he going to do?

He opened his eyes slowly, moving his hat up to stare at her again. His heart started to race, his eyes fixated on her like he was waiting for her move, showing some sign of life, but nothing happen. There was_nothing_, she was just as still and cold as she was when he first saw her.

He let out a ragged breath, trying to take in the fact that she would never open her eyes again, but that thought crushed his heart. Every time he looked at her, he felt his heart being chipped away by guilt, rage, more emotions that just blended together into one. Finally, he ripped his stare from her form, looking up at the ceiling, his breathing labored. What was the point of spending what time he could with his bone mage when he couldn't even look at her? He just couldn't look at her lifeless face anymore knowing that there will never be a smile on it anymore, but… He at least wanted to hold her; just one more time…

He moved, sitting on his heels at her head and then slowly moved her limp body so he could hold her tightly in his arms. Her back rested against his chest and his arms around her, so he didn't have to look at her face; the paleness, the eyes that would never open again, the lips that would never smile or say his name nevermore. He rested his chin atop her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair. It was the first thing he could touch without reminding him that she was dead, but that didn't change the fact that she was. She was gone.

He felt so at fault. He didn't explain his reasons to her, he only used his actions not his words. Now, he paid the price and he would never get to tell her how much she meant to him and she would never hear the words. He let out a shaky sigh, realizing just how much he still wanted to tell her, still wanted to do with her, sex being the last fucking thing on his mind. But most of all, he wouldn't get to tell her that he loved her again.

That made it dawn on him that he hadn't told her he loved her in _months_. She had said it, more than once, too. But him, he only kissed her in return, again, another thing that he replied on actions too much instead of words.

She many have smiled at the affection then, which was why he continued to do it, but it wasn't what he should have done. "Ameria…" he mumbled softly into her hair, closing his eyes tightly. "I—I love you…" Maybe her spirit was still there, watching from the sides and she could hear what little he could manage to say. "There is so much I wished I said and done… It would take me an eternity to say it all and I know… I don't have the time…"

The thought was heart wrenching, pulling at every emotional nerve in his body. He was surprised he hadn't started crying yet; maybe his stupid ego was holding him back from that. But… But what was he going to do without her? Sure, he lived life without Ameria, but once he had her, he knew he could never go back nor could she be replaced. She was his one and only, and now…he would never get her back.

He held her tighter, his fingers clawing into what little fabric was left of her shirt. It almost was a mechanism that if he held her close enough that she would suddenly move, whispering something, anything, even if it was to let go. He would rather let go and know she was alive than hold her and know she will never wake up again.

He had to leave sooner or later, which left the question of what he would do with her body; leave it where it was? No, he couldn't; it was abandonment. Take it with him, and what; dump her in the sea? No, he wouldn't leave her to the fishes.

He didn't know, he just didn't know. "Ameria…" he whispered again one time, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

Then a voice came to ear, but it wasn't his bone mage. "You know…" it came from behind, startling Law and he looked over his shoulder quickly to see the gleaming red eyes of Sane within his cat form. "This is why I told you not to let her on the island. She'd get hurt." He sighed, shaking his furry head in disappointment as he sat beside the bone mage's hand, his paw tapping the open palm once, then twice.

"Hurt…" Law repeated slowly, raging building in his gut. "_Hurt!_ She's not _hurt_, she's—!"

"Not dead," Sane cut him off.

"_She is!_" Law snapped, a flutter of different emotions pouring out, conflicting ones because he, as a doctor, knew she was dead, but as a lover, he wanted to believe the magical being, but logic didn't lie. "She has no pulse, she's cold as ice and her heart no longer beats! She is… _She is dead!_"

"Are you sure?" Sane questioned, tilting his head to the side with a small smirk.

Law felt his blood boil when he saw the musing, smug sneer on the cat's ginger face, his body trembling to make his deep frown quiver; he was being _mocked_. He was a doctor and he knew when someone was dead, no matter how much he didn't want his bone mage to be dead. He almost felt challenged by the demon cat, so he would prove him wrong, though Law grudgingly hated the feeling at the thought within his gut. It churned uncomfortably in his stomach as he turned his attention back to the corpse of his lover within his arms, hesitantly moving his hand and placed two fingertips to her neck once more.

But then he felt warmth that was not there before and then the tiny _ba-bump_ against his finger pads.

He felt his jaw drop, hanging low until he thought he felt the course stone of the ground; it wasn't possible. She was dead only minutes ago, he knew she was… He didn't feel the pulse before; he even checked her pulse multiple times when he found her, leaving his finger there for minutes and there was nothing. Could it have been cardiac arrest? No, there was too much blood loss, right? He, for once, couldn't answer this medical question, but, quite frankly, Law couldn't give a damn anymore.

She was _alive_.

"_Ameria,_" he gasped quietly, his voice only a whisper in her ear as shifted his hold on her limp form. He looked at the face he tried to ignore for so long and saw the flutter of movement under her eyelids. She looked to be in pain, but that was currently pushed to the side as he cupped her cheek and then kissed her deeply, the icy feeling from before completely gone and filled with heat.

He held her tightly, moving his lips against hers, life coming back to them again as they started to move back; it was small, but Law could live with that. The tiny hints that he was wrong to have pronounced her dead didn't matter anymore and didn't bite his ego as a doctor. He was still human and was allowed to make mistakes, and this was a mistake he was glad to have made.

Then a rush a wind flew past him, making him break away from his bone mage and look around, seeing a panicked Bas in the chamber.

The spirit was breathing heavily, standing there shaking slightly as he started to question: "What happened? What's going on? What happened to Ameria and Fabian?"

"Ah, there you are son," Sane spoke up, looking over at him with a fatherly smirk. "I'm glad that you came when I called, and is Rin with Fabian?"

"She is…but…" Bas trailed off at the sudden change in topic. "But what are you—?" Bas started to say, but Sane cut him off.

"Take Ameria back to the sub so cow man can look after her," he ordered. "Oh, and you may want to get that reindeer to help, too…"

"But—" Bas tried to counter, but Sane wouldn't have it.

"_Now_," Sane grew serious, glaring at his son.

Bas locked into the challenging scowl, but then he turned away from the staring contest with a scoff and started to head towards Law and the faintly breathing bone mage.

Law's grip tightened around Ameria's form. "I can take her back myself," he growled protectively.

"But, Captain Fuzzy Hat," Sane purred, strolling over to his side. "Bas needs to take Ameria because I have something for you to do."

"And what would that be?" Law sneered.

"To kill the one that did this to, not only Ameria, but also Fabian," Sane answered smoothly.

Law, when he heard that, loosened his grip from his bone mage which allowed Bas to swoop in quickly to pick her up and then disappear from the chamber in a flash of black mist. Law knew Ameria would be in good hands, with Bas taking her away from this place, and Brodie and Chopper treating her wounds. Plus, he needed to go after the _thing_ that did this. He would admit he didn't even think about that when he saw Ameria; all he could think about was that she was dead or at least thought she was. But now that his mind, and body, was relieved from the agonizing state of the thought that his bone mage was dead, he was able to focus on the important things in life: killing. So, he picked up his nodachi, gripping the metal case tightly as he stood up slowly.

"Let's go," he ordered, leaning the sword against his shoulder and then headed further into the tomb.

"_Right-o!_" Sane chirped happily, skipping off after him in his kitty form.

The walk was silent for the most part, only the clicks of his heels and the taps of Sane's claws as the demon cat followed. Law took the quiet state to clear his mind of nothing, but… Healthy revenge. Healthy revenge was something that didn't rely on pure rage, yet anger was still in the equation, but not to the point where he was blind by it. Blinded rage never was a good way to run into battle; unless they were a Viking that used the bloody mood of berserker to win. Though, Law was no barbarian, he was a pirate, a calculating one at that. So, he needed to know more about the upcoming enemy.

Sane probably knew more about what was here and also what was going on, and Law turned to him for answers. "What am I up against here?"

"A demonic spirit of necromancy," Sane answered grimly with a frown.

Law glanced down at the magical being, seeing the muscles of under the fur of Sane's back go tense. "What makes it demonic?"

Sane stopped suddenly, making Law stop as well. A dark, yet slightly… Hurt look on his face was on his feline features and he answered: "The bloodlust," and then he continued walking. "Which is why I cannot fight it," and then he continued on walking.

Law didn't know like the sound of that; but the images of Ameria's body coated in blood and the thought of an enemy that probably made Sane, of all people, nervous didn't affect him as much. Also, Law had to be a little worried since Fabian, the quick and powerful little devil, was easily taken down; Law needed to focus.

"This is it," Sane whispered, crouching down, like he was ready to pounce a mouse nearby.

Law glanced back and forth, scanning the shelves cut into the wall to hold the skeletons of the dead. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a tomb; the dead, dust and mice, though more likely it was rats. The vermin type was irrelevant to the fight though… Unless it wasn't. But apparently it wasn't the vermin. Sneaking a glance down at Sane again, he saw the demonic cat growing tenser by the minute, but his eyes were fixed on the middle of the room. Law looked at the area, seeing nothing but moldy air. Then slowly, but surely, a white mist started to form. At first, Law thought it was just his imagination, but the mist started to grow thick until there, in the middle of the chamber, was the white image of a child then appeared; small and covered in blood.

It was a little girl, hovering slightly above the ground as she held a crude stuffed animal of a bear that had the skeleton painted on the front. She stared at him blankly while sucking a red coated thumb, and Law noticed that the blood was fresh, still dripping down in a little puddle around her feet. It was Ameria's blood. Law knew this was the culprit to his bone mage's pain; child or not, this being was going to end.

"Be careful," Sane warned with a stern expression on his features when he saw Law step forward and unsheathe his nodachi.

Law simply nodded, but his mind was focused on the child. She may be tiny, but if she could take down Fabian and Sane was telling him to be careful, then he needed to be cautious. Though, he would admit he'd probably be a bit on the offensive side more than the defensive.

The girl just stared at him as he pointed his sword at her, the dull look in her emotionless eyes never changing. Law then started to circle around her and he watched the red eyes of the little girl following. She didn't seem to care much about his presence, but when she couldn't see him anymore, she screamed. It was the scream of a banshee, bursting his eardrums so all he could hear was the hum of loud, white static. Law couldn't take it, his grip on his sword disappearing so he could cover his ears, and he made the mistake of closing his eyes.

Claws when through the thin fabric of his shirt, the force so intense that it threw him backwards and his back ram painfully into the ground. He groaned as he rubbed the back his head, its throbbing so painful his mind created only a fuzzy haze in his ears. He couldn't hear anything; he could only feel the vibration as his nodachi hit the ground. His hearing might have been impaired, but he could still see, barely. His sight was blurry, but it was enough that he could make out the girl still standing in the middle of the room and his sword lying between him and her.

"_R—Room…_" he murmured, reaching out his hand shakily and he saw his nodachi start to hover in the air.

But then it was gone. Law blinked in confusion, but then his eyes opened wide when he felt the sharp pain coming from his hand. He started to shake, when he saw his nodachi pierce the top of his hand, going start through. He screamed as his hand was pinned to the ground, the blade of his sword going straight through flesh, muscle and bone until it cut through the ground. Blood poured from his hand, staining the floor, skin, and his sword. On a survival instinct, he tried to remove the blade, but it only sunk in deeper, causing him to cry out more in pain.

_Fool._

The words sunk into his mind, and he looked up, seeing the little girl looming over him with a deadly look as she held the hilt of his nodachi firmly in her tiny hands. There was no innocence in the young girl's eyes as she stared down at him, hovering over him shaken form. Then her grip tightened on the hilt of the sword, pushing it further down to make him yell at the agony; never had be been attacked with his own sword and he never knew how painful it felt.

_I shall rip you apart like the others_. The whispers of the little girl entered his mind again, and as she said, the blade started to move, though it wasn't moving down anymore. It was moving up his hand.

Law screamed, his hand trying to remove the blade slowly cutting through his hand. But the pain was unbearable that he couldn't move anything by his mouth to yell; he couldn't even use his devil fruit. It was getting to his wrist, and if that happened he would bleed to death.

"Law! Answer me!" It was Sane.

Law finally could hear the magical being in the background; seemed like Sane really couldn't do anything to help him…and now he was going to die because of it. But then he heard another voice.

"_Clutch!_" Robin had arrived, and just in the nick of time and Law sighed in relief when he felt the sword come out from his flesh before the blade hit his wrist. The little girl roared as the arms sprouted from her body, pinning her in a position she could not get out of. The child struggled to escape, and Robin struggled to keep her under control, but it was proving difficult. It showed clearly in the Straw Hat archaeologist's face; her brow twitching as a bead of sweat formed along her cheek. "Zoro… Do something!"

The swordsman was there, too? Through his labored breathing, Law slowly sat up, seeing that the swordsman was indeed there, too. Zoro looked conflicted, hesitating to pull out one of his katana to end the child's life.

"Kill her now!" Sane roared, startling Zoro since the swordsman did not see the cat in the background. "If you don't kill her then she'll kill you!"

"But…" Zoro muttered as he flexed his fingers against the hilt of his sword. "But it's a _child—_"

But at that moment, the child broke free of Robin's grasp, the many hands gripping the tiny girl's form snapping away. There was bloodlust in the air and it was directed at Robin, and that was enough for Zoro to eat his words and attack. His eye opened wide and he charged the little girl, expertly unsheathing two of his swords then his speed tripled and he was standing on the other side of the chamber. The little girl halted in her movements, her body separating into four pieces, but then she turned to ash at Robin's feet, making the woman take a step back.

But then Robin rushed over to Law side. "Are you alright?" She asked, supporting him so he could rest in a sitting position.

"I—I've had worse…" he grunted, looking down at the mighty gash going through his hand; there would definitely be a scar after it healed, if it could even fully heal.

Sane then walked over to Law and sat down beside him. "I should have warned you that she goes berserk when she can't see the enemy…" he mumbled, reaching out a paw and tapped his hand once and then twice. And there, Law saw the miracle of his hand healing, dulling the pain and blood. "It's not much since I'm not healer… Also most of my power was used elsewhere, but should tide you over until it can be treated properly.

Law nodded slowly, but there was something that didn't sit well with him. "How did you know she didn't like when she couldn't see me…?"

"Looks like I can't hide it anymore." Sane sighed, shaking his head. "There was a reason why I couldn't attack her, and that is because she is my born child of my former lover."

And, as the magic being said that, a baby's wail came from the pile of ash on the floor, making everyone stare at the sight. Zoro, being the closest one, warily stepped forward and crouched down to pick up a fussy infant flailing her arms wildly about.

Sane stared at the infant being held by the uncomfortable swordsman, and then he quietly said. "And she needed to be reborn."

* * *

><p>Sane sat on the railing, holding the golden fragment he got from the ash pile: it was another piece of Aichki's mask. He should have known that his little girl would go after the mask, but for a different reason then he originally thought.<p>

Bas had thought it was the grandmaster who used a spell so that only Ameria and those magically bound to her, her spirits, could find the pieces. Sane had said it was a pretty good guess, but not quite there, for Aichki was only able to break the 'unbreakable' mask because of that damned devil. Using the possession against that devil was pure genius, but that was beside the point. The point was the grandmaster used the devil's magic and his magic to break the mask into pieces. So, Sane thought that the devil was guiding the bone mage to the pieces, using the magic embedded within to draw her to the mask fragments.

But that wasn't it.

It was Mortalitas.

The God of the Dark Arts was guiding her. Hence, the reason why she was drawn to every mask piece out there no matter the dangers. And it also explained why his children, like Bas, could sense the mask pieces but not Aichki due to the contract they created. Mortalitas only wanted Ameria to find the pieces.

But why did his little _Bás Linbh_ have apart of the mask? It could mean only one thing. Genie was released and her mother's cursed mind was affecting her in stealing masks, just like that devil wanted her to do.

Sane growled at the thought and he was half tempted to throw the mask piece into the sea, but held back when he heard someone behind him.

"What did you do?" Bas questioned tightly.

Sane just looked at him blankly. "Is _Bás__Linbh_ alright?"

"She is with Rin," Bas scoffed, but then returned to the former topic. "Ameria was dead," he snapped bitterly. "She was dead. I know she was because the contract between us was broken! You broke her back to life; you know as a Guardian, you can't do that!"

"I was doing as Mortalitas told me," Sane replied.

"And I know he is not supposed to mess be the balance of nature either!" Bas yelled. "Ameria may be important to me, to a lot of people, but you cannot just do Mortalitas's will without a reason!"

"He did have a reason," Sane frowned, and repeated the God of the Dark Arts will: "She is to fix the mess she created," and that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	92. Chapter 88: What You Mean To Me

Yueres De Leo: Lol, I won't be killing Ameria off again. This was only to keep you on your toes.

merixandrea vega: Thank you. :)

Alpenwolf: There is a method to my madness. :D

Miss Doflamingo: Writing a book...you know I'm not that good...I still have a LONG way to go before ever writing a book.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: The two Genies are different. So you're thinking in a little too deeper, but I saw the confusion so I fixed it in His Heir. Sorry 'bout that. :p

XylimLinyx: Thank you for liking my story so far. :)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The mess has been stated, but it was so far in the past and has been brought up for awhile...so I can't blame you that you forgot... But you are, Ameria's main mission was to get the mask, but Mortie had something else in mind...

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: It was heart breaking, OoC, but heart breaking. :(

TheLengendOfFangirl: Lol, my beta and I still love your choice of words to review; they put smiles on our faces. :) And looks like you'll have to try for the 800th place. :\

Animelover007: Bas, Rin, and Fabian were created using Sane's magic, which makes the spirits, but it's Sane's personality to call them his children. Lin, though, his _actual_ child, as in she has a mother. So, he really only has one kid and one girl friend, err, ex-girl friend. Sorry for that confusion...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 88: What You Mean to Me.<p>

There was a constant beep in her ears, the sound getting louder and louder to draw her away from dreamless slumber. She groaned, groggily opening her eyes to see the hazy image of a machine beside her bed. A black screen with a small green line running through the middle that spiked every few seconds. She didn't understand what it was at first, but then she saw all the wires hooked up to her arm and she realized that the screen was monitoring her heart.

She started to panic, her mind blank to what happened and she shot up, causing all the wires sticking in her skin and veins to pop out and shift and also the machine's beeping to go erratic.

"_Ameria!_" The high-pitched voice of the reindeer doctor shouted and she frantically looked around, seeing Chopper hop up onto the bed to calm her down.

"Wh—what happened?" She stuttered, shaking at the fact that her mind was blank. One minute she was in the infirmary feeling stupid for getting into a petty argument over Fabian with Law and now, still in the infirmary, she was lying in a bed with IVs and wires sticking to her like leeches.

"We don't know exactly what happened," Brodie replied calmly with a gentle smile for comfort. "Captain won't talk about it and neither would Bas when he brought you back."

"B—but what's wrong with me…?" She then asked as she looked down at the bandages decorating her chest.

"Well…" Chopper started to say sheepishly as he scratched the back of his fuzzy head with a hoof. "To say it simply, it looked like something tried to rip your heart out, but failed… You should have died, but somehow you lived."

"It was a miracle," Brodie added in disbelief. "But I'm glad that you're okay…Oh!" He then gasped, his eyes opening wide. "I need to go get Captain, be right back," and he hurried to the door quickly and disappeared from sight, making Ameria blink in confusion.

"Law went to take a nap," Chopper explained. "He wouldn't leave your side for four weeks, same with Luffy, except for dinner though… Sanji made ribs tonight," he reindeer laughed nervously.

Ameria blinked again, staring at the reindeer. "I've been out for a month…" she repeated slowly.

No shower, no brushing teeth or hair? Nothing done for her personal hygiene for four weeks; a whole entire month? She started to feel self conscious about seeing people right now. But that didn't project to the others especially Law who darted through the door. He had been running; his body portrayed it all. His body leaning against the door frame in nothing by his sleepwear of sweatpants and shirt, his shoulders rose and fell with each inhale and exhale he sharply took. There was a look of relief in his eyes and he weakly smiled when he saw her awake, but then it melted to a frown when screaming came from down the hall.

"_**A~AMERIAAAA~!**_"

It was Luffy, the rubber captain's clomping _flip-flops_ stomped down the hallway has he sprinted into the room, pushing past Law and looked ready to leap on top of the bone mage, but he was stopped. Arms sprouted from the floor, the edge of the bed and even on Luffy himself, catching the rubber captain in his attempt to, unintentionally, hurt the bone mage even more. Then the arms tossed him to the side in a corner of the infirmary as if a parent was placing a child in time out.

"Careful, Luffy," Robin replied calmly, but there was a stern note in her voice. "She is still recovering from her injuries."

"Ah!" Luffy shouted, staring up at Robin in shock from his corner, but then he turned to Ameria and stretched his limbs to jump up into crouch on a stool beside her bed. "Sorry," he apologized with a large grin as he scratched the back of his head.

Before Ameria could even open her mouth to speak, the screaming of the Straw Hats and Hearts came from the hallway. Everyone tried to cram into the room, some not even being able to step through the doorway because it was so crowded. Nami was one of the only people to actually step through the door and Nigel as well, though… After that, no one could get in.

Sanji was angry at Nigel, reasons unknown but probably about Nami, and stopped in the middle of the doorway, which made Zoro, who was right behind him, angry with the Straw Hat cook. That caused a brawl, of course, which dragged in Shachi and Penguin, both mechanics getting hit with the butt of a sword and kicked in the gut, which led the two mechanics to tumble into Usopp and Franky. Usopp went to the floor, crying about how his nose was fragile, but Franky, on the other hand, shouted that it _was __**not**__ super_, but as he did that, he whacked Bepo upside the head with his large metal hand. When the polar bear was hit, he growled viciously at the closest person in his line of sight, who happened to be Brook, making the skeleton musician screech in fear at the scary look and he tried to run away. And he only bumped in the Jean Bart's chest. Luckily, the large man didn't do anything but stare at the spazzing skeleton on the floor, but it was too late; the damage was done.

As this was going on, Nami and Nigel were speaking with her. Nigel scolding her, and that made Luffy snap at him to leave the bone mage alone, which made Nami step in whacking both of them upside the head, yelling at them to stop.

So much was going on and she had so many questions, but they seemed to have to take a back seat because she was bombarded with people talking to her. Nigel scolding her, Luffy being excited and telling her humorous jokes to make her feel better, Nami saying kind words of comfort to her and then Chopper and Brodie expressing their concerns of her condition. Plus, there was the fighting going on in the background.

Ameria felt overwhelmed with all the talking, fighting and noises, but then it stopped with the sound of metal hitting flesh.

Everyone stopped and looked at the doorway, hearing the whacks and bangs until the darkened shadow of Sal came forth with two serving spoons in hand and then he whacked the last two men standing to the ground: Zoro and Sanji.

"_**If ya ain't a doctor, get outta 'ere!**_" Sal bellowed at the top of his old lungs, and when Sal spoke, _everyone_ listened.

The room was cleared out in an instant, everyone running away, except for Robin. The Straw Hat archaeologist strolled calmly out of the infirmary with a smile and Sal, being the old-fashioned gentleman he was, took off his chef's hat and allowed Robin to leave first before he went back to his kitchen.

"Well…" Brodie clicked his tongue, picking Chopper off the bed, which made the tiny reindeer squirm with discomfort. "We better go check up on the crew," he said towards Law. "You know how Sal can be deadly with that spoon… He probably has Haki and we don't even know it… But anyway! Take care of Ameria, Captain," and then the medical assistant and reindeer doctor were gone, the door closing behind them softly.

The silence was so different, but it was welcoming, just like the hug she received from Law. He was at her side in a flash, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Ameria…" he murmured her name softly as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

She hugged back, but then there was an uncomfortable feeling swarming in her gut and that's when she realized that she hadn't washed for a _month_. She was dragged into self consciousness, and as much as she wanted to be close to him, she just felt so… _Gross_. "Law…" she mumbled, trying to push him away.

Law ignored it and pulled her back, then with one swift move, he climbed up on the bed to hover over her, straddling her hips. He cupped her cheeks, his fingers moving along stands of loose hair and then he started to kiss her, whispering her name over and over between breaths.

Ameria struggled; though it was weak and it only stopped him from kissing her properly on the lips, his kisses landing on her cheeks instead. "Law… Please stop…"

"No," he bluntly whispered, leaning further to try and make his kisses deeper.

She resisted enough to speak. "B—but I haven't taken a shower—"

"I don't give a damn," he cut her off, capturing her lips fully and slipped his tongue passed between them.

The feeling of his tongue running along hers made her shudder with pleasure, but she was also mortified; she hadn't brushed her teeth. She felt so disgusted with herself that she just laid there with her eyes shut tight until he pulled away.

"Ameria…" Law mumbled quietly.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that he was still so close to her, so close that his breath was bathing her lips with warmth.

"I need to tell you something," he continued.

"C—can I take a shower first…?" she asked sheepishly.

"This is important," Law countered, never moving from the intimate position. Then his fingers started to run through her hair once more. "Ameria…I—"

The door opening cut him off. "Captain…"

Law snapped up, but he said nothing; his look said it all: he was pissed off beyond belief.

Brodie shifted back and forth on his heels nervously. "Cleon needs to talk to you."

"_It can w—_"

"He says it _can't_ wait," Brodie interrupted Law quickly. "Says it has to do with all the noise that happened today…"

Law sighed deeply, removing himself from atop of Ameria, but before he left he gave her one last kiss. "When I get back we'll talk," and then he was walking out the door to the control room.

Ameria just sat there with a red blush on her face.

"Wow," Brodie spoke up when the door was shut. "You didn't freak out like you normally did when you're caught in situations like that."

"I have more important things to worry about," Ameria snapped, feeling her cheeks flare with heat. "Like the fact that I haven't taken a shower in forever!"

"You didn't take a shower for two weeks at Shabondy, remember?" Brodie brought up, coming over to her bedside to remove all the wires and IVs decorating her skin.

"Not true," she huffed, looking away from his teasing smirk. "Law let me start taking them after a few days remember?"

"True…but still: love overlooks all," Brodie sagely said.

"Well, I would still like to take a shower," she bluntly hinted to the medical assistant.

Brodie sighed. "You just woke up from a month coma, Ameria. You should at least wait another day, two tops."

Ameria looked at him with large eyes, like a puppy would when it wanted scraps from the table.

Brodie tried to ignore it, but with one long glance, he caved it quickly. "Fine! You can use the one on this floor, but I have a skeleton key, too. So, I'm gonna check in on you if you're in there too long, just to make you don't pass out."

Ameria stared at him blankly.

Brodie rolled his eyes. "I'm a doctor, Ameria. Plus, it's not like I'm going to look at you naked, I'm just going to make sure you're still alive."

Ameria just shrugged her shoulders; as long as she got her shower, she could live with the condition of the medical assistant.

* * *

><p>Ameria stood under the shower happily, moving sudsy fingers through her hair. The shampoo felt so nice, like it was peeling the grease from each strand of hair on her head. The shower was like heaven, though she had to be careful with the soap on her wound. Brodie had said it was healing nicely, but the stitches needed to stay in for a bit longer because of the original severity of the wound. So, she was carefully when scrubbing there, but everywhere else was rubbed raw.<p>

Now, she was just standing under the water, taking in the warmth. But then she heard the locked door click then creak open slowly. "I'm not dead, Brodie!" She yelled, full of attitude. "So go away!"

The door then shut and the lock clicking back into place. She huffed, rolling her eyes, but it was lost in her mind as she returned back to her shower and enjoying the water. But then she heard movement and she whipped around to see a tanned tattooed hand reach in. The curtain started to move, allowing an equally tanned leg to step into the fog of the shower.

Law; he was naked and coming in the shower with her.

She panicked, fleeing from the shower just as he fully stepped in. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her quickly and tightly before making a break for the infirmary. In the background, she heard the shouts of shock from the crew behind her, but she ignored it and ran into the infirmary and hid behind a curtain that was used for privacy purposes. And she knew this was a privacy moment.

Brodie was shocked to say the least. "What happened…?"

"L—Law came in with me!" She stuttered as she clutched the towel close to her chest.

"…" Brodie didn't say anything to that. But then there was the sound of his foot steps getting closer. "I got you some fresh clothes. I was going to give them to you before, but I guess that couldn't be helped…" he said slowly, handing her the neatly folded clothes from the other side of the curtain.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, taking the clothes and quickly put them on. But was just about done, the only thing left was her shirt, though she stopped when the door opened again. She instantly thought it was Law, but it wasn't him.

"Why the fuck was Ameria runnin' around in only a towel?" Michael questioned, sounding extremely awkward to say that.

"Err…" was Brodie's response.

"You know how weird it is to see Ameria running around like that, right?" Sam asked the medical assistant. "It's like peeping on your sister…"

"Says the guy who was _dying_ to see her naked when she came two years ago," Michael muttered.

"So did you!" Sam snapped. "Everyone did, so shut your mouth!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, gotta run, Brodie." Michael said quickly.

"See ya." Sam added.

Then there were hurried steps out of the room.

"Leave," the new voice ordered.

Ameria froze, it was Law.

"Aye, Captain," Brodie replied swiftly and then the slamming of the door followed behind him.

Then the footsteps slowly came in her direction and Law slipped past the curtain, reaching out to embrace her. "Ameria…" he whispered softly, stroking her damp hair with his long, nimble fingers.

Ameria stayed in his grasp. She felt the water through his shirt as she clung to the fabric, holding him tightly. She was embarrassed, yes, but she was mostly dressed, so she would live with the conditions and let him hold he as she held him back. Then he pushed away slightly, his hand moving down from her cheek to her chest, his fingers brushing over the stitches. But then she noticed he had stitches on that very hand.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked quietly, her hands gently gripping his wounded one.

"It's nothing," he shook off the subject. "I have something more important to talk about with you."

"Oh… Right," she nodded, letting his hand slip from her grasp.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out, unfolding it slowly and scanned over the words briefly before speaking. "I wrote this the day we had our fight…"

"It wasn't really a fight though," Ameria commented, trying to get a look of what the paper said.

He pulled it way before she could see. "Maybe, but it still caused something to happen."

"I don't remember what really happened though…"

Law grew silent, biting his lower lip as his grip on the page tightened. "It… It was bad. Luckily the others were there to help. Also, before I forget, there was another mask piece. Aichki has it and he wants to talk to you later."

"Oh, okay," she replied.

"But right now…" Law continued, staring down at the paper, but then he crumpled it up. "This letter was stupid. I wrote it because of the problems we were having because we didn't see eye to eye. But, reading over it again, I see that it's all wrong."

Ameria blinked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"All I talked about was how we needed to change certain things about how we act so we don't fight as much," He explained, tightening his grip on the crumpled letter. "That may be true, but changing the way one acts takes time."

"That's right," Ameria agreed, but her brows furrowed together in confusion. "So how is it all wrong?"

Law tossed the balled up piece of paper away and then cupped her cheeks, leaning in close so his forehead rested against hers. "I didn't say anything about how much you mean to me," he answered gently. "I didn't tell you how much I love you, how much I want to be with you. I care about you no matter what, even though you drive me absolutely insane when you go against my orders as Captain. But sometimes, I'm glad that you disobey my orders and sometimes I'm not. No matter how many fights we get into, I will always be there for you. I will love you, protect you, and just be there next to you."

Ameria stared at him with wide eyes, watching the emotion filling his voice as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I will always be there, Ameria," he whispered, closing his eyes with a soft smile. "And I hope you feel the same."

Ameria hugged him instantly as soon as he was done, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck and her fingers clinging to the back of his shirt. And she whispered: "I do."

* * *

><p>Doflamingo lounged peacefully on his beach, really rather smug. Law had failed; he wanted to kidnap Caesar, but he failed. The scientist was now in his care, safely hidden in a secure place, and also S.A.D. was still in his possession and he nothing to lose. Kaidou, that beast of a man, wouldn't come after him and he still held his foothold in the Government. Life was good, and nothing could do wrong.<p>

His thoughts were then in den-den mushi started to ring. Picking it up, he sang: "Hello~?" in a cheery mood.

"_**MASTER SAVE ME!**_"

Doflamingo was then in high alert as his muscles grew stiff. "**Caesar!**" he roared, veins popping along his brow. "What the _fuck_ happened?"

"_I took him_," a new and unfamiliar voice replied while in the background there was the sound of the sobbing scientist.

"Well, my bastardly friend," Doflamingo sneered murderously, clutching the receiving end of his den-den mushi violently. "You just earned yourself a death wish."

"_I wouldn't recommend that._"

"And why not," Doflamingo hissed, humoring the idiot on the other line.

"_You'll lose one S.A.D. maker then,_" and there was a warning shot and Caesar's cry. "_No more SMILES for Kaidou. He wouldn't like that, now would he?_"

"…" Doflamingo trembled with rage.

"_Now,_" the voice continued when there was no comment. "_Let's talk business._"

"**Don't fuck with me, shitwad!**" Doflamingo snapped, almost barking like a fiery terrier. "**Where are you so we can settle this like **_**gentlemen**_**, eh?**"

"_Fuck with you? I think it's Kaidou you shouldn't fuck with, right? He is your prime trading partner and all. It'll get ugly if you don't have what he wants…_"

"**Don't joke around, motherfucker!**" Doflamingo screeched, the color of his face flushing away to nothing. "**Just get to the chase and tell me what you want for Caesar! What are your demands?**"

"_Simple. Step down from the Shichibukai._"

Doflamingo growled with bitter fury; he was between and rock and a hard place now.

"_All the work you achieved over the years, you shall throw it away to become a hunted pirate once more. Which won't sit well with the World Government one bit and the Admirals will go after you, but then Kaidou won't kill you. Or there is the reverse. It's your choice in the end. You have until tomorrow morning's newspaper issue. If you withdraw, I'll contact you again, but if it says otherwise there will be no more negotiations._" And there was another warning shot as Caesar screamed to him for help.

Doflamingo had turned to stone, his body's rage level so close to snapping. He thought it was bad when Monet failed him and Vergo was lost to the hands of death, but this… _This _was far worse. "Who the _fuck_ do you work for?" He questioned tightly.

"_I work for no one. This is a plan to protect._"

"Protect _what?_" Doflamingo pressed, his fury growing more with each passing nanosecond that ticked by.

"_None of your business, just remember something: don't mess with a wolf's cubs,_" and then there was only white static.

Doflamingo then threw the receiving end of the den-den mushi across the beach, taking the snail with it; Trafalgar-Fucking-Law and Stupid-Straw Hat-Luffy would have to wait. He had a fucking, shitty motherfucker to catch and kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

* * *

><p>A Valentine Mini. :)<p>

~...~

Law gulped nervously as he stood outside the door of Manolia Ameria. All week, he had been trying to ask her out, but she was always dragged off by Luffy somewhere else. Granted, Law appreciated the fact that Luffy introduced Ameria to him, and through that got to know her and found out that he liked her. But, he couldn't ask her out whatsoever. It wasn't like he was nervous before, but with each time he tried, the question failed to come out every time. It made him a bit paranoid that it wouldn't work, which was why he was nervous now. Also, because he was at her door the night of Valentine's Day.

Sucking up his nervousness to bring out a bit of courage, he knocked on the door.

From the other side, he heard the lock open and then the door slowly cracked open to reveal someone that was so not Ameria. Law gaped at the man decked out in hunting gear, weapons all still in place and sharp amber eyes that bore straight into his soul. It had to be her father.

"Who are you?" The man questioned coldly.

"T-Trafalgar Law," he replied, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Is...is Ameria here?

The harsh glare turned into a bitter scowl. "Who wants to know?"

"Um...I do." Law answered quietly. "I have a question for her."

The man was completely silent.

"Well...um, my question is important, you see," he tried to reason with the man. "Since your her father and all, I suppose it's okay to tell you. I..." he paused to take a deep breath. "I want to know if she'd...go out with me."

The man's eyes turned murderous, making Law freeze in terror as a large hand wrapped around his throat. "I'd never let my baby girl date a smug fucker like you," the man growled like ravage wolf.

Law yelped in pain, gasping for air as his feet were lift from the ground. This was a mistake, coming to Ameria's house; he should have just taken his chances at school. Now he was going to die by the hand of an angry father he didn't even know and vice versa. He was starting to blackout when he heard the voice of an angel.

"Dad?" It was Ameria. "What're you doing? Who's at the door?"

Her father looked over his shoulder and merely said. "A rat."

"A...what?" she questioned and the sound of her footsteps got closer. "Law!" she gasped when she saw him and ducked under her father's to try and pry his hand from Law's neck. "Let go! Let go!" and her father did so, then she proceed to push him into the house an then shut the door quickly behind her so it was only her and Law. "I-I'm really sorry!" she apologized quickly, bowing her head to him. "H-he's really protective."

"I can tell..." Law rasped at he rubbed the tender skin of his neck.

"And...it's probably my fault as well," she admitted sheepishly, making Law stare at her in confusion. Though, she kept her gaze to the ground. "He must have overheard me telling my sister about a guy I like...which is...you."

Law's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Really? You like me? That's...good to hear," he said with a sigh, but then realizing what he said, his cheeks flushed red when Ameria's head snapped up so he could see the deep red blush her cheeks held. "Because...I like you, too." he admitted awkwardly. "I came here to ask you out..."

"S-sorry..." Ameria mumbled again. "A-about Dad, I mean," then she shook her head. "This will probably be considered the worst time you asked a girl out, huh...?"

"Heh," Law laughed to lighten the mood as he scratched the back of his head. "At least it's memorable," he admitted with a smirk and then leaned over to kiss his new girl friend's cheek.


	93. Chapter 89: Miss Meetings

Kilari G: For Bas and the others, the contracts were reinstated after she was brought back to life, Sane did that, which is why Bas was able to get to her. I guess that was unclear (or sorta not mentioned...my bad), so sorry about that confusion. Also, thank you for liking my story thus far. :)

Animelover: Well~ Law has taken pictures of Ameria and cuts the heads out then tapes them to naked women's bodies and then he masturbates to them. And now for the REAL answer: I don't know. I'm not a guy so I figure a guy does what a guy does why he has those urges.

PsychomaticaX: Hehe; you are close, oh so very close.

Neeky-chan: I already got some mild death threats for killing Ameria, I don't know what would happen if I suddenly said I was ending the story...

Nax: It is celebration time...almost! There's still one or two itty-bitty things left, this arc will cover one of those.

Alpenwolf: ...She didn't smell THAT bad...she was laying in a bed, not running for a month...

Miss Doflamingo: Sal can kick anyone's ass with is awesome serving spoon, name anyone and he can do it because he as...(drum roll, please)...Spoon Haki! It is unbeatable! :D

Shiningheart of Thunderclan: I'm glad you like the chapter and mini. :) And Bepo isn't only cute fluffiness, he's a hairball of deadliness!

TheLegendofFangirl: You have a bit of a ways to the 800th review, unless I get 61 reviews this week and you happen to be the 61st review. But it's a goal nonetheless, ja? Law had to be a little mushy when speaking from the heart. :p

Claridessa: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and the story so far. And it's all up hill from here, no more going down. I'm serious about that too, any other "fights" they have will be settled quickly rather than taking _forever_. I promise that.

merixandreavega: I'm glad that you like the relationship between Law and Ameria...it's been a rough one...

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Let's just say I was VERY happy with One Piece's latest chapter that revealed what DD had done. If not. I wouldn't be that happy...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 89: Miss Meetings<p>

Law relaxed on his bed, surrounded by piles of open medical books. Though he knew it didn't matter, and he really shouldn't care, he just couldn't help it: he wanted to know how Ameria survived. Brodie said to leave it as a medical miracle, and he should have, but the doctor in him was curious. Just a bit at least.

He found nothing so far; he even went as far to ask Chopper if he could browse his shelves for any books he didn't have to compare notes. If he reached a dead end, he wouldn't mind, but still…he wanted to know.

_Ring, ring!_

His den-den mushi went off, unexpected, but not unsurprising. Justice had been calling him for a few weeks now, and truthfully it was strange. It seemed like this elder brother wanted to ask something of him, but would never say it. Justice would slippery back out of it, a nervous tone in his voice before hanging up. It would be a lie to say Law wasn't worried. He and his brother had never seen eye to eye on most things, or a lot, but in the end they were brothers and loved each other in their own weird way. And now that they were working together, or at least on parallel levels, he was able to converse with his brother like normal people. Law actually got to hear of his mother, and he was glad to hear she was doing better.

So, anyway, he picked up the receiving end of the den-den mushi at his foot. "Justice? What's wrong this time?"

"…" there was a moment of silence. "_Have you looked at the paper?_"

Law's head snapped up from skimming his book, his eyes opening a fraction wider. Not Justice. "Who's this and how did you get this number?" He questioned cautiously.

"_That's not the point,_" the voice replied calmly and then repeated. "_Have you read the paper?_"

"No. Why?" Law replied shortly.

"_You should read it. You will like what you see._"

Law decided to humor the mysterious character and pulled out the morning paper. His crew wasn't into reading anything unless it had to do with a naked woman, so Law usually got the paper first, someone fishing it from the carrier bird for him before he passed it onto Aichki. The paper was still folded and bound, the headline unreadable, but when he opened it, he dropped it quickly, shocked. The part of his plan he could never finish had been completed. Suspicious, he growled: "Who the _fuck_ are you and how did know?"

"_I have my ways_."

"That's not a good enough answer!" Law barked, seething. "I swear if Doflamingo finds out that I made this plan when I don't have my trump card—"

"_He won't. He's after me._"

Law's rage simmered down, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Who _are _you?" He repeated again.

"_In time. I'll contact you then._"

Law's eyes opened wide. "Wait! How did you know!"

And the response was static.

* * *

><p>Ameria leaned over with a small smile, watching as Rin rocked the infant magical being in her arms. "She's really cute when she's a sleep," the bone mage said softly. "Though she looks nothing like you even though you're sisters."<p>

Rin then huffed, rolling her eyes. "We aren't exactly sisters."

Ameria blinked, slightly confused for a moment. Then her eyes opened wide. "Oh, that's right. Sane created you from his magic and he kinda just calls you his kids."

"Yup!" Sane chirped happily as he worked on repairing Fabian's busted vessel.

"So," Rin continued. "In a way I'm not even related to _that_," and she pointed to Bas's vessel hooked to the bone mage's belt.

"Oh zip it, Rin," Bas scoffed, annoyed.

Then a mild argument rose between the two spirits, which made the bone mage laugh nervously. If they woke up Lin, hell would be paid since it took two hours to even get her to sleep. Plus, her master would be rather unhappy since he went through a lot of trouble to get the infant magical being to sleep in the first place. Then, speak of the devil, her master returned to his room, grumbling darkly under his breath, and that made the bone mage giggle quietly behind her hand, but the action couldn't hide the amused look gleaming in her eyes.

"Oh, shut it," Aichki snapped, scowling bitterly at her.

Ameria smirked musingly as she swung her legs back and forth childish from her spot sitting on the edge of her master's bed next to Rin. "You look funny in the boiler suit."

"It's not like it was my choice to wear this ridiculous thing." Aichki scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed, as he glanced down at infant magical being in Rin's arms. "Sane's child threw up on me and soiled my robes…for the third time."

Ameria smiled and looked over at the wee babe still sleeping soundly. "She's a little cutie, ain't she? But…" she trailed off with a tiny frown. "Law doesn't seem to like her now that I think about it… I wonder why…"

"Well, have you asked why?" Aichki questioned as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"_'_Course I have," Ameria replied, resting her elbow on her knee so she could prop up her chin and sighed. "But he won't tell me what's up. Not even they," she motioned to the spirits and magical being. "Will spill the beans! Robin said it had to do with when I got hurt in the tomb…but I don't know how a _baby_ could do anything about, magical or not, ya' know?"

"Well, I don't know anything about it either," Aichki huffed, hooking his hands behind his head and then leaned back on his bed. "It must be a young man-slash-magical being thing that us old folks, woman, and overall humans don't understand."

"Maybe," Ameria sighed, flopping back onto the bed and folded her hands atop her stomach. Tapping her fingers in thought, she looked up at the ceiling and then looked over to her master. "Another mask piece."

Aichki looked over at her as well. "I know, and I looked at all the pieces and it seems that here is only one piece left."

"That's good," Ameria smiled weakly.

Aichki's brow rose. "You don't look happy about that?"

"I am, don't get me wrong, but…" she sighed deeply and looked back up at the ceiling. "But when we get your mask, I have no idea what we'll even do…"

"First, we need to do something about Copy Cat," Aichki responded, starting the list. "I'm sure we can get in touch with your Mother. Your Father does have a den-den mushi on him. She'll be mad that I left so suddenly, but it was something that needed to be done. Anyway, once we contact your Mother; she'll find a way to reseal Copy Cat. Then comes the hard part: convincing the Council we didn't do anything wrong and that it was Copy Cat."

"Right…" Ameria nodded quietly.

Aichki looked at her oddly. "There's something else?"

"Law…" she mumbled softly, a frown forming on her lips. "I don't wanna leave him…we just fixed everything."

Aichki sighed thickly. "I can't be the judge of whether you should go home or stay, but I'm sure your family misses you."

"But the crew… And the gang, too… They're like my family now…" she said sadly, conflicting with her pirate family and her real one, both holding people she loved. "I don't want to leave them, but I haven't seen Mom, Dad, and everyone else in three years… And I really miss them…"

"Well," Aichki clicked his tongue. "My advice for you is to not even think about it, but still, spend time with those important to you, just in case. You don't want to regret anything if you leave."

Ameria smiled, grateful for his words. "You're right," she nodded quickly then sat up, jumping off the bed and hurried to the door. "I think I'm gonna go see Law."

Aichki nodded in return and sat up to watch her leave the room, but then he smirked teasingly and before she shut the door he advised: "Use protection!"

"_S—shut up!_" Ameria yelped and then slammed the door shut violently, which made members of the crew in the hallway look at her oddly. "What?" She snapped, feeling her cheek flare crimson at the thought that they heard her master, but by the confused looks on their faces, she saw they just thought she looked crazy. "Hmph," she huffed and turned sharply on her heel, going straight to Law's room.

She knocked on the door with her knuckles quickly, waiting for Law to speak up from the other side. His voice was soft and she didn't understand exactly what he said, but she decided to open the door just a crack. He looked up from the collection of open books and papers scattered on his bed. From the annoyed glare on his face, it looked like he was expecting to see Cleon, but when he saw it wasn't the crabby navigator and her instead, a small smile came to his lips. He didn't say anything to her though and just ushered her in with a jerk of his head.

She closed the door behind her quietly and then tip-toed over to him slowly and stood beside his bed, leaning over to see what he was doing. "What're you reading?"

"Hmm…some of Chopper's medical notes," Law answered absentmindedly, scanning over the cursive words on a paper he was holding. "For a reindeer, he has a rather vast knowledge; more than I thought anyway…"

"Well," Ameria started as she sat down beside him. "Chopper did figure out how to fix that stimulus drug."

"True…" Law mumbled and went back to reading.

Ameria liked being close to him, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breath as she rested her head against his shoulder. Feeling the warmth of his body on her cheek, but the faint smell of nicotine seemed to be gone since he stopped smoking and had gotten a new hoodie; it was completely black with fur trimmed hood, but still had the printed stamp of his Jolly Roger, of course. She liked it, though she would admit she missed seeing the tattoos on his arms since they were covered up now. Then she looked up at his face, seeing he looked…conflicted. Her brows knitted together, confused. "What's wrong?"

Law was silent for a moment before saying. "I got a call from someone and I don't know if they are friend or foe…" he trailed off.

"Oh…" she could see the thought was disturbing him slightly, so she decided to get his mind off of it. "Why are you reading this stuff anyway?" She changed the subject.

"…Hmm? I guess it's to satisfy my curiosity about something." Law replied with a shrug. "I'm having trouble with finding anything. It's mildly frustrating."

"Oh…" Ameria mumbled, shifting in her seat so she was even closer to him a tiny smirk curling her lips. "If you're frustrated, why don't ya take a…_break?_"

The stress she put on the last word grabbed his attention, making him look over at her with curiosity. "A break to do what, _hmm?_" He questioned in return, eyeing her in amusement.

"For this…" she whispered sweetly as she slipped under his arm and easily into his lap. She placed her hands on his chest, curling her fingers to cling to his shirt and pulled him closer quickly and then kissed him deeply.

He groaned in return, closing his eyes gently and kissed her back. His hands dropped the papers he was holding so his arms could snake comfortably around her back. Then he suddenly squeezed her tightly, making theirs chests bumped together. Her eyes opened wide as she let out a muffled yelp against his lips, earning his tongue instant access to hers, and her response was a soft moan as her eyes closed again.

Her hands started to wander from their spot between her and Law's chest, going down until her fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt. She felt the warmth of his skin, the solidness of his lean muscles as her fingertips climbed back up to his chest, bringing the fabric along the way.

Then in a flash, his hands latched on her wrists and he cut off the kiss.

Ameria stared at him in shock, watching as he hung his head low to hide his face and his shoulders rise and fall dramatically to regain his breath. "D—did I do something wrong…?"

Law shook his head. "No…" He murmured quietly. "I…I just wasn't expecting that…"

Ameria blinked in confusion, shifting uncomfortably at the comment, but then she noticed the look on his face.

He had lifted his head slightly; his brows were furrowed and twitched lightly. He looked so…vulnerable, especially since he had a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Did you get…_nervous?_" She asked in disbelief, a small smirk of amusement tugging on the corner of her lips.

That snapped Law away from whatever was going on his head, a flinch of annoyance racing through his eyes before it twisted to something in his favor. "Actually, I was just surprised that you pulled the first move on me, darling," he whispered huskily with a smug smirk forming on his lips.

The look in his eyes made her slink back from his advances, but his grip on her wrists tightened to trap her in place. "Then why were you blushing…?" She questioned sheepishly

"Well now, it's natural for the cheeks to become flushed in certain types of climates that will affect it," Law explained. "Such as extreme colds where your nose and cheeks will turn red, but also in the heat, such as over exerting the body when working out or… The rise of intense situations…"

"O—oh…" She stuttered, her own cheeks turning a brighter pink than Law's as he swiftly pushed her down on the bed, the open books and papers cushioning her fall.

"Shall we continue then?" Law whispered deviously into her ear before brushing his lips against hers.

She sighed softly as she escaped from his grasp on her wrists so she could place her hands to the back of his head, her fingers clinging to his hair for leverage. And she kissed him back, moaning as she felt his hands crawl along her body and then slip under her shirt, the fabric being pushed away. There was skin to skin contact as their chests rubbed together, the only thing blocking total contact was her bra, and it looked as if Law was going to the next step to get rid of it. His nimble fingers reached around, moving between her back and the sheets until his hand held the clasp firmly.

_Knock, knock, knock,_ it was Cleon.

"_Captain, we're docked and that damned Straw Hat won't stop trying to get in the sub to find Ameria and you and __**now**__ he won't stop screaming for the both of you! Can't you hear him?_"

Now that the couple listened, they heard the shouts of the rubber captain in the distance, screaming something at the top of his lungs for Law and herself to come out, also for Sanji to make more of his special lunchtime meat.

"_So I advise you to go meet him before he runs rampage and destroys the sub, __**again!**_"

"I think that's our cue to stop for now…" Law huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Ameria sighed in irritation as she threw her head back, the paper crinkling as she moved.

Law looked down at her in amusement, her brow rising at her reactions and commented: "Usually you'd get embarrassed by now."

"He didn't walk in," Ameria countered simply. "Plus… Ah, never mind; let's just go," and she tried to push him away so she could get up, but Law just pushed her back down.

"Plus what?" He mused curiously from his spot atop of her.

"Plus… You know…" Ameria replied with a dodgy tone, shifting her eyes from side to side sheepishly as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Plus, you wanted to go _all_ the way, huh," Law answered with a smirk. "My, my, aren't you a naughty girl."

"It—It's not naughty!" She defended as her cheeks darkened in color. "Doing stuff like that isn't naughty with your boyfriend…r—right?"

Law smirked pleasantly down at her, stealing a small kiss. "How about we see when everyone is at the bar?" He implied as he got up slowly and then made his way to the door, but before he opened it, he looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Meet me here tonight," and then he left the room, leaving Ameria in a flustered mess of emotion; the sexual type.

* * *

><p>Law exhaled sharply as he stepped out onto the deck, smirking lightly; he couldn't wait for tonight. He had a feeling that he would finally go <em>all<em> the way home with Ameria, and about damn time, too. As long as everyone stayed on at the bar tonight and Bart, Sal, and Cleon, who wouldn't be at the bar, guarded the sub since Luffy wanted desperately to get on, everything would be perfect. Though, if Luffy was kept busy and was satisfied with...adventure, then the rubber captain would back off; at least long enough for Law and Ameria to it on and get it _all _done. This was gonna be sweet night…

"_**LAW~!**_"

The yell of the infamous Straw Hat Luffy came to his ears and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the rubber captain rush him at full speed. But Law shuffled easily to the side, making the rubber captain ram into poor old Penguin. The head mechanic grunted in surprise when Luffy brought him to the ground with a thud, which caused Shachi and Nigel to snicker at the fellow mechanic's misfortunes. That made Penguin growl in annoyance, ready to shove the rubber captain from his form, but Luffy was already up and rushing to Law again, slower this time.

"_Hey, Law!_" Luffy waved unnecessarily in his face like a child, grinning brightly. "_Where've you been, huh? We've adventuring to do, ya know? And where's Ameria? I want to go on as many adventures with her since we missed two years of it and we'll be spitting soon! We must go on an adventure! __**ARRUGH!**_" Luffy ended with a cry as if he would be going into battle, and he even took a battle stance as he threw his head back to roar.

Law stared. "…Well, she'll be out shortly…"

"She needs to hurry up!" Luffy huffed, an annoyed look on his has as he placed his ands on his hips.

"Who needs to hurry up for what?" The voice of the bone mage came from the background and everyone looked to see Ameria walk across the deck.

"For you!" Luffy shouted happily, the annoyed look on his face turning into something cheerful and he ran to her quickly, screaming: "_IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!_" And then he threw her ungracefully over his shoulder and used his devil fruit powers to stretch his arm to a flag pole located at the dock and prepared for launch.

"_Wait, Straw Hat!_"

"_Don't do that idiot!_"

"_You're insane!_"

"_Luffy no! Ameria's fear! Ameria's fear!_"

"_Luffy, you little shit! Don't handle a lady like that!_"

But it was too late. "_Gum-Gum Rocket Launcher!_"

And then they were gone in a blink of an eye.

"_Luffy you fucktard!_" Sanji shouted in rage. "_How dare you do that to Ameria-chan! She's a lady, god dammit!_" And then the Straw Hat cook was off in a flash, his feet carrying him at an incredible speed so he could track his rubber captain.

All the remaining Straw Hats groaned in annoyance and shook their heads at their rubber captain's actions and then they started to argue if more of them should go after the three now missing pirates. On the other hand, the Heart Pirates stared in disbelief, their eyes wide with shock and jaws hanging wide open. It happened so fast.

Law blinked repeatedly, but then the clicks of heels to his side made him look over to see Robin walking across his deck.

"Are you going to go after her?" She asked with an amused look on her face.

Law pressed his lips in a thin line of thought, but then he smirked lightly. "No," he answered. "She's with friends, so there's no need to worry. She'll be fine."

And Robin smiled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Luffy got closer to the ground and when he landed, his feet skidded firmly through the rocks of the mountain until he leaped up onto a ledge. "That was fun!" Luffy shouted to Ameria, who was still slung over his shoulder. But when he didn't get an answer, he noticed her state of fear. "Crap! I forgot again! Sorry, Ameria!" and then placed the bone mage firmly back on her own two feet.<p>

"It—it's okay…" She murmured softly, clutching her head gently as she stumbled around unevenly.

"Good!" Luffy grinned brightly and then turned his full attention to the tunnel the traveled deep within the mountain. "Now, ADVENTURE TIME!" And then he dashed into cave.

"W—Wait, Luffy!" Ameria called out to the rubber captain, but he was already gone. She sighed deeply; the only left for her to do now was go after him.

After regaining her balance, she followed Luffy into the cave, listening to the loud thumps of the rubber captain's feet. But then it suddenly stopped, making her stop as well. She looked around nervously, wondering the worse, but there was no way Luffy could have ended up in trouble.

…

Well, the kind of trouble that involved a life or death situation. If it was just causing trouble for pretty much everyone around him, then yeah, Luffy was bound to be in the center of it all. Not that he meant to do it on purpose; Luffy just had a one track mind.

"Luffy…?" She whispered quietly into the grey shades of darkness around her, trying to pinpoint Luffy's shadow if he was hiding behind a rock. But then a hand latched onto her shoulder and pulled her back into the unknown. She tried to scream, but then a second hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh, Ameria!" Luffy whispered loudly, holding her protectively in his grasp. "Someone's comin'!"

Ameria blinked in confusion, but she closed her eyes and listened. Besides the sound of her breathing and Luffy's, Ameria did hear footsteps coming from further down the tunnel. Reopening her eyes, she looked towards the direction the person was coming and she saw in the distance, a light grey light. The first thing she thought was necromancy magic, but she didn't feel its presence. So what was it? She didn't know; the only way to find out was to wait.

The light got closer, growing in intensity until the person was in the chamber with the bone mage and rubber captain.

She froze, stiff with fear.

"_Ameria…?_"

The bone mage stared in shock, her eyes opening wide and she whispered: "Mini…"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	94. Chapter 90: Mages of Lock

Son of Whitebeard: I don't know exactly what you mean, but I'll take it as a compliment. :)

pillowwolfpup: Thank you for enjoying my story and I hope that my future chapters don't disappoint you.

Animelover007: Maybe, but...not for long, hehe.

Miss Doflamingo: Spoon Haki is easy to use. Just get a metal ladle, a chef's hat, and start swinging. All will free you.

Alpenwolf: Eh, I figured most people would forget Mini; she'll be explained in this chapter.

TheLegendOfFangirl: Law will explode, oh yes he will.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: You are exactly right about Mini; you'll see in the chapter.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The one helping Law is already named, though they haven't been brought up in awhile. So if you forget then don't feel bad, lol. Same goes with Mini.

JustChan: I guess the visual will help when reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 90: Mages of Lock<p>

"**LUFFY!**" Sanji roared at the top of his lung as he dashed through the woods, his visible eye burning with a brilliant flame just like his legs and feet.

The Strawhat cook was pissed that Luffy would dare do such a thing to a lady; especially since the precious bone mage was afraid of people picking her up. It was an unforgivable thing to a woman; though Sanji knew he'd let it slide…after he beat up Luffy to a pulp. It was just like when Luffy used to eat all the meat; thank you lockable fridge. But, anyway, when Sanji saw it missing, he confronted the rubber captain and Luffy would lie, terribly, and Sanji would beat him to oblivion. So, this was no different.

In his fit of rage, Sanji almost didn't see the cliff that dropped right down to the ocean. He was able to skid to a halt right at the ledge, the only things taking a dip being loose pebbles. "That was close," he mumbled, glancing over the edge shortly before looking around the area. "Where am I? I thought I was on Luffy's tail…_Oh damnit! I'm gettin' lost like that shitty swordsman!_" Then he turned sharply on his heel back towards the forest and shouted. "**DON'T WORRY, AMERIA-CHAN~! I'LL SAVE YOU!**" And then he dashed off into the unknown once more.

* * *

><p>"Min—Mini…?" Ameria stuttered nervously as she felt her heart leap within her chest. "Wh—what're you doing here…?"<p>

Luffy looked at the bone mage oddly then focused his attention on Mini. "You know her?" He asked, lowering his guard slightly.

"Y—yeah…" Ameria replied, staring at her stunned best friend. "B—but there is only one reason she would be here…" she started to shake, worried not only for herself, but also her master. "The mages from home found me and they are gonna take me back…"

Luffy's guard skyrocketed again and he stood in front of the bone mage protectively, his brows furrowed in rage as his eye grew dark. "You aren't gonna take her away!" He shouted angrily.

Mini started at him in shock as she clutched the crystal tightly in her hand, then she started to stutter. "B—but I—I—"

"_**MINI! What was that and where the hell are you!**_"

Mini's, and also Ameria's, face paled when they heard the sharp female voice echoing off the cavern walls: Daniella. It was an unforgettable voice, since it the owner of it ruined the bone mage's first relationship. The coldhearted ice mage took advantage of the small rift between the bone mage and her former boyfriend, making the gap bigger until no threads were left to tie them together. Ameria still hated the ice mage to this ever day, even if she and Justin were no more and she happy with Law. It was just a girl-grudge thing; every female gets them once and while.

"_Shit!_" Mini hissed lowly and then quickly rushed forward, shoving Luffy and Ameria into a safe spot behind a rock. Luffy tried to protest, but Mini clamped a hand over his mouth. "_Shh!_" she hushed, putting a single finger to her red lips before dashing away.

Curious, both Ameria and Luffy peeked over the edge of rocks to see what Mini had in store.

From their vantage point, they could see the end of the tunnel where Mini stood, waiting for the other members of the group, tittering back and forth on her heels while whistling suspiciously. Then she suddenly did the unexpected: she tossed the crystal carelessly high over her head, making the gem sail behind her so the grey light disappeared. Luffy was confused, but Ameria was shocked since that was the gem used to track her location. Mini was making sure she had time to escape. Then, for a grand finale, Mini sat on the ground with grace.

She smoothed out the wrinkles in her purple robes, adjusted her breasts so they were perkier for tempting and then primped her violet locks. Then she began her performance. "_Oh no!_" She moaned theatrically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead. "_I've fallen and broken my ankle. Please, someone help me~!_"

"She's a terrible actor," Luffy bluntly whispered.

"She is and has been and always will be," Ameria agreed. "But somehow it always works; watch."

And Luffy did, watching the scene play out.

Mini remained in fake pain until the remaining members of her group came. First was Daniella, the ice mage full of rage as she barked at Mini's stupidity of dropping the crystal and then faking an injury to get out of it. Then little Robert came onto the scene, the healing mage crouching down to see if the bone was broken, and found nothing wrong. That made Daniella twice as mad and demanded that Mini get off her fat ass. Mini took instant offense to the insult, but kept in character until the last two members of the group. First a generic summoner mage under Fort Locks command: a silent, emotionless man that always wore a pair of dark shades. Then it was Justin.

Ameria shifted uneasily; she hadn't seen Justin in years and their last conversation wasn't a happy one. The last thing she'd want to do is meet his face to face again. She'd have no idea how _that _would turn our and she wouldn't want find out; she'd stay clear of him, that's for sure.

Mini was cheesing up her performance, trying to get Justin to carry her, and the mage did. Justin picked her up bridal style and Mini hammed it up, acting like the saved damsel in distress. Though, when Mini had the chance, she looked over Justin's shoulder to stick her tongue out at Daniella. That made Daniella furious, which worked like a charm, no pun intended.

Then the group left to find the crystal, leaving Luffy and Ameria an opening to escape.

"Come on, Luffy!" Ameria whispered quickly, grabbing the rubber captain by the arm and pulled him up. "We gotta go! I have to warn Master that there's danger!"

* * *

><p>Aichki really didn't like the Heart Pirate suit. He had to wear it once, and he didn't like it then either. Truly, he didn't know how these men could wear such hideous clothing. But, he had to live with it until his robes were cleaned, and since little Lin's throw up so happened to be magical, it would take longer to clean and also to get rid of the horrendous smell…<p>

"You look mad, what's up?" The voice of Shachi broke the grandmaster's thoughts.

Aichki looked over his shoulder to see, as Ameria called them, the three stooges, but the mechanics liked to be called 'the three musketeers'. Aichki personally thought they were more like stooges because the grandmaster saw what they did on a daily basis. It wasn't anything heroic by any means, or was it even smart most of the time. Sad, really.

"You should be happy you even were allowed out of the sub," Nigel pointed out.

"I _am_ allowed out of the sub," Aichki countered. "I just choose not to leave."

"_Awesome_ excuse," Nigel scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't ya show a little more respect?" Penguin asked. "He is your elder after all."

"Nah," Nigel waved it aside. "As a pirate I choose which authority I listen to."

"_Awesome_ excuse," Aichki mocked tauntingly.

Nigel stared at him with wide eyes, but when the two head mechanics started to snicker, the blonde mechanic scowled at them then he began mumbling curses under his breath.

Aichki started to chuckle as well, but then stopped when he felt someone ram him from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw the his student clinging to his back, her face buried deep in the fabric of his shirt.

"What the fuck, brat?" Nigel snapped, annoyed with her actions.

Ameria ignored the blonde mechanic completely and quickly moved around from standing behind the grandmaster to in front of him. "M—Master!" she stuttered with concern laced in her voice. "They're here! The Council is here!"

Aichki's face grew pale instantly. _Oh shit, oh __**fucking**__ shit_; this was no good, not good at all. The Council may not know his whereabouts, but if they saw him here and now, they would probably kill him on the spot. He was considered a convicted traitor since he had been in hiding so long, avoiding the law completely for over three years. And right now, everyone was in danger. RC didn't care about the outside world, so causing chaos to bring in criminals didn't matter to them.

"Oh shit-face!" Nigel hissed, his eyes opening wide with shock. "They're here!"

Luffy, who was standing with the group, felt extremely put of the loop and spoke up. "Who're they? Who's the Council?"

"They are the 'higher-ups' I told you about, Luffy. Back at Amazon Lily," the bone mage explained, and Luffy nodded in awe, remembering that time. When Luffy was filled in, Ameria turned back to the mechanics. "Now I have a plan…" she trailed off slowly, realizing they were paying no attention to her and the three stooges carried on with their own panic and worry.

"We haven't seen a mage since the fire guy," Nigel pointed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh fuck, this won't be like then, will it?"

"_Obviously_," Shachi snapped in frustration. "That old bat was on our side and I'd really hate to see a mage against us!"

Ameria's patience was growing thin and she glared at them in annoyance the longer she was ignored. "Guys, listen to—"

"We need to get Captain!" Penguin exclaimed abruptly. "Where is he?"

"Err—um…" Shachi thought aloud, scratching the back of his head in concentration.

But it was Nigel that figured it out. "_Books!_" He suddenly shouted. "He went to the book store with Robin!"

"Right, right!" Shachi nodded frantically in agreement. "We need to hurry and find him right away—"

"**GUYS!**" The bone mage finally screeched, fed up with her words going in one ear and out the other.

"_**WHAT!**_" The three mechanics screamed right back at her, annoyed that she interrupted them.

Ameria took a few breaths in and then out to calm down before speaking. "I have a plan that doesn't involve getting Captain," she simply said.

"What? Are you out of your goddamn mind!"

"Fatty's right, that's crazy talk!"

"Captain won't want us going off fighting an enemy without him knowing, you know—!"

"Stop talking for a second and let _me_ talk!" The bone mage barked bitterly, and when the three mechanics simmered down, she calmed down as well, and then spoke again. "I'm gonna turn myself in."

Aichki stared at her in shock. "Ameria! Don't do such a thing, and not alone!"

Nigel nodded in agreement with the grandmaster. "He's right; don't do crazy shit like that! It's insane, brat!"

"That's really fuckin' crazy talk!" Shachi flatly pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Penguin nodded. "Captain will never—"

"I know, I know, _I KNOW!_" Ameria shouted angrily. "But I'm doing this to protect everyone! They are only after me so if they get me they will leave everyone else alone. This was _my_ mistake and I'm going to deal with it," and that was the last thing before she dashed off before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p>"Ah… Miss Robin, I hope you are happy with your purchases at the store."<p>

"Why, yes, I believe I am. There were many I have read already so I'm surprised I found as many as I did that I haven't. I will be able to add them all to my collection back on Sunny."

"Yes, yes that it delightful, but if your findings are so precious, why am _I_ the one carrying them?"

Robin looked over her shoulder, spying the pirate captain carrying two boxes filled with books she had gotten at the store. There are at least ten in each box, and usually a man of Law's lean form shouldn't have been able to carry them with such ease, but he proved logic wrong. Though, Robin pushed that aside and answered his question. "Because that is what a gentleman does, correct? I read it in quite a few romance novels where the man carries the bags of the woman he is trying to impress."

"Well, you should know that romance novels aren't the type of books you will find me reading," Law countered. "Also, I am not trying to impress you in any way shape or form. I came with you because I was only looking for medical books, but that store was lacking any that I found interesting."

"I know," Robin replied. "You told me that when I asked you if you wanted to come."

"Okay then… So why do I have to carry your things?" Law asked again. "A real reason this time, if you please."

"Well," Robin clicked her tongue. "I believe you are stronger than I, so it makes sense that you would carry them rather than me, correct?"

"I suppose…" Law slowly answered, but then his eyes opened wide with realization. "But you have your devil fruit powers! You could make the boxes sprout legs then have them walk!"

"But that rises suspicion, Law," Robin pointed out curtly. "We are wanted people. We don't want to do it draw the Marines, especially after what happened at Punk Hazard. You are in for a hairy mess with our alliance, Mister _Shichbukai._"

Law grew silent, his lips pulled into a deep frown. "All this so you get out of carrying our own shit."

Robin simply smiled. "Not the words I would have used, but you're exactly right."

Law sighed deeply, but then his head snapped up when he heard the sound of an explosion in the distance followed by a puff of dust billowing up into the sky. "What was _that?_"

* * *

><p>"<strong>What do you mean Ameria's gone!<strong>" Usopp and Chopper yelled in unison, their jaws hanging in shock as their eyes opened wide.

"She's not gone!" Nigel barked, glaring at them coldly. "She just ran off before we could even stop her."

"Then why didn't you _go_ get her?" Chopper snapped angrily.

"Because she went head first into danger and we need to talk to Captain before we do something reckless," Penguin sagely said, and his fellow mechanics agreed with him.

"Plus we need to make sure Aichki isn't captured," Shachi added. "He may not be an official member of the crew, but he kinda just grew of the family."

"Yeah," Nigel agreed, nodding his shortly. "Kinda like a mushroom."

Aichki stared at the nodding mechanics, blinking his eyes repeatedly as his brows furrowed together. "…Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

"Not a problem."

"It's only true."

Aichki continued to stare. "…" He had no words to say.

Usopp stared in disbelief at the way the Heart Pirates were reacting to the situation, but little Chopper was furious.

His furry face was blistering red and his brows furrowed deeply in rage and then he shouted at the top of his lungs: "_How can you all be acting this way! Ameria's out in danger and you're waiting for Law? That's insane!_"

Usopp then snapped from his surprised state and then nodded quickly. "Chopper's right, when someone in our crew goes missing or off on their own into danger, we go after them, not wait for Luffy's orders. Right, Luffy?"

When there was no answer from the rubber captain, all looked to Luffy seeing that he had been quiet the entire time and just stood there with a straight face and his arms crossed.

"Right, Luffy?" Usopp repeated. "We are gonna go after her, right?"

Luffy was silent for a moment and then spoke. "Nope." All stared at him in shock, but then others grew angry at the rubber captain for his seemingly cruel response. But Luffy had a deeper meaning to what he meant, so he explained. "We aren't gonna go after her because she's gonna come back."

"Oh yeah?" Nigel scoffed irritably. "And why do ya say _that?_"

"Because we made a promise," Luffy replied with a wide grin. "That's why."

The group looked at Luffy then exchanged looks between each other.

Luffy seemed confident with his words, and for some reason no one doubted him; even the Heart Pirates believed the rubber captain's words. If Ameria had been in true danger then Luffy would probably be one of the first to charge into battle for her. But Law was another matter; he wouldn't take too kindly to the fact that Ameria left much less no one went after her. That made the Heart Pirates wary of their choice, but they soon realized that they had other things more important than Ameria leaving temporarily and Law's rage.

"Mini, you _bitch!_ How could you have lost the crystal! You're lucky Justin said he'd look for it!"

When Aichki heard the shrill voice, he reacted instantly by grabbing Penguin's hat and shoved the floppy piece of clothing over his head to hide his face as much as he could. "They're here," he whispered anxiously as he inched behind the confused mechanics for cover.

"He's right," Luffy glared at the four mages walking through town, but then a thoughtful look crossing his face. He hummed in thought, crossing his arms and tilted his body to the side, thinking. Then a light bulb appeared above his head, lighting up with an idea. "Usopp com'ere, quick!" He grinned and then the rubber captain grabbed the sharpshooter's wrist and dragged in him to the middle of the street. Then the rubber captain placed Usopp in a specific place and then dashed away from him only to skid to a stop and then turn back to the very confused Usopp. Luffy then pointed a finger at him and shouted: "I don't like you! Fight me!"

Everyone knew it was a blatant lie.

They could tell by the twitchy frown on Luffy's face as he tried very hard to so smile or laugh. But Usopp's jaw still dropped with shock and his eyes turned white when he saw that Luffy was still completely serious about fighting. The rubber captain charged Usopp, even using Second Gear so his tan skin turned red and steam poured from his pores. Usopp screeched in pure panic as Luffy's fist blowing up to twice his size and then hurled it towards the sharpshooter, causing a large dust cloud to collect around the street.

When the dust cleared, Nigel spoke. "He's a terrible liar."

"Sure is," Chopper replied. "But he has a reason for everything."

"He trying to buy us time?" Penguin asked. "I doubt we are leaving without Ameria, especially when Captain finds out."

"I think he is buying time, but not for us." Chopper corrected. "I think he's buying time for Ameria to come back, you know; to keep her promise."

"Who's trying to keep their promise?"

The group looked behind them, seeing Robin walking up to them, her brows furrowing lightly in confusion.

"Ameria," Shachi replied.

"She left because the mages from her home are here," Nigel added grimly. "She said she's turning herself in…"

"But we need to stop her!" Chopper shouted with a determined look in his large eyes.

"But we need to find Captain first," Penguin reminded everyone. "Wait… Wasn't Captain with you, Robin?"

"He was," she answered.

"_Was?_" Shachi repeated in confusion. "Where'd he go?"

"When you said Ameria left, he went that way," Robin simply said, pointing in the direction of the woods behind the city. "And he dropped all my books," she sighed, looking at the boxes scattered on the ground.

The Heart Pirates exchanged looks.

"Well fuck," Nigel cursed. "This isn't good, not at all."

* * *

><p>Law raced through the forest as fast as he possibly could. How could she leave like this; they seriously just fixed their relationship completely and she just <em>left<em>. Why was she turning herself in; to save her master from death and the crew from danger? A noble thing to do, maybe, but that didn't mean he was going to let her go. She was his everything and there was no way he was going to lose her; not now, not ever again.

He quickened his pace, running even faster than before to make sure he found her in time. She was scared because these mages from her home were stronger, but if he defeated just one of them after her then he could prove to her that they can survive against this Council she fears. That was all he needed to. Yes, that's all he needed to do and then—

He came to a complete stop, his eyes opening wide as he watched the scene of his bone mage trapped in another man's arms as he kissed her.

**Beta read by praeses**


	95. Chapter 91: Putrida

Cheyenne: I'm glad you like the story, and also happy to hear you have a crush on Bas. It's a weird thing, but it's nice to hear when readers have crushes on my characters. xD

pillowwolfpup: Yeah, kinda a cruel ending, so hopefully this is a better one. :)

robin3zoro: It's okay, and glad to hear you like my stories still.

Kh530: O.o Sorry...I didn't mean to cause your rage mode. :(

Alpenwolf: I wonder who the seventh one is, too...

xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Geez..I'm on a roll with all these cliffhangers!

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Law does know about Justin; he's even seen a picture of him (thanks to Justice). And he knows that Justin was Ameria's first. :\

PsychomaticaX: Ameria can be crafty...but she wouldn't do that...

Fairy Skull: This probably wasn't as quick as you wanted, but at least it's here!

MsWildLuck: No, Law is not a happy camper whatsoever.

TheLegendOfFangirl: ...I think this chapter will change your opinion? I have no idea.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: I'm glad that you like everything I put in this chapter; it was rather fun to write. :3

Neeky-chan: Aichki is SUPER mature. He's not your average teacher...that's for sure.

Claridessa: Eh... Luffy SHOULD pick a fight with the Council, but its out of his way, literally. He would have to back track all the way to the West Blue to beat up the Council. So. That happens after Luffy gets One Piece. I may be a Law fan, but Luffy becomes King; it has to be like that.

Fun-sized Friend: This chapter will explain everything, and I feel so proud that I have so many plot twists. :D

Guest: ...yeah, Justin will get his ass whooped.

valeries26: Law actually likes his eggs sunny-side-up, but yes, someone is going to get scrambled.

Wow, that was a lot of people...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 91: <em>Putrida<em>

Branches slashed against her flesh as she dashed through the tree, running faster than she had ever done before. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, her heart pounded out blood and her lungs took in oxygen like the world depended on it. Her world depended on it, at least.

Once she turned herself in, her master, her friends, the people she truly cared for and… Loved, they would all be safe from harm. She loved Law dearly, more than she ever thought she could love a man. They finally worked things out, got through the thick forest and over the giant mountain and were on the right path together. But… But she couldn't let anything bad happen to him or anyone else; she cared too much for them to watch them get hurt because of her. It was high time she took responsibility for her actions; she made the mess and dragged her master into it. She would finally turn herself in; tell the truth, the _full_ truth, that it was her fault, _all_ her fault. Her master then would be safe.

Though, he wouldn't be safe until the Lock Mages left the island completely, which meant she had to find them before they found her master by chance. But she didn't have time to look for them. So, she would make them come to her.

Skidding to a complete stop, she scanned the area of open field with trees all around her. This would do nicely, and so she called upon her necromancy magic, using the one spell that would bring them all like moths to a light at night. She clenched her fists; the grey glow of magic engulfing her curled fingers and with a swift jab to the air, a coffin followed the movement. The grey slate stone glistened in the setting sun and the skin of her palm felt the smooth surface at the side. Then with a loud, long creak, the cover of the coffin came crashing down into the tall grass.

From the shadows, the living corpse stumbled out from its case, the deep green, rotting flesh blended in with the leaves that trickled down with the wind. Piercing red eyes looked towards the bone mage, the crimson light flickering with confusion.

Ameria held out a hand. "Stay, _Putrida_," she ordered calmly, her glance shifting back and forth. She knew the spell was how the Council tracked her; she saw the crystal. It was only a matter of time before they came.

And right on time.

There was the crack of lightening echoing from the woods and she saw the whiteness flicker against the dark brown bark. Then it stopped in the small clearing, the flash of blue-white sparked away to reveal none other than Justin.

He stood there, out of breath, as if he had been running instead of using his magic. There was a sense of conflict radiating from his form; he looked like he wanted to jump her and hug her to death, but then his gaze fell upon her living corpse, and he felt like he should be prepared to fight.

Putrida looked ready to pounce as well, but the bone mage held the corpse back with a hand to its boney chest then sent her living corpse a stern look. Putrida's eyes burned brightly, the living corpse's expression holding a baffled look. Still, Putrida didn't like the idea, but she stepped back, her form returning back to dust along with the coffin she came in.

When the living corpse was gone, Ameria turned to Justin. "I'm not here to fight," she stated coolly, putting up her hands in a sense of defeat. "I'm here to turn myself in."

Justin looked relieved, his muscles visibly relaxing as he sighed. Then with a smile, he rushed forward and grabbed both her hands in a flash. "I'm happy to hear that," he told her softly. "Everyone's been worried."

Ameria instantly jerked her hands away from him and placed them at her sides, her palms rubbing against her thighs. "Yes, well," she coughed and avoided direct eye contact. "It's 'bout time I took responsibility for my actions."

She didn't need to see him to know Justin was hurt by her actions, like she thought his touch was revolting in a sense. "Are you still upset about what happened…?" He questioned quietly.

"It's been close to four years, Justin," she replied smoothly. "What do you think?"

"By your actions, yes," He answered sadly. "I know what I did was wrong and I regret it," he continued as he stepped forward and hesitantly cupped her cheek.

She moved from his intimate embrace.

He paused with his words, as he pulled his hand back quickly then continued on. "I—I really am sorry about what happened. Truly, I am; if I could go back I would never let Daniella get between us. C—could you ever forgive me…?"

Ameria sighed deeply and tilted her head back, staring up at the blue skies and wisps of clouds. And she felt like she heard in the distance the sound of children playing, but it was on her imagination. Or memories.

She would never love Justin again, that was a fact. But she grew up with him; he was one of her best friends during their childhood aside from Mini. Mini was her girly friend, Justin was her guy friend. He was the one that did all the adventurous, mud tracking, frog hunting things with her, things that Mini wouldn't be caught doing. Truthfully he wasn't a bad guy, just… Insecure, _extremely_ insecure, which is why Daniella was able to sink her claws into him. She learned something about Justin that day: he was a better friend than boyfriend. Granted, there were the good times, but what happened opened her eyes to the fact that Justin and her could never be an item, never again. But being an item and friends were different things, right?

She might be taking a risk with her decision by saying, "Yes, I can," but she couldn't hold a grudge forever; she had moved on to someone else, even if she might never see Law again. The thought caused a rip in her heart to tear, but she sucked it up. She was doing this to protect him along with everyone else.

Justin sighed in utter relief, a large smile coming to his lip and he stepped forward with arms out wide to hug her. A _small_ hug was fine in her book, but he took a step way too far.

He kissed her.

She was shocked, so shocked that she stood there for two seconds too long before she pushed away from his embrace violently. But the push seemed even more forceful then she thought it would be, and that's when she realized there was a third party to this situation.

A firm arm wrapped around her back and her cheek was pressed flush against a hard chest that rumbled with a growl. "_Fuck. Off._" Law seethed darkly, pointing the tip of sword threateningly at the lightening mage's neck.

Justin stumbled back, startled to see the blade so close to him so suddenly, and also the man holding her tightly. Hurt was the only emotion swarming his emerald eyes, but Ameria didn't feel any regret, as cruel as that sounded. Justin took it a step too far; just because she said she could forgive him didn't mean they were together like a couple again. Plus, he was going to find out that she was taken by someone else anyway, whether she was standing right to Law or miles away from him.

She was his and he was hers.

"Ah…" Justin mumbled as he glanced to the side sheepishly. "I guess you've moved on, huh…"

"She has," Law hissed with a haunting smirk. "So just step back and take your lily-ass home."

Justin's hurt expression flashed to rage instantly, his emerald eyes growing dark by the shadow of his shaggy brown hair. "I will go home, but she is coming with me, by order of the Council. Don't meddle in the affairs that don't concern you, pirate."

Law smirked murderously at the challenge and snapped: "Over my dead body."

Justin's face remained as cold as stone and he replied; "As you wish," and he charged.

Law's eyes widened at the unexpected speed, but with a quick mutter of _Room_, he dodged the lightening-pulsing punch that caused the earth to tremble. Out of range, and with a small window to speak, Law gave brief orders to his bone mage. "Back me up with your magic."

Ameria just stared at him, but Law shook her shoulder to grab her attention and she quickly nodded, a determined look burning in her eyes.

And with that, he was gone, charging into battle.

Ameria didn't know if this was his newest way of making sure she stayed out of a fight, but if she saw something wrong, she'd jump in as quickly as possible. Justin was a powerful opponent, but she would have faith in Law, she knew he could win it. But still, four years had passed since she last saw Justin fight. Law may have grown more powerful, but that also meant Justin did, too.

Law was defensive in the beginning, using this time to fully understand his opponent's attacks and techniques. Justin had thunder running through his blood and he used his magic to its fullest; he was as fast as lightning and as powerful as it, too. Though, Law was proving to be just as powerful since he was using his devil fruit power. He used the trees from the surrounding forest as shields and projectiles against the lightening mage. Law could control everything in his room, especially the currents; he cut them like butter with his sword.

From the look on his face, Justin grew frustrated by the minute while Law grew cockier, which turned out to be his downfall.

Law saw an opening, and Ameria knew what attack he was going to use with hands against the lightening mage's chest. His most powerful attack: Counter Shock.

"_**Wait! Law!**_" She screeched and ran forward, calling forth magic to her hands, but she knew she'd never make it.

Law muttered the words and from his hands came the powerful shock. By no means was Justin immune to lightening, but his magic controlled it still. Justin screamed when the shock came, taking the blast head on, but then all that electricity rushed to his arm and collected at his hand, like it was the eye of the storm. He held the pure energy and redirected it right back at Law, making the pirate captain fly backwards from the impact.

Ameria continued running as fast as she could and held out her arms, bracing herself to catch him. She had the breath knocked out of her when Law's back collided with her chest, but she held firm and skidding backwards with the force. And before Justin could land another hit, she placed a hand to her only spirit vessel at her hit and she screamed out; "_Release!_" and Bas's shadowy form came forth.

The black mass rushed forward and rammed into Justin's chest, knocking the lightning mage right off his feet. And as the lightning mage went flying backwards into the tree line with a thundering crash, the bone mage took her moment of opportunity to create a shield around Law and herself. Giant skeletal hands formed from the dust around them, weaving together to make a tight shell that's magical property was able to withstand Justin's powerful attacks, but just barely.

The shield was chipping away, and Ameria had only a small amount of time to think of something, but making sure Law was okay came first.

She crouched down on her knees beside him, his form shaking slightly from the electricity. "Law, are you okay?" She asked hurriedly.

"Y—yeah…" he stuttered softly. "It would have hurt a lot more if it wasn't for my Haki..."

"Good, so that means you will be able to run," she continued, cupping his cheeks to make him look her in the eyes.

His brows knitted tightly together. "Run? I'm not going to run," he responded coldly. "I'm going to fight."

"Law, you need to go back," she pleaded, a desperate look in her eyes. Then a sudden shock from Justin's magic struck the shell's outer wall, making it crack and the ground to shake; her point had been proven. "It's not safe here."

"Will you two hurry this along," Bas snapped irritably. "This is not the time to be arguing!" But he was ignored.

Law glared angrily. "I know it's not safe which is why I'm staying here."

"Stop it, right now!" Bas barked.

"There doesn't need to be a fight at all though!" Ameria countered with concern. "I'm turning myself in to protect everyone!"

Bas's brow started to twitch in annoyance. "Do not make me say it again!"

"You are _not_ leaving!" Law shouted bitterly. "I'm not about to let you go after everything we went through!"

"Stop fighting!"

"Do you think I want to leave? I'm doing this for your's, and everyone else's protection!"

"There is another way, which is just to kill them all off! Then they won't come after you anymore!"

"That'll just bring more! And I don't want to fight; I don't want there to be any fighting! No one needs to get hurt!"

"Well, that plan has already failed by the looks of it!"

"Law, just—"

"_Stop it, both of you!_" Bas finally screamed, seething with rage. "This is not the time for a lover's spat! The longer we sit here doing nothing, the longer we give this mage the chance to attack."

There was a brief silence, but then Ameria sighed, standing up firmly. "He's right; we need to stop Justin. We'll be in trouble if Daniella comes."

"And we need to tread carefully with this foe," Bas added, flinching when another shockwave from the inside shook the shell violently. "Don't underestimate him, Law; he is stronger than you think."

Law was silent, a hand over his chest where Justin's redirected attack hit him.

"And the longer we wait here, the more likely they will see something is wrong," Bas continued.

Ameria nodded, her lips pulled in a thin, thoughtful line. "I think I have an idea to defeat Justin before it's too late," she said slowly, rubbing her chin lightly.

Law quietly looked between the spirit and his bone mage and then nodded and stood up slowly, his grip tightening on the hilt of his nodachi. "Alright. What is it?"

"But," Ameria added. "There is one thing I want you to promise me before I tell you the plan."

* * *

><p>The lightning pulsed from his hands in a continuous stream, the sparks lapping at the shell of bone hands shielding those inside from his magical attacks. Rage fueled his powers. The thought of Ameria with another was expected, but not now, not with a man like <em>him<em>: a pirate known for his cruelty. Had he hurt her? In any way because she did something he didn't like, or she didn't want to do something he wanted. Had the twisted man enjoyed it, seeing her in pain? Knowing the rumors about Trafalgar Law he picked up on in the outside world, he'd take that as a yes.

That caused more fury to boil his blood; this pirate would pay for anything he did to hurt her. And with a roaring battle cry, he let out more powerful shock wave than before, making the bone shell crumble away in an explosion of dust and energy.

He stayed on guard until all the debris fluttered away in the wind, and there staying in front of him was Ameria, alone. Justin couldn't fight her, wouldn't fight her, but maybe she sent away the pirate, convinced him just to leave because she said she would turn herself in, but he doubted. The look in that pirate's cold steel eyes said he would never let his sharp claws leave the soft flesh of the bone mage: he had marked her as property.

"Ameria! You need to come back peacefully!" Justin shouted to her. "The Council's punishment will not be as strict if you don't fight!"

"I know," Ameria agreed with a tight frown. "But I… I don't want to leave anymore. It's selfish, but true."

"What are you talking about?" Justin screamed, his eyes widening with a sense of worried desperation. "You said you would turn yourself in; that you would come peacefully!"

"That's no longer an option," Ameria countered, glancing away to avoid his stunned stare. "I…I'm sorry."

Justin shouldn't have been confused, yet he was and he lowered his guard and went forward, taking little steps. Then he stopped when the bone mage's hands started to glow light grey. She was really going to fight him… But she didn't have the power to defeat him, did she? As the thoughts quickly went through his head, he felt something grab onto his ankle and he looked down to see skeletons sprout from the ground and cling to him, rooting his legs into place.

"_Now!_" Ameria cried.

Justin growled; an ambush. He should have expected such a thing from a pirate to play dirty. But the pirate was nowhere in sight; there was only that large darting shadow from before weaving between the trees to reach him. A strong magical power resonated from this shadow spirit, a power he didn't want to fight. And with a growl, Justin used his power to crack the bones constricting him into pieces and then in a flash of electricity, rushed away from the fatal attack. He watched as the ground splintered from the shadow's inky black fist from the intense power.

Justin regained focus and kept his eyes peeled as he landed away from the scene, and he saw that Ameria was gone from the battlefield and only the shadow remained. It was like a cloud of bubbly ink with two eerie crimson eyes that bore into his very soul. This was his opponent and he needed to tread carefully in these waters.

Though it seemed that the shadow spirit needed time to recover after a powerful attack such as this, but still, he couldn't rush in with a counter just yet. Unwise as it was, he needed that shadow spirit to attack full force once more, but he had to wait. He would be on the defensive and watch the pattern of his new enemy and then, when an opening accrued, he would strike with a final blow.

Dodging the shadow spirit's weaker attacks logically would seem easier, but that did not go according to his plan. The shadow spirit's weaker spells was using _animations_. The zombies were quicker and stronger than anything fought in the past, making Justin's old strategies fail. Energy bombs were all he needed in the past, but these animations had a mind to dodge the explosion. He had to use up close and personal attacks to weaken theses animation. And as he took out one after another, he noticed a lot of these animations looked like _Marines_.

Then suddenly the zombies pulled back, leaping with such speed that it startled the lightening mage and his cautious mind jumped when he saw the shadow spirit emerge again. Though, he cast aside any doubts; now was his chance, his moment to stop the spirit and then find Ameria.

Justin braced himself, watching the shadow spirit's form rise up and shift into something like, like an arrow ready to soar. He waited for the moment for the spirit to charge, but when it did, he heard the soft snap of a twig behind him. Justin wasn't stupid; this was another ambush, but this time he felt the heat of a blade closing in on him: it was the pirate.

Justin's brows furrowed together in rage and he whipped around, the energy of his magic forming a sword to block the pirate's deadly blade. Then he turned his attention to the shadow spirit, holding out a hand and with a blast of energy, he sent the spirit flying.

"_Bas!_" The feminine screech of the bone mage reached his ears, but he turned away from her and towards the pirate.

Trafalgar was struggling, his brows furrowed together with rage as he tried to overcome Justin's strength.

"Having some trouble there, huh?" Justin sneered with a smirk as he firmly gripped his lightning blade, the magical steel more powerful than the pirate's.

Trafalgar growled viciously, baring his teeth before grudgingly jumping back to recollect himself.

"You can't beat me," Justin cockily stated, but he was confident he could beat this pirate.

He knew that Ameria would be with Trafalgar and they had to study him and his crew for the worst outcome. Justin knew the strengths and weaknesses of the pirate captain, and knew he had a form of Haki. Not many people in RC had it, but apparently it was rare in the outside world as well, but Justin studied Trafalgar's certain kind. He was resilient from the reports and he already showed power within the power of his devil fruit. Though there was flaws to the pirate's strategies: speed, to avoid his devil fruit, and repetition, hounding down on him with constant attacks; all shields ware down after time. With this knowledge, Justin was confident he could stop the pirate dead in his tracks.

Trafalgar just smirked wickedly. "You know my tricks? I think not. Don't underestimate me; it's quite rude since I didn't do that with you."

"I'm charmed," Justin mockingly replied. "But kind words won't help you in this battle, at all."

"True you have an… Upper hand," Trafalgar surprisingly admitted. "We weren't expecting that, but I have gotten out of sticky situations on my own before and this will be no different."

"That's what you think," Justin coolly said, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword so a burst of energy came forth. "But what will happen is going to be different," and then he charged towards the pirate.

The clash between them was long, exhausting and close. One was close to getting the other, but only barely. Small cuts adorned his skin while burns festered on the pirate's flesh. Frustration was high on each man's list, but Justin had a better control over his; Trafalgar not so much. Justin saw the small slip up and knew his time to strike was coming and he followed through. His palm went out, and he sent a shock wave. Sadly not enough to kill since his power was dwindling, but enough to send the pirate flying back.

"No don't!" Ameria's cry came from the background, and Justin turned to see her leaving the fallen spirit's side and rush towards him and the pirate.

But Justin looked away, ignored her pleads to stop and looked down at Trafalgar. "This is the end for you," he dryly stated and was ready to ram his sword through the pirate's gut, but then something rammed into him forcibly and sent him flying backwards.

"Looks like your knight in shining armor as come just in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**ATTENTION!**

**So, in only five weeks, Bones will have its 100th chapter posted. I know it will technically 96, but you get my point. WHICH IS CELEBRATION TIME! **

**So, instead of just a mini or one-shot, I decided to auction off Justice's love. Yes, you fine writers/readers get to make an OC that falls in love with Trafalgar Justice. I'm giving FOUR WEEKS to do this little, err, _contest_; I want everyone to have time because life is busy. So, on the Sunday of April 7th when the 99th chapter is posted, I will not accept anymore character sheets. Now, a few disclaimers, rules, etc.**

**-I may or may not use this character in the main storyline. It will be in either a mini or one-shot for sure. (Credit will be given where credit is due)**

**-Due to Justice's sexual abuse he will NOT be paired with a male. Sorry yaoi fans; trust me, if Justice hadn't gone through that I would allow it. **

**-Mage OCs CAN be used. A reminder of the types: fire, ice, lightning, water, wind, earth, necromancy, summoning, healing, enchanting and conjuring. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**-PLEASE, if you want to participate, SEND ME THE CHARACTER SHEET THROUGH PM. And, it you don't have an account, feel free to use the review system given below.**

**Well, I think that covers it. I hope you all try this because I think it will be super fun. :)**


	96. Chapter 92: FINALLY! Hot Damn

xXMegers17Xx: I'm glad I made a Law fan out of you. :) And thank you for liking my story and sticking through until the end-ish, eh, you get what I mean. We still have a way to go before the real end.

ishudmakeanacct: This story has been through a lot; many flaws and some good parts. So, glad you could see past my novice skills and see that I've grown a bit. :) I still have a lot of work, but awesome reviewers help me improve so you can enjoy my better writing skills.

Cheyenne: :D

Alpenwolf: Well, you don't have to use your own already made characters, you could make up a new one. Or not do it at all. I don't mind. xD

mks 12 98: Hmm...I don't think Enel and Justin are on the same level. Enel is electricity, whereas Justin just controls it. But true, Luffy would kick is ass nonetheless.

Kilari G: I'm glad you like my story. :)

Miss Doflamingo: Well, you might still be bouncing in this chapter, too...

TheLegendOfFangirl: I can assure you that Justin didn't cheat; he was paranoid because he thought Ameria was cheating on him (because Daniella said so), but he found out he was wrong (thanks to Mini).

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Oh things will be better, a whole lot better...hehe ;)

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Sane will show up, but not now...in a more epic arc he will. :D And Justice and Mini would be a good match. She is a man eater, and well Justice...you will see at the end of this chapter.

Fairy Skull: Your wait is over! :D

**Warning. Beware. Stuff like that.**

Disclaimer I own nothing One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 92: Finally!<p>

"Looks like your knight in shining armor as come just in time," Sanji said coyly, smirking lovely with cigarette between his teeth.

Law blinked up in confusion from his spot on the ground and glanced at the lightning mage to see an equaling confused expression and then looked back at Sanji. "Excuse me?" He drew out slowly, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I wasn't talking to _you,_" Sanji snapped bitterly, his eyes turning white with rage and his teeth seemed to sharp to the point where they resembled shark fangs. "I was talking to _my Ameria-chan~_" he swooned at the bone mage, hearts in his eyes as his limbs reduced to the constancy of noodles.

Law scowled; he knew the Straw Hat cook was ultimately harmless, but still: "Choose your words more carefully."

"No thank you," Sanji scoffed rudely and waved Law's comment aside as if it were only a speck of dust on his posh, black suit. "Just let Ameria-chan take you to safety. You need medical attention."

"I'm fine," Law sourly replied, the grip on his nodachi tightening so his tan fingers went pale. "I don't need to go anywhere. I need to finish what I started."

"Like you're in any condition to fight," Sanji countered, his eyes scanning Law's tattered jeans and shirt caused from electric burns. "You can't even stand!"

Law tched in annoyance as his brow began twitching and he used his nodachi as a support to stand. "Just give me a minute…"

"You have a second, actually." Sanji bluntly said as he eyed the lightning mage from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm good then," Law said and stumbled to stand next to Sanji. Then he looked over his shoulder. "Go back to the sub Ameria, get the others to safety."

Ameria looked ready to argue. "But—"

"_Go, Ameria,_" Law repeated sharply.

"As much as I hate to agree with this little shit-" and Law scowled at the choice of words Sanji used to describe him. "-but he's right Ameria-chan," Sanji said as he lit up another cigarette. "Go back and tell the others," then he looked back at Law. "Last chance to leave; you won't last another second with your wounds."

Law glared at the Straw Hat cook. "Shut up. Now I can see why Zoro hates you."

Sanji scowled murderously at the pirate captain, a vein of irritate forming a long his brow. "And I can't see why Ameria-chan would ever be like a shitty bastard like you," he snapped back in return.

"Oh fuck you, at least I _have _a girlfriend, from what I see you have no one."

"I'm single so all the ladies can have me!"

"Yet none come to you from what I see."

"You shitty, fucking doctor! I'll kick your ass if you don't stuff it!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"_Challenge accepted!_"

Justin stood there in silence, watching the two bantered back and forth, slightly confusion. "We are still in battle, you know…" he reminded quietly.

Sanji and Law glanced at the lightning mage, but Sanji was the first to speak up. "Go back Ameria," he sent her a sugary smile. "I'll take care of this."

"No, I will!" Law barked.

Ameria was hesitant to leave, but she ultimately nodded to the orders. Though, before turning on her heel, she released Bas so the spirit could help as well.

"Get lost," Sanji huffed as the shadows around Bas's true form melted away.

"_Hmph,_" Bas grunted, rolling his crimson eyes. "I was ordered to stay and help so—"

"Too bad I got it under control—" Sanji scoffed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and relaxed out into his leisurely fighting stance.

"Heh," Law chuckled dryly as he stopped using his sword as a cane and got ready for battle. "Both of you aren't needed, because—"

"_**This battle is mine,**_" all three men said in unison, determined looks in their eyes.

Justin stared in disbelief as a nervous bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. _Oh crap_.

* * *

><p>Ameria sneaked back into town, seeing that Luffy had caused quite the commotion to distract the mages after her. Everyone, minus Luffy and Usopp, were back at the ships, waiting for their captains. "We need to leave, <em>now,<em>" Ameria said out of breath as she skidded to a stop before Bepo and Nami.

"But where's Captain?" Bepo asked anxiously.

"He's fighting with Sanji and Bas," Ameria replied. "We need to leave. Bas can get the others back to the ships without being followed."

"Alright," Nami nodded seriously. "I left a den-den mushi with Usopp so he can contact us later," then she turned to the crews and ordered: "Set sail!"

"Aye-aye!" Everyone replied.

Though, the polar bear grumbled: "You can't order the Heart Pirates when Captain isn't here. Only I can."

* * *

><p>Law smirked coldly as he held the cube in his hand, the tiny beating of the heart inside. Mes could really work wonders. Applying pressure, the heart's began to race, pounding violently as the cry of the lightning mage rang through the trees. This... Would be a nice slow process for him. So bad, he wanted to do this so bad, like it was second nature to physically squeeze the life out of this man. But the Straw Hat cook grabbed his arm, a firm look in only visible eye. Law glanced at him, an emotionless stare in his grey eyes.<p>

"Don't do it," Sanji advised. "Not like this."

Law frowned deeply the bit his lower lip in thought. For him, death was the only option. But then, he found himself replacing the lightning mage's heart back, and he remembered why.

Sanji then let go of Law's arm. "Now what do we do with him?" He questioned as he peered down at the heavily wounded lightning mage laying sprawled out in the grass, blood trickling down his brow and from the corner of his lips and holding his chest where his heart now was again.

"I want to kill him," Law stated bluntly, pointing the tip of his blade at Justin's neck, making the man under the steel's cold bite shudder violently, a look of fear coming to his emerald eyes. But then Law suddenly sheathed his nodachi quickly. "But I won't," and he turned to walk away. "Bas take us to the harbor."

Sanji, though, didn't let his confusion go unanswered. "Why not?"

Law glanced over his shoulder. "I promised Ameria I wouldn't."

* * *

><p>Ameria eagerly stood on the deck of the sub with Luffy sitting on the railing beside her. Just before they left port, Luffy came charging back full speed with a shell shocked Usopp over his shoulder, so the rubber captain was able to depart with everyone else. Now, all they had to do was wait for Law, Sanji, and Bas. But, Ameria couldn't help worrying. Sure, her friends had been in tight situations before, but nothing with the Council. She was scared; terrified that something went wrong. She would never forgive herself if <em>anything<em> happened to her friends, especially Law.

"LOOK!" Luffy then shot up to stand on the railing when he saw the Bas's shadow form dart across the orange skies. "They're back!" and he began waving his hands wildly in the air as Bas slowly came down.

The spirit, when close enough to the deck, instantly went back to his vessel to rest, leaving the pirate captain and cook to land safely by themselves. Once grounded, Sanji was about to leap to the bone mage, ready to proclaim how he stopped the fiend trying to steal her away. But Luffy stopped him, bluntly saying he wanted meat, _badly_. That, only caused a fight to break out.

Ameria felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her cheek. "Oh my..." she mumbled with a nervous smile, but then a light frown tugged down on her lips as she looked over seeing Law.

He said nothing and merely grabbed her hand and placed a pulsing grey crystal in her palm.

She gasped at the sight of seeing the crystal used to track her now in her hands and she quickly hugged him, holding him tightly so his hoodie could muffle her relieved crying.

* * *

><p>Law groaned as he smothered his face deep into the pillow of his bed, trying to avoid the advances of the kitten Glory. The tiny cat mewled continually in his ear as his tiny paw patted against the exposed skin of his cheek. "Ameria," Law grumbled, annoyed when the kitten beginning to bite his earrings, attempting to pull them out.<p>

Ameria simply giggled with a small smile and she reached over gently wrapping a hand around the kitten's frail body, the warm fur rubbing against her palm as she moved Glory away, making the kitten meow loudly in shock. "Better?" She asked, moving to place the little kitten at the foot of the bed; it would take Glory awhile to reach Law again through all the blankets and pillows.

Law merely grunted and slipped his arms under his pillow, hugging it to his head.

Ameria frowned lightly at his reaction. It had been two days since the fight with Justin, and Law had been so… Silent around her. Yet, he stayed close to her. He had even dragged her off to his room to sleep for the nights and pulled her from her usual place in the galley so she could sit next to him. It was so confusing; so conflicting because she didn't know if he was mad or not. His actions told her no, but his silence told her yes. And after two days with no answers, she decided that now was the best time to speak up before anything got out of hand, again.

"Are you mad at me?"

Law looked up from the pillow, his brows furrowing together. "No?" He answered in confusion. "Why?"

"Well… You've been so quiet for the past couple of days," she replied sheepishly, turning her head to the side in light embarrassment. "I thought you were mad because of the fight and what I wanted you to do, or rather didn't…"

Law sighed, turning on his side then reached out to cradle her chin and turn her head so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you, but rather upset at the situation. Only at the time though. I've been silent because I have been thinking, and I can see your reasons for things, well, because I talked to Aichki about your relationship with him. You two were friends for a long time before you were considered more."

"Yeah…" Ameria looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Ameria, look at me," Law ordered gently, and she did so. "I'm not mad, as I told you before. I don't care about your former ties to him since I'm the one that has you not him. And I can't be mad at you for wanting to protect a friend, since that is all you see him as."

Ameria blinked in shock. "Wow, you've matured…" she mumbled.

"Really now?" Law mused with a smirk.

Ameria gasped lightly as what she said and blushed a crimson red then looked away quickly. "I didn't mean it like that," she stuttered, embarrassed. "I meant that you would have probably gotten jealous in the past. So, I'm just surprised…"

Law chuckled as he rested the side of his head against the pillow and stared at her with a small smile. "You're right; I would have gotten jealous in the past. But, I admit I was jealous when I saw you with him again, and what he did, but not now. I've come to learn that our fights last for months and I _hate_ it, with a burning passion, might I add. I want to be like this with you; close to you, without feeling awkward, guilty, or worried, not fighting over stupid misunderstandings or pitiful reasons, such a pointless jealousy." Then he poked her in the cheek, grabbing her full attention as she looked back at him. "So, yeah, I guess I have matured. Too bad you haven't," he added on teasingly. "You're still childish according to Aichki."

Ameria glared at him, her cheeks blooming an even darker red. "That's not true!" she snapped angrily. "I have matured just as much as you in this relationship!"

"_Mmm-hmm,_" Law hummed with a teasing smirk, like she just proved his point. "Can you prove you've matured?"

Ameria hesitated for a mere moment before it struck her hard and she smiled sweetly at him. "_Mmm-hmm,_" she copied, but in a sugary tone and moved closer to him, slipping her hands playfully under his shirt and moved in for a kiss.

But then Law put a hand to her chest. "This isn't a scam where you get me excited and then leave, right?" He asked with a wary look in his grey eyes.

"Now, that's a childish thing, isn't it?" She countered mischievously and she cut off anything coming out of his mouth with a kiss.

Law groaned deeply as her lips moved against his almost wildly and when her finger tips grazed against the bare skin of his chest. Her hands rippled over the tough muscles of lean torso and she felt his heartbeat pound against her palm; he was excited and she was only egging him on. Then he rolled over quickly so he hovered atop of her, but just as quickly, she pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it aside, discarding it from sight.

He closed any gap between them, snaking his arms around her tightly as he continued to kiss her with pent up passion that was dying to be released. His teeth clashed against hers, his tongue ran along every inch of her mouth to make her shudder with pleasure. She moaned deeply at the feeling, even when he bit her lip a little too harshly. His fingers began to claw at the back of her shirt, the threads threatening to give way from the pressure.

Then the distinct ripping sound of fabric came to ear as Law tore through her clothing.

Ameria broke away from his deep kiss, but he merely moved his head to the crook of her neck, his teeth sinking into the skin at her pulse. "L—Law..." she stuttered, out of breath as she clung to him desperately, her nails biting into the skin of his bare back as he continue to tear her shirt to pieces to get rid of it's presence. "C—Calm down…"

"_No…_" He huskily whispered into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. "_I need you now,_" and then he tossed away the scraps that were formerly her shirt. He fumbled carelessly to remove her bra, and he growled irately into her neck, like he was ready to just rip that off as well. But there was a tiny _click_ and the article of clothing was thrown to the other side of the room. Law then leaned back on his heels to stare at her exposure.

Ameria instinctively covered her chest with her arms, but Law grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head to the pillow.

He stared at her with wide eyes, eyes that looked to be filled with hunger, and she started to feel insecure about her body. But Law mumbled something that made a smirk cross his lips and his head dipped down between her breasts.

Her cheeks flared red when she felt his tongue slip out and move along the sensitive skin. She trembled with heat that filled her chest, her head tilting back when teeth, tongue and lips along moved along her bosom in such a possessive way. There was more mumbling from him that she didn't pick up on, but his hands unpinned her wrists, yet her body remained limp. His fingers traced along the lines of her body, touching the extremely sensitive skin of her breast and then the curves of her hips all the while he continued to bombard her with feathery kisses with a small nips to her flesh. Then his fingers hooked into the waist-band of her pants, and expertly, he pulled down everything of hers as he wiggled out of his.

She gasped as she felt his bare erection between her legs, but then the feeling was gone as he moved away slightly. "_Relax,_" he murmured softly into her ear. "Just _relax…_" His voice sounded comforting enough, and his gentle kisses to her cheek and lips. And soon, she did relax, so much in fact that she didn't even notice his hands sneak onto her knees and push her legs far apart.

She noticed that when he grunted, and with a swift thrust, penetrated her.

She let out a scream, and her hand instantly went to cover her mouth as she closed her eyes tightly. She then realized how painful sex could be; the first time was bad, and the sight of blood had made her panic, but it was suppose to happen. She would have thought that the second time wouldn't have the same affect; she thought that the pain would dull. But no, it hurt just as much, but Law was also to blame since he wasn't all too gentle, he surprised her and also… He felt…_Bigger_.

Law pulled away when he saw what he did, the lust in his eyes vanishing completely, but then he leaned in close again, hands cupping her cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

He went to fast without telling her, she felt like her vagina was on fire, so yes, she was hurt. But the pain seemed to be messing with her mind because all she dumbly said was: "B—Big…"

Law stared at her, blinking his eyes at what she said, but then he smirked, an arm wrapping around her back to pull her close as he weaved his fingers through her hair. "Why, thank you," he chuckled as he nuzzled his nose sweetly against her neck.

She didn't comment and just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and then buried her face in it. She tried to keep her breath steady as he continued with his slow rhythm of thrusts so she was more comfortable, but it barely helped; her body wasn't used to it. Her breath hitched every time he went in again and again, her body trembling at the feeling and her legs shook as they locked around his hips as her toes curled in on themselves.

"A—Ameria," Law grunted heavily into her neck, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips. "R—relax; you're too—stiff," he said with a labored breath and he continued to grind into her.

She was. Every muscle of hers was tight; no wonder she felt so much pain. With a deep breath, she loosened the tense, her muscles going lax, which allowed Law to quicken his pace, and she to feel the true pleasures of sex. Warmth swarmed her core and she moaned as he continued, her back arching and her hips slowly starting to grind against his, heightening the experience. Her breath then grew labored again as she started to feel her peak rising, her walls closing in around him and then she screamed with release.

Worn out, she laid back, allowing Law to continue; his body pushing her exhausted one down further into the sheets. He leaned in and kissed her suavely, but the touch soon turned deep, harsh, making her gasp for what little air she could when get when their lips were apart.

Her eyes then opened wide as she broke away from their heated kiss to let out a cry of ecstasy. The feeling ran through her bones, making her body shake as she let out a long groan and closed her eyes gently.

The sight and sound made Law leap to his peak and he slammed his hands down on either side of her, his fingers curling into the sheets as he arched his back and threw his head back to let out a sultry moan. Then he collapsed on top of her, making her squeal in surprise. He happily rested his head between her bare breasts, but when she placed a hand to the back of his head, he looked up at her half open eyes. His shoulders were sleek with a thin layer of sweat as they slowly rose and fell and a tired smirk came to his lips, and he shimmied up until they were looking each other in the eyes. A small peck came from his lips to hers, and it would have been deeper if it wasn't interrupted by a tiny mewl from the side.

Together, they slowly looked at the edge of the bed and saw little Glory's head tilted to the side as he stared at him with large green eyes that looked like glowing mirrors in the dim lighting.

Ameria's cheeks turned red, even though her kitten was only an animal, but still… "H—he was watching…"

* * *

><p>Sal expertly cut his onions with a swift, one, two, three, and then used his knife and hand to scoop up the veggies and then splashed them into his skillet that had other ingredients of peppers, garlic, oil and other spices to add a small kick.<p>

"So, Sal, why are you doing new experiments again?" Shachi questioned from his spot sitting at the island.

"_'_Cause tat damn Straw Hat cook said me cookin' was bad!" Sal grunted, turning to his boiling stew and swiped a carrot from the side and chopped it quickly over the simmering water.

"I heard he worked at fancy restaurant for years though," Bepo pointed on from beside the ginger mechanic. "And didn't you only work at a bar restaurant? There's a difference."

"Suddup, ya damn bear!" Sal snapped bitterly, threateningly pointing his serving spoon.

"S—sorry—" Bepo stuttered nervously as his ears drooped, and he covered his eyes with his paws to avoid looking at the dangerous looking metal ladle.

"What Bepo means is he likes your food," Nigel sighed, patting the shaking polar bear on the arm. "Personally I don't like that fancy ass crap; it's shit."

~...~

Sanji paused in his cooking, looking up blankly from his task of cooking for his precious Nami-swan.

Nami looked up at him, her brows furrowing together in confusion. "What's wrong, Sanji?"

"Hmm…" Sanji hummed thoughtful. "I have the sudden urge to kick the shit out of some shitty fucker because they called my food shit."

~...~

"I a'perciate ta kin' words, Nigel," Sal sighed gruffly. "But, 'till I feel like I should make betta food w'en I can."

Nigel shrugged. "Sure, but one question."

"Eh?" Sal looked at him with a bushy white brow raised.

"Why are _we_ here?" Nigel asked, motioning towards the ginger mechanic and polar bear.

"I need taste testas," Sal plainly stated. "Now, let me get back ta work. I need ta add ta fish—" But when he turned to it, he saw that it was missing.

First, the cook looked to Bepo, but he, and the two beside him, shook their heads. Sal then hummed and went to the cabinets under the island, disappearing from view. The three sitting at the island exchanged glances, but when Sal came back up, the two mechanics clung to Bepo and the bear covered his eyes once more in fright.

"Ya damn demon cat!" Sal hissed as he handled an even more dangerous weapon than his serving spoon: a military grade automatic rifle; where the fuck did he get that? "I gots sometin' even betta dan me knifes! Ya gonna gets it fur stealin' my stuff, ag'in!"

* * *

><p>Law sat in the bed, a plate of fresh salmon appearing in the palm of his hand, which made the kitten mewl happily at the smell. Law chuckled at the sight of the tiny kitten jumping happily off the bed as the plate was placed on the floor. Glory dug in the salmon with glee, making a complete mess as bits of fish make it off the plate and to the floor.<p>

Law sighed deeply and shook his head, but then a small smile came to his head as he laid down on the bed so he could easily pet the kitten, stroking it so the cat's back arched in response.

Ameria then scooted over to Law, watching her tiny kitten eat away at his meal. "So, he was just hungry, huh?" She said, reaching down to scratching Glory behind the ears.

"After watching that I'm pretty sure he is," Law mused, looking at her deviously.

Ameria looked away, embarrassed, and her cheeks lit up like Christmas lights. "Don't say it like that; it sounds dirty."

"That's because it _is _dirty," Law elaborated as he placed a small kiss to the side of her forehead.

Ameria grumbled something under her breath and moved away from him, but when she sat up, she flinched. Seemed like being stiff during sex, even for just part of it, didn't help her at all.

Law moved as well when he saw her cringe. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just hurts a bit…" she mumbled, looking up at him, but she noticed his eyes weren't on her, well, they were, but they weren't looking her in the eyes. She blushed and scrambled to grab the blankets and cover her chest. "Don't stare at me like I'm a prime cut of meat…"

"Huh," Law snapped from his daze and looked up at her blankly, like her words went in one ear and out the other since he just answered the last thing he remembered. "What hurts?"

Ameria looked at him in annoyance. "What do you think?" She dryly asked.

Law answered that question with a mischievous smirk. "I can fix that," and his hand slipped under the sheets, and there she felt his fingers brush against her inner thigh.

She gasped, her hands rushing to clasp his from moving any closer to her weak point, completely forgetting about the blankets to cover her chest. "W—W—What are you doing?" She squealed anxiously.

"What do you think?" Law mused teasingly, resisting her hold and forcing his hand to move more.

"I—I don't know!" She panicked, which in return made Law stop and stare at her. "I've only had sex one time besides this; I don't know everything you do!" She finally admitted.

Law held his thoughtful gaze a moment longer before his eyes widened. Then suddenly they turned into two devious little slits and a sly smirk spread along his lips. "_So~_" he drew out slowly, leaning forward so their noses were touching. "You may not be considered a virgin, but experience-wise, you are…" and when she was distracted by his words, his hand slipped, making her gasp as her back straightened in shock. His smirk grew. "Oh _darling~_" he purred huskily into her ear. "I'm going to show you the wonderful world of sex."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**I've had a few questions about Justice from people submitting to my contest to raffle of Justice's love, so I have been giving people this little blurb about him and how he reacts to ladies. This might help anyone who needs help or confused. Stuff like that. It's just copied and pasted, so don't mind the wording.**

**Well, he knows how to talk to girls and "flirt" in a sense, like he did with Ameria to annoy Law in the beginning, but is sorta like business. In a casual setting, he'd never flirt with a woman. He was sexually abused by an older man, it's a pride thing that has gotten to him. He was forced as a submissive for so long that he wouldn't know how to be a dominate in the right situation. Plus, Admiral Julian wouldn't let women near Justice (the reason why he is with Abigail because she doesn't like him, and never would). So let's just say when Justice HAD tried to look for a female companion in his early teens, but the idea was nipped in the bud and the girl removed brutally from Justice's life. He knew it was a warning, so in a sense Justice doesn't purposely flirt with women because of what could happen to them as well as him.**

Though, when it comes to girls coming at him, it's a different story. He shuts down a bit and tries to brush them off because he will become extremely uncomfortable. But, if the girl is aggressively flirting, like if she was wasted or a stalker (Madeline level stalker) then Justice will freeze up completely because all his sexual encounters were bad ones that hurt him mentally and physically; in a way he would get flashbacks if the girl hits the right buttons. In those situations, Abigail has to save him because she's an amazing actress, which is what makes her a great spy. That's beside the point though.

A relationship is something Justice can't handle because of the sexual abuse he went through since childhood. He can understand the concept of a bad/good relationship though because of Law's..."many" relationships in the past (Law was "technically" with Rose, but he cheated on her all the time and then there's Ameria), but when it comes to Justice himself it's a no show. He becomes a terrified nervous mess in the right situation. The girl would need to take baby steps and be patient with him because Justice wouldn't just tell her what he went through; it'd hurt his pride as a man.

No way in any shape or form are these guidelines to making your character, it's just to better understand Justice so your character isn't too out there. Example, your OC can be a forward type of girl, but she needs to know when to take a small step back when she sees he's uncomfortable.

**If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask.**


	97. Chapter 93: Living Nightmare

Guest: A part 2? As lovely as that would be, no. **There will NOT be another full sex scene in Bones; implied, yes, full, no. **I tried that with His Heir and people we like "_NO, this is T!_" and I was like "_D': Even after 40+ chapters? Ich habe zwei nicht!?" _(so went bad German on you guys). So, yeah. :(

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Yes, Zoro would be very proud. Since Law and Sanji aren't friends, to Zoro's logic, then he and Law should be friends. :D And Ameria was also paranoid that something would happen in the past, so I just can't give up on that...hehe.

Yioru: Eh, I'm sure she'll get used to it, the pain at least, but the new level of hard-core-smexy-lovey-dovey-sexy-time? Yeah...she need to get used to that. ;p

anon: CAN I GET AN AHEM! SWEET BABY JESUS!

Claridessa: It makes me glad you feel somewhat sympathetic towards Justin's defeat in a way. I'm trying not to make him an absolute hated like a certain someone...

TheLegendOfFangirl: :D! Smexy-time!** (P.S. Only 10 ( or less) reviews until the 800 mark (or it made have already been taken by the time you review).)**

Miss Doflamingo: _Pfft!_ Sal would_ never_ run in on the couple because of Sane stealing food and he would _never_ wave a deadly gun over his head _and_ he would _never_ spat curses indirectly at the couple while putting them at gunpoint, _**never**_. What are you talking? That would _**NEVER**_ happen. ...Again.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Fun Fact: Law and Ameria should have had sex way back in the summer, like, in July. But then Punk Hazard came and I saw that Law was too soft, so I had to change it to March. ... :)

Alpenwolf: Justin never did stand a chance. When Sanji came, all bets were off. NONE come between him and protecting his ladies.

Velonica14: No more distractions for them now...not even Glory can stop them. :3

merixandreavegas: I'm glad you like my story.

Animelover007: Pfft, it's natural for animals to witness that. xD

xXMegers17Xx: Actually, Law didn't give a damn and, for the first time EVER, Ameria didn't either. SHOCKING. Ameria's growing up at least. Oh, and you have NO idea what's gonna happen in _this_ chapter.

**Beware of: Nightmares, Bacon, Booze, Hangovers and Sock puppets. You have been warned. MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.**

**P.S. My beta got her wisdom teeth out on Friday, so she didn't have as much time to edit this week like normal. Wish her well! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 93: Living Nightmare<p>

Doflamingo impatiently sat at his desk, waiting. It had been a week since his title of Warlord was officially gone and he had yet to hear from the bastard that took Caesar away from him. He was growing frustrated with the Government, Marines, and Kaido breathing down his neck. If he could at least get rid of one of the pressure, his life would become a little bit simpler. But now it was just chaos; his kingdom, especially.

_Ring, ring!_

His den-den mushi finally went off. "Where is he, fucker!" was the first thing that came pouring out.

_"Safe. For now. So don't test me._"

As much as Doflamingo wanted to say a few choice words, he bit his tongue sharply, feeling blood spill down his throat. "Where do we meet?" he ground through his sore teeth.

"_The Green Bit. Four days at midnight. Don't come early and don't be late,_" then the man hung up.

Doflamingo growled, once again, throwing his abused den-den mushi out the window.

This was a living nightmare.

* * *

><p>Grandmaster Rilon paced back and forth in his office, feeling rather flustered. The groups had yet to contact him with reports for far too long and he had the terrible feeling that something was amiss. Biting his lip and tugging on his white bread lightly, he began mumbling to himself that everything was fine. Though, his best efforts to calm down were for naught when a messenger rushed in.<p>

"Grandmaster Rilon!" the woman in white stuttered, quickly bowing to him. "Daniella has just reported that the crystal to track Ameria was stolen by Trafalgar Law and Justin is majorly wounded!"

Rilon's thick white brows furrowed together in rage. "_What?_"

"And... And it gets worse!" She continued with wide eyes. "_Caden's Heir has summoned the Hellion!_"

At the words, Rilon pounded a fist to his desk, making the desk crack violently before catching on fire instantly. This was truly a living nightmare, which only meant there was one man to finish the job since the mages of Lock could do nothing.

He has to send...

_Him._

Most indeed, this would be a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Darting from the room, the door made an echoing bang against that wall that followed with shouts from the boiler rooms. She felt the dizziness, but she ignored it and she ran; ran right into the opposite wall outside her room. She groan sharply, peeling herself from the metal surface and stumbled a bit into an uneasy sprint as she raced through the halls of the sub. Her heart starting to pound against the inside of her chest from the sudden sprint, and in her anxious rush she didn't bother to knock on the door of Law's office, the idea that she might get scolded not even crossing her mind once.<em>

_"Law!" she cried the word apprehensively with her breath heavy as her lungs screamed in protest, and the sound of her voice made him snap his head up from his paper work._

_"What is it?" Law was alert, standing up from his seat quickly and he walked over to her._

_Ameria stood there breathing heavily, shoulders rising and falling quickly as she tried to calm herself down. When she thought she was ready, she said it. "I'm pregnant."_

Ameria woke up in a cold sweat, darting up in bed as she gasped violently for air. It was that nightmare again. She always woke up before she could ever hear or even see Law's reaction, which is what made her panicking and also why she called it a nightmare. But, when she woke up, and him in the process, she told him about the dreams. Though, his words were never comforting, but they felt..._dodgy_.

Law groaned, stirring awake from slumber and he rolled over onto his side to look up at her. "Wassup?" He slurred, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Bad dream…" she murmured quietly, laying back in bed then shifted on her side to face him.

Law groaned again, closing his eyes as his head flopped further into the pillow. "Again? Ameria, you're _not_ pregnant. I know we didn't have a condom that time, but you've had your period since then; a sheer sign you're not."

"I know," she mumbled, avoiding eye contact briefly as her fingers fiddled with the corner of her pillow. "But what would you do if I was…?" She finally asked.

"We'll get over that hurtle when we get there," Law answered like a true politician. "Until then, its condoms and birth control. Now," he yawned sleepily as he rolled around until he was able to snuggle his chest up against her back. "Get back to sleep."

She nodded weakly as she felt him kiss her cheek gingerly before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ameria woke up first, but that didn't necessarily mean she could <em>get<em> up. Law's sleeping form pinned her to the mattress and no matter how much she wiggled, only one part of him went up. Oh, the dirtiness.

Her cheeks turned crimson red at the feeling of his erection against her ass and she used all her strength to push him off; she was somewhat embarrassed at the fact that he was dead asleep and was reacting towards her in _that_ way.

Law jerked away, shaking his head lightly as he laid on his back in confusion. He looked up at her, his brows knotting together. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to get up," was her reply as she walked briskly around the room looking for something warm to wear. Ignoring the eyes on the back of her head, she scurried to find her discarded clothing on the floor. Underwear, bra, leggings and shir—err, no shirt. Her shirt was missing and she grumbled, kicking around other articles of clothing to find it. Not there, probably ripped to shreds by eager nails, _again_. With a sigh, she substituted with Law's old hoodie, the fabric going down to her mid-thigh so it looked more like a dress. When she looked more appropriate to go outside the room, she turned back to Law. "Wanna get breakfast?"

Law sat up in the bed, the sheets moving along with his legs as he stretched them out, the covers slipping off his chest to show the tanned skin of his lean muscles. Then he stared at her, his head tilting to the side as his brow rose with curiosity. "Are you okay?" He questioned her odd behavior.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she waved it aside with a melancholy smile. "Just hungry and I want to get something before the others."

Law looked at her thoughtfully. "It almost feels like you're avoiding me, or _something_," he then smirked when he saw the pink coming to her cheeks. He knew what was going on, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it or hide it. "We'll get breakfast, but you go ahead of me. I need to get dressed."

"Alrighty," she quickly said and then ducked out of the room before Law could showcase openly what she was trying to avoid.

It's not that she didn't like it, but it was too early in the morning, right? And it's not like she was…_experienced_ with this sort of thing anyway, no matter how much Law was 'teaching' every spare moment they were alone. He almost made her feel stupid about sex; she knew things because of Mini, who could be considered a demi-sex-goddess. It's just being put in the situation that changed the game, making her clammy and nervous.

The memories flooded back to her about how Law thought it was…_unbelievably_ adorable when she was anxious, but she slapped her cheeks before the thoughts could continue. Then she swiftly finished her walk to the galley.

The scent of fresh bacon sizzling in grease on the open stove invaded her nostrils, and like a hound, she sniffed and followed the aroma until she was in the kitchen. A nervous feeling over came her and she wondered what kind of mood the cook was in because if Sal was in a bad one… She then started to subconsciously rub the back of her head that had gotten hit one too many times with a serving spoon.

But luckily, Sal was in a happier mood. "Hey ther' lassie, top of da mornin' to ya," he greeted with a beardy grin.

"Hi, Sal…" she returned with a hesitant smile, since the mood of the cook could change like a pregnant woman on crack. The key word made her groan; why did she have to bring up pregnant women after she had that nightmare again?

"You alright, lassie?" Sal asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Y—yeah," She quickly replied with a nod. "Just a little hungry."

"Can help wit tat," Sal smirked and turned back to his stove. "Whatta ya want?"

Ameria licked her lips in thought, but the simmering of bacon called to her temptingly. "Bacon sounds good."

"Wha'd else?" Sal asked.

"Just bacon," Ameria repeated. "It seems really good and it's all my stomach wants…"

Sal stared at her and shook his head. "Crazy lassie, only wantin' bacon, crazy ain't she,"

Ameria figured it was just Sal's age that made him start talking to himself, but it was when arms wrapped around her stomach did she realize she and Sal weren't the only people in the galley.

Then there was a rumbling from the chest she was pulled to. "We all have our crazy sides," Law chuckled, amused. "And if Ameria's is having a craving for only bacon in the morning, then I think she's perfectly fine."

Ameria didn't know if she should feel offended, but she knew she was being teased and she tried to wiggle from Law's grasp, but he held firm. She huffed, annoyed. Then she inhaled sharply at the next topic arising.

"Sounds more like she's pregnant," Sal joked, but when he saw the look on the bone mage's face, he asked: "Pregnant?" while looking back and forth between the couple.

"N—no!" Ameria squealed. "I'm not!"

"Uh-huh," Sal skeptically said.

"She's not, Sal," Law cut in. "We use protection, well, expect for once."

"So she's a pregnant," Sal said again.

"Not quite," Law disagreed. "She has gotten her period and since then we have used protection. There should be no pitter-patter of little feet running through these halls," he said, motioning with two of his fingers walking across the air.

"Yet," Sal then said.

Law arched his brow. "I think you need to be reminded about how condoms and birth control work, Sal."

Ameria had heard enough and finally ripped away from Law's grasp, feeling mortified. "This is a living nightmare," she shuttered in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Bepo frowned deeply as he watched his captain and the bone mage from afar throwing back shots in their little corner across the bar. The polar bear was worried for his captain since his captain rarely ever got drunk, but tonight he was doing a terrible job of holding his liquor along with the bone mage. Granted, Bepo had never seen the bone mage drunk, but Nigel did once; he said she could get a little…crazy. That was like everyone though, right? Even his captain got crazy when drunk, but…adding two crazy drunk people equals a mess, a mess that can get a bit sexual.<p>

Now, Bepo knew that his captain and the bone mage were adults and could make their own decisions, but being an animal, Bepo knew that under the influence, humans made decisions that they would regret later. Bepo didn't want his captain and the bone mage to get into a fight over something and split up; everyone could see that Law and Ameria were both happier when together. When the couple was happy, so was the crew.

But, Bepo thought that his captain and the bone mage were getting a little_ too_ happy as they order two more rounds of the hardest liquor in stock.

So, taking it into his own paws, Bepo walked over, well tried to. Getting around a bunch of drunken Straw Hats wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world; it was near impossible to get around Franky's lumbering form dancing like a pervert. That meant it was time for plan B: find Brodie because Brodie didn't drink for obvious purposes, which was babysitting his drunken mates.

"Brodie…" Bepo timidly spoke to the frustrated medical assistant. "I need your help."

"Not right now." Brodie grunted as he tried to help Nigel pry the clinging tavern wench from his arm. "Nigel's gotten into a pickle."

"Oh shuddup, you fucking nurse," Nigel snapped, and Brodie growled in response. "Just get the bitch off me!"

"I'm notta bitch!" The whore whined in offense. "Just give me some an' I'll go!"

"I told ya I don't have any junk so, fuck off!" And then Nigel backhanded her, knocking her out cold to the floor. Nigel huffed. "Just because Captain looks like a stoner doesn't mean he is one," then he looked to Brodie. "Right?"

Brodie looked dumbfounded between the blonde mechanic and unconscious whore. "Why did you do that!" He screamed. "She's a lady, a whore, but still a lady!"

Nigel shrugged. "She's probably used to it. She'll get back up in an hour or two."

"Cruel! Cruel!" Brodie barked, waving his hands wildly in the air.

"Captain would be proud," Nigel said with a prideful smirk as he rested his hands on his hips.

"And speaking of Captain," Bepo cut in quickly. "I think we need to stop him and Ameria," and he pointed a claw at the couple who had gulped down three more rounds of shots.

"Let 'em have some fun," Nigel waved it aside nonchalantly. "Stop worrying so much you stupid bear."

Bepo hung his head low. "…Sorry."

"I think Bepo's right on this one, Nigel," Brodie stood up for the bear.

"Captain can handle himself," Nigel scoffed, but then something caught his attention. "And even if you are worried then look," he pointed to the couple that had a third member intervene in their party. "Zoro's got it under control."

* * *

><p>The shot glasses were placed among the empty ones on the table before them. The serving girl had gone through this routine far too many times, but when she tried to give the couple water they refused to drink and only wanted shots. That was the pirate's party life, and she didn't even bother to ask if she should get another round for them; it was routine after all.<p>

Law snatched up his glass after the serving girl left, but before he gulped it down, he held it out to Ameria. "Cheers," he slurred with pinked tinted cheeks from booze and he swayed to and fro in his seat slightly.

"Cheers~" the bone mage giggled sweetly with a crimson blush on her cheeks and then clinked her glass together with his in a toast and then drank it in one gulp. "B—burns," she shivered, scrunching her nose to the bitter taste as it went down her throat.

"Poor ba-bay," Law teased gingerly, tapping her nose gently.

"Oh, stop-et!" Ameria hiccuped, weakly pushing his away.

Law grabbed her arms and pulled her close. "No, you," he purred, snuggling his nose to the crook of her neck.

Ameria wiggled in his grasp, but took no serious advances to escape and merely giggled as her head tilted back. "Stop-et," she said again, but her actions of pulling him closer told another story.

"Neve'a," Law murmured as he started to kiss along her jaw and nip the skin of her neck, but then his attention went elsewhere when he heard the sound of glass tap against the table top. "Next round es 'ere," he grinned and sluggishly moved to the full shot glass among the empty ones while still holding his bone mage tightly in his arms.

"I think you two should take a break," a new male voice added to the mix. "Get food in your stomach or at least drink some water."

Law blankly stared at Zoro then looked to Ameria who simply blinked, and then looked to his shot glass in hand. "Cheers," he repeated with a smirk, holding it up.

"Cheers~!" Ameria smiled brightly, draping an arm around his shoulders then tapped her glass against his before downing it quickly. "S—Still burns," she then coughed, cringing at the taste.

Law mockingly pouted. "Poor girl," he cooed as he wrapped both arms around her small back and pulled them together until their chests touched.

Zoro stared at the drunken couple emotionlessly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Law, when I said eat something I meant food, not Ameria's neck," the swordsman calmly said, but he only got a grunt for a response, and Zoro sighed. Then he glanced down at the table, his brow rising slightly. "How many shots have you guys had?"

Ameria tapped her chin in thought, humming loudly as Law continued to bite her neck like it was a meal. "Dunno," she finally answered with an innocent looking smile. "But," then she pulled away from Law, the pirate captain whining childishly because he didn't get to leave a big and red enough hickey to her neck. He was ignored and Ameria continued, placing her arm in the middle of the army of empty shot glasses and then swiped it across, making empty glasses tip over and crack all so that there were two sides. "But I think t'is my side," she pointed to the half in front of her and then she pointed to the other in front of the pirate captain. "And t'is Law's."

Law put a hand to his chin and scratched his goatee in thought. Then he reached out to his side and snatched an empty glass and put it on her side. "That one ain't mine, sweetie. It's yours."

"Aw, thanks honey," Ameria giggled and grabbed his cheeks then gave Law a sloppy kiss on the lips.

Then the serving girl came back, silently placing the new full glasses on the cleared out space, then she turned on her heel, ready to leave, but Zoro reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No more for these two," he told her. "I'll take care of them."

The serving girl nodded and then left for the last time.

The couple hadn't noticed they were cut off and merely tangled their arms like drunken fools.

"Don't they do this in weddings?" Ameria asked, as she tried to drink her shot, but with her arm locked with Law's made it difficult.

"Yup," Law chirped, pulling his arm closer to him so he could try and take a swing of his liquor, but it only caused Ameria to spill hers.

She just giggled as he laughed while the sour smelling alcohol stained her white jeans. "Doesn't that mean we're married then?" Ameria then asked innocently.

"Damn straight, wifey," Law smirked.

Ameria playfully stuck out her tongue. "Kay-kay, hubby."

And then they successfully drank the last of their liquor with arms locked.

Untangling themselves, Law then leaned forward and cupped her cheeks then with complete seriousness in his grey eyes, said: "Let's have sex," and then he took her down to the ground.

Zoro was still there, and he watched them disappear behind the table. He stood like stone when he heard the thumps of their bodies hit the ground, his brows furrowed in a straight line, annoyed and disturbed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, they fell over," Nigel bluntly stated the obvious.<p>

Brodie scowled at him and whacked him upside the head before walking over to the table with a very flustered Bepo and irritated Nigel.

Zoro was leaning over the table, peering down at the couple. When he noticed them coming towards him, he glanced over his should. "They passed out," he told them.

Brodie sighed and shook his head when he saw the sleeping couple tangled together on the dirty floor of the bar. "Why does this happen to me?" He muttered to the ceiling before giving out directions. "Nigel, carry Ameria; Zoro, help me with Law and Bepo you can open the doors for us, okay?"

Everyone nodded at their assigned jobs. Nigel carefully stepped over the slumbering couple and then gently picked up the bone mage, slinging her arm around his shoulders and then wrapping an arm around her waist for support. Law, being heavier than Ameria, had Zoro and Brodie support him with his tattooed arms around their necks so he wouldn't tip over. Then the anxious Bepo led the group to the second floor of the tavern so they could properly leave the couple to rest.

Though, upon reaching the couple's room, Nigel dropped his load a little too early, and on purpose.

"Nigel!" Brodie snapped bitterly, scowling at the mechanic. "Why'd you do that, you moron!"

Nigel shrugged. "It's not like she'll remember anyway."

Zoro muttered a curse under his breath and he left Law's drunk-ass side to help the equally drunk bone mage from the ground.

_Thump_.

And to this very day, no one knows how it happened.

Brodie stood there, his face pale and arms held out in a failed attempt to catch his captain before he crumpled to the ground in a heap. They all stood there, shell shocked that Law fell to the ground like a rag doll and did not wake up, but Brodie and his sorry ass shuffled to the corner of the room and crouched down in misery, mumbling to himself: "IamsosorrycaptainIdidnotmean todropyoupleaseforgiveme."

Bepo hesitantly went to the medical assistant's side and patted his back comfortingly. "It's okay…"

Nigel, on the other hand, made a plan of action. "Just get them on the bed and we can pretend like none of this ever happened."

"What happened?" Zoro blankly questioned.

"Heh," Nigel chuckled. "This is why I like you, Zoro."

* * *

><p>Ameria groaned loudly, clutching her head as it violently throbbed in pain. "I feel like shit…" she grumbled to Law as he started to wake up along side her.<p>

"This is why I don't get drunk," Law groaned, burying his head into the pillow. "Hangovers are a motherfucking bitch."

Ameria moaned in agreement as she forced herself to sit up, still rubbing her forehead in a failed attempt to remove the pain. "It…it feels like I fell off a cliff…"

Law propped himself up on his elbows, his brows furrowing in confusion. "I feel the same… I've gotten hangovers before, but nothing this bad…"

Ameria groaned in agony, placing her head in her hands. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"Well, we didn't have sex," Law commented as he examined under the blankets, seeing that they were still clothed.

Ameria just groaned again, but then something moved under the covers and between her and Law, and out popped Tanker, holding the blanket to the hole where his nose would have been if he ever had one. Law and Ameria stared at him, annoyed; they were too messed up too early in the morning for this.

"You almost did," Tanker then said.

Ameria's eyes opened wide in shock, her cheeks turning red. "W—what! You were watching us!"

"Well," Tanker clicked his nonexistence tongue. "It kind went like this," and then he pulled out his boney hands that were covered with white socks that had buttons super-glued to them.

Law's brows furrowed together. "Are those…_my_ socks?"

Tanker slowly put his hands under the blankets again. "…No."

Law glared at him, irritated.

Ameria then cut in. "Don't fight over that! Just tell me what happened!"

Tanker grinned cheekily and pulled out his sock puppets again. "Okay! It went like—"

Law growled and snatched his socks back in one swift move.

A cloud of depression hung over his head when his puppets were taken.

"Tanker!" Ameria snapped angrily. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Tanker put his hands up in defense. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, geez. So, what happened was: you got wasted then got married—"

"_**What?**_" Law and Ameria shouted in unison, eyes opening wide as they both looked at their left hands to see the rings, but their fingers were empty.

"—and Zoro was there as your witness."

Ameria groaned, placing her head in her hands. "Oh, could this get any worse," she grumbled, shaking her head.

"Well~," Tanker didn't stop there. "Law decided to try and have the official marriageable sex on the floor of the tavern with Zoro again as the witness!"

Ameria instantly pulled the covers over her head and flopped down onto the bed. "This is a living nightmare," she muttered as Law patted her shoulder in comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	98. Chapter 94: Crew Adventures III

**Once upon a time, in the months called summer, someone asked for more Crew Adventures and I thought it was a wonderful idea. But then, something drastic happened **(cue: gasp)** and this chapter was put on hold for eight months. Now it has returned **(cue: gasp)**, redone, for all to enjoy! Thee End.**

**Okay, now onto pressing matters. ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL JUSTICE RAFFLE IS OVER. YOU HAVE UNTIL 11:59 EASTERN TIME NEXT SUNDAY, APRIL 7th, TO SUBMIT! Any questions or considers can be sent to me through a pm (or review if you don't have an account). Thank you. :)**

**Also, my beta is still recovering from surgery (well in my eyes she is even though she says she's better), so this is not edited by her. so excuse the minor (or major) grammar crap in there. :) **

Alpenwolf: Well, maybe that could be a marriage ceremony somewhere in the world, but sadly that's not how it is for my story. :p That's too easy of a marriage, and they still haven't met the parents!

TheLegendOfFangirl: Don't worry, you get your mini. :p Though...I feel it's different than what you might have thought...

mks 12 98: Ameria is not pregnant, but, eh, maybe in the future.

xXMegers17Xx: Let's see if this tops the last chapter. :p

robin3zoro: Ameria did not have a good day last week...lol.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I've never really liked the idea of marriage between an OC and cannon character. Dunno, the ones I read just didn't pull it off well. It would just have to come down to a vote if people wanted to see something like that or not. And I used to be against the pregnancy thing between OCs and cannon characters (due to the fact that I have seen it down poorly many times, and I feel like I can't do it any better), but I think people want to see Tanner and Caden too much so I might just have to pull those ones out sooner or later. xD

Velonica14: I have a plan for Justice, and glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The pregnancy causing conflict? *shifty eyes* Now, where did you get _that_ idea...?

MsWildLuck: Glad you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 94: Crew Adventures Part III: Monster Park!<p>

This felt like mutiny. It wasn't like his crew was rebelling against him as the captain, but they were pretty much ganging up on him. Which in truth, aggravated Law to the highest point where he just wanted to scream at them to shut the fuck up before they found their mouths ripped from their faces and thrown into the sea. Yes, he was _that_ upset, but he didn't want to lose his cool. So, he just stood there, leaning against the railing of the sub, arms folded over his chest stiffly as he listened to his crew whine away to their hearts' content.

"Come on, Captain! It'd just be for a few hours"

"Please, Captain! The Strawhats are going!"

"They already fuckin' left and gone in!"

"Yeah, Capt'n, and after everything that's happened we_ deserve_ this!"

"Yeah, Captain!"

"_Please~!_" They then collectively whined together.

That made a vein of irritation bulge on his brow, not that anyone could see thanks to the brim of his cap. He looked up at them, annoyed steely grey eyes scanning over the large, pleading eyes of his crew as they pouted like mere child. The sight made him scowl even more and the answer to their begging was a sharp, snapping, "_No_."

The crew wouldn't have that, and their representatives, Nigel and Brodie, stepped forward to try and negotiate.

"Captain," Brodie was the first one to start, smiling lightly and calmly said: "The crew has been through a lot in the past few months, and I think it would be fair."

"He's right," Nigel agreed, nodding towards the medical assistant and then looked back at his captain.

Law stared at them blankly. "_No,_" he repeated shortly.

"Captain," Brodie spoke up again, his brows furrowing in sight disappointment and he placed his hands on his hips in a scolding way. "The crew needs a break," he stressed the words. "And what better place than _here._"

"He's right," Nigel agreed again, nodding his head towards the medical assistant and then looked back at his captain.

Law glared at them. "_**No,**_" he answered for the third time as he felt his brows twitch uncontrollably to the point he had to close his eyes.

Brodie huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in thought.

Nigel scoffed, rolling his eyes, but then something caught the blonde mechanic's attention and he walked into the mass of the crew to pull out Ameria. "Tell Captain to let us go, brat," the blonde mechanic ordered.

That, right there, was a fucking low blow; his own crew using his weakness against him to get what they wanted.

_The bastards._

Ameria looked shocked, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the crew, but then she side stepped away from everyone, going to the sidelines where his first mate and head mechanics were standing. "I'm not going to argue with the Captain's orders." She answered, putting her hands up in defense. "If he says no, then the answer is no."

Law couldn't help but smirk smugly at his crew, watching their faces lose all signs of hope because his girlfriend took his side and that was something Law appreciated highly. Now he knew his bone mage wasn't going to be using herself to get him to crack under pressure and do something. It left him with a... pleasantly warm feeling inside.

"I agree with Captain on this one, too." Shachi piped up from the side, and Penguin nodded his head in agreement, both of them looking rather nervous in face, and Law knew why.

He felt the same way since of _that_ one time during childhood that scarred them, _forever_. All three of them were involved; it was such a pitiful reason to be anxious, but it had done its damage, forcing them to _never_ speak of it again.

"I second that motion," Bepo spoke up happily, feeling oddly cheerful for some reason, maybe because of all the aromas of greasy food in the atmosphere.

Law could only image what was going on through his first mate's mind, but that didn't matter. What mattered was he had the 'power house' backing him up against his rebelling crew: his first mate, head mechanics and girlfriend. All he needed was Sal and this little predicament would be over, but sadly his cook, along with Bart and Cleon were in the galley. Why? Poker night-or rather _day_ since the older gentleman were usually asleep by eight-for the old geezers.

Nigel glared at the situation, knowing that he just hit a roadblock, but then a devilish smirk crossed his lips.

Law really didn't like the looks of that.

"But hobo~," he sung in a mischievous note, glancing towards Shachi. "Think of all the girls in bikinis that will be there. Just walking around without a care, actually wanting you stare at them. Why else would a girl wear that in public, _hmm?_" He temptingly said, causing both head mechanics to blush at they very thought.

Law blinked, only one thing going through his mind: _shit_.

"Well..." Shachi mumbled slowly. "I don't think it will be that bad if we go...now that I think about it." He said, and Penguin nodded frantically, agreeing with his ginger friend.

Nigel's smirk widened as Law's harsh scowl hardened, and the blonde mechanic didn't stop there, next he turned to Bepo. "And think about all the food: the greasy, cheesy slices of pepperoni pizza; mountains of ice cream the range from all different kinds of flavors, cotton candy that just melts in your mouth, and...chocolate."

Law closed his eyes in frustration; damn Nigel, he knew that the polar bear loved chocolate, and that was a clear fact because Bepo's open jaw became a waterfall of saliva.

Nigel knew he hooked three into going, and if he got Ameria to agree than Law would have to agree. Law ground his teeth together at the thought, but Nigel didn't speak to the bone mage again, but rather Law himself. "And with the crew out of your hair, that means you get quality alone time with the brat." He said with a chestier cat's grin, reaching from ear to ear.

Law stared, his mind racing actually finding the idea to be...acceptable. He growled at that; fuck Nigel, he wasn't a former noble for nothing. Then he exhaled deeply, his jaw clenching in anger at what he was able to say. "_Fine,_" he bit out, and his crew all jumped up, cheering the same thing together:

"**To Monster Park we go!**"

* * *

><p>"I'll protect you, <em>Nami-swan<em> and _Robin-cwhan!_" Sanji proclaimed as he violently knocked out venturous men that looked at his darlings the wrong way with the heel of his foot in one fatal swing.

Nami felt a bead of sweat trickle down her cheek. "Yeah…you do that, Sanji…" she replied, and Robin chuckled with a smile.

"_I shall do my—_" He started to roar, but then something got his caught his attention.

For the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the most beautiful woman since the lovely Mermaid Princess, and hearts came to his eye instantly and he swooned like a limp noddle towards her. But halfway there, his world shattered violently. His skin went pale, whiter than fresh snow and his eyes grew wide, larger than the platters of meat he gave to his captain five times a day. A woman caused this, but not just any type of woman, a woman that had a rainbow wig atop her head with a strong, boxy jaw that held the same multicolored stubble to match. Tight, purple leather gloves over her hands and large choker around her neck, and body that looked abnormal for a woman, not a curve in sight, on thick muscle mass.

Nami blinked at his strange behavior. "What's wrong—?"

"Oh~! _Oh~! **OH~! OH HONEY~!**_" The…_woman_ perked up with a deep voice that was tuned up high in pitch. "_It's Sanji! I've hear so much of you~! I'm here little huggly-bear~!_" and she started to prance out after him with arms opened wide. "_**Give Mama a hug~!**_"

"**NEVER!**" Sanji screamed bloody murder and dashed away quickly like the speed of light.

"_**Come back~!**_" the woman shrieked and ran even faster in her six inch heels.

Nami blink again as she saw the cloud trail that followed the cook and woman in the distance. "Who was _that?_"

Robin chuckled knowingly. "That, Nami, was a Drag Queen."

* * *

><p>Law wasn't happy; Penguin could clearly see that by the way he was gripping to Ameria's hips, pulling her back as close as possible to his chest.<p>

He was pretty much forced into the amusement park that he really didn't want to go in, they all were. Hell, he and Shachi looked just as pale and Nigel was having a field day with it. Not only that, Law was also forced to waste money on swimwear for the men since they couldn't just go into the place in their boxers; the rules said they couldn't or else they would have. So now, the men were all wearing nothing but swim-shorts, even Law. It was ironically stupid because he couldn't even swim, but he wore one anyway, just like everyone else, well except for Ameria.

Since she was a girl, she couldn't just wear swim-shorts, though that would probably have made Law, and many other men, very happy, which would then made Law murderous and there would have been blood. From nosebleeds and mortally fatal wounds. That aside, she had gone onto the Sunny and went through all her old clothes, finding an old bikini top to wear with her pair of white shorts.

Though...now that Penguin thought about it, maybe Law was so close to Ameria because of that... No, no. Law didn't want to be here, just like he stated before. It was solely the fact that he was standing in line for a certain ride: a rollercoaster.

By no means was Law afraid of heights, and neither were he and Shachi for that matter. There was another reason why they didn't want to be there, but they swore _never_ to speak of it again. It was scarring for their young eyes and talking about it just made them relive the terrible day. Oh, how Jim was so lucky he was sick that day. But now, being in an amusement park, in a line for a rollercoaster, made the memories jolt back, and they were not pretty. He and Shachi were having a difficult time dealing with it, but Law was having the extremely sharp end of the stick, which was to be expected because back then, it was the same.

So, Penguin shut his mind down to the thoughts and just patted his captain's shoulder in comfort, but it didn't help.

Law groaned, burying his nose into the bone mage's hair and tighten his grip on her hips, making her hiss.

"That hurts, Law," she whispered into his ear and placed her hands on top of his to try and pry them away, but he firmly held his grip.

Nigel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes. "He isn't going to let go, brat."

Ameria looked over at him, tilting her head in confusion.

Nigel scoffed again. "You obviously can't see it, can you?"

Penguin blinked his eyes, sending a sideways glance towards Shachi; could Nigel see the reason, was is that obvious, or did he see the misunderstanding of it all; that Law was afraid.

Ameria didn't respond, making Nigel scoff and he elaborated. "He's _obviously_ trying to hide his boner."

Penguin and Shachi both felt a bead of sweat roll down their cheeks. Of course, Nigel was oblivious to the facts.

Ameria's face turned crimson. "_W—what!_" She stuttered.

Nigel rolled his eyes again. "God, are you _that_ much of a virgin that you don't know what a boner is?"

"_Mister Nigel._" Law cut in sharply, his voice laced with deadly venom, making the blonde mechanic shut up instantly.

Penguin shook his head with a sigh, but then something strange crossed is path and from the corner of his eyes he saw a cloud of wild dust. Looking at the scene, he saw in a blurry flash Sanji being chased by the most hideous woman in the world.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Come now, children!<strong>" Sane proclaimed, the magical being proudly wearing only a swim shorts and his trademark mask as he pointed dramatically towards the water park's sign that said: _Kraken's Lair_. "**It's Family fun time!**"

The necromancy siblings all stared at the one they called father then exchanged glances with another before looking at Aichki and also Homes.

"I am walking Loki," the green ghost replied emotionlessly as he held a leather leash with a frantically jumping collar attached to it. "He got rather cramped within his pen so he would no longer attack the Captain of the sea vessel."

The siblings blinked at the ghost butler before turning their full attention to the grandmaster.

The grandmaster blinked slowly. "_Err_...should I leave?"

"**No,**" the siblings all said with a tone that said, _something bad will happen and we need to win in numbers_.

"O...oh," Aichki mumbled anxiously; he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"_Children,_" Sane then snapped at them fatherly. "Where are your swimsuits! I was nice and picked some out for you and you all didn't even bother putting them on! I taught you better," and he waved a finger towards them disapprovingly.

"_Eh,_" all his children muttered together.

Sane sighed, running a hand through his short ebony locks. "Where did you get just disrespective attitudes?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rin rolled her eyes, adjusting her hold on Lin resting on her hip. "Maybe from the man that has no concept of law and order?"

Sane frowned at his elder daughter. "Don't be so snippy Rin," he scolded her mildly. "At least not in front of the baby, who, might I add, was the _only_ one to listen to her father and wear her swimmy-suit!"

"Because I put her in it," Rin huffed, looking down at the magical being that had through an enchanted growth spurt so she looked the age of two now.

Though, the female spirit was ignored and Sane stepped forward and bent over so his mask was level with his youngest's eyes. "And she looks so _cwute~_ in her bonnet!" The magical being cooed sweetly as he tickled his little baby girl in the tummy to make her giggle. "You guys could've been _cwute~_, but** no**, because you didn't listen to me," and he pointedly glared at all of them through his mask.

"But, I look like I'm wearing swim trunks," Fabian countered, tugging on the sides of his shorts.

"Do you really think I'd where a bikini, father?" Rin dryly questioned.

"_Never,_" was all Bas grunted as he turned his gaze far away from the magical being.

Sane pouted, whining lightly like a sad puppy. But then he smirked and with a snap of his fingers, his children and also the grandmaster were wearing proper swim gear. "_There~!_" he mused, clapping his hands together. "_You guys look much better!_" and then he reached out to grab his two sons by the wrists and pulled them off into the water park. "_**Father, Son bounding time~!**_" He sung happily while skipping away with two very flustered spirits.

"I shall follow the Master," Homes then sighed. "To make sure he does not commit a stupid act, yet again," and the ghost butler hovered off, leash still in hand as the collar happily bounced along with him.

Rin just stood there with Aichki, blinking at the scene, but then something more outrageous caught their eye when they saw Sanji running by quickly. But then the cook halted and ran backwards when he saw Rin in exposing clothing and was about to swoon over her until a voice screamed to him.

"_**HONEY BEAR~!**_"

Sanji's face then paled and he dashed off quickly again.

* * *

><p>"The red slushy!" Tanker gasped, pointing a finger into the food shack as he clung to Bepo's head, bouncing his boney feet against the polar bear's shoulder. "Get the red one, its strawberry! Ameria <em>loves<em> strawberry!"

"Really?" Chopper asked the skeletal familiar as she lounged atop of the polar bear's head, clinging to his ears.

Bepo just blinked his beady little eyes at the skeleton then turned his head in the direction on the girl behind the counter.

The girl had an expression that couldn't make its mind up on whether to be horrified with the fact that skeletons were on his shoulders or to be delighted and gushing hearts over the fact that he was a bear with a little reindeer on his head, both wearing swim-trunks. The park wouldn't allow him or Chopper to enter, even though they had fur covering their entire bodies.

Bepo was fine with it though. It wasn't thick like his jumpsuit; it was nice and thin, loose fitting fabric that allowed a breeze. Though there was one thing he didn't like, and that was the group of small girls collecting around his feet like a mob as they squealed at him and Chopper's cuteness. It was very hard for him to move like this.

"Can I get a red slushy, please?" Bepo asked politely over the raving six year olds at his feet, pulling at his fur. "The strawberry kind."

The girl looked ready to jump over the counter and tackle him to the ground, but the presences of Tanker and Shnell halted her motives and she just worked on getting his order. "Here you are~," she gushed, handing the drink to him.

Bepo shook his legs for a moment, trying to give his feet some room from the girls clinging them. "Thank you," he then said and started to dig through his pocket to try and find the money his captain had given him.

"Oh, no, no, no!" The girl stopped him. "It's free," and she smiled girlishly.

"Oh," Bepo blinked his button eyes and then pivoted on the heel of his paw awkwardly thanks to all the little six year old girls swarming around him.

He then tried his best to walk back and he could even see his captain standing in line for the ride, but then he got stuck. The little children at his legs seemed to be multiplying like bunnies and he could no longer move. Bepo began ever flustered and he started to whine when he was unable to move, but then he felt the familiar strong pull of his captain's devil fruit powers and he found himself being switched with a man dressed up by a giant ghost. And like a flock of pigeons in the path of a runner, the girls flew away in fright.

"Thank you, Captain," Bepo sighed in relief.

Law just grunt, his voice muffled by the bone mage's hair.

Chopper, from atop of Bepo's head, examined the pirate captain curiously. "Are you scared of heights, Law? You didn't pin me as the type."

"I'm not," Law grumbled.

"…alright, if you say so," Chopper replied, unsure.

Bepo knew that his captain wasn't scared, but rather uncomfortable being in the park. The polar bear would admit that he never knew why, though; Law would never tell him. It made him sad that Law wouldn't console with him on that, but he pushed the troubling thought aside and handed the slushy over to the bone mage. "Here you are, Ameria," he said. "Tanker said strawberry was your favorite."

"Err..." She looked sheepish for some reason as she took the plastic cup filled with her icy beverage. "It actually isn't my favorite... Orange is."

"_You lie!_" Tanker screeched.

Ameria stared at him. "Orange is my favorite, and I think you are confusing it with _rasp_berries, Tanker, since I like those, too."

"Same difference," Tanker scoffed, annoyed.

Bepo, feeling as if he let down the bone mage, hung his head low, which made Chopper yelp as the reindeer almost slipped off. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"But I still like it!" She added on quickly.

Bepo's mood lightened, his head perking up, which almost made Chopper fall backwards when the bear suddenly moved again. "That's good," he said with a bright smile, but then his ears twitched when he heard feet running towards them, but it was members of the crew rather than those little girls again.

"Dude, Nigel!" Michael gasped, his cheeks flushed with head. "The pool is fucking filled with hot babes!" He exclaimed eagerly, and a chorus of agreement came from the three men behind him.

Nigel's eyes opened wide. "Shit, really?"

"Yup!" Michael nodded, a sly smirk crossing his lips.

"_Sweet!_" Nigel scored, pumping a fist into the air.

Brodie, who was standing quietly next to his captain, spoke up and questioned: "What? That's not a really big deal? We knew that from the start..."

Nigel turned towards him looking in shock. "You didn't hear?" He asked, and the medical assistant shook his head. "Well," Nigel started to explain, leaning in close so prying ears couldn't listen in. "We heard that there's an adult only pool with a big fence around it so that mature things can happen…" he said suggestively as he wiggled his brows.

Brodie's eyes opened wide. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Nigel nodded his head with a giant smirk on his lips. "I heard it in the store this morning..." he trailed off, suddenly glancing towards his captain. "And I bet that's why Cap' is acting like this, you know? He _is_ trying to hide is boner and all."

The words made the bone mage choke on the icy drink coming from her straw and she started to gag, coughing violently.

Law the pulled away so that he could roughly pat her back to help, but all the while, he scowled at the blonde mechanic. "_Mister Nigel,_" he bit out.

Nigel held his hands up in defense and was about to say something, but then suddenly the bone mage dashed under the divider that separated the line for the ride from the park with a rope. Law ignored anything else and was quick to follow after her, hooking his arm around her waist when he caught up. Nigel chuckled smugly. "Heh. Bet she wanted to get some _hanky-panky~._"

The crew all smirked and snickered at the thought, but Bepo sensed that it was something else… The polar bear ignored the thought and just turned to follow his captain, but he was stopped by the return of the six year old mob and in the faint background he saw the outside of misty clouds hanging close to the ground.

* * *

><p>"They make me so angry sometimes," Ameria ranted to Law as they walked the paths of the amusement's 'haunted' carnival attraction. "We get no privacy whatsoever!"<p>

"Some things can't be hidden," Law simply said with a shrug.

Ameria sighed. "I know," and she wrapped and arm around his lower back so her cheek pressed against his chest. "But some things don't need to be talked about in public. Like you getting turned on, which you weren't at the moment; that stuff can stay between us and only us. Like really."

"Hmm," Law hummed as he subconsciously rubbed the exposed skin of her hip. "I suppose you're right, but they are pirates after all; they will be uncouth with their actions and words."

Ameria glanced up at him, rising her brow with curiosity. "You don't act like _that_ in public and you're a pirate, too. Hell, neither does Sal, Cleon or Bart!"

He leaned over and whispered: "There are exceptions to the rules," and gave her a quick peck on the cheek to calm her down over the whole situation. He wanted to relax, and complaining about the crew wasn't helping with the leisurely atmosphere he wanted. It worked, mildly. The mood was then shattered when they heard Luffy yell. Looking over, he saw the rubber captain was pouring steam from his ears as he yelled at a game's master for the mallet game to see who the strongest man was.

Walking over, Ameria stood beside Zoro, asking: "What's going on?"

"Luffy wants to play, but the guy says he's too scrawny," Zoro grunted.

Ameria blinked in shock. "Doesn't he_ know_ who he's talking to?"

"Obviously not," Law bluntly stated.

"_Come on!_" Luffy shouted, very upset. "Give me the stupid mallet so I can win the giant ham with a face!" and pointed to the prize he described.

"No way, kid!" the game's master denied him. "You're a stick. The only one out of your friends that can actually do this game is your green haired friend!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, fuck," Zoro huffed, glancing towards a quivering Law. "He's dead."

"Yup," Ameria chirped with a tiny smile.

Law stepped forward, a murderous glow in his grey eyes and he used his devil fruit powers to snag the mallet from the game's master and took his place in front of the bell. He swung, successfully knocking the jaw of the game master's so a large portion of his teeth flew. Also, in that single swing, he smashed the weight of the mallet with full force, causing the striker to fly up and hit the bell at the top and then little ringer shot off like a rocketed.

Those in line stared in awe then began to clap at the spectacle.

"_Hey, Law!_" Luffy shouted, frustrated. "_You broke it!_"

"_Hmph,_" Law huffed, ignoring the rubber captain and turned to Ameria. "You can pick something out."

Ameria hummed, while in the background Luffy started to beg her to get the ham, but he was ignored and for some reason she wanted the mallet itself, saying: "I feel like I can use this to bash skulls in."

* * *

><p>Later, they found Bepo; he was trapped yet again in a sea of girls pulling at his fur or climbing it to reach Chopper shivering in fear on his head. Though, Tanker was able to scare them off, but that only worked for awhile. With a sigh, the bone mage walked over and shooed the girls away to find their parents and then she went on to try and comfort the sniffling bear and reindeer; they weren't quite used to being mobbed by little girls.<p>

Law sighed, leaning his back against the large support beam of an out door restaurant, and shook his head. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"No it's not!" Luffy countered. "Though it would have been funnier if you hadn't broken it," he huffed, pouting childishly.

Zoro scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Get over it, Luffy."

"**NEVER!**" Luffy declared in a battle cry. "**I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!**"

Zoro blinked. "Where'd you hear _that?_"

"Usopp screamed it at Law's grouchy mechanic dudes," Luffy bluntly stated. "They got mad when he said they were weak with tools."

Law sighed again and tilted his head back against the support, closing his eyes, but then he cracked open an eye when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Captain," it was Shachi's voice, and Law turned his head towards his head mechanics. "That ride was the _shit_," Shachi shuttered, but then he paused and smirked lightly. "But we got you see that adult pool…it was like porn, fucking, live."

"Yeah," Penguin nodded by the ginger's side, but then he looked towards the bone mage comforting the polar bear. "Oi..." he continued in curiosity. "Why does Ameria have a bloody _mallet?_"

Law's grinned widened, showing off a small sliver of his pearly whites and he let a chuckle out passed his lips, but it was Zoro that replied.

"She said she wanted it to bash a few skulls in," the swordsman said casually.

Both head mechanics got the implied hint and their faces paled even more before they dashed away, knowing what was happening.

* * *

><p>Nigel was currently on a… err...'date', but the term could be used extremely loosely, with a shirtless girl he picked up from the adult section, Sirens Waters, and Brodie had never felt so awkward in his entire life. Why? Well, Nigel made it clear that he wanted something to treat his boner after they entered. One day Nigel was seriously going to get an STD, but the blonde mechanic, surprisingly, did not have one, yet.<p>

With his noble's charisma, Nigel was able to hook women of the busty, horny type: one for him and one for the medical assistant, which was also why Brodie felt awkward at the moment.

He usually stayed away from whores; they carry diseases like rats did. So, having one clinging to his arm as her fingers trailed up and down his exposed abdomen made him..._uncomfortable_, especially with her breathing down his neck, saying seductive things to turn him on, but failing miserably might he add.

Though Nigel seemed to having a ball, allowing his busty whore to lean against his muscular form, complementing him on his eight pack; her fingers ripping over his stomach.

In Brodie's mind; it was revolting, and he just wanted to dash out of there like a rabbit from a blood thirsty hound. And he felt like his prayers were answered.

"Nigel! Brodie!" it was the voice of Penguin, and the medical assistant was about to sigh in relief, but something was wrong; he sounded like he was in…panic.

Both he and Nigel turned around, ignoring the females that got flustered with the fact that they were no longer the center of attention, and the two looked over, seeing the head mechanics dash through the crowds like fire was on their tails.

Nigel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What is it?" He snapped. "Can't you see we're _busy,_" he stressed the word, his arm tightening arm the whore clinging to his side, making her giggle.

"There's a problem," Penguin blurted.

"She has a mallet." Shachi gasped, rugged and out of breath.

"And she's mad," Penguin continued.

"Because of you," Shachi pointed towards Nigel.

"Now we're all gonna get it!" Penguin screeched "She's gonna bash skulls in!"

"Oh fuck," Nigel cursed and ran away, abandoning his whore.

* * *

><p>The crew was called via mini den-den mushi, all gathering at one location, though the reason of why they were being called over was not told, and in confusion they all met in the same place.<p>

The smell of smoke was thick in the air, the scent of beef sweltering over an open grill, smothered in barbeque sauce made the men of the crew drool. They stared at the ribs with large eyes, soaking in the view that was almost as good as strips dancing on the pole: meat, chucks of grilled meat on an open flame. It was man's food, and they forced logic on the reason why they were called here: it was dinner time.

Though, the looked of the head mechanics' faces made them falter: something was wrong, very wrong.

"Okay," Nigel started, having the same pale look on his face. "Who went to the Adult Section?" He questioned, and eager hands flew up from every man their as blush formed above large, sly smirks.

"She has a mallet," Shachi said.

"And she's gonna bash in some heads," Penguin finished.

Every hand slowly started to down but lingered there slightly in the air as someone perked up.

"But how will she even know we all went?"

"Because I did a head count," was the feminine response from behind them. The bone mage smirked, leaning back and forth on her heels as she balanced herself on the mallet that acted as a cane. The smile was innocent enough, but there was something…off about her. They didn't know if she didn't care or if she did; they were worried that much was sure.

But before she could even say what was on her mind, Sanji darted passed them like a bullet. There was silence and then a hideous looking woman dashed after them, but she paused for a moment and snatched Ameria's and chased after Sanji once more, screaming only one thing.

"_**I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS~!**_"

"_**NEVER!**_" Sanji barked. "**I've ran for people like you, and I know the only way to escape you!**" And he leaped into the sky, running along the air.

All jaws dropped.

"Did he—" Shachi started.

"Yup," Luffy grinned brightly.

"What a monster," Penguin stated.

"_'_Course!" Luffy declared happily. "That's our life!"

* * *

><p>Now the 800th review mini!<p>

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Are you ready my beloved sugar dumplings from heaven?" Sane questioned his sons, placing a hand on each boys head so his pale fingers could ruffle their ebony locks.<p>

Bas looked completely irritated with his father, yet Fabian was curious and asked: "What are we doing today, Daddy?"

"_Hehehe,_" Sane cackled wickedly and rubbed his hands together. "We are gonna learn about..._fun_ today..."

Both boys blinked at their father and then exchanged somewhat nervous looks; this could _not_ be good.

~...~

"Papa, are you sure you can't come," Tanner asked sadly into the phone.

"_I'm sorry Tanner, but I have to be at work._"

Tanner sniffled rubbing his watery eyes as he held his mama's phone in one hand, making it difficult for his mama to get him ready for his first day of Pre-School. He was very excited since he got to use his bare new backpack and also wear all his new clothes and also his new boots. He was looking forward to the day so much, but it was rather a let down when his papa couldn't come as well.

_"But I get off early today,_" his papa tried to reassure him. "_I'll come home when you are still awake and you can tell me all about your first day. Hows that sound?_"

"It's not the same~," Tanner whined as a tiny tear slipped down his cheek.

"Awe, Tanner," Ameria cooed, stroking a thumb across the droplet to wipe it away. "Don't cry baby, you want to have a good day at school, right?" And Tanner nodded quietly as he held her phone tightly to his chest. "Then you have to stop those tears and smile, okay?" and she smiled lovingly towards him.

"Okay..." Tanner weakly smiled, wiping his eyes to ward off anymore tears.

"Good, now say bye-bye to Papa," she said, taking the phone from her son's tiny hand. "Give him kisses and say you love him."

"Bye-bye, Papa,_ mwah,_" and Tanner blew a kiss to the phone. "I love you lots!"

There was a chuckle from the receiving end. "_I love you, too. Love you both. I'll see you when I get out,_" and then he hung up.

Ameria put the phone in her pocket and then helped her son put the slightly over sized backpack on his shoulders and then they were ready to head out the door. Though, the little puppy Loki wanted to join them on the morning walk to the local elementary school. The puppy yapped and yapped for his leash which was put on by Ameria while Tanner went to find Bepo to see if the older dog wanted to come too. But, Bepo's answer was a lazy whine as he rolled with his back towards the world as he lounged in his favorite spot on the floor in the morning sun.

So, mother, son and baby pup went out on their own to the school, seeing that many other children with parents were walking towards the school as well; one family being the Eustass's. Gabriella was practically dragging Caden by his teeth to school while Daniel calmly walked beside her. Missus Eustass did not look pleased in any way, shape or form, but when she saw Ameria, she was able to calm down a bit, mostly because Caden began to boast proudly that he was king of the playground to Tanner.

Tanner was in complete awe that Caden, a mere first-grader, was able to take down a fifth grader so easily, but Daniel debunked it right away. That caused Caden to storm off into the school, giving Miss Gabriella a break from having to drag her six year old into the building. Then, Daniel was kind enough to show Tanner where his classroom was, and the younger boy held the hand of the older boy, feeling that his first day of school was going to be a good one.

~...~

"I feel bad that I could see Tanner off..." Law trailed off as he lazily looked through the file of his newest patient.

"At least you were able to talk to him this morning," Justice tried to comfort his younger brother. "Be thankful for that."

"I was only able to talk to him because you were covering for me..." Law continued, but then looked to his pocket when he felt his phone going off. "And could you do it again?" He quickly asked. "I think it's Ameria."

Justice rolled his eyes. "Make it quick," he scoffed. "I almost got in trouble the last time."

Law ignored his older brother and focused on his phone and used Justice as a shield to whisper into the receiver. "Ameria? You know you can't call me like this when I'm at work. My boss will have my head."

"_You need to come to the school, now._"

Law blinked in confusion. "What? Right now? Why?"

"_Tanner...got sent to the Principle's Office._"

~...~

Ameria frowned deeply as she held her extremely irritated son in her lap and put a giant ice bag to his forehead, and beside her, Gabriella did the same with Caden, but the boy had a crimson tissue to his nose as his mother forced his head to tilt forward. The first father to come through the door was Kidd, the auto mechanic not so pleased when he got the news.

"What the fuck?" was all he said.

"_Kidd,_" Gabriella snapped angrily. "_Language,_ we're in a school."

Kidd merely grunted and side stepped when the door behind him creaked opened and the doctor came in. "Trafalgar," Kidd coldly greeted.

"Mister Eustass," Law smugly returned.

A bitter banter would have continued if not for the principle who sat patiently at her desk. "Now, since you're all here, I would like to start..."

But her words were drowned out when Caden yelled. "_He started it!_" and pointed an accusing finger towards Tanner.

"_Nuh-uh!_" Tanner retaliated, almost leaping out of his mama's lap and screeched. "_You started it 'cause you called Papa a sissy pansy!_"

"_'Cause he is!_" Caden snapped. "_And I only whacked you because you whacked me and called Dad a stupid oaf!_"

"_'Cause he is!_" Tanner repeated.

"_Is not!_"

"_Is too!_"

"_Who says!_"

Tanner point to the doctor. "_My Papa says so!_"

Before the words could continue, both mothers slapped hands over their sons mouths, but it was too late. The damage had been done. It was quite clear that Law could hold his rage in, but Kidd, not so much.

"Why you little prick. _I'm gonna strangle you 'till your head pops like a fuckin' daisy!_" and Kidd dashed after the doctor.

Law merely smirked and ran out the door, the only thing heard from him being: "_I'd like to see you try._"

The women remaining in the office could only stare in disbelief, but then Gabriella broke the silence. "Now Caden," she looked sternly down at her son. "Where did you learn all these horrible things about Doctor Trafalgar?"

"Same comes for you, Tanner," Ameria added firmly to her own son.

And both boys yelled it together. "**Sane told us!**"

And both women groaned in frustration, saying: "_We should have known._"

And the principle was left completely in the dark.

~...~

"See boys," Sane put arms around his ones as he hid high in the tree tops. "This learning experience is called _fun_," and he waved an arm towards the muscular red head cursing the very quick doctor.


	99. Chapter 95: Crew Adventures Part IV

**By the time I upload this, the Raffle will be over, but anyway, just a reminder anyway. The Raffle closes are 11:59 Eastern Time Zone. And that's it.**

**Also, my beta gave me the idea for the rainbow haired drag queen, and we challenge YOU as writers to add him to your stories support the gay community! It shows that gays are fun, loving people that know how to run and have fun no matter what! SPREAD THE LOVE MY DUCKLINGS!**

**Okay, my rant is done.**

Coyote-Starrk-LG: I'm glad that you like Bones and are having fun reading my stories. :)

aaroniteXkyptonite: Glad you are really liking my story and the things I put in it. :)

Myki Fri: Glad you like Bas. :)

xXMegers17Xx: Tanner will be added, sooner or later. Gabriella has to get pregnant first though since Caden is two years older, lol.

Alpenwolf: Eh, thanks for the edit, must have missed that since I edited that one without my beta. xD

robin3zoro: Law will side with no one; he will sit back and enjoy, but stop the fight before Ameria (with her bloody mallet) actually kills someone.

TheLegendOfFangirl: Well, I hope this adventure has the same reaction as the last! Probably not, but eh, this is for fun before I get to the serious stuff, like getting back to the _actual_ storyline. Oh, and glad you like the mini. :)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Glad you liked the chaos of the chapter. ;p It was fun to write and it all ties in together: the Straw Hats are Monsters. :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Law, Penguin and Shachi will NEVER speak of it. Only I know what it is, but feel free to guess. Closest one gets a mini!

Animelover007: Yeah, Sane is a fun character, and he's fun to write. :p

zdenkac09: Sane can always use another minion, err, I mean kid. He loves children. :D

**Edited: So...um, this is rather embarrassing, but you see, this chapter is short. It wasn't suppose to be short. It would seem I forgot two parts to this chapter. So, well, I'm adding them now. Sorry about that...**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 95: Crew Adventures Part IV: Nurse Brodie<p>

Brodie hummed melodically in thought as he scanned over the array of little plastic orange containers in the cabinet. With a click of his tongue, he plucked on from its place and then examined its contents briefly before shaking his head and putting it back. Then he pulled out another container, looked at it and nodded with a tiny smile and turned to Nigel who was tapping his foot impatiently against the infirmary floor.

The medical assistant ignored the blonde mechanic's annoyed glare and popped the lid opened the container and shook two tiny white pills into his hand. Then he held them out to Nigel. "Here you go. Should help with the sore throat."

"Thanks," Nigel grumbled, throwing back the pills. "I really hope this sick streak on the crew ends soon. I hate being sick."

Brodie sighed and shook his head. "It's over when it's over. We should be lucky Captain caught onto it quick so it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Yeah, yeah," Nigel waved it aside as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his boiler suit. "I'm gonna try and get back to work."

"Don't push yourself," Brodie called out to him, but Nigel just grunted and shut the door behind him with a bang.

* * *

><p>Bepo stood anxiously in front of his captain's room. Law hadn't come out at all today, missing breakfast, lunch, and soon to be dinner. The polar bear was concerned for his captain's wellbeing, but everyone else said to leave him alone because the bone mage was with him. The crew snickered and joked around about what was happening behind closed doors, but Bepo knew something was up. He would have sensed if his captain and the bone mage were mating; animals were sensitive to that sort of thing.<p>

He tried knocking, but there was never any response and the door was locked; he checked three times already. So, that left him with only one option: get Brodie who holds a back up skeleton key.

"Brodie," the polar bear timidly peeked around the edge of the door into the infirmary. "I think there's something wrong with Captain."

Brodie looked up from the files in his hand and blinked blankly at the polar bear. "He's in his room with Ameria," the medical assistant plainly implied.

"I'm being serious!" Bepo cried; little tears collecting at the corner of his button eyes as his ears drooped against his head. "I think something is wrong and no one wants to even help!"

Brodie stared at the lumbering form of the bear acting like a sobbing child. Then he sighed and shook his head, putting down the files. "Alright, alright," he calmed the bear down. "I'll go with you to check on Captain. But if I get scarred for life I'm blaming you."

Bepo perked up. "Okay, as long as I can see if Captain's okay then I'm fine."

Brodie just sighed again and continued on his way to the captain's quarters with Bepo at his heels. At the door, Brodie pulled out his skeleton key and opened the lock so the door slowly creaked open. Inside it was completely dark; not a sound could be heard, but then moaning came from the bed, and it wasn't **that** kind of moaning. Someone was in pain.

Brodie's brows furrowed together in confusion as he saw the two lumps in bed shifting as the light from the dim hallway spilled in. "Captain, Ameria," Brodie called calmly to them. "You guys okay?" and then he flicked on the lights.

"…_Damnit_," the voice of Law muttered weakly from the bed and the covers shifted wildly so the blanket covered his head.

Bepo sighed in relief when he saw that his captain was fine, still alive and kicking. Brodie, on the other hand, didn't see that blessing. He had a vague idea about what was wrong with his captain and the bone mage. Walking briskly over, he pulled the blankets away to see the scene of two very pale looking people with red tinted noses that could barely move except shiver when their source of trapping warmth was missing.

Brodie's brows fell into a straight line of annoyance. "You got sick," was all he said.

Law, knowing exactly what was going to happen, ripped his blankets from his medical assistant's claws and then wrapped them around his bone mage and himself while ordering: "_Go away,_" before the bitching could start.

* * *

><p>In the boiler room, Shachi finished up his work of making sure everything was in check. There were no loose bolts or leaky pipes, which meant his work for the day was done. Taking his cap off briefly, he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead then replaced his cap and then turned on his heel. "Nigel," he called out to his mate. "You done—" He paused when he saw that the blonde mechanic was nowhere near done because he was taking a nap against his favorite boiler. Shachi huffed in annoyance, stomped over and then violently kicked Nigel in the side.<p>

Nigel flipped over onto his stomach, gasping for air, but he recovered quickly and was on his feet, fists a ready to strike. "Damn you, fuckin' hobo! Why'd you do that, huh!"

Shachi crossed his arms over his chest. "You weren't doin' your job, fatty!"

Nigel opened his mouth to counter back, but it was drowned out by the sound of screaming in the background. "Is that… Brodie?"

Shachi nodded slowly. "Something must be up," he said and started to make his way to the scene of the crime with Nigel tailing behind.

The commotion was coming from their captain's quarters where a small crowd had started to form. Their mates stood there in shell shocked while Bepo was standing there with his paws covering his mouth as he listened to all the colorful words about Law coming from the medical assistant's mouth. Then, when the cursing stopped, Brodie stepped out in a fit of simmered rage, slamming the door behind him.

"Captain and Ameria are sick," was all he said.

"We got _that_ much," Sam huffed, rolling his eyes.

Brodie glared at him, making the average mechanic slink back. "_Anyway,_" the medical assistant continued. "Since Captain's sick, Bepo's in charge since he's first mate."

"_What!_" The men shouted.

"_Fuck that,_" one continued. "_I ain't takin' orders from a bear!_"

"_Same here!_"

"_Captain would agree with that since Bart's always put in charge._"

"_Damn straight!_"

Bepo hung his head low in depression. "Sorry…"

"**Shut up all of you!**" Brodie barked angrily. "**Bepo is in charge so deal with it!**"

"_Stop being a bitchy nurse, Brodie!_" Nigel snapped.

"_I am __**not**__ a nurse!_" Brodie shouted, jabbing a finger to the blonde mechanic, his nail almost touching his nose. "_I studied to get my doctorate, which means__** I am a doctor not a stupid nurse!**_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nigel waved it aside as nothing and turned on his heel back to boiler room and the other mechanics followed behind him.

* * *

><p>"So, since Captain's sick, you have to make the decision of where to go next," Cleon told the bear.<p>

Bepo was anxiously looking at all the charts and felt very proud that he got to make the choice, and with Brodie by his side as moral support, he could pick the island. But there was one question. "Is there any island with female bears?"

Cleon looked at him, annoyed.

"Stupid bear," Jim grumbled.

"There is no such thing," Andy rolled his eyes.

"At least none like you," Charlie added. "You freak of nature."

Bepo hung his head. "Sorry…"

"Leave him alone!" Brodie barked. "You know you'd never talk to Bepo this way if Captain were here!"

"Well, he isn't here," Jim countered.

"And I'm pretty sure we'd still say the same thing to him," Andy replied. "Captain here or not."

"True dat," Charlie added then waved his hand to the door. "Now be a good little nurse and go back to the infirmary."

Brodie's face flushed red with rage. "_I'm not a nurse!_"

"You're Captain's bitch," Jim said, amused. "You're a nurse."

"_Shut up!_"

"And now that I look at it…" Andy trailed off, looking closely at the medical assistant. "He kinda looks like a girl, too?"

"What the fuck?" Charlie looked at his fellow sub-pilot oddly.

"_I said: shut up, __**shut up!**_"

"He does!" Andy defended. "He has the girly-guy look!"

Jim blinked at the medical assistant. "He does."

Andy looked to Charlie. "Told you!"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Brodie screamed for the last time before darting from the room.

Charlie looked dumbfounded.

Cleon slapped a hand to his forehead. "You're all morons."

Bepo blinked in confusion and then pointed his claw to one chart. "I pick this one."

* * *

><p>Brodie was merely walking down the hall, minding his own business until he was surrounded by his fellow mates. He looked each one in the eye: Nigel, Penguin, Shachi, Sam, Michael, and Andy, who should have been at his post. "What's wrong?" He question, feeling it had to do with him acting rather… <em>Bitchy<em> today.

Nigel crossed his arms over his chest and looked the medical assistant up and down. "Yup, he does look girly."

"I told you!" Andy shouted. "Told you he looks like a girl!"

Brodie's face light up red with rage, embarrassment, and every emotion that described just how disturbed he was.

"And he looks girlier when he blushes," Shachi added thoughtfully.

"Holy fuck, he damn does," Penguin mumbled in disbelief.

"If this was prison, he'd definitely be the bitch," Andy said with a nod as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"...What?" Andy shrugged. "It's true."

"…Kinda is," Sam agreed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yup," Michael nodded with an indifferent shrug. "He's already the _nurse_ bitch."

"True," the other three mechanics said in unison.

Brodie stood there shell shocked, and his reaction: knock every motherfucker out. And with that, he left a bloody massacre in his wake before he dashed away in utter embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Robin had the odd feeling she wasn't alone in the study, but nothing seemed out of place. Though, when she was about to get up and investigate, Usopp came into the room.<p>

"Robin! _Robin!_ I invented something that will help you read!" Usopp shouted with a grin.

Robin looked at him oddly. "I know how to read, quite well in fact."

"I didn't mean it like _that,_" Usopp countered. "I meant that it will help you turn pages! All you have to do is click a button and the little hand turns the page for you! See, see! Isn't it cool, right? Robin? Robin—_hey!_"

Robin had tuned out the sharpshooter and was crouching down in front of a large cabinet and opened the door. She blinked in confusion. "Brodie? Why are you here?"

"_Why?_ I think the question should be _how_ he got here." Usopp inquired skeptically.

"I snuck on," Brodie answered from in spot curled up in a tight ball.

"**WHAT!**" Usopp screeched, his eyes bulging with shock. "How did you do that!"

"It's not that hard, really," Brodie replied simply.

"Hmm…" Usopp hummed. "I think I should tell Franky we need more weapons…"

Robin ignored the sharpshooter and again, asked the medical assistant: "Why are you here?"

"Hiding," was all he said.

Her brow rose. "Alright, but why do you look so conflicted."

"Well, I want to hide," Brodie explained slowly. "But I think I forgot something…"

* * *

><p>Law lied on his back, the side of his face smoothed against his pillow as he watched the doorway. "Where the fuck is Brodie with our medicine?"<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel, Michael and Sam had been given the extra jobs of doing laundry because, well, Ameria wasn't holding up her weight for a very long time. The men of the crew needed clean suits, especially since they are white and Nigel was getting fed up with the fact that the bone mage wasn't doing the one thing assigned to her. Personally, he thought it to be unfair, but, it got him out of working in the boiler room with the whiny hobo, so he wouldn't complain. Yet.<p>

_Bang._

The suddenly sound was either loud or dangerous, but it did draw unwanted attention, which made the three pirates look in the direction of the metal cabinet resting against the wall.

Nigel looked to Sam and Micheal, both men shrugging their shoulders. The blonde mechanic then hummed in thought and strolled over to the large cabinet and, with ease, pulled it away from the wall. Then, he looked into the dark shadows behind the storage unit, and there was nothing.

Then in a flash, to beaming red dots appeared, startling the blonde mechanic and Nigel jumped back in shock as a shadowy bat darted from its hiding place and flew out of the laundry room.

Nigel blinked as he blankly stared at the open doorway. Then he slowly turned his head towards Sam and Michael, seeing rather similar expressions to his own. "Err..." Nigel then finally spoke. "Should we tell Bepo 'bout this or find Brodie since we can't tell Captain?"

"I don't think telling Bepo would be a good idea..." Michael trailed off. "Remember he doesn't like bats because of that one time."

"Oh yeah..." Sam nodded at the memory coming back to him. "So, we look for Brodie then?"

"We'll never find him." Nigel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He scared the guy off. Geez, he can't take a joke."

"Yeah..." Michael slowly said. "Then what do we do now?"

"Tell Captain," Nigel stared.

"Tell Captain is it," Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Doflamingo took a deep breath in and then out; finally, the fourth day had come and he was about to get Caesar back. And maybe kill a fucker, but that was highly unlikely. Even he would admit this unknown man was good; after so long of searching and pulling out every weed of a contact he had, he still couldn't found out who stole Caesar and who he worked for. This guy was trained good, which made him slightly anxious for the plan he conjured up. He needed the man to show his ugly mug, or it would be for naught.<p>

Though, when he came to the meeting point on Green Bit, he saw that the area was vacant safe for the local inhabitants. He scanned the place from behind purple tinted classes and saw nothing. But then, his eyes caught onto a small folded piece of paper pinned to a tree by a wooden stake. Not using a dagger; smart.

Ripping the stake from the tree, the paper fell into his open palm and he unfolded it, reading.

_Nice try. The deal is off._

Doflamingo growled bitterly and crumbled the piece of paper in his fist tightly.

The man found out about Baby 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	100. Chapter 96: Reunion Time

**So, I have a few things to say.**

**One. Well, as embarrassing as it is, I forgot two parts at the end of the last chapter. They are important, so I recommend you go back and check that out.**

**Two. My beta and I did something called Operation Redo Rose because her character was hated for all the wrong reasons. So, I edited chapter 17 to 39 to make her character more human. It's not perfect; I'm sure I can make it better, but I wanted to tell you all that. But, if you don't want to read it, a basic summary is Rose a more in depth version of Cornelia from His Heir, which means she loves Law so much that she is in denial that he moved on and she wants to be the number one in his life so she will kill to get that position. Also, Rose was given a job on the sub; Sal's assistant in the kitchen; it's not that big as of now, but I will make it better. I actually gave Ameria a reason to hate Rose, because basically it was all fueled on jealousy in it's purest form. And lastly, Rose is less of a "bitch" to people. So, hopefully it's a little better.**

**Three: The Raffle contest will be in the one shot _Loving Justice_. It will be uploaded by today. :) So check it out!**

Animelover007: Hmm...Brodie's a little be too manly to be one?

Kaappimorso: I'm glad you came back to me story and you're enjoying it like you did before. :D

Alpenwolf: Poor Brodie indeed. :p

LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: Brodie does feel bullied, but he'll get over it. :p He's a big boy. :D

Miss Doflamingo: He is a manly doctor! He as a PhD in kicking ass!

zdenkac09: Eh, he's not that weak to get scarred like this. He is a big boy. :)

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Eh, that may of may not happen. I think it would be more of a think people say when they aren't all to happy with our little medical assistant. :p

PsychomaticaX: They are sickie for awhile now. :(

Velonica14: Robin could console anyone; I can see her as a therapist. xD

Dumti: For sure, lol. xD

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Brodie did not have a good day, that's for sure, lol. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OC is mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 96: Reunion Time<p>

Nigel folded clothes quietly along with Michael and Sam, all three of them feeling anxious because of the weird bat they saw just the other day. They told their captain about it, all of them thinking it was Sane, but the magical being only laughed wildly with a shake of his head and then strolled away in his cat form. It was unwavering, and Law had ordered them to capture this mystery bat if they saw it again, but truthfully, none of them wanted to see it again. It was quite the scare.

Though, Nigel decided to lighten the stressful mood by bringing up an important fact. "Why the hell are we going the fucking laundry?" He snapped and threw the article of clothing he was folding into the basket. "This is brat's god damn job! And she hasn't done it in months!"

Sam shrugged. "She's Captain's girlfriend…she doesn't have to do anything but look pretty for him, I guess."

"She's studying with Aichki a lot now, too." Michael added. "Plus it doesn't really bug me. It's something to do."

"That's because you guys aren't mechanics," Nigel pointed out rudely. "I don't want to do laundry when I have to deal with the upkeep of the sub, too!"

"Then talk to Captain about it," Sam suggested. "He's in his room."

Then Michael then looked over at Sam oddly. "Is Ameria with him though? That's dangerous territory there."

"You act as if I'm gonna burst through the door," Nigel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to knock _before_ I start bitching."

"Just don't turn green like the last time," Sam snickered, nudging Michael in the arm which made his mate laugh as well.

"Shut it, asshole," Nigel barked as he started to storm out of the laundry room. "That was only one time! One fucking time!" And then he marched to his captain's quarters, pounding on the door.

There was the sound of his captain's voice from the other side, saying he could come in, so Nigel did, luckily seeing nothing disturbing. The couple was merely sitting on the floor with open medical books around them.

Curious for a split second, he asked: "What are you doing?"

Ameria looked up from writing notes into her journal. "He's helping me study," she started to explain. "With Law's medical knowledge, I can get help with the skeletal structure and more. Plus, Law's a better teacher than Master when it comes to this stuff," she added lightly under her breath.

Law simply chuckled with a smile as he propped an elbow on his knee to cradle his chin.

"Ah, yeah, whatever," Nigel then said, disinterested with the subject and went back to his former issue. "But anyway, why the hell haven't you been pulling your own weight, huh? I'm sick of doing laundry!"

Ameria blinked at him. "Then don't do it…"

"I have to because we need to have clean suits!" Nigel protested with hands firmly on his hips.

Ameria blinked at the irritated mechanic and then she glanced over to Law. "He's really obsessed with clean clothes…"

"Must be a habit from when he was still a noble," Law shrugged, unsure.

"That'd explain why he likes uniform, too," Ameria grumbled.

"No!" Nigel snapped, cheeks turning red. "White just so happens to stain pretty fast, you know!"

Then suddenly Sane's demon cat from came into view, his head poking out from a stack of books. "Then change the color," he replied with a ginger smirk.

"That would be a good idea," Ameria nodded with a smile. "Then I could wear my hoodie without Nigel scolding about it," and she hugged her arms, happy to be in Law's old hoodie, and Law just smirked with a tiny chuckle.

"Shut up," Nigel snapped towards the bone mage before turning back to the demonic cat. "You can't exactly do that," Nigel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"_Actually, I can~_" Sane sung mischievously and then shouted: "**BAM!**"

And then Nigel's white boiler suit turned pitch black while the Heart's Jolly Roger changed to yellow. The mechanic stared down at the fabric, blinking rapidly as he heard the shouts of confusion from the crew behind him.

* * *

><p>"This fog is so dense…" Ameria said as she looked around slowly, scanning clouds hugging the ocean's surface. "Reminds me of that fog that when we met Sane…" then she paused when she glanced over at the Sunny still sailing side by side with the Heart's faithful sub. "Or that time me and the gang got stuck at Thriller Bark…"<p>

Law looked over at her, his brow rising slightly; she always referenced the Straw Hats as her gang, but the Hearts as her crew. "Thriller Bark was when you fought Moriah, right?"

"_Mm-hmm_," she nodded, clasping her hands behind her back and tittered back and forth on her heels. "So, from experience, when there's dense fog like this, there's gonna be zombies."

Law chuckled, smirking smugly. "Nothing you can't handle."

Ameria smiled brightly. "Yup," she chirped happily.

"Not if she doesn't study," the voice of the grandmaster came from behind and he walked up to the couple.

"I have been studying!" Ameria defended, puffing her chest out childishly. "You even said I was doing a good job!"

"That was in the past when you weren't spending all your time with Law between the sheets," Aichki casually said with a straight face.

"That's not true! And I'm with Law more because _you_ suggested he help me study!" Ameria snapped, her face turned bright-ass-red and she looked away, embarrassed; at least no one heard that other than Law, who just laughed, which still made her glare at him darkly, at both men actually. "You're terrible; both of you," she muttered grumpily under her breath and crossed her arms over her puffed out chest.

"Sorry," Law chuckled as he nudged her leg with the butt of his nodachi case to get her to look back at him. "But what he says is true; oh so _very _true," he said as he gazed at her from head to toe, licking his lips.

Ameria's cheeks darkened, if humanly possible, and she smacked him in the arm. "_Shut up!_" She hissed.

Aichki muffled a laughed, his brow rising in amusement. "You should listen to her; think of what her father will do if he found out."

~...~

_Back at Fort Lock…_

A very protective, and murderous, daddy stopped reading his newspaper and looked off into the distance, humming in thought.

His wife watched him stare at nothing by the wall with a tapestry that told the old legend of how the fortress was attacked by a mythical dragon hundreds of years ago. "What's wrong, darling? You never liked that tapestry before; you said it was tacky."

"Hmm," he hummed loudly. "Have you ever had that feeling that your baby girl is being fucked by a bastard you know you'll hate even if you don't know him personally and even though he probably has a ton in common with you, all you can think about is cutting off his dick and balls and shoving them down his throat so he chokes and dies, and just for kicks you gouge out his eyeballs for looking at your baby girl in a vulnerable position then slicing off his ears for listening to her cries and then ripping out his tongue for continuing to kiss her with it, and you did all this even though he is already dead."

His wife stared at him. "No," she dryly answered.

"_Hmph_," her husband huffed, flicking his wrists so that paper open again and started to skim again. "You're missing out then."

~...~

_Back on the Grand Line…_

Law sneezed, shaking his head lightly.

Ameria frowned, stepping closer to his side and placed a hand on his arm. "You okay; still sick?"

"No…" Law replied, wiggling his nose to remove the tingling sensation. "Just think someone's gossiping; you know the legend."

"Or it's a death wish," Aichki added his two cents with a smirk.

Law's face paled slightly; he knew exactly who the grandmaster of talking about.

Aichki would have tried to reassure the pirate captain, but sadly the assassin father of the bone mage was just _that_ good and when it came to his baby girl and… And well, yeah, you get the picture. Besides _that_, the grandmaster couldn't lie to make the pirate captain feel better because he found himself being thrown over the shoulder of a certain magical being.

"Something epic is about to occur," Sane happily shouted. "But sadly you're not allowed to see it, Aichki, my friend."

Aichki blinked in confusion. "Why…?"

"It's complicated," Sane answered and then turned to Law. "Captain Fuzzy Hat, may I steal your sex toy for a moment?"

"_Don't call me that!_"

Law eyed the magical being oddly. "You're not going to have…sex with her, are you?"

Sane sneered in disgust. "Ew, no, I'm like nine hundred and half years older than her. I know older stuff if socially acceptable when one partner is eighteen or over, but dude, that's just wrong."

"Okay, I get it," Law held up his hands to calm down the magical being. "Then yes, you can steal her; just give her back when you're done."

"Will do, Captain Fuzzy Hat!" Sane mock saluted the pirate captain before reaching out to snatch the bone mage by the hood of her shirt and then dragged her back inside. "Come, little monkey, I have much to teach you for your upcoming journey."

Law watched them leave, shaking his head with a chuckle. Then he turned back to the upcoming island. It vaguely reminded him of a mixture of Marsh-Well's Haven and Steamers Stream, but less hazardous. The fog was neither magical nor virus infected, but there was still a mystery of what was behind that veil of fog. Anything could be there… And hopefully it would satisfy Luffy's need for adventure because the rubber captain was desperate to having one handed to him on a sliver platter. And if it wasn't there when he got to the island then he would hunt for it like a rabid bloodhound after a fleeing fox.

Once docked at the island, it looked to be riddled with mystery as people sluggishly walked around port with pale skin that looked to be a light shade of green. Law knew what was going on, but Luffy, well… Luffy thought it was something else.

"**Zombies!**" The rubber captain roared at the top of his lungs, scowling at the people he didn't understand, literally. And it caused a domino affect.

"**Apocalypse!**" Usopp screeched in pure terror, his knees shaking to the extreme.

"_Not again!_" Nami yelped, cringing as she hugged herself.

"Don't worry; we'll protect you, Nami!" Shachi shouted with a ginger blush.

"_**Yeah!**_" Penguin and the other Heart Pirates agreed with matching red flushed faces.

"_Get lost, ya little shits!_" Sanji then kicked the living shit out of each and every one of them. Then he looked to Nami, a star in his only visible eyes sparkled as he coolly puffed on his cigarette. "Only I can protect my Nami-swan."

"Uh…yeah…" Nami slowly said as a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. "You do that, Sanji…"

Sanji's starry eye then turned to a flame of determination. "_By dammit I shall, Nami-swan~!_"

Law blinked at the scene in confusion. "He just mowed down my entire crew," he dryly said to Robin.

Robin chuckled lightly with a small smile. "Don't think about it too much; Nami just has that affect on men. Most of them just lose themselves and can easily be taken down. At least it wasn't everyone, but still many great men have fallen to the power of her breasts. Let's hope you're not one of them," Robin coyly said.

"Hah," Law laughed. "There's only one set of breasts that can take me to my knees."

"Oh, so scandalous to say that aloud, Law," Robin replied, amused.

Law merely smirked slyly, but then that grin turned to a frown at what Luffy said next.

"**ATTACK!**" The rubber captain cried and winded up a punch, ready to hit the first person he saw.

"_Straw Hat!_" Law barked, making the rubber captain stop in his tracks, his knuckles halting at the nose of the person that flinched violently. "That's _not _a zombie."

Luffy blinked in confusion. "What?" He asked, never noticing the person he was able to hit scramble away in fear, a very unzombie-like thing to do.

"It's not a zombie," Law repeated calmly.

"He's right, Luffy!" Chopper spoke up, puffing out his little chest angrily. "They aren't zombies, their just sick with a cold; a nasty case of it from the looks of it."

"Oh," Luffy awed. "Oops," and his rubber limb snapped back to normal.

Chopper huffed, but his attention was elsewhere: the people. "It's just a cold, nothing deadly or anything, but…something seems off."

"Too many people are sick with it, and it looks to be putting a heavy toll on them," Law answered the reindeer's implied question. "From the looks of it, something is making the common cold ten times worse than it should be."

"So what happens if we caught it?" Franky questioned, walking over to the party.

"Simple, you get sick," Law replied with a shrug. "The symptoms may be worse and it will last longer. Nothing major."

"What Law says it true," Chopper agreed with a nod. "But still… I smell something foul in the air."

Bepo hung his head low. "Sorry…"

"No, I think its Usopp," Sanji corrected, jerking a thumb to the sharpshooter.

"_HEY!_"

"I DON'T MEAN THAT KIND OF SMELL!" Chopper screeched loudly so he was heard over everyone. "I meant that something or someone is the cause of this all."

Luffy perked up when he heard that. "_Adventure?_"

"Great," Sanji huffed and rolled his eye. "Now you've done it, Chopper."

"S—Sorry…" the little reindeer apologized softly.

"_**ADVENTURE!**_" Luffy then screamed, pumping his fists into the air. "_**ZORO! HEY ZORO! LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE THIS TIME!**_"

There was no reply.

"_**ZOROOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

"We lost him already, Luffy," Robin told her captain. "He wandered off when we got here."

"_**What!**_" Usopp and Nami shrieked in unison, their eyes white with shock and jaws a gap. "_We literally just got here!_"

"Aw, Zoro started without me," Luffy hung his head low, but then it perked up when he noticed Law walking away from the group. "Oh, _oh, __**oh LAW!**_" and he darted forward in a flash, clinging to the doctor pirate's leg. "Let's go on an adventure and make Zoro jealous!"

"No," Law grunted and tried to pry the rubber captain from his leg, but failed miserably. "Get off before I use my devil fruit on you," he grumbled.

"PLEASE!" Luffy cried. "We need to be buddies since we're in an alliance now!"

"That wasn't your first reason," Law mumbled as he started to walk away, despite Luffy still clinging to his leg.

"Well, I thought of a new reason that's better, right? Right?" Luffy questioned.

Law just sighed and shook his head. He ignored the rubber captain for the time being and just observed the area. The city seemed rundown, windows and door all boarded up, but he noticed it was only on the first floor. Also, sandbags were acting as makeshift walls around buildings, like it would keep something small from coming in. Strange…

He would have liked to ponder more on this, but the smell of rotting flesh invaded his nose, and also, there was Luffy annoying the shit out of him.

"Can we, please~! PLEASE!"

Finally, he snapped. "Get off me will you—"

"_What the fuck is __**this?**_"

That voice.

Law's head snapped up when he heard that familiar voice and his eyes widened when he saw the dynamite group enter the alley he and Straw Hat were in.

* * *

><p>"Now, you have to hold her carefully," Sane said as he gingerly placed the toddler in the bone mage's lap. "She's still young and fragile after her rebirth and she can't be contained in a vessel for a few more weeks."<p>

Ameria blinked as has she let the child settle into her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. She looked to her master, who merely shrugged, and then she turned back to the child. Lin was quiet and tilted her head back to look up as the bone mage looked down. Ameria smiled, even if she knew the toddler would not return it, but little Lin was just too cute no matter if she frowned or smiled. Though, Law hated the toddler's guts. Granted he hated all of Sane's children, but he really, really, hated Lin. And no matter how many times the bone mage asked why, the answer was always the same: _it's better if you didn't know_. So, Ameria just pushed it aside as nothing for the time being.

"Hey," Sane called out as he snapped his fingers in front of her face, making the bone mage come to attention. "Listen while I speak; this is important. I'm leaving my baby girl in your hands and if anything happens to her you will regret it," and he sneered murderously at her for emphasize.

Ameria gulped, tightening her grip around the child that looked like a little porcelain doll. "If you're so worried that she might get hurt then why don't you watch her?"

"Because I have to protect this guy," Sane jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

From his spot leaning against the wall, Aichki tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Protect me how; and from what?"

"I need to cover up your magical essence because if that's hidden then so is that little fucker in your side," Sane scoffed bitterly with hate as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's too soon to draw out and attack that devil; we need time to build strength since a plan will be hopeless because he will find out anyway. Damn fucker."

Aichki frowned; a hand went to his side where the golden bruise was hidden beneath his robes.

Ameria looked between her master and the magical being with concern filling her eyes. "What's coming here that will hurt Master?"

"That's what I wanted to prep you on," Sane answered with a serious frown, which meant it was extremely important. "Caden's Heir is coming, and she is no foe. She is a friend, and it's vital that you know that."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	101. Chapter 97: Team Up With ME!

Volleys-chan: The awkwardness has yet to continue. :D Oh Luffy, you silly teeny-pop.

Velonica14: Epicness? Check? That's up to you to decide. :D

Kaappimorso: D: Law will never hate you! You are the exception! Sane cookie? Sane loves you, too! :D

Alpenwolf: You'll just have to see how it works out. :D

Miss Doflamingo: Are you sure you want to see what he will do? Gosh, if I wrote that I'd have to boast Bones to a Triple R Rating...

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: You...you... I could hug you right now for your insightful review! It brings tears to my eyes when people get the hints and points within my writing. T^T You get a Sane CAKE! Yes you do.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Oh, now the Heart Pirates will boil like hot potatoes in the heat! You can count on that! :D

xXMegers17Xx: They will meet! But when? And how? Mmm, only I know. :D

mks 12 98: You gotta wait and see. :p

LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: Dwa~ Love you too, ducky!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine~

* * *

><p>Chapter 97: Team Up With Me!<p>

Law stood there in shock, his eyes wide from behind the shadow cast by the bill of his cap. Truthfully, seeing the appearance of a rival wasn't unlikely since it's happened before, but seeing _three_, plus a first mate, in the _same_ group looking tolerant of each other, was the shock.

"Hey Law, look!" Luffy bluntly pointed towards the supposed leader of the pack, still clinging to Law's leg with a rubbery arm like a mere child. "It's that guy—eh—oh right, Kidd! Eus-ta-ta—I don't know how to say your last name—_Kidd!_"

The red head stared, his somewhat startled expression turning into an annoyed one, and it grew more irritated when his little Exotic Scarlet started to giggle at his side, amused at the situation.

"But I don't remember the guy's name with the long hair though," Luffy blurted out with no shame as he pointed towards the masked blonde rudely.

"But Straw Hat," Law smirked, amused at the situation arising. "He has the easiest name to remember.

"Really?" Luffy's eyes went wide and he grinned eager to know. "What is it? _What is it?_"

"Killer," Law answered shortly.

"_Pfff!_" Luffy's enthusiasm deflated and he pouted in annoyance, puffing his cheeks out. "That's not a name; it's stupid."

Scratchmen Apoo snickered, using a hand to cover his mouth, but Exotic Scarlet showed no shame in chuckling out in the open at the masked blonde when he stiffened in offense. Even Kidd smirked slightly at the sight of his own first mate getting made fun of; looked like someone was on the captain's bad side at the moment.

"And Monkey D. Luffy is a clown's name," Killer dryly replied, the look on his face a complete mystery, but Law could only picture the humorous sight.

"No it's not!" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

With his grip weakened, Law took the liberty of wedging his nodachi like a crowbar between the rubber captain's crossed legs around his own, finally prying him away. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat about old times with a nice warm cup of tea, but we have business to attend to." And Law tipped his hat before grabbing Luffy by the collar then he turned swiftly on his heel, ready to leave the area.

"Wait, Trafalgar," Hawkins spoke up from silence, a tarot card in hand.

Law looked over his shoulder, seeing that the fortune teller's brows were furrowed with confusion. Then a small huff of confused awe below him made Law glance down at Luffy, seeing the rubber captain eye the two new rivals curiously; Zoro wasn't kidding when he said Luffy knew _nothing_ other than what's inside his little world.

"There is something evil afoot here," the fortune teller continued. "And you reek of it, indirectly."

Law frowned lightly, yet his brow moved in curiosity. "And I took a shower this morning, too," he grimly joked.

Hawkins pressed his lips in a thin line of thought as he ignored the mild taunt. "You have no idea what I speak of, do you?"

"Not a clue," Law curtly replied with a small smirk and shrug as he dropped Luffy's collar, making the rubber captain flop to the ground.

Everyone ignored Luffy as he grumbled, sitting cross-legged on the dusty ground with arms crossed over his chest as the fortune teller spoke once more. "Hmm…" Hawkins hummed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "This is most distressing…" and then he looked to the cards. "I don't like it when my interpretations of the cards turn out the way I didn't expect. They said Death would come and I thought it meant you, but…"

Exotic Scarlet looked worriedly over at the fortune teller, a deep frown pulling at the corner of her lips. "But what?" she then asked. "Do you think there is something else on the next card?"

Hawkins hummed again shuffling his cards quickly and then swiftly removed the top one from the pile and stared at it, his eyes opening a fraction wider. "It says Death will come from the Sky."

Kidd eyed the fortune teller oddly. "What do you mean by that?"

And as the fortune teller predicted, 'death' came from the sky. A large flying craft hovered over the tall buildings around them. The slick black machinery whirled over head, making the fog part so the large yellow star painted on the bottom was seen. But then a hatch opened, splitting that star in two as the door opened and released the hold inside: a mountain of black bags. Hawkins eyes opened wide at the scene while Apoo jumped back, his jaw dropping in shock. Killer and Kidd stood like statues as Exotic Scarlet shuffled closer to Kidd, flinching at the crunching sound of bones coming from each bag when it hit the ground.

"_**Litterers!**_" Luffy shouted at the flying craft, shaking his fist up at the hunk of machinery. "_**Don't drop all your trash bags in the street!**_"

"Those aren't trash bags, Straw Hat," Law casually said. "They're body bags."

Luffy scrunched his nose in disgust, sticking out his tongue and leaned away from the bag pile and then pinched his nose. "Icky," he muttered with a nasally tone.

Exotic Scarlet clamped a hand over her mouth and she moved even closer to Kidd, clinging to his mechanical arm. "That's gross…" she gagged, coughing at the smell.

Kidd whispered something calmly to her and then turned to Hawkins, glancing at him questionable from the corner of his eyes. "Is this part of that evil thing you were talking about?"

Hawkins shook his head slowly, unsure. "I… Don't know…" he answered softly. "I feel as if something powerful is confusing my fortunes so it leads me to another path. It's strange and I don't like it. I would like to investigate further into this."

Luffy perked up when he heard the fortune teller say that, and Law frowned, knowing exactly what came to the rubber captain's mind. "Hey! Hey! I wanna know why zombies—"

"Not zombies, Straw Hat," Law interrupted, annoyed.

He was ignored. "—are walking around! So let's team up! We are investigating this, too!"

Law wanted to slap a palm to his forehead; Luffy would go there, but then the rubber captain made it ten times worse.

"Oh! Wait, wait, wait," Luffy took back his words, but an even bigger grin on his lips. "I have an even _better_ idea!" and he sprung from his seat on the ground and started to jump up and down frantically with glee. "_You all should join an alliance with me and Law! It'll be super fun!_"

Law slapped the heel of his palm to his forehead, annoyed, and he grumbled curses under his breath.

Everyone else stared at the rubber captain, but Killer was the first one to speak up.

"Sounds like a good idea," the masked blonde responded to the rubber captain, making Luffy grin brightly.

Kidd, on the other hand, frowned deeply and roughly grabbed his first mate by the arm and dragged him off to the side, and the others in his group followed suit.

Law watched them from afar, only imagining what they were talking about, probably about how Kidd didn't approve, which Law could agree with. He didn't want to be in an alliance with brute like Kidd, no matter how big of a fleet the man had under his flag, it wasn't worth it. He had to worry about Doflamingo finding out that little plan steal Caesar was his; so far, the mystery ally had kept his word, but still… Law didn't want to deal with Doflamingo, Kaidou, and Big Mom. The Kidd Fleet and Big Mom's were not on happy terms at the moment; that explained pretty much everything. Was that the reason Killer wanted to team; he thought it was a good idea because the more against Big Mom the better? Logical, but sometimes numbers mean nothing.

Then the sound of rustling to his side snapped him away from his thoughts and he looked over, his brows furrowing in annoyance at the scene. "_Straw Hat!_" He barked angrily, using his heel to kick the rubber captain in the back of the head. "Don't pick through those bags!"

Luffy was crouched down in front of the bloody black bags and had been poking at it with a finger. Once Law hit him though, he grunted in pain, cringing as he held the back of his head before looking over his shoulders with a pitiful, pained expression on his face. "But you said they're body bags, and that means there are people in there, right?"

"They aren't people anymore," Law scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're corpses now."

Luffy's jaw dropped in shock, gasping and his eyes wide and white. "_No way!_ So they're all dead! But I saw one of them move."

Law shrugged. "Probably rats since—"

And Law was interrupted as a living body erupted from the pile of dead ones.

"_Zoro!_" Luffy shouted happily. "That's where you snuck off to you little sneak!" and he grinned when he saw his disgruntled first mate leap from the body bag heap. "And you shouldn't be in that," Luffy then began to scold him, waving his finger childishly as he puffed out his cheeks. "Law says those are corpses."

"You think I don't know that!" Zoro snapped angrily as he dusted his clothes of grime. "You think I wanted to land in a pile of dead bodies? No, you moron! Some stupid kid pushed me when he ran by to get to some giant cage of rats!"

Law's brow rose in curiosity. "Cage of rats?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Zoro grunted, smoothing at the last wrinkle in his green robes. "I was going to ask the guards how to get to port when some kid ran by and knocked me into a hole filled with this _crap_," he jerked a thumb over to the pile. "And then I ended up here."

"Hmm…" Law hummed in thought and scratched his goatee in thought. Then he looked back at to Zoro. "Could you take me there?"

Zoro's brow arched with confusion. "Yeah; why?"

Law smirked slyly as he tapped a finger against the smooth case of his nodachi. "I have questions."

* * *

><p>Ameria walked out on the deck of the sub with little Lin on her hip, the child spirit clinging to the fabric of her hoodie. The bone mage looked around, trying to find some living soul around, but all she saw what her unconscious crew and Brook standing among them while playing the fiddle as he sang.<p>

"_Oh, poor, oh, poor, they were mowed and went to the floor, yo, ho, ho!_"

"Brook…" she asked at the railing, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her cheek. "What happened here?"

"Oh, Ameria! Nice to see you!" Brook stopped playing his fiddle and waved to her happily, then took a deep breath in before asking. "May I see your panties today, please?"

And on cue, Fabian used the phrase to escape his vessel and violently kicked Brook in the side of the skull sending him flying. It took a few minutes to pry the fuming wild spirit that continued to chant '_stranger-danger_' from the skeletal musical that cried about his breaking bones, but Bas was able to knock out his little brother then send him back into his cracked skull of a vessel before the spirit returned to his own. Once that was over with, the bone mage stood before the groaning Brook that swayed from side to side.

"He's almost as bad as Sanji…" Brook whined, tears coming to his eyes sockets. "It breaks my heart, if I had a heart, _yo, ho, ho!_"

Ameria blinked at the laughing skeleton, more beads of sweat running down her brow and cheeks. "Ah, yeah…but anyway, Brook. What happened here?" she asked again, her head moving back and forth to motion towards her unconscious crew.

"Oh, well, they said they would protect Nami, and Sanji didn't like it," Brook explained, waving his bony hand cheerfully. "You know how he likes to make sure Nami, Robin, you, any pretty dame, is protected only by him unless he says otherwise, especially when it involves strangers."

"Ah…" she stuttered nervously with a shaky smile, of course Sanji would go as far as knock out an entire crew. Law was probably upset that his crew was taken down so easily, but it was only because they were entranced by Nami's exposing beauty: her bikinied chest. "So, anyway, where is everyone else?"

"They went out onto the island," Brook told her. "But Chopper and I stayed behind. Chopper wanted to look after the wounded and he wanted me to make sure they didn't get kidnapped!"

Ameria's eyes opened and she gasped lightly. "Was someone kidnapped?"

"Not yet," Brook bluntly replied.

"So much faith, Brook," Ameria mumbled with a weak smile.

"I try!" Brook happily replied with a smile. "So, do you want to go check out the island with me? I don't want to go alone in such a scary place!" He cringed, his bones rattling violently. "It gives me goose bumps! If I had skin, _yo, ho, ho!_"

"Ha, ha…" Ameria weakly laughed, though a small smile was on her face. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Gr~eat~!" Brook sang, pointing a bony finger towards a misty alleyway. "Let's go this way," and hey started walking alongside each other. Though, before the mist swallowed their forms, Brook politely asked again: "But before we go, may I, pretty please with a cherry on top, see your panties, please?"

And on cue, Fabian woke up, screaming '_stranger-danger_' repeatedly until an annoyed Bas came to save the crying skeletal musician.

* * *

><p>Chopper scurried out of the Sunny's medical ward, his emergency pack filled and ready to treat the Heart Pirates. But when the reindeer came to the scene, he didn't see Brook. He blinked his button eyes for a moment as a lone breeze passed through. Then his little brows furrowed together and he shouted.<p>

"_**BROOK, YOU STUPID IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	102. Chapter 98: Rat's Disease

...It's finals week. I am dead. T.T

Volleys-chan: Law could have done that, but I think Luffy would just reattach himself in the end... Law is Luffy's new bff (all to make Zoro jelly).

Alpenwolf: Zoro's, err, sense of direction will, um, really shine(?) in this arc. Sorry Killer (spoiler?).

RedTheAmazing: I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I hope I don't let you down. :)

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Surprisingly, its not Law who gets antsy, but a certain red head...

Miss Doflamingo: :D Happy faces make someone's day.

xXMegers17Xx: Lin was a bad guy, in a way, but she is a good guy now and I will prove it to you guys!

Velonica14: The meeting will happen! Soon...ish...yeah, glad you liked the chapter!

LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: No, you are quite right. Zoro is 100% cannon with his direction skills. :D

Hitoshirezu Ryu: This is probably my craziest arc yet... :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 98: Rat's Disease<p>

Zoro looked to his right a long moment, staring down the alleyway with his one good eye as the thin brow above his scarred one twitched with annoyance. He tsked then looked to the left long and hard, his brows quivering even more. Then he closed his eye altogether and crossed his arms over his chest, hanging his head slightly while humming deeply in thought.

The others behind him stared blankly at the Straw Hat first mate before going about with their own reactions to the obvious situation. Kidd began grumbling darkly to his first mate while Apoo did the same to Hawkins. The only one out of that group that didn't seem negatively phased was Exotic Scarlet, the ginger giggling lightly at the scene.

Though, the only one that spoke was Luffy, and he rather bluntly and emotionlessly stated. "You're lost again."

Law slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned; he had a feeling that his and Luffy's alliance with Kidd, Apoo, and Hawkins would be the shortest in history if this kept up.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped angrily at his rubber captain, his brows furrowing with rage. "I was in a damn flying machine! I didn't see which way I went!"

"But," Gabriella spoke up, a teasing tone in her voice as she smiled. "Didn't you get there once on foot before?"

Zoro growled, looking away quickly and began shuffling forward blindly while grumbling about how no matter if the hair was orange or red, _those_ type women were terrible.

Luckily Kidd didn't hear that, mostly because Luffy proudly declared: "He has no sense of direction!" as he marched after his first mate.

"Neither do you, moron!" Zoro countered snippily, veins of rage forming along his brow.

Gabriella merely giggled and followed after the swordsman and his captain, skipping passed Law as she looked over her shoulder to her captain. "They're an entertaining pair, aren't they Kidd?"

Kidd grunted, rolling his eyes. "They're _annoying_," he stressed the word, scowling pointedly at his first mate.

"…" Killer was silent, but then simply said: "Everyone has their flaws."

Gabriella chuckled as she turned back to following the confused swordsman and his carefree captain. And with her back facing them all, she sweetly said: "I can list a couple of your flaws, Kidd."

Law smirked at that, and he wasn't the only one to find it humorous since Apoo started to snicker at the expression on the redhead's face. Kidd ground his teeth together and growled viciously at the musical captain before storming off to whisper harsh words into Exotic Scarlet's ear as he grabbed her roughly by the arm. Hawkins was the next to follow, calm and quiet, unfazed by everything, and Apoo followed, asking if the Kidd's list of flaws be said, which made the redhead snap at him more in a brutish, animalistic way.

Law hung back with the Kidd pirate first mate, smirking his way. "This will either turn out for the best or the worst, you know?" He stated smoothly, turning on his heel to follow the rest of the group.

"…" Killer didn't comment in return and merely walked briskly past him to be at his captain's side.

Law chuckled lightly and shook his head. Killer knew he was right; everyone did. Leaving the thought behind for the moment, Law caught up to the group in time to hear Luffy start up a conversation with Exotic Scarlet.

"You're a new member of Kidd's crew, ain't ya?" He asked, eyeing her curiously like a child would when he sees something fascinating behind a glass wall. "I didn't see you last time. What's your name?"

A small smile came to her lips. "It's Roland Gabriella," she answered. "And I'm somewhat a new member. I've been apart of the crew for over two years now."

"Oh~!" Luffy awed, nodding his head thoughtful. "So, do you have any cool powers? Or something?"

"I'm a summoner mage, I control demons and devils by making pacts with them," she told the rubber captain.

Luffy's eyes went wide with stars and his jaw dropped in shock. "_**WHOA!**__ That's awesome!_ You should join my crew!"

Gabriella laughed heartily, but Kidd did no such thing.

"_Oi, oi, Straw Hat!_" The redhead barked bitterly to the fawning rubber captain. "She's a member of my crew, so don't try to steal her!"

The look of amazement in Luffy's eyes vanished and he looked blankly towards the redhead. "But we're in an alliance now. Can't she come and visit for an adventure or two?" He openly asked with a straight face.

"_No,_" Kidd snapped.

Luffy pouted, his cheeks puffing out as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not?" he huffed; his voice just a grumble under his breath as he looked towards the red head with annoyance. "Selfish."

Gabriella giggled. "He's being selfish because I'm his girlfriend."

This wasn't a surprise to Law since he saw her bounty poster where she and Kidd are holding hands like a couple. But it was an absolute shock to Luffy and Zoro. Both of them halted where they stood and stared with a dumbstruck look in their white eyes and jaws dropping almost to the ground. Though, Zoro was in silent shock, Luffy, not so much.

"_**WHAT!**_" Luffy yelled in disbelief. "How can Kidd get a relationship when he looks like _that!_" he bluntly proclaimed as he rudely pointed towards the fuming red head.

Law chuckled lightly; he didn't know that Luffy had such a vast knowledge on relationships since he constantly had to be reminded of his with Ameria and also because Luffy didn't have the slightest clue that Boa Hancock was madly in love with him.

"That's what I said!" Apoo agreed, laughing wildly at the expression on everyone's face.

Kidd growled and whacked the snickering Apoo upside the head with his metal hand, making the musical captain hiss dark curses at him. "Fuck you," Kidd seethed murderously before turning to Luffy. "And what's that suppose to mean, Straw Hat?"

Luffy ignored him and kept his attention on Gabriella. "I have a question," he said with up most seriousness.

Gabriella's brow rose in curiosity, a tiny smirk of the unexpected crawling on her lips. "Yes?"

Luffy then pointed to Kidd, still a blunt straight expression on his face. "Why does he wear lipstick?"

The only thing that moved was the loose clothing on their bodies as a single breeze of wind passed by.

Then Gabriella started to laugh wildly, which caused Luffy and Apoo to laugh as well, even Law did. Kidd though, stood there trembling in rage at the question, the mockery and more. At least Killer and Hawkins remained stoic, or so Law thought; inside they could be laughing like crazy.

Though, before Kidd could go on a rampage, Zoro spoke up when the sound of large whirling gears was heard. "What's that?" He asked aloud and then started to run towards the sound further down the alleyway.

Luffy was quick to catch up and Law was the next to follow, and he noted that Kidd stayed back to scold those in his alliance. Law worried little about leaving them behind and continued to sprint after the two Straw Hats. Why did they have to run so fucking fast; everywhere? Seriously, this wasn't a life or death situation or anything.

…

Right?

Illness making infecting the entire island's population, body bags falling from the sky and rats in cages; something was up on this island, but was it deadly? He smirked wickedly at the thought; he needed a thrilling adventure such as this and with an unlikely team nonetheless. Like he said before; this was either going to be for the best or the worst.

The alleyway then branched out into an open area that looked to be the city's main square, or former square. It was filled with holes that had been dug to dump the bags of corpses to await transportation to the outer bureau as they witnessed the flying machine from before use a claw that appeared from the bottom to cram them inside its metal shell. Though, in the middle of the square where there looked to be a fountain in the past had been replaced with cage that had closely knitted iron bars to keep the million of rats in place and at least a dozen guards dressed in pale military green uniforms and has masks over their faces.

"Heh," Zoro smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Told you I'd find it."

"It reeks here," Gabriella rasped as she came in from behind, covering her mouth to block the stench. But when her eyes landed upon the cage, she squealed like a woman in a kitchen that sees a mouse run over her shoe and then jumps onto a chair. Instead of a chair though, she jumped into Kidd's arm, clinging to his neck desperately with wide eyes.

Kidd, startled at first, braced himself to hold her comfortably. Then he blinked before his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I forgot; she's scared of rats," Apoo brought up.

Luffy perked up at the words and he looked over his shoulder, blinking his eyes. "Weird fear," he blurted out. "Just like A—"

"_Room_."

Before the words were muttered, Luffy's mouth suddenly disappeared, making everyone stare with wide eyes in disbelief.

"W—Where—" Zoro stuttered with a twitchy eye. "Where did you put Luffy's mouth, Law!"

* * *

><p>Chopper was still busy at work patching bruises upon the heads of the groaning Heart Pirates still sprawled out on the harbor ground, but then he suddenly stopped when he heard the battle cry of his captain scream the Heart Pirate Captain's name, his tone filled with rage.<p>

"L—Luffy—?" The reindeer stuttered nervously, his hooves covering his mouth in fear as he looked around. But when he looked up at the head of the Thousand Sunny, he screeched in fear, his button eyes almost poking out of their sockets. Luffy's mouth was now covering the lion's.

* * *

><p>Law grinned like a leisurely Chesire cat down at the rubber captain, but his eyes gleamed with a dangerous look. "I'd rather you not say such things about my crew aloud, Straw Hat."<p>

Luffy's face moved with frantic animation, his brows furrowed while his nose scrunched up and nostrils were flared. His jaw constantly moved, up with a clean slate where his mouth and lips were formerly; Law could only imagine the curses the rubber captain was saying.

Law then grunted. "Just don't talk about that and I'll give it back."

Luffy nodded furiously, a determined look in his eyes, and then with a wave of Law's hand, Luffy's mouth was slapped back on. He said nothing of the bone mage's, but rather roared with all his might. "_**AAAARRRUGGGH!**_"

With a collective gasp, all the guards that were busy attending their duties stopped abruptly and snapped their attention to the pirate group, finally noticing them. The military men clutched machine rifles in hand, ready to pull triggers if need be as the cautiously marched over to the group of pirates.

Kidd glared at Law, annoyed. "Nice going," he dryly said, still holding the trembling summoner mage.

"I'm not the one that screamed, Mister Eustass."

"Well, you caused the scream," Apoo pointed out, who was equally annoyed.

Law merely huffed, unconcerned as a small group of armed guards came with weapons in hand.

"_This place is in confinement,_" the leader of the pack said through his thick gas mask. "_The Rat's Disease is in the area and anyone without authorization from Doctor Handles isn't allowed._"

Law's brows furrowed together at the name, Doctor Handles? It seemed familiar, very familiar, yet… He couldn't put his finger on it. Though, he didn't get the time to ask the guards any questions because things were getting hostile.

A second soldier went over to the pack leader, whispering something so softly into his ear that Law couldn't even pick it up. The pack leader stiffened with a small gasp, and his attention turned back to the pirates, the glare over his mask's glasses gleaming viciously as his grip tightened on his slick, shiny new black rifle, a model that had yet to be seen by the public eye. The soldiers then followed their leader's advances, putting all the pirates at gunpoint. This made the pirates all wary; a new weapon means knew power and foe. There was a chance they couldn't—

Then out of the blue, a boy no older than thirteen came from the smog clouded skies, leaping down from a second story window with dagger in hand. In a flurry of deep crimson red, the blade sank into the skull of the pack leader as the boy's feet landed firmly on the soldier's shoulder. Then, the teen leaped away, taking his stained dagger with him.

"_It's the brat that caused it!_" A guard roared, pointing a finger to the lad that landed on the ground by the rat cage. "_Get him before—!_"

But it was too late, the boy kicked the latched holding the cage's door locked and opened it, letting the rats free and in the confusion, the boy dashed into an open sewer pile to escape the sense before he was caught.

* * *

><p>"I think Lin likes your crown, Brook," Ameria giggled with a grin, staring up as the child spirit sat comfortably within the headpiece atop the tall skeleton's afro. "She's treating it like her throne."<p>

"_Yo, ho, ho!_" Brook laughed happily with glee. "She does! I think this calls for something special!" He declared boldly, and then he coughed. "May I see—?"

"A—ah, Brook!" Ameria frantically said as she unhooked Fabian's cracked skull vessel and held it tightly to her chest as if to muffle the words. "Don't say that! You'll know what'll happen!"

"Ah…" Brook huffed as he stared off into the distance of his memory and then hung his head low, which made Lin cling to his crown so she wouldn't tumble off. "You're right…" he grimly agreed. "I was just trying to make up for lost time... But I think it's best... If I stopped... For a bit, at least."

Ameria sighed in relief as she placed Fabian's vessel back onto her belt, right beside Bas's smooth one. That problem was avoided; Bas would appreciate not having to come out to stop his little brother once again.

Brook then hummed in thought, eyeing the skull vessels curiously at her belt. "These guys are pretty fancy." He told her. "But why is this one—" he pointed to Fabian's vessel. "—so cracked up compared to the other?"

Ameria looked down at her belt, placed a hand so her fingers both covered the brother spirits' vessels. "That's because with each contract I made with them, my magic is spread apart. Fabian used to not have a vessel like this and morphed himself into choker, but… He got on everyone's nerves a little…"

"…I'm hurt, Ameria~" Fabian whined sadly from his vessel.

"But it's true," Bas countered.

"_Shuddup!_"

"Calm down you two," Ameria calmly spoke before continuing with Brook. "So, anyway, since my magic is spread of three spirit contracts, Fabian fights against the binds so he can come out…and hug me to death. But I have been training magic control with Master! And with each day it gets harder for Fabian to escape, so he'll use any excuse to get out, which is whenever you ask to see… Well, you know."

"Ah! That makes sense," Brook nodded, acknowledging the facts, but then he looked at her in confusion. "Wait; three? But you only have two skulls on your belt…"

Ameria smiled and pointed to Rin's vessel around her neck; she'd learned not to touch the tiny dragon skull unless she really needed to since getting blisters on her fingertips wasn't fun, even if she was somewhat used to it. "This is Rin, she's a special spirit since it's been past down from teacher to student for decades."

Brooks nodded frantically, looking interested in hearing more, but he was stopped when both their attention was turned to a masked boy in dirty cream robes appear in the entrance of a sewage drain.

The boy stood there, frozen as stone; then in what looked like fright, he dashed back into the large pipe, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

This _is_ how I feel during finals week. Read His Heir if you want to see how I _want_ to feel.

~...~

Ameria sat impatiently on the floor of Law's dorm room, biting her nails like a madwoman as she watched her boyfriend read over her research paper in front of her. It was the last week of college and she wanted to do well on her last remaining finals and papers. But, she was having a difficult time. She barely passed two of her finals by the skin of her teeth, and sadly, she totally bombed her final paper for English.

She was a nervous wreck and it clearly showed.

Law then paused from the silent proof reading session and gingerly reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her mouth. "Don't bite your nails," he calm said before he focused back on her paper.

Ameria just nodded wordlessly, but she needed something to do that didn't involve watching Law read her work; it made her anxious in all the wrong ways, no matter how fucking attractive he looked wearing reading glasses. She need to do something, which turned out to be holding bundle of white puffy fur that sat down beside her and barked.

Instantly, she snatched the puppy up in her arms, nearly squeezing the life out of little Bepo. Somehow Law was able to keep a puppy in his room without his RA finding out. How? She had no worthily idea, but that was beside the point. The point was Bepo served as a tool to calm her nerves, but holding the puppy too tightly made Bepo wiggle and whine for an escape.

Law then looked up when he heard the mild ruckus and blinked when he saw his almost teary eyed girlfriend smothering his dog, anxious to hear what he had to say. "Well," he then spoke up as he removed his glassed. "I'm done."

"_Howwasit?_" She slurred nervously, holding Bepo tightly as she watched a faint, yet sheepish, smile come to her boyfriends lips.

"Well, I'll say it frankly: it sucked."

Ameria felt her world come crashing down and she toppled over to lay on her side. "It was that bad?" she groaned, holding Bepo closer so the puppy yelped.

"It looked like you slapped something together the day it was due," Law bluntly said.

"But I worked a month on that paper!" Ameria defended as she sat back up, finally letting Bepo scamper away under the bed to hide.

"I doesn't look like it," Law replied.

Ameria pouted and laid down on the floor, burying her head into folded arms. "You're so mean."

"You wanted me to be honest," Law reminded as he placed a comforting hand to her back, rubbing it gently. "There's still time to fix it. Your sources are good, we just need to go back to them and maybe add some more. I'll help you, so don't worry; everything will be fine."

"No, it won't," Ameria murmured sadly.

Law's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"It's due tomorrow," she whined.

Law blinked. "Well, you're fucked then."

And Ameria sobbed: "Fucked into oblivion."

~...~

_Ending note: I feel your pain Ameria. I feel your pain. T.T_


	103. Chapter 99: They Meet At Last

I'm tired due to a long week and weekend, so bear with weak replies duckies. :(

Alpenwolf: Law can't let Luffy spill the beans.

Velonica14: I stressed out a lot this week, just like Ameria, but my grades were a lot better than hers in the end...lol.

Miss Doflamingo: People think I'm crazy, too, so join the club! You get Sane Cookies, so the haters will get jelly. :p

xXMegers17Xx: Eh, I guess you could say they have a weird double date? Eh, well, you have to see.

LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: Oh, you will be surprised what happens with Brook and the subject panties in this chapter. Someone is not going to be happy.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Zoro's luck will have run out by then, trust me on this ducky.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: ... Girl, don't tempt me with mini ideas, because now in the future a mini like that will appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 99: They Meet at Last.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Bepo," Brodie smiled up to the polar bear as the walked out onto the deck. "Nigel and Shachi said they'd help me move the new medical supplies from the storage room to the infirmary, but they never came after we docked…"

Bepo simply nodded to the medical assistant, a thoughtful look gleaming in his button eyes. "I wonder where they went…" the polar bear trailed off as they got to the bow of the sub's deck.

The two Heart Pirates stood like stone where they were when they saw the sight, the only thing moving was the loose clothing of their boiler suits as a single breeze rushed by. There was little Chopper standing in the middle of the unconscious crowd of Heart Pirates laying about the harbor's grimy ground. Though, what confused the medical assistant and polar bear was why the tiny reindeer was sobbing.

Brodie leaned over the railing, his eyes wide. "C—Chopper!" He stuttered in shock at both the unknown reasons of why their mates were knocked out and what caused the poor little reindeer to cry. "What's wrong?"

Chopper sniffed, rubbing the back of his hoof under his large blue nose to wipe away the boogers. "I—I—I was treating everyone and then a scary monster flew overhead!" and the reindeer pointed to the smoggy clouds. "It—It—It's loud and it keeps coming back! _**A—And I don't like being alone!**_" and then he started to cry obnoxiously once more. "_**Stupid Brook!**_"

Brodie blinked in shock then swiftly jumped over the railing and landed on the harbor's docks before dashing off to comfort the poor little reindeer. Going down on his knees, he placed his hands on the little reindeer's shoulders to comfort him. "It'll be okay," he reassured with a smile. "Just forget that monster and I'll help you treat the guys; how's that sound?"

Chopper merely nodded, his tears being whipped away quickly and his little brows furrowed with determination. Then he went to work diligently, rubbing ointments on swelling bruises and bandaging large bumps on foreheads. Brodie was glad that the reindeer was feeling better now, though… He was curious of the monster Chopper spoke up; it was probably a misunderstanding of something logical.

"There," Chopper sighed lightly as he wiped the sweat forming along his fuzzy brow. "All done," and then he smiled proudly at his work.

Brodie smirked and patted Chopper's head, making the mushroom cap deflate before popping back up when the medical assistant removed his hand. "Yup and good work; Captain wasn't lying when he said you were an amazing Doctor. He told me what you did for those children on Punk Hazard. Quite amazing, really."

Chopper gasped, his furry cheeks beaming red before he started laughing cheekily. "Just because you compliment me doesn't mean I'm happy, _idiot,_" and he started to dance with a gleeful expression on his chibi face.

Brodie simply chuckled nervously; the reindeer certainly did look happy. It must have been a weird animal thing like Bepo's habit of apologizing over trivial or unimportant things. "Well, anyway," Brodie continued as he stood up, brushing dirt from his kneecaps. "We should get these guys in their bunks; don't want them getting sick, especially with the environment."

Chopper stopped his little happy dance and became serious quickly, nodding his head in agreement then shouted: "_Heavy Point!_" and his small from ripped with muscular, his body growing 100 times what he originally looked like. "We can carry them faster this way." The reindeer said gruffly and scooped up three Heart Pirates easily and with care.

Brodie blinked wildly at the sudden change; he knew that Chopper could so such a thing, but witnessing it in person was different. "Um…yeah, you're right," he quickly replied and went down to help support one of his mates. Then he looked to the polar bear. "You help, too, Bepo."

"Aye," Bepo nodded and started to move forward, but then he suddenly stopped. The polar bear snapped his head towards the Thousand Sunny, his ears twitching and his nose scrunching up. "Oil," he grumbled. "It smells funny compared to ours, almost like...cola?"

Brodie blinked in confusion. "Oil? Cola?"

"_**OI~! IS ANYONE HERE?**_" The thundering voice of Franky shouted from the Sunny's deck.

"_Franky?_" Chopper turned to look up as the large cyborg came over to the railing. "You're still here? I thought you went with the others to find Luffy and Law."

"I had to do repairs after that last storm," Franky explained simply. "It was nothing I couldn't handle, the GRAND SUPREME FRANKY~!" he shouted and posed in such an awkward position that caused multiple beads of sweat appeared on the brows of Bepo and Brodie. "Plus," the shipwright continued, leaving his strange pose for a normal stance. "I heard something odd, but the repairs came first. Now that I'm done I came to investigate."

"Oh?" Chopper blinked in confusion, but then his eyes opened wide in realization. "_Oh!_ The monster! It was scary, Franky; really scary! I couldn't see it well flying through smog!"

"Eh?" Franky looked curiously down at his mate and then looked to the cloudy skies, waiting for something. "A monster, you say…"

Bepo then suddenly snapped away from staring between at the weird cyborg and odd reindeer and to the sky, his ears twitching. Even Chopper started to pick up on it as he dropped everything, as in Heart Pirates, to the ground where they were merely minutes ago. Then, the reindeer started to panic, crying words that not even a fellow animal such as Bepo could understand as Chopper pulled down on the side of his hat to cover his watery eyes.

And then he screamed: "_**IT'S THE MONSTER!**_"

Franky hummed skeptically as he pushed up his sunglasses to his forehead to get a better look at the spectacle. There, he saw the bright yellow star emerge from the smog as if went across the harbor. Then his eyes went unrealistically large as he shouted in complete awe. "_**WHOA! THAT'S SUPER!**_"

"What is it?" Brodie asked for all since Bepo was currently growling viciously at the foreign object and Chopper was in a hysterical fit of tears trying to hide behind a crate, yet he was doing it backwards.

"It's a Hover Ship!" Franky declared with glee. "Back at Water 7, I saw one on the black market once, but its price was outrageous; 500 million beli! Not super, man, _**not**__ super!_"

"Hover Ship…" Brodie repeated in confusion as he spared a glance towards the flying craft before looking back towards Franky. "A flying ship? That sounds like something useful. Why wouldn't there be more around."

"Because it can't fly long distance," Franky started to explain. "Hence the reason it's called a Hover Ship. It can only go maybe a hundred or two hundred feet in the air and the engine can't withstand long distances over the sea. So, it's not wanted by many, maybe only by the Marines or big companies, but travelers don't have much use to it."

"Then why do you want it?" Brodie asked. "You're a pirate; there's not much use to you, is it."

Franky smirked smugly and he even chuckled a bit while he looked back down at the medical assistant, his sunglass covering the amused look in his eyes. "I'm not only a shipwright, doc! I'm an inventor of sorts! I can make many of things and if I had the blueprints to a Hover Ship, then I could make the Sunny really fly!"

Brodie blinked blankly at the laughing cyborg. "But… You said a Hover Ship _cannot_ fly."

"Heh," Franky grunted. "You really underestimate me, doc. With the blueprints, I can see what's going on inside the Hover Ship and then make adjustments. With my super skills, I bet I could make Sunny sore through the skies for mile high and wide!"

"But—" Brodie started to say, but his words were drowned out.

"_**I MUST GET THOSE BLUEPRINTS! SUPER~!**_" And the cyborg leaped from the Sunny's deck and the dashed far into the city where the Hover Ship had disappeared to minutes into their conversation.

"—sailing isn't fun when you can fly…"

But it was too late, Franky was already gone.

Brodie sighed and shook his head at the sight. "Bepo," he looked to the polar bear. "Go after Franky. I'll stay here with Chopper… And try to calm him down," and he glanced over to the little reindeer that was still freaking out, even though the mystery had been explained.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo, ho, ho, ho!<em>" Brook cried with tears filling his eye sockets. "I don't wanna go there, Ameria!" and he pointed towards the large sewage drain that the bone mage was standing in. "It's_ gr~oooss!_ There might be spiders or rats in there!"

Ameria blinked emotionless at the skeletal musician. "Probably," she then bluntly replied. "But I think rats would be more scared of you and spiders are harmless."

"No they aren't!" Brook countered, his skeletal form shaking every bone to the core. "When they're big they're super ba~ad! They can be poisonous!"

Ameria arched a brow with amusement. "You have no skin or internal organs to do that. So really; what's the worse they could do, hmm?"

"Break my bones! _Yo, ho, ho, ho!_" Brook sobbed into his sleeve.

Ameria continued to stare at the skeleton crying aimlessly about giant spiders that would break all his bones, yet he was probably faster than any spider large or small. "Oi, Brook," she finally grew annoyed with the talking skeleton. "Just get in here," and she pointed down at the green liquid collecting at the bottom of the sewage drain. "I wanna see where that kid went and why. He looked suspicious."

"No," Brook huffed defensively, crossing his arms over his ribcage and turned his skull away. "I refuse."

Ameria sighed, her head tilting to the side as she thought of something to get Brook to move. Then her head snapped back up and she smiled sweetly, but with a devilish purpose. _Sorry Nami_, she thought. "I'll get you some of Nami's panties~."

Brook gasped in complete and delighted shock. "You, Ameria, are the greatest friend I've ever had. I knew that from the day we met since you didn't freak out my sudden deathly appearance. This is such a happy day!" He cried in glee, teas of joy running down his cheekbones.

"Luffy didn't freak out either," Ameria reminded him. "He thought you were cool and asked you to join."

Brook ignored her comment and quickly leapt into the sewage drain then pointed a boney finger with determination towards the darkness further down the sewage drain. "Let's go, my darling friend! To discover what it going on!" and then he started to rush down the pipe before disappearing from sight. There was a moment of silence. "_Ameria~_" Brook whined, his voice echoing off the walls in terror. "_It's dark~! I'm scared~! Please come quick~! Yo, ho, ho, ho!_"

Ameria sighed, but smiled as she shook her head. "Same old Brookie," she murmured as she waved her grey glowing hands so multiple orbs of her magic floated around her like fireflies. Then she walked down, seeing that Brook had waited for her patiently.

He was trembling where he sat crouched down, his rump barely touching the sewage stream that slouched against their feet. Though, when he saw her, he got up immediately and looked like a professional explorer and pointed down the pipe once more. "Again, let's go!" Then he paused, and still remaining in his heroic pose, shuffled behind her. "But you can go first."

Ameria merely giggled, but before going, she looked up to little Lin. She was still perched in Brook's crown. The child magical being smiled lightly and gave the bone mage a thumbs up. Ameria smiled and returned the thumbs up then turned on her heel down the sewage pipe with her magic orbs to lead the way.

They walked in silence for most part, though Brook would occasionally cry out when a rat ran over his foot or if the sewage got too high. He also complained about the smell and how it burned his nose, if he had a nose that is. The skull jokes were entertaining to say the least because she did have to deal with the terrible smell. And it entertained little Lin; she would giggle at the jokes. It was good to see that the child magical being was happy.

Then the fun suddenly came to a screeching stop when they all heard a not that far off cry of pure terror.

Brook's entire boney body shook in fear and he hid behind the bone mage. Ameria, though, took a battle stance when she saw a bight golden light come down pile the pipe. The light became brighter and brighter and the screaming got louder and louder, and then Brook started to get more scared as the seconds ticked by.

And in a blink of an eye, it all happened.

The light was at its brightest and the screaming reached a halting climax before stopping suddenly when someone rammed into her.

Ameria blinked rapidly, staring into equally confused gold eyes. In her arms was none other than Roland Gabriella, Caden's Heir.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	104. Chapter 100: Culprit

Alpenwolf: Franky wants the best for his Sunny baby. :p And Brook seemed to show fear for certain things...so I tried to play up on that. xD

xXMegers17Xx: They had to do it in an epic way, so why not running into each others arms in the sewers; that's how you meet a best friend. :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: You might be seeing it one day... And Ameria has changed, and I'm sensing a positive vibe from you about it, yes? :)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Ameria has to get what she needs when it comes to mystery, and if Nami's panties are the victim, blame Sanji. He's okay with it.

Miss Doflamingo: We shall have a Werido Party and all those haters aren't invites. They will be so jealous since we have finger sandwiches, but not the ones Sane made; I think you know where I'm going here.

LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: Chopper has to be a fuzzy ball of cuteness, just like Bepo. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 100: Culprit<p>

"I can believe it's _you!_ It's really _you!_" None other than Roland Gabriella smiled brightly and hugged the bone mage as if she was a long lost friend rather than a complete stranger.

Ameria stood in a state of shock, swaying back and forth as the summoner mage tittered side to side on the balls of her heels and tightened her arms into an iron grip. She knew that she would meet Caden's Heir on the island any moment, but nothing like this: hugging in a giant sewage pipe. Sure, Sane had given her the basic rundown that Caden's Heir was as much as a victim to Copy Cat's schemes as she was, but still it was strange since for so longer she thought of her as a villain. At least that is what the Council taught her. But, Ameria tried to cast aside the lifestyle drilled into her head and allowed the summoner mage to hug her. She found it to be easier than she thought, maybe because she and Gabriella both had something in common: Copy Cat; both hating him and wanting to kill him.

When Gabriella finally stepped back, the cheerful smile was still plastered on her lips. "I'm a big fan of your mother and her work," the summoner mage spoke again with hands firmly planted on the bone mage's shoulders.

A head popped out from behind the summoner mage's form, a thin girl with short black locks and large brown eyes, and with a smile on her lips, she added: "It's true," her grin widening as she giggled lightly.

"Big fan," the man with cowboy hat beside the thin summoner mage added as well, a small smile on his lips and tiny tint of pink on his cheeks. "I am, too, by the way. She really knows how to put those eviler devils in their place, eh?"

Something stood out from what the cowboy hat wearing man said, also the magical energy coming from his person, so the bone mage looked around the summoner mage to inspect the one who spoke, and noticed that he was a devil himself. "You're a stone devil, aren't you?"

The stone devil scratched the side of his cheek sheepishly, chuckling lightly. "You know your devils well, huh."

"Her mother is a well known summoner mage, Bedros," Gabriella snippily snapped towards the stone devil. "Of course she'll know how to point a devil out!"

"Yeah," Ameria weakly smiled. "I know a bit about the lesser devils and demons that can be summoned."

Bedros laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "That's cool—Wait," his eyes then opened wide with shock. "Did you say_ lesser?_"

Ameria sheepishly nodded, which made the two summoner mages laugh wildly as the stone devil dropped his head in slight embarrassment and disappointment. "S—Sorry…" she mumbled.

"No, no, no! Don't be," Gabriella laughed as she held her stomach with one hand as the other wiped away tears at the corner of her eyes.

"T—That was funny," the thin summoner mage rasped through staggered breath. "It's been awhile since Bedros been publicly humiliated."

"_Shut up, Madeline!_" Bedros hissed darkly, punching the thin summoner mage in the arm roughly as his cheeks bloomed a vicious shade of red.

Ameria felt a bead of sweat slip down the side of her cheek when she saw the stone devil and thin summoner mage break out in a fight while Gabriella laughed, not even trying to stop it. What a strange group, though at least Sane's description of Caden's Heir was more accurate than the Council's and than made her feel much better.

"Ameria?" Brook, who was momentarily forgotten, tapped the bone mage on her shoulder to gain her attention again. "Do you know them? Are they friends?"

Ameria was a bit hesitant to answer since she didn't really no how to answer. She pressed her lips into a thin line of thought before letting a tiny small smile appear on her lips. "We know each other somewhat, but still, I guess you could say we are friends," and she looked towards Gabriella.

The summoner mage noticed what she said and she grinned happily at the words.

"_Yo, ho, ho!"_ Brook laughed cheerfully, clapping his bony hands and tittered up and down on the balls of his feet. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine! Which leaves a very important question," and he turned to Gabriella with a serious look in his hollow eye sockets and he cleared his throat, if he had one.

And Ameria knew exactly what was going to happen next, which made her slap the palm of her hand to her forehead and groan.

"May I please see your panties?"

Gabriella blinked at the talking skeleton in shock, and the question also made Madeline and Bedros stop fighting completely. "Err…no…" the summoner mage slowly answered, inching away from the rather forward talking skeleton.

Brook was not put down by the rejection since there was yet another pretty girl he could ask and he looked to Madeline, repeating: "May I see you panties, please?"

"Okay," Madeline replied easily and started to lift her black robe.

Brook nearly had a heart attack, if he had a heart that is, and Ameria stared in shock while Bedros's thin brow arched in amusement.

Gabriella, though, was not amused, and brutally punched the back of her best friend's head, making the thin summoner mage halt all further actions. "Maddie! Don't say that!"

Madeline gripped the back of her head, clutching her hair as she whipped around to face her friend, fury in her brown eyes. "_By Mortalitas's Dark Name_, dammit Gabs! He asked nicely! And beside he has no fuckin' eyes in the first place!"

"So what!" Gabriella fumed, her brows furrowed with rage. "You can't say stuff like to a pervert skeleton!"

Brook ignored the insult as a stream of blood trickled down the hole where his nose should have been. "Never has a woman agreed to show me her panties," he said in a blissful daze, as if he were in a dream rather than reality. "Not even Shakki who was about to tell me what color they were…"

The bone mage chuckled nervously as multiple beads of sweat slipped down her cheeks and brow. Well, there was a first for everything, a memory for the memory box. Then suddenly her attention was directed towards Bedros when he stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to whisper something into her ear.

"Does he do this _all_ the time?" He asked, staring curiously at the blushing skeleton, though he had not skin on his cheeks to turn red.

"Sadly…" Ameria replied with a heavy sigh, feeling rather uncomfortable about the conversation, and decided to move along to something new. "So, why are you guys here anyway?"

"We were following this kid with a mask," Bedros started to explain. "Apparently Gabriella saw him earlier today and went after him because he let out a bunch of rats. She doesn't like rats, vermin in general."

"Oh…?" Ameria mumbled in thought, rubbing her chin lightly. "Me, Brook and Lin saw him, too."

Bedros's brow rose in confusion. "Lin?" he questioned, and the bone mage pointed to the toddler magical being still sitting comfortably in the blushing, mumbling skeleton musician's crown. "Ah," Bedros nodded.

"_Mm-hmm,_" the bone mage nodded in return. "I think he knows what's going on, so we should track him down together," she decided and looked to the others in the group. "Let's go, he can't be that far."

Gabriella and Madeline stopped their bickering, the summoner mage telling the other that the scolding was to be put on hold so she could scold the child about letting vermin into the streets, twice. Bedros sighed and shook his head while Brook laughed as the two summoner mages started up another fight just as quickly as they ended their first one. Ameria ignored them all and continued leading the way down the large sewage pipe. She didn't know what was going on whatsoever, but she had a bad feeling about it, a very bad feeling about it. And from the vague information she had, it seemed like the boy had a pretty good idea.

Then suddenly Gabriella stopped, putting a finger to her lips. "_Shh!_" she hushed them all, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she glanced down into the darkness of the sewage pipe decorated in faint gold light from her orbs. "Did anyone of you hear that?" She asked and everyone shook their heads. The summoner mage then glared at the dark pitch clouding the end of the tunnel the light could not reach and she started to run towards whatever it was that only her long, pointed ears could hear.

And they all heard what the summoner mage heard: shouting and gunfire.

When the noise was at its climax, Gabriella skidded to a halt at the edge of a branching off pipe to look around the corner where she promptly turned away to hide behind Bedros. "Rats… So many rats…" she stuttered, clinging to the stone devil's arm.

Bedros tried to push her away, grumbling under his breath as he glanced at towards the bone mage, but she wasn't paying attention.

Ameria took over Gabriella's spot and looked around the corner, indeed seeing many rats, but there was also more in that pumping room. Beside the steady stream of dingy green liquid flowing through the middle of the sloped floor, there were two soldiers in military green and gas masks stood like threatening stone in a sea of scurrying abnormally large rats and a new dead ones that were bloodied by bullet holes. One of the soldier set off a warning shot to the corner of the room, yelling to the young teen cowering in the shadows to come with them peacefully and then punishment would be lightened. she saw earlier. The boy replied by throwing a rat corpse at the soldier's head. The soldiers were getting impatient and the teen was outnumbered, especially since the soldiers were armed with guns and he only had a hunting knife to defend himself.

Ameria had to do something before before the soldiers patience ran out or before the teen found someway to escape again. She knew the boy was more likely going to talk to her rather than the soldiers, so her choice on who to help was clear as night and day. Her eyes did a quick sweep of the area and she saw murky ground too wet to hold dust; no bones to aid the day for this battle. Plus, she didn't want to kill the soldiers, not yet anyway. Fabian and Bas would probably beg to differ and would want to kill them right away, one for hearts and the other for glory, so that left the somewhat neutral spirit Rin.

Clutching the tiny dragon skull around her neck, Rin didn't forget to send her a nice little shock of love to the bone mage's finger tips, but Ameria ignored it and murmured: "Release."

In a hazy mist of black, Rin's shadow form shifted around the entrance of the pumping room, silently awaiting orders. "Don't kill 'em. Just trap and snap," Ameria quietly said, making a tight fist as for an action.

Rin made no attempt to reply and merely zoomed into the room like a poisonous dart to work her magic, knowing exactly what to do. The soldiers patience had reached it's boiling point when five more rats had hit someone's gut dead on and a few head shots were made. But, before the soldiers could even touch the triggers, Rin's misty form swirled around the pair, confusing them instantly so their guns rattled to the ground. Then, their confusion heightened when the mist became sticky, spider webs wrapping them up tightly so they could no longer move in the thin cocoons. When they were immobilized, Rin's true form came out; her long black dress flowing out slowly as she hovered in the air behind the soldiers. Then with two quick jabs to the neck with the side of her hands, the impacts making a large snapping sound, the soldiers went down out cold.

Rin then landed on the ground gracefully and turned to the bone mage, an emotionless expression on her face. "It's safe to come out now."

"No it's not!" Gabriella screeched girlishly from behind Bedros's form. "There are rats."

Rin rolled her eyes at the comment while the others came out of the dank sewage pipe, Gabriella jumping up to cling onto Bedros's back like a baby monkey.

Ameria pushed the grumbling of the summoner mage aside and looked to the young teen hugging the wall cautiously. She slowly made her way over, holding her hands out in peace. "We don't want to fight, only ask some questions, okay?"

The masked teen was silent, his stance never relaxing even when she said her calming words; his hand was still firm on the hilt of his hunting knife.

"Look, we mean no harm," the bone mage tried again, reaching out to place a hand over on the butt of his dagger. "We helped you with the soldiers, didn't we?"

The masked teen glanced down at the gentle, feminine hands covering his on the dagger and he merely nodded.

Ameria smiled, removing her hands from the dagger and the teen put it back in its sheath at his hip. "So, what's name?" She asked kindly, friendly smile still on her lips.

"…Adam," the masked teen finally replied, his tone still wary.

"Well, Adam, I'm Ameria and these are my friends," and she motioned to those behind her with a hand. "Can you tell me what the rats mean?" She then asked, looking over her shoulder to the herd being ushered out by Brook and Madeline by the supreme order of Gabriella.

"The rats mean nothing," Adam answered coldly, his fingers curling into tight fists. "They're only experiment subjects and a cover up."

"No they aren't!" Gabriella yelped from her perch on Bedros's back, pointing at the limping mutated rats scurrying around the floor as the talking skeleton and thin summoner mage chased them around to get them out of the are. "They are carrying more diseases than normal, filthy vermin!

"That's why I said they were a cover up," Adam snapped bitterly. "The World Government Agents used the rats for experiments then lied to the city saying they were carrying a disease so they could experiment on the people themselves!"

All was silent.

"Did you say…_World Government?_" Ameria slowly said as she and the other shell shocked pirates turned to the unconscious men, seeing the little Lin had jumped down from her perch atop of the gasping Brook's crown to examine the bodies, and there she stood, holding a handkerchief with the symbol of the World Government. "Why… Do they look so different? Why aren't they wearing the black suits like normal?"

"Dad says a lot has changed since the big war over two years ago," Adam explained. "He says they made special units for special things like this."

"What…" Bedros cut in. "What are they doing exactly?"

"Making super soldiers," Adam gravely said.

Madeline's brows furrowed together. "You're so young, yet you know so much…" she quietly noted.

Adam was silent for a moment before removing his mask to reveal firm brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair covering his forehead. "That's because Dad is King the Oasis Isle, and here, the City of Paradise. And he used to be aligned with the World Government."

* * *

><p>Bepo looked to the left and then the right before turning to Franky, blinking at the large cyborg's back. "Are we almost done?"<p>

"Not until I fine those blueprints!" Franky grumbled. "We followed that Hover Ship to the hanger and broke through the door—"

"You blew it up with a laser," Bepo corrected pointedly.

The bear was ignored as Franky continued. "—and got past all the guards—"

"You knocked them out," Bepo corrected again.

Again, he was ignored. "—so I ain't leavin' until I get all my blueprints!"

Bepo blinked his beady black eyes, and said nothing more. Mostly because his ears picked up on a faint sound in the background. Completely ignoring Franky as he finally found his blueprints, Bepo started to wander off on his own, the cyborg then following behind him in confusion.

"What's up?" He asked as they started down a step of stairs. Though, his questioned was soon answered when he heard what the polar bear had: gunfire.

Though, when the reached the scene of the crime, the saw that the banging was not gunfire, but rather something banging on an iron steel door to the point where it looked like the door was warping with each impact.

There was something big on the other side, and it was not happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**Mother's Day Mini**

~...~

The sun shone brightly through the transparent curtains hanging in front of his window in the early Sunday morning of May. Tanner sprang out of bed the moment he saw light streaming across his covers and he dashed to his parents room. Gripping the blankets hanging over the edge of the bed, the five year old desperately tried to scale the mattress's to reach the top where his papa slept, but it was too high for him. Grunting loudly, he didn't give up yet he still made no progress. Then suddenly two hands latched onto his arms and pulled him up.

With a smile, Tanner hugged his papa tightly around the neck. "It's Mother's Day, Papa," Tanner said, giddy with excitement. "We have to get bacon for Mama, oh, oh, and flowers, too! Mama likes white lilies."

Law nodded with a small smile and placed his son back on the floor before sluggishly getting out of bed so they both could get ready for the day. Tanner hurried through his morning routine whereas Law went at his normal, leisurely pace. When Tanner went to confront his papa about being too slow, Law told his son to go back and brush his teeth again. With a groan, Tanner did as he was told before rushing back, ready to do the first step of three part plan for Mother's Day they did for three years in a row.

First step: bacon. His mama loved bacon; it was her favorite breakfast meal no matter where she was eating. Though, she loved it best when papa made it for her in the morning. His papa stood at the stove, nursing strips of sizzling bacon in a frying pan with a spatula and Tanner sat impatiently at the kitchen's island. "Make sure it's not too crispy," Tanner reminded his papa, and his papa nodded his head. "And make sure it's not too raw," Tanner added on, and his papa nodded his head again. When the bacon was done to perfection, his papa wrapped the bacon in a paper towel and put it in a tupperware box.

Now, it was time for the second step: flowers. His mama loved white lilies. She never could explain why though like most mother's could. She would just shrug and smile, saying that they were just pretty and pure. Every Mother's Day, Tanner and his papa would go to the local flower shop the day of, usually because Law's work got in the way to try and plan ahead. His mama didn't mind though, even if it was just one white lily it was enough for her. _She loved getting flowers for the men she loved_, is what she told them. This year, though, the clerk saved them three white lilies ready to go, which meant they were ready for the last step.

The third step: going to mama.

"Mama!" Tanner yelled, running to her across the grassy patch of ground. "We brought you bacon and lilies," and there he placed the gifts at the foot of her grave stone.

It had been three years since his mama became an angel. He cried when she left to become an angel and missed her, wishing she would come back, but he knew once she became an angel she could never come back. But, his mama was still watching over him and papa; he could still feel the warmth of his mama wrapped around his heart everyday. He would never forget her; he couldn't forget the angel leaning against his shoulder every day and night.

So, he had to make sure every Mother's Day was still celebrated just for her. Though, a sudden water droplet fell down on the nape of his neck and his hand went to the area as he looked up. There was not a cloud in the sky and it was a perfect shade of baby blue. He then looked further up, seeing his papa clearly in pain.

Law's eyes were closed tightly and the heel of his hand pressed firmly against one of his shut eyelids as he desperately tried to fight back the tears.

Tanner frowned when he saw the expression of pure agony on his papa's face and he shuffled over to him and grabbed his papa's large hand with his tiny one. "Papa," Tanner tugged on his papa's hand, earning a small hum of acknowledgement from him. "Mama always said that if you need to cry then cry."

Law then slowly went down on his knees and rested back to sit on his heels. His eyes were glossed over with a watery glaze as he stared at the headstone holding his wife's name and more. He let out a shuttering sigh before closing his eyes and weakly smiling. "A man shouldn't cry in public."

Tanner then wrapped his tiny arms around his papa's neck and pulled him close so his papa's head was hidden on his tiny shoulder. "No one can see you now." He told him, and his papa then sighed deeply in response, but made no attempt to move away from his son and instead pulled him closer. And though his papa was silent, Tanner felt him shuttering lightly and the fabric of his jacket become damp.


	105. Chapter 101: Nothing, but Trouble

**A word about the mini. My goal, I don't mean to sound weird, was to make people cry because, you know, it's sad. I cried a bit when writing it, but when I showed it to my beta, she didn't cry, but she felt the pain. Which is still a good reaction to a tragic piece of writing, but when you make the reader cry...it's like...success. This is all weird sounding, probably, but you all know that I'm weird by now. :d **

Velonica14: Whoa, blast from the past when I think about Ameria getting almost killed by Kidd, and I think her reaction will be slightly different compared to way back then. Those were the emotions I was aiming for. Success: check.

blob80: Thank you, and in the far off future, yes, I am planning to do an AU starring Law and Ameria (also Tanner). I have a few in mind, but it will have to wait.

Alpenwolf: Damn World Government.

Guest: I would read Bones until Chapter 8, which is when Kidd comes in. Then by chapter 9, everything between His Heir and Bones should be parallel. I hope.

xXMegers17Xx: My beta said it was bittersweet as well, and it's goo that you mentioned visiting her at work, because that was the thought process I wanted readers to have. Success: check.

Kaappimorso: Glad I pulled at some hearts. Success: check.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: They had to met in style, what better way than in each others arms in a sewers. And I remembered someone saying that a girl should show her panties to someone, or something along those lines, and I thought of Madeline. Sad, but true.

Miss Doflamingo: He almost got to see panties, Gabriella stopped her in time, but still, the seer thought gives Brook a nosebleed. And yes, Sanji will make the finger sandwiches. And hotdogs, grilled ones. I'm in the mood for those.

Guest: I'm sorry for making you feel terrible. :( But I'm glad you liked it in the end. :)

Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm: Don't worry...Ameria isn't going to die...again...she will still be alive this chapters. :)

GoddessOfNight08: Good reaction. Success: check.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I guess it's a somewhat reference to when Ameria was killed in Bones? So there will be no surprise deaths from Ameria once Tanner is born. There will be _fake_ deaths (spoiler?), but nothing _real._

Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: Truthfully, I didn't think that tiny little mini would cause tears for anyone, but I was wrong...

LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: I'm sorry. :( You can have a Sane Cookie; they are rib cages with hearts inside. :D

Guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Meridana: Well, you were suppose to cry, so yes?

**A little note: no beta this week, she had finals so wish her lots of luck. :D And excuse errors that I missed. T.T**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 101: Nothing but Trouble<p>

"How the hell did _you _get here?" Bedros asked for the stunned group as they watched the Straw Hats local swordsman and first mate waltz into the pumping room casually.

Zoro scratched the back of his head in confusion as he walked over to the group, glancing all around the grimy area. "Dunno," he then shrugged, out of the loop just as much as the others in the room. "I was walking with Killer and I suddenly ended up here. Wonder where he is now?"

"_Ooh~!_" Madeline then grew giddy with excitement as a large smile widened on her lips and she jumped up and down repeatedly while clapping her hands. "My baby Killer's near~!"

Ultimately, the thin summoner mage was ignored as Gabriella stepped forward questioned the swordsman on more important matters, now that the rats were taken care of, that is. "Where were you guys heading?"

"Hmm," Zoro hummed as he crossed his arms and closed his only open eye in thought. "We were heading after Luffy, Law, Kidd and Usopp because Luffy slingshotted them into the mayor's house, or whatever that tower us."

Bedros, Gabriella and Madeline blinked slowly as the words as they were soaked into their subconscious; _slingshot?_ That was something the three didn't hear everyday. Where the Kidd pirates were confused, Brook and Ameria, on the other hand weren't surprised in the least; it was a typical Luffy thing to do. They would be surprised if they heard that Luffy passed over the chance.

But, nonetheless, no matter if it was in character or not, it wasn't helping the case. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Ameria mumbled as she picked up Lin when the toddler magical being stood at her feet with arms held up high.

"Just like old time, yes? _Yo, ho, ho!_" Brook laughed wildly with skeletal hands to his rib cage. "And the danger and damage will be even greater with Law and Kidd at his side, _yo, ho, ho!_"

Ameria glanced over at the musical skeleton with curious eyes as she adjusted Lin comfortably on her hip. "Hmm; what 'bout Usopp? Hasn't he gotten stronger in the past two years?"

"_Eh,_" both Brook and Zoro shrugged, indifferent on how they felt.

"He's gotten a bit stronger," Brook held his bony thumb and forefinger close together to emphasize his tiny point.

"But he's still a shit liar and gets scared over everything," Zoro grunted with a glare, rolling his eyes as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and slouched in his stance.

"…" Ameria blinked. "You guys are so mean."

"_Eh,_" Brook and Zoro repeated, indifferent with what the bone mage had to say.

Ameria sighed softly, shaking her head; she would give Usopp the benefit of the doubt. Then a small tug on the hem of her hoodie made her look around to see Adam, the teen prince trying to get her attention.

"The mayor's tower…?" He murmured quietly with furrowed blonde brows. "Does he mean the palace tower? It was built a year ago by Doctor Handles when he took over."

Zoro blinked towards the teen prince. "It's a palace…?" he slowly inquired, scratching the side of his head with a single finger. "Well then, yeah, I guess we were heading there."

"Then…" Adam started to say, his eyes going wide with shock. "You are on the other side of the city _and_ below it!"

Zoro gawked, gasping loudly as his jaw almost hit the floor, and Brook was very so kind to put it back in place and warned the swordsman that flies could get in if he did that. Though, Zoro ignored the skeletal musician and stuttered: "No way…!" and he slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead in annoyance. "I gotta look for 'im now," and he stormed off the way he came.

"Wait!" Bedros called out to the swordsman, trying to reach out to grab Zoro's shoulder, but he slipped through the stone devil's fingers. "We should stick together!"

"There's no point in trying," Brook grimly said as he took a sip of tea from his cup with matching saucer. "He will only get lost in a matter of seconds with group or not," and he watched the swordsman disappear in a huff with a small sigh. "Sad, really," Brook then took another sip of his tea.

Bedros blinked at the musical skeleton. "Where the hell did you get _tea?_" He asked, slightly disturbed by the fact that skeleton had tea in the sewers.

"I brought a pot," Brook frankly answered as if it were normal to pull a steaming tea pot from only God knows where. "Would you like some?"

Bedros stared at musical skeleton in disgust and inched away slowly. "Err, no, let's just get back on the topic of Zoro."

"Oh," Brook nodded and put away the tea pot…wherever he got it from. "He has no sense of direction whatsoever," the skeleton plainly put. "It's been like that since the day I met him, _yo, ho, ho!_"

Madeline then perked up when she heard the tid-bit of information of the swordsman, her lips curling into a cheeky smile as a plan formulated within her rather crazy head. "Then I'll tag along to help him!" She declared with a clap of her hands and was about to dash after the swordsman that was already long gone, but the stone devil grabbed her by the hood of her robe.

"No you don't," Bedros sighed with a shake of his head and jerked the thin summoner mage back. "You know Killer wouldn't like that."

"That's not fair~" Madeline whined childishly, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. "Gabsy~" the thin summoner mage then turned to her best friend, her brown eyes large and sad. "Bedros is being mean~"

There was no response.

Madeline blinked in confusion when there was no reply, not even an annoyed scoff from her best friend. "Gabs?" She questioned and whipped around to face her friend, seeing the ginger was in deep thought.

Gabriella had her eyes closed and hand cradling her chin as she hummed in thought. "_Mmm,_" she murmured as she slowly opened her eyes a crack, a worried glare in her gold irises. "I think we should go to the palace. I have a bad feeling…" she trailed off with a tight frown on her lips as she looked over to Adam. "Do you know how to get there, right baby?" She asked with a tiny small as she bent over to look the teen prince in the eyes.

Adam, who was still holding the hem of the bone mage's hoodie nodded with a frown. "Yeah, but only Dad knows the secret ways in. There's no other way in unless you're a guard…" he trailed off glancing towards the still unconscious soldiers. "They have tight security because they don't want the people to know what's happening. Handles lies to them, saying it's for their safety; to 'contain' the 'rat's disease'—" he air quoted and rolled his eyes. "—but we all know that doesn't exist."

"_Hmm…_" Gabriella hummed as she stood up straight, tapping her chin lightly. There was a distance look in her eyes as she thought over the things the teen prince had said, which caused a grin to slowly grace her lips. "I got an idea~" she sung happily in a tune that meant nothing but trouble.

It was no mystery what the summoner mage had in mind, even the blind could see if just based off the tone Gabriella used. And a bead of sweat formed on the bone mage's brow as she glanced to Lin, who merely blinked, and then to Adam, the teen prince shrugging his shoulder. Then she sighed and slowly looked towards the disgruntled stone devil and thin summoner mage and directed the probably already answered question to the pair. "Does Kidd approve of this?"

"**No,**" Bedros and Madeline said in unison, both unamused because there was a probability they would get in trouble for not stopping her.

And Brook laughed his famous: "_Yo, ho, ho!_" while clapping his skeletal hands.

* * *

><p>The ground was cold, that is the first thing that went through Nigel's head as he grew conscious of where he was. As he moved his hands, he could feel the dirt from the grimy port sticking to his skin. This made him rather happy that his 'new' boiler suit was black now. Not that he cared about dirt, mud or anything like that; it just meant less laundry because they all knew who would get stuck with the job.<p>

Nigel groaned loudly, blinking his eyes repeatedly to cast away the sleep. "Why the hell does it feel like I got ran over by the Sea Train?" He asked as he slouched into a sitting position.

"Because you upset Sanji," Brodie replied as he handed Sam a bowl filled with a thick broth stew. "And he knocked you all out with only the heel of his boot."

"Oh…" Nigel mumbled, scratching the back of his head sleepily as he scanned the area.

The less sick looking folks of the city had come out of their hovels with clothes of their mouths and here oddly helping the crew. They were handing out canteens filled with water and also passing out stew, which was probably because Sal was taking care of Bart since the large, older man had gotten a small cold. Sal always had a strange logic, he would always help out the older gents of the sub, minus the captain, before anyone else. Nigel figured it was an old-man pack—

The former words finally sunk in.

_Wait a minute…_

He snapped his head towards the medical assistant who was accepting another bowl of stew from a civilian. "_**What!**_" He roared, jumping to his feet in a fit of rage, which caused a startled innocent to spill a bowl of stew over Michael's head. "_I'll strangle the bastard!_"

"Yeah!" Shachi added on, scowling angrily.

The rest of the crew that was shamed by the cook cheered in agreement and the innocent city folk just stared at the pirates, feeling out of the loop.

"You'd all get beat down again," Brodie sighed with a shake of his head.

"**What!**"

"_Don't say shit like that!_"

"_Whose side you on, huh?_"

"_Bastard!_"

"_Fuck you, Brodie!_"

"What's your problem?" Nigel snapped, grabbing a fist full of the medical assistant's new dyed black boiler suit. "You think we can't take down one little guy?"

"It's not that," Brodie sighed again, unaffected by Nigel's threatening aura. "It's that love trumps rage and revenge."

Nigel's brow began to twitch violently as they furrowed together deeply. "Zip it, you fucking nurse—"

As the last word came barreling out of the blonde mechanic's mouth, a vein of rage bulged from Brodie's forehead. Then with one swift move, his leg went between Nigel's.

Nigel grunted as his eyes went wide, a groan of pure agony fluttered passed his lips and he went backwards, still holding the source of pain in how to ease it. Though, it did not help in anyway.

Brodie showed no guilt as he stood in fury before his crew and city folks, the men holding crotches and women gasped in shock. The medical assistant huffed, hands planted firmly on his hips and he questioned coldly: "Anyone got somethin' to say?" with a dark look swelling in his eyes.

All men present, pirate and city folk, inched back and cowered in fear. "_**Nope,**_" they all replied together.

"That's what I thought," Brodie huffed with his nose high in the air. "Now, onto more important matters; everyone went out onto the island while a few of us stayed behind, but Franky dashed off when he saw…that Hover Ship thing, and I sent Bepo out to track him down, but they had yet to return. So Chopper went out to look for them while I stayed here with you guys and these folks came to give you food and to talk with Captain about this, um, Rat's Disease?" He said unsurely to the man beside him, who nodded his head. "Yeah, that," Brodie then nodded. "They say Doctor Handles isn't helping them as much besides giving them Miracle Water, which isn't doing anything anymore, so they are looking for another well-known doctor to help, pirate or not."

"…And that's it?" Shachi spoke up curiously.

"No," Brodie shook his head and jerked a thumb over this shoulder to a tower that had smoke billowing high up into foggy skies. "That exploded."

"…" Penguin blinked in confusion. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing but trouble," Brodie answered with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Gabriella led the group as she dragged a blushing soldier with hearts beating in his eyes. The summoner mage had used her power of seduction when she removed the soldiers' masks to get them to spit up a safe path inside the tower. The two men happily agreed when they saw Exotic Scarlet's overly exposed bosom. And the path the group took was safe enough, only a security gate needed to be passed, which was east to override thanks to the soldiers security passes. Now, the only task was to get to the tower where the captains and sharpshooter were theorized to be located.<p>

"So, what're we gonna do with these guys now?" Bedros asked as he dropped his load of blushing solider to the floor. "Leave 'em here?"

"_Hmm,_" Gabriella hummed, tapping a finger to her chin with her free hand as the other still held the soldier's collar. "Dunno," she finally answered with a shrug. "We _should_ leave 'em here," and she dropped the collar. "We don't need them anymore, and the other soldiers are bound to find us sooner or later anyway."

"No…wait," Ameria mumbled in thought. "I think we should take them with us a little bit longer…" the bone mage explained as she looked to Gabriella and Bedros. "Do you think you could drag them along for a small while more?"

"Heh," Bedros laughed confidently with a wide smirk on his lips, a smile meant to impress. "I can carry them _both_ if I need to." He boosted with a puffed chest and inflated ego.

"Okay then," Gabriella huffed, rolling her eyes, mildly aggravated by the stone devil's attitude; it was distasteful since the bone mage was with someone. Didn't Bedros know that? Gabriella didn't know, nor care and simply kicked the soldier she had been dragging towards the stone devil. "Have fun," she said with a mock salute and smirk.

Bedros glared at the summoner mage, grumbling under his breath as he snatched up one of the soldier's collars again.

Ameria laughed lightly with a weak smile. "Thanks, Bedros."

Bedros's cheeks turned a light pink and he scratched the back of his head, which made this trademark cowboy hat tilt forward a bit to hide his blush. "No problem, Ameria…" he stuttered sheepishly as he quickly grabbed up the second of the soldier's collar.

Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes at the stone devil's reaction. "_Puppy,_" she mumbled, ignoring the curses coming from Bedros and crouched down to face the teen prince at the bone mage's side. The summoner mage smiled at Adam and asked. "You know the way to the top?"

The teen prince nodded, and his grip still firm on the hem of Ameria's hoodie, he started to guide the group down the large hallway.

Bedros's cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment from being ignored, and more. "What does she mean by _that?_" He grumbled under his breath as he folded his arms over his chest; _puppy_, what _does_ that mean?

Gabriella with her long, pointed ears and heightened sense of hearing, heard the stone devil's comment and she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You know the phrase," was all she huffed and then flipped a lock of ginger hair over her shoulder and strolled away like a mean a group of girls in high school still.

Bedros blinked in thought for a moment, his brows furrowed together deeply. Then they shot up high to his hairline and the tan skin of his cheeks burned bright red. "_**Sh—shut up!**_" He screeched at the back of the summoner mage, but his emotions shifted to mild shock when a skeletal hand came down on his shoulder and he looked over to see Brook.

"I smell love in the air," and the talking skeleton took a large whiff. "If only I had a nose to smell with, _yo, ho, ho!_"

"W—what!" Bedros yelped, his eyes wide with shock. "I—I don't know what you're talking about…" he trailed off, his line of sight going down to the top of his boots.

"Well I do," Brook said frankly. "I am rather old, _yo, ho, ho!_" and he motioned to his skeletal figure.

"…yeah," Bedros grumbled, avoiding eye contact with the talking skeleton. "Whatever."

"I'd give up if I were you," Brook then grimly advised the stone devil as he leaned in close with a dark shadow over his skeletal face and ominously told him: "_She is taken by death!_"

Bedros flinched at the reaction and words, a twitchy smile on his face. "…I doubt it's_ that_ bad…"

Brook then slapped his bony knee and started to laugh wildly like a mad man. "_**Yo, ho, ho, ho! Yo, ho, ho, ho!**_" and with no reason for his laughter, he walked away from the baffled stone devil.

* * *

><p>"This way," Adam pointed the group towards a stairwell. "If your friends were, um, slingshot, they would have probably rammed into the top of the tower. Though that's where the Doctor's office is now… He's the one who made our island a mess!"<p>

Ameria sighed softly with a small shake of her head. "Luffy knows how to make an entrance."

"It wouldn't be out Luffy if he didn't, yo, ho, ho!" Brook laughed brightly.

Gabriella chuckled along with the talking skeleton. "This Luffy sure is an interesting character. I'm glad we agreed to make an alliance."

Brook and Ameria gasped in shock at the news, whipping around to stare at the summoner mage in shock.

Gabriella blinked. "You guys didn't know?"

A lose of words as the bone mage stood with jaw slack and tall skeleton stood babbling nonsense from his chattering jaw.

"…I guess not," Gabriella sheepishly smiled as she scratched the back if her head. "Well, we shouldn't gawk 'bout it now! We have some idiots to save, am I right?" And all nodded to the summoner mage's words. "Then let's hurry up!" she rallied them with a wave of her hand that landed on Adam's shoulder. "Lead the way, honey."

Adam nodded his head and continued on to the stairwell and up the spiral steps where the group was greeted with the scene of a very destroyed top floor. This was definitely the level Luffy and the others landed, though there was no sigh of argument among the three captains, of the piercing screams of the sharpshooter. There was only a step of broken double doors, which made the group wander over and peer in, seeing the floor was completely gone.

Something had been punched through rather brutally, and the group could only image it being Kidd or Luffy who caused the damage because Law would have been cleaner and Usopp…was unpredictable. The group had no doubt the captains and sharpshooter had fallen through. So, with the help of dust and a bit of necromancy, Ameria created an array of small skeletal creations that could fly them down swiftly and safely. Though, it was rather dark and none could see what was there on the creaky bottom floor, expect for one.

Ameria could clearly see, and probably little Lin, too. And there at the bottom, the two saw an unbelievable sight that made them gawk.

* * *

><p><strong>It's empty down here... Topic starter: the new Bellamy. What do you think?<strong>


	106. Chapter 102: A New Friend

Special shout out to Certified Chocoholic who is trying to review every chapter and who was also the 900th reviewer! She will be getting the mini at the end of the chapter and also something even more special if she reviews every chapter. xD

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Gabs plan is very "risky", hehe. :p And glad that Bedros's little crush is getting a positive view; it's suppose to be light hearted and funny. :)

Miss Doflamingo: Oh, Miss D, what they see will make you bleed at the knee as you giggle with glee. (Yeah, that rhymed.) And the hot dogs will be wrapped in bacon! I'm obsessed with bacon as of now because of an AU I'm working on where Ameria craves bacon; that's a fun fact.

Alpenwolf: Bellamy has grown up, a lot, sad that he lost the battle thought. :( I was cheering for him.

TheLegendOfFangirl: The cliffy is over now. :D

mks 12 98: Yes, it has to do with Law...and Kidd...and Luffy...and also Usopp.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: It might be the first for His Heir, but not Bones. There was the chapter about Justice and where you met the Admiral: Mister Pedo.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 102: A New Friend<p>

"…" Ameria could do anything but gape wordlessly at the sight as she placed a hand over her mouth before Brook could try and close her mouth while warning her about flies.

The cellar was dark, yet light enough that those in the large room could see the images of that which was closest—as in the group of people with in arms reach—but out farther it was only the hazy outline of objects or just complete darkness all together. The only ones who could clearly see scene was the bone mage and Lin. And when the group saw the bone mage's reaction, they became wary, especially the teen prince. Adam shuffled closer to her, his fingers gripping the hem of her hoodie with worry, but there was no danger. The scene that Lin and Ameria was unexpected and held many questioned that needed to be answered.

When Ameria didn't answer the others questions about what the hell was going on, Gabriella stepped up to the plate and used her magic to form a giant gold orb that lit the space with bright light, and the scene that brought the bone mage speechless.

And Bedros couldn't stop laughing at the misfortune.

The stone devil leaned forward to hold his stomach tightly, not even worrying about the tears collecting at the corner of his crimson eyes. The laughing seemed to be contagious because soon Brook was laughing heartily as he fell to his knees and headbutted the floor, and for the first time in a long time, Lin giggled childishly for the sake of being in the loop. The summoner mages, on the other hand, stood there stunned; speechless just like the bone mage. But either way, it was a sight not seen everyday.

Truly, the sight of seeing three well known pirate captains, and a little known sharpshooter, hanging like a spider's next upside-down cocooned meal from the ceiling was a rare thing.

The four men were wrapped up in thick, industrial chains that were strung across the area like party streamers. There must have been a thick aura in the air that only Brook could feel because he halted his laughter to shutter violently, _so weak in the bones_, he said—insert skull joke here—and he collapsed to the floor completely at the thin summoner mage's feet, to which Madeline nudged him away with the tip of her boot and inched away slowly. The chains were fused with Sea Stone, which explained why the captains hadn't made a jailbreak yet.

Luffy fidgeted wildly in his cocoon of chains, a flustered scowl etched on his features as he swaying back and forth with what little energy he had. And with that momentum, he caused a chain reaction as he bumped into Law on his left, which made the Dark Doctor bump into Kidd beside him. Kidd, then, started to bark curses at the sharpshooter, who was luckily the furthest away from a red-rage filled Kid. Usopp looked to be in mortified shock, most definitely the one who had taken the brunt force from whatever battle they had since his face was swollen to the size of a watermelon. And his eyes were white and wide as he repeated _sorry_ over and over to try and appease the red headed captain.

That did not calm Kidd down in the slightest and he continued to scream his curses of death towards the sharpshooter.

Gabriella then sighed once over her state of shock and marched forward to her furious boyfriend. She grabbed his flushed cheeks, forcing the upside down image of his face to look her in the eyes and then she kissed him. "_Mwah~_" and then pulled back, smiling at Kidd's calmed expression.

_Someone's extremely whipped_, Ameria thought, it was different than the last time she saw him. He was still bloodthirsty and violent from the look of it, but not as dangerous. Well, to her anyway; she couldn't say the same for Usopp...

Once the screaming had stopped, Kidd looked around the area, his eyes scanning over all the faces until he stopped on someone new. He questioned who the brat was beside the bone mage, which made Gabriella upset and flick her boyfriend in the forehead, correcting him that Adam was_ not_ a brat, but _her_ baby. Kidd growled at her, whispering the harsh words of his outrage, but it was ignored as the bone mage corrected both Kidd and Gabriella that Adam was the crown prince of the island. Which led Ameria to explain that they were dealing with the World Government as well.

Luffy declared:_ been there done that_, as his resentment of being chained up got to his attitude.

Law, just as irritated as Luffy and Kidd, told his girlfriend that they found out that the World Government was there only minutes before they ended up in… This situation. That made Adam speak up, asking if Subject 99, 98, or 97 did this to them, but Law said in a way, yes and no since it would not have happened if Usopp hadn't screwed everything up.

Usopp then flinched, chanting sorry even more and even faster. When Kidd heard the sharpshooter, he had to add his two cents. He barked like a wild animal ready to rip out a certain someone's throat with bare teeth, but Gabriella was able to sooth the savage beast with another kiss to the lips. Though, Kidd just couldn't let it go. He grumbled and cursed under his breath, which caused the chain reaction of Gabriella smashing his cheeks together to make him stop. Kidd looked ready to explode on the summoner mage, but with another kiss to his puckered lips, the redhead simmered down.

As curious as it was, Ameria knew the story had to wait and getting the four down took main priority. The bone mage placed little Lin on the ground beside her and then stepped forward and stood before Law, smiling softly. She patted his cheek, seeing a sourpuss expression on his face, which she was sure was caused by the toddler magical being. The fact was dusted under the doormat as she grabbed onto the thick chains and experimentally pulled down.

"_Oof,_" she grunted when the cocoon wouldn't budge. "Looks like we need to do more than just tug. This chains are just so thick, did a giant tie you guys up or something?" She asked, yet Law did not answer at all.

Law was not paying attention to the bone mage, but rather little Lin who was holding onto the dirty off-white robes of the teen prince's. He glared at her murderously, something he always did when he saw the toddler magical being. Lin would usually only frown deeply when Law did this, but today she did something different.

She cried.

Tiny tears came from her eyes and she sniffled. "_I'm sworry~…_" she sobbed, running off into the darkness as she rubbed her large white eyes filled with tears. "_I didn't want to…__**he**__ made me do it~!_"

Law's eyes opened wider a small fraction, but no matter how wide his eyes opened or not, he was shocked nonetheless. "…" he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, which made his lips close for a pause of thought and then opened his mouth again only to find his voice replaced with another.

"_Jerk!_" Gabriella screeched, scowling sternly at the Dark Doctor with hands on her hips. "Making a baby cry with such a mean look! Not even Kidd's that bad!"

"_Tch,_" Kidd scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"…" Law still said nothing and merely looked back at the summoner mage blankly then at the bone mage, seeing she was also not pleased.

Ameria glared at Law, but didn't waste the time arguing with him and just stuck a hand under her hoodie and pulled out Tanker. "Please go find Lin," she ordered her familiar as she placed him on the ground.

Tanker saluted to his master and yelled. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" and then he darted off, waving all four hands as he raced after the toddler magical being.

"Now," Ameria turned back to those trapped in chains. "We need to try and get you guys down," she mumbled thoughtful with a hand at her chin and examined the ceiling thoroughly.

The chains were woven together like a sturdy wire net, times a million. Whoever put this together knew what they were doing. It was a well thought out puzzle design and it would take ages to follow and untangle it with the naked eye. Too long to unweave the chains and impossible to cut, but there had to be something. Brook was out of the picture because he could barely stand on his own two feet. Maybe her new companions had something and she looked to Madeline, seeing nothing. Bedros had a few pistols, but they were too weak to make a dent. Then there was Gabriella and the bone mage had noticed the sword strapped to the summoner mage's hip, but looking a bit longer, she saw what it really was; why didn't she notice it sooner? Oh, how her mother would be disappointed.

"Gabriella," the bone mage then turned to the summoner mage, pointing between the blade on her hip and the chains. "Can you use your blade, the ice powers on the chains?"

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, folding her arms over across her chest. "You know 'bout Caden's Demonic Blade?"

"Not much," Ameria admitted. "But my Mother's been trying to track it down for years now, so I know a little about it."

"Ah," Gabriella nodded her head shortly with a smile. "Guess that makes since that one of the best warlocks in Novellus is looking for my Ohdan's sword. But to answer your question, yes," and she unsheathed her sword, the black steel gleaming the gold light from the orbs floating around the room. Then she put a hand out, warning: "Stand back," before she screamed: "_Caden's Demonic Sword: Ice!_" with a large swing of her blade, ice forming from the sharp edges and clinging to the chains that held the captains and sharpshooter hostage.

"Good," Ameria smirked and then she looked to Bedros. "I'm not an expert on guns, but do you think that you could break the ice with normal bullets? I know magical ice at this level will destroy anything inside, but I don't know if normal bullets will be able to break it…"

"Hmm," Bedros hummed, tapping a finger to his chin and placed a hand to the pistol resting in the holster at his hip. "I'm sure I can crack it a bit…"

"Ah~" The skeletal musician sighed deeply. "I'm sure I can easily cut this ice with my sword…" Brook huffed from his spot sprawled out on the floor. "Yet I cannot move with all this powerful Sea Stone, _yo, h—h—h_…ah, I cannot even laugh!"

"Gabriella can just use fire, or something else to break it," Kidd pointed out. "There's more than one element she can use."

Madeline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do you want to blow up?"

"_**No,**_" all three captains said while Usopp sobbed the very same word in terror.

"Then don't mix demonic magic," Madeline huffed with attitude sharp on her tongue as she crossed her arms over her flat chest. "This may work with normal ice, but this is from a _devil_, guys; remember that. With devil powers clash, the world reeks with devastation."

"But," Luffy then spoke up. "Can we still try? Explosions _are _fun."

"_Shut up, Straw Hat!_" Kidd barked a vein of irritation bulging from his brow, which made Gabriella cup his cheek in an attempt calm him down.

"God save us," Usopp cried with tears in his eyes.

"This is getting annoying," Law grumbled, closing his eyes to try and drown out everything.

The summoner mage sighed and shook her head. "Maddie's right," Gabriella agreed with her bestie. "Which also means summoning another demon or devil is out of the question because they won't be able to break it either."

"That's why I suggested Bedros use his gun," Ameria pointed out. "But that still might not break it either…"

Bedros scoffed arrogantly with a prideful smirk as he pulled out one of his pistols. "I'm sure I can do it in one shot," and the stone devil whipped out his weapon, cocked it and pulled the trigger to let the bullet sore.

_Ting._

The lead ball glanced off the ice, not so much leaving a tiny crack.

Bedros hung his head in embarrassment, completely defeated.

"…" Ameria blinked; so much for that plan. "Well, we better think up a plan B now."

"And we need to hurry," Gabriella added, glancing to the side when she heard something that could only be detected through her large ears. "People will be coming soon."

"Hmm…"Ameria hummed in thought, trying hard to think of something to fix her crumbling plan, but then suddenly Tanker's voice came ripping through the atmosphere.

Tanker voice got louder and louder until the small familiar was seen clinging to little Lin's back at the toddler magical being soar through the air. And in her tiny hands she held none other than Law's nodachi. Law's eyes opened wide when he saw the scene, as if seeing Lin with his blade brought back a terrible memory. Such a terrible memory that he used all his strength to swing himself forward and knock the bone mage away even though Lin was nowhere near Ameria. With only one swing, the ice was cut in two, and the sharpshooter fell to the rubble flooring in a heap of pain.

Before anyone could stop little Lin, she continued cutting the chains with Luffy being the next to fall to the ground. Then Law, but Ameria was quick to grab his chains at his torso so he didn't fall to the ground head first, but rather his heels. Gabriella, though quick, wasn't strong enough to do the same due to the fact that she was still holding her blade and on instinct tried to use one hand to break his fall. In the end, she fell to the ground with him and broke out in laughter to lighten the mood, but it didn't affect Kidd in the slightest.

As the ginger couple exchanged an unusual argument of laughing and barking, Ameria tried to round up everyone else. "Get them out of the chains and let's get back to the office."

"Um…" Adam then spoke up, tugging on the bone mage's hoodie. "We have a problem."

Ameria groaned, thinking the worst; that soldiers had come, but there was nothing to indicate that. So, she looked over to the teen prince and asked: "What is it?"

Adam pointed towards an empty bundle of chains that formerly held a certain rubber captain. "He ran off with the skeleton."

* * *

><p>Aichki sighed, breathing in the fresh air after escaping Sane's watch when the magical being wandered off to get food. The grandmaster knew the situation, of course, was dangerous, but he felt like take a tiny step out to see what was going on. It had been rather quiet for awhile.<p>

"Aichki?" Brodie spoke up from his quiet work looking over a sick civilian of the island when the medical assistant saw him walk over to the railing. "What are you doing here? Didn't Sane want you to stay in the sub?"

"Yes," Aichki nodded. "But I just stepped out to see why it's become so… Quiet."

"Ah, well," Brodie sheepishly scratched the side of his cheek. "The guys were hungry and the stew the folks of the city gave them wasn't filling enough and Sal wasn't in the mood to make lunch…"

"Sane wanted food, now that you mention it." Aichki sighed shaking his head.

"That explains a lot," Brodie grumbled. "But anyway, long story short, the guys are raiding the Sunny's pantry."

Aichki blinked slowly. "Won't Sanji be furious?"

"It's their funeral," Brodie shrugged.

"_No it's yours, Aichki…_" the demonic tone of Sane's came from the shadowy doorway that led deep into the sub. "_**I told you to stay put!**_" Sane then roared and a shadow darted from the doorway and wrapped around the grandmaster's ankle, making him go to the ground before being dragged quickly back into the depths of the sub. "_**And I even stole cookies for you!**_"

Brodie just blinked at the scene before looking at the city folk and saw fear in their eyes. He didn't say anything and turned back to his work; he didn't see anything.

* * *

><p>Luffy stretched his arms high over his head and then arched his back until there was a large satisfying crack. He somewhat wandered off on his own, but that was okay; he was a big boy and could handle himself no matter the situation. Nami told him that all the time when he wanted help doing the dishes—because he got in trouble with Sanji before or during dinner—and Luffy felt determined to do a good job, but after breaking one too many plates, bowls, and glasses, Sanji said he's never allowed in the kitchen unless it was meal time. Which Luffy thought was completely unfair; he was the captain after all. The captain got to do whatever he wanted.<p>

And being a captain, Luffy decided to go off on his own. And thinking about the kitchen made him think about food and thinking about food made him think about meat and thinking about meat reminded about his hunger level, which was on an all time high.

With that in mind, Luffy was able to worry about more important issue, like the fact that he only had breakfast this morning and it was now way past lunch time. He missed out on_ two_ meals already. And it was even worse because the Sea Stone had weakened him, and when he felt weak, Luffy needed meat to reenergize.

No one would mind if he stepped out to get some meat, right? He was a big boy after all, and if anyone got upset that he left, he could always counter with the fact he brought Brook along; he used the buddy system after all.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Luffy?" Brook asked warily as he shuffled down the hall behind his carefree captain. "All this stress will put a toll on my heart, if I had a heart, _yo, ho, ho!_"

"I need to make up for two missed meals and lunch, Brook!" Luffy shamelessly blurted. "We need to hurry and find—!" He then stopped when a tiny whiff of smoke fluttered passed his nose and the rubber captain's instantly started to drool. He roared: "_**MEEEAT!**_" and he dashed off quickly, his nose blindly leading the way.

Brook screamed at him in the background, but Luffy paid no attention and sniffed up the delicious scent of meat intensely before turning the corner. Latching onto a large chunk of warm meat that made his skin melt, he began gnawing on giant roast, not even realizing he was being lifted high off the ground that was covered with plates of monstrous pieces of meat.

"**LUFFY!**" Brook screeched in absolute terror as he stood there in petrified shock, his bones locking up so he couldn't even tremble in fear.

Sensing the obvious concern in his friend's voice, Luffy turned away from his late time meal, which caused a large chunk of meal to rip of the bone, and looked to the skeleton, blinking in confusion. "Pfawha?" He asked with his mouth full, though Brook still did not answer, but rather a new voice did.

"**That's my meat,**" a loud, gruff tone bluntly answered, yet the way it was spoken sounded polite to the ear.

Luffy then snapped his head around, extending his rubbery neck so he could see the large giant of a man holding the bone stick of the meat he found.

The giant looked stitched together with thick black wire all over his body, each section of skin having a different shade of cream and white. Then against the grisly torso of the giant, there was a large 100 tattooed sloppily on his broad chest. There were shackles around his wrists that had chains dangling off the ends that connected to a large metal device screwed to his back that had hundreds of rows of chains curled up like snakes on a branch. Now that Luffy inspected this giant, he saw similarities between this giant that the two Subjects he fought awhile ago, but this one looked different. No only was he bigger, but he had a third located right under his left one, which caused the pair to sit awkwardly on top of each other, but the giant did not seem to mind this.

Luffy just blinked; deciding if this giant _looked_ different, then he _was_ different. "I missed out on two meals already and it's already lunchtime though. I'm hungry," the rubber captain told the giant.

The giant stared back blankly with hollow gold eyes before erupting into laughter. "**Alrighty then! I don't mind sharing,**" and he placed the piece of meat back down on its plate so the rubber captain could enjoy it in peace. "**I don't get many visitors, so having a meal with someone would be nice.**"

**"**Eating together with friends is always better!" Luffy agreed with a large grin. "C'mon Brook!" Luffy waved over the stiff skeleton. "Let's have lunch!"

Brook stood there for moment before falling to his knees and his forehead smacked against the floor. "All this stress is bad for my bones…_yo, ho, ho_…"

Luffy just cast aside the talking skeleton's response and went back to his meat.

"**So, what's your name?**" The giant asked for small conversation at the table.

"Me?" Luffy pointed to himself before he chowed down on his food. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"**Gwuahahaha!**" The giant roared with bright laughter, hold his muscular stomach with his large, beefy hand. "**That's a bold statement right there!**"

"I guess so," Luffy shrugged with a grin. "But what's your name?"

"**Me? Well,**" the giant scratched the back of his head bald head. "**I don't remember my name; people just call me 100, and I work for the World Government.**"

"_Awuah!_" Luffy spit out his meat in a sloppy mess with wide eyes, and Brook in the background screamed like a little girl. "T—That means we _are_ enemies!" Luffy blurted out.

"**Really?**" 100 cocked his head to the side in confusion. **"I don't have anything against pirates though, at least I don't remember if I do. You're the first pirates I met and you all seem swell! Hell, you're the first people to talk to me in normal conversation. The Doc comes every couple days asking how I feel, I tell him my stomach hurts because I'm hungry, I think so at least. Then cooks come and give me Sea King meat. It's good, and I always try to tell them that, but they usually leave by the time I get around to do it…**"

"That's sad," Luffy bluntly said. "You're a nice guy, 100."

"**Gwuahahaha! Thanks Monkey Boy,**" 100 said with a smirk and patted Luffy's head with the tip of his pinkie finger. **"It's swell that I was able to share one meal with you.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**QUESTION FOR THE MASSES: I feel like I want to add one or two more lemons to Bones, but I don't want to bump up the rating to M. So, I turn to the people, what do you guys think? Do you think more smexy time will turn into an M story?**

**A Picnic Mini**

* * *

><p>The summer day was warm, the breeze was light and the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky; a prefect day for a picnic. Tanner held his mama's hand, smiling brightly as she skipped along the sidewalk at her side. It was lunchtime that Wednesday afternoon and his mama had decided that they needed to get out of the house and a picnic in the park would be the best idea. She made some peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and got a few juice boxes from the pantry and then packed them all in a large picnic basket that held a large large from them to sit on.<strong><br>**

"I'm so excited, Mama!" Tanner chimed happily when they walked off the sidewalk and onto the freshly mowed grass of the park. "Do you think we can feed the duckies after?"

"Of course, honey bug," His mama smiled as she set down the wicker basket on the ground and crouched down to pull out the blanket. "I brought an extra loaf of bread so we can."

"Yay!" Tanner cheered with glee and leaned over to wrap his arms around his mama's neck with a smile.

His mama smiled and turned her head to the side to kiss the side of his forehead. Then she went back to work setting out the blanket to cover the grass and then she sat down with Tanner and gave him a sandwich in plastic baggy.

"Do you think Papa will come, Mama?" Tanner asked her as he took a big bite of his pb-and-j.

"I don't know, honey," His mama answered as she stuck a straw into a juice box before handing it to him. "I left him a text message and he didn't reply."

"Can I try calling him?" Tanner eagerly asked as he placed his lunch on the blanket and dove to his mama's pocket in an attempt to take her phone.

His mama allowed him to take it out. "I don't think he'll answer honey, but you can try," and she called her husband and put it on speaker.

Tanner walked impatiently as he held the phone in his tiny hands and listened to the ring go off over and over again. But his papa did not pick up. "He didn't answer..." Tanner sadly said with a deep frown.

"That's because I'm right here."

Tanner gasped when he heard the voice of his papa from behind and then strong arms wrapped around him and his tiny back was pressed against his papa's lean chest. His papa then kissed the side of his cheek as he swayed the hug back and forth. "Papa!" Tanner yelled, a smile on his lips.

His mama looked at the scene in shock. "How..."

His papa smirked as he sat down on the blanket cross-legged and Tanner in his lap. "I'm on lunch break."

His mama's brows furrowed together. "But..."

"Justice's is covering me," His papa replied. "So I can spend lunch you two," he smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek and then ruffled his son's hair.

"Can you stay and feed the duckies, too?" Tanner asked with a smile.

"Tanner..." His mama started to say, but her husband cut him off.

"Of course," his papa replied.

"Yay!" Tanner cheered, throwing up his hands and kicking his legs. "Best day ever!"


	107. Chapter 103: The Big Guns

Again, another shout out to Certified Chocoholic for all the wonderful reviews and also taking that 1000th review spot. She will be getting lots of loving from Sane in the future. :D

**Also, I think many of you would like to see more lemony goodness, so be prepared in the future to see it. Though it won't be anything intense now because this _is_ still a T story. Like my beta tells me: "Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is when you use the whole chicken."**

Velonica14: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I plan on doing that with the lemons, when the time comes. :p

Yioru: Glad you liked the mini, and be ready to see another lemon...sooner or later.

kshi1205: I think a lot of people thought that, lol.

Alpenwolf: Ah, thanks for the edit...I'll fix that...when I get around to it, lol.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Bas would have probably been plan B, but Lin wanted to help because she wants to prove to Law that she is a good guy, even if she did a mean thing in the past.

FaithfulReader92: Thank you, and one lemonade coming right up(soon)! ;D

Kaappimorso: Glad you liked both the chapter and mini. xD

Miss Doflamingo: Hawaii is an excellent place because island in the ocean always have treasure! :D We gonna be pirates Miss D! :D

xXMegers17Xx: Glad you liked the mini; something cute for the masses because I really enjoy writing the Trafalgar family. :3 And that is how I see my logic of the lemon...though...FF might like that logic. T.T But I'm writing them anyway! Light ones though.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Well, 100 is an artificial giant, but giant nonetheless, but 100...oh 100. :(

Guest #2: Hmm, that wasn't what I was going for, but you could look at it that way if you wanted to.

Guest #1: Oh! Don't feel bad about not reviewing every chapter! My motto is "reading is all that matters" so just knowing that you read is enough to make me super happy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 103: The Big Guns<p>

"Shouldn't we be worried that they wandered off?" Madeline asked, referring to Luffy and Brook who had left unannounced before they even got back into the top floor office.

"They should be fine," Law replied, unconcerned whatsoever. "They may cause trouble, but we can always use that to our advantage."

Usopp attempted to glare at the doctor. "You're using Brook and Luffy as a distraction!"

Law scowled at the sharpshooter, making Usopp duck behind the least threatening person closest to him, which happen to be Madeline. "I didn't mean it like that. It's not like we wouldn't help him, but we can use the time to figure out how to stop the enemy; we are up against super soldiers here," then he looked to Adam, the teen prince still clinging to the bone mage's hoodie. "We've seen two of them, do you know how many there are?"

"One hundred," Adam quietly answered.

Usopp whimpered in fear and crumpled to the ground, foaming at the mouth and twitching wildly.

"…uh," Madeline inched and pointed to the sharpshooter then looked to the doctor in the room.

Law stared at Usopp then looked away with a passive expression on his face. "He'll be fine," and waved his hand nonchalantly as if to brush the sharpshooter's condition and then focused back on Adam. "Are they all of the same strength? We ran across two of them already and when under certain circumstances—" he paused to grind his teeth together at the memory of when a certain sharpshooter got them caught. "—they are very powerful with the Sea Stone chains."

"Only four of them are really strong," Adam explained, fidgeting where he stood and fiddled with the hem of Ameria's hoodie. "They are labeled by numbers, 1-96 are the weaker ones; the prototypes as Dad told me. But 97 and 98 are stronger than them by a long shot because they are like giants!"

"I read about the procedure in Handle's office," Law added thoughtfully. "Apparently Handles found a way add more than one heart to the last four of this subjects."

Adam nodded his head grimly. "That was the last thing Dad told me before he was captured by Subject 99, the second strongest of all the super humans made by Handles. We were trying to find information on how to stop the super humans because we heard the rumors from the soldiers about The Big Guns: also known as Subject 100."

"I see," Law nodded, closing his eyes in thought and scratched the hair at his chin. "We came across 97 and 98 already, and if there are two more then we may be in trouble," and he glanced to Handles's desk. "And the files I was reading are gone now, so we don't have any information on how to fight these things.

"Then should we leave?" Bedros asked the doctor unsurely.

Upon hearing the words, Usopp leaped to his feet and yelled: "_**Yes!**_"

"_No,_" Law countered coldly, shooting down the sharpshooter's desperate plead. "I want to get back at Mister 97 and 98 because of a _certain_ incident," and he glared at Usopp, which made the sharpshooter slink back behind the thin summoner mage. "Plus we have to find Straw Hat and Brook; I have that gut feeling they are in a bad situation and they don't even know it yet."

Bedros hummed with head cocked to the side and arms crossed over his chest. "So the plan is to confront these super humans 97 and 98, then find Straw Hat and Brook, who more than likely found super human 99 or 100, maybe even both."

"Exactly," Law shortly answered.

"Does that _really_ sound like a good idea?" Bedros hypothetically asked the doctor.

"Probably not," Law was blunt as he shrugged, yet his body gave an indifferent aura. "But it's nothing we can't handle, right Mister Eustass," and the doctor looked towards the quiet redhead.

Just because Kidd was silent, didn't mean he was still. When he found out that Gabriella used seduction to get the soldiers to lead them into the tower, he was livid. He was strangling the life out of each of them, and the first of the two soldiers was most likely dead since he laid at Kidd's feet unmoving while the redhead choked the living daylights out of the second soldier.

"Eh?" Kidd ceased his curses and finally halted the choking session.

"We have more important things other than choking the life out of a pair of soldiers," Law sighed with a shake of his head.

"Well what am I supposed to do when I find out they made googly eyes at my girlfriend!" Kidd snapped, shooting a glare towards the summoner mage that stood quietly in the corner after her scolding.

"Just leave them there," Law said and then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Time for us to go."

"Wait," Ameria finally spoke up, inspecting the soldiers thoroughly. They were still both just barely alive, literally hanging by a thread, but that beside the point. The point was they were still useful. The bone mage looked between the two soldiers and then the stone devil and thin summoner mage, and she saw similar body structure. "I think we need more information of our enemy, and undercover work would be beneficial."

Law smirked, catching on to what his girlfriend had in mind and he glanced towards Bedros and Madeline. "I think that would be an excellent idea."

"I volunteer to runaway—I mean go undercover," Usopp stepped out from behind the thin summoner mage and held out a hand, puffing out his chest to appear as heroic and brave as possible.

"Err, that won't do, Usopp," Ameria sheepishly smiled and patted the sharpshooter on the shoulder. "Only Bedros and Madeline can do the undercover because I noticed they were the same sizes as the soldiers… Plus your nose is abnormally long."

"Darn it…" Usopp grumbled with his head hung low. "Now I'm stuck in the line of danger between a rock and a hard place: a furious redhead and super humans."

Kidd growled when he got the hint there was smack talk about him, and Usopp yelped and darted to hide behind the flustered thin summoner mage for the third time.

"No way," Madeline huffed in defiance, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not gonna dress up for the sake danger!"

Kidd stared at her and only said: "Killer would appreciate it."

And that was all that needed to be said. "I'm in then~!" Madeline cheekily replied and then she looked to the stone devil. "Are you, Bedros?"

"Uh…" Bedros murmured, glancing around to all the faces staring at him, but this eyes lingered on the bone mage's soft smile and he nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," Ameria nodded towards the two volunteers. "We'll keep in touch with den-den mushi; good luck."

* * *

><p>Bedros and Madeline had changed into the uniforms and before they left the group, they stuffed the stripped down soldiers into a storage closet. Their mission was to find any information on the super humans and their weaknesses while the others looked for Luffy and Brook, and if they came across Subjects 97 and 98, they would try and kick ass. Without the help of Usopp this time though; the sharpshooter was officially in charge of watching Lin.<p>

Lin was obviously fussy, or she didn't want to be held by Usopp at all. The toddler magical being wanted to be with the bone mage, but Ameria was trailing behind Adam who was leading the way. They were trying to find the dining hall since Adam explained that the super humans were always eating, and there was a 99.9% chance that Luffy was there, or the kitchen, basically anywhere where food was located. Though, the sneaking was difficult because of little Lin constantly squirming in Usopp's grip.

"S—Stop!" Usopp hissed as Lin's hands rammed into his cheek, trying to push him away.

"Wanna go!" Lin cried and then grabbed Usopp's nose in a death grip.

Usopp's mouth opened wide and his was ready to scream, but Kidd and Gabriella tag-teamed to stop the mess bound to happen. Kidd's metal hand slapped over the sharpshooter's open mouth as Gabriella snatched Lin from Usopp's arms, her motherly instincts taking over.

Law glanced over his shoulder, his brows furrowed with annoyance. "Are you done?" He whispered to the four behind them.

Lin and Gabriella silently nodded and Kidd shot a dark scowl towards the sharpshooter and Usopp nodded frantically before Kidd stepped back, removing his iron hand.

Law scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the bone mage and the teen and saw that Adam had grabbed Ameria's hand to pull her along as he pointed towards a small wooden door at the end of the hall.

"This is the little door leads to an unused balcony above the galley," the teen prince told her, but also looked towards the others behind her. "The Subjects should be in there and maybe a clue to where Dad is; the Subjects have hand written notes on them, so there might be something," and he slowly cracked open the little door.

The sound of teeth crushing bones was the first thing they heard, the second was Kidd's hand slapping over Usopp's mouth again to muffle the sharpshooter's gasp. The dining hall was long and held four long wooden tables with dozens of soldiers sitting on benches. Many ate their meals while others played card games such as poker and also more classics games like chess and checkers. Though, one thing in common among the soldiers is that they stayed clear of the head table. Though, the head table was no more, only a table top that held a pile meat and bones as the two giants, Subject 97 and 98, ate away like pigs.

"Those chains of theirs are Sea stone," Adam briefly reminded them, pointing to the large metal contraptions on the Subjects backs that held the an almost endless amount of industrial chains.

"We found that out first hand," Kidd growled, shooting an annoyed glare at sharpshooter, which made Usopp duck behind Gabriella for safety; and that was the smartest move he made all day.

"But now the question if how to beat them," Gabriella pointed out the obvious, but important.

"As long as Mister Usopp doesn't get in the way again, we should be fine," Law rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad!" Usopp defended himself for the first time. "I can be a really brave warrior! The bravest of them all!"

"Then come out from behind my girl and face me like a man, eh?" Kidd challenged coolly.

Usopp held up a hand, and with a blank expression, said: "I'm good."

Kidd scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Now, that's over and done with," Law huffed, turning away from the trivial scene and on the important one. "Now, how to take them down without alerting all the soldiers."

"Killing them all would be easier," Kidd bluntly countered.

"We don't know how many enemies there are, Mister Eustass," Law rolled his eyes. "We don't blindly go into a battle with the World Government without a solid plan."

Kidd was ready to say something snarky back to the doctor, but the bone mage cut him off.

"I think I have an idea," Ameria murmured, her eyes darting all over the beams adoring the shadowed ceiling. "We need Bas for it though," and she removed the skull from her belt."

"So what do you have in mind?" Law whispered, leaning closer to his bone mage maybe to catch a glimpse of what she saw.

Ameria pointed to the two candle lit chandlers hanging above the super humans. "Those are held up by ropes, which will be easy to cut."

"True," Law cut in. "But the chandlers won't be enough—" but then he stopped himself when he remembered the spirit. "Ah, that's when Bas comes in."

"Right," Ameria smirked. "Bas will steal their hearts and that will be the killing blow, but the soldiers will think it is an accident."

"Two chandlers coming down at once?" Kidd spoke up. "That's suspicious."

"We'll be long gone by then, right?" Gabriella corrected.

"Hopefully," Usopp mumbled quietly to himself.

"We should be," Ameria answered. "Luffy isn't here, which means he's in a different area with food."

"Hmm…" Law hummed in thought, inspecting the Subjects thoroughly. "That's a good plan, but there's one more thing."

"What's that?" Ameria asked with a frown.

Law placed a hand around her head and pulled her cheek to his and he pointed to the Subjects' chests. "See those multiple stitched patches on the left side of their chests?" he asked, and the bone mage nodded. "That leaves me to believe the multiple hearts we learned about are located there. I would say, three in 97 and four in 98."

Ameria nodded. "Did you hear that Bas?" she asked the spirit.

"Aim for the patches," Bas said from his vessel. "I got it."

"But how are we going to cut the ropes at the same time?" Usopp brought up a good point as he looked towards the thick webs of rope holding up the chandlers.

"I can go across the beams and get one of the ropes!" Adam spoke up eagerly, ready to climb over the edge of the balcony.

"That's not a baby's job!" Gabriella scolded, wrapping an arm around the teen and pulled him close so not on Adam, but also Lin who she was also holding was squished against her busty bosom.

Kidd glared at her. "Babe, the brat jumped from a two fucking story building, killed a man with a dagger to the head, and was able to escape unscratched. I think he's fine."

Gabriella scowled at her blunt boyfriend. "He's _not_ a brat," was the only thing she got out of the comment as she punched Kidd in the arm, which allowed Adam a chance to escape her grip and successfully leap over the balcony ledge and walk as graceful as a cat across the beams to the ropes.

"I'll go to the other one," Ameria declared, following the teen's swift movements to the opposite rope so they could put the plan in action. Though, Law didn't like the sound of that idea, and tried to pull her back, but was too late.

Grumbling darkly about idiocy was contagious because of Straw Hats and he was about jump after his bone mage, but a hand came down on his shoulder to hold him in place. It was the summoner mage and she merely pointed towards the bone mage. Ameria wasn't in danger of falling like Law thought she would be, but instead she was gracefully balanced and also quick. It was something he never saw his bone mage do. True, she showed signs of grace in the past, but nothing like this.

"Remember who her daddy is," Gabriella whispered.

Law gulped softly at the thought. Oh right, her father was an assassin. A deadly, man killing assassin that hated his guts, for sure, even though he never met the man, yet.

_**Crash!**_

Law snapped from his dreary thoughts about assassinations and looked up, see the Subjects crushed underneath of chandlers in a bloody mess while Bas stood in the rafters with shadow hands holding seven bleeding hearts.

* * *

><p>"This suit is super itchy!" Madeline whined, scratching her stomach and side then back, which caused her to spin wildly and bump into Bedros.<p>

Bedros grunted stepping to the side when pushed lightly. "Watch it will ya! We're supposed to be undercover you know!"

"Hmph," Madeline snorted, adjusting the collar of her jacket as a small group of soldiers passed by. "You're only doing this 'cause of Ameria."

"And you're doin' this 'cause if Killer," Bedros snapped, keeping his voice down just in case though. "And he don't even like you!"

"Neither does Ameria!" Madeline countered, utterly offended by the stone devil's words. "She obviously has a boyfriend! Law was all up on her when we were in the office."

"Well Killer hates you with a burning passion and will never like you," Bedros huffed, poking the thin summoner mage in her flat chest. "At least I have a hair of a chance with Ameria. It might be a tiny hair, but a chance is still a chance!"

Madeline gasped and then slapped Bedros across the check, despite the mask covering his face. Then she covered her nonexistent breasts and squealed: "Just because I have no boobies doesn't mean you can touch me there! I'm still a lady!"

"I beg to diff—"

"_Jones, Anderson!_" A new voice added to the mix as rough hands slapped down on each of their shoulders. "_There you two are,_" a soldier said behind them. "_The Chief called a meeting. Them pirates killed Subjects 98 and 97, so Chief is bringing out __**the Big Guns.**_"

* * *

><p>"So, one problem's outta the way," Kidd huffed once they were far away from the galley after the 'unsightly' incident of a double death. "Now we need to kill, what, two more super humans and find Straw Hat."<p>

"And find Dad!" Adam spoke up as he jumped with a hand held up high so he was seen. "And also take down Subject 99!"

Gabriella chuckled with a smile and patted Adam's shaggy blonde hair. "Of course, honey~"

"We should also invest in taking down Doctor Handles," Law pointed out. "He is the one pulling all the strings here."

"Hmm…" Usopp hummed, scratching the tiny patch of hair at his chin. "Why do I have the gut feeling that Doctor Handles will be with Subject 100? I think my sickness of super humans and insane doctors is coming back."

The comment was ignored as the den-den mushi ringing in the pocket of the bone mage's hoodie. Ameria pulled out the snail, and before she could even say something, Bedros was frantically whispering on the other line of the phone.

"_We have a fuckin' problem,_" he panicked, yelping when a roar echoed in the background followed by rapid gun fire. "_A huge fuckin' problem._"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey 100!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs as he clung to his new founded friend's neck, his rubbery fingers stretching long and wide to keep their grip on 100's metal collar. "You gotta come down! Those soldier guys are shooting at us!"<p>

"W—What h—happened, L—Luffy!" Brook cried and he desperately held on by the curve of his cane that was hooked onto the rubber captain's collar.

"Food poisoning?" Luffy guessed; this food wasn't made by Sanji, so it was likely that maybe this food that was extremely tasty had a darker nice.

"I think it has to do with the collar!" Brook corrected, pointing to the metal band coiled around 100's neck.

"Eh?" Luffy blinked and glanced down to inspect the collar, seeing that a bright red light continued to pulse rapidly and caused large veins of stress to pop along 100's neck. "Eh! I think you're onto something Brook!"

"Maybe, but I think we have bigger problems now!" Brook screeched, pointing ahead of them with a boney finger.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, completely unconcerned.

"It's the light at the end of the tunnel!" Brook sobbed, tears coming from his eye sockets.

Luffy blinked, looking forward and indeed saw light at the end of the dark tunnel, but he wasn't worried like Brook was and he said in reply: "You're stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	108. Chapter 104: Goodbye 100

**This chapter...this chapter made my head _explode_. This chapter made me_ so_ angry that I wanted to rip my hair our screaming all while rolling on the floor not giving a damn if people stared. I_ hate_ this chapter. My beta begs to differ; she _loves_ this chapter. Maybe it's because I'm the one that had to suffer through writing, which is why I hate it. And by the way, its a _fight scene._ Anyone who writes long-ass fights scenes, knows my pain and hatred. T.T**

**Also, if you all are updated on One Piece in the manga, you probably all noticed Law's new tattoo, well, "new" as in first time seeing it on the guy. Well, as we all know, I don't have this tattoo on him, yet. I have a plan for it, so don't worry, be happy! I didn't like it when I first saw it, because I felt the view was obscured (if you know what I mean), but now I'm digging it. I have seen Law's hair and chest, now I just need to see Bepo again and my life is complete. **

Alpenwolf: More Bas action to come in this chapter. And there's more superhumans to come!

kshi1205: I'm glad you enjoyed my story through all it's ups and downs. And you're not the first one to tell me that Ameria and Law should get married or start a family... I know Tanner will come, you guys really want to see Trafalgar Tanner in the story, but the marriage thing...well, I have an idea...but I'm still on the edge about it.

TheLegendOfFangirl: Actually, Madeline has no ass either; she's a stick. All she has is a pretty face, and that won't cut if for Killer...plus she is a psycho stalker.

Certified Chocoholic: First, would like to say you will get you mini and one-shot soon. Now, Luffy called Brook stupid because Brook said he saw the light at the end of tunnel, referring to be dead. Bones and His Heir are both caught up, Bones just started 10 chapters before His Heir, which is the reason why it's ten chapters shorter.

Miss Doflamingo: It is official that Law will meet Burgrate in Bones. You guys wanted it so I have the perfect spot to put it, because **that is how much I love you all; you are all my duckies**. Ahem, anyway. We'll get lots of pirate booty, like Law and Kidd booty, if you know what I mean. ;) I call Kidd booty!:D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Law will try and play possum when he meets the deadly Burgrate, but it won't. It will never work. Burgrate can smell fear. Beware. OOOoooooOOO~

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Eeh, it's up to you to decide whether you think this chapter is epicness... It wasn't an easy chapter, that's for sure...

mks 12 98: Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 104: Good-Bye 100<p>

After the alarming panic call they finally regrouped, and the captains, mages, teen prince, and sharpshooter saw a very anxious Bedros and Madeline. The two still in the World Government agent disguises looked frenzied, like they saw not just a ghost, but a giant one at that. With the helmets on, the group had difficulties deciphering what they were saying, and it didn't help that they couldn't even pieces together the choppy sentences they created, if they were even sentences to begin with. The frazzled pair had trouble forming intelligible words and only hands motions could be made to try and explain what they saw and what the hell was going on.

Though, one out of the group could understand, the paranoid scaredy-cat. "_Oh no!_" Usopp whimpered with fear in his watery eyes, biting his nails with knees quivering violently. "The biggest superhuman, Subject 100, is coming and he is completely out of control and Doctor Handles knows this but he is sending him after us because we killed off Subject 97 and 98 and are ruining his plans!"

Bedros and Madeline nodded wordlessly.

The two couples stared at the sharpshooter, blinking blankly at the frightened long-nosed man.

"You got all _that_ from hand motions?" Kidd asked in disbelief, and maybe a bit impressed with the sharpshooter; so he was useful after all.

"Looks like he's useful for something, huh," Law smirked lightly, saying just what Kidd was thinking, yet the thoughts of what the sharpshooter caused earlier that day was not that easily forgotten. "Unlike what happened before in the tower office."

Usopp, though the words weren't entirely positive, took the comments as positivity and used it to inflate his ego. He puffed out his chest, placed his hands on his hips and stuck his long nose high in the air, all with pride. "Well, I am _great_ with understanding hand signs. I once—"

Law slapped a hand over the sharpshooter's mouth. "And I'm going to stop you there. We don't have time for tall tales."

Anything the sharpshooter tried to say was ignored entirely, especially since his muffled voice was drowned out by the roar of a giant beast. The pair still shaken by the first look upon 100 hung back behind Kidd, actually trembling in their boots. That didn't make Usopp feel better and with a cry, he dashed behind Kidd as well, and the redhead was not pleased. Though, he and the others in the group—not hiding behind Kidd—went to the scene of the crime, seeing a swarm of World Government soldiers standing at the foot of the tower that held a balcony with the mastermind behind everything; Doctor Handles. And below that was a large doorway that frames the monstrous form of Subject 100. But there was more. Around the neck of the mighty super human as none other than Luffy and Brook.

"_**It's Straw Hat Luffy!**_" the mass of soldiers collectively yelled.

"_**Shoot him down, shoot him down!**_" the army's commanding offices ordered. "_**Don't worry about Subject 100! He's immune to bullets!**_"

"_**But 100 is going crazy! He's attacking everything in sight!**_"

"_**What do we do!**_"

"_**JUST SHOOT!**_"

"_**FIRE!**_"

Ameria scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well, so is Luffy."

Law put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "This is why the World Government is insane. They do the same thing over and over, yet expect to get a different result."

"At least they waste ammo," Kidd grunted.

"Now to think of a plan to take down that giant," Gabriella got them back on track. "And I think two chandeliers and a necromancy spirit stealing seven hearts won't be enough."

"She's right," Law nodded in agreement. "From the looks of it, 100's skin is like lead, but we shouldn't worry about Sea Stone with this one since Luffy and Brook seemed to be fine," and he pointed to the rubber captain and talking skeleton, who was currently crying, making everyone look at the scene of the pair clinging to the the mighty super human's neck brace. "Well, more or less alright."

"So we should just charge," Kidd suggested eagerly with a wicked grin, and those still hiding behind him did not like the idea, or the expression on his face. "We've all regroup and are outside, more unplanned mayhem should thoroughly fuck those fuckers for a fucking god damn loop."

"Mister Eustass has a point," Law agreed, but not entirely. "But I have a feeling that will only work when it comes to the soldiers. 100, though, needs something different despite him being a mindless puppet."

"We need a plan for that one," Ameria caught onto the gist of what Law was getting across. "But we can't do much until we see what the brute's made of besides bullet proof skin. For all we know Law could slice and dice him and then everything's over with."

"Don't let him take all the action," Kidd scoffed, sounding slightly offended.

"You can take the army and Handles," Law pushed that half onto the red head's plate. "Handles will surely have something nasty up his sleeve, so have fun ripping him apart."

"No," Adam then finally spoke up from his spot beside Ameria. "I want to kill Handles. This is _my_ island."

"The Prince has spoken," Law said with a smirk and jerked a thumb to his chest. "I get 100—" then he pointed to the teen price. "He gets Handles—" and then he jabbed a finger lazily towards Kidd. "And you get the infantry."

"That's a fucked up deal," Kidd snapped, his teeth grinding together. "_'_Cause you know everyone else'll fight the soldiers too."

"You can have my share," Usopp offered generously.

"Mine, too." Madeline added. "I've seen enough for today and I just want to sit back," then she took little Lin who was being held by Gabriella. "I'll watch the kid while you fight."

"That barely adds to my share at all," Kidd huffed, disappointed, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Usopp and Madeline gasped in offense. "_What's that supposed to mean!_"

"Let's not fight among ourselves," Gabriella stepped in, placing a hand on Kidd's arm to settle his rising annoyance. "We don't know if this'll be the battle plan."

"Things are still up in the air," Ameria added in agreement with the summoner mage. "We may all need to attack 100."

"We just have to go with the current plan and see what happens," Law said with a smirk as unsheathed his nodachi and started the battle for confusion.

With the mutter of _Room_ under his breath, he jumped from the abandoned second floor building they were hiding in and into the open, the blue dome of his devil fruit taking up a large space of the courtyard once his feet hit the ground. The soldiers recognized the dome as his instantly, and their priorities split from taking down 100, Luffy, and now Law, but there was more. There was always more.

Kidd was furious, his small cut of violence was being hogged up by the jackass he hated. With a roar, he was next to leap from the window after the doctor, and it actually seemed like for a second Kidd was going to attack _Law_ instead of the true enemy. But, his mindset was straight, more or less, and he went after the soldiers in a twisted game to kill more than his rival.

Body limbs were split and metal clouded the visibility of the battlefield, causing the much needed mass confusion and breaking the enemy lines. The two seemed to take care of the soldiers in no time at all, killing them, knocking them unconscious, or making them run for the hills; but when 100's monstrous foot broke the enemy's line, his _allies_ line, in two with just a big toe, Kidd and Law needed help because the metal Kidd controlled wasn't making a scratch. And Kidd wasn't necessarily allowing Law to even attack since the doctor's nodachi ended up in the mix of metal repelled. And yes, Kidd did do that on purpose.

The two captains were no taking it seriously, a major reason why they needed help. Usopp tried to weasel his way out so he could stay behind, saying he would protect Lin and Madeline and also Adam, but Adam was already rushing into the fight to find Handles. Gabriella went into hysterics and she rushed after the teen prince in a heartbeat, her motherly instincts taking over every nerve in her body.

Ameria hung back for a moment, Usopp and Bedros watching her back with their long range attacks as she examined the battle. The soldiers knew where they were taking cover and were trying to flush them out with any means of force, but with a giant Venus flytrap, the enemy was more occupied with that.

Ameria kept her eyes peeled, her focus completely on Law when he finally got his nodachi back and turned his full attention onto 100. This was the make or break moment, to see if the brute was weak to his power. Law raised his sword his over his head and then sliced the air downward, the invisible cut going out widely to 100. The superhuman giant's chest split in two, yet the thick wire stick held firm, unaffected by Law's devil fruit; it was the same when they fought Moriah's zombie hulk.

Even though 100's body snapped back due to the thick wire's tension, Luffy was furious that Law dared hurt his new friend. It was a shock, but truly, unsurprising that Luffy made a friendship with someone he didn't know could be the enemy; it happened before: Bon-chan was the best example.

The plan then shifted to something new by the supreme order of the rubber captain—that could be very stubborn when he wanted to be—and that was to save 100. Law had no choice in the matter—he went through his phase once before on Punk Hazard—and he nodded. Then with a single slice, the large metal band was cut in two.

100 calmed down after that, his rage settling down as if there was no residue of it being there in the first place. Maybe the superhuman giant wasn't as bad as they made him out to be; they were only in pain.

Though, Handles' reaction was nothing they expected, or wanted. They wanted rage, because with rage there was falter, mess ups and mistake, which all led to a downfall in the very end for the enemy. But he did not scream at them with curses; he laughed, he laughed wildly as if it was the funniest movie he seen in his god damn life.

"_You think a collar will stop me and my plans!_" He shouted at them with a sneering grin.

"_It doesn't matter how we stop you!_" Adam roared in response, trying desperately to escape Gabriella's maternal grasp. "_You will die! You will die and pay for your crimes!_"

There was more laughter from Handles, the insane World Government doctor held his trembling gut. "_That will never happen!_" He boldly bellowed with thoroughly amused eyes and he whipped out a rocket launcher, though there was no explosive in the barrel. "_I have more tricks up my sleeve,_" and that was a shot and need that held a sickening purple liquid inside. When the trigger was pulled, the needle rammed into the thick flesh of the mighty superhuman giant's neck.

And the level of rage shook the world.

* * *

><p>The Heart Pirates stumbled where they were, confused and started by the tremble that even shook the docked sub.<p>

"What was that?" Shachi questioned, glancing around until his eyes fell upon where the roaring came from in the background.

"Dunno," Nigel warily answered. "But it can't be good."

"Oi!" The feminine voice startled the Heart Pirates, and they were even more shocked when they saw Nami running alongside Scratchman Apoo down the boardwalk. "We need to move!" The Straw Hat navigator continued as she dashed up the gangplank with Apoo still at her heels.

"What's going on?" Penguin yelped, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"No time to explain!" Nami snapped and the jabbed a finger towards the untouched submarine. "Now get moving!"

"But why are you with Scratchman Apoo!" Nigel screamed, utterly baffled.

"Because we're in an alliance!" Nami roared, earning many startled gasps from the Heart Pirates, but she ignored at and demanded: "MOVE THAT SUB NOW!"

And the reply was, "MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!"

* * *

><p>100 threw Luffy and Brook from his neck as he thrashed a bout wildly, ramming into buildings and the wall around the tower. He roared with such agony that the pain was transferred to everyone around him, so they felt the same he did. Saving 100 was no longer an option. There was no time to make an antidote for the drug injected in him, especially such a large dose for a large being. The new plan, which made Luffy very upset, was taking down 100; permanently.<p>

Luffy hated the idea, yet even he knew that there was little hope, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying. With a determined look burning in his eyes, Luffy stretched his arms out so his elastic limbs wrapped around 100's neck multiple times and then snapped his person so he could scream reason into the giant's ears. "_Get a grip, 100! It's me Luffy! Monkey Boy!_"

"_Straw Hat!_" Law barked to the rubber captain as he dodged a monstrous fist aimed for him. "There's no reasoning with that beast! He's lost now!"

"There's no getting through to him," Ameria ran up to his side with Usopp right behind her.

"He can be as stubborn as an ass sometimes," Usopp stuttered, trying his best to show he wasn't terrified of the situation.

"I noticed," Law growled lowly. "This makes taking 100 down ten times harder."

"He knows 100 can't be saved though," Usopp added with a frown. "But he's wants to help all friends until the bitter end."

Law just ground his teeth together. "What are we going to do now?"

"Take down 100 whether Luffy is ready or not," Ameria answered with a dead look in her eyes; she didn't want to do this either, but: "We have no choice."

"Do you have a plan?" Law asked, hooking and arm around her waist and jumped away from 100's foot that stomped between them and a fleeing Usopp that went into panic mode for a second before.

The sharpshooter stumbled as he took cover behind a broken piece of wall, and dug through his bag of seeds, preparing for battle.

Once Law had Ameria in a safe place behind a fallen piece of rooftop, he spoke again. "I have nothing at the moment," Law continued with a sneer. "And it seems that my theory about Eustass's devil fruit affecting the wire failed; I can tell by the frustrated look on his face."

Ameria's eyes narrowed when she examined 100's shackled hands with large broken chains attached to the bands. "Do you think he could control those?" She asked, pointing to the chains.

Before Law answered, her snatched back her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace to shield her from rumble coming their way when 100's arm cut a building in half. "Probably," Law answered. "But 100's too strong, it would never hold him."

Ameria smirked weakly. "But with help it would work."

Law smirked along with her, a devious glint in his eyes. "A small a plan, eh?"

Ameria nodded with a determined look and then cupped his ear and whispered her plan. As Law listened, his slight smile turned into a smug smirk; he liked where this was going, and he whispered to her the additions he thought up to help. Then when they said their fill, worked their magic and had a plan, they pulled away and exchanged a nod before running off to get into their positions. Law used his powers to teleport across the battlefield to Kidd whereas Ameria ran off to Usopp, grabbing the sharpshooter by the wrist and dragged him off to where Brook stood protecting Adam and Gabriella.

After Brook was tossed from 100's neck, the talking skeleton ran around the battlefield for a few minutes to calm down. Then with a sip of tea, he stopped coincidently in front of Gabriella as the summoner mage fended off soldiers from hurting her latest baby. The talking skeleton was talking care of the remaining soldiers that still stood strong while Gabriella tried to calm down the teen prince.

The soldiers were in the way of the plan Ameria and Law had, so with a hand to the skull vessel at her hip, the bone mage released Bas. The spirit zoomed out of the skull in a flash, his speedy form sounding razor sharp as his shadowy hands were quick to steal the hearts of the soldiers, adding them to his large collection of animations in storage. Bas then used his inky form to shield the group from rumble still caused by 100 during his rampage as Ameria went about with the plan.

First, she ordered Brook to play a song, which the talking skeleton was more than happy to help, though did not know how it would help. It was simple, really, as Brook played his fiddle, Bas was to charm the music, such as he did when he was imprisoned by charms and had to get the people to come to him since he couldn't go to them. For this purpose, it would confuse 100. The two did as they were told, Brook playing a lullaby, because he deemed it worthy for the situation, and Bas used his black magic to charm the notes as the fluttered to the giant's ears. 100 faltered in his step, calming down immensely, even Luffy still attached to his neck dozed off for a second.

There was the opening she and Law hoped for, and they took it. Ameria then told Usopp to use his new skills with plants to constrict 100's arms with the strongest vines he had, and she told Gabriella to use Caden's blade demonic earth magic to trap the giant's legs and feet. The two were quick, Usopp using his slingshot to hurl one and then two seeds on either side of giant. The plants seemed to grow at a rapid pace on their own, roots digging into the buildings and curling through broken windows until the vines wrapped around 100's arms like deadly snakes. Then Gabriella whipped out her blade, saying the chant of the ancient earth devil and the rocks sprouted from the ground and slammed around 100's legs in his daze.

And with that, he was trapped, but they needed more insurance.

Much to Kidd's dismay, Law ported to his side, disturbing his concentration to stab the bulletproof skin of 100's chest to pierce the heart with thick lead beams that used to belong to the buildings in their prime minutes ago. Law ignored the redhead and got on with a plan, telling Kidd to take the chains from the shackles and wrap them around Usopp's mega vine plant. Kidd didn't take a liking to be ordered by a rival, a rival he didn't particularly like no less, but there was urgency in Law's voice and Kidd grudgingly did as he was told. The chains moved with the red head's hand move moments, coiling around the large vines, locking 100 securely in place.

For the moment, 100 was immobile. It was time for the last stage of the plan. With Law's open _Room_, he scanned the chest of the giant superhuman and saw all stitch marks that signaled where the hearts were located. There were nine in total, but due to the sheer size of 100, Law knew, medically, that nine plain human hearts would do nothing. That meant there were more hearts, and they were in clusters. How it worked, Law didn't know, but he thought it was impossible for a doctor like Handles, whose main study was the heart and inner working. Law also didn't know if _Mes_ would be enough, but there was only one way to find out: try it.

A deep breath in and then out, Law leapt though the air and muttered the word, concentrating all his power to not remove only one heart, but the first cluster. He felt the square within the mighty beast grow, the transparent cube was his own skin moving along the beating organs. Then when the beating hearts were all trapped in the closed space, the square popped out from the back.

Then Bas, who stood on the sidelines waiting for his turn, unleashed his shady hands and crushed the cluster with his mighty ink fingers.

When Subject 100 first heart cluster was removed, the musical spell he was under seemed to crumble to pieces instantly and all the restrains he was under cracked under the pressure.

The vines began to pull and rip at the seams and metal snapped away with whiplash. Kidd and Usopp were quick to rebuild their restraints. Usopp sent more vines to grow and replace the old while Kidd tightened his hold on the chains to keep them in place, but Gabriella was not so lucky. The stone at the superhuman giant's legs and feet cracked like an earthquake passed through and no matter how much the summoner mage added more and more stone, it would crack more and more. The stone was just as important as the chains and vines before they couldn't give the giant his footing back. Gabriella needed backup, and there was only one person that could give it to her.

Ameria stepped up to the plate, knowing what she needed to do: summon her living corpse, _Putrida_. Aldon might be able to sense her us it, but the crystal was lost the group tracking her. He could make a new one, of course, but that does take time. She was safe for now, and even if she wasn't, she knew with Law at her side she could take on anything.

Without hesitation, Ameria stomped the ground with a foot engulfed with pale grey light and then the black marble coffin of her living corpse sprouted out of the ground at an angle. _Putrida_ kicked the lid open with the brute strength of her heel and stalked out into the open, startling those around, most of them have never seen her level 12 spell, but she had no time to explain. Just a single wave to the rocky structure the summoner mage made, her living corpse spring into action, using her earth based properties to help bring the strength.

100 was restrained tightly once more, allowing Law to focus on the remaining heart clusters, but before he could even move, Handles came from his perch on the balcony high above the battlefield and joined the fight. Handles didn't lie when he said that he had more tricks up his sleeves, he literally had katanas slink out of his medical coat sleeves and he grabbed onto the hilts, ready to fight. Handles was quick, quicker than Law had expected, and he had had back up from Brook, but even the talking skeleton who was known for his out of this world speed had difficulty keeping up with the mad doctor.

Everyone else on the battlefield was keeping 100 under lock and key. Gabriella continued to add more stone using the power of her inner devils and Ameria was spread thin with keeping Bas and _Putrida_ out at the same time; especially since her living corpse of using magic of her own. And Kidd tried his best to fight against the strength of a giant as Usopp repeatedly added more and more plant seeds to the ones he already grew. It was and exhausting task to keep the unnatural giant from getting loose. That lock and key withering away with each passing minute, and Handles, sadly, knew that best of all. But Law and Ameria had thought something like this would happen, which ultimately lead them to plan B.

"**Bas!**" Ameria screamed and the spirit knew what to do.

He went into shadow form and charged 100. The eight remaining clusters were easily sniffed out by the spirit, and Bas went in for the kill. Shadowy hands slashed through the thick skin, the tissue being much tougher even for his magic, but it didn't stop him. Soon, the last eight hearts were shoved out through the back of 100's back, all the wire and cords to keep them together as one hanging and popping with sparks from the sudden, sharp pull.

"_**NOOO!**_" Handles roared at the top of his lungs.

And with that, Bas crushed each cluster within his shadowy hands then 100 went limp.

Luffy hadn't given up trying to calm the savage beast that 100 turned into, even if there was no hope. His jaw clenched together as he saw the last huffs of breath came from the giant's lips, and with a weak smile, 100 muttered his last words to the rubber captain.

"**Thank…you…Monkey Boy…**"

Then he was no more. Those that had him in restraints let them fall, exhausted and weary from keeping the giant under control. 100 fell to the ground on his blood soaked knees and his head made the ground tremor at Handles's feet.

The insane doctor stared down at his creation in silence. Then his expression filled with blank shock turned to rage as his cheeks turned red. "_Do you have any idea what you've done!_" He screamed at those who were responsible. "_You ruined the World Government's chance of making superhumans!_"

"Killing the people you are sworn to protect doesn't seem like the right way to go about it," Law coldly stated.

"This failure was doomed from the start," Brook added with a glare in his hollow eyes.

"_This island had to suffer for its treachery against the World Government!_" Handles snapped. "_But when the project was to go full scale we were to take the prisoners of Impel Down, pirates and criminals alike and they had to pay for their unjust actions, either to die and become the vessel of Justice! Don't you understand! You—_"

Handles was violently cut off when a large fist rammed into his entire side and he was sent flying.

"No, I don't understand," Luffy was blunt. "And I don't care. All I know is that you did this so I blame you for it all."

It was a childish statement, but it was true nonetheless, and when Luffy knew who the enemy was, then he stopped at nothing until that enemy could do no more harm. Though, this was one time when Luffy didn't get the last punch, if it could even be called that.

Handles when skidding along the ground to where the mages, Usopp, and the teen prince stood, sliding through the mud right to Adam's feet.

A dark scowl came to the boy's face, one that should not be on the face of someone so young. Then he produced a pistol from his robes, one that belonged to none other than Eustass Kidd. "Told you you'd pay," and before anyone could stop him, he pulled the trigger for his father and kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	109. Chapter 105: In Control

YourWorstNightmare33: I'm glad that you are enjoying what I have planned out so far. :)

Alpenwolf: Eh, Gabriella will get over it. xD

xXMegers17Xx: Alone time, you say? So you have wished, so it shall be granted.

Miss Doflamingo: Booties~ Hehe, xD We should make _them_ do the hula and we can watch them shake their hips. xD

TheLegendOfFangirl: Lol, I'm glad you enjoy Madeline; she's my classy stalker. :) And in the Bones/His Heir universe...I have given Killer a bad ass romance option already. :\

Guest: It will be over **9000**.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Fight scenes with more than three people are so haaaarrd. D: They make my brain hurt, and it's sad. T.T

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Law will say 'neep', like the Knights Who Say Neep, because he's manly. :'D

kshi1205: I'm glad that you like the chapter, and also Gabriella. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 105: In Control<p>

The Kidd and Hawkins Pirates were not used to having parties. Sure, they had 'parties', but not a _Straw Hat_ party.

They never once in the career as pirates had a _whole _kingdom show their gratitude for saving them from the unfaithful hands of the World Government. It was a strange thing indeed having innocent men, women, and children shake their hands and give them food for their successful efforts. Though, Luffy celebrated the defeat of the World Government on the island of Oasis mostly for Subject 100; they did have parties to honor the dead after all. Subject 100, even for a short time, had become Luffy's friend in that small amount of time. But Luffy wasn't the only one to agree with the idea of celebrating the subjects' lives, but also King Ivan.

The king wanted to honor those of his kingdom that were taken against their will and experimented on to the point where they were turned into mindless golems or worse, killed. When the city was told this, they were eager to join as well, rats and all. They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the city and burying the dead, giving each person they would identify a gravestone with a name. Though, the Subjects were too mutilated from their original forms that they were numbered, just like the last year of their life.

It wasn't a happy moment for the City of Paradise, but they made it into one with the help of the Straw Hat Pirates. That was what the Kidd and Hawkins Pirates weren't used to; helping a city have a party for the deceased and also because they played a part in saving that city that they were helping with the party.

Yeah, it was odd in the pirates' eyes. The Heart Pirates had gotten used to the larger than life parties with the time they spent with the Straw Hats. The On Air Pirates, though new to being with the Straw Hats, easily fit into the party scene that was set in place.

Apoo got along well with Brook quite will with the both of them being musicians and all. They played songs all throughout the night, Brook on his guitar and Apoo playing a saxophone that was created by his left arm. Even Bas and Gabriella joined in as well, Bas using his magic to from a shadowy piano to play as Gabriella sang along with the others until Kidd suddenly pulled her aside.

But the singing and dancing went on among pirates and locals; Sanji and the many chefs of the crews came together to make a mighty feast for them all with the food provided by the citizens of the city. There was a small amount of fighting among the chefs, all with different styles of cooking and how they prepared their food for their individual crews, but Sal was able to get it under control. With only four fatal swings, the chefs got their act together and began making the food, even Sanji of all people listened after feeling the fictional steel of Spoon Haki.

Then off to the side were the doctors, Chopper, Law, and more were looking over the ill, the crowds of people that were sick for so long finally getting the treatment they needed. Those four men and reindeer were probably hugged more in an hour than they had in their entire life.

Law looked like a wide eyed zombie when he walked back to Ameria who sat beside Adam on an old park bench on the outskirts of the party. The teen prince whispered something secretively into her ear, but when Adam saw Law returning, the teen prince dashed off like a winter hare from a chasing fox. The doctor watched the teen prince run off to his father's side as King Ivan draped an arm over an uncomfortable Killer, the royal retelling the tale of how the masked blonde defeated Subject 99 at its strongest. Then Law looked back to his bone mage, his brow arched in confusion.

Ameria giggled with a small smile. "He was telling me a secret," she told him as he sat down beside her.

Resting his nodachi against his shoulder while he lounged comfortably against the creaky wood of the bench, he hummed with pursed lips. "Oh really? Can you tell me what it was?" Law curiously inquired, snaking an arm over Ameria's shoulders and he pulled her to close to his side.

Ameria pressed her lips to his ear and whispered: "He said when he turns eighteen he wants to marry me."

Law cocked his head to the side, blinking rapidly to soak in the information as he stared at her. Then he let out a tiny chuckle, amused by the declaration. Adam was thirteen, so he was still a child, which made the comment somewhat cute in his eyes. "Looks like I have some competition now, huh?" He mused, glancing towards the teen prince that was scowling threateningly in Law's direction.

"Looks like it," Ameria laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. "A prince versus a pirate; what a tough choice," and she moved her hands up and down like a scale, weighting the options.

"Well," Law looked at her with amusement gleaming brightly in his grey eyes. "I hope you pick the right choice. … Just like with that cowboy over there," and he pointed a discreet finger towards the stone devil.

Bedros sat between two rowdy Kidd pirates that were huddled in a tight pack with their On Air Pirate Alliance members, flirting with the woman of the crew as they drank their fill of ale. Though, the stone devil paid no attention to the pretty female pirates dressed in colorful exposing dresses, but rather stared at the couple with a sad glaze over his red eyes, just like a puppy who had been rejected table scraps at dinnertime.

"I noticed he likes you," Law clarified as he kissed the side of her forehead and pulled her closer in a possessive way; Adam's crush was harmless, but Bedros…and full grown adult and devil no less, that was a different story.

"I have, too," Ameria simply replied.

"Oh?" Law was bemused by her comment. "And you flirt with him, shame, shame," he tsked with a shake of his head.

Ameria leaned away from Law, glaring at him mildly and lightly punched him in the side. "I'm not _flirting_, a friendly smile is not a flirt."

"But you were using it to get him to do stuff," Law countered coyly and jerked her back to his presence.

"Like you don't use your charm to get women to do stuff," Ameria scoffed, rolling her eyes as she avoided his stare and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Mermaid," was all she said.

"Oh, ho, ho," Law laughed slightly, a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close to place a tiny peck to her cheek. "Don't get jealous; I'm only teasing you," and he chuckled with another kissed to her cheek.

"I'm not getting jealous," Ameria sighed, looking up at him. "Just getting annoyed with your teasing," she smiled lightly, poking his cheek.

Law jerked his head to the side a tiny way to avoid her fingernail and then looked back at her, cradling her chin with his fingers. "I'd prefer a kiss back, not a poke," he whispered sweetly, and Ameria was ready to comply, but it was cut off sharply.

"_A-hem-em-__**ahem!**_" Sanji coughed obnoxiously as he stood before the couple almost out of the blue, a sharp glare as his expression while in each hand he held a bowl filled with steaming stew. With his lip curled in a sneer, he held out a bowl to Law: "_Here,_" he practically shoved the bowl into Law's hands.

Law stumbled to make sure the boiling liquid didn't get on his hand, nor that his nodachi tumbled over to the ground due to being unbalanced. Once in a state of not getting hurt or dropping something, he scowled at the cook, but it was ignored entirely.

Sanji turned to Ameria, and his mood did a 180. A ginger blush came to his cheeks and his single visible eyes pulsed with a beating red heart. "Here you are, _Ameria-chan~,_" he sung sweetly as if she were an angel, swooning over the bone mage and did a graceful spin before gently holding out the bowl for her to take.

"Thank you, Sanji," Ameria smiled weakly towards the cook.

"Yes, thanks, Mister Cook," Law held up his bowl.

Sanji scoffed at the doctor, but then he looked to Ameria and smiled cheekily with hearts fluttering up like butterflies around his head and popping every time one left the pink hazy fog around his head. "You're welcome, _Ameria-chan~!_" he sung again and then he skipped away happily.

Law sighed, used to the cook's love struck personality and just moved on with life. He went to his meal, his thumb applying a bit of pressure to the neck of his spoon lounging over of the stew's bowl and then slowly brought it to his lips and drank the thick broth carefully.

Ameria blinked at him. "Why not use your spoon?"

Law shrugged. "Force of habit," he told her has he pulled the bowl away from his lips. "Plus my hands are kinda full," he added as his hand squeezed her shoulder and his other shoulder moved slightly to nudge his nodachi while not trying to spill his stew.

Ameria sighed and shook his head. "You know you could take your arm off my shoulders…" she pointed out.

"I don't want to," Law replied bluntly as he brought his lips to the bowl again, drinking, but then he stopped. His brows furrowed together and he placed the bowl on his knees, balancing it carefully as his fingers probed the warm broth and he pulled out something rather interesting between his forefinger and thumb: a heart shaped carrot. He looked at Ameria blankly.

"Oh, I think that was mine," she explained. "Sanji is known for putting hearts and romantic things into the girls' food."

Law shook his head lightly and the glanced at the Straw Hat cook, seeing that Sanji was simmering with rage when he saw that carrot heart of his love was with the doctor not the bone mage. Law, being the devious person he was, take the carrot before Sanji's eyes and then winked at him. Sanji was not pleased and snapped the wooden spoon he was holding in two with just a clenched fist.

"You're so cruel," Ameria laughed gently, shaking her head.

"The papers never lie," Law smoothly teased as he finished up his stew in one final swig.

Ameria sighed when she saw a small trickle of stew slide down his chin and when he pulled the bowl away, he missed a small dab at the corner of his lips when he wiped his chin. "You missed a spot," she whispered and reached up to wipe it away with her thumb, but he suddenly grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

He looked at her with mischievous eyes, his lips in a tiny smirk on his lips as he leaned in close to whisper huskily into her ear. "There's another way to do that," he told her quietly.

"Oh…" she murmured, her eyes glancing to the side where the party was going on; she felt Law wanted to do something rather private in such a public setting. "Like what…?"

Law chuckled deviously and moved in centimeters from her face and then tilted his head to the side and his pink tongue darted out. Then he flicked his tongue against the corner of her lips in a seductive manor.

Her cheeks turned crimson, feeling every eye on her. "I—I—" she stuttered, focusing more on the people around her rather than Law. She may have gotten used to Law acting like this in front of the crew and gang, but not _this _many people; it was an entire _city _for pity's sake. It felt like she was being watched, hell, she knew at least three people were for sure. "P—people…"

"No one's watching," Law sighed deeply as he gave her a tiny peck to the lips.

Hesitantly, she glanced from the corner of her eyes to the party, watching them. No one was looking as she looked at them; she knew three were there out there staring. But she couldn't see them, and that was all that mattered, right…? She slowly turned back to Law, seeing he still had that devilish expression plastered on his face. She didn't say anything to him, because she knew he knew that she gave in. Leaning in close, her tongue slipped out licked the dab of stew clinging to the soft skin at the corner of his lips.

And he let out a moan that belong only between the sheets and behind closed, locket doors.

She pulled away, blushing madly at the sound he had no shame letting flutter past his lips. "L—Law!" she stuttered, avoiding eye contact entirely.

"Relax," he soothed her calmly, switching his hold on her wrist to her hand and slipped his fingers between hers. Then he kissed the back of her hand gently. "There is no one watching…"

"Ameria, Law? What are you two doing?"

Ameria jumped when she heard the familiar voice of Robin and whipped around to face the archeologist with wide eyes before snapping towards Law with a harsh glare.

"I didn't know," was all Law said, but he brought her into a hug, nuzzling the top of her head as she buried her nose into the crook of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt," Robin apologized gently. "But you know, Ameria, you don't have to be embarrassed about showing love to your partner or receiving it, even in public," she wisely said. "There are things that are socially acceptable, and what you two were doing was under that category. That's all I will say on that; I'll leave you two be, bye-bye now," and she went off with a smile and wave.

Ameria watched Robin walk away from the thick fur collar of Law's hoodie, a deep from on her lips as the words Robin said clung to her mind. "Law," she mumbled quietly, and Law hummed in acknowledgement. The bone mage then moved from the warmth and comfort to look him in the eyes. "I don't think you're an embarrassment."

Law blinked in confusion. "Is _that_ what you got out of that conversation?" he asked curiously and he pulled her close again, holding her tightly. "I know you aren't; you just like your privacy," he told her and stroked her hair. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Ameria felt he was sincere with his words, that he was affected by the way she reacted when it came to matters like this. Though, she felt that Robin still had a point; some things were socially acceptable.

With that in mind, she cradled Law's cheeks and kissed him, the world melting around them.

* * *

><p>Justice was uncomfortable. He walked in a way that he was always looking over his shoulder and rubbing his clammy palms against the fabric of his pants. He was back at Headquarters and so was <em>he<em>. It had been a few hours since he arrived at the large base and he had yet heard of any news that the Admiral wanted him to report to his office. This would have been a good thing, but sadly it was not. This meant the Admiral was looking for him personally.

Justice just had to get back to his room and triple lock his door and hope that the Admiral wouldn't break it down, again. He was almost there and he felt his heart flutter with hope that it was out of danger zone, but then a hand latched on the collar of his shirt and his heart leaped into his throat.

His body was swung again and then rammed into the wall, making him yelp in pain.

"You think I wouldn't have found out, huh?" The Admiral hissed, a murderous scowl on his face as he held a large hand to Justice's neck, bruising and crushing the life out of it. "You thought no one would say anything because it was buried in the past, right? That I would never found out about what you did, hmm?_Well, you were dead wrong_," he hissed like a poisonous viper.

"I—I—" Justice stuttered, fear coming to his large grey eyes as he quivered and grabbed the wrist attached to the hand around his neck. "_I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do anything wrong!_" He hadn't…had he?

"_Abigail!_" The Admiral roared at the top of his lungs, and Justice was surprised no one came to investigate. "_I know what you did with Abigail!_"

Justice just stared at him like a deer in headlights, trying to remember what the hell he did with Abigail of all be people. Then it clicked, at the Marine Base where Jonathan kidnapped Exotic Scarlet of the Kidd Pirates. "_I—it wasn't like that!_" Justice screeched in defense, trying to get himself out of the grave he was digging. "It was all a part of a plan I had! Just like with Bones! I told you about it!"

"The plan with Bones was _different,_" the Admiral sneered with a curled lip. "I never heard of this plan with Abigail! It was never a plan was it! I thought you would have learned from the last time!"

Justice was terrified. He was shaking from his head to the tips of his toes and all the way to the core of his bones. He hated this man, he was scared of this man, and he wanted this man to die and burn in hell for everything he did to him from the age of ten to his current one. Yet, he did nothing. The Admiral made sure he could do nothing.

Though there was someone that could help; and like an angel from heaven, he appeared out of nowhere.

"_**FIST OF LOVE!**_" and the large, tan fist came from the side, ready to ram into the Admiral's cheek at such a force that would have killed him before his feet could even go soaring, but that would be too easy.

The Admiral let go out Justice's neck and dodged the punch with grace, flipping through the air before skidding back against the crimson carpet in shock and rage. "_**Garp!**_" Admiral Julian shouted with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "_What are you doing here? I thought you retired!_" He growled, his body trembling with anger.

"Still the dodgy little fuck as usual, Jonny-poo," Grap mocked the Admiral with laughter as he flexed his thick fingers repeatedly. "And yes, I did retire, but I was brought back to train the new little sprouts in the Marines. I figured my family was safe enough without me and I need to protect someone who's need it for far too long," and he reached out and brought Justice into a headlock before turning away, bringing his load in tow then waved over to the sizzling Admiral: "_Better hope you don't see my later, creepers-jeepers!_"

And Justice had never felt so safe in a long time.

* * *

><p>Law sat at his desk, waiting. He didn't know who long it had felt, but he waited so long for a call. He didn't have the number of his contact—which was a problem—and he had only talked to him once or twice over the den-den mushi before. He didn't know if his contact would call him that day or tomorrow or the next day, all he knew is he had been waiting for days and it was stressing out his crew that he rarely left his quarters. His bone mage more or less brought him plates of food and went to bed way before him as he waited for that call.<p>

They were all getting worried, and quite frankly so was Law; this was all a part of his plan and his contact was an important aspect of his plan.

_Ring, ring_.

The tone of the den-den mushi made Law jump in his seat and he grabbed the snail quickly. "Hello?" he was anxious to hear if his contact on the other line.

"_The deal with Doflamingo did not go as planned. I still have Caesar under my roof._"

If he had gotten that a week ago, Law would have been flustered beyond belief, but: "Doesn't matter, I have a new plan."

"_Really? Do tell._"

"Recently Straw Hat and I came across the Kidd, Hawkins, and Apoo alliance and we joined forces with them." Law started to explain through the phone. "And I don't know if you are up to date on who they are after…"

"_Big Mom_."

"Ah, good," Law nodded, glad that he could just move along. "Well, I have a plan to not only take care of Doflamingo and Kaido, but also Big Mom; three birds with one stone."

_Knock, knock, knock_, suddenly the door opened and Brodie appeared in the doorway, a looked of urgency on his face. "Captain, we have a problem."

The look on Law's face screamed: _you may have knocked, but that does not mean you can walk right in and if it's a medical issue than deal with it because you are a doctor too._

"Err…" Brodie shifted back and forth on his heels. "I'll take care of it then," and then he shut the door quickly.

This is why he wanted people to knock, but he also wanted them to wait before opening the door. Though, he shook that mentally from his head and moved on with the new battle plan. "Anyway," Law continued. "I came across some documents that told me something interesting. Big Mom and Kaido were fighting over an island."

"_So the tension is thick between them,_" his contact commented.

"Precisely," Law nodded with a smirk. "With this information under our belt I'm sure we can blame Big Mom for the destruction of the S.A.D. factory, which means it's a good thing you didn't turn Caesar over just yet."

"_What about getting Kaido under Big Mom's skin._"

"That's easy," Law chuckled. "We just take out one of Big Mom's many candy factories and stamp Kaido's name on it."

"_Hmm, it sounds like a good idea. Though, I have my concerns…_"

"We can talk everything out," Law told his contact reassuringly.

"_In person. With everyone._"

That shocked Law a bit and he just had a reality check that he never _met_ his contact in person, and the was supposed to raise red flags, but strangely it didn't. Though, he couldn't say the same for the others in his newly formed alliance. But before he could even get a word out, the door burst open. There was no knock whatsoever as Cleon rushed in and before Law could even bite out his disapproval, Cleon quickly said:

"Your brother just called and he is sailing over in his fancy warship and it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen with the Straw Hats when he comes so I suggest you tell them the situation quickly."

Law took in the information and was glad that sometimes his crew didn't listen to him, and then he turned back to the den-den mushi. "Uh…I think I'll have to call you back."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**Father's Day Mini**

~...~

His papa had such slender fingers. His mama called them piano fingers, his uncle said they were spider legs, but his papa himself called them love machines. At the age of two, Tanner didn't understand what that meant, but all he knew that his mama didn't like the term and would hit papa upside the head for saying as he laughed away.

His papa's hands were graceful, Tanner saw it best when he sat in his car seat. Sitting in the middle of the backseat, Tanner saw how his papa would turn the wheel. Hand over hand, the wheel would turn and so would the car, and his papa for a brief second would allow only his finger pads guide the wheel back into its normal position before nonchalantly holding it with only a single hand. He laughed merrily at the sight, which in return made his papa look through the rear view mirror, a smile coming to grey eyes as he reached back with his free hand.

Tanner grasped his papa's slender fingers in both of his tiny hand, squeezing them tightly as he felt the warmth from them.

**_Scrrrr~ech!_**

The sound was frightening. It made Tanner jump, crying out as the loud, uncomfortable noise pierced his tiny ears. He eyes looked frantically for the source, but it was pitch black beyond the windows of the car, only the weak headlights leading the way.

Then suddenly to bright light appeared from nowhere.

His papa ripped his hand from Tanners, his graceful hands going rigid as they both gripped the wheel, his slender fingers turning white and digging into the black leather as the car's tires screeched against asphalt.

It happened to fast.

The sound of metal crushing together tightly, the feeling of his small body being jerked to the side and the death defying scratch on iron against the road, red sparkles glowing in the darkness. Then it ended with a brutal slam against the hard bark of a large tree.

Tanner was shaking, unable to mutter a noise over the wail of the car horn as he looked to his papa, his side resting against the car door.

"_Shit! We hit someone!_"

"_Call 911! Call 911!_"

The voices of people beyond the car snapped him from silence and he began to cry as loudly as he could.

"_Fuck that! I'll go to prison!_"

"_There's a baby in the car!_"

"_Screw you, bitch! I'm leaving!_"

The shouting stopped, and he thought he and his papa were alone again, but then the sirens echoed loudly overhead and he heard so many voices, screams and shouts came from outside the car. Then he was removed from his car seat by a fireman, his papa the next to come out. The fireman held him in his arms, saying soothing words that oddly made him relax. He felt he knew his fireman, but all he could see was the freckled cheeks of the man holding him.

"**Hurry, hurry!**"

The desperate cry made him look about wildly, and there he saw his papa, laying out on a gurney with a air mask pressed to his bloodied and bruised face. Tanner watched as his papa was wheeled away, his graceful hand slipping from the gurney to dangle over the edge, his slender fingers dripping drops of red to the illuminated road.

Tears came to his eyes, and there was nothing the fireman could to to stop the crying that could even melt the heart of the coldest man.


	110. Chapter 106: The Way the Cookie Crumbles

arodli91: I have someone better in mind...someone that had their life ruined by the Admiral...someone other than Justice.

Certified Chocoholic: Thanks for the edits. :D And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters...even with the sad little part...lol.

Velonica14: Law...didn't die, he was only hurt... And Law's secret contact will be revealed soon...

Hamster1st: Thank you, and I won't be changing anything anytime soon. xD

robin3zoro: Glad to see you back and thank you for liking the chapter. :)

Alpenwolf: Thanks for the edit. :p

Miss Doflamingo: Spoon Haki is the best. :D I was about to suggest swimming after the hula...but Law and Kidd can't swim. Chicken then with the boys out our shoulders? Oh...that'll break my back. T.T

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: I'm glad you have been enjoying my story for so long and it's great to hear it from you. :) And yes, the fireman was Ace. :p And that was a good chapter back then...though I think I need to go back and rework it a bit because of Operation Redo Rose... T.T

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Maybe I will make it a habit for Law to screw with Sanji...just because people seem to like it. xD I'm sorry you didn't like the mini last week. T.T I just want to keep you guys on your toes...lol.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: With Robin giving her advice...Ameria will be a a little less private with Law in public; he'll get more kisses in public now. :D Baby steps, baby steps. :)

Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm: Will a Sane cake, cookies and hugs make you feel better? :)

xXMegers17Xx: Be the 1100 reviewer and there could be a continuation of the mini. xD

kshi1205: Law didn't die...and the fireman was Ace. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 106: The Way the Cookie Crumbles<p>

This was the second time Justice had been in his younger brother's bedroom within the sub; the first time he wasn't invited whatsoever and actually snuck in, but this time, the second, he was welcomed with open arms, sort of. It still looked the same as if it did that time so long ago. The bed pushed up against the far left wall with a porthole screening the image of sea and horizon right above, and beside the bed was the small wooden nightstand where Justice found the diamond engagement ring. To the right of the room was a pair of doors that led to a bathroom and the closet, then beside that was a small, brown leather couch placed in the corner. A short coffee table stood in front of it that had small shelves underneath that held a small collection of medical books.

It the same; a small comfortable place, which made it easier on him in the end. Nonetheless, it would still be difficult to tell.

"What seems to be the problem?" Law casually said, but he looked like he was walking on eggshells. "Does this have to do with Straw Hat and the alliance?"

"Not entirely…" Justice answered quietly as he sat down on the small couch in the narrow room, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. "That is the, uh, official reason I came here, but it's more for a personal matter that I came here."

"Really?" Law relaxed slightly as he sat down on the low coffee table in front of the couch where his older brother sat, but when he saw the expression on Justice's face brought up red flags.

Justice's eyes held complete fear and worry as his wrung his hands together nervously and bit his quivering lower lip until the skin broke and a trickle of blood slipped down his chin. Justice's knee began to bounce with nervous hesitation, but when Law hesitantly wiped the blood from his chin with his thumb, he snapped from deep thought and looked up at his younger brother, stuttering with a deep breath. "I—I need to tell you something…"

* * *

><p>It was a silent face off, Marines versus Heart Pirates. The Heart Pirates glared up at the Marines that glared back down at them, neither party saying anything for a long while. Until a certain blonde mechanic spoke up.<p>

With a grimy, oil stained finger, he pointed to none other than Abigail. "I remember you from somewhere."

"No dip Sherlock," Abigail rolled her eyes and flipped a lock of ginger hair over her shoulder, and the Marines around her snickered at the blonde mechanic.

Nigel's cheeks flared red with rage and he snapped: "I meant before then! I mean I met you before I knew you!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" A Marine shouted over the railing.

"Damn straight!" A second yelled.

"_Yeah!_" The Marines sung together.

"Shut the fuck up!" Penguin flicked them off with a pretty birdie, but the Marines found the finger to be not so pretty.

"It does make sense!" Shachi barked at them, hands on his hips.

"_Yeah!_" The Heart Pirates sung together.

"No it doesn't," Bepo pointed out bluntly.

"_Shut up you stupid bear!_" The Heart Pirates screamed together.

"…I'm sorry," Bepo hung his head low.

"_No backbone!_" The Marines shouted in shock.

During the banter between Marines, pirates and polar bear, Nigel had an epiphany and a light bulb went off right above his head. With wide eyes, he pointed at Abigail once again and roared: "You're that bitch I ran into at Rolling Coins!"

* * *

><p>An older brother was the younger brother's idol, no matter how much they fought and bickered to death. Law, deep down, always looked up to Justice, even when he was angry at him. They may have been on opposite sides, Marines versus Pirates, and they may have done things just out of spite and said things out of rage like they would kill one or the other because what they did was unthinkable, but in the end, they never really meant it. If one did something hurtful to the other, it was done out of anger or orders and god forbid they would <em>actually <em>be serious in trying to kill each other.

Law knew he thought about it before, killing his older brother, but in the end, he never had the heart to do it. Justice was the one he looked up to, the one he saw as an unbreakable stone that could never be shaken.

And never cried.

So, Law was speechless when his older brother clung to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly as his nails dug into the fabric of his hoodie and face smothered in the crook of his neck. He could feel the tears dampen his skin as his older brother let out all his emotions, all his fears, and his past in its entirety.

The thought of what happened to his older brother made rage swell in his gut and his nails dug into the thick fabric of Justice's coat as he bit his bottom lip. "I swear to God, Justice," Law growled darkly, holding his brother close. "I'll kill the bastard that this to you. He will never get away with this fucking shit."

Justice didn't say anything for a long time after the declaration, he was waiting for his emotions to settle before pulling away. His cheeks were flushed bright pink and his grey eyes were bloodshot as he let out a shutter, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you…." Justice replied in a quiet tone. "Garp said to come here using the rumors as an excuse to hide the real reason."

"To get an assassination contact," Law smirked weakly.

"Actually, Garp told me to not sink that low and that in Impel Down would be better, but…" Justice trailed off, his fists clenched at his knees. "I think a slow painful death is what he needs and then he can rot in hell forever. Plus, he'd never get into Impel Down. Not an Admiral. It would look bad for the Marines."

"Don't worry," Law placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That sicko will get what he's deserved for years. He won't get away with this."

"Thank you," Justice said again with a faint smile. "And thank you for listening to. I never told anyone about this…Garp only figured it out through observation. I was scared to tell someone since they didn't listen when I was younger…but I trust you, Law. I think I trust you more than anyone in the world."

Law felt honored to hear that, but still if made him frown lightly. Justice was so honest with him, yet he wasn't… "Justice," Law slowly said, making his older brother hum in confusion. "Since we're being honest, I think there's something I need to tell. A lot of stuff, actually…"

* * *

><p>The sea was still and the sky was clear, in a way; there were fish flying around the Sunny's wide deck and tall mast without a care in the world. There were large ones, mediums one, small ones, and even tiny ones. They were of all colors and shapes that it made most of the Straw Hats drool at the corner of the lips. There had been a lack of food due to the Heart Pirates raiding their pantry—and they were thoroughly beat up by Sanji and, surprisingly, had Law's approval—so they needed the fish like it was their last life line.<p>

It was like catching butterflies, but there were fishes instead. Usopp, Franky, and Brook were having fun with it, trying their best to capture the large fishes that swam through the air overhead, but Chopper didn't like it when the bigger fishes chased him around the deck. Even Nami and Robin were enjoying the entertainment as they tried to catch the tinier fishes as Sanji tried hard to impress them by catching the largest of them all.

And Zoro, he was sleeping off a hangover, which was normal.

Though, what wasn't normal was Luffy being completely sluggish as he hung over the railing, staring down at the waves lapping against the ships underbelly. The rubber captain sighed deeply as he clutched the small piece of paper in his fist tightly. He missed the Heart Pirates, and with that, he let out a long whine of sadness that made Usopp, who was passing by, stop running and try and comfort his best friend and captain.

"They said they would be right back Luffy," Usopp reassured the rubber captain with a smile. "Law is a Warlord and all, he had a meeting with the Marines."

"But what if he's in trouble!" Luffy countered with a concerned glare. "He could be in a big fight and we don't even know!"

"Law can handle himself in a fight, Luffy," Robin pointed out with a fair smile. "He is a strong captain just like you."

"I know, Robin." Luffy pouted, leaning over the railing again, haphazardly limp to the point where he could slip off. "I just want an excuse to see go see them…we have a Vivre card and everything~!" he whined loudly as he started to fall forward, his neck stretching out along with his arm, the back of his hand holding his hat in place barely touching the water.

"_**LUFFY!**_" His crew screamed together, minus Zoro who was woken up from slumber and grumbled that he would continue his nap inside.

Usopp was quick to jump to the mildly depressed rubber captain and cling to his waist, making sure he didn't tumble forward into the sea. Though, Luffy was being difficult because he said at this vantage point he could see the sea perfectly and watch for the Heart submarine to come back. Of course the sharpshooter tried to argue that it wasn't, but Luffy screamed Usopp was wrong and his mood did a 180 as the familiar yellow submarine surfaced above the waves.

The rubber captain snapped his limbs back to normal and he grinned eagerly at the sight. "Law! _Law! __**LAW!**_" Luffy screamed though no one was on the deck yet. "_**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**_ Oh! And Ameria, too!"

Luffy continued to shout as the sub got closer and rose higher from the water, and once the Heart Pirates filed out on deck, they all held their ears as they cringed. The complained that the rubber captain burst their eardrums, even with the thick walls of the submarine protecting them. Luffy didn't care, or at least he didn't seem to since he only wanted to see Law or Ameria, but he was told they were both busy, with separate things. That deflated him, but Luffy bounced back when he looked to Cleon, asking about the log pose.

The Heart Pirate navigator finished rubbing his ears, then asked Jean Bart, he was seemingly unaffected by Luffy's shouting, and the large man repeated what was said. Cleon grunted, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and looked to his wrist with a question of his own: which one.

Luffy wanted to hear about all of them, and Cleon told the rubber captain that the right one is going frantic, the middle one is pointing west and the left one is pointing up. Luffy then gasped brightly his grin reaching ear to ear; they had one pointing up as well, which meant one thing: Sky Island.

That sparked interest in the eyes of the Straw Hats, all of them eager to see another Sky Island, but that only made the Hearts…wary and concerned. There were rumors of Sky Islands as they sailed the Grand Line, but never had they been to one and for one, they didn't even know how to get to one. Franky, though, said he had the solution: the Hover Ship blueprints.

With the World Government prints, he was able to upgrade the Thousand Sunny so actually fly, all thanks to the combination between the Hover Ship tech and also his cola rockets. He was one hundred percent positive with one big push, Sunny could fly 10, 000 feet in the air.

The Heart Pirates called shenanigans, calling out on the bullshit.

Franky was utterly offended, but nonetheless, he offered to add the improvements to the sub, just to prove himself right.

Yeah, the head mechanics weren't with the idea, Shachi and Penguin saying a big fat, _fucking _**hell no**. Franky said it was there loss, and with the way things were going, it looked to be the Hearts and Straw Hats time to part ways. Luffy, though, was being difficult. He was blunt and said he was having fun with the alliance and didn't want to part ways, not until they did their big plan to take down the two Yonko.

But, with both sides on budging; the Hearts not wanting the upgrades and the Straw Hats wanting to go to the Sky Island, they were at an impasse.

Until good old Sane came. The magical being in his usual kitty form, leaped onto Bart's large shoulders and purred mischievously at them all, saying he could get the sub to the Sky Island. The Heart Pirates…really didn't like the idea, but Luffy agreed to the plan eagerly, even though he had no say in the Hearts upward travel matters. Sane ignored them all, save for Franky as he told the cyborg he would race him to the top; Franky accepted the challenge one hundred percent. Sane then smirked with his cat lips as he darted back into the darkness of the sub when the entrance door opened up slowly again.

Law come out of the shadows and onto the deck, side stepping as Sane quickly rushed past him, the cat meowing deeply, also hissing. When Luffy saw the familiar hat of the doctor captain, he was about to scream his name like before, long and hard. But his voice was lost when he saw who followed behind: a Marine.

The Straw Hats went into a state of panic and fear, minus Robin. As her crew freaked out on a level that they shouldn't have because there was a Marine—a Marine that looked like Law, no less—though the archeologist strolled over to the railing and leaned over with a fair smile on her lips. "It's none other than _Poison Control_, Trafalgar Justice."

"_Trafalgar Justice!_" Nami repeated the name in shock as she rushed over to the railing to stand beside Robin. "So it really is his brother and not some _doppelgänger_!"

Law sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head lightly. "Yes, he is my brother, flesh and blood. Is that such a strange thing? Luffy's Grandfather is in the Marines as well, too."

"Eh?" Luffy perked up, blinking in confusion. "Though Gramps retired after the war though…"

"He recently came back as a trainer for HQ," Justice answered the rubber captain. "He's a good friend of mine and when he heard that I could be seeing you he wanted me to give you a message…"

"Oh! What's that?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Eat your vegetables," was all Justice said.

A look of disgust came to Luffy's face and he stuck out his tongue as if his grandfather had actually stuffed carrots down his throat. "_Ew…_"

"He also said something else, but it's rather rude, so I'll leave that out for now," Justice added coolly.

"Oh, thanks," Luffy chuckled as he rubbed the side of his finger under his nose. "You're a cool guy Justice. A friend of Gramps is a friend of mine!"

"But he's a Marine, Luffy…" Sanji grimly warned; the cook was more wary of new men entering their lives, one too many pretty ladies were falling for such devious men. Like what happened with Robin and Hawkins…oh, Sanji would never forgive the fortuneteller.

"Not all Marines are bad though, Sanji," Nami said with a fond smile, with memories of her mother in mind.

"Whatever you say, Nami-swan~!" Sanji gave the navigator a thumbs ups as a beating heart pulsed in his one visible eye.

"Oh!" And Luffy spoke up again, looking towards Law. "Where's Ameria?"

* * *

><p>The room was cold, she shuddered as goose bumps covered the exposed skin of her legs and arms. Maybe wearing only shorts and a tank top wasn't a good idea, but the bone mage had more important things to worry about then her own needs. Her master was the only important thing in her mind right now.<p>

Laid out with sheets over his sleeping form, Ameria sat beside the bed in the infirmary, holding her master's cold hand. That morning, Aichki had collapsed on the way to breakfast, fainting on the spot. It was so sudden, so out of the blue, yet in the back of her mind, she knew something like this would happen sooner or later. Nonetheless, she was frozen stiff when she saw him fall before even making it out of the doorway. She knew what was happening, and a part of her didn't want to believe it was happening now; truthfully, she never wanted it to happen.

With the help of Penguin and Shachi, they relocated the grandmaster from the floor outside his room to the infirmary bed where Brodie did an emergency examination. The medical assistant did his best with a thorough inspection of the grandmaster, but Brodie could find nothing. There was nothing wrong physically and he figured it could have been stress. Cleon, Sal, even Jean Bart would have tiny blackouts and feel slightly faint due to stress and being older; Aichki may have looked to be in his early twenties, but in reality he was in early forties. Still, Aichki was a special case—Ameria couldn't agree more—and he wanted another opinion from Law and he left to get his captain, only to return quickly and alone. Law was busy.

After that, Brodie had went on a long, and rather nervous sounding, tangent that Aichki would be fine and he only need rest. Ameria could only smile weakly and barely nod her head; she knew better.

This wasn't stress from the pirate life, something caused from old age, or even a hidden illness.

It was magical; it was the curse.

It was _Copy Cat_.

Brodie noted that the only visible change in the grandmaster he could see was bruise on Aichki's had darkened in color, the gold turning a deep shade of bronze. Other than that, Brodie couldn't see that it was causing the grandmaster physical pain; he experimented by poking the bruise and saw no rise of out it.

Ameria couldn't say anything about the curse; it would bring up Copy Cat. Though…it was getting to the point where she could no longer hide the truth. She could feel it in her gut that it was getting close to that time…that time to face Copy Cat, mask completed or not. Sane told her that much at Oasis Island.

The counter curse the magical being placed on her master months beforehand was wearing over; even strong magic from powerful beings could not last forever.

But even though it was for a few months, but with her master in a state of calm composure, it relaxed her. That is, until it all came crashing down just this morning.

She looked at the sleeping face of her master, seeing the flickering expression of pain cross his face and her grip tightened on his hand. "It'll be okay…" she whispered, not caring that he couldn't hear her words, but maybe he did since the look of agony settled, going to that of peace.

"Ameria."

She jumped in her seat with a yelp as a hand came down on her shoulder and she looked back, only to see Brodie frowning deeply.

"I went to talk with Captain about Aichki, I told him there is nothing to be done right now. He has to worry about getting to a Sky Land, by Luffy's request," the medical assistant informed her. "There's a big debate about it…and Aichki isn't in any real danger I assume."

Ameria had to disagree with the medical assistant; her master was in danger, a lot of danger. He was on the brink of death, but Brodie couldn't see that. Only a summoner mage or cleric could see the curse, not doctor, no matter how brilliant, could see the damage being done by a curse. So she simply nodded, taking in the reality of what was going on outside her own personal problems.

"How are we going to get up there…?" the last time she went to a Sky Island there involved a giant blast of water that shot them ten thousand feet into the air; the Knock Up Stream was one of those things she would never forget.

"Franky says he can make the Sunny, err, _fly_, but the sub can't handle what _that_ ship can, and everyone doesn't want Franky touching the machinery again." Brodie explained. "So Sane came up with an idea…that no one really trusts."

"Sane may be _crazy,_ but he's not _untrustworthy,_" Ameria pointed out bluntly, staring the medical assistant dead in the eye. "He may do something risky that could get use all injured, but he won't let any of us die."

"That is what _you _think," Bas scoffed from his vessel attached to the bone mage's belt. "He abandoned me on an island for a _century_; his 'supposedly' favorite son."

"Oh, stuff it _moron_," Rin snapped from her vessel around the bone mage's neck. "No one wants to hear your complaining over every little thing father does. I think you're old young to fend for yourself," she scoffed.

"For one hundred years, dear _little_ sister, I was stuck in a mountain because of charms from the local folk!" Bas barked back at the female spirit.

"If you hadn't lured them into death then maybe they wouldn't have sealed you up in the first place," Rin harshly pointed out to the spirit. "So, just shut up!"

"How about you _both_ shut up!" Fabian barked, his vessel trembling beside his older brother's.

"How about you _all_ stop fighting," Ameria groaned, slapping the heel of her hand to her forehead; headaches, headaches everywhere. "Why can't you all be nice and quiet like Lin?"

And when her name was spoken, the toddler magical being turned away from looking at organs in glass jars that were supposed to be behind locked glass cabinet doors just in her little hands reach; someone knew how to pick locks apparently. Or it was Tanker; her familiar had taken up a new hobby of picking every lock he shouldn't. Lin blinked her large red eyes and then looked away disinterested with what her older siblings were doing.

Brodie then looked at the bone mage, his worry was anything but soothed.

"Don't worry," Ameria smiled weakly and placed a tender hand to his arm. "Sane won't let anyone die. That's all that matters, right?"

Brodie nodded slowly, but his eyes still looked unsure. "Yeah…that's kinda positive. I'll tell the others," and he turned back to the door and started out, but then he suddenly stopped. "Ah," he looked to the bone mage again. "When the alarms come on, hold down Aichki if he doesn't wake up. It'll be a bumpy ride I think…"

It might have been a guess, but it was right all the same.

When Brodie said it would be rocky, he wasn't kidding. Only a few minutes after the medical assistant left, the sub begin to rock and the alarms blared in her eardrums. The sub start shaking wildly and then it felt like a dramatic pressure pushed down on her shoulders and head. It was a wonder that her master didn't wake up through the whole trip as the bone mage desperately tried to keep him in the infirmary bed. Especially since Tanker was screaming like a little ninny in his own littler corner and Lin cried out as she clung to handle of the cabinet to brace her tiny form.

From her place in the infirmary, the bone mage could hear the crew screaming in fear, from what, she didn't know, but she trusted Sane. She didn't trust him to give them a smooth ride, but she trusted him to get them in one piece. Maybe not the sub, but the people inside, yes.

Then suddenly the sub settled down and the world seemed calm around her, even the distant shouts of the crew had faded to a silent whisper. The door opened slowly and Brodie fell into the room a look of pure shock on his face as his eyes seemed to be seeing stars. He mumbled words under his breath that Ameria couldn't piece together as he crawled into the room and then sat down at one of the two small desks, lounging out and closing his eyes. It looked like he fell asleep, but then he spoke to her.

He waved a hand towards the door. "We're here. Go explore."

"I'll stay here," Ameria replied as she took her sleeping master's hand.

"I'll watch him," Brodie countered with a heavy sigh. "You need a break like I need a break. Plus Captain wanted to see you."

Ameria was hesitant to leave her master, even though he was in Brodie's good hands, but no if he was asleep...

"I'll stay, too," Tanker stumbled over to her, falling against her leg. "If there's any fishy business, I'll come a'runnin'!" The familiar stated boldly.

Ameria sighed, shaking her head, but a tiny smile still worked its way onto her lips.

"Alright," Ameria nodded, standing up from her seat while grabbing the small skull attached to her hip. "Come on, Lin," and she held the empty vessel towards toddler magical being. "Time to go inside now."

Lin nodded her small head and her body shifted into mist as white as snow before disappearing into her vessel; Sane had said she was 'old' enough to be stored in one now. Then, the bone mage looked under the infirmary bed where her master laid and picked up Shnell who was holding tight to the legs.

She placed her smaller familiar on her shoulder and then turned away from the infirmary bed and then made her way to the door, saying: "I'll be back soon."

Brodie merely sighed and waved to her as she left.

* * *

><p>The Sky Island, all made of pure white clouds save for the ancient stone ruins embedded in the clouds that were massive, but crumbling at the same time. It was like Skypiea, yet not. This place was smaller, lower to the Blue Sea, and most importantly, no natives were seen. The Sky Landers that usually inhabited the clouds were nowhere in sight, if there were any to begin with, that its. There seemed to be no inhabitants on the island safe for the two crews, not even animal life; there were usually sky fish, light and airy aquatic life that lived in the clouds. But there was none of that, too.<p>

As she walked out further onto the deck, leaning over the railing, she saw Chopper and Usopp trying to fish; Sal even made a few ring leaders from the infamous Straw Hat pantry raid fish with them—Shachi, Penguin, and Nigel—but nothing was biting.

Some people wanted to investigate the island by the looks of it, Robin and Nami being the number one contenders. The two Straw Hat women prepared bags for the small exploration day they would have, and Robin being the polite woman she is, invited Justice along with them. Nami was hesitant, but was reassured by the older Trafalgar that he was here on personal matters, not official. Nami accepted that, only because he seemed to be the more…honest of the Trafalgar brothers. And she said that with a laugh and smile, a joke, but a certain someone didn't believe that. That is why Sanji was breathing down the poor Marine's neck, shouting about how he lost Robin and he wasn't about to lose Nami either…or whatever.

Ameria sighed and shook her head; sometimes Sanji needed to get a grip and simmer down. But, she didn't need to worry about that; she had to find her captain. She scanned the area from the deck, but she didn't see Law in the masses nor did she see Luffy and Zoro.

Luffy must have dragged of something, that being Law, and Zoro either went looking for them, or was the reason Luffy dragged Law off in the first place. Either way, Zoro was lost; sadly it was a given. So, she figured she just had to wander a bit and watch for something that didn't feel right and then _boom_, Luffy was sure to be there, with Law, and moments later, Zoro would appear.

She hoped she found them quickly; she needed to get back to her master soon. Which also meant Luffy shouldn't stir the pot of anything he shouldn't, then again, he couldn't with no natives around to interfere with, right? Though, leave it to Luffy do the impossible—

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her stomach and he feet were lifted into the air, higher and higher. Her body turned to stone and all she could do was stare at the cloudy ground, small white puffs following her feet further into the sky, hundred thousand feet below it.

She was petrified, her heart racing a mile a minute to the point where she thought the frantic organ would pop from her chest and then burst all in one second. But then in a flash, her body was hoisted up and she felt the soft feeling of thick cloud below her; fluffy, yet solid enough that she wouldn't fall through, and that made her relax, only barely though.

"It's okay, it's okay," the soft whisper of none other hand Law floated into her ear as his lips followed, pressing against the shell lightly in a tiny kiss. "I'm sorry. I know it scares you."

Ameria shuddered, quivering in his stronger grasp as he pulled her comfortably into his lap, arms held her firmly to his chest. "I'm fine…sorta," she murmured as she clung to his hoodie, smothering her face to the fabric. "At least you didn't drop me…"

Law kissed the top of her head as he rested his nodachi on the cloudy surface beside them and then stroked her hair, his fingers running through her ebony locks. "I'd never drop you."

"I know," Ameria sighed softly and lounged against his chest, closing her eyes softly as she felt her rampaging heartbeat buckle down to the normal pace as usual.

"Also," Law added gently. "I'm sorry."

Ameria's brows furrowed; he already apologized for the sudden lift. "What for?" she asked curiously, lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"Brodie tried to tell me about Aichki, but I didn't listen," Law told her. "I didn't know that he collapsed until we got to the Sky Island. I hope you're not mad."

"Mad at you for what?" Ameria inquired, cocking her head to the side as she stared at him, confused. "For not coming? Brodie said you had important calls, plus, you're not the only doctor on this crew. But it doesn't matter…" her voice grew soft as she looked down, her eyes getting hazy as she saw her master's amulet swaying in the open space between them. "It's not something any doctor can fix, not even the best in the world… It's magic, a curse."

There was a moment of silence, but she knew why. "This is the first time I've heard of this," Law slowly stated. "Does it have to do with the bruise he has on his side?"

Ameria nodded wordlessly.

"How did he get it?" Law pressed on, seeking more new information.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Ameria answered shyly, curling herself into a tight ball. "I'm not ready to."

Law embraced her more with comfort in every fiber. "I understand. I'll help you in any way, but first tell me when you are ready," and then he dropped it just like that.

There was silence between them, and surprisingly it was not awkward. It was peaceful and relaxing; something Ameria needed desperately, though it was short lived. Shnell, the poor dear, was forgotten in the moment, had begun tugging on Law's hoodie. The captain looked over his shoulder, cursed, but the tiny f-bomb was drowned out by the scream of the monster known as Luffy. The rubber captain rammed into Law's back, making the doctor captain's fall face first into the cushion of the bone mage's chest.

Law didn't mind the misfortune whatsoever, considered a nice deal of her cleavage was showing and he made the best of the moment. Ameria, on the other hand, blushed furiously as Law groaned when snaked his arms around her back and pulled her closer. He was enjoying this too much. Good thing Luffy was dimwitted or else this would have been a million times more embarrassing and awkward than it already was.

"**Hey! Law!**" Luffy chirped happily, patting Law's head, which the doctor didn't mind whatsoever. "I've been looking for you forever! I found a temple entrance which means adventure!" But then he looked up. "Eh? Ameria? Why's your face all red? Are you getting sick? You should have Law look over you; he is a doctor n' all."

"Doing that now, Straw Hat." Law's reply was muffled.

"_Law!_" Ameria screeched, mortified.

She was ignored as Luffy patted Law on the head again with a grin that knew nothing of what was really happening. "Good!"

"_Luffy!_" The bone mage yelped, the heat from her cheeks rushing to her ears and boiling her brain.

"Oh!" Luffy's eyes then opened wide, and for a split moment Ameria thought the rubber captain actually understood what was happening. But he didn't. "I found a dungeon! Like in stories Usopp tells! Let's go see!" And before Ameria and Law, mostly Ameria since Law was preoccupied, Luffy used his devil fruit powers to coil his arm around the couple like a snake and then stretched his other arm out wind.

Then with a snap they flew through the air. Oh, how Ameria hated the feeling of being swept off her feet. But the feeling was finally lost when her feet touched solid stone ground and Luffy was raring and ready to go, running head first into the darkness. This wasn't Ameria's plan; she wanted to get back to her master, but things were unpredictable with Luffy around. She should have expected this, but maybe a little bit of adventure would clear her mind of the guilt.

"Come on, Law. Let's g—" when she turned around, she gasped as she witness Law collapse one the ground cold as ice.

* * *

><p>Law woke up cold, groaning loudly as he rubbed the back if his head. With a pounding headache that made his ears bleed, he scanned the area around him. There was a misty white fog all around him, like he woke up in a hazy morning atop the tallest mountain. So much fog for as far as the eye could see. He was most definitely not on Sky Island anymore.<p>

"_Greetings, sovenger,_" a chilly voice said from behind.

Law jumped to his feet; his nodachi gone from sight. Nothing to protect himself, he was cautious as he turned around, but sword or nothing, nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw.

A tall skeleton, draped in raggedy ebony robes that covered his form save for his pale skeletal face shadowed by his large hood, bony toes that peeked out from beneath the hem of the black fabric and then his single visible skeleton hand that bore a an old scythe, staff made of splintered wood and blade still sharp.

Law's jaw went slack, his grey eyes wide and his pupils dilated when he pieces the images together; it was none other than the Grim Reaper.

He gulped. "Am I…_dead?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**Note: Before you jump to conclusions, remember, Tanner being born is cannon for Bones/His Heir and the event if yet to happen. Thank you. :)**

**Mini for Certified Chocoholic, the 1000th reviewer (sorry for the lateness). **

~...~

Burgrate lounged deeply into the cushions of his high back armchair by the fire, the plush velvet fabric glowing against the burning flames. The assassin whittled away at a piece of wood with his hunting knife, tiny chips fluttering to floor at his feet. Though, he paused in his work when he saw a small child waddle over to him on uneasy bare feet and then cling to his knee for support. Burgrate patted the small boy's head and then went back to whittling as he said: "Hey, Tanner."

"Poppy," Tanner waved to his grandfather with tiny fingers. "Poppy..." He repeated. "Story?"

"Sure I can," Burgrate easily said an put the half craved piece of wood to the floor. Though, he was more flashy as he flung the hunting knife across the room, the blade hitting the bullseye of the dartboard hanging on the wall. Tanner clapped and laughed at the display as his grandfather lifted him up and placed him comfortably on his knee. " So what kind of story do you want to hear, buddy boy?"

"Knigh's 'n princesses!" Tanner declared with a grin as he threw both hands into the air.

"Hmm..." Burgrate hummer in thought as he stroked the greyish amber stubble on his chin. Though, his thought process was interrupted when something flicked in the corner of his eye. He glanced to the side and saw his youngest daughter walk by with that bastard Trafalgar. There was a moment of rage, and he had half the mind to get up and do something...pleasantly evil. But, Tanner was here, so he restrained himself and thought of something less bloody but still just as evil and degrading. And then, he had an idea.

~...~

_There was once a princess...no wait, there once was a prince and his name...his name was Mer._

_Mer a funny name, Poppy._

_...Maybe Tanner, but it's just a story. Now, Mer was the most handsome knight in all the land. He was powerful and strong and also kind; he learned it from his proud papa. Mer meant everything to his papa and he tried to protect Mer the best he could because since Mer was so loved by all...it sadly could be a double-edged sword. _

_Why, Poppy?_

_Because an evil man—ahem, woman fell in love with with Knight Mer and placed an terrible curse upon him because this evil was a witch with a princess disguise. _

_Oh no, Poppy!_

_Oh no is right Tanner, and this devil witch's name was Law—Lawrine._

_Don't like Lawrine, Poppy._

_Neither do I, Tanner; neither do I. And this evil Lawrine fell in love with Mer, but Lawrine knew she would never be able to get near Mer as a witch, so she disguised herself as a princess to try and win his heart. But Mer's papa saw through the facade and pushed Lawrine from even touching the greatness of Mer. But, Lawrine didn't like to lose and shedding her princess skin back to being a disgusting witch form and placed a curse upon Mer so that he would fall in love with her._

_Lawrine's a meanie, Poppy..._

_Lawrine is very mean Tanner. Lawrine did terrible things to Mer, she misused his kindness and treated him...like a lab rat for her magical experiments._

_Not a happy story, Poppy..._

_Don't worry Tanner, there is a happy end. Mer's papa wouldn't allow his beloved son to be treated like this by that witch and and Mer's father went to kill the son of a bitch pir—I mean **witch**, because he wouldn't allow his beloved daught—I mean **son**,__be with just a detestable human being because that human being does not deserve to be with Mer because Mer deserves the best that is that!_

_...What next, Poppy._

_Ahem, well, Tanner. Once the witch Lawrine was killed and thrown of an endless cliff to never be seen again, the curse was broken and Mer went back to live with his papa and they lived happily ever after._

~...~

"Tanner," Ameria called from the doorway with Law right behind her. "It's time for your nap."

Tanner whined at the keyword, but listened to his mama anyway and slipped down from his poppy's knee and waddled over to his mama and papa.

Ameria crouched down and hooked her hands under her son's arms and then hoisted him up on her hip as she stood back up and began to walk back to their room with Law right behind her. "Did you have fun with Poppy?" She asked her little one as she rubbed Tanner's back.

Tanner nodded his head with a yawn. "Story..." he murmured sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"He told you a story?" Ameria translated with a smile. "What kind of story did he tell you?"

"Story 'bout Knigh' Mer n' Meanie Lawrine..." was the last thing Tanner said as rested his head against his mama's shoulder and was out like a light.

At the answer, Law and Ameria stopped walking and exchanged looks. It didn't take a genius to know how that story went.

Law sighed and pinched his nose. "Did he really..." he trailed off.

Ameria sighed with him. "Yes, he really did," she finished.


	111. Chapter 107: Trials

**If this chapter were a man, I would marry him ten million times in this life and the afterlife. **_**That**_** is how much I**_** love**_** this chapter.**

Certified Chocoholic: Don't worry about reviewing late, reading is all that matters. And I'm sorry that the mini wasn't what you had in mind. Also, all your questions will be answered in this chapter...well, almost all. ;p

Velonica14: I'm glad you liked the chapter and the mini. :) The Admiral will get what's coming to him for sure.

Alpenwolf: Garp is already a grown man, he doesn't need to eat his veggies anymore. Burgrate had to think of something quick, Mer and Lawrine will work against a toddler.

Miss Doflamingo: Law is fine, don't worry, you still get that booty, ducky. ;p Well...you know what, I can't say anything bad about Law. xD I'll just lay here with my broken back now. :\

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: The way to look at the details I put between Bones and His Heir makes me want to find you and hug you to death because it makes me so happy. Though, you're not quite there, but your so close that your finger tips are touching it. You, ducky, make me so proud. T.T You should get a mini for being so insightful.

robin3zoro: Copy Cat is a meaning...and he will be meeting him soon. And I'm glad you like the mini. :)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: It's not Justice, Hearts and Straw Hats...it's really only Law; he has a big day ahead of him. And I'm happy you enjoyed the mini. :)

kshi1205: It's okay, it's okay; here's a cookie *gives Sane cookie*. Law is okay, there is nothing wrong with him, he only passed out, ducky. :) Though, I hope the mini made you feel a bit better. :)

skydemon213: Thank you for liking the chapter and one thing at a time...the Council will come in due time. There is a method to my madness.

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: The Grim Reaper is cute. :3 And being a friend...maybe he does want to be, but after his job is done. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 107: Trials<p>

"_No,_" the Reaper replied bluntly.

"Thank God," Law sighed, tilting his head back in relief, but then something occurred to him. "Then where the hell am I?"

The Reaper held out his arms cloaked in thick black fabric, the mist shifting away with the motion. "_A Dream,_" he answered smoothly in his deep toned voice. "_This is where Milord wishes to meet you along with the others._"

"Who wants to meet me? And why?" Law pressed for more answers.

"_Come,_" the Reaper ushered him to follow. "_Let us walk, sovenger, and I will try to explain what I can._"

Law didn't necessarily trust this unknown being, but then again, it was the only thing that could give him answers or he would just wander around an endless area. Yeah, he would take his chances, so he took up the position at the Reaper's side and walked.

"_I cannot tell you much,__sovenger_," the Reaper started to tell him. "_Though, I shall try my best to explain what I can. Milord has been watching you for quite some time due to the reanimator you travel with._"

"You mean Ameria?" Law inquired. "She's a necromancer."

"_T'is the same,_" the Reaper told him. "_Though I believe in this day-and-age they have been given the nickname as bone mage due to the basic, yet effective, spell of creating bone animations from dust._"

"I see…" Law pursed his lips together in thought. "So, your… Lord has been watching me? How?"

"_From the Heavens, the place of Origins,_" the Reaper answered sagely. "_Milord knows all of his people and the reanimator is one of Milord's kind. She is on a mission for him due to her unpredictable involvement, and through her travels, Milord has seen something in you, just like the rubber boy and magnetic beast. Though, Milord sees something even more in you than the other two. Something that Milord believes will help him and the others_."

"Help him with what? And who are these _others?_" Law felt that with each question answered, a new one was popping up; and what the hell did Eustass and Straw Hat have to do with this? But he guessed that it had to be one question at a time.

"_You will learn of what in due time,_" the Reaper indirectly answered his question. "_And the others are Milord's comrades; they watch alongside Milord from the Origins as well. Milord sees the potential in you, but the others…they are unsure that you can handle this task, but Milord believes that you can. But still, they wish to test you,_" and with a wave of his skeletal hand an ebony door appeared before them.

The door stood tall and wide, the hinges creaking loudly as they opened just a tiny sliver, just big enough for Law to pass through into the black haze that filtered from the unknown behind those ebony doors.

"_The first challenge is through here_, _sovenger_," the Reaper told him, motioning to the door with the blade of his scythe.

Law stared at the reaper with an arched brow. "Give me one good reason why I should walk through that door."

"_It is your way out of this dreamscape,__sovenger,_" was all the Reaper said.

"Hmm," Law grunted with a grimace. "Looks like I have no choice," and he walked to the door, doubtful to this entire thing still.

* * *

><p>The black fog seemed to part as he walked further into the unknown until he stood in what seemed like nothing but darkness. Blinking his eyes repeatedly to adjust to the lack of light, his pupils grew to take in the sight. He was in a building, dark and narrow. The floors and walls were wood, darkened to a deep shade of dead grey and the only light within was an old oil lamp attached to the wall burned dimly due to the glass smudged with dirt and grime.<p>

There was a wary sense filling his gut as he stepped further into the small entrance hall, the creaky floorboards moaning under his feet.

Then suddenly the fire within the bulb of the oil lamp flickered, a moment of darkness shrouding him before light was pulsing softly against the walls once more.

A mirror appeared inches from his face, startling him. He nearly jumped from his skin at the image staring back. Drenched in blood; the black fur coat was dyed a musty brown and his disheveled locks were matted down to his scalp with crimson iron. He reeked of it, reeked of gallons of blood. The iron stench of blood was not new to him, but this foul smell was more potent then anything he every came across. Water overflowed his eyes, burning his retinas, and his nose scrunched up as his nostrils stung with pain.

The agony made him gasp, and there in the reflection, he was horrified when more bloods cascaded over his lips. He gagged, choking at the bile that destroyed is esophagus and throat. A shaky hand went to his mouth to try and stop the poison leaving his body, but when the red stained his hands, he froze.

Stiff as stone, his eyes were wide and quivered as he watched his reflection in the mirror. His mouth grow wider and he gagged when he saw a bone fingertips that were slick with blood and saliva appear in the back of his throat. The hand crawled forward, clawing at the back of his tongue with long, black stained fingernails until they dug into the skin of his bottom lip.

Then in the mirror, he suddenly saw an eye open, the trembling pupil barely visible among the bloodshot vessels decorating the large white eye staring at the back of his throat.

_The heart is mine._

The demonic words made his ears bleed and his body jerked when pressure was inflicted on the left side of his chest; it felt like fingers were crushing his heart that was supposed to be protected by his ribcage and lungs. He tried to scream, but this throat was clogged by some demon that was laughing wildly, and for a split second Law felt a snap with in his chest and a lump rising in his throat, pulsing violently as it rose higher and higher.

Then Law saw his beating heart being pushed out of his mouth.

"Doctor?"

The sudden voice to his side made his skin prickle with shock and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he snapped his head.

There stood a period woman dressed in a long black dress with tons of tool under the thick fabric that covered her toes, the sleeves cutting off just below her wrists and high neck like that grazed against the skin underneath her jaw. She stood with her back straight and posed, her hands folded over white apron tied around her waist. She looked to be a nurse with her blonde curly hair tied up in a tight bun; the give away was the little nursing cap pinned atop her head, the white fabric holding a red stitched cross in the middle.

"Doctor," the nurse repeated, her green eyes having a dull look. "The patient and his mother are waiting for you."

Law didn't know if he could speak, puzzled why the woman couldn't see what was going on, but when he glanced back to the mirror, he looked completely normal. Through the misty glass, it showed no blood caked to the fur coat he wore and his hair was the same as it always was, as if he just rolled out of bed. Yet his heart still felt caught in his throat, pounding like a frenzied beast.

"I—I see," he stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "I'll make haste then."

"Right this way, Doctor," the nurse stepped aside, allowing him passage as she ushered him into the tiny room.

It was a kitchen and living room all bottled in one. The fireplace was buzzing with flames lapping at the molding, black, crackled wood and lapping at the ashy red bricks. It was the only source of light within the small place, leaving long black shadows in their wake. And in front of the warmth of the fire laid a tiny cot with a small boy no older than the age of three and his mother weeping at his side.

"I'll take your coat, Doctor," the nurse spoke up again, her hands gripping the thick fur over his shoulders and pulled.

Law did not fight it and allowed the nurse to take the cursed item from his form before he made way to the cot where his patient laid. He kneeled down beside the little boy, first putting the back of his tan hand to the sweating pale forehead. A fever.

"Is there anything beside the fever that you've noticed about your son, Miss?" He asked the woman as he stood back up on his own two feet.

The mother of the child looked up, tears heavy in her eyes and staining her red cheeks. Brown hair stuck to her brow and with a shaky hand, she pushed it to the side. She shook her head. "I—I—I didn't see anything else," she avoided all eye contact. "He was fine one moment and just collapsed the next."

Law frowned deeply, his brows furrowed together deeply; she was lying.

"_You can see she is not telling you something,_" the voice of the Reaper came from beside him.

Law flinched at the sudden appearance and was about to speak, but the reaper cut him off.

"_Do not speak, sovenger_. _These people cannot hear nor see me, but they can you. Just listen to my words; I am merely here to guide you, not help you._"

Law, truthfully didn't understand what the Reaper meant by that, but he figured it meant he got no wiggle room for questions.

"_Look closely,__sovenger_," the Reaper continued.

Law did so, examining the woman. Guilt was heavy in her dark eyes, signaling she did more than just watch her son collapse; she had played a part in his sudden illness. What that was, he did not know yet, but the answer was soon clear.

The fire flickered for a brief moment and the storm that had been raging on outside flashed with thunder and there, hovering over the child's mother was a demon. The being was a skeletal, only a thin layer of skin covering its entire body and leather covered the demons torso and nether region. And, it had the same long bony hands that were stained red with blood as he stroked the mother's hair possessively. Hollow black eyes stared down at her and it sneering lips hiding jagged teeth whispered something harsh into her ear, but the mother didn't seem to hear and her only reaction was a sudden long cringe.

Then the bright light highlighting the demon vanished and so did the demon when the soft glow of the fire returned.

No one saw the demon, not the nurse, the woman, nor her child, but Law saw it clear as day.

"There's something else," Law coldly stated, which made the mother freeze and clench folded hands close to her chest. "I can tell by the look on your face that you did something. Something _demonic._"

The keyword made the mother tremble with fear as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I—I—I," she stuttered wildly, her hand clammy as she wrung them together.

"What did you do?" Law sternly asked, his tone icy cold.

The mother then broke down, sobbing hysterically. "I couldn't take it anymore!" she screeched, pulling at her sweat covered brown locks. "He was sick and there was nothing that anyone could do! I needed help!"

"Her son was recurrently diagnosed with a heart problem," the nurse spoke up, but her eyes glared down at the mother disapprovingly. "The others said he didn't have much time left, but to think a mother would call upon a demon to help is revolting."

"I know it was wrong…" The mother wept, reaching out to hold her son's tiny hand in both of hers. "But I wanted my child to live and be happy once more and the demon seemed to be the only one to grant me my wish. But now he is only in pain…so much pain. Now I just want it to end," then she looked up at Law. "Please stop the pain, Doctor, for my baby."

Law felt his eyes widen when he heard the hidden meaning behind it all. "Are you asking me to…?"

"_Doctor,_" the voice of the nurse cut in sharply. "Do not take this out the child. It's the mother that should pay for her crimes. This demon obviously wants someone to die and it doesn't matter who it is."

"And have my son be orphaned with no family to his name!" the mother snapped at the nurse. "He has no grandparents, uncles, or aunts! He doesn't even have a father anymore! At least if—if he were gone then he could be in heaven with what family he has."

"That sounds like an excuse to hide you mistakes and cover it up; that is extremely irresponsible." the nurse scoffed.

"How could you say that?" the mother wailed. "Do you think I wanted this, wanted to see my child hurt and then…then ask for this! Either way my baby will face…will face _death_ either here quickly or slowly on the streets! I just want it to all end now so he can be happy once more. Is that wrong?"

"No," the nurse admitted, yet she still scowled at the mother with hands on her hips. "But the way you went about it is entirely immoral," then the nurse looked away from the mother and to Law. "So, Doctor, what shall we have done?"

Law was currently speechless. He didn't know what to do, actually. What the mother did to her child was unbelievable and should be punished, just as the nurse says, but from the mother's point of view… She was desperate and he knew mothers will go at any length to save their children in any possible way, but asking a demon. Was that too far? Law honestly could not answer that. The child was in pain, but he did not look to be having heart problems. The demon must have fixed that, to its word, but something came at a cost. Pain from one place must have gone from one place to another, and the mother knows that, the source of her guilt.

"_You see the choices,__sovenger_." The Reaper spoke after the long pause. "_Save the child and kill the mother, or kill the child and save the mother. Look closely and choose wisely._"

Blunt and obvious, but it boiled down to the main point, a main point he did not like. Killing either a woman or a child, the woman's child no less, didn't sit well with him, not at all. It left a shallow feeling in his stomach and his mouth felt sour with bitterness. He looked closely at his situation, running over every detail with his analytical eye, and with a scowl, he knew what he had to do.

"Neither," he answered.

"W—What…?" The mother murmured, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Doctor…" The nurse stared at him, her thin brows furrowed in a deep line. "What do you mean, _neither?_"

"Because this is a case that neither of us can guess, I'm guessing since neither of us are parents," he told the nurse, and the blonde said nothing to indicate she was actually a mother, so he continued. "Granted, what she did was wrong, but when a mother is desperate, she will do anything to make sure her child is better. The one at fault here is the demon that took advantage of a weak mother and child. That is the thing that should be punished."

"_And with that,__sovenger_," the Reaper said slowly, placing a skeletal hand on Law's shoulder. "_You pass Lucerna's Challenge._"

And in a puff of green smoke, Law felt his feet be swept from the floor, taking him, once again, into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Law found himself in empty space, the world a pale blue and misty. It was chilly, as if he was standing tall on top of a mountainous landscape. He hugged his arms, watching his breath flutter past his lips in a puff of white mist and he wondered if the Reaper would come and hel—<em>guide<em>, guide him to his next point. But, there was nothing to as far as he could see.

Then suddenly something pushed up against the sole of his boot and he jumped back to avoid the actual hill that started to form before his very eyes. Lush green grass grew at an alarming rate all around him, a shade he never thought would exist in the world. Then spinning around in a circle, his eyes soaked up the sight of mountains in the distance sprouting up high, the grey hazy earth turning a light purple as trees rippled across the stone.

The bubbling of a stream rush behind him and he whirled around to see the water weave around small hills and roll over the grass so it disappear. The wind was a tiny breeze that ruffled his loose clothing and he shuttered, rubbing his arms; it was so cold here, even with no snow or ice.

"_Dragon's puff, oh dragon huff._"

The sound of a little girl singing drew his attention he looked to the child in question. He it was like he was watching a drawing, the trunk a pale grey and was growing with detail as if it were being painted with watercolors on canvas. The branches multiplied and the leaves grew to from crowds into a million masses. Though, there the tiny creak of a rope moving back and forth as a little girl swung on a homemade swing attached to a large branch.

"_Dragon's sing, the roar does ring,_" the little girl continued to sing the little rhyme that was so simple, like she was making it up on the spot. "_The pitch so high, it makes the witch fly~,_" and she jumped from the wooden swing and landed on her feet in a crouch.

Curious, Law crept over to the child, his boots crunching the grass with each step he took. With his hands on his knees, he leaned over to get a better look at the child. "Hello, Miss."

The little girl jumped in shock and whipped around to face him with wide, bright blue eyes that her thick, shaggy, ebony bangs barely covered. She said nothing and inched back, clutching her tiny folded hands to her small chest.

Law stared, his eyes flickering wider when he saw such similarities, even as such a young age. A smile then came to his lips and he crouched down to eye level as he folded his arms atop of his knees. "What's your name?" He asked, but he already knew it.

She stared at him like a deer in headlights for a long moment before saying. "Muma says not to talk to strangers," she stuttered, a wary look in her blue eyes as she as she shifted to and fro on her bare feet.

"But I'm not a stranger," he told her gently. "I'm a friend, a friend of Aichki," and then he held out a hand to her. "I'm Trafalgar Law."

The name of the grandmaster made her smile and she eagerly accepted the handshake while boasting: "I'm Ameria, Manolia Ameria!"

Law smirked with a smooth laugh fluttering past slightly parted lips. "Nice to meet you, Ameria," he said, but when a breeze flew between them, making her shudder violently and shake as heavy puffs of visible air came from her small gasp. "Are you cold?"

Ameria took her small hand from his and hugged her arms for warmth; she was obviously freezing, wearing only a white, sleeveless dress to block the harsh winds. Yet, she said: "No…"

Law blinked, but then he smiled lightly with a tiny chuckle. Shifting his weight to rest his knees on the ground, he sat back on his heels and then gathered up the thick fabric of his hoodie and shed the article from his body. His bare arms were exposed and only a yellow short sleeved shirt protected him from the cold and his hat become lopsided, but he ignored it all as he took his hoodie and pulled if over her head. It looked like a dress on her, her toes peeking out at the hem and her hands completely covered with the extra fabric of the sleeve hanging limp at the ground.

"There," he fixed his hat so it sat properly on his head and then ruffled her short black hair. "That should keep you warm."

A ginger blush came to her cheeks and she used the fur collar to hide her face. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," Law stroked her hair fondly; _so cute_, he thought. Then he pulled away suddenly. Was his…_wrong_ of him, even though Ameria was his girlfriend, right now she was barely ten. Well, this was awkward. It wasn't like he was going to do anything…adult themed to her. Ugh, it was just so confusing.

"Sir Trafalgar…?" Ameria broke his train of thought, and he looked up at her childish face. "Aren't you cold?"

"No," he lied with a smile, ignoring his labored breath clearly visible and the goose bumps forming along the exposed tanned skin of his arms. This place was so cold, yet the scenery looked so warm and inviting.

Ameria pouted with a small whine of annoyance because she could tell he was anything but warm. "How about we play a game," she suggested quietly. "Muma always says running makes you warm."

Law chuckled and ruffled her hair once more. "That's right," he agreed with a nod. "What kind of game do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" Ameria answered with a gleeful chirp and smile.

Law let out an airy chuckle. "Alright, we'll play hide and seek."

"I'll hide and you seek," she called over her shoulder as she picked up the extra fabric of the black hoodie and ran off to a dense forest that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Law had a bad feeling when he saw those woods; dark compared to scenery that was around them. He tried to stop her, but the words would not come out and he could not move.

_Play the game. Close your eyes. Count to ten._

The words were a soft whisper on the wind, like they didn't even exist, yet were still there. And he followed the calm order, closing his eyes and he slowly counted to ten. But when he mumbled the last number, a violent winter wind rammed into his back, clawing at the exposed skin of his arms and neck. _So cold…_

He opened his eyes and saw that the scenery now matched the bitter winds.

Snow cloaked the once grassy ground and the trees filled with leaves were now bare to the brown bone of their tiniest twigs. He hugged himself tightly, nails digging into the skin of his elbows to try and use the pain to dull the cold's harsh embrace. It did nothing, but Law was determined to move. He had to find Ameria; at least she had his hoodie to keep him warm until he got to her.

He trudged into the forest, only to be greeted by his hoodie laying over the fresh pile of snow. "S—shit…" he stuttered through chattering teeth as he picked up his hoodie from the ground; it was still warm.

_Better play the Game_.

Law snapped his head towards where the voice came from, and there he saw a strange little creature sitting on a large branch covered in snow.

It looked to be a small billy goat with white fur that matched the snow. The only reason Law noticed the tiny thing was because it had hollow black holes where its eyes should have been filled with live, beady eyes. Iron liquid seemed to drip from those hollow eyes and its spiral horns where stained a deep shade of black.

_Find her before he does._

The same voice came from before, and Law knew it had to be that devil staring down at him, but he had no time to worry about that. He ignored the billy goat and ran deep into the forest. Something was after Ameria and he wasn't about to lose this twisted game of hide and seek and hunt.

He had no clue what was in his forest nor did he care. He charged head first, clutching his hoodie to his chest; he'd find her at any cost.

Emotions had gotten the best of him; worry and rage clouded his logic and he found it hard to move. His fingertips were not only numb like the rest of his body, but they were starting to turn a faint blue. The bottom of his jeans were drenched with water that iced over from the cold. It was hard to breathe, his lungs working overtime, laboring to keep his weakened heart steadily going.

"I—I have to find her…" he reminded himself aloud, though he could barely even hear himself speak through his frozen ears and iced over eardrums.

Nonetheless, he continued forward slowly. Too cold to move his arms, he hugged his hoodie to his chest with folded arms. The snow seemed thicker, heavier then when he first entered. He couldn't lift his feet anymore, the joints in his knees locked together from the cold and he shuffled through, pushing a path through the snow with his calves. The bitter moister of the snow transferred to his jeans, the water thick and cold, turning to ice in a matter of seconds.

His body screamed to stop; his mind said don't give up.

Ameria; young, tiny and cold sat in this woods waiting for him. Too long, too long.

But, whomever thought of mind over body was a fool.

Weak from exhaustion from the cold, Law crumbled to the ground, laying face first in the snow.

Not a muscle in his body could move any longer, no matter how much his mind demanded if limbs lift him up. It took all his fucking energy to turn his head to the side so he didn't stare in the ironic blackness of the snow.

The ground trembled and moving on his eyes, he strained to see a cloaked figure stalk through the snow. It was the same eyeless creature as the billy goat, yet this time it was a brown bear with multiple horns sticking out of its head, and upon closer inspection he saw that they were old bones stained a musty brown.

The bear looked off in the distance towards a large tree then looked to Law, back and the tree again and then at Law a second time. Then it sneered, lips curling dramatically so showcase demonic teeth that belonged in a shark, not a bear.

_Found her._

Law's eyes opened wide and he felt his heart stop for a moment as his eyes shakily looked over to the tree the bear looked at and at the base was Ameria, curled up in a tiny ball. She hugged her bare arms and pressed them to her curled knees and a weak attempt to use the frosty fabric of her dress to cheek her warm. Ice clung to her short black hair and her skin was the same pigment as the snow around her, the only color found on her person was her nose and cheeks that were a bright red.

She shakily looked at him, her teeth chattering so much that when she tried to speak no words came out, but Law knew what she said. As the damned bear stalked closer to her with evil intents clearly visible, she mouthed with quivering lips.

_Help me…_

Red darker than blood blurred his vision and stored adrenaline rushed through his veins. With energy that should have been there, Law sprang from where he laid and tackled that bear, baring a fist that made instant contact with the gut. He figured it was his Haki, still strong even when his body was physically and mentally wore to its last shred of life, because that bear soared through the air. It rammed into a large tree with a sickening crack of bones and as the bear slipped down the truck to the ground, blood pooled around is body, staining the snow red.

Law breathed deeply through his mouth, large puffs of air visible with ice as he turned to Ameria, her tiny form loosing heat by the second. He knelt down before her and gathered her frozen body in his arms, holding her tightly and hoped that his body still had warmth for her to take; he would gladly give it all.

"_And with that,__sovenger_," the voice of the Reaper came from behind, but Law had no strength to move again and he focused entirely on Ameria. "_You pass Terra's Game._"

* * *

><p>The snow and ice was gone, and he was no longer cold, but Ameria was gone in this unknown world of white fog. The memories still fresh in mind made him frantic and he scanned the area, his eyes only falling upon Reaper. A scowl twisted his face and he sprang from where he sat and clutched the messenger's collar threateningly. "<strong>Where is she! What happened to her!<strong>" He demanded.

"_Sovenger_…" Reaper slowly said, a concerned tone in his soft voice. "_That child may have her name…but that does not mean it was her. This is merely a dream as I have told you. But, if you must know, she is safe._"

Law released the messenger. That's right, he was all in a dreamzone right now, awaiting the Reaper's Masters' messages. He went through so much so far, and he learned nothing besides the fact that he was paranoid when it came to Ameria being put in deadly situations. "Alright," Law turned to the messenger. "What am I to do next?"

"_One more trial, the one from Milord, and then you may be able to speak with them,_" the Reaper told him. "_This one I cannot guide you through._"

"You didn't help me with that last one anyway," Law scoffed.

"_How do you know that_, _sovenger_?" Reaper inquired wisely.

Law took a moment to take it in. "Point taken," he shrugged. "But what's my last trial?"

"_I cannot answer that,_" the messenger sighed. "_All I can say is good luck; now is the time,_" then with a wave of his skeletal hand, white fog spiraled around Law until it dispersed suddenly.

The Reaper was gone.

Law froze when he saw the scene, the location of where he was once the fog was lifted. Dressrosa. The Corrida Colosseum. This trial that the Reaper's Lord had in mind was going south, way far south compared to the last one; he had no idea what was coming and he didn't want to know. Yet, he had no choice.

"Oh, dear _little brother_. So glad you can make it," and an arm draped over his shoulder.

This was not Justice, no matter how much he wanted it to be. That teasing tone and the embrace was not warm of that of his real brother, but cold and constricting. There was a tiny tremor to his bones, making him shutter as he glanced to the side to see the smirk of the devil, the shades of a villain: Doflamingo.

"I'm so glad you came to be a part of the family again," Doflamingo tightened his grip on his shoulder, pulling Law closer to his pink feathered coat.

There was a frog in his throat. Law couldn't speak, he couldn't even allow the bile that wanted to come to come from his stomach. He knew he wouldn't have liked the trial. Why did he do this; oh God why did he do this…

"Come, little brother," Doflamingo sauntered over to the railing, a hand reached out to the battle arena. "Come see the moment you leave your sins behind and welcome you back with open arms!"

And there, Law witnessed his crew kneeling in a circle, wrists bound behind their backs and burlap sacks covered each of their heads. Law couldn't move, couldn't speak, his body not his own and he was forced to watch as gunman of the Donquixote family surrounded his crew, rifles in hand, cocked and trigger ready. Doflamingo sneered wickedly as he raised a single hand, and Law's instincts screamed at him to move, but his actions were not his own; he couldn't even close his eyes to block the scene he knew would come.

With just a downward motion of his arm, the guns went off, and the crowded cheered at the sea of red and the roar of last heard screams.

Finally, his body was released from its invisible hold and he snapped his eyes shut in failed attempt to rid of the image of his crew's lifeless bodies. And he screamed: "**NO!**"

"You can't run, and you can't stop me," the tone that belonged to Doflamingo did a 180, it was cold, furious and deadly.

Before he could even react to the change, a large hand covered his neck, the force ramming him to the hard ground in one swift movement. Law choked on air, hacked up blood, and he groaned with agony as he cracked an eye open to see the fury of Doflamingo tenfold; the face he would never forget when he was younger.

Doflamingo had him pinned, only with a single hand and he rested down on one knee, hovering over him with a murderous glint beaming from the reflective glass of his colored shades. "You will never get away," he seethed through his teeth. "I'll make you suffer for all the shit you put me through, brat. I'll start with this." And he produced a pistol from the many folds of his large pink, feathered coat.

Law's first reaction was he would make him suffer, shooting each limb to make the death slow and last as long as he wanted, until the pain was enough. But, Law knew that wasn't Doflamingo's style. And with a large smirk, Doflamingo tossed the pistol to the side, the weapon sliding around the misty ground until it reached the toes of a pair of feet.

"Take a lookie…dear little brother," Doflamingo shifted his grip on Law's neck, so his long fingers dug into the skin of his cheeks and forced him to look at who was there.

He nearly had a panic attack; it was Ameria, soaked in blood. Her body trembled from being exposed, her white shorts and tank-top stained with the iron liquid, her skin of her legs and arms splattered red like an artist's canvas, her hands and bare feet caked in crimson. Her brow sported a deep gash, black from layer after layer of blood dried and wet covering it over and over it again. She looked to have gone through torture, extensive torture.

Then Doflamingo stretched out his arm, his pinkie and forefinger pointing toward the bone mage, her body was like a puppet to his will and she shakily bent over and picked up the pistol in red soiled hands.

Law's eyes opened wide, and his hands clung to the wrist that helped pin him down. "_Don't!_" his voice was desperate and pleading; he lost her once, he couldn't do it again. "Don't you _dare _bring her into this! This is between you and me alone, not her!"

Doflamingo merely smirked with a sickening pleasant grin on his lips as he turned back to Law. "Why…I have no part in this, dear little brother. I'm not—" he paused to chuckle darkly. "—making her to anything, now am I? She picked up the gun…I merely tossed it to her."

"Bullshit!" Law screeched at the top of his lungs. "Bullshit, bullshit, bull-fucking-shit!"

Doflamingo bellowed with laughter, throwing his head back. "It's not my fault if she pulls the trigger!" and then he harshly forced Law to face the bone mage with the barrel of the pistol to the side of her had. He leaned close, whispering in his ear. "Let's see what she does…"

_Bang!_

Law lost all feeling in his body as he watched the spurt of red, the splatter of blood cloud the air like ocean spray and his bone mage fall to her knees and waver to the side, lifeless. "_**NO!**_" he cried over the sound of laughter and closed his eyes, begging this to be a dream.

Then it hit him; it _was_ a dream.

He opened his eyes, relieved to see that the wicked face of Doflamingo hovering over him was gone and the bloodied…corpse of his bone mage was merely a vision, just a dream. A cruel one at that.

He gazed up, seeing a grey cloudy sky as he laid in what felt like tall grass covered in morning dew. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, preparing himself for the next thing to come; he knew it would not be pretty.

Then he heard footsteps crushing the blades of grass underfoot and he sat up, looking around and picked up on to figures walking through the fog. Simple black outlines that drew him in, forcing him to stand up and wander over, like he almost hand no control over his actions.

He strolled passed headstone after headstone, his eyes wary to find that he was in a graveyard, yet his feet continued one. He followed the two shadows that stopped ahead of him, the fuzzy outlines becoming clearer and clearer to the point where he knew them by heart.

His older brother…and father.

He hadn't seen his father in close to nine years, not since the night before he left Black Core to continue his…former service under Doflamingo. He was as the day he left; tall, broad shouldered with thick amounts of hair all over his body, patches of it sticking out from about the collar of his shirt and visible from his rolled up sleeves. His disheveled brown hair and massive bread that connected to his sideburns had all turned grey over the years of stress and hardship, plus getting old. He…still stood tall like a Marine, though his body would never allow the physically endurance to be one again.

"Dad…" he calmly said, unsure if he could even call the man that anymore; he had probably been disowned from the time he was first seen in the papers as a pirate.

His father, turned around, his steely grey eyes—the only gene Law and his older brother inherited from the man—bore into his very soul. The look was not pleasant and screamed, _don't call me that_, as he walked away, shoulders bumping roughly with Law's.

Law pursed his lips together, _ignore it_, he thought, _just ignore it_. Then he looked to his older brother, a weak smile on his face that instantly melted to frown as he watched Justice shake his head with a disappointed expression on his face before following after their father. Law had no idea what he had done to get the cold treatment from his brother; he felt like…they were on such good terms.

Though when he looked to the headstone the came to honor the one that passed away, he fell to his knees.

This mother's name engraved in stone.

"How…what happened?" he stuttered; was it her sickness…Justice had said she was getting better since the time he joined the Shichibukai had it gotten worse because of the alliances—wait. Wait, wait, wait. This was a dream, just a dream…his mother wasn't dead, right? No. She wasn't; she couldn't be…not until he saw her one more time…

But, no matter how much he knew it was a dream, the next words he heard finally made him snap.

Large hands gripped the top of the headstone, long tan fingers curling against the damp stone as the villainous grin leered down on him. "I did," was all Doflamingo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	112. Chapter 108: Mission

Certified Chocoholic: It was a fun chapter to write... :\

Kaappimorso: O.o How many times can one person read Bones... Not even I can read it so many times (number one reason there are so many mistakes).

Miss Doflamingo: :D That makes my day. We got this weird little thing planned out...sounds like a story to me. Hmm...

xXMegers17Xx: I feel as if I'm getting better at cliff hangers. :p

Alpenwolf: It's not the DD part, really; it's more of a chapter as a whole that I love. xD

Velonica14: All your questions should be answered in this here chapter. :p

kshi1205: There is a method to my madness for getting Law a very, very sharp end of the stick...

FaithfulReader92: He will wake up to a shock (spoiler?).

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Too bad Mister Reaper won't make another appearance for a very long time...

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Oh, ducky, so close, so close. I just want to give you the answer, but I won't, because that's not fun. ;p You're insight always makes my day, as always.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Just to ease everyone's heart. Law's mother is okay. Well, not "dead yet" okay. If you get what I mean.

Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm: That's totally fine. xD I had fun writing this chapter and loved it, so it's okay. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 108: Mission<p>

His eyelids were sealed, closed tightly yet there was rapid movement under them. There was an expression of agony on his face, his skin thick with sweat and his brow twitching just as frantically as his covered grey eyes.

Ameria sat by his side in the infirmary, watching of his unsettled form in the bed next to her master's. A deep frown had been on her lips since he first collapsed, concern heavy in her eyes as she reached out to hold his clammy hand. "Yo—you're so cold…" she mumbled with wide eyes, her hand feeling just bitter iciness from his skin even though his body looked to be heated.

Justice turned from where he was inspecting Law's medical cabinets when he heard the comment and walked over briskly to the bedside. He placed the back of his hand to his younger brother's forehead. "Hmm…" he hummed lightly, rolling his knuckles against Law's skin. "It must be a chill. I think it should pass soon," and then he brushed the matted ebony locks from his younger brother's forehead before walking away to examine more of Law's medical findings and secrets.

Ameria only nodded and her fingers weaved between Law's shaky ones, feeling his nails dig into her skin as he subconsciously bit his lip in deep sleep. _Get better soon…_was her only thought.

* * *

><p>He couldn't take it anymore; he didn't care if this was a dream or not. It had to stop. Doflamingo caused him too much pain in the past and he sure as hell wouldn't allow the man to invade his dreams and take the things he held most dear; his crew, his lover…his family. That is where he drew the fucking line.<p>

He roared with rage and leaped from his kneel and was ready to tackle that smirking, chuckling bastard. Though, when his hands made contact with Doflamingo's chest, the fiend turned to smoke. Law's eyes opened wide, and instinct took over, his body bracing for a barrel roll. His hands slammed to the ground, his arms giving way and his legs flipping through the air overhead until his feet flopped to the misty floor and his torso followed the momentum so he was in a crouch.

His head whipped around wildly, trying to find the son of a bitch, but there was nothing—wait, scratch that, there _was_ something.

His eyes locked onto a suit of ebony armor sitting in an ivory throne. The suit was unmoving, like it was only an empty shell, but then there was a flicker of red from the eyes in the helmet that looked to be the skull of a dead ram coated in black armor and horns made of dark marble that was mixed with a violet swirl. The being's then arm rested against the armrest and propped up the tilting helmet.

Law's eyes narrowed darkly. "_You_ did this…" he accused coldly.

There was a moment of silence before the being spoke. "I will not lie…" it told him in an old, raspy tone, its voice deep like an old wise man. "I did do this to you."

Law jumped to his feet, his expression twisted with fury. "_Why!_" He shouted, his blood boiling to the point where he thought his head would implode. "_Why did you do it?_"

The being sighed wearily, shaking his armored head back and forth slowly. "I meant no harm to you."

"Really?" Law scoffed, scowling darkly at the being. "You did a poor job of showing it."

"Maybe so," the being agreed. "I merely meant to show you…show you are we are similar in a slight way."

As soon as the words were spoken, his head began to throb with pain, and his hands flew to the source of pain, his fingers clinging to his hair. Memories; memories that were not his own flooded his mind. Companions, herded like cattle into the pen and then slaughtered. A lover, pinned in the corner as she screamed for her life only to be murdered. A family, the last to be killed, the last to be buried.

Then with a gasp, the flash of a different past disappeared and Law felt like he was choking on air as he crumbled to his hands and knees once more.

"W—What was that…?" He wheezed, eyes wide as he stared at the ground, unsure of what he saw.

"My past," the being spoke. "You and I are alike… We had a companion that we thought could be trusted, but in the end, he could not. He is evil like the devil and once he feels…wronged, he will stop at nothing to see those who caused what he believes as sin suffer," and then he sighed as he stood, gauntlet covered hands gripping the edge of the armrests as his armored suit creaked as he moved. "There is still a difference though. What has happened to me, has not been your pain."

Law sat back on his heels, unsure of what to think or to expect from this being. So many questions came to mind, running down the list at hyper speed to the point where he could only ask one thing: "Who are you?"

The being stood tall, his chin held high with pride as he said. "I am Mortalitas, God of the Black Arts, and I ask you for help, human."

Words could not express what Law was feeling at this moment. "Me? I'm just a pirate. I'm nothing _that _special?" at least nothing special enough to draw the attention of a real god.

"It's merely the past," Mortalitas replied calmly. "You are the one most willing to understand my blight, and you are the one to set the cogs in motion. I have seen the work you have done."

"What?" Law blinked, getting a bit wary of the situation. "Are you saying I'm some chosen one?"

"No," the dark god corrected. "In this mission, you could die; there is no such thing as a chosen one. I have learned that you must plan life like chess. You must have a strategy with multiple pieces to win the game."

Law narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the dark god. "Are you saying I'm your _pawn?_"

"No human," Mortalitas stalked over and crouched down to come face to face with him. "You are my _King_ in this game of chess. You will lead the queen, knights, bishops, rooks and pawns against the enemy. There might be loses…but remember, in a game of chess, just because the piece is out of the game does not mean it dies. Or maybe it does. It all depends on you."

"You're putting a lot of weight on my shoulders," Law commented coldly.

"My comrades have said the same thing," Mortalitas admitted smoothly. "But you passed their challenges. You look for all the solutions to a deadly situation; you find the root of the problem and not what is on the surface. You fight until the bitter end, even when you are weak you fight for those you care for and for what you believe is right."

"But…I'm a pirate, remember?" Law pointed out. "My way of life isn't that of a saints."

"A saint cannot play the role of King," Mortalitas said sagely. "A King must use both peace and violence for the cause, may it be good or bad. In this game of chess, things will be played dirty and there needs to be an army that can play just as underhandedly as the other."

"Hmph," Law scoffed; this was all fine a dandy, but still… "What if I refuse? Playing hero isn't my type of thing."

Mortalitas sighed, placing his hands on his knees to balance himself while he stood back up. "You are welcome to refuse. I cannot force you to do anything you do not want; you are not of my people. It is also true that my blight does not consider you…not yet anyway."

Law's brows knitted in confusion and looked up at the dark god. "What do you mean by that?"

Mortalitas held out a hand, the sharp tip of his armored finger barely touching Law's forehead. "We were able to hide it for centuries…but he is getting closer to finding it. There is not much time before our blight spreads and one day it comes to you and it cannot be stopped and there's a chance you will be passed over by the angel of death…or not. Go to Regnum carcere if you wish to help, but it not, prepare for the worst for something dear."

And then Law was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Hazy and grey, Law blinked rapidly, feeling small and weak and he saw he was once again a small child. He sat in the study that was used back at home in Crystal Pearl by his father. He could only image what Mortalitas wanted him to see; not the sarcasm.<em>

_There was a soft breeze from the open window, the light winter wind barely affecting him through thick sweater he was wearing and tiny hat covering his head. There was the silhouette by the window, the light of the sun leaving only a black outline as swaying curtains obscured his view even more. He knew it was his father, yet…was his father always so lean looking?_

_With all his strength, he stood on his own two feet and wandered over to his father, but he found the words coming out of his mouth to be somewhat…foreign._

"_Papa," he said._

…_He never called his father papa; it was either dad on a good day or father on a bad day._

_The man turned to him, the light still blocking his face, but when tan hands covered in unforgettable tattoos, he knew who it was._

_Himself; the darkness was lifted and the light and he was looking at his own face from the outside, a bright smile as he in this child form was lifted high into the air._

"_Son."_

In a cold sweat, gasping as he shot up in bed. That was one thing he wasn't expecting, but it definitely put another perspective to this whole…blight issue.

"Law!" It was the voice of his older brother, and he glanced to the side to see Justice rush over to him. "You're finally awake…you were unconscious for at least half the day."

Law was about to reply, but all that came out was a moan has he clutched his head, it felt like he was gone longer than that, just because of what he went through, dammit. Once regaining his train of thought, he looked back to his older brother, and then beyond, seeing that Justice had gotten comfortable in his infirmary, maybe a bit too comfortable since stacks and stacks of his medical files were piled up on his desk. Though, Law didn't say anything and just cocked his head to the side as he looked back to his older brother.

"I was bored," Justice shrugged nonchalantly. "But did you have a bad dream? You're extremely pale…"

Law sighed, leaning back on his hand as the other ran through his matted down locks. "To tell the truth…I don't know what I saw. I'm still debating if it was a dream…or hell."

* * *

><p>Time on the Sky Island went by so quickly, only for the others though. The crews could relax on the Sky Island without fear of enemy pirates, Marines, or even the World Government coming to chase the party; it was a moment of safety. But, Law couldn't seem to enjoy the time even after the crews calmed down once he woke up from unconsciousness. The dreams or nightmare, whichever one preferred to call them had him thinking…he really hated Doflamingo more than ever now, and the man hadn't even attempted to do the shit he saw.<p>

After the ordeal, Law felt he should…tell his crew of Doflamingo and his past. Justice knew, Ameria knew, hell, even the Straw Hats knew, but his entire crew has yet to know the full truth. They knew the plan is to take down Doflamingo, which will help with taking down Kaido and maybe also Big Mom. Only a select few knew the true danger of messing with Doflamingo. This wasn't just an attack to up their power in the New World, it was also an act of revenge. Most of his crew didn't know this, and well, it was about time that they did.

"Brodie," Law finally spoke up, both of them along with Ameria loyally watching over her master in the infirmary to have a bit of peace and quiet from party the Straw Hats were hosting when Chopper, of all people—err, _animals_, caught a large sky fish that Sanji was more than happy to cook up. "I think it's time to tell them."

Brodie arched a brow as he turned away from reorganizing the medical files that Justice had all misplaced and made no effort to put them away once he went to bed early that night. "About what, Captain?"

"About working with Doflamingo before," was all Law said.

Brodie's eyes opened wide and he nervously glanced to Ameria, though the bone mage didn't bat an eyelash and simply looked down at her master, her hand over his.

"She knows," Law told his medical assistant. "She's known for a while now, since after Punk Hazard, but now I need to tell everyone else."

Brodie frowned anxious at his captain. "Are you sure…we've kept it to ourselves for years now. Why the sudden change…?"

"I've had time to think it over," Law answered as he propped his ankles up on his desk and leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head. "We are about to get knee deep into Doflamingo's territory…if the plan calls for them to be there, then I want them to know everything."

"Makes sense," Brodie nodded slowly. "Doflamingo will use anything against you, especially once he finds out you are behind kidnapping Caesar, which reminds me; have you called back your contact yet."

"Not yet…but one thing at a time," Law sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you going to wait until the party's done?" Brodie asked.

"Yeah," Law nodded. "Don't want to worry anyone."

"They'll be kinda drunk, you know; they could act differently than when they are actually sober," Brodie pointed out.

"If they get mad, they have every right to be," Law replied heavily. "I lied to them in a way, for years to top it all off."

"True…" Brodie mumbled, but then his head glanced up when he heard the footsteps of the crew above and the chatter of them in the background. "Looks like it's your time. I hope it goes well… I'll wake up Sal, Cleon, and Jean Bart for you."

"Thanks," Law sighed deeply as he shifted his feet back to the floor and then stood up. "Get everyone in the galley while you're at it. I need a second to find out how I'll tell them."

Brodie just nodded and then briskly left the infirmary to do as he was told.

Law sighed again, rubbing his temples; this was going to be a long night, but it had to be done. He was on his way to the door when from the corner of his eyes he saw Ameria turn to him, ready to leave her seat.

"Do you want me to come, too?" She asked softly.

Law sighed for a third time and broke away from the current path and walked over to her. He cradled her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye and then leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. "No," he murmured as he pulled away, his hand cupping her cheek. "You stay her with Mister Aichki. He needs you more than me. Plus this is my battle, not yours."

Ameria glanced to the side as she placed a hand over his. "But I should be by your side, too…"

Law smirked lightly and chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. "I appreciate the thought, darlin', but stay here. I know how worried you are about Aichki so stay by him; he might wake up while you're gone."

"Okay…" she nodded weakly and sat down on her seat again.

Law gave her one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the infirmary. Though, before he closed the door, Sane in his cat vessel form darted into the room with a meow and hopped onto the bed with the grandmaster. Law didn't think anything of it and just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

Though, Sane had something important to say to the bone mage and he looked at her gravely, a serious look in his red eyes. "We must speak, monkey. The time is coming near."

* * *

><p>Well, the crew knew, and maybe telling them while they were drunk wasn't the best idea because they were really not happy; Nigel proved that by throwing a half empty wine bottle at him. Shachi and Penguin tried to calm him down, but most of the crew was pissed. Luckily, Sal was on his side and got them all to sit down, shut up and listen, but that didn't mean the cook wasn't disappointed. Though, after answering many questions and lengthy explanations, the crew accepted it. Did they understand, in a way, yes and no; they understood the idea for protection, but they were hurt because they weren't told the truth because they <em>did<em> want to help.

The only one that still had hard feelings was Jean Bart, but that was completely understandable in his book, but Sal said he would talk with the large man.

That was one thing off his shoulders and it felt like a load of pressure was gone.

He sighed in relief, lounging on his bed, just ready to sleep. The log pose was set and they were leaving in a few hours once they got out of the volcanic zone the Sky Island was hovering over. After that, he would call his contact, make the proper arrangements, maybe even, you know ask for a _name _again. Then he would relay the plans to Eustass and they make a plan to meet up at his hideout; yes he knew about Eustass's hideout. He heard the Kidd Pirates talking about it.

His train of thought was then interrupted when the door opened. He looked up, seeing Ameria come in and close the door behind her. Greeting her with a faint smile, he waved her over and she shuffled to the bedside and sat down, and he could tell there was something on her mind.

She grabbed his hand in both of hers, holding tightly to it as she nervously chewed on her lower lips; he didn't rush her and just wait for her to speak. "Law…" she murmured softly, her eyes glancing to the side avoid direct contact. "There's…something I need to tell you, a lot I need to say…"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	113. Chapter 109: A Day To Repay

Guest: You should have been the first Rose...she was a terrible character. Though, this time around it better. :p

abovethecloudsbetweenthestars: Keep studying hard. I know you can do it. :) And it makes me happy that Bones has inspired you to get a move on. xD

crazyuser: ...You mean the "Kiss the Girl"? Yeah...I guess. They both are Disney (in a way).

Miss Doflamingo: Teehee, Law did see himself as a daddy, which means he better help Mortie or else some shit will go down...

Guest: I'm flattered, I really am and I would like to say yes, but...I have concerns. One, you are just a "Guest" on the site therefore we have no way to communicate other than reviews, and that seems inappropriate to do through reviews. Secondly, I feel that since you are a "Guest" that you would be putting the translation up on a different site, which I do not approve of unless a) I know the person and b) I do it myself. I'm not trying to be rude or anything because the idea is nice, but there are just too many cons I see from the plan. Sorry.

FaithfulReader92 : It is getting dangerous now, hehe.

Volleys-chan: Well~... You'll just have to see, now won't you. ;p Oh, and thank you for the edit. xD

kshi1205: Lol, it's a cliffy hangers; that's what they do to people. :D And...that wasn't Law and his father...it was Law and Tanner, Law seeing himself as a father through his son's eyes.

Alpenwolf: Yeah...I watched "The Darkness" Let's Play while writing... The name sorta stuck... Oopsy.

miolunasceh 7: Thank you. :)

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: What she has to say is something big... :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I have no comments about the royalty titles...you have to see what is to come... And the second part... :D _So close_...but, not _quite_ there yet...

Velonica14: The "Big Law, Little Law" was a vision of Law through Tanner's eyes, if you get what I mean. And you hit it on the nail. xD

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Yeah... Mortie isn't your average god... He's not a proper guy like more gods should be. When he's mad, he flips tables angry like a motherfucker.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 109: A Day to Repay<p>

Law stood up quickly from the bed's edge where he sat after listening to his bone mage tell the tale she told him. He was speechless. He paced quietly with a hand covering his mouth, his eyes wide from shock; taking in all the information, soaking it in like a sponge. This was all too much for him to take in right now; it was as if the world was giving more weight on his shoulders as he released old demons from his chest. One lifted burden led to another he had to deal with.

"You have every right to be mad at me." Ameria spoke up again after the long silence, wringing her hands together nervously. "I avoided telling you the truth, kept a huge secret and… Was a compete hypocrite to you."

Law didn't response right away; he was still taking in the heat of the news; the curse, the devil, the spell, were all connected and she was the cause. Well, the devil was the cause; she was just a pawn in something bigger that not even Ameria could answer. Sane told her that much, and therefore Ameria told him.

The silence must have been making her anxious because she started talking again, a high pitch to her voice. "I—I wanted to tell you everything because Sane said that the counter curse he put on Master is fading and if we don't do something now then he will die. S—so we're speeding up the plans. He didn't want me to tell you because it would complicate things, but you needed to know. You're my Captain… I want to ask permission to leave, to deal with this and then I'll come back. If you don't want me to go… I won't and Sane can just take Aichki. But… Sane said he would kidnap me if I don't go… Just fair warning."

Law had heard enough and swiftly went to her, getting on his knees in front of her. "Stop," he ordered gently, watching as she shifted nervous in her seat on the bed. He grabbed her hands and pursed his lips together, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm not about to tell you _no_ to going. This is the reason you left home in the first place."

"But I… Was such a bitch to you when I got upset about your past," she mumbled quietly, looking away to avoid eye contact. "Aren't you mad?"

He released one of her hands and used it to cradle her chin, forcing her to look back at him. "At least you told me before you left and not after," Law avoided the question with a smirk. "You told me because you wanted to, but me… I told you because you found out. I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't have told you until tonight if you hadn't heard me on Punk Hazard."

"I should have told you sooner still…" Ameria frowned, looking down at her lap and watched her thumb rub against the back of his hand, moving over the grooves of his knuckles. "Since the beginning, the crew and everyone has been in danger because of me."

"Can't say I didn't do the same," Law huffed and rolled his eyes. "We're both at fault, so let's leave it at that, hmm?" and he smirked, leaning forward to kiss her to try and settle her nerves. Then he tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. "You should get some sleep…you know, before Sane comes to kidnap you."

"_Ha. Ha._" She sarcastically laughed and rolled her eyes at the pitiful joke. "You're _so_ funny," and she pulled away from his embrace to lay out on the bed.

Law chuckled lightly and crawled into bed beside her, embracing her once more as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "T'was only to lighten the mood," and he snuggled up close to her, nuzzling her neck, ready to get much needed shut eye; he was going to need it just as much as she did.

Though what felt like seconds later, he was awaken up by the sound of his door creaking open slowly. Groggily, he glanced over his shoulder, his grip loosening on his bone mage as he turned and saw Sane peeking into the room. The magical being's head fit just enough through the open crack, allowing Law to see one of Sane's long forgotten creations, the undead beast carrying the grandmaster over its large grey shoulder. The magical being merely stared blankly at the captain, the skull mask gleaming in the pale moonlight coming from the porthole.

"Are you here you kidnap Ameria?" Law mused sleepily.

"So she told you, huh?" Sane scoffed, shaking his head with disappointment. "Told her it'd cause trouble, you know?"

"It's fine," Law waved it aside. "I said she could go, but she better come back unharmed, or else," and he sent the magical being a cold glare.

Sane gave him a mock salute. "Absolutely, and I'll trade you," then in a flicker of black light that blinked Law for a second, he saw Ameria's sleeping form was hoisted over Sane's shoulder once his sight was back, and on the bed replacing her spot was the tiny kitten Glory.

The animal mewled softly as he stumbled across the covers to curl up beside Law, and the captain patted the kitten's tiny head with his finger tips. Then the sudden, echoing bang behind him made Law look over his shoulder again, seeing that Sane had swiftly shut the door, probably so Law wouldn't change his mind.

Law just sighed and shook his head. "Well, I can worry all I like, but I need to focus on my own plans," he told the cat, scoping the snoozing kitten in a single hand. "I need to get this sub off this vacation island and back to reality. We have lives to destroy," and he sat on the edge of his bed.

He flicked open his nightstand drawer and his hand shuffled around through the contents until he pulled out his den-den mushi.

He hoped Mister Eustass was a very early morning person. If not, this was going to be _very_ fun.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe we were just on a Sky Island a few hours ago," Justice sighed as he leaned against the railing of sub's deck, looking out at the horizon that held nothing but sea.<p>

The trip down was rather slow for them since Franky's ultimate 'flying' ship needed massive amounts of cola, believe it or not, and the trip up used the tank entirely, and Sane was already gone. Therefore, they had to go 'old school', as Robin described it, and they had to caught Balloon Octopuses then uses flame and wind dials to inflate the White Sea aquatic creatures and then...float down. It was slow, but the scenery was worth it. Watching the sunrise at dawn while flying down from the heavens was breathtaking and would probably never happen again. It was a pity Law couldn't have shared it with his bone mage...but his crew and brother worked just as well.

Now they were back of the waters of the New World, ready to take on pretty much the world.

"It was a nice vacation," Law sighed deeply while mimicking his older brother's position. "But after three days in the clouds it's time to come back to reality."

"Sometimes… People don't want to go back to reality," Justice softly said, shifted nervously where he stood.

"You now, you don't have to go," Law offhandedly said as he stared off at the sunrise, the ocean showcasing the reflection of the bright orange and pink sky. "You can stay for a bit longer. I'll make sure you're safe."

"As much as I would love to stay, I can't," Justice frowned deeply, looking down at his folded hands that hung over the edge of the railing. "After your little… Plan to take down Doflamingo, Kaido and Big Mom, with not only Straw Hat, but Kidd, Hawkins, and Apoo, too... They won't like this, Law, they _will_revoke you. And if they know I was with you when it went all down…"

"You'll get in trouble," Law finished, looking over to his older brother with a faint smirk. "But if they ship you off to Impel Down, I can get Straw Hat to help me get you out, you know? He's done it once before and you are a friend of his now..."

Justice lightly punched his younger brother in the arm. "Knock it off," he chuckled lightly, the mood being lightened ever so slightly. "I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you're already getting into."

"I'm serious though," Law lightly pushed Justice in the shoulder with his hand, a smirk on his face. "What happened two years ago was just _one_ guy, image _two_ powerful _crews_, huh? We'll have you out of there before they even know what hits them."

"Impel Down's upped the security since then, you know that right," Justice bluntly pointed out.

"And I've gotten stronger in two years," Law scoffed arrogantly.

Justice just chuckled and shook his head. "As tempting as the offer is, I'll have to pass. Being locked up in Impel Down isn't an appetizing thought to swallow. Plus, I already called Abigail, they are on their way over. Good thing the Straw Hats are gone for the moment."

"Yeah, they are on their way to meet up with the others at Eustass's hideout," Law stated casually. "According to the coordinates I got, they'll be there in a day… If they don't get thrown off course by something Straw Hat's sees," and Law rolled his eyes at the thought; it happened a lot apparently. And that was how they ended up on Punk Hazard in the first place.

Justice glanced at his younger brother curiously. "Are you comfortable telling a Marine that?"

"Not like you know the coordinates," Law huffed. "Plus, you're not much of a Marine in my eyes anymore, you're my brother whom I can trust."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Justice laughed gently.

"You should," Law grunted confidently.

Justice just continued to chuckle and then ended it with a soft sigh. "This adventure is almost over."

"And mine is just beginning, if you can even call it that," Law grumbled with mild annoyance. "This will be a lot of planning, fighting, and a huge pain in the ass because something _will_ go wrong."

"But it has to be done," Justice commented shortly.

"And when it's done, I'll work on that assassination plan," Law added nonchalantly. "Just lay low for a while, and then I'll stick my nodachi down the bastard's throat."

"Quickly," Justice bluntly stated.

"Eh, I don't think so," Law corrected smoothly. "Having a sword shoved down your throat will take a bit of strength. It's not like slicing and arm in half, you know."

"True…but you_ have_ to be quick with him, or find some way to hold him down." Justice told him. "He's quick on his feet and his Devil Fruit doesn't make it any easier."

"I'll keep that in mind," Law nodded. "Then when it's done, you will finally be free."

Justice put a hand to his younger brother's shoulder and gently shook it. "When it's _all_ over, we both will be free," he said with a weak smile.

Law returned the gestured by reaching a hand to cover his older brother's and smirked. "Yeah, we will be free from the chains of the past."

* * *

><p>Justice was whisked away by his…<em>beloved<em> Abigail and it felt so empty in the sub. Oddly enough, Justice seemed to blend in with his crew; Marine coat, rank, and all. Law was sure if Justice were to join the crew, he would grow on the men, like Aichki did; he remembered Nigel mentioning that the grandmaster was like a mushroom that was not deadly and was there to look pretty. Aichki had decided not to take offense to that.

He didn't know how Justice would feel about the comment, but Law couldn't worry about his older brother right now; no matter how much that nagging voice in the back of his head told him to considering all the shit his older brother goes through. But, in due time, Law would kill the son of a bitch as soon as he dealt with his own poisonous past.

The crew was now completely up to date with just how dangerous this mission could be, and they seemed more than ready to help. After they sobered up and had a clear mind, they didn't like hearing of the pain their fellow mates and even captain had to go through in the past and wanted to help. They would back him up one hundred percent, even Bart was on board after a long talk with Sal and Cleon.

Though…Law still felt like he needed to take care of this himself. After all, he was the one that chose to steal the devil fruit from the former subordinate of Doflamingo and then make the agreement to join the man after they were caught. This was his mess, and he didn't want to get his crew involved any more than they were. The only reason the Straw Hats were coming with him was because they had a beef against Doflamingo now, and apparently Big Mom as well, and Kaido was in there as well not only because it would help with bringing Doflamingo down, but also because Straw Hat wanted to fight all the Yonko at one point.

They had their targets, and he had a basic plan in mind, but he would still need to get the others in the alliance to know. And, most importantly, he needed to get in touch with his contact once more.

Law searched his office, looking for that darn slip of paper that had with the number his contact had given him after their last chat of the den-den mushi.

It had to be—_ah_, he found it with Glory nibbling it in the corner under a small side table with a lamp on top.

"Com'ere, you little rascal," he mumbled as he pulled the unwilling kitten out of its hiding place.

Glory mewled uncomfortably as Law held the cat to his chest and moved his free hand under the table again and retrieved the piece of paper. The number hadn't been chewed off by the kitten luckily, and he walked back to his desk and sat down. Placing Glory in his lap, Law pulled the den-den mushi from the desk drawer and then dialed the number. There were a few rings, and during the time, Law lounged out in his seat, hand gently placed upon Glory's little body as the kitten curled up for a nap.

"_Hello?_" was the rough voice of his contact.

"It's me," Law replied.

"_About time you called back. Was a little worried since you were dealing with the Marines._"

"It's fine," Law cast it aside. "My brother won't give us away. He can be trusted; he would have told me if something was up anyway."

"_I hope so. This plan need to go off without a hitch, I hope you know._"

"Knowing the Straw Hats' luck, something will go amiss," Law sighed and rubbed his temples as the memories came flooding back from Punk Hazard and Oasis Island. "Though, it usually comes out on a positive note, at least."

"_If you say so._"

"That aside," Law continued, his tone serious as he rested his forearm against the desk's surface and smirked into the receiver of the den-den mushi. "I think it's time we met up with the whole gang and get this operation underway."

* * *

><p>The world was cold, white and misty around Aldon and he knew that this was no normal dream as he slept. He had heard rumors of vision from the Gods from his master, the old coot once saying Mortalitas himself spoke to him in a dream that lasted a full week. Aldon was young, but still old enough to know when his leg was being pulled, and he did not believe that, not one bit. He thought Mortalitas had more important things to do than chat with an old man over tea and the good times before war, just as stopping devils like Copy Cat that a mere human could not keep captured for more than a few days.<p>

Though, maybe he should have believe the crazy son of bitch.

"Greetings, Aldon," the figure spoke to him in an eerie tone, yet it was still soft to the ear, and the flicker of red light burning in the shadows of his helmet widened with acknowledgement as he bowed his head.

"_Mortalitas..._" Aldon whispered in shock. He knew from scripture this was the God of the Dark Arts himself; the helmet of ebony metal that was sculpted to resemble the skull of a ram, and the duel outfits that he appeared in. Either a suit of armor, or the one he was currently in, a dark robe with a high collar made completely out of vulture feathers.

"Yes," the dark god nodded. "Now, remove that state of awe," he ordered sternly and raised a hand to flick the councilman in the forehead to snap the mage from his moment. "I have a mission for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	114. Chapter 110: The Hideout

Velonica14: The mission for Aldon will be revealed in due time. ;)

Volleys-chan: Ah, thanks for the edits. I'll change them when I can. :) The puzzle pieces are set...but for one, which will be put in place this chapter. ;)

Guest: I'm sorry, but I will have to say no. I don't know you and I also don't know the sight and as an author I have my concerns which I mentioned in the last chapter's reply section.

kittystar2116: (Chapter 41) Yeah, that was a shocker. :p

Miss Doflamingo: I feel this chapter will have more "shit doing down" but I'm not sure. :d

Cici1296: Thank you very much and I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. :)

Alpenwolf: Ah, I watched the one, too. xD It was good. Inspired me to do a zombie apocalypse story...

jonjames427: (Chapter 4) We should know more about Bepo soon...maybe?

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: People really seem to like Justice...lol. xD

Passerby: (Chapter 34): Yeah...it's a long story. xD But thank you for pointing that mistake out. I'll fix it soon. :)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Justice will get something because of the plan... But what will it be. O.o

kshi1205: Well...getting Justice will just be as hard to get as Law. xD If you want Justice, you have to have to go through Mama Bear Ellie, and I'm a protective mama bear that goes RAWR! :) It would probably be easier to get Law; technically, he has at least a hundred girlfriends, and many boyfriends, too, lol! xD

xXMegers17Xx: Law wasn't about to tell her no to her mission. O.o

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Kidd was very pissed. xD

Certified Chocoholic: Oh no! Don't feel bad about expressing your opinion ducky. You are entitled to it. :) And I don't hate you, I can never hate my duckies. I only love my duckies. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 110: The Hideout<p>

Law stood out on the dock of the secret hideout of the Kidd Pirates Fleet, the wood creaking dangerously under his feet, yet the boards were stable. The moon, bright and bold, reflected in the wavy dark waters of the sea along with the images of broken ship parts piled up high like a mountain spotted with evergreen trees. And the wind brushed through his fur coat, the weather strikingly cold around the area.

Hand deep in his coat pocket and his other clung to the bitter metal of his nodachi case resting against his shoulder, he watched the horizon, waiting for any sign of a ship.

It has been two hours since he got to the hideout and started to wait, and to pass the time anxiously ticking by, Law took in the sight of the new alliance's hideout.

Kidd's hideout was surprisingly well hidden despite it being in a rather calm, yet cold location; not cold enough for snow and ice, but cold enough that his skin would prickle with goosebumps. The place looked like a ship graveyard in the middle of the ocean, neglected for years and stacked high with wooden parts that weaved together like an upside down basket floating in the ocean. And from afar that underbelly basket of ship parts looked to be slowly growing weeds, and up close there was forest, a poorly planted one at that. When at the hideout, Law saw that the evergreen trees were planted in soil still fresh and not swept from the uneven wooden boards.

Why did they added trees, Law had no clue. Maybe it was a '_womanly_' touch that a certain someone wanted. At that time, Law smirked devilishly; someone was so whipped it literally became a laughing matter.

Though, no matter how badly Law wanted to taunt his favorite redhead about what whiplash felt like, he kept it in. There were more curious things on his mind, such as the location of the other ships since they were nowhere in sight.

Killer had the answer to that when Law saw the masked blonde standing outside, waiting for them impatiently; he could tell by the first mate's foot tapping repeatedly against the wood and his arms stiffly crossed over this chest. Killer looked to have much on his mind, even when a mask covered his expression. His shoulders merely rose and fell with a heavy sigh and he waved them into what looked to be a tunnel; an entrance obscured by old, unused fishermen nets and tarps swaying in the wind covering the dark entrance of an empty galleon shell. Before the drifted into the unknown, Killer had joined them on the deck of the sub, but only for Law to take his place on the dock.

He only words were: "He's coming."

Everyone knew who he meant, therefore the masked blonde said nothing against it, only that he would send someone to the dock so he and his contact could get to the war room. And to his word, the masked blonde sent the one named Chamberlain to watch from afar, leaning against a doorway's open frame with dark eyes like a hawk's.

His crew knew Law didn't know the man, but Killer didn't need to know that. No one, actually, needed to know that, but the people he trusted the most. In the back of his mind, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of these people because he was the mastermind behind this entire plan and his contact…well, he could be the death of them because he trusted so easily.

He hoped this didn't backfire in his face.

Then suddenly his thoughts were torn from his pessimistic mind as his eyes locked onto the waves that began to bubble violently, as if a Sea King were preparing to surface. Law's stance stiffened when the unknown was about to surface, and he even heard Chamberlain in the background, calling to the men deep in the hideout to ready the cannons.

Law scoffed and rolled his eyes; he shouldn't have make any hasty movements so not to alarm Chamberlain, but couldn't go back now.

Though, his nerves calm ever so slightly when he saw it was not a Sea King, but rather a lone ship covered with the well-known bubble coat that he never had to experience before due to having a submarine. Law had that gut feeling this was his contact and he went back to his lax position with his hand slipping from the hilt of his nodachi and back into his pocket. Yet, he still held firm to his blade, just in case someone tried to pull the wool over his eyes.

This was the time for him to become cautious.

The sails were a pitch black, the Jolly Roger of the flag hidden by the darkness as a cloud swiftly drifted over the moon, the only source of light being cast away and a black veil shrouding the world. At least there was only one ship and no signs of an ambush, but still, Law was as nervous as hell. Chamberlain had called the former orders of firing to a halt, but with just a snap of his fingers, everything could either go sinking or all skins would be saved.

Either way, he was the one with the sharp end of the stick. There was still room for this all to backfire in his face.

Like when the ship was docked, the wind fluttered across the sails and flag, the moonlight peeking through the clouds to showcase the old, navy blue flag with wolf skull stitched into the seams.

That was a blast from the past, so far in the past.

Men of the crew gathered to the railing as the ship traveled closer through the waves, the familiar cowls that were the skin remains of a dead wolf. All similar in size and color, just like their wolf captain that stalked to the top of the gangplank as the wood was dropped to the dock at Law's feet, the doctor looked up with eye grey eyes.

Manolia Benadeer, Ameria's uncle.

The memory of that time flooded back. The reaction of fear from his bone mage when she saw him in the pathway. How she clung to his back, digging her nails into his shirt to try and blend in, to hide from his man.

Law felt the cannonball of stupidity exploding in his face as Benadeer silently stood before him; he hoped Chamberlain didn't see anything amiss, not yet. "It was _you_," he coldly stated, caution sharp on his tongue like a snake's venom.

"I only want to help," Benadeer simply said, his tone calm and his body relaxed despite Law's threatening aura that screamed: _I'm-ready-to-murder-you-in-cold-blood_. "I would think I'd earn your trust by now," and the he lifted a hand in the air, motioning to a man that stood out among the rest of the crew.

The only one wearing a tricorn hat that allowed his blonde hair to flow in the wind. The man, most likely first mate, barked an order to the crew, commanding to bring _him_. There, Law watched from the railing to bring none other than Caesar in Sea Stone shackles, the mad scientist being shoved to the limelight, the tall gas devil fruit user looking worse for wear.

Caesar looked confuse for a moment, blinking his eyes rapidly as he hadn't seen the light of night much less the light of day. But, when his eyes locked onto the doctor's, they bulged from their sockets in shock. "_**LAW!**_" Caesar shouted at the top of his lungs as his jaw dropped. "_**You**__were behind __**this!**__You little brat! When Joker finds out—!_"

Law ignored the mad scientist entirely, the rant turning into that of annoying buzz of a fly by his ear; it wouldn't go away so he has to deal with it until its course past over. His eyes merely stared at the wolf captain before him, his brows still knotted together tightly. He truly didn't know how to take this in. "You've kept your word from what I see. But Ameria is scared of you, downright terrified of you, and she's not scared of people without a _rea_l reason behind it."

"I made a mistake that was not my own," Benadeer tightly replied, pursing his lips into a thin line so the skin showing through the amber stubble turned white as snow. "I believe _my_ past with _my_ family is not your concern. You are an outsider after all."

"I think it does have to do with me," Law countered sharply.

Benadeer's brow arched as he stared curiously at the young captain. "Are you saying we will become family?"

"…" Law's eyes opened wide. Truly, he had no idea how to answer that without it totally backfiring on him; he couldn't say yes because he wasn't comfortable with it, nor would be say no because…he didn't like the sound of it either.

Benadeer sighed and shook his head. "Enough," he moved on to another topic with a wave of his hand. "We shouldn't quarrel over personal matters. There is something bigger before us, correct?" and Law nodded, to which the senior captain continued. "I'm sure she will be able to put it to the side."

Law couldn't help to agree with Benadeer on this. Ameria was no doubt important to him and this matter was as well, but something things had to be swept under the rug until a later date. "You're lucky she isn't here at the moment."

Benadeer quirked a brow behind the shadow of his hood. "Not here? Is she dealing with Copy Cat now?"

Law instantly grew suspicious again, his body becoming rigid. "And how do you know _that?_"

"I have my sources," Benadeer replied smoothly. "She is my niece, after all."

"True…" Law agreed slowly, still warily eyeing the wolf captain, but then he waved it aside with a hand. "That aside. We must get to this meeting soon; our guide is waiting…" and Law glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Chamberlain was slowly growing more and more impatient with waiting in the background.

"Yes, but there is one thing I want to discuss with you before we go in," Benadeer quickly brought up.

Law frowned; this didn't seem good. "And what's that?" Law inquired.

"There is something I want out of this," Benadeer dropped the bomb. "This isn't a charity by any means."

"_Really?_" Law drew out with sarcasm dripping from his words like poison as a glare took over his expression. "I thought maybe you were trying to do this to help your relationship with Ameria."

"This is not about personal matters," Benadeer replied softly. "There is a time for that later. We need to work on talking down those that need to be dethrone."

Law nodded in agreement. "Very well, I understand. So, what is it that you want?"

Benadeer held up two fingers. "Two seats," he started. "After this is done, there will be two Yonko seats open, and I want one. And if this is not met, I kill Caesar and ruin this all."

Law's face paled; there was a cannonball exploding in his face once more.

* * *

><p>The island was dark, dead and deserted. The only living souls being her, her master, Sane…and his creations; if the animations could even be called alive anymore. They were mindless creatures heavy in muscle mass and height that followed the barks of their master, doing as he commanded. Through the sheet of pure rain they walked, sluggishly moving through the thick clumps of mud to draw the image of a large circle with dead, discarded logs.<p>

Ameria watched from her shelter away from the storm, her ebony hair already drenched and sticking to the skin of her cheeks and neck. Her blue eyes watched as the smaller minions of the magical being would sketch out the crude designs with sticks of a summoning circle for the awaited moment. When the stormy clouds that would flash with lightning and roar with thunder in the distance, the tiny animations would jump and shuffle nervously as the rain continued to hail down from the heavens.

Though, a forceful nudge from their large companions made the smaller ones move again.

Ameria found the scene to be repetitive, and for a moment like this, she needed something lively to calm her nerves as she took refuge within the shallow cave to watch over her master.

Aichki was fidgeting in his sleep; brow twitching in pain and a thin layer of sweat had covered his skin. Ameria had taken the old rag Shnell used to clean the vessels and wetted it with the rain water so she could cool down her master's feverish body.

A deep frown on her lips was anxiously bit by her teeth as he patted her master's forehead with the rag. She was so nervous of the things that were to come that she couldn't stay still as she sat on her heels.

Tanker, curled up at her side, tapped her knee to comfort her in any way that he could, but only a weak smile touched the corner of her lips before it collapsed back to a heavy frown.

After a long three years, it was finally the time to take down Copy Cat and she was a nervous as hell. She thought that they would find the last piece of her master's mask first, but Sane said there was no time. Mortalitas said it had to happen now before Aichki died of the curse since Sane's counter curse had almost worn off. There was no time to wait, and Ameria couldn't help but agree when it boiled down to what was important.

If Copy Cat was gone then it would be less stressful on her soul, especially if her master were safe from the curse and back to normal health. Though…then there was the Council issue. They had to tell Council face to face what happened, and she highly doubted Rilon would get past the pissed and betrayed stage long enough to actually listen.

…

Well, one devil at a time. One devil at the time; maybe then Mortalitas would make an appearance to tell the old coots that Aichki was innocent and if anyone was to blame it was her. It's true that after the curse was placed upon her innocent master, Ameria lost faith in the god Mortalitas. A god was to look after their people, and she felt that a creation, a devil, of the dark god was to make sure their people were safe from the evils they made. That did not happen. Ameria, she was the one at fault; if something happened to her, she would take full responsibility. She deserved it, but not her master.

Mortalitas had abandoned her, so she felt. Therefore, she lost what little hope she had for the god of the dark arts.

But that changed when Sane told her the truth, that Mortalitas has been trying hard to stop the sneaky devil for hundreds of years and had final made a plan to stop Copy Cat all together. Though, the magical being didn't need to add the fact that she was the wrench in his first plan; the dark god figured out a new plan that would work. It had to…

"So. When do you think they'll be here?" Tanker broke the silence to try and ease the tension as his tiny bone hand tapped her knee again.

"I don't know…" Ameria replied softly a placed a hand to the smooth surface of his small skull head, looking away from her master and off into the distance where Sane stood.

The magical being was at the edge of the cliff, the waves crashing against the rocks as the wind tossed them carelessly through the storm. He made no attempt to move an inch as the ocean spray that mix with the fresh water rain drenched his clothing even more, the minor deity looking like a drowned cat the more time passed by. He was like a mortal that saw the eyes of Medusa and was turned to stone, waiting and waiting for the judgment day to come.

And it was just around the corner.

"Sane said his sister and Gabriella would be here soon, within the day," Ameria continued as she folded her hands together, clutching the damp cloth in her grip. "I hope it's soon…"

"It'll be soon," Tanker consoled her, patting her knee again. "It'll be soon."

And soon it was.

The minions of the magical being all paused in their work, heads covered with white, blood stained masks all looking in the same direction. Though it couldn't be seen with the naked eye, there was a thick presence of magic that hung heavy in the air like an invisible weight on her shoulders. The aura thickened and then familiar vortex that all summoner mages used appeared before her eyes. It was spell her mother had abused during her childhood, popping up at just the right moment to catch the young bone mage in an act that was against motherly law.

But, instead of her furious mother stepping out of the colorful portal—which would have been very terrifying at the moment—it was Sane's sister, Calamity.

The deity of summoning magic looked the same as she did when Ameria had that tiny glimpse of her in the past. The busty pale woman was still in the same crimson dress that hugged the curves of her form and exposed her bosom along with her leg due to a large slit in her dress. The woman looked grave, a deep frown carved on her lips as rain water dripped down the red metal of her mask. Calamity then took large strides through the mud covering her bare feet to where her brother still stood, back facing them all.

Gabriella then came through, the summoner mage weakly smiling the bone mage's way.

Ameria could only nod in return.

"You're finally here," Sane simply said, still never moving from his stance. "You're late. I already started to make the circle. It's shoddy, but will work." Then he finally turned to face his sister, arms folded over his chest. "Genie isn't currently in that stage of mind to help as you know; she's been bat crazy for a few hundred years and I doubt she will change any time soon. Little Lin will be able to complete the circle though." Sane added. "She's not like you and me, but she was born of Genie and me."

"Will she have the power though?" Calamity asked softly. "She is only a child Sane…remember that."

"I know that," he scoffed as he tilted his head to the side and rolled his shoulder. "And I don't know if she doesn't. No one knows," Sane shrugged again, admitting the truth easily. "Not even Mortalitas knows if she has the power to help with ripping the bastard from Aichki. All we can do is try."

"Is there a backup plan?" Calamity inquired with concern.

"Mortalitas said we need a sacrifice," Sane explained casually with a wave of his hand to his many minions. "The blood of death from the living will do the trick. I have many animations that will be qualified enough for that though."

"Alright," Calamity nodded and then stepped further onto the island and motioned for her brother to follow. "Then let's begin."

Sane nodded towards his sister, but before he followed his sister, he motioned for Ameria to come over with a wave of his hand.

The bone mage did so and got up from her spot, leaving her master in the care of her two familiars as she went over to Sane. He waved his fingers, signaling her to hand it over; it being Lin's new vessel. The pure white skull was naturally clear, not even smudges from Nigel's freshly oil stained hands could dirty it on the spot. Unhooking the vessel from her belt, Ameria handed it over to Sane before the magical being wondered off to where his sister stood by the circle craved in the mud.

Ameria took a deep breath in and then out. "This will finally be over," she said with a weak smile; she and her master were steps closer to finally being free.

"I know," was all Gabriella said as the summoner mage strolled up beside the bone mage, a look of thought on her face. Her brows knitted together with frustration, almost rage as she stared at not the magical beings at work on the circle, but rather Aichki. "He was the one that let him go, isn't he? How could he do such a thing? I know he's your teacher, but he was a moron for letting a being such as Copy Cat go. You'd think a wise man that was a former student of a Councilman would know what _not_ to do. It's a crying shame."

Ameria shifted uncomfortably where she stood as pulled the hood of her the shirt over her head to try and cast away the rain. It did nothing to help whatsoever and Ameria hugged herself, her arms covering the Heart Pirate Jolly Roger. And it didn't help that Gabriella was looking upon an innocent with such hatred. "No," Ameria shook her head, shuttering in the wind and she looked down at her feet, softly saying: "It's my fault. I let Copy Cat go."

Then she felt the sudden shock of fire burst against her cheek. Her head jerked to the side, stunned, still, not surprised with Gabriella's reaction. Ameria believed she fully deserved that slap; it was needed sooner, but better now than never.

"_Are you stupid!_" Gabriella shouted at the top of her lungs, stomping her foot to the ground, so the mud sloshed up ungracefully and spattered against every surface it could. "_Your mother is one of the best warlocks on the entire island and you, her daughter, let out the deadest devil, the only X-ranked demonic force on the charts, in the world! What were you thinking!? Have you lost your mind? To what? Power, fame or what? What, Ameria? What!_"

"Gabriella," Calamity called to her student.

It was like a signal to the summoner mage to relax because Gabriella instantly calmed down. Her stance slinked back, coiling like a snake, but her fist were still clenched at her sides, trembling like fangs ready to strike out yet again.

"Roland Gabriella," Sane then spoke up, his tone an annoyed huff as he leaned all his weight on one foot and his knuckles rested against his hip. "She was just as much as a pawn as Caden was. You of all people should know that the best."

Gabriella's eyes opened wide, the words hitting a cord that traveled and she looked away with closed eyes, ashamed of her actions. Then she looked back to the bone mage, her eyes gleaming with sincere apology. "Sorry, Ameria…" she murmured softly. "I…it's just a deep wound."

Ameria smiled at the summoner mage, placing a hand on the ginger's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she waved it aside like water on a duck's back; a part of her deserved it anyway, and she made sure to mention it. "I deserved it in a way. But we have a bigger thing to worry about, right? It's time to mend those deep wounds of ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**Mini for Megers, the 1100th reviewer.**

* * *

><p>The smell of disinfectant was thick in the air of the waiting room, and the constant buzzing of people passing by. Tanner was overwhelmed, confused and scared. His round eyes were wide and his tiny hand trembled as his fingers clung into the course fabric of the large overcoat worn by the fireman with freckles covering his cheeks.<p>

"Ace. Let me watch him. I was assigned to watch him since his mother is out of reach. Plus, you need to go back to work."

"Pl~ease, Smoker. Tanner is like the nephew I will never have because Luffy doesn't understand anything about that. Did you know he doesn't even know what the word intercourse means?"

"Ace!" Smoker snapped in a hushed tone. "Not in front of the kid!"

"Oh," Ace's eyes opened wide. "Oops. I forgot he was here..."

"You're holding him!" Smoker pointed to little Tanner quivering in Ace's arms.

"It was an accident," Ace scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tanner's only two, you know?"

"Hmph," Smoker huffed, and that was that.

The silence between carried on pair, yet the world continued to move and speak around them. Including little Tanner. The toddler started to fidget more than his shaking and he started to try and climb over Ace's shoulder, trying to get something. Ace would readjust Tanner so the toddler was safely in his grasp, but Tanner would continue to climb. Then he slipped over.

Ace nearly had a panic attack when Tanner escaped his grip and he whirled around to try and somehow save the child, but he saw there was nothing to worry about.

"Law!" Ace yelled with a grin. "You're okay!"

Law smirked as he held his happy toddler in his arms, the bandages on his forehead treated and covered. "That's right," he mused. "An accident like that won't bring me down, right Tanner?" and he looked to his son with a soft smile.

"Yes!" Tanner replied as he wrapped his tiny arms around his papa's neck.

Law smiled and kissed the side of his son's forehead and then looked back to the fireman and officer. "Well, gents. Thank you for caring for my child. Now, I need to hail a cab. It's time to go home in one piece."


	115. Chapter 111: To the Battle

Velonica14: Something will always go wrong...but the question is...how bad will it be?

Guest 2/3: I have told you two times already about how I felt on the issue. The answer is no, and I will not explain myself for a third time. I'm sorry.

kshi1205: Benadeer's pretty good actually... It's Burgrate he should be worried about...

Guest 1: Thank you very much. :) I try my best with the OoC thing...but it's hard since we don't know how Law reacts to being in love and everyone's view is different... So thank you for thinking it was okay. And also thank you for liking Ameria; she's been a crazy character to write so it's nice to hear that every once and a while...

Alpenwolf: Like Yoda, you sound. xD Help myself, I couldn't. xD!

xXMegers17Xx: Silence is golden... It's like a Twix moment... And glad you liked your mini. :)

Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm: o: You are my ducky, everyone who reviews, favorites, follows and reads is my ducky. You are just a ducky I can name ans talk to. xD

Miss Doflamingo: I live to troll. Trololololololol.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I think you will be pleasantly pleased with this chapters to...just basing it off of what you are hooked to on the last one. xD

Certified Chocoholic: He made it out of that one alive...but I don't know about this chapter. O.o

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: I prefer to make Kidd blush. :D 'Cause...it's fun. And funny. :D

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Yeah, Benadeer has been following Law for awhile now. Gosh, he's such a stalker. -.-

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 111: To the Battle<p>

Dressrosa: a warm paradise with living toys, jealous women that weren't afraid to kill, and many more secrets that Law could not name, or remember. Though, none of that mattered to him right now. His crew was safe; Ameria was with Sane, the rest of his crew was in a secure location with other powerful men and women to back them up, and most importantly, far away from his Doflamingo problem. He had told Benadeer that he didn't want his crew directly dealing with Doflamingo and they had made a basics plan for that.

While they were on Zo, he, the wolf captain, and the Straw Hats were on Dressrosa working on their section of the plan. And to their surprise on the voyage to the Warlord's kingdom, they reunited with the samurai and his young son from Punk Hazard again. The two had left to find their lost companion who was apparently kidnapped by the Doflamingo Family. Their motives collided, therefore Luffy decided that they should team up again, just for the fun of it.

Benadeer tried to counter the flaws in that decision, but Law cut him off before the wolf captain could get a word off. What Luffy wanted, Luffy usually got, and this was no exceptions. The only thing they could do now what work around the situation, and it was simple. The group that was to guard the ship while they were away would watch the samurai's son, making it Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Momonosuke.

And Luffy's group would have the samurai added so the swordsman could scout the city for his missing companion. Luffy and his group were to destroy the S.A.D. factory, though Law found out that the team had gone off before he could give them more details on the island.

Benadeer was concerned if the rowdy group would be okay, especially since the samurai wasn't truly on the same boat at them. Law merely told him everything would work out, because in the end it did; Benadeer didn't need to know that their plan would probably change drastically to the point that the original plan would no longer be in existence. Yeah, Benadeer didn't need to know that, only that it would work out somehow in the end.

So, Law took his group to low key area, the Café Bar La Baltau which was located right beside the iron bridge connecting Dressrosa to Green Bit. Of course, the 'Caesar Return' group couldn't go out in the open, they would be recognized immediately. They had to put on disguises to hide within the crowd. Caesar had to bundle up the most out of everyone present due to the shackles. He still wore the Sea Stone shackles around his wrists and they were hidden by a bulky coat and a hat covered his rather noticeable horns, and a mustache and sunglasses to tie off his attire.

Robin and Usopp were a little more inconspicuous than having hats over their heads and large sunglasses, or goggles, to cover a majority of their face. At least they didn't look suspicious. Law felt he could have been thrown in their category of basic disguise since he wore a cloak that had a hood attached to cover his trademark hat, sunglasses, and a mustache, just in case.

But Benadeer… The wolf captain didn't both putting something to cover his usual robe and to hide the wolf cowl over his head he wore a…_sombrero_, a giant, floppy, sombrero that looked like something a cartoon character would wear. And it so did not mix with the handlebar mustache that he wore; it was a little too long and wide of his face, it was _unnaturally_ wrong. The only thing that looked right was his sunglasses.

Law stared at the wolf captain, long and hard before saying: "Really? Did you really have to wear that?"

Benadeer slowly turned to face the young captain. "Really?" he mocked, his voice filled with a surprising attitude that snapped back like a rubber band against exposed skin, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you really have to take your shirt off?"

Law looked away, scoffing as he mimicked the senior captain's pose. He wasn't going to comment; all his shirts had his Jolly Roger on it.

But Benadeer didn't stop there. "Ameria's not here. You don't need to strut your stuff."

Law felt his ears heat up and he was lucky there was a hood to cover the pink color bound to be there. That was a comment he wasn't expecting, yet in the back of his mind he wasn't surprised it was brought up.

Though, before anyone could comment on that, the waiter came back with their orders. "Here are your drinks. I hope you all enjoy it, and your stay in Dressrosa!"

"Pardon me, though, sir," Robin spoke up politely before taking a sip of her warm tea. "Do you know anything about Green Bit by any chance?"

"Green Bit, eh…?" the waiter repeated thoughtfully as he tucked the serving tray under his arm. "I wouldn't recommend it, honestly. You guys explorers or something? Unless it's something you think is worth dying for… Well, I say get out while the gettins' good."

"But, the bridge looks rather sturdy though, am I right?" Robin asked as she adjusted her sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Without a doubt," the waiter agreed with a nod. "It's not called the Iron Bridge for nothin'. But you saw all those signs and what not posted at the entrance. No one's gonna be crossing that thing any time soon because Green Bit is surrounded by schools of fighting fish. Before they showed up, people went and came as they pleased using the bridge. But, we're talking about two centuries ago."

"Shurorororo…" Caesar laughed nervously as he fiddled with the fabric of his giant overcoat. "Mind elaborating about these fighting fish?"

"They got horns like this…" the waiter started to explain as he made a bull pose by putting pointed fingers on either side of his head. "And they're ferocious little critters. If a ship even thinks about getting' near 'em those little bastards will capsize that thing in a flash! Why do ya think the bridge was reinforced with iron? Still didn't make a difference though; oh well."

"Didn't make a difference?!" Usopp gasped in shock. "Oi! These fish can take down an iron bridge?!"

"Can't say for certain really," the waiter shrugged as he walked back into the café. "Only those who've crossed the bridge can answer that question. Though…I don't know of anyone who's ever came back…"

"_EHH?!_" Usopp had a sudden, yet normal, panic attack when he heard that and he had more question, but the waiter was already gone. The sharpshooter went pale and he turned to Law, whispering to the doctor captain with his chin resting against the table top. "_Oi, Tora-dude! We need to change the location of this exchange!_"

"I concur!" Caesar whispered in agreement, his pale face looked even more drained than usual. "You know it's a dire situation when the guy you are exchanging agrees with you! Don't be an idiot!"

Law scoffed and rolled his eyes behind dark shades. "We proceed as planned," he told them bluntly, which made the look of horror on Usopp and Caesar's faces increase tenfold. "Save your belly-aching for someone who cares, but never mind that." Law moved the conversation along to something more important as he discreetly pointed a finger to the crowds. "Doesn't the current atmosphere in the country bother anyone else?"

And when brought up, everyone glanced around, but the wolf captain is the one that said something about it. "Hmm, it does," Benadeer agreed and looked around. "Their leader has renounced his royal status for so long and there has yet to be news of a new ruler and everyone's acting as if nothing's happened; curious indeed."

"_Hmph,_" Law grunted as he tapped his finger against his forearm. "This is throwing off my calculations, word should have spread by now."

"That's what you're fixated on?!" Usopp was livid with paranoid fear mixed with anger, and he was about to go off the deep end due to the stupidly, dangerous idea, but Robin caught his attention as she scooted closer to him, turning her head away from the crowds and pulled down her hat even more. "Hmm? What's up, Rob—"

"_Shh!_" she hushed him with a finger to her lips and pointed to a suspicious group that passed by.

Everyone at the table glanced towards the group and saw three towering men that walked through the crowd like a sore them. The sight caused Law to stiffen slightly, his mind calculating for the solution since there was a wrench in his plan, while Caesar had a mild heart attack, his shackled hands going to his pounding head as his eyes bulging from their sockets. Even Benadeer showed concern, his fingers clawing into the dark fabric covering his biceps.

Usopp, on the other hand, felt left in the dark and he looked around at his wary group with a bead of anxious sweat trickling down his cheek. "Who the hell…?"

"It's CP-0," Law ground through his clenched jaw, his body feeling numb; this was not a part of the plan and he felt that if the World Government was here, then something was up, and it had to deal with them.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Benadeer growled softly, his eyes following them like a hawk.

"_Eh? CP!_" Usopp jumped in his seat, fear radiating from his form in almost visible waves. "Are they related to CP-9?!"

"There's no other agency above them…" Robin started to explain with concern, which made Usopp gasp in petrified shock. "Wherever they appear, rest assured, nothing good will follow…"

"Well said…" Law quietly said with a grimace.

"Then let's be off," Benadeer stood up quickly from his seat once the CP-0 group of three had vanished from sight. "If we stay here we are at risk of getting caught due to certain members of group," he looked to Robin and Caesar. "No offense, Robin."

"None taken," the archeologist waved it aside as she stood as well, grabbing the bag that rested on the ground by her feet.

"What about me?" Caesar pointed a finger to his chest, and a stern yet threatening glare from the wolf captain told him to shut the fuck up. "N—never mind," the mad scientist stuttered, putting his hands up in defense.

Benadeer ignored him and looked to Law and motion with a hand to the bridge. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The trip across the Iron Bridge was a wild ride. The fighting fish were monstrously huge and looked like fighting tori with fins. They were violent the entire way, and red didn't need to trigger them. The presence of a living creature on the bridge was enough to set them off. They rammed into the iron beams of the bridge over and over again, shaking the entire structure to the point where it felt unstable yet it didn't collapse, not yet at least.<p>

Getting to Green Bit was of the essence, and that meant fighting and running. Benadeer wasn't able to fight due to his style, so Robin did the most damage, and even Usopp did some impressive moves to push back the sea monsters, but it was not enough. That forced Law to unshackle Caesar. Though the mad scientist was the captive enemy at the moment, Law would admit the Gas-Gas fruit was powerful and would help with fighting. Plus, if Caesar tried any funny business he wouldn't get too far; Law stole Caesar's heart while the mad scientist was asleep during the night.

Though, this stirred the pot of why Law wasn't doing anything. That was only one reason: Doflamingo. He needed to be at the top of his game to fight the pink bastard and he had learned that using too much of his strength could deplete him. He learned that when fighting Vergo.

Though, he wouldn't think of the past, he would look to the future, which was trying to get over the next hurtle and that was the giant gap in the bridge. The fighting fish were closing in on them, and it seemed like they wouldn't be able to fed them all off as they rapidly became outnumbered as of fish went down, another or two came. It was like the fucking hydra.

Though, when one stray fish advanced upon them from a blind spot, it was harpooned by something unknown that seemed to scare off the other fighting fish to deep waters. For the moment. The group didn't take chances on waiting and Law ordered that Caesar carry them across, he didn't care how long it would take. Time wasn't the only problem with the plan, there was also an issue of weight, but Benadeer had a solution to that.

He was a shifter, and his body transformed into a hawk in a blink of an eye and he flew at high speeds at on his own. The wolf captain was there minutes before the rest of the group, but the time was not the issue.

"No one is here," Benadeer told Law as he stepped ashore. "I have no idea how that fish was killed."

"It would seem," Robin agreed as she looked around, the tip of her foot playing with the tracks drawn in the sand.

"And the tracks from the fish end right here." Law scanned the area for any signs, but saw nothing for as far as he could see, which wasn't that far. "What could it have been?"

"Holy crap," Usopp gasped, his jaw dropping to the ground as he took in the sight. "Talk about a wild forest!"

The beach was barren save for sand and it led straight to a dense forest thicker than a pack of thieves in a bar drunk. The tree trucks were monstrous and towered high into the sky with leaves that creation a canopy that shrouded the underbrush in completely darkness, which made every exotic flower three shades darker.

"_**Hey Joker!**_" Caesar called into the massive mist of woodland. "_**It's me! We're ready to make the exchange!**_"

"S—so this is Green Bit…" Usopp said in stunned awe, cranking his jaw back into its normal place. "What's with these giant plants…?"

His question was ignored as Law spoke up, readying them from the next stages of the plan and he pointed to the far end of the beach. "There's the South Eastern Beach we arranged to meet at," he said to Caesar. "I'll let you go, as promised, at three o'clock."

"And I'll make sure there's no funny business," Benadeer cracked his knuckles once more, making the mad scientist flinch when his ears picked up on the threatening sound.

Law smirked, he felt that with Benadeer backing him up, his part of the plan could be flawless.

* * *

><p>So, maybe the plan wasn't as flawless as he thought. Only moment after he thought that did Usopp find a Marine Warship that was <strong>(shipwrecked)<strong> the beach and literally ran into rammed into a tree, and the wound was fresh. That was a snag in the plan, not a wrench like CP-0 could be, but it was like a screw that can be ground to dust and the machinery can get to work again. A wrench, that causes more issues, but he wasn't worrying about the wrench; he was working about the big red button that could destroy the world right now.

And it was two minutes before that button was going to rear its ugly head, to fucking minutes to the exchange when he got a call on his den-den mushi.

"_Hey, Law. This is Sanji!_"

"Black Leg…" Law said slowly as he held the receiver to his mouth and glanced over to Benadeer, the wolf captain only shrugged. "Did you find the factory?" Law then asked, worrying that a change in plans was coming

"_Now's not the time for that! Listen carefully…get out of there!_"

"What are you talking about?" Law asked warily; this change of plan thing was supposed to be about the factory, not him, right? "We're about to hand over Caesar—"

"_**Doflamingo never stepped down from the Shichibukai!**_" Sanji dropped the bomb that made Law's eyes open wide."_**Even if you gave Caesar back, he never had an intention of living up to the deal! He's been playing us from the beginning!**_"

"That little rat bastard!" Benadeer hissed through clenched teeth. "How did he pull this shit off for weeks!? How'd he trick the world!"

Law was just as vivid with rage as the senior captain, and he trembling with pure anger at that big red button that just destroyed his world into a million, tiny, bite-size fucking pieces. "You're not making sense!" Law was in a bit of denial from the shock now. "What are you—?"

"_I'll explain later! Just get off that island immediately! __**Hurry!**_"

"That idiot…" Law grumbled, looking off into the distance at the horizon that held an unforgettable pink dot that zoomed closer and closer, but the murderous aura already hit home. "It's too late now."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	116. Chapter 112: He's Gone

Velonica14: Benadeer knows which buttons to press, which makes for humorous entertainment. I think Burgrate can do the same...but it's a little different...

Certified Chocoholic: Yes, very bad luck, lol.

Kaappimorso: Well, that cliffhanger...will be left untouched since I don't know what Oda has planned. So, I made a new plan. :D You will see down below. :)

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Law is in some deep shit...and I feel as if I'm the one that cannot get him out of it. That's Oda's job. :d

Alpenwolf: If Law will be okay, I wonder. Hope so, I do.

miolunasceh: I replied to you in pm.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Ameria would be a messy pile of embarrassed goo on the floor. xD That's how she would react. Well...if she got over the "Uncle thing"...

Hitoshirezu Ryu: ...Sadly...there won't be much of it since I don't know much, if you know what I mean...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 112: He's gone.<p>

Through the rain and mud the small minions created by the necromancy deity sluggishly moved the entranced grandmaster from the tiny shelter under a rock to the circle. The tiny white masked creatures were like ants carrying a massive object from one place to a next. Aichki never woke from his deep slumber filled with pain as his body was gently set upon the summoning circle, right in the center of the detailed design.

The circle was crude, drawn like a child would with crayon on paper, but its purpose still held firm.

Ameria stood off to the sidelines with the summoner mage beside her, Gabriella seemingly more calm than the bone mage. She fiddled nervously with the hem of Law's old hoodie, the faint scent of his cologne and disinfectants still lingering in the yellow and black dyed threads, a permanent smell that brought her only a small bit of comfort. She wished Law was her as her side, holding her close, embracing her tightly until the time to encounter Copy Cat came and he would fight by her side. But they each had their own demons of the past to battle, Doflamingo being his. She could only wish for his safety briefly before concentrating on the ones that were present, her master being the most important in her mind.

Instead, she pushed all thoughts that would affect her for the upcoming war; she had to be focused on one thing and one thing alone: stop Copy Cat.

Calamity's bare toes wiggled in the mud at the edge of the circle, her pale skin stained brown as clumps of sticky dirt clung to her ankles and feet. The summoning deity took a deep breath in and then out, her large chest rising and falling gracefully as she held her arms out wide and tilted her head back to look up at the heavy hair drenching her long ebony hair. She chanted a small spell under her breath, the words unrecognizable as she spoke in her devil's tongue. Her pale hands were engulfed in gold light, the hue a vivid shade like a burning torch that instantly brought a heavy aura to the already heavy atmosphere of the island.

The winds of the storm dramatically picked up, howling like a pack of starving wolves chasing their next juicy meal. The sudden blast of harsh air rushed through the loose fabric of her crimson dress and her long, wet ebony hair was like wisps of wild snakes dancing in the visible motion. The grey clouds with an eerie green tint produced, a crackle of lightning the color of old bronze, the magical energy hitting the outer edges of the circle in three different places. Sparks the color gold and the sea mixed together as the power from the pulsing lightning pounded the carving of the circle in the mud, flooding the grooves with bronze liquid that looked like boiling metal in a blacksmiths workshop. The glowing liquid trickled down each lane, connecting the dots of the circle until the entire thing was filled.

Then Calamity shuddered violently, her stance withering away as she cut the power off and regained her composure. She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, slicking back the wet bangs of her hair away from her mask, and she glanced to her brother, nodding.

It was time.

Sane nodded in return and then looked at the vessel still clutched in his hand. His long red nails dug into the skull's surface, the long, yet soft screech drowned out by the rain as a deep frown formed on his lips. He bit his lower lip till it bled; Copy Cat may be his mortal enemy, the being he wanted to see dead more than another in the world, but he never would bring his child into this, especial his youngest and the one most influenced by the devil due to her mother's frail soul. Yet he shook off his fatherly concerns. This was something bigger that he couldn't control and then best he could do was protect his daughter to the best of his ability. Putting Lin up to the plate was not ordeal—and as a father he was downright against it—but for the greater good and stopping Copy Cat, it had to be done.

It was Mortalitas's will.

With a heavy sigh, his shoulders rise and then fell drastically as he placed a hand over the face of the vessel, covering the empty eyes and nose sockets with a single hand glowing a pitch black. "_Come,_" was all he whispered in a tiny breath, his hand slowly peelings from the skull's smooth surface and pulled the essence of his youngest from within. White blended with his black magic like water and oil, never mixing together. The white magic turned into a tiny orb of light that dripped from the palm of his hand to the ground like the raindrops all around him. Then from the soft glow the image of Lin was formed, the tiny toddler in her little white dress that matched the pigment of her snowy colored skin.

The toddler stood in the rain, her white hair instantly soaked just like the fabric of her dress and she quivered in the cold. Sticking her lower lip out in a pout, her hands covered her tiny head to try and shield it from the rain. "_Daddy~_" she whined, rushing over to his side and buried her nose into the fabric of his pants, trying to use his body like an umbrella.

Sane put a hand on top of little Lin's head and ruffled her damp ivory locks to comfort her. "You have a big job to do sweetie." Sane told her softly, an uncharacteristic side of him peeking through his trickster personality, but it was a tiny light of his fatherly side showing. Then he picked his daughter up and held her in his arms as he walked along the outer edge of the circle across. "Just follow what Daddy and Auntie do, okay sweetie?" Sane continued to tell her with a small smile before he placed her in spot. "Alright?" and Lin nodded slowly in reply. "Good," and then he took his place at the circle's edge.

The ritual was about to commence, the three deities preparing to extract the devil from the grandmaster's soul. Calamity and Sane held their hands out to the side, and Lin hesitantly did the same, following them both closely. The toddler watched every move the other two made, observing as her father and aunt called forth their magic to their hands held out wide. The black color of Sane's magic had the darkness sucked from the vivid glow, the shade turning necromancer's grey while Calamity's hands still burned summoner's gold. Little Lin's lips quivered as she reluctantly used her magic, memories of the past rising to the surface of what she could do if it was not under control; she could go insane. The black energy flickering on the tips of her fingers as she tried to use it, the flare like a dying fuse that turned off and on, but it seemed to be enough to start the ritual.

The combined power of the three, the magic of the dark arts under the rule of Mortalitas, flowed from their hands in a visible aura that caused the stormy clouds above to twist around them like a typhoon, like they were in the eye of the storm. The wisps of dark magic, the grey, black and glow, blended together, flowed together from the deities' hands to the grandmaster laying in the center of the circle. Aichki twisted and turned in his sleep, sweat trickling down his twitching brow as the magic swarmed like a pack of bees. Then suddenly the three hues flashed to the color of all copper, a bronze film coating the skin of the grandmaster. The odd mist bubbled up like yeast in bread, but then something went wrong.

Lin screamed in pain when a spasmodic burst of uncontrollable power that caused an explosion to erupt before her tiny hands and the force knocked the toddler right off her feet.

"_**Lin!**_" Sane yelled through the roar of strong winds and heavy rain, worry laced thickly in his loud tone and the action caused a chain reaction of him loosing focus, which unbalanced the magic scale even more.

"_Sane!_" Calamity screeched to her brother as her body trembled from the unequal disruption of power. "Focus! I cannot handle this on my own!" the summoning deity cried as her body withered like life itself was being sucked from her very soul.

The lack of communion caused the worst for Aichki, the grandmaster going into a fit of pain. The bronze cloud wrapped around his body turned to crimson flames, flaring wildly in the wind and the rain did not douse the flame. Aichki screamed bloody murder, his back arching to the whim of agony as a hand went to his heart, like the organ would burst from his chest.

Ameria's eyes opened wide when she saw her master's physical state, and she didn't even want to mention his mental state. Her limbs shook erratically, sweat dripping down her cheeks and brow and her feet felt numb. Another scream shot her with adrenaline and her heart had a kick start.

"_Master!_" Ameria shrieked in pure terror and jerked forward, but was quickly stopped by Gabriella.

She grabbed the bone mage's arm and pulled her back, wrapping her arms around the quivering Ameria in a tight embrace. "_Don't!_" The summoner mage snapped harshly, yet with concern in her tone. "I know all you want to do is help; I wanted to help Lin when she was hurt, but…this is a trio you don't mess with when they are at full power."

Ameria's heart still pounded against her ribcage, beating a mile a minute. Deep breaths in and out calmed her down, yet she still shook, but she also understood. The energy, it truly was something she didn't want to be caught in the middle of. And she nodded, no matter how much the guilt of seeing the scene caused her pain.

"_**Cut it off!**_" Sane roared at the top of his lungs, and with a flick of his wrists, the magic snapped away from his hands, and Calamity was quick to follow.

The summoning deity shook the gold flames from her hands as she fell to her knees in a fit of exhaustion. "That didn't work," Calamity huffed, speaking the obvious as she sat back on her heels. "What's next? The sacrifice?"

Sane breathed in and out heavily, his arms swinging limply at his sides as his shoulders hunched forwards. "Yes," he nodded weakly. "I'll bring forth one of the animations to use as the sacrifice. It should work… If the blood amount is large enough."

"That doesn't sound comforting," Calamity commented dryly and stood up, attempting to dust the clumps of mud from her dress. "But it seems that there is little we can. So. Then let's be on with this."

Sane pursed his lips and nodded before he looked to Lin. "Follow what we do," he told her, and Lin merely nodded, wiping her eyes of tiny tears, pain and fear being replaced with determination.

It was time to begin plan B; the first step was to slaughter the sacrificial lamb. With tiny wave of his hand and a shout in the ancient tongue of death, Sane summoned the lamb, a giant undead beast, one of his oldest creations. The animation was technically not alive like a true living being, but it had flowing blood in its veins, which is what the ritual called for.

The massive beast took lazy strides into the circle and stood over the grandmaster still sweating in his sleep. With the sacrifice in place, Sane's gaze went between his sister and youngest daughter, and he saw that they were ready.

The power of their magic came to their hands once more, the colors of gold, grey, and black forming into wispy tentacles at their bare feet and rose up like vines sprouting in the artificial bright light of copper. The deities' magic evolved in power and the ground trembled at the force, causing the two mages outside the circle to stumble where they stood. The quaking increased, becoming harsher and harsher until the mud before the deities' feet burst like land mines were planted underneath.

Three large arms arose from the earth, each one a different theme, a theme that best resembled the deities. Before the feet of Sane was a large skeletal hand with joints that creaked and ground together when it moved, dust drifting away in the violent winds of the storm. Though, the skeletal hand could not compare to the ones created by Lin and Calamity. Lin's creation was covered in rotting black flesh that looked as if it were put through a meat grinder as bone was exposed and skin was loose and flapping in the course winds. And Calamity's masterpiece was the tallest, with crimson skin that had bronze tattoos inked into the dark flesh. The limbs that sprouted from the ground moved it a whimsical way, even when the themes were based on evil and death. The multiple fingers stretched out and curled in as the palm hovered of the necromancy deity's animation.

Then each hand jerked up, flicking their wrists to expose open palms that swarmed with black magic that was wild and frantic from being pent up in a constricting orb. The black magic the jutted out long and the fingers of all types dung into the pure energy, the power bursting into different weapons. The large skeletal hand clutched with its boney fingers an equally boney blade made of dusty cartilage with a deadly sharp point that could pierce metal. The rotting fingers of the monstrous hand created by Lin was gripping sharp glass of a makeshift shank that caused black goo to ooze from the skin cut from the blade. Then the demon claw gripped an elegant dagger tightly, the hilt a decorative silver that had emeralds embedded in the iron-ore and the blade gleamed the same eerie green cast from the unnatural storm raging overhead.

Then, in the blink of an eye as green lightning flashed in the background against the grey clouds, casting a dark shadow, the daggers hailed down with the rain, causing blood to pour down on them in a flash flood.

The screech of death roared through the atmosphere, the terrible shriek bursting eardrums as the giant beast was pierced through the heart three different ways. Blood crashed down like a waterfall atop of the grandmaster, but Aichki was saved even more discomfort as the beast tilted backwards and laid on the ground rather than the mage. The grandmaster's form soaked in iron liquid, but then the crimson coat started to bubble, the heat turned the red hue to a bright gold that defined the laws of gravity as droplets flowed upward. The small, milky orbs turned tense as a dozen turned into thousands. And then, _he _appeared.

It was Copy Cat.

The devil stood in the center of the circle with a relaxed aura, his rich purple robes of royalty and his crimson hair never losing volume under the rain as the wind tossed it a bout lazily. The smug smirk on his lips when just as nonchalant as his stance; he didn't have a care in the world. He felt no danger.

"_'Ello, Mother,_" Copy Cat voice was so bitterly sweet that it was sickening, and he curtly nodded to Calamity, the devil bowing mockingly to the summoning deity.

Calamity grimaced darkly at the devil, her body rigid from seeing her creation, her child. But, she didn't get a word in.

The rage boiling over in Sane's gut finally exploded from seeing the longtime archenemy. The necromancy deity charged the devil with a battle cry, but Copy Cat easily dodged the attack. The devil leaped from his spot over the unconscious grandmaster and flipped through the rain and he skidded through the murky mud when his feet were grounded.

"_Well,_" Copy Cat huffed in amusement, an ever growing sneer on his lips. "_Lovely to see you, too, Uncle._"

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** call me that!**" Sane hissed through his clenched jaw, his sharp teeth grinding together as she spoke the words that were just as venomous as a snake's. "**We are **_**not**_**related.**"

"_Hmph,_" Copy Cat scoffed, yet he never lost the grin carved in his entertained expression. "_Say as you wish, but that is not of importance, now is it,_" and he looked over to the mages, smiling softly with mock courtesy. "_Oh. Well, if it isn't the little Roland,_" he mused with a glimmer shining in his crimson eyes."_Caden's mask is my greatest piece, too bad he paid such a terrible price… Don't you think he might have went overboard?_"

"Shut up!" Gabriella shouted, trembling with rage as she whipped out her blade.

"_I'd love to,_" the devil replied. "_But I have something else to say…_" Copy Cat trailed off, turning his attention to the bone mage. "_Thank you, dear little Ameria, for your help with finding the mask pieces that your teacher was so rude to send away using my own magic. Though, now that I'm free, I believe that your… Services are no longer needed. There can be no survivors for my plan; a larger scheme I have up my sleeve. I hope you understand._"

Ameria was confused just like Gabriella was, neither of them knowing what to say. They grasped the no-survivors concept rather well to the point where it made the bone mage feel sick to her stomach, but what the devil meant about the larger scheme; what exactly did Copy Cat want to do and how did it tie into collecting masks? Though, Sane and Calamity seemed to be in the loop of the larger scheme, but before the deities could even get a word in against the thought, the devil spoke again.

"_Now…_" Copy Cat clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "_Your teacher is the one that needs to fall first, sadly, since this is his mask, after all. You're just unwanted package as of now. But, no hard feelings. This journey into the outside world was a blast. So, goodbye and so long,_" and he charged, fingers curled to make his nails simmer like sharp blades.

Copy Cat ignored that Sane was still standing by the grandmaster's paralyzed form, and the devil made a beeline for Aichki, the mud never slowing his speed. But Sane was just as quick, the necromancy deity intercepted the devil in a flash, blocking the path with his body and with a hand shrouded in his trademark black magic, he raised an arm and then brought it down just as fast, rammed the side of his hand down onto Copy Cat's head.

The force combined with dark magic was powerful and brutal, the attack slicing through the devil. There was the sickening slick sound of skin peeling apart at the seams and the brittle crack of bones giving way to the pressure. And Copy Cat was split in two. Yet there was no gore, no blood flying, no organs soaring; it's not that easy to kill a devil like Copy Cat.

The two halves of the devil laughed in unison, the same voice disjointed as the exposed halves of the devil's body should have been dripping blood and revealing broken bone and tattered muscle. It was like the devil was an amoeba, cloning itself into two perfectly identical forms.

"_Nice try,_" the first Copy Cat clone smirked as the gold mist fleshed out into a perfect whole.

"_But you have to be smarter than that,_" the second clone mocked.

"_We all know you can't comprehend that,_" the first clone chuckled darkly.

"_And you're not that fast either…_" the second glanced to the first knowingly before dashing away further into the island.

"_**You bastard!**_" Sane roared and followed the bait, rushing after the devil. "_Ameria!_" Sane then shouted in the distance. "_C'mon!_" and the bone mage was hesitant to follow and leave her master, and she shifted awkwardly on her feet. Couldn't Sane handle one clone by himself; why couldn't she stay here? But Sane didn't let up. "_**Ameria!**_" Sane barked again.

"Ameria," Gabriella then spoke up. "Help Sane. Calamity and I will make sure your teacher isn't hurt in the crossfire. Sane will need help with fighting Copy Cat, even as a clone. So go," and the summoner mage sent a stern glare towards the bone mage.

Ameria felt her stomach drop into an endless pit and a bitter filling swarmed down her throat, making her sick. But she trusted Gabriella so she ran after Sane with her head held low. By the end of the day, everything would be taken care of; she had to remember that.

* * *

><p><em>That fucking rat bastard.<em>

There was no way he would ever allow that devil to escape his grasp at a time like this. Not again; no, never again would he let history to repeat itself again. That incident was catastrophic, and worst of all, he let Mortalitas down of all people in the world. He could taste the justice and revenge mixing like a terribly bitter vodka down his throat. Justice was at his fingertips and he wouldn't let it slip through them; Copy Cat _deserved _to die.

That devil was on the Grim Reaper's list and he has evaded Death's scythe one too many times for centuries. The clock was ticking for the last few minutes before Sane punched the fragile glass that was just in reach and then ripped it to fucking pieces. That made it time for the devil to make an ungraceful exit that was over the borderline of violent, murderous, and bloody.

Sane would do anything it took to kill _that_ devil, even if it meant charging head first into an obvious trap. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't a fool. He knew that devil planted a trap and that he pulled the sprout before it could take root. Sane knew this, yet he went because he would have charged the devil no matter where or what. Whether it be on a fair playing field or on a racetrack where drivers were encouraged to ram their opponents. Sane was no saint, he played dirtier than a slimy blackjack player that was making the casino run for their money.

This was the endgame, and Sane would make it happen. And as much as he would love to do it personally right here and now, he needed just a bit of help, but Ameria was talking her sweet old time to get here. He would just have to hold the fort until she caught up. He could do that, right?

Finally, the chase for the devil came to a halt, the deity skidding to a halt in the mud when Sane saw the bastard standing without a care in the world once then was an opening in the dense, dead woodlands. He approached Copy Cat, his bare feet drenched in watery mud from the ground and puddles. For a long moment, they stared at each other, Sane glaring coldly and Copy Cat sneering in amusement.

Then Sane broke the eye contact, never exchanging a word before he charged the devil at top speed, the mud never interfering with the mad dash. His pale fingers clenched tightly, turning his knuckles snow white and he curled his elbow, ready to throw the first punch. Target locked, he aimed for the vital organs hiding in the devil's stomach, and would blow him away.

With grace blessing his heels, Copy Cat easily dodged, leaping back with only a step. Then speed and precision took over, the devil twisting on sharply on his heel and his leg was lifted. Sane let out a soft growl when he saw the action a second too late, the devil's foot whipping around to make contact with Sane's neck.

_Smack_, the sound was merciless. The force, just as ruthless. Sane went flying through the air, the rain barely touching his skin and the only thing he felt was the wind kiss his cheeks. Then his back against a tree. The bark cracked under his weight, the wood within splintering violently. Sane's body withered, his throat hacking up blood as he crumpled to the ground. He hadn't felt this pain in so long; he was used to fighting the weak, not equals.

Then with all his strength, he tried stand, but he didn't get far and ended up resting in a wobbly kneel as he wiped the back of his hand across his chin. For the first time in a long time, he would be feeling the bruises in the morning.

"_Heh,_" Copy Cat scoffed arrogantly, his body finishing the roundhouse kick as he stomped his foot in the mud and stood in an offensive position, his elbows bent and fingers curled like claws. "_You are weak when angry. Or you have just gotten weaker over the time we've been apart._"

Sane would not converse with the devil. Not one single word would be uttered passed his lips, and he would speak with yet another fist, and he sprung from his crouch and rushed, fully focused.

His fingers curled into fist once more, and he repeated the same attack, trying to land a hit to the devil's gut, which was avoided again like clockwork. Still, Sane smirked; there was a reason for everything he did. With narrow eyes behind his mask, he watched as Copy Cat dodged by jumping back, the motion yet the same. His torso curved to prevent the blow, and that caused Copy Cat's head to lean forward, vulnerable for a hit.

The necromancy deity snatched the opening and smacked his forehead to the devil's.

The _crack_ of his mask against Copy Cat's bare skin was vicious, the sound and the mark left in its wake and made the devil's crimson eyes flicker open wide with shock as the force pushed him back. Copy Cat was stunned for a moment his body was weightless for a mere moment, but he broke away from his subconscious state, his feet digging into the mud, forcing him to slide through the mud until he could regain his composure.

He was livid, steaming pouring from his pointed ears and his tan skin blistered bright red. He clenched his hands into two trembling fists as he growled threatening. "_Little bastard boy,_" he hissed the insult between his teeth.

Sane bit his lip harshly. _Cheap shot_; the rat bastard was implying _that_. He tried to shake it off, but Copy Cat had taken advantage of the tiny pause and sprinted towards the necromancy deity.

The knuckles were getting closer and closer in his line of sight and in a split second Sane was able to dodge, jerking his head to the side and the air rushed passed his cheek that it made his skin burn, but before the devil could even make an attempt to move, Sane did a quick jab finally to the devil's gut. Copy Cat's stomach curled forcibly with the impact, and he teetered back and held his stomach with both hands, but Sane didn't stop there. The strength and rage build up within his other hand and he performed an uppercut to the devil's jaw that sent Copy Cat soaring back through the air.

Copy Cat's body made an arch that was broken when he fell to the ground, collapsing in the mud. The devil groaned in pain, though a timeout was nowhere in the cards as Sane sprinted, advancing with the murderous aura surrounding his form completely visible. The deity made a dramatic leap into the air, ready to make then final blow, but Copy Cat swiftly kicked Sane in the stomach with the heel of his boot.

Sane grunted as the impact's force shoved him back, his body doing a single flip through the air and he landed in a crouch, sliding in the mud on the balls of his feet.

Quickly, Copy Cat curled his legs up, and then with a small push of his hand to the muddy ground, his body rested in a crouch for a mere moment before he sprung from rest and took the opportunity to kick Sane in the side of the head. Sane saw it coming a minute too late and he slid in the mud on his side, tiny rocks piercing his skin through the fabric of his clothes. No time for a breath of air, Sane's senses went on high alert and he rolled his body to the right to avoid the foot to the left trying to stomp his head in.

Sane tried to scramble to his feet to avoid his vulnerable position, but Copy Cat grabbed the collar of his hood and pinned him to the ground. The deity saw the taunting grin curl on the devil's lips as he straddled Sane's hips.

"_Nighty-night, Uncle,_" Copy Cat hissed in mockery as he weaved his fingers together to make a fist with both his hands and he held it high over his head, then with a swoosh of air, the attack smashed squarely onto Sane's face.

_Crack, crackle, crack._ The skull mask covering half Sane's face ruptured, pieces splintering like the ground during an earthquake. The devil removed his hands, his pale skin caked in blood and little white shards from the mask that crumbled to pieces, revealing the worn expression of Sane. The usually young features of the deity were weary through the blood that trickled down his brow, blinding his gold eyes as he tried to push Copy Cat from his form with a last ditch effort.

It was a repeat of last time.

"_This is finally the end,_" Copy Cat purred like the devious feline he was and was about to land the final blow.

But a laughing skull engulfed in grey flames knocked him from his perched, stopping him in any attempts from hurting the weakened necromancy deity. Ameria finally made her appearance, the bone mage holding her ground as she glowered at the devil, hands swarming grey, ready to fight.

Copy Cat got back to his feet after the… Mildly surprising attack, and he growled at the bone mage, scowling at her angrily. "_Little wench,_" he grumbled as he wiped the blood from his chin. "_Seems like you've grown in the time apart._"

Ameria opened her mouth to speak, but Sane didn't give the bone mage time. Instead, his voice took over, and he screamed for his present children. "_Bas! Rin! Fabian!_"

The spirits listened to their father's command, making the bone mage stumble back in shock as their shadowy forms zoomed from their vessels attached to her belt. The shadows shifted to and fro at Sane's side, the deity staggering to his feet as he held his side with one arm. Without a word, the shadow forms of his children billowed like smoke around the deity. Ebony armor covered his skin, hiding the blood and bruises and ripped clothing. The metal was thick, elaborate with silver detailing that covered every inch of his body, a helmet that resembled the skull over a ram perched upon his head.

"_Ho, ho, ho,_" Copy Cat chuckled mockingly, amused at the sight. "_You truly are Mortalitas's son…_"

Sane did not bother replying to the devil with words, and instead he responded with a chant, a magic mist spreading from his clenched fist, the black energy then dispersing to form a battle-ax. Sharp, curved blades on either side of the ornate handle to support the weight. Copy Cat's level of amusement doubled, then tripled when he saw Sane blindly charge him. The devil laughed wickedly, easily ducking the battle-ax's swing, but then he inhaled sharply when the deity's person disappeared from sight.

"Now, it is finally over," Sane whispered icily into the devil's ear from behind, making Copy Cat's eyes go wide, but it was too late.

With one mighty swing, the battle-ax cut the devil clean in two.

The bone mage watched with blue eyes glued to the scene, unable to look away from the gory scene no matter how much her mind screamed for her to look away. Her stomach churned, a brick sinking into her gut as she watched the devil split with blood cascading through the air like a waterfall. Organs sliding from the broken shell of a being and cartilage crumbling to dust, mixing with the red and entrails and rain.

She let out a staggered breath of air as the two halves fell to the ground, apart from each other. Then her attention turned to Sane, as the deity huffed in exhaustion when the shadowy armor left his form and the inky mist shot back into the skull attached to her belt.

"You're… Mortalitas's son…" Ameria mumbled in astonishment, the comment from the devil still cling to mind.

"_Ameria,_" Sane snapped, running a bloody hand through his short ebony locks. "_Don't._"

Ameria pursed her lips together; she never liked to pry in people's privacy since she wasn't a fan of others doing it do her, but... "Your hatred for being… A _god_ goes deeper than the Council, doesn't it?"

Sane scowled at her, his gold eyes narrowed at her as his nose scrunched up, the tiny flicker of light coming from a tiny nose ring. "_You are treading deep waters,_" he warned coldly.

Ameria put her hands up in defense, taking a large step back; Sane was scary without the mask on. "Sorry to pry… It was just shocking."

Sane scoffed, the rage in his expression fading to annoyance. "Law's curious side is rubbing off on you," was all he said.

"…" Ameria didn't comment for it would drag the conversation on, so she changed it, probably how he would have liked it. "When to we leave?" she then asked; it was a legitimate question.

"Three days," Sane answered bluntly. "We must make sure the devil never rising again."

* * *

><p>It was a hectic week. On hectic, bloody week. So long that it brought his stress levels to an all time high; it was to the point where he would start smoke again just for a brief moment of peace. But, a cigarette wasn't needed now. The week may have been the worst one he had in a long time, but it was also a victorious one.<p>

Law leaned against the wall of his room, with a deep sigh, his fingers subconsciously rubbing the bandages that coiled around his arm. There was more hiding under his clothing from the many battles he had. Looking up at the pipes that adorned his ceiling, he closed his eyes as the nearby memories drifted to the surface of his mind.

Benadeer was a good partner to have on Dressrosa; he'd admit that first, especially since if it was only him, it would have been two against one. Well, it was an odd battle of three against three since the Admiral didn't care much for Doflamingo's safety; Warlord was a pirate, and in the blind eyes of the Marine, no matter the background, he would be treated as such.

Nonetheless, it was nice to have backup. Ameria, though, would probably feel different.

With another sigh, her groaned and lightly banged the back of his head against the wall. He would have to tell her sooner or later; they were on honest terms, but he felt he should hold back a bit…

He didn't want to overwhelm her after her own battles; he would let the presence of lifted stress linger for just a bit longer…

Then the door opened and Law looked down, his eyes opening a fraction wider as he saw his bone mage walk in.

Well, speak of the devil. _Ah… Too soon maybe_, he thought.

There was a look of exhaustion on her face, large dark bags under her eyes that rivaled his own, but there was a weak smile on her lips. A giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she sighed deeply with relief as she shut the door behind her with her back. "It's done…" she whispered softly, her blue eyes becoming watery as she stumbled closer to him.

Law pushed away from the wall and a few quick strides, he closed the gap between them and embraced her, holding her tightly in his arms.

Ameria snaked her arms under his and clung to the fabric of his black hoodie, his skin feeling the tiny bite of her nails. She buried her nose into his shoulder, snuggling as close as she could possibly get to his form. "It's _finally_ over…" and she softly sobbed into the thick fabric.

* * *

><p>The Marines had gone to the tiny, unpopulated island of Cheshire, the barren island with nothing but withered trees and shrubs, the wildlife drowned by the downpour that never ceased in over two hundred years. The neighboring island was concerned when they saw something unnatural happening to the usual storm; bronze lightning and green thunder was truly a strange occurrence.<p>

So the nearest Warship went to investigate, and on that crew was none other than Private Conrad Ronal. He was the run of the mill Marine that had enlisted over two years ago after the War at Marine Ford. He was an average Marine, no matter how hard he worked, he never got a promotion and could never compare to other men that joined his division. He was meek and weak, the 'Little Mouse' of the team. It was a nickname he hated, but he was going to prove himself.

He would show he was brave; which is why he scouted the island, alone.

He held his rifle close to his chest as his eyes scanned the area for anything suspicion, but there was nothing. Just the dead trees and bushes; the rain would have washed anything away by now.

Until his foot felt the uncomfortable squishing that was not mud whatsoever. He closed his eyes tightly and whispered a chant that he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, but there was only one way to find out. Hesitantly, he looked down, and when he did, he saw the blood entrails of the sorry sap that was murdered here.

He was frozen in fear, ready to hightail it out of there, but it only became worse for poor Ronal.

A hand sprouted from the ground, the peeling red tainted skin and the bony fingers clung to his ankle. Gold swarmed his body, making his knees tremble in fear of the worse to come. And then, there was complete darkness.

Then, when Private Conrad Ronal regained his composure, gripping his forehead in pain, he looked up and sneered wickedly; an action uncharacteristic to his personality. He began laughing manically to the moon, throwing his head back in the insane humorous fit and he hollered to the heavens that poured down on him, drenching him in rain water.

When he finally calmed down, he wiped a tear forming under his eye and chuckled: "_Silly mortals… Don't they know cats have more than one life?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

NOPE! We ain't done yet folks. :D


	117. Chapter 113: Sleepwalker

arodli91: Yes indeed-ie. :)

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well...that was the point. :D

Alpenwolf: Eh, same difference (I'll probably fix it later).

xXMegers17Xx: Law with her next time? Well...about that...

Savage Kill: Hehe, the number of deaths Copy Cat has in total and has used...if classified. :D!

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Oh, the ending is just around the corner I'm afraid. Every story must have it's end, after all. :\

ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Ameria is back with Law...for the time being. :D

Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: Yeah...he could give off that impression...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 113: Sleepwalker<p>

The candle's tiny flame flickered back and forth on the large desk, the mahogany reflecting light off the finely polished wood. The light was just enough to illuminate the inked paper on the surface, showing the many business documents scattered across desk. But then there was a clattered as a set of hands pounded the surface, the paper crinkling into the fist as fingers curled with trembling rage; the action causing the desk to quake, making the candle teeter in its holder.

"_I want her!_" The high pitched voice of a male screeched at the top of his little lungs, his tone and attitude equal to that of a child's that had a temper tantrum, and he chanted: "_I want her, I want her, I want her now!_"

"Please accept my sincerest apologizes, Sir," a gruff sounding man replied to the childish one, his tone like a brute, but his words like a well raised gentleman. "Kidnapping a woman in broad daylight will bring the authorities, and they are already watching us like a hawk due to your… _Business._"

"_I don't care!_" the young man snapped back and slammed his fist repeatedly against the wood. "_I need her! I __**crave**__ her!_"

"But, Sir, please don't mind me asking, but did you not say that you would try and court her properly?" The rough sounding man asked curtly. "It is more formal than kidnapping her, which is just a cruel thing above all else."

"_**Shut up!**_" the young sir roared as his fingernails made deep grooves into the wood of his desk, the shriek like claws on a chalkboard. "_You don't know how I feel… She won't look, she won't listen, and she won't do anything for me when I have done so much for her! Why won't she love me!? That's all I want!_"

"Because you are not mature," the rough man replied frankly. "You are childish, you whine like an annoying brat, and you are too aggressive which can turn any woman off. Plus, you run a shady business that no woman would want to be the co-owner of."

"_She works there,_" the youngster countered coldly, crashing his first to the desk in a fit of rage for the third time. "_She works at my business!_"

"Because you were kind enough to give her money for her schooling and she took an honorably position at your shady establishment," the rough man answered. "She wishes to pay you back…with belli."

"_Hmph,_" the young man grunted as he fell into the plush cushions of his chair, crossing his arms over his chest in an aggravated huff. "If she won't come to me on her own and I can't kidnap her, then I will have to do something else…" he trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Then what shall you have me do?" The rough man asked as he puffed out his large chest and folded his hands behind his back.

The young man hummed in thought, allowing the ideas to circulation in his mind before he snagged the right plan of action. "Tonight… Go to the club and tell her: she needs to pay me back in full… _Before midnight._"

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock<em>.

The metallic chime echoed off the walls in the tiny room, the pipes creaking lightly when the vibrations shook them. The couple slumbered through the gentle taps against the door, but they shifted under the covers, tangling their limbs between the sheets even more than before.

_Knock, knock, knock_, the rapping of knuckles on metal continued. "_Captain,_" came the voice of Cleon through the door. "_We've docked,_" and that was all that was said.

The navigator knew when the captain of the crew needed a good sleep in, especially after the battle like that with a Warlord and two Emperors. Even the bone mage need just a lazy day to relax and kick up her feet with a nice cup'o'tea. Ameria and Law soaked in the opportunity to sleep in through the entire morning, until it was interrupted again.

_Knock, knock, knock_. "_Capt'n,_" it was Sal this time, the old cook using his serving spoon to knock upon the door; a wise choice to send the cook since Law rarely got mad at the old coot. "_Tim' ta get up!_" Sal hollered through the metal and banged his serving spoon against the metal a little be harder. "_It'a past two in ta afta'noon! Up, up, up'an at 'em!_" and that was the last of what the cook said before his voice went silent behind the door.

Groggily, Ameria was the first to wake. The bone mage moaning lightly in a state of half-awareness. As she grew more conscious, she stretched out her arms high over her head and arched her back while he legs curled and kicked out her legs under all the blankets. Then, when she was fully awake, she rolled over on top of Law, straddling his hips and laying her chest flat against his. Folding her hands on his exposed pecs and then rested her chin upon her knuckles.

The action roused Law from sleep and he crackled open his sandy eyes to expose grey irises. Yawning, he stretched out a hand and tucked it behind his head and then snaked an arm around the small of her back.

Then with a gentle smile, the bone mage leaned forward and softly touched his lips with hers in a good 'afternoon' kiss.

Law smirked lightly, the corner of his lips curling. "This is the way we should wake up in the morning," he mused as his hand on her back slipped under her nightshirt so it could rub against bare skin.

"Afternoon," Ameria corrected smoothly. "You heard Sal, it already past two. Cleon was nice enough to let us sleep in, for once."

Law rolled his eyes. "Yes, ever so truly kind of the old bat."

"Hey," Ameria gently slapped Law against his collarbone with her fingertips. "Even grouchy old Cleon has his good days. He knows we went through hell during the last week. Even pirates need a break from the pressures of the world."

"Plus we have been apart for a week…" Law sighed heavily, his fingers running through her hair and tips rubbing against her scalp. "I missed you, and was worried. Next time we have two deadly situations, let's plan it so we both can accompany each other, alright?"

"Alright," she giggled girlishly and smiled cheekily down at him. "Though I'd rather have our time together be without all the deadly situations if we can…"

"But of course, darlin'," Law cooed sweetly, yet his smirk told another smug story. "But. Now that our past is behind us, we have other things to worried about, correct?"

Ameria quirked a brow at the comment. "Are you talking about the Council?"

"That, and the race to One Piece," Law told her with a heavy sigh and glanced to the side. "With this alliance… Things will get… Messy, I believe. And the Council, also, is still hunting you."

"Well, not with the crystal," Ameria added thoughtfully. "There can only be one crystal tracking a mage at once; it is to avoid assassin guilds from using them. There is only one way to make a new one."

"The Councilmen have to make it?" Law guessed curiously.

"Yes," Ameria answered, yet there was a faint smirk on her lips. "But, you have to have the original present to do that."

Law smirked smugly, a small chuckle fluttering past his lips. "And I believe that your dear friend Justin handed over the original when Sanji, Bas, and I asked for it ever so kindly."

"Your humor is cruel," she sighed with a tiny shake of her head, but then a tiny smile came to her lips. "But that's true. The crystal is hidden on the sub and the Council can't find us without that."

"Unless you use your level 12 spell," Law countered.

"Which won't happen often," Ameria added.

"Or if Aichki uses his magic now that he is better," Law countered again.

"Which won't happen often," Ameria repeated.

"_Hmph,_" Law huffed, a skeptical look in his grey eyes. "Then when will you confront the Council about what happened."

"When Sane says the time is right," Ameria answered simply.

Law had a curious expression on his face, but then he shook it off and moved topics to another. "So what will you until then?"

"_Hmm…_" Ameria hummed in thought, resting her cheek against the back of her hand and then tapped her fingers against his chest. "I think… I wanted to work on something with your help." She replied, turning her head so her chin was atop her hands and she could look him in the eyes.

Law's brow arched. "And what's that?" he mused.

"Isn't there I way to remove fears?" She asked.

"Yes," Law nodded.

"Then is there a way to remove mine?" She questioned eagerly.

Law grinned. "I have no doubt that I can't," he declared boldly. "Though it will take a bit of research and such…"

"I understand," Ameria nodded. "But I want to relax today anyway..."

"Today is an excellent day to do that." Law agreed with a smirk. "What would you like to do?"

Ameria smiled and answered with one word: "Shopping."

* * *

><p>Law leaned his folded forearms against the bar that held hanger after hanger of clothing, dresses to be exact. On the other side of the rack that had a collection of different sizes, colors and patterns of dresses was Ameria; his bone mage thoughtfully sifting through each set of fabric. She bit the side of her lower lip, humming when she saw something of interest, examined it, and then looked at the price-tag. Law had noticed when she narrowed her eyes, she would discard the idea of trying on the item, but if her eyes opened a fraction wider, she would take the hanger and drape it over her arm to see what it would look like in the dressing room.<p>

"You know…" Law spoke up, breaking the silence between them so the background music of the store and the other customers were drowned out. "Pick out what you like, don't worry about the price. I'll get you anything you like, you know that."

"I don't need anything expensive though," Ameria shook her head. "I just want something different since all my jeans are worn and frayed. Plus, I don't need anything expensive for our line of, err, work. It would be stupid since I would have to replace in the near future… I just want a nice dress, maybe a small accessory, and a new pair of boots, that's all."

Law smirked, his grey eyes filled with amusement. "I won't object to that."

Ameria paused her in search for new clothes and looked up at him, mild annoyance in her blue eyes.

"What?" Law chuckled lightly. "I'd love to see your sexy assets on a daily basis rather than just at night."

His bone mage's cheeks turned a bright red when she heard the giggling of bystanders behind them, the young women finding their conversation entertaining. "_Shh, Law,_" she hushed, her tone barely a whispered so only he could hear her. "Don't talk about that stuff so loud; people can hear you."

"It's only the truth though," Law replied in a normal tone that the eavesdroppers could still listen.

There was another giggle fit behind them and Ameria's red cheeks darkened in color when she heard the gossip fluttering to her ears. "Okay, let's change topics," she murmured softly. "Tell me about the fight with Doflamingo? Did everything go awry with Luffy?"

Law uncomfortably tapped his fingers against the iron pole holding the hangers; well that escalated quickly. Going from dresses to that. Yet, something he didn't cross of the list of things Ameria would say just to stop talking about their private life. But, that left a problem. He never told her about Benadeer. True, they were only reunited last night and he didn't wait days to tell her or worse, never tell her, but he didn't know how she would react. Negatively, most likely, but the level of her anger was yet to be decided. He would have to gamble because he wasn't going to leave it out; things like that always bit him in the ass later.

"It didn't go as planned, like usual," he started slowly, trying to ease into it gently. "Doflamingo lied and played the entire world for weeks about stepping down from the Warlords. Then a new Admiral appeared, also there was an issue with CP-0, and Luffy stirred up quite the ruckus because Doflamingo got his hands on the Mera Mera no Mi, the late Ace's devil fruit."

"Wow," Ameria awed in shock, her jaw going slightly slack and her blue eyes. "That's a lot… I really missed out on that adventure… All I did was sit on an island for a week!"

"Oh, that was only the half of what went down on Dressrosa, and I'm not even counting the battle on Zo with the Kaido and Big Mom," Law told her, cringing slightly at the memories of the Battle of Zo; it was one the papers would be talking about for a long time. Though, that wasn't the issue. Then, he paused to purse his lips for a moment of thought. "And I had help from my contact, luckily," he added smoothly. "If it weren't for him, I'd be in terrible condition and would have never made it to Zo."

"Oh really?" Ameria smiled fondly. "That's good, who was he, anyway? I don't think you ever told me…"

Law took a deep breath in and then out before saying: "Your Uncle Benadeer."

Ameria froze, her body going rigid and her eyes were wide in shock, bulging from the sockets when she heard the name. And there was a tiny tremor of visible fear prickling on goose bumps forming along her skin, and she hugged her arms, biting her lip as she looked away, her brow trembling and sweaty.

Law had just dropped a bomb and he had to put the flames out before they could be fanned with misunderstanding.

"I didn't know it was your Uncle until the day before the plan was put into motion," Law tried to douse the fire he created, pushing away the wall of clothes and ducked his head under the iron pole so he could step over onto her side to try and comfort her. "If I had known beforehand, I would've told you, Ameria, I swear. I wouldn't have kept this a secret from you because I know how you feel about him."

She quivered in his embrace, never looking him in the eye for a long moment and he found himself running his mouth saying aimless things, though, those aimless things were anything to keep her calm and not from freaking out. He told her the truth, and he hoped she would believe him. Then she suddenly relaxed, placing a hand to his lips to make him stop his mindless chatter. Taking a large breath in and then out, she calmed herself, and he could see her mouth the numbers from one to ten. But when she was done, she still didn't say anything.

Law didn't know where to put her emotions and she grabbed her hand still pressed against his mouth and held it tight. "You're not in a state of being so angry that you're silent, right?"

"No," she answered with ease and shook her head. "I'm not mad. I'm just thought of something is all… I was always taught that Caden's Heir was evil, but Gabriella is on the other side of the spectrum to what I was told. Uncle Bennie… He did some stuff that was considered evil, but he goes so far out of his way to help me with the mask pieces and so much more… So maybe it's the same," then he looked to Law. "Right?"

Law pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe so. It's always a good idea to think positively of your family… Especially when he is a Yonko now."

Ameria's jaw dropped and hit the floor. "Are you _serious?_ Uncle Bennie is an _Emperor_ now?!"

"He landed the final blow on Kaido," Law told her, recalling the memory. It wasn't exactly heroic since the man had lost gallons of blood, sheer willpower his only drive, but it was enough; Kaido had already taken a heavy beating in the first place. "Like Mister Eustass landed the final blow on Big Mom; Luffy thought it was only fair," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at the _other_ memory.

"Luffy seems to know how to order people around," Ameria commented, teasing her boyfriend with a gently nudge in the side.

Law scoffed again. "He's like an annoying child that never quits whining, it's easier just to give him what he wants than argue."

"Or he's just a good leader and you don't want to admit it," Ameria chuckled and eyed him curiously.

Law glared at her with mild irritation. "Shouldn't you be looking for a dress," he changed the topic quickly and then pulled the first hanger from the rack he could grab, but then he paused to stare at the article of clothing, his brows knitting together at the odd size. "Why the hell is a _shirt_ in the dress section?"

"That's because it's a dress," his bone mage clarified frankly.

Law stared at her, then the dress, then her again, and then he held of the revealing little club dress up to her form. "Yeah…" he slowly said with a nod. "You're trying this on."

"No, I'm not," Ameria countered with furrowed brows and pushed the dress away.

"Yes, you are," Law corrected and put the dress with the small pile draped over her arm.

"I said no!" Ameria shoved it away. "I don't like the style."

"Please~?" He cooed huskily into her head

"_No._" She snapped, whipping her head away.

"_Tch,_" he tsked, shaking his head. "Then I'll just have to _persuade_ you."

Ameria's lips fell into a nervous frown; this didn't sound good…

Law held the dress up to her form and then louder than she would have liked, he proclaimed: "I just wanted to say how _amazing_ your _tits _would look in a dress like this."

Her eyes opened wide, the many customers nearby hearing his outburst, some laughed, others judged; she didn't know if she should be angry or embarrassed. "Law! _Shh!_" she desperately pleaded, and tried to cover his mouth. "People can hear you…"

But she failed miserably, and he continued. "I'm sorry it's only the truth," he apologized none too sincerely since there was a smirk on his face and his voice was still loud. "You should wear something that makes your _tits_ look _fucking fantastic._"

"_S—shh!_"

"I mean last night—"

Ameria had enough and like a darting bullet, instantly slapped a hand to his mouth to shut him up before the entire store heard another more. "O—Okay… You win, I'll try it on..."

Law smirked and leaned over to kiss her cheek sweetly. "Thank you, darlin'," he purred softly.

Ameria huffed, her cheeks still blistering with heat. "You're a cruel, _cruel _man."

Law chuckled lowly and looked down upon her in amusement. "The papers never lie, darlin', the papers never lie."

* * *

><p>Ameria wasn't about to let Law have the satisfaction of winning this battle over something as stupid as dresses; there was no way she was going to wear a <em>club<em> dress as a daily outfit. If she were to go to a rave then sure, she would wear the skimpy little thing, but no, she wasn't. She was going to be pirating, which involved running, chasing, jumping, and every physical activity she couldn't name at the moment. Wearing something so… Tiny and in dress-form was just a no-no in her mind; some girls could pull it off, and she knew she was most definitely not one of them.

So, she was going to try on one of her choices first. Her initial pile had been narrowed down to three easy options, all of different styles and two were compatible with her line of work whereas one was obviously not.

"Ooooooh~" the gasp shocked her as she started to remove her hoodie, her bare stomach showing, but the sound made her stop before she could even lift above her chest. "I finally get to see Ameria undress~"

Ameria felt her stomach tighten as she looked down, but then annoyance overtook her mind as she scowled at the vessel attached to her belt, and she promptly dropped the hem. "_Fabian…_" she growled, her eyes stone cold and covered by a thick shadow as she picked up the skull, her nails digging into the already cracked cartilage. Then with a swift movement of her arm, she chucked the skull over the stall walls as far as she could. "_**Don't be a peeping-tom!**_" she screeched.

The scream of the wild spirit faded into the distance, and Shnell ducked under the small opening between the changing room stall and the floor, racing to retrieve the skull for his master.

"_Hmph,_" Tanker scoffed, crossing all four arms. "He's not missing anything really."

Ameria felt a vein of irritation pulse from her brow from the insult. "Shut it," she snapped as she stripped the hoodie from her form and threw it atop of Tanker, hoping to silence him.

Though, it would take more than that to shut him up. The small familiar ripped the article of clothing covering his skeletal body and huffed with annoyance.

"Rude," he pouted, turning his head from her. "I was only trying to make you feel better. If he thinks he won't miss anything then he won't peep, that makes sense, right? I mean, the others don't, right?" he then paused, tilting his head to the side in curious thought. "_Hmm,_" he then picked up Rin's small dragon skull vessel. "Do you peep?"

"No," she was blunt. "Now leave me alone."

"I'm curious about inside the vessel though…" Tanker trailed off. "And I can ask because when you shock me it can't affect me because I'm a skeleton, so_ ha!_ You have to answer my questions!"

"…" Rin didn't say anything, but she left out such a bolt of electrical energy that it turned the first layers of Tankers bony body to black ash and the robes covering his form singed from the tiny sparks of fire. Then he fell over, dropping Rin's vessel so she could finally have peace.

The bone mage blinked at the sight, but then she shrugged her shoulders; he'd be fine. He usually was in the end anyways. So, with that behind her, she went back to undressing and putting on her first choice of dresses and then looked in the mirror to examine the look. It was a plain white dress made of soft fabrics that flowed like silk as she swayed back and forth. She examined her reflection, twisting her body to and fro with a smile. It was practical dress to wear, the hems cutting off just below her knees and allowed her to run without being self-conscious about something showing that shouldn't be seen. Plus, she could always wear her leggings underneath, too.

"_Um… Ameria…_" Law's voice traveled to her ears, small taps of his knuckles rapping against the door. "_Why did I see Fabian's vessel fly out and Shnell chase after it?_"

Ameria scoffed, crossing her arms over his chest. "He was just trying to be a peeping-tom is all."

"_…I see,_" Law slowly replied and then coughed to clear his throat. "_Anyway. Are you done?_"

"I—" she started to answer him, but the abruptly stopped in her tracks. Ameria's face paled; he just walked nonchalantly into the women's dressing room. Cue moment of déjà vu. "_L—Law!_" she stuttered, her cheek burning scarlet red and hand on the lock. "What the hell are you doing," she whispered bashfully. "Don't do _this_ again!"

"…" Law then scoffed, and Ameria could just see him cross his arms and roll his eyes through the thin metal door. "_No one's out here,_" he replied bluntly. "_It's as barren as a nun._"

"_Law!_" She snapped, mortified; sexual innuendos were never a sign good since once they entered a conversation.

"_Calm down,_" Law sighed the soft order. "_I was just making sure you were alright, jeez. As a doctor, I say take a chill pill._"

"…" Well, Ameria won't deny that he had a logical reason behind his actions, but what was going through his mind she did not. In public, at least. In private, she didn't…um, care. … She was going to keep her private life private to the viewers now.

"_So, may I see?_" Law curtly asked, sounding polite and innocent, but the bone mage still didn't trust him.

"…I suppose." Ameria replied and she unlocked the door, allowing Law to see. "So, what do you think?" and she held out her arms wide to show off her new attire.

Law pressed his lips and tilted his head to the side, a look of thought on his face as he inspected the dress from head to toe. "Honestly, it doesn't suit you."

Ameria blinked, looking down at dress again and her fingers played with the fabric. "Really…? I thought it looked nice…"

"Don't get me wrong, it does," Law made a smooth recovery. "But I think there's something better out there."

Ameria didn't pass up the chance to glare at him. "You're talking about _that_ dress."

A chestier grin then appeared on his lips. "It never hurts to try it on."

Her glare hardened, and she planted her hands on her hips. "I'm onto you," Ameria warned him and poked him squarely in the chest. "I can read you like a book."

Law's brow arched in amusement. "Now really?" he inquired with a tiny smirk. "Are you sure about that?"

"Most of the time," Ameria scoffed as she retreated back into stall and shut the door.

She was a bit hesitant to try on the little dress, but hey, maybe she should give it a try. Yet, that didn't mean she would like it. She wiggled into the tight fabric that hugged every the curves of her hip like a corset. It was like a constricting snake, squeezing her chest to death so it popped from the already exposing fabric. She then took a long look at herself in the mirror, eyes going up and down her form.

Her final conclusion: "I'm more covered up with a bathroom towel wrapped around me."

"_I doubt that,_" Law scoffed. "_It can't be __**that**__ bad._"

"I think it is…" and she slowly opened the door.

Law's eyes went wide with a feral gleam when he saw her sheepishly open the door to reveal her the exposing outfit. She could see what was going through his mind as his eyes undressed her body with his eyes, which would only take one tug of the dress. But then his something clicked in the back of his mind; she would be wearing this dress _every day_, in front of_ everyone_.

"Okay… Maybe it is a little revealing," he admitted quietly.

"Told you," America huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, which was a bad idea since the exposed flesh being pushed from out of the dress's top.

"…" Law blinked, having no words to say, he knew he was in the wrong. "Well," he pursed his lips as he finally found his voice. "You still look pretty."

Ameria rolled her eyes. "And I still don't like it," she replied and she tried to pull the top half of the dress up to try and stop her breasts from spilling out. "My boobs won't stay in…"

"Maybe they are placed properly?" Law guessed and he walked over and did the not so helpful—no matter what his mind said—mortifying action of sticking his hand down her top and groped her chest, trying to rearrange them. "Sometimes… It takes a bit of work…" he grunted.

Ameria was petrified, her body going completely numb as he stuck both hands down her dress. Then, she finally found her voice. "_**L—L—Law!**_" her was high pitched as she stuttered his name in utter embarrassment, but then she softened her tone so not to make suspicious rise if someone passed by, and she whispered harshly: "I don't have a bra on!"

"It's not like I haven't seen or touched you," Law scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Ameria didn't care about that, she only cared about the fact that they were in a public place and he was doing this. And this, that he was doing, was not helping in any way, shape or form. He pushed down on her chest with one hand and pulled up the neckline of the strapless dress, trying to cover her bosom, but that caused the hem continue to ride up. "_Stop it!_" she hissed, jerking the hem of the dress down. "My ass is gonna show!"

Law grunted as they played a game of tug-a-war with what little dress there was. "This. Isn't. Working." He ground through clenched teeth.

_You think_, would have been her snippy reply, but her body froze to the consistence of stone when she heard a foreign gasp, and it was not Tanker sadly. They both turned to look at the sight of a blushing old woman who had entered the dressing room. Ameria's cheeks turned from bright pink to chili pepper red and her skin was on fire as she whipped her head away from the woman in a poor attempt to hide in the embarrassing position they had been caught in. Oh why did Law have to shove his hands down her dress.

"I'm calling security," the older woman briskly said and ducked out of the dressing room like a bat out of hell.

The silence stretched out until Ameria find her voice and spoke of her displeasure. "Look what you did," she snapped, pushed him away and then tried to cover up her violated form.

"She was overreacting," Law scoffed in defense as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Plus a mall cop isn't going to do shit."

Ameria wasn't going to argue anymore and she huffed at this comment and waved it aside with a flick of her hand. Without another word, she went back into the dressing room and shut the door. Tanker sat shell shocked in her pile of old clothes, his bony jaw hanging to the floor. She put a hand up, giving him the order to say not a single word. When Tanker did the universal sign of zipping his nonexistent lips, Ameria put on her final dress. Truthfully, she wasn't in the mood for it as she nearly ripped the small club dress from her body and threw it to the floor. But, when she slipped onto her last and final choice, she calmed down instantly.

This… Was a good dress, not too skimpy, at least.

If Law didn't like this dress that he had no fashion sense whatsoever. And she left the changing room, hands on her hips and smirk on her lips. "Like it?"

Law smirked in return with a nod. "It's a keeper."

* * *

><p>Sane sat idly on the table of the tavern the crew took residence in for the duration of their visit. He was once again in his vessel that was the young kitten, using the time to recover from the battle with his archenemy. Plus, he needed to repair his mask. Calamity may have been fine with taking her mask on and off, not worrying was others thought, he on the hand did. It wasn't for petty self-confidence reasons; it was for a deeper meaning that he didn't wish to dwell upon.<p>

Simple as that.

So, he didn't allow the memories to surface and he merely used a paw and a small amount of his magic to glue the pieces back together with the background noise of the mechanics chattering among themselves. Though, he paused in his work, his feline hearing picking up footsteps coming in the direction of the table.

It was Aichki, the grandmaster looking as fine a whistle in the morning as he stretched his hands high over his head, a bright smile on his face. From the expression, it was clear that he hadn't felt so good in ages; it was like he was a spring chicken that could run a marathon again.

"Well," Nigel clicked his tongue as he observed the hyper grandmaster sit down beside him. "Someone's a littler chipper today."

"Has your illness finally passed?" Brodie asked curiously.

"_Mm-hmm,_" Aichki hummed cheerfully with a smile. "I haven't felt like this in a while now."

"Strange illness," Penguin huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Probably magical," Nigel bluntly guessed.

"…" Aichki made no attempt to confirm or reject the theory.

The three Heart Pirates stared at the grandmaster the four exchanging blank looks, but before anyone could speak, Shachi burst through the front door of the tavern, completely out of breath. Everyone stared as the head mechanic pushed passed everyone that was in his way, making the locals rather frustrated, but due to the morning paper… They steered clear of the Heart Pirates and let Shachi get away with shoving them.

The ginger then slammed his hands down onto the table top, shaking the empty glass pints on the surface. "Guess… Guess what I found out?" he huffed through heavy breathes of air, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Discount sale on scrap metal?" Penguin excitedly asked.

"The Marines are nearby?" Aichki was pessimistic.

"The island's completely safe," Brodie was optimistic.

"You're gay," Nigel bluntly insulted.

Shachi growled at the blonde mechanic and whacked him upside the head. "_No!_" he hissed through his teeth angrily.

"Just tell us what it is!" Penguin shouted eagerly. "Is it the scrap metal sale?"

"Not that," Shachi's fury simmered down and he smirked wickedly towards his mates. "I found a _strip club_."

Penguin and Nigel jumped from their seats, cheering for lustful joy.

Brodie slapped the heels of his palm to his forehead and grumbled under his breath.

And Aichki blankly stared at them all. "What?"

* * *

><p>Ameria lounged on the edge of the fountain in the center of the town square, one leg crossed of the other and shopping bags at her foot. The bags held her brand new dress and also a new pair of boots that matched the black fabric. Though… She also got another pair of shoes that she put on as a complete joke because it matched her trademark green DOC hat, and, she ended up getting. Under Law's suggestion. She wondered if it was a waste of money, but she shook the thought aside.<p>

Patiently, she waited for Law to return, her boyfriend going off on his own for a moment; he wanted to scope out the medical store to see if it was any good. They didn't need to stock up anything, but if they had the quality items then Law didn't mind buying more, just in case. Plus he heard about a sale somewhere…

Suddenly, she felt someone come up beside her ad when she turned to look who it was, something orange and color touched her cheek, making her shiver at the temperature change.

"They didn't have anything good," it was Law, the doctor handing her a bottle.

Ameria took the item, the plastic damp from condensation of the cool orange liquid swishing inside, and she looked at the label. "Citrus Water?" she looked up at him curiously as she twisted the cap, the tiny pop of air being released when opened.

"It was orange," Law shrugged nonchalantly. "I know it's your favorite."

"Awe~ You're so sweet for thinking of me," she cooed, making Law smirk lightly while she took a sip of the sparkling water; it was good.

Law chuckled as he bent over, picking up the three bags from the ground and tossed them over his shoulder, then thick colored paper bouncing against his back. "Ready to go?" he inquired, his free hand out stretched to her.

Ameria capped the bottle and nodded her head, staring to stand up and she was about to grab his hand until…

…_splash!_

She was ungracefully knocked over into the water, courtesy of the blonde woman who was sleepwalking and who finally collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	118. Chapter 114: Pay Your Dues!

Velonica14: Rose is not coming back from the dead. It's unnatural. xD

Alpenwolf: Err...no...Law wouldn't do that unless he wants to piss off his girlfriend...

WillbraveHeart: Awe~ Thank you very much ducky. :)

Savage Kill: Law has a dirty little mind. xD

Connie-Ts: The blonde didn't throw Ameria into the fountain... She fell on Ameria...and they _both_ fell into the fountain. And got all wet.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Someone that needs sleep and doesn't have free time to sleep so their body makes them sleep when it thinks it's "okay" to sleep, when it really isn't a good time to sleep. That't the type of person who sleepwalks in the middle of the day. :D!

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Law didn't really win since Ameria didn't get the dress he, ahem, liked. She got a classier dress. xD And maybe Nigel will make the grandmaster come along...just maybe...hehehe.

**So. I've had two terrible weeks in a row, and I feel that my writing quality is..._decreasing_ because of it. Which means, I apologize if _this_ is shit. T.T And it's a nice long chapter too... T0T** *_runs away sobbing_*

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 114: Pay Your Dues!<p>

There was a cold chill that ran down her spine, the temperature contradicting with the warmth swarming around her. It was soft against her skin, like she was bundled up in a cloud and floating in her own little section of heaven. A gentle groan escaped her lips, a pleasantly happy grin spread from ear to ear as she, pulled the softness closer to her cold skin. She desperately clung to the heat around her, the fluffiness drying her damp body and clothes. But, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that dampened her peaceful mood. It was ordering her to get up and leave the warmth and brace the cold, but all for the sake of something important.

She grumbled in protest at this, trying to resist at all cost, yet her body listened to her mind and she opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurry, the bright colors from the window blinding her for a mere moment. The streaks of orange and pink blended together like watercolors over glass, making her groan in discomfort. Her hand snaking out from under the blanket, she then rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Blinking the tears away, her eyes focused and she saw it was dusk; and night was falling fast.

She pursed her lips, _hmm_; once again, that nagging thought was in the back of her mind, telling her to continue on.

Yawning, she took her time, almost tempting to fall back asleep as she curled until into a tight ball within the blanket. Though, her pestering mind forced her to stay away, so she looked around her room.

That's when a red flag shot up and alarms went off. This wasn't her apartment. She started to panic, her lips pressed together in a thin line as her tan skin went pale. What was happening, where was she? She was still and dead silent as her life flashed before her eyes, but it was interrupted by the sound of a single page turning.

She gulped, and slowly, her eyes glanced to where the sound came from and then locked onto a shadow in the corner.

Frantic, her eyes opened wide with shock as she stared at the man sitting in the chair reading the newspaper. But, this was no ordinary man that she saw every day of her daily life during work, nor was he the type of man that she saw during her nightlife routine. This man, he was powerful and dangerous, cruel as the paper said and unpredictable with what was going on in that devious mind of his. Everyone knew of this man, especially since his bounty poster along with five others overtook the front page of the newspaper around the world.

It was Trafalgar Law in the flesh.

The infamous captain had yet to notice she woke up, his grey eyes still trained on the printed ink, a grimace on his lips. Lounging in the thick cushions, his brows knitted together in frustration and his fingers dug into the bundle of papers in his hands. He looked deep in thought, angry with what he was reading, and that didn't bode well for her.

She trembled in fear under the blankets, every worst possible scenario racing through head. Was he going to experiment on her, use his devil fruit to tear her limb from limb so he could steal her still beating organs from her chest? Or worse…

Her mind couldn't take the thought, tears on the verge of pouring out and she did the only thing that she could do.

She shot up and screamed bloody murder.

That snapped the pirate captain back to reality and he whipped his head away from the article of his interest and stared at her, blinking rapidly at her sudden outburst; he acted as if he did nothing to provoke her.

She continued to shriek at the top of her lungs and tried to make as much distance between her and him as possible. Which resulted in of her falling from the end of the bed. Her head smacked against the wooden boards and she felt her teeth chatter from the impact. She wanted to pause and nurse her wounds with a nice icepack, but she didn't have the pleasure.

"Miss…?" The smooth yet deep tone of the pirate captain was like a kick back to true reality and she looked up, seeing that the man was eyeing her curiously as he stood up from his chair.

She screamed again, the pain from the bump on her head completely nullified and she sat up on the floor and scooted, trying to find a place to hide. It was a failure, her back being crammed into a corner just across from the captain. She curled up into a tight ball, her legs pressed against her chest and her arms around her knees, but it wasn't enough to avert the gaze of the captain that could still see her.

The captain blinked slowly as he sat back down in his seat. Resting his elbows on the armrests, his finger intertwined and then he placed his palms to his abdomen as he stared at her from across the way. Then he spoke to her once she was finally done screeching her head off. "Miss—"

She cut him off with another cry of fear, and she stopped once he sealed his lips, but the annoyed expression on his face didn't make her feel any better.

Then suddenly a door she couldn't see flew open, the bang of the wood against the wall making the room shake. A woman appeared, her long ebony hair damp from a shower, sticking to her cheeks. She mumbled a tiny curse under breath as she fumbled with the rope around her waist that help up the short purple bathroom covering her form safe from her legs, the exposed skin still covered in droplets.

There was a look of shock in her wide blue eyes when the woman saw her cornered like a rat, which made a glare come to her features and she snapped her attention to the pirate captain. "What did you do?" she questioned harshly, fists planted firmly to her hips.

The captain blinked at the woman, the stoic expression on his face never changing. "Nothing," was all he said as he relaxed in his seat calmly.

The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes filled with doubt and she walked over to the corner where she trembled and crouched down, a smile on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"…" She said nothing in return, her voice lost and probably gone due to all her screaming.

"Don't worry," the woman reassured gently, her eyes filled with kindness. "I won't hurt you, and neither will he. The only one who should be worried here is me."

"…W—why…?" She finally spoke, her voice completely hoarse.

"Because you fainted," the woman explained. "You landed on me in the fountain! You probably don't remember… You must have been sleepwalking. You seem to be sleep deprived…"

"…I—I see…" She murmured, glancing away from the woman with an embarrassed blush.

"Where do you work?" The woman asked politely. "It must be a tiring job if you aren't getting enough sleep.

She eyed the woman suspiciously, her brows knitting together with a puzzled expression on her face "…Who are you…?" She questioned in return.

"Oh," the woman gasped, her eyes wide. "I forgot to introduce myself."

"Someone forgot their manners," the pirate captain behind them mused.

"Oh hush Law!" the woman whipped around to snap at him, but the captain merely chuckled in response, an amused twinkle in his grey eyes. The woman scoffed, turned away from him and then looked back at her. "Anyway, I'm Manolia Ameria," she introduced herself with a friendly smile. "And you are?"

"I'm Petunia…" she answered Ameria, remembering from the papers that this was the only female member of Heart crew; a mage. Petunia had thought she would be just as cruel as her captain, yet there was a friendly aura from the mage, which made it easy to chat with her. "And—and I'm an intern at the clinic…"

"Oh," Ameria's brow quirked with interest. "So… You're a doctor?"

"A nurse," the pirate captain corrected bluntly.

"Yes…" Petunia nodded, a wary look in her green eyes. "I'm a nurse, actually."

Ameria slowly turned her head to face her captain, a dark scowl shadowing her cold expression. "…Was that a sexist comment?"

"No," the captain counter, rolling his eyes at her accusation. "It's just that most doctors know how to keep awake for hours at a time. Nurses, not so much. Though, this is just what I have perceived after being around a hospital most of my childhood," and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, right," the glare on the mage's face lightly and she nodded. "Your mother was a doctor."

"Is," the captain corrected with a frown. "She _is_ a doctor, and never have I seen her sleep deprived before, but my grandmother said she had," he then smirked smugly. "When my mother was a nurse, that is."

Ameria eyes him curiously, a tiny grin on her lips as she sat back on her heels, looking back at him with a tilt of her head. "This brought back memories for you, huh?"

"You have no idea…" Law avoided eye contact, nervous smile on his lips as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

The mention of memories brought Petunia back to that important something that woke her up in the first place. She gasped loudly, hand over her mouth and her emerald eyes wide with shock, making the other stare at her in confusion. She ignored their reactions and quickly stood up, declaring: "I'm late for work!" and she dashed out the room as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the island of Passion Garden, Lily City being more active than during the day. When the light disappeared, the shadows emerged from their holes. The crowds during the nightlife were not the people the civilians wanted to get mingle with, so before the sun ever had a chance to set, the innocents dashed away into their homes and locked every door and window. It didn't stop the crime of break-ins, kidnaps, and murders though. And even with all the dangers of the dark outside, that didn't stop the group of Heart Pirates ready for a night of… <em>Mischievous<em> fun.

"You ready to go, guys!" Nigel shouted to his companions as they walked down the stairs of the tavern, a devious gleam in blue eyes.

"_Yeah!_" Shachi and Penguin loudly replied with red flushed cheeks and pumped their fists into the air as the followed the blonde mechanic.

Brodie sighed deeply, his brow twitching with annoyance and he crossed his arms over his chest as he grudgingly stomped down the stairs behind his mates. "How'd I get dragged into this…" he grumbled under his breath.

"I think the real question is why _I've_ been dragged into this…" Aichki mumbled quietly, a pale expression on his usually tan features as he anxiously rubbing his bicep.

Nigel stopped in his tracks and turned his torso so he was looking up at the grandmaster. His brow arched behind the shadow cast by the brim of his hat and a smirked curled the corner of his lips.

"This night it's for _you_, Aichki." The blonde mechanic declared boldly as he pointed an oil stained finger toward his elder. "To celebrate your recovery!"

"That's right!" Shachi nodded in response, a giddy grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Gotta celebrate!" Penguin agreed with a cheeky smile and gave the grandmaster an eager thumbs up.

"…" Aichki had no words to say in reply and he just stared at the trio blankly.

Brodie slapped his hand to his forehead and grumbled a long string of profanities towards his horny mates just using poor old Aichki as an excuse for not only _one_ bad reason, but _two_.

"… This is just an excuse to get more money," the medical assistant dully stated.

"Maybe," Nigel admitted bluntly then swiftly turned back on track and continued down the stairs.

They entered the dining area, the tavern slowly getting more crowded as people trickled in for a long night of drinking. It was a different atmosphere from earlier in the day. The men had slicker personalities and wore finer clothing of leathers a furs. The many layers helped with cheating in card games and also to hold the equipment to deal with the cheats. In every corner of every table there was an underhanded bargain being made, and the new crowd of ladies helped with each deal in their own twisted yet sweet way.

The women of the nightlife wore expensive silk dress that exposed their will toned legs and massive chests. They flirted, fawned, and swooned over whomever their target was, whether it was fake or not was hard to decipher. Nigel was sure he saw one women sweetly sprinkle a white powder from a bottle disguised as perfume into the beer of a man that was distracted by her accomplice that gave him a little sneak peek. But then the poor sap slumped over his chair and everyone simple thought he passed out while the two women walked away to another table where a man in a pristine suit handed them large wads of beli.

The blonde mechanic wasn't the only one that saw the scene, a good majority of his crew saw it as well. There was caution in their eyes whenever one of the women conducting the sour type of dirty deals. They trained their eyes on the employees of the tavern, teasing the waitresses instead. It was slim picking for most of the crew, but the five didn't tell them about the 'special trip' because this was one time where 'the more, the merrier' did not apply. Though, as they started to make a break from the door as discreetly as possible, they came to a complete halt when they noticed a… Strange scene at the bar.

The view was not prefect since they only saw the backs of the three, but Cleon and Law were sitting there, the third party with them though, made them do a double take.

For a mere moment, they thought it wasn't her, but the hat it what gave her away; the old worn wool dyed an Irish green.

"_Brat?_" Nigel gasped in shock.

When she heard her nickname being called, she turned around in the stool to face the blonde mechanic, the dim light reflecting off the polished surface of her green high heels. "_Hmm?_" she hummed with a tiny tilt of her head and she crossed her exposed legs, the hem of her black dress riding up slightly with the movement. "What's up?" she asked.

"…What's up with the get-up?" he questioned in return, wagging a finger in her direction.

"Oh?" She inquired looked down, her hands grabbing the collar of her black jacket that framed the sweetheart neckline of her dress. "It's a new outfit? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I guess," Nigel shrugged. "Not used to seeing you in a dress."

"I know right," Shachi agreed with a nod.

"Well, I think she looks pretty," Brodie gave her a vote of confidence.

"I kinda forgot she had legs…" Penguin admitted bluntly.

"…" Aichki had no words to say and just shook his head.

"_Hmph,_" Ameria huffed in offense, turning her head away sharply.

Law turned around in his seat and chuckled lightly. "Anyway," he moved subjects along. "Where are you guys off to tonight?"

"Uh…" Nigel was dodgy with his answer and avoided eyes contact as he inched away to the door. "Nowhere special… Just, you know…" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head anxiously.

"Gonna celebrate Aichki's recovery," Shachi elaborated to make it sound less suspicious, but by the way Law was eyeing them said he saw through them like glass.

"Well, gotta go!" Penguin shouted while Nigel and Shachi ushered the unwilling medical assistant and grandmaster to the door.

Then they were gone, and Cleon scoffed at the sight before going back to feverishly writing on his precious sea charts. "They look like they are going to do something stupid."

"You can tell by the look of annoyance and pain on Brodie's and Aichki's face," Law chuckled with a shake on his head.

* * *

><p>Ameria plopped down on the stone bench, sighing in relief as she leaned over to pull the back of her shoe from her heel. By <em>Mortalitas's Dark Name<em>, her feet were killing her. In the dim light, she inspected the bruised and bloody cut still created even with band aids covering them. Why Law thought it was a good idea to go for a walk through the park in the middle of the night was beyond her. The only thing she could be thankful for was paved pathways lit by street lamps, but that was it.

Law tried to urge her to continue, a smirk on his lips as he said this was the price to pay for beauty. He might have thought the comment was amusing, but she disagreed, the scowl coming to her features told him that much. He saw he dug himself into a hole with his smart-ass observation, and he used flattery next. He told how she looked absolutely _lovely_ and _extravagant_, like a princess that deserved the upmost royal of any treatment.

It was over the top, and the bone mage almost didn't want to ask what sort of treatment he would give her. Yet she still asked, and the large smirk that spread across his lips told her he was hoping she would say that.

Like a knight in shining armor, Law stood before the bone mage with his hand out stretched to her and he smoothly offered to carry her if she could not go on any longer. The words were as if he was a young gentleman from a medieval fairytale, but the tone belonged to anything but a fair knight. Just like the bone mage was anything but a gentle maiden.

A small quiver rippled over her skin, causing a chill as she glanced away, biting her lower lip. She didn't necessarily like that idea. Wouldn't his devil fruit be easier? He could just teleport them back to the tavern where she could ice her feet in cold bathwater.

Law, though, had more than just the chivalry act up his sleeve. An experiment. That was his next excuse, yet it wasn't necessarily an excuse in the end. There was more reason behind the small statement. She did ask him that morning if he would help her remove the fear still clinging to her heart since the age of four. It was data collecting, he told her calmly, and that everything would be fine.

Ameria shifted uncomfortable where she sat, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress and pursed her lips. Then her brows furrowed as a certain memory came to mind, and she looked between his hand and mischievous expression. He had a bad habit of tricking her with kind words to get her to do another thing. It was a terrible tease because she felt uncomfortable with the situation, yet couldn't hold her ground and say no for obvious reasons: he was a tempter.

Law gasped in mock shock and place both hands over his heart; it was like he read her mind just from seeing her expression. He called her his newly given nickname, _darling_, the tone full of hurt, but that smirk and gleam in his eyes screamed he was teasing to the extreme. He was dramatic, like he was an actor in a play, saying theatrically how he felt wounded by her accusations.

She huffed and crossed her arms as she stood up, her heels feeling the tiniest pinch due to the painful feeling. As she said before, she had trouble standing her ground for two reasons: she loved him and also trusted him.

A tiny chuckle came from his lips as he turned around, assuming the position for her to hop on. Ameria was slightly hesitant to climb on, but with a deep breath in and then out, the bone mage did it. Placing both her hands on his shoulders, she jumped up onto his back, his hands instantly grabbing her thighs when they made contact with his sides.

She felt a flash fear run its course through her veins, her muscles clamming up and her whole body became stone. She buried her head into the feathery collar of Law's hoodie and her fingers dug into the thick fabric as if her nails were clinging to life itself.

…_y…ar…y?_

His voice felt so far away yet it was so close to her ear; it was like a tiny buzz swarming around. The tone so faint but she could feel the concern, he was worried and he wouldn't move until she gave him the okay. Mentally, she counted to ten then chanted to herself that Law would never drop her, he would never drop her. Her voice was only a tiny whisper, but she answered him nonetheless, and he was able to hear her. Law didn't say anything for a moment, but then his arms jerked her up higher onto his hips to try and make them both more comfortable. She yelped in response to the gesture, clinging to him even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He mumbled something about choking, but she didn't catch it all, the only other thing she heard was the word_ room_. Then suddenly she felt cool metal press against the exposed skin of her thighs, and with a tiny peek she saw Law's nodachi was resting between their bodies.

"Ready for adventure?" Law inquired as he looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

Chewing her bottom lip, she rested her chin on his shoulder and nodded. "Y—yeah…" she murmured quietly.

And then he carried her off into the night.

* * *

><p>Neon lights flashed across the dark atmosphere, reflecting off the smog coming from cigars and cigarettes. The woman strutted through the club in their heels, swinging their hips like they were always on the catwalk. The exposed skin of their rears and busts attracting all the wrong attention that they loved; the more foul the man, the more money they received.<p>

Or, the vixens went for the men that looked weak-willed, an easy prey to get a poor soul to spend every last drop on just one single night. A woman like that eyed her target through a veil of aqua colored bangs that covered crimson eyes, licking her plump lips and then she began her hunt. She stalked over, the thin heels of her pumps clicking against the tile floor. Twirling a lock of aqua hair around her finger, she rested her free hand against the brown fabric on his shoulder and rubbed her bare body against his.

She grabbed his trembling hand and guided his fingers to the thin strap of her thong that rested on her hip. There was a blank look in his eyes, like he wanted to slink away into a corner and hide. That made the veteran strip chuckle, her voice like a smooth purr of a cat.

Though, her fun was halted when another man came to his stiff friend's aid, and shooed the stripper away. The woman scoffed at the firm scowl the man with cow-hat gave her, and with a flick of her long hair over her shoulder, she took lone, confident strides away. And Brodie scoffed back, not affected whatsoever.

Nigel looked at the state of the grandmaster, his brows furrowing as his glance went back and forth between the two head machines that already have two lovely ladies under each arm, and then back at Aichki how hide behind the medical assistant like a four year old. "Why so pale, Aichki?" the blonde mechanic asked in confusion.

"This…this place…" Aichki stuttered, his teeth chattering so rapidly that he could not complete his thought.

"Is fuckin' amazing~!" Penguin finished for the grandmaster, singing the words which made the two girls clinging to his boiler suit giggle obnoxiously.

"T—Thisisjustlikethatplace," Aichki muddied the words together into a single one, his fingers gripping his short locks of brown hair as he crouched down into a ball on the floor. "ThatbrothalthatdamnMissyownsandshewon'tleavemealo neeverIthinkI'mgoingtopuke_OhMyMortalitas_savemysoul."

Brodie glared at Nigel, scolding the blonde mechanic. "You're terrible!" he bluntly proclaimed over the sexy jazz music that engulfed the club as the next show started. "You're corrupting poor, innocent Aichki!"

Shachi looking away from the two women fawning over his tattoos on his arm and glanced down at the grandmaster in a fetal position on the floor. "That sounds weird."

"He's not _fourteen_, Brodie," Nigel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He's fucking _forty_."

"What is he?" Penguin added in on the conversation. "A _virgin?_"

"…" Aichki didn't comment, but that was most likely because he was in a dark place at the moment, but the other didn't see that, minus Brodie.

"_Hehehe,_" Shachi giggled childishly. "Forty year old virgin."

"…" Aichki didn't pick up on insult.

Though, Brodie was there to defend him. "Leave him alone!" and he whacked Shachi upside the head, making the dames under his arm gasp in shock as he hissed in pain.

Nigel sighed and shook his head as he leaned over to hook his hand under the grandmaster's arm and hoist him onto his feet again. "Maybe we should get him a drink." He suggested simply.

"Yeah, he should loosen up a bit." Penguin agreed with a nod.

Aichki had snapped from his inner thoughts and finally spoke, saying: "…But I don't want one."

"Too bad," Nigel huffed and dragged the grandmaster to the bar. "Bartender!" he shouted and pounded a hand counter. "Shots over here!"

The sheepish little blonde walked over with a nod, her green eyes full of concern as she nervously wrung her tan hands together. "…Of course," she nodded again and started to prepare the drinks.

Nigel put on his best smile. "Than—" but he was cut off.

A large muscular man in sick navy blue suit with red tie pushed the blonde mechanic out of the way. "Excuse me, Sir," the man politely said in a gruff tone before turning to the petite bartender that looked as if she was a turtle so she could hide in her shell. "Ma'am," the large man said, folding his hands behind his back and held his chin up high so the lights from the show gleamed off his shiny bald head. "It's time to repay your debt in full."

"But…" the bartender bit her lip nervously, fiddling with her apron as avoided looking at that collector. "But I don't have the money for my loans… I still need at least a year!" she desperately pleaded. "I don't get much with my job as an intern and through this job, too…"

"I truly apologize, ma'am," the collector shook his head with a sigh. "But the Young Sir will take no excuse. I am afraid—" and the large man was cut off by an oil stained fist that made contact with his cheek.

The collector flew back from the impact, dazed at the surprise hit. His back collided with two round tabled, his suit stained with beer and liquor, the bills of beli sticking to his person. There was mild chaos as drunk men became pissed when drinks were spilled and women scurried away in shock. But one look at the perpetrator, the slimy men lost their rage with a gulp and they slinked back into the shadows.

"N—Nigel…" Brodie mumbled, his lips pressed in a thin line. "Why did you do _that!?_"

"He got in my way," Nigel scoffed with an angry sneer as he cracked his knuckles. "The rude fuck."

One of the goons of the collector, nervously backed away from the group of pirates. "T—they're apart of the Heart Pirates…!"

A second goon's eyes opened wide with fear and a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. "Did you hear what they did!"

The first goon went to the collector's side and grabbed the semi-unconscious man's arm. "Man, boss let's get out of here!" He desperately declared, and with the help of his companion, they both hurriedly slung their boss's arm over their shoulders and then rushed out of the bar.

There was an awkward silence in the club, but the four girls that were formerly clinging to the head mechanics rushed to Nigel, the little minxes crowding him with a cheer. It was a mood changer, the club going back into the atmosphere before the big scene. Though, the mood of the head mechanics turned instantly sour.

The bartender stared at him with wide green eyes, her cheeks flushed red and a weak smile on her lips. "T—Thank you…"

"Eh," Nigel shrugged as he slung an arm around one of the more dominant woman at his side. "No biggie."

"O—Oh…" the bartender murmured with an embarrassed tone in her voice.

"Now can we get those shots?" Nigel asked with an impatient tone in his voice.

"A—ah!" The bartender gasped, remembering her duties." Y—yes! Right away," and she quickly went back to work.

* * *

><p>They went far off the beaten path, deep in the woods with only three little grey orbs to light the way. She was somewhat used to Law carrying her; maybe it was because of the relationship they had and she had a bottomless trust for him. It seemed like the logical reason, yet that didn't mean she was scared out of her wits. He was walking through the woods on no pathway, stepping of logs and ducking under branches. By Mortalitas… She was going to have a heart attack.<p>

But then he stopped, a large smirk on his lips. "We're here," he purred like a mischievous little devil.

The twinkle in his eyes said nothing good, but the only thing she was worried about was getting onto her own two feet. She was a little wobbly when she finally on solid ground, and the heels didn't help her whatsoever. Though, with Law snaked an arm around her waist to steady her balance until she was able to stand firmly on her own.

A mild headache was the only other thing she suffered from, but that was probably due to the massive amount of almost heart attacks. Though, she shook off the pain to get a good look at where they were. It was misty, and rather hot now that she had a chance to think about it. She pulled at the collar of her jacket, her skin feeling sticky from sweat.

Little pebbles made every step she took uneven and forced her to cling to Law's arm, not that her captain complained. He simply guided her through the mist and around a rock that blocked their way. The sound of water then entered her ears, the light popping of bubbles as if it was boiling water.

Her brows furrowed with confusion; there was only one thing in nature that made that sound: a hot spring.

"What are we doing here?" She asked when she finally saw the source, the murky water steaming and there was a tiny bubble or two appearing off the surface.

"I heard about this around town," Law answered as he leaned his nodachi against the rock to the side. "Apparently it's 'bad luck' to come here at night," and he rested a hand to the same rock, lifting his leg so he could remove his boot.

Her brows knotted together even more, but she followed his action and removed her own shoes; it was a relief to be out of the heels. "So why are we here…?" The bone mage then questioned.

Law turned to her with a smirk plastered on his lips as he chuckled deeply. Stepping forward, the chuckle did not die down as he crossed his arms and his hand firmly grabbed the hem of his hoodie and he tore it from his torso.

Her eyes opened wide when she saw the exposed skin of his back, his lean muscles rippling with each move he made, the droplets of water from the mist clinging to his skin. "W—What are you doing?!"

Law slightly turned to face her, the profile of his form blurry in the mist, but she could see him undoing the belt that held up his jeans. "Taking a dip," he answered with suave and pleasant smirk. "Care to join me?"

She was momentarily stunned, but she snapped back to reality when she saw him hook his thumbs into the waistband and start to pull down the last of the clothing. In embarrassment, she swiftly turned around to hide her flushed cheeks. "N—n—_no!_"

"Please~? No one will come, I'm positive; it's bad luck after all."

"Probably f—for a reason!" She countered swiftly, her voice high in pitch as she anxiously shifted back and forth on her heels.

"Rumors and wives tales darlin'. It's all a bunch of lies to make sure kids stay in their beds at night," was the last thing he said and she heard him step into the steamy spring's water.

"…" She nervously chewed on her lip, debating the option.

It's not like he was forcing her into anything she didn't want. She had a choice: go in or not. Her privacy concerns told her _no, no, no,_ but she was getting a bit of a risqué side thanks to Law and she… Wanted to do it. Maybe just a little. Nibbling on the tip of her thumb, she decided that she would trust Law a little more on this. She knew Law had a hidden agenda, he always did, but she wouldn't fall prey to it and chicken out like she always did. Sure, she liked her privacy when doing private, ahem, activities, but she had to remember that so did Law. He did promise that no one would come, and if someone did, Law wouldn't just sit there idly and twiddle his thumbs when they were caught red handed in the act. The minimal amount of damage he would do is beat the bastard that peeked to a pulp so badly that they wouldn't remember what they did for a week much less what they saw happen in the hot spring.

There was nothing to worry about. That didn't stop the fact that she was nervous as hell, but she trusted Law; therefore she had nothing to worry about.

Undressing, she started with her jacket and placed it on the pile that belonged to Law. But, as she started to unhook the belt that held all her spirit vessels, Fabian couldn't hold his excitement. The wild spirit let out an eager gasp, but before he could even say a word, the bone mage chucked the damned vessel as far as she could in the woods. Her items, such as familiars, usually found their way home, eventually.

Shnell was the one that was in charge of the vessels, but the smaller familiar decided that it was Tanker's turn after two years. From the limp fabric of her jacket, Shnell pushed Tanker out. Tanker was anything but pleased, declaring he was nothing but comic relief, but Shnell ignored him. At a standstill, Tanker grudgingly marched off to find Fabian.

Finally in peace, the bone mage finished undressing. She slipped out of her dress, the fabric pooling at her ankles and then shimmed out of her undergarments. Despite the steam from the hot springs, she felt a tiny chill and she hugged her arms as she walked over to the pool, the smooth pebbles underfoot shifting with each step she took. The spring was a warm temperature as she settled into place beside Law, the water barely hiding her chest, yet her arms still covered them.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, Law pulled her closer so their sides pressed together. A tiny hum resonated him his throat as he placed a tiny peck to her temple, the trail of kisses going down to her cheek and neck. He murmured something against her skin, something that would remain secret for privacy sake's, but the bone mage's cheeks still turned a dark scarlet that wasn't due to steam. Out of embarrassment, she turned her head to the side slightly and pursed her lips, only thinking one thing; _he really had to say that, didn't he?_

A chuckle in her ear made her face him again, her eyes locked with his and she saw the feral gleam in his grey eyes as the devious smirk curl his lips into a coy smile. "Yes, I did," he remarked, like he read her mind again.

Her crimson cheeks were blistering, the hue glowing like a red-tinted light in the middle of the night. She was burning on the inside, but then soon it was also the outside. The movement was quick, his hands on her hips gave him leverage to roll over and rest atop of her, forcing her back further against the murky stone wall of the pool. He loomed over her, his forearms against the rock to trap her in place and he grabbed her hand, weaving their fingers together to pin her down. With a small hush of heated breath, he leaned forward brushing his warms lips to hers. She didn't fight him, though; no matter how much she trembled. It was only nerves; nothing more, nothing less. Plus, she didn't want to fight against his touch.

The fire it created made her head dizzy and spin, she was like putty in his hand as his feverish tongue ravished every hot corner of her mouth. All she could do was close her eyes and moan when his teeth nipped at her lip and his hips ground against her. His leg pried her knees around and he shimmed into the open space, nestling between her legs. She was between a rock and a hard place, a very hard place; and she had no objections to it.

Law then pulled away, his lips still barely on hers, but he still spoke; his voice heavy and weary from arousal. "Not... Stopped struggling?" He managed to whisper through what little breath he could muster.

She opened her eyes just a crack as she took deep breaths in and out to recollect her voice. "Hah..." she weakly laughed with a tiny smile to match, pulling her hands from Law's grasp. "I don't need to," she then whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Law chuckled deeply against the shell of her ear. "Good," he groaned in a husky drawl and then dug his nails into her hips.

* * *

><p>Shnell sat in the pile of clothing as his master bathed with her mate in the hot springs. He waited patiently for them to finish, using his time wisely to clean the three vessels in his possession while he waited for Tanker to bring back the fourth. He took his trusty rag in tiny bony hand and scrubbed Bas's vessel until it was spotless.<p>

The squeaking of cleanliness was the only sound. Yet, the tiny familiar felt something was amiss.

There was thick presence around him and he looked around to see what was wrong.

Then suddenly something grabbed his ankle, jerking him to hang upside down and drop Bas's freshly cleaned vessel to the ground.

Shnell wiggled for an escape, but two shadowy hands loomed over his tiny form. At first, he thought this was merely Fabian playing a prank on him, an act conducted by Tanker for revenge. But, Shnell remembered the Fabian could no longer escape his vessel on his freewill anymore.

Then, the question was, who did the shadow hands belong to.

The inky masses were two times the size of a human hand, but the fingers were lone and thin, like bony spider legs. There were two pairs, the shadowy hands focused on the tiny familiar struggling for release. Though, a hand from one of the pairs perked up, palm open and fingers pressed together save for the thumb, an action a human would to when listening in on something far away. Then the second hand of the same pair pointed in the direction of the hot spring when a sultry moan was heard.

The other pair waved a single hand, casting the background scene aside and then pointed down to the pile of clothing.

The first pair flicked its shadowy hand towards the second, an action of annoyance to the second. Though, the shadowy hand did as it was ordered and went through the belongings in the pile.

Shnell tried to as best he could to stop the hands from stealing anything, but he was just too weak and tiny. But even if he mustered up the hidden strength, it would have been pointless.

The hand holding him captive threw him away and by the time he regained his composure, ready to fight, the hands were gone. And with their prize too.

* * *

><p>Ameria huffed, redressed once more, and a grimace on lips as she put up her damp hair in a bun and glanced towards her sneaky boyfriend. "Okay, Law. You had your fun."<p>

"I did," Law chuckled with a wide smirk, his clothes back on and he readjusted his trademark hat.

"Now give it back," she held out a hand, a scowl furrowing her brows.

Law eyed her, puzzled at the demand. "…What?"

"Give. It. Back." She practically spelled out the command, shaking her hand to emphasize her point. "You know _what._"

"…Actually, no," Law shook his head slowly, the look of confusion growing on his face. "I don't."

"…T—Then you don't have it…" Ameria started to see the massive error and her cheeks flushed a bright red and she hugged her shaking form.

"And what was taken?" Law's voice was cold, but the bitter tone wasn't directed towards her.

"…My…" Ameria trailed off in horror. "My…underwear."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	119. Chapter 115: Teach Me!

**So, I'm in college now, again. I had a hectic day, from breaking down on the turnpike, being two hours late and then spending five hours figuring out what the hell was wrong with my internet connection (and that could be considered it's only little hell inside of a bigger hell). ...Yay. You, my duckies, were very close to not getting a chapter for who knows how long, but that is not the case anymore. You get your Sane cookies on Sunday night (according to my time), as always.**

Queena: (Chapter 13) Awe, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. xD

Velonica14: Did I say she was alive? Well...it was probably a type because ROSE IS NEVER COMING BACK, EVER. :D! **Also, I should add that there will NEVER be a character like Rose in Bones are any other story I write. Keep these words in mind. :) **

xXMegers17Xx: Yeah...the end it kinda creepy...but it has a...funny(?) meaning behind it. Eh, you'll have to see.

Chrisii: Thank you very much, ducky. It warms my heart that you think so. :)

Connie-Ts: ...I have a dirty mind. T.T ANYWAY! Yes, Law has a dirty mind, too, and you spelled his name right. :D

blob80: Ah, don't worry about reviewing, reading is all that matters after all. :) And an AU? Well...I've had one in the back of my mind for awhile...I actually started blocking/writing it. Will it come on FF? I don't know yet; still needs a lot of work.

Alpenwolf: Yet...all the reasons collide! :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: After being with Luffy so long, Law sorta has that habit now. Maybe one day he'll gobble down plates of meat. No? No. Yeah, can't see it happening. Maybe with Kidd though...

Hitoshirezu Ryu: I haven't seen the movie either...but hey, it's a common thing, you know. xD And the pervert...the situation is unexpected...

Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: Too bad for Ameria it's not Brook...Brook it a gentleman panty thief; he asks first. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 115: Teach me!<p>

A thick aroma of lavender lingered in the room, wisps of smoke curling around the furniture. The brown leather sofa and armchairs had a musky gloss from the sweet smelling fog, and the many candles flickered weakly through the layer of scented fog. The thin sticks of incense burned on the little tray atop the oak table at his side, the scent the strongest at its origins. But the smell did not calm him. It was like a parasitic stench to his nostrils and he growled through clenched teeth. Stress was in every fiber of his body; rattling his bones and tensing his muscles. He was not pleased with the events of the night, ranging from the smallest problem to the largest. The largest one being that Boss had yet to contact him via den-den mushi. That was making him into a ticking time bomb.

"_Master—_"

He was not in the mood for those two tonight. Not until he got his call. He wanted them nowhere near him. Throwing the tray of incense was enough to make his point clear.

The tray clattered against the wooden flooring, making the shifting shadows yelp out of fright and dash to the corner to recollect their inky composures.

The shadows twisted and coiled from indefinite shapes, turning into the forms of a man and woman.

The male shadow stood tall, his muscles rippling over his torso as he shielded the petite shadow behind him. The woman cowered behind the man, her shadow form hiding behind him so only her locks of wavy ebony hair could be seen.

The two shadows quivered in the shadow cast by the wall. Their glowing crimson eyes filled with fear and worry as they peered from the light of the window towards their master.

"Allen. Ally," The young man turned to them slowly, a dark shadow hanging over his aqua eyes as a twitch grin came to his thin lips. "Why do you disturb me at this hour?" He inquired in a dangerously calm tone.

The twin shadows shivered at the anger hiding in their master's voice. Ally ducked further behind her brother, nudging him in the side with her elbow to explain.

Allen didn't approve, but the impatient cough of their master told him to move. He stepped forward and took a deep breath in and then out. "_Master Fable... You have been... Upset for the past few days..._"

"_And we wanted to make you happier!_" Ally chirped, but the growl from their master made her hide behind her twin brother even more.

"_S—So we got you a present—_" Allen stuttered, holding out a hand. "_Y—you liked the presents we brought you before.._." And from his palm came a black orb.

The sphere of shadows traveled to their master's open hand, and the black bubble popped and there in his palm fell a pair of black, lacy underwear.

Fable stared at the tiny article of clothing in his hand, blinking his aqua eyes rapidly. Then his thin brows knotted together with rage and he snapped. "**What the hell is this?!**" He roared at the top of his lungs and he whipped the underwear at the shadow twins.

"_M—M—Master!_" Allen yelped as he dodged the piece of clothing.

"**Just because I own a strip club doesn't mean I'm into this stuff!**" He hollered, stomping his foot to the ground. "**I don't like cheap whores! I'm only in this business because its money! I want a good woman! I only want her!**" He was about go off on a tangent of his one true love, but he was cut off sharply.

_Ring-ring_.

Fable's eyes opened wide and he dashed from where he stood and jump across the couch, landing stomach first on the cushions. Then he scurried across the sofa and grabbed the den-den mushi. "Boss?" He questioned before the other end could speak. "What the hell Boss!"

"..."

"Eh?" He quirked a brow in confusion. "Where's Boss?"

"..."

"What!?" He roared at the top of his lungs. "Out cold!? You didn't get her!?"

"..."

"Hmm..." He calmed down a bit to mull over the new information. "I see, I see. If that's the case, then don't you dare fail me this time."

* * *

><p>She took the long way home just for one purpose: it was safer. Walking through the city during the night even when it was lively with people was dangerous. Her parents fell to that fate three years ago, which is the number one reason her brother to become a Marine. The first year was fine; money was sent to her every month to help with her last year of schooling, but then the letters stopped coming. Her bills were piling up and she was lost in debt. But then he came...<p>

She knew who he was, everyone did. He said he would help her with her money issues for only one thing in return.

He never clearly stated what he wanted, so logically she figured he wanted money plus interest back. The calculations weren't a pretty sum, but she couldn't leave a debt unpaid; wise words from her late father.

As an intern at the Clinic, she didn't get paid much yet, so she took as many hours she possibly could. The head doctor was worried about her taking so many shifts, but many people came in during the day with wounds from the previous night. No innocent soul would rush out to the hospital in the dead of night; it was that dangerous. By seven in the morning, there was a mile long line ready for the clinic to open.

They needed her there, sleep deprived or not. Still though, with the extra hours and bonuses, she could never make the money she needed for monthly payments. She needed a second job. Fable had personally suggested him. Literally, he said:

"What about me?"

It was an oddly worded idea, but she pieced it together and thought it was a grand idea. Though... She'd prefer being a bartender since the... Stripper life wasn't something she liked. Fable, he... Looked strangely surprised, but he agreed nonetheless.

But still, money was slow. The strippers were the ones that got the huge tips, and they didn't like to share their money, even though she was supposed to get a small percentage from what they made. At first she never minded; the women could get a little scary. But now that she needed to pay her loan in full by tonight, she wished she had been more assertive.

She sighed deeply and looked to the ground as she shuffled along; oh, this was not good, not good at all.

Then suddenly she bumped into someone.

She stumbled backwards from the impact, almost losing her balance completely. "Oh!" She gasped and bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry! It's my fault, I should have been paying attention."

"Eh, no biggie. You did apologize an' all, anyway."

That voice, she snapped her head up, her emerald eyes wide in shock. "You're... That man from the club."

"Hmm?" The blonde tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face that was shadowed by the bill of his black cap.

"Your... Your name is Nigel, right?" She sheepishly asked, fiddling with the worn leather strap of her purse.

"And what about it?" He questioned sternly, arms folded over his boiler suit clad chest.

"I—I'm the bartender from the club..."

"Oh right, that chick," was all he said.

"Thanks for the help again..." She murmured as she glanced to the ground and scratched the side of her pink tinted cheek. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't do that..."

"No biggie really," Nigel shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "He had it coming."

Petunia gazed at him in awe. He was truly a gentleman for saving a lady in need, especially when she was a stranger in his eyes. And when he was also a pirate from a newly infamous crew.

"No one pushes me like that; rude fuckers," Nigel then said, shattering her image.

A small bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. So... Maybe he had his own agenda. And it made the conversation just a bit more awkward. "Well," she started unsurely as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You became rather popular because of it..."

"Hmph," Nigel scoffed. "Didn't last, though. Damn whores were nice at first, but then they tried to get more out of me than they deserved, the damn bitches! You want the money you gotta work, am I right?"

"...That is... Logical." She slowly replied

"Thank you!" Nigel shouted to the heavens. "That stupid hobo told me otherwise. But who's gonna have the last laugh when someone's dead broke and I still have change in my pocket."

"...You, of course." She answered awkwardly.

"That's right, uh, what's your name?"

"Petunia."

"Well, Petunia-" he the suddenly stopped, his head whipping around.

"What—?"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Put that thought on hold. We have company."

* * *

><p>Law was livid. Steam poured from his ears and his cheeks blistered a deep crimson shade. The grip on his nodachi was shaking as his tan knuckles turned white from lack of blood flow.<p>

The word "rage" could not express how he was feeling at that very moment. Never had he wanted to kill so badly; the feeling of his blade cutting filthy flesh, blood staining everything in its wake and the scream of agony fading into oblivion. Death was the only answer, the only possible solution for the wrong deeds.

No one got away with hurting his bone mage like this; she was humiliated to the core, her worst nightmares slapping her across the cheek, and he was partly to blame. That is why finding and hanging the perpetrator from a tree by his toes then torturing the guilty bastard to death was so important. Law could feel like he was even and everything would be normal again.

Ameria hadn't spoken to him since she found out about her missing undergarments. The only thing she did was trot behind him sheepishly as she clung to the hem of her dress so it didn't ride up past mid-thigh.

She wouldn't go near the sub without her underwear. She had shook her head violently at the suggestion, the look in her wide blue eyes telling the whole story; she was a pessimist at times like these. Plus, Law didn't want to tempt fate anymore this night. He already felt like a screw-up and he didn't want to feel any more than that. Sadly, they were too far out for him to warp and he didn't know the lay of the land well enough to try.

They had to go old school and hunt down the fiend, which wasn't boding well.

They were lost in the middle of the woods, in the dead of night, and they were making little process with Law's unnamable anger. And also Ameria's new heels were slowing them down.

Stopped and leaned against the trunk of a tree, her body shaking as she slipped out of her shoes so her blistering red toes wiggled in the damp grass.

Law sighed heavily, attempting to calm down before he spoke; the last thing he wanted was to spook her in this state due to his mood. "Would you rather stay here while I look?" he suggested quietly. "It'll be faster and you also don't have to worry so much. You have the siblings with you so you'll be fine."

Ameria shook her head viciously and shakily, she held out her hand to him, the scarlet hue of her cheeks still visible even with her head down.

Law's response to the gesture was taking a step forward and then accepting her hand. Like falcon talons digging into the flesh of its prey, her fingers curled into a death grip. She was mortified by the experience that he helped to cause, yet, she didn't want him to leave her side. Through the embarrassment, the humiliation, her worst fears coming true—that someone peeped and stole her underwear—she felt safe with him, trusted him.

A faint smirk came to his lips weakly at the realization. "We'll take a tiny break for your feet before continuing on then."

His bone mage merely nodded her head without a word.

"_**Ameria~!?**_" The shriek was heard in the distance, making the couple snap their attention to the dark woods surrounding them. "_**AMERIA!**_"

The unforgettable, shrill tone belonged to Tanker, the small familiar stumbling from the underbrush with loose leaves flying about to create his grand entrance. Tanker clung to the wild spirit's vessel with all four of his tiny hands. And also Shnell in tow at his heels.

"Ameria!" Tanker snapped, wagging one of his bony fingers at her angrily. "How could you leave us like that!? Me I kinda understand—which still hurts—but Shnell?! You love Shnell!"

The bone mage turned her head away sharply and refused to answer the question out of embarrassment.

Tanker was annoyed with the action, but Shnell thought differently. The smaller familiar waved his arms about wildly, his silent form trying to tell them all something very important.

"And he's been doing that for a while now," Tanker added bluntly, jerking a thumb over his small shoulder.

Shnell, in response to the careless comment, began to pound his little fists against Tanker's noggin. The small familiar coiled in pain at the smaller familiar's actions.

Law slowly took in the information presented, and then stated: "Shnell probably saw the thief that stole Ameria's underwear."

Ameria's reaction was none too pretty as she roughly punched him in the arm. There was an icy glare from her cold eyes and her red cheeks her puffed out in rage.

Law rubbed his arm lightly, the hit hurting more than he though. Though, before he could even say a word, the roar of the wild spirit shook the world.

"_**WHAT!? Panty Thief! Stranger-danger! Stranger-danger!**_" And using the loophole to escape his vessel, his shadowy form darted into the woodland's night.

* * *

><p>Bepo's ears twitched and he snapped his head towards the window, his beady black eyes gazing out into the city filled with light. A tiny whine rumbled from his throat and his ears fell flat against his head. He was worried about Law and Ameria. They said it was only going to be a short walk through the park, but I had been hours now. The city wasn't the safest a night, the crew learned that the hard way when a pretty lady tried to poison Sam because she was paid to. Luckily, someone saw the deed and stopped the unexpected death from happening. After that mess, the crew decided that going to be early wasn't so bad for once, but someone had to keep watch. Just in case...<p>

It was the older generations turn this time and Bepo turned to the party of three sitting at a small table in the corner of the room.

"N' t'is a royal flush, laddies!" Sal bellowed in laughter as he laid out his cards.

Bart just sighed with a shake of his head, accepting another defeat.

Cleon, though, felt differently. He threw down his useless cards and stood up, slapping his hand onto the table. "_Lies! You cheat, you old bag of bones._"

"Hmph," Sal huffed in offense as he crossed his arms over his potbelly. "Yur just a sore loser, eh."

"I am _not!_" Cleon defended and pounded his open palms to the table again. "You _are_ a cheater!"

"Um..." Bepo hesitantly spoke up among the two bickering men. "Captain hasn't come back yet. I think he's in trouble."

"_Hmph,_" Cleon scoffed as he plopped down in his chair once more. "I highly doubt it. Bart! Deal us another round. I'll prove this old man is cheating!"

Jean Bart sighed with another shake of his head, but nonetheless, did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Fabian was like a bloodhound ready to bare his fangs. Literally, he was scurrying on all fours with his nose squished to the ground. He sniffed obnoxiously, and it was extremely annoying, yet it was useful enough.<p>

The wild spirit led them to a mansion, a single sign of civilization after trekking through the woods for hours. The Gothic black stone and gargoyles made the structure look more like a medieval castle. Vines dominated the walls, burrowing into every nook and cranky so it looked as if the place had been deserted for decades. Mother Nature overtook the tending of the flowerbeds; the bushes were wild and the weeds growing in every crack of the cobblestone pathway.

Fabian's body went rigid when they landed upon the sight though, and jumped to his feet, jabbing a finger to the third floor window with an animalistic growl.

It was the only window that had a visible shred of light that peeked through dark curtains. It looked vacant, almost haunted, especially when there was a flicker of a shadow against the glass.

This was it; it seemed like the perfect place for a pervert thief to hideout. Finding a way in was another matter though, luckily Fabian took care of that as well. With a dramatic leap, the wild spirit flew through the air and charged the glass like a madman. The thick sheet shattered to pieces.

"Damn it," Law cursed under his breath.

It was a bold move on the wild spirit's part, and it might have worked, but there was something wrong with the situation. Fabian was unsupervised, which meant he would do two things he should not: touch the underwear and kill the bastard that took them.

It was obvious, and Law had to stop him.

Muttering another soft curse under his breath, he hooked an arm around her waist and then with the help of his devil fruit, they were on the third floor in a sickeningly sweet scent of lavender polluted the hall like the permanent smell of nicotine in clothing. The room was seemingly empty.

"_Mister Fabian,_" Law started in a dangerously calm tone, but was quickly cut off.

The bone mage whipped out the wild spirit's vessel and held it out in both her hands. "Return!" Ameria commanded, speaking for the first.

Fabian was hiding with in the suite, but the power of magic dragged him out from under the bed by his ankles. Then in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Ameria took this perfect opportunity to search for her missing underwear, which Fabian already found. The tiny piece of clothing was lying on the floor beside the bed. "There it is..." Ameria stuttered, the bone mage quickly scooping up her stolen undergarments with a sigh of relief.

"Who the hell are you people?"

The voice came from a room that branched off from the suite, and in the open doorway stood a short man in a lavender suit. With cold aqua eyes, he stared down the couple with an aura of authority clinging to his persona like a parasite.

Law hated these types of people the most; damn pricks that thought they could get away with anything because they have money. "So you're the one that stole it."

"Stole what?" the man dully asked, and the glanced towards the bone mage. "Oh. The underwear," he blurted out, which made Ameria's cheeks flash crimson red as she quickly hid the private piece of clothing behind her back. The man merely scoffed at the reaction and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together before the bored look in his eyes. "I didn't take your whore's panties."

Law's eyes opened a fraction wider and he soaked in the information, then he blinked rapidly to process it. His eyes narrowed darkly, his glare sharper than the blade of his sword. "..._Excuse me?_" He glowered.

"Hmph," the made huffed, unaffected by the murderous stare. "Only whores drop their panties to men out of wedlock. Everyone knows that. I should know the most since the whores of the strip club do that for extra money. They're all prostitutes inside," then he glanced towards the bone mage, looking down at her in a condescending expression that made her shrink back in shame. "Including _her._"

Ameria said nothing to defend herself; she was already in a weak state of mind, and this was just overkill.

Law loathed this moment right now. How dare this pompous man call his girlfriend a _whore_. His cheeks swelled with heat from trembling rage and he bit his lip until a tiny stream of blood flowed down his chin. "_You motherfucker,_" he growled through clenched teeth as he grabbed the hilt of his nodachi via death grip.

The look on the man's face went from annoyed to fear in a heartbeat. That oh-shit expression made his skin pale and he started to back away. He knew he screwed up and insulted the wrong people. And now he would pay the heavy price for doing so.

"Fable Sir!" the gruff voices came from the hallway and the door burst open to reveal two large men in navy blue suits storm in with a frazzled blonde woman and dazed man in their grasp. "We got her!"

The sudden look of fear disappeared from his face and he smiled happily with a blush on his cheeks. "_Petunia!_"

"Petunia?" Law blinked in confusion when he saw the nurse trainee.

"Doctor?" Petunia blinked back, just as puzzled.

"_Doctor!_" Fable seethed furiously.

"...Captain?"

Law turned to the familiar voice. "Nigel?"

"_Nigel?!_" Fable roared, trembling with rage.

Nigel blinked slowly, the man looking like he was hit over the head hard as his gaze sloppily turned to the bone mage. "Brat?"

Ameria said nothing, her eyes cast to the floor as her hand remained folded behind her back.

"Ameria...?" Petunia mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"_Petunia!_" Fable snapped bitterly, clenched fists trembling at his side. "You know these people!?"

"...Yes?" She replied slowly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"_Yes!_" Fable answered with a stomp of his foot. "You're ruining _my _image this way!"

"..._Your _image?" She repeated slowly.

Fable pursed his lips in irritation, his body shaking out of control, and his two goons groaned in annoyance.

"Petunia, you really don't get it, do you?" He inquired harshly.

"...I'm afraid not," she told him sheepishly.

Fable looked ready to explode, his ears pouring steam like the Sea Train's whistle and his skin turning red like mercury in a thermometer. Then, he erupted. "How can you not see!? I gave you so many hints over the years and you still don't know!? How? _How! __**HOW!?**_"

"...What?" Petunia inquired softly, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"_**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**_" Fable screeched at the top of his lungs.

There was a moment of silence, everyone exchanging glances after the outburst before staring at the flustered business owner.

"...Awkward~" Nigel broke the silence.

"_Shut up!_" Fable snapped.

"...I think I will make it more awkward..." Petunia shyly mumbled and looked away. "Because I don't feel the same way."

"_**WHAT!?**_" Fable shirked in shock.

"Hehehe," Nigel giggled. "Rejected."

"_**Shut up!**_" Fable snapped towards the blonde mechanic once more.

"I can see why, though," Nigel blatantly ignored the business owner. "How kidnaps a girl using her debt? That's a low blow, man. Hell, it's just wrong. Not even Captain did that. He did it the right way and he's a fuckin' infamous pirate! Just shows he has more class, I guess."

"...Thank you, Mister Nigel," Law sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Err, no probl—"

"_**Stop!**_" Fable cut him off with a shout and stomp of his foot then jabbed a finger towards the blonde mechanic. "_This is your fault! You corrupted her!_"

"_Hey!_" Nigel barked. "I can't corrupt people I don't know!"

Fable ignored the blonde mechanic and rudely pointed his thumb towards Law next. "_And so did you!_"

Law merely rolled his eyes and scoffed; when was this guy gonna stop? He was business to do.

Then Fable pointed towards the bone mage, but before he could falsely accuse her of anything, one of his goons flew through the air with a scream and knocked his boss right off his feet.

Law blinked when he saw the two men destroy the couch, the impact knocking them both out. Then slowly, he looked to Nigel to see the mechanic punch the stunned goon still holding Petunia."

"Sorry, Captain," Nigel shook hand. "I couldn't take it anymore. The rude fuck."

"...I see." Law replied shortly. "In any case, Mister Nigel, may you please escort Ameria and Miss Petunia to safety."

"Sure..." Nigel nodded, but his brow furrowed slightly. "But where are you going?"

Law flashed him a wicked grin, a dark look in his grey eyes. "I have a bit of... _Business_ to take care of."

* * *

><p>The smell of disinfectant and bleach filled the narrow halls of the pharmacy, the radiance of the white glaring from every corner of the room. Law felt like he should have worn those sunglasses from Dressrosa to go shopping. Ridiculously, really.<p>

"There's a sale at least," Brodie pointed out with a weak smile when he saw the annoyed vibes from his captain.

"Hmm," was all Law said.

He just wanted to get in, buy what they needed and then hightail it out of it. He was, uh, up late last night taking care of the trash and he wanted to get some sleep before they shipped out later tonight. Painkillers, they needed more painkillers due to the battle on Zo. His crew was going through them like crazy, which wasn't good in the least, but he would have to wean them off it later. Luckily bottles of painkillers were on sale and—

"Captain," Brodie interrupted his train of thought by nudging him in the side.

Law glanced over and saw that his medical assistant was tilting his head towards the new third party.

"...Doctor Trafalgar...?" It was Petunia, the tiny blonde standing nervously to the side. She twiddled her thumbs as she hung her head lowly, biting her lip in thought.

Law eyed her curiously. "Yes?"

"Well..." She started sheepishly. "I'm afraid I lost my job at the Clinic because of Fable... He must have thought I'd accept him and wouldn't need to work anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Law nodded his condolences to her; at least she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

Though there looked to be something else on the nurse trainee's mind. "...This is last minute, but..." she paused and took a deep breath in and out before yelling: "Please teach me!"

Law's eyes flickered open wide and he glanced to his medical assistant who looked just as shocked. That was out of the blue, yet there was reason behind it, he could tell by the fire in her emerald eyes as she spoke. "I'm only a nurse now and I still have a lot to learn before I become a doctor one day! I need to learn from the best!"

"Heh," Law chuckled with a small smirk. "Your flattery might get you somewhere."

"I—I didn't mean it like that!" Petunia stuttered with pink cheeks. "I'm completely serious! If I can't become a doctor here then I need to look somewhere else! I'm sure you're the only one that can help me."

"You're determined," Law stated bluntly. "Even joining a pirate crew. One that is a true threat to the World Government."

"Yes," Petunia nodded with a serious look on her face. "I thought over it a lot today."

"Hmph," Law scoffed then turned on his heel, walking away with stunned Brodie at his heels. "Then pack your bags. We leave at dusk."

"Does this mean..." Petunia trailed off with wide eyes.

"If you're not late," was all Law said

Petunia grinned brightly and saluted his retreating back. "I won't be, Doctor!"

* * *

><p>The twins looked upon the gruesome sight of the Master's body hanging by his toes from a tree. Blood dripped down in a pool below his swinging corpse, the stench ripe and fresh from the night before.<p>

Ally clung to her brother's shadowy arm, whispering: _"...Now how will we find our bodies. Master Fable said he would help once Petunia married him..._"

"_I don't know, sister..._" Allen sighed deeply and shook his head. "_I don't know..._"

Then suddenly there was a purring chuckle that cut through the atmosphere like a knife, and the twins whipped around to stare at a pair of small glowing red eyes in the bushes.

And the unknown voice whispered. "Maybe _I_ can help."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	120. Chapter 116: Newbies

Velonica14: The underwear thing was supposed to be random. Silly Allen and Ally...they are so naive...

Queena: (chapter 30): Thank you for the edit, I'll be sure to change it.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: The chapter was...lackluster...but there is a method to my madness. Hopefully it will become clear soon...

Connie-Ts: Nigel is still one of my favorites...I'm trying to give him a bit more screen time, lol.

Alpenwolf: Hey, Nigel's saved the day before...once.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The twins are...well, you'll see.

Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: Who it was that said that will be revealed down below.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 116: Newbies.<p>

Law flipped through the pages of the medical text before him as he sat in the infirmary. He was brushing up on his psychology; he hadn't read anything in that subject for what felt like years. Since he was taking the task of removing Ameria's unconventional fear of being picked up by people, he needed to figure out a plan of action.

There were the methods of learning, but he felt for this particular fear it wouldn't work well. Classical conditioning would literally have no effect, and operant condition was risky. First he would have to get the right response and them either reinforce it, or punish it. He was a great doctor, not a great therapist. He didn't doubt his skills, but there was always room for error. If he reinforced the increased behavior of her, say, relaxing, and he negatively reinforced it on accident... Well, that causes a problem. And if he did punishment—no, not is no way in hell he would do; it would never work. It's either adding or removing a bad thing to get her to relax. The mix didn't sit well with him.

Reinforcement seemed like his bet, but he didn't want to gamble on this. Maybe if he treated the fear like any other fear, such as the most common one: heights. This was probably the basic form of Ameria's fear when he studied it closer. Usually, according to study, the basic method was to talk about the fear then slowly expose the person to the situation of being in a place high above ground.

Ameria's already acknowledged her fear, and she can talk about it. Also, she's defined the negative of the fear: trust. It was her brother, flesh and blood, that caused her fear, so the trust has stemmed off to everyone that picks her up will drop her. What Law needed to do was get her to change her view on of the fear; not everyone is like her older brother. People that are close to her would never drop her, the perfect example was himself, of course.

He has put her in situations where he would carry her at least twice, and there was one time when Nigel did—also an enemy, but that was a different story—plus there was probably all the times that Luffy and maybe even Zoro did, too. And they never dropped her, not once; he was sure that Luffy and Zoro never did. After being exposed to many of those situations of her fear started to let her see it different, but it wasn't enough.

Not yet.

He needed to take it a little bit farther, maybe take a few steps to make sure he wasn't rushing anything and then within a month or two maybe there will be progress in the right direction. He didn't know how long it would take, but at least there will be something.

Law nodded to himself; yes, this was a solid plan. All he had to do now was conduct the procedure.

Then his train of thought was interrupted when the door opened, and Brodie appeared, a heavy look in his blue eyes, his irises gleaming with pure annoyance. Law quirked a curious brow at his medical assistant. "What seems to be the problem? I find it hard to believe Petunia giving you a hard time."

"No," Brodie huffed, folding his arms over his chest and he continued to grumble. "Petunia's still sick as a dog. She still has a weak stomach, but her headache it gone, which is progress. Still, sea sick, is sea sick."

Law closed his book, rested his calf against his thigh, and then leaned back in his swivel chair, the ball of his foot twisted back and forth against the floor so the chair followed suit. "And what seems to be the problem, Mister Brodie?" he mused with a smirk curling the corner of his lips, but he already had a good idea what it was.

Brodie huffed, turning his head to direct his glare at the corner of the room. "_Your_ crew," he accused the ones he called fellow mates angrily. "They were the same way with Ameria when she first joined!" Brodie then began to vent as he paced the room viciously, waving his arms about wildly to truly express his feelings. "They wouldn't leave Ameria alone for a long time, even when she was stuck in the infirmary for two weeks, and now they are doing the same thing with Petunia! It's madness! Petunia is sea sick, this is her first time being on the sea, and in a submarine no less!"

There was a slight pause, and Law chuckled, asking: "Are you done?"

"_No!_" Brodie snapped bitterly, fists planted on his hips. "They need to leave her along and stop knocking on her god damn door to flirt! Petunia can't rest if they do that, it's annoying and makes me want to strangle them all! _Damn, stupid, moronic, idiotic fools!_"

There was another slight pause, and again, Law chuckled at the flustered sight of his medical assistant, then asked: "Are you done now?"

Brodie inhaled deeply through his nose and then said with a small scoff: "Yes."

"Good," Law nodded and stood up from his swivel chair, book tucked under his arm. "Now, we have a big task ahead."

"I know," Brodie nodded. "We have to help Ameria with her fear, but…"

"It's a strange one," Law finished, sighing deeply. "I know, but I've been doing some research and I think I had an idea that could just work. But, this thing is all about trial and error, of course."

"So…" Brodie trailed off, a concerned look in his eyes. "So we could just screw up and make Ameria scared of more things."

"…" Law turned to his medical assistant, frown on his lips. "When did you get so pessimistic?"

Brodie merely shrugged.

Law shook his head. "Let's just continue on. This will be a tedious process, after all."

"Ah, but before you go…" a new voice was added to the mix, and the medical professionals looked over to the beds placed along the wall of the infirmary and saw Sane within in kitty form sitting on the thin sheets idly. "I have something important to say."

Law and Brodie exchanged wary glances; this had bad idea written all over it. And despite that all, Law still asked: "And what is that?"

"You see…" Sane started slowly, lifting a paw so he could examine his sharp claws with a dull glaze over his red eyes. "I have… Picked up a few lost souls and they will be accompanying us for a while," then his gaze turned to Law, his eyes narrow with mischief. "Sorry that this is short notice, Captain Fuzzy Hat."

Law glared at the possessed cat, crossing his arms with book still pressured between his tense limb and chest. "You can't just pick up people," he sternly stated, a hard look in his grey eyes. "Especially _without_ my permission."

"Well…" Sane cocked his fuzzy head to the side in thought, his little tail swishing back and forth. "They aren't exactly people, per say…"

_Curious_, and the comment made Law's brow rise with confusion and he eyed the magical being. "What do you mean by that?"

Sane merely smirked, his sharp shining in the dim light of the infirmary, and then he looked to the shadows in the corner to introduce the two newest and unexpected guests. "Ally, Allen, would you please come forth?"

There was a slight pause before anything happened, but then suddenly four red glowing eyes appeared against the dark shadows of the room's corner. Slowly, the image became clearer, and there stood the form of a male standing defensively and wearily in his spot, but he also looked to be protecting the petite shadow woman cowering behind him. Law stared in disbelief for a moment, and he glanced to Brodie who looked just as shocked as he did. Then looked to Sane, hoping for more explanation; figuring that this was some magical phenomenon.

Sane simply shrugged and went on to clean his paw with his bright pink tongue. "You should be able to figure this one out, Captain Fuzzy Hat."

Law's brow furrowed in thought; this wasn't a magic issue? He crossed his arms and then closed his eyes to rummage through his memory more clearly. _Shadows_; well there was only one thing filed away that isn't magical about that. "Moriah," Law concluded as he opened his eyes once more.

"Bingo," Sane smirked with a mischievous gleam in his red eyes.

"But wait," Brodie interjected and held up him hands. "Doesn't the shadows Moriah steal have to be attached to something or else it goes back to its original owner."

"Unless it's his own," Law added shortly.

"True," Sane agreed with a nod. "But," he continued quickly. "That was over two years ago before he disappeared and the last we saw of him he had gotten more powerful, correct."

"_Mm-hmm,_" Law hummed in agreement. "So I'm guessing these two are the outcome of an experiment."

"They escaped," Brodie murmured as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "And now they are looking for their bodies.

"Exactly," Sane purred devilishly. "Though, I believe I know the location of their bodies because there are very special people, you see," and he smirked just as wickedly.

"I see," Law said calmly, trying not to be disturbed by the look on Sane's and tried to close this conversation as quickly as possible. "Since their visit will be short, they can stay, I suppose."

"But one question," Brodie chimed in, and Law sighed at his medical assistant need to drag it out.

"Which is…?" Sane inquired.

"Do they talk at all?" Brodie asked, wagging a finger towards the two.

"Yes," Sane answered shortly.

"…Then why haven't they spoken at all?" Brodie continued to question.

"Well…" Sane mulled over a good answer and then replied with: "The twins feel _guilty?_ Yes, _guilty_, that is the best way to describe how they feel. Or they're scared _shitless_. That works, too, whichever floats your boat: guilty as shit or scared shitless."

"…Why?" Brodie was getting more confused by the second.

"That's classified," was all Sane said.

Law's brows knotted together and he glared at the possessed cat suspiciously. "I don't like the sound of that."

Sane opened his mouth to respond, but his voice was replaced by another.

"_T—There's nothing to worry about it!_" the male shadow, Allen, shouted, a fiery look in his eyes. "_Sister and I will make it up to you!_"

"…" Law had no comment for the outburst other than a puzzled look on his face.

"_H—He's right!_" Ally nodded viciously to her twin's declaration. "_We'll make it up to, for sure!_"

"…" Still, Law had no snappy remark to the confusing comment.

"Captain…" Brodie nudged him in the side and discreetly whispered. "Are you sure about this…?"

"I have no idea," Law shrugged. "But how bad can it be?"

_Five minutes later…_

Ameria lounged on the bed, book in her lap as she studied some of the text that Aichki had brought with him long ago. She had been lacking in her studies for a while—not counting her rebellious childhood—and needed to catch up. She found it easier to read things on her own rather than having Aichki hover over her all the time; she loved her master, but he was still just as boring as ever even when he was completely healed now. Plus, Law's help with anatomy helped out quite a bit. Law was blunt and to the point whereas her master… Went off on too many tangents thinking that she need to know every little detail to understand, when really it just got them off topic.

As she turned the page of her journal, the unexpectedly door flew open and then slammed closed just as fast.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she snapped her head up to see Law had hurriedly entered the room. His back pressed against the door as if he was trying to keep something out, or maybe even hiding. There was a paranoid look on his face as he mumbled something quietly to himself, sweating bullets the entire time.

Ameria eyed him worriedly. "Law… You okay?" She asked with concern as she put her book aside and was about to leave the bed to comfort him.

Law didn't give her the time to move, and he didn't even reply. Instead, he stalked to the nightstand, taking long and swift strides, and he fumbled with the draw. He nearly pulled the entire wooden pocket out, and he scrambled to get everything in order only to shift through the contents like a madman mumbling voodoo to himself. Then he pulled out the things of his conquest: an unopened pack of cigarettes and lighter.

The bone mage's eyes opened wide when she saw him grab _that_ of all things; something must have been really bad if it drove Law to smoke again. But, she wouldn't let him, something even worse would happen if she didn't. His name was Brodie, and she would be held accountable if she did not attempt to stop their captain from having a cancer stick.

Before he could even break the plastic seal, she tackled him. Her chest smothered his as she forced his back to the ground, pinning his wrists above his head and straddled his hips.

For once, he didn't like the action and struggled against it; he twisted and turned, trying hard to cast her off from his person "_Ameria! Let go!_" he barked the demand angrily, a dark scowl for his expression; he really wanted that smoke…

"No smoking!" She countered sternly, not letting his tone or aura affect her and she held firm to her grip and even pressed her full weight onto his form. "Brodie will have a hissy fit if you do!" Or maybe their heads… Last time she thought they would.

"I don't care!" Law shouted as he continued his struggle, successfully loosening her grasp upon his wrist and he was about to push her off.

Ameria needed to think of something quick or else Law would be smoking again. Truthfully, she didn't care since this was Law's lungs. Plus, she grew up with men smoking cigars and cigarettes all the time, but she knew that Law only smoked if he was stressed, and she didn't like to see him stressed.

So, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind to defuse his stress.

"Let's have sex!"

Law froze, his eyes wide and a look of complete shock on his face as he stared into her eyes. His limbs went numb, and his firm hold on the lighter and cigarette pack vanished, the items falling to the floor with a clatter. The proclamation stunned him to silence, and there was almost an awkward pause among the two, but it was soon broke like glass. Tanker, still just as talkative as ever, yelped and begged for them from the bottom of his heart—if he had one—to wait and let the innocent escape before they did anything x-rated. With that in the open, Ameria blushed furiously; she forgot that Tanker, Shnell, and the siblings were in the room with her; though the only one that would spy on her would be Fabian. But, the wild spirit could not spy this time since Tanker scooped the belt with all the vessels and he jumped from the bed with Shnell in tow, the two racing to the bathroom.

While Law was distracted, Ameria saw an opportunity and flicked the cigarette pack away, the two items sliding across the floor to bathroom door that was shut to abruptly stop their movement. Then it was just the couple, alone in silence.

Law blinked slowly, finally regaining his composure, but there was still an undertone of surprise in his voice. "_What?_"

"Let's have sex," she repeated, trying to sound as confident as possible though her cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment for making such an outburst in public. "Sex is better for stress than smoking, right?"

Law continued to blink, but then his eyes lit up with a devious gleam to the pale grey and he smirked coyly, like a sly little devil. "I won't argue with that," and then with his recovered strength, he rolled them over so he loomed over her form.

* * *

><p>Bepo guarded the door of Petunia's at the request of Brodie. The medical assistant was very upset with the rest of the crew pestering Petunia as she rested, since the young nurse was sea sick. Many of his mates tried to get in with the excuse of just saying hello to the new member or making sure she was okay, but Bepo stayed firm to his orders. Plus, he was the first mate and they had to listen to him, no matter how weak his will was, his command was second to the captain himself. Sure, people asked him favors, such as Brodie when he asked if the bear could keep watch for Petunia.<p>

Bepo was okay with that, but he would not leave this spot until… Well, until Petunia was up and fine as a whistle.

He stood his ground, puffing out his chest as he shooed away his frustrated mates after they tried to worm their way into the room.

Then suddenly, the door opened behind him.

Bepo wasn't expecting that and he jumped from shock, whirling around to see the young nurse peeking out through the cracks. "Oh." He sighed in relief. "It's just you."

Petunia looked up at him with wide emerald eyes, her tan skin going pale, and she stuttered. "B—b—b—_bear!__T—t—talking bear!_"

"…I'm sorry," Bepo hung his head in shame.

Petunia looked even more shocked than before, but color came back to her cheeks, her skin turning bright red. "N—no! I'm sorry," and she retreated from the room and to the bear's side. "It's just something I don't see every day…"

Bepo perked back up, and shook his head. "It's okay. It happens all the time."

"O—oh…" Petunia mumbled quietly. "I…I see."

"_Hey! Is that the new girl?_"

Bepo heard the whisper from a mile away with his keen hearing skills and without delay, he grabbed Petunia's shoulders and hoisted her up. "I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "But we should wait for Brodie to come back," and then he put her inside the room and shut the door, guarding it once more.

* * *

><p>Law's chest was flush against hers, his lungs heaving for air, panting like a dog in heat, worn out and exhausted after a day at work. He framed her head with his forearms and then rested his forehead to hers, staring at her weary expression. Her eyelids drooped, a shiny gleam in her blue irises that matched the thin layer of sweat shared between them both.<p>

He shifted ever so slightly, gingerly moving his hand under her back, his palms on her shoulder blades, bare skin to bare skin. Then he moved, closing the tiny gap between them and he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"_Mmm,_" she moaned lightly, her hands clinging to his sides so he could feel her nails brush the surface of his skin. Then she pulled away from the kiss, a tiny pant escaping past her lips. "Feeling better?" she inquired softly, her voice meek and tired sounding.

"_Hmm,_" Law hummed, a tiny hint of a mischievous chuckle hidden in his weary tone. "Not quite."

Ameria eyed him curiously and gently bit her lower lip. "You know…" she started slowly, her voice smooth, almost a seductive purr to his ears. "You don't have to lie to get something you want." She told him as her fingers tapped against the bare skin of his sides.

Law threw his head back and let out a short laugh at the well-crafted flirt, which made his bone mage blush in embarrassment, but he wasn't laughing at her; _no_, not at all. He looked back down at her, a devilish gleam glowing in his eyes. "You don't say…" he trailed off as he cut off the end of his own sentence with a swift kiss to her lips.

He pulled her as close as they could possibly be, skin pressed together to the point where it felt as if they were already one. The heat filled his core, spreading like wildfire as his tongue tasted her once more. _So warm, so soft_; the curves of their bodies meshed together comfortably, not an ounce of friction. Not yet at least. He nestled into place between her legs, his new arousal twitching anxiously just like his bone mage's nails that clawed the skin of his sides.

Then _it_ happened; _it_, as in an event that hadn't happened in months.

Law let out a roar of pain as he felt the unforgettable burning sensation as invisible teeth chomped down on his shoulder. He instantly shot up, sitting back on his heels as his hand clutched his new wound and he bit his lip in agony.

"W—what?" Ameria propped herself up on her elbows, staring at him in shock. "W—who let Loki off his leash? Homes was supposed to be watching him!"

"I bet it was Fabian," Law growled as he looked over his shoulder to see the damage; it was the same as before. Nasty, red burn marks caused from the teeth of a dog spirit that hated his guts.

"I don't think so," Ameria sighed as she reached for the still open nightstand drawer and pulled out the burn ointment. "He's in the bathroom, remember?" she continued as she helped him treat the wound. "Plus, he can't get out of the vessel unless I'm in real danger…or if a creeper steals, _ahem—_" she blushed. "—you know what."

"_Hmph,_" Law scoffed as he rolled his shoulder once the ointment was applied; still fucking hurt like a motherfucker, like it had in the past. _Damn mutt_; whatever did Law do to deserve this kind of treatment? "All I what to know is where he is." He muttered under his breath, eyeing the room warily.

"I sense him in the corner," Ameria answered calmly as she placed the ointment back in its home. "He's not happy to say the least."

Law grumbled a long line of curses under his breath, the profanities making Ameria stare at him in shock because he usually didn't act like this. He felt like this was something Mister Eustass would do, and he rolled his eyes at the thought. They needed to find Homes as soon as possible, that was the important matter, or else Law was going to end up smoking the whole damn pack of cigarettes because he sure as hell wasn't gonna get any sex now. Though, it appeared someone else was looking for Loki already.

A hazy white mist slithered through the thin cracks under the door and then suddenly the image of little Lin appeared in the corner where Loki was supposedly. "_Loki! Please, come back!_" she cried with tears in her crimson eyes. "_You're making everyone mad! You ripped up the crew's special picture books and hid the chef's serving spoon and won't stop biting people! Everyone's mad at me!_"

"_L—Lin!_" Ameria flushed scarlet red, the skin of her body rising with heat like a thermometer.

Before the toddler could even turn around, the bone mage wrapped an arm around Law's neck, taking him to the sheets with her, and covers flew over their exposed forms to hide from the innocent eyes of little Lin. The burning sensation was instantly ignored when Law felt the warmth of his face forcibly pushed between her sweet bosom, and he groaned happily at the rough gesture. Which, in the end, earned him a light clonk in the head from his bone mage's fist.

"_What—?_" Lin's question was cut off with a gasp and then she shuttered sheepishly. "_I—I—I—I d—didn't—__**I'm sorry!**_" and then there was the pitter patter of small feet running away before vanishing just like that.

Ameria peeked out from the covers and saw nothing in the room. "I wonder how Lin got out of her vessel… Must be because she's more than just a spirit. But anyway, Loki's gone, too. He must have ran out when Lin came in."

"Good," Law grunted irritably as he popped out to lay beside her. "I swear all this stress is going to drive me to death, and this mutt isn't helping me."

Ameria quirked a brow. "What got you stressed in the first place?"

Law held up a hand. "Don't want to talk about it. You'll find out soon enough."

"…I don't like the sound of that." Ameria replied nervously.

"You should be fine," Law waved it aside. "They feel as if they wronged me, or something along those lines."

"Really?" Ameria eyed him curiously, both brows arched in shock. "What could you have done to them?"

"I have no worldly idea," Law sighed, relaxing out on the mattress with a weary expression. "Now I just want to sleep everything off and deal with it tomorrow."

_Knock, knock, knock_, the raps were tiny and weak, and a feeble voice followed. "_Ameria? Can I come in again? …Properly this time. I have something to show you._"

Law groaned, slapping his hands over his face. It was the toddler again; he still had ill feeling towards her, not as strong, but they still lingered there.

"Yes, Lin!" Ameria called to the toddler as she rose from the bed. "Just wait one second!" and she grabbed her dress from the floor, and then turned to Law. "Put some pants on."

Law was rather reluctant to do anything and he rolled over with a grunt, turning his back to her, but when he felt the whiplash of his jeans against his bare skin, he grumbled and got out of bed, making himself decent enough for company.

Ameria was already dressed and already heading to the door, grabbing the hatch and twisting it open for the toddler on the other side. She sounded shocked when she saw what was hidden in the hallway. "Oh my," she gasped. "What have you done, Lin?"

Okay, Law was a little curious now and he shifted in his seat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his bone mage to move. Ameria stepped aside, allowing Lin entrance, also the tiny scoundrel she was carrying. It was the skeleton of a small dog in her grasp, the animation lively with action as it wiggled its new joints back and forth. The skeletal dog let out a happy bark when he saw Ameria, but when its attention was turned to Law curiously eyeing the odd sight, the mutt growl viciously and bared its sharp fangs.

Law groaned, an annoyed expression on his face: it was none other than Loki.

"I gave him a visible body," Lin explained with a blush. "So he can't sneak up on Mister Captain and bite him anymore."

"Oh really?" America smiled and crouched down to pat the skeletal dog's head. "That's very nice, isn't it Law?"

"…" Law really didn't know what to say.

The gesture was… Nice. It had a bit of a hiccup but it was pure nonetheless. Lin seemed to work like that, maybe it was because she was still a child and didn't grasp certain things. Like how his nodachi in her hands brought back a painful memory. Though, this bump in her good plan was smaller compared to that, and in the end would help him dearly.

He smirked, resting his elbow on his knee and cradled his cheek with his hand. "And why did you do that?" He inquired.

"Because… Because I don't want you to be mad at me anymore…" she replied sheepishly.

Law chuckled lightly. "Well, I think your plan worked quite swimmingly.

Lin gasped, a bright smile on her pale face and she promptly dropped Loki and then ran to Law, embracing him at the knee. "Now we can do the mission successfully!"

* * *

><p>The door of the infirmary slowly creaked open, the young nurse peeking her head to see the ones inside. The captain and his medical assistant shared a deck, the surface cluttered with books that looked to be of the psychology kind, and both men worked feverishly, reading and writing notes. And at the captain's side was Ameria, the bone mage resting her head against her lover's shoulder with closed eyes, like she was taking a quick nap. The sound of the door opening didn't rouse them from work, but when she stepped in and then shut it behind her, they looked up, two of them at least.<p>

"You're up now," Law said without ever looking away from the text on his desk and scribbling notes on the top of a pile of papers underhand.

"You look a lot better," Ameria smiled friendly from her seat beside the captain of the submarine. "And I have to say you look very cute."

"O—oh," Petunia sheepishly mumbled as she glanced down at her outfit. It was simple really; a pink blouse tucked into her black pencil skirt and a medical lab coat she used when she worked back at her local clinic. "Thank you," Petunia smiled in return, but there as a nervous look in her eyes as she wiggled her toes in her flats. "Though…I was kinda worried that it was too revealing… Considering how the crew could be; I heard it from Bepo."

Ameria laughed and shook her head, long ebony locks swinging back and forth. "_Please_, you're fine. Your skirt is way longer than my dress and you're covered up from your waist to your jaw. You should be totally fine."

"I—I see," Petunia chuckled lightly as she scratched the side of her pink tinted cheek. "Then I guess it should be fine…"

"Well, they lose _that_ kind of interest after a while," Brodie added a bit of positivity. "A month and then they will treat like a part of the family, which leads to the fact that you should actually, officially meet your new 'family'. Are you ready for a tour?"

"Ah, yes," Petunia nodded, an eager smile on her lips.

"I'll take her," Law suddenly spoke up as he rose from his seat.

"Eh?" Brodie quirked a curious brow towards his captain. "You sure?"

"Yes," Law nodded. "Prepare for the procedure later today," and before he left, he placed a hand on his bone mage's shoulder as she started to follow suit. "Stay here with Brodie. I'll be back in a few minutes," and then he was gone with Petunia at his heels.

Ameria stood were she was, never moving an inch and just stared at the door still creaking from closure. It had been a while since she felt like this; a sensation in her core that felt so insecure when Law left with Petunia, and told her to stay off to the side. He probably had his reasons, but she couldn't name them. There was the bitter taste of jealousy in her mouth, mild, but still there.

She chewed on her lip, her mind rushing with many pessimistic thoughts. She felt it was odd how quickly Law accepted Petunia to the crew; he barely met her for a minute and then, _poof_, she was on the crew just like that. Brodie said she came to Law when they were in the medical store and she wanted to join because she lost her job and still wanted to learn. Okay, so maybe Petunia had a legitimate reason since Brodie said she wanted to be a doctor one day. She wanted to learn from the best, she had said, and Law an amazing doctor, there was no denying that. Though, he wasn't just a doctor, he was also a pirate, and the nurse was petrified to stone when she looked upon Law as the new feared pirate captain he was.

Something was fishy and she didn't like the smell of it; it felt all too familiar.

Ameria plopped back down in her seat, huffing as she crossed her arms with a scowl etching into the young wrinkles of her complexion.

"Ameria…" Brodie called to her, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek. "Don't get jealous."

"_Hmph,_" Ameria grunted; her emotions were he own and she could express them when she wished.

Brodie sighed and shook his head. "Seriously, don't act like this. Petunia is completely different from you-know-who. I can tell these things just by the way she carries herself. She is completely sincere, honest, and probably does not have the hots for Captain. And probably won't try to kill you either."

"Hmph," Ameria repeated.

Brodie merely sighed again, shaking his head as he went back to work reading the stack of books and writing notes tirelessly.

Maybe Brodie had a point, but didn't clear her suspicions just yet**. **Law was treating Petunia different her first few days compared to her own. For one, Law was giving Petunia the tour and Brodie gave her's in the past. _Also_, she remembered when she offered Petunia her old room, but Law said that they would clear out the storage room with extra clothing, blankets, and towels instead. She thought it was just for Petunia to be closer to the infirmary, but was that really the answer? And another thing, she thought it was odd that the crew continued to taunt her about the laundry she never did anymore. They said the new girl would probably do a better job, if she ever got out of the infirmary. It almost felt like they were hinting something to her; Petunia would always be at Law's side now.

She bit her lip until she felt the sharp jab of pain as her tooth pierced the skin. She tasted blood; but that was least of her worries. Another Rose was her only concern.

The door then creaked open again, Law and Petunia returning from their quick tour of the sub. Law's eyes flickered when he felt the tension, also when he saw the stiff stature of his bone mage sitting in her chair. "Mister Brodie," the doctor turned to his assistant, an air of professional authority swimming around his person. "Show Miss Petunia the necessary working for our infirmary."

"Yes Captain," Brodie nodded and got up from his seat, ushering Petunia to follow with a wave of his hand.

As the two assistants chatted among themselves with explanations, questions, and answers, Law worked his way back to his bone mage's side. Calmly, he sat down, arm draped over her stiff shoulders and with a free hand, he wiped the trickle of blood off her chin. "What seems to be the problem?" he whispered so the conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Ameria wanted so badly just to brush him off, let him figure it out for himself, but she knew that had bad idea written all over it. It was difficult to say what was on her mind without sounding stupid, but it was better just to get everything out in the open rather than let it fester.

She leaned forward, her lips to his ear, and she softly answered: "You treat me and Petunia differently, like, compared to when I joined the crew. I… Have bad feelings about it."

"That's true," Law sighed, and Ameria had half the mind to walk away before it got worse, but she would hear him out. "But, I have a reason for that. You and Petunia are different. Petunia is a frail person compared to you who is strong. The crew isn't bad, as you know, but they make good women…_Uncomfortable_. Brodie can fend them off, for a bit though. They left her alone when I was with her."

"So…" Ameria shamefully looked away. "It was just to make her feel more comfortable, huh."

"Exactly," Law nodded. "Though, like Brodie said, they'll get over their phase sooner or later."

"Right…" the bone mage mumbled; she felt horrible getting wound up like that, but at least it was cleared up quickly. She would have to deal with feeling guilty for being overzealous for a few days, but at least it wouldn't jealousy rotting in her gut.

"Hey," Law broke her chain of thought and tapping under her chin, holding it in place. "Chin up," he whispered in a gentle tone as he leaned forward and gave her a tiny peck.

"_Oh no!_"

The sudden squeal made Ameria jump and she broke away from the bliss and looked around her mildly annoyed boyfriend to see a frazzled Petunia.

The nurse was frantically patting the many pockets of her lab coat, her tan face losing all color as her blonde hair became fizzy from frustration. "I lost my lucky pen! That was something my brother gave me before I started school…"

"I'll help you look for it," Ameria offered, quickly standing from her seat; she felt she had to make it up to Petunia, even if the nurse saw no ill feelings from her.

Ironically enough, Law was a little miffed that she was suddenly leaving; he didn't like to leave, um, things unfinished. But, Ameria cast that aside, this was a good way to get to know Petunia a little bit more anyway since they would be living together for quite some time. Though, Petunia was a very soft spoken person. She really didn't chatter about herself unless she was asked; Ameria figured it was because the nurse was nervous.

Understandable since she just joined a pirate crew and all, and it was nice that Law went out of his way to make Petunia feel comfortable. The nurse was just a normal girl compared to her who was a mage, who had experienced fighting on the sea. From the simple stories of her past, the most Petunia ever saw was witnessing bar fights and also having beer thrown in her face by women at the strip club.

Petunia was thankful to be out of that mess though, it was clear enough in the relieved expression in her face. She said she owed a lot to him for helping her out.

Logically, the bone mage thought it was Law the nurse was talking about, but it wasn't so.

Ameria had this strange feeling that Petunia knew where she dropped her pen; the nurse was either retracing her steps too well or maybe… She dropped it on purpose. The bone mage was beginning to wonder if it was really an accident that the pen went missing.

The lucky pen of Petunia's was located in the boiler room, and was also found by Nigel since the writing utensil laying right beside his favorite little piece of machinery; interrupted his nap, he had said.

_Coincidence?_

Ameria didn't think so.

As Nigel gave back the little blue pen that looked worn from use over the years, Ameria saw _that_ glow in Petunia's eyes, and did wasn't only because of the red blush on the nurse's cheeks. Ameria knew it well because she was sure she had that same look when she saw Law.

Ameria slapped her hands to her cheeks and gasped: "_By Mortalitas's Dark Name! __**Petunia!**_"

Before the nurse could be respond, the bone mage was dragging her out of the boiler room. Nigel had barked at them, calling her crazy as she left in such a hurry, but she cast if off like water on a duck's back. There was something more important that being called 'crazy' at the moment. Which is why she traveled to her old room with Petunia in tow and shut the door with a giant _bang_.

Out of breath, Ameria placed her hands on her knees and looked to her toes, and that's when she noticed something. "Wow," she blinked. "I didn't think I could run so well in heels."

"W—what seems to be the matter…?" Petunia's voice brought her back to reality

"Oh, right!" Ameria straightened her posture and then began to pace the room, her heels clicking against the floor. "Well, you see, I was worried over nothing Petunia. It's a long story, but the short version is a past experience of another girl on the sub was really bad. But this time it's different, really different."

"W—W—W—What do you mean?" Petunia looked away, crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I know your secret~" Ameria mischievously sung.

"**W—What!?**" Petunia whipped her full attention back to the bone mage, a look of pure shock on her face.

"_Mm-hmm,_" Ameria hummed, smile on her lips as she poked Petunia's red nose. "You like Nigel."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**Note: I won't lie to you guys, but for a while I think my motivation for Bones has been decreasing and I don't know why. You can probably tell by my not so great chapters. I apologize for this. This isn't the same with His Heir, so I don't know what's going on. Though, you shouldn't worry to much because I do have a bit of motivation which is the fact that Bones is almost done and quitting now is stupid. I will not be a quitter and I will trudge through this thing (with the help of my beta dragging me by my ankles through the mud).**


	121. Chapter 117: Hatred

Velonica14: I made sure I made a _good_ blonde female character; I feel like Rose was a...she was just bad. So Petunia is for all the blonde characters out there. You are cute, smart and nice.

Alpenwolf: Nigel forgives you because you are his bro. Bros gotta stick together.

xXMegers17Xx: Nigel and Petunia are one-sided right now...I'm not sure if I will be able to focus on another relationship for..."reasons."

Kaappimorso: Thank you.

Connie-Ts: Alley and Allen are...handy. And it's "reliever."

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Well, Law won't argue with having sex to get rid of stress.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Tanker and Shnell are like Ameria's babies...she did make them, she's just not as "Gabriella-like" about it, you know?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 117: Hatred.<p>

"I—I—I—" Petunia was frazzled on the highest scale.

Her cheeks were stained scarlet red and she could keep eye contact with the cheeky bone mage. Her emerald eyes scanned the room, desperately looking for something to change the topic but there was nothing. She mumbled something under her breath that Ameria couldn't understand, but by the nervous twitches, the bone mage could tell the nurse was trying to counteract that accusation, but was failing miserably.

"Um—It's not like that—" Petunia was sweating bullets as she waved her hands in defense, talking a mile a minute. "I—I was really serious when I asked Doctor Trafalgar for help in my studies. I had lost my job due to Fable and staying home wasn't the greatest idea by myself since Fable would have just come after me."

Ameria cleared her throat; she knew by the look on Law's face that night that if Petunia stayed home she wouldn't have had to worry about Fable coming after her again.

Petunia didn't notice the look the bone mage's face and continued easily. "I felt that my only option was to join the Heart Pirates. The Clinic I worked at was the best in the city and working at one less than that would never help me! I trust that Doctor Trafalgar can help me! A—and—and Nigel…" Petunia trailed off, bashfully glancing to the corner of the room to avoid direct eye contact.

"He's a perk," Ameria stated with a sly smile.

Petunia's pink cheeks bloomed crimson once more and she gasped in shock, her eyes telling the tale that she was caught red-handed, but she tried to cover it up. "N—no! He just really helped me out a lot the other night! I—it's nothing like that! I swear it!"

Ameria crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor, but there was a grin on her lips. "You don't have to lie," was all she said.

Petunia hung her head, finally giving in and she mumbled: "Maybe I like him a little…"

"Now was that so hard?" Ameria giggled with a tiny smile.

Petunia lifted her head and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I was just afraid of what you would say… I heard that you were like siblings."

"Well, if you see it like that…" Ameria trailed off with a smirk. "As Nigel's sister I approve of you. I think Nigel needs a good girl in his live anyway. He really is too picky… I thought him and Nami had a shot, but he got pissed when she wanted him to buy her stuff."

"He…gets mad easily," Petunia murmured quietly. "He got angry and punched Boss at the bar because he bumped into him."

"Yup," Ameria nodded. "That sounds just like Nigel. Though the stuff Nami wanted was worth at least 50 million beli all together…"

"What?!" Petunia gasped in shock. "Really! That is enough to pay off all my loans and to live off of for like…years!"

"Yeah…" Ameria scratched the side of her cheek. "Nigel had a similar reaction, just a lot more cursing and yelling. And a slap."

"Nigel slapped her?" Petunia gasped in shock, her emerald eyes the size of saucers.

"No, Nami did." Ameria corrected. "Nigel doesn't hit girls…unless they are drunk and won't leave him alone."

"I…after working at a bar, that doesn't faze me," Petunia replied. "Some of the women could be too clingy and it…it looked annoying."

"Nigel would love to hear that," Ameria chuckled lightly. "He'll like to have a friend that agrees with him more often than not."

"R—really?" Petunia inquired with a shy smile, but there was an eager look in her eyes.

Ameria nodded with her own smile and opened her mouth to respond, but noises outside interrupted her. Members of the crew passed by in a hurry, sounding confused and curious about something they stumbled upon in the waves of the New World. "Hmm," she hummed in thought with a quirked brow. "Seems like something interesting is happening."

* * *

><p>The crew clustered on deck, hanging over the edge of the railing to inspect the interesting sight in the thick fog. The heavy mist made it difficult for the sub to travel along the waves, so they had to submerge until it was cleared up. Though, no one liked it since there was a massive heat spell they were going through and the sub was boiling in the water like a hot potato. Tons of fans were circulating the air so it would be stale and caused more discomfort, but it didn't help the men that wore thick boiler suits.<p>

Many of them had unzipped half their boiler suits partway and tied the sleeves around their waists to expose the many battle scars and tattoos on their skin.

So, when the radar went off in the control room, everyone was okay with going to the surface, even if it meant a fight with an enemy crew; they just wanted to feel the cold breeze and fresh air on their skin. Luckily, it wasn't an enemy ship, hell, the vessel was seemingly vacant and surprisingly, it was a submarine. It was an older model from the look of it and probably had been abandoned for decades.

It was a rusty grey covered in barnacles of all sizes and there was an eerie aura radiating from the submarine, like it was the one that caused the thick fog.

The crew was wary, inching away slowly from the railing with caution gleaming in their eyes. But, not everyone was like that. Law looked curious of the sight, the thrill of adventure he swore he got from Straw Hat rubbing off on him. The mages were intrigued as well, even Aichki had traveled out of his hole after the…traumatic experience from the bar. He looked better; the color had returned to his skin.

"Looks like a haunted sub," Ameria eagerly stated. "I can feel a heavy presence here," and the crew got a little uneasy when they heard that, considering the last time they dealt with a spirit she brought down an entire hotel that reached the sky. But Ameria was excited; practically jumping off the walls excited when she saw it. Turning to Law with a bright smile, she asked: "Are you going to explore it?"

"Hmm," Law hummed in thought, crossing his arms and closed his eyes. "I don't see why not…"

The crew gasped in shock, and before Law could even finish his sentence, the men chimed in.

"Really, Captain?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Remember the last ghosts?"

"You don't even like Loki!"

"We don't even like the mutt!"

"He…he ripped up our stuff! _You-know-what,_ too!"

_Bark, bark, bark!_

The men jumped at the sound, whipping around in slight fear to see Loki; they were familiar with the dog's deadly bite. The mutt was in his new skeletal form, though, but seeing his anger didn't help them feel better, but he was barking like crazy at the captain. Good thing he was firmly attached to a leather leash held by the Homes.

"Uh…" Nigel blinked in confusion and pointed to the dog.

Homes slowly turned to the blonde mechanic, and the ghost butler politely replied: "Loki wished to go on a walk, but I believe his true intention was to attack the Captain of the vessel.

"See, Captain!"

"Ghosts don't like you!"

"I am quite fond of the Captain."

"Shh, Homes! You're not helping us!"

"Terribly sorry, dear sirs, but it's simply the truth."

Law ignored the masses and focuses completely on his bone mage. "…But I want you to stay here."

"What?" Ameria frowned deeply, her furrows furrowing with sadness.

"I know you want to," Law sighed and placed a hand on her head, fingers running through her hair. "But I want you to stay with Brodie and Petunia so we can begin the process of removing your fear. That's more important, right?"

Ameria sighed deeply and nodded. "You're right, it is more important. But…" she trailed off, glancing to the side. "I don't want you to go alone."

"He won't go alone," Aichki corrected with a smirk, walking up to the couple. "Now that I'm healed, I can be more helpful than sitting in that room all day."

"Heh," Law chuckled. "Sounds like a plan," then he turned to his head mechanics. "Shachi, Penguin, you two are coming too."

"_**What!?**_" The two gasped in shock in unison.

"Really?" Shachi groaned.

"Do we have to?" Penguin whined.

Law didn't give them an option and ignored them as he took his nodachi from his first mate's paws, then with a graceful leap from his deck, he soared over the railing and he fell to a crouch onto the opposite deck of the old submarine. The wooden boards creaked underfoot, and he frowned; it was unstable, but that was unsurprising. Luckily, Aichki who was quick on his heels saw the danger and was wise to tread lightly when he jumped and landed on the weak deck. Unluckily, Shachi and Penguin did not do the same.

The two head mechanics were slightly spooked about heading into a haunted area and they let their nerves distract them. Putting way to much weight into their landing, they both fell through the deck, the wooden boards cracking under their combined pressures.

That broke the ice and also the tension, the crew laughing at the misfortune. Law just shook his head and Aichki sighed heavily. Well, at least they didn't have to deal with a locked door. The grandmaster was the first to jump down into the manmade hole and Law lingered for a second, looking up at the deck on more time. The crew had had their fun and some of left while others stood watch just in case. Though, his bone mage still stood at the railing. She looked like a lost puppy; her eyes wide have a glossy look and her frown was tiny, but still so defined. She really wanted to go, and she was just as upset that she couldn't.

Law sent her a reassuring smile, but she just turned away, the heavy gloom in her eyes growing. He sighed when she sulked away and disappeared; she would get over it after a while. But, he had other things to worry about and he followed after the group into the unknown.

It was dark, the blackness almost blinding his surroundings save for what little light came from the hole above. Law pursed his lips in thought; he knew that Aichki had his magic—the orbs were very handy—but he didn't know if the grandmaster would use his magic, even if it was something small. Aichki had yet to do anything but try and help Shachi with getting Penguin's foot out of another small hole he created. After the united power of the two, Penguin was finally freed.

"Mister Aichki," Law called to the mage, the grandmaster humming in acknowledgement. "Care to light the way?" He inquired with a small smirk and motioned to the darkness with a hand.

"Ah, but of course," the grandmaster nodded and held out a hand, his fingers and thumb illuminated with grey light. "They will be small and somewhat weak though due to reasons I'm sure you understand, Captain."

Law nodded. "Yes, a bit of light it better than nothing. Plus since we're staying in a group due to the poor structure of the submarine, so your special sight will help us as well," the captain smirked and lazily pointed to his own eyes to emphasize his point.

Aichki smiled. "Very true," and then with a flick of his wrist, the tiny grey orbs at his fingertips floated into the dingy atmosphere on their own.

The light was dim, but worked its charm well enough as they traveled through the ancient piece of machinery. The vessel was creaky, the floors a solid sheet of timber rather than thick metal; it was like the only thing metal within the vessel was the shell and the important structural beams. There was the machinery too, but there was nothing on the first floor. The stairs were destroyed and completely blocked by rotting debris, which put a wrench into their plan. Another route was hard to find since the layout of the old submarine was crumbling; halls were cut off and holes ripped through walls made new ones. Finding another way down was high on their list, but they still did a thorough sweep of the first floor.

Thanks to the grey orbs, the three could see well through the piercing darkness, the narrow halls lighting up ever so slightly. They investigated the rooms Aichki deemed safe since he could examine them properly. They searched through drawers, scanned over shelves and peek into every nook and cranky they could find. Though, they didn't really know what they were looking for; Shachi and Penguin had questioned Law about it many times. Truthfully, Law didn't know what himself. He had told them that and they didn't find it to be a good answer and began complaining like whiny little spoiled brats. With that, Law gave them a list, a long ass list to keep them occupied: maps, documents, journals, records, devices, pieces of machinery, suspicious scraps of metal and more.

That only made them complain even more.

Law just couldn't find middle ground with these two and he really just wanted to slap them into oblivion, but he kept his cool. Mentally counting to ten and then a deep breath in and out, he added one more thing to the list: treasure.

That was the thing that shut the two up instantly and they vigorously began to search like hungry dogs on the hunt for rabbits and foxes.

With the quest for prizes underway, the head mechanics sniffed out the most important room: the late captain's quarters. The man's portrait was still hanging off the wall, the middle-aged gentleman in his Marine Blues, but the oil painting was withering away slowly so the image was faint. But the most prominent aspect of the painting was actually something later added, three large slash marks through the old captain's face. Law took a mental note and then carried on; as of now, this was the jackpot and the pirates wouldn't leave any corner untouched.

Shachi and Penguin dove head first into the chests clustered in the corner of the room, letting their skills of locking picking to break in and steal the forgotten goods. Law focused on the massive desk that took over the entire room. The high back chair was toppled over and the cushions were damp with mold, and Law scooted it further to the side with his foot and then searched through the drawers for anything. All the paper was worn and the ink faded to the point where the words were no longer legible. He sighed in disappointment; a journal would have been nice. The disappearance of the crew and its captain could have been natural, but in the New World it could be unnatural just as easily.

If there was something wrong with this mist and it was actually a slow acting poison that would destroy them all in a matter of days. Well, basically, they were fucking toasted.

Law should do experiments on it just in case, but how does one go about collecting mist? Hmm, getting an empty jar and allow the gas to liquefy; that could work. It was the simplest solution he had at the moment. He was just being cautious after all.

Looking away from the desk, Law saw that his head mechanics were skill having trouble with the locks; apparently there was more than one lock on each chest and it was taking more time they would have like. And a quick glance to the grandmaster, Law saw that Aichki was concentrating on one object and one object alone. Since the grandmaster's back was towards him, Law made his way towards him.

Looking over Aichki's shoulder, Law's brows furrowed curiously. "Is that an old radio?" he inquired.

"I believe so," Aichki nodded, holding the radio closer to the light of his tiny orbs.

It was an old model that matched the state of the old submarine. There was a few holes in the speaker, but that could be replaced. And the wood was a little dank, but at least there wasn't a shred of mold to be found, which meant the inner gears would be working properly, or at most not damaged by water.

"It's most likely broken." Law stated bluntly.

"Ah, but everything that's broken has a chance of being fixed." Aichki wisely said, but his smirk had a devious edge. "You of all people should know that, Captain Trafalgar."

"Hmph," Law grunted, brows furrowed in annoyance as he turned his attention away from the grandmaster; what a taunt.

Aichki chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway," he moved the subject to another topic. "I was thinking this would make a good present…" the grandmaster trailed off as he wrapped a large cloth he produced from his robes around the broken radio.

Law's curiosity came back to his eyes and he glanced towards the grandmaster. "For whom?"

"Oh, I believe it would be for a very upset girl," Aichki hinted with a sideways glance. "She so happens to like radios because her father had large one of this old model that he would listen to at night with her and listened to old 1920's murder-mystery dramas," and then the grandmaster held out the cloth-wrapped-radio to the captain, small grin on his lips.

"Heh," Law chuckled and accepted the gift and tucked it under his arm. "You make an excellent wingman, Mister Aichki."

"Well, I doubt they would do very much," Aichki sighed and jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the head mechanics, Shachi and Penguin more focused on the empty chests the finally opened.

"Touché," Law sighed as well and then shook his head.

_Bang._

_Clack!_

_**BANG!**_

The four whipped their heads around to the open doorway where the sounds were heard. Shachi and Penguin closest to the scene of the crime, inched away closer to the corner.

Shachi gulped, his tan cheeks going pale. "Err, what was that?"

"Probably something…falling?" Penguin guessed warily and let his denial pierce his judgment. "It was probably something that fell over! This place is fallin' apart after all."

"It's a ghost," Aichki corrected frankly.

"S—Shut up!" Shachi snapped, a tiny stutter in his tone. "Don't say shit like that, huh!"

Aichki quirked a brow at the two men trembling in their boots. "Well, it's only the truth."

"I—I bet you're lying!" Penguin timidly accused the grandmaster, jabbing a finger in his direction. "You just wanna scare us or something."

Aichki crossed his arms in defense, but there was an amused gleam in his eyes. "Oh really, they why don't you investigate?"

"Why don't you!" Shachi countered childishly.

"I think you should," Law defended the grandmaster, an entertained smirk on his lips. "You two are closer to the door, anyway."

"…You're cruel."

"So cruel."

Law merely chuckled as he watched the head mechanics play a game of rock-papers-scissors to see who had to look. Best two out of three, Penguin lost the hand duel and had to check out the area.

He gulped, the bob of his Adam's apple going up and down as he crept into the hallway, the creaking underfoot not helping lighten the eerie atmosphere. Penguin slouched his shoulders, each step he took making him look smaller and smaller; he resembled a turtle going at a snails pace through an eternity.

Penguin was in the hallway, he looked right, and then left, and then right again.

And before his very eyes, a dark shadow darted across the wall.

A visible chill ran over his spine and he turned to stone.

"You saw that," Law's question was more of a statement towards the grandmaster, the both of them standing in front of the open doorway.

"Yes," Aichki nodded with a curious smirk.

Shachi was sweating beads, the ginger hidden in the corner where he couldn't see out in the hallway at all. "What was it, what was it!?"

"Let's find out," Aichki proclaimed, a grin on his lips that rivaled a giddy school boy watching his hero in action, and then he bolted out the door after the ghostly presence that could not escape.

Law followed after the grandmaster, but made a quick stop to clonk Penguin on the head to remove the stone shell rooting him in place. Then, the three hurried after Aichki and also the ghost; one being curious of the apparition, while the other two were more or less forced to join because the orbs of light stayed close to the grandmaster's side; either of them wanted to be in the dark.

Law found it ironic that his head mechanics were afraid of one little ghost when they had Homes and Loki—who was a ghost until this afternoon—on the sub for quite a long time. Though, he figured it was just because those two were different; Loki was only caused mischief—unless if came to Law—and Homes was basically Loki's keeper by order of Sane. They saw the two unless it was a rare occasion; they weren't in the habit of scaring people. Well, with Homes having Loki on a leash all the time, it was hard for the mutt to scare—or bite—any of them. But now that Loki wasn't a ghost anymore, well, he figured they would see, and hear, the two more often.

He wondered how his crew would react to that; so far it wasn't looking pretty since Loki already destroyed every porn book they owned.

Personal musing aside, Law stopped in his tracks when Aichki came to a sudden halt.

The grandmaster stood at attention, his eyes scanning the narrow halls. "I've lost it," he blurt it out.

"But you're a grandmaster necromancer!" Shachi fumed, but he was still sweating bullets from his pale brow and cheeks. "You shouldn't be losing something like this!"

"I didn't lose track of it completely," Aichki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's still here, but the strong presence turned suddenly weak. It's strange, but that can only mean one thing, the hatred of the spirit has festered for many years."

Shachi and Penguin gulped together and inched closer, huddling like Arctic birds that wanted comforting warmth. Yet, it did nothing to help them.

Law pursed his lips; _festering hate, huh?_ The only thing that came to mind was that painting in the captain's quarters. "Seems like a member of the crew was wronged by the captain."

"Maybe, but we'll never know for sure…" Aichki trailed off, but then he inhaled sharply, his eyes going sharp. "It's back."

The group was cautious, the creaking floorboard increasing as footsteps getting closer and the bangs against the metal walls getting louder and louder.

Then it was silent, as if time had stopped itself.

They waited for something.

Then the combined screech of the head mechanics ricocheted off the walls, Shachi and Penguin both finding the ghost again. Yet, by the time Law and Aichki whirled around it was gone and the only thing they got was two scaredy-cats. In a fit of panic, fear and paranoia, Shachi jumped onto Law's back and clung to the fabric of his hoodie like a baby koala, and then Penguin leaped like a frog right into Aichki's arms, clinging to his robe like a baby.

Aichki had no words to say and stood there with a blank stare, but Law was fuming, steam pouring from his ears. The captain was about to let out a mighty roar that would make his men quiver more in their boots than any silly ghost, but his voice choked on a groaning crack beneath his feet.

The unbalanced weight on the weak floorboards caused them to create yet another hole in the floor; well, they could cross finding a way to the lower floor off the list.

But Law was none too happy about the method. He shot up, the radio still clutched to his chest and his nodachi still in his free hand. "_You morons!_" he barked, losing his cool, but he felt justified in doing so. "_You're men for fuck's sake! Act like one!_"

Shachi and Penguin sat on the floor, looking down at their feet like distraught puppies being scolded by their owner. Then, they dared look their furious captain in the eye, but then suddenly the guilt look in their eyes turned to fear.

Law knew he was angry, truthfully unbelievably upset with them, but he didn't think he would strike fear into their souls… Unless he underestimated his own levels of rage.

But one glance towards Aichki told him that it wasn't him. He stopped chewing out his head mechanics, and slowly, he turned around to face the apparition standing right behind him.

The spirit was shrouded in an eerie green glow, the image of a tall man looming before him. The ghostly man's skin was a sickly pale color and covered in terrible burns that looked fresh, the smell of sulfur suddenly piercing the air. The overalls singed from long gone flames and the ghost held a simple wrench in his hand, his bony fingers clutching the tool to death.

The hollow eyes of the apparition bore into his soul, like he was staring into the dark abyss of a lonely hell.

_Potbelly…Potbelly John…_

Law took a small step back when the spirit took another while he heard Aichki quickly rise from his spot on the floor and stood at his side. Then the ghost's wrench burst into flames, the size of the tool growing in size until it rivaled Law's nodachi.

The ghostly man held the handle with both hands, wielding the weapon like a giant sword.

_My Potbelly…My Potbelly…__**MY POTBELLY!**_

And then he swung the giant wrench at the group.

Law took another step back; ghosts really weren't his forte since he didn't think his devil fruit would work on a being that was not entirely there in the physical world. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Though he didn't want to, he tossed the radio in the blanket to the ground, and the crack he heard made his heart ache, but he turned that into rage against the ghost ready to strike.

In a flash, he whipped out his blade, the sharp metal clashing with the enlarged wrench that wanted to split his skull in two.

A part of him was surprised that the ghost's weapon was solid, but he was thankful he was able to stop it at least, but fighting in an unstable and old submarine…

_Oh fuck._

Then suddenly the grandmaster stepped forwards, pulling a necklace made of wooden beads from his robe and shouted: "_I banish thee!_"

The ghost roared, the light suddenly illuminating from dull beads and he tried to use his arms and shield his hollow eyes from the brightness, but to no avail. The ghost turned to ash before their very eyes. Shachi and Penguin sighed deeply in relief as they both collapsed to the floor.

Law sheathed his nodachi and then quickly turned to the radio, couching to his knees to see if it was alright. He pulled the blanket away and saw that a corner of the wood was chipped, but there didn't look to be terrible damage; the wood should be replaced anyway.

With the present in check, he tucked it back under his arm and then looked to Aichki. "So," he started. "What did you do, exactly?"

"Does it matter?" Shachi chimed in.

"It's gone!" Penguin whined. "That's all that matters!"

Aichki ignored the head mechanics and answered the captain's question. "They are exorcism beads," he began his explanation and held up the beads for the captain to see in the dim light of the grey orbs. "They use barely any of my magic, you see. It is only a trigger and then the beads' powers takeover. It's a good substitute when the Council can track my more powerful magic spells. They will never find me this way."

Law's brows furrowed together, the unexpected return of the past coming back once more and he grumbled: "I wish I had known this beforehand," and Aichki blinked in confusion at the annoyed look he was receiving from the pirate captain.

* * *

><p>The mist turned out to be normal, nothing caused by the ghost according to Aichki, though the doctor still wanted to test that to see if it had a negative effect on his fucking crew. So, until he got the results, it was time to simmer down and visit his special lady. Law walked into his bedroom, finding his bone mage lounging on the couch. She was busy at work, studying the many note her master had brought and written for her; she even had a bucket of dust bunnies that Sal swept up from that morning before breakfast. With the grey glow of her magic engulfed around her hand, Ameria focused on the book was waved her fingers. And from the metal bucket came an array of different little dragons.<p>

Their skeletal wings sparked with magic, the aura almost invisible to the naked eye, but there was a sudden pulse of energy as the tiny dragons took flight.

Law smirked lightly as two of the many dragons flying around his room perched on each of his shoulders. He nudged one of the little dragons in the head, the skeletal creature actually purring like a cat at his touch, and he chuckled in reaction.

The smooth sound of his voice snapped the bone mage from deep concentration and she looked up at him, weak smile on her lips. "You're back…did you have fun?"

Law could tell she was still let down from not being able to explore the haunted sub; Brodie had told him that she was sulking too much to work in the fear-removal experiment. And it was best not to tell her about the ghost either, but, he had something that would made her feel better at least.

"It's was okay," he shrugged, trying to make her feel as if she didn't miss out—which she did—too much.

"Hmph," she huffed and glared at him. "Such a liar."

Law sighed; at least he still had his ace up his sleeve. Walking over to her, he then sat down beside her, holding out the item he collected from the old submarine.

Ameria cocked a brow as she hesitantly grabbed the present wrapped in an old brown blanket. Slowly removing the cloth and she gasped when she saw the radio in her lap. "Where…?" She started to ask, but lost her voice as she gingerly held it in her hands.

"On _that_ piece of junk," Law replied, referring to the old submarine, and he slung an arm around her shoulders. "A little birdie told me you like radio's because it reminded you of home. It doesn't work, but there's a sub full of mechanics. I'm sure one of them will be able to fix it."

Ameria nodded, but there was a distant look in her eyes, almost dreamlike. She was smiling so happily as she rested her head against his chest; early this afternoon gone from her mind completely, vanished without a trace. "Thank you…" she murmured sweetly as she closed her eyes.

Law mumbled a tiny laugh. "You're welcome," and he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Justice yawned widely as he left his room, small tears of sleep collecting at the corner of his eyes. He had been rather sick for a few days; his fever was high and his body felt weak. It was a mixture of a cold and fatigue. He was stressed with being back at HQ with…him, and also walking in the rain with Garp to go to the Ramen Stand wasn't necessarily a good idea.<p>

He was stuck in his room for two weeks with a terrible head cold and had no touch with the outside save for what Abigail felt worthy of telling him, which was little. She still hated his guts, even when he was as sick as a dog… Pitiful, really.

Though, checking his temperature after a long rest, he saw he was back to normal and finally got to leave his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, luckily, though he was greeted by Smoker, the Vice Admiral walking down the hall by chance.

"Justice," Smoker nodded to his fellow Marine. "Congratulation on a job well done," he said as he pushed his sunglasses atop his head.

Justice's brows furrowed in confused. "What?" he slowly inquired.

Smoker's arched his brow, an almost wary look in his dark eyes. "You don't know?" He asked in disbelief, and Justice shook his head. "…It's all over the papers. Admiral Julian disclosed to the public that you went on an uncover mission and infiltrated the Heart Pirates to learn about all their secrets within the alliance, and it earned you the title of Vice Admiral. It's not front page news due to the Battle of Zo… But all the secrets helped with Dressrosa apparently." Smoker then paused, a small frown on his lips. "Truthfully, I didn't except something like this from you."

Justice was petrified; his heart literally stopping. Shocked was an understatement, the mental blow to his body forced him back to the wall. A headache immediately pounded against his skull, the poisonous thoughts racing through his mind. Law hated him; he knew it, he just knew it, Law hated his guts right now, wishing he were cast in the pits of hell for betraying a brother's trust and bond.

But Justice never did anything; he was ill and lying in bed oblivious to the world around it.

Dammit! Why didn't Abigail tell him anything?

This was all too much to take in; he was sick for two weeks and was still weak. And that caused him to crumble to the floor, crouched with his arms around his legs and head atop his knees.

"Hey…" Smoker was concerned by his fellow Marine's reactions to the supposedly good news and was about to help him stand, but he was stopped.

"I'll handle this. Vice Admiral Smoker." The elegant tone of Admiral Julian entered the scene, the man walking up to the two. "He is my subordinate, therefore I'll look after him, you are dismissed Vice Admiral Smoker," the Admiral stated calmly as he folded his heads behind his back.

"He needs to be taken to the infirmary," Smoker countered bluntly; for some reason he didn't like this man.

"I will handle this," The Admiral repeated coldly, his icy glare sending a frustrated Smoker away in a huff. Then once the Vice Admiral turned the corner, disappearing from sight and was also out of earshot Julian took a hold of Justice's collar and rammed the younger man's back to the wall. "_You think you can slip away and hide in the protection of your brother?_"

Justice gasped for air as the cold hand of the devil wrapped around his neck.

"_Well, I've pulled the strings so that will never happen again. __**He will hate you until the day you die.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	122. Chapter 118: Radio Transmission

Velonica14: Ah, thanks for the edits. I'll get to them when I can.

Alpenwolf: Well, Abigail already hates Justice, but she doesn't know about the situation between Justice and Julian, therefore...you get the picture.

Connie-Ts: Julia? I'm sorry...but there is no girl named Julia in my story...

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Actually, Law HAS read the newspaper (look back to where we first meet Petunia).

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The radio doesn't help much...actually...lol

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 118: Radio Transition<p>

After an…unconventional session with Ameria, Law decided that he need to take a tiny break. He loved Ameria dearly and he knew she wanted to remove her fear, but she was getting to be a little difficult. Even with the present situation, she still had ill feelings of being left behind because Shachi and Penguin had fucking big mouths; she wasn't pleased when she heard about the events on the old submarine, and was she didn't get to learn the mystery behind the ghost's anger.

So, the session didn't go well due to his bone mage's bad mood, which meant that Ameria needed to simmer down, which then meant she locked herself in her room that was also his. He was forced to retreat to his office for the time being.

Sighing, he read through Cleon's notes, completely bored; he knew he had to, but he didn't feel like it. They docked already and Law had scoped the land; it was interesting with its Black Woods and Hazardous Duke Castle at the top of the mountain. But, Law didn't feel like dealing with any government and their officials for quite some time. Though, if his crew heard a good rumor about treasure than maybe it would be worth it, but as of now, there was nothing.

Law remained cooped up until then, or until he and his bone mage made up. It wouldn't be long, but that didn't mean the wait wasn't long. He was so bored, and his eyes didn't stay focused on the words written by his navigator and his pencil went on automatic, sketching random things. Escaping the dreamland, he looked down as his scribbles and was surprised.

_Hmm…_

_Ring, ring!_

His attention snapped from the paper and he stared at the den-den mushi. Was it Straw Hat? The rubber captain had said he would call since they split ways and he had yet to do so. "Heh," Law grunted with a smirk; a little distraction was the best thing he needed right now, and the den-den mushi would do just that.

Though, the distraction took a turn for the worse.

"_L—Law…_"

It was Justice, and the tone of his older brother's voice made him shoot up from his seat in a heartbeat. His blood boiled, his skin heated with rage as he bit his lip until it felt numb. Murder gleamed in his grey irises, a dark shadow cast over his eyes to make the dangerous look ten times more deadly.

Justice was crying, and there was only one fucking thing that could to that to his older brother.

"What'd that bastard do to you?" He growled venomously into the receiver, his voice icy cold like the stone expression his held.

"_H—He found out the reason I saw you!_" Justice wailed. "_He knew it was to escape…he knew that and he used that against me and did all this…all of its lies! The paper is a lie! I never said anything to anyone about Dressrosa, Doflamingo, or even your plans for Zo! I didn't—I didn't…_" Justice was stuttering, tripping over his own words, his breath so heavy from the other side of the phone that Law could feel the tears streaming down his older brother's cheeks, and he could see the red, puffy eyes from the trauma. "_Please…believe me… I don't want to lose you…_"

Law inhaled sharply, his eyes closed in deep concentration. "I read the article while ago," he replied calmly to his older brother. "I know you are a Vice Admiral, and I heard about everything your superior told the papers."

"…_I didn't tell him…I didn't tell anyone. Not…not even Garp knew about it. Please believe me…_"

"Justice," Law sighed heavily. "Do you really think I'd believe the fucking newspaper, especially when it has _his_ name written all over?"

"…_I…I didn't know how you would take it…_" His older brother's voice was so soft that Law could barely hear it. "_He—he told me it was to make sure I could never hide from him again… It was to make you hate me…_"

"The only thing he accomplished was making his death wish come a little sooner," Law growled, a furious grimace on his lips.

"_Then...you believe me…_"

"Of course," Law replied quietly, hoping the softer tone would put his older brother at ease. "Of course I believe you," then he pursed his lips, pausing to turnover a thought that come to mind once or twice before. "And Justice. If this gets to be too much for you, you're welcome to stay here permanently. I don't care if he's an Admiral. I have Marines, Pirates, and a Magical Council out for my hide and I've survived pretty well so far if I say so myself. Together we can handle each problem one and a time. And…I'll make sure you're safe."

"…" There was a moment of silence, but Law could still hear the heavy breathing of his older brother. "…_I…have thought about it, too, trust me. First, I just want to leave the Marines… I figured Dad would have been proud of where I was, and then I would be home, but as you know that never came to be. Then…we got closer. No longer enemies, but…brothers. I felt at ease on the sub and I wanted to stay, but…b—but—_"

"I understand," Law cut him off when he sensed the strain in his words growing thicker. "I know how it is, but still, keep it in mind. I know you're strong, but some things you can't handle alone."

"_I know…_" Justice replied softly. "_I'll keep that in mind, but—but I need to go. Garp wants to talk to me._"

Law chuckled lightly. "Alright, tell him that he better watch over you while I'm not around," and then he let his brother go on his way.

* * *

><p>The savory aroma of boiling stew simmering in the air, wafting from the kitchen window and doorway along with the rich scent of freshly made bread. Sal had gotten quite better at cooking, and it was all thanks to Sanji, though the old cook would never admit it for his pride as a senior chef. Despite that, the crew had been more eager for meals than before; before it was like the had to eat it because it was the only thing to eat—and complaining was a death sentence—but now they were happy with what they got, making meals just a bit more fun.<p>

The crew all chatted to Petunia how she was so lucky she came at the right time compared to Ameria; she got the good food choice compared to the bone mage. Then suddenly the conversation would go on a tangent to Petunia's boyfriend and if she had one… How that happened was beyond anyone's understanding; it was a Heart Pirate…issue. Luckily, Brodie and Nigel were there for Petunia, just like they were when the bone mage first joined.

It brought back memories to say the least, and it was rather nostalgic as Ameria stood by the table she used to sit at. Nigel and Brodie shielding the young nurse as she sat between them. Though, Petunia had it rougher with the crew compared to herself; just as Law stated before, Petunia was a weak, naïve woman compared to the bone mage. Sad to admit, but the crew subconsciously took advantage of that.

Though, Petunia was in the safe hands of Nigel and Brodie, and also Ameria and Law. Plus, the crew would lose their muse after awhile.

But, Petunia wasn't the reason why she was there during the lunch break; it was because of the radio. She stood impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor as she hovered over Nigel's shoulder. She watched him carefully as he examined the inner workings of the old radio. The blond mechanic had taken the rotting wooden back off the old radio and picked at the withering wires with his fingers. Surprisingly, Nigel hadn't said a word to her about her being too close and distracting his concentration, he worked diligently in silence.

"Hmm," Nigel spoke up for the first time. "There's some stuff I'll need if ya' want me to fix this."

"Like what?" Ameria asked; she hoped it wasn't a long list.

"Jimmy, gimme your pen," Nigel demanded as he held out a hand across the table to the man he spoke to.

The head pilot blinked his eyes, his brows furrowing as he tried to comprehend the request. Then his eyes opened wide with realization and he took the pen that was tucked behind his ear and then handed it to the blond mechanic.

Nigel grunted a tiny thanks and then grabbed the bone mage's wrist, pulling her hand closer so he could write the few items on her palm. "I'd find some paper and write them there. This'll smudge for sure."

Scanning over the items written neatly on her skin, the bone mage's brow furrowed in confusion; she had no idea what any of the things were. She opened her mouth to ask, but then decided against it. Nigel hadn't even touched his stew yet and she didn't want to take up his time anymore. And with that, she nodded her thanks to him and then left the rowdy galley**.**

On the way to the deck, she wondered where the hell she would even find these things, and she was starting to regret her decision of not even asking where she should go. Well, a mechanical shop would be the best place…but she had yet to go out on the island so she won't know where it was. Her original plan for the radio was to get it fixed professionally, and she had asked Shachi and Penguin about such a shop since they had already scouted for equipment for the sub.

And that's when they spilled the fucking beans. They went on a rant about how they didn't want to stay on the island because of the creepy castle at the top of the hill. They explained that they had had enough with evil ghosts in their life for a few years.

The look on their faces were pale when they said that, and their skin only got whiter when they saw the scowl on her pretty little face. They were lucky all her anger went onto the person that _lied _to her.

_Stupid Law._

She locked herself in her room for hours and would not do that little fear-removing-session with him presently. It was a petty thing, and she was sure she'd forgive him sooner or later, but that moment was not now. Right now though, the radio came first, and she glanced down at the list on her palm again.

Groaning in annoyance, she stared down at the floor with a glare instead as she walked; this was going to be a long day, but it would be worth it for the radio, right?

She didn't get to ask the question plaguing her mind since she bumped into someone's back. It's what she got for not paying attention, which made her stumble back with a tiny grunt.

"Ameria."

The voice made a vein of mild irritation pop on her brow; it was Law. Her captain looked over his shoulder, and it seemed he was lost in his own thoughts as he scribbled on a piece of paper while he headed up to deck.

Still furious with him for lying about the old sub—it was small, but a lie was still a lie—she scoffed and turned her head to the side sharply as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Law sighed deeply and hung his head with closed eyes. "You're still mad, aren't you?"

Her silence was enough of an answer to the question.

Law sighed again. "Let me make it up to you," he suggested, but the only way he could do that was if he found her an unbelievably haunted mansion, such as the castle the head mechanics spoke of. Of course, that wasn't the case. "We'll go out, I'm sure you need to get something for the radio, right?"

"Yeah…" Ameria grumbled quietly and she held out her palm, the written words in pen still on her skin, but it was fading quickly.

Law turned to face her completely, a wry smirk on his lips. "I'll write them down for ya, darlin'," he told her and stepped closer to write the list on the paper filled with note that were exchanged between Law and Cleon on a daily basis.

Though, upon a closer inspection, Ameria saw that the newly written list and the notes weren't the only thing there, but a few drawings as well. They were crude and sketchy, but one looked like the Jolly Roger while the others had the shape of hearts.

Too curious to be mad, she found herself asking: "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Law hummed as he glanced up at her before going back to writing. "I was bored and started doodling. Then I got the idea of getting a new tattoo."

"Another one?" She inquired, her brow arched with interest. "So which one are you gonna do?"

Law smirked coyly. "All of 'em."

Ameria blinked slowly in silence before asking: "…Is that a good idea?"

* * *

><p>Musty smoke filtered through the tiny apartment building, the first floor painted a crimson red and tiles the shade of ebony black. Law and Ameria had already gotten all the needed parts for the radio, so they went to the local tattoo parlor next, but the consultation wasn't going well…<p>

The tattoo artist blinked at the sketches then back at Law, looking back and forth between the two. The old man scratched the grey stubble on chin and hummed in thought before bluntly saying: "This ain't a good idea."

Law crossed his arms over his chest, the starting of a glare making him frown and furrow his brows. "And why not?" He snapped harshly.

The tattoo artist tapped the back of his hand to the paper and simply said: "You wanna get one on your back, one on each shoulder that connects to one on your chest."

"That's what I just said," Law's jaw locked with annoyance.

"That'll hurt like hell, boy," the tattoo artist was blunt, a stoic expression on his face.

"Don't call me boy," Law retorted roughly. "And I will be fine," he then continued simply. "I have suffered through more painful things than a tattoo."

"Sure, sure," the tattoo artist waved his comment aside as he rolled around in his swivel chair to the desk. "Your body, your money. Just don't sue me if something gets screwed up. I warned ya," and then he got work drawing out the customer's design. "Just get in the seat; I'll do your chest first."

Law grunted, a look of defiance on his face, but nonetheless he did was he was told and took off his shirt. Handing it to Ameria, he then got situated, laying down on his back and the readjusted his hat to fit firmly to his head again. His bone mage sat in a spare chair beside him, placing the shopping bag full the items Nigel asked for to fix the radio and then she folded the think black fabric of Law's hoodie in her hand.

There was a long moment of silence, but then Ameria broke it. "Are you nervous?" she asked him curiously.

Law shook his head, a dull expression in his grey eyes. "Not really."

"But…it'll hurt, right?" She asked him again.

"It's all about pain tolerance," Law sighed lightly. "Some people can handle better than others."

Ameria didn't get to reply to the comment since the tattoo artist was done with his trace and began the tattooing process. Law had done through this before in his life, and he just closed his eyes getting ready for the little sting of pain. He heard the humming of the machine and the smell of nicotine was strong in the air, then he felt the tiny sting of the rapid needle to his tough skin.

_Heh._

_Tiny._

_Bullshit._

He ground his teeth together, but he dared not make a peep as the needle slowly worked to permanently dye layers of his skin. But he felt his brow become slick with sweat, and there was an agitated twitch as the tattoo for his chest continued on.

"Law…?"

"H'em?" Law grumbled, his bone mage's concerned tone making him crack a single eye open.

"You okay?" She asked with a deep frown.

He nodded to answer her question, and struggled to ask his own. "C—can you get me some water?"

"Of course," she replied and hurried from her seat, his hoodie still draped over her arms and then she left.

When she was gone, Law finally exploded. He let out a long chain of profanities: "_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,_" and he shuddered in pure agony; getting a large tattoo on the chest hurt like a bitch and made a grown man wail like a motherfucker. God, it hurt so much.

The tattoo artist paused, allowing Law to get the pain out of his system, an amused look in his old eyes. "Told ya so," he chuckled.

Law shot a dangerous scowl towards the tattoo artist and the grumbled: "…Shut up."

The tattoo artist merely grunted and then went back to work, and Law felt the man was being completely merciless with the needle. It felt as if the old man was going faster and putting more pressure, or Law was just completely sore and numb. And all that was on his mind was where the hell was his girlfriend; he didn't give a shit about the fucking water, he just wanted to see her…

It felt like an eternity, especially since by the time she got back, his entire chest had been tattooed and it was time to work on his back.

When she came back, she was out of breath, like she had been running throughout the tiny island just for one little bottle of water. "I—I'm really sorry for being late…" she gasped for air as she plopped down in her seat again. "There was a giant line at the convenient store across the street because of an old lady arguing with the cashier over the price of three apples."

Law rolled his eyes as he sat in the newly adjusted seat backwards, his arms folded across the top. "Unbelievable."

"I know…" she sighed, but then with a weak smile she handed him the water. "Here you go."

"Thanks…" Law mumbled and then chugged the entire bottle; the cool liquid felt so nice…

Then it was time for the tattoo artist to begin the next tattoo. Law didn't know if it was just because his chest felt like it was laying on pins and needles or if his pain tolerance was on vacation, but his back felt the pain just as badly.

Ameria had moved her chair from being beside him to behind the chair so their sat face to face. Law didn't like how she could see he was in obvious pain, and it made his cheeks and ears fill with heat, but his bone mage said nothing to tease him. She merely rested her forehead against his and then grabbed both his hands with hers.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the tattoo artist paused in his work, smirking in amused. "Comforting him?" He questioned with interest.

Law ground his teeth; was this old man questioning his masculinity? The bastard; he loved his bone mage to death, but he still had ill feelings about being called soft due to two reasons: his reputation and the memory for almost losing Ameria.

If he hadn't been in so much pain he'd snap and would have beaten the shit out of the tattoo art. But, in the end he didn't need to really.

Ameria shook her head, resting her head on his folded arms on the back of the chair. "It's nothing; I'm just a little tired it all."

What a cover to defend his manhood.

* * *

><p>Law was so stiff has he sat on the couch, groaning loudly; this was one hell of a day, but hey, at least his bone mage wasn't mad at him anymore. Ameria sat beside him, curling up in a tight ball under a thick, fuzzy brown blanket, and her lap was the newly fixed radio, and also Sane. It wasn't a surprise to see the possessed cat in his room since Sane could pretty much go where he pleased as long as he didn't cause trouble.<p>

Though, the sight of Sane usually meant something was up, yet the possessed cat had said nothing and merely curled up on the bone mage's lap for a nap.

"How are you feeling?" Ameria asked, breaking the silent streak as she turned the knobs of the old radio to find a station.

"…Uh," Law moaned and rested his head against her shoulder. "Sore," was all he said.

"Well, they look nice at least," Ameria responded with a smile.

"Yeah…but I'm still sore," Law sighed and closed his eyes, he felt so worn out and wanted to nap so badly.

Ameria merely giggled and continued twisting the knobs, the white static fluctuating between soft and loud before there was a hum of music. She honed in on the song, biting her lip until the signal was crystal clear and they were listening to an array of different songs that ranged from the 20's to the 40's; the name of the first song being _Button Up Your Overcoat_.

She had such a strange taste in music compared to other girls; it was very old fashioned. Though, the music was faint and easy to sleep to—not that it was boring—and Law found his eyes growing heavier and heavier until he was almost asleep.

Then suddenly there was an abnormal spike in the song, the screech ruining all attempts for a nap as signal got fuzzy, the static getting louder and louder until there was eerie silence. And then they heard a faint voice that said…

"…_H—Help…_"

And white static took over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	123. Chapter 119: Trinity Brothers

Velonica14: Well, the spot it still open...you just gotta be the first one. xD

blob80: Well, everyone is different, because after watching a lot of tattoo shows, I noticed that some people faint from chest tattoos whereas others can fall asleep like a baby. Though, I think Law could have taken the pain, but I'm a very, very evil person. :D

Chrisii: Cliffhangers are like a double-edged sword. As a writer, you love them, as the reader, you loath them. xD

Alpenwolf: Who said anything about a ghost...hehe.

Guest(Connie-Ts): "Auto-correct" xD, and yes, that can be a blessing or a curse when it comes to, well, anything.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: You are right about everything! But one thing, hehe.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Law will be super sexy now, especially since his skin is now cannon to One Piece. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OC are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 119: Trinity Brothers<p>

His arm felt like it was on fire, the blood so thick that his navy blue sleeve was stained a muddy brown. It was too painful to move, but he had to. Truly, he wished more than anything that he could just sit there in the cell and wait for the others, but he wasn't going to. He wouldn't allow his actions to bring the crew down; he already got them side tracked enough. Though, the others would blame Uncle…but they'd never admit that aloud unless they wanted a death wish. He was a scapegoat on the matter, but he didn't mind; no one got left behind. That was the most basic of basic rules for the guild.

Rather ironic for someone like Uncle, but the guild was like family and he was a family oriented man.

His captor had unknowingly left the cell door, with the help of his interference naturally. With as much strength as he could muster, he had been able to jam the locking mechanism—though in reality he was trying to pick the lock—so when the warden opened the cell to deliver his daily rations, the door never clicked shut.

He had noticed the sound, but luckily the warden didn't.

It would be hours before anyone else came, which left him with one course of action.

Grunting, he heaved himself off the ground and onto wobbly feet and shuffled to the cell door slowly. Just as he expected, the door was opened and with a tiny shove, the barred door creaked open and he was free.

But it would be a long walk to the outside. "C'mon, Jason," he whispered a tiny bit of encouragement to himself. "You can do this," and then we was off on his grand escape escapade.

* * *

><p>Aichki sat on the edge of his bed, staring into the newly replaced speaker of the radio; Nigel had repaired it nicely, though he wasn't there to admire the work. He had a request from his student, therefore he turned the dial back and forth to try and find a clear sound. The white sound fluctuated between loud and soft as he continued to toy with the tiny machine, many eyes watching his progress.<p>

"It's a ghost, ain't it, Master?" Ameria asked eagerly, practically jumping with joy at the thought.

"I hope not," Law added his two cents as he leaned against the doorway. "I've had enough ghost dealings for, like, ever."

"_Hush!_" Ameria snapped at the captain before turning back to her master, a twinkle in her blue eyes as she clasped her hands pleadingly. "A ghost, a ghost, right?" She was like a kid in a candy store, or at least on her way to one.

Aichki's brow rose and he glanced between the cheerful gleam of his student and the dark grimace of the captain. He figured with his opinion, the expressions would swap places soon. "I don't think so," and he shook his head as he looked back at the radio to avoid the look on his student's face.

He didn't need to take a chance to see the disappointment; her upset tone was enough. "Are you sure?" She asked quickly. "Are you completely positive?"

"I think he is," Law answered for the grandmaster.

Never looking towards him, Ameria waved a hand behind her to shush her boyfriend one more. "He can speak for himself," and the comment made Law scoff and roll his eyes.

Aichki didn't like the couple's tension growing; it was suffocating. No offense to his student and her boyfriend, but he didn't like being in the middle of drama. Counseling with issues was one thing, but being smack-dab in the middle of a conflict was another, not matter how tiny and petty it was. It was awkward, simple as that.

So, Aichki was sure to either turn this conversation around for the better, or end it completely; it all depended on the reactions of his student and the captain. "I'm not a hundred percent sure," he calmly replied as he fiddle with the radio's dial once more. "But if there was I would be able to use my magic to contact the spirit again."

"So~ it could be a ghost?" Ameria inquired with a cheeky smile as she tittered back and forth on her heels, hand folded behind her back.

Aichki sighed and shook his head lightly. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I did," Ameria answered, her grin growing by the minute. "But that means there's a chance, right~?"

"Yes," Aichki nodded slowly "But it's a small one."

"That's all I needed to hear," Ameria smirked in bliss as she twisted sharply on her heel to leave the room, most likely to go on an investigation.

But Law stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist. "Not so fast," he spoke up and jerked her close to his side. "You're not going anywhere alone."

"I won't go alone then," Ameria countered bluntly. "I'll bring Master with me."

Aichki sighed, _oh dear_, he was brought into this again.

"Let me rephrase that," Law corrected himself. "You aren't going anywhere without me."

Ameria glared at him, her blue eyes piercing into his soul, but the dark look didn't make him flinch. Though he did cringe when she slapped his chest, purposely causing pain to his fresh tattoos wounds. "You're sore," was all she said.

"_Tch,_" Law scoffed with a scowl.

Ameria huffed with a smirk beaming in triumph and she pushed away from him. Then with a flick of her wrist against a lock of hair over her shoulder, she said: "It's not fun being left behind, ain't it?" And then she walked away just like that.

* * *

><p>It was almost like the pair was walking through the thick monologue of a suspenseful horror novel. An eerie forest scene, trees hundreds of years old with leafless branches and dying bark the color of pale skin. For a normal person, they would be scared out of their wits, yet for two necromancers, the sight was for sore eyes; it came with the territory of the dead. Things such as this didn't faze them, just like the hells were like a second home for warlocks.<p>

Though, despite being in his element, Aichki still felt something was wrong. How did he know this? Well, there was one simple answer: Sane.

When the demon cat was near, something was amiss. The grandmaster had a bad feeling in his gut, and he prayed to Mortalitas that nothing would turn to the worse with the minor deity at their side.

Sane, though with a carefree aura, remained happily curled up in a tight ball within the bone mage's hoodie. It was colder out and Law's old hoodie had more fabric than the black jacket that matched her dress. Still, Aichki found it ridiculous to be wearing a dress; at least she wasn't wearing those forest green boots and instead was wearing more sensible boots for walking in. Though, he figured it was a girl thing; her mother and sister were just as bad.

But, Sane was using the convenience of the hood as a hiding place nonetheless. He had a happy grin on his kitty lips, pleased as he didn't have to move an inch while they continued on.

Aichki couldn't tell if Sane was happy to get fresh air or if there was something going on and he wasn't telling anyone. The grandmaster figured it was the latter since the possessed cat brought along the two shadows Allen and Ally, the odd entities housed in two tiny skulls around the minor deity's neck.

And even with that in mind, Aichki simply let it go; there was a method to Sane's madness and it was best not to question or ask for explanations.

Just go with the flow, just go with the flow.

Though, there were still other things on his mind, such as Law. Oh, the face the pirate captain made when Ameria went off without a second glance; the vivid thought still made him shudder. "A—Are you sure this is a good idea, Child?" Aichki found himself asking aloud.

"Why not?" Ameria questioned in return, completely oblivious or simply ignoring that Law was madder at her than she was about him lying about the ghost on the old sub.

Still, Aichki reminded her nonetheless. "Law wasn't pleased with your hasty decision."

"Eh," she shrugged nonchalantly. "He'll get over it. He did the same thing to me, remember? And I got over it, right."

Aichki didn't bring up the fact that she obviously wasn't over it due to the fact that she was pretty much getting back at him for that one little time. In Aichki's honest opinion, the old sub wasn't that grand, but he just kept his mouth shut. Especially since they arrived at their destination.

The trees thinned out and the mansion was revealed in a foggy cloud. It well fit into the horror fantasy world the mood created. Ebony brick walls that towered into the low hanging clouds, the image of the building getting blurry the higher one looked into the sky. There was a shiny gloss over the structures exterior, the moisture from the misty air cling to each and every brick, making the building look shiny.

The building may have looked impressive, but the door looked old and the first layer of wood seemed to be in the first stages of rot. There was a musty stench coming from the giant double doors, yet despite the distasteful smell, the necromancers walked up to the door.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

The giant raps of the doorknocker echoed thunderously against the thick oak and was followed by a long moment of silence, only the wind was loud enough to respond to those that waited outside since no one replied to the door yet.

"Do you think anyone's even here?" Aichki asked as he looked up at the heavy doors. He could understand it would take a while due to the fact that the mansion was rather monstrous and the doors fit that characteristic as well.

"There should be," Ameria nodded, but there was an unsure undertone to her voice as her brows furrowed in slight confusion. "Nigel told me the people were talking about the Duke and how's he's a quiet, mysterious type of guy that never leaves his mansion. But apparently he runs through servants like no tomorrow; they sail in one day and then a week later most of them leave looking worse for wear. And the rumor is he got real paranoid all of a sudden; something about wolves and whatnot."

"Wolves?" Aichki repeated slowly, rolling the word around with his tongue. "Hmm," he then hummed "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"…I don't know…" Ameria trailed off quietly, a look of deep thought for her expression. "Could it be Uncle Bennie?"

"I don't believe so," Aichki shook his head. "He wouldn't be hiding from us if it was."

"True…" Ameria nodded, agreeing with the grandmaster softly.

_**Cr—reeeak…**_

The door opened slowly, complete darkness on the other side. The two necromancers glanced inside, trying to get a peek with their magic, but not even that could see into the black abyss. Another thing that made Aichki extremely cautious of the situation. Ameria didn't seem to sense anything amiss, probably too giddy with excitement for adventure.

Then suddenly there was the click of heels against the tiled floor and from the shadows came a man dressed in a silk black suit and matching gloves. "Greetings," he said with a smooth voice replied, his amber eyes almost looked like the crimson shade of blood due to the lighting, and he bowed to them with a pleasant smirk on his lips. "Are you here to see the Duke?"

Aichki didn't like the look of this man; something was off, way off. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't name it. He did know one thing; it was magical and it was dark.

"Um, yes," Ameria nodded, trying to sound as polite as she could as she crossed her arms to discreetly cover the Jolly Roger of her crew from immediate sight. "We'd like to know if we could take a tour of his home."

"The Duke isn't seeing anyone," the butler answered slowly as he hung his head, a dark shadow covering his amber eyes, but there was a chilling smirk that curled his lips. He licked the pale skin slyly; the action so quick it went unnoticed by the bone mage, but the grandmaster saw it clear as day. "But…a tour would be most welcome."

Then it hit Aichki like a bag of bricks and he swiftly wrapped an arm around his student's shoulders and then pulled her close to his side, smothering her words of protest to his chest. "Too bad we don't have the time for it. Thank you, but goodbye!" and Aichki fled from the open doorway and the shady butler.

He could have sworn he heard chuckling in the background, but he dare not stop and wonder if it was true. He stayed on target and got as far away as he possible could get himself and his student away from the area. When he deemed it safe, he stood his ground, ready for the bomb.

"Why'd you do that!?" Ameria exploded into rage. "He said we could look around!"

"Don't, Ameria." Aichki was firm with her, glaring at her with a stern look in his eyes. "It's best if we stay away from there."

Ameria took a step back, a frown on her lips as she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Wh—what? Why?"

Before the grandmaster could even answer, the radio suddenly stared to go off. Aichki had stored it away in his robes just in case, and the static was while, it was picking up on something; but it sure as hell wasn't any ghost.

"_Hey—zzzt—I got out—after me—back up—zzzt!_"

Then it was gone just like that, vanished without a trace.

"Who was _that…?_" Aichki questioned in astonishment; the signal was too weak to clearly understand what, but the tone was—

Ameria shook her head. "I don't know but he sounds so—"

"—_familiar_." They said it together.

The voice was like déjà vu. A blast from the past. Something on the tip of their tongues but they couldn't quite name it. If only the signal was just a bit clear then they would be able to piece it together with their combined efforts. Sadly that was not the case.

They couldn't even attempt to piece the puzzle together because all things came to a screeching halt. The bushes started to rustle, the leaves scratching together wildly and then a young man came from the underbrush. He gasped in pain as he went to the ground due to exhaustion, but also blood loss. The young man grasped his arm, trying to block the flow of fresh blood staining the old patches of muddy brown on navy blue fabric.

As he shuddered, the old and worn cap fell from his head, to reveal shaggy ebony locks and the shadow cast away to show the pain in blue eyes. And Ameria gasped when she saw the sight.

"_Jay-Jay!_" Ameria screeched and ran to the young man's side, trying her best to help him up onto his feet.

"Jason!?" The grandmaster's eyes opened wide and he looked between the two. "What's your cousin doing here!?" Aichki shouted in shock.

"M—man am I glad to see f—friendly faces…" Jason coughed, struggling to get onto his knees.

"What's going on? What's happening? Who hurt you? Why are you even here?" the stream of questions spewed from the bone mage's lips, but none of them were answered.

There was a mighty roar that came from the trees, branches cracking under the pressure of the giant unknown hidden in the trees. There was a piercing glare of fear in Jason's eyes as he heard the sound, and Ameria smothered her cousin's face to her chest. She didn't recognize the sound, but Aichki did.

The skin of his tan cheeks turned white and his pupils dilated dramatically. This was not good, especially since he was too weak to fight at his full potential. From the mask of leaves came the worst possible thing for their current situation.

Top-heavy beasts leaped from the tree tops, leaves and twigs raining down upon them in the tiny opening. Pale brown skin trembled with fresh, still dripping water and old wounds scarred from many battles. Thin wings attached muscular arms to their tough sides withering in the wind made from the jump and then shuddered as the beasts stalked towards them. They growled, showcasing sharp fangs behind sneering lips and they circled the three, large ears pressed against the back of their tiny heads.

Aichki gulped, his eyes darting back and forth as he watched the beasts circle them; wild vampires. Mindless beast compared to the classic humanoid relatives, but just as violent. This was really, really not good.

Then one of the beasts mumbled something, a chant that was unrecognizable to the ear and then he pounded his fists to the ground, a sudden circle of purple light taking over the area before it suddenly disappeared.

Aichki had an idea what that was, but maybe he could be wrong. Hopefully he was.

Too bad his student didn't connect the dots quick enough as she stood up, a determined look burning in her eyes. "I got this, Master!" Ameria shouted and placed a hand over Bas's vessel attached to her belt.

Aichki's eyes opened wide when he saw that; the circle, the vessels, and he reached out to try and stop his student. "_Wait—!_"

But it was too late. The bone mage screamed _release_ before the beast came in contact, but the spirits never came out, and she was sent back into a tree trunk by the impact. Jason screamed out to her, and on his young instincts, he whipped out his hidden pistol, the weapon buried slyly into the gauntlet on his arm. But the bullet did nothing, even when the lead dug a deep wound in tough skin.

Aichki bit his lip, his heart racing as his mind went a mile a minute. There was no time to waste even on battle plan; his student was dazed, Jason was mortally wounded and he, himself, was almost completely useless.

He couldn't use his magic, but by the hells, that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Focusing the small reserve of magic he had stored away, Aichki began releasing bursts of energy to defend the Manolia cousins and himself. His magic shaped into the image of laughing skulls on fire, he shot them off like bullets in hopes that it would drive the wild vampires away, but it was not enough.

Aichki ground his teeth together; this was not working the way he wanted. Well, that was obvious since he was pretty much using glorified level one spells to fight Class A undead beasts. He had half the mind to just screw the idea of hiding his magic and use a slightly higher level glorified spell, but a battle cry from the trees told him it was uncalled for.

"**THE TRINITY HAS ARRIVED!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	124. Chapter 120: O'Death

ThexWhitexPhoenix: You'll see. :)

Certified Chocoholic: Who Jason was is said by Aichki last chapter. :p

Alpenwolf: You are very much right, my Dutch laddie! Das ist gut! :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: This is what I get for watching Cry play Vampire Bloodlines...so yeah. ... :D

Hitoshirezu Ryu: My ducky Ryu...ah, you'll see in his chapter. xD

Chrisii: I hope this one is just as good. :p

Velonica14: It was mentioned before...long ago in a certain one-shot...hehe.

Connie-Ts: Yup, yup! :) And you are the 1200th reviewer! Wow, that's a lot, but you get a mini!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are my.

**P.S. The day has finally come. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 120: O'Death<p>

The servant rushed through the halls of the mansion, her heels clicking rapidly against the tiled flooring. She huffed, almost completely out of breath, but when she saw another of her fellow servants, she came to a screeching halt.

Hands on her knees, she exhaled and then inhaled deeply before she managed to cry out: "The prisoner escaped!"

"R—Really?" Her fellow servant had looked to be distraught when she arrived, now he was just sweating bullets, his pale complexion becoming even whiter. "Master won't be pleased about this especially since…" he trailed off, pursing his lips as if the words were a deadly poison.

"S—Since what?" She stuttered, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Since Revolvr Savant was killed and his body taken…" The other servant whispered quietly.

"B—b—but—" She was shaking when she heard the news. "—but Savant was helping—!"

She wasn't able to finish the last of her sentence since there was a dramatic bang just down the hall, the sound of heavy doors crashing against the floor. In a fit of worry, the two servants hurried to the scene of the crime and there they saw the broke remains of a large splintered pile and in the middle was their beloved leader.

The Master of the mansion and Duke of the town was laying in the mound of wood, his ebony silk suit clustered with shards of debris and his pale skin was laced with tiny cuts. Dark crimson blood oozed out in small doses as he groaned, running a hand through his disheveled auburn locks, slicking it back the best he could with the absences of hair gel.

"_M—master…!_" The two servants wailed in unison and rushed to their master's side and helped him from the rubble.

"Ugh…" The master moaned as he clutched his forehead. "By Mortalitas…that hurt," he hissed, cracking open a crimson eye.

"Master!" The female servant cried as she dusted his suit of dust. "Don't antagonize her!"

A vein of irritation pulsed upon his brow and he growled at his subordinates. "I'm not antagonizing my bride!" He snapped at them.

"_I'm not your bride!_" A woman screeched in the shadows on the room.

The master's personality did a 180 and he looked to the darkness veiling the woman be loved with a nervous smile. "Please, my darling, listen to reason—"

"_**No!**_" She shrieked bloody murder. "_You imprisoned me against my will for far too long and I will not stand it anymore! I—_" she then paused, gasping as she shuddered from an unknown presence. "_He's here…he's here…He's here to save me!_"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

* * *

><p>She had such a strange yet wonderful dream. There was a large field covered in a rich cloak of healthy grass and the skies were a pure shade of baby blue. Not a cloud was in the sky as she sat on a blanket with Law by her side as they had a picnic. There was a basket filled with all different types of cheeses, small sections craved into small squares and placed upon plates surrounded by multiple bottles of wine. They were of the finest brands, but only one was poured into two matching wine glasses, each being held by Law and Ameria.<p>

The clinked their glasses together, enjoying the peace and serenity, but then it was violently interrupted by the appearance of a ghastly green-skinned ghoul that resembled her master. The beast was shouting at her angrily, telling her to _wake up, get up_ now over and over again.

She was annoyed with the sudden appearance and she tried many times to shoo the ghoul away since Law just sat there like the sexy beast he was; nothing but a pretty face. But then there was a moment of darkness, and she saw a tiny sliver of her master in true form. Her master's expression was a pure fear, his dark eyes gleaming with concern and his lips animated moved to try and stir her from slumber.

Then the light from her dream returned, the ghoul had vanished and it was only her and Law once more. Her lover smiled fondly as he reached out a hand, his fingertips brushing against her flushed cheek. Weakly, she smiled in return, but then she closed her eyes with a frown.

And when she opened them again, she was back in cruel, dark reality.

"Child!" Aichki sighed loudly in relief as he embraced, arms wrapped tightly around her neck. "You're okay! You made me almost regret my decision of tending to Jason first."

"Hey…" Jason frowned at the comment, his hand subconsciously rubbing his newly bandaged arm.

Ameria blinked slowly, momentarily confused of the situation. Then she felt the dull ache in the back of her head. That's right, she was knocked off her feet by a wild vampire when she could summon Bas, but…why couldn't she summon Bas anyway?

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're wondering why, correct?" Aichki guessed correctly as he slowly released her from his hold, and the bone mage nodded. "It was an enchantment," the grandmaster started to explain. "I believe I told you that enchantments can either aid or hex the people on the battlefield. This case, it was to nullify all summoning spells, and when I say all I mean all because—"

"I get it," Ameria grumbled. "Releasing the Siblings is just like a summoner mage calling a devil or a conjuring calling a myth forward."

"At least you are retaining information," Aichki sighed. "Too bad it's not relying once in the field…"

Ameria scoffed and cast aside the mild insult and went to something much more important. "So…what happened to the wild vamps, anyway?"

Jason chuckled with a bright smirk, but he said nothing and just jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Among the trees with blood splattered upon their bark, corpses of the beasts were scattered across the patchy grass. Ameria gaped in shock at the sight; there was no way her master or her cousin could have done this kind of damage. It was in possible so who—

"Easy."

"Da wild ones may be big, but they fall too easily."

"Far too easily. It wasn't even a challenge."

Ameria gasped in complete shock when she saw the familiar and unforgettable members of the Trinity Brothers.

She never knew the brothers true name, only by the code names they had been given long before she was born. The tallest of the brothers was Longhorn Steak, the man dressed in Viking's gear just like his brothers, chain mail over a tunic and trademark helm atop his head. His dirty blonde hair had grown longer over the years since she last saw him, the locks cascading down his back and they fluttered in the wind. The tall Trinity had always been seen with a long bow in hand, and this was no different. He leaned against the flexible weapon for support as he yawned from the easy fight.

As Longhorn Steak tilted his head to the side, his locks of hair swayed to the side, which tickled his other brother's nose and made him sneeze. The older shorter one rubbed the back of his hand under his nose and then groomed his well-kept beard, smoothing the amber curls to perfection. Despite his gruff exterior, he was rather vain, but that was Smoked Ham; he was always a little gruff. Some have even mistaken him for a dwarf, especially since he had the short temper just like the mountain dwellers. And with the tiny fuse came fast reflexes; the kind of reactions that fell under the act-first-think-later category. He had one hell of a sucker punch. It was so powerful that the bone mage had once witnessed the bare knuckles knock every tooth out of the mouth of a smartass in the bar before.

Though, Smoked Ham's strength could never compare to the last of the Trinity Brothers: Pork Chop. Pork Chop was the biggest and baddestof the Trinity Brothers; he looked like a grizzly beast with massive amounts of ginger hair poking out at every crop of exposed skin. He was a man of little words and only spoke when he need to. Other times, the only thing that needed to do the talking was his battle-ax, the larger than life weapon always strapped to his back. The blade was never cleaned, a thin layer of blood always caked to the iron surface like a trophy.

No one messed with Pork Chop. Hell, no one messed with the Trinity Brothers.

Fuck, you just don't mess with Wolfgang.

It had bad news written all over it.

"What…what are you guys doing here?" Ameria stuttered, tripping over her own words.

"We could ask you the same thing, little lamb." Smoked Ham asked with a smirk as he planted his stubby fists on his round hips.

"I'm with my crew…" Ameria replied slowly. "But you guys were last on Shabondy with Uncle Conall and Angus."

"True," Smoked Ham answered with a thoughtful nod as he stroked his amber beard. "If it weren't for _those_ two we'd been able to help you out there. We were already in the New World by the time we got wind of the Auction House incident."

"I know…" Ameria murmured quietly. "But my biggest question is why Jay-Jay's here?"

"Eh?" Jason blinked, his eyes wide with attentiveness. "Well…" he chuckled nervously. "I really don't know. Uncle hasn't told me anything yet."

"Uncle…?" Ameria repeated unsurely. "Which Uncle?"

"Eh?" Longhorn Steak grunted in shock. "You don't know yet, little lamb?"

* * *

><p>Bepo trailed behind Law as his captain wandered aimlessly through the thickets of the town, the polar bear feeling rather…uncomfortable. It was rare, but every once in a blue moon did Bepo feel wary of his captain's mood, and Law was angry, very angry. Bepo didn't know what happened, but he figured it had to do with Ameria, since his captain constantly grumbled under his breath about her stupid actions-slash-reasoning. Law must have thought that Bepo couldn't hear him; well, he could. Sensitive animal hearing and all. In a way, Bepo knows almost everything said within a reasonable range.<p>

Though, sadly his sense of smell hadn't been up to snuff because of a minor accident in the kitchen courtesy of Sal and his friend named bad-temper.

But that was another story for another time, therefore Bepo shook it from his thoughts and focused back on his captain.

"Captain?" The polar bear finally spoke up after the drawn out silence. "Are you feeling alright?" he then asked as he adjusted his hold on his captain's nodachi, hugging the sheathed blade close to his barrel chest.

"Peachy," Law snapped.

Yup, his captain was in a sour mood.

"Is it because Ameria went off on an adventure without you?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous," Law barked, his words brittle as ice.

Yup, Law felt left out.

"Well," Bepo decided to add his own two cents. "You deserved it."

Law whipped around, his eyes wide with a mixture of shock and rage. "Whose side are you on!" He shouted the question as his brows furrowed with his fury.

"The right side," Bepo replied calmly. "An eye for an eye, right Captain?" the polar bear then bluntly pointed out wisely. "You left her behind, therefore she has the right to leave you behind this time around."

Law was silent, glaring daggers at his first mate before turning his head sharply to the side with a scoff. "Shut up," he grumbled as he crossed his arms in defense.

Depressed, Bepo hung his head low. "…I'm sorry," he apologized meekly.

Law rolled his eyes and just cast off the conversation as nothing; mainly so he could forget about it. Though, as he turned to continue on his merry way, his shoulder roughly bump into that of a stranger's.

The other man had be preoccupied with to other companions of his, and Law made the educated guess that they were together since they all worn navy blue trench coats with matching caps upon their heads. The man had hissed a few choices words at them in fury—but the two other men didn't take the curses seriously—before turning to Law, his mood doing a complete 180 as the mile on his lips reached his violet eyes.

"Eh? Sorry about that—'" the man started to scratch the back of his head, ruffling his maroon curls, but then he suddenly frowned and squinted his eyes, his brows furrowing in deep thought. "Hey, aren't you Trafalgar Law?"

Law quirked a cautious brow towards the stranger and he slow started to ask: "…W—" he didn't even finish the one sentence word before he was interrupted.

The taller of the ginger twins chuckled with a mischievous grin. "It is!"

"This is little lamb's boyfriend~!" The shorter of the ginger twins sung out in an off key tone that made poor Bepo cringe at the scratchy noise.

Law's grey eyes opened wide with shock. "H—"

Then suddenly the man he had bumped into grabbed his shoulders and shook them violently as he gravely whispered: "_Run! Run for your life!_"

Law stared at him blankly.

"You may think I'm crazy, but flee!"

Law suddenly felt unease, like he had that gut feeling he should listen to this complete stranger because something truly horrible was about to happen any second. "I—"

The taller ginger smirked deviously. "Too late~"

"He's here~!" The shorter ginger sung out in an awful tone.

Law's face paled at the sight, his limbs going numbs and his joints locking up; he was stone. He knew this day would come, but he never thought it would be so soon.

The day he was going to die.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no!<em>" Ameria slapped her hands to her cheeks, her skin turning white and her eyes widened to the size of cup saucers. She was in just a state of shock that every other word that came out her mouth turned to nothing but mush.

"What's wrong?" Jason curiously asked, his brow quirked.

"Law," Aichki sighed.

"Law?" Pork Chop inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes, Law." Aichki nodded.

"Who's that?" Longhorn Steak questioned roughly.

"Her boyfriend." Aichki answered calmly.

"_Oh._" The Trinity Brothers and Jason awed, nodding with an understanding gleam in their eyes. Then there was a moment of awkward silence, only the breeze passing through the group. And then every man's eyes turned white and all color was drained from their cheeks. They all slapped their hands to their cheeks, much like the bone mage, and then they repeated: "_**Oh no!**_" all together.

Finally, the bone mage regained her voice and she began to panic, her paler than normal cheeks sweating bullets. "I—I have to save him!" She cried aloud, her entire body trembling. "I have to save him before he gets to him first!" Then she whirled around and around, shouting: "Sane! Sane! Help me get to Law—!"

She pulled at her hood, and she stopped mid-sentence when she felt nothing but fabric and no demonic little kitty.

There was complete silence, but this time it was Aichki's turn to become pale when there was no sign of the minor deity.

"_By Mortalitas's Dark Hand_..." Ameria mumbled, looking towards her master in hope. "Where'd Sane go?!"

* * *

><p>The distant hoot of an owl hiding in the treetops echoed into the night, the suddenly sound making Ally jump in fright, her shadowy form trembling as she clung to her twin brother's arm for comfort. The two shadows had been released from their cages, allowed to roam free, but they didn't stray far from the possessed cat that trotted down the rough and tiny path hidden in the underbrush.<p>

Sane seemed to know where he was going and even what he was doing; hell, he was purring a little hum as he carried on his merry way.

Allen and Ally, though, had no idea, and it made them titter on the edge.

"Where are we going?" Allen questioned, his voice a tiny mumbled as his crimson eyes shifted back and forth cautiously.

"I don't like this place…" Ally murmured sheepishly as her grip tightened around her twin brother's arm and she shuffled closer to his form. "It's so scary…"

Sane halted, his ears flat against this head and he slowly turned his head to face the shadowy twins with an annoyed gleam in his feline eyes. "Really you two?" he grumbled, rolling his eyes and they continued walking. "Have you been that far away from your original bodies that you don't remember your home?"

_Whoosh~_

A single breeze fluttered past them and through the trees, and then there was silence as the information slowly sank into place.

Then it hit home, literally.

"_**What!**_"

* * *

><p>Law gasped, choking for air that could not pass through his windpipe due to the strong grip around his neck. The hand blocked everything; he could feel the sharp sting of nails piercing his flesh and the rough callouses on the thick fingers digging into his skin. His feet at least three feet off the ground, he struggled to escape, but there was no hope. He could do nothing; his body too numb from lack of oxygen to use his devil fruit. And Bepo was no help since the poor polar bear was hiding in a small alley between two buildings after he was bluntly threatened to be skinned alive.<p>

Law was between his gravestone and death, and slowly his vision became blurrier and blurrier by the second and the unforgiving, iron grip of the monster's hand only constricted its hold. Law felt the pressure on his bones; this beast wasn't about to let death slip by; he was going to make sure death was definite.

This was such a terrible nightmare in his dimming eyes.

But, before he lost sight of the world around him one last time, he heard the voice of an angel in the far distance.

_Daddy!_

Then his body hit the ground hard like a ragdoll, and he coughed as he tried to inhale deep gulps of precious air that was lost for a long ten minutes of torture; it felt like an eternity.

His vision was fuzzy, the images like something that would be see by a bat without his glasses, and his ears were ringing, pounding against his eardrums like a heavy metal beat. He only picked up bits and pieces of the conversation that seemed only one sided since the dominate voice was an angry female; the angel that saved him in the nick of time.

He felt her embrace, his head smothered to her chest; it was so warm. He was at peace even though he just nearly evaded death's cold fingers. But, that's how it worked when you were close to your lover. It was serenity even at war.

"…_Leave him alone!_"

The ringing in his ears was nothing but a dull ache and his vision was beginning to clear. The first thing he saw was his beloved bone mage; Ameria's feature twisted and warped into an expression of pure rage as she continued to rant on to none other than her own father.

Law struggled to gulp, but it was a mechanism that made him do the action which inflicted more pain upon himself.

Manolia Burgrate; a feared and deadly assassin, the best of the best.

The assassin, the father of his girlfriend looked down at him with no remorse, a furious grimace on his lips as he continued to choke the living daylights out of the pirate captain with his piercing stare. Out of all the ways to die that the assassin could do, it was by his bare hands. The assassin could have used the many daggers, blades, or guns he hand stored in plain sight, or even weapons hidden under the thick fabric of his black leather robe.

It must have been poetic justice for an assassin to kill the target with their bare hands…especially since the target so happened to be the assassin's daughter's boyfriend. And also said target did…lots of things with said assassin's daughter.

Oh, Law was never getting away from this one. He might had escaped by the skin of his teeth this time, but he would be walking on egg shells for here on out. As in forever.

The assassin seemed he was the type to _never _let a target get away alive; forget majorly wounded, this man was paid to see blood unless there was a higher bid. Law didn't doubt the man's skills. He was pretty damn sure if Ameria had showed up one second too late he wouldn't be breathing anymore and she would only be able to converse with his ghost from then on out.

And, one more bit of proof if you don't believe a poor, dead man's thoughts: when Burgrate had almost robbed the captain's breath from his lungs, the assassin already had a slain target tucked under his arm. The corpse was bludgeoned to death by a blunt object and even butchered to the point that there was no return. Either it was to make sure there was no return, or just for fun. Law figured it was the latter.

He shuddered at the thought, considering the assassin was going to do insurance on him by breaking his neck after choking him to death.

…

Best not to think of the past, right?

To the best of his ability, he tried to push that to the back of his mind and focused on the present; and a little bit of the future.

There was a stare down between father and daughter, either one letting up on their scowls. There was a thick tension in the air, and the only ones that seemed to be enjoying it like a game were the two ginger-headed twins. Law would have loved to smack those smirks odd with a bitch slap, but someone else beat him to the punch.

"Hehe, Burgies first fail at assassination," the taller ginger snickered to his twin.

"Actually it's his second," the shorter ginger giggled giddily and nudged his taller twin in the side with an elbow and then winked mischievously.

"Even better!" The taller twin gasped in delight and clapped his hands together.

From behind the shadow of his cowl, a vein of aggravation pulsed from the assassin's brow and he whipped around. His foot gracefully leaving the ground, the assassin preformed a beautiful roundhouse kick that made contact with the temple of the shorter ginger and forced the man to ram into his twin. And when Burgrate's foot was back on the ground, there was a fresh hole in the wall blocking the path, and the wall after that, and after that. There could have been more, but the dust and smoke made it difficult to see.

Burgrate grunted, not a shred of emotion on his face save for the tiny tick of his brow. "You're lucky you're family," he gruffly stated, his voice like gravel as he walked away from the scene of the crime, the dead, bloody body still tucked under his arm.

* * *

><p>Law winced as Petunia applied ointment to the pure black buries around his neck, the imprint of a hand clearly visible. When his crew saw the damage, they all gulped because they knew their captain had tough skin thanks to his Haki. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but a bruise like this, shouldn't have happened, ever. They stayed clear of the bone mage's father, eyeing the group of assassins from across the way.<p>

There was segregation among the people that should be allies due to one person in common; the bone mage. Though, Ameria tried to get them to mingle just a bit, it didn't work. There was only a short conversation between the other assassins of the guild and the crew, a joke was even cracked to break the ice.

But when Burgrate got his steak, he demanded silence, and silence he got.

No one spoke after that, everyone keeping to themselves as they ate and drank their orders away. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with the knife that the assassin used to hack away at his juicy portion of meat. But, the bone mage tried was the only one that dared speak after her father got his meal, since two wiseasses were already knocked out cold with a single punch.

"Let's clear the air," Ameria chirped happily, but there was an uneasy smile on her lips as she looked to her father. "Daddy. Why don't you sing a song?" she then suggested. "You always calm down a bit when you sing a good tune, right?"

Burgrate was silent. He made no attempts to reply and merely continued to slice his steak into tiny squares and then chewed the tender meat, and he repeated the action over and over again.

"…Daddy?" Ameria inquired and nudged his shoulder, and there was a collective hushed gasp from the peanut gallery because she disturbed him.

But, Burgrate would never lay a hand on his daughters or his wife. He just grunted, and with his mouth full, he grumbled: "Lemme finish."

Ameria then smiled with a nod, but the others were that optimistic as she was. They didn't think that singing a song would lighten the assassin's mood whatsoever.

When Burgrate was with half his meal, he leaned back in his seat to take a break and complete the request of his youngest daughter. Sighing deeply, his fingers released the knife and fork from his hands so they clattered to the table.

Then he cleared his throat, the gravely tone of his voice suddenly turning smooth as he grimly sang: "_O-oh Death, o-oh Death, o-oh Death, won't you spare me over another._" Then sharp amber eyes darted directly towards Law, a scowl so fierce that Law flinched as if there were a blade to his gut. "_But what is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me._"

Law…didn't like where this song was going, or who it was dedicated to.

"_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who'll have mercy on your soul._" Burgrate continued to sing, and without breaking eye contact with the pirate captain, he picked up the knife again.

Law shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but he dared not break eye contact.

His fingers clutched the hilt until his tan skin turned pale, but the grip was firm and there was not a tremble of rage, though the assassin's eyes told another story. "_O-oh Death, o-oh Death, o-oh Death._"

Everyone was on edge now, not just Law; everyone was holding their breath as they waited.

The looked on the assassin's face screamed murderous, deadly, and _you-better-just-jump-off-a-cliff-because-that-woul d-be-less-painful-than-what-I-__**will**__-do_.

"_**No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me, but your soul,**_" and the song ended abruptly as the knife slammed down into the rare piece of steak, blood splattering everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**The song is from Supernatural. It's actually Ameria's theme song, O'Death by Jen Titus...so, I thought it would be fitting that her father sing it to her boyfriend.**

**And getting hyped on this chapter, I drew a picture of Burgrate it all his epicness. If you wish to see...**

**...go here to my deviantart page. The link is found on my profile page. :)  
><strong>


	125. Chapter 121: Vamps and Champs

**I had a BAD week. Bones and His Heir were almost cancelled, but as you can see, that's not the case...**

**Edited: 10/13/2013: I added the mini at the end.**

Velonica14: I'm glad you liked it. :)

blob80: xD!

Alpenwolf: But of course xD!

Chrisii: Thank you. :)

ThexWhitexPhoenix: He'll need more than luck...

arodli91: I know right...

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: It shall be answered here. (Then read Straw Hats to Hearts, it'll all come together.)

Hitoshirezu Ryu: The Trinity Brothers are three... Longhorn Steak, Smoked Ham and Pork Chop...

Connie-Ts: Eh, we'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

**P.S. Law is 23 in Bones because I gave him an age before Oda said his real one. Just to remind you all...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 121: Vamps and Champs<p>

The Master, or Duke of the Island, was known for his mysteriousness for bringing in foreigners to work among the castle, only to send them back one month later. The men and women practically looked like zombies; the blood drained from their skin so it looked paler than a fresh layer of winter snow. The townsfolk were always concerned with his presence, but he was a stern leader that listened to them, nonetheless.

But, if they saw him now, they would only see a pitiful sight before their very eyes. He kneeled on the floor like an obedient little puppy. To his underlings—the ones that respected him the most—he must have looked pathetic for bowing down to another; he was the prince of their kind, after all. But, this is what love did to a person, and judgment didn't pierce the skin that easily, for some people at least. Though, no matter how much love he rained down upon his soul mate, she remained completely bitter to his affections.

Why was it so hard for her to love him?

"My love," he murmured with a weak smile on his lips as he glanced up at her image hidden in the shadows. "Why must you act like this so? You know everything I say and do is because I love you. So, please, don't act like this towards me."

There was no response to his request, only a scoff coming from the darkness that veiled the womanly figure sitting atop a throne. Though, through the black screen, he saw that she turned her nose up in the air, away from his affection.

"P—please, m—my l—love!" he stuttered when he saw her annoyance that she showed no shame in hiding. "I'm telling you the truth! Is there anything I can do to show you? Is there anything I can do for you?"

There was a moment of silence, and he gulped nervously at the thought that she would ignore him once again, but then she finally spoke. Her voice so smooth that he felt his skin melting at the melodic tone, but her words were sharper than the sword strapped to his hip. "If you say this, that you love me so much, then you really will do anything? Anything I say?"

"Y—yes!" He nodded viciously, a goofy grin spreading from ear to ear. "Anything! Anything you say and it shall be done! This is what I promised!"

"Then you will bring me something…" she slowly started to saw, her lips pursed in thin line of thought. "…and also a certain someone. Listen carefully."

* * *

><p>Law never thought his heart could pound so rapidly against his chest. He had been in many life-or-death situations and he had plenty of jump scares in his twenty three years of life, but when it came to Burgrate nearly killing him twice within the hour and a half after meeting him… Well, it was scary. He would admit it and he showed no shame in it for once. He was damn sure that Blackbeard would shit himself if he came face to face with Burgrate. Yes, his girlfriend's father was truly the scariest and most evil man in the world.<p>

He stumbled into the room, his breath stuck in his throat for a moment and then inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply. That table had been a hair shy of slicing his head clean off his shoulders; yes, he was almost decapitated with a table. Not a sword, not a cannonball, not some supreme devil fruit power, not something with magical properties; it was a _table_.

If he was for his beloved savior of a bone mage, the Heart Pirates and King's Alliance would be down a captain.

Behind him, the door closed swiftly and his bone mage let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against the thick wood. "He's so stupid." She grumbled under her breath in annoyance. "He really is the most stupid father in the entire world for not seeing that his daughter is in love."

"I…" Law rasped, taking his hat off to wipe the sweat from his brow. "I—I can't comment."

Ameria blinked in confusion, and then she sighed with a shake of her head. "He won't hear you, Law," she told him softly and pushed away from the door and walked over to him. "And you're entitled to your opinion right?" she added with a gentle smile as her hand cupped his cheek.

He was silent, exhaling sharply as he hesitantly placed a hand over hers.

Ameria sighed again. "He's not going to hurt you again, Law," he told him reassuringly, confidence strong in her tone. "I promise."

"I trust you," he whispered, but there was a skeptical tone laced in his quiet reply. "But…he's an _assassin _after all, Ameria."

"And I know all his tricks," Ameria added with a smirk and tapped his cheek. "I was supposed to take after the family business and all, but that didn't happen since I became Aichki's student."

Law quirked a brow, his interestpiquedever so slightly. "Can a mage not be an assassin too?"

"Err…" Ameria got hesitant and withdrew from their comfortable embrace as she started to stroll over to the other side of the room; there was a nervous air about her, and Law frowned at the action. His bone mage started to scratch the side of her cheek hesitantly and sheepishly mumbled: "Not if they're in line to be the next Council Member of Necromancy…"

Law's jaw dropped, and he was momentarily stunned until he shook his head, but still, the only thing that was uttered past his lips was: "…Pardon?"

"Uh," Ameria murmured and looked up in deep thought as she glanced up to rummage through her memory. "Long story-short, it's a thing passed on from teacher to student, but that won't be for a very long, long time." Then she paused, turned her attention to the side with a dark frown. "And after all the current events, I believe I won't get the privilege of that."

Law made his way over and embraced her quickly when he saw the sudden change in atmosphere. "…Sorry to hear that," was the only thing he could think of telling her as he rested his cheek atop her head.

"It's not a big deal, actually," Ameria exhale sharply, sounding rather relieved actually. "It wasn't really a dream of my or anything. I never thought I would get it since I was bad with magic and all. Sure I have improved and all, but…" she trailed off slowly.

"But the events," Law finished.

Ameria shook her head. "Nope," and then she looked up at him, smile on her lips. "I wanna stay with you."

Law's eyes opened wide; surprisingly, that thought never came to his mind once. It was strange since he was her boyfriend and all, and that should have been the first thing that did. Nonetheless, he was happy to hear her say that since not once had it been expressed before. And with that, he smiled and then leaned down to place a tiny kiss to her lips gently. But then subconsciously, he stiffened due to the image of a certain someone popping into mind.

And it didn't go unnoticed by his bone mage. Pulling away, she eyed him curiously. "You're still a little tense, you know?" she whispered as she stepped back. "Wanna drink? I heard someone sayin' they had stuff in the rooms…" and she went over to a tiny mini-fridge that was tucked away in the corner. She crouched down, opened the door and pulled out the plain glass bottle tinted a pale green. "Eh? Champagne?"

Law rolled his eyes "Ugh," he groaned and he collapsed onto the bed back first. "I can't get drunk on that shit."

"At least you'll get a little buzz," Ameria added her two cents with a giggle and popped the cork. "Better than nothin' right?" and she took the first swing of the fancy alcohol before handing it over to Law.

"_Hmph,_" Law grunted and snatched the bottle from her hand and chugged it down the best her could. After he pulled his lips away, his face scrunched up in disgust; there wasn't even a tiny buzz in the back of his throat.

_**Crash!**_

They both looked to the floor where there is a massive splitter of wood against something hard, and it was the ground or walls. It was definitely something _alive_.

"_Shit!_" Ameria gasped the curse with wide eyes. "I better stop Daddy before he kills someone."

Law suddenly got an overwhelming sense of abandonment and he lashed out his hand and swiftly grabbed her wrist. It took him a second to realize what he done, and he tapped his fingers against her skin as he shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…" Could words really explain how he felt when there was a somewhat legal serial killer out to get him?

Ameria merely smiled kindly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You'll be fine alone, trust me," she told him as she peeled his hand from her wrist. Then she turned to the belt around her hip and took Lin's vessel out from between her elder brothers. "Here take Lin and get some rest. She'll watch over you and I'll give her permission to protect you. Just…don't kill my Dad, okay?"

"I understand," Lin's tiny voice came from the even tinier pure white skull.

"Okay," Ameria said and handed Law the vessel before turning to the door. "I'll be right back!" and then she left, just like that.

Law frowned when he saw her leave, but it was pointless to get upset about it; she trusted him therefore he trusted her. She did save his hide twice after all. So, to his wildest thoughts given the circumstances, he did what was suggested and kicked off his shoes and laid back.

He never knew just how tired he was until his head hit the pillow; almost getting killed twice can really take a toll on the body apparently. With Lin at his side, Law slowly let the sandman take hold and allow him a long night of rest.

But, it was abruptly interrupted. Suddenly, he woke up due to the fact that his windpipe be blocked and no air was making it to his lungs. He choked and gasped; he clung to what little oxygen he could, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

_Where is she?_

The cold tone was a faint hum in his ears, but it was unforgettable. Burgrate had come at last, just as Law knew he would. But Ameria would come, right? Yet, the sound of his angel never appeared, and instead it was Lin, the toddler letting a burst of energy spring from her vessel.

Law didn't know what happened exactly, but when he finally regained the vision in his eyes, he saw a web of thick black strands holding the furious daddy assassin from brutally murdering him.

"_**Where is my daughter, you fucking fuck!**_" Burgrate roared at the top of his lungs, trying his best to fight against his restraints, and it even looked as if Lin was having trouble holding him back.

The tiny toddler stood beside Law on the bed, her hand stretched out and trembling as she grimaced darkly.

"_Uncle Burgrate!_" Jason then burst into the open doorway followed by Todd, the man he had bumped into early that day and also Burgrate's right hand man. "_Stop!_"

"We won't find her like this!" Todd snapped at his superior. "I already sent Angus and Conall after to look for 'er! Now we should go, too!"

Burgrate ignored them all. "_**WHERE IS SHE!?**_" He bellowed, the walls of the very room shaking at the shout and even Lin's restraints shuddered as the assassin tried desperately to escape his cage.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about?" Law murmured, his mind now in the right set of mind and he couldn't piece the puzzle together well.

Burgrate was then suddenly silent, his head hung low, like his body was wore and tired from its rupture of rage. "Ameria…my baby girl," he slowly started, and Law's eyes opened wide, his mind completely sober. Burgrate then lifted his head, an evil look gleaming in his amber eyes. "She's missing, and _you_ were the last one that saw her."

* * *

><p>There was a dull ache in the back of her head, and the humming pain made her groan. Consciousness slowly bubbled to the surface of her mind, and her muscles shuddered under her skin. Her brow twitching lightly as she opened her eyes slowly, though it felt like the same darkness behind her eyelids.<p>

Wherever she was, there was dim lighting that made the shadows so thick, but it looked as if she was in a grand dining room.

The tiled floor's checkered pattern made her dizzy, but the plush cushions of the high back seat she was lounged in made her feel at ease, but only a little. There was a hostile air in the atmosphere, and it made her wary as she glanced around the long table filled with a wide array of different foods from all types of cultures.

"You are finally awake," a polite tone said, but there was something that ticked her off that it was forced, like a rehearsed play with the main lead on an emotional loop and tried hard to hide it. "I have been waiting."

Ameria snapped her attention towards the opposing end of the long table where the faint silhouette of man sat with a glass of champagne held elegantly in his grasp. "W—who the hell are you?" she turned the tables even when in a strange area and remained firm as she interrogated the mysterious man. "And why am I here?"

"I am Bismarck Gerard," the man said with a tiny smirk and he bowed his head towards her. "The Master and Duke. I was told you wanted a tour of my home…"

"You're a vampire," the bone mage cut straight to the chase, her muscles were tense as her nails dug into the wooden arm of the chair; she was ready for anything.

The duke chuckled lightly, a teasing smile on his lips as he shook his head. "Observant, aren't you?"

"It was obvious after your minions attacked my cousin," the bone mage snapped in defense, her teeth grinding together.

"_Then maybe your father shouldn't have killed my informant!_" The façade of gentlemanliness withered away as the seams when the duke heard that and he even pounded a fist against the table top. But then he saw his error and tried his best to put the pieces back together as he cleared his throat with a cough. "Ahem, pardon me. I lost my temper."

"Obviously," Ameria scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And what my father does has nothing to do with me," she then added on sharply. "Take it up with him, not out on me."

"_Ha!_" the duke let out a sharp, cackling laugh and then glared at her while he mused at her suggestion. "Even _I_ know that is suicide and I have not been on RC for decades! No, I will not face him, instead, I will take you out and truly hit it where it hurts," and he eyed her wicked with a matching grin.

Ameria scowled murderously at the duke. "Like I'd let you," she stated coldly and then swiftly stood from her seat. Her hand instantly went to her belt filled with her two spirits, but then her eyes opened wide. There was nothing. Her belt was gone, along with her spirits. Panicked, she placed a hand to her chest where Rin's vessel always was but it had vanished too. She growled; damn, she should have known.

"I am not a fool," the duke stated arrogantly as he rose from his seat sluggishly and glanced her way, an insane glaze over his crimson eyes as he sneered wickedly towards her, baring his sharp fangs. "And you'll fail!" He screeched, laughing manically as he threw back his head and held out his arms. "She'll be happy! With me! She'll finally love me!"

Ameria didn't give a single fuck about what this guy was blabbering about; she was too pissed that he had the nerve to steal her spirits. The fucking prick.

Her eyes were narrow as she glowered at the duke and growled, her trembling fist clenched at her side then burst into brilliant grey flames of magic. "I have more tricks up my sleeve!" She boasted and whipped out a hand and screamed: "_Putrida!_"

Then the coffin made of ebony marble sprang from the tiles, and the look of shock that overtook the duke's face was priceless. Her living corpse kicked down the lid and stood in the long shadows created from the candlelight.

"What…what…" the duke stumbled over his words. "That's not possible!"

Ameria smirked. "Oh, but it is."

She wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>

**~...~**

Tanner stood beside the couch, watching Papa sleep in the soundly at the television hummed the news lightly in the background. It was Sunday, the day he and Papa always spend time together, but today was also Papa's birthday.

Mama had taken today off so they could spend Papa's birthday together as a family, but Tanner found himself at a lost still. Mama had left to get ingredients for dinner and dessert; she asked if Tanner wanted to come, but he said no. He wanted to be with Papa, but Papa was asleep.

Tanner groaned in disappointment and was about to leave to find something to do, but then something snaked around his tiny torso and he was hoisted up into the air. She squealed in shock, but then he exhaled sharply when he saw it was only Papa.

Law readjusted himself on the couch so he was in a sitting position with legs crossed and he placed his five-year old in his lap. Then he kissed the top of his little boy's head. "Sorry, Tanner," he apologized softly as he stroked the messy locks of his ebony hair. "I had to work late last night."

"I know," Tanner replied as he snuggled up close to his papa's chest, the thick fabric of his old hoodie a warm welcome. "Mama said you came home late."

"Where is your Mother, anyway?" Law asked sleepily.

"She went shopping," Tanner answered.

"Did she tell you when she would be back?" Law continued to question.

"No," Tanner whined as he slouched in into his papa's form. "But I hope it's soon."

"And why's that?" Law inquired curiously. "Are you hungry for cake?"

"No," Tanner repeated and shook his head. "I wanna give you a present."

"Really?" Law murmured and hooked his hands under his little boy's arms and hoisted him up and then turned him around so they were face to face. "You got me something special."

Tanner grinned and nodded happily. "I did I made it in school!"

"Uh-huh?" Law smirked at the eagerness of his son. "Then why don't you give it to me now. It's my birthday and all."

Tanner's smile widened as his papa let him go and he hurried dug through the pockets of his jacket and pulled out two leather bands that were tied to together with course strings. "They're friendship bracelets!" Tanner declared with a cheeky grin and blush as he handed on of the bands to his papa.

Law held the fragile thing in his open palm and smiled towards his son, ruffling his hair. "Thanks, little duckling. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."


	126. Chapter 122: Some Nights

**NOTE: In the previous Chapter I inserted Law's Birthday Mini. So...yeah. Check it out if you like.**

Velonica14: You just stuck inspiration. But Burgrate couldn't be like Batman...Batman doesn't kill people. Ever.

Alpenwolf: Actually, it's a Rune Factory 4 reference, lol...

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Ameria isn't a weak duckling. :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well~ she's not close to Ameria by any means, but rather..._someone else_... :D

ThexWhitexPhoenix: It's not that she summoned the dead, but it's the level of the spell. :\

**P.S. The End is almost here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 122: Some Nights<p>

The street was quiet, the gentle winds of the night brushing past the cold stone bricks of the houses clustered close together. There was a tiny howl in the darkness as the breeze traveled through the narrow alleys, or was it the wind's voice in the dead of night?

The serenity was shattered as the thick wall of an inn's second story exploded into nothing but pebbles and dust. Though it was no dynamite or chemical reaction that caused this outcome, but the bare fist of a single man; a single man that was furious beyond the point that Satan himself would not attempt to approach.

"_That bloodsucking fuck._" Burgrate hissed through a deadly sneer as he scowled towards the duke's mansion framed by the brittle walls crumbling around him. "Is_this_ his way of gettin' back at me?"

The rage-filled assassin had said something rather important, but Law was currently in a state of shock. True, this wasn't the first time he saw something extraordinary; Straw Hat had done some crazier shit than this. But when it was his girlfriend's father—the man had already attempted to murder him three times in one night—it was _very_ different. For some odd, and disturbing, reason, all he could see was the assassin picturing his face there, but in reality, it was another enemy Burgrate spoke of.

"Are you talking about Bismarck, Boss?" Todd questioned his superior curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest and his violet eyes narrowed in deep thought. "How'd he know it was you?"

"Err…" Jason sheepishly murmured as he scratched the back of his head. "That's…kinda my fault."

"Really, Jay-Jay?" Todd sighed and shook his head. "Are you still a novice? You should _know _better. You're lucky you're his nephew or else he'd kill you on the spot for incompetence."

Jason let out a mix of nervous chuckle and terrified cry; it seemed that even direct family was scared shitless of Burgrate to a certain degree. Unless they were bat-crazy, like Angus and Conall; they did purely stupid shit to _purposely_ get on the assassin's bad side. Those two were completely insane.

"_Silence._" Burgrate hissed the order through his teeth. "Cease your blabbering and get outta my way!" The assassin bellowed at the top of his lungs and he marched towards the door, ready to storm the duke's mansion.

There was no plan, and any plan fashioned out of pure emotion—mainly bloodlust—was never a good idea; the expressions on Todd and Jason were enough to conclude that. They tried to calm their boss down while Law just stood off on the sidelines. His mind was muddled with emotions of rushing after his bone mage, but then holding back to stay clear of the assassin. He knew he needed to step up, but was now the right time?

"_Let me go before I do the same thing I did to __**those**__ two to you two!_" Burgrate snapped as he ripped his arms from Todd and Jason's combined grip. His two subordinates had gotten the hint, yet they continued to try and stop him from marching towards the doorway.

Well, better now than never; maybe standing is ground will prove his worth to the assassin.

"I'll come too."

Yeah, he was getting zero brownie points for courage.

Burgrate's back went stiff when he heard the outburst behind him, and slowly, he turned around to face the pirate captain. A deep crease of wrinkles formed on his brow as they knotted together and he swiftly pivoted on his heel and stalked towards Law like a wolf after the hare.

Law was instantly forgetting his decision and he started sweating bullets as the assassin grabbed a fist full of his hoodie and then hoisted his feet clean off the ground. This was going to be the fourth attempt at murder, the thought made his stomach churn in anticipation for the worst.

Burgrate stared at him long and hard, his piercing glare boring into Law's soul, and the pirate captain flinched even though nothing had been said or even done yet. Then, the assassin finally spoke.

"_Get in my way n' I'll slaughter you with my bare hands,_" he threatened coldly and then he dropped Law and briskly made his way to the exit.

Law didn't know whether to be relieved, terrified, or confused, but he did know one thing. The image of being slaughter by Burgrate's bare hands wasn't logical or pretty.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, something was gravely wrong with the situation.<p>

It was usually quiet since he didn't pay much attention to the outside world when he was within his vessel. Unless he sensed that Ameria was in danger, he kept to himself, and the strongest force of danger on the island was currently Manolia Burgrate, and Bas highly doubted that he would harm his own daughter. The assassin was only harming Law, which Bas wasn't necessarily against.

And it was oddly quiet, and not in a good way.

He finally tuned in, and through the thick walls of his vessel, he heard the faint hum of Fabian shouting. His younger brother was having a complete fit with someone. The opposing voice soft compared to that of his younger brother's; it sounded like a woman.

At first, he figured it was Rin, but his sister usually kept to herself just as he did; and if he was in a fight with Rin then she would be yelling to try and outmatch Fabian.

Bas tried his best to hone in on the voice arguing with Fabian, but his younger brother was being too damn loud. But then the woman raised her voice and Bas gasped in shock; he never thought he would hear that voice again.

It was…_her_.

The tiny peep he made caused her to notice him, and she squealed in pure delight. There was the clatter of something fragile against the hard floor and the yelp of Fabian in the background, but the noise was drowned by the girlishly giddy shriek.

"_An Amhránaí Bás!" _She cried in joy._ "An Amhránaí Bás you came to save me! I knew you would!"_

"…" Bas had nothing to say, it didn't matter that his vessel was crushed against the woman's large bosom and the only thing he could see was thin black fabric and pale skin. Such an awkward sight, and considering who this was, it only made it more awkward.

By Mortalitas's Dark Hand, he'd never felt so uncomfortable in his long life.

"I have missed you so much _An Amhránaí Bás,_" the woman continued as she hugged the living daylights out of the skull pressed to her chest. "I—I t—thought I'd never see you a—again!" and she started to wail, crying like a newborn babe.

Bas felt annoyed, just like in the past when she acted like this. "Please…release me."

"Never!" the response was blunt and quick.

"Ugh…" Bas groaned; luckily he was in the vessel or else the situation would only get more awkward.

"Don't worry, _An Amhránaí Bás_," the woman soothed and stroked the top of the skull as if it were her beloved pet, which wasn't all that far from _how_ she felt. "I'll save you from that wretched witch! You'll finally be free of your prison!"

"...What?" Bas was in a state of confusion. Did she mean…

"That evil woman that has you bound to her for all of eternity will die tonight," the woman sighed happily. "Then we will be together forever and ever."

Bas went into a fit of panic. "**What!?**" Though he couldn't see the bone mage in danger, the thought in his mind drew him from the vessel in a heartbeat and he rushed to save her with his siblings at his side.

* * *

><p>Though the assassin said he could come, that didn't mean Burgrate was waiting up for <em>any<em> of them that followed. Todd, his own right-hand man was left in the dust all the way back at the inn because he said he was '_against_' the idea of rushing into a mansion infested with vampires without a plan of action, other than the word '_charge_'. Law and Aichki where the only willing ones to come; Shachi and Nigel were the two poor saps closest to the door on the way out and they were dragged along unwillingly.

The two mechanics were nervous as hell at just the smallest possibility of being the tiniest hair in the way of the assassin out for blood, but they didn't need to worry about that in the end. As soon as Burgrate kicked—as in the heel of his boot against a set of large, huge, thick double doors—the blockade in his path, he stormed the mansion like a one man army.

He left them at the doorway, the echo of death bouncing off the walls along the way.

"…This doesn't seem like a good idea, Captain…" Shachi mumbled under his breath as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and scuffed his foot nervously against the floor.

"Probably," Law admitted as he anxiously tapped the case of his nodachi resting against his shoulder. Though, the one in the most danger—other than the duke—was him, but he had Lin with him still, the toddler's vessel tied to the hilt of his nodachi like an ornament.

"Then, we should wait here?" Nigel inquired unsurely; it was out of his character to be nervous like this. He was usually rash, but Burgrate was the exception apparently. Then again, Burgrate was the exception for a lot of things.

Aichki's eyes opened wide and he stared at the duo. "But what about Ameria?"

Law exhaled sharply and with a gulp, swallowed his fears. "Gotta save her," was all he said as he readjusted his sword and then dashed off into the darkness to find his beloved bone mage.

"Hey wait! Captain!" Shachi snapped to attention and shouted frantically after Law, but it was no use; he was already gone. "Dammit…" the ginger cursed as he scratched the back of his head. "What do we do now?"

"Uh, wait, obviously," Nigel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think we'd be baggage anyway."

"Maybe," Aichki murmured as his stance stiffened, shifting into a defensive pose. "But we have bigger problems to deal with."

The two mechanics were confused, the sound of hissing in the darkness veiling the foyer of the mansion made the jump. It sounded like an army of deadly vampires were hidden behind the black curtain. Gulping, the duo ducked behind the grandmaster when they saw hundreds of pairs of glowing crimson eyes and the shimmering of sharp fangs.

"You got this Aichki?" Shachi asked quietly, a weak smile on his lips.

"Of course he does," Nigel huffed and rolled his eyes. "Grandmaster of the undead fuckers and all."

Aichki's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Yeah. A grandmaster that is being hunted by a powerful council of mages."

Shachi blinked in confusion. "And…?"

"And I can't use my magic."

_Whoosh~_

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"_**WHAT?!**_"

* * *

><p>The table was flipped, thrown in the air by Putrida, the living corpse letting out a mighty roar of wrath so all that was atop it crashed to the tiled floor. The remains of broken plates and food cluttered the area, and bodies were pinned underneath the heavy wood. But that didn't stop the army of feet crushing exotic platters under heel as chaos erupted in the dining hall.<p>

The vampire minions of Duke Bismarck poured in from the shadows at his command, their leader barking demands from behind the makeshift battlefield, but they were no match for Putrida when she was in a frenzy. Vampires were by no means weak, especially in the presence of their prince, but when their opponent had no blood and was just as dead as they were, things became more difficult.

Putrida was quick on her feet, but she played on the defensive side rather than the offensive. The living corpse had to protect the bone mage. Ameria was capable of fending off one many two enemies at once with the trusty dagger her father had given her, but twenty was out of the question.

Necromancer and her animation, back to back as they fought side by side, but Putrida was swift enough to pick up the slack if Ameria was overwhelmed by the numbers since the bone mage couldn't use her magic so freely. The living corpse had the core of terra magic, earth followed her brittle hand. Pillars of rock rushed through the floors like geysers, breaking enemy lines, and if the aim was right, impaling a victim successfully.

Despite the walls Putrida put up to defend her master, it was still too much. They were outnumbered, and that was that.

A mob of vampires piled atop of Putrida and held the living corpse down by digging vicious claws into the thick fabric of her clothing and piercing sharp fangs in rotten flesh. Not a tasty snack for any vampire, but it served its purpose. There was a giant gap the defensives, leaving Ameria vulnerable.

The bone mage could only hold her own for a short while, but then the pieces fell apart. Her weapon was useless, the dagger not even landing a tiny scratch on her enemies and she hand to resort to ducking and dodging. Though, that could only carry her so far.

Ameria jumped back to avoid the bite of two deadly fangs aimed for her shoulder, but that only caused the chain reaction of sliding into range of another's attack. Her scream echoed in the large hall of five razor sharp nails split the fabric of her hoodie to draw the blood under her skin.

Putrida let out a roar, the inhuman shriek making those within the room cringe in pain. The moment of hesitation gave the living corpse a chance to escape the restraints of the vampires. The bodies crashed to the floor yards away from the infuriated living corpse, Putrida livid and out for blood and she turned sharply on her heel, rushing to the bone mage in trouble.

A pale hand stained in her blood was raised high into the hair, black nails like gleaming talons in the light above the bone mage quivering at the fresh wounds on her back.

Then the world went black.

She thought she was knocked out, but when she heard the vivid scream of death, she realized that was still very conscious. But what was the dark clouds surrounding her? It was only one thing, or rather person.

"Bas!" She yelped as she felt the arms of the spirit embrace her protectively while the battle cries of Fabian were clearly heard in the background.

"Curses," he grumbled under his breath as he pressed the bone mage's head to his chest and look over his shoulder to observe his siblings in battle. "Why would she do such a thing with little knowledge of the truth?" Then he paused. "Or she is just entirely crazy."

Ameria blinked in confusion. "What…?" Who was he talking about?

"Nothing," Bas sighed as he released her from his hold. "Do not worry, but rather are you alright?"

Ameria smiled weakly and scratched the back of her head. "I've had worse, I'll live."

"Hmm," Bas hummed as he eyed her warily, his crimson irises gleaming skeptically. "When we return to the sub you should have Law look of them. Also," he added as he tucked his hand into the fabrics of his robes and pulled out the belt filled with his and his younger brother's vessels. "Here, and Rin has hers on her person."

Ameria sighed in relief as she hooked the belt around her hips, the presence comforting and brought a smile to her lips. Then she looked around her spirit to see Rin and Fabian had easily taken care of the vampires within the room; she figured Fabian had a bigger hand than his sister though. Rin was scolding Fabian, the female spirit standing sternly before him with crossed arms as her younger brother brutally pounded the heel of his bare foot to the temple of a fallen enemy.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her cheek as she watched the scene, and apparently she wasn't the only one who thought that it was awkward.

Putrida silently watched the pair from the side, her head cocked to the side so her stringy black locks swayed with the motion. But then her living corpse noticed her and they locked eyes, if Putrida had eyes; if only Brook was there to scream _skull joke_.

Then the living corpse wandered to her like a child anxiously returning to their mother, and Putrida stood behind the bone mage and rested her chin atop Ameria's head.

The bone mage could feel the boniness of the living corpse's jaw and she sighed, trying to shake her head but the weight upon her head limited her movement.

"What a strange reaction…" Bas mused lightly, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Oh," Ameria perked up and scratched the side of her cheek sheepishly. "Yeah. Putrida is kinda a clinger when she isn't in battle."

"Odd, especially for an animation." Bas curiously commented. "Though, I suppose that is the effect of an organic living corpse. There is more freedom with the personality."

"I guess so," Ameria giggled gently.

"_Ameria~!_" Fabian finally noticed her and in a heartbeat he was running towards her, ready to embrace her with open arms.

Though before Fabian could even touch her, Bas held out his arm, and at full speed, his little brother's neck rammed into the spirit's gauntlet and he tumbled backwards to the floor. "Leave her be," Bas snapped angrily. "She is wounded and you hugging in such a fashion will on put more harm upon her."

Fabian stopped nursing the bruises on the pale skin of his neck. "Eh," he looked up, eyes wide in shock and brows furrowed in rage. "Who's the fuck that did that!?" He snapped back at his older brother in rage. "I'll kill the son of a bitch!"

"He's probably already dead," Rin bluntly interjected as she waltzed over, hands on her hips and dark scowl as her expression.

"Hmph!" Fabian scoffed as he crossed his arms of his chest while sitting Indian-style on floor.

A tiny argument then erupted between the siblings about Fabian's childish behavior, and Ameria couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar sight. On the other hand, Bas didn't find it amusing whatsoever, but the bone mage hadn't seen them fight like this in what seemed like forever.

"You think this is over!" Bismarck roared from where he stood, fists of rage trembling at his sides. "I'm the Prince! I have an army like no other!" and then he outstretched a hand and commanded his troops. "COME!"

Putrida growled and her body went stiff when more vampires stalked into the dining hall, it felt endless. But now they had the spirit siblings on their side; all of them were ready for battle. Rin even had to hold Fabian back as the wild spirit jumped up ready to pounce.

Then suddenly there was the sound of odd popping in the distance and as the sound got closer and closer, the noise turned into a repeated banging. Everyone within the dining hall looked to the doors, wary and concerned of what was happening.

"What…is that?" Bas slowly questioned as he anxiously looked towards the door with knitted brows.

Ameria gasped and her cheeks lost all color. "Oh no…it's…it's…"

The siblings eyed her nervously as the sound got louder and louder and more defined: rapid bullets. Bas flexed his fingers and inhaled sharply, Rin shifted uncomfortably where she stood, and Fabian gulped warily as he turned his attention to the large set of double door.

"It's…_Tasha,_" the bone mage finished in horror.

Confusion was an understatement as the siblings stared at her with blank expression, but the bone mage didn't care.

She reached out and grabbed the extra fabric of Bas's robes and pulled him closer as her free hand went to his vessel. "All of you back in!" she order frantically, which heightened the state of confusion and made the bone mage even more panicked. "_N—now!_" she yelped, a large crack in her voice as she uttered the demand.

The siblings were unsure of the situation, but the shriek of agony and death drawing nearer and the gunshots rapid fire growing louder mad them listen in the end. The three reverted back to their misty spirit forms and went into their vessels, for their own safety.

Then Putrida crouched down, bringing the bone mage with her. The living corpse shielded her master from the massacre that was on the verge of happening. It was the calm before the storm, and Ameria covered her ears as she waited.

And the door was kicked open and the familiar bellow rang through the hall and pierced her eardrums.

"_**Blood fuckin' bred bastards! Die tonight!**_"

And then the hurricane hit, the eaves high and crashing against every soul that dared stand in his way. The screams melted together with the cracks of shattered bones and pops of broken flesh until there was eerie silence.

Ameria waited a minute before shifting her body, giving Putrida the signal to move and the living corpse did so.

Red; red for as far as she could see.

Iron pierced her nostrils and her expression warped to discomfort of the smell and sight, but oddly enough she felt used to it. Only before there for one nostalgic person in the middle of it. Her father.

"**C'mon ya' bloodfucker!**" Burgrate hollered as he held his precious weapon, Tasha, with ease—despite its monstrous size—in both hands. "**You're hidin' in the dark! The wolf smells the fear through that layer of blood and sweat!**"

Despite all the death around her, Ameria sighed in relief since her father was there now. There was no way Bismarck could beat him; he admitted it himself already. She was officially saved now and the vampire prince had just signed his final death wish, the permanent kind. She should probably let Putrida rest since she was in no danger—

"_Ameria!_"

The bone mage whipped around, her eyes wide at who she saw in the doorway. "Law!" she called back to him and she rushed over to him, hopping over bloody corpses all the way.

There was a look of relief in his eyes as he met her halfway, embracing her when they met at last. "I'm sorry. I should have been more observant of the situation—" he then suddenly stopped when he saw her condition, the effect of him hugging her so harshly. She cringed at his touch, yet she didn't pull away, but he did. "What happened?" He questioned sternly as he held firm to her shoulders.

"Just a few tiny scratches on my back," the bone mage smiled weakly. "Though I'll have to sew the hoodie…this things gone through a lot through the years, huh…" she chuckled meekly.

Law blinked slowly, and then his eyes narrowed sharply. "That sounds like it was more than tiny scratches."

She was trying to avoid this. This wasn't the time or place to worry over her wounds; it's not like she was in a life or death situation or anything. Plus, they needed to find—

_**Bangbangbangbangbang!**_

"**Waahhh!**"

Never mind.

"There you are, you li'l shit." Burgrate coldly stated with an evil sneer and twitching brow as he turned away from the completely destroyed statue in the corner and to another one that the vampire prince desperately tried to hide behind. "You should have left well enough alone. I wouldn't have killed you if you had."

Bismarck flinched at the icy words and he cowered in his feeble heaven that wouldn't last him long. "_W—w—what the hell is that thing!?_" was the first thing that came out the vampire prince's mouth as he jabbed a finger towards Burgrate's beloved Tasha.

"This is Tasha," Burgrate scoffed in annoyance, sticking his nose high in the air. "And by Mortalitas's fuckin' Name, she's my minigun."

"_T—there's nothing mini about it!_" the Duke wailed in shock, his pale skin turning a sickening shade of purple.

"Tell the Marines that," Burgrate rolled his eyes. "The notes that came with it when I stole it said that's what it was called," and then the aggravated stare upon the vampire prince turned deadly and the assassin's grip on his precious Tasha tightened until his knuckles turned white. "Now let's get back on track…"

The Duke opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to safe his hide, but there was nothing that could stop the rage of Burgrate. Only his daughter could help him, but considering the circumstances, there was no way she would help him. He was a goner, there was nothing that could s—

"Stop!"

Unbelievably, that was enough to make the assassin halt in his tracks, but not on his own freewill. "Not this shit again," Burgrate grumbled darkly under his breath as shadowy wisps of darkness constrained him in place. Though, this time it was ten times more powerful.

"Sorry for the sudden interruption, ladies and gents." Sane entered the scene from the open window, the window that was opened by large amounts of bullets. "But I think there doesn't need to be anymore killing," the possessed kitty-cat purred deviously.

Burgrate growled at that comment. "I'll skin you," he threatened bluntly.

"No!" Ameria chimed in frantically, her eyes wide with fear. "That's my cat, Daddy!"

"_Tch,_" Burgrate huffed in annoyance. "You got lucky."

Sane grinned cheerfully, chuckling in amusement at the situation, and the bone mage had no idea what was going on. The minor deity was up to something, what that was, she didn't know yet, but she looked to Law for suggestions. Her boyfriend merely shrugged.

Well, the only thing for them to do now was to wait and see how everything unfolded. Sane had something up his sleeve, and that involved the duke, and most importantly, the duke being alive. He was talking about the informant Bismarck hired and how he didn't need to worry about it anymore. The bone mage figured that was her father's target, but the question was how all that connected to each other.

The question was soon answered when two strange people, literally, flew through the window and collapsed upon the vampire prince. They were vampires as well, twin vampires, and by the similar facial features, the bone mage figured that they were related to Bismarck. If they fact that the two sobbing twins wouldn't stop wailing the term "brother, brother, brother" in a relieved chant.

Ameria's brows furrowed her brows in confusion and leaned in closer to Law. "Who are they?"

Law groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"There~" Sane chirped happily, his tail swishing back and forth. "Now the killing can stop. I may love killing, and bones—mostly bones—but this is needless killing and all misunderstanding, eh?" the minor deity then nodded his head seriously. "Yes, just all a little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass!" Burgrate barked, trembling with rage.

"Hmm?" Sane purred in confusion. "But the mess of you killing the informant has been cleared now that Lord Bismarck has his siblings back. And you still get your pay, correct? So I don't see the problem…"

"He kidnapped and tried to kill my baby girl!" Burgrate snapped and with all his strength he tried to move his arms to use his precious Tasha, but his attempt was a failure.

Sane grumbled a long string of annoyed curses quietly under his breath and his ears went back, flat against his head. Then he turned to Bismarck. "Seriously. You're the leader of the entire vampire race and you picked a fight with him. You're stupid. What possessed you to do that?"

"Well…" Bismarck blushed, avoiding eye contact as he sheepishly replied. "I did it for Sarahi, she is the love of my life, after all."

Sane cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Sarahi? Who is that?"

"Ah, Sarahi is the nickname we have given her," Bismarck said with a goofy grin on his lips. "Her full name is _Bás Glas Slabhra._"

Sane instantly slapped a paw to his forehead. "Why would you listen to her? She's crazy! I should know, she is my daughter after all."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT!" And then Bismarck fainted in shock.

"Brother!" The vampire twins gasped in shock and went to nursing their elder brother.

Sane rolled his crimson eyes and shook his head at the sight. Then he turned to Burgrate. "If I ask you nicely, would you let this go?"

"No," Burgrate bluntly replied with a stone hard glare.

"Then~" Sane purred sweetly. "What about _him?_" and then Sane looked to the corner of the room.

Upon the discreet indirection, the mystery man that had hidden successfully from the assassin of all people stepped out into the light, his white robes glowing in the moonlight and his dark eyes as cold as stone against the shadow of his hood.

Ameria's jaw dropped at the sight and her eyes opened wide in shock, terror and confusion. "_Councilman Aldon…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	127. Chapter 123: He's not dead

ThexWhitexPhoenix: Yup~! :)

Chrisii: The Council finally got there, but not in the way you think.

Connie-Ts: Well, the minigun was named Tasha by Burgrate, the Marines named it a minigun. :d

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Sane actually has no authority anymore due to the Demon War...he has some for a certain reason, but he doesn't get any input on final decisions; unless a certain someone says otherwise. It might be confusing, but that's the point. xD

Fairy Skull: Then you shall be relieved this chapter.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: And in this chapter you will find out. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 123: He isn't dead.<p>

"This isn't good."

"This _so_ isn't good."

"_We're gonna die!_"

"_Nooooo!_"

"_Shut up!_" Aichki snapped at the two mechanics cowering behind him like scared little puppies.

_Seriously?_ Well, Aichki expected his of Shachi considering the last little paranormal expedition, but Nigel? Nigel was a bit more fearless than the ginger, so there was only one explanation. Burgrate spooked the blond mechanic. It was plausible since Law was rattled after meeting the assassin, and maybe the near deaths of the captain affected the crew as well.

The hissing of teeth shattered his train of thought and the grandmaster shook his head vigorously. Not the time to idly ponder the trivial reasons for the lack of courage the two mechanics showed. There was a force of vampires before them. He did notice that they hesitated with attacking and a half of the numbers disappeared into the shadows. Aichki concluded that Burgrate was the cause of that.

That helped them out, but not by much.

"Do something!" Nigel hissed, shaking the grandmaster's shoulder violently. "I don't wanna be a fuckin' bloodsucker for the rest of my life!"

"_Stop it._" Aichki growled in annoyance and harshly shrugged the blond mechanic's hand away and then from the deep pockets of his robes he pulled out three clay balls and smashed them to the ground.

A brilliant white light engulfed the room, the vampires slinking back in fear from the tense shine of his flash bombs. It was effective enough, but only for the moment. He only had those three since vampires were something rare in RC; they had all fled many years ago and he was the one that stumbled upon the bombs. Lucky him. He should have come more prepared, but at least this would be enough to think of a plan or—

He flinched when he felt the screams pure agony entered his ears, the shriek of death. Shachi and Nigel froze alongside him, their arms up to shield from the sudden presence of bright light, but when it was finally gone. They looked to see two black robed beings standing in the mist of massacre.

The two entities turned to the three by the door. The large of the two living corpses cackled wickedly, his rotting green skin distorted into a devilish sneer as he tipped his velvet top hat down to cover his hollow eyes. The second of the beings merely stood there with a blank look on his pale skinned face that matched the stare in his hollow eyes. He had the elegance of a gentleman, tall and polite unlike his companion that was crooked and hunched over. And Aichki could believe he was seeing these two again, and it meant only one thing.

"Aichki…" Nigel murmured under his breath as he shuffled out from behind the grandmaster when he noticed the sudden weight of danger lift from his shoulders. "What's that…?"

Aichki's eyes opened wide in shock, his skin pale and his limbs stiffer than stone when he saw the familiar entities standing in the foyer of the mansion. "It's…" he stuttered anxiously. "It's…Jekyll and Hyde…"

"_Wha…?_" Shachi eyed the grandmaster curiously.

"We need to hurry! _Quickly!_" and Aichki dashed into the darkness as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Ameria clung to Law's sleeve when she saw Aldon silhouetted by the moonlight coming from the window.<p>

How did he find her? The crystal was taken. Did they make a new one? But it was against the rules. Was he here to take them back personally? Grandmaster Rilon must have reached his limit.

But…but why was Aldon with Sane? She couldn't answer that, and it scared her.

She knew something that others didn't: Sane's hatred for the Council was a façade. The thought of the minor deity and the necromancy councilman wasn't that much of a surprise anymore.

She didn't know what was going on, and that's what petrified her.

She was shaking, shaking uncontrollably. The first thing that came to her mind was the Council and punishment; the two words were enough to make her freak out. Her breath was shallow and weak, the skin of her knuckles snow white as her hands quivered.

Law stepped forward, the action shielding the bone mage slightly from sight, and a hard expression came to his facial features, the shadows sharp and dangerous.

"_Aldon!_" Burgrate roared, the assassin still trying to escape the shadowy restrains cast by Sane. His shoulders shuddered as his arms jerked and the balls of his feet twisted back and forth. And through all this, as he struggled and screamed, he still had a firm grip on his precious Tasha. "_Fuck, man! What da hell is goin' on?_"

The necromancy councilman crossed his arms over his chest and then shook his head. "There have been a change of plans." Aldon told the assassin sternly. "It was urgent and a letter wasn't going to cut it, therefore I had to make the arrangements to come personally."

"_Heh,_" Burgrate grimly grinned, a dry chuckle slipping past his lips. "Rilon finally realized I'm not gonna bring in my own daughter," he stated coldly. "No matter how much he pays me."

"We knew that from the start," Aldon countered bluntly, a blank expression on his face. "We only decided upon you because we knew you would find them," the necromancy councilman huffed as he tapped his finger against his forearm repeatedly. "We had originally been tracking you and we were to apprehend the two once you came in contact."

Burgrate's brows began to twitch uncontrollably and a large vein of pure rage pulsed from his red tinted skin. "What the fuck!?" The assassin bellowed in fury. "There's no way one of my men would allow a tracker on an inch of their clothes, skin, or bones!"

Aldon remained silent, allowing the assassin to simmer down before he simply said one word. "Jason."

Burgrate's eyes narrowed from an overload of aggravation and he grumbled: "Damn boy."

"Hmph," Aldon exhaled sharply. "Now that's out of the way, shall we continue? As I mentioned before, the plans have changed."

"And who would change Rilon's supreme command?" Burgrate mocked with an amused sneer. "The old fucks as stubborn as an ass."

Aldon scowled at the assassin's choice of words and tone towards the head of the council, but he cast aside the taunts and simply answered the assassin. "Mortalitas."

Burgrate's eyes opened wide in genuine shock. "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me, Burgrate," Aldon replied with a deep sigh, but still he repeated himself. "Yes. Mortalitas, the Dark God himself. He sent me a message through a vision."

"No shit?" Burgrate quirked a brow. "What's this new plan then?"

Before the necromancy councilman continued, he looked to Sane, the possessed cat still sitting on the floor beside him. "You can release him now, Sane." He told the minor deity. "The vampires are under the protection of the Council," and he glanced towards the assassin. "You can't kill off the _entire_ race, Burgrate." Then he added, "You will be compensated for it in your pay."

Just as the necromancy councilman asked, the minor deity released the assassin from the chains, the wisps of black magic disappearing back into the shadows. Burgrate let out a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed, his shoulders dropping with the weight of the giant weapon in his hands. "Damn straight," the assassin grumbled as he used a pocket gem to store Tasha away from another time, the tiny purple gem enchanting the minigun so it was pocket size and easily placed in the assassin's robes.

"Anyway," Aldon cleared his throat. "There are a few things I would like to clear up before beginning the plan." And after he said that, he looked to the bone mage. "Ameria."

The bone mage flinched when her name was called and she shuffled closer to Law. She had been listening attentively to the conversation between the necromancy councilman and her father. She wasn't scared anymore, just because Mortalitas was brought up, but that didn't mean she wasn't still worried. Just because Mortalitas was mentioned didn't mean anything until the plan was explained.

"Rilon knows everything now." Aldon started.

She bit her lip, staring at the necromancy councilman closely as her fingers dug into the black fabric of Law's hoodie.

"Aichki is no longer charged for treason and labeled a traitor," he finished.

The bone mage froze, air caught in her thought. Ameria couldn't believe her ears, was this true? Was she dreaming? Law must have read the expression her face like an open book because he pinched her arm and she felt the tiny sting. This was real time reality.

"But there will still be a punishment," Aldon wasn't done yet. "For you, that it, Aichki is out of the red though."

That's all she cared about. She deserved the punishment for her actions, she had accepted that. This journey was not only to stop Copy Cat, but to clear her Master's name.

"But," Aldon added. "Now that Rilon knows the full situation it will not be as harsh. He may be strict, but he's not unreasonable."

Ameria—and many others—would love to disagree with that comment since Grandmaster Rilon never gave off that feeling. Ever. Though, before she could even attempt to say anything, the familiar shouts of Shachi and Penguin could be heard in the background. The two mechanics sounded anxious and annoyed as they screamed at the silent third party that rushed in to the room.

"_Ameria!_" The grandmaster shouted as he burst through the doors, Nigel and Shachi right on his heels. Then his eyes locked with Aldon's, a visible cold shudder traveling up and down his spine. "_Master A—Aldon!_" he stuttered.

Aldon put up a hand. "Don't worry, Aichki." Aldon tried to ease his former student. "There are other things we need to discuss."

"He's right~!" Sane finally spoke up for the first time in a while—and his silence wasn't a good thing—a large grin on his lips. Then he looked to Law, though his outer appearance showed a mischievous aura, his crimson eyes gleamed with utmost seriousness. "And if Captain Fuzzy Hat and minions could leave, that would be peachy. This needs to be a bit…_private._"

* * *

><p>Nigel and Shachi exchanged glances as they watched the stiff back of their captain walk back to the town. Law wasn't in a good mood, and it was plainly obvious. The blond mechanic opened his mouth to try and console his captain, but Shachi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.<p>

The ginger shook his head with a frown. "It's better to just leave him be," Shachi whispered quietly. "It's just one of those times."

"Eh?" Nigel quirked a brow. "He's that pissed that he can't listen in? Brat'll probably tell him later anyway…"

Shachi scowled at the blond mechanic, an annoyed glaze over his eyes. "You're fuckin' blind fatty."

Nigel flinched at the insult and his brows knotted in rage. "What's that mean, hobo!" he hissed sharply through his teeth.

"You can't read a situation," Shachi bluntly stated, and he crossed his arms over his chest and then shook his head. "That's why you're blind as a bat."

"I am not!" Nigel snapped angrily. "I can read a situation perfectly."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can, hobo!"

"No you can't, fatty!"

"Shut up." Law whirled around and glared at the two. "Both of you should be mute right now since I'm clearly not deaf."

"S—sorry Captain…" the two mechanic hung their heads low in shame.

Law merely scoffed and rolled his eyes as he continued on his way to the sub so he could wait for the others to return. Then suddenly he was stopped when he saw the rare sight of Cleon running. The older man was sprinting at full speed with a bundle of papers rolled up in his fist. The mechanics got a kick out of what they saw, but the navigator ignored them.

Of course, there was irritation beaming behind his glasses, but he cast is aside, which meant something important was on his mind. "Captain," the navigator huffed, completely out of breath ad he shook the papers in his hands. "I got the news. The news about Raftel."

* * *

><p>Ameria sat on the edge of the bed, her bare feet rubbing together anxiously while she tried to fix her hoodie. Her tiny sewing kit at her side, she slowly stitched the new holes the poor piece of fabric had gotten; it had more battle scars than some. And she noticed that with each tear the fabric got and she tried to fix, her handiwork never got better.<p>

Sighing, she ignored the tiny pricks to her finger pads and continued to work. She had to waste some time waiting for Law to return.

After the briefing of the plan with Aldon and her father, she found out that…Copy Cat wasn't dead. It was a harsh blow to her heart and she even cried at the thought that she failed. And it didn't make her feel better that Mortalitas had that in foresight and made plans for a counterattack, the final attack.

She needed to talk to Law as soon as possible; she needed to tell him that she would be leaving first thing in the morning with Aichki and Sane. But instead of returning to Law, she returned to a chaos induced submarine.

The crew were like little schoolboys around, running about wildly doing this and that, making a mess and not giving a damn. Even Sal and Bart were excited. That was saying something since Sal only got this excited when it was Christmas, and Bart…well Bart didn't show that much emotion to begin with.

Bepo was the only one who remained calm, most likely because he was in a sad mood because he wasn't invited to the meeting between Law, Cleon, and Jim. The three had been locked up in the control room for what seemed like hours, and the poor polar bear felt left out and he could join in with the crew buzzing in excitement.

The rumor was that Raftel was close, and the thought affected her deeply. She wouldn't get to help them out at the final battle. The only positive aspect she could find in that was she didn't have to choose a side.

Then she paused, the action causing the needle to prick her finger. She hissed and shook her hand before placing her finger in her mouth to sooth the pain. Pursing her lips against her finger, she wondered if after the fight for One Piece, if the alliance would still be together. Deep down, she hoped so. She didn't want to lose all the people that had become so close to her.

Then the door opened, and she looked up to see Law step in. A faint smile came to his lips as he closed the door behind him and took silent strides to the bed. He stood in front of her and his fingers graced the skin under her chin. "You look troubled." He stated softly as he tilted her chin up.

Ameria glanced away, a pained expression in her eyes. Sure, her mind had wandered Raftel, but that was only a stem. The root of her problem was bigger. "Copy Cat…" She murmured quietly. "He isn't dead."

And as she whispered the answer, she felt his finger flinch against her skin and then he quickly sat down beside her. "Ameria…I…" he paused, collecting his thoughts. "He's a devil. I know devils. They play dirty all the time. It's not your fault," he told her, speaking from experience. "Just know that he can be killed. There is a way."

Ameria turned to him, a faint smile on her lips. "I know…" then the weak smile fell to a frown. "I'm leaving in the morning."

Law was silent. He bit his lower lip as his brows furrowed together. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"…A week." She replied slowly.

"Dammit," Law cursed and slammed his fist against his thigh. "This is bullshit."

Ameria didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wanted her last night with Law to be happier. Sure, it was only a week apart, but they would both being undergoing hard tasks. Alone.

"I met Bas's older sister," Ameria tried to lighten the mood, but Law didn't answer. "I've gotten a few death threats from her."

That grabbed his attention and Law turned to her with a quirked brow. "…Does she have a brother complex or something?" He chuckled with an amused smirk, he was joking.

"Yes," too bad it wasn't a joke.

Law blinked slowly, a blank expression on his face. "…Oh," was the only thing he could say.

"Oh, it's gross," Ameria said what they both were thinking aloud. "And she thinks that I'm trying to steal Bas from her. She wouldn't stop saying that! I can't come within ten feet of the siblings because she lets out a burst of energy that singes my hair," and she pulled at the split ends of ebony hair.

"That's why they aren't here," Law commented as he looked around the room. "It's quiet…"

"Yeah, they are in my old room with Tanker and Shnell," the bone mage huffed as she went back to sewing, the action vigorous and frantic. "All of them trying to explain that it's nothing like that to a stubborn ass—_ouch!_" she pulled her hand away sharply from the fabric and shook it while after she pricked it.

Law chuckled and gently took the hoodie and needle from her hands. "Here," and then be began to finish were he left off.

Ameria applied pressure on the small wound that stung, the tiniest drop of blood plopping down onto her lap. She watched him work, his long slender fingers working the stitch with precision and skill. "…You're better at sewing them me." Ameria bluntly said with a frown.

"It's like stitching an open wound." Law replied with a blank expression on his face.

Ameria's brows knitted together. "…That's a disturbing analogy."

"But accurate," Law countered as he finished the last stitch, knotting it off and cutting the thread. "There. All done."

"Thanks…" she smiled and took the hoodie from his hands and folded the fabric. "You know…" she murmured as she placed the hoodie on her lap and smoothed the wrinkles. "I'm really nervous. Scared, too. I don't know how they can be so excited." She added, referring to the crew. She wasn't going to be there, but still, if she was, she would be terrified because of all the enemies.

"It's something they have been looking forwards to since the beginning." Law sighed and rested back on his hand and looked up at the ceiling. "They have been mentally prepared for it, I suppose."

"I guess," Ameria agreed softly. "And I haven't since…" she trailed off as she fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"Straw Hat and the others," Law finished.

"Yeah…" Ameria nodded with a frown. She didn't want this conversation to come up, but it wormed its way out in the open. "I hope nothing bad happens," and that went both ways.

"Well…" Law drew out in that tone that screamed trouble and he scratched the back of his head. "Straw Hat isn't very pleased with me."

Ameria snapped her full attention towards him, staring at him. "What? Why?"

"Well…" Law repeated with a sigh and he simply explained. "At Dressrosa I temporarily left the alliance out of rage."

Her eyes went wide with shock. "_Huh?!_"

"Don't worry about it," Law mumbled as he swiftly wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her close. "We're still in an alliance now," then he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

Ameria got the hint he didn't want to discuss it, but there was a part of her that wanted to know the entire story. Yet, it seemed that it had been smoothed out more or less; Luffy would have calmed down by now for sure. Plus there was time for that story another day anyway. Law was in the mood to do something else.

His breath was heavy on her neck, his lips moving along her heated skin, ravishing it with his teeth gently. She closed her eyes with a sigh, one arm snaking around his neck as the other slipped under his arm. Her fingers clung to the back of his shirt and his hair, and she softly groaned as she rested her chin atop his shoulder. But then she inhaled sharply, her grip tightening when the sting of his teeth bit down harshly on her skin.

She bit her lower lip and she closed her eyes tightly, but truthfully she didn't dislike it. Law pushed her down against the bed as he nursed the pain with kisses, his lips and tongue dispelling the tiny sting until she felt nothing but pure pleasure. Then he moved to place a small peck to her cheek before pulling away with a deep sigh, and rested his forehead against hers.

Ameria placed a hand to her neck, her fingertips brushing against the swollen skin; this was one of the first times that Law left a hickey like this. Usually they were small and disappeared after a few hours, but this one was probably going to bruise. Just a little. She'd have to hide this from her father; she didn't want to get Law in more trouble than he already was.

"I'm really glad you got that dress," Law broke her train of thought as he loomed over her. "You look fantastic in that," then his hand slipped under her back and he grabbed the zipper firmly between his fingers. "And it's easy to get you out of it."

Ameria glared at him mildly and placed her hands on his chest. "Don't say pervert things like that."

Law smirked and he chuckled in amusement. "Says the woman taking my shirt off."

Ameria scowled at him, her hands under the fabric of his hoodie so the bandages over his tattoos were visible. "…Shut up," she mumbled and glanced to the side with a ginger blush on cheeks.

"Don't worry." Law mused and nuzzled her cheek lovingly. "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Ameria looked back at him with a frown. "Can't I be anything else besides cute. It makes me feel like a child…"

"Sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, hot, pretty, amazing, adorable, etcetera," Law sighed softly between a bombardment of kisses to her cheeks. "Any of these can be used to describe you at any time."

Ameria's brows knitted together and she eyes him curiously. "Then what would you use 'cute' now?"

Law paused and looked down at her blankly; he was thinking, but then suddenly his eyes opened a fraction wider before settling down to something soft. A tiny smile curled the corner of his lips and looked down at her tenderly, whispering: "I love you."

Ameria temporarily froze; she wasn't expecting that to be the answer considering that isn't want she meant. But, that didn't mean she didn't like it; the phase they said to each other almost daily seemed to have a different weight to it. And that made her bashful with an embarrassed blush. "…I—I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	128. Chapter 124: Abandoned Outpost

Velonica14: Well, each sibling is a little different. Bas and Lin are the most "normal", Rin is hateful towards almost everything, Fabian obessed with Ameria, Sarahi is obsessed with Bas and hates Ameria and...that's all I'll say for now. ;)

arodli91: Everyone seems to like Sane, probably because he's crazy...hehe.

Chrisii: All good things have to come to and end, right? :\

ThexWhitexPhoenix: That would be amazing, but Law will get away...this time.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Haha...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...hahaha... :D

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Well it's not _thee_ Jekyll and Hyde, but, eh. I just the connects weren't clear enough. T.T Damn you poor writing skills.

4fireking: Um, thank you...?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 124: The Abandoned Outpost<p>

"You're nothing but a coward with pirate infested blood in your veins."

"I don't care."

"You should care Mister _Novice_ Vice Admiral. God, it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Like I swallowed soap whole."

"I do _not_ care."

"You're just stupid."

"Okay. Now you're acting like a child."

"Oh so _now _you care, pirate scum."

Justice pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; why was Johnathan so annoying. The blonde hadn't stopped complaining about his promotion since the day it happened. He was whining and moaning about it before Justice even knew about it himself. Personally, though, Justice preferred if the blonde complained behind his back rather than to his face. The insults made his ears bleed and it was physically exhausting.

He wanted to take a nap, really bad, and a very long nap in peace and silence.

"Ah, Justice, Jonathan. There you two are."

Justice's idea of peace and silence was shattered when he heard the voice of the Admiral, a tyrant in disguise. He froze, his eyes instinctively glancing away to avoid the older man and he gulped. Luckily Jonathan was here; it was the only thing he was good for. Keeping his father at bay. But sadly, it was getting harder and harder to avoid Admiral Julian now that he was promoted. The tyrant had more excuses for Justice to see him, corner him and…and—

His thoughts went silent and he bite his lip uncomfortably. God, he wanted to flee, he wanted to hide where no one could see. But the voice of the Admiral brought him back to reality unsolicited.

"I want you to meet Conrad Ronal," The Admiral motioned to the crimson-suited man beside him with a hand. "The newest Vice Admiral and also member of the Division."

The name triggered his memory of that Marine. Conrad Ronal was an unknown foot solider for two years and then suddenly in only a few weeks he achieves the title of Vice Admiral. Conrad was well known for his many interviews with the press about his deeds; which were single handedly destroying crews with his devil fruit. Most devil fruits had been named or can be figured out due to its aura, but this devil fruit is one of a kind and extremely rare. Not even Vegapunk can even decipher what it is.

Some even think that it's not a devil fruit all together, but it can't be proven.

It was unsettling, but the higher-ups didn't seem to care as long as the pirate race was dwindling.

Conrad bowed his head towards the two. "Please. Take good care of me." he said with a tiny smirk and a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes when he looked back up at them. "Though I won't be at Headquarters long since I have a _special_ mission to carry out soon."

Justice didn't like the air around this guy; the way he stood with a cocky arrogance as if he won some sort of battle. It left a sour taste in his mouth, and the worst part was that he could nothing.

* * *

><p>The wind rushed through her hair as the bone mage looked intensely into the compact she held in her hand, glaring at her reflection. She sat there in annoyance, and she was annoyed for more than one reason. The first was her hair was getting everywhere due to Lavender, her master's familiar. She, her master, and Sane were on the way to the meeting point and Lavender was their mode of transportation. It was hard to look in the mirror when her hair was going wild with the wind, which lead her to the second reason why she was annoyed. Last night was heartwarming and she loved Law, but he was a little too rough, or maybe a lot. By morning she had three bruises on her neck caused by an eager captain's teeth.<p>

She may have admitted she didn't dislike it, but having three huge hickeys on her skin was embarrassing.

Well, that's what happens when one is lost in the moment.

"Make-up now, too?" Aichki called over to her through the rough breeze, the grandmaster slowly walking towards her. "Wearing dress, layering, accessorizing. Why, you're turning into a little Caitlin, Child." He chuckled as he sat down beside her with a smile.

"It's not mine," the bone mage grumbled, discreetly turning away from him so he couldn't see the blemishes. "I borrowed it from Petunia. Too bad it's one shade too dark."

Aichki's brow rose when he noticed her obvious stiffness. "What are you trying to hide?" He curiously asked and leaned forward, grabbing the collar of her jacket so he could sneak a peek.

Ameria tried to pull away, her cheeks turning scarlet red. "N—_nothing!_"

But it was too late. Aichki saw the three bruises budding on her skin and there was complete, awkward silence between the two.

"…"

"…"

"Well." Aichki broke the silence and moved away, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "A band-aid won't cover that."

Ameria glared at him, her hand closing in on the make-up compact. "Shut up," she snapped sourly.

"You better try your best to hide that from your father." Aichki advised her sternly, but his tone sounded more like a warning than a helpful hint. "He'll slaughter you-know-who with his bare hands."

"No he won't." Ameria scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I won't let him."

"_Mm-hmm_. Sure~." Aichki skeptically replied, but then he added quickly. "Don't get me wrong," he waved his hands rapidly in defense. "I hope he doesn't murder Law, but…" the grandmaster slowly trailed off and he glanced up to recall the memory. "There was that one time…"

"That was never proven!" Ameria snapped, knowing exactly _who_ and _what_ he was talking about; it was a big mystery that happened at Fort Lock years ago, and her sister was affected the most by the incident. "And it was rumored that he was an underground mob leader causing trouble anyway. It wasn't like he was serious, you know."

Aichki sighed deeply, shaking his head lightly. "Doesn't change that fact that you and your sister are just like your mother. You go for the bad boys."

"Caitlin ended up with a good guy," Ameria countered bluntly.

Aichki chuckled and placed a hand atop her, ruffling her ebony locks. "And so did you, Child."

Ameria smiled in return, "Thanks," she laughed lightly, the conversation ending there on a good note.

They sat in silence, waiting to arrive at the abandoned outpost Aldon told them about. They had been flying upon Lavender's back, safely perched atop her enlarged skull once the dragon familiar took on her second form. Sane was at the helm, the minor deity standing with folded arms over his chest and a grimace on his lips. It had been awhile, the minor deity stood in his true form, leaving Glory on the sub for safety. Though, Ameria was worried that her kitty might be in as much danger with the crew.

Though, it wasn't the time to worry about that; it would be in the back of her mind, of course, but she did have her own problems to deal with.

On the horizon, the small speck of the outpost came into view. The trademark typhoon that usually spiraled each outpost gone from sight due to the island being abandoned years ago. With a heavy sigh, Aichki hoisted himself back up onto his two feet and left his seat. Agility rooted in his heels from years of walking on the back of his familiar in second phase, he strolled casually over to Sane and took back the helm. The grandmaster planted his feet firmly in place and then with grey glowing hands, he guided his familiar to the outpost.

The tiny island was out of commission since soldiers were needed on the main island to help in the Civil War. The narrows and crooked buildings were old and rundown; roofs half gone and brick walls crumbling to pieces from neglect. Though now it was thriving with life; there was streams of smoke from fire and there was even a ship docked, and she instantly recognized the Jolly Roger: Uncle Bennie's. The Council must have been serious if they asked him to come. Or Mortalitas asked them, either way, Uncle Bennie was there to help.

There many nostalgic faces including her Uncle Bennie and crew, her father was there and the entire Wolfgang team. She noticed Rollen annoying Peggie and Daniella, his two favorite targets, and Robert tried his best to ease the tension but he failed miserably, like he usually did; sad, but true. Though, there were a few people missing from plain sight, like Mini, Shelbie, Congue, Udas, and also Justin, but it was better if she didn't see Justin; it was a little too soon and awkward.

Once landed, Lavender returned back her normal form, tiny and small, and flew to the grandmaster, clinging to his shoulder. With their foothold gone, the three fell to the ground, landing in a crouches, but Sane quickly sprung into a sprint and wasted no time in looking for his sister and Aldon; it was important he was a part of the final planning of the strategy to take down Copy Cat. Aichki was also ordered by Aldon to be present as soon as he arrived, so he followed the minor deity, waving a silent goodbye to the bone mage as he left.

Ameria returned the wave, feeling suddenly alone even though almost everyone there was her friend. Well, minus one person. But that was an old and worn story; it wasn't the time to retell it again.

Glancing around, she saw that her arrival wasn't necessarily noticed, or the others were too busy. Robert was trying to stop Daniella and Peggie from murdering each other, who both wanted to murder Rollen as well. And to her surprise her father was calm with his brother; she was sure a fight would break out between the two, but they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

It was best not to interrupt, but she didn't want to just stand there awkwardly by herself. Tanker was utterly offended, like he could read her mind, but she ignored him. She wanted to catch up with someone she hadn't seen in a while. Maybe she should look for her…

"_**A—A—A—AAMERIA!**_"

Well, speak of the devil. The bone mage whirled around, her eyes wide as a blob of purple engulfed her vision and her face was smothered by her best friend's large chest. _"M—Mini!"_

Mini went into monologue mode, a long tangent of how much she missed her and how much she was worried. She continued on with a step by step replay of their not-so-happy reunion, and how much trouble she got in by Daniella but how it was totally worth it to know she was safe. Though she felt bad for Justin because he got beaten to a bloody pulp.

The overflow of memories stunned her momentarily, but then she regained her composure and pushed away from the enchantress then said: "Mini…calm down."

Then with an eager smile, smile giddy demanded: "Tell me about your boyfriend!"

Ameria blinked in confusion. "What?" That felt random.

"Oh, don't you dare be shy." Mini grinned mischievously and winked at the bone mage as she nudged Ameria in the side. "I know heard all about the epic battle between him and Justin."

"…Well," Ameria scratched the side of her cheek sheepishly. "To be fair, Justin was outnumbered."

"Sure," Mini scoffed with a flick of her hair over her shoulder. "But seriously," she continued, grabbing the bone mage's shoulder then started to shake her violently. "_Give. Me. Da juicy details!_"

Ameria felt a bead of sweat trickling down her cheek at the inflated eagerness beaming from her best friend's expression. Mini's obsession with love went overboard sometimes, but gossiping about her relationship with her best friend was different. The bone mage didn't mind, and with a giddy smile, she opened her mouth to answer the enchantress's question, but then suddenly she was jerked away.

"Sorry, but I'm taking her."

Ameria blinked in confusion at her best friend's equally confused expression and then she craned her neck back, looking up at her father as he dragged her further and further away. "D—Daddy?" She inquired, her brows knitting together; did he not want her to talk about Law. Then her eyes opened wide; _oh crap_, did he notice her neck?

Luckily, her father didn't notice—yet—and instead it had to do with the upcoming war against Copy Cat. "In a week you're gonna be in the biggest battle of your life, and you have to do it on your own," he stated with a dark grimace. "I tried to argue against it but its Mortalitas's will, that motherfucking bastard and his cryptic shit plans."

Ameria chuckled nervous, beads of sweat rolling down her brow; she hoped Mortalitas didn't get offended.

"Therefore," her father continued, unaffected with his insult against the Dark God. "I'm giving you a crash course in assassination since you've forgotten everything I have told you because of that moron Aichki."

The bone mage blinked. "…You can hardly blame Master for that, Daddy" she slowly replied. "…since I was only four."

* * *

><p>Ameria collapsed onto the ground with a sigh, her limbs sprawled out atop the tall, unkempt grass and stared up at the starry night sky. A week had passed and all she did was play tug-a-war with physical and magical forces when her father tried to make her duel against Todd—his right hand man—and she lost almost every fight. Which caused her father to yell at both of them; she got scolded for lacking the strength necessary to win and Todd got threatened, a lot. Then there was Aldon making her practice her magic by challenging Justin, the best mage of the students at Fort Lock. It was awkward for both of them, and the tension was painfully obvious. It not only affected her, but also the lightning mage and Aldon was not pleased to see them fumble around like headless chickens in a poultry factory.<p>

Truthfully, she didn't know how she was going to make it through the week, especially when Daddy found out about Law's little presents on her neck. The only person strong—and sane—enough to stop him was his own brother, probably the only reason Aldon contacted Uncle Bennie: to keep the wild wolverine under control.

Her father seemed to have forgotten about it, but it was only a façade. It was filed away in the back of his mind and he would try to kill her boyfriend.

The thought made her sigh deeply; there was only one secure way to shield Law, and she doubted he was ready for such a task. And that only caused her to grumble in annoyance; why couldn't she have a normal father?

"You look beat." The voice of Bas came from his vessel attached to her belt.

The bone mage closed her eyes, a frown on her lips. "That's because I am." Ameria sighed. "This week was enough to make me relive my awkward teenage years."

"I understand the Justin issue…" Bas slowly replied. "But how does assassin training have anything to do with awkward teenage years?"

"You don't want to know," the bone mage grumbled, her brow knotting together in annoyance at the memory; it was too awkward to bring up and better not to bring up at all.

"Do you need a hug~?" Fabian asked suggestively, the wild spirit eavesdropping like he always did.

"_HUG?_" Sarahi, the newest member of the team, bellowed in rage, the skull vessel nestled besides Bas's trembling. "_You will__** not **__hug An Amhránaí Bás!_"and in a mist of black smoke, she left the vessel.

Sarahi loomed over the bone mage, the long fabric of her black, silken dress flowing in the nighttime breeze. With her hands on her hips, she scowled with deadly crimson eyes framed by her short ebony locks. The possessive spirit then began her bitch fest, something the bone mage had learned to tune out in the few days she knew the spirit, but it only made Sarahi angrier than she already was.

It was time to say something now because the verbal abuse became physical. "…It was Fabian, not Bas." Ameria slowly replied as she sat up, a blank expression on her face.

The possessive spirit's brow twitched in angry. "_Silence!_" Sarahi roared and brought her hand up, ready to whack the bone mage. "_You shall not—!_" then she was suddenly cut off by the shout of her youngest brother.

"_**Stranger-danger!**_" Fabian screeched at the top of his lungs, and using his loophole, the wild spirit flew from his vessel and tackled his eldest sister.

Sarahi yelped in shock when she was thrown back and Fabian grabbed a fist full of her hair, and her reaction was shoving a hand to her youngest brother's face. A brawl broke out between the two siblings, fighting over trivial things. A hug not intended for Bas, the possessive spirit trying to 'threaten' the bone mage, and Fabian taking everything too seriously. It made Ameria shake her head with a sigh; it was so annoying.

"They're morons," Rin scoffed, the female spirit leaving her vessel in a dark mist and then plopped as down beside the bone mage, smoothing out the wrinkles in the black fabric of her dress.

"That, I can agree with you on, my dear sister." Bas sighed deeply, leaving his vessel and sat down beside the bone mage as well, an irritated expression carved into his features.

"Oh shut up," Rin rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're a moron, too, _moron_."

Ameria glanced between the two siblings, sandwiched between a glaring match. Then she looked to Fabian and Sarahi, those two siblings still dishing out the hate since the possessive spirit got a spike of rage when she saw the bone mage sitting beside Bas. Ameria then looked away as Fabian continued to pull Sarahi's hair and the bone mage turned her attention as Lin joined the party, the toddler waddling up to her with a tiny smile and then climbed into her lap.

Ameria's quirked and brow and then, once again, glanced between Rin and Bas. "Why are you all breaking the seal of your vessels?" she asked curiously. "I thought you couldn't do that unless I was in true danger. And I know this doesn't have to do with power."

"Like Fabian and Sarahi, we made some loopholes." Rin explained simply.

Ameria's brows furrowed together in confusion. "Loopholes?" That didn't sound very good in any way, shape or form.

"We're nervous," Lin answered, craning her neck back to look up at the bone mage. "Just like you."

"If Copy Cat can escape Father's hand of death, then it gives anyone cause to be nervous." Rin added with a shudder; this was the first time that Rin ever showed a small sign of fear.

Bas then placed a hand on the bone mage's head, a faint smile on his lips. "So don't feel you are the only," and he ruffled her hair.

The bone mage gently shoved his hand away by pressing her forearm to his, though there was still a smile on her lips. "Thanks." Ameria replied. "It's comforting to know I have all of Sane's children on my side."

"But we're missing someone," Lin pointed out bluntly.

"_Eh?_" Ameria blinked in confusion and looked down at the toddler.

"By _Mortalitas's Name_, do _not_ bring _him_ up." Rin groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I almost hate him as much as that guy," and Bas scowled at the comment.

But as the conversation only made the bone mage more confused as if continued on. "Who…?"

Bas turned his aggravated glare from the female spirit, his look softening as he answered the bone mage. "He is the oldest of us," he explained. "The eldest sibling, _Bás Ar Uasal_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm…<em>" a well-dressed gentleman read a letter in hand, scanning over the neatly written words in crimson ink. Or so he thought it was ink; it smelled vaguely of iron. He fiddled with the corner of his mustache, rolling the ebony hair between his thumb and forefinger. "By Jove, Father." He mumbled aloud. "There was truly no need to insult my attention span as such in important letter. I—'" he then stopped when something colorful crossed his path. "Ooh, that is a majestic butterfly," and followed after the colorful tiny beast, forgetting the letter completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	129. Chapter 125: The Battlefield

**So, I don't know if this has happened to you on FF...but apparently when you upload documents into Doc Manager...words will be cut out. I has happened to me multiple times with both Bones and His Heir. My poor betas. T.T I thought I found a way around it by uploading the documents and then copy and pasting it from word to the edit browser, but apparently that didn't work all too well. So, it there are mistakes...please excuse them. I think most of them will be caused by the exchange of documents, while the others are human error. Sorry about this.**

xXMysteriousCupcakeXx: Yes...Sarahi is...an odd ball...with a brother complex, but don't tell her that. She will kill you. No joke. I'm still cleaning up the last mess...

Alpenwolf: Welcome back my Dutch Laddie! And no problem, we all get busy these days. :p

ThexWhitexPhoenix: You really love Justice, don't you? xD!

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I love bein' evil. And actually, Lin is the strongest of the siblings due to her..."circumstances"...It'll be explained in this chapter, or at least you'll see why.

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Yeah...Burgrate doesn't like the little "presents" Law left Ameria for good luck.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 125: The Battlefield<p>

The bone mage eyed her reflection in the musty old mirror hanging on the wall, her fingers running through her ebony locks. She never really took notice about how much she changed in the past few years, it wasn't until she put on her old necromancy robes again did she really see. Aichki commented on the change as well, chuckling more to himself that he shouldn't be calling her child anymore.

In the past, she wore the thick brown cloak that most necromancers had, the fabric open in the front so it allowed the mountain breeze of home to kiss the exposed skin not covered by her shirt and shorts. But that outfit was later destroyed when he came to the Grand Line. Nonetheless, the memories of her late teens were painted vividly in her mind as she observed what she looked now.

As Aichki had mentioned, calling her a child wasn't going to work anymore. She outgrew all her clothing from the past that her father brought for her, just in case. She grew into her body, she couldn't even wear her old shorts because they didn't fit anymore. Plus her father would never allow her to wear that out in public. The curves of her legs were exposed by her black leggings and her old tee bared her stomach to the world. Her father almost had a hissy fit about that, luckily Uncle Bennie was able to calm him down.

Speaking of Uncle Bennie, she glanced to the mirror's background, the images of the furniture and decorations of the captain's quarters painted across the reflection, along her father and uncle. Uncle Bennie sat at his desk while her father stood in front of it, both of them sharing the faint smile on their lips as the softly spoke of the past.

It was strange in her eyes. She may have come to terms with her uncle, seeing that the man she thought he once was in the past was no more, but she felt that her father wouldn't agree. Family was important to him, that was most certainly true, but that didn't mean he treated them all like her. Her uncles, Phineas; they were prime examples of how violent he could get when angry with family, and that was only over jokes and pranks.

What Uncle Bennie did…he almost killed her.

It had been many years since Uncle Bennie left RC, but her father could hold a grudge for a very, very long time. And a wound such as this would fester for such a long time. But they were civil, they chatted about their time apart and even laughed and smiled.

Strange. Very strange indeed.

"Is there something you have to say, baby girl?"

Ameria jumped at her father's voice and she snapped back to reality, noticing that her father was looking directly into the mirror.

"You've been starin' for a while now." Burgrate continued on, folding his arms over his chest and then he asked: "You've got somethin' on your mind?"

"Oh…" Ameria slowly turned around, scratching the side of her cheek sheepishly. "I'm sorry. …It's nothing," and she avoided eye contact. "Sorry for staring."

Benadeer sighed deeply, closing his eyes with a worn expression on his face. "It probably has to do with that time, Burgrate." He told his brother simply.

"Hmm," Burgrate hummed in thought, hand on his chin. "Probably," he bitterly snapped, but his tone was directed towards the memory rather than his brother.

It was no mystery what the two brothers were talking about, the accident at Fort Lock years ago. The day that Benadeer went haywire and killed so many people, the bone mage centimeters away from being nothing but a number. If it weren't for her master, she would be in the afterlife, not in the land of the living.

"Now, listen here, Ameria," Burgrate sternly said, a firm look in his eyes as he turned to his daughter; an expression and tone he rarely used upon her. "Shifting magic is the forbidden magic, that much is true, but it's stupid that it's called that since genetic."

"What?" Ameria's eyes opened wide, her blue irises glowing with shock. "It's genetic?"

"Exactly." Burgrate nodded, a grimace on his lips. "It's a mutated gene, a mix of enchanting and conjuring magic."

"I understand that…" Ameria slowly replied, her brows knitting together in confusion. "But doesn't the Council know that, too?"

"Yes," Benadeer answered with a tiny nod. "But it's unpredictable and rare. And it can be dangerous…as we all witnessed," and he looked away with a weary expression and heavy look in his amber eyes. "There have been more incidents as well…which is why the Council wants to keep it under lock and key."

Under lock and key, the last few words echoed in the back of her mind over and over, and subconsciously her hand went to her neck, and when she came to terms, realizing what she was doing, her eyes opened wide. "So…that's why I see people with Broker Chokers even though they committed no crime," she mumbled softly, sweat trickling down her cheeks.

"Yes," Burgrate hissed darkly, arms crossed over his chest and his muscles completely stiff to the bone. "Since they can't be taken off without Council consent, it keeps everything under control. Or at least it should."

Benadeer frowned deeply at his brother seething in silent rage. "Burgrate…"

"You know it ain't your fault, Bennie!" Burgrate then snapped all his fury unintentionally towards his brother, his eyes narrowed into a dark scowl. "You know that and we can prove it."

"Some things are better left untouched." Benadeer glared back at his brother and then threateningly hissed. "So don't do anything stupid."

"I know that!" Burgrate barked back sourly. "That's why I've been waiting, and still am, for you to change your damn mind."

"One day, maybe," Benadeer sighed deeply, closing his eyes tiredly. "But to today is not that day."

Ameria was utterly confused about the conversation between two, and a normal person would have stayed on the sidelines, seeing that this was a touchy subject. But the bone mage didn't consider herself a normal person today, especially since she had a good reason to back her up. "Can you tell me what's going on at least?" She asked, stepping forward with a determined look in her eyes.

Benadeer and Burgrate stared at her, blinking their eyes at her in confusion.

"I was a victim to this outside source that caused the accident, right?" She argued firmly, standing her ground. "So I have the right to know."

There was silence from the two, and she almost thought that they would just brush her off, but Uncle Bennie sighed deeply, a ghost of a smile on his gloomy expression. "You hold a valid point," he finally responded and then waved her over. "Come. I'll tell you this sad tale."

* * *

><p>Ruby Riece Base. The towers of marine camouflage were barely hidden be a heavy smog that reeked of sulfur and ash. The grandmaster scrunched his nose at the terrible stench and wiped his eyes riddled with small burning tears. Though, the distraction was welcome considering this was merely the calm before the storm; the hurricane was approaching rapidly.<p>

As soon as they docked, the plan would go underway. Their—as in Ameria and Gabriella's—main goal was to find Copy Cat, by order of Mortalitas. Gabriella had unfinished business with the devil, courtesy of the Demon War. Aichki only knew the basic details of the story, but the tale resembled a certain someone he knew very well. Then there was Ameria who had a less complex reason: clean up her mess. It reminded him of a child being punished by their parent, but it was accurate nonetheless.

Then there was the rest of them, they were under crowd control. Calamity and Sane knew Copy Cat, and they were positive that the devil possessed the Marines at the base. They needed to distract the hollow shells so that the two mages could make it to Copy Cat. But, they were not to kill the Marines; it would case a lot of problems of RC if they did. Hopefully once the Marines were unpossessed by the power of the devil, they would forget everything and blame their amnesia on a pirate crew that could erase memories.

Suddenly a hand dropped onto his shoulder, snapped Aichki back to reality and he looked over to see Aldon with a serious frown on his lip. "It's almost time," was all he said.

Aichki looked out at the horizon, the outer walls of the base seemingly inches away from his nose. His eyes wide, he took a tiny step back and murmured: "Where are we…?"

"Behind the base," Aldon answered his former student. "We are lying in wait until Sane and Calamity are ready."

Aichki glanced around, seeing that the two minor deities were missing from the deck and all he saw was the thick tension coming from the other mage and men on board. Some paced back and forth while others huddled into small groups of silence as they awaited the two magical beings to emerge from the shadows. Benadeer's crew was probably the most anxious considering most of them weren't from RC, yet they knew much about the island and its magic thanks to their captain and also the first mate. How much more trouble did those two want to get into?

"I see…" Aichki let a sigh flutter past his lips. "I just hope everyone is prepared for the worst. Including Ameria…"

"That is something you should ask her yourself." Aldon replied and pointed a single finger behind the grandmaster.

Aichki turned around, exhaling through his nostrils and placed a hand atop his student's shoulder as she shuffled to his side. "Are you ready?"

Ameria cast her gaze to the ground, her brows knotted in concentration and a distant look in her blue eyes. It was like she hadn't registered what he had even said, the bone mage lost in her own little world of thought.

"Eh? Child?" Aichki shook his hand, his fingers squeezing her shoulder. "You alright?"

"She looks out of it." Aldon scoffed, arms folded over his chest. "We're all doomed if she acts like this in the battle with Copy Cat."

"Master Aldon!" Aichki yelped in shock, his eyes wide like saucers. "Don't say something like that now!"

"Huh?" The shout of the grandmaster reeled the bone mage back to reality and she looked between the senior mages, confusion gleaming in her eyes. "Something happen?"

Aichki shot his former teacher a harsh don-not-repeat-that glare before turning to his student with a nervous smile. "Nothing, Child," and he patted her shoulder gently. "Just be ready we leave—"

"_**NOW!**_" The roar of Sane rang from the crow's nest, the necromancy deity leaping from the perch to land on the deck with a mighty thump as his feet hit the wood. "_We leave now!_" he repeated firmly, his fists trembling with his bent-up rage. Then he jabbed his finger to the second deck were the first mate of the Wolverine Skull stood waiting. "_Get this ship moving; **now!**_" he bellowed the command.

Nuadha hastily saluted the necromancy deity, an anxious look on his pale and sweaty face. "Y—Yes Sir!" He shouted back and then hurriedly went to the wheel and then began order the crew to hoist the anchor and unfurl the sails.

The galleon creaked through the gentle grimy colored waves, the outer walls of the base shifting with movement, the stones slowly sliding into the background. Silently, the ship reached the eerily silent dock. There was not a soul in sight, the Marines probably already under the devil's spell and walking around the base's inner courtyard like zombies during the apocalypse.

The gangplank was dropped and the ragtag bunch of mages, assassins, and pirates stepped foot onto land, mentally getting ready for the battle of their lives.

_Click, click, click._

The lone sound came from the fog, which made the large group stiffened, excepting their first enemy was approaching. They figured it a high ranking Marine sent by Copy Cat to try and stop them with their mystic devil fruit power, but the silhouette of man looked nothing like a Marine. And once the mystery was revealed, they saw that it nothing but a man in top hat following…a butterfly.

"Good," Sane sighed in relief. "He was dumb enough to fall for that stupid spell."

The gentleman flinched, stopping in his tracks when he heard the insult and wrinkled his nose to shake his mustache in offense. "That, dear father, is not a compassionate comment to mutter to your eldest son." He politely countered.

Ameria perked up and stepped out from behind her father—the assassin master had instinctively shielded her—and said: "You're Bás Ar Uasal, aren't you?"

The eldest of the spirit siblings nodded and then tipped his hat towards the bone mage. "Indeed, I am, Miss Bones, but please, you may call me Sinclair," then he looked down towards the many skull vessels on her person. "I see you are the one that captivated my siblings. I assume I shall be join you, no doubt?"

Ameria smiled. "If you like."

Sinclair returned the friendly gesture. "Indeed I would."

"Enough of this," the necromancy deity snapped. "Ameria," Sane snuck up on the bone mage, placing his free hand on her shoulder since the other held Gabriella's wrist captive. "I'm going to guide you two. I have a bad feeling about something."

Ameria and Gabriella merely nodded towards the necromancy deity, completely silent and asked not a question as the rushed after Sane. Sinclair was quick to follow on their heels, the gentleman spirit wondering about his vessel as the four disappeared into the fog.

"They should be fine," Calamity eased all the worries of others that waited for the next set of orders. "Now, we must hurry. There needs to be a large enough distraction for Copy Cat's minions or else those four will be swamped," the summoning deity continued as she led the large group further into the island. "We mustn't kill a soul save for Copy Cat. No matter what happens. Does everyone understand that?"

There was a silent chorus of nods from everyone present. They all came from different place, believed different things, but now they stood together for one thing, and one thing alone.

Calamity smiled fondly to them all and then turned her head to the towering gate of the base's entrance. "Then let us not fail today! To battle, we charge!"

With cries of determined agreement from the others in the small fighting forces, the ragtag team of resistance stormed the Marine Base. They didn't catch the soldiers by surprise; that much was certain. These were Copy Cat's puppets, they knew something would happen and they were prepared.

Cannonballs rained down from the hazy smog, lighting up the grimy grays with orange and red flames. The multiple shots of rifles and pistols ricocheted off every surface along with the clash of steel against steel. Despite being outnumbered, the small force fought with all they had against the Marines. Though, they couldn't go all out; they didn't need to have the real Marines after their hides because the killed off an entire base. But, the members of the small force seemed to be holding their own. The only one that seemed to have trouble with not slaughtering every enemy in his path was Burgrate, but that's why they had brought Benadeer along. Plus, the wolf captain had a ship.

Still, Aichki couldn't help but worry just a bit that the master assassin would lose control…

"Don't worry about him, Aichki," the voice of his former mentor came to ear, and then the grandmaster felt the back of another crash against his. "Benadeer will watch over him."

Aichki nodded slightly and then turned his gaze back to the animations he created. The bone creations adorned in gladiator armor and helms, shields up at the ready to defend and swords drawn to parlay Marine blades. He was safe with the barrier he created with his animations, but he still had to keep an eye out for gunmen. But, it was hard to focus when there was something nagging in the back of his mind.

"Aldon," Aichki finally spoke up, glancing over his shoulder to see his former mentor was still back to back with him. "Why is Benadeer here? The Council thinks him a traitor."

There was a slight pause from his former mentor. "It's not the time for this," he bluntly avoided the question. "Now hurry and use your full power!" Aldon barked. "You are no longer hunted by the Council so no need to hide."

Aichki bit his lip; his former mentor was right, but he wouldn't allow the conversation to be brushed under the rug for long. "But…" Aichki started. "We aren't supposed to kill anyone."

"I'm aware of that." Aldon stated coldly. "I am the one that demanded for the request. But we are outnumbered and we need a bigger distraction. Something that will lighten the tension."

Aichki's eyes opened wide. "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Aldon responded quickly. "I mean _that._"

Aichki was silent, but then he nodded to himself; it was to help his comrades. He needed to do this. "Alight," he voiced his agreement.

Aldon chuckled dryly. "Get ready, Aichki."

The mental lock caging his power was opened, and he let out a cry of pain when the pent up energy makes its course up and down his veins, boiling his blood. Three years he had been dormant, but now he was finally free.

Former master and student, fighting side by side one more time. Their hands glowing the grey shade of their magic, their movement in sync like a graceful dance. With the motion of their hands, three black marble coffins rose from the rocky courtyard. Aldon crossed his forearms then snapped out his arms, the sides of his fists slamming into the coffins he stood between. The lids crumbled to the fell to the ground, casting up smoke and out popped his two animations known as Jekyll and Hyde. Aichki, at the same time as his former mentor, brought up his foot and reared his leg around so the heel of his boot rammed into the back of the giant coffin at his side.

"I summon thee!" He roared loudly over the sounds of battle. "Frankenstein!"

The coffins large lid smacked to the rocks clustered around the courtyard and out stepped his own creation draped in thick black robes; his living corpse.

Aldon then pointed to the sea of possessed Marines, ushering his commands. "Go, Jekyll, Hyde! But do not kill!"

Jekyll let out a tiny grunt whereas Hyde cackled wickedly, but the two living corpses did as the master ordered and defended the perimeter.

"Frankenstein!" Aichki shouted to his animation. "You know what to do!"

With a drawn out groan, the living corpse nodded his blockish head and the living corpse stalked forward, his thunderous footsteps shaking the ground as he moved. Then the living corpse turned around, hunched over with bent knees as he linked his fingers together, creating a foothold.

"After you," Aldon politely insisted,motioning a hand between his former student and the living corpse.

Aichki huffed, but he took the chance to charge forward first. With Jekyll and Hyde watching his back, the grandmaster used Frankenstein's locked fingers to steady his stance. Then his living corpse hurled him into the air.

His body flew through the smoke laced with the thick stench of sulfur, and his nose scrunched at the horrid smell, but the grandmaster shook it off. He had a task to fulfill. With grit itching at his fingertips, he flipped through the air, the hissing of dust following the magic burning from his hands. The shouts of friend and foe could be heard below, and Aichki could only pray to Mortalitas that no one got killed.

The bones rushed through the air, joints linking with one another to create the massive animation that towered high into the sky. When his job was done, Aichki landed to the ground and he looked up, seeing the smoke shift with the large movements of the enormous animation as it let out a ragged roar. The crimson glow cast from the animations hollow sockets gleamed against the smoke, and its mighty wings caused a burst of wind to clean the smog, the world seeing the giant skeleton that resembled a winged devil.

Panic was ignored—though Calamity's voice of concern was heard—and Aldon used the cleared air to make his move. Just as his former student, he ran towards Frankenstein, the living corpse hoisting the councilman high into the air. The base of the animation was completed, so now it was time for the skin. Aldon, ten times more powerful than the grandmaster, created just that.

The grey skin weaved together like thread of a wool blanket. As the flesh clung to the bones, it bubbled with the muscles growing thicker and thicker underneath. And when Aldon's feet hit solid ground, the animation was complete.

Chernobog had been born once again.

And he would play his part well with distracting the possessed Marines to lighten the load on their comrades.

"That'll keep them busy," Aldon sighed wearily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't keep fighting like this anymore. I'm not the spring chicken I used to be."

Aichki ignored the comment, the easy comment to insult. Instead, he glanced to the tallest tower with a worried frown; he hoped Ameria was alright.

* * *

><p>Ameria and Gabriella skidded to a halt as they reached the top of the tower. The circular room was illuminated with a dark crimson red cast by red orbs hovering throughout the in the center of it all stood one Conrad Ronald, the newest Vice Admiral among the Marines and member of the Mage Recruiting Division.<p>

Copy Cat was a sly one; that he was.

The possessed Marine never moved an inch from his lounged position in his seat, his heels resting against the desk's tabletop and ankles crossed. He chuckled, his folded arms bouncing as slightly with the movement of his chest. Then he looked up, a sharp gleam of bloodlust in his red eyes.

"Welcome, ladies," he mused with a sneer upon his lips. "Though, I should also mention the gentlemen, for I do not want to be rude," and he looked towards the three vessels that housed Bas, Fabian, and Sinclair on the bone mage's belt.

"Cut the chivalry crap!" Gabriella barked, shaking a fist towards the devil as her free hand instantly went to the hilt of her belt.

The possessed Marine let out an amused laugh as he slowly retracted from his relaxed pose and sat normally in the seat. "Heh," he grunted with a smug grin while propping his elbows atop the desk and weaved his pale fingers together. "Very well, Little Roland," the devil cooed and rested his chin onto his fingers. "Besides, I have no business with you. You are only loose ends I need to clean up.

Gabriella's brow twitch and a vein of fury pulsed from her skin. "What'd you say, bastard!" She snarled venomously.

The poisonous tone didn't threaten the devil in the slightest and he looked towards the bone mage with a million beli smirk. "Where's your master, Little One?" he curtly asked, standing up from his seat slowly. "I think he has something of mine…" he trailed off, reaching into the pocket of his pristine crimson suit and pulled out a tiny fragment of plated gold.

Ameria's eyes opened wide and her heart thumped sharply against her chest. "The last piece of Master's mask…" she whispered quietly, her body shaking lightly; he had it all along.

The devil grunted, waving the mask piece gently between his fingers. "My mask," he corrected shortly. "And I'd like the other pieces now. I wish to complete my puzzle."

Ameria clenched her fingers, fists trembling at her sides and she ground her teeth together. Through her locked jaw, she hissed. "Let's get 'im," and she swiftly stepped into a battle stance, her hands glowing in flames of grey.

Gabriella's grip on her blade tightened until her tan knuckles turned a pale white and her free hand engulfed into a shimmer of gold. "'Bout time," she grumbled.

The devil sneered wickedly at the two and held out a hand to usher a single finger towards them. "Then have at it," he challenged darkly, his power radiating from his body in deadly scarlet wisps.

Ameria exchanged a quick glance with the summoner mage, earning a nod which the bone mage returned before darting off into battle. Her hands filled with magic, dust spirals whisked around the room, bones forming and connecting joints with others under a sea of animations filled the gap between her and the desk that barely shielded the possessed Marine from sight. Bone creations of all sizes and shapes stood at the ready to defend their master, the animations groaning with rage in an eerie chorus as they prepared for battle.

He laughed at the sight. "You have gotten stronger," he admitted, but the hint of impression was void in his eyes. "Of course, we all know it isn't enough. It never is, Little One," then he sprang forward.

The animations, though determined, couldn't hold against the devil of such power, even when he was still in the body of his host. The bones were cut like minced meat, reverting back to nothing but dust as the razor sharp claws of the devil. But it was like a vicious cycle. When one went down, two took its place. It was as is the many head of a hydra soul was burning in these living skeletons. Or the bone mage had truly gotten more powerful in the three year gap.

This was not something Copy Cat anticipated; it was like an annoying cockroach instead of a fly; it just wouldn't lay down and die. He growled in annoyance at the thought.

But, take out the queen and the servants would halt, and with a sharp twist of his heel, he changed his direction and charged the bone mage. But something was wrong, and his eyes opened wide when he saw the reason.

The summoner mage had vanished in a puff of smoke, or rather portal.

It was too late when he came to the realization, and as he turned his head when he heard the familiar sound of the unzipping vortex behind him, he saw the summoner mage with blade drawn.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he narrowly avoided the blade's sharp edge, the metal cutting into the flesh of his host's cheek and he leaped away as far as he could from the murderous aura that was almost as deadly as the blade.

He couldn't believe it; he was outsmarted so easily. It was because he was in the body of a fool. Yes, that is the only reason why he let his guard down ever so slightly.

"Didn't you ever learn that cockiness leads to a man's downfall," Gabriella mocked, the summoner mage gripping the hilt of her blade with both hands, the tip glaring in the red light as she pointed it towards the devil.

"Heh," the devil regained his composure quickly, so not to reveal he was trouble by the brief advantage. "Too bad I'm not really a man," the possessed Marine countered as he held his arms out wide. "It's only on the outside."

Gabriella smirked. "_Che,_" she scoffed. "You're exactly right."

The devil's brows furrowed in confusion, but then his senses picked up on something behind him and he whirled around. A hand rammed to his chest, the clenched fist holding a chain of wooden beads, and the owner of that hand looked up at him with piercing blue eyes before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_I banish thee!_"

"_**NO!**_"The devil roared, feeling the power of the exorcism beads rip his forcible from the skin of his host, his body turning to nothing but golden goo at the base of the Marine's feet. And then Conrad Ronald collapsed to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Copy Cat was seething in rage, the puddle of gold he had become boiling just like his blood. What was happening? He didn't know, but it reeked of Mortalitas now. That god thought of everything, didn't he? But it wasn't good enough. Just because he couldn't foresee everything like before, didn't mean he couldn't stop it; like the summoner's blade that was aimed to stab him at his weakest.

He mustered up his power, and with all his strength he dodge the blade and darted away to the other side of the room. Quickly, he pulled himself together, literally. His true form shot up out of the gold puddle and staggered slightly at the sudden change of being out in the open.

"This is far from over," he hissed at them through sharp teeth and held out his arm. "You will need more than Mortalitas's parlor tricks," and from his outstretched hand, a single drop of liquid gold dropped to the ground and a clone was born.

The two Copy Cats stood side by side, smirking smugly towards the mages as in unison, the said: "Let's make this even, shall we."

"Yes, let's make this playing field even," Gabriella glared at the devil as she reached into the pack attached to the back of her belt. "I believe I can handle this on my own," and then she whipped out something so fast and she was gone even faster, leaving only a hall in the wall shrouded by smoke and dust.

"Gabriella!" Ameria yelped, unsure of what actually happened and she was about to rush after the summoner mage, but the dark chuckle of the enemy echoed in her ears.

"The playing field is even now," the Copy Cat clone clicked a long of long crimson hair over his shoulder. "You're alone, Little One. All alone," and then he held out both his hands, more golden liquid dropping to the floor, creating two more prefect copies of the powerful devil.

Ameria bit her lip anxiously; so much for even. How was she supposed to battle three devils at once? Copy Cat splitting apart didn't change his power level compared to other things in magical or mythical nature. She was fighting clones of equal strength and power. There was no way her bones could handle all three at once.

She was alone. The devil was right; she was utterly alone.

Then a sudden shock of electricity pulsed from her chest, making her glance down. And there she wanted to hit her forehead against a brick wall.

Of course she wasn't alone; how stupid could she be.

With a confident smile, she placed her hands on the vessels around her belt and whispered: "_Release._"

It was time to make the playing field even.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	130. Chapter 126: A Fight with a Cat

**Okay, something is wrong with the Doc Manager thing on FF. Why, you may ask? Because huge chucks of my story get cut and it's driving me and my poor betas (bless their souls) up the wall. I'm _this_ close to pulling my hair out, especially with this chapter of Bones and His Heir. Why, you may ask again? Well, I went full out on the fight scenes (though I don't know if they are any good considering I _suck_ at fight scenes) in these chapters due to the fact that this is the second to last chapter of each story. Yes, that means there is only one more chapter of Bones and His Heir. So, if you have any pressing questions, comments or concerns (well, too late for concerns now...) then let me know because it's your last chance~**

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Ameria also has Sarahi, but she'll need a bit more fire power for this battle...

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Well Jekyll and Hyde are Aldon's living corpses. And I hope that the fight scenes are good...the massive amount of people I had to keep trace of kill me. I had a pounding headache three days in a row...

Alpenwolf: Yes, yes he did.

ThexWhitexPhoenix: I remember just the other day, Justice was considered a villain and now he is loved by all (probably not all, but you get my point).

Guest(xXMysteriousCupcakeXx): Nothing is ever even with a cunning devil though...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 126: Fight with a Cat<p>

The kitten purred softly in his lap, resting comfortably on the faded denim jeans spotted with black tiny spots. The little thing had dozed off, stretching even tinier limbs out before curling up into a tight ball of fluffiness on his knee.

Law subconsciously scratched Glory between the ears with a single finger, his full attention on the porthole beside his back slouched against the headboard, he stared out at the dark waters through the glass, a thick layer of grime caked on the outside. A wary frown worked its way into the corner of his lips at the sight. The grime wasn't natural, though it didn't matter; there wasn't any light to travel through anyway.

It was a true black abyss.

Never before had the waters been so obscured. Not in all his travels through the North Blue and Grand Line; not even the New World was like this. The lights on the sub barely helped, and it was either the dangerous storms or the black waters. When they witnessed three galleons burst into flames once they entered the foreign territory around Raftel, and they, themselves, were nearly a part of the unfortunate group, it was clear which path they would of the perks to having a sub rather than a ship.

Though in the long run, it didn't help much. For some reason all their equipment was malfunctioning. The sonar was broken; it went out with in a literal puff a smoke, Charlie was not happy in the slightest when _that_ happened. The engine room was hell; the mechanics were running around like headless chickens trying to make sure the sub didn't explode. The only thing that was working properly were the lights, but even that wasn't necessarily accurate since they flickered on and off.

It wasn't constant, but it was enough to spook the crew when the lights dimmed to a black wall of tiniest creak made someone scream in the background, whether it was due to blackout injury or pure terror, he didn't know. It was when the floodlights on the outside of the sub went down that left them in total darkness.

Everything was in the shadows, and Cleon had nearly three heart attacks when the multicolored scales or slimy skin of Sea Kings past by the window of the control room. The navigator needed to take a rest after the last incident. It wasn't every day that the sub mistaken as a fish and almost eaten. That hadn't happened since they traveled through the Calm Belt, and that only happened once, not three times within twenty-four hours.

Cleon was ordered to rest, and the entire crew as well. Instinct took over, and Law had to follow his gut to find a safe place until the rest of the crew was resting. Though, Cleon would stay out of commission for a while. Luckily, Bepo knew quite a bit about navigation, nothing like Cleon, but it was enough to get by with.

Then suddenly the lights flickered off, snapping him from his inner thoughts and he shook his head, trying to get his bearings. It was pointless because there was nothing to recollect when he couldn't see; all he could do was hear someone scream on the third floor about their, and he quotes, their damn fucking toes.

Law merely sighed closing his eyes to calm his mind. For some reason it got him anxious when his eyes were open and it was black, but when his eyes were closed, the same blackness seemed normal and relaxed his heightened nerves.

But he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard scratching at his door; it even freaked out Glory and the kitten cried in shock.

It took him a few seconds to remember what would be scratching at his door; it was clear when he heard angry barking.

_Loki._

Law scoffed, rolling his eyes and turned his attention back to the window while he scooped Glory up in his hands and cuddled the kitten close to his chest. This is why he was a cat person.

The lights flickered back on with a spotted flash as the door to his room cautiously opened, and the first thing to dart into his room was Loki. The skeletal pup barked like a canine with rabies, and his teeth already bared for the world to see, he leaped to bite the captain like he usually did. But the collar around the undead pup's neck jerked him back, thanks to the leash holding him back.

At the other end of the leash was Bepo, the polar bear holding it firmly in his paws as he peeked into the captain's quarters. "Captain?" Bepo called out with a curious tone in his voice.

Law glanced towards the polar bear, but the annoying whine of the skeletal dog turned his attention away. With a groan, he looked between his first mate and the growling mutt. "Why?" was all he said to the polar bear.

Sheepishly, Bepo scratched the side of his furry cheek with his free paw, and then he explained. "Since Homes went with Ameria and the others, Loki's been locked up in Ameria's old room…and the noises are freaking the mechanics out. So, I'm walking him."

"…Just keep him on a short leash," Law glared at the mutt; wasn't so scary when he could see the damn thing. Though, the thought made a memory bubble to the surface of his mind. "And I thought you didn't like Loki."

"As a ghost he would mess with my senses." Bepo answered, wiggling his nose, and his ears twitched slightly. "I didn't like his presence when I couldn't see him, but now that I can, it's different."

Loki barked wildly, going around in circles and exploring the room's very nook and cranny; the ones he could reach that is.

"He's been like this for a while." Bepo told his captain as he watched the skeletal pup look under the leather couch in the room. "I think he's looking for Ameria…"

Law sighed, the harsh expression on his face softening to something sad as he frowned, his gaze towards the window. "…If I could produce her from thin air, I would have done it days ago."

* * *

><p>"<em>Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im!<em>" Fabian barked, his blood boiling to the point that steam was pouring out his ears, the hiss violently loud.

Rin whacked her younger brother upside the head with her palm. "_Calm down._" She snapped. "Don't let your emotions takeover. You'll do something idiotic if you do."

"Well, my dear little sister," Sinclair elegantly cut in, the gentleman spirit twirling the end of his mustache between his fingers. "There is a time when emotions running rampant may in fact be a good thing. This, may be one of those times."

"Plus it might be hard to control emotions," Lin wisely stated. "We all hate _him,_" and the toddler glared at the devil coldly. "We all want to spill his blood."

"Exactly," Sarahi scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not doing this for her," and she sneaked a glare directed towards the bone mage. "If I want to protect _An Amhránaí Bás_, then I must fight."

Bas glared in annoyance at his elder sister, but ultimately ignored her by turning to the bone mage and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have your back, Ameria," he told her with a smile.

Ameria nodded in return then eyed her spirits, and she couldn't help but allow a smile to cross her lips. With the siblings at her side, she felt confident with the battle ahead.

Fabian charged first, but this was no surprise considering how wound up the wild spirit was. His bare feet made barely a sound as he rushed the devil, his arm winded back so his finger curled into a tight fist. The wild spirit tried to make contact with the first clone, but his knuckles hit only air as the devil dodged the sloppily executed punch by leaping away.

Fabian didn't stop, and he used the momentum to lift his foot and rear around his leg to kick the second clone. That only left his back open for the third clone to grab his arm a yank the wild spirit away**. **_Crack,_ the sickening sound of bone breaking resonated like the string snapping on a string instrument, and the yelp of pain followed afterwards.

"_Fabian!_" Lin cried when she saw her older brother get tossed away to the side, his body curling on instinct to cradle his limb and useless arm.

The minor deity darted forward, using her newfound powers not only to protect the bone mage, but also to avenge her fallen brother. Wisps of black magic sprouted from her back, the hiss of power crackling in the air as she got closer and closer. The toddler came to a halt suddenly, the minor deity hovering in the air as she whipped her arms in front of wisps of magic followed the motion, and zooming towards the three clones. Despite the sheer speed of the magic tentacles, the three devils dodged, leaping away to avoid the fatal attack.

Lin growled, aggravation rumbling in the back of her throat and she relentlessly continued the bombardment of magic upon the devils, but nothing could land a hit. The other spirits couldn't even get close due to the deadly power engulfing the room; Lin's mind was sparking out with emotions of angry and nothing could stop her. Or so they thought.

There was the tiniest break in her attack, allowing the devil to sneak in and before Lin could react, the sharp pain of his foot rammed into her gut and kicked her away. The wisps dispersed, vanishing from the sight as the toddler soared through the air and her back rammed into the opposing wall.

"_Lin!_" Rin shrieked, terror in her eyes when she saw the tiny child crumble to the ground. Then quickly she whipped her attention towards the devil's clone that dared lay a hand on her younger sister. "_You bastard!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and she lunged towards the devil, her hands glowing bright violet.

"Your emotions, dear Rin!" Sinclair reminded her, the gentleman spirit unsheathing his blade quickly. "Harness them for this duel! The devil plays tricks he does!" and he followed suit, sword at the ready.

"Neither of you are prepared!" Sarahi bellowed and rushed in after them. "Even in this case two against three will not help! You need an even playing field!"

The three spirits battled the devil clones, the fight heated from the clash of magic. Bas remained off to the sidelines, shielding the bone mage from anything that came their way. And from there, they watched the battle unfold in a way she did not want to see. Each one of them; Rin, Sinclair, and Sarahi, they were dropping like flies, one after another until they were finally knocked out. They were defeated just as quickly at the other two.

The groans of agony resonated like the scratch of a broken record over and over in her ears, and her eyes were wide, pupils dilated and shaking. She felt numb, her muscles tensing to the consistency of stone and the soles of her shoes felt like they sank into a puddle of quick-drying cement. No matter how much her mind screamed at her to run from the danger, the danger that she couldn't handle even with the help of the spirit siblings.

"Don't lose hope, Ameria." Bas snapped her back to reality, the spirit fidgety on his feet as he mentally prepared himself.

Bas was right; she couldn't lose hope. Mortalitas gave her this task because he knew she could do it. He wasn't the type of god to blindly lead a person to their death. She had a mess to clean up, and it would be idiotic if he gave the job to someone who couldn't completely correctly.

Confidence fueled the fire in her gut, warding off the cold numbness in her bones and her muscles relaxed. She knew she could do this; over the three years since her journey had started, Mortalitas has been giving her the tools to kill Copy Cat and put an end to the misery he caused for centuries. This, she knew had to be true.

_"Hope is a lost cause, Little One."_

The cynical voice whispered in her ear, and he eyes opened when were she felt the warm breath of the devil on her neck. _How…how did he get behind her?_ Just a second ago he was standing ten feet away from her with the other clones at his side.

"**_Ameria!_**" Bas roared when he saw the devil's sharp claws hovering over the exposed skin of the bone mage's neck. He rushed forwards, brows furrowed with rage to match the dark look in his crimson eyes and he shoved her out of the way before the devil could sink his talons in her flesh.

Her body slammed against the wall, the skin of her cheek and palms scraping against the hard stone and she moaned in pain, but then she inhaled sharply when she heard Bas bellow in agony in the background. There was an unnatural thump of her heart against her ribcage, and slowly, she turned to see the image of blood gushing from Bas's chest. The spirit stumbled, clutching the wound before he tumbled backwards on his heels and crashed to ground.

Ameria felt her heart drop to the bottom of the deepest pit in her stomach, the organ shattering to pieces. It stopped her breath, and did a major blow to her confidence and also slashed her hope in half.

"_Heh,_" the devil clone chuckled, curling his finger dripping with blood in and out. "These are the famed children of Sane?"

"Sadly. It's rather shameful," the second clone scoffed, the devil reclining against the wall comfortably with hands behind his head.

"We didn't even have to move an inch," the third sighed in disappointment, shaking his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We should make this more interesting then, yes~?" the second purred mischievously as he placed a hand to his chin. "They will keep getting in the way, so why not put them out of their misery."

"And it shall make Sane blow a major gasket," the first clone cackled wickedly and he roughly rammed the heel of his boot into Bas's gut, making the spirit yelp in pain.

Ameria whipped around, her back flush against the stone wall and her eyes fell upon the carnage in panic. It was fight or flight, and she couldn't fight to defend her unconscious spirits, so it was flight; for them that is. Hands on the vessels around her hips, her screeched; "_Return!_" her voice cracked in terror, heart racing as she watched the siblings bodies turn to misty black smoke and retreat back into the skulls for safety.

"Well, someone likes to ruin the fun of others." The second scoffed in annoyance.

"We can deal with Sane's children later." The third chuckled with a smirk.

"But of course," the first nodded in agreement. "Killing them will just tie up loose ends, after all."

"This will just make the situation for us just a little bit easier, correct?" The second questioned in amusement.

"Correct indeed." The first nodded again.

Ameria didn't like how the three pairs of eyes stared at her, the impish gleam was sharp and dangerous, making her slink back further into her lip anxiously, her shoulders quivered from improper breathing, her head dizzy from a dull throb caused from lack of oxygen and her mind racing a mile minute. She had to fight, there was no way out of his and she wasn't allowed to back down or run would be receiving no help, no one would come to save her when she needed it most.

What could she do?

Improv; that is the only thing she could do at a time like this.

On a whim, her hands pressed against the wall began to glow grey and when the first of the Copy Cat clones charged her—Bas's blood still staining the skin of his fingers—and she used her magic.

Copy Cat's hand was raised high, a wild look in his wide eyes and his lips pulled back into a murderous sneer. But the bone mage clapped her grey glowing hands, and as soon as the sound rang out, the devil was rammed in the side with the thick skull of a large skeletal rhino that appeared from the devil soared through the air and then crashed into the desk he was sitting at only minutes ago.

The wood splintered under the pressure of his weight, groaning softly as he quickly sat up. He scowled at her with a deadly look gleaming in his burning eyes, and the other two clones laughing in the background didn't make the situation any better.

They were mocking her, toying with her. They weren't going to join in on the 'fun' because they knew she would fall too easily with all three attacking her at once. They were underestimating her, or treating her as if she hadn't changed at all, but she had. She studied and practiced her magic, it wasn't her favorite thing in the world to do, but she did it. And she would prove it here and now.

She wasn't going to fail now, not after coming this far.

"_Go!_" She commanded her bone creation, the skeletal rhino roaring loudly in acknowledgement.

The skeletal rhino kicked up dust and small pebbles with its front hoof. The bone beast tossed its head, its joints creaking as air popped between the empty spaces. Then with a scratchy bellow, the skeletal rhino charged, gaining speed and momentum quickly.

The faint wrinkles of the first clone's brow furrowed in annoyance, and never moving from the seated position, he lifted a single foot into the air. When the rigid cartilage of the rhino's skull made contact with the devil's heel, the bone creation shattered to pieces. And amidst the dust the slowly fluttered to the floor, the smug grin of the devil shone through.

The bone mage flinched when she heard the sound. _Damnit_, what to do next?

For the moment, the other two clones remained off on the sidelines and it was still one against one. Therefore, she needed a strategy that could kill him, a tactic that could take all three clones down with minimal damage, hopefully.

"Enough of this," Copy Cat clone hissed darkly.

The devil was at the end of his rope and the little game he was conducting had come to a halt. The other two clones finally moved from their lax positions off to the side and in a flash, they vanished from sight for a moment. The bone mage felt the pound of her heart against her chest when she couldn't see the suddenly cold fingers locked onto both her wrists, and her arms were wrenched into a constricted hold; she was pinned where she stood by the two clones that reappeared.

She struggled to escape, but the clones' hold increased the pressure on her arms, bruising her skin instantly. She didn't give up though, physical movement was restricted, but she still had her magic. Or so she thought. As soon as the energy flowed to her hands and was visible, she heard the bitter crack of her wrist and the shot of pure agony rushed right back and she let out a cry of pain.

She was finally backed into a corner with nowhere to go.

The first clone took large strides forward, fury visibly radiating from his form as he stood before her. "You are becoming quite an annoying pest now." He drew out with a cold tone of breath, roughly grabbing her by the chin and roughly force her to look him in the eye. "I am done with these games."

She tried to remain calm, tried to show the devil she wasn't afraid, but it failed miserably. She couldn't hide the fear trembling in her eyes, she couldn't mask the pain that she was in. Mortalitas put too much faith in her; there was no way she could battle and win against a foe like Copy Cat.

The first clone chuckled. "Now where have I seen that face before…" he trailed off to collect the memory, though the look in his eyes told her he never forgot. "Oh yes, the day that I took over you little teacher. Though there is something different…" and he looked up and down, taking every curve in. "You have grown up, Little One."

She cringed at the husky tone in his voice; she didn't like it, not one bit. Instincts took over and she desperately tried to flee despite the fact that it was impossible. _I need to get away, I need to get away,_ was the chant repeating over and over in her mind**. **But there was nothing; she was alone and powerless, and the thought was enough to make her give up and cry.

_Don't stray._

The voice was merely a fading whisper in the back of her mind.

_Use what he gave you against him._

She didn't understand, but then it hit her like an anvil falling atop her skull and splitting it in two so the knowledge could be set free. She knew what she needed to do now. She ignored the pain of the bone being crushed and continued on with the spell, chanting the words with closed eyes to block out the image of the devil getting closer and closer to her neck. With the last bit of her power, she clenched her uninjured wrist and summoned her last resorts.

They were lurking in shadows, only three of them, but that was beside the point. Copy Cat didn't sense them, and she knew they were there. The faint spark of magic was enough; how it was, she had no idea. It was a miracle through and through.

It came to show that she was never alone; her magic granted her that blessing.

Water hissed from the shadows, the currents like a snake rising from the darkness underneath a rock. The noise made the three devil clones freeze in shock, the second and third clones pinning her in place getting the sharp end of the stick as the water wild with life latched onto their faces. Engulfing the devils heads, the bubble liquid stole his breath away, and the clones tried desperately to escape.

The bone mage's arms finally free of her restraints, she tried to escape, pushing the first devil away despite the sharp pain caused by her limp wrists. The first clone, livid with rage tried to grab her, but before he could even lay a finger on her he was forced to the ground. He let out a yelped mixed with shock and pain, and he was dragged back by an illuminated whip burning with flames.

Then she felt the brittle body rush into her and thin arms wrap around her form and then her feet were swept away from the ground. She was airborne for only a moment in the embrace of her beloved living corpse Putrida. Once firmly on her feet, she slowly turned to see Bálh with her pale blue hand outstretched, water dripping down at her feet along with the fresh trail caused by her soaked robes. She controlled the spheres of water slowly drowning the other two clones while on the other side of the room was Dόite. The pyro hovering over the first clone in her grasp, one hand gripping the whip of fire while the other was level with her head, her fingers curled like talons blazing with flames.

The devil's guard was down, the cocky bastard thinking he would get away with all his evil crimes, but like Mortalitas foresaw; Copy Cat wouldn't live to see the sunrise again.

The devil was clever, and he was able to escape the traps, the second and third clones using their magic to burst the watery spheres like bubbles and drenching them entirely as the pair leaped back from the aqua corpse. Then the first close kicked pyro corpse in the gut, knocking her off her feet and in a flash, he was standing between the other two clones, dark scowls for all their expressions.

"Pesky little wench," the first clone hissed darkly.

"You think they will save you," the second coughed, water still working its way up his throat.

"True that you created them," the third smirked weakly. "But t'was my magic that weaved them into true existence!"

"I know their weaknesses!" The first declared boldly. "I can counter them all and win this little game you desperately want to continue!"

"Just lay down and die, Little One," the second scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"It'll be easier on you and me," the third chuckled softly.

"_I'm not giving up!_" the bone mage responded with determination sharp on her tongue. "You think you can win, but I have something not even you can beat," and then she paused, lowering her gaze to glare at them ominously. "_Her._"

The clones cringed in unison, their eyes wide; they knew exactly who she was talking about.

"You can't!" The second bellowed.

"She is a sinister being!" The third snapped. "She'll kill everything on this island!"

"And there's was no way you could summon her." The first cut her warning down. "You are too weak, you do not have the power!"

The bone mage grinned smugly. "That's what you think."

As soon as she said the words, a wicked crackled ricocheted off the walls, the laughter sounding as if the throat of the being was clogged with excessive amounts of liquid. For the first time, the devil's eyes showed a trace of anxiety. If it was fear or nervousness, she didn't know, but in the end she didn't care. She got the reaction she wanted from them. With this, she knew she would win.

The clones were on high alert, more than they ever were, but one cannot expect the unexpected. The roar of unnatural laughter continued, then from the darkness of the ceiling blood dripped down upon the skin of the devil clones. Slowly, the three looked up hesitantly, their eyes opened wide and they darted away from their backed position and as the corpse of bloodlust, Fola, came out of the shadows.

The blood corpse laughed like a maniac, blood sputtering from her lips and the giant gash across her neck. Then with her hands outstretched, wisps of black magic dripping with iron liquid lashed out and grabbed the ankle of the second and third clone, forcing them to the ground and dragged them closer. The first was luckily enough to escape by the hair of his chin, but he had to witness his comrades being torn apart limb by limb.

Blood stained everything in sight, pooling on the floor in lakes of red.

The sight caused Copy Cat to snap back to reality; he needed to restore his energy, and he knew exactly how to do that. With the four living corpses closing in on them, he called for his other clones to return, but he was shocked to feel only one clone return. He shook the misfortune off and continued with his plan, the gold light hitting his chest and he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. With a roar, he let out a burst of magic that froze the living corpses in ice where they stood.

He slouched in exhaustion, feeling the heat of the pyro corpse melting the ice slowly behind him, but his focus was on the bone mage.

There was a lost look in her eyes; she had hit rock bottom, or so he thought.

"**_You can't run from me, you bloody bastard!_**"

It was the roar of the summoner mage, Gabriella coming from the portal right above him. And in a flash, the memories of what happened in the other battle rushed back and he shifted on his heels to dodge but he was too late.

The sharp blade of Caden's black iron sword pierced his heart, and he let out a screech of pain, the holler letting out a sonic wave that cracked his magic in half. He was too weak, too weak so handle the enchanted blade and despite having one more life to spare, it didn't have the strength to summon it.

His last two lives were slaughtered in one single blow of revenge and hatred.

Forevermore, darkness took over his senses for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


	131. Chapter 127: The End

**This is it duckies; the end of Bones. After two long years, its finally done. I really want to thank all those people who have stuck through until the end or picked up in the middle/end and wasted hours of sleep (the most common explanation I have gotten) trying to read it all, considering I've made probably three tons worth of mistakes in over 100 chapters. But, I feel accomplished and it makes me happy that you all enjoyed it even though I strayed from the path of traditional One Piece and made my own magic little world. So, yeah, I'm glad you liked it a lot and shared in the laughs, tears and more. **

Velonica14: Dem fight scenes, they give me a headache while writing them (and I complain to my beta non-stop, lol), but it makes me feel a bit better knowing that you enjoyed them nonetheless.

ThexWhitexPhoenix: Justice has come a very long way, and he is probably my all time favorite character just because he went through, what I like to think, good development. He is my precious baby...and I will not share him with anyone... MY BABY! *Mama Ellie runs away with Justice over her shoulder*

Hitoshirezu Ryu: Copy Cat was pretty strong, his cockiness was his downfall though. Mortalitas saw that; plus he would never send someone that he knew didn't have a change. There were others, but the failed, but this time was the charm! What number was that...he doesn't want me to tell you.

xXMysteriousCupcakeXx: Law and Ameria will get back together...sooner or later. And fanart is more than welcome. :)

Alpenwolf: Yeah, Gabriella is the stronger one, but Gabriella as worse luck than Ameria. xD Ameria only got kidnapped...err, four times? And two of those times don't count because it was Justice that stole her.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: It's not magic, it's more like my thoughts of what Raftel would be like. I don't think it would be like a walk in the park that I made my New World into...so I made it super-duper deadly... If that makes sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 127: The End<p>

The waves rolled up onto the beach, kissing the skin of the three sets of bare feet digging into the sand. Ameria weakly smiled as she sat beside Mini, the enchantress telling her account of the battle, though the tall tale was constantly brought to reality by the lightning mage at her side. The memories of their childhood started to resurface, and the moment suddenly became more precious, like all their problems and worries had vanished from mind. It was as if they were kids again; when life was blissfully simple.

"When was the last time we hung out like this, huh?" Mini chirped happily, cheerful grin reaching from ear to ear.

"A very long time ago…" Ameria smiled feebly as she curled her legs up against her chest and then rested her head upon her knees.

"It's nice to be together again." Mini hummed nostalgically, resting back on her hands and looked up at the sky. "It's just like all the times back at home!"

"Does that mean you're coming back, Ameria?" Justin asked and he leaned forward to eye the bone mage curiously. "Since everything's said and done, you have no reason to stay here, right?"

The bone mage chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "Maybe," Ameria then replied gently and shrugged; the lightning mage held a good point. The whole reason she left home was completed, but... "But just for a visit to see the rest of my family."

"Just…for a visit?" Justin repeated slowly with a frown and sad gleam in his eyes.

"Yup," Ameria confirmed with a nod a tiny smirk on her lips as she turned to the lightning mage. "I have my crew and Law to get back to 'n all."

"…Oh." Justin mumbled and glance away.

Mini looked between the two, feeling the tension suddenly rise. "Well," the enchantress huffed. "This just got awkward." she blurted out bluntly. "I think you two still have a lot of talking to do," then she stood up quickly, brushing her violet robes for sand. "So I'll let you guys do that," and with a smile, she turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait! Mini!" Ameria yelped, twisting around where she sat to try and grab the enchantress by the ankle, but it was too late.

Mini was well on her way out of the area and there was an uneasy silence between the bone and lightning mages. It wasn't as if she was still mad at him or anything; she had come to the conclusion that Justin was still her friend, and it was something Law understood and accepted. So why the awkwardness? Well, it's easy to say something, but when it the situation it can become awkward, especially since she wasn't too sure if Justin had moved on like she had yet.

"So…" Justin drew out slowly, breaking the silence and he fixed his gaze to the sand where he was digging a hole with his fingers. "You and that captain."

"Me and Law." Ameria clarified, moving her toes in the sand.

"Yeah…him." Justin mumbled begrudgingly, but then he faced her with a concerned expression etched into his features. "So, um, he hasn't hurt you or anything? Like something bad, or unforgivable…" he then paused, his eyes wide and he waved his hands wildly in front of him when he saw the look on the bone mage's face. "D—don't get the wrong idea! I—I'm asking as a concerned friend."

"No. He hasn't done anything like that," Ameria replied with a raised brow. "We got into fights, that I won't deny, but nothing that hasn't been worked out."

Justin was silent for a moment, biting his lower lip in thought as he stared out at the sea. "What about me?" he asked, looking back at her. Then quickly went on to explain himself when he saw her expression distort into confusion. "I mean, what does he think about our relationship, I mean, friendship?"

Ameria shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Justin repeated.

"He can't control who is my friend or not, only I can." Ameria explained with a sigh. "I've known you forever and I know you aren't a bad guy, so I'm gonna make sure he doesn't hurt you. As long as you don't do something stupid," and then she glared at him in mild annoyance.

"Hey," Justin put his hands up in defense, a bead of sweat running down his cheek. "That kiss doesn't count. You know I'm not the type to steal, things or people for that matter."

"I know, I trust you on that…but," Ameria added. "I have my doubts."

Justin's eyes shifted back and forth. "Err…why's that?" he inquired nervously.

Ameria stared at him, her eyes clearly saying, really?

"Okay, okay," Justin sighed and then he admitted it. "I haven't moved on…yet. But can you blame me?" He tried to defend himself. "I mean, finding out the girl you love and want to get back together with has already moved on it a bit of a…shock."

"When you put it like that, it's understandable." Ameria nodded. "But still, don't do anything stupid," she repeated with another glare.

"I—I won't!" Justin stuttered in offense. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did something like that. Hell, I wouldn't be a friend at all if I did that!" and then he sighed, grimacing deeply. "Friends…don't ruin another friend's happiness," and he glanced at Daniella from the corner of his eye.

Ameria looked over, frowning lightly. "You two got in a fight?"

"Yeah," Justin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "After the beat down I got from your friends, Daniella tried to convince me to give up on you. I guess I was just emotional about everything and I started to scream at her, blaming her for everything. She may not be the one to blame completely, but she still isn't a friend."

Ameria nodded in agreement. "I think everyone involved shares a part of the blame. Daniella for trying to be sly, you for listening, and me for doing something stupid…" then the bone mage sighed, placing a hand to the metal choker around her neck. "And we are all paying with some sort of punishment."

Justin frowned. "How long do you have to wear it?" he asked softly.

"A year," the bone mage answered sadly. "I feel like an empty shell, but you reap what you sow…"

"D—don't worry!" Justin tried to lighten the mood with a smile and cheerful glint in his emerald eyes. "I'll be there to protect you if you need me to! 'Cause that's what friends do."

Ameria smiled softly, repeating with a small chuckle: "That's what friends do."

* * *

><p>Pale moonlight illuminated the port as the two necromancers landed upon the dock after their long journey over the sea. The soles of the boots made the tiniest tap against the wood with Lavender hovered over the bay, the large skeletal dragon causing waves to fan out along the bay. Then in a flash of purple light, Lavender shrank down to her normal tiny size then floated down into her master's arms. Hiding his familiar in his robes, he turned to Ameria and smiled faintly towards his student, ushering her to follow.<p>

Ameria sighed deeply, adjusting the strap of her satchel over her shoulder and then she shuffled forwards. The stormy clouds of depression handing over her head continued to rain down on her head and she cast her gaze to the ground, her hand subconsciously rubbing the cold metal choker around her neck.

The action made the grandmaster frown and he placed his hand upon her shoulder, but the bone mage remained silent, just like the voyage had been a silent one. It was just the two of them since Sane didn't return. He had given the grandmaster the coordinates on where the crew was, thanks to Loki being on the sub. The minor deity wouldn't be join them since he had something to do with his sister. What was that going on, they wouldn't say, only that is was Mortalitas related and he would come back once everything was sorted out.

Another pat on shoulder due her from thought and she snapped back to reality. She could ponder over the deities' secrets later. Right now she wanted to get back to the crew, but when they entered the inn the Heart Pirates were staying, they were welcomed with a pitiful sight.

The men she was used to seeing in such high spirits were in just a gloomy mood as she was, the only exception was Petunia, but she still look stricken with slight pain at the sight. Though there was plenty of light from candles and lanterns within the room, there was a dark atmosphere bouncing off the walls. The crew clad in ebony boilersuits sat at circular tables with their noses deep in mugs of mead and it was so quiet that you could hear a feather drop.

The creaking of the entrance door didn't stir their souls, and the two necromancers were left at the door with not a single greeting.

Aichki scanned the area, his brow furrowed in confusion and quietly he mumbled: "What's…up with the mood?"

Though the grandmaster's voice was merely a whisper, Shachi—the closest to the door—turned in his seat, resting his arm atop the back of the chair. Then he a grimace on his lips, he countered with his own question: "Didn't you see the paper?"

The two necromancers exchanged looks, then looked back to the ginger, shaking their heads. They hadn't see a newspaper in over two weeks. There talk about one and the news back at the outpost, but they never got a chance to see it.

The expression on his features twisted into a mild scowl, and then looking away slightly, he scoffed: "Straw Hat's the new King of Pirates."

Aichki clicked his tongue. "Oh, I see now… I'm sorry to hear that," and then he nodded apologetically towards the head mechanic.

Ameria shifted to and fro on her heels while biting her lip and fiddling with the hem of her dress. This was a conflicting situation. She didn't know how to react because she was really happy for Luffy, but Law… He was never one to express his dream of becoming King, and she wondered if that was even true. He seemed more concerned with destroying Doflamingo until the man's name was nothing by ash burned from the flames of hatred. Though, that didn't change the fact that Law fought a Raftel for the title of King. And he lost it…to one of her good friends.

Nigel rolled his eyes, scoffing when he noticed her inner struggle plainly on her face.

"Don't hide it, brat." The blonde mechanic huffed. "You were a Straw Hat at one point."

"It's okay to be happy with your friend," Brodie replied with meek smile.

"We don't mind, really." Penguin added simply.

"It's just…" Shachi sighed, scratching the side of his cheek with his finger. "It's just Captain we're worried about."

So Law was taking it hard; best not to bring up the sour topic until he was ready. And speaking of Law… "Where is he, anyway?" the bone mage asked and she looked over the heads of her crew and didn't see the white-brown spotted cap that belonged to her captain; all that stood out was Bepo's furry head and Bart's overly massive body in general.

"He's outside," Penguin jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "There's a little courtyard behind the inn."

Ameria was quick on her heels and she swiftly maneuvered around the tables to the backdoor of the inn, the musty glass framing a garden.

Healthy trees and plants were a vivid shade of green, and the colorful flowers swayed softly in the wind. The bone mage was able to pick out Law easily, her captain lying in the grass on his back under the shade of a tiny tree's leaves. Upon shuffling closer, she saw he was in sleeping peacefully, despite all the wounds he bore on his skin.

He was mumbling in his sleep, his brows furrowed from restlessly dreams and his hands resting atop his abdomen gripped the black fabric of his hoodie. "…meri…" was the only thing she could pick up on what he said, but it was obvious who was on his mind

Softly, she got down on her knees at his side and then sat back on her heels so she could gently stroke his cheek. Leaning forward with her nose brushing against his, she whispered: "I'm here."

Law's breath suddenly became heavy and his brows knitted together more tightly as he continued to mutter things to her subconsciously.

She had no idea what he was saying, and the only way to figure out what exactly he was dreaming about was to wake him up. Like sleeping beauty in reverse, she placed a tiny kiss to his lips.

A faint moan escaped his lips when soft skin brushed against soft skin. When she pulled, she saw his eyes flutter open slowly, a groggy gleam in his grey eyes. He smiled softly, like he thought he was still asleep and he closed his eyes once more.

Then his eyes shot wide open and he sat up like lightning, yelping her name. "Ameria!" and then he wrapped his arms around her, but the action brought negative side effects. His injuries didn't approve of the sudden movement and cried out it pain, making Law cringe in agony and he pulled away sharp in hopes to dull burning sting. "Ouch…" he hissed.

"S—sorry." Ameria sheepishly apologized, looking down at her lap and fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Don't be," Law countered gently, his hand cradling her chin just as softly. Then he looked away slightly as he rubbed the exposed bandages on his shoulder with his free hand then he grumbled: "It was my fault after all."

Ameria frowned, reaching out her hand and placing it atop of his. "…How bad are they?" she asked in deep concern.

"My injuries?" Law eyed her curiously. "Well, I've had worse," he shrugged it off nonchalantly. "They'll heal soon," and then he looked to her, cradling her wrist wrapped tightly with bandages. "But what about you?"

"Both my wrists were broken," Ameria answered. "But they were healed a bit so the bone was at lease mended. There's still a lot of bruises, but we only had one healer present, and Robert is far from being a grandmaster…"

"At least you got treatment." Law sighed, lightly pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

"…It might be weird, but I'm kinda glad that they weren't completely healed." Ameria laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Hmm?" Law hummed, blinking his eyes in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Because this is proof that he's dead." Ameria sighed in relief. "He's finally dead."

Law chuckled with a smirk. "That's right, darlin'. It's over."

"The adventure is finally over." Ameria sighed again, but with a sadder tone in her voice.

But Law disagreed with the comment, and he shook his head. "…Not quite."

"What?" Ameria murmured, cocking her head to the side. "But Copy Cat's dead…and the race for One Piece is over…"

"There's still plenty of more adventures out there, darlin'," Law stated boldly with an eager grin, hand cradling her chin again and he forced her to look him in the eye. "They will never end. But, on the verge of this one's end is a new one. An adventure conducted by Mortalitas himself."

_Coming soon…_

_One journey's end is another's beginning. Something sinister is brewing above the clouds and the players have collected the pieces for the chess game over all magic. Join the King's Alliance as they charge headfirst into their next adventure to the mystic realm of Origins._

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by praeses<strong>


End file.
